


TitanKiller Funhouse

by TitanKiller31



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 183
Words: 425,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanKiller31/pseuds/TitanKiller31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just gonna be basic stories that i have thought of in my head i guess there could be smut not that i can write that stuff i have had alot of fun writing these hope you enjoy them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind Games Part 1 MW3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of EreMika stories hope you enjoy them as much as i love thinking and writing them if anyone wants a request then leave a comment or if u have tumblr my username is TitanKiller31

Eren, Armin Connie and Sasha are all around the lunch table at school eating lunch and talking about the new game Modern Warfare 3. 

Eren sticks some fries in his mouth whilst talking "So you guys getting Modern Warfare 3, I've heard the online play is great my mum's already ordered me a copy should be in store today or tomorrow then I'll pick it up. What about you guys! I can't wait to kick some butt you all have to get it also we always team up".

Armin looks up from his book and starts picking at his salad " I don't know Eren I'm not as good as you are or you two I'm the week link in our team you know you guys always have to babysit me".

Sasha and Connie laugh " But Armin were all friends me you Sash and Eren we always stick together common don't be a sour puss you aren't that bad ya know" Sasha nicks some of Connie chips whilst he's talking to Armin, Eren sees and giggles which catches Connie's attention " What's so funny Eren" He then looks down and sees hardly any chips on his plate "Common Sash stop nicking my chips I'm hungry" Sasha just looks at Eren and then Connie "You don't want them to get cold" Connie just rolls his eyes.

Sasha then speaks "Armin, Eren and Connie have a point were a team we always stick together" Anyways I'm getting the game my mum ordered a copy for me and Connie so like Eren we should get the game shortly you have to get the game also Armin" Armin just sigh's "Fine I'll get it Jesus".

They continue talking about mundane stuff until Connie brings up an old topic when he notices Eren keeps looking across the room. He knows it always makes Eren blush but he starts again. " So Eren who do you think is attractive in this school knowing who Eren will say its always Mikasa Ackerman. Eren isn't paying attention until Sasha throws a pea at Eren's head which gets his attention. Eren looks at Connie and Sasha "Who threw that what do you want" this time Sasha asks the question "Who do you think is attractive in this school" Eren's face goes bright red "You know who I say so why keep asking" Connie and Sasha look at each other then Connie speaks " We know you like Mikasa Ackerman but seriously why bother looking over there common she is like the most popular girl in school do you really see her dating you".

Lunch goes quickly but the day drags on and Eren just wants to go home to see if he can pick up his copy of the game if its at the shop yet. After school Connie and Sasha get picked up by Connie's mum and Eren and Armin walk's home like usual. They start talking about the game " So Armin I can give you some tips on how to stay alive for more then 5 mins ya know. Armin just looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Eren drop it I'm gonna get the game. As for the other topic discussed you said you would stop staring but I saw you in history you kept staring its creepy ya know that" Eren just looks at Armin and sigh's "I know Armin I can't help it. They stay quiet for the rest of the trip home Armin splits up and walks to his grandpa's as Eren walks up his garden path opening the front door.

"Hey Mum has the game arrived in the shop yet" Carla walks from the kitchen "Yes it has but you have to do your homework and eat first the shop doesn't close till late today as your well aware" Eren rolls his eyes "Fine I don't have much homework today one of our teachers was off sick so a free lesson nearly". "What's for Tea I'm starving" Carla laughed knowing how much Eren loved her food "Beef Stew and Dumplings Eren like you asked for yesterday" Eren smiles "Thanks mum I'll get started on my homework in my room.

After two hours Eren had finally finished his homework and had his tea before he left for the shop. He walked in the gameshop to find Hannes behind the counter he owned the store and is also a family friend

"Good Evening Eren what time do you call this I was gonna close in 30 minutes I expected you hours ago" Eren just rolls his eyes "Homework your lucky you don't have any" Hannes laughs "That's because I finished school years ago Eren" Eren and Hannes started laughing "Oh by the way Armin bought a copy earlier and your other friends Connie and Sasha got there copies also so you can rush home to play it now. They continued talking Hannes asking Eren how school was and Eren not saying much as usual. 

Eren pays for the game and walks out the shop but not looking where he is going he bumps into someone unexpected. Eren looks up and is speechless right in front of him is Mikasa. She looks at Eren and smiles "What you got there Eren" she grabs the bag out of Eren's hand and pulls out Modern Warfare 3 "Oh its out cool I've been waiting for it. Is there any copies left" She hands back the bag as Eren nods "Yea a few you better be quick its closing in 5 minutes". Eren looks at Mikasa then stammers "You know I exist and know my name" Mikasa just raises her eyebrow " Yea I know you exist what kind of a dumb question is that and yea I know your name Eren it's not as if we don't have half our classes together or anything". She looks at Eren weird before saying "Well gotta get the game then lucky I didn't spend it on something pointless aye" She doesn't wait for an answer she just walks in the game store leaving Eren Dumbfounded. "What the hell she knows my name weird" He then just walks home scratching his head. 

A few hours later The Gang are all Online when they start seeing a common name following them around name of BlackWidow. Eren speaks down the microphone" Hey guys hasn't that BlackWidow been ya know following us around all night and killing us all night especially me" Connie then speaks "Yea dude whoever it is really has a hard-on for you man she killed you 20 times last battle" Sasha then speaks " She's good whoever it is she if it is a she ain't no amateur that's for sure" They all Agree then Armin speaks "Its weird though she really wanted to kill you though Eren yea she killed me but who doesn't but she wanted you dead have you any idea who it could be" Eren said no but he hoped his suspicions wasn't who he thought it might be. After a few hours they all left saying goodbye and See you tomorrow's but just as Eren was about to switch of his PS3 he got a message from Black Widow.

To YeagerMeister  
from Blackwidow

I really enjoyed killing you tonight maybe we can do it again sometime. See you around

Eren looked at the message 3 times he sent a reply.

To Blackwidow  
From YeagerMeister

Who are you

he got another quick reply 

To YeagerMeister  
From Blackwidow

That would be telling

Eren looked at the message then completely dumbfounded again just turned off the PS3 and went to bed but he couldn't sleep not knowing who BlackWidow was he had to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just joined tumblr TitanKiller31 if anyone wants a request i'll see what i can do well within reason lol


	2. Mind Games Part 2 Paintball Prep/Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter introduces some new characters and well also has its funny moments hope u enjoy
> 
> its also not only about Eren and gang now new people are mentioned and interact

Its been at least 3 days since the messages from the unknown Blackwidow and Eren hasn't told Armin or Sasha and Connie about the messages whats also strange is at school it feels like someone is watching him at school. Its now breaktime at school on friday and Eren, Armin, Connie and Sasha are talking about there plans for the weekend. Its Eren who talks first.

"So you guys have you heard what's happening on Saturday I saw some people in town handing out leaflets for Paintball you up for it we should do it ya know team style like we've been doing on Modern Warfare 3 we have played paintball before so you guys up for it". Sasha and Connie look at each other before Sasha speaks "Paint ball awesome we had fun last time so yea I'm in" Connie laughs "Hell Yea what about you Armin" Armin looks up from his book " I don't know I got killed after like 2 minutes last time I had to stay out of the game" Eren just laughed "Armin it's not our thought your mobile went off and alerted everyone where you were" They all laughed. "Yea that was close we all had to hide" Sasha then speaks "Hey Eren are you going to do your death speech and your opening speeches again they were funny" Eren just laughs and everyone joins in.

Across the room Mikasa and Annie are talking well Annie is mostly Mikasa keeps staring across the room somewhere but everytime Annie looks where she is looking Mikasa quickly seems to notice and turn her head somewhere else Annie the speaks "Mikasa what are you doing you've been zoning out quite a lot lately. Mikasa finally looks up "Oh sorry Annie I don't know" Annie just laughs "If I didn't know you any better I'd think you like someone but who its not Jean is it you dated him 2 years ago and said he was dull but your still kind of friends. Mikasa looks at Annie with a raised eyebrow "Jean no way its true he's dull and besides he's not my type I realized that in the worst way". Annie just shakes her head then the bell rings and the go back to class.

Its now lunchtime when Mikasa walks into the cafeteria with Annie, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt and Hitch Dreyse in tow there all friends. Mikasa sits down and quickly its just really Mikasa, Annie and Hitch who ain't talking, Jean, Reiner and Bertolt are talking about the upcoming school football match on Sunday that they all play in so that just leaves the girls as usual Mikasa is zoning out again and this time Annie and Hitch follow her gaze which surprises them as its turns out to be the 4 close friends Eren, Armin Sasha and Connie. Them 4 always hang out together and don't hang around with anyone else. Annie and Hitch look at each other its definitely not Connie she is looking at as everyone knows Connie likes Sasha and vise versa and they doubt its Armin who spends more time reading then anything which leaves Eren the one guy who seems to be hyped up all the time. 

Annie and Hitch nod to each other before Annie speaks "So you like Eren huh" That easily breaks Mikasa out of her trance and they see her face go bright red and she hides under her scarf. Annie and Hitch giggle before Hitch speaks "Wow Mikasa not what I expected from you any guy in this school would love to date you but Eren seriously" Mikasa pulls her scarf away " I don't know he is pretty cute" Annie looks at Mikasa "Seriously well I guess he is pretty nice looking, What is it his eyes, Have you ever even spoken to him" Mikasa looks back at Eren's table then back at Annie and Hitch "Yea I did 3 days ago he came out of the game store in town he just bought a new game". 

Annie looks at Mikasa "And what happened Mikasa looks at Annie "Well I asked what he had and took his bag from him and he just bought that new game Modern Warfare 3 what I have been waiting for. He said something weird though what he said was a bit ya know sad" Annie and Hitch lean forward before Hitch speaks "What did he say" Mikasa sigh's "He said you know I exist and know my name" Annie raises her eyebrow "Seriously I think everyone in school knows who Eren is he's like the guy who is way over hyped up every moment of the day and it's not as if he isn't in half your classes" Hitch looks at Mikasa "So what happened then" Mikasa sigh's "I asked him if there was any more copies left he said yea few but the shop was closing so I had to hurry".

Annie then speaks "So did you get a copy" Mikasa just nods Hitch leans forward again "So what happened after that" Mikasa just giggles "It was funny really it seems they all had a copy and I ended up being against them a few times that night and I had fun killing them". Annie just smiles "What about Eren how did you know it was them any ways" Mikasa smiles "Well one of them of them was called AArlert15 which is Armin's name obviously but when one was called YeagerMeister it sort of gave it away so Cookie Monster and MrsMunchies was obviously Connie and Sasha" Annie smirks again "And how many times did you kill Eren that night aye" Mikasa just smirks "Oh I don't know we were playing for about 4 hours but I would have to say about 70 or 80 times which as I had headphones and could hear Eren it was driving him insane it seems they work as a unit and by the way they play Eren seems there best player". 

Annie and Hitch look at each other and laugh Hitch then looks behind her but Jean and the rest are still talking before leaning forward " Wow Mikasa you do like him Why don't you talk to him again" Mikasa just goes red " Don't tell anyone especially them" she points at Jean and Reiner and Bertolt " Its weird but I have liked Eren for well a while since like 5th grade" Annie looks at Mikasa "Really that long that's years and you only spoke to him 3 days ago" Mikasa sigh's "I know I've dated before but I don't know Eren its weird. Can we change the subject" Annie and Hitch look at each other before Hitch spoke "Did anything else happen" Mikasa sigh's "Well yea I sent him a message telling him I enjoyed killing him" Annie and Hitch giggle before Annie spoke "Did he reply" Mikasa nodded "He asked who I was" Annie then asks "Did you tell him" Mikasa just looks at Annie and Hitch then replies "No I said that would be telling now please can we change the subject" Annie and just giggle.

Accross the room Eren and the gang are talking about the paint ball well they all would be if Eren wouldn't stop staring at Mikasa. Armin who isn't reading for once tries to get Eren's attention" Earth to Eren did you hear us" That gets his attention " What yea I heard you were gonna team up on Saturday and kick some ass that's if you turn off your phone" Which earns a giggle from Sasha and Connie Armin just rolls his eyes Eren is staring again "Eren stop staring seriously don't you remember what Connie said I doubt they know we even exist or know are names" Eren looks back "That's not true" Sasha looks up "How do you know" Eren sigh's "I have something to tell you guys when I picked up my copy of MW3 I bumped into Mikasa she has been waiting for the game apparently I think she got a copy and was BlackWidow. I asked Mikasa outside the shop. I said You know I exist and know my name and she told me that Yea I know you exist what kind of a dumb question is that and yea I know your name Eren it's not as if we don't have half our classes together or anything" Armin, Connie and Sasha look at Eren before Sasha speaks "Wow do you think she ya know likes you or something" Eren looks over at Mikasa's table and thinks to himself there has been a lot of giggling going on over there before he turns back to his friends "I don't know I doubt it why would she like me" Sasha and Connie just giggle before Connie speaks " Who knows so any ways I have looked into it. The paint ball event on Saturday its team based so I signed us up is that OK. We have to give a team name but we can do that when we get there".

Whilst Eren's group is talking Annie walks past them to buy a can of drink and over hears there conversation about Paint ball and has an idea they need 1 more player Ymir is on holiday so she goes to talk to Historia who she is friends with. Annie sits down next to Historia " Hey" Historia looks up from her phone "Oh hey Annie Sup" So Annie tells Historia about what Mikasa told her about Eren which makes Historia raise her eyebrow "She likes Eren really" Annie just nods I have a plan. Eren and his posse are going to do paint ball on Saturday I think we should take part and hunt down Eren's team Historia raises her eyebrow again "But Why" Annie just smirks "It will put Mikasa against Eren it will be funny Historia just laughs "Fine I'm in what time is the event" Annie shrugs "Not sure I'll find out and txt you" Historia just nods her head as Annie walks away. She makes her way back to Mikasa and Hitch and tells them about Paint ball which they all laugh about which gets Eren's attention and he looks over and sees Mikasa, Annie and Hitch looking his way his face goes bright red and he looks away he quickly excuses himself which leaves Armin, Sasha and Connie looking confused. 

Eren hides in the toilet he thinks to himself what the fuck were they all looking at me and laughing he also remembers Mikasa went bright red when she saw Eren look her way WTF. Eren leaves the toilets and walks back to the Cafeteria he looks over to Mikasa's table they have all gone but he looks over to where his friends were but hears laughing and looks to the left of him and sees them all now with Histora Reiss what's worse is there all looking at him again which freaks him out he looks around wondering where his friends have gone he then scratches his neck and quickly leaves he finds his friends near there lockers. 

Hey guys something weird is going on" Sasha looks up "What do you mean" Eren is looking back to the cafeteria and sees Mikasa, Annie, Hitch and Historia talking and laughing he turns back to Sasha "Well did you see them 4 didn't you hear then laughing at lunch" Sasha just laughs "Yea so aren't they allowed to laugh" Eren scratches his head "Well yea I have no problem with that but I don't know I turned around and Mikasa, Annie and Hitch were all laughing and looking at our table I think what I said earlier was true I think she's BlackWidow that's why I kind of left before then I came back and they were with Historia and yet again they were looking at where we were but they all looked at me and were laughing something strange is going on. 

The rest of the day was long it seemed like it went on for hours and hours when the final bell finally did go Eren and Armin said there goodbye's to the others then walked home as usual, Armin saw Eren acting weird "Whats with you Eren you've been acting weird since lunch time I wasn't in your last 2 classes but Connie was he said you kept acting weird what's wrong" Eren looked at Armin "Annie was in both my classes I saw her she kept smiling at me it was weird" Armin looked at Eren "You don't think she likes you also do you" Eren raises his eyebrow "Nah I don't think so but something is just well weird" Armin just shrugs "Its probably nothing forget about it " Eren sighed "Yea I guess your right" they finally get outside Eren's house "Well see you at 12 tomorrow" Armin just nodded his head and walked away as Eren opened his front door for the rest of the night Eren can't get what happened at lunch out of his head What was that all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it any requests are welcome on my tumblr account TitanKiller31


	3. Mind Games Part 3 Paintball Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so nothing better to do so chapter 3 lol this one is funny I have actually added more writing down then i did in my head lol some funny moments hope u like it i don't know how to do love stuff but there is abit or romance

Saturday came along when Eren woke up at 11am he jumped out of bed and looked at his clock then he remembered he forgot to set his clock last night. "Dammit gonna be in a rush oh well Paintball doesn't start until 1 anyways, he jumps in the shower and then runs downstairs where his mother and father are in the kitchen he just wants to slip out but he misses the chance when his dad shouts from the Kitchen. 

"Son I hope you don't think your going out without eating your mother made a big breakfast for us so get your ass in here" Eren rolls his eyes "Dad I haven't got time I've overslept already" He again tries to leave but to arms wrap around him "Now where is my beautiful son running off to without eating" Eren rolls his eyes "Mum seriously I'm not a baby I don't have time to stop I have to meet Armin" Grisha walks into the hall carrying a plate full of food it seems to Eren "Son here take this its a Sausage, Bacon, Egg and Cheese sandwich at least take this" Carla lets go of here Son and goes to take the plate.

"Good thinking Grisha" She takes the plate and hands it to Eren who just rolls his eyes "Thanx mum I am hungry" Carla retreats to the kitchen leaving just Eren and his dad. Grisha looks at his son who looks kind of troubled "Whats up son" Eren finished the sandwich tries to ignore his dad and grabs the door handle but then turns around as his dad turns around to go to back in the kitchen "Hey dad can I ask you something" Grisha turns around and looks at Eren "What's up son" Eren seems to be struggling to ask his dad but he finally just blurts out " I think a girl from school might like me but I don't know" Grisha smiles "Well lets go outside and sit on the step" They both leave and Eren sits down and explains all what's happened over the last few days as Grisha listens.

Grisha looks at his son " Well it seems that you might be right about that are you sure your not just reading to much into it" Eren looks up " Do you think she doesn't like me or does" Grisha rubs his chin " Well to be honest this is a strange one it seems by what you have said that maybe you like each other sort of" Eren just stands up "Great Advice dad that helped a lot thanx for wasting my time" Before Grisha can speak Eren just walks away leaving Grisha smiling "So Eren likes someone aye good"

Eren walks as fast as he can to Armin's house and sees Armin sitting on the porch but when Armin sees Eren he quickly jumps up "Damn Eren what took you so long" Eren just shrugs "Family stuff sorry lets go" Eren and Armin are walking to the bus stop when a Land rover pulls up the doors open and Eren and Armin are dragged in the car "Guys getting a bus this late what the hell lucky my mum saw you guys" Eren looks up "Oh hey Sasha nice ride thanx for the lift Mrs Blouse". "Any time Eren she's right though you would have been late" Eren just shrugs they get to the Paintball competition with 5 minutes to spare they all jump out of the Land rover They all thank Mrs Blouse and then rush to register there team name Team TITAN. They all put on there uniforms with TITAN on there backs. Eren and the rest are so pumped when all the teams are driven off to separate locations.

Eren's team get to there location and at the other side of the area another team are talking. Mikasa, Annie, Hitch and Historia are chatting away Mikasa looks at the rest of her friends " So what we doing just gonna follow Eren's team around and kill them I'd rather kill all the other teams first" Annie looks at Mikasa "Oh we gonna do that also" Hitch then giggles "What if there team gets taken out then what" Annie looks at Hitch "Then we just win but lets hope they stay intact but Mikasa you have to kill Eren" Mikasa just smirks 

Back at Team Titans camp Eren and the gang are planning well Armin does most of that. Armin looks up from the map "So guys we just have to kill everyone right stay in our two by two formation we should be fine I hope" Eren just looks at looks at Armin and laughs "Remember this day, men and Sasha, for it will be yours for all time! This is where we fight! And this is where THEY DIE! Give them NOTHING! But take from them EVERYTHING!, TITANS Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... For tonight, we dine in hell!" TITANS Prepare for glory! Titans never retreat! Titans never surrender!. Armin, Connie and Sasha are laughing there heads off then Connie speaks "300 nice" I like how you changed the Spartans to Titans part lets go". 

Eren's team meet there first enemy team by accident there all standing together planning and don't see Eren sneak up and Take out all 4 of them they look up at Eren and all Sigh "Dammit dead already" Eren's team walks on and sees paint everywhere seems there has been a massive battle hear they see 3 flags in the ground meaning 3 teams took each other out Eren looks on confused "Hey guys something's wrong here if there are 3 flags who took out the last team there should be 1 team left" Just then Eren is hit 4 times in the chest of course Eren plays along acting like he has been shot he falls on the ground but grabs Armins leg "I'm sorry my friend my time is up go on without me tell my mum I'm sorry" Eren then falls down dead apparently the rest of the team look at Eren then Armin gets shot its just Connie and Sasha now against the enemy team who as it turns out is Mikasa, Annie and Hitch, Historia was taken out apparently. Sasha and Connie team up and take out Hitch but Connie gets taken out by Annie who is then taken out by Sasha which just leaves Sasha and Mikasa who both jump out at the same time shooting each other. 

A draw its seems Mikasa walks up to Eren and nudges him with her foot " Nice Dying speech Eren" Eren looks up and smirks "It was you who killed me again aye BlackWidow besides my opening quotes were so much better" Mikasa laughs then helps Eren up "So what did you say then" Eren just laughs and clears his throat "Remember this day, men and Sasha, for it will be yours for all time! This is where we fight! And this is where THEY DIE! Give them NOTHING! But take from them EVERYTHING!, TITANS Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... For tonight, we dine in hell!" TITANS Prepare for glory! Titans never retreat! Titans never surrender!" everyone is now laughing alot Mikasa is standing next to Eren " 300 aye nice" Eren then smirks " We died like true Spartans/Titans". He then looks around the dead zone "What happened here looks like a massacre" Mikasa then laughs " We came upon 3 teams fighting we ambushed them like we did you and killed them all except we lost Historia who's phone went off" Eren just laughs "So Buddy you wasn't the only one who died for that reason now. Eren looks at Mikasa so how did you lot hear about this" Mikasa just smirks and points to Annie "She heard you talking about it yesterday" Eren just rolls his eyes They all make there way back to the camp and get changed and split up Sasha's mum takes them all 4 of them home again.

The next day Eren is in his room its about 3pm. Armin is busy studying so Eren just reads comics all day until his mum shouts up to him "Eren there is someone at the door for you" Eren opens his door "What did you say" Carla shouts up the stairs " I Said there is someone at the door for you" Eren just scratches his head " Who is it" Carla just looks up at Eren " Why don't you come down and find out but first put on a t-shirt" Eren runs back into his room and puts on his t-shirt before walking downstairs when he gets down his mum has gone he looks in the living room to see his Dad smiling he just shakes his head then opens the door but isn't expecting it to be who it is MIKASA

"Hey Eren" Eren just looks at Mikasa " Erm Hey Mikasa how did you know I live here" Mikasa just blushes a little "Oh I live just around the corner" Eren is surprised and thinks to himself Wow she lives close to me. Mikasa breaks Eren from his thinking "Can we go for a walk and talk" Eren just looks at her but then nods his head "Be right back" He walks back inside tells his parents he's going out and leaves. He sees Mikasa is at the bottom of his driveway he jogs up to her. They walk for about 30 mins not really saying anything until they get to the park its deserted which is good and they sit on the swings for a few minutes they keep looking at each other without speaking 

Eren breaks the ice "Well this talk seems to be going well" that makes Mikasa and Eren laugh Eren then bites his lip " So you are Blackwidow right" Mikasa just smirks "Yes sorry for killing you so many times that night I could hear you it was getting on your nerves" Eren just smirks " Wouldn't it get on yours" Mikasa just smirks "Yea I guess it would" Eren looks at Mikasa "Ya know I had a feeling it was you" Mikasa just giggles, "You did" Eren just shrugs his shoulders "Well not 100% but sort of yea you did just buy the game like I did" she just nods "True did you really mean what you said when you asked me if I knew you existed and knew your name because I have known you for years I have had a crush on you since 5th grade" Eren looks at Mikasa with his eyes wide open with his mouth open "Seriously" Mikasa just nods Eren scratches his head "Ya know I have liked you since 3rd grade but I never expected you to like me" This time its Mikasa who is shocked "You like me also" Eren just scratches his neck "Well yea but I never expected someone like you would erm ever like ya know someone like me" Mikasa looks at Eren and smiles. " Why do you say that your cute" Eren goes bright red which Mikasa notices and thinks to herself Wow he does the same as me when he's embarrassed.

Eren and Mikasa chat but not about much its getting late so they decide to walk back to Eren's it doesn't take long but Eren decides to Walk Mikasa home as she doesn't live far from him they brush hands against each other which makes them both go bright red. When they get to Mikasa's front door Eren says his goodbye's and starts to walk away but Mikasa grabs his hand which stops Eren he turns around and the next moment she is kissing him on the lips its a quick kiss and she quickly starts to pull away but Eren grabs her and pulls there faces together and kisses her straight back its more slower both of them kissing each other Mikasa's moving her tongue against his there both bright red but that doesn't matter for the next 5 minutes. 

There just kissing and smiling at each other before they break the kiss there both bright red, Eren then scratches his head but he's still smiling "Wow that was the first time I've kisses anyone I'm glad it was you I have wanted to kiss you for years, Mikasa just smiles "Same here well not the first kiss part" They just stare at each other Eren is scratching his neck again " Well I better go its getting late" Mikasa just nods "Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow" Eren just smiles "Yea cya" 

Mikasa walks back into her house as Eren walks back to his house which takes longer then he expected he opens the door and goes in his parents call him into the front room when he gets there he sees them Smiling "What's up I'm hungry what we got for dinner" Carla just goes into the kitchen and Eren hears the microwave start and a few mins later she comes back with reheated Chinese Food which Eren wolfs down after that his parents are still smiling Grisha smirks "So was that the girl you was telling me about" Eren just looks shocked "Dad what the fuck" Carla smiles " She was very pretty". 

At Mikasa's house the same thing happened as soon as Mikasa closed the door she hears her mum calling "Mikasa dear who was the guy you was kissing he was cute if only I was 20 years younger" Mikasa satra at her mum shocked. Mrs Ackerman laughs until Mr Ackerman grabs her I can't believe I heard that" Mrs Ackerman just laughs "You have nothing to worry about dear" She then looks at Mikasa "So who was he someone from school Mikasa looks at her parents "Yea I've liked him for years but it was just weird I couldn't talk to him" Mr Ackerman then smirks "So you just kissed him instead" Mikasa goes bright red which causes Mrs Ackerman to punch her husband " Stop being cruel dear" she looks at Mikasa are you hungry dear your dinner is in the over" Mikasa just nods, later on she goes to her room she can't sleep all she can think about is she Kissed Eren and she liked it a lot she wants to kiss him again she finally dropped off to sleep. 

Meanwhile back at Erens house Eren's still getting grilled by his parents he rolls his eyes I'm tired I'm going to bed he leaves the front room and goes to bed he can't sleep though all he can think about was kissing Mikasa and how amazing it was and knowing he wanted to kiss her again he finally dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are welcome on my tumblr account TitanKiller31


	4. Mind Games Part 4 Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this story Ark I hope u like it, has romance well mainly kissing with a bit of frustration and sadness I guess

Its 8am when Eren's alarm goes off and Eren drags himself out of bed he rubs his eyes as his feet hit the floor, all last night he was thinking about the kiss with Mikasa now he just sigh's as he walks to the bathroom to wake himself up. He looks in the mirror and thinks to himself "Was that a dream yesterday it must have been why would Mikasa kiss him, although it seemed nice it couldn't have been real could it" He splashes water over his face and then makes his way downstairs everything seemed quiet but that didn't matter he walked into the kitchen when he saw a note on the fridge.

From Mum 

Your father and I have gone to work help yourself to breakfast 

P.S Invite your friend to dinner sometime.

Eren looked at the note invite your friend over for dinner sometime He scratches his head who did she mean obviously not Armin, Sasha or Connie she knew there names after all so who did she mean. He ignored the note and made himself a few pop tarts and then put the rest of the box in his bag for Sasha and Connie no doubt they would want some he smirks "Why do I feed those two anywayz". He looks at his watch 8:30. He grabs his bag and keys and closes and locks the door. He makes his way over to Armin's house and sees Armin on his porch reading a book like usual. 

"Armin do you ever do anything else but read" Armin looks up "I like reading maybe you should try it sometime" Eren just smirks "Nah I'll leave that to you" Armin rolls his eyes. "So Saturday was weird do you think they ambushed us on purpose" Eren looks at Armin as he gets up off the porch " Who Ambushed us" Armin looks at Eren weirdly " Mikasa, Annie, Hitch and Historia" Eren looks at Armin "Was that real" Armin raises his eyebrow "Of course it was real you feeling OK". 

Eren just signs "I don't know buddy I had this weird dream last night where yesterday you was busy with your granddad so I had nothing to do then Mikasa came over and we went for a walk. We talked at the park and she told me she's liked me since 5th grade and I told her I have liked her since 3rd grade which well is true for me that's for sure then later on we walked home. Do you know she only lives like 5 minutes from me so I decided to walk her home first. Then we say goodbye and I start to walk away but she grabs my hand and then kisses me and I kiss her back it felt amazing but its weird it couldn't of happened right". 

Armin is just staring at Eren with his mouth open "Eren I was busy yesterday with my Granddad the other part well I have no idea. So you have liked her since 3rd grade wow" Eren just sigh's "Common Armin stop lying" Armin just smirks "I'm not lying I was with my Granddad yesterday" Eren then remembers the note. 

P.S Invite your friend to dinner sometime

Eren scratches his head "Mum left me a note asking me to invite my friend over for dinner sometime but she knows you guys" Armin just laughs "I think she means Mikasa, Eren" Eren just looks at Armin "Yea right" They continue walking to school.

Meanwhile at Mikasa's house Mikasa and Annie are in Mikasa's room talking "So Annie I have to tell you something" Annie looks up Mikasa then explained everything that happened yesterday Annie smirks "You kissed Eren how was it" Mikasa just looks at Annie "It was amazing but I don't know were in such different standards at School how can we ya know be ya know" Annie smirks "An item that's something you're gonna have to figure out yourself. Lets go were gonna be late for school" Mikasa just nods and they walk to school.

Later on during the day Eren is walking by himself as neither Armin, Connie or Sasha have any classes with him for the next 2 hours, he's kind of in a trance "Was it a dream" he is woken from his trance when he hears his name but he doesn't really know the voice but he looks up and sees Annie calling him so he walks up to her, Annie just grabs his arm and drags him away "What's the deal Annie where are you taking me" She doesn't answer just smiles at him until they turn a corner and she opens up a storeroom and throws Eren inside before closing the door on him. Eren turns around and starts banging on the door "What's the deal Annie let me out dammit" He then hears his name behind him and turns around to see Mikasa standing behind him she walks up to Eren and just kisses him. Eren backs away quickly "What the fuck are you doing Mikasa" She looks at him "Have your forgotten yesterday already". 

Eren looks at her and scratches his head "Wait that actually happened I thought that was a dream" Mikasa raises her eyebrow a little bit sad " You really thought it was a dream" Eren just scratches his nose "Well I don't know, why would you kiss someone like me I'm nothing special or anything" Mikasa smiles "I like you Eren I really do what I told you yesterday was true I have had a crush on you since 5th grade and the kiss we shared was amazing I've never been kissed like that before it felt nice" Eren looks at her and sighs "I do like you and have liked you since 3rd grade and the kiss was great I have wanted to kiss you for years" Mikasa just walks up to Eren again and kisses him again this time he doesn't pull back this time He kisses her softly, but kind of hesitantly the next thing Eren knows he's pushing Mikasa back against the wall and putting his arms around her and kissing her on the lip's it feels amazing and she isn't holding back either her mouth is moving against his, Then her hands are going under Eren's t-shirt and he doesn't seem to mind at all. Mikasa then stops what she's doing when she hears the bell for school to start. She kisses him once more and then leaves leaving Eren in the middle of the room scratching his head. "What the fuck was that" he smiles.

The rest of the day seems to go on forever but he doesn't care everything seems a blur for him right now. The next day the same thing happens again but before she leave's Eren grabs her hand "Why are we hiding are you ashamed to be seen with me" When she doesn't reply he looks hurt and just walks away leaving Mikasa stunned. For the next few days he avoids her and ignores Annie's calls. He doesn't tell Armin or Connie or Sasha or his parents about what's been happening he's kind of Ashamed with himself every time she sees him he walks away and hides. Its now Friday just after break time Eren's been in a real mood for the last few days but he hasn't told his friends the reason why he just stays quite. He hides down in the basement again as he knows that he has 2 lessons without his friends but has 2 lessons with Mikasa and Annie. 

Eren gets down to the basement and all he does is pace around. After he walks around for about 5 minutes he leans against the wall and keeps banging his head against the wall not to hard though. He's getting so worked up and its making his friends worried about him. He starts mumbling to himself "What did you expect Eren she's like the most popular girl in school yea she likes you but she is ashamed to be seen with you" He doesn't realize it but he's actually crying why is he crying is it because he actually likes her more then he thought. The next thing he knows two arms wrap around him from behind and hug him. Mikasa must have seen him come down here and followed him. He thinks to himself Did she just hear what I said His thoughts are broken when she speaks "I'm sorry Eren I like you a lot stop crying I'm sorry" She turns him around and dries his eyes with her sleeve " I'm not ashamed to be seen with you I was scared at first but you ran away before I could speak. Annie explained it to me that if you like someone then that should be the most important thing not if your popular". She wraps her arms around Eren and whispers "I am sorry I really am I've tried talking to you but you keep running away I saw you come down here today and followed you down here I guess its quiet down here is this where you've been hiding? Please don't ignore me please talk to me" Eren looks at her and sighs "Nobody has ever liked me before you know a girl liking me well apart from Sasha but we're friends. It hurt to know that you like me but was ashamed of being seen with me". Mikasa grabs his face and kisses him "I'm not ashamed any more I don't care who knows, I like you and you like me that's all that should matter isn't it" He nods. They then hug each other and there kissing again.

The Kissing is slow but it feels amazing. Eren feels her fingers run through his hair it felt nice. His hands start sliding down her back her body feels amazing through her clothes he can feel her muscles he's impressed she must work out also. The next thing he knew Mikasa had her hands under Eren's shirt and her hands brushing against his chest and his muscles it feels nice, He can feel Her fingers trail upwards getting dangerously close to his abs. She breaks the kiss and smiles "Wow you work out when did you gain so much muscle" Eren just smirks "You don't know everything about me I'm not always with my friends 24/7 ya know I go to the gym like every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday well I try to and well apart from last Sunday when I just couldn't be bothered. Mikasa smiles. "Wow so your not all attached together by strings then" Eren smirks "No" He then kisses her again before he breaks the kiss "Your so beautiful why are you with me when you could be with anyone" Mikasa look's into Eren's eyes "I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love kissing you and touching you it feels so nice to be with someone who doesn't care about being popular or enjoys what I enjoy. I want to be with you and nobody else" She kisses Eren again they finally leave the basement and hide near the football fields until lunchtime they didn't realize but they had been together for nearly 2 hours. They sit down and Eren leans his back on a tree with his legs out in front with Mikasa sitting in between him and he has his arms wrapped around her. 

At lunchtime Armin, Sasha and Connie are looking for Eren when Annie sees them and sits down with them "Hey you lot where's your friend Eren he skipped his last 2 classes come to think of it so did Mikasa" Sasha looks up " We don't know we haven't seen him since break time but he has been feeling like crap for the last few days " Annie sigh's "I know why" She then tells them what was happening between Eren and Mikasa, Armin looks up "That's cruel how can she do that to Eren he likes her. Annie looks a bit sad "I tried explaining it to her but she is popular so ya know" Armin sigh's "So Eren has to feel like shit because the girl he likes is Ashamed to be seen with him is that what I'm hearing" Annie just nods "I'm sorry I did speak to her today at break time I haven't seen her since. I asked her that if she liked someone she had to think what was more important to her feelings or her popularity". 

Hitch walks outside as her phone rings she goes to the back of the school so she won't be disturbed but its her who's doing the disturbing. She catches Eren and Mikasa making out. Hitch looks kind of shocked but has a smile on her face "Mikasa what are you doing" Mikasa just looks up and smiles "What does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing Eren" Eren laughs and Hitch just smiles "Why are you hiding are you ashamed to be seen with Eren" Mikasa just sigh's "No I'm not" She stands up and grabs Eren's hand "Common lets go I'm hungry" Eren and Mikasa walk into the cafeteria everyone looks at them as there holding hands. Eren is kind of freaking out he doesn't like being the centre of attention Mikasa just grabs Eren's hand pulls him around and starts making out with Eren, who smiles and plays along "Kinky" Mikasa smiles "So" They grab there lunch and go back outside and sit by a tree eating and laughing. Armin Connie Sasha, Annie and Hitch all go and join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hopped you liked it i kind of rushed the last chapter i kind of wanted to just end it but i think it was pretty good
> 
> requests are welcome on my tumblr account TitanKiller31


	5. 7 Days To Die Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new story as the title says 7 days Eren is a Hitman known as Der Stille Tod (Silent Death) he is to Assasinate a young women but things don't go as planned can't say much more will ruin it lol this contains mild romance, some flirting, betrayal and death
> 
> i hope nobody takes offence to anything of what i write on here its only a story after all

Eren walks off the plane at Trost Airport, he lived here when he was younger but moved away when he was young so nobody should remember him hopefully. As he is walking to retrieve his bags someone barges into him and Eren feels something slip into his coat pocket so he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a tape recorder. The usual way its been with him he pulls out some headphones and inserts the mic in the space provided he then starts the tape a familiar voice is heard.

"Good Afternoon Der Stille Tod I hope your flight was enjoyable. Down to business your next assignment is your old stomping grounds you are to kill the person in question I leave the person's way of death up to your deadly hands. All the information provided is located attached to the toilet in the mens toilet. One word of warning you have 7 days to accomplish this mission today in day 1 This assignment is of top priority if you fail you will be hunted down I don't need fuck ups in my organisation. You will be watched remember that". 

The tape ends and then the tape just melts Eren throws it in the nearest bin and grabs his bags before locating the info where he was told it was at. As well as the assignment info are keys to a car in the parking lot and a letter with where he will be staying. Eren locates the car and drives to the apartment. When he gets inside he sees surveillance equipment already set up facing across the street he also sees cases on the bed. he opens one of the case to find a Blaser 93 Tactical Sniper Rifle in pieces. and other weapons Knives, garroted wire, needles and many more stuff. The other case holds bugs to be hidden in the unknown victims apartment as well as some more surveillance equipment such as hi-tech binoculars, and laptops that the hidden camera's link up with and listening devices which also links up with the laptop. Eren sits down on the bed and opens up the folder it holds the info of the target her details her family and known associates. he looks a closer look at her profile.

Name Mikasa Ackerman  
Age 20  
Ethnicity Japanese/German  
Hair color Black  
Eyes Grey

family Tom Ackerman (Father) Ada Ackerman (Mothers) Levi Ackerman (Brother)  
Relationship status Single  
Job (Fitness Instructor) (Mix Martial Artist)  
Friends Annie Leonhart (Best Friend) Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover

Eren looks through the folder and finds more profiles on all her friends and family he looks through the folder's briefly noticing there jobs and combat experience Eren raises an eyebrow "Why do I have info of there combat experience" Something feels weird what reason is there to kill this Mikasa Ackerman she seems unimportant but its not his job to question why just do the job. Another thing is bothering him 7 days to kill her he's never been given a deadline before and why come after him. He scratches his head she must be important somehow he'll find that out before he kills her. He picks up a picture of Mikasa and smiles "She's hot can't wait to meet her" he puts the picture down and sees another case by itself away from the other cases its a briefcase he opens it up inside is another laptop he knows this laptop is more hi-tech then the others as soon as he turns it on it goes straight through to his boss, Eren has never met him personally but has heard him he always sits in darkness when he talks. the screen lights up but its still dark in the background but he can see him boss in the shadow.

"I take it you have read the files Der Stille Tod" Eren nods "I have sir" "Good now as I said before you have 7 days to kill her if you fail you will be killed and i'd rather not have to resort to killing my best hitman also there is a reason Mrs Ackerman has been targeted her father is a nuisance and if his daughter dies i'm sure we can persuade him to change his mind and give up on his plans. As I said you will be monitored that is all, Oh you may be wondering about the deadline I know you don't usually have them well Mr Ackerman is planning to do something on the 8th day so she must die before the 8th day or the repercussions could very well harm our organisation so its top priority get close to her and do what you do best Der Stille Tod although I don't need to tell you your job".

The screen goes blank Eren sigh's although he is a hitman targeting innocent people to get someone else to change there plans doesn't sit right with him "Oh Well I have work to do" He leaves the apartment to begin his plans. He walks over to her flat he knows she at work right now so just lets himself into her flat he closes her door and looks around the flat and thinks to himself not very girly really. He seems martial arts awards, certificates and other stuff, He checks her dvd collection, NO chick flicks only sees action films and sci-fi he smirks "My kind of girl" he then sees her Playstation 3 and checks out her games action game's first person shooters beat-em ups hack and slash and rpg's Eren shakes his head but laughs "This is the weirdest women I've ever met so Un-lady like" He then walks into her bedroom no pink anywhere there are posters on her wall and family photos a few stuffed toys but not many he just smiles he's starting to like this girl he goes through her clothes a few bits of sexy lingerie he likes that he checks her wardrobe a few dresses he likes them he also sees t-shirts tank tops and lots of shorts and jeans. He can't wait to meet this lady. He walks around the apartment hiding a few camera's and listening devices he puts a bug on her phone that sends to his mobile and laptops back in his flat info such as who's calling there number and address. He then leaves the apartment. 

Eren smiles "Phase 1 complete phase 2 lets meet this attractive women". He goes back to his apartment and grabs his gym gear he always goes to the gym whenever he can. It doesn't take long to find her place of work the gym. The Gym she works at has a special offer it lets guests check out the facilities for a 5 euro one time one day offer. Eren pays it and gets changed when he leaves the male locker room he bumps into Mikasa how fortunate he thinks. Mikasa looks up "Oh i'm sorry" she looks at Eren again and smiles "Well maybe I wasn't" she smiles again. Eren just smiles back " No harm done i'm Eren by the way how nice to meet such a pretty lady" Mikasa blushes "A lady I hardly thinks so i'm Mikasa" He smiles back "Mikasa such a pretty name, So Mikasa I take it you work here or do you just like wearing there uniform. Mikasa smiles "Well yea I work here and the uniform is nice also a nice fit" Eren smirks "I Bet! Well I better be off I might as well get a workout I've been on a plane all day and sitting down has really messed me up" Mikasa smiles I think I can help you there We have running machines and other equipment and massages if that's what you like it will help with muscle pains" Eren smirks "Sounds like fun a massage sound like a good idea are you gonna do it" Mikasa laughs "I'm afraid not that's not part of my job sorry". 

Eren just shrugs "Oh Well thats a shame do you have weight's I could do with a little workout before I run" Mikasa just nods "Sure follow me do you wan't me to spot ya" Eren smiles "Sure why not i'd love that" Mikasa leads Eren to the weights and Eren lies down on the bench as Mikasa spots him "Is That ok" Eren just nods "Yea thanx" Eren gets on with his workout but keeps looking at Mikasa who does the same back causing Mikasa to blush a lot. Eren leaves after a few hours but not before saying goodbye to Mikasa he doesn't bother with the Masage although when he gets home he realizes he should of had that massage. He checks his phone she had received a message from her mother and a few sales call's and thinks I hate those damn sales calls. 

Its about 9:50pm he had run checks on all her friends and checked on there locations Jean and Marco were on holiday he found out through hacking Jean's facebook account that Jean and Marco were in a relationship. Eren had nothing against gay people but he always thought why choose a guy when there were so many beautiful women out there like Mikasa and her friends Annie and Sasha even Mikasa's mum who was like an older version of Mikasa was nice loking. Eren hasn't eaten since before he got on the plain so he leaves his flat and goes to the takeout he saw on his way back from the gym. Eren got a pizza and some beer also and was making his way home when he saw Mikasa going to her flat Eren sped up and tried to get in before she saw him but the nest thing he hear's his name and sigh's he knows she behind him "Eren you can't get attracted to her" he then turns around but looks around before he locks eyes on Mikasa walking up to him.

Eren scratches his head making it look like he's thinking who she is when Mikasa stops in front of him. "Hi again Mikasa remember from the gym" Eren then smiles "Oh yea nice meeting you again do you live around here or something" Mikasa smiles "Yea I live across from you it seems" Eren Smiles "Oh i'm only here for a week i'm on business actually but I saw the flat was available when I checked the newspaper earlier so I thought sure why not cheaper then a hotel although able to rent an apartments is kind of new to me. She looks at what he's carrying but smiles "I see your hungry and you have beer doesn't that exercise earlier sort of ya know not matter to you. You well look slim why put on unnecessary weight with Pizza and Beer" Eren just smiles "I guess you could be right but I just spent like £25 euro's you can join me if you want that's if you want me to keep most of my slim build" He smiles at her and she smiles back "Well I am hungry sure why not" Eren then remembers what's in his flat all that equipment if he invites here up she will notice its her place he's watching although he could just kill her straight away but he likes her which is a problem " Oh crap I don't have any furniture yet and the heating doesn't get put on until tomorrow" Mikasa just smiles that's ok follow me. She grabs his bag with the beer in it out of his hand He just smiles. He follows her back to her flat. 

Eren walks in and looks around for the second time today "nice place" She looks back "Thanx" She then walks into her kitchen with the beers. He looks around at her awards again "So your into Martial Arts that's cool You seem to be good looking at your awards 1st place in world championship impressive" Mikasa walks back into the main room with two beers "Thanx was a tough final match. I put the rest in the fridge is that ok" Eren turns around "Sounds like a good idea" Mikasa passes him a beer and then sits down on the couch "So what did you get on the pizza. Eren sits on a chair across from her its not very comfortable but oh well "Oh Meat Feast from the takeout around the corner" He then puts the Pizza on the table and opens it "Help yourself" She grabs a slice "Nice Pizza haven't had a takeout in a while" Eren smiles "You do work at a gym maybe you shouldn't ruin your figure either" She just sigh's "Oh no I need this she opens her beer Pizza and Beer its been a while". He laughs for the rest of the night they eat pizza and drink most of the beer. She tells him about her family and friends and about her job and her hobbies Martial Arts and gaming Eren then laughs "Ya know you are like the most un women like person I have ever seen are you sure your a women "she laughs "I'll show you if you'd like" He laughs "Now Now we've only just met calm yourself" She blushes but just smiles he looks at his watch its midnight "Well i'd better go keep the rest of the beers I probably should't have bought them anywayz he stands to leave and Mikasa shows him out "Goodnight Eren he turns around same to you Mikasa. 

He walks back to his Flat and close his door "What the fuck are you doing Eren she's an assignment you can't get attracted to her" his phone buzzes Mikasa had called Annie "Is this good or bad 6 more days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this its not gonna be 7 chapters or anything but the first chapter was pretty long


	6. 7 Days To Die Days 2-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this hopefully will be the end of this story I hope

Day 2

Eren wakes up its 11am he pulls himself out of bed and checks his phone a message has arrived from his boss asking him to talk to him so he opens up the laptop and his bosses voice comes on the screen.

"Der Stille Tod my sources tell me you and Mikasa have gotten quite close that's good and you were seen going into her flat but my sources also tell me you left after midnight and she went to work this morning do you mind explaining why you didn't just kill her last night she wouldn't have expected it by the way your were flirting with each other at the Gym yesterday you know how important her death is stop staling or have you fallen for her either way she must die you have 6 days left if you don't kill her after you die she will die and if by some chance you don't kill her within 7 days then I won't be held responsible for my action's get it done" Eren sigh's " Sir wouldn't it just be easier to kill the father" "No it would not he's to well protected stop stalling".

The screen goes off putting the main room in darkness again, Eren walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror "Why is it so important she dies what is her dad planning to do I need to find out" What's also freaking him out is people are watching him this has never happened before whoever is watching them saw them together at the Gym and outside his temporary flat. He never suspected a thing he never expected people to be following him from this moment on he would watch everyone. 

For the rest of day he took pictures of her from roofs watched her meet up with friends blow off a colleague who he saw working at the gym yesterday he tried asking her out and she punched him when he tried kissing her. Eren smiled from the roof across the street "Feisty" Eren then walked down the street half a block from her something was puzzling him though he watched everyone nobody seemed to be watching either of them. He saw Mikasa enter a shop so he waited for her near a side alleyway as he did he saw an old lady get mugged down the street and the mugger came running past him at the last second Eren grabbed him swung him around and smashed his head into a big dustbin the force stunned the mugger who then pulled out two knives he looked at Eren "Well look at you do you see these knives there about to gut you. Eren just smirks "I'll give you one chance to put your knives away and run away or I will take those knives from you and stick them through your eyeball's then i'f your still alive i'll will make you into Frankenstein but instead of bolts what do you think will be sticking out of your neck" The mugger looked into Eren's eyes saw the cold look of a cold blooded murderer put this knives away and ran away he starts backing away "Hey fuckface drop the fucking bag" The mugger looks down then drops the bag and runs away. 

Eren picks up the bag walks back around the corner and finds the old lady and gives her the bag " She thanks Eren but then starts crying Eren is about to walk off but turns around when he hears her crying "What's wrong" The old lady looks up "He took the money out of the purse I was buying my husband medicine he's very i'll I also needed to buy food" Eren sigh's how much did you loose The old lady looks up 150 euro's" Eren nods his head pulls out his wallet and hands her 200 euro's here take this I hope he feels better" The old lady looks at Eren "I can't accept this" Eren just folds her hands up "Dear take the money I don't need it have a nice day" Before the old lady can say another word Eren has walked away He has lost Mikasa so he just goes home 

Day 3 

Eren wakes up another message from his boss so he opens the laptop

Der Stille Tod another day wasted but I did hear you deal with a mugger and give her some money how generous of you how much did you give her Eren sigh's "200 Euro's sir she needed medicine for her ill husband. " I see well I hate muggers you should have just killed him. What were you doing yesterday" Eren scratches his face "following her taking pictures to get a feel off what she does on her days off better to get the job done right" "I see well time is wasting get the job done i'm losing patience.

Eren sigh's Eren breaks into her apartment again and plants some weapons in her place places she wouldn't expect he then leaves and gets into his car and goes to the Gym and waits for her He has a Silenced Heckler & Koch USP (Universal Self-Loading Pistol) He waits for her and follows her when she goes on her lunch she is walking back to work she takes deserted side alley a perfect place to kill her unseen he gets out the car and follows her with his gun hidden he is like a few inches from her he lifts the gun but hesitates but why she gets to the end of the block and turns the corner Eren just sigh's and goes back to his carhe drives back to the gym and sees Mikasa enter the gym "Why the fuck did I hesitate" He decides to try again but when she leaves she leaves with Annie and Sasha "Fuck" He tails them when he realizes there going back to Annie's its past 2am there still there he leaves and returns to his flat "Fuck another day wasted.

Day 4 

Yet again a message from his boss he opens the laptop

Der Stille Tod my patience is wearing thing not only did you hesitate in the alley but you hesitated when you followed her to her Friends house you have killed many people before why are you hesitating to kill her with her friends there just as expendable as everyone else i'm not gonna tell you again stop Staling

Eren is getting frustrated he has been careful to check for tail's he knows how to spot them there watching him as he watches Mikasa why does he now hold back on killing innocent people he's done it before he could just say it was a mugging gone wrong it happen's right. Eren walks out of his flat and starts to go to the parking lot as he gets to his car he feels someone following him he pulls out a knife but hides it up his sleeve he turns around and sees Mikasa walking towards him with some toast in her mouth "Late breakfast Mikasa" She looks up takes the toast out of her mouth "Oh hey Eren yea late breakfast I late for work" Eren looks at her then his watch "Mikasa i'm pretty sure the gym doesn't open at 6:30am Mikasa sigh's "Ok you got me I saw you leaving and wanted to talk to you" Eren smiles "Is that so must have made a bigger impression then I thought" Mikasa smirks " Well yea you wanna grab breakfast" Eren sigh's sorry no can do I'm kind of busy today sorry have to go out of town today sorry" Mikasa sigh's "ouch" your not avoiding me are you" Eren raises and Eyebrow "Avoiding you we only met once Mikasa well twice but I really am busy today I have to go.

Eren jumps in his car and drives away he has an appointment with Mrs Ada Ackerman. He finds her address easily enough he walks into her house she is in the kitchen. He shoots her with a tranquilizer dart she turns around looks at Eren but he's wearing a ski mask. She collapses. An hour later she wakes up tied to a chair. Eren has injected her with a drug to wake her up.

"Mrs Ada Ackerman I know your awake open your eyes i don't have times for your games". She opens here eyes "What do you want are you going to kill me or worse". Eren sigh's "Mrs Ackerman please I have no intention of hurting you in any way but we do need to talk" She looks at Eren "Talk about what" Eren leans on the table "About your husband what is he planning to do in 4 days time and don't lie to me the drug i shot you with is a truth serum dart" She starts to cry "I have no idea he never talks to me about work why don't you ask my husband "If I could get near your husband I would" She sniffs "Are you going to kill me or him" Eren sigh's again Not if I can help it, I am sorry Mrs Ackerman he cuts her ties "Now Mrs Ackerman how do you want this to play out I just leave and you call the police or I shoot you and knock you out again" She smiles "My husband is a cop dear they'd find out eventually". 

Eren just sigh's didn't think of that well i'm going now enjoy the rest of your day I turned off the stove didn't want to burn your cake it smelled nice" Mrs Ackerman smiles Eren looks at herso much like Mikasa's smile "Are you a bad man dear "Eren looks at her everyone has a bad side maam but I can say I have done thing I regreat although i'm trying to atone for me since have a nice day dear" Eren leaves what a waste of time. As he leaves her house a car starts up and drives away Eren watches it drive away then he remembers he has seen that car several times now in Trost. He gets in his car and drives back to Trost he gets back late He sees Mikasa but avoids her and goes to his flat. he opens his flat and goes straight to the laptop and runs the Licence plate from the car reported stolen last week "Fuck dead end". its now midnight so he goes for a run as he's jogging back to his flat he hears his name "Fuck he's to far to ignore her if he was wearing headphones maybe he could have played innocent so he stops and turns around. 

"Are your stalking me Mikasa" she walks up to him "How was your trip" Eren looks up "My What oh was a waste of time wasted so much fuel. Mikasa smiles "Your not gonna cry over fuel are you" Eren chuckles "Your a strange women Mikasa" She just laughs "Isn't everyone a little weird" Eren smirks "You might be right" She smiles I still have some of those beers left over from when you visited 3 days ago, He smiles " I'f I didn't know any better i'd swear you was trying to get me drunk" She just laughs "Maybe I just want to sleep with you did you ever think about that" Eren raises and eyebrow "Do you do this with everyone you don't know or just the cute ones" She laughs i'd go for number 2. Eren smiles i'd love to come over but it was a long drive and i'm pretty tired then the run and my back still hurts from my flight a few days ago so maybe tomorrow we can catch up" Mikasa sigh's " You like playing hard to get don't ya" Eren shakes his head "Goodnight Mikasa sleep well" he walks back to his flat he gets in his flat and check his phone no calls from her parents strange he expected one no calls at all he checks the camera's she walking around her apartment in panties and a tanktop he shakes his heads then goes to sleep.

Day 5

Eren wakes up he checks his phone and no surprise he has a message he was dreading this after yesterdays journey he opens his laptop.

"Der Stille Tod why did you visit Mrs Ackerman" Eren sigh's "I wanted to find out what here husband was planning and what the info was" "Did she know anything" he shakes his head I shot her with a truth serum she still knew nothing" Your deviating from your assignment Der Stille Tod i'd advise you to end these games and end your assignment I have run out of patience I'm giving you today and tomorrow if you don't end her i'll end you.

Eren can't believe this What the fuck is goin on Eren leaves his apartment and gets in his car he drives to a coffee house for breakfast then he follows her around for the rest of the day nothing changes although she meets Levi, Eren sees the resemblance and sees he's abit of an angry guy they spend most of the day together. Eren smiles "I guess she must have forgotten what i said yesterday" Eren sigh's what is she doing to him, Mikasa and Levi says there goodbye's and Mikasa goes into a bar. Eren waits she spends a few hours drinking until she meets up with two of her friends Reiner and Bertolt they have a few drinks but she leaves with them they drop her off at her apartment and she goes up to her flat. Eren waits 1 hour before pulling into his parking spot. he makes his way up to his flat. He checks on her sees she's asleep then he falls asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna go to 3 chapters


	7. 7 Days To Die Day 6 & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part 
> 
> i am not good at writing sex stuff its pretty crap really

Day 6 

Eren wakes up at 9am takes a shower and shaves then checks his phone then opens his laptop.

Eren speaks first "Sir the mission will be completed tonight don't worry".

There is no reply from his boss is that good or bad he doesn't know Eren leaves his flat and makes his way to the coffee shop but the next thing he knows Mikasa runs up to him and hooks her arm through his Eren looks at Mikasa "You look terrible are you drunk" Mikasa looks at him "A women likes hearing that in the morning" Eren smiles "You look like you could do with some coffee common" Eren and Mikasa go to the coffee house and they both drink coffee and pancakes. Eren looks at Mikasa "Feeling better Mikasa looks at Eren "A little i'm still tired though" Eren takes her back home and helps her back to here room he lies her down and turns to leave but he feels arms around him so he turns around "Don't you like me don't you think i'm attractive Eren is that why you keep avoiding me" 

Eren sigh's. "No your gorgeous and yea I Like you i'm not avoiding you" The next thing he knows Mikasa is kissing him. The kiss is amazing her lips are so soft it feels amazing he's kissed women before but it never felt this good there both enjoying the kissing then Mikasa pressed her tongue against Eren's mouth until he opens there both tonguing each other. Mikasa stops kissing Eren's lips and starts kissing his neck it feels amazing Eren helps her by pulling off his t-shirt and the next thing he knows she jumps into his lap causing him to fall back onto her bed she starts kissing him down his chest she feels his abbs and she kisses his whole chest. She goes to grab his belt but Eren grabs her hands and he places them around his neck he then pulls off her TankTop. Eren thinks to himself what is up with her and tanktops he trails kisses down her body and he can feel her abbs "You have an amazing body" he then pulls off her tanktop and starts kissing her neck then down to her breast's he rubs his thumb against her nipples and can hear Mikasa groaning from the touch then he starts licking her nipples are getting hard now he can hear her moaning again. 

Eren Keeps thinking to himself "What the fuck are you doing" He ignores his brain and kisses down her stomach again he then lifts his head to go back to kissing her lips when her hands grab him and pushes his head down to her shorts he hears her speak "Eren please fuck me" Eren smirks As you wish" he pulls down her shorts and can see she is already wet he pulls down her panties and starts licking her pussy her legs rap around his shoulders ashe starts licking and can hear her moaning as he licks her soft spot he then hears her again "Stick You Cock in me dammit" Eren looks up "A bit feisty today ain't we" But he obliges her he pulls his jeans and boxers down and inserts his cock in her. They both start thrusting both trying to outdo each other Eren laughs"Its not a race Mikasa" Mikasa smirks "Says who " Eren just shakes his head but continues thrusting there both done and they both know it. They both orgasm at the same time and they remain kissing until there to exhausted so they lie next to each other breathless. 

Eren knows he's in trouble he has to tell her. Mikasa before Eren has a chance to talk jumps in the shower Eren gets dressed and retrieves one of his guns from the hiding place and sits down on the couch. Mikasa comes out of the Shower and finds Eren sitting on the couch she walks over to him but then sees the gun and freezes "Eren whats going on" Eren sigh's get dressed. Mikasa looks at Eren then the gun Eren looks at her "Mikasa please get dressed" She hurries off and gets dressed she walks out and sits across from Eren "Whats going on "Eren looks up "Mikasa I've been lying to you my name Is Eren Yeager i'm a Hitman I have killed over 500 people Mikasa's eyes go wide "Are you going to kill me Eren sigh's "That was my objective I have been instructed to kill you because of what your dads going to do in 2 days. 

"Mikasa looks at Eren "What he going to do" Eren Sigh's "I have no idea What I tell you now I regret doing but it was pointless anywayz. 2 days ago I went somewhere" Mikasa nods "Your trip" Eren Sigh's "yes I visited your mother" Mikasa looks up" Eren just holds up a hand" I didn't hurt her I drugged her with a truth serum dart and tried asking her if she knew anything she knew nothing. Mikasa looks sad Eren looks at her "You have to believe me she is fine I even turned off the stove your mums cake smelled nice" Mikasa looks up and smiles what was it" Eren looks at her and smiles "Smelled like Apple and Banana although never tried a cake like that before" Mikasa smiles "One of her favorite cakes." Eren smiles You seem to be taking this rather well seeming i'm supposed to kill you" Mikasa looks up it sounds like a movie plot" Eren smiles "Well this plot won't end well for either of us" Mikasa looks at Eren "What do you mean, Eren stands up and walks to her window " I was given 7 days to kill you but as I have stalled my boss gave me until 12 midnight tonight" Mikasa looks at Eren "You've been stalling why". 

Eren sigh's "I've fallen for you I did the moment we met to be honest. If I kill you then you die obviously if I don't kill you they come for me then kill you, Levi, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt and your parents" Mikasa looks up "Wait you fell in love with me the first day" Eren just nods Mikasa smiles "Wow I fell for you that day also wait you know about my friends and family" Eren just nods his head I was given folders on all your friend there place of residents, there jobs and the combat experience" Mikasa raises her eyebrow "Combat Experience" Eren shrugs "Don't ask me I didn't know either. Mikasa looks up "Well Levi was in the Japanese army and has combat experience" Eren looks over at Mikasa "he does" Eren sigh's stay here i'll be back in 5 minutes he walks across the room but hears footsteps behind him "Where are you going" Mikasa is putting on her trainers "Wherever you are" Eren rolls his eyes "Fine common. They go over to his house grab all files and weapons Mikasa looks at the screen's "that's my flat have you been watching me" Eren looks embarrassed "Part of my job, You sleep walk ya know" Mikasa spins around "I do not" Eren smiles you live alone how would you know" Mikasa looks embarrassed. Eren walks up to the camera's "I record stuff if I need to he rewinds 2 days earlier and shows Mikasa sleep walking Mikasa looks at the screen "Holy Shit I do" She looks at Eren You don't watch me sleep or anything do you or watch me shower" Eren smiles "Dammit I was wondering why I still had 2 spare camera's one for the bedroom and one for the bathroom" Mikasa just punches Eren's arm "Arsehole" Eren just grins "Common lets go back to your apartment he grabs all he needs".

They Get back to Mikasa's place Mikasa goes straight to the kitchen and grabs 2 beers she comes back in and passes Eren a beer. He takes it "Thanx he spreads out the folders and He goes through the folders only Annie's Levi, Bertolt and Reiners and of course Mikasa shows combat experience well and Mikasa's dad. Mikasa opens up Annie's folder "Holy Shit Annie was in the Spetsnaz. Eren looks up "Really lets have a look he looks through the folder "She was thrown out when she neally beat a perp to death after he tried sexually assaulting her "Mikasa is looking at her own folder "Seriously" Eren just nods "Wait I know that guy I killed him" Mikasa looks up again "Why" Eren looks over "Well he was a serial rapist and pedo all over the world made the mistake of trying to sexually assault and an Undercover Spetsnaz agent. I was sent in to kill him stabbed him 100 times". Mikasa is staring at him "Why so many" Eren looks over "Well in total he had raped 50 women and 10 men and fucked about 40 kids so he deserved 100 stab wounds that's what I Was told to do. Mikasa just smirks "Good he deserved more wait if my father is doing the thing in 2 days why have me killed" Eren looks up again "Well they couldn't get to you father so they decided if you die he will change his plans". Mikasa just nods her head "Well I have to tell everyone there in danger" Eren sigh's "Is that wise" Mikasa nods "They have to know Eren" He just sigh's fine bring them here. 

20 minutes later everyone turns up and someone Eren didn't know about Levi's girlfriend. 

They all take there seats and Eren turns around from the window Levi looks up at Mikasa "Who is this Mikasa" She just sits near Eren. Eren then smiles "My name is Eren Yeager and i'm a Hitman I have killed 500 people my code name is Der Stille Tod" Annie looks up "Silent Death" Eren nods "Yes Der Stille Tod that's the German meaning of Silent Death. I actually killed an old friend of yours Vladamir Scalvatrovic. Annie looks up he's dead good how did you kill him Eren smiles "Stabbed him 100 times justice for the 50 women and 10 men in raped and the 40 kids he molested, who's lives he ruined" Most people looked freaked out apart from Annie, Levi and Mikasa although Sasha seemed to be smiling which was weird, Eren looks at Levi "Let me guess Levi strapped to both legs you have two knives and a gun down your waste" Levi looks at Eren "How did you know" Eren smiles "Well apart from well I know you from your file and I could see you struggling to sit straight for last 5 minutes your knives must be bugging you am I right". Levi smiles Eren passes everyone their files. 

Eren looks at Levi's girlfriend "And You Are I know your strapping also" "My name is Petra Ral. Eren pretends to not know her but he does and she knows him. he will confront her shortly. OK I called you here because the organisation I work for feel's threatened by well Mr Tom Ackerman" Levi looks up "whats my dad got to do with this" Eren sigh's "In a way everything and nothing. Mr Ackerman in 2 days is going to do something I don't know what I was tasked with stopping him by crushing him by" Eren points to Mikasa "Killing Mikasa Ackerman". Levi Annie and Petra pull out there weapons but Mikasa stands up next to Eren and grabs his hand Levi see's this and lowers his gun and does Annie and Petra reluctantly. Eren coughs "Seriously if I wanted to kill her why would I invite you all hear she was supposed to have been dead days ago. But I fell in love with here Annie smiles "So this who she keeps talking about Mikasa just nods.

Eren then sits down on the windowsill with Mikasa sitting in his lap "Ok well here is the bad news I was given 7 days to kill her tomorrow is day 7 but i'm not gonna kill her which leaves us with a dilemma. If I don't kill her well tonight as that's my new ultimatum. They will hunt me down and if they kill me they will kill all of you and Jean and Marco and all your families. Now for another twist I have been monitored for the last 6 days it's been bugging me I know when i'm being tailed or spied on now I now know who the lets say wolf in sheep's clothing is but there is also someone else who I didn't expect isn't that right PETRA RAL AKA RED FOX" Eren points a gun at Petra. "I knew who you were as soon as I saw you as i'm sure you know all about me as we both work for the same employer as Mr Springer does Eren points another gun at Connie. "Connie Springer i'm not sure of your nickname to be honest but turning up here tonight in a car that was reported missing last week kind of gave it away. So now I know who my enemies are here what were your orders do nothing unless I failed and I guess Connie being friends with Sasha was easy for you to get close to Mikasa if I failed same goes for Petra getting close to the brother Am I wrong. 

As soon as Eren said the last word Levi tripped Petra then pins her to the ground " I trusted you bitch and i was falling for you" At the same time Annie flips over Connie and points her gun "Give me a reason to shoot you. Eren then clears his throat "Now lets see its 11:58 I have 2 minutes to kill Mikasa lets see what happens everyone look at my flat across the way the one with the light on Everyone looks out the window the minute its strikes 00:00 the flat exploded. Eren smirks "figures" Mikasa looks at Eren "You knew it might happen" Eren looks at her "I expected the surveillance was already set up so I expected it might . Now there gonna come for everyone here I think its time I killed them its up to you what you do stand and fight or Run it makes little difference unfortunately Jean and Marco are unaware they could be dead already". Mikasa looks at Eren "Wherever you go I go" Levi smirks "You finally found someone who fits you perfectly aye Sis" Mikasa smiles "Yes I realized that the day I met him 5 days ago. Eren then speaks "Now I remember Petra was at the Gym that day also you told our boss I take it Nod your head Petra". 

Levi then speak's "Well Mikasa is my sis so i'm staying" Annie then looks away from Connie "Me to" Eren looks at Reiner, Bertolt, Armin and Sasha "What about you guys" They all agree to stay Eren then looks at Petra and Connie "Which just leave Petra and Connie should I put bullets in you head it will make it 502 kills. Petra screams out "Eren let me help you" Eren looks at Petra "And why should I allow that and would Levi allow it" Levi looks at Petra "Why would you turn on your employers I know why Eren will what about you" Petra looks at Levi because I have fallen for you also, like Eren and Mikasa have fallen for each other. Eren sigh's "its up to you Levi" Levi releases the gun from her head. Eren looks at Connie "Which leaves you Connie". Unbeknownst to everyone Connie had pulled out a gun and shot's Eren 3 times in the Chest making him fall backwards and crash backwards through the window, at the same time Mikasa grabs Eren's gun out of the air and shoots Connie in the head before reaching backwards for Eren and grabbing his legs, "Levi help me" Mikasa's grip is slipping on Eren's leg until Reiner grabs the same leg and now Levi, Mikasa and Reiner drag Eren back into the apartment, They put him down and Petra comes over "I have some Medical training let me help". Petra looks at Eren "Its bad he needs alot of help" Mikasa shouts to Levi "Hangi she can help she only lives down the road. 

Reiner carries Eren down the road followed my Mikasa, Levi who calls Hangi the rest follow when they get near to the front door it opens and out comes Hangi running "How bad is he" Levi looks up "3 gunshot wounds to the chest". Hangi asks Reiner to bring Eren inside. A few hours later Hangi comes upstairs "Mikasa stands up "How is he" Hangi smiles "Was touch and go at one moment he stopped breathing but I restarted his heart he should be fine he's asking for you". Mikasa runs down stairs and kisses Eren "Your alive" Eren Smiles "I don't die that easy". Eren rests for a while then when he wakes up he tells everyone to get ready.

Whilst Eren was unconscious Levi and got as many guns as he could and Annie had brough Eren's guns he left at Mikasa's they barricaded themselves at Hangi's and 2 hours later 4 SUV's pulled up Eren shots the first one out of the SUV and the rest didn't face much better they were ambushed and pinned between 2 teams and they died pretty quickly Sasha did get shot but it was a threw and threw Bertolt unfortunately fared worse he was shit twice and died form his wounds, Eren went to one of the SUV's and opened the Laptop. 

"Ah Der Stille Tod your still alive" Eren smiled" Yes I am and so is Mikasa and Petra although Connie failed to kill me although he did shoot me 3 times i'm a hard man to kill so leave me and Mikasa and everyone else alone oh and Petra she's with us now or I will find you and Der Stille Tod will be the last thing you see i'm the best for a reason remember that!

Eren shut down the laptop and then Mikasa an into his Arms and they kissed "Its over I hope well for there sake's it is.


	8. Whirlwind Romance Part 1 Blind Date Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's hasn't much dating experience because of her hobbies and lifestyle so guys feel threatened by her. Her best friend Sasha sets Mikasa up on a blind date with one of her old friends from high school sparks will fly but in a strange way not as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a long story I don't do short stories so be warned. It contains some flirting and romance

Mikasa is at the flat she shares with her best friend Sasha Blouse they've known each other on and off for 20 years. Mikasa has a lot of great hobbies well she thinks so but on the other hand her dating has been pretty non existent not that she cares to much. Sasha enters the flat as Mikasa is playing a new video game.

"Mikasa your going out tonight" Mikasa looks up "Nope just got this new game" Sasha sigh's "Nope your going out tonight on a blind date your meeting him at Kaiser's bar so go and get changed into something sexy" Mikasa sigh's "I'm going nowhere i'm busy" Sasha shakes here head "Mikasa your dating life well is non existent go and get changed and wear some make-up" Mikasa rolls her eyes "Sasha what the hell" She stands up and goes to her room after looking for like 30 minutes she finds a nice black dress to go with her scarf. Sasha comes in and helps her with her makeup. Mikasa looks into the mirror "So whats his name it is a guy right" Sasha sigh's "Yes i'm not telling you his name you will find that out when he gets there". Mikasa looks up "What the hell Sasha. Sasha looks at Mikasa "You look gorgeous your meeting him at 7:30 don't worry I know who your meeting he's nice looking he'd be perfect for you" Mikasa just sigh's but agree's to go. Sasha is her best friend she trust's her MOSTLY. She leaves and gets into her car maybe she shouldn't drive but she needed to drink tonight.

Meanwhile at the Kaiser's bar Eren Yeager is on his second pint he's just had a hard day and had a big fight with his friend who keeps moaning that Eren is still single after 2 years. Eren just hasn't met the right person yet. Just then the most beautiful women Eren has ever seen walks into the bar wearing a nice black dress with a red scarf. Eren is speechless he keeps staring at her what happens next freaks him out she walks up to him and smiles at him "Hi i'm Mikasa are you my blind date" Eren is surprised "Excuse me blind date i'm not sorry" Mikasa looks at him "Shame" Eren smiles "I guess so" They talk about a few things but not much as Eren and Mikasa don't wanna talk about much as Mikasa has a blind date. After 30 minutes She starts checking her watch Eren looks over "Are you meeting him here" Mikasa nods "Yea but he's 30 minutes late" Eren sigh's "Sorry to hear that well i'm off nice meeting you Mikasa, I can't drink to much i'm driving" Mikasa looks up "What do you drive" Eren smiles "Well tonight i'm riding my BMW K1200S its very fast I also drive a Black BMW M3GTR in black there both very fast well enjoy your date if he ever turns up that is" Eren walks away he doesn't get far as he gets to the door Jean barges in and runs into Eren. Eren looks up "Hey Jean you in a hurry or something" Jean looks at Eren "Well i'm on a blind date but i'm running late" Eren sigh's and thinks to himself the most beautiful women in the world he just met and she's on a date with Jean he feels sorry for her.

Mikasa hears Eren's name and turns around and sees him talking to someone they seem to know each other she looks at him he looks OK looking she preferred Eren though. She turns back around and sigh's finishing her drink Eren bought her.

Eren looks at Jean "30 Minutes late man whats the deal anyways your date's over there" he points over at Mikasa "She thought I was you" Eren pats Jean on the arm "Good luck" he walks away. Jean walks up to Mikasa "Hi i'm your blind date My names Jean Kirstein" Mikasa looks up "Hi i'm Mikasa" Jean just nods. Mikasa looks at Jean and thinks to herself "No apology no handshake what the fuck's wrong with this guy this was a mistake she should have left with Eren she's always wanted to ride on a bike. "So I booked us a place its not far lets go". They leave and walk she had parked not far away "So where are we going" Mikasa asks. Jean looks at her "Oh a nice sports bar I go to with the rest of my football team mates including Eren who you spoke to earlier the food is awesome" She thinks to herself "Eren yea the one I should have left with going by how much of a train wreck this date is so far Seriously a Sports Bar how Un-romantic can you get". 

The walk like 2 blocks and then they get to the sports bar Mikasa looks around she knows this place she walked past it on the way to Kaisers's bar not far from her car also which is good. They walk in and get a table Mikasa looks around not bad place but not very romantic is it. They get a table easily enough. The female waiter comes over to take there drinks order, Mikasa orders a beer but Jean only orders a glass of water she looks at Jean "Water what the hell". When the waiter asks for there food orders Mikasa thinks about Jean's order before and thinks what do I get this guy's cheap but he made me wait he better take care of the bill. She orders a Cheese Burger and Fries but yet again Jean goes cheap way cheap he orders nothing. Mikasa really hates this date she changes her order to a Caesar salad. There drinks and Mikasa Caesar Salad arrived Jean finally opens up but all he talks about is Football and how he's like the best player on the team and that his team won 5-2 last week and he scored all 5 goals He also tells her he's studying to become a football coach. 

Mikasa feigns interest she's gonna kill Sasha she should have left with Eren and she knew it he was hot plus he had a motorbike whats not to like about that and as Jean said he also plays football so he's athletic. Mikasa picks at her salad but Jean doesn't seem to notice as he just continues going on and on. seriously though he hasn't asked her anything yet. She finally finishes her salad and when the female waiter comes and asks if they want desert Jean says no and asks for the bill, Mikasa looks pissed he didn't even ask if she wanted any dessert this is officially a train wreck of a date. When the waiter comes back with the bill he pays for his water that's it Mikasa looks at him and thinks "You cheap motherfucker" she pays her bill which pisses her off. She excuses herself to use the ladies and he just nods. When she comes out she sees him talking to some people he must know 2 tall guys maybe teammates. She stands there for like 5 minutes. Mikasa is totally pissed until the blond tall guy notices her and can tell by here angry expression that she's pissed so he gets Jean's attention who says goodbye and walks over to Mikasa "My Friends wanted to talk about the upcoming match next week. They leave the bar she expects him to walk her to her car like any gentleman would do but he looks up sees a bus coming "I'm so sorry Mikasa my bus is here I had fun maybe we can do it again sometime" Mikasa doesn't say what she's thinking so she just says nothing and Jean just runs off leaving Mikasa alone a block away from her car she watches as Jean misses the bus and Smirks "Serves you right you fucking Arsehole have you ever even dated before I thought I was bad" She just walks away to her car muttering to herself "Worst fucking date ever Sasha is gonna die" she remembers Eren his bright Green eyes and smiles she wants to meet him again Jean can go screw himself the Jerk. When she gets home she shouts Sasha's name no answer she checks her room she's not there, she walks into the kitchen and goes to the fridge and sees a note from Sasha she ignores the note for now and opens the fridge and grabs a beer and sees some Chocolate Cake. Mikasa had her half earlier but Sasha must not have eaten hers yet she must have been saving her half, Mikasa smiles "Screw you Sasha you ruined my night so i'm gonna ruin yours she grabs the Chocolate Cake and the Beer she closes the fridge door and sees the note from Sasha

Hey Mika spending night at Connie's back tomoz hope your date went well.

Mikasa snarls "Went well it was a fucking trainwreck. She walks back to her room with her beer and cake and slams the door.

The Next day Eren is at his local dinner he's just ordered a full English breakfast without Mushroom or Hash brown's he hates those. He orders Extra sausage and bacon instead with a coffee. As he's drinking his coffee he's thinking about that girl from last night she was nice as he looks up she walks into the dinner. She looks tired he guesses the date went well and Sigh's he wishes he was out with her last night instead of Jean he doesn't hate him or anything he's known Jean for 10 years but he has as much experience with talking with girls as well Armin he guesses. He smirks. Mikasa looks around looking for a seat the dinner is pretty packed right now and then she sees Eren and she smiles and sits down without even asking if she could. Eren seems to look zoned out then she sees him smile and she taps the table "Something funny Eren".

Eren's seems to wake up from his zone-out he looks up and stares at Mikasa well he thinks that was her name then he thinks "Wait she said my name" "Oh Hey you look terrible have a good night last night" Mikasa looks at him like he's the devil and he gulps Mikasa sigh's "Your Teammate Jean was an arsehole" Eren Smiles Mikasa snarls "The date was a trainwreck from start to finish" She then tell's Eren about the date Eren tries to keep a straight face until she has finished when she does he smiles "Wow Jean's an ass alright and a liar" Just then Eren's order comes and Mikasa looks at it and thinks "That looks nice the waitress looks at her "What can I get you dear" Mikasa looks at Eren's breakfast "What he's having" The Waitress tell her that Eren asked for extra Sausage and Bacon instead of Mushroom and Hash Browns you sure you don't want either of them Mikasa looks at her "Nah I don't like them i'll have what he's having "Eren smiles and thinks "She hates Mushroom's and Hash Browns also awesome" The Waitress walks away smiling.

Mikasa then smiles "So what was he lying about everything I Bet" Eren chuckles "Well we did win 5-2 like he said but I scored 3 of them Connie got one and the fifth was Tommy Wagner's goal Jean was crap he picked up an injury after like 5 minutes. Also the best player is me not Jean he's ok I guess oh and the guys you saw talking were Reiner the blond one and Bertoldt the other. Reiner is our goalie and Bertoldt our left centreback, I'm left wing and Jean is a goal hanging striker". Mikasa smiles "Figures so what else do you do" Eren smiles "You mean on football team well I'm the captain, I take the Penalties, Free Kicks and sometimes corners if i get bored of scoring" Mikasa chuckles" So Jean's trying to steal your limelight then" Eren nods "Yep just then Mikasa's food arrives. They quickly eat then continue talking. Eren smiles so your best friend is Sasha Blouse I knew her in high school she's always with Connie well they were in high school" Mikasa smiles "Yea there still great friends although I think they love each other" Eren smirks "Yea they seemed to in high school also" Mikasa smiles "Sasha set me up with the wrong friend" Eren who is lifting his cup of coffee to his lips stops. He regains his composure and takes a gulp of coffee then puts it back on the table he then smiles "So who should she have set you up on a blind date with then" Mikasa smiles " You I so wanted to leave with you last night". Eren smiles "Is that so to be honest I was jealous when I saw that it was Jean who was your blind date well to be honest I would have been jealous with whoever it was". Mikasa smiles "Yea why i'm not that special all guys seem to avoid me" Eren raises an eyebrow "Nothing special your beautiful, you have an amazing smile your black hair looks nice and your skin kind makes you have the vampire look so why do guys avoid you plus you work out so all good" He looks up and Mikasa is blushing. 

Mikasa lowers her face "You really think i'm beautiful" Eren chuckles "Are you kidding me you are the most beautiful women I've ever seen although my mum is very high on the list" he smiles and so does Mikasa, "Thank you Eren I think you are beautiful also" Eren smirks "Yea right" Mikasa puts her hand on Eren's "Yes you are, the reason guys avoid me is because of my hobbies and lifestyle so Sasha tells me" Eren scratches his head "So what are your hobbies and lifestyle choices" Mikasa smiles "I'm into Mixed Martial arts and paintball, Laser quest anything to do with action really and fighting all types really I played football in school also I guess guys are afraid i'd beat them up" Eren smiles "You can beat me up anytime you want that is if you want to I think that's cool what you do Mixed Martial arts sounds awesome what about ya lifestyle you mentioned" Mikasa sigh's "Well i'm a gamer I don't really do girl stuff and i'd never beat you up" Eren smiles "Nothing wrong with anything you do. Girls can be gamers as well. Mikasa smiles "Thanx Eren so what did you get up to after you left Kaisers".

Eren sigh's "Nothing really after seeing you and Jean on a blind date kind of ruined my night I was planning on going home and then going out clubbing but after seeing you and Jean on a blind date I just went home ordered some Chinese and watched a movie don't ask what it was as I can't remember I fell asleep half way through. Mikasa smiles "I should really have got on your bike with you and had Chinese I've never been on a motorbike before always wanted to and Chinese would have been more fun then my lame Caesar Salad i had on the date although i did nick Sasha's Chocolate cake when i got home serves her right for settingn me up on a blind date with Jean" Erem Laughs "Maybe i'll give you a ride sometime" Mikasa smiles "How about tonight" Eren smiles "You want me to give you a motorbike ride" Mikasa nods "Yep but first were gonna go see a movie first then who knows" Eren laughs "Oh really well ok sounds good to me" Mikasa face drops "Seriously I was joking" Eren smiles "Well if you don't want to that fine" Eren looks at his watch "Have football practice now gotta go" Mikasa smiles she needs to think quickly "What time is football practice over" Eren smiles "Whenever coach decides to end it probably around 5ish". Mikasa laughs "Well then meet me here at 6 then We'll go see a movie my treat" Eren smiles deal but I pay for breakfast deal" Mikasa smiles "deal" Eren pays the bill and gets on his bike "See ya at 6 then Mikasa" Mikasa chuckles "6 it is" Eren drives away he looks back and smiles, She watches him go she's blushing like crazy.

Mikasa drives home and when she get home Sasha jumps on her back " What the Hell Mikasa you ate my cake whats the deal" Mikasa pushes her Off. "Serves you right for setting me up with an arsehole like Jean but one good thing did come out of it. You set me up with the wrong friend" Sasha smirks "Ok i'll bite who should I have set you up with" Mikasa chuckles "Eren Yeager" she then tells Sasha about the Train Wreck date. Sasha smiles all the way through Sasha then sigh's "So for that you ate my Cake hey did you really want to leave with Eren" Mikasa laughs "Yes I did he's hot but we're going out later anyways we're going cinema after football practice so don't wait up. Sasha smiles "I never even thought about Eren Connie keeps telling me Eren hasn't dated anyone in 2 years. He always was nice looking though" Mikasa smirks "He's mine" Sasha just laughs "No complaints there no dates in a year and then 2 in 2 days my job is done" Mikasa sigh's "I guess in a way a thanx is in order. Sasha smiles "Buy me some cake and were even you gonna dress up again" Mikasa shakes her head " No after the movie Eren's gonna take me for a ride on his BMW K1200S Motorbike well I Guess twice as we're meeting at the dinner we met at earlier. Sasha smiles "He drives a motorbike what a rebel wait you met him again". Mikasa then tells her about the meet up with Eren at the diner. Sasha laugh's "He likes you that's good I hope you have a nice night as you might be staying out all night go get me some cake first. Mikasa goes to get the cake for Sasha when she gets back its 3pm. She gives the cake to Sasha then they continue talking about Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this story after I thought of it


	9. Whirlwind Romance Part 2 Date To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sees Mikasa and Eren go out on a date and enjoy there time together
> 
> This Chapter is long and has smut and flirting not that i'm that good with writing that sort of thing but i'm reading others stuff and taking notes lol

Just under 2 hours later and Mikasa is waiting outside the diner where she met Eren earlier. Mikasa look's at her watch 2 minutes to 6. She sigh's she hopes Eren wouldn't be late she looked at her watch 30 seconds to go. Just then she hears a Motorbike engine and she smiles. Eren runs a red light but the roads are dead he thenparks up in front of Mikasa. He gets off his bike and looks at her watch "Yes 5 seconds to spare" Mikasa giggles " I was about to leave with him if you was late" Eren looked where she was pointing and saw an old man on a walking stick and smiles "You'd go home with old man Steigger he'd enjoy that the old codger" Mikasa smiles you know him. Eren smiles "Who doesn't" he's like one of the oldest people in trost" Mikasa smiles "Well you wasn't late, so are we going then" Eren winks "You betcha come on then hop on" Eren climbs onto the bike and Mikasa climbs on behind. "Hold on tight" Mikasa puts her arms around Eren's waste. She whispers in Eren's ear "This feels nice" Eren smirks "Now now we've got a film to see haven't we". Mikasa smiles "We sure do" Eren looks over his shoulder and smiles. They then drive off to the cinema.

The decide to see the new film Jurassic World. Mikasa buys the tickets like she said she would do well Eren paid for breakfasts didn't he. She wants to pay for everything tonight but Eren wants to pay for something so she allows him to buy the popcorn and she buys 2 hot dogs one for each of them and 2 large soda's. They make there way to there screen and the. Walk to the back where there seats are located. Eren sits down and puts his food to the seat beside him he doesn't expect what happens next, Mikasa sits on his lap and then laughs "Oops my bad" Eren just starts laughing "You can sit there if you want but I won't be able to watch the movie" Mikasa puts the food on the next seat and turns around in Eren's lap " Ya know I might just do that" Eren smirks "What am I supposed to do whilst you watch the movie aye" Mikasa smirks "Visualize whats happening in the film". Eren sigh's "I'm afraid that's not one of the skill's i've learned unfortunately although I could think of something else to keep me busy" Mikasa chuckles "All in good time". 

She then lowers her mouth down to Eren's, Eren looks up and thinks "Is she gonna kiss me" Just at the last second she slips onto the seat next to him and smiles "Now who's the eager one pass me the food I put on the other seat" Eren laughs "I wasn't the one who sat on my lap now was I". He passes her the food. Most of the food is eaten now but during the film Eren keeps glancing at Mikasa he watches her eyes a nice grey color and her lips and sigh's he wishes he could kiss them among other things, He goes back to watching the movie but he's not the only one who keeps getting distracted. Mikasa keeps glancing at Eren his bright green eyes was the first thing she remembers when she saw him last night its only one of the things she likes about him. She likes his scruffy hair and wishes she could put her hands through them, Also his lips look nice she sees him licking his lips and she wishes she could kiss him right now she bites her lip and just then Eren looks at her. "You ok" Mikasa blushes but Eren can't see because its to dark "Yea i'm fine" He goes back to watching the movie and She sigh's then continues watching the movie" For the rest of the movie they continued making quick glances. Just as the credits came on Mikasa climbed back onto Eren's lap "Oops again" Eren smirks "You have been staring at me all movie you know that" Mikasa blushes "So have you" Eren smiles the next thing he does surprises Mikasa he puts his arms around her and pulls her down and kisses her, when she doesn't react he pulls away "Im sorr.... before he can finish Mikasa kisses him right back the kiss feels amazing Eren's lips feel wonderful they remain kissing until the end of the credits then Mikasa stands up and grabs Erens hand and pulls him up. "Lets go somewhere more private shall we!" Eren smiles "What do you have in mind" Mikasa shrugs lets go to back to my place" Eren smiles "I see and what about Sasha I doubt she would like us disturbing her quiet "Mikasa shrugs "I'll think of something". 

They leave the cinema and Eren gets on his bike, Mikasa climbs in front of him. "So your Cameron Diaz now are you" Mikasa smiles "Night and Day not bad film" She then leans in and kisses Eren again Eren chuckles I don't remember that happening in the bike chase" Mikasa smiles as she wraps her arms around Eren "Deleted scene" Eren nods "Ya don't say" She smiles "Lets go" She climbs around Eren and ends up behind him instead of putting her hands around his waist she slips both hands under his t-shirt and starts feeling Eren's stomach and abbs and the muscles and she blushes "Wow i'm impressed" She wanted to do this ever since she got on the bike the first time and felt his body through his clothes. Eren groans "Stop it that tickles" Mikasa just laughs and slowly pushes her hands down his chest and grabs his waist. 

This is driving Eren insane he wants to just turn around and have her right now but he can wait. He starts the bike and with Mikasa's directions they arrive at Mikasa and Sasha's apartment. Eren turns off the bike and looks around "Wow you only live 3 blocks from me" Mikasa looks at Eren "Really wow" She grabs Eren's hand and drags him upstairs She fiddles with her keys and leads Eren into her flat she shares with Sasha. Mikasa looks into the main room and sees Sasha and Connie watching a movie she tries to drags Eren into her room but they see Eren. Sasha laughs "Oh Hey Eren been a while" Connie just nods his head. Eren looks over "Hey Sasha it has oh Hey Baldy" Mikasa looks into the room "Hey guys" She then kisses Eren and pulls him into her room leaving Sasha and Connie speechless.

Connie looks at Sasha "What the hell I thought she went out with Jean last night". Sasha sigh's it was a trainwreck she then tells Connie everything that happened. Connie just laughs Wow Jean really is a weirdo and Eren why didn't you pick him before". Sasha just shrugs.

As soon as Mikasa drags Eren into her rooms and slams the door she pushes Eren down on her bed and climbs on top of him and kisses him. The kisses are slow and passionate Eren can't believe this it feels amazing he grabs her face and starts stroking her cheek "Your skin is so smooth". Mikasa just smiles and continues kissing him there tongues collide and it feels like there fighting for the lead but it feels amazing to her" Eren can't understand why he'd never seen her before they live close ish. Eren starts to kiss her on her chin and nips against her earlobes, he then tries kissing her neck but her scarf is covering it. He's about to go back to her lips when Mikasa pulls off the scarf, he wastes no time in leaving kisses all the way across her neck he hears her groan and he just smiles. "Your so beautiful" Mikasa just groans again as Eren puts his hands on her thighs. 

Mikasa then takes the lead kissing him on the lips and then kisses his chin and licks at Eren's neck she keeps kissing his neck leaving a love bite, Everyone will know what he's been upto. Her hands find her way under his t-shirt again Eren's body feels so nice she lowers herself and pulls up Erens t-shirt and leaves kisses all over his chest. Eren just groans this feels so good he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it over his head and receives a thanx from Mikasa. She then kisses him all the way up his chest leaving love bites on his chest she licks at his nipples and then pulls herself up kissing his neck and finally his lips again. Eren has his eyes closed but he groans "Enjoying yourself are you" Mikasa lies on top of Eren "Oh Yes" He then grabs hold of her and then slips her so he is on top he then does the same to her he reaches down and puts both hand's under her t-shirt and immediately feels her great body her muscles are like his her abbs are abit smaller but he wastes little time in touching every part of her body. he brushes his hand against her bra and can already feel her nipples are hard he just smiles. 

Mikasa has her eyes closed but she can feel his hands on her chest she feels him touch her stomach and hears him marveling at her muscled body she then feels his hand brush past her bra and her already hard nipples and she loves it. Eren goes back down just above her jeans and licks her chest hearing a groan from Mikasa. Eren smirks hows he's loving this he's never met anyone like Mikasa he's dated a few people but nobody can compare to Mikasa in Beauty or well most things. He then goes back to kissing and Licking her great body he reaches her bra and stops he looks up at Mikasa who opens her eyes and just nods giving Him permission, He smiles and with one hand opens the clasp on her bra he hears Mikasa say "Impressive" He smiles but then brushes his hand across her breast's and Mikasa lets out another groan and Eren smirks "You like that" She smiles Yes I do" Eren then rubs his thumbs against her nipples first the left then the right and she groans again, He smiles then leans down and kisses her nipples his tongue leaving small rings them. 

Mikasa can't breath it feels so good nobody has ever made her feel as Eren is making her feel right now yes she hasn't dated much and it never really bothered her at all Eren obviously knows what he's doing he must have had girlfriends before but Sasha did say he hasn't dated for 2 years and that nobody ever felt right for him. Maybe she was one one for him she didn't think she was anything special but Eren did he told her she was Beautiful twice now he saw what nobody else could.

Eren goes back to her face and sees her, She looks sad "What's wrong do you want me to stop" Mikasa looks into his beautiful eyes" No" Eren sits down next to her "Whats wrong please tell me" Mikasa sits up and hugs Eren who hugs her back "Eren I like you, The way you make me feel is amazing what is it you see in me that nobody else does" Eren sigh's "Mikasa i've to told you how beautiful you are 3 times, Your body is amazing your funny I love your hobbies. You make me insane I love being with you yes I probably have more experience then you but i'm falling in love with you nobody makes me feel the way you do. I want to be with you always. Seeing you with Jean made me really sad I wanted to be there with you. Mikasa just smiles "I feel the same way about you. Like I said this morning I wanted to leave with you before Jean arrived. You like what I do so that's good. Usually people feel threatened by what I can do." Eren smiles Oh i'm scared of you nobody wants to be beaten up but if you do beat me up i'm ok with that" He smiles and so does she they both lean in and Kiss and it feels great. Eren smiles "Do you want to continue" She just smiles "Yea" He lies her down and kisses her on the lips. 

Mikasa looks at Eren "Eren i've never done it before I want you to be the one" Eren looks at her "It will hurt the first time" Mikasa sigh's "I don't care". Eren nods "Ok He pulls out a condom then goes to her jeans and un does the button and jip and pulls down here trousers. He then kisses her thighs and pulls down her panties he sees skull and crossbones on them and laughs "This is so you" Mikasa smiles "Shut Up" Eren smiles "Are you sure about this" She just nods Eren pulls down his jeans and boxers and reaches out for Mikasa who crawls over to him "If this hurts please don't kill me" Mikasa just laughs Eren kisses her and she kisses him back He then puts on the condom and inserts his cock into her she pulls a face Eren looks at her "You Ok" she just nods he thrusts and so does she. Her nails scratch at Eren's back making him groan. There both thrusting hard Eren sigh's "I'm almost done" Mikasa kisses him "Me also" They both continue kissing she can feel it as they both climax it hurt but she's used to pain so it doesn't matter that much. They both collapse against each other. There still kissing She wishes they could stay like this forever. Just then the worst thing happens her tummy rumbles she just wants to die. Eren just laughs and kisses her "You hungry. Mikasa smiles "Starving" Eren smirks I've still got left over Chinese" Mikasa smirks "What we waiting for then lets go to yours. Eren smiles "You do know its pissing down out there" She just smiles "You afraid of a bit of Rain". Eren pulls her to him and kisses her on the lips "Lets go" They get dressed and leave her room and see the place empty Eren smirks "I think you were a bit loud" She punches him"Shut Up". 

Eren and Mikasa leaves the apartment but the time they get to the bike there soaking wet. Eren looks at Mikasa "Hold On tight" She just nods. Eren starts up the bike as Mikasa climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around him. It takes 5 minuted to get to Eren's. They quickly run into the apartment. Erens takes here jacket and hangs it up along with his own. They go into Eren's kitchen and Mikasa jumps onto the counter whilst Eren opens up the fridge and pulls out the left over Chinese he really didn't eat that much last night. He puts the food on the counter and turns around. He looks at Mikasa and stops she looks so Beautiful even soaking wet. Eren walks up to her and Kisses her she kisses him straight back and wraps her arms around Erens shoulders and jumps into him he stumbles back but manages to regain his footing. 

Mikasa drops her feet to the floor and pulls off Eren's soaking wet t-shirt and continues what she started earlier kissing his chest Eren doesn't try and stop her he then pulls off her also wet T-shirt and pulls off her bra which hadn't fastened properly. He pulls off her Scarf also and trails kisses down her neck leaving a few love bites. Eren sees a blanket and picks up Mikasa and drags her over to the blanket and throws it onto the floor he then slowly lowers Mikasa on the blanket and pulls down her soaking wet trousers and panties then laughs "I'm not sure if your wet from me or the rain" Mikasa just kisses him "Why can't I be both" Eren smiles and takes off his own wet clothes. He reaches back into his jeans and pulls out another condom and pulls it on they continue what they started earlier he thrusts into her causing her to call out his name time and time again hearing her say his name sounds so much better then anyone else. He continues to thrust just like her he still can't believe he's with her. There both almost done there both kissing each other lying on the blanket they climax together again everything feels so good they remain kissing but Eren pulls her into his lap her body so close to him he can feel her heartbeat their both wet from the rain and the love making they collapse back on the carpet with Mikasa on top of Eren.

They stay like this for a while until Eren's stomach rumbles he remembers he hasn't eaten since the cinema hours ago. He slowly stands up and carries Mikasa to his room. He sits her on his bed as he grabs 2 old college t-shirt and shorts and passes one pair to her. "You want to change in the bathroom" She smiles "Why you've already seen me naked twice. Eren smirks "You don't say" They get changed and heat up the food they sit down on the couch with the Chinese food with some Chinese Beer he bought with the food. They watch another movie well try to Eren is lying with his back against the end of the couch and Mikasa is Lying in front of him he's hugging her and there fingers are entwined. They watch about 30 minutes of the movie but they aren't really paying attention Eren is running his fingers up her stomach and Mikasa doesn't mind she's just smiling. Mikasa decides to end it she turns around and pulls Eren up and tries to drag him out of the room. Eren quickly stops the movie and turns everything off. As soon as Eren closes the door Mikasa pulls off his t-shirt and hers. They both loose the shorts neither are wearing underwear they meet up and Eren picks her up and carries her to his bed and lies her down they kiss for a while Eren licks her chest and beautiful breasts. 

She kisses his chest When Eren goes into his draw and pulls out a condom she grabs it "Not Yet" Eren drops it and goes back to kissing her. After a few minutes Mikasa grabs his face and pushes his face down until his face is down near her lower body Eren looks up "Are you sure" She just nods. Eren shrugs and slowly with his thumb circles her clit and hears Mikasa groan he then slowly opens her legs and licks her pussy, Straight away he hears her moans and he smiles. He continues licking her pussy then stops licking and inserts a finger and she moans again he inserts another one which makes her just melt he pulls out his fingers and goes back to kissing and Licking her pussy. She can feel it coming as soon and Eren licks her pussy she melts its feels so good when he inserts his fingers she closes her eyes calling out his name. He starts licking again and she can feel it she's almost ready. Eren continues to lick until he hears Mikasa tell him she's almost done he continues licking and she cums all over his lips he licks it up and kisses her on the clit one last time until he makes his way back up to her and kisses her on the lips.

Mikasa looks at Eren and then lowers herself and grabs his cock and starts rubbing her hand up and down making Eren groan. Eren closes his eyes this feels so good. Mikasa after a while lowers her mouth onto his cock she starts licking up and down giving the head a good licking and Eren is groaning again. She smiles she's never done this before but she's enjoying herself. He feels Mikasa's mouth on his cock and it feels amazing he's had a blowjob before but wow this is amazing he can feel his body is almost ready he looks down at Mikasa "I'm almost done be gentle" He laughs and can see a smile on her lips and she continues to lick his cock she can feel Eren is done and he cums in her mouth she licks it up and then goes back to Eren and kisses him on the lips and grabs the condom "Now for the finish" Eren smiles she puts the condom on Eren and then climbs on top of him. She starts thrusting as does Eren who kisses her breasts and then her lips there both thrusting like crazy now there both tired but they continue thrusting there both ready and they climax at the same time again. Eren pulls off the condom and then wraps his arms around Mikasa there both naked and they just kiss each other and then Mikasa leans into Eren and they fall asleep. Just before Eren falls asleep Mikasa tells him "Thank You Eren"


	10. Whirlwind Romance Part 3 Dating The Girl Of Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren and Mikasa officially dating when Jean finds out things get complicated and when Eren meets Mikasa's older brother College becomes difficult.
> 
> I just relized Armin hasn't been in ther story yet apart from a small mention he will next chapter I promise lol

The next day Eren wakes up he tries getting out of bed but feels something keeping him in bed he looks down and sees Mikasa still asleep wrapped around him. He stops trying to get out of bed and just lies there cuddling her. Mikasa finally wakes up and looks up to see Eren smiling down at her "What you smiling at" Eren chuckles "You sound so cute when you snore" Mikasa blushes and tries to hide her face in Eren's chest "I don't snore" Eren pulls her away from his chest and kisses her on the lips. "How do you know you don't snore" Mikasa kisses him back "I don't snore" Eren rolls his eyes leans over and grabs his phone and plays a video. Mikasa looks confused at first until she hear's Eren's voice on the phone it sounds a lot like a documentary voice"Here we see the beautiful Mikasa Ackerman snoring her head off its very cute. The next thing she sees is her in Eren's arms and she can hear herself snoring she just wants to die. Eren grabs her and kisses her. "You want me to post it on youtube" Mikasa looks at him "Do that and I won't start dating you i'll kill you instead". Eren looks shocked "You want to start dating me I don't know i'll have to think about it". Mikasa kisses him on the lips "Its a limited time offer you have 5 seconds to accept". 5,4,3,2," Eren grabs her and kisses her "Fine i'll date you" he's laughing his head off. Mikasa just kisses him back "What time is it" Eren looks at his clock "13:30 why" Mikasa crawls into his lap "Well when I was on that TrainWreck of a date Jean was talking to two teammates" Eren strokes his fingers down her back "Yea Reiner and Bertolt what about it" Mikasa runs her hands down Eren's chest "Well they were talking about an upcoming football match today I think. Eren looks at her "You are kidding right I've not been told" he remembers he had received some txt's last night from Reiner and Connie but never looked at them he decided to record a video of Mikasa sleeping instead. He picks up his phone and checks his messages

From Reiner 10am  
to Eren

Dude we have a match today call me back

He looks at Connie's message

From Connie 10:15am  
To Eren

Hey man we have a match today call me

Eren sits up and Mikasa stays in his lap. Eren calls Reiner who picks up "Dude where you been we have a match in like 3 hours where you been" Eren sigh's "Nobody told me we were playing a match today not in practice yesterday" Eren can hear Reiner laughing and talking to someone else. "You were a little preoccupied yesterday what did you do" Eren looks at Mikasa and smiles "That would be telling Gotta go get ready meet you in 1 hour. Eren ends the call "Dammit sorry I would love nothing better then to stay with you but duty calls" Mikasa smiles "Can I come watch i'd like to see you play" Eren smiles "Sure i'd love that you want me to drop you off at yours to get changed. "Nah my jeans will be dry now but I want to wear one of your t-shirts and a hoddie" Eren chuckles "Ok but why" Mikasa smiles "You saying you don't want me to" Eren kisses her "Nope pick a t-shirt you want and a hoodie. Eren changes into fresh jeans and one of his black Rammstein t-shirts and a black hoodie when he turns around Mikasa is walking back in the room from getting her jeans and she's putting on his his favorite Red Hoodie over another of his Rammstein t-shirts. Eren smiles and thinks "She looks better in his clothes then he does". Eren smiles "You like Rammstein" Mikasa pulls the hood back on the hoodie"Yea I love them there awesome i'd love to see them live". Eren smiles "Well there coming to town in 2 months i'll get us some tickets. Mikasa just kisses him "Awesome You ready" Eren nods "Yep lets go. Mikasa grabs Eren's football bag with his kit and boots in it and slings it over her shoulder and then follows Eren to his bike. Eren climbs onto his Motorbike and Mikasa climbs on after him wrapping her arms around his waist. Eren starts the bike and drives off

It takes 35 minutes to get to the playing fields they normally play at for matches. When Eren arrives everyone turns around they know that engine it could only be Eren but there surprised to see someone on the bike with him especially Jean who notices its Mikasa and notices she's wearing Eren's favorite Hoodie. Of course Connie isn't surprised he saw them yesterday him and Sasha who are on the field start giggling, Jean turns around "What are you laughing at" Sasha laughs "Well they were together most of yesterday doing more things then usual on a first date" Jean looks at Eren and Mikasa who are kissing each other he turns back to Sasha "What the hell I really liked her". 

Eren stops kissing Mikasa taking his football bag from her and he runs off to get changed. As he's running off she hears him say "Missing you already" she smiles. Jean sees Eren run off and walks over to Mikasa. "Hey Mikasa what's the deal we had a good time didn't we" Mikasa looks around and raises her eyebrow "You are kidding right the date was a trainwreck you were 30 minutes late and you never apologized you took me to a sports bar which wasn't a very good place for a date. You ordered water and no food made me feel uncomfortable. You left me waiting you never shut up about football which you lied about by the way and you stuck me with the bill and didn't even walk me to my car no Jean I didn't have fun at all" Jean looks embarrassed now "When did you meet Eren again". Mikasa rolls her eyes "Is that any of your business me and Eren are together now you made me feel so small. I wanted to leave with Eren when I met him in the bar sorry but its true". Jean sigh's and walks back to the field when he gets back to his friends Eren is there talking to Reiner. 

Jean walks straight upto Eren "What the fuck man I liked her you stole her from me" Eren rolls his eyes" Dude your blind date was a fucking joke and you know it. Making up bullshit to try and impress her" He looks at Reiner "You remember the match last week where we won 5-2 well according to Jean he scored all 5 goals" Reiner and everyone laughs. Jean looks at Eren and sigh's "Dammit do you like her Eren" Eren looks at Mikasa then at Jean "I think i'm in love with her I was the moment I met her before you turned up late for your own blind date and she thought I was you which was kind of embarrassing do I look like a horse" Everyone laughs. Jean sigh's "I fucked up didn't I. Eren nods. Eren turns around and sees Mikasa talking to coach Levi they seem to know each other and coach is looking at what she's wearing then he looks at Eren. Eren walks over to them he goes to grab Mikasa's hand but gets stopped in his tracks by coaches comment "So Eren and my Sister aye how nice". 

Eren looks at Mikasa then coach Levi "Fuck your not going to kill me are you coach" Levi just smiles "Nah Sis needs someone in her life someone who likes what she likes and I was surprised I didn't recognize the description she gave me of the person she liked even when she said he had green eyes." Eren scratches his head "Ok that's good then" Levi smiles "At least you don't fuck up your blind date by turning up late and literally digging your own grave which is what Jean did so i'm told" Mikasa smiles "It was a trainwreck, Unlike the date me and Eren had yesterday that was great" Eren smiles" Levi rolls his eyes "Don't go all mushy on me Eren we have a match today nice of you to turn up by the way. Why is Mikasa wearing your clothes. "Eren gulps but Mikasa bails him out sort of he never expected her to say what she did. "Well after my date to the cinema I took Eren back to my place where we had sex then we went back to his house for some food but it was raining and our clothes got soaked so we had to change but we had sex again first then we changed into fresh clothes and ate his left over Chinese food and some Chinese beer. We started to watch a movie but it was boring so we went to Eren's room and had sex again before we went to sleep. When I woke up I realized my t-shirt was still wet so I put on one of his t-shirts and this comfy Hoodie". Eren's jaw was wide open and Levi was just raising his Eyebrow" Everyone on the field was staring and seeing Eren's shocked face and Coach Levi's well average looking unimpressed face" 

Levi then speaks "Well ok I think i'm going to puke now". Levi points to the benches and tells mikasa she can sit on them then he walks off shaking his head trying to get the images out of his head. Eren is still frozen in place with his mouth open when Mikasa walks up to him and kisses him on the lips which seems to wake him up, He kisses her back before breaking the kiss "Was that really necessary telling him we had sex 3 times. You do know he's going to make my life hell now right". Mikasa just smiles "He wouldn't dare i'll kick his ass". She kisses Eren on the lips again and wraps her arms around him. "Score for me" Eren smiles "Count on it". Mikasa then pulls her arms away and sits down on the benches. Eren smirks and then turns away shaking his head as he makes his way back to the group only to hear Levi telling everyone about what Eren got up to. Eren wants to die. 

Reiner walks upto him and grabs his shoulders "So that's what you meant on the phone you had sex with her 3 times nice. Eren punches Reiner "Shut up i'm a deadman walking right now" Reiner raises an eyebrow "Why" Eren sigh's "Coach Levi is Mikasa's big brother". Reiner steps back "OHHHHHHHH" He walks back to the rest of them pointing back at Eren "Dead man walking over there" Eren shakes his head. Jean walks up to Eren"Hey Eren i'm such and idiot but i'm happy for you I was way to nervous I guess she was right after thinking about it the blind date was a disaster. Do you think she's the one you've been waiting for I know you've dated but you keep saying they were not what you wanted is she" Eren looks at Jean yea they've known each other for years but they were never this close "Yea I think she's the one. I've always known that something was missing in my life I think that thing is Mikasa being around her makes me insane I love everything about her she's a mixed martial artist which most guys feel threatened by. She was nervous on your blind date also ya know she hadn't dated much but you never really talked to her". Jean sighed "I never thought about it like that I hope she's the one you deserve someone in your life". Eren looks up "You will meet someone mate there must be another horse somewhere in the world" Jean sigh's "Thanx man except the horse part quit calling me a horse" Eren laughs "Stop looking like one then" They both walk back to the others. Eren looks back Mikasa waves at him he chuckles. Levi breaks him out of his thoughts "Hey Casanova get your head on. My sister isn't going anywhere she seems to like you for some bizarre reason" Everyone is speechless Mikasa and Levi are brother and sister as Eren walks past they all pat him on the back "Saying dead man coming through.

The match starts off pretty slowly both teams are good they know each other well its more of a grudge match really when it comes to halftime its still 0-0. When they get in the locker rooms Levi goes ape shit "What the fuck are you playing at this is a football match not a wrestling match go out there and score dammit. Eren get your head out of your ass and focus on the game. Your free kicks today have sucked your fast Eren you and Connie could outrun all of their team show it on the field. Jean you missed a fucking open net twice".

The second half kicks off and Eren gets the ball on the left wing he runs at 2 defenders and flicks the ball around one of them then passes the ball to Marco who passes it to Connie on the right who runs down the wing beating 2 defenders before crossing it into the box Jean jumps up and headers the ball its a perfect header but the goalkeeper got a hand to it and pushes the ball away from goal there defender headers the ball outside the box. Eren sees it coming and chests it down and volleys the ball in the top hand corner of the goal. Mikasa sees it and goes crazy cheering along with the other spectators. Eren looks right at her and Mikasa sticks her thumbs up and Eren laughs. The match gets a bit rough after that Bertolt brings down there captain and gets booked. The captain steps up to take the penalty its a good penalty but Reiner gets his hand to the ball and knocks it out to Eren who passes it to Connie then runs down the left wing Connie passes the ball to Jean who keeps the ball until Eren and Connie are passing him he then passes to Eren who takes the ball past 2 defenders and then crosses the ball to Connie who shoots his shot hits the post and Jean runs in and taps the ball home for 2-0. 

Eren and Connie are the first to congratulate him. 10 minutes later Bertolt brings down another player and walks off the field before the red card has even pulled out the red card. the team captain takes the free kick and just manages to beat Reiner. 2-1. Eren pats Reiner on the back "Common we're still winning don't loose hope. Eren and Jean kick off again Eren passes back to Marco who runs up the field he passes to his right trying to find Tommy Wagner but his pass isn't good enough and there winger get the ball first. He's fast even though Eren is chasing him he manages to cross the ball and the striker takes a shot Reiner saves it but there captain latches onto the ball and taps the ball in the net 2-2 the rest of the team are feeling it now there all tired there is less then 5 minutes left and there down to 10 men. Eren is the only one not giving up but he's tired also. The match kicks off again and both teams are tired the board has come up 2 added minutes. Eren tackles there captain and passes the ball to Jean who passes to Connie who runs down the wing. He is surrounded by 3 players but Wagner runs past him and Connie chips the ball to him. Wagner runs into the box and goes to pass the ball to Jean who's open but is brought down PENALTY. There is no doubt who's going to take it Eren. He steps up and looks at Mikasa who smiles back Eren looks back closes his eyes to calm himself down. 

Eren opens his eyes and places the ball on the penalty spot he knows this will be the last action of the match. He looks at the goalie and looks down at the ball. He steps back and takes a run up the goalie jumps to the left and Eren just blasts it down the Centre 3-2. Eren stands there as the rest of the team congratulate him they then here this whistle FULLTIME. After the match when everyone was changed Eren left the locker room and Mikasa comes up behind him and hugs him "Great match 2 great goals for you" she then comes around to the front and they kiss. Levi walks past them "Get a room would ya" Eren and Mikasa just smile. Mikasa takes his bag from him as Eren climbs on his bike and she follows. She wraps her arms around Eren's waist and then kisses his neck" Lets go back to yours" 

Eren drives them back and as soon as they get into Eren's flat she wasted little time in kissing him on the lips and drags him to his couch and pulls off his t-shirt and starts feeling his chest. She keep thinking to herself "Whats gotten into me i'm not usually this mushy" Eren grabs her face and kisses her and she kisses him back. She breaks the kiss "Eren you make me so happy I never really thought much about dating but i'm glad I met you. There was something missing in my life I've known that for a while I just never thought what is was until I saw you and thought you was my blind date and then it hit me it was you that was missing from my life you make me so happy I want to be with you all the time". Eren kisses her "I told Jean this earlier but I always knew there was something missing also from my life. I've dated a few girls but none of them ever felt right until I saw you and realized you were the one I've been waiting for. You make me insane. I love everything about you your smile your lips you laugh your beautiful skin your eyes your hair your hobbies everything even your little cute snoring. I want to be with you all the time you make me crazy I told you before but seeing you with Jean I was so jealous I think i'm in love with you" Mikasa starts to cry "I feel the same way about you I love your beautiful green eyes your messy hair your smile your lips" She kisses Eren's lips "Your laugh is cute we love the same music and films and well a lot of things, We both like football you drive a motorbike which I love being with you on. I love wearing your clothes I can smell you on them I think I'm in love with you also". They then kiss for what seems like forever. After a few hours of making out Eren carries Mikasa back to his bed and they fall asleep entangled.


	11. Whirlwind Romance Part 4 Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter see's Mikasa meeting first Armin, then Eren and Mikasa meeting each others parents.
> 
> There is a time gap now to progress the story along it will hopefully move along the story. There is alot of kissing that's about it for major romance

The next day Eren wakes up first he sees Mikasa is still asleep so he remains in bed with her he just kisses her on the lips he doesn't expect her to kiss him back he thought she was asleep. I hope you wasn't planning to do anything whilst I was asleep was you" Eren chuckles "Well Seeming as you’re not actually asleep how would I get away with it, Good Morning also" He kisses her again. She wraps herself around him which makes him laugh "Do you plan on keeping me in bed all day" She smiles "Have you got anywhere better to be" Eren chuckles "Well Armin my best mate has been on holiday he was kind of the reason I was at the pub a few days ago when you saw me. He was moaning that I'm not with anyone after 2 years. So I guess you can thank him for us getting together. "Mikasa sits up and climbs into his lap. “Good Morning Eren" she kisses him again on the lips. "So I'm hungry lets go eat them you can take me with you to meet Armin that will shock him won't it". Eren laughs "I bet it will seeming we met the day after our row yea he will be surprised but happy". 

They drove down to the dinner where they met for the second time. They ordered pancakes and Tea and then Eren called Armin who answered after the third ring "Hey Eren you seem happy you’re not still angry with me then" Eren laughs down the phone "Far from it mate because of the row I went to the pub and met the girl of my dreams. Come meet us were at the dinner" Armin laughs "Wow I'm happy for you I’ll be there in 20 minutes order me some coffee got major jet-lag.  
20 minutes later Armin pulls up in his small Volkswagen Pollo and climbs out Eren sees him through the window and sees Armin he looks like crap. Armin looks up and notices Eren and then walks in. He quickly sits down across from Eren and Eren's girl of his dreams or so he says. Eren stands up and hugs Armin "You look like shit man how was your holiday". Armin smirks "Only you would start with you look like shit man. I do though and feel like it the holiday was great the plane ride lasted for days it seemed. Enough about that Hi I'm Armin Eren's best friend who he should have told had found someone" Eren rolls his eyes and Mikasa laughs "Hi I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Armin and Mikasa shake hands. Eren wraps his arms around Mikasa she's the missing thing in my life I keep telling you about. Armin smiles "Well I'm happy for you both so how did you actually meet" Eren tells him everything about the train wreck blind date to the date and everything else. 

"Wow Jean really is a moron stealing your limelight no surprises there to be honest although I always thought he was gay". Eren and Mikasa looks at him shocked. Eren laughs "You thought he was gay". Armin smiles "Well yea but enough about that" He looks at Mikasa "Your coach Levi's little sister I bet he was a real nice guy growing up with " Mikasa smiles "He has his moments and if he tries to make Eren's life hell I'll kick his ass". Eren smiles "She does mixed martial arts so she just might as long as it gets put on YouTube that it". They all laugh. Mikasa grabs Eren's hand "I feel the same way about Eren he's what I have always wanted he completes me". She then kisses Eren and Armin smiles "I'm happy for you both Eren's dating history has been a disaster. How many bad apples did you date 3 or 4" Eren sighs 3 but none of that matters now I'm with Mikasa I'm in love with her"? Mikasa smiles "I love you to” Armin just keeps smiling. Later on all 3 of them go to the cinema the film was good for Armin but Eren and Mikasa spend most of the film staring at each other and kissing each other. They split up and agree to meet up again.

It’s been 3 months since they got together and they spend more time together then apart Sasha doesn't mind that Eren's always around she's friends with them both and knows that they both deserve and love each other she just wishes they'd keep it down in the sex department. Eren has introduced them to all his friends and they get on with them all. They go to parties together BBQ's, Cinema and everything. Now is the time for the next big step meeting the parents both sets. Eren brings up the subject whilst there walking in the park  
"Hey Mikasa I've told my parents about you and they'd like to meet you" Mikasa looks at Eren and smiles "What did you tell them" Eren smiles "That you’re the love of my life that you make me so happy and you’re the missing part of me". Mikasa chuckles "I'd love to meet them but you will have to meet mine I've also told them about you" Eren smirks "Should I be worried you said your dads a cop he's not gonna put me in jail for sleeping with his daughter is he" She kisses him "He wouldn't dare so when do you want to do this. We could maybe do it at the same time invite your parents to mine or mine to yours or maybe a BBQ or something dad loves having BBQ's" Eren smiles BBQ sounds a good idea I'll ask them tomorrow there away tonight". Mikasa kisses him "I'll tell dad to prepare the BBQ for Saturday then". They continue on with their walk holding hands and kissing when they find a bench and Mikasa sits in Eren's lap. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents" Eren smiles "Me either" After a short while they walk back to Eren's and fall asleep in Eren's bed. 

The Next day Eren calls his parents his mum answers the phone "Good morning Yeager Residence Carla Yeager speaking What do You want" Eren hears her laughing she knows who's calling and laughs "That's mean mum you should be ashamed of yourself can't your only son ring up without being insulted" Eren's now laughing and so is his mum. "So Eren how is my little green eyed baby" Eren rolls his eyes "Mum I'm 18 I'm not a baby any more" Carla laughs "You'll always be my little green eyed baby" Carla hears gagging down the phone and laughing coming from the kitchen. "Mum I've spoken to Mikasa and she has come up with an idea her dad is going to have a BBQ tomorrow she suggests we all meet up then get to know each other. Eren can hear his mum and dad talking down the line. His dad picks up the phone "Sounds like a great idea what time" Eren is about to reply when he gets a text from Mikasa. “Hold on getting a text from Mikasa 

To Eren  
From Mikasa

Tomorrow is good 12 midday ok with you

Eren replies

To Mikasa  
From Eren

Yea parents looking forward to it talking to them now ring you when I'm done LOVE YOU

He gets a quick reply 

To Eren  
From Mikasa

LOVE YOU MORE

Eren smiles "OK mum and dad she suggests 12 Midday tomorrow is that good for you two". They both agree saying they can't wait to meet the person who has made their son so happy. Eren sends a txt back to Mikasa

To Mikasa  
From Eren

12 is all good there looking forward to it. Meet up at the dinner order me a coke no Pepsi no tango no wait Cherry Coke

Mikasa quickly replies back 

To Eren  
From Mikasa

Parents are happy, waiting to see you and will meet you dinner why not just delete the drinks you didn't want lol

Eren reads the text and laughs. He meets up with Mikasa 20 minutes later and even before he's gotten off the bike Mikasa climbs on in front of him and kisses him. she breaks the kiss "What took you so long" Eren just gives her a quick kiss before breaking the kiss again "Had to fuel up" They continue kissing for a few minutes until Eren's tummy rumbles Eren groans and Mikasa giggles "Someone's hungry" Eren kisses her "Let’s eat". They have dinner at the dinner and then go for a bike ride up to Trost peak it’s the highest place in Trost and a perfect place to watch the sunset. When they get there they climb off the bike and Eren sits with his back against the tree and Mikasa sits in-between his legs and he wraps his arms around there. They watch the sunrise. Mikasa leans back into Eren "It’s so beautiful" Eren just hums. "Not as Beautiful as you though" She giggles. "So tomorrow we meet the parents are you scared" Eren laughs "Terrified more like it" She kisses him "They already adore you well my mum does. He smiles "What have you got planned for the rest of the day. I've got nothing planned myself although might have to do some food shopping" She looks at Eren "Can I help" Eren smiles "Sure if you want" Mikasa just nods. They remain watching the sunset until Eren kisses Mikasa's neck "Hey" Mikasa looks up at Eren then sits in his lap "Hey yourself" He laughs Mikasa Move in with me you spend most of the time there anyway it always feel's lonely when you not there". Mikasa looks at Eren and smiles "I'd love to When" Eren smiles "Erm Sunday I guess. Tomorrow is meet the parents" Mikasa kisses Eren" Sunday we move in together I'm so happy" Eren hugs her.

They drive back to Eren's and then get in his BMW M3 GTR and they go food shopping they spend about 1 hour shopping Eren buying junkfood but also some steaks and potatoes and other stuff Eren can cook so he likes treating Mikasa to his cooking its not upto scratch of his mum's cooking but its still nice. They also get beer and snacks she buys a few nice food also. It’s getting late when they get back so after they put all the food. Eren drives her home but when they get there she doesn't get out of the car. Eren looks across at her "Hey were back" Mikasa smiles "let’s go back to yours" Eren smiles "We just left there don't you wanna tell Sasha about you moving in with me you won't get a chance tomorrow" Mikasa sighs "I guess so common we will tell her together" Eren smiles "OK" They get out of the car and walk into Mikasa's flat they find Sasha on the couch eating as usual". Mikasa coughs and Sasha looks up "Hey guys sup" Mikasa sits on the arm of the couch "Sasha I have loved living with you your my best friend but Eren has asked me to move in with him and I've said yes". Sasha just smiles "That's OK I'm surprised it never happened earlier to be perfectly honest so when's it gonna happen" Mikasa grabs Eren's hand he walks behind her and hugs her. "It’s gonna be Sunday as tomorrow Eren's meeting my parents and I'm meeting his at the BBQ dads having tomorrow” Sasha looks up shocked “Your having a BBQ and I'm not invited shame on you Mikasa” Mikasa looks at Sasha and laughs “It’s a family get together I'm afraid. Just wanted you to know that's all well I'm staying at Eren’s tonight so see you Sunday!. I guess Connie can now move in can't he?” Sasha looks at Mikasa “Good idea I'll call him now” Mikasa laughs and stands up and heads to the front door. Eren looks at Mikasa’s room “Don’t you wanna get some clothes to sleep in or something”. She smiles “I’ll just wear something of yours like usual” He chuckles “Fair enough lets go roomie” Mikasa looks around and kisses him “Not until Sunday we aren't”. Eren rolls his eyes “Let’s go” They climb back into his car and drive to his house. They get back to Eren’s house but there so tired they just fall asleep on the couch. Eren wakes up a few hours later and carries Mikasa to his bed and it makes him smile. 

The next day Mikasa wakes up first and looks around the room its Eren’s bedroom soon to be their bedroom she wonders how she got there but it doesn't really matter. She looks at Eren who is cuddling her and she smiles and kisses him on the lips and tries to go back to sleep until she feels arms reaching under her t-shirt and running up her stomach feeling her muscled body and she smiles “And what do you think you’re doing Mr Yeager” She feels breathing next to her ear “Admiring your beautiful body what do you think I'm doing” She giggles and turns around so she’s looking into his eyes “I love you Eren” he smirks “I love you x2” So are we splitting up so I can get my parents” She smiles “I guess so don’t be away to long I’ll miss you” He chuckles “Your life must have been miserable before I came along aye” She laughs “Kinda yea” 

Eren drops her off at the diner as its close to her parents’ house. He’s about to drive away when she grabs him “Leaving without kissing your girlfriend goodbye you should be ashamed of yourself”. Eren smiles “Of course not what kind of a fool to you take me for” He reaches out and kisses her on the lips the kiss is slow and wonderful they kiss for about 10 minutes and she doesn't want this to end. He finally breaks the kisses “I don’t wanna go but if I don’t I’ll never get my parents to the BBQ on time” He kisses her once more then then drives off to meet his parents, She watches him go smiling.  
It’s now 12 o'clock and Mikasa is waiting for Eren when she here’s a loud engine and she knows it’s Eren’s motorbike he speeds up the road with another car following. They pull up outside Mikasa’s parent’s house and Eren quickly gets off his bike and opens the door for his mum “Thank you sweetie” Eren smiles and then looks up and sees Mikasa standing near the front door so he walks up to her and kisses her “Hi beautiful” she smiles “Hey yourself BBQ is around back follow me” Eren tells his parents to follow him around back. 

When they get around the back Mr Ackerman is already heating up the BBQ there is also Mrs Ackerman, Coach Levi and Mrs Petra Ral. “Eren whispers to Mikasa “Levi and Mrs Ral how long’s that been going on” She looks at him “About a year now they keep it quiet both being at the same college”. Mr Ackerman sees Eren and his parents come around the back and tells Levi to take over and he calls to his wife and then goes to meet Eren and his parents. Mr Ackerman speaks first “You must be Eren Yeager the guy who has won my daughters heart it’s nice to meet you” He shakes hands with Eren “These must be your parents hello I'm Tom” Carla and Grisha smile and then shake hands. Grisha smiles  
“Tom have you already forgot about me I thought we were friends” Tom looks at Grisha “You do seem familiar” Grisha smiles “We went to college together I’m Grisha Yeager remember and this is my wife Carla” Tom smiles “Oh yea I remember you now it’s been a while let me introduce you to my wife Moriko. Grisha and Carla shakes hands with Moriko and then Carla gives Moriko some champagne “Here I thought this get together deserved something special” Moriko smiles “Champagne oh thank you very much" She passes the champagne to Tom then looks at Eren and Hugs him “Thank you Eren for making Mikasa so happy” Eren smiles “She makes me just as happy” Moriko laughs “You do make a cute couple” They then walk into the back where they all talk for a while until Eren notices Levi and Petra he nods at Levi “Coach Mrs Ral”  
Tom looks at Eren “You know my son and his girlfriend” Eren looks at Mr Ackerman “Yea he’s my football coach and Mrs Ral is my History teacher” Tom chuckles “Must have been funny when he found out you was dating his sister” Eren smiles “More awkward then funny sir” Tom chuckles “I bet” The rest of the day goes by quite well Eren and Mikasa talks with with both parents and Levi and Petra they then sit next to a tree eating food and drinking champagne as well as kissing a lot. A few hours later and it’s getting late. Eren and his parents say there goodbye’s. Eren hugs his mum and dad before climbing onto his bike. His parents drive away. He’s just about to start up his bike when Mikasa gets on behind him “Where do you think you’re going without me”. Eren looks back “Don’t you wanna spend time with your family” she smiles "I did all day now I wanna spend time with you” he smiles “Ok sounds good to me” Eren turns around and starts kissing Mikasa. Mr and Mrs Ackermen go around the front and sees Eren and Mikasa kissing before driving off. Moriko starts crying “That’s so beautiful there both so happy together Carla was telling me that Eren never found the right person but thinks he has with our Mikasa” Tom hugs Moriko “I think your right there dear".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to post comments


	12. Whirlwind Romance Part 5 Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this story but its still not finished yet this will be the second to last chapter of this story arc hope you enjoy it

The next day Eren woke up and saw that Mikasa was already up and smiling at him. He smiles “What’s so funny did I snore” She giggles “You snore but it’s not that loud really I'm just happy about today” Eren smirks “What’s happening today as far as I know I've got no plans” She punches his arm causing Eren to burst out laughing. “You ass hole we’re moving in together” Eren smirks “When did I agree to that” Mikasa’s face drops and she thinks to herself “Did he forget” then she sees a smile on his face. He looks at her and smiles “Had you there of course I didn't forget I asked you remember today is very special for me also”. He then crawls towards her and kisses her on the lips “I love you Mikasa”.  
Mikasa looks at Eren and she’s happy again “I love you to Eren but for now I just wanna lie here with you until about 12 then we will get my stuff” He looks at her “Sounds like a plan” Mikasa leans into Eren and curls up around him. They lay like this for 2 hours the whole time Eren and Mikasa are kissing each other and it feels so nice.

It’s now 12 and Eren has noticed that Mikasa has fallen asleep again so he picks her up and puts her in his lap and just hugs her. Then he hears her mumbling “Don’t you know its rude to pick people up when there sleeping” He smiles “I know that but you looked so cute asleep I wanted to hug you”. He sees her smile “You’re a strange man Eren” Eren looks shocked but the laughs “Me weird how can you say such a mean thing to me that’s it you’re not moving in with me” She smiles and kisses him before breaking the kiss “Do you forgive me” Eren sighs “I suppose so” she punches his arm and looks at the clock “Its 12 lets go to Mikasa’s I guess ya gonna have to drive ya Beamer I doubt all my stuff will fit on your motorbike” Eren laughs “Now that would look funny” let’s get ready then

1 hour later and they make it to Mikasa’s flat and Mikasa opens the door when they both get there they see boxes packed up Mikasa looks confused then Sasha comes around the corner “Hey guys I thought I’d help you pack figured you’d wanna spend as much time together as possible but seriously you have so much stuff” Eren walks into her room he’s been in here so many times since they got together but it seems so empty. He sees the draws are closed and opens one of them and sees all her underwear and he smiles “Mikasa seriously” he pulls out the cutest pair of underpants he’s ever seen there are ninja’s everywhere it’s so Mikasa. He smiles and Mikasa just wants to die “These are so you” Sasha sees them and laughs “Wow ninja girly underwear that’s new” Eren then puts them in his pocket and smiles “For safe keeping I promise” Mikasa grabs them out of his pocket “Mine not yours” Eren doesn’t know if she’s being serious or not until he sees the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her. He grabs her from behind and wraps his arms around her “What other unusual items of clothing do you own aye”. She smiles “You’ll see eventually”. 

After another 2 hours all the room in empty and everything is packed up in Eren’s BMW. He then walks back into the flat when he gets there he sees Sasha and Mikasa hugging and laughs “Get it over with and snog her why don’t you. Mikasa and Sasha laugh. Sasha then looks at Eren “Well if you insist “She's about to kiss Mikasa which makes Mikasa panic when Eren grabs Mikasa “Hell No she’s mine my own my precious not for you” Sasha laugh “Your abit big for being Golum Eren. Mikasa smiles “And he’s my precious also” Sasha just rolls her eyes “You 2 are beyond weird get out of here but when you 2 get married I better be the maid of honour. Mikasa goes bright red and Eren just smiles. “Laterz Sasha” Sasha waves back bye guys” Eren helps Mikasa into the car and quickly hurries back to Sasha “You can count on it. It will happen soon”. Sasha laughs “I was kidding” Eren smirks “I'm not I will marry her soon I love her more than anything in the world” Sasha smiles “I'm so happy you found each other” He hugs her and then goes to the car. When he puts on his seatbelt she looks at him “What was that about” He looks at her “What was what about” she looks at him “You and Sasha what were you scheming about”. He looks at her and smirks “Oh ya know World domination and all that shit”. They drive to Eren’s but pick up McDonald's on the way back. When they get back to his house they unpack everything it takes about another 2 hours and when there done there too exhausted to do anything so they just collapse on the couch. Mikasa crawls into Eren’s lap. “I'm so happy right now” Eren kisses her neck “You and me both I love you more than anything in the world”. She looks at Eren and smiles “I feel the same way about you. They fall asleep on the couch.

It’s been 2 years now since they moved in together there both 20 now their love for each other is as strong as it’s always been. Mikasa has made a good friend in Annie Leonhart although Sasha is still her best friend. Annie who does martial arts also made them both rivals and good friends Which Eren likes. Eren introduced them as he’s known Annie for years and knew that Annie and Mikasa would get on well together being similar builds and strength and similar hobbies. Mikasa is out running with Annie which they do when Eren is at football practice he now does Sunday league football with half of his college team-mates plus Levi is there coach again. Today Eren kind of lied to Mikasa well he did go to football practice but it was cancelled so he had a few hours to spare. For 2 years what Sasha said as MIkasa moved out always nagged at him. For the last few weeks he’d been trying to figure out what to do he loved Mikasa more than anything but would she want to marry him. They never actually mentioned what Sasha said but Eren thought about it often.

Whilst he was walking he heard his name being called from behind him so he turned around and there was Armin running up to him. Armin was the only one who knew about Eren’s dilemma. Armin finally pulls up panting next to Eren “Damn Eren you walk to fast didn't you hear me calling you” Eren scratches his head “You’ve been calling me sorry no I been distracted. Armin smiles “Oh look where you have stopped outside of”. Eren looks up and sees a jewellery store. Eren sighs “Armin I love Mikasa to bits our love is so strong but what Sasha told me 2 years ago always bugs me. Well it’s not that I do want to marry her but do you think she will want to marry me we've never actually spoke about it”. Armin rolls his eyes “You’re so dense she is just as crazy about you of course she will say yes” Just then they hear someone behind them and turn around and Levi and Petra are walking towards them. Eren sighs “Great that’s all I need” Levi stops beside them “Who would say yes” Eren sighs “Mikasa I want to ya know marry her but would she want to marry me” Levi raises his eyebrow “You’re serious right for some reason Mikasa has fallen madly in love with you for gods knows what reason” Petra punches his arm “Shut up Eren’s a cutie pie” which causes Levi to glare at her. Armin then smiles Eren’s been walking past this shop for weeks now but won’t go in. 

Levi rolls his eyes “Get your ass in there now and get a damn engagement ring” Eren looks at Levi then Armin and Petra then opens the door the next thing he hears is 3 sets of footsteps following him in and he sighs that’s all he needs more pressure. The cashier walks up to Eren “Can I help you dear” Eren looks at her and freezes “I'm just look… before he can finish the sentence Levi interrupts him “He needs an engagement ring but he’s too damn nervous” Eren looks at Levi speechless “Thanx for the support” The cashier just smiles “Its ok dear we have many great rings I’ll get you a collection to looks at. For the next hour there all looking at the rings Petra loves them but Levi’s already married her so she can’t have another one. Levi does buy her a gold bracelet though. Eren can’t decide out of 2 rings he likes Levi is starting to get bored so he grabs Eren’s shoulder “Hey it’s a choice of those 2 right” Eren nods so Levi pulls out a coin “Head left ring or Tails right ring” Eren looks at him “What” Levi sighs “Heads or Tails” Eren gets it now “Heads” Levi flips the coin it’s Heads. The cashier smiles “Never seen that approach before that will be £500”. Eren sighs “Wow that’s a lot” He pulls out his credit card and pays on his card. Petra and Armin looks at Eren smiling well Levi isn't he never does. They walk out of the store and they split up.

It’s now 2 months later its Christmas Eve and Eren still hasn’t proposed yet which is annoying him and Armin who keeps pestering him to get it over with Eren still has a nagging feeling she will say no even though Armin is adamant she will say YES. Its Christmas and Eren’s parents have come around to Mikasa’s parent’s house they decided to all meet up there to open the presents. When Eren wakes up he’s still unsure but why. She is wrapped up in his arms like usual they stayed at her Parents last night all ready for Christmas. Unbeknownst to him Mikasa has seen the way he’s been distracted but every time she asks he says it’s nothing. She hopes it’s nothing serious she’s noticed he’s been distracted for about 2 months now and she hopes he’s not cheating on her that would kill her. Later on during the day Eren’s parents turn up and so does Levi and Petra. The next hour is spent opening presents from each other. 

Mikasa gets up to get a drink but she is talking to her mum so she isn't moving. Eren grabs the engagement box and sighs. This gets Levi’s attention he looks at Mikasa’s hand and sees no ring. Levi shakes his head he decides to intervene he picks up some discarded paper and scrunches it into a ball and throws it at Eren’s face which gets Eren’s attention. Eren looks at Levi who nods to Mikasa and using lip reading says “Tell Her” Eren lips back “Now” Levi sighs Yes Do It. Mikasa notices “What’s going on you to” Eren sighs “Mikasa there is one more present” He pulls out the engagement box and his mother see’s it and puts her hand over her mouth. By now Eren has gained everyone’s attention. Mikasa is looking back from Levi to Eren not focusing on the box until she hears Eren she looks down at him and sees that Eren has got on one knee and she panics. Eren looks up at Mikasa and opens the box. “Mikasa will you marry me” 

The whole room has gone quiet. “Mikasa looks down at Eren and she’s panicking thinking to herself “So this is what he’s been distracted about” She then smiles “Of course I’ll marry you” Eren smiles and the whole room lets out held breaths. “Now get up” Eren winces “I would but I've got a dead leg help me up” She smiles then grabs his arm and pulls him up and she immediately kisses him, Eren lets her he's always loved kissing her the kiss is slow but feels so nice. Eren breaks the kiss and looks at her “I love you I've been racking my brain over telling you for 2 months now I'm sorry” Mikasa smiles “Don’t worry about it and I love you also I have since the moment we first met”. Eren smiles “Right back at ya” they then kiss again.

For the next 2 hours they get congratulated by everyone. Eren is now with all the guys whilst Mikasa is with all the girls. Eren keeps staring at Mikasa and she does the same smiling each time they see each other looking. Eventually Eren makes his way over to Mikasa. “Sorry everyone but I want some time with my fiancé” They let Eren pull her away they sit down in the kitchen she sits in his lap. He looks at her “For a moment you were panicking when I proposed although it usually makes people panic” Mikasa smiles “Oh it wasn't that although you did catch me off guard. I noticed you've been distracted and thought maybe you had met someone else, then I saw you talking to Levi and hopped it wasn't Levi” Eren laughs “Wow never expected that response.” He then pulls a face “Levi really” Mikasa wraps her arms around him "Well you were being weird, What was he telling you” He smiles “Oh he was there with Petra when I bought the ring 2 months ago with Armin. He knew I had bought it and was annoyed that I hadn't asked you yet”. Mikasa smiles “Oh I feel so stupid now” Eren kisses her “You would never be stupid if you tried. There is nobody on the planet I would ever look at except you I love you more than life itself”. She smiles “You really talk weird ya know that but I feel the same way. When are we gonna tell everyone” Eren scratches his head “New Year’s Eve party I think would be a good idea” She nods “Good idea” they walk back into the front room and continue with Christmas. Eren and Mikasa get pinned down by both mothers and Petra who follows both mothers hug them both then Carla speaks “So me and Aida have been talking step 1 is done finally step 2 Grand kids we both want some before we die of old age so get to it this decade would be nice were not getting any younger. The Aida looks at Petra “Oh dear doesn't mean that you can’t add to it I'm sure my son knows what to do” Petra, Eren and Mikasa are all totally shocked and bright red. 

It’s been 6 days now and they have told nobody is weird though as they have met their friends several times but they never noticed the sparkling engagement ring. One the New Year’s Eve party Levi had hired out a castle for everyone which was cool as it was massive. Eren and Mikasa turned up at the party Eren was wearing a nice black Silk shirt that his mother had got him for Christmas and a black Leather jacket with the Wings of Freedom badge on the back and nice black jeans. Mikasa was wearing a backless black silk dress that Eren and bought for her for Christmas as she kept looking at it every time they went past the clothes shop. 

The party goes well for most of the night when its gets to midnight Eren and Mikasa are dancing in the main hall some other people are dancing also. Eren smiles at Mikasa “Seems they still haven’t noticed yet” She smiles back “Give their small brains time” Eren shakes his head “That’s mean” She just smiles . Connie is dancing with Sasha when he sees a flash it keeps blinding him every few seconds. He follows the light and sees the ring on Mikasa’s finger as she’s dancing with Eren. Connie is shocked he’s seen them together yesterday and all-night he grabs Sasha and points his finger at Mikasa and Sasha laughs” Oh my god Mikasa why didn't you tell me he proposed” Eren and Mikasa keep dancing but there laughing now and kissing Eren breaks the kiss “Seems there small brains have woken up” She laughs and turns around everyone is looking at them. Sasha, Connie, Armin and Annie walk over. Mikasa smiles “He proposed Christmas Day you like” Eren just smiles as everyone looks at the ring. Armin pats him on the back “Christmas day never would have thought of that” Eren laughs. “Me either it was Levi’s idea sort of he was pissed I still hadn't asked her. So I just did it”. Just then Reiner, Bertolt, Jean, Marco, Tommie Wagner walks up to him they all congratulate him. Jean smiles “So you finally proposed aye thought you would have done it already”. Eren smiles “I know I was unsure if she would say yes” Jean looks at him “Are you insane she loves you to bits in my eyes there was never any doubt she would say yes.

Meanwhile Mikasa is getting hugged by Sasha “This means I'm Maid of Honour right” Mikasa just laughs “Of course you are” Annie smiles “Is that why he was so distracted” she nods “Yes he thought I might say no of course there was never any doubt I’d say No I love Eren more than life itself”. Annie slaps Eren on the back of the head which makes Eren yelp he turns around “Annie what the hell was that for “Annie smirks “You thought she would say no to your proposal”. Eren rubs his head “I know I'm an idiot” Mikasa walks up to him and kisses him “He’s my idiot though”. For the rest of the night they dance away and kiss.

It’s now June the following year when the wedding is taking place. Everyone’s at the church now just waiting for Mikasa to turn up. Eren looks nervous and Armin tries to calm him down “Don’t worry she will turn up I've never known anyone who loves someone as much as you love each other she’ll be here” Just then the wedding them comes on “Told Ya Nothing to worry about” Eren and Armin turns around like everyone else and he sees Mikasa and Eren smiles “She looks beautiful aye Armin” he just smiles “I knew she would you should really have more faith in people look your mum and Mikasa’s mum are already crying look so is your dad big baby”Eren smiles “And what’s that I see on your face aye you big baby” Armin just smirks “Shut Up” Mikasa’s father leads her down the aisle. She notices her mother and Eren’s parents are all crying and she smiles at them as she notices that her father who’s walking beside her is also she then turns around and Sasha is also Annie just smiles when she sees Mikasa looking at her. She then spots Eren and she smiles like he is. When she gets down to the front Tom gives his daughters hand to Eren “Good luck” 

Eren smiles and then looks at Mikasa “Hey” She looks at him “Hey yourself” Eren smiles “What brings you here” Mikasa giggles “I heard there was a wedding and thought it would be nice to go” Eren chuckles “You look beautiful” she smiles “Thank You so do you” He smirks “Oh this I just threw it on” The priest then interrupts them and they giggle but he starts the wedding ceremony. Most of the time Eren just stares at Mikasa and she him but they are once again interrupted by the priest “They have chosen to say their own vows Mr Yeager” Eren smiles “Mikasa the moment I met you 3 years ago I was blown away. I thought to myself wow this women is the most beautiful women I have ever met unluckily for me I wasn't who you was meeting that night. But thanx to my friend’s poor dating skills we met the day later and we got together then we spent so many days together and I fell in love with you well I was in love with you the moment I met you but that doesn't matter. You make me so happy just being with me is all I ever want. All my life I felt there was something missing in my life and then I met you and realized it was you that was the missing link. I love you more than life itself and want to be with you for the rest of my life

The priest smiles “And now you Mrs Ackerman” Mikasa is crying from Eren’s speech Armin gives Eren a hanky and he whipped her eyes” She smiled at Eren “Eren the moment I saw you in the bar for my blind date I so wished it was your beautiful green eyes were one of the main things I liked about you but it was not to be that night but as you said because of your friends blunders I got to meet you the day after and I fell in love with you all over again just like I did when I saw you the night before. I was not the most confident person that’s for sure but you reminded me how beautiful I was and I loved that about you. I love being with you for the last 3 years have been the best years of my life and it’s all because of you. I love you more than life itself just like you said to me. You love everything about me and I you. You talked about Missing Links and I also had a missing link in my life and you are that link. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

There is crying all throughout the church. The priest then asks if anyone has any objections as to why Eren and Mikasa shouldn't be married then speak now and they both look at Jean. Jean just wants to hide then he sees them smiling at him and he just rolls his eyes. The Priest waits but nobody speaks up “I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Yeager you may kiss the bride” Eren wastes no time in pulling up the vale and kissing her and she kisses him back she even jumps into his arms which makes everyone laugh. Eren kisses her again before breaking the kiss “I love you Mrs Yeager” She smiles “I love you more” He then grabs her hand and leads her out of the church.  
Everyone throws confetti on them and both Eren and Mikasa’s parents are crying. What is funny is there getaway vehicle is Eren’s motorbike Which Eren didn't know about. Eren climbs on the front and Mikasa climbs on behind. She laughs “Didn't expect this” He smirks “Me also but oh well Hey you have to throw that remember” She looks down and smiles she then throws it behind her and Sasha catches it. Eren looks at Connie and laughs they then ride off. 

They spend their honeymoon in Hawaii. And whilst there Eren gets some unexpected news. They have just come back from the pool. Eren is sitting on the bed when Mikasa climbs on his lap Eren smiles “What can I do for you Mrs Yeager” She giggles “What would you like me to do” Eren smiles “I can think of many things but for now what’s wrong you have that look in your eye the same look I saw when you thought I was cheating on you”. Mikasa smiles “Oh Eren we never really spoke of starting a family did we” Eren raises his eyebrow “What are you saying are you pregnant because if you are then that’s great no we never talked about it but I would love to start a family with you is that’s what’s bothering you are you pregnant”.

Mikasa smiles “Yes I am I found out I'm 2 weeks pregnant” Eren hugs her. “Wow were having a baby that’s awesome I love you so much” Mikasa smiles “You’re not angry we've only just got married” Eren kisses her “Never these things happen I’d love to have a little monster running around have you told anyone yet” Mikasa hugs him “No I wanted to tell you first” Eren kisses her again” Let’s call them now you call your parents and I’ll call mine”. She shakes her head “No it would be best if we told them together you call yours first.  
Eren calls first and his mum picks up on the second ring “Well good evening my Green eyed baby enjoying the honeymoon? Eren smiles “Stop calling me that” Mikasa laughs its true though” Carla hears Mikasa “How are you dear how’s my son treating you” Mikasa laughs “He’s treating me fine I have news I'm pregnant” they hear Carla talking with Grisha and they put the phone on speaker phone Grisha talks “That’s great news you 2. When did you find out “Mikasa smiles “I found out yesterday I'm 2 weeks pregnant” Grisha smiles “Typical of my son to eager for you I'm afraid” Eren just wants to strangle his dad he can hear his parents giggling then Mikasa kisses him and smiles “Who says its Eren being the eager one” That shuts them up for a second and Eren who’s gob smacked” Grisha then laughs “Well I'm not sure what to say to that. I’ll let you go I'm sure Tom and Aida will want to know the great news” Eren smiles Hey Mum Phase 2 complete aye” They hear laughing down the phone as they hang up.

The call to Mikasa’s parents pretty much going the same way as Eren’s parents they both get congratulated it turns out that Levi was there also which was kind of uncomfortable. They ended the call and they lay down on their bed “Levi really is a ray of sunshine isn't he” Mikasa laughs and climbs on top of Eren. “He shouldn't matter only I do Mr Yeager” Eren kisses her “Oh I see is that my mission now to please you forever” She giggles “ I'm not gonna say no now am I”. They remain kissing for a while then fall to sleep together.  
A week later they arrive home and are congratulated by thee families again and there friends. They get a few shocks when they get back for 1 Armin and Annie have started dating and Connie proposed to Sasha which was long overdue everyone said.


	13. Whirlwind Romance Part 6 Baby Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter in this story arc hope u enjoy it i had fun writing it
> 
> abit of kissing and flirting thats about it really for romance

It’s now 2 months into Mikasa’s pregnancy and she showing slightly, She keeps complaining to Eren that she hates being pregnant and he has to keep reminding her that she will be a great mum and it will all be over soon. There lying in bed one night Eren has taken a job as a mechanic as well as his other job as a Football coach of the Sunday league team so it will help when the baby is due. He’s been working all day and just wants to sleep but Mikasa has other ideas.

She can’t sleep Eren has his back to her, she keeps reading pregnancy books but she hates it she mumbles to herself “Why can’t Eren be pregnant” she says it louder then she thought because Eren laughs “I'm a man silly we can’t have babies well unless you’re Arnie in twins but I'm not going there” She giggles and wraps her arms around him “I love you” Eren sighs “Love you to but I'm trying to sleep” Mikasa pouts “I want you to cuddle me and kiss me” Eren sighs and turns around “You are unbelievable can’t I get some sleep I have to be up in a few hours” Mikasa give him the puppy dog look she seems to have mastered and he smiles he hates it when she does this he can’t say no to her. He moves closer to her and kisses her and cuddles her “You big baby” She just laughs “Mission Accomplished” Eren smiles “Its only gonna get worse ya know have you spoken to ya mum to ask her how she coped with you and Levi wow that made me cringe something as hideous as Levi coming out she must have thought she was giving birth to a zombie or something” She laughs “He’s not so bad” He smiles “I know I'm just messing with you. I love you can I go to sleep now” 

He turns back around and closes his eyes but he feels her lips on his neck “Mikasa common stop it” He’s laughing of course he turns back around and hugs her again and she puts her head on his chest. She sighs “Do you still see me as attractive I don’t” Eren smiles “Well you do talk like a witch sometimes but yes you are still the most attractive and beautiful women I've ever known you always will be even when you blow up like a balloon” She punches him “Not funny I’ll look hideous” Eren kisses her on the forehead “You will always be beautiful why don’t you see that I fell in love with you partly for your beauty. After our baby is born you will go back to your amazing figure. You will be just as beautiful as you was when I met you” He caresses her cheeks and kisses her on the lips. 

2 days later Sasha and Connie come over to see them. Sasha brings some snacks as Mikasa loves junk food more now. Sasha and Connie sit on the couch and Eren and Mikasa share the other Sasha looks around “Looks nice Eren why have I never been here before” Eren laughs “You have silly but last time you nearly ate all my food. She laughs “Oh yea I remember that good times” Connie laughs “So how are you guys doing is she keeping you awake you look like crap man” Eren sighs “Yep I don’t sleep much but as long as she’s happy that’s all that matters. Mikasa smiles “He loves me so its ok” Eren tuts “Is that what you believe aye that I have to be awake all day so your happy” she nods and Eren smirks. Sasha looks around “So you gonna put the kettle on or something I'm thirsty” Mikasa tries to get up but Eren grabs her shoulder “I got it” he signals to Connie to follow him leaving just Mikasa and Sasha talking.

Eren puts the kettle on then leans against the counter Connie smirks “ You look like shit man how much do you sleep nightly” Eren rubs his eyes “Depends what time I get in but maybe 5 to 6 hours”. Connie shakes his head “Price to pay I'm afraid but it will be worth it won’t it” Eren smirks “Of Course it will but it’s gonna get harder closer to due date trips out to the store for her that’s gonna be tough” They both laugh then the Kettle boils and they make 4 cups of tea and bring them back to the living room. The rest of the visit they all talk about the baby asking questions that are pointless as you can’t know what it will be yet.

It’s now 6 months later and Mikasa is really hating being pregnant she has morning sickness daily she feels she’s carrying a tank inside her. They have been asked if they want to know what it will be but they both want to be surprised. They were meeting up with Annie and Armin but Mikasa was feeling a bit queasy so they left. Eren’s worried about Mikasa but his dad assures him its normal. Later on that night Eren is again trying to sleep. Lately Mikasa has been more irritable and over hungry and his dad says that also normal. Eren got back from work and was shattered but yet again Mikasa won’t let him sleep. She rubs his back “Eren I'm hungry” Eren sighs what do you want the fridge is full”. Mikasa pouts “I don’t want anything in the fridge I want Chicken Thighs and Mayonnaise and I want Cookie Dough Ice-cream”. Eren sighs he’s gonna have to go across town again its 1am so it should be deserted out there but he’s tired. “Anything Else” Mikasa smiles “Yea I want chocolate fingers and some whipped cream and Cocktail Sausages” He sighs again “What do you want all that for” She wraps her arms around him “I'm hungry please?” Eren smiles “Fine I’ll be back shortly.” She grabs his arm “Can I come along” Eren smiles “I don’t think so you just lie down and rest the little tiger won’t like the exercise” She pouts again “But I want to come” Eren hugs her and kisses her “I won’t be long”. She pouts again “You’re no Fun” Eren just sticks out his tongue.

Like he thought the streets were deserted. It takes him 30 minutes to get to the shop as there is roadwork’s. When he gets to the store he gets all what she asked but wonders “Whipped Cream what does she want that for” He smiles women’s food habits are weird. When he gets to the till the man smiles “You hungry or something” Eren smiles “I wish pregnant wife 3rd time this week I've had to do this” The cashier smiles “First time parent I take it” Eren smiles “Yea” The cashier smiles “My wife has had 3 kids I know how you feel buddy how far is she might I ask” Eren smiles “Not at all she’s just over 7 months now”. The cashier smiles “I see the weird food urges are starting looking at your items” Eren smiles “Does it get any worse than this” The Cashier smiles “Nah you got the worst of it but it’s all worth it in the end although my wife said after the first no more kids didn't stop her from having 2 more and a 4th on the way”. Eren smiles “Well congratz on ya new kid”. Eren pays for the food and leaves he takes a short cut which only takes 15 minutes which he’s happy about. 

When he gets in the house he puts the ice cream in the fridge and goes into his room he sees Mikasa on the bed she looks asleep so he walks back out the room, although he doesn't get far when he heard her voice “What took you so long” Eren walks back into the room and sits next to Mikasa “Sorry Roadwork’s it took 30 minutes to get there but got short cut on way back which was 15 mins so that’s cool” He opens up the bags and pours everything onto the bed. She looks through the stuff “Where’s the ice cream” Eren smiles “Fridge it would melt if I left it out”. He leaves her to it as he takes off his t-shirt and goes back to bed well he tries to the next thing he knows she’s trying to shove cocktail sausages down his mouth. He smiles “What are you doing” she just giggles “Feeding a moaning baby” Eren smiles and opens his mouth he knows he not gonna get any sleep tonight. She puts the cocktail sausage in his mouth and then another. He smiles “Isn't this for you” She smiles “Can’t we share” Eren sighs I'm not really that hungry” He eats a bit then turns around and tries to go back to sleep” The next things he knows he hears a lid come off and feels something get sprayed on his back he then feels her tongue on his back as she proceeds to lick it off. He shakes his head then grins he reaches back to grab what’s on his back he smells it and smiles and licks it up. “Whipped Cream seriously my back’s all sticky now” She then puts more on him and licks it off again “Stop it I'm gonna have to have a shower now” She giggles “Can I join you” He just smirks “No eat ya food” She pouts but is laughing. He looks back and smiles “You’re lucky I love you ya know. Eren takes a quick shower and gets back into bed. She’s eaten a lot of the food but still has some chicken and Mayo and some cocktail sausages. He sighs and thinks to himself “How can women eat so much”. He’s now facing her as he can’t risk getting whipped cream over him again. He’s still sleepy though so he eventually closes his eyes but just then he feels it on his stomach and she’s licking it off again. He sighs “Seriously again I just showered” She smirks “You should have waited then shouldn't you” He smiles “You are weird” she then sprays him with some Whipped Cream on his face and she goes to lick it off but he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. They both lick off the whipped cream and then he grabs the can and sprays her on her face and then licks it off. She’s laughing “What about sleep” Eren smiles “Does it really look like I'm gonna get any sleep with my hormonal wife tormenting me with whipped cream” He then pulls up her t-shirt and sprays her tummy and licks it up he feels a kick and smiles “Seems the little one doesn't like that. She smiles “Well poor them kiss me dammit” Eren smiles and kisses her on the lips. He smiles “Have you saved room for desert Cookie Dough remember” She smiles “Almost forgot about that put this stuff in the fridge but leave the whipped cream”. 

Eren smiles and takes all the stuff and puts them in the fridge he grabs the ice cream and a spoon and walks back into the bedroom and gives her the ice cream and the spoon. She puts some whipped cream on the ice cream then starts eating as he watches. He’s starting to fall asleep again but then feels something cold against his chest and he wakes up “He looks down and sees her licking ice cream off his chest and sighs “What is with you tonight” She looks up at him “I want you to enjoy my food also” He shakes his head but smiles “Enjoying eating food is one thing having it poured over me and licked up isn't enjoying it I'm gonna need another shower but as I'm already sticky give me that spoon” She smiles but gives him the spoon and he takes some ice-cream and feeds her and himself. Between them they eat all the ice-cream. Eren clears up the mess. He gets back into bed but then remembers how sticky he is so he goes to take a shower but before he gets far she grabs his hand. “Let me take a shower with you I'm sticky also” Eren smiles and helps her up they both wash each other in the shower whilst kissing. After the shower they get into bed and she cuddles up to Eren and they both fall asleep.

It’s now the due date Mikasa is at the hospital and Eren is at work his dad said she isn't due until the day after so he went to work. Reiner has started working with him now as he enjoys working on cars also and he did some courses on cars. Eren knows Reiner so he’s happy he has someone he knows working with him. It’s now just after 1pm now and at the hospital something unexpected happens and Grisha rushes to Mikasa and checks her out “It seems the baby is impatient he’s coming today” Mikasa screams “No I'm not having this baby without Eren being here” Grisha smiles of course I’ll get a nurse to ring him now” 

Meanwhile back at Eren’s garage the phone rings Eren smiles “Secretary Reiner would you mind getting that I'm kind of busy ”Reiner laughs “Secretary my ass” he walks over to the phone “Hello Reiner speaking we can fix any car you want how can I help you today” The nurse on the other end smiles “Sorry no car today can I speak to Mr Yeager I'm a nurse at the hospital its urgent” Reiner gets off the phone “Eren it’s the hospital its urgent they need to talk to you” Eren rushes over “Hello Eren speaking is everything ok” He hears some talking on the other end then his dad answers “Son she’s going into labour get here now” Eren sounds shocked “You said she wasn’t due until tomorrow I'm swamped here”. Reiner can’t do everything” The Reiner grabs his arm “Get your ass to the hospital I’ll call Bertolt he knows about cars he can help for today” Eren nods “Ok call him he gets back on the phone “I’ll be there as soon as I can traffic should be quiet this time of day” Eren puts down the phone throws Reiner the keys “Lock up when ya done you can open up tomorrow I take it” Reiner just rolls his eyes “Go Dammit I got this” Eren nods then runs to his Motorbike and starts up the engine and drives away.

Back at the hospital the babies coming but Eren still hasn’t arrived. Mikasa is screaming at Grisha “No he’s not here yet” Grisha sighs “I’m sorry we have to do it now” She starts to cry just then Eren rushes into the room he kisses Her on the head “Sorry I’m late damn traffic” Grisha smiles “Lucky you rode ya bike then aye common this women has been going insane” They get her ready and Eren has to wait outside as its too crowded. It’s been an hour and Armin, Annie Sasha and Connie have turned up there all sitting in the waiting room then they hear something crying” 

Eren looks up “That was crying wasn’t it he stands up and goes to the door just as Grisha comes out “Oh Eren here she is a beautiful baby girl” Eren stares at her “Are they both ok” Grisha smiles “There both fine here” He passes the baby to Eren. He’s been shown how to hold a baby by his parents. He starts to cry as he’s holding her “Hello beautiful” he notices she has Mikasa’s hair colour but his green eyes “Hey look dad she has my colour eyes” Grisha smiles “I know son Mikasa is calling for you” Eren looks in the room and walks in and sits on the bed beside Mikasa” He kisses her on the lips “Hey Beautiful” she smiles back “Let me see her” Eren gives her the baby” She’s got your hair colour but my eyes mixture of both aye “She smiles She’s beautiful” Eren smiles “Just like you” Mikasa laughs”.

Everyone comes in to look at the baby Mikasa’s parents and Eren’s mum has just arrived and is holding the baby and all the parents are crying over her. Eren is sitting beside Mikasa who is sitting up now with Sasha on the other side. Sasha smiles “Who’s gonna be the godparents” Eren sighs “Already she’s just been born” Mikasa kisses him “Might as well get it over with we already know anyway” Eren smiles “Ok Armin you’re the godfather Sasha you’re the godmother you happy now” Sasha cries “Really I’m gonna spoil her like crazy” Armin laughs “Oh and who says I aren’t” Eren and Mikasa laugh “You might spoil her but not as much as us” Everyone laughs.

2 weeks later and Eren has brought Mikasa and the baby home they have yet to name her yet. There sitting on the couch talking Mikasa kisses the baby’s head” So what do we call her?” Eren smiles “What do you like” She smiles “What about Erika both are names” Eren smiles “Well part of each of ours I like it Erika it is” Mikasa kisses him “Erika it is what about a middle name” Eren scratches his head how about Aiko means child of love doesn’t it in Japanese” Mikasa smiles “Aiko” I love it Erika Aiko Yeager, German first name Japanese second name I love it”. She kisses the baby then Eren.

The next day Armin, Annie, Connie Sasha Eren and Mikasa’s parents come around. When there all sitting down Eren puts his arms around Mikasa “Hey everyone thanks for coming we have come up with a name and middle name for our little monster” He picks up Erika “It’s not been ya know done through records yet were doing that later today but first but we all want you to know her name this is Erika Aiko Yeager” Everyone smiles and Eren and Mikasa’s mums are both crying Connie smiles “Cool name guys Erika hey that’s like Eren and Mika cool Aiko sounds cool does it mean anything. Carla smiles “It means Child of Love a fitting name you to. Eren just hugs Mikasa “Thanks mum. Carla cries again “Can I hold her” Eren smiles and looks at Mikasa “Should we let her she might try and steel her from us” Mikasa laughs “Let her hold her” Eren walks over and gives his mum Erika “Hello Erika Aiko Yeager I’m one of your grandma’s this old man is your grandpa say hello dear”. Grisha kisses her head “Hello Erika” Carla is still crying she walks over to Ada and laughs “This is Grandma Number 2 Grandma Ada” She gives the baby to Ada who kisses her on the forehead “Hello baby Erika Aiko Yeager you’re so beautiful I might just have to take you home myself” Across the room Mikasa laughs “I don’t think so she’s my little baby mine and Eren’s” Ada just smiles and gives Erika to Tom who kisses her head “Such a beautiful baby look Ada she has her mums hair colour and fathers eye colour how sweet”. Over the next hour everyone holds Erika then she goes back to Mikasa.

Later everyone has left apart from Armin and Annie. Annie looks at Eren and Mikasa cuddling each other “You to look so cute when you going to the registry office to get the naming done”. Eren looks over 3pm but it seems my little girls have now fallen asleep” Armin smiles “We’ll take you common you get in the back and we’ll take you there” Eren picks up both Mikasa and Erika and carries them to Armin’s car. Armin looks over “Wow Eren when did you get so strong” Eren just smiles Annie opens the door and Eren puts Mikasa and Erika in the back seat before climbing in beside them. During the journey Mikasa wakes up and looks around then she feels Eren’s arms wrapped around her so she looks over and kisses him “Hey you” Eren smiles “Hey yourself glad you woke up we’ll be at the registry office in 2 minutes can’t have you being asleep through that can we. She just looks down at Erika whose still asleep then she looks at the front and sees Armin smiling “How did I get in here” Armin laughs “Muscle Man Yeager carried you both” She looks at Eren and kisses him “I love you” he smiles “I love you more” he then kisses her on the lips and she kisses back. Armin laughs “Don’t get too comfortable you 2 no sex in my car besides were her now. The next hour is spent filling in paper work then there free to go. Once again Armin and Annie bring them back home. When they get home Armin and Annie says there goodbye’s as Mikasa is falling asleep again. Eren puts Erika in her cot next to their bed and then climbs into bed with Mikasa.

It’s now 5 years later Connie and Sasha are married and also have a little boy also and Armin and Annie have 2 kids and are also married a lot has happened Erika is now 5 and she is a spitting image of her mother and grandmother although she has Eren’s eye colour and a bit of Eren’s personality. Its 7pm and Erika has gone to bed and Eren and Mikasa are lying down in bed chatting and kissing.

Mikasa smiles “Do you remember when I was pregnant and you bought me all that food and all I wanted to do was torment you” Eren laughs “How can I forget every time I tried going to sleep you poured Whipped Cream on me and Licked it up then it was Cookie Dough Ice cream I was sticky as hell” She laughs “Well I wanted you to enjoy the food also” He kisses her again “I was tired but it was nice” They remain kissing and don’t notice that Erika has woken up there room is open and she walks in and climbs under the covers and crawls her way up to her parents. Mikasa sees moving in the bed between them and smiles “Here comes trouble”. Just then Erika’s head pokes out and she lies against Eren “Hey mum hey dad couldn’t sleep somebody woke me up” She’s laughing of course and they follow her. Eren puts Erika in his lap “Sorry Aiko but mummy and daddy are reminiscing about old times” Mikasa smiles and Erika looks confused “Daddy what does that mean” Mikasa smiles “It means thinking of the past dear” Erika smiles “Ok tell me a story” Eren sighs “About what” Erika laughs “How about how you met mummy” Mikasa smiles “You start I’ll be right back” Eren smiles “ok” let me tell you how I met the most beautiful women in the world” Erika pouts “But I’m the most beautiful person in the world” Eren chuckles “Well you’re the second mummy is number one I’m afraid” Erika smiles “Ok I’m number 2” Eren smiles “Yep.

In the bathroom Mikasa looks in the mirror and smiles “How we met aye hope he doesn’t go into too much detail” she then pulls out a pregnancy test she has felt a bit weird over the last few days. She does the test and sees blue and she smiles again she’s pregnant again. She walks back into the bedroom and Eren sees her and smiles “Hey Beautiful just telling Aiko about the train wreck blind date. She smiles “Oh I remember that so long ago did he tell you Aiko that I fell in love with him the moment I saw him” Erika smiles “Yea he did he said he fell in love with you also at the same time”. Mikasa smiles and then comes back to the bed and cuddles up next to Eren and Erika. After an hour Eren and Mikasa who took it in turns telling her everything. Erika is now barely awake so Eren picks her up and carries her back to his bed Mikasa give her a kiss and Eren pouts “Where’s mine” She just smiles you get your afterwards” He just grins then takes Erika back to her bedroom and puts her in bed “Goodnight Aiko” as he’s walking out he hears “Night daddy” and he smiles. He walks back into their bedroom and she’s waiting for him. He jumps on the bed and crawls up to her grabbing her leg and pulling her down to him he then climbs on top of her “Kissy time” She smiles “So childish” but she kisses him several times then they cuddle. She is curled up against Eren and he thinks she’s asleep then she sits up and gets in his lap. “Eren I’ve got some news” Eren smiles and what’s that beautiful” She smiles “I’m Pregnant again” Eren smiles “Awesome I’ve noticed you have been a bit weird lately Wow pregnant again Aiko will be so happy a baby brother or sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if your wondering why Eren and Mikasa calls Erika Aiko instead of Erika well she prefers that name


	14. Hopeless Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been asked by crying baby to do a Levi and Hangi story never done that before always do Eren and Mikasa stories but i just finished it its also a Eremika relationship also. hope you like it abit of smut mainly kissing and mentions of sex
> 
> big thing here Levi and Hangi are high school students

Eren and Mikasa are high school students there 15 just like Levi there also best friends along with Levi he’s her big brother by a few months but there still in the same year. He hangs around with them both as he’s not really that sociable. Eren is in love with Mikasa and she is in love with him everyone knows but they stay quiet. One afternoon at lunchtime Eren, Mikasa and Levi are eating lunch when Hangi Zoe comes into the cafeteria. Everyone thinks she’s a bit bonkers but Eren and Mikasa are friends with her. Little do they know that the main reason she sits with them is to get to know Levi better. Levi is a stubborn kid who’s always grumpy and shows little emotions to anyone except Eren and Mikasa but Eren and Mikasa always hang around with him anyways.

Hangi looks around the cafeteria until she sees Eren, Mikasa and Levi and she smiles. She’s had the biggest crush on Levi since primary school but all he does is call her four eyes but she calls him shorty so it’s all good banter. She starts walking over to them when Eren sees her coming “Here comes the crazy girl” Levi just rolls his eyes and Mikasa chuckles. Hangi sits next to Levi “Hey guys I've been looking for you. Levi rolls his eyes “What do you want four eyes” Hangi smiles “Not much shorty just felt like annoying you that’s all. No seriously though the real reason is are you guys coming to my house this Saturday my parents are away so any chance I get it’s party time you guys in” Eren laughs “Hell yea is there going to be beer” Mikasa smiles there under age but when has that stopped them Hangi smiles “What do you take me for of course there will be beer. Plus I'm ordering Pizza’s” Eren smiles “Awesome I'm in” Mikasa smiles “Me too”. Levi smirks “Free beer sure I'm in” Hangi laughs “Who says your invited shorty” Levi glares at her and she smiles “Only kidding everyone’s invited loud music, alcohol, pizza it’s going to be great party starts at 10pm it’s a big house so people can stay if they want”.

The next day Mikasa is over at Hangi’s doing homework. There just finishing the homework when Hangi smiles “Hey Mikasa why are you over hear and not with Eren don’t you usually do homework with him and Levi” Mikasa goes bright red “Your my friend also can’t I do it over here also” Hangi laughs “Well yea but it’s just strange that’s all, You and Eren do everything together people think you’re in love with each other. Mikasa blushes and Hangi laughs “Are you in love with Eren” Mikasa sighs “Yes I am it’s tough being around Eren I've been in love with him since we were 10 but I'm not sure he feels the same way” Hangi laughs “I just said everyone thinks YOUR in love with each other not just you in love with him” Mikasa sighs “You really think he’s in love with me” Hangi laughs “Eren’s a great guy attractive, has a great body I'm sure you know that but every girl who’s ever asked him out he’s turned down why do you think that happens” Mikasa shrugs “I don’t know” Hangi chuckles “It’s because he’s in love with you” Mikasa sighs “If that’s true what do I do I know Eren’s not really the greatest person when it comes to feelings Levi’s the same” Hangi Laughs “Leave that to me I’ll think of something. Speaking of Levi what’s the deal with him" Its Mikasa’s turn to laugh “Levi do you like grumpy Levi” Hangi blushes Mikasa’s mouth drops open “You do” Hangi punches her arm “Shut up you can’t say anything look at you and Eren” Mikasa smirks “I get your point”.

Meanwhile at Levi’s house Eren and Levi are doing homework but Eren seems distracted which is annoying Levi “What’s the deal Eren homework not challenging enough for you” Eren sighs “I'm just confused Mikasa always does homework with us why did she go over to Hangi’s” Levi sighs “Aren't I good enough if I actually gave a crap I’d be offended” Eren smirks “Ah poor Levi am I hurting your feelings” Levi punches him “Ouch what the hell was that for” Levi smirks “I'm bored let’s play some video games” Eren smiles “I thought you’d never ask” Levi rolls his eyes it was always like this. They play modern warfare 3 for a while then Eren gets bored again and Levi sighs “What the fuck is it now” Eren sighs “It’s Mikasa it’s just weird her not being here you know” Levi sighs “Eren is it because you’re in love with my sister that you never want her to be with other people I've seen you get jealous its hilarious. How many people have asked you out in the past 3 years and you turn them down to be with me and Mikasa. To be honest she’s just as stupid I've seen how you look at each other and its gross just kiss her or something and get over it” Eren is shocked “What are you saying I'm not in love with Mikasa” Levi smiles “Of course you aren't” Eren sighs “OK I am in love with her but how can I tell her that and does she feel the same way” Levi laughs “You too are just plain moronic. You love each other everyone in school knows". Eren is speechless “Seriously everyone knows” Levi raises his eyebrows “Do you want me to punch you again Yes everyone knows” Eren smiles “OK but what do I do I'm not good with feelings, Me and you are alike in that” Levi punches him “Ouch quit it” What about you and Hangi I think she likes you” Levi glares at Eren “You really are annoying me Four Eyes likes me give me a break” Eren just smirks.

2 days later and everyone’s making their way to the party Eren and Mikasa are walking together but there still a bit weird around each other. Levi walks behind them shaking his head he thinks to himself “What a bunch of idiots”. The party has been going on for a few hours now most people are drunk or getting there when Hangi tells everyone to sit in a circle as most people are drunk they just do it of course Hangi sits next to Levi and Eren is next to Mikasa, she looks around and sees a few other friends Armin and Annie are sitting next to each other they also kind of like each other, Historia and Ymir are next to each other but there already a couple then there in Connie and Sasha who are just like Eren and Mikasa they are best friends but Hangi thinks they like each other so she plans to put that to the test. This could ruin everything though but she hopes it won’t. what is funny is Jean and Marco sitting together. Reiner and Hitch are also next to each other. She’s been thinking how she can get some people together mainly Eren and Mikasa and her and Levi she never told Mikasa but yea she likes Levi a lot she wants people to just get it over with and this is her plan.

Hangi smiles “So everyone this is the game spin the bottle I’ll tell you what happens afterwards OK I’ll spin first” She spins the bottle and it lands on Mikasa and she smiles “OK stage 2 you have to kiss the person next to you so Mikasa go for it “Eren looks at Hangi shocked and thinks “What is she doing he gets surprised when Mikasa climbs into his lap grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips. After a short kiss she breaks away and pulls back but she doesn't get far as Eren grabs her and pulls her back in “No you don’t” He then kisses her back and she kisses him everyone is smiling or in Connie’s case laughing his head off alongside Sasha. Jean doesn't look impressed but Hangi smiles she’s never really liked Jean and knows Eren doesn't either so she’s just smirking and Levi sees “What’s so funny” Hangi looks at him “Look at Jean he looks pissed but good he’s an ahole any ways. Levi looks over and smiles. Hangi smiles “OK I’ll spin again” Eren and Mikasa are still kissing and Hangi smiles and thinks to herself “One down a few to go” She spins the bottle and it lands on Annie who smiles and kisses Armin who goes all bright red but kisses her back” Hangi smiles “OK spin time again” It lands on Ymir who kisses Historia who kisses her back.

Hangi smiles “And Again” When she spins it this time it comes back to her and she smiles and reaches over to Levi and Kisses Him. When she looks at Levi he looks pissed he pushes her back and stands up and walks over to the bar to get a drink. Hangi smiles anyway. Hangi looks over “Common you to are you going to kiss all night” Eren smiles and breaks the kiss which Mikasa doesn't like. She sees Levi over at the bar getting a drink and starts to stand but Eren grabs her hand “I’ll go you want a drink” She nods “Yea get me a Beer” Eren smiles “Coming up after I chat with Levi” Hangi watches Eren get up and smiles at Mikasa “It worked” Mikasa smiles back “Thanks Hangi” Hangi smiles no probs. “OK everyone who’s already had there fun leave the circle the rest get closer. 

Meanwhile Eren walks over to Levi “Hey buddy “What’s the deal you look really pissed was it really that bad she’s bonkers but she is nice looking not that I care I have Mikasa now” Levi smirks “Finally you got your act together and No it wasn't that bad but I'm not used to this shit ya know”. Eren smiles “I think she likes you” Reiner kisses Hitch then Hangi spins again and it lands on Marco. Marco is gay everyone knows that he’s also Jeans best friend. “Eren looks back around after getting a beer for him and Mikasa “Hey common the bottle has landed in front of Marco, Who he is going to kiss “Levi looks around he grabs a beer and heads back with Eren they sit down. Marco hasn't done anything yet. Levi sits next to Hangi but ignores her Mikasa sits in between Eren’s legs but kisses him then takes the beer “Thanks” Eren smiles and whispers into her ear “No problem” She smirks. Just then Marco turns around and Kisses Jean and Eren and Levi are speechless so is Mikasa and everyone else. 

Later on after they've all eaten Eren and Mikasa are in the corner of the room making out again. Levi sees them and smirks although there his friends and he thinks it gross he knows Mikasa is his little sister and that they love each other so he smirks” Hangi walks up to him “That was long overdue” Levi looks at her and just nods.  
It’s a few months later now Eren and Mikasa are still together go figure but Levi and Hangi are closer but they aren't dating or anything like that. Levi doesn’t get irritated by her as much any more although he was pissed at first when she kissed him he kind of liked it not that he would tell anyone that he had a reputation of being a grumpy emotionless angry man who only hangs around with Eren and Mikasa although not as much he gives them some alone time. Levi, Eren and Mikasa are walking down the corridor when they hear a guy arguing with someone they knows it’s a girl so they go to looks. When Levi sees its Hangi he gets pissed. 

Meanwhile “Hey four eyes watch where your walking you made me spill my drink” Hangi looks scared the guy is really tall and scary looking but she won’t back down “Hey you bumped into me it’s not my thought you wasn't looking where you were going” The guy looks pissed, he’s just about to slap her when Levi comes out of nowhere and slams his head into the locker several times breaking the guys nose. His friends drag him away he’s out of it. Levi looks at Hangi “You OK Four eyes” She smiles “Yea shorty I'm fine Wow that was intense”. Levi smirks “Yea” Eren and Mikasa are just about to walk up to them when Mr Bossard grabs Levi’s T-shirt so they stop. Mr Bossard looks Pissed “Levi Ackerman What the hell do you think you’re doing. That’s it I’ll take no bullshit from you lot you have detention tonight” Levi looks up “But that guy starte… he never finished as Mr Bossard walks away.

Later on Levi is in detention he’d bored shit less it’s been nearly an hour. When he gets a text he looks up but Mr Bossard is reading a book. He checks the message it’s from Hangi and he smirks

From Hangi  
To Levi

Hey you OK

Levi smiles and replies

From Levi  
To Hangi

Yea I'm fine bored though

Hangi replies back

From Hangi  
To Levi

How long you got left

Levi smiles

20 minutes why what you up to

Hangi replies 

From Hangi  
To Levi

Me, Eren and Mikasa are outside waiting for you

Levi looks outside and she waves to him and he shakes his head but smiles

From Levi  
To Hangi 

It’s freezing out there what are those to upto  
Hangi replies back  
From Hangi  
To Levi  
There just cuddling they were kissing but it’s cold out here.  
Levi looks out then replies  
From Levi  
To Hangi  
Go get yourselves a hot drink or something get me one also ask Mikasa what I want I'm sure she knows by now  
Meanwhile outside Eren and Mikasa are sitting down on the steps Eren’s hands are freezing so he has a plan he sticks his hands under Mikasa jumper and t-shirt and he feels her walks stomach. “Oh that’s nice” Mikasa yells “Damn Eren your hands are freezing get your hands out” Eren hugs her “But I'm warming them up” She sighs but closes her arms around her clothes warming up Eren’s hands in the process. Hangi looks at them and giggles “Hey guys Levi suggested we get some hot drinks and he wants one to he said you should know what he wants”.  
Mikasa and Eren smiles and say together “Black Tea no sugar” Hangi smiles “How cute you talk together”. They all stand up and walk to get there hot drinks they find a café open and go inside. The waitress an old lady speaks first “What can I get you 3” Eren and Mikasa look at the Menu and both say “Hot Chocolate with marshmallows” Hangi smiles “Make that 3 of that and a black team with no sugar please” The waitress smiles “Do you want Caramel sauce on it also” They all say yes. They gets there drinks and walk back to the school just as Levi gets out he runs up to them and Hangi passes Levi his drink ”Levi smiles “Thanks Hangi how much do I owe ya” Hangi smiles “I got It covered paid for them also” Levi looks over and sees caramel over Eren and Mikasa’s lips and laughs “Look at you 2 caramel all over your mouths” Eren smiles then is about to lick it off when MIkasa kisses him and licks the caramel off him and he does the same to her there both giggling and so is Hangi Levi just shakes his head “I’m happy for you to getting together and all but that was gross” Everyone laughs even Levi.  
A few years have passed and there all in college together. Eren would prefer to share his dorm room with Mikasa being girlfriend and boyfriend but rules are rules and it has to be Boys with Boys and Vis Versa. Not that MIkasa didn't sneak into Eren’s dorm every night they did live across the hall from each other. Every time Mikasa sneaked around they would have sex and Levi would leave what they didn't know is that he would go across the hall to Hangi’s and hang there until they went to sleep then he would sneak back before they woke up. This night was different though. Mikasa was lying on her bed and Hangi was in hers, Hangi smiles “You wanna go over to Eren’s room don’t ya” Mikasa smiles “Of Course” Hangi just smirks “Do you really know how Levi feels seeing you do that” Mikasa smiles “He always leaves no idea where he goes of course but he’s always in bed when we wake up the next morning” Hangi smiles she knows where Levi comes and it’s the best time of the night she has the biggest crush on Levi and they talk all night about stuff. Hangi smiles “I'm going to take a shower you going to be there when I get back “Mikasa smiles “Maybe who knows”  
Hangi walks into the bathroom smiling, Just as she closes the door she hears the dorm room door open and close and she laughs. 10 minutes later and Levi is asleep when he’s woken up by you know who and he grunts “Seriously every damn night you have sex”. Eren and Mikasa smirk but continue kissing so Levi gets up “I'm going out” They don’t acknowledge him they never do” He walks across the hall and knocks on the door. They play the same game every night Hangi has forgotten to put on a dressing gown and is just wearing a tank top and panties When Levi sees her he’s stunned she’s always been nice looking but damn “Oh hey Levi what brings you over her it couldn't be them 2 having sex yet again” Levi smirks “Yea can I come in” Hangi smiles “Sure come in” Levi walks in and Hangi closes the door and smiles she saw the way he looked at her and decides this is the night she will make her move  
Levi makes Mikasa’s bed and lies down on top of the covers. Hangi sits on her bed wondering what she’s going to do she sees Levi is falling asleep he must have been asleep and been woken up. They talk for a short while as usual. Levi is falling asleep so Hangi stands up and sits on the end of Mikasa’s bed she nudges Levi who opens his eyes. She’s close to him and he doesn't know what to do. Hangi sighs “Levi do you think I'm pretty” Levi is speechless for a second “Yes of course you are” Hangi smiles “You really think so” Levi raises his eyebrow “Well Yea of course you are” Hangi smiles “Will you go out with me” Levi is speechless “Why do you want to go out with me there are loads of better guys out there then me” Hangi smiles “I like you I always have” She climbs on top of Levi and Kisses him at first he does nothing then he kisses her back. They remain kissing for a while when the door opens and Mikasa comes in along with Eren Hey Hangi do you know wher… She sees Hangi on top on Levi and Smiles so does Eren “So this is where you come over aye how long has this been going on” Levi looks over Hangi’s shoulder and smiles “Fuck off you to I'm busy” Eren smiles “We see that” Mikasa laughs I'm happy for you but get off my bed” Levi stands up and picks up Hangi who wraps her legs around Levi’s waist he carries her towards her bed and lies her down on the bed and climbs in after her and pulls the covers over them. Eren and Mikasa laughs “No more moaning from you about us having sex now” Levi stops kissing Hangi “I Said Fuck Off” Eren and Mikasa smile and walk back across the hall to Eren’s bed.


	15. Sniper Elite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short story i thought of i doubt they make sniper rifle's for games they've done it with some games with machine guns so oh well but I've done it like i care lol

Eren and Armin love playing video games especially War games Eren's always a sniper so when he heard about the Sniper Elite Competition he got Armin and they went to the convention. They signed up calling Themselves The Titans Eren would be the sniper with Armin being his spotter there was massive Sniper Rifles to use they are also in little boxes so nobody can see each other. Eren saw the guns and smiled at Armin "This is going to be fun 10 teams aye I wonder what the rounds will be like" Armin smiles "Looks amazing" Eren isn't paying attention he's just spotted two girls walking in signing up for the same competition. The Asian girl seems nice very pretty the other doesn't look too bad either. Armin watches his gaze and smirks "Focus Eren San" Eren looks back and smiles "Shut it lets go"

Eren and Armin sit down Eren lying down with the Sniper Rifle and Armin lying next to him when the judge speaks "OK everyone there will be 3 rounds on the guns there are buttons to press to change the guns setting's Night Vision, Thermal, And Infra-red use them wisely. Remember press the button before aiming the last thing you want to do is for your opponent to see you breathing on the game. OK Teams 1 Titans will be against team 2 Vipers. The aim is to kill each other obviously but there is a twist for the first event it’s raining use the right sensor and you'll do fine BEGIN".

Eren smiles this should be fun he flicks through the sensors until he finds the right one then he waits for Armin's voice in his headphones. He looks around himself of course. The battle has been going on for 3 minutes when Armin speaks to Eren "Hey found the sniper to the north he's breathing such an idiot do you see him" Eren looks around and finally spots him "Got Him Say Hello to my little friend" He shoots the guy right in the head round over Titans Win.

The rest of the rounds go on pretty quickly. Now there round is over they can watch the other players most of the matches are pretty slow but when Team Huntress takes on The Hawks the battle is over in like 1 minute Eren smiles He speaks to Armin "Hey She's good can't wait to face off against her" Armin just chuckles "If she killed the first team that quick you should be worried" Eren laughs "I love a good challenge" 

After the Huntress win the other two matches ended pretty quickly. The Judge speaks again "Some good snipers and spotters I can see keep it up OK Round 2 is a free for all but this time it’s in a sandstorm so use that to your advantage BEGIN"

Eren takes a look around four other teams’ one of them being the Team Huntress. The battle starts just as quick as Eren spots a team pretty quickly without Armin he gets ready to pull the trigger but just at the last second another shot is heard and the team dies The judge shouts "First blood to team Huntress" Eren at first was pissed but when he heard who nicked his kill he chuckled "She nicked my kill Armin that sux" Armin smiles "Concentrate Eren Sama" Eren chuckles "Quiet Armin San" Eren then spots another team with Armin's help and takes them out now its Team Titan Team Huntress and Team Bulldog left next kill ends its Eren can't find either player at first and its annoying him the Sandstorm is annoying he finally spots someone and is about to Shoot them when that same player shoots the other team dead. The Judge speaks "Another kill for Team Huntress Round 2 over" Eren smiles "Did you see that I was a second away from killing Team Huntress next time she's mine who do you think the Sniper is the blond or the Asian girl" Armin smiles "Does it matter" Eren chuckles "Hell yea it does the Asian girl was smoking hot man" Armin chuckles.

The Judge stands up "OK last round Team Titan vs Team Huntress the two best teams we've seen today. Great Spotting and Shooting nearly didn't happen though Team Titan had you dead to rights Team Huntress OK last round is in a snowstorm BEGIN"

Eren smiles "Let’s hope that freaks them out abit hey Armin" Armin laughs "I doubt it" Focus if we win the competition we get the prize of 10 Thousand to share between us that's gonna be great don't you think" Eren smirks "Hell Yea 10k sounds great aye" The battle begins and for the first 10 minutes nothing happens neither team can find each other. Eren speaks into the Mic "Anything Armin" Armin sighs "Nope this is tough the terrain is hard try infra-red. Eren switches to Infra-red but it doesn't help much another few minutes go by and They Eren sees it he catches some movement and then sees smoke and smiles "Gotcha Hey Armin I got them" Armin sighs "Quickly take the shot before they sees us" Eren Smiles and reaches for the trigger "Asta La Vista Baby" He then pulls the trigger shooting the player through the eye into the Brain. The Judge then speaks "Game over Team Titan Wins a great finale step out of your booths and enter onto the stage.

Eren and Armin step out of there booths and walk to the stage from the left and The runners up come up the other side and Eren smiles and looks at Armin "Told You Asian girls the sniper" Armin just rolls his eyes but smiles" The Judge shakes hands with all 4 competitors then gives the runners up a cheque for 5 Thousand they have pictures taken then its Eren and Armin’s turn The Judge laughs "Lets congratulate the Champions today Team Titan" Everyone watching is clapping and cheering, Then the judge hands them the Cheque for 10 Thousand "Well done boys close match" Eren and Armin has pictures taken and shakes hands with the judge.

A little while later Armin is talking to some of the other competitors when the blond girl from Team Huntress walks up "Congratulations on the win a close finale hey where is your team-mate the sniper I'm Annie by the way" Armin sighs Eren's disappeared a while ago" Beats me where is your friend also I'm Armin by the way" They shake hands then Annie smiles "No idea" Armin chuckles "I think there with each other" Annie smiles "You think so she was checking out Eren so maybe" Armin looks shocked "You saw us" Annie smiles "Yea when we were signing up" Armin smiles"

Meanwhile Eren is talking to the Asian girl "So that was a great finale almost killed you in the last round you were good you also nicked the first kill in round 2 I was just about to pull the trigger when you killed them." The Asian girl laughs "Really sorry about that he was just so tempting also thanks it was a tough finale I never saw you once. I hated the environmental changes damn snow and sand" Eren laughs "Yea I get ya so what's ya name or do you want me to call you Huntress I'm Eren, Eren Yeager" The Asian girl smiles "Nice to meet you I'm Mikasa Ackerman" Eren smiles "Mikasa aye like the Japanese battleship nice" She smiles "Yea so my dad told me" They both laugh someone walks past Eren and knocks him into Mikasa and they fall back onto the fall with Eren in front of Mikasa. She smiles "If you wanted to get close all you had to do was ask she kisses him and Eren's smiling. "OK never expected that I was pushed through but oh well" He leans in and kisses her back she kisses him again. They remain doing that until they hear laughing behind them they turn around and see Armin and Annie laughing" They smile then Mikasa kisses him again and he kisses her.


	16. Invisible Part 1 Mysterious Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I thought up a while ago its about illegal street racing. Eren likes someone who doesn't know that he even exists he just wants to be near her. This chapter has a bit of flirting that's about it

Eren and Armin are best friends they've know each other since they were 3, All through Primary school to high school and now to college it’s only been them two they never stuck out so never attracted any friends not that they cared all that much. Now in college the same thing is happening. Although they never stuck out one person always did for Eren and that was Mikasa Ackerman she was the head cheerleader at high school, she was beautiful, smart, funny and athletic she also had many friends what was the problem was she had an annoying Horse faced Boyfriend called Jean who was in the football team.

To Eren, Mikasa was perfect she was beautiful he wished he could talk to her but to Mikasa, Eren and Armin were probably invisible. One day in college they were sitting on the wall eating lunch. As usual Eren is staring at Mikasa he then sighs “Hey Armin I really wish I could talk to her” Armin looks up from his book he knows Eren likes her and it makes his friend miserable that she doesn't even notice them he sighs “Eren face it were invisible to her plus she’s dating a horse” Eren sighs then smiles “I know buddy nice horse joke that’s not like you” Armin just smiles “Trying to lighten the mood Eren.”

Armin then gets a call from his granddad so he tells Eren then walks away. Eren watches him go then decides to get closer to Mikasa and their friends. What he overhears makes him smiles. Jean is sitting on one of the tables and he looks really bored. “Ya know I love racing motorbikes but it’s not fun when I win all the time, Levi really needs to get some new blood” Mikasa has heard this many times before and its annoying her she loves Jean but there is only so much whining she can take from him “He does get new blood but you still beat them I’ve asked him to post it online secretly it is illegal racing after all maybe that will help” Jean sighs I hope so the money is great of course” Eren walks away smiling he has a great idea. He knew how to ride a motorbike he has experience and drives a motorbike to college every day.

Later after college Eren’s back at the flat he shares with Armin. Armin is doing research as usual so Eren goes online to find the link Mikasa mentioned. He clicks on the link and it’s pretty basic it just says if your man or women enough all sexes can ride. No rules winning races wins you 3 grand maybe more. Eren smiles he’s got like 100 grand saved up so he goes online looking for expensive powerful motorbikes he finds one the Kawasaki Ninja H2R Superbike its 50,000 perfect. He can’t wait to drive it he orders a black helmet with a personalised TITAN on the helmet. Armin walks into his room and sees what Eren’s doing “What the hell Eren your buying a 50,000 bike why you already have one” Eren laughs “I might sell that or just keep it for everyday use when I get this bike I'm going to get them to install nitrous oxide on it also its going to kick ass” Armin is shocked “Why that’s dangerous what’s this really about” Eren tells Armin what he heard and what he’s done Armin sighs “Seriously her again” Eren shrugs “I’ll be able to get close to her I’ll get a black Motorbike Suit to match my bike and helmet I’ll be mysterious” Armin sighs “Seriously I love you man but see sense she doesn't know we exist” He sighs again he knows he won’t be able to persuade Eren when he sets his sights on something nothing will change his mind.

A month goes by when everything Eren asked for arrives his Black Kawasaki Ninja black Helmet black motorbike suit. The guy who put the Nitrous Oxide warned Eren but he wouldn't budge they guy just shrugged and took the money. The website tells Eren there’s going to be a race tonight so he makes his way there with Armin following behind. Eren drives up to the other racers everyone looks at him the bike he’s bought isn't cheap neither is the power in the bike plus he’s wearing all black very mysterious he thinks. Jean and Mikasa notice and Jean smiles “New blood good” Krista walks up to him “Hi there are you new here” Eren smiles “Ye I'm ready to race” Krista smiles new blood aye will Jean win again who knows she knows about this bike it’s the best and the most powerful bike out right now plus it costs £50,000 not cheap. “What’s your name” Eren is thinking about saying his name but why when he looks like this so he thinks hard then smiles “Call me TITAN” Krista smiles “OK TITAN the race starts in 2 minutes the conditions is a 10 mile drag race to the outskirts of town then turn around and come back good luck” Eren smiles “Thanx”.

All the other racers have taken off their helmets all accept Eren. Levi notices this and smiles something is strange about that guy he’s hiding something and what he’s riding he’s rich. He calls over Krista “Who’s the new guy or is it a girl” Krista smiles “Oh it’s a guy sounds kind of hot he calls himself TITAN that’s all but he’s riding a beast” Levi smiles “You noticed to aye why doesn't he take off his helmet he must be baking in that suit” Krista shrugs “Who knows adds to the mystery of him though right” Levi smirks. Krista walks away and Levi smiles and thinks to himself New Blood who is rich to afford a bike like that with an Alias like TITAN his appearance and the fact he’s left his helmet of means he’s hiding something but he doesn't care to much could he be a good driver. Mikasa walks up to Levi “Hey new blood aye that bike isn't cheap” Levi smirks “Nope cost £50,000 it’s also the most powerful bike out right now. Watch out for TITAN” Mikasa smirks “TITAN” Levi smiles “That’s what he calls himself watch out for him ya boyfriend might get his ass kicked tonight” Mikasa sighs although he whines about always winning he’d be worse if he loses but something about TITAN intrigues her.

6 racers line up ready for the race alongside Jean. Eren gets there last. Jean looks at him and smirks “TITAN aye you’re going to be eating my dirt” Eren ignores him mostly although he’s grinning inside his helmet. Krista walks up with the flag “OK gentlemen 10 mile drag race you know the way if you don’t well follow the others” Everyone starts up their bikes. Kristi lowers the flag and everyone but Eren rides off. Krista walks up beside Eren and laughs “Your supposed to go when I lower the flag” Eren smirks “You don’t say so what’s your name pretty lady” Krista is speechless what’s he doing he should be racing not talking to her but she smiles “Krista Lenz why” Eren smiles “Your pretty that’s why just curious” Krista laughs “Thanx shouldn’t you be going” Eren looks at the track and then back at her “I will chill out” She laughs.

Levi and Mikasa are speechless what’s TITAN doing. Mikasa smirks “Watch out for TITAN Levi really” He shrugs “Cold feet maybe”.

Eren smiles he had no idea what he’s actually doing he admits she’s pretty but its MIkasa he likes not her. The next thing he says even confuses himself “Hey Krista you wanna go out sometime” Krista laughs “Sorry not allowed to fraternise with racers sorry” Eren smiles “Shame” Then he looks up and drives off he quickly gets off to 100 miles per hour does a wheelie then lands and presses the Nitrous Oxide and he shoots off. Levi and Mikasa look on then MIkasa looks at Levi “Nitrous Oxide is that even allowed” Levi shrugs “No rules sis told you to watch him he’s more than meets the eye. 

Eren catches up to the slower riders and quickly speeds past them it’s just Jean and another guy now in front of him. Jean is winning the race that’s no surprise he always wins lately. Jean passes the 5 mile mark and goes around the corner then shoots back the way he came closely followed by the other rider. Jean passes Eren and shouts “LOOSER” Eren just smiles in his mask and thinks to himself wait and see who loses you Horse faced arsehole. Jean never saw Eren use the Nitrous before he will soon enough though. He passes the second placed driver on the 7th mile he’s fallen back slightly it’s just Jean left now. Only 3 miles left now he’s catching Jean thanx to his bikes power. On the 9th mile Eren and Jean are neck and neck Jean looks over “What the fuck” Eren clenches his fist sticks out his thumb and points down the uses the Nitrous and races off. Levi see’s Eren/Titan speeding to the finish line he’s used another Nitrous they can’t believe he’s gonna win he started after everyone else they see Jean but he’s not gonna catch Titan in time. Krista shouts “Fuck” Then runs down quickly to wave the flag just as Eren/Titan passes. Eren’s just won 3 grand Armin’s happy he then walks back to his car and drives off.

A few seconds later Jean crosses the finish line followed a few minutes later by the other 3 riders. Jean is livid shouting at Levi, Eren just smiles “smug arsehole” Jean is shouting at Levi who’s just smirking. Jeans pissed “Titan cheated he can’t use Nitrous Oxide give me the damn money” Levi smiles “Shut it brat there are no rules he just thought of it first so go and cry to someone who gives a damn about your whining”. Jean stalks off Mikasa just smirks as Levi gives her the 3 grand. She walks up to Eren/Titan and hands him the money. “Here ya go TITAN” He nearly says Thanx Mikasa but he doesn't “Thanx pretty lady what’s your name” She laughs “Who wants to know” Eren wants to take his helmet off but he doesn't he just smiles. “Who wants to know is a long name it’s also kind of unusual either your parents had a strange sense of humour or your lying to me” He laughs and so does she “My names Mikasa Ackerman what’s your name then” Eren smiles TITAN remember” She smirks “But what’s your real name” Eren smiles “How do you know TITAN isn't my real name” She just giggles “Fair enough nobody has beaten Jean in 2 months” Eren/TITAN smiles “Well that changed today didn't it” She laughs “That it did” Eren tries his luck “You want a ride” She smiles “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that now would he”.

She points to Jean who looks over still pissed” Eren smirks “He looks pissed but oh well can’t blame a guy for trying it’s your loss guess I’ll have to spend this 3 grand on something other than you then oh well laterz Mikasa Ackerman see you around”. He drives off and everyone cheers. Mikasa starts walking up to Levi when Jean grabs her arm. “What the fuck was that why were you laughing with him your my girlfriend” Levi grabs his arm let go of Mikasa before I break your arm then maybe your other arm just for the fun of it”. Jean lets go and storms off to his bike and drives off. They both smile. Levi then sighs “Your jackass boyfriend got his butt kicked serves him right sore loser”. Mikasa smiles “You sure there are no rules” Levi smiles “Nope told you to watch out for him.” Levi walks off and she smiles she thinks to herself “TITAN sounded cute he sounded about my age also I wonder who he is” she smiles then follows Levi to his SUV and gets in and they drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fell free to post comments or requests


	17. Invisible Part 2 TITAN 3 Jean 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more races more jealousy more flirting what more can u ask for lol there are also new characters mentioned

The Next day Eren rides his old Motorbike to College with Armin behind as usual. They walk through campus and all they can hear is people talking about the Mysterious rider calling himself TITAN and they laugh at each other if only they knew. They carry on walking when they hear moaning they walk towards it and see that it’s Jean they look at each other and laugh. Eren smirks and a point at Jean “If only he knew it was me who smoked him that would be funny” Armin shakes his head but smiles.  
Meanwhile Jean, Mikasa, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista and Annie are all sitting on some tables of course Jean’s pissed Jean slams his hand on the table “Nitrous Oxide that’s damn cheating” Mikasa sighs this is all she’s heard all last night and all morning and its annoying her he can be a real baby sometimes. “Jean it wasn't cheating at all there are no rules whatsoever it’s just that TITAN thought of it first. If there were rules do you think Levi would have let him drive he must have noticed the Nitrous Oxide" Jean just snarls and Mikasa sighs. 

Reiner laughed “Jean you should have seen the start you and the three others went when Krista lowered the flag and Titan is there chatting to Krista” Jean looks at Krista who just shrugs “He was cute well he sounded cute” Jean sighs then Reiner continues “It was about two miles into the race that Titan finally started his race and he still beat you all no offence Jean but that was funny as hell” Annie starts laughing, Jean stares at her but nobody messes with Annie she walks around with a knife all the time and if they want all their fingers they stay quiet. Annie smiles “You said you wanted some competition now you have” She stands up starts laughing again and walks off. Mikasa smiles she knows Annie’s right for some reason she isn't sticking up for Jean. Jean stands up and walks off. 

Krista laughs “He sounded young and was cute like I said earlier I wonder who he is” Reiner smirks “Shame your gay then aye” Krista sighs “Yea I know sux to be me sometimes” Everyone laughs. They all continue talking until classes start. Two nights later and there is another race this time it’s on a proper track. When Eren arrives he’s late not that he cares much. Krista walks up to him “Hey Titan you gonna win again” He smiles “Who knows what’s the deal this time” Krista smiles “Oh 25 laps around the track” He nods “Can I go around the track and get used to the track” she shakes her head “Sorry no can do have to get used to it during the race like everyone else” Eren smiles “No problem can I get a kiss for good luck then” She smiles “Sorry no can do remember what I told you before” Eren smiles “Oh yea no fraternizing with the enemy” She laughs “Close enough” Eren smirks “Krista I'm hurt am I your enemy” Krista laughs “Get to the starting grid” He smirks “You want a lift there” Krista giggles “I'm not the flag girl tonight Mikasa is” He smirks “Oh well Seyanara then” He then drives to the starting line and Krista giggles and shakes her head.

Eren pulls onto the starting grid as he’s last to arrive he’s in 12th position not that he cares much. He smiles “Should be fun” Mikasa steps up and whistles everyone looks around “25 laps around the track when I lower the flag you go” after a few seconds she lowers the flag and everyone but Eren and Mikasa. She walks up to Eren and smiles “You gonna do this every race” He smiles Maybe So Mikasa how’s your days been since I saw you last Miserable I hope” She laughs “How mean but it’s had its moments there is only so much moaning I can put up with from Jean my boyfriend that is he won’t shut up about you” Eren gags “The guys thinking about me that’s disgusting” She laughs” Just then Jean passes to start lap 2, he looks over and looks pissed Eren waves “Horseface looks pissed” Mikasa laughs “Horseface really” Eren smiles “Look at the size of his face its huge” She laughs “You better go” Eren sighs “If I must laterz Mikasa”. He then drives off.

Mikasa shakes her head but she can’t stop grinning. Jean has overlapped Eren so he has a lot of work to do. With his bike’s power he quickly speeds around lap 1, half way through lap 2 he catches most of the field. He manages to even pass Jean. He catches the field again and on lap 3 and now he can start gaining some places. For the next few laps he whizzing past 5 racers only 6 in front now. After another few laps where he used his nitrous he manages to get into 2nd place. It’s now lap 15 when Eren catches Jean but he’s being very defensive by lap 24 Jean is slightly ahead Eren’s had enough he has to use his second Nitrous. He overtakes Jean and crosses the starting line to start lap 25 Eren has built up a 20 second lead but Jean is slowly catching him but it’s not enough as Eren crosses the finish line.

Eren gets his winnings and then leaves without talking to anyone for the next few days he hears Jean moaning again and laughs along with Armin. Armin knows Eren’s having fun but one thing is confusing him he knows Eren likes Mikasa so why is he always talking and laughing with Krista? He decides to ask him “Hey buddy you like Mikasa right” Eren looks at him “Yea of course I do” Armin sighs “Then why flirt with Krista” Eren smiles “She’s nice also I'm just being friendly” Armin smiles “You asked her on a date Eren that’s flirting not being friendly” Eren laughs “It didn't work though did it besides I doubted it would ever happen anyway. I like Mikasa a lot I really do but I guess Krista is ya know a backup I guess she’s very pretty Armin” he sighs Yes she is pretty but what if it somehow works out with Mikasa what if Krista likes you also she will get her feelings hurt won’t she” Eren sighs “Dammit I never thought about that what do I do then she’s always the first person to talk to me when I get to the races” Armin smiles “It’s simple just don’t flirt with her” Eren smiles “I’ll try man” Armin smiles “That’s all I ask buddy”. A week later and there’s another race set up its two laps around the whole of Trost.  
Eren turns up early and gets himself ready this will be a tough race. Levi comes up to Eren. “Hey Titan you've been doing good out there for last few weeks the mysterious rider is gaining a following your laid back attitude is fun to watch” Eren’s shocked the football coach is the boss of this illegal racing” Levi smiles the winnings are going up also it’s up to 5 grand a win now so have fun out there” Eren just nods.

Eventually everyone turns up for the race 10 racers this time. Eren tries to do what Armin said and ignore Krista but she still finds him “Hey Titan you ready to go tonight a tough race aye” He smiles “Yea might have to start this race when the other do this time” Krista sighs “Really” Eren sighs “OK a few minutes won’t hurt I suppose” Everyone gets on the starting line two rows of five bikes Eren’s in the second row” Krista walks up with the flag “OK everyone two laps around Trost winner gets 5K when I lower the flag you go” She lowers the flag and everyone but Eren drives off Eren drives over to her and she smiles “So do you go to college around here you sound quite young” Eren smiles “I do but I can’t tell you where its top secret” Krista giggles “I see what are you studying then” Eren smiles “History of Illegal Motorbike racing and yourself” She laughs “History also but proper history” Eren smiles “Well I gotta go bye Krista” She waves bye as he drives off”.

He starts off using his bikes power and after about five minutes catches up to three racers and passes them he’s now in 6th place. He doesn't see any of them until he sees the starting line he then sees bikes, three, four and five he catches bike the 5th place racer just before the end of lap 1. He has a straight line so he uses his first nitrous and speeds past racers three and four. Now for racers two and Jean it takes him nearly half the lap to spot them when he does he notices Jean is in 2nd place and he smiles. Just when Eren gets behind Jean he overtakes the 1st place rider to go first. He isn't close enough just yet to take the 2nd place rider but with Quarter of a mile left he’s finally able to get past racer number two just leaving Jean he sees Krista with the flag so he uses the Nitrous again he manages to get half his bike ahead of Jean and crosses the finish line for the win but a win is a win and he’s now won 11 grand in three races so that’s cool. The crowd are cheering and clapping it was a close race Eren’s tired and the suit isn't helping he’s roasting inside the suit.

Mikasa gives him his winnings and a bottle of water “You could do with the water you must be baking inside that suit that was a close finish” Eren drinks the whole bottle of water then smiles “And you’re not my prize that’s a shame” She laughs “Your pretty sure of yourself fly boy” Eren chuckles “fly boy that’s a new one, can I ask you a question” She smiles “OK I guess so” Eren smiles “What do you see in horseface” She laughs “You jealous or something” Maybe” He then looks over and sees Jean and of course he looks pissed but when doesn't he. He looks at her again “I’d better go Horsey looks pissed” She smiles then Jean walks over “Why do you keep talking to him” She smiles “Are you Jealous” Jean snarls “Shut up bitch your my girlfriend stop talking to him whoever he is” She smiles “Jean you don’t own me I can talk to anyone” He glares at her she knows he’ll be pissed he always is its starting to really annoy her.

The Next day before leaving for college Eren sees Armin “I'm gonna go to college in my Titan suit show them who I really am” Armin sighs “Is that wise Jean already hates Titan all he’s going to do is hassle us instead probably try and fight your for flirting with his girl” Eren smiles “Who cares about that jackass he’s a bully I hate bullies plus I bet I could kick his ass no problem. Armin sighs he knows Eren’s strong but can he beat Jean who knows “Your funeral buddy come on lets go” They start their journey to college stopping off for breakfast as usual before continuing on to college. Armin arrives first as usual and Eren follows.


	18. Invisible Part 3 Titan Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty cool and sad in away hope you enjoy it there is also some flirting but thats normal if you;ve read the other chapters of this story

Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Levi, Hangi, Annie, Bertolt and Krista are all sitting on tables Levi and Hangi just joined them, There all talking about last nights close race when Hitch runs up “Guys you’re not going to believe this but Titan comes to this college he’s just pulled into the parking lot. They see him pass them and Jean snarls but Mikasa is smiling she will finally see who Titan really is he won’t keep his helmet on during class that would be silly. Eren/Titan parks up next to a Jaguar F-Type. Titan sits on his bike until the door opens and out comes a blond kid Mikasa has seen him around but she can’t remember his name. The blond kid starts talking to Titan the blond kid laughs the Titan pulls off his helmet, she’s shocked she knows him he’s in half her classes but she can’t remember his name then Annie laughs “No wonder you lost Jean, Eren Yeager is a great Motorbike racer he was a 4 year running dirt bike champion, He’s also went round the Nurburgring Nordschleife track in his Motorbike and that’s Armin his best friend he went around it in that Jag also. I didn't know he was back racing though as he broke his leg badly in an accident during the last year of high school he used crutches for a whole year seems he’s back now”  
Jean snarls “Damn punk” Mikasa is shocked she’s seen Eren loads of times but she never realised how cute he was. She sees him take off his Biker jacket and his T-shirt is soaked through so he takes it off he’s bare chested and she can’t look away his body is ripped his back and arms also he’s got the body of a Greek God. Krista walks up to Mikasa and smiles “Damn if I wasn't gay I’d totally do that” Mikasa is blushing and shocked. Annie walks up to Mikasa “He’s been like that ripped I mean since he was 13 although he’s not my type he’s your though I bet”. Jean looks at Mikasa “What the fuck you looking at” Hangi laughs “A Greek God idiot. Jean is totally pissed now. Levi just smirks

Eren’s drying himself with a towel that Armin passes him a new t-shirt from Eren’s bag in the car. He then looks over and smiles “There all staring at you” Eren smiles “Pass me some water” Armin smiles “I guess you need it wearing that suit” He passes him two bottles. He drinks one bottle whole the other he pours all over himself. Armin smiles “What are you doing then he grins oh I know what you’re doing your trying to make Jean jealous are you” Eren raises an eyebrow “Like I give a fuck what he thinks but if the girls are watching then it’s all good were not invisible now are we” Armin just laughs “You idiot” he punches Eren who just laughs.

Mikasa can’t believe it he just poured a whole bottle of water of himself. All the girls can’t stop staring even though Annie said he isn’t her type. Then Annie laughs “Eren is weird” Jean has stormed off by now, Reiner, Bertolt and Levi just laughs then walk off. Hangi smiles “Delicious” then she laughs and walks off. The rest are still staring at Eren. Krista sighs “Why did I have to be gay she then walks off with Hitch. Annie looks at Mikasa and sees her biting her bottom lip and she smiles “You like him don’t you” She looks at Annie “He’s gorgeous but he’s so quiet and always with his friend. Annie laughs “He was the same at high school some girls liked him but they never did anything god knows why not it’s kind of why he wears a mask to remain anonymous to people here. I only realised about Eren and his Dirt Bike racing when I was on a date and saw him he’s not really my type but I wouldn't say no if he asked me he never saw me though at the dirt bike racing I mean” Mikasa looks at Annie “He flirts with Krista and me though why would he do that if he was ya know shy or something” Annie smiles “He’s not gay or anything well I don’t think so he wouldn't flirt with you if he was” Mikasa smiles Annie smiles “Come on We’ll be late for class” They walk off she looks back once just as Eren looks at her and she blushes and turns around.

Eren sees her blush and smiles. “Did you see that Armin” Armin smiles “I saw it she blushed when your eyes met must be love” They both laugh Eren punches Armin “Shut it” They walk off to class ever so often people start talking to Eren asking him if he really is Titan and telling him he’s a great rider. Eren notices Mikasa, Annie and Krista looking at him several times during classes he just smiles and continues listening to the tutor he does look across and he sees Mikasa looking back so he waves at her and she looks away and he laughs. At the end of the day Krista walks up to Eren as he’s getting on his bike Armin’s next to him. “Hey Titan or do you want to be called Eren Yeager or just Eren” Eren looks up “Oh hey Krista” She stands next to him “Your much cuter without your helmet on Eren” He smiles “Oh Thanx” Krista smiles “Just to let you know I'm gay but if I wasn't I’d totally do you” Eren and Armin are speechless. Eren smiles “Oh well your still pretty that will never change” She smiles “Wow OK well thanx so are you he’s not bad either” Armin Blushes she looks back at Eren “Oh there is another race tonight where the first race was held see you there Hercules” Eren laughs “Why thank you mortal” Krista laughs and walks away. Eren and Armin laugh. Eren smiles “That sorts out your dilemma Armin” he smiles “Yes it does Hercules” They both start laughing again then they drive off. 

Mikasa sees them go and walks up to Krista “Hey Krista what did you say to Eren” Krista laughs “Oh I said he was cuter without his helmet on and told him I was gay in case he had any ideas then I told him about tonight then called him Hercules” Mikasa laughs “Hercules why” Krista laughs “Because of his awesome body of course ya know I think he likes you I also told him I’d totally do him if I wasn't gay he blushed like you do it was cute” Mikasa laughs “You think he likes me” Krista smiles “Well of course he stared at you nearly all day not that you didn't do the same. Plus the whole water bottle thing was to maybe make Jean jealous or to impress you and every other girl around showing off his Greek God body” Mikasa smiles “Come on lets go”.

Later that night everyone turns up there’s also more spectators all for Eren probably. Eren turns up without Armin. Eren’s also left his biker suit at home. Krista walks up to Eren “Hey Hercules” He laughs “Hey Mortal Krista” She smiles “I see you left your biker suit at home tonight” He smiles “Yea felt like I was in a sauna wearing that suit every time I wore it I had to drink like crazy afterwards”. She smiles “Good luck tonight” She then walks away. A few minutes later Mikasa walks up to him “hi Titan or is it Eren or Hercules” Eren takes off his helmet. “What do you want to call me” She blushes and Eren smiles “You look pretty when you blush” That comment just makes her go redder but she smiles “Thanx, Eren good luck tonight oh and Jean is really pissed so be careful tonight” He nods “Gotcha” She then walks away and Eren smiles and puts his helmet back on and drives to the starting grid.

Mikasa is the flag girl tonight she walks up “OK same as before 10 mile drag race good luck” Eren is gonna start this race on time after the last close race he has to. Mikasa is lowering the flag when Eren’s mobile goes off in his trousers pocket and he sighs they all drive off as Eren pulls off his helmet and grabs his phone he looks at the phone and sighs it’s his Mum. Mikasa smiles as Eren answers the phone “Hey Mum I'm pretty busy right now” Yes Mum I'm still coming home on the weekend. Yes I’ll bring Armin along. No I won’t bring any food what’s the point when you make enough for the whole of Shiganshina anyways. Yes love you to mum bye. Eren puts his phone away and sighs” Mikasa smiles “Never expected that did ya” Eren smirks “Not at the moment before a race no” He puts on his helmet “I never do she always picks the most awkward times to ring me” She smiles as Eren drives off. He’s so far behind already he uses a nitrous and just as it runs out he spots racers five and four with his bikes power he catches up to them and quickly takes over them only two more and Jean to go When he spots the other three he sees that Jean is on his way back Eren passes another racer to go into third place. It takes him another mile to get up to Jean and the other racer but he takes over racer two just before mile seven, Jean has a pretty big lead so he uses his second nitrous and that gets him right behind Jean. With two miles to go there neck and neck on the last quarter of a mile Eren takes the lead he’s going to win. Jean has other idea’s he pompously makes his front tyre clips Eren’s back making him lose control he can’t control it he crosses the finish line his front wheel locks and Eren goes flying over the handle bars his shoulder hits the ground and he feels a pop it’s feels like he’s in slow motion as his leg hits the ground and he feels it break he rolls onto his hand and feels that break also then his head hits the road and feels his jaw break his visor is shattered and his face is all cut up then his head hits the road again and he feels his neck break and he passes out. Eren has rolled about 100 metres when he comes to a stop. 

Everyone is shocked Eren’s lying face down in the road everyone is speechless he can’t believe what just happened. He’s not moving at all. Mikasa runs up to Eren, she feels his pulse he’s still alive that’s a relief but he’s unconscious. Levi runs up to her “Is he alive she turns around she’s crying “He’s alive but unconscious” I don’t know how bad his injuries are” Krista runs up “I've called an ambulance” Levi sighs and grabs Mikasa’s arm “Mikasa we have to go” She looks at him horrified” Levi then shouts Reiner grab his bike put it on your truck then everyone get out of here were doing illegal racing here remember”. Mikasa looks at Eren then Levi “We can’t just leave him here” Levi sighs and pulls her up “You hear those sirens and Ambulance and probably police we have to go” She looks back at Eren just as Jean drives up “Fuck I didn't mean that to happen” Mikasa looks at him she’s pissed “you fucking Wanker you did that on purpose” She stalks off crying. Jean is staring at Eren then Levi grabs his shoulder “Get out of here now” Jean drives off by now everyone else has scattered. Levi looks at Eren “Sorry kid hang on don’t you fucking die” He then runs to his SUV. He sees Mikasa is in the back and she’s crying. Levi sighs as he starts up the SUV “He’ll be OK sis he’s a strong kid” She looks up “How can you say that after what happened if he somehow survives he might be a vegetable or something that’s worse than living. Levi sighs, They pass an ambulance and two police cars on the way down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think


	19. Invisible Part 4 Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot different from the other more sadness and happiness with abit of Romance but not much

Eren was rushed to the hospital luckily it was the hospital his dad worked at nobody was as good as his dad. When Eren was brought in from the ambulance Grisha ran up to his “What have we got” The paramedic spoke “Young man no id about 18 or so Motorbike accident we had to cut off his helmet he has a broken neck. When Grisha looked down he froze it was his son “Eren Oh my god” The paramedic looks at Grisha “You know him Doctor” When Grisha doesn't answer a nurse taps his Arm “Doctor Yeager do you know him you called him Eren” That breaks Grisha out of his trance “Yes it’s my son” When they get him in Grisha checks Eren for injuries he has a broken neck, broken left leg broken right hand, dislocated jaw, a dislocated left arm a few bruised ribs two black eyes and his face is cut up. Eren’s mother was called so was Armin who both rushed to the hospital. When they got there Carla was in tears so was Armin. Armin was blaming himself why didn't he go with Eren tonight. Grisha told Carla the injuries and told him Eren’s in an induced coma. Carla almost collapses Armin’s devastated Eren’s his best and only friend what would he do without him.

Armin went to college a week later. He was an emotionless wreck he talked to nobody and avoided everyone. He was huddled up in a corner around the side of the school when Mikasa found him. “Hey are you OK Armin how’s Eren” Armin looked up and snapped “This is all your fault he’s been in love with you since High school he only did that fucking racing to be near you now he’s in a coma fighting for his life” Mikasa starts crying and falls to her knees. Levi followed Mikasa and when he sees them both crying and sighs. “Is Eren dead” Armin looks up “No he’s alive but he’s in a coma, he’s got a broken neck, broken left leg, broken right hand, dislocated Left arm dislocated jaw six bruised ribs two black eyes and his face is cut up it looks like cats have used his face as a scratching pad.” That just makes MIkasa cry even more. Levi is speechless he hears crying from behind him and turns around to see its Krista crying. Everyone who was there that night was there Annie looks sad, Hitch is crying and Hangi is comforting her Reiner and Bertolt and Shocked and Jean looks distraught.

Levi sighs “Is he going to make it” Armin rubs his eyes “I don’t know his dad is the best doctor there is he helped his son and even he’s unsure” Mikasa stops crying “Can I see him” Armin looks at her “WHY” She rubs her eyes “Please Armin I like Eren I want him to wake up as much as you do” Jean looks up “Mikasa” She looks at him “This is your fault your fucking jealousy caused this you clipped his bike on purpose I saw it. Me and You were done I hope you go to Prison for what you did” Jean’s speechless” She stands up and helps Armin up “Let’s go and see Eren” Armin looks at her “What about college” She smiles “Fuck college lets go” He nods and they walk off.

When they get to the hospital Mrs Yeager is sitting with him, Mikasa nods “Is that his mum” Armin sighs “Yea she’s been with him all week she won’t leave his side she went home once to get his PJ’s she said he would hate it if he woke up to be wearing a dress” Mikasa smiles “She rang him just before the race started wanting to know if he’d be home for the weekend” Armin smiles “Her foods amazing but she cooks far too much that’s why Eren always brings me along even then there’s loads left over”. She smiles my mums the same She’s very beautiful I see where he gets his looks from” Armin smiles “Yes she is” She sighs “Is he an only child” Armin nods “Yea he is he’s my best and only friend we've known each other since we were three. I used to get picked on when I was younger because of my hair and he would always fight them it’s been just me and him pretty much since we were three”

Mikasa sighs “That’s sad how come you never made any friends growing up” Armin shrugs “Some tried I guess but most were intimidated by Eren he was very loud and fought a lot so it was just us against the world really. Sometimes it was better that way”. Mikasa looks at Armin and he looks sad she bets that they would both like other friends. Just then Carla leaves Eren’s room and sees Armin and Mikasa “Armin why aren't you in college you've already missed a week being here” Armin smiles “It’s OK Mrs Yeager, This is Mikasa she came to see Eren” Carla looks at Mikasa and walks over “Hello dear are you one of Eren’s friends I thought it was just him and Armin gods knows I've told them enough times to make new friends but do they listen to me I think not” Mikasa smiles “I'm not a friend yet but I would like to be I go to college with them both” Carla smiles “Well that’s nice a pretty girl like you will make Eren happy looking at Armin all day I think he’ll turn gay or something” Armin looks shocked “Mrs Yeager come on that’s mean” She just smiles “Be quiet Armin you could do with a girl also” Mikasa is blushing so is Armin. Carla smiles “I could do with a break go on in then back to college you hear me Armin and you dear Eren’s not going anywhere and College is important” Armin smiles “I promise Mrs Yeager” Carla smiles “See that you do well go on in” Carla walks away and they go in Armin looks at Eren and sighs “No change it seems” Mikasa looks at Eren and she’s so sad seeing him like this is terrible” Armin quickly leaves the room and then comes back with another chair. “Here take a seat” They both sit down.

They talk to Eren and each other for a few hours then they leave they say goodbye to Carla then go back to college. When they get there the third class has ended so they go to their forth class saying goodbye to each other. Its lunchtime now and there are no more classes afterwards. Mikasa finds Armin sitting by himself so she walks up to him “May I join you” He looks up and smiles “Sure” she smiles and sits down “Any news” Armin sighs “Nope” There eating lunch when Levi finds them he sits next to her “How was he” She sighs “It was terrible he looks broken” Levi sighs “He’ll pull through you just watch” They both smile just then Armin gets a call from Carla “Hello Mrs Yeager any news” Armin smiles “Seriously that’s great any head damage, Wow that’s great I’ll be over in about an hour no more classes today thanx for telling me Mrs Yeager bye” Armin pockets his phone and smiles “He’s just woken up” Levi smiles “What did I just tell you two he stands up and pats them both one the back “Told you he’s a strong kid not even an accident like that can kill him” Armin smiles he looks at Mikasa who’s crying “You OK” She wipes her eyes “Yea just happy that’s all can I come with you” Armin smiles “Sure” She smiles so does Levi he pat’s them on the shoulders again “I’ll let the others know he’s woken up” He walks away leaving Armin and Mikasa to finish their lunches. 

An hour later there back at the hospital. When they get there Carla leaves the room “His jaw hurts a bit but he should be able to talk OK” She then lets them see Eren. He looks up when Armin enters the room he’s wearing a neck brace now he’s awake Eren smiles “Hey buddy look I've broken the other leg now” Armin smiles “I see that I brought someone who wants to say hello” He looks behind Armin and sees Mikasa “Erm hey Mikasa” She smiles and sits down “Hey yourself” Eren looks at Armin “Hey buddy were not invisible any more” Armin smiles but Mikasa doesn't get it she looks at Armin “What does he mean” Armin sighs “Oh well like I told you before he’s liked you for years but we sort of thought we were invisible to you.”

Mikasa is shocked “That’s not true I have half my classes with both of you I always noticed you two together and it kind of made me sad seeing it being just you two” Eren smiles “Really wow guess this means we weren't invisible after all” Armin laughs “I need a drink you want anything you two” Eren looks at Armin with a raised eyebrow “Seriously how long have you known me Armin Pepsi Max of course you should know that by now” Armin smiles and you Mikasa “She smiles “I’ll have the same please” Armin smiles be right back he leaves the room but now it’s just Eren and Mikasa they don’t know what to say. Eren sighs “So how have you been” She smiles Pretty dreadful actually I've been worried about you” Eren smiles “Really” She grabs his hand “Yes I like you Eren seeing you in a coma and seeing what happened almost killed me” She smiles “Oh Levi took your bike” Eren raises his eyebrow “Why” She smiles “I think he wants to repair it if he can it’s pretty damaged it did cost 50,000 remember that’s not cheap” Eren smiles “Oh OK wait did I win the race” She’s laughing so hard “Seriously that’s what you want to know” Eren smiles “Well this moment I do yea a wins a win right I like your laugh it sounds cute” She smiles “Thanx I work on it not that I've been doing that since your accident, and yes you did win me an Jean broke up he caused the accident.” Eren smiles “Wow he’d do something like that Wow but now your single you want to go out with me instead” He’s grinning and she’s speechless but she smiles “Sure I’ll go out with you here’s my number call me” He smiles “Oh I will you can count on that can I kiss you” She smiles “Wow your very sure of yourself aren't ya” Eren smirks “Well” She smiles she stands up and walks up to him and kisses him and he kisses her back. She sits on the side of the bed and kisses him again just then Armin walks in “They had no Pepsi Max so I got you Pep… he sees them kissing and smiles “I’ll leave the can’s I’ll be outside. They just smile. 

Armins outside the room when Carla walks around the corner “Hey Armin why aren't you with Eren” Armin smiles “Three’s a crowd Mrs Yeager besides there getting to know each other” Carla smiles “Really” she looks through the window and smiles then looks at Armin “Is she the girl he’s always talking about well used to talk about” Armin nods “That’s the one” Carla smiles “They look cute together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or send me a request on tumblr


	20. Invisible Part 5 Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story has some romance in it but not much its more happier then the last chapter hope you like it

Over the next few days Mikasa, Annie and Krista visit Eren of course Armin’s always there also. He’s surprised when he sees Krista and Annie but that’s ok. Krista smiles “You really are Hercules no normal human would have survived that” They all laugh Then Eren smiles “Hercules is a demi god though he’s only half human” Krista smiles “Oh yea Annie then chuckles “Plus Hercules would have just gotten up and carried on like nothing had happened” Eren smiles “I missed the chance” They all laugh. Outside the room Carla’s talking to Armin “I never knew Eren was a ladies man there all very pretty” Armin laughs “Yea they are he’s not really a ladies man they all go to college with us but Eren’s only got eyes for Mikasa. Krista talked with Eren a lot over the races and well Annie she watched him race in dirt bikes so he impresses her or something like that” Carla smiles “That leaves the two blondes for you” Armin goes blushes and Carla smiles. Armin smiles The small one is gay the other one is scary so I’ve been told” Carla chuckles.

Mikasa sits on the bed with Eren then kisses him he’s shocked at first but he just smiles “Okey Dokey” He then kisses her back. Annie smiles “You’re not my type Eren although if you asked I wouldn't say no also Krista’s gay guess you’re stuck with Mikasa”. Eren smiles “That’s all I've ever wanted”. Mikasa just smiles and hugs Eren.

Two months later and everyone’s in college except Eren and Armin. It’s the start of the day when Armin pulls up in his Jaguar. He opens the door and runs around to the passenger side and opens the door, Eren grabs his crutches and pulls himself out of the Jaguar. Eren leaves his neck brace in the car. Armin sighs “Put on your neck brace Eren its supposed to help with the pain” Eren sighs “I hate wearing it leave it in the car” Armin sighs hey walk to class Eren gets a few welcome back’s from some students. He has to sit at the front of the class because of his crutches. During the next two hours he keeps grabbing his neck although he hates wearing the neck brace it helps. At the end of the second lecture the pain is excruciating. Eren’s sitting on a table when Mikasa finds him she kisses him and he kisses her then cuddles her she sits between his legs resting against Eren. He has his arms wrapped around her. Levi walks up and sees Eren’s face “What’s with the face Eren” Eren sighs it’s my neck its killing me” Levi looks at him “Don’t you have a neck brace” Eren sighs “I do but it’s in Armin’s car I hate wearing it” Hangi’s with Levi she sighs “Eren I'm the pysio for the college football team that Levi is the coach of and I'm not stupid the neck brace helps sort out your neck yes they suck wearing them but they work so go and get it Eren sighs. Armin smiles “I’ll get it” he runs off and quickly comes back. Hangi asks’ for it and he passes it to her and she puts it on Eren and he smiles

“That’s not so bad” she smiles “You probably had it on to tight Hercules” Everyone laughs except Levi “I don’t get it” Hangi smiles “You remember Eren’s gorgeous Greek God body so who’s a Greek God” Levi smiles “Oh Hercules who came up with that then one “I did” Krista walks up to them all “Hey Hercules” Eren smiles Hey Mortal Krista” she giggles Levi rolls his eyes. He looks at Eren “Sorry Eren but I'm afraid your bike it totalled I tried to fix it but too much damage. 

Eren sighs “That’s OK Levi I'm alive that’s what matters” Levi smirks “I’d rather you died and the bike lived” Everyone laughs. Mikasa smiles “I’m glad Eren survived” she kisses him and he kisses her she then smiles besides Eren’s worth more than £50,000” Eren smiles “Hell Yea I'm worth 500 billion pounds” Mikasa smiles and kisses him and smiles “A 500 Billion pound kiss” Everyone smiles except Levi who just rolls his eyes. Just then Jean walks up he looks at Eren and sighs “Hey Eren can I talk to you” Eren looks up “What do you want” Jean sighs “Look Eren I'm so sorry for what I did I never meant for that to happen” Mikasa snarls “But it did happen and Eren almost died if he wasn’t wearing his helmet or if the bike would have hit him he would be dead” Jean sighs again “I'm sorry I was an idiot” Eren sighs “Fine whatever you can go now” Jean sighs and leaves. Mikasa just hugs Eren “I'm glad you didn't die” Eren smiles “Me to” she smiles. Levi smirks “So what you going to do when you’re all healed up” Eren smiles “I'm gonna get back on a motorbike and drive that’s what” Hangi smiles “If that’s what you want to do then good but don’t you dare try it until your all healed up” Eren salutes her “Understood I think I'm going to drive around the Nurbergring – Nordschleife track” Hangi smiles “That’s a tricky track you better be fully healed then” Eren smiles “I've been around it before you wanna ride behind me Mikasa” She smiles “Oh hell yea I’ll look forward to it” Eren smiles “I've wanted to be with you since High school” She smiles “Now you are and I'm going nowhere”.

Six months later and Eren’s all healed up his leg cast has just been removed and he’s happy. He made some new friends Mikasa, Annie, Krista, Connie and Sasha who are his newest friends plus he has Hangi and Levi. Hangi checks up on him sometimes so often which is OK. When he leaves the hospital Mikasa is waiting in her new sports BMW Z4 convertible when she sees Eren she jumps out and runs to him and jumps into his arms and he spins her around and kisses her. “Hey Mikasa the casts off” She smiles “I see that lets go for a drive” He smiles “Sure thing your new car or do you just like sitting in people’s cars” She smiles “It’s all mine” He smiles “Let’s go” He carries her back to her car and she climbs into the driver’s seat. The drive around town and then go to a theme park and have a lot of fun they end up at Trost Peak watching the sunset it’s a place Eren used to go to with Armin and his family. Mikasa looks at the sunset and smiles “It’s so beautiful” Eren smiles “It is but it pales in comparison to you” She looks at him and laughs “That’s so cheesy” but she laughs along with Eren she smiles “But Thanx oh Levi’s bought you a present after this I’ll take you home get Armin and meet us where the last race was” Eren sighs “There is good and bad memories there” She smiles “Do you trust me” Eren smiles “Always” He then kisses her.

Later on Armin drives Eren to the meet in his Jaguar. When Eren gets out everyone cheers, Eren’s slightly confused then Mikasa wraps her arms around him from behind” “Hey Titan/Hercules/ Eren/ Boyfriend” Eren smiles and spins her around so she’s facing him “That’s a long name but Hey Beautiful” She laughs and grabs his hand “Come on” She pulls him along until He sees Levi” Levi smiles “So Titan returns good” Hey then shouts “Reiner bring it in” Reiner drags something towards Eren it has a cover over it. Reiner stops in front of Eren. Levi walks over pulls off the cover and it’s a motorbike. He smiles “I couldn't repair your bike so I bought you this with what you saved up from the other races plus the five grand from your last race I also put some money in as did Mikasa, Its fast has no nitrous though. Eren smiles “That’s OK” Levi then passes him the keys and a helmet “Take it for a test drive” Eren smiles and does just that. He drives around for a short while then comes back and stops beside Mikasa “Hop On” She smiles and climbs on behind Eren wrapping her arms around Eren. A few weeks later they do just what Eren said he’d do he drives around the Nurbergring – Nordschleife track with Mikasa.


	21. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has 4 single friends and decides to get them all together that simple 
> 
> there is alot of flirting and abit of smut hope you enjoy it

Sasha has known Eren and Armin since High School and she’s still friends with them even though they don’t go to the same college anymore. Both Eren and Armin have dated a few people but at the moment there single they’ve been like that for 1 year. She’s also knows Mikasa and Annie as they go to the same college, Like Eren and Armin they’ve both tried the dating scene but because of their hobbies it gets in the way plus maybe people are afraid of them well there both mixed martial artists. Sasha comes up with a great idea to get them together. She contacts Connie her best friend who is also friends with both Eren and Armin as there all in a band together. When Sasha rings Connie answers  
“Sup munchies” She laughs “Hey Baldy Is Eren and Armin single right now” Connie laughs “No but you know that already why do you want them both for yourself” Sasha smiles “Don’t tempt me I’d only make you jealous” Connie sniggers “It does just talking about them” Sasha laughs “The reason I’m asking is I have two other friends who are single I’m thinking of doing a double date for them” Connie smiles “Let me guess Mikasa and Annie” Sasha smiles “You know me to well” Connie smirks “Yes I do so Eren and Annie and Armin and Mikasa right” Sasha laughs “No way Eren and Mikasa they’ll hit it off no problems” Connie smiles “Good point but that leaves Armin and Annie she’ll eat Armin alive” Sasha laughs “I don’t think so Annie has a kind side ya know I think Armin will bring that out” Connie smiles “Maybe” Sasha laughs “Well gotta go gotta get this up and running wish me luck” Connie chuckles “Good Luck Munchies”.

Sasha goes to Eren and Armin’s place first. When she knocks on their door Armin answers “Oh hey Sasha Sup” She smiles is Eren here this is for both of you to hear” Armin smiles he opens the door “Come in Hey Eren Munchies is here hide the food” She laughs “Doh you knew the real reason for my visit” Armin laughs from the other room you hear banging” Hey Armin there’s nowhere to hide the food there are no locks on the cupboard doors” Eren leaves the kitchen and smiles at Sasha “Hey Sasha kitchen out of bounds no food for you” She chuckles “That’s not fair but ok sit down I want to talk to you both” Eren looks at Armin “Oh my God she’s pregnant with Connie’s baby” Armin laughs “Possibly” Sasha laughs “Nope but I’ll have to look into that sometime” They all laugh. Eren smiles “No you can’t move in either” Sasha laughs “Dammit you know my other plan you guys know me to well” They both laugh Armin smiles “Why do you think we hide the food when you come around” Sasha smiles “Your both so mean” They all laugh but sit down on the couch and chair. Sasha smiles “So Guys Connie says your both single right now is that right” Eren smiles and looks at Armin “She wants to date us both buddy I knew this day would come eventually she’s had enough of Connie” Armin laughs “Sasha had enough of Connie hardly” She smiles “Don’t tempt me guys you’ll make Connie jealous” They both laugh She smiles “No I have two single very gorgeous SINGLE friends I was wondering if you wanted to double date them.”

Armin laughs “Sasha we don’t need help dating it’s just been a little slow that’s all. Eren smiles and nudges Armin “Let her speak I’m intrigued go so Sasha what’s your master plan” Armin smiles “Fine lets here your idea” Sasha laughs “Excellent so there both hot and single you’ll love them” They both laugh Eren smiles “We’ll be the judge of that Sasha” She shrugs” “I’ll go meet them now and get it all set up” Eren smiles “When will this happen” She smiles “Tonight if I can get them to do it” Armin laughs “You haven’t even asked them yet” She chuckles “I had to get you guys on board first, I’ve known you longer than them. Eren smiles “They are girls right” She feigns shock “Yes there girls would I do something as mean as that to you guys” They both looks at each other and reply “YES” she smiles “Your so mean” They all start laughing. Before she leaves Eren gives her a few Chocolate chips cookies he’s just baked and she thanks him “Yes I got food after all” Eren smiles “Your our strange friend but we love you” Sasha smiles “You love me how sweet” Eren laughs “Beat it munchies” She laughs and then leaves. When she’s gone Eren smiles “Could be fun” Armin smiles “Could be a disaster let’s wait and see what happens shall we. Eren laughs “Sure thing party pooper” They both laugh.

Sasha after leaving Eren and Armin’s flat makes her way to Mikasa and Annie’s whilst eating Eren’s lovely cookies. When she gets to their flat she knocks and Mikasa opens the door “Oh hey Sasha what brings you over her” Sasha smiles is “Annie here also” Mikasa smiles “She is then she shouts “Annie Sasha’s here quick hide the food” Sasha laughs to herself “Dejavu” from the other room Annie smiles “I’ll kick her ass if she tries nicking our food” Sasha sighs” Mikasa lets Sasha in and they all sit down she then tells them about her plan” Mikasa smiles “Are they cute” Annie just rolls her eyes” Sasha laughs “Smoking hot” Mikasa smiles. Annie smirks “And they agreed to this are they desperate or something” Sasha laughs “Hell no just up for anything they’ve both been single for a year so you in” Annie sighs “Fine I’m in nothing better to do tonight” Sasha looks at Mikasa “You in” She smiles “Hell Yea I’m in your sure there cute” Sasha smiles “I’ve known them since High School would I ever lie to you” They both say “YES” Sasha sighs “Your as mean as they were” They all laughs then Sasha leaves. Before she goes far there door opens and Mikasa comes out “Where and When” Sasha thinks “Town Centre at 8pm I’ll meet you four there” Mikasa nods and closes the door. Back in the room Mikasa is smiling “This will be fun don’t ruin it for me Annie” Annie looks at Mikasa and smirks “Whatever” secretly she’s intrigued. Outside Sasha smiles “So far so good now to text Eren”

Eren gets a text from Sasha.

Meet us at town square 8pm don’t be late.

Eren lets Armin know and they start preparing. At 7:45 Eren pulls up in his BMW Armin’s beside him. They see Sasha with two girls one looks happy the other bored. Eren smiles “I’ll take the happy one she seems nice guess you got the bored one” Armin rolls his eyes “What if Sasha has already picked who’s going to be with who and you get the blond one” Eren smiles “Well then I’ll have to make her happy then lay on some Yeager Charm” Armin smiles “Why do you think your single The Yeager charm doesn’t work” Eren smiles “We’ll tonight who knows”. They both laugh as they get out of the car and walk to Sasha. Mikasa sees them coming “That’s them I take it damn Sasha you weren’t kidding although one is hotter than the other. Sasha smirks. Eren and Armin stop in front of Sasha and Mikasa and Annie. Sasha smiles “You made it great” Eren smiles Sorry about that Armin had to fix his hair” Armin punches Eren’s arm “Liar you didn’t know what shirt to wear you changed like 10 times” Eren smiles “Keep thinking that Armin” Everyone laughs. Sasha steps forward “OK there is the reservation at Giano’s a table for four I’ll be there to watch the action oh silly me this Is Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart and ladies these hunks are Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert” They all say hello and Sasha notices Eren and Mikasa keeps glancing at each other and she smiles “So far so good” She stops outside Giano’s OK last thing Eren your with Mikasa and Armin with Annie have fun” Eren nudges Armin and smirks Armin rolls his eyes. They enter the restaurant and they take their seats Eren pulls out a seat for Mikasa and she smiles “Thank You Eren” He smiles “No problem perfect gentleman me” She giggles”. Armin and Annie are watching them and smirking across the room Sasha is giggling.

EREN & MIKASA (POV)  
Eren sits down and smiles “So tell me about yourself” Mikasa smirks “Well Ok my Name is Mikasa Ackerman” Eren smirks “No way that’s weird I already knew that somehow I wonder why” Mikasa sticks her tongue out at Eren who laughs. He asks again “So tell me something I don’t know about you” she smiles “Well Eren look I’m psychic also” Eren smirks “I love mixed Martial arts, I love rock climbing, love music and going to concerts and I’m a gamer also” Eren smiles “Awesome so you can kick my ass if this date goes badly” Mikasa laughs “Yea if I wanted to” Eren smiles “Well I do a bit of Martial Arts mainly boxing and Taekwondo, I’m also a gamer and love music I’ve been to a few concerts myself, I’m also in a band I’m the lead guitarist I sing sometimes also my buddy over there is our manager. There’s also Connie who’s are drummer that’s Sasha’s Best friend/Secret lover, There is Jean, and Reiner also Jean’s the singer but to be honest I’m better, Reiner is another guitarist. I play football at college with them all well except Armin over there he’s not really into sports. Well he does some sports with me like when I go Rock Climbing and Cave exploring if that’s a sport” Mikasa smiles “That sounds awesome Connie is Sasha’s secret lover” Eren smiles “Well there best friends but I know they both secretly love each other there just too scared to tell each other” Mikasa looks at Sasha and giggles”.

ARMIN AND ANNIE (POV)

Armin isn’t usually shy around girls but something about Annie makes him shy she’s beautiful has a nice body she must work out like Mikasa and Eren he doesn’t know what to say. Annie is staring at Armin he’s not usually her type he doesn’t seem the athletic type but something about him intrigues her she wants to get to know him he seems a bit nervous and to be honest so is she but she smiles” So Armin what’s your interests” Armin smiles Annie likes his smiles he seems kind whereas Eren seems kind of a loony she smiles just like Mikasa “Well I’m going to law school after college but that’s not a hobby. I love reading and writing poetry and drawing. I’m part of Eren’s band well only their manager. I can’t play anything and I don’t want to try to be honest. I go Rock climbing with Eren not that I aren’t scared shitless the whole time. We both go Cave Exploring that’s fun. Eren’s more of the daredevil of us two” Annie smiles “I know what you mean Mikasa is the same not that I won’t try what she does she’s my best friend” Armin smiles “Eren’s mine we’ve known each other since we were three, So what are your interests” She smiles “Mixed Martial Arts like Mikasa but don’t worry I won’t try it on you” Armin smiles “Thanx I get enough of Eren doing it to me” Annie smiles and they here giggling from the other side of the table. Armin just shakes his head. Then Annie continues I do any type of fighting, I’m a gamer I like reading also although Mikasa is my best friend sometimes I like to just stay home and read a book. Armin smiles “I know the feeling I do the same with Eren.

EREN AN MIKASA (POV)

Mikasa smiles after giggling at Armin’s comments “Wow you like a lot of the same things as me I’d love to do cave exploring. Eren smiles “Make I’ll take you sometime “She smiles “Cool so what bands do you like” Eren whistles well a lot really Rammstein, Muse, Evanescence, Slipknot, Mettalica, Megadeth, Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, Prodigy and probably more that I can’t think of yet” Mikasa smiles “Wow you like a lot I like some of those not heard much of Muse though” Eren smiles there cool so how long have you known Annie” She smiles “Well nine years now how about you and Armin” He smiles good question “Hey Armin how long have we known each other is it since we were two or three” Armin looks over Three Eren now bugger off” Everyone laughs” Mikasa looks at Eren “Wow that’s a long time” Eren smiles “Yes he was my neighbour so it was easy making friends with him. Now you know what I have to put up with that atrocious language he just spoke” Across the table Armin smirks Mikasa laughs “I know the feeling Annie can be a handful sometimes also “Annie snarls “I heard that” Mikasa laughs “You were supposed to.”

The waiter comes over “Can I take your orders. Eren looks at the menu and orders a pizza but he asks “What’s the largest size your do” The waiter smiles “20Inch sir” Eren smiles then Mikasa laughs “We can share if you want” Eren smiles “Sure a 20inch Meat feast pizza please. Armin and Annie smile Armin and Annie both order Lasagna’s with Garlic Bread. The waiter then asks what they would like to drink Eren smiles A Pint of Carlsberg if you have it” The waiter smiles “Yes we do” Eren smiles do you do Jacques Cider” The Waiter smiles “Yes we do” Eren laughs a bottle of that also the original one”. Mikasa looks over “Beer and Cider” Eren smiles “Yep you ever tried cider” She smiles “Yea but not much is Jacques nice” Eren smiles “Of course it’s really nice and sweet” She smiles “I’ll have a Carlsberg also” Eren smiles “Oh and two glasses for the Jacques please” The waiter smiles “Of course sir and for you two they both order Carlsbergs.

The food arrives and they eat it Eren and Mikasa brushes hands when they both go for the same slice. Eren smiles “All yours” she takes the slice “Thanx” Eren giggles” She tries the cider and loves it so they share the whole bottle. They don’t order dessert there to full. Armin and Annie eat and talk during the meal. After the meal Sasha comes over and pays the bill. After the meal they all go down to the beach it’s a nice night so they walk down near the water Eren and Mikasa have taken off their shoes and socks and are walking side by side then Mikasa links her hand with Eren’s he looks down and smiles “The date went well then” Mikasa smiles “Yep” Annie and Armin are walking behind there both smiling at them.

ARMIN AND ANNIE (POV)

Annie likes Armin so she links her hands with him also “You want to sit down leave those two alone” Armin smiles “OK and yea they seem to like each other I like you to by the way” She smiles “I like you also” They sit down and then Annie smiles “You’re not normally my type Armin but not to say I care much about type’s I like you your handsome like your friend and your interesting and we both like reading I want to get to know you better” Armin blushes” Oh thanx “Your very beautiful also and you have a nice smiles and laugh I want to get to know you more also” Annie leans in and Kisses Armin she breaks the kiss but then Armin reaches over and kisses her back. Armin can’t believe it he’s kissing her and it feels amazing he’s enjoying this. Annie kissed him and he kissed her right back she can’t believe how nice it feels she wasn’t really looking forward to this date now she’s so happy she came along plus she met Armin”. She breaks the kiss finally “Do you want to ya know get together another time and see a movie or something just you and me” Armin smiles “Of course I’d love to”.

Sasha is watching them all and when she sees Mikasa and Eren link hands she smiles then she sees Annie and Armin do the same and she’s smiling when she sees Annie and Armin kiss she’s over the moon. She rings Connie who picks up “Hows the dates going Sash” She smiles she tells him about the date and what’s happening now. Connie laughs “Wow you actually pulled it off I’m impressed well I gotta go let me know how it ends ok” She smiles “of course”.

EREN AND MIKASA (POV)

They look back and see them kissing, Eren smirks “Wow nice one Armin” Mikasa smiles “And Annie I’m surprised Armin’s not really her type but she likes him that’s for sure” Eren smiles “Yes that’s good”. They continue walking but Mikasa stops so Eren turns around and Mikasa walks upto him and Kisses him he smiles and kisses her back he can still taste the cider on her lips he wraps his arms around her and breaks the kiss “Your very beautiful Mikasa I’ve never met anyone like you” She smiles “Thanx so are you and I’ve never met anyone like you either” He smiles “You want to sit down” She smiles “Sure” They walk back to Armin and Annie but not to close. Just when there about to sit Mikasa uses a Judo sweep and takes Eren’s legs out from under him but he pulls her down with him and she’s on top of him. She smiles “That’s cheating” Eren smiles “I never knew we were having a match” They both laugh Then they kiss again much slower this time he wraps his arms around her again he’s enjoying himself he can’t believe it he’s met the most beautiful women in the world. Mikasa is kissing Eren thinking to herself “Wow he’s a great kisser he’s so beautiful and handsome and this night is perfect. She can feel his body through his shirt and she wants to touch it she starts undoing his shirt and he lets her. When all the buttons are undone she touches his chest it feels so nice his body his ripped she can’t get enough of it as she brushes her hand up and down his chest she laughs “Amazing” Eren smiles then she starts kissing and licking up his chest. Eren can’t believe it this feels so amazing he looks to the side and sees Armin and Annie literally gawping at them and laughing and he blushes. She then starts kissing and licking his neck and this feels so nice she finally kisses him on the lips and Eren smiles “Well hello there” She smiles “Hey” he smirks again “How kinky of you” She laughs “I know what I want and get what I want” He smiles “Do you now”. 

Sasha is looking on she’s completely speechless but happy. She walks down to the beach and talks to Armin and Annie leaving Eren and Mikasa alone for a while. “Hey guys” Armin and Annie look up “Oh hey” She smiles “I see you’re getting along nicely” They both smile then Armin points at Eren and Mikasa “You did a good job it seems Eren’s found his soul mate” Sasha smiles “Really” Armin laughs “I think so yea he hasn’t taken his eyes of her since we all met”. Annie smiles “Same for Mikasa looking at Eren” Sasha smiles “Well that’s good then what about you two” Armin smiles “Thank you for letting me meet Annie” Annie kisses him “Yes thanx Sasha” They continue talking for a while.

EREN AND MIKASA (POV)

Eren smiles “I can’t believe I’ve met someone like you. Do you want to go out sometime” She smiles “Hell yea anytime any place as long as it with you”. Eren smiles “Awesome seems the double date worked out for all four of us”. Mikasa smiles “Yea but you and I are all that matters right now” Eren smiles “Of course” They then start kissing again.  
Sasha walks over to them “OK you two no sex on the beach” They both laugh Eren smiles “Thanx Munchies” Mikasa laughs Munchies it so fits her we always hide the food when she comes over. Eren laughs “Seriously we do the same we did earlier when she came over and Armin told me to hide the food including the cookie I just baked.” She smiles “No way I told Annie to do the same thing. Wait you can cook” Eren smiles “Well not as good as my mum but yea” Sasha smiles “He gave me some cookies as I left they were delicious” They all laugh then Armin and Annie walk up. Annie smiles “What’s so funny” Eren smiles “Oh it’s just that When Sasha came over Armin told me to hide the food and Mikasa did the same to you when Sasha came over. Everyone laughs. Eventually Sasha leaves saying goodbye to everyone. Armin and Annie say goodbye and walk off together leaving Eren and Mikasa alone they go back to kissing each other.

A week later and Eren and Mikasa are already inseparable of course there dating you just had to look at them to know it would happen. Armin and Annie dating that surprised a few people. One night Mikasa and Annie come to watch Eren and his band play. When they sit down Annie looks at Mikasa who hasn’t taken her eyes off Eren and she smiles “You really like him don’t you” Mikasa looks at Annie “I think I’m in love with him what about you and Armin” Annie smiles “Oh were not madly in love with each other unlike the pair of you but we’ll get there Armin is very nice I love spending time with him” she looks up and sees Eren trying to get Mikasa’s attention so she smiles “Lover boy’s calling for you” Mikasa looks over and smiles she stands up and runs to Eren and kisses him and hugs him. Eren smiles “Hey beautiful” She smiles “Hey yourself” They kiss again and Connie sighs but laughs “Hey Casanova we have band practice if you didn’t notice” Jean smirks “Face it Connie practice is over for today” Connie, Jean and Reiner all laugh. She jumps up and wraps her legs around Eren who laughs and carries her back to the seats. Armin sits down next to Annie and kisses her “Hey how was practice glad you could make it” Annie smiles she points to Mikasa “She dragged me here not that I struggled much she then kisses him back. Connie looks over at Annie and Armin and laughs “Sasha’s plan worked perfectly” Jean looks over “What did you say” Connie then tells him and Reiner about Sasha’s double date plan. They all laugh and leave leaving The others all making out.


	22. Dreams Come True Part 1 Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second story I've thought of in cannon verse story but the first I've typed up. Its set after the fall of the Titans Mikasa wants to leave the Scouts and live with Eren so she tells him about her feelings and he does the same and they leave

Eren and Mikasa are now leaders of units they've just finished another mission now the Titans are no more it’s just exploring missions now, Mikasa only joined the scouts because Eren did now the Titans are gone she wants out but she won’t go anywhere without Eren. Eren's horse is next to hers so she nudges him and he looks at her. “What's up” She sighs “Eren what do you want to do now the Titans are gone” He smiles "Explore I guess like I always wanted to do along with you and Armin. Why what about you? She sighs “Eren I want to leave the scouts” Eren’s shocked “Really but why now the Titans are gone nothing is standing in our way” She smiles “I’ll tell you later let’s give our reports first then meet up afterwards” Eren looks unsure but he smiles “OK but where do you want to meet up” She smiles “At the trees we usually rest against and talk” Eren smiles “Oh OK”

An hour later and Eren’s just finished his report. He walks outside and walks to where she mentioned he sees her sitting down next to the tree so he walks over and sits next to her “OK so what’s up” Mikasa smiles “Eren I only joined the scouts to be with you to keep you safe and to end the Titans once and for all now I want to leave and I want you to come with me” Eren’s shocked “Mikasa why leave now when we can explore where we want” She smiles “Eren my dream was always to live free I want to get married and have a family” Eren raises an eyebrow “You want to leave and get married please tell me it’s not to Jean” She smiles “No not Jean” Eren smiles then who Armin” She rolls her eyes “No not Armin” Eren sighs “Well then who not Connie” She smiles “No not Connie Sasha loves him” Eren smiles “I know” She laughs “The person I want to marry is the person I've been in love with since I was nine” Eren looks at her “ME” She smiles “Yes you Eren I've been in love with you since we were nine since you saved my life” He sighs “Mikasa I never wanted you to join up with me I wanted you to live safely with Armin inside the walls until this was over you didn't have to come with me I never wanted that. Your all I have left I’d die if anything happened to you I almost did sometimes” Mikasa reaches up with her hand and touches his face “Eren your my whole life I’ll never leave you I love you” 

Eren sighs “You know it made me so mad when you signed up I already told you I never wanted that but I know you I wanted to always protect you watching you train and master everything so quickly made me feel sad then you saved me several times and it made me so mad I wanted to be the one saving you not the other way around then it hit me it just showed me how weak I really was like I said earlier I’d die if anything ever happened to you when I heard that I attacked you and gave you that it killed me inside” Mikasa grabs his hands and links them with hers “You’re not weak Eren your stronger then you think even when you couldn't master something you always stuck with it when you died I was dead inside but even that couldn't hold you, you came back". He looks at her “Mikasa I love you I have since the moment I saved you". She smiles then leans in and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back the kiss feels wonderful” She breaks the kiss “I love you two” Eren sighs “So you want to marry me aye even after the way I treated you” She kisses him again “Eren I’ll never leave your side” They both smile. She then kisses him “Let’s go to Levi and ask him if we can leave then when we’re settled we can get married” Eren smiles “OK.

They both stand up and Mikasa places her hand in his and they kiss again. The walk back to Levi’s office he’s now the boss of the scouts with Hangi as his second in command. When they get to Levi’s office Eren knocks they hear a “Come in” from inside so they enter the room and Hangi’s sitting down talking to him. Hangi looks over and sees them together she then sees them holding hands and smiles”. Levi sees them and sighs “What do you want now you've given your reports already” Mikasa smiles “We want to leave the scouts and live outside the walls together”. Levi sighs “Is this true Eren” Eren smiles “Yes Commander the Titans are gone, Mikasa only joined up because of me now I think it’s time I do what Mikasa always wanted for us. I love Mikasa I have since I was nine. Now it’s time to leave to live outside the walls with Mikasa maybe get married and start a family someday”. Hangi smiles “Wow Eren it took you long enough to show your feelings to Mikasa” Eren smiles “Well I always had the feelings but I wanted to get rid of the Titans first. Levi smirks “That’s understandable I suppose I know how much you feel for each other it’s been obvious for Mikasa well since I first saw her and you well sometime afterwards”. Eren smiles “So can we leave then” Levi sighs “Can’t it wait for a few months. Now the Titans are gone we have a lot of stuff to do plus your squad leaders now” Mikasa smiles “No Brother we want to leave as soon as possible” Levi sighs “I don’t want people to know but your two of my best leaders if you tell anyone your dead but I see you've made up your minds seeing as your holding hands fine end of the week you’ll be discharged. They both smile “Thank You Commander “They leave Levi’s office still holding hands they hug each other. She smiles “Lets tell everyone” Eren smiles “I think we should tell Armin first then everyone else” She smiles “Yes of course good Idea”.

They find Armin looking at some Maps he still goes out on missions but he’s the person who does the map’s and advices Hangi of where to go. When they enter Armin looks up he sees there holding hands and smiles “Took you both long enough” They both laugh Eren smiles “I needed to do it when the time was right” Armin smiles “When the Titans were gone right” Eren nods “Yes we have to tell you something” Armin smiles “OK what’s up” They all sit down then Mikasa smiles “Me and Eren are leaving the scouts at the end of the week” Armin looks shocked “Why” Eren smiles “Armin you both only joined because of me I never wanted you to I know your now happy with working for the scouts but Mikasa never wanted that she wanted a quiet life with me outside the wall I never knew until now. We want to live outside the walls near a river or something it’s what Mikasa wanted now it’s what I want my fights over”.

Armin smiles “I’ll miss you both” Eren smiles “We’ll miss you also but you can come visit it’s now you job to explore for the both of us visit us and tell us where you've been let us know when you get to the ocean”. Armin smiles “I will count on it have you told the others” Mikasa smiles “No only You, Levi and Hangi know so far. We thought it best we told you first being our best friend”. Armin smirks “Understandable well come on lets tell the others but first give me a hug” They both smile and hug him” They find Connie, Sasha and Jean on the training ground just sitting around talking. Sasha sees them first “Hey guys where have you been” She then sees Eren and Mikasa holding hands and smiles “Have you two been getting acquainted” Jean looks up he sees them holding hands and sighs Connie is just laughing “About time guys took you long enough” . Eren, Mikasa and Armin sit down Mikasa sits in between Eren’s legs. Eren smiles “Guys and Sasha at the end of the week me and Mikasa are leaving the scouts and were going to get a house together outside the walls” Everyone looks shocked Connie smiles “Seriously I thought you wanted to explore the world” Eren smiles “I did but now that’s Armins job he’ll do that for the both of us, It’s always been Mikasa’s dream for me and her to live free and together I love Mikasa she’s my whole life I now want what she wants” Mikasa looks up and kisses Eren who kisses her back. Jean sighs. Sasha looks sad “Will we ever see you again were all family” Mikasa laughs “You can come visit us or we might come visit sometime. They all hug each other.  
Three days later and Levi gives them there discharge papers. He hugs Mikasa and then Eren. As Eren’s about to walk away Levi grabs his arm “You look after her Eren” Eren smiles “Does she really look like she can’t look after herself but I will look after her you can count on that” When they leave the barracks they receive a farewell salute from their friends and some of the recruits. Eren and Mikasa hug everyone again. Sasha and Armin are crying like babies. They buy some horses then with all their supplies set out to find a house for themselves and a new life together. They find a nice house close but not to close from a village that’s next to a river. The villagers don’t know that Eren was a shifter so they don’t tell them. It’s the first night in their new home their sitting down by the river there dipping there feet in the water. Yet again Mikasa is sitting in-between Erens legs and he has his arms wrapped around her and she’s leaning back against Eren.

Eren smiles “This feels nice” Mikasa smiles “Yes it is no sounds of Titan no recruits no more practising everyday just me and you” He laughs “I know what you mean, In regards to a family that’s means having sex you know” Mikasa laughs “Really you don’t say” Eren chuckles “I do say so” they both laugh. He smiles “I wanted to tell you that I loved you so many times but I didn't in case something happened to either of us. She smiles “I understand It was the same for me but you know now” Eren smiles “I do” She smiles “Come on its getting cold and dark lets go inside” Eren smiles “Good idea” They both walk back to their house. Later that night there both lying in bed cuddling each other. Eren kisses her “Do you want to try it” She smiles “You mean sex” Eren chuckles “No going to sleep of course sex” She giggles “Ok” Eren rolls his eyes then kisses her again he pulls away from her and takes off his shirt then goes back to her Mikasa brushes her hands down his chest “When did you get so muscular” Eren laughs “Overtime but it’s still nothing on you.

She punches his arm and he laughs “I'm Serious” She giggles. They continue kissing. Eren leaves kisses on her mouth her cheeks her nose he goes to kiss her neck but she has her scarf on. She quickly pulls it off Eren smiles “Thanks” He then kisses her neck and she groans, Eren chuckles he reaches a hand under her shirt and she smiles and takes it off. Eren’s giggling “I told you nothing on yours” She laughs “Shut up” Eren slowly caresses her breast rubbing his thumb along her nipples she groans again and he smiles and kisses each breast and she calls his name and he smiles “Yes” she just smiles “Shut up” He then kisses down her stomach. He remembers reading those anatomy books when they were younger along with Mikasa when they used to giggle. He touches her thighs and he looks up “Are you sure about this” She smiles “Yes Eren I'm sure he smiles “OK” He pulls down her underwear and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb he hears her moaning and calling his name and he smirks he pulls his hand away and she looks down “What's wrong” He smiles “Nothing I just though it would be easier if we had no clothes on" She smiles and stands up and pulls down her skirt and Eren pulls down his trousers and shorts and they climb back into bed he wraps his arms around her “Your so beautiful I always knew that remember the first time will hurt remember” She smiles “Eren we've been beaten up facing off against Titans and been beaten up in training trust me this a is nothing” Eren smiles “True but a Titan never tried having sex with you” She punches him but is laughing “Shut up” He laughs and kisses her he then slowly inserts his cock in her and she winces he looks at her worried “Are you OK” She kisses him “Yes I'm OK carry on” They go slow at first but then they pick up the pace and there both thrusting against each other then it happens as they both climax together. They remain kissing each other he pulls out and hugs her; they then fall asleep, cuddling each other.

Two months later and Mikasa sees a slight bump on her stomach and she smiles. They've had sex several times since that night. Eren wraps his arms around her “Hey Beautiful” She smiles “Hey” She’s been to the doctors in town who confirmed it what she expected that she was pregnant” She turns around facing Eren “She kisses him “Eren I'm pregnant” He smiles “I figured that out last week. She smiles “I want to get married before we have a baby” He smiles “No rushing around aye OK When” She smiles soon but you have to propose first” He rolls his eyes “OK Mikasa will you marry me” She smiles “Nope” Eren raises an eyebrow “Why not you just told me to propose” She laughs “Do it right get me a ring dummy” He sighs “I will have to go back to the walls for the ring” She hugs him “OK we’ll go together might as well meet our friends whilst were there.” Eren smiles “OK” She then surprises him again “When you get the ring you can propose in front of our friends” Eren sighs “In front of them really” She nudges him “Yes we know nobody here plus we haven’t seen anyone in two months we can have the wedding there and come back home afterwards. He smiles “OK fine what about the baby” She smiles “That can wait it can stay a secret for now” He smiles “Good if Levi found out there wouldn't be a wedding I’d be dead” She giggles “I’d kill him before he did anything to you” He smiles “You’d leave Hangi in charge that’s mean” They both laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only watched 25 episodes so i don't know's still alive but oh well


	23. Dreams Come True Part 2 New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of my canonverse story hope you like it

A week later and they arrive back in the walls Eren sent a message telling Armin they were coming but to tell nobody else. When they arrive Armin’s waiting for them “Welcome back guys your message Eren was cryptic but I got it eventually. Eren smiles “I'm going to marry Mikasa but I need a ring before she’ll marry me. Mikasa nudges his arm “That’s what should happen” Eren rolls his eyes “I know Armin you’re going to help me whilst Mikasa does some shopping. Mikasa looks over “Can’t I come along” Armin smiles “It’s supposed to be a secret so you go shopping leave the ring work to us” Sasha is walking through the town and sees them she runs up to them “Welcome back guys what brings you here”. Eren smiles “It’s a secret why don’t you take Mikasa shopping whilst me and Armin do what we need to do” Sasha raises her eyebrow “It’s not illegal is it” Eren smiles “Nope” Sasha smiles “Well ok then Come on Mikasa you can tell me what it’s like living with Eren by yourself for two whole months” Mikasa smiles “Fine lets go then” They walk off leaving Eren and Armin by themselves. 

Armin smiles “Good to see you buddy how you both been since I saw you last” Eren smiles “You only saw us last week Armin” Armin laughs “Yes and things can happen within a week” Eren smiles and thinks to himself if only I could tell you buddy. “Were both good and yourself” Armin smirks well since I saw you last week nothing much the weather’s been pretty terrible so not any missions to explore but Sasha and Connie are dating” Eren smiles “Wow took them long enough” Armin smiles “Like you can talk” Eren sighs “Shut up where are the jewellery stores I'm not rich you know” Armin laughs “I know some places there is one place I’ll take you to some nice rings and there not too expensive. They walk around the shops for a while Eren buys Mikasa a nice bracelet but he looks out for rings also.

Meanwhile Mikasa is walking with Sasha Mikasa smiles “Is this all you do walk around looking at the nice food you can’t afford”. Sasha laughs “Sometimes Nah I'm in charge of getting the food for the scouts” Mikasa laughs “They trust you not to eat it all” Sasha giggles “Well they don’t trust me but what’s the alternative eat the food and let them starve or get bullied by your brother” Mikasa smiles “Good point” Sasha smiles “So back to what I asked before what’s it like living with Eren all by yourself” Mikasa smiles “It’s what I've always wanted I couldn't be happier” Sasha smiles “I never thought he’d actually tell you he loved you he was always so you know intense and full of anger” Mikasa smiles “Well yes there was that but he’s also kind and loving and he cares about me and Armin. He never wanted me or Armin to join with him but I made a promise to myself I’d never leave his side” Sasha smiles “That’s nice so why didn't he tell you he loved you” Mikasa smiles “He was going to when the threat of the Titans was over” Sasha smiles “Yea I get that he didn't want to tell you and then something happened to one of you” Mikasa smiles “Exactly” Sasha smiles “Well I have some news” Mikasa smiles “You finally asked Connie out” Sasha smiles “Yes” Mikasa smiles “I'm happy for you Sasha” Sasha smiles “So do you know what Eren and Armin are up to” Mikasa smiles “Yep but I'm not telling” Sasha pouts “Why not” Mikasa smiles “You’ll know soon enough.” Sasha smiles “OK All the foods done lets go back to the barracks you can see everyone”. Mikasa smiles “OK”.

Eren and Armin finally get to the store Armin mentioned earlier they walk in and Eren looks at the rings. He picks a nice one for Mikasa and the shop owner puts it in a box and hands it to Eren “Hope She says yes” Eren smiles “I hope so to” Armin pats him on the back “I'm fairly certain she will say yes” Eren looks at Armin “Fairly certain” Armin smiles “Fine Certain she will say YES”. Eren sighs “Don’t say something like that Armin”. Armin just laughs “Come on let’s get back to the barracks” Eren nods “Step 1 done now for step two. They both laugh. They walk back Armin smiles “So what’s step 2” Eren sighs “Well she wants me to propose to her in front of all our friends” Armin smiles “Wow that’s intense” Eren smiles “Tell me about it” Armin smiles “Wait she knew you was going to propose to her” Eren smiles “Yep she made me get her a ring first she shot me down the first time” Armin smiles “Well getting a ring is the normal way” Eren smiles “I know” They finally get back to the barracks and find everyone talking to Mikasa. Eren sighs “Oh crap I have to propose to her with Levi there” Armin smiles “Didn’t you say last week that you told him you would get married to Mikasa” Eren smiles “Oh yea still it’s going to be tough” Armin smiles “Glad I'm not you then” Eren smiles “Me to Mikasa belongs to me” Armin smiles “Really” Eren smiles “Yep” Armin just laughs When they walk up everyone turns around Levi sighs “So Wherever have you two been” Armin smiles “Shopping” When Eren stands next to Mikasa she wraps her arms around him and kisses him and he kisses her back She breaks the kiss did you get one” Eren smiles “Yea I got you something else also” She smiles “Cool I got you something also” Eren smiles “Cool” Levi Smirks “What are you two talking about what did you get her”. 

Eren looks at Mikasa “Your mean for making me do this you know” She kisses him “You know you love me” Eren smiles “True” He then looks around and sees them all looking at him and he sighs he looks at Mikasa and Armin they both smile at him Armin pats him on the back “Do it” Eren sighs then gets on one knee and pulls out the box “Mikasa Ackerman Will you marry me” She smiles “I don’t know let me think” Eren looks shocked he looks at Armin who just shrugs he looks back at Mikasa who’s smiling at him “Of course I’ll marry you” Eren smiles “You had me going there” She smiles she helps him up and he puts the ring on her finger and she hugs him. “I love You Eren” he smiles “I love you to” Sasha and Hangi are actually crying, Connie’s laughing. Jean looks like someone just ate his lunch he looks devastated Armin sees him and smirks. Levi walks up to Eren and pats him on the back “So you’re going to be my brother in law sheesh kill me now” Hangi walks up and hugs them both “So Whens the big day” Mikasa smiles “Well we planned it for well as soon as possible here before we go back” Levi smirks “So you knew he was going to propose” Mikasa laughs “I told him to propose to me right here” Levi rolls his eyes. Hangi grabs Mikasa’s hands “So have you got a wedding dress” Mikasa shakes her head “Not really I have some dresses but not really any appropriate for a wedding dress” Hangi smiles “Leave that to me” Levi smirks “What about you Eren do you have a suit” Eren smiles “Nope” Levi sighs “Typical fine I’ll get five suits for the wedding I take it none of you have suits either” When they all say no he sighs” Hangi get a dress for Sasha also” She salutes “Understood Commander” Levi rolls his eyes. Sasha comes up to Mikasa “Can I see the ring”.

Mikasa shows Sasha the ring and Eren leaves them to it. Jean walks up to Eren “Congratz Eren” Eren smiles “Thanks Jean” He smiles “I never stood a chance did I” Eren looks confused so Jean smiles “With Mikasa” Eren smiles “Oh nope we’ve loved each other since we were both nine so no you never stood a chance but don’t worry you’ll find someone”. Armin walks up “So who’s the best man” Eren smiles “Well I don’t know who do you think I should pick Jean” Jean smiles “I don’t know if your being serious or not but Armin of course” Eren smiles “I don’t know Armin really fine Armin your my best man” Armin acts surprised “Who says I want to be your best man” Jean rolls his eyes and walks away Eren and Armin laugh and can hear giggling and Its Mikasa, Sasha and Connie. Armin laughs “I’ll do it oh wait dammit I’ll have to do a speech.” Eren smiles “Yep” Sasha smiles “Who’s going to be the Maid of Honour”. Mikasa smiles and looks at Sasha who’s giving her the puppy dog eyes. Mikasa laughs “Fine it’s you “Sasha laughs “Awesome”.

A week later and they get married it’s a lovely ceremony at the banquet Armin and Sasha gives some good speeches even Levi did one, Mikasa looked beautiful as did Sasha and Hangi and everyone else. Eren and Mikasa did their own speeches to each other and Armin cried. So did pretty much everyone including Eren and Mikasa. Eren cried pretty much as soon as he saw Mikasa come down the aisle. They all drank and ate a lot Mikasa didn’t though Eren brought water and fruit juice for her. Everytime someone passes her some Alcohol she passes it to Eren who drinks it causing him to get extremely drunk. Later that night Eren and Mikasa have their own room now and there lying in bed Eren smiles “Hello Mrs Mikasa Yeager” She smiles “Hello Mr Yeager the love of my life you a bit drunk” Eren smiles “No I'm a lot drunk” She smiles “Do you think anyone suspected” Eren smiles “Not sure come here” She moves closer and he wraps his arms around her “I love you Mikasa” She smiles “I love you to” They both fall asleep. A week later they travel back home along with Armin and the wedding gifts all their friends had to rush out and buy presents even Levi did. Armin stays for a few days and then goes back. He doesn't suspect anything they think.

Eren and Mikasa didn't see any of their friends for two years they must have been busy with missions but that was OK they had each other and a baby to look after. They named him Nicholas. Sometimes Eren finds Mikasa and sometimes the other way around sitting by themselves thinking about their parents and they just sit together and hug each other. One day Mikasa is alone in the house as Eren took Nicholas with him to the town for supplies and wood for an extension to the house. She’s sitting down relaxing when she hears a knock at the door. They have no neighbours close by and the people from the town don’t bother them. She remembers what happened to her parents so long ago so she grabs a knife and slowly walks to the door. If it was Eren he’d just open the door and walk in. She slowly opens the door and she smiles its Armin then she looks behind him and she’s shocked its Sasha, Connie, Jean, Levi and Hangi. Levi sees the knife “Expecting trouble” Armin nudges Levi “Remember your parents” Levi smirks “Oh shit” Mikasa lowers the knife and opens the door “Sorry about that we don’t get many visitors well except Armin. They all enter and sit down. Levi looks around and looks impressed “You keep it tidy where’s you know who” Mikasa smiles “He’s in town getting supplies and wood for extensions”. Levi smiles “Your looking good how’s he treating you how’s married life” Mikasa smiles “Eren’s a nice man stop being mean to him” Levi just smirks. They all talk for a while telling Mikasa about their adventures. 

Mikasa sees Eren coming down the road in there horse and cart with Nicholas in his lap. She walks to the door she has to warn Eren but he gets to the door first and opens it “Nicholas you must be hungry let's see what mummies made for us” He looks up and sees Mikasa “Hey” She smiles “Hey” he kisses her. He notices something is weird so he looks around and sees everyone looking at him. He gives Nicholas to Mikasa and starts to back away “ERM I forgot some supplies in a the town’s away I’ll be back in about a week” Mikasa grabs his arm she’s smiling “No you don’t” Eren sighs and she drags him inside and closes the door “Eren scratches his head “ERM “Hey guys” there all staring at Eren and Mikasa and the little kid Sasha looks at Armin “Did you know” He smiles “No I never even suspected. Hangi stands up and walks to Eren and Mikasa “How old is he” Mikasa smiles Nicholas is 17 and a half months old aren’t you baby” Nicholas giggles Hangi looks at Eren “Can he become a titan” He looks at her “I hope not why can you check” Hangi smiles “I can check if you’d like” Mikasa and Eren smiles “Yes we’d like to know the truth. Levi raises his eyebrow “Wait 17 and half months that means you were pregnant when you got married” Mikasa smiles “Correct I was two and a half months pregnant then. Jean smiles “But you drank at your wedding” She smiles “Actually I didn't drink any alcohol Eren brought Water and fruit juice for me every time someone passed me a drink Eren drank it why do you think he was so drunk” Armin smiles “He was very very drunk. She smiles “Looks who’s here Nicholas it’s you Uncle Levi. She puts Nicholas in Levi’s lap and smiles and walks back to Eren. Levi glares at her and Eren and Mikasa just smiles and giggle so does Hangi. Levi is still glaring when Nichols speaks “Unkii Levi” Hangi bursts out laughing “This is so funny you know what this means Shorty” Levi looks at her “NO what does it mean four eyes” She smiles “You have to treat your nephew to gifts and show emotions and stuff.” He looks down at Nicholas “Crap” Everyone laughs except Levi. Eren sits down and Mikasa sits in his lap. Armin smiles “So who’s his godparents” Eren and Mikasa look at each other Eren smiles “You’re the godfather Buddy means you have more responsibilities.” Armin smiles “Thanks that’s all I need more work” Mikasa smiles “It’s not work don’t be mean like Uncle Levi’s being to Nicholas” Levi looks over “What am I doing wrong” She smiles “Give him a cuddle or something” Levi looks down and sighs “He hugs Nicholas who laughs” Sasha smiles “Who’s the godmother” Eren and Mikasa look at each other. Eren smiles “What did we agree oh yea Sasha and Hangi have to fight for it” Mikasa laughs “Oh yea that’s what we agree so get to it” Everyone laughs Hangi smiles “It’s OK Sasha you can be the Godmother I'll just be an Auntie” Sasha smiles “Yay” Eren smiles “Don’t over feed him he has to have an awesome muscled body like his parents” Sasha smiles “I understand me and Connie can figure it out”. Mikasa nods OK”. 

Nicholas keeps staring at Levi and Hangi laughs “I think he likes you shorty” Levi sighs and looks down “Hey he has Eren’s eyes but that’s it other than that he’s all Ackerman” Eren sighs “Hey” Mikasa smiles “Don’t worry I'm all Yeager so is Nicholas ignore grumpy Levi” Levi looks at Nicholas “Kid I will teach you how to be grumpy and how to pick on people like four eyes over there” Mikasa stands up and takes Nicholas from Levi “No you will not” She walks back to Eren then stops next to Armin “Here baby go and sit with your godfather Armin smiles “Come Here Nicholas I’ll tell you amazing stories”. Mikasa smiles and sits back in Eren’s lap. Mikasa and Eren prepare lunch for everyone and they all eat. After lunch Levi asks what all the wood outside’s for Eren smiles “Well a room for Nicholas and a Stable I guess if I have enough wood”. Levi smirks “You’re doing it all by yourself” Mikasa smiles “I help sometimes but it’s mainly Eren he’s a great builder, he made the wooden chairs you were sitting in just now, plus he made our bed and Nicholas’s bed and his cot before the bed”.

Levi smirks “So he’s found something he’s good at other than being angry and killing Titans” Mikasa laughs He’s also great in bed also. Eren looks at her and laughs. Levi rolls his eyes. Levi smirks “Well as were all here we’ll all help they've been slacking the work will do them some good. He hears them all grown. Hangi smiles “I’ll do some tests on Nicholas if you want guys Mikasa smiles “That would be nice thanks Hangi” Hangi smiles no problems he can bond with Auntie Hangi” Levi smirks “You don’t want to bore him to death Hangi” Hangi smiles “What was that your caring about your nephew “Levi smirks “Someone has to” Over the next month they build an extension on the house for Nicholas’s bedroom and they get more wood from the town and build the stable Eren wanted for their two horses. During their visit everyone bonded with Nicholas although Levi surprised most people by become quite fond of him. Nicholas liked cuddles so Levi cuddles him a lot as does Sasha who when he’s with her she’s always trying to get him to eat and Nicholas is always hungry. A week later everyone leaves they say they’ll come back when they can.


	24. Summer Camp Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 best friends along with some of their primary school friends spend 2 weeks at summer camp where they meet other kids and have a lot of fun with activities they also meet some nice girls some flirting is involved

Eren and Armin are best friends they've known each other since they were three there other best friend is Connie Springer they've known him since primary school started which has just finished. Eren’s just come home from Connie’s when he sees his mum in the kitchen “Hey Mum what’s for dinner I'm starving” Carla smiles “I made Lasagne but come here” Eren walks over “What’s Up mum” Carla smiles “Have you got any plans before you go to high school” Eren scratches his head “Not really why” Carla smiles “I've been looking into something to keep you busy and I found this” He looks at what she’s found and he smiles “Summer Camp aren't I a bit old for that” Carla smiles “No dear this is for older kids who’s about to start high school like you there’s some great activities here look” He looks “There’s Rock Climbing, Cave Exploring, Bungee Jumping which I hope you don’t try Eren” He smiles “I Can’t promise that” Carla smiles “Typical my daredevil son” There’s also Zip Wire stuff Obstacle courses, Swimming oh my Jumping off waterfalls and Treasure hunts sounds like fun aye” Eren smiles “Hell yea sigh me up mum I’ll get Armin and Connie on board” Carla smiles “What about your other friends from school they might want to come also” Eren smiles “That’s true” 

Eren has his tea then goes across the road to Armin’s. Armin lets him in “Hey Eren what’s up” Eren smiles “Mate I have some news” Eren then tells Armin about Summer Camp Armin smiles “Sounds like fun although I'm not doing all that I will do some though” Eren smiles “Awesome well have to get back home I’ll tell Connie tomoz and the youth centre” Armin smiles “I’ll get my grandpa to get me signed up” Eren smiles “Awesome well cya tomoz”.

The next day they meet up with Connie at the Youth Centre there’s also some of their other friends Jean, Marco,Tommy, Reiner and Bertolt. Eren smiles “Sup guys” They look up Connie comes over “Hey bud” Eren smiles “Have any of you ever been to summer camp” Reiner smiles “Aren’t we a bit old for that” Eren smiles “Well that one yes but there’s a new one that’s started for us older kids who’s about to start high school” Reiner looks unconvinced Connie smiles could be fun” Eren smiles “Yea my mum showed me what’s there” He tells them about what’s there and their faces all light up. Connie smiles “Sounds awesome I’m in what do I do where do I look and when is it this summer camp” Eren smiles “It’s in two weeks but there are loads of places you all interested” They all say “YES” Eren smiles “Hold on I’ll ring my mum get some paper and a pen. Connie rushes off to do just that. Carla has just answered the phone “Hello son what’s up” They all want to go you got the info” She smiles “Hold on” a minute later she’s back on the phone and she gives Eren the details. He writes it down “Thanx mum bye” Armin rushes off and makes photocopies of the info for everyone. When he gets back he hands out the copies. A few days later and they've all signed up.

A week and a half later and they arrive at Summer Camp there met by the Summer Camp leader a nice lady who calls herself Petra Ral. She smiles “Well Hello guys Welcome to Summer Camp. Or as Levi calls it Summer Boot Camp for the next two weeks you’ll have a lot of fun I'm sure you've looked into us” Eren Smiles “Yes we all can’t wait” Petra smiles “Excellent OK you guys will be sleeping in the log cabin to my left the girls who've arrived are in the right log cabin. Jean smiles “Hey Eren girls so close to you how long do you think it will take for them to be drooling all over you like the girls from primary school did” Eren smiles “Can’t help it girls like me” Connie smiles “It’s your eyes dude” Petra giggles “Oh my a Casanova at camp how nice” Eren raises his eyebrow “What’s a Casanova” She giggles again Armin smiles “It means you’re a ladies man or in our case girls boy but that sounds weird” Petra smiles “Close enough” everyone laughs.

In the girls log cabin Mikasa is looking outside Annie’s next to her Mikasa smiles “look at him the kid in front he’s cute” Annie smiles “Seriously” Mikasa looks at her “Hell yea don’t you think he’s cute” Annie smiles “Well yea I guess” Mikasa smiles “your weird Annie” Annie smirks “Me I'm not the one who’s drooling over the first boy she sees” Mikasa goes red “Shut it” Annie laughs “Come on lets finish unpacking”. Mikasa smiles “OK”Petra smiles “So as I said you’ll be here for two weeks but for three of those days we will be camping away from camp I hope you have all what you need it was mentioned online if you don’t we have some camping equipment”.  
A few hours later and everyone is ready to go they met the girls but there isn't much interaction apart from the odd glance there way mainly Eren at Mikasa and her at him” Petra smiles when she sees that. Levi walks up to the group Petra smiles this is Levi Reverie who I mentioned earlier the person who calls it Summer Boot Camp. He smirks “So you all ready for two weeks of hell on earth “Eren smiles “Bring it On” Levi looks at him “A Daredevil aye I’ll put that to the test. Eren smirks Armin nudges him “Aren't you already a daredevil already” Eren smiles “So my mum calls me” Levi smiles “So who wants to do Bungee jumping Eren sticks his hand up he’s the only one Levi smirks “So the daredevil is the only one with balls well you girls don’t have them any ways no more volunteers then” Mikasa sticks her hand up. Levi smiles “A She Devil interesting. Levi takes Eren and Mikasa off to the bridge they’ll be jumping off” Leaving the rest at camp with Petra” She smiles “So he really is a Daredevil so is the girl I’d never do it and I'm older then you” Connie smiles “Eren’s always been like that he’s insane everyone agrees Annie smirks and Sasha walks up to her “Never knew Mikasa was that insane” Annie smiles “Well she is sometimes I think it’s because of who else is doing it. Sasha giggles “Oh I see she’s got a crush on him after what two hours” Annie smirks “I think it’s mutual didn’t you see him looking at her” Sasha smiles “I did made me laugh”.

Eren and Mikasa gear up then Levi checks there harnesses “Brave kids you two I'm impressed “OK there is Hangi at the bottom she’s a trained medic in case anything bad happens when I say go you both jump. They nod Eren looks at Mikasa “You ready” She nods “Yea are you” Eren laughs “I was born ready” She giggles. Levi smiles “OK Go” They both jump off and there both laughing Eren looks over at Mikasa “This is awesome” She laughs “I know” At Camp they see them jump and Connie nudges Armin “Eren is officially insane” Armin laughs “We already knew that”. Connie laughs “True but this just confirmed it” Armin nods “True”.  
Annie and Sasha are also watching and laughing Sasha smiles “There both insane there 10 years old and there doing that I’d never do that” Annie laughs “I will when I’m older maybe but I agree there insane but Mikasa only did it to impress him” Sasha smiles “I know that” They both laugh.

After the bungee jump they climb out of their gear there’s now a Zip Wire set up. Eren looks up “Zip Wire awesome back to camp sounds good” He uses the ladder and gets to the top Mikasa comes up behind him and he smiles “You following me” She smiles “Maybe” He laughs “OK then” When they get up a few others are already there Annie,Connie, Sasha and Reiner are there. There are two Zip wires set up so they take it in turns Annie and Reiner go first. Eren looks at Connie “Why didn't you come bungee jumping with me” Connie smiles “I don’t have a death wish that’s why besides you had company” Eren looks behind him and sees Mikasa talking with Sasha then looks back “She’s better company also” Connie smiles “Cuter also” Eren laughs “Well yea you not ugly man but she’s pretty that’s all you’re not no offence” Connie laughs “None taken” Mikasa and Sasha are talking well giggling mostly” Sasha looks at Eren and Connie “Do you know his name yet” Mikasa smiles “No not yet I’ll get it what about the other boy I saw you looking at him earlier” Sasha smiles He’s cute but I don’t know his name either. Eren looks over and sees Mikasa and Sasha looking at them he goes bright red and looks back at Connie “There staring at us” Connie looks over and laughs “They sure are” They both laugh. Levi then looks up “Who’s next Connie steps up “Me Sasha steps up next to him “Me also” Connie looks at Sasha “Hi I'm Connie “Sasha laughs “Hello Connie I'm Sasha” They shake hands Sasha looks back “He’s your friend” Connie looks back “Who Eren yea him and Armin are my best friends” Sasha smiles “Who’s Armin” Connie laughs “Blond Hair not him who was here before that’s Reiner the one I talking about has blond hair like Reiner but his hairs kind of girl-ish” Sasha smiles “Oh yea I saw him he’s not the daredevil type like you and Eren” Connie laughs “Nah he does some stuff with us but mainly reads books” Sasha laughs “I see” Levi gets them all ready “OK hold on tight when you’re ready push off” Sasha and Connie look at each other “Let’s Go” They both push off. 

That just leaves Eren, Mikasa and Levi up there. Levi looks around “Oh you to again” Eren smiles “Yep the daredevils of Summer Boot Camp” Mikasa laughs “Yep what he said” Levi smirks “OK” Eren looks around then looks at Mikasa “So my Names Eren Yeager what’s yours” She looks at him and smiles “Why do you want to know” Eren smiles “OK then don’t tell me” She giggles “I'm Mikasa Ackerman nice to meet you Eren Yeager” They shake hands Levi smiles. Eren bites his lip “So you going the girl you was talking to a friend of yours plus that blond girl from before” Mikasa smiles “Yea that Was Annie that’s the blond one and Sasha who went down just then” Eren smiles “With Connie he’s one of my best friends the others Armin he stayed at camp he’s not too risky as me and Connie” She laughs What about that other guy who was up here do you know him” Eren smiles “Oh that giant yea that’s Reiner” Mikasa smiles so does Eren. Levi looks up “OK you to let’s get you ready remember what I told the other two hold on tight. They smiles “Gotcha” Levi smirks” They both step up and grab their bars “Eren smiles “Race you” Mikasa smiles “Sure” The both set off and whiz down the line Eren wins just As Petra unhooks there gear. “Eren looks at Mikasa “That’s was close but I win” She smiles “How do you know I didn't let you win” Eren smiles “You’re not a sore loser are you” Mikasa laughs “Nah OK You won that was fun” Eren smiles. Petra has unhooked Eren and is now Unhooking Mikasa” She’s smiling.

The rest of the day there’s some activities but there not really challenging for Eren there more Armin type of thing so he just sits down and watches Armin. Mikasa sits next to him “Not your thing” Eren smiles “Nah more Armin’s” She smiles “I know what you mean”. Meanwhile Armin’s taking part in the activity its more his thing it’s a brainteaser game so he takes part He looks over and so is Jean and the blond girl she sits next to him “Hi” He smiles “Hello” she smiles “More your thing I take it” He smiles “Yep I'm Armin by the way” She smiles “Hello Armin I'm Annie I bet I can beat you” Armin smiles “Is that a challenge” She giggles “If you want it to be” Armin smiles “Let the best Armin win” She giggles “Well I’m going to win and I'm Annie remember” Armin smiles “We shall see if you do win you’ll have to change your name to Armin” She giggles “Hell no I’ll keep it as Annie if you lose you have to become Annie” he smiles “I never agreed to that “She smiles “Those are the rules ”Armin smiles “Since when are those the rules” She giggles “There my rules ”Armin smiles You’re your rules aren't my rules” She smiles. Jean looks over and he smiles it seems Eren, Armin and Connie are all getting acquainted with the girls he smiles”. 

The brainteaser begins and Armin smiles “This will be fun” She smiles “Not if you lose” He smiles “Well I'm going to win” She giggles “We shall see” It’s a close game but Armin wins he starts smiling “Told You I’d win” She smiles “You a genius or something” He nods “Compared to Eren and Connie yes I was top of all my classes” She smiles “Wow” 

Eren and Mikasa are watching them they smile “Seems Armin and Annie are getting acquainted” Mikasa smiles “Yea it does Hey where are Sasha and Connie” Eren looks around and points “Over there “Wow she eats as much as he does” She smiles “Probably more she’s always eating” Eren smiles “He’s the same always has snacks in his pockets. At the end of the night they go back to their log cabins. Eren and Mikasa are walking beside each other giggling Eren smiles “So your mum cooks way to much also I thought that was just my mum” She smiles “Yea she cooks way to much I have no idea why she cooks so much” Eren smiles “It’s a mystery my mums the same” There the last to get to their cabins. Eren looks up “Well here’s your cabin “Goodnight Mikasa” She smiles “Goodnight Eren see you tomorrow” He smiles “What if I get abducted by aliens” She laughs “You think that will happen” He smiles “Who knows” She giggles as she opens the door “Cya” he smiles “Cya” 

As Mikasa closes the door all the girls start laughing “Mikasa’s got a crush on him” She smiles “So what he’s cute” She sits down in bed and she smiles he quickly falls asleep. Meanwhile in the boys Cabin Eren’s getting the same treatment Jean smiles “So You and the Chinese girl aye” Eren rolls his eyes “She’s Japanese you moron and what do you mean me and Mikasa” Jean smiles “So you know her name aye” Eren smiles “So what Connie knows Sasha’s name and Armin knows Annies name” Reiner smiles “Eren and Mikasa sitting in a tree KISSING” Eren smiles “Who knows” Connie smiles “Do you like her” Eren nods “Yes she’s pretty and funny and she’s a daredevil like me. Connie smiles “Sasha told me she does some crazy things but she’s never do Bungee jumping that was to impress you” Eren smiles “Really you think so” Armin smiles “Yes I do Annie told me the same thing” Eren smiles “Well Ok. Tommy smiles “Well Eren you shouldn't fall in love with her we are only here for two weeks remember” Eren smiles “Who says I'm going to fall in love with her that’s silly” Everyone sticks their hands up both of them” Eren laughs “Your all idiots did you do the same for Connie and Armin” Jean smiles “Yes we did but it’s funny mocking you” Reiner smiles “I agree” Eren just laughs and gets in bed and falls asleep pretty quickly he’s tired himself out.

The next morning there all eating breakfast Eren, Armin and Connie are sitting around a table when MIkasa, Annie and Sasha walk up Mikasa smiles “Can we join you guys” Eren smiles “Sure” Mikasa sits next to Eren Annie sits next to Armin and Sasha next to Connie” Jean’s watching them with Reiner and there smiling. Eren looks up “Hey Connie you got anything to give this breakfast more flavour”. Connie smiles “I’ll hook you up he opens up his coat pocket and pulls out some Chocolate Sauce sachets he passes them around to everyone Sasha pulls out some Bananas anyone want some” They all say yes so she hands them around. They all eat breakfast” Eren puts some chocolate sauce on Mikasa’s hand without her noticing and she scratches her head and it goes all over her face. Eren smirks and Sasha looks up and laughs” Mikasa looks up “What’s so funny. Sasha shows her a mirror and she smiles “Wow that’s not good she looks at Eren “Was that you” He looks at her “Would I do a thing like that” She smiles “Probably she dips her spoon in her oatmeal and flicks it at Eren it goes over his face and he smiles and licks it off “Yummy” everyone laughs” Petra and Levi are watching from the head table and Petra is trying not to laugh “Seems Casanova has a summer girlfriend” Levi looks at her “Who’s Casanova” She points at Eren “Him” He smiles “Oh the Daredevil and the She-Devil aye I noticed it yesterday seems all them on the table are getting acquainted” Petra smiles “Seems like it”.

After breakfast the next activity is Swimming everyone takes part then Levi walks up “Daredevil” Eren looks up “Yep” Levi smiles “You up for some climbing then you can jump off that” He points to the waterfall Eren looks where he’s pointing “Jump of that Awesome I'm in He climbs out of the water “Let’s go” When they get to the top Eren looks down everyone looks so tiny from up her he shouts down “DAREDEVIL EREN LAUNCHING” everyone moves out the way as Eren lands in the water when he resurfaces he smiles “That was awesome I'm going again Who’s with me Mikasa smiles “Me Sasha and Connie both agree also” Eren looks around “Come on Armin you chickening out we've done nothing together” Armin smiles “I don’t have a death wish have fun” Eren smiles “Wuss” Reiner, Tommy, Marco Bertolt, Jean come on guys. Reiner sighs “Fine” Tommy smiles “OK” he looks at Armin “If I die tell my mum I listened to an idiot” Armin laugh’s “I understand and will relay the message”. Jean smiles “I'm happy here” Marco smiles “I'm happy to” Bertolt smiles “I’ll leave the risks to you idiots”. Mikasa smiles “You coming Annie, Krista, Ymir come on. Annie smiles “Fine, Krista smiles “I'm happy here” Ymir grunts “I'm not insane” Mikasa smiles be boring then. 

Levi leads them all up the top of the waterfall. Reiner and Tommy look over the edge Reiner smiles “Damn You Eren he cannonballs off the edge. Tommy follows him down but to the side of his. Annie then jumps off. Sasha and Connie stand by the edge and look down they both stand back and both take a running jump off the edge. Eren looks at Mikasa “You scared” She smiles “Hardly why are you” Eren smiles “I've just done it already remember” She laughs “Oh yea” Eren laughs “I have an idea you want a piggyback off the edge” She looks at him “You serious” He smiles “If you don’t want to that’s OK” She smiles “I'm not scared” Eren smiles then climb on” She stands behind him and climbs up behind him” Levi looks over “You sure about this” Eren looks over “It’s not too dangerous is it” Levi sighs “You two are weird do what you want” Eren turns around and walks to the edge then looks back at “Mikasa “You ready” She nods “Yep” He smiles “Do you want to just jump or a running jump” She smiles “Running jump” He smiles “OK he steps back then runs up and jumps off. When they resurface there both laughing “Connie looks shocked “Was that a piggyback you just did” Eren smiles “Yep” Armin smiles “Your insane” Eren smiles “YEP” Mikasa laughs. When they finish with the swimming Mikasa climbs on Eren’s back “Carry me out” Eren smiles “OK” Connie smiles then Sasha jumps on his back “Piggyback me out” Connie smiles “OK”. 

The swimming took up most of the day so everyone just relaxes there camping tonight so everyone sets up their tents and sleeping equipment. When everyone’s set up camp they eat their food then they all go off to bed. Mikasa can’t sleep so she leaves her tent and goes to look for Eren. When she finds him she calls his name and he walks over” Oh hey what you still doing up” She smiles “Can’t sleep” He sighs “Me either” They both sit next to a tree and talk for a while until Petra sees them “Off to bed you two” Eren smiles “Cya Mikasa” She smiles “Cya Eren” When Eren gets in his tent he’s sharing with Armin and Connie he lies on his sleeping bag. Armin’s asleep but Connie isn’t “What have you been up to aye “Kissing Mikasa” Eren smiles “No” Why do you want me to” Connie laughs “Tommy has a point you know where only here for two weeks” Eren smiles “I know but I like her” Connie smiles “I like Sasha but you can’t get to attached to her”. Eren smiles “I know” Mikasa gets back to her Tent and Climbs in Sasha is asleep with a chocolate bar in her hand. Annie looks over “ So did you kiss Crazy boy” Mikasa smiles “Nope why would I kiss him” Annie smiles “That’s what people do who like each other you do like him don’t you”. She smiles “Well yea he’s cute and funny we get on well with each other”. Annie sighs “Not to be the voice of reason but were her for two weeks” Mikasa smiles “I know what you getting at” Annie smirks “You’ll probably never see him after the two weeks. 

The next day they do paint ball Eren, Armin Connie, Mikasa, Sasha and Annie team up against Jean, Marco, Reiner, Tommy, Krista and Ymir. Bertolt and Hitch sit it out as they don’t want to play. Erens team wins Eren, Mikasa and Annie are the last on their team. Armin got took out pretty quickly. Connie and Sasha got taken out together. It’s just Eren and Mikasa now as Annie just got took out by Jean. It’s now Eren and Mikasa now vs Jean, Reiner and Krista. Eren sighs “3 vs 2 will be tough. Mikasa smiles and kisses him “For luck” Eren smiles “Oh OK he kisses her back “For the same” She giggles. Eren looks around the corner and quickly picks off Krista. Eren smiles “2 vs 2 now just horsey and Goliath. Mikasa smiles “Horsey” Eren smiles “Yea you seen how long Jean’s face is” She giggles “I have actually I was actually thinking horse” Eren’s about to reply when she puts her hand over his mouth. She whispers “Goliath at 3 o'clock. Eren nods “On three we shoot him” she nods “3,2,1” They both turn around and shoot Reiner then quickly hide again. Jean runs up “Dammit Reiner where are they” Reiner smiles “I’m dead buddy and I don’t know” Jean curses. Eren looks over “Horse’s where Goliath was” She nods “On three again” Eren nods “3, 2, 1” They jump around the corner and shoot Jean about 20 times each. Jean sighs “Dammit “Eren keeps shooting him “I'm dead Eren” He smiles “Have to be sure you might come back as a zombie” Mikasa giggles and Reiner laughs “He has a point Jean Reiner shoots him” Jean looks at him “Hey” Reiner smirks “My bad friendly fire. Eren smiles “You need to move more carefully Goliath” Reiner smiles “What” Mikasa laughs “You know David and Goliath right” Reiner smiles “Oh yea Goliath I like it” Eren laughs "That’s what you should call yourself online". Reiner smiles “Will do”.


	25. Summer Camp Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the continuing part to the story abit of kissing in this part

Towards the end of the second week there’s a treasure hunt. Eren looks happy “Sounds like fun” Mikasa stands next to him “I’m with you” He smiles “OK. Sasha teams with Connie, Armin with Annie, Reiner and Bertolt, Jean and Marco, Ymir and Krista Tommy and Hitch. Eren looks at Mikasa and smiles “Are you a fast runner” She laughs “Yes why” Eren points at Armin and Annie” Armin my best friend he’s the smartest person I know he’ll get all the clues but he’s not a fast runner and it’s a team game we’ll have to outrun them to win” She nods “Gotcha” The hunt begins they all have different first objectives Eren and Mikasa go in a different direction to Annie and Armin. Ymir doesn’t rush off so Krista stops and walks back to her they’ve already lost. When Eren and Mikasa gets to their first clue Mikasa gets the answer within two minutes Erens still baffled “Hey Mikasa I don’t get it what was the answer” She smiles there still running “Where do horses stay Eren” Eren shrugs “No idea I don’t live on a farm” She smiles “Me either but it’s a stable” Eren smiles “Oh I know what that is” She smiles “Lucky I didn’t wait for you then we’d have already lost” Eren smiles “Hey I’m not dumb ya know” She smiles “I’m joking Eren” He smiles “Oh OK”  
They race to the next clue the Stable when they get there He finds the clue and runs away straight away “She follows “What’s the answer” Eren looks back “The Bridge. What gets you from one island to another that’s not water?” She smiles “See told you that you wasn’t dumb” He smiles “Common speed up” So she does. They reach the bridge Reiner and Bertolt are there “Eren smiles “Hey guys how many clues have you solved “Bertolt turns around this will be our second if we find the note” Eren nods Mikasa finds the note and runs up to Eren “Come on I know the answer” Eren nods She passes him the note “Here guys were off” Reiner takes the note he smiles as he sees them run off “They make a good team” Bertolt smiles “They sure do hey do you think Eren distracted us on purpose” Reiner laughs “Doubtful Her I’m not so sure she seems devious to me” Bertolt laughs “Maybe”. 

Eren’s quite behind Mikasa so he shouts “Where we going” She looks back speed up” He catches up to her “So where are we going” “What’s a house made of wood” Eren smiles “Log Cabins your smart” She smiles “Thanks your smart also” He smiles “Thanks “I guess” She smiles “Come on they reach the cabins She checks the Women’s lob cabin He checks the Mens. He looks under the log cabin and finds it “Mikasa over here” She runs over he passes her the clue she reads it “Where can you hide in that’s not a tree” Eren smiles “Bushes” She smiles “Where the Zip line landed there was bushes there” They run to them and Eren looks through them and finds the note he reads the note and runs of her grabs her hand “That was it now we run look Armin running back we can take him” They manage to pass Armin. He looks up and sees there holding hands and he smiles” They pass Annie who’s stopped and waiting for Armin to catch up Mikasa smiles “Laterz Loser” Annie smiles They race past her and get to Petra at the starting line there out of breath Petra smiles you’re the first back what were the clues. Mikasa smiles “Where do horse stay answer Stable. Eren smiles what do you use to cross islands answer Bridge. Mikasa smiles where can you hide in that’s not a tree answer Bushes then it told us to come here” Petra smiles “Congratulations you win. Eren and Mikasa smile and high five each other.  
A minute later Sasha and Connie get to Petra she asks them the questions they answer she smiles “Second place I’m afraid” They both sigh Sasha sighs “Who won” Petra smiles The Daredevils” Connie laughs “Where are they” Petra looks around they were here a minute ago” Sasha and Connie laughs “We’ll find them” They walk off Connie passes Sasha a Twix” She smiles “Thanx Connie” A Minutes later Armin and Annie get there and tell them there answers. Armin lies down “I hate running” Annie sits next to him “You need to go to the gym” Armin looks at her “I’m 10” She smiles “So I go to the gym I’m 10 also” Armin smiles “That’s just weird” She smiles “Why is that weird” Armin smiles “it just is but that’s OK” She rolls her eyes but laughs. Connie and Sasha are looking for Eren and Mikasa. Sasha smiles So have you even had a food eating competition” Connie looks at her “I’m 10 oh wait yea I did and won” She smiles “What was you eating” He smiles Hotdogs just them not the buns I ate 55 in five minutes would have been more probably. She smiles “Wow” that’s cool I haven’t done one yet. He smiles “Well if I find any I’ll let you know” She smiles “Awesome”.

Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa are leaning against the building Mikasa smiles “We Won” Eren smiles “We did” She then leans in and kisses him and he kisses her back they continue kissing until they hear giggling and look around and see Connie and Sasha staring at them. Connie smiles “Hey Casanova took you long enough” Sasha smiles “Casanova what’s that” Connie smiles “It’s a person who likes the ladies or in Eren’s case girls” Sasha smiles “I see” Eren just smiles “Go away” Mikasa smiles “Yea go away” Sasha and Connie just laugh and walk away. Eren looks at Mikasa “Wow I enjoyed that” She looks at him “Getting caught” He laughs “No this kiss I know we gave each other a quick kiss last week but this was different it felt nice” She giggles “I know I’ve never done that before either but it felt nice”. They both giggle he smiles “Let’s go back” She smiles “OK” They walk back side by side then Mikasa reaches over and holds Eren’s hand” He looks down and smiles “We might never see each other after this week you know” She sighs “I know but let’s just have fun whilst we can” Eren smiles “Oh OK” 

When they get back to the other Petra sees them first “Here comes the winners congratulate them everyone” Armin looks at them holding hands and nudges Annie “Look” She looks over and smiles” Connie and Sasha walks over “That’s not all they did we caught them kissing” Annie smiles “Really” Armin smiles “It took him a while” Annie smiles “You mean he wanted to do it before” Armin and Connie look at each other than Armin looks back “I’d say so yes” They all giggle. Two days later the last day before it’s all over some go Cave exploring. Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Hitch and Tommy all go. Connie and Sasha were the second group to go in Tommy and Hitch went in first. There climbing through the cave with Sasha in front when they come out into a clearing they see a lot of limestone and Sasha stops and looks up “Hey Connie look at this it’s pretty” He climbs into the clearing and looks up “Wow that’s nice” Sasha smiles “but your nicer” Connie looks at her “What” She smiles leans in and kisses him” She breaks the kiss “Yep your nicer” Connie smiles and kisses her back.

Eren and Mikasa go in last there looking at the colourful rocks he looks up “Pretty isn’t it” She smiles “Yes” Eren smiles “Not as pretty as you though” She giggles” Thanks you’re prettier than them also” He giggles. They keep on climbing until they come out into a clearing Mikasa’s about to talk when Eren places his hand over her mouth she looks at him he smiles and points to the left of him she looks over and giggles they’ve seen Connie and Sasha kissing” Eren smiles “Now this is a weird place to be making out hey guys” Connie and Sasha look over the light from Eren’s helmet shows them to be both bright red he giggles. “Look Mikasa there bright red” She giggles “We embarrassed them” Eren smiles “Oh” She smiles It’s quiet down here” He smiles “Two’s normal three’s a crowd four is just wrong let’s leave them to it” Mikasa smiles “OK” They both walk away Sasha smiles “That was nice” Connie smiles “Getting caught or kissing” She laughs “The Kissing of course” They both giggle.

During Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie’s escapades Armin’s sitting on a table reading a book when Annie sits next to him “What you reading” He looks up” Oh Lord of The Rings” She smiles “Wow that’s a long book have you seen the movies” Armin nods “Yep there cool” She smiles “Yea” So what part you up to” Armin smiles “Oh not far when Aragorn is leading them to the elves when the nasgul arrive and stab Frodo” She smiles “Oh well plenty of left then” He smiles “Yep didn’t go with them then” She smiles “Cave exploring isn’t my thing how about you” He smiles “Usually I’d go but Eren and Mikasa are together” She smiles “Oh” He smiles “It’s OK I’ll see him when we leave here besides Eren’s more the explorer crazy one” She smiles “I know what you mean Mikasa’s the same its going to be hard for them both when we leave tomorrow” Armin sighs “I know I told him to not get attached but I know Eren he’s attached” Annie giggle “I told Mikasa the same thing she smiles “You know Armin your pretty cute” He looks over “You think so” She smiles “Yes and now I’m going to kiss you” He looks at her shocked then she leans in and kisses him and he kisses her” They both break the kiss and giggle. Armin smiles “That was nice” She smiles “Yea it was shame the camp’s over tomorrow” He sighs “Yea and I’ll miss your company and your sharp wit” She smiles “My what” he smiles “Your wit” it means sharp mind” She giggles “Oh I see well I’ll miss you also I bet Eren and Mikasa will find it hard to say goodbye there never apart now” Armin sighs “Yes I know and Connie and Sasha also” Annie smiles “Have they gotten close also” He nods “Yea not like Eren and Mikasa though but yea they’ve gotten pretty close. She smiles “Wow” He smiles “Yea”

The next day everyone’s packed up and ready to go Eren and Mikasa are hugging each other Mikasa is actually crying “I’m going to miss you” He wipes her eyes “I’ll miss you also maybe we’ll meet again” She smiles “Maybe who knows but I’d like that” Connie and Sasha are beside them there talking also Connie smiles “So we have each other’s sykype accounts so we can still chat plus you can add me on facebook we also play the same games but I’ll miss our face to face challenges” She smiles “I know and I’ll miss you also” Eren looks over at Eren “Hold on Sasha” He grabs Erens Arm “Eren you have skype right” Eren nods “Yea so” Mikasa smiles “We can skype each other” Eren smiles “Oh yea” He looks over Mrs Ral do you have a pen and some paper” She smiles “Sure hold on” She passes him a pen and paper and he writes down his Skype username and passes it to Mikasa “Here’s my details add me when you get home and I’ll add you also add me on facebook” She smiles “I will” Armin looks over and smiles “Seems everyone’s going to keep in touch you have my skype details we can talk about book and stuff” She smiles “I will. They all hug each other then all get in one big hug there all giggling.

Mrs Ral comes up “Your mum’s here Eren. Hope you all had a good time” They all smile “We did Mrs Ral” Armin and Connie get into the car Erens still talking to Mikasa “Bye Mikasa” She smiles “Bye Eren” He then gets in the car and it drives away. In the car Carla smiles “Did you all have fun guys” They all say yes but she can tell there sad she smiles High school starts next week you looking forward to that” Again they all say yes but there all sad she wonders why then she smiles “Armin open that box beside you” He opens it and its full off cookies Carla smiles “I just baked them earlier” Share them out Armin” He does that and passes some to Eren upfront. 

Over the next week they all add each other on skype and facebook and start chatting. Eren and Mikasa are chatting on Skype Eren sighs “High school starts tomorrow” She smiles “I know same for me” They talk about what they’ve been up to since getting home. It’s getting late now so they both say “Have fun at school then say goodbye”.

The next day at High school Eren, Armin, Connie and everyone from summer camp are around a table waiting for the bell to go for the start of their first day. Eren is sitting on a hill with Connie and Armin when Eren looks across the playground and he thinks he’s seen a ghost it can’t be Mikasa can it he just stares at her he nudges Armin and Connie who look over there all shocked. Mikasa senses someone’s watching her and so she looks up and she sees Eren staring at her she can’t believe it there both at High school together. She sends a text message to Annie and Sasha to meet her outside on the playground. When they walk up to her she’s smiling “Annie smiles “Your smiling you’ve been miserable all week now your happy why” Mikasa points across the playground and there is Eren, Connie, Armin and everyone from Summer camp there all sitting on tables. Mikasa runs across the playground and runs into Eren’s arms. Annie and Sasha walk over also. Eren smiles “This is to weird” She giggles “ A good weird” He smiles “Of course” She kisses him then hugs him” Jean looks over “Wow all three girls come here” Reiner looks over “Wow that’s just weird”. Connie nudges Sasha “Wow this is bizarre” She giggles “I know it’s strange but a good strange” He giggles “I know” Annie sits next to Armin “Hey he smiles “Hey stranger” She giggles.Eren smiles “I never thought I’d see you face to face again” Mikasa smiles “Well here I am and for the next four years” Eren smiles “This will be awesome” She giggles “I know right.


	26. Unrequited Love Part 1 Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Mikasa have been in a relationship for over 4 years but theres a problem Jean’s gay but he can’t tell Mikasa. Then Eren Yeager returns home after 11 years he joins there college and Mikasa is strangely attracted to him so Jean plans to get them together

Jean and Marco (POV)

Jean and Marco are best friends there also in love with each other but there’s a problem Jean’s got a girlfriend. There at the diner talking Marco sighs “Jean when are you going to tell Mikasa you can’t keep leading her on its not right just tell her” Jean sighs “it’s not that easy how do I tell Mikasa who I’ve been with for over four years that I’m” He whispers “Gay” then he talks normal “And have been for half our time together” Marco sighs “That’s for you to decide not me but she needs to know as soon as possible it’s not fair on her” Jean sighs “I know I’ll tell her”. Marco sighs “You better”

Eren’s (POV)

In Geneva Eren’s at home talking to his mum “Mum I’ve already got into the college and I’m already packed I was born in Trost I want to go back home” Carla smiles “I understand Eren you never wanted to leave to be honest neither did I but your father got a job out here that he enjoys” Eren smiles “I know that but I’m going besides Maybe I’ll meet Armin we might even go to the same college” Carla smiles “Don’t forget Munchies” Eren smiles “Munchies” Carla smiles “Sasha she was your other best friend Eren smiles “Oh shit Yea Munchies we both called her that why was that again” Carla smiles “Because she was always over her eating” Eren smiles “She was over ours a lot wasn’t she” Carla smiles Yes she was but I also think she had a crush on you” Eren smiles “I remember and to be honest I had one on her also” Carla smiles I knew it” Eren smiles.

A week later its 7:30am Thursday morning, Eren’s about to leave he’s already missed the first three days of college and will also miss the fourth day through travelling. He’s trying to leave when Carla walks up to him “I’ll miss you son here’s some cookies for the trip I baked them before you woke up” Eren smiles as he take the bag of cookies “Thanks mum” He hugs her “I’ll miss you to but I have to go dads waiting in the car I have to get to the train station my train’s in 1 hour”. She kisses his forehead “Bye son enjoy college call when you get there” He sighs “It will be late I’ll call you the day after” She smiles “Ok” He leaves the house and gets in the car. 

It’s now 8:30 Grisha waits with Eren and the terminal” You have everything son” Eren sighs “Yes dad” Grisha smiles “OK you going to call when you get there” Eren sighs “Well the day after it will be like 10 or 11pm probably” Grisha smiles “I see well have fun here’s your train if you need anything like money I’m only a phone call away” Eren hugs his dad “I know dad take care of mum” Grisha smiles “When do I not” Eren smiles” I guess so. It will be tough for her though I’ve never been away for her for two years before” Grisha smiles “I know son I’ll take care of her now go on“ Eren hugs his dad again and grabs his bags “Bye dad” Grisha smiles “Have fun at college I always did” Eren smiles “That’s where you met mum right” Grisha smiles “Correct she was with Hannes back then but I guess she fell in love with me pretty quick. Hannes and she were only really friends not really dating” Eren smiles “I never knew that” Grisha smiles “Well now you do. If you meet someone use protect.. Eren smiles “Dad shut up” Grisha smiles “ Son College can me a hormonal place” Eren shakes his head “Bye Dad” Grisha smiles “Bye son” Eren sits down after putting his bags away as the Train pulls away Eren smiles at his dad and he’s off on his 10 hour journey to Germany then another four hour journey to Trost. Luckily he’s got some comics and music to listen and read plus he has his mum’s awesome cookie to read. It’s now 10:30 pm when he reaches Trost so he stays the night at a Motel. He rings his mum and tells her he’s in Trost then he goes to sleep.

It’s now Friday Eren’s scheduled to start college next week but he still has to get a dorm room. He goes to the college and registers with the college there isn’t much rooms left but he gets one with another guy. He doesn’t mind that much. As he leaves the office he sees two beautiful girls walking down the corridor one of them is Japanese the other one he doesn’t know. He looks at the Japanese girl just as she looks at her he smiles and she smiles back then he puts on his sun glasses on and leaves the college. 

Mikasa and Annie’s (POV)

Mikasa smiles at Annie “Wow he was cute” Annie laughs “Mikasa your with Jean” Mikasa smiles “So any idea who he is haven’t seen him before” Annie laughs “No idea I think I’d remember someone as hot as him” They both laugh

Eren’s (POV) 

Eren goes back to his motel and gets his things and signs out. A short while later he gets back to the college. He goes to the dorm rooms and finds his assigned dorm room and knocks on the door a few seconds later the door opens and this pretty large kid opens the door” Yes” Eren smiles It seems I’m your room mate for the next two years” His roommate smiles “Oh OK” He lets Eren into the room and Eren puts his stuff on his bed his roommate has turned around and Eren grabs his nose and thinks to himself damn it smells in here. He tries not to gag but he’s having a hard time with that his roommate smells as bad as the room he wonders what the guy eats. His roommate sits on his own bed “So What’s your name Roomie” Eren smiles “Eren Yeager and you” His roommate smiles and Eren sees food stuck in his teeth he thinks to himself shit I should have asked for another roommate. His roommate talks “My name’s Heinrich Klauss”. They shake hands” Eren thinks to himself this guy’s hand was so sweaty this is going to be two years of hell. He then wonders why he has no roommate probably chased them all away he’s thinking he wishes he could do the same right now Heinrich’s a walking stink bomb he has to get out of here now. Eren smiles “Well I’ll unpack later I’m going to check out the town” Heinrich smiles “Oh OK you’re not starting college today then” Eren smiles “Nope on Monday” Heinrich smiles “OK dorm’s close at 11pm be back before then or you’ll be locked out” Eren thinks maybe that would be better but the nods “Thanks for the advice”. He then walks as fast as he can to the toilet and throws up as he leaves the toilets a guy smiles “Roommates with flatulence aye” Eren smiles “That obvious aye” The guy smiles “You’re not the first to throw up after leaving that room you’re his third roommate since Monday” Eren smiles “Seriously” The guy nods “Yea by the way what’s your name” Eren smiles Eren Yeager” The guy nods “Haven’t seen you around this week” Eren smiles “Only got in from Geneva last night” The guy nods Switzerland aye “Eren nods “So what’s your name” The guy nods “Oh I’m Reiner, Reiner Braun” Eren smiles “From now on your Bigfoot” Reiner smiles “OK so when do you start then” Eren smiles “Next Monday” Reiner smiles “Well see you then if you live till then” Eren smiles “We will see” They both laugh then Eren walks off

Jean and Mikasa (POV)

Jean still hasn’t told her yet but he’s alone with her now “He sighs” So hows college today” She smiles “OK I guess still getting used to it all” Jean nods he’s about to tell her when Annie Mikasa’s best friend walks up “Hey guys you want to go to the youth centre” Jeans not in the mood now he’s missed him moment. He sighs “Not right now” She looks at him he smiles “I’m OK just feel a little under the weather you go” She smiles “OK then hope you feel better you sure you don’t want me to stay with you” He wants to say Yes but he shakes his head “No you go have fun” She smiles OK then come on Annie” They both walk off”.

Eren’s (POV) 

After meeting Reiner Aka Big Foot he’s walking down the street he has no idea how he’s going to cope with living with what did Reiner call him oh yea flatulence for two years. He hears laughing from across the street and he looks up and sees the two girls from earlier he smiles they don’t notice him there to engrossed in their conversation. He continues walking then he feels his tummy rumbling he’s starving he finds a diner and orders a Bacon Cheese Burge with fries and a chocolate milkshake. After the food he walks around town. The less amount of time he spends at his dorm room the better. He looks in a few shops buys a new Rammstein Album he’s been looking for then he finds a beach it’s a nice sunny day the beach is packed. He takes off his shoes and socks off and carries them he sees people sunbathing so he takes off his t-shirt it’s so hot today he ties it in his belt What he doesn’t know is he’s been spotted by the two girls from earlier.

Mikasa and Annie (POV)

Annie sees the guy from earlier first and smiles “Mikasa Hunk at 11:50” Mikasa looks over at Annie “What are you talking about” Annie points “That guy from earlier the one you said was cute” Mikasa looks over and she smiles “Wow nice body and nice Tattoo wonder what it is looks big must have cost a bit I wish Jean’s body was as ripped as his” Annie laughs “Drooling Mikasa you disappoint me your an idiot. Mikasa smiles “Shut up I can look can’t I” Annie laughs “Look but don’t touch although damn wouldn’t mind running my hands down that body” Mikasa laughs “Who’s the one drooling now” They both laugh.

Eren’s (POV)

Eren’s sat down now he sighs when he looks at his watch the dorm room closes at 23:00 its now only 18:00 what’s he going to do now. He stands up and walks back the way he came.

Mikasa and Annie’s (POV)

Annie sees him coming back and whistles at him as he passes. Mikasa is shocked “What are you doing” Annie laughs “Having some fun with the hunk”

Eren, Annie and Mikasa (POV)

When Eren hears the whistle he looks over and sees the two girls he’s seen twice already today. He smiles and walks over one of them is laughing her head off the other looks flustered. He thinks to himself it’s good to be home he stands beside them” Hey ladies I’m new here I need to spend as much time away from my stinky dorm roommate what can I do for next few hours” Annie smiles “Well you could go to the cinema or the arcades what times lock up” Eren smiles 23:00. Annie looks at her watch 18:10 “Wow you have plenty of time so are you new to the college”. Eren smiles “Yea well I don’t officially start until Monday but yea I’m new been a while since I was here last” Mikasa smiles “How long” Eren smile 11 years” Mikasa looks shocked “Wow a returning Trostite” Eren smiles “A what” Annie laughs “It’s what we call people from Trost” Eren smiles “Oh I see Well I better go Cinema then nice meeting you see you next week already met Big Foot” Annie laughs “Big Foot” He laughs “Yea what was he called oh yea Reiner Braun” Mikasa laughs Big Foot it fits his Friend Bertolt Hoover is taller but not by much” Eren smiles “What should I call him then” Annie smiles “Lurch” Eren smiles Lurch aye not bad” Well see you on Monday” Mikasa smiles “So what’s your name “ Eren smiles “Why do you want to know” Annie smiles “Just tell us” Eren smiles “OK its Eren Yeager” Annie smiles Eren Yeagermeister” Eren smiles “If you want to call me that then OK” Annie smiles I’m Annie this is Mikasa” Eren smiles “Well hello Mikasa and Annie Well got to go do you know what’s on right now at the cinema” Mikas smiles “Well Jurassic Worlds still on I think and some other stuff” Eren smiles “Well I’ll find out when I get there enjoy the rest of the sun” Eren walks away. Mikasa smiles “Eren Yeager wow he’s cuter up close“ Annie smiles “Yes that’s true 11 years away that’s a long time everything will be so new to him” Mikasa sighs “Yes I know that would be weird for me”. Annie smiles “Yes I know me to.

Eren’s (POV)

After leaving Annie and Mikasa he gets directions to the cinema he watches Jurassic world” It’s now 21:40 He had to wait for another screen to show the movie as he got there just as it started so when he gets out he decides to go back to his dorm. He gets there at 22:35. When he gets to his dorm he goes straight to sleep he’s tired Heinrich is already asleep and the room smells even worse. He sighs this might seem mean if Heinrich sees him wearing this but he doesn’t care he rummages through his bags and pulls out his gas mask he doesn’t even know why he brought it but he’s glad he has it now it’s not very comfortable with it on whilst he sleeps but its neccasary.


	27. Unrequited Love Part 2 College Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter a few new people are brought in the story hope you enjoy

For the next two days Eren spent as much time as he possibly could away from his dorm room luckily Eren’s an early riser so he took off his mask and left the dorm before Heinrich woke up that’s all he’d need a room mate who’s mad at him. Eren like he normally does went for a run then he spent some more time at the beach went to the cinema again. He also went to the arcades then went to the museum although that was boring. He joins a gym and does a work out for a few hours. That takes up Saturday. On Sunday he starts with his morning run then he walks around the shops goes to the gym again he still has most of Sunday left so he just goes to the beach and falls asleep. Reiner sees Eren asleep on the beach and walks up to him “Hey Eren wake up” Eren looks up “Oh hey Big Foot” Reiner smirks “What you sleeping on the beach for” Eren smiles “Nothing better to do besides I can’t go to sleep in my room I’ll die” Reiner smiles “You want to join us for a kick about” Eren looks up “So that must be Lurch then” Reiner looks over You've already thought of a name for him how do you know about him “Eren smiles “I met Annie and Mikasa on the beach on Friday they told me.” Reiner smiles “Annie and Mikasa aye so which one do you like” Eren smiles “Why do you want to know” Reiner smiles “Well Annie’s single but Mikasa is dating Jean” Eren sighs Reiner sees that “Shit you liked Mikasa sorry man at least I told you before you did anything” Eren smiles “Yea thanx for that you’ve just ruined my perfect Sunday” Reiner smiles “Come on “Bud its only Me, and Bertolt so far against Ymir and Krista” Eren smiles “That means its 2 vs 2 what’s the problem Reiner smiles “I'm the goalie so its 2 vs 1” Eren smiles “Fine help me up” Reiner pulls Eren up” Eren smiles “Damn your strong man” Reiner smiles “Big Foot's strong” Eren smiles “True” 

For the next few hours Eren plays football with Ymir, Krista, Bertolt and Reiner. It’s a lot of fun although Ymir is a bit of a bully. But that’s OK with Eren he still has a lot of fun. After that they all go to the dinner for burgers and shakes the same diner he went to on Friday seems it’s a local student diner he would have got student discount if he would have shown his id but that’s OK. After that they talk for a few hours then Eren leaves with Reiner and Bertolt as they all stay at the Dorm Rooms. Reiner smiles “Not all students stay at the dorms though some have like apartments one of them gets a lease. And then like four people can stay” Eren smiles “Dammit I should find out if there are any spaces left I can’t stay with flatulence”. Reiner laughs “I know the feeling I saw and heard you throw up remember” Eren smiles “Not one of my proudest moments” They all laugh.  
It’s now Monday his first day at college his first class isn't until 10am so he grabs his running clothes and his bag and leaves the dorm before Heinrich wakes up. Its 8am when he gets to the college so he finds his locker then goes to the toilet and changes and puts his normal clothes in his bag and goes for a run. He runs around the block twice and he sees Reiner and stops Reiner laughs “What you doing up so early” Eren laughs “I get up early and go for a run thought I’d get one in before college. Reiner sighs “You’ll be tired in class” Eren smiles “If the class is boring then its good then” Reiner smiles “True come on you better get changed its 9:50 class starts in 10 minutes. Eren smiles “I have to register I'm actually here I’ll probably miss the first class or be slightly late” Reiner smiles “Well get going then. Eren runs to his locker and grabs his bag and changes into his normal clothes then goes to the registers office. It doesn't take long and he’s only missed like five minutes of the lecture when he walks in he give a note to the tutor who looks at the note “So your new are you Mr” Eren smiles “Yes sir names Eren Yeager” The tutor smiles “Well Mr Yeager take a seat. Eren smiles then looks around he spots Mikasa and smiles at her then he spots Reiner a few seat’s behind her so he walks past her and sits next to Reiner” Reiner smiles “You didn't miss much” Eren smiles “I know so what’s the tutors name he never said” Reiner smiles “Oh that’s Mr Bossard he’s pretty laid back but he’s a cool tutor he’s a good history teacher. Eren nods. After this lecture there’s another one lecture and yet again she’s there again he smiles at her when she sees him and she smiles back he sits across from her this time. He during the lecture he feels someone watching him when he looks over he sees her staring and smiles then he looks back at the front he looks over again when he hears giggling it’s those two again he smiles to himself they sure do giggle a lot.

Mikasa and Annie’s (POV)

Annie smiles “What are you doing Mikasa you've got a boyfriend stop staring at Eren” Mikasa giggles “I can’t help it he’s cute” Annie smirks “That he is but what if Jean finds out” Mikasa smiles “Who’s going to tell him I’m not” Annie smiles “Your and Idiot”.

At the end of the lecture Eren sits by himself as he couldn't find Reiner anywhere. Not that he cared that much he had his I-phone so he could listen to music. Across the yard Armin’s sitting down reading a book like he usually does when his friends Mikasa and Annie sit down there talking about guys so he leaves them to it until he hears a name from his past.

Armin, Annie and Mikasa (POV)

Armin looks up “Annie what did you just say” Annie looks up “What did you say Armin” He smiles “I asked what you said just a minutes ago” Annie smiles “Oh we were just talking about the new guy Who Mikasa won’t stop staring at because he’s cute” Armin smiles “Yea but I heard you say a name” Annie smiles “Oh Eren Yeager” Armin smiles “That’s what I thought you said wow he’s back” Mikasa smiles “You knew Eren” He smiles “Yes he was my best friend well mine and Sasha’s until he move away 11 years ago” Mikasa smiles “”Yea that’s what he said wow an old friend must be nice aye” Armin smiles “Yes Where is he” Mikasa smiles “Oh he’s over there listening to music” Armin puts his book away and stands up “Thanks” He then walks away when he gets close to him he stops its really him he looks the same well apart from he’d 11 years older.

Eren and Armin’s “(POV)

Armin still can’t believe he’s really here he never forgot about him now he’s back. He sighs then walks up to Eren who feels someone walking up to him and looks up he stops his music something about the guy is familiar he smiles “Can I help you” Armin smiles “Eren it’s me Armin” Eren’s shocked then he smiles “Seriously its really you Armin I took a year off before coming here I can’t believe it’s really you” Armin smiles “Yes its really me I also took a year off” Eren stands up and they hug Eren smiles “How have you been” Armin smiles “I've been good and yourself I missed you so much I never gave up hope I’d see you again” Eren smiles “Me either I always planned to come back when I was 18 then I thought why not come back for college” Armin smiles “I'm glad your back you don’t look much different well apart from you look older” Eren smiles “Same for you although you've let your hair grow”

Annie and Mikasa are talking about Eren and Armin being friends when Sasha and Connie walk up there also friends with Armin, Mikasa and Annie. Connie smiles “Rumours are your drooling over the new student”. Sasha’s checking her phone when Annie laughs “Yea Eren Yeager has an admirer. Sasha looks up from her phone “Who did you just say” Mikasa smiles “Eren Yeager Armin said you knew him” Sasha smiles “He was my best friend in primary school well Eren and Armin but well mainly Eren now he’s back” Mikasa smiles “He’s over there with Armin” Sasha looks over and runs over Connie smiles “Me thinks it was more than best friend” Annie smiles “Maybe”

Eren, Armin, Sasha and Connie’s (POV)

Eren and Armin are talking when Sasha comes running up and hugs Eren” She smiles “It’s really you” Eren smiles “Yes it’s me Munchies” Armin laughs “You remember her nickname” Eren smiles “Actually I forgot but my mum reminded me last week”. Connie stops beside them “Munchies aye” Eren looks up “Oh hi yea it’s what me and my mum uses to call her because she was always eating” Connie smiles “It suits her she’s still like that” Eren smiles Sasha laughs then stops hugging Eren Connie walks up and they shake hands “I'm Connie Springer” Eren smiles “Eren Yeager” Armin smiles So where are you staying” Eren groans “You don’t want to know” Armin smiles “That bad aye” Eren smiles “I'm living at the dorms but I wish I had a better room mate” Connie smiles “Don’t tell me your Heinrich Klaus’s new roomie” Eren smiles “Yea I had to wear my gas mask last night well I have since I got there on Friday luckily I wake up before he wakes up so he won’t know I wear it I also go out before he gets up. Sasha smiles “We have to get him out of there” Eren smiles “You have anything in mind She smiles “I do Armin don’t you have a spare room at you apartment you share with Connie and Tommy” Armin smiles “Yes we do you can move in no problem will have to get Tommy’s go ahead but that shouldn’t be a problem” Connie laughs I’ll text Tommy get him to come over”

Connie texts Tommy who comes over “What’s up roomies” He notices Sasha and Eren and smiles “Made a new friend guys” Sasha smiles “Well new for Connie old friend for me and Armin” Tommy smiles “I see so what’s up” Armin tells him about Eren’s situation Tommy laughs “A gas mask wow that’s extreme but we are talking about Flatulence so its justified you should stay with us man can’t let an old friend of Sasha and Armin’s die of holding his breath”. Everyone laughs Eren smiles “Thanks guy to be honest Reiner saw and heard me throw up after I left the dorm on Friday” Tommy smiles “You know Reiner” Eren smiles “Yea I know Big foot and his friend Lurch” Sasha smiles “You and nicknames” Tommy smiles “You give people nicknames” Sasha smiles “Yea I'm Munchies” Tommy laughs “Well that suits you” Connie smiles “So what am I then” Eren smiles “Well there’s baldy, shorty erm” Sasha whispers in his ear and he smiles “Your Cookie Monster” Connie smiles “I like it” Tommy smiles “And me Eren looks “Sideburns maybe” Tommy laughs “That will do” Armin smiles “What about me” Eren smiles “Well Bookworm maybe no Brainiac” Armin smiles “Brainiac sounds good” Everyone laughs Eren smiles “I’ll get my stuff after college most of my stuff’s still packed up” Armin smiles “Welcome back buddy” Eren smiles “It’s great to be back”. Eren reaches into his bag and pulls out a bag of cookies “Hey Munchies “Mum sent some over this morning you want one” Sasha’s face lights up “Hell yea your mums cooking rocked” Eren passes everyone some cookies Sasha smiles “As good as I remember” Armin smiles “I agree” everyone laughs.

Jean, Mikasa and Annies (POV)

Jean walks up to Annie and Mikasa. Mikasa sees him and hugs him “Hey Jean” Jean smiles “Hey it seems the new guy’s getting quite an entourage” Annie smiles “Yea Eren Yeager used to live here 11 years ago he’s just moved back apparently Armin and Sasha knew him they were his best friends but it seems that Sasha might have liked Eren more than Armin if you know what I mean” Jean smiles “I see well it’s nice he knows some people from his past lets go and say hello” Mikasa looks at Annie who just grins at her Mikasa sighs. They all walk over to Eren. Eren looks up and sees Annie and Mikasa and someone else must be Jean by what Reiner said. Jean smiles “Hi I'm Jean Kirstein nice to meet you seems you already know some people” Eren shakes his hand. Annie steps forward “Hi Eren we meet again “I'm Annie Leonhart” Eren smiles “Any relation to Richard the Leonhart” Armin laughs “Its Spelt Richard the Lionhaeart” Eren laughs “I know that I was messing around its similar LionHeart and Leonhart they both mean Lion I think” Annie laughs “No I'm not related to a long dead king well not that I’m aware of” Eren laughs he looks at Mikasa “Hello I’m Eren Yeager” She looks at him then smiles “I'm Mikasa Ackerman” Eren smiles “Like the Battleship aye” She smiles “Yes” Sasha laughs “That can be her nickname “BattleShip” Mikasa looks over “What” Sasha laughs “Eren’s gave us all Nicknames well I already had one Munchies, Reiner is Big Foot Bertolt is Lurch, Connie Is Cookie Monster, Armin is Brainiac, and Tommy is Sideburns” Annie laughs “So what am I” Eren Smiles “Well Lionheart maybe” She smiles “That will do” Jean smiles “What about me” Eren smiles “Well I’d rather not say what came to my head straight away I’ll think on it. Jean raises his eyebrow “OK” he saw the way Eren looked at Mikasa and he smiles. Sasha laughs “We've just saved Eren’s life” 

Mikasa smiles “Why what happened” Sasha laughs “Eren was staying in the dorm’s his roomie was Flatulence” Mikasa smiles “Wow I bet that was tough” Annie smiles “That’s why you didn’t want to go back home when me and Mikasa saw you” Jean looks over did Eren just fake a first meeting with Mikasa he smiles” Eren smiles “Pretty much yea” Connie smiles “since he lived there on Friday he’s had to wear his gas mask to sleep” Jean smirks “Seriously how are you still alive everyone knows what he’s like” Eren nods “Yea but remember been away for 11 years it was bad when I first moved in there on Friday I had to leave Reiner saw me pretty much run into the toilets and he heard me throw up”. Mikasa sighs “Wow That bad aye” Eren smiles “You have no idea” Annie smiles “So how’s that saving his life” Sasha smiles “Oh well now he’ll be living with Brainiac, Cookie Monster and Sideburns”. Annie laughs ”That’s a good idea”. 

Eren laughs “Yea I’d better move out before I die there’s only so much time I can hold my breath and wearing the gas mask to bed is uncomfortable.” Everyone laughs. The bell goes and everyone groans Connie sighs two more lectures see you later Eren” Eren smiles “Yea laterz “Connie” Everyone splits up and goes to their classes. When Eren walks in the tutor calls him over “You must be the new student well I'm Mrs Rico Brzenka find a seat sorry what is your name” Eren smiles “Eren Yeager Mrs Brzenka” “Rico smiles “Just call me Mrs Rico these lot does Mrs Brzenka sounds like my mother” Eren smiles “I understand Thanks Mrs Rico” Eren sits down. Rico looks up “So who wants to sit next to Eren and tell him what we've been up to last week” A few people put their hands up including Mikasa and Sasha. Rico Smiles “Sasha you seem over eager but off you go” Sasha smiles and stands up and sit’s next to Eren and smiles “Hey” He smiles “Hey Munchies” She giggles then starts explaining what they did last week. For the rest of the lecture Mikasa glances over at Eren who’s giggling at what Sasha tells her. Eren does glance at her sometimes as Sasha tells him Mikasa is in the class and she points her out to him. What Mikasa doesn't notice is that Marco’s also in the lecture and he’s been watching her well pretty much all day as they've had every lecture together today he smiles it seems She likes Eren and he also notices Eren glancing at her every so often. He smiles again he might just have a plan for Jean now to dump Mikasa without hurting her feeling too much. He’s heard the rumours that she’s been staring at Eren pretty much all day not that he hasn't seen that for himself. He’s also heard rumours that Annie and Mikasa were both staring at him on the Beach a few days ago he smiles at that also.

The lecture finally ends he looks at Sasha “What you got next “ She smiles “Cooking” Eren smiles “Up your street that” She smiles “Yea so what you got” He smiles “History” She smiles “MIkasa is in that class” Eren raises his eyebrow “So why you telling me she’s dating Jean isn’t she” Sasha smiles “Yea but she hasn’t stopped staring at you all day” Eren smiles “Really” Sasha laughs “Yea I heard the rumours before I saw you although they never mentioned your name just the new hot student”. Eren smiles “What’s your opinion” She laughs “Well you are hot I know that can I tell you something” He smiles “You going to tell me you had like a massive crush on me when we were in primary school and before that in nursery” Sasha smiles “How did you know” Well I suspected so did my mum truth is I kind of had one for you also” She’s shocked “You did” He laughs “Of course I did” She smiles “Wow makes it worse that you moved away now” Eren sighs “Yea but couldn't be helped but Connie’s nice” She smiles “He is well gotta go see you after college” Eren smiles “Oh OK” She smiles don’t seem surprised I’ll be over at the apartment later I always am” He laughs “I see well cya” She smiles “Cya” She walks off and Eren goes to his next lecture History. When he walks in the tutor walks up to him “Hello you must be the new student” Eren smiles “Yes Mrs I’m Eren Yeager I was in Geneva last week didn't get here until late Thursday” She smiles “Geneva aye well welcome to Trost” Eren smiles “I used to live here actually but I moved away 11 years ago” She smiles “Oh well welcome back then Eren Yeager I'm Mrs Petra Ral I’ll be your history teacher for the next two years. He smiles “Thank You Mrs Ral” She walks back to the front of the class “OK class a new student is here so he missed what we talked about last week who wants to tell him what he missed” A few people stick their hands up as does Mikasa. “Petra smiles “Mikasa sit with Eren then and tell him what he missed” Mikasa smiles “Yes Mrs Ral” She’s kind of nervous but this is her chance to talk to him” Marco looks over smiling.

Eren and Mikasa (POV)

When she sits next to Eren she smiles “Hello again” He smiles “Hello Mikasa” She smiles and tells him what he missed last week and he listens to her she has a nice voice he looks at her lips a nice pink colour, he sees her eyes are brown he smiles she’s so beautiful he can’t look away. He does look away when after five minutes Mrs Ral starts talking. Eren remembers the whistle from a few days ago, She notices the smile and nudges him ”What made you smile just now” He looks at her and smirks “Oh I just remembered someone whistled at me at the Beach was it you or Annie” She smiles “That was Annie I’d never do that” He smiles “Why not don’t you whistle” She smiles “I do but not to attract someone” He smiles “I see so you whistle when your singing” She smiles “Sometimes but not that often” He smiles “What do you sing” She smiles “You need to listen” He smiles “I am to you” She giggles “Listen to Mrs Ral” He smirks if I must” he looks at Mrs Ral and she can see the big grin on his face she sees his Green Eyes and its mesmerizing his lips are nice she likes his scruffy hair. 

Marco is watching and he smiles “Seems they like each other this should be easy. They keep glancing at each other when the other isn't noticing. At the end of the lecture Armin’s waiting outside Eren walks up to him “Hey Armin what you doing here” He smiles “Thought I’d give you a hand I take it you want everything out in one go” Eren laughs “Good point yea come on I'm warning you it stinks in there” Armin smiles “Its OK I can take it” Eren smirks “You sure” Armin smiles “I’ll be fine” Eren smiles “I’d hate to have to tell your grandpa you died because you wasn't cautious enough” Armin laughs “Shut up lets go” When they get to Eren’s dorm they find that Heinrich isn't back that’s good” Armin grabs his nose “Wow your wasn't lying it stinks in here how long did you stay in here” Eren smirks “As less time as possible come on let’s get my stuff” It doesn't take long as most stuff is still packed when they leave they both nearly throw up there dry heaving. 

Connie’s waiting outside with his dad “Wow guys it must really stink in there” They look up and Eren smiles “Hey Connie what brings you here” Connie smiles “I saw you go in my dad’s here we thought maybe you could do with a hand walking to the apartment is lame especially with boxes to carry. Eren smiles “Thanx Connie” Armin sighs “Wow Eren you must have had a hard time staying in there” Eren smirks “I did I spent as little time in there as possible” Connie laughs “That bad aye” Eren smirks “Heinrich wasn't there it would have been worse. Connie’s dad sees the gas mask in Eren’s box “Is that a gas mask” Eren nods “Yea” Connie’s dad smiles “Can I try it” Eren smiles “Sure” Connie’s dad puts on the gas mask and looks at Connie and does a Darth Vader impression “Connie I am your father everyone laughs Connie plays along “No you killed him” Connie’s dad plays along “No I am your father”. Everyone laughs again. Connie’s dad takes off the mask and puts it back in the box. They put Eren’s stuff in the back of the SUV and drive to the apartment.  
When they get inside Connie’s dad drives away and Armin shows Eren to his room. Eren’s unpacking when Armin sits on the bed “I'm so glad your back I missed you like crazy I still have Sasha but she was always more closer to you then me” Eren puts his guitar down “I know Armin she had a major crush on me and I had one on her” Armin laughs “Seriously” Eren smiles “Yes Seriously” Armin smiles “Wow so did you make many friends growing up” Eren sits beside Armin “Nah not really I played football throughout high school I went to the gym that’s about it yea I made friends with my team mates kind of had to but never had a best friend I kind of already did what about you” 

Armin sighs “Not really “Yea I had Sasha like I said before but like I said she was more your friend then mine now I know why” Eren laughs “Shut it” Armin smiles “It took her a long time to get over you then she met Connie and they pretty much hit it off. Their best friends but I really think there in love with each other” Eren smiles “Good for Munchies Connie seems cool” Armin smiles “He is at first when Connie came into the scene me and Sasha kind of grew apart but then I became friends with Connie and that sort of brought us back together. Then I met other like Annie and Mikasa there good friends also I more friends with Annie though I guess. Mikasa moved over here from Japan during High School. She was kind of quiet at first but then I met her and helped her settle” Eren laughs “Always the perfect gentleman aye buddy” Armin smiles “Shut Up so what about your dating record I bet by your looks you had girls queuing up for you” Eren sighs “To be honest I've only dated one girl in high school for about a year then she moved away to England” Armin sighs “Bet that was tough” Eren sighs “Yea we kept in contact for about two months then she told me she’s met someone so that was that we still said like happy birthday and happy Christmas but that was about it. Armin sighs “So you never got together” Eren smirks “We were 13 when we got together she was slightly older so no we never got intimate well we did kiss once or twice that was it, What about You Armin smiles “Dated nobody I'm afraid” Eren sighs “Sorry to hear that”.

He puts his hand or Armin’s shoulder “You’ll find someone buddy what about Annie you said you were friends with her right” Armin smiles “Are you mad” Eren smiles “What she seems nice” Armin smiles “Yes she is pretty I’ll give you that”. Just then there’s a knock at the door, Eren opens it “Hey Eren do you have a PS3” Eren nods “Yea why” Connie smiles “Hook it up downstairs with ours we can all play together” Eren smiles “Sounds cool” He brings a box downstairs then looks back “Hey Armin “Grab that box it’s a flat screen TV” Eren plugs everything in then Connie comes downstairs “Hey Eren I saw the guitar can you play” Eren nods “Yes I've been playing since I was nine I can play some songs and sing some also” Tommy looks over “You can sing” Eren nods “Yea but I don’t do it much” They all sit down and start playing some video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment


	28. Unrequited Love Part 3 The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter its quite long as has more then two people's pov's there is also sex involved i still can't write ot lol but oh well

Jean and Marco (POV)  
Jean’s at Marco’s apartment there talking about Eren and Mikasa, Marco smiles “Mikasa is attracted to Eren I know that’s obvious she never stops staring if we weren’t trying to get you and Mikasa to break up I’d be pissed at her I also think he likes her in class they were laughing at each other.” Jean smiles “So what now” Marco smiles and tells him what happened at college today. Marco’s laughing I’m serious they like each other all day they did quick glances at each other then I even felt like she was jealous when Sasha was picked over her to sit with Eren before she got her chance the lecture afterwards. Jean smiles “So what now, I did see the way Eren looked at her and he did lie about meeting Mikasa at the beach a few days earlier well she was with Annie but still she was asking him questions and she’d smile a lot I think your right” Marco smiles “I am now all we need to do is let Eren know he has a chance with Mikasa” Jean sighs “But how he knows she’s with me he won’t try anything he seems like a nice guy” Marco smiles “I know I got that feeling he did open doors for people and stuff. Now this might sound weird but I think you should tell him your gay and see what he says” Jean looks over “You serious” Marco smiles “What’s the worst that can happen.

Mikasa’s (POV)

Mikasa’s just gotten home College she finds her brother Levi also the College football coach in their kitchen talking to her mum she walks in “What brings you here” Levi sighs “Nice to see you to sis” She rolls her eyes. Ada looks up and smiles “Hey sweety I’ve been talking to Anya you know Annie’s mum and Annie’s been telling her about you and the by what Annie says “Totally Hot new student and that you spent pretty much all day staring at him” Mikasa’s shocked “Mum it’s not like that” Levi smirks “Seems like it to me I thought you were with Jean I don’t think he’d appreciate his girlfriend looking at other guys” She sighs “I am with Jean” Ada smiles “Then you’re not supposed to drool over someone else then are you” Mikasa’a shocked again “Mum I’m not drooling over him” Levi smirks “But you want to don’t you sis” Mikasa looks at Levi “Shut Up” Ada smiles “So is he cute” Mikasa smiles “Yes he’s totally gorgeous actually he played football throughout High school and going by what I saw at the beach his body is like a Greek god” Ada smiles “You’ve seen him topless” Mikasa smiles “Yes you happy now” Ada smiles “Shame on you girl” She’s laughing and Levi is smirking. Mikasa sighs “I’m going to my room” Ada smiles “OK dear” Mikasa runs upstairs runs into her room and hides her face in her pillows. She’s smiling she admits she does like Eren he’s gorgeous a lot hotter than Jean but she’d never do anything though She sits up and grabs her laptop.

Mikasa and Annie (POV)

After grabbing her laptop she turns it on and goes on skype then she contacts Annie who quickly accepts then Annie’s face comes on the screen “Hey Mikasa” She sighs “Hey why did you tell your mum about Eren” Annie laughs “I thought it was funny why” Mikasa sighs “Your mum told my mum and she told Levi” Annie laughs “Oops what did she say to your mum” She sighs “Everything” Then my mum told me I shouldn’t drool over someone who isn’t my boyfriend” Annie laughs “good Advice” Mikasa sighs “Shut up” Annie’s about to reply when she gets a text “Hold on Mikasa got to read this”

To Annie  
From Sasha  
Hey going over to Connie’s you coming Eren’s living there now bring Mikasa

Annie laughs and Mikasa’s getting impatient then Annie replies

To Sahsa  
From Annie

Come meet us then we’ll all go from mine

A few seconds later Annie gets a reply

To Annie  
From Sahsa

Will do see you soon.

Annie gets back online “Sorry about that she has a point Mikasa you stare at Eren like you like him do you” Mikasa sighs “ I guess he’s hot I can’t deny that” Annie laughs “I knew it plus you have seen him half naked” Mikasa goes red “Shut up so have you” Annie laughs “I agree but I’m not the one who’s staring at Eren all day and putting your hand up both times to sit with him I hear things you know” Mikasa blushes again “Shut up” Annie just smirks “Anyways Sasha’s coming over me and her are going over to Armin and Connies” Mikasa sighs “Nah” Annie smirks “You sure Eren lives there now remember” Mikasa smiles “So” Annie smiles “You can see him again and you should snog him” Mikasa looks shocked “Annie I’m not going to snog him I’m with Jean” but she’s still laughing “Fine I’ll come I’ll be at yours in five minutes” Annie smiles “See you then” Mikasa leaves the chat and shuts down her laptop she then hides her face in the pillow again” She smiles “Why does she even like Eren she’s got Jean but she can’t help it something about Eren makes her insane then she thinks what Annie just said “You should snog him” She smiles, She actually wonders what it would be like to do that yes she’s been with Jean for so long although over the last few years he has been abit weird he’s not as loving she guesses they haven’t had sex in like two years either then she pictures Eren and smiles “I bet he’s a good kisser” She sighs then looks what she’s wearing and sighs again “I’d better change” She changes into some nice Tight Black Jeans and a Black T-shirt and a hoodie. She then goes downstairs and goes into the kitchen Levi’s gone now but her mums in the kitchen “Going out mum back later will probably eat out tonight” Ada smiles but before she speaks she hears the front door close” five minutes later she meets Annie and Sasha” Annie smiles “looking good Mikasa is that for Eren” Mikasa blushes “Shut up come on lets go” She hears giggling behind her and she’s smiling she thinks to herself is this for Eren. She just smiles.

Eren and Gang’s (POV)  
There all playing video games still when Connie’s stomach rumbles “Guys I’m starving let’s eat out tonight” Everyone says “YES” Armin smiles “As Eren’s the new guy he should choose what we have” They all just shrug so Eren smiles “Ok how about Chinese” Connie smiles “I love Chinese great pick do we know any places.” Tommy smiles “I know a place the food’s good will have to find the menu be right back” Tommy stands up and goes to the kitchen just then there’s a knock at the door. Armin looks at Connie “Now I wonder who that could possibly be” Connie smiles “Who indeed” From the kitchen Tommy laughs “She probably heard we were talking about food” Connie laughs “It’s possible” Armin smiles “I’ll get it” He stands up and walks to the door and opens it “Sasha what an unexpected surprise” Sasha laughs “Ha Ha I brought Annie and Mikasa is that OK” Armin smiles “Sure come in” They all come in the room Eren looks up when he hears Sasha’s voice “Hey Munchies” He then sees Annie and Mikasa and he smiles “Oh Hey Mikasa, Hey Annie. They all say “Hi” Sasha smiles “So what’s happening” Connie smiles “We were about to order food Eren suggested Chinese” Sasha smiles “Awesome” Tommy comes in “Found the menu” Sasha looks over “You order from there” Tommy smiles “Yea why the foods good” Sasha smiles “I know a better place besides that place. Tommy smiles “Of course you do why am I not surprised” Sasha laughs “I know things I try food from all over have to try each places food to decide which place I like best”. Eren smiles “You never change do you Munchies” She smiles “Nah I got worse” Everyone laughs” Sasha writes down everyone’s orders then rings up of course she has there number in her phone. 

Sasha after pocketing the phone sits next to Connie their all sitting on the floor Annie sits in between Armin and Tommy Mikasa sits next to Eren. As she sits down he smiles “Hey” She smiles “Hey” Annie looks over and smiles Armin looks over “What’s so funny” She points to Eren and Mikasa who are talking and laughing to each other. Armin smiles “What’s he doing he knows she’s with Jean” Annie laughs “She can do better than Jean” Armin smiles “I know you don’t like Jean but come on she’s with Jean” Annie smiles “No I don’t like Jean but it’s not that just look at them they can both hardly keep their eyes off each other” Armin smiles “That’s true but what you trying to do make her cheat on Jean” Annie smiles “Maybe” Armin smiles “Annie come on”. Eren smiles “So that hoodie its “Rammstein right” She smiles “Yes I got it when I saw them last year” he smiles “Sweet I saw them last year in Zurich they were cool” I got a hoodie also what’s your favourite song” She smiles “Not sure I have a few” He laughs “Me too I have Mein Hertz Brent, Sonne, Du Hast, Eiffersucht, Seinsucht I think it’s called” She smiles “There all great songs”.

Connie looks over “You two talking about Rammstein” Eren nods “Yea why” Connie laughs “Can you play any of them on your guitar” Eren smiles “Yea all of them I just mentioned” Mikasa smiles “You can play” He looks at her as he turns his face their faces almost collide and they almost brushed their lips together he smiles put moves a bit back when did she get so close” Everyone saw that and Annie is smiling she looks at Armin “So close” Armin smiles and shakes his head” Eren smiles “Yea I’ve been able to play since I was nine I can pretty much play all Rammstein songs, some Muse, some Disturbed, Some slipknot and Two finger eleven’s song the one they did for Kane” Connie smiles “Wow you have to play for us” Eren smiles “I can’t" Mikasa nudges him “Come On” He sighs “Fine” He goes upstairs” Annie smirks and Armin looks at her “What now” Did you see that she touches his arm he only said fine because she asked him to” Armin smiles “Your delusional” Eren comes back down and sits down “I might be a bit rusty but what do you want to hear” Mikasa smiles “Sonne” He smiles “OK” He sings Sonne when he’s finished she asks him to sing Mein Hertz Brent. 

Which he does then he plays Stockholm syndrome by Muse just as he finishes the food arrives. Everyone claps “Armin gets the food” Mikasa puts her hand on Eren’s hand “Your good and you have a lovely voice” He blushes “Oh thanks” Annie saw him blush she can also see Mikasa has her hand still on Eren’s who doesn’t seem to mind” She giggles then Armin brings the food in then Mikasa moves her hand away and she sees Annie smiling and blushes” They all then eat the food Eren nicks some chicken off Mikasa’s plate and she does the same to him” Annie sees all this and she can’t help smiling. After the food they all play some video games until it gets late then the girls decide to go “Eren passes Mikasa her hoodie that she took off “That’s the same on I have” She smiles “Oh cool” He smiles “Well Seyanara Mikasa San” She giggles “Seyanara Eren San” They both laugh. When the girls leave “Armin walks up to Eren “What are you doing she’s dating Jean” Eren sighs “I know that don’t ask me what I’m doing because I have no idea” Armin sighs “You’re an Idiot” Eren smiles “I know” Armin smiles “Night buddy” Eren smiles Night” He then goes to his room like the others.

Mikasa, Annie and Sasha’s (POV)

They all get in the taxi that Sasha ordered when they all sit down Annie Smiles” I so thought you was going to kiss Eren earlier” Sasha smiles “So did I why didn’t you” Mikasa smiles “Don’t get me wrong I wanted to but I’m with Jean” They all laugh Annie smiles “You wanted to kiss Eren” Mikasa smiles “Yes I did he’s hot but I’d never do that to Jean. Annie smiles “Who’d tell him” Sasha smiles “I wouldn’t Eren’s my friend Jean well he’s a friend also but I wouldn’t say anything” Mikasa’s shocked “What are you saying I’d know” Annie and Sasha laugh” They let out Mikasa first they say goodbye then drive off. When she gets inside her house she goes straight to bed as she lies in bed she smiles. Although she said she’d never do that to Jean deep down she wanted to kiss him that feeling alone makes her smile and she falls asleep.

Eren’s (POV)

Eren’s lying in bed he can’t sleep though he keeps going over tonight he smiles he thought she was going to kiss him he so wanted to just kiss her what would she have done but then he smiles she’s with Jean she’d never do anything to sabotage that relationship. He still wonders what it would have felt like. He also felt her hand on his she didn’t take it off until the food arrived and she said he had a lovely voice he smiles at that she did to he admitted then he falls asleep.

Eren and Jean’s (POV)

Two days later and Eren’s walking to college he went for a run like he always did so he’s not with his friends now. When he gets close to the college he hears his name being called so he looks around and sees its Jean he walks over to him did someone tell Jean about them nearly kissing two nights ago. He smiles “Hey Jean” Jean smiles “You look tired” Eren smiles “Went for a run I always so before college starts”. Jean smiles “I see well won’t that make you tired” Eren smiles “An Unfit person maybe but I’ve done a morning run since I was 11 so it’s fine. Jean smiles “Wow so Eren can I talk to you” Eren smiles “Aren’t we talking now” Jean smiles “Well yes but this is sort of difficult to discuss” Eren sighs “OK What’s up” Jean sighs “OK I want to tell you something but first let me ask you do you like Mikasa I mean really like her” Eren’s speechless what is he going to say” Jean smiles “Going by your facial expressions I take that as a yes” Eren sighs “OK yes I do Jean I’m sorry but she’s beautiful I’d never do anything though” Jean smiles “Just as I thought” Eren looks at Jean “Wait you’re not mad but why” Jean smiles “I should be but actually I’m not I’m actually glad” Eren raises his eyebrow “Your glad What the fuck”.

Jean sighs ”OK glad is not the right word but happy is I guess” Eren snarls “What the fuck Jean what is this about why would you be happy that someone likes your girlfriend that’s just fucked up” Jean sighs “OK your mad I get that but let me explain” Eren sighs “Fine” Jean smiles “OK here it Is Me and Mikasa have been together since year nine of high school” Eren sighs “I know that” Jean sighs “Ok well here’s the problem I care about her but I’m not in love with her I was once but now things are different.” Eren snarls “Then why are you with here then are you cheating on her” Jean sighs “Let me explain” Eren glares at Jean “Fine what could possibly explain your reasons.” Jean sighs “OK your pissed I get that” Eren glares at Jean “Pissed you think I’m pissed the most beautiful women in the world’s your girlfriend and you don’t love her explain to me why I shouldn’t just kick your ass right now” Jean sighs “OK so two years ago I found out I was ya know” Eren’s turns from anger to surprised “Your gay” Jean sighs “Yes for two years now but I care about her but I see the way you look at her and she you an…. “Eren punches Jean “You son of a bitch how the fuck could you continue to be with her for two fucking years after being Gay she could have been dating someone else but no you care about her so you have your fun whilst she what thinks you’re in love with her she has feeling you asshole.” Jean didn’t expect this Eren then glares at him again “So what was your plan Pass her off to me like a piece of fucking meat is that it” Jean looks shocked “You said you liked her” Eren snarls “I do like her a lot actually” Jean sighs “She likes you to Eren I know she does”. Eren goes from anger again to confused to surprise “You think she likes me” Jean sighs “Yes I’m sure she does”.  
Eren sighs “What you’ve done to her is fucking cruel you should have told her as soon as you realised you were gay. Why tell me don’t get me wrong I can’t stop thinking about her she’ll be devastated you have to tell her today. Two years Jean she could have been with someone else but you didn’t want to let her go that’s fucked up you want me to date her well what about her feelings she’s been with you for four years now Jean” Jean sighs “I know I’m sorry” Eren snarls “Why are you apologizing to me apologize to Mikasa she might love you have you thought about that have you any idea what this will do to her” Jean sighs ”Dammit I know Eren I’ll tell her tonight but keep it secret please” Eren sighs “I’ll keep it a secret but you bloody tell her tonight its already long overdue” Jean sighs rubbing his face “I know I will” Eren just glares at Jean his fists are clenched up then he just sighs “Fuck” then walks off. Jean sighs he rubs his face “Damn that hurt” He sighs then walks the opposite way. Unbeknownst to them Levi heard the whole thing and he’s totally pissed he wanted to strangle Jean but when Eren punched Jean he stopped he was still pissed he was impressed with Eren he’s new but he cares about Mikasa that was good to know. He sighs and walks off Jean’s not going to tell her he will.

Mikasa and Eren and Jeans (POV)

College was really boring today all day she thought about what happened two nights ago to be honest it’s all she’s thought about since it nearly happened. She catches Eren smiling at her and she smiles back but something seems off it feels like its smiles of pity or something sometimes he’d just look away out of sadness something had happened. She also noticed him glare at Jean when they were in classes together; she saw the bruise on Jean’s face and wondered what had happened obviously they had a disagreement of some kind. She asked Jean several times what happened how he got the bruise and he’d just say nothing I’ll tell you later. Jean throughout the day saw Eren glaring at him and he’d sigh he told Marco who to be honest wasn’t that shocked well he was a bit. He’d also catch Eren and Mikasa smiling but he knew it wasn’t a normal smile no it seemed he was feeling sorry for Mikasa he couldn’t blame him really. Eren hadn’t told any of his friends so it seems that was good he’d kept his word. Throughout the day Mikasa kept asking him why Eren was glaring at him and about the bruise on his face he had to keep lying to her he didn’t like that he’d done it enough already. Eren kept his word to Jean he told nobody he so wanted to tell Mikasa but every time he saw her he chickened out it wasn’t his place to tell her. He also glared at Jean a lot he’d smile at her who’d smile back but although some smiles were just hello’s most were smiles of sadness how would she take it when Jean told her. Sometimes he even looked away from her when she’d catch his eye.  
After college she goes home all day she’d wondered what had happened. She hasn’t told Annie or Sasha about it or even her mum. She then gets a knock at her door she’s lying in bed “Come in” She’s shocked when its Levi he looks pissed off” She sighs “What’s wrong” He ignores her he just paces the room she sighs “Levi dammit stop pacing what’s wrong” He looks at her now his look is anger and sadness and maybe pity like Eren earlier. Levi looks at her “Sis this is going to hurt what I tell you but I heard something today that pissed me off” She sighs “Tell me” He sits down on her desk chair. “OK I’m going to get straight to the point Jean is gay he has been for two years he told Eren who punched him saved me from doing it actually. He’s trying to get you and Eren together it seems trying to soften the blow or something. She smiles “Come on Seriously that’s ridiculous” Levi snaps “Is it when was the last time you had sex I know you have before” She’s stunned “About two years I guess” your serious aren’t you” Levi sighs “Yes I overheard Jean say that all you and Eren do is stare at each other all day” She smiles “OK I admit we stare at each other he’s gorgeous” Levi smirks “He likes you Sis he snapped when Jean told him he also said he can’t stop thinking about you and that you was the most beautiful women he’s ever seen. Mikasa blushes “He said that” Levi smiles “Yes I think he’s crazy about you” She smiles “Wow now I know why all day Eren glared at Jean and he smiled at me then sometimes looked away sad. Levi sighs “Probably so do you like him” She smiles “Yes I do a lot I didn’t want to do anything we nearly kissed two nights ago I wish I had now” Levi smiles “Well Jean wanted to get you two together what’s stopping you now” She smiles “I know thanks for telling me” Levi is confused “I’d expect you to be more distraught or something” She smiles “I am sad but now I know why Jean’s being acting weird for the last two years.” Levi sighs “Eren demanded that Jean tell you if so he’ll be coming over tonight” She smiles “Oh thanks”. He sighs” You OK Sis” She smiles “Yes” He stands up and leaves the room he’s already told his mum so he just goes to leave the house as he opens the door Jean’s at the other side.

Jean since college has been walking around trying to plan his approach he’s had enough he walks to Mikasa’s house he’d texted Marco telling him he’s going to tell her Marco was happy”. He walks up there garden path he’s about to knock when the door opens and Levi sees him. Jean sighs “Hey coach” Levi snarls “Don’t Coach me Jean you make me sick for what you’ve done to Mikasa. I heard the whole thing earlier she already knows as does my mum so don’t expect a nice welcome” Jean’s speechless” Levi barges past Jean. Jean sighs he turns around and sees Mrs Ackerman in the hall apparently she must have been about to close the door when she heard the commotion. Jean sighs again “Hello Mrs Ackerman is Mikasa here” Ada shakes her head “Don’t hello me Jean I know she’s upstairs do what you need to do then leave your no longer welcome in this house. Jean sighs “I’m sorry” Ada snarls “Tell that to my daughter” Jean nods “I will” He slowly walks up the stairs and knocks on her door. “Mikasa its Jean can I come in” She opens the door herself “Ok your gay who’s your gay friend is it Marco” Jean sighs “Yes I’m so sorry I really do care about you then Eren came along and well the two of you seemed to hit it off so to speak” Mikasa smiles “Well yea we did I like Eren a lot but I’d never do anything” Jean smiles “He said the same thing” She smiles “I see you have been weird for about two years now, I know why I actually thought maybe you were cheating on me with another girl but no it’s a guy not sure if that’s worse or not I know everything now Levi told me trying to get me and Eren together aye well it worked I can’t stop thinking about him” Jean smiles “He said the same thing about you” She smiles “I know Levi told me well I know everything now you can go. You know two days ago we nearly kissed I wish I had now” Jean smiles “What’s stopping you” She smiles “Right now you” He smiles and leaves “I really am sorry”.  
Eren hasn’t told any of his roomies he’s also spent the whole day after college in his room trying to think how she’s feeling well if Jean told her. After Jean left she lies back in bed smiling” Now I can be with Eren” She jumps up and grabs a quick shower and changes into a nice pair of jeans and t-shirt and a nice leather jacket. She quickly walks down stairs and sees her mum in the kitchen. Ada looks up “You look happy dear” Mikasa smiles “I get to be with Eren now” Ada smiles “You like him then” She smiles “Yes I can’t stop thinking about him we nearly kissed two nights ago now I will kiss him and maybe more”. Ada smiles “I see” Mikasa smiles “I’ll be back tomorrow”. Ada smiles “I’m surprised you’re not sadder you did just break up with Jean” Mikasa smiles “Well I was but now I get to be with Eren so I’m happy bye” Ada smiles “Bye Dear” Mikasa leaves the house and Ada smiles She’s happy Mikasa isn’t more sad but she’s happy also what Levi told her that Eren thinks the same about Mikasa as She does for him.

Eren and Mikasa’s (POV)

Armin, Connie and Tommy are playing video games. Eren’s upstairs Armin tried talking to him earlier but Eren wouldn’t say what was bothering him. They’ve just finished a mission when there’s a knock at the door. Armin stands up and looks at Connie “Let me guess Sasha” Connie shrugs maybe but she said she had stuff to do so she’d be over later” Armin smiles then walks to the door when he opens it he doesn’t expect Mikasa to be at the door. Oh hey Mikasa don’t usually see you over here by yourself” She smiles “Is Eren here” Armin smiles “Yes he’s in his room he’s been in a bad mood all day” She smiles “I know why” He smiles “Care to explain” She smiles “I’ll tell you later which room is Eren’s” Armin raises his eyebrow then smiles “Upstairs turn left his room is facing you when you turn” She smiles “Thanks Armin” She walks upstairs Armin scratches his head then heads back into the front room. Connie smiles “Was that Mikasa” Armin nods “She wanted to talk to Eren” Tommy smiles “In his room all alone what’s she up to” Armin smiles “How the hell do I know yes I am smart but I’m not a mind reader” Connie smiles “I bet there going to do it” Tommy smiles “Do what” Connie laughs “Have sex or something” Armin laughs “She’s with Jean you Muppet” Connie laughs “Well I think it will happen how about a bet” Tommy smiles “How much we talking here” Connie smiles “£20” Tommy smiles “OK I’ll take that bet you in Armin” Armin laughs “You guys are nuts” They both laugh”. 

Mikasa has heard everything as she only took a few steps up she smiles she doesn’t really know what she’s going to do but she continues upstairs she stops outside Eren’s door she takes a breath then breaths out and knocks there’s no answer Armin said he’s in his room she knocks again and still no answer. She smiles then slowly opens his door she sees him lying on his bed with his eyes closed listening to music no wonder he didn’t answer he’s also topless she smiles and walks up to his bed climbs on and climbs into his lap he opens his eyes. Before he can say anything she lies on top of him and kisses him. He’s shocked but he kisses her back he opens his mouth more and she sticks her tongue in he reacts by doing the same he also wraps his arms around her. She stops kissing him and sits in his lap” Eren smiles “Hey Mikasa” She smiles “Hey Eren I’ve wanted to do that pretty much since I met you” He smiles “Oh Ok” She then lies down resting her head on his shoulder and he hugs her “I take it you spoke to Jean” She smiles “Briefly but Levi told me earlier he saw you arguing he also saw you punch Jean also” Eren smiles “Who’s Levi” She laughs “He’s my older brother he’s also the football coach for the college. Eren smiles “Oh so you OK it pissed me off how you feeling” She smiles “I’m ok I like you a lot I can’t stop thinking about you so he got his wish. He smiles “So what now” She smiles “Now we snog each other” He laughs "Erm OK I can do that". 

He sits up and kisses her He smiles “Your skin is so soft” She smiles and wraps her arms around him then pushes him back onto his bed they continue kissing he smiles “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I met you” She smiles “So have I now we are” He laughs “Yea” He kisses her again then her neck and she smiles “That tickle’s” He smiles “Good do you like that” She smiles “Yes now take my jacket and top off top off” He smiles and does as he’s asked she’s not wearing a bra but she’s wearing a tank top he brushes his hands up and down her chest and she grabs his face and kisses him again. He smiles “Nice Tank top” She smiles “Take it off” Again he complies he sees her nice breast and he touches then he’s winging it now he has no ideas what he’s doing he’s never been with a women yea he had a girlfriend but he was 13. He sighs “Mikasa I’ve never been with a woman before. She smiles “That’s ok how come you’ve never been with anyone before you’re beautiful and smoking hot” He sighs “Thnk you I’ve only ever had one girlfriend before that was when I was 13 we never got physical then she moved away” She smiles “Well that’s ok I’ll tell you what to do”. 

He smiles “This is weird but ok” She giggles "Run your hands over my breasts” He smiles “I can do that” He gently brushes his hands over her breasts and with his thumb traces her already hard nipples she smiles “Kiss them” He smiles and he kisses them and she groans” He laughs “Do you like that” She smiles “Keep going” He smiles “I take it this isn’t your first time” She laughs “Nope” He then goes back to her breast licking around the nipples and she moans his name then unzips her trousers and grabs his hand and places it on her vagina “He smiles and starts rubbing her clit and she groans again then grabs his face and kisses him again he’s enjoying himself now and she knows it she stops kissing him and pulls down her trousers and panties then whispers in his ear “Lick my pussy Eren” He look at her then kisses her then kisses down her chest until he gets to her pussy he grabs her thighs and opens her legs and starts licking around her pussy then he starts licking the rest she starts moaning his name again. She can’t believe how amazing this feels she’s wanted this for well ever since she saw him now she has him his tongue feels so nice she opens her legs more for him. He can’t believe how this feels he’s wanted her ever since he met her. It doesn’t take long as for her because of what happened before she moans his name “Eren I’m done” He smiles “Come for me then” She quickly finishes and he licks it up he gives her pussy one last lick and a kiss before working his way back up kissing up her amazing chest and her breasts again then her nice soft neck then he kisses her on the lips” He smile “Was that OK” She smiles “You have no idea I want you inside me again” He smiles “Wasn’t I just there” She laughs “Your tongue was now I want your cock in there get a condom” He smiles “Ok I don’t have any condoms hold on I’ll text Tommy” so he does

To Tommy  
From Eren

Dude I need a condom if u have one get me one ASAP

He gets a quick reply

To Eren  
From Tommy

Dammit Eren u just lost me £20 but ok Wagner will hook you up

Eren smiles and Mikasa looks at him “What’s up” He laughs “Tommy just lost £20” She smiles “Oh yea him and Connie made a bet Connie we’d have sex Tommy I guess that we wouldn’t” Eren smiles “Shame on them” They both laugh then there’s a knock on the door its slightly opened and a box of condoms is thrown onto the bed. Tommy smiles “Have fun guys” They both laugh “We Will” She opens the box and takes out a condom then opens it up she pulls off his jeans and boxers and gives his cock a little lick” He groans “Don’t do that” She smiles “I’ll taste that another time” He smiles and she slowly puts the condom on him He smiles “Be gentle it’s my first time” she smiles “Ssush” She then lies down and he climbs on top they start kissing again then they both start thrusting first slowly then harder it doesn’t take long though as he’s already almost done after what happened before he smiles “I’m almost done” She smiles “Me to” He smiles and they kiss again. He runs his hands down her back she does the same to him. It only takes about 30 seconds and they both cum together. They remain hugging each other and kissing then Eren pulls off the condom and discard’s it in the bin he then wraps his arms around her again he smiles “I’m glad you were my first” She smiles “Your welcome” They both laugh. She smiles again “You were amazing” He smiles “So were you” They cuddle up again and just lie there then he gets a text it’s from Connie.

To Eren  
From Connie

Hope you two had fun thanx for the £20 by the way Sasha and Annie is here and they heard everything Annie hasn’t stopped laughing we’re also hungry get your ass down here.


	29. Unrequited Love Part 4 Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the story arc its not very long but enjoy

Eren and Mikasa’s (POV)

Eren tells her about the text and she laughs “So what if they know Annie’s been trying to get us two together since we first met. Eren’s shocked “Seriously she knew you and Jean were together why do that” She smiles “She never liked Jean that much thought he wasn’t right for me and she was right but I’m not going to tell her that” He smiles “your secrets safe with me” She kisses him “Good” He smiles let’s see what there ordering hold on he replies to Connie

To Connie   
From Eren

Me and Mikasa both say Shame on you for betting on us. Tell Annie to stop laughing and what are you ordering”.

Connie and Gangs (POV)

Connie reads the text and laughs he looks at Annie “Eren says stop laughing” She just laughs harder he then looks at Tommy “They both say shame on us for betting on them” Sasha laughs “You bet on them” He laughs “Yea I bet Tommy £20 that they’d have sex Tommy said they wouldn’t” Sasha smiles “Wow” Annie laughs you should have waited” Connie laughs “Well what are we ordering they want to know. They all decide on Pizza he laughs “Pizza time awesome hold on” He texts Eren.

To Eren  
From Connie

“Pizza Dude and She won’t stop laughing she’s laughing harder.

Eren and Mikasa’s (POV)

He tells her and she laughs what you ordering” He smiles “The only pizza I ever get Meat feast” She smiles “That makes two of us love the meat feast get two garlic breads and two bottles of drink” He smiles “Good idea” he texts back

To Connie  
From Eren

Tell Annie she should be ashamed of herself and we both want Meat Feast Pizza’s and Garlic Breads and two bottles of Coke tell us when it’s here

Connie and Gangs (POV)

Connie reads the text and laughs “Hey Annie Eren says you should be ashamed of yourself” Annie just laughs “I know I could get them together I wonder how it actually happened though she sadi she’d never cheat on Jean” Armin smiles “Eren said the same thing” Sasha smiles “Well we’ll find out later what they getting” Connie smiles “they both want meat feast’s and garlic breads and a bottle of drink each. Sasha smiles “Well that sounds cool I’ll have the same” He smiles “Yea me to” turns out they all get the same. Sasha makes the orders and Connie texts them back.

To Eren  
From Connie

Annie just laughed more Sasha’s ordering we all getting the same it seems will let you know when it’s arrived. 

Eren and Mikasa’s (POV)

Eren reads the text and tells Mikasa who just shakes her head and then kisses Eren and they lie back and she cuddles him “Hey I’m so glad I met you” He smiles “And I you they’ll be surprised when they find out about Jean She smiles “Who cares Annie will be angry at him maybe the others will also Annie will be happy also that we’re together though. Eren smiles “Yea I guess” Armin and Sasha will be happy we were old friends after all can I tell you something” She smiles “Sure” He smiles “Ok well me and Sasha were close growing up although I knew Armin first me and Sasha were close her more to me then Armin and we both had crushes on each other” She smiles “That’s cute” So she was your first love in a way” He smiles “I guess but don’t worry I only have feelings for you now” She smiles “Me to Eren I think I’m in love with you” He smiles “Wow well I feel the same way I love you” She smiles “You love me” He smiles “I do I think I have since I first saw you” She smiles and kisses him “I love you to”. They kiss again and then just cuddle there actually falling asleep when Eren gets a text he groans and picks up his phone from the table. He reads the text.

To Eren   
From Connie

Foods here get your asses down here fully dressed would be nice we’re all waiting.

Eren, Mikasa and Gangs (POV)

Eren reads the text and nudges Mikasa “Foods here they waiting for us” She wraps her arms around him and kisses him “Let’s not keep them waiting then” Eren smiles “Connie suggested we get dressed first” She smiles “Only you will see me naked now” Eren smiles “Good for me then” She smiles “you bet” They quickly get dressed Mikasa’s about to open the door when he grabs her hand and she looks back and he kisses her she fully turns around and they start snogging. He then opens the door “Come on lets go” She smiles “Fine” He smiles “We can come back her later” She smiles “Awesome” They walk downstairs holding hands. When they enter the front room everyone cheers. Eren and Mikasa are a little bit shocked but they smile and sit down. Armin passes them there orders and they eat with everyone else they keep see everyone talking to each other and they smile. She feeds him some garlic bread and he eats it he does the same with some pizza. Annie is laughing. 

When everyone’s eaten Armin smiles and asks what everyone wants to know “”OK so guys care to explain what’s going on” Eren smiles “We had sex what does it look like you all heard it so I’ve been told” everyone laughs then Annie speaks “What he’s trying to say is what the hell brought it on” Of course Eren and Mikasa already knew they were just messing with them. Mikasa kisses Eren and sits in between his legs. “OK here it is me and Jean broke up because well he’s gay he has been for two years now he told Eren earlier that’s why he was in a bad mood Jean’s also been letting us get close because he wanted us together and it worked so Mission Accomplished” Everyone’s shocked Annie smiles “OK so Jean your long turn boyfriend tells you he’s gay and the first thing you do is come here and have sex with Eren”. She smiles “Pretty Much yes and the sex was amazing” Everyone laughs” Annie smiles “Wow but wasn’t you ya know distraught” She smiles Actually no Jean has been weird around me for about two years now I thought he was cheating on me and he was with Marco. But I can’t stop thinking about Eren I’m in love with him and he’s in love with me I wanted to kiss Eren three nights ago now so I did and a lot more”. 

Annie laughs “We know we all heard it” She smiles “Good I’m glad you heard it” Armin smiles “So your actually in love with each other” Eren smiles “Yes I’ve been in love with her ever since I met her” Mikasa smiles “A part of me did when I saw him but I think I actually started for real was when I saw him at the beach”. Annie smiles “So it wasn’t that he was half naked” Mikasa smiles “That helped” Everyone laughs and Eren looks down at her she looks up at him and they kiss again. They all watch a movie Eren and Mikasa are cuddling each other. After the movie Sasha and Annie leave. Before Annie leaves though she comes up to Eren and Mikasa “I’m so happy for you two but Jean’s an asshole how he could do that to you is wrong” Eren smiles “He wanted us together maybe to soften the blow or something. Annie smiles “Yes I guess so” Mikasa smiles “It’s not as if you wasn’t trying to get us together and yes you were right Jean was the wrong person for me. Annie smiles “Well I told you” Mikasa smiles “I know now I have Eren so I’m happy” Annie walks off with Sasha. Everyone goes to their rooms. Mikasa looks at him “Can I stay here tonight with you” He smiles “If you want to sure.” She jumps into his lap and wraps her legs around his waist he smiles and holds her. “I love you Eren take me upstairs” He smiles “Your wish in my command I love you to”.

Later that night there lying in bed there making out again they’ve also had sex again she also gave him a blowjob which he enjoyed immensely. He smiles “When I first saw you I was like WOW I’ve just seen the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen” She smiles “When I first saw you I was like Wow he’s smoking hot I wanted to just snog you right then” He smiles “You should have” She giggles “We have now though I’m so glad I met you your gorgeous I would have been sad seeing some other girl with you” He smiles “Even Annie” She laughs Especially Annie I had to have you date you and everything else ” He smiles “You want to date me” She smiles “Date you fuck you and many other things” He smiles “Sounds interesting” She kisses him “Oh you have no idea so tomorrows Saturday you can meet my parents I think my mum’s wondering what guy has taken her daughters breath away” He smiles “Don’t you think that’s a bit sudden” She laughs “Well we will have the rest of our lives together” He smiles “I like the sound of that OK meeting your parents sounds good is your mum a good cook” She smiles “A great cook” He smiles Sounds good maybe I’ll take you to see mine can be a holiday or something” She smiles “I’d like that” He smiles “Me to” They fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	30. MIA Part 1 Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one of their expeditions Levi and Hangi’s units gets ambushed by Titans Eren although tired Transforms and fights them but when they all target Eren. Then Eren’s Titan is pushed off the edge of a cliff is he alive or dead nobody knows.

Eren gets up he’s only just recovered from one of Hangi’s experiments he’s feeling much better now but not fully healed not that he’d tell anyone and one person would only worry. He gets out of bed and slowly gets dressed. He hears a knock on the door He sighs “Its open” The door opens and Its Mikasa He thinks why her she’ll see through it she always does. He smiles “Hey” She smiles Hey you all better now” He likes it when she smiles she doesn't do it enough” He smiles “Yea finally” They walk together to get breakfast she knows Eren she knows he’s not fully healed “You sure your OK” He sighs he know she’d know “I'm fine stop worrying I'm just tired that’s all I hate those damn experiments” She sighs “I know me to why they do them is beyond me come on let’s eat. He smiles “OK” They meet Armin when they enter the main room Armin sees them when they sit down “Your awake that’s good” Eren smiles “Yea tired but awake.” They all eat there breakfasts with the other then Levi comes in.

“Everyone we have a mission so finish eating them gear up”. Eren groans he tries to whisper “I'm better not perfect” Mikasa hears this and she looks worried she knew it He’d only shout at her for worrying he hated it when they argued. Armin also heard it but he stays quiet. Eren and Armin leave and Mikasa approaches Levi” Heichou, Eren’s not ready he’s not fully recovered from Hangi’s experiments.” Levi sighs “I know but he’s needed you know that” She sighs “Can I stay with him then” Levi sighs “Sorry you’re on the left with Hangi’s unit I’ll be close to him I know you care for him but focus on the mission” She sighs and walks away Levi sighs” She’s got a point she saw Eren when he came in he looks tired.

Later on when everyone’s ready Mikasa approaches Eren “Hey you OK” He looks up “Oh Hey Mikasa not really I feel so drained” She looks worried “Tell them you can’t come” He sighs “Mikasa I can’t do that stop worrying I already told them they said that I was needed” She sighs “OK I'm not with you I'm on the left with Hangi but stay safe please” He smiles “I’ll try but you know how these missions can be” She nods he then hugs her which surprises her he’s not usually this caring yes he doesn't shout at her as much any more but he never hugs her but she hugs him back. He breaks the hug and looks at her “Stay alive” She smiles “You to” She then walks away as she does she mumbles to herself “I love you Eren don’t leave me” Eren watches her go he sighs. Ever since Reiner and Bertoldt betrayed them He and Mikasa have gotten closer he used to hate all her mothering but he doesn't care as much any more although sometimes he shouts especially after experiments. He looks around nobody is that close he looks back at Mikasa and mumbles to himself “Your all I've got left Mikasa don’t die I love you” He looks around again nobody heard him he gets on his horse and sighs “I'm not ready”

They all leave the castle in two groups. Eren glances to the left but he can’t see her. Levi rides up next to him “Eren focus on yourself not Mikasa she can take care of herself” He nods “Yes sir” He knows how capable Mikasa is. A few hours later there passing a cliff when they hear a lot of noise Eren groans “Dammit Titans” Levi shouts “Titans approaching prepare yourself” he looks around there completely surrounded he snarls “Fuck it’s an ambush. The left is also under attack luckily both units are in the Forest. Mikasa jumps off her horse and uses her 3dm gear to get into the trees like the others. When a Titan walks past she swoops down and then slashes the nape of its neck killing it instantly she sees another Titan coming so she jumps back into the tree then kills it when it comes she kills another one also. She hopes Eren’s doing OK. She then sees and abnormal and she races off to kill it. Unfortunately before she can get behind her she’s noticed it swipes at her although she dodged most of the swipe she’s still caught enough and it causes her to slam into a tree. She’s on her knees stunned and the Titans approaching her it picks her up and starts squeezing her and she screams out it opens its mouth to drop her in she thinks it’s over she’s crying “Sorry Eren” Before the abnormal eats her though its slashed in the nape of the neck by Hangi. It drops Mikasa and she falls Hangi isn't quick enough to catch her and she slams onto the ground. Hangi reaches her and checks her “A few bruised ribs she’s alive but unconscious. Hangi looks up this is a massacre she shoots a flare to warn Levi if he doesn't know already.

Levi sees the flare and groans “Dammit they've been attacked also. He looks for Eren and sees him just killing his second titan he looks shattered Levi runs up to Eren “I know your tired Eren but you need to transform now” Eren looks up “I'm shattered I can’t fight I should never have come” Levi groans then grabs his arm “I know your tired but we need you right now we've been ambushed both here and the left we need you to transform” Eren looks at Levi “Mikasa” Levi sighs “She’ll be fine you know how good she is worry about yourself now transform dammit” Eren groans “Fine stand back” Levi smiles then runs off to kill more Titans. Eren sighs “You better be OK Mikasa you two Armin wherever you are” He bites down on his hand and transforms he runs up to his first Titan as he gets closer he sees Sasha hanging upside down its going to eat her and nobody is around to help her. He runs up to the Titan who looks at Eren before it can do anything He punches it so hard its head flies right off and gets stuck in a tree. Sasha falls out of its hand and Eren catches her and puts her on a tree branch. He then starts stamping on the Titan She smiles “Thank You Eren” He seems to acknowledge her with a nod of his head.   
Then he runs off after another Titan. He punches another titan in the stomach then rips out its throat. He then goes after a smaller titan he grabs its head and slams it on the ground then stamps it until its head’s no more then he smashes its neck. Then an Abnormal attacks him from behind. It bites his shoulder and he sees to scream He grabs its hair and rips its teeth out of his shoulder he then punches it then grabs it from the front and rips out its neck. He’s immediately attacked from the front by a 20 footer and the back by an abnormal. There biting chunks out of Eren and he’s fighting for his life. Then another two Titans attack him from each side he’s trying to fight them off but he’s slowly falling backwards towards the cliff. The Titan on his left has bitten off most of his right arm there also biting chunks out of his chest and one’s biting at his face. Eren seems to scream and that gets Levi’s attention. He looks at Eren who’s fighting close to the edge of the cliff. Sasha runs up “Heichou we have to save Eren he just saved me we have to help him” Levi sighs “We can’t get close to him he’s got to many Titans around him plus he’s near the edge of the cliff.” They look on as another two Titans attack Eren he’s now getting attacked by six Titans. They attack him with such force that it sends them all off the cliff. Sasha screams “NO” She’s frozen in place Levi and the rest manages to kill the remaining Titans. Hangi shows up then with their wounded seems she managed to kill her Titans also.

When Hangi meets up he tells her about Eren. She sighs “How high do you think it is do you think he can survive the fall.” Levi sighs “I have no idea to any of your questions how did you fare” Hangi tells him about the death’s there was a lot. He looks up “Where’s Mikasa” Hangi sighs “She’s alive but unconscious right now an abnormal gave her a bit of a beating I saved her but she fell from pretty high up and it seemed to knock her out she has some bruised ribs that’s about it Armin’s with her now” Levi looks around and sees Sasha “Hey Sasha go and get Armin and bring him here to me” He walks over to her “Go and get Armin” She looks up “Eren’s gone” Levi sighs “I know go and get Armin he needs to know” She nods and walks off to where Hangi points to. Hangi looks at Levi “Is she OK” Levi sighs “Me and her saw him go over the edge he saved her life earlier.” Hangi nods just then Armin walks up and Hangi walks away Levi looks at Armin “Follow me” Armin follows him “Where’s Eren” They walk to the edge of the cliff Levi looks at Armin “I'm sorry Armin but Eren was fighting in his Titan form when he was attacked by six Titans and they all fell off the cliff.


	31. MIA Part 2 Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees alot of Sadness but wait is he really dead

Levi tells Armin what happened and Armin’s on his knees crying “No Not again he can’t be dead” Levi grabs his shoulder “Armin I have no idea how far down it goes or even if she’s still even alive I won’t give you false hope Armin your friends probably dead I'm sorry I’ll leave it to you to tell Mikasa” Armin looks up he’s still crying. Levi sighs and walks away Sasha then walks she’s also crying Armin looks over at her and she’s crying “He saved my life I was about to be eaten but he saved me he then caught me and put me in a tree I saw him go over the edge I'm so sorry Armin, Mikasa will be devastated” Armin sniffs “I know He sighs “Not again please not again I can’t take it” he walks away and Sasha looks over the edge then walks back. Armin walks up to Mikasa who’s still unconscious how’s he going to tell her that Eren’s dead he hated it last time he knows she loves him why she never told him is beyond Armin but now she won’t get the chance. Jean and Connie are watching her when Connie sees Armin crying he knows something’s wrong Connie sighs “What’s wrong Armin” Armin looks up “Its Eren he he went over the cliff”

Connie and Jean are shocked Connie looks at Mikasa “Fuck this will kill her you remember how reckless she got last time” Armin sighs “I know I’ll tell her when we get back any changes” Jean sighs “No she’s still unconscious any of our friends dead” Armin sighs “We lost a lot of soldiers but no Sasha almost got eaten but Eren saved her. Connie sighs “At least she’s OK shit sorry Armin” Armin sighs “It’s OK I know what you mean. 

Levi stops at the cliff and looks over he sighs “Dammit I pushed him to hard” Hangi grabs his arm “Levi I know you’re feeling bad now but we need to get back before more Titans comes.“ Levi looks up “I know give the order we’re turning back” She sighs “Understood” When they get back to the castle they tend to their wounded. Armin stays with Mikasa he won’t let anyone near her apart from the doctors. He’s crying yet again how is he going to tell her Eren’s gone how. He looks at her she’s sleeping now. The next day she wakes up and looks around she slowly sits up and winces she sees Armin sleeping in a chair beside her but not Eren why isn't Eren here? She puts her hand on Armin’s shoulder and he wakes up he looks at her and immediately cries Mikasa looks worried now “Where is Eren Armin where is he” He just looks at her she cries “He’s dead isn't he” Armin shrugs he tells her what happened and she’s crying “No not again please not again I never told him I loved him. Armin wipes his eyes “We have no idea how far down the cliff was or if he’s even still alive so we shouldn't get are hopes up I looked over the edge I couldn't even see the bottom I'm so sorry Mikasa we've lost Eren again” They both hug each other and there both crying. Hangi watches them and she’s also crying then she’s mad at herself “She pushed Eren to much Levi told her he wasn't ready but he was needed. She walks away leaving them crying.

Meanwhile down at the bottom of the cliff Eren’s Titan scream he’s still alive how that happened he has no idea he pushes off a Titan it seems there all dead they must have cushioned his fall he slowly pulls himself up and looks up the cliff he can’t even see the top he’s still exhausted so is his Titan form he’s been in this form now for longer than he’s ever been but he still can’t get out. He staggers towards the cliff and with his one good arm he reaches up and pulls himself up the cliff his other arm what’s left of it is useless. He smashes his feet into the cliff to get a foothold then he carries on climbing up.

A few hours later Mikasa is eating food well sort of Armin barely slept so now Mikasa is by herself. Jean walks up and sits next to her “You OK Mikasa” She doesn't even acknowledge him “I'm here for you” Again she ignores him. Jean continues to talk to her eventually she looks at him and she’s a mess all she’s done since Armin left was cry. He hugs her but she does nothing she doesn’t even hug him back. Later on Armin has woken up and has gotten some food when he walks in the main room he sees Jean hugging her and for some reason it makes him angry he’s never particularly liked Jean that much he knows plus he knows Jean’s always had a crush on Mikasa would he stoop so low as to try and worm his way in when she’s this venerable. He watches Jean talking to her it seems she isn’t listening so he smiles he sits away from her though to watch them. Connie sits next to him “How you doing Armin” Armin sighs “I'm fine” Armin didn't even look at him when he said that so he looks where Armin’s looking and sees Jean with Mikasa. Connie sighs “He’s only being friendly” Armin looks at Connie “if he touches her inappropriately I’ll kill him” Connie looks shocked Armin’s not usually like this that’s more Eren. Just thinking about Eren is tough although he didn't really talk to Eren much as he was always with Armin and Mikasa he was a nice guy when he wasn't angry. He looks over at Jean he knows he’s had a crush on Mikasa since well since Jean first saw her not that Mikasa even looked at him that way she only had eyes for Eren. Would Jean try anything he doesn't know?

Eren’s finding it hard to climb up he has only one arm after all he’s also exhausted but he won’t give up he has to get back to Mikasa and tell her how he feels he’d decided he would even though he tried to promise himself he wouldn't until after the Titans were defeated. It’s getting dark now so it’s hard to see he shouldn't climb much more. He sees a ledge big enough that he can rest on even his Titan form can sit on. When he gets on the ledge it’s as he though safe enough he quickly falls asleep.

The next day Armin goes looking for Mikasa and yet again he finds Jean with her he snarls “Dammit leave her alone he’s hugging her again. Jean sighs “I'm sorry about Eren I know we didn't always get on but he was a nice guy but you have me I’ll look after you” Mikasa looks at him “You’re not Eren you never will be I only want Eren” Jean sighs “Mikasa he’s dead” She snarls you don’t know that nobody knows anything” Jean sighs “It’s unlikely he survived” She just looks away. Armin’s still watching them it seems they were talking but not how Jean wanted it. Jean sighs “Mikasa I like you please don’t push me away.” He reaches her face and she looks at him then he tries to kiss her but she pulls away. Armin sees this and wants to come over and punch Jean but when he saw her pull away Jean looks sad and he smiles and walks away.

Eren wakes up his other arm has healed it should make his job easier now. Then he looks up and it’s raining heavily his original opinion is over this will slow his progress. It’s weird though how can he ever think for himself he was never able to know what he was doing in his Titan form before or he would have stopped himself from attacking Mikasa all those years ago it still makes him sad that he did that. He’ll think about that when he gets back as for now he has to just get there he’s still hungry he opens his hands and rain drops into them when it’s quite full he drinks it all then he starts climbing. For the next few hours he slowly climbs up the mountain he has to stop when the rain gets to heavy plus its windy now also so he smashes his hands into the mountain 10 little holes to fit his fingers in then he waits after half an hour it dies down so he continues climbing its getting pretty dark now he looks up and now he can see the top although he’s exhausted he plans to get to the top then he can rest and sleep. It takes another hour but he finally hauls himself over the edge he stands up he looks around then he sees a tree so he sits down next to it and immediately falls asleep.

Mikasa is sitting at the window crying she can see it’s raining heavily it has all day she whispers “I know you’re not dead Eren come back to me” Armin walks up to her “Hey you need to sleep Mikasa” She looks at him Armin sees what a state she’s in she looks like she’s hardly slept in or eaten he knows she’s hardly eaten and to be honest he hasn't slept much either everyone knows why” She grimaces “I can’t sleep Armin” He sighs “Your thinking about Eren and I can’t sleep either” Armin’s just glad Jean’s not poking around but the way she pulled away from his kiss yesterday maybe he’s got the message he hopes so. She looks at him “Do you think he’s dead in my heart I know he’s not but then where is he it’s been days” Armin sighs “I know my heart also says the same thing maybe he’s injured but he will come back I know it” She smiles “I hope so Armin I love him” Armin hugs her “I know you do everyone knows never give up hope” They talk for a shirt while then Armin leaves he can’t sleep though so he goes to get something to drink as he leaves his room he sees Jean carrying Mikasa she’s asleep which is good Armin snarls though “Dammit Jean leave her alone. He watches as Jean carries her into her room. He hopes Jean won’t stay there luckily Jean leaves shortly after. He then walks back to his room. Armin checks on Mikasa then gets a drink then goes back to bed he now does sleep pretty much as soon as his head hits the pillow.

The next day Eren stands up he still feels like crap that’s understandable all he’s done for the last two days is climb up a damn mountain. He’s also been in his Titan form for days now he has no idea if that could be a problem in the long run but what can he do he looks around and everything that happened flashes back he looks down the cliff then looks around and tries to fin the way he came from he does see hoof prints but it’s a mess due to the rain. He starts to follow the hoof prints he comes towards a small lake and he drinks some water as he stands up he’s attacked by Titans there was only three and they were all normal Titans he kills them all but he did receive a bite to his leg so he’s slightly limping.

Armin and Mikasa took part in practice today Mikasa was training with Levi who took her down easier than normal but she still looks a wreck. It didn't stop her though she just kept getting back up and fighting he admires her strength she’s always been the strongest of the three of them although it annoyed Eren at first he came to live with it he’s seen a change over Eren since they rescued him he seems to have changed around Mikasa does he love Mikasa also he smiles at that thought. He looks over and what a surprise Jean’s watching her he lashes out and manages to trip over Connie who falls on his arse. Connie smiles and gets up. “Damn Armin you've never done that before you’re getting better.” Armin ignores him so Connie looks to where he’s looking of course its Jean he sighs. After practice Jean’s yet again with Mikasa he punches the wooden door Sasha walks up “He’s just comforting her why are you getting so worked up” Armin snaps at her “No he’s not he’s got a crush on her he always has Eren’s not dead he’ll be back he’s already tried kissing her if he tries again I’ll kill him” He storms off but not that far he’s still watching them. Sasha looks at him surprised “he’s not usually like this that’s more Eren. She looks at Jean and he heard it he’s also kind of shocked. Jean looks at Mikasa “Mikasa I know your think Eren’s alive but he’s not he’s dead you can’t keep up this futile hope he’s alive” Mikasa looks at him “He’s alive in my heart I know he is so does Armin” Jean sighs “He’s dead face it I care about you I want to be what Eren should have been to you” She just looks away. Armin heard that and it just makes him madder.


	32. MIA Part 3 Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last part the main stories pretty much over there is some romance in this chapter mainly kissing though enjoy

During the rest of the day Eren’s fighting his way through endless Titans he’s lost his right arm again and a chunk of his face missing as well of a chunk out of his side but he won’t give up. He now knows where he is now it’s about 10 miles away from the castle he’s almost home almost back with Mikasa.

After the practice Mikasa is a mess she barely ate during the day she went to her room to sleep she said but she didn't Armin guesses. He finds her sitting again with Jean. Levi notices that Armin’s fuming that Jean’s always with Mikasa. Armin’s usually the calm collected on of the three. Levi smirks maybe Armin taking over for Eren he sighs again they lost their secret weapon and Mikasa has been a wreck he knows that she cares for Eren maybe even loves him what exactly is Jean up to he’s heard that he has a crush on her but all she thinks about is Eren. Maybe it was his fault he should have stayed with Eren helped him out before he was overwhelmed. Armin sees Jean helping Mikasa back to his room and he looks pissed. Levi smirks “He’s been learning from Eren.

Eren’s about two miles now from the castle he can see it right in front of him but he’s exhausted. He continues walking again it’s getting late he shouldn't have any problems with Titans now but even when he gets there what’s he going to do. Just then he gets attacked by Titans and he starts fighting them this is strange why are they fighting at night. There is 10 of them all sizes and two of them are abnormal’s.

Levi is sitting in the main room with Hangi, Armin, Sasha, Connie and some other cadets when one of the lookouts comes running in “Heichou we've spotted Titans about two miles from the castle. Hangi raises her eyebrows “But it’s dark outside” The lookout continues “That’s not the strangest thing there is 10 of them and there fighting one of their own it looks in bad shape. Hangi sighs “Why would they be fighting each other” From across the room Armin jumps up “EREN it must be” Levi stands up everyone saddle up if it is Eren he’ll need help” Hangi sighs “If it's him he’s been stuck in his Titan form for three days now”. Levi sighs “I agree lets go help him.”

Eren’s fighting for his life again he’s tired he’s been fighting all day with hardly any breaks in the fighting. He rips out one of the 10 footers neck’s then grabs one of the abnormal's by the hair and smashes its head so many times into the tree its face is literally pulverised. He keeps standing on its neck its dead. He looks back towards the castle and sees a group of people leaving he goes back to the Titans but he’s fading fast he won’t be able to hold out there’s still eight left.

Levi’s leading the soldiers as he gets close he sees it is Eren he’s shocked how is he even alive. Hangi rides up beside him “He’s fading he needs help we better speed up just look at him missing body parts he also has chunks of his face and side missing he’s fading fast”. Levi nods he looks behind him “Speed up Eren needs our help” Armin hears this “So he’s alive” Connie laughs “No stopping that one Armin looks back and smiles “I told you all Eren’s to resilient”. A minute later they engage the Titans there is eight left Levi jumps off his horse and uses his 3dm gear and attaches it to a Titans neck” He slashes it from behind cutting its nape he then flies onto another doing the same thing to that. Hangi manages to kill two Titans also although not with as much finesse as Levi but who does. Connie manages to kill a Titan also. Levi then saves a cadet and at the same time slashes the nape of an abnormal’s neck. Hangi with Sasha’s distraction kill’s another cutting its neck. There is only one Titan now. This last one is attacking Eren who’s pretty much useless now. Combined Sasha and Connie manage to kill it Sasha with the final slash to its neck. Levi sees them kill the last Titan and he looks at Eren’s Titan it’s on its knee’s. Levi comes up to it and slashes its neck and cuts out Eren. Hangi comes up to Eren and looks him over “He’s severely dehydrated plus he’s not eaten for like three days he might have drank who knows let’s get him back”. Levi gets on his horse and Hangi passes Eren to him he holds Eren in front of him and they all ride back to the castle. When they get him back Levi carries him on his shoulder to the infirmary. Levi lies him down on one of the beds and Hangi hooks up an IV to give him fluids but he’s still unconscious. Armin watches them then goes to find Mikasa she’ll want to know. When he gets to his room he has his hand on the door handle when Jean grabs his hand. “She’s asleep” Armin pulls Jean’s hand off his arm “Eren’s back she’ll want to know” Jean sighs” You saw her in training she needs rest” Armin sighs” Still she’d want to know” Jean sighs “She will I’ll tell her” Armin snarls “No you won’t I’ll tell her stay away from her Jean.

Jean sighs “What are you talking about she’s my friend” Armin snarls “You want it to be more then that everyone knows about your pathetic crush on her that’s why you tried kissing her yesterday she doesn't love you in the slightest she loves Eren” Jean snarls “Even after the way he’s treated her” Armin snarls “He’s different know he has been ever since he was rescued. Armin walks away then stops “I’ll tell her not you stay away from her or you’ll be sorry.” Jean just sighs and walks back to his room. Armin goes back to the infirmary and gets a seat and sits next to Eren whose still to regain consciousness.

The next day Mikasa wakes up she feels better today she slept for at least eight hours she kind of needed it She heard what Jean said and she’s doubting herself is Eren dead could he have survived the fall if he was wouldn't he have come back by now maybe Jean’s right. She goes into the main room and see’s Armin he seems happy she sits next to him” You look happy” He smiles “So will you come with me” She sighs “Armin I haven’t eaten yet” He sighs “Mikasa you hardly eat I know why and this will get your appetite back I promise”. She sighs and he leads her away from the main room to the infirmary. She sighs “Armin the infirmary will get my appetite back” Armin sighs “Come on” She sighs “Fine” He leads her in and just waits she looks at him “OK now what” Armin points behind her and she turns around and she’s shocked lying in the bed is Eren she’s already crying she runs over to the bed and hugs Eren then climbs in with him wrapping the covers over them both and she’s crying even harder “I know it you wouldn't leave me I know you were alive” Armin smiles “I’ll see you later” She looks up “When did he get back” Armin turns around “Last night about 10ish he was spotted fighting 10 Titans by a lookout and Levi, Hangi, Me, Sasha, Connie and some recruits went out and saved him.” She sighs “Why didn't you tell me” Armin sighs “I tried Jean wouldn't let me” She just sighs then hugs Eren “Its OK see you later” Armin smiles “I‘ll bring you some food” She smiles “Thank you Armin.” He smiles and walks out and goes to get her some food he brings it to her and she eats’ the food then lies down with Eren and goes to sleep.

A few hours later and she wakes up she looks at Eren and he’s still asleep she smiles “I know you wasn't dead don’t do that to me Eren I love you” Just as she says that he opens his eyes slowly he mumbles something and she looks up “Your awake.” He smiles and she just kisses him “I love you Eren she then opens the door and sees Hangi down the corridor she shouts “Hangi he’s awake” 

Hangi quickly walks down the corridor and opens the door and yes Eren’s awake he’s still weak she can see she walks over and gets him some water “So you back with us Eren seems even a cliff can’t stop you” He takes a big amount of water then looks over at Mikasa who’s sitting on the chair “I love you to Mikasa” She’s shocked for a minute then she stands up and runs to Eren and she hugs him he grabs her face and kisses her she climbs into the bed with him and hugs him again. Hangi watches and she’s happy she smiles “Now he’s awake he needs to eat and give him some more water. I’ll get him some food I'm sure you’ll still be here” She smiles “Yes I'm never leaving his side” She smiles and leaves the room” He smiles “Mikasa I've always loved you I just couldn't tell you well not until the Titans were gone” She smiles “I understand so why tell me now” He smiles “Because I almost died again and felt it was time I did” she smiles and kisses him again “I’ll get you some more water” she quickly comes back “drink this”. He downs it and asks for more pours some more for him he drinks that quickly he smiles “Come here” He passes her the glass and she puts it down with the jug of water she climbs into his lap and grabs his face and kisses him again “I love you so much” He smiles “I love you two I'm so sorry how badly I used to treat you” She smiles “None of that matters any more if I didn't love you would I have stayed with you” He smiles “I guess not” She smiles “When I heard that you’d fallen I almost died I was injured myself but now you’re here nothing else matters any more” He smiles “Are you all healed” She smiles “I am now you’re here” They kiss again.

Hangi walks into the main room. Levi sees her she seems happy” What’s up” She looks at Levi “Well I heard Mikasa she said she loved him I guess that woke him up as soon as he drank some water he looked at her and told her he loved her also. Armin looks at Jean who looks sad he just smirks. Levi saw the smirk and he smirks himself Hangi stops next to Armin “Armin help me with the food you can bring Mikasa’s food” Armin jumps up “Yes sir” As they walk back Hangi smirks “You don’t like Jean much do you” Armin smiles “Nope his crush makes me cringe he just annoys me to be honest trying to get close to Mikasa during this it was pathetic.” She just smiles “I see well Eren’s back now and seems they love each other not that everybody didn't know she loved Eren already.” Armin smiles “Maybe even Eren knew” She smiles “Perhaps”. When they open the door they see Mikasa in Eren’s lap and there making out Armin smiles “Took you two long enough” Eren looks over and smiles “Shut up I always loved her. Hangi and Armin put their food down. They both leave smiling” Eren and Mikasa go back to kissing then Eren’s tummy rumbles and he groans. She giggles “Let’s eat” They both eat Eren seems to have been given more than her but she’s OK with that he hasn't eaten for three days after all he must be starving. 

They then lie down next to each other she looks at him “How did you get back” Eren smiles “Well I climbed up the mountain it took two whole days. I woke up and it seemed the Titans cushioned my fall then I started climbing which was tough as I only had one arm for the first day as the other half of my right arm had been bitten off. I found a ledge that I was able to sit on in Titan form then I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day my arm had regenerated. It took the whole of the next day had to stop for the heavy wind and rain though finally saw the top of the cliff at the end of the second night so when I got up I just sat next to a tree and fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I found horse tracks. I remembered everything that happened. I finally found my way back home but had Titans all over me the whole way home which was tough.” She smiles “I thought you never remember anything whilst in Titan form” He smiles “Well I do now it seems” She kisses him “I'm glad your back” He smiles “Me to the whole way back I was thinking have to see you again nothing was going to get in my way of that. I was about two miles from the castle when I was attacked I killed two of them there was 10 I saw people rushing out then I kind of passed out from exhaustion when they engaged the Titans. She kisses him again “I missed you so much I was going crazy” He smiles “I'm back now” She smiles and she curls up next to Eren and they fall asleep. Levi comes to see them but there both asleep so he just leaves.

They wake up pretty late but they don’t care there still cuddling. He looks at her “I love You Mikasa” She smiles “I know you've already said three times already” He smiles “I love You, I love You, I love You, I love You, I love You, I love You” He smiles “Now I've said it 10 times. She giggles and climbs into his lap and kisses him “I love you to” He smirks “Only three times I said it 10 times” She laughs “I love you x7 is that better” He rolls his eyes “I guess that will have to do” They both laugh and then she wraps her arms around his shoulders “I almost lost you again” He smiles “It’s OK I'm here now” She smiles “I want you” He raises his eyebrow “What” She smiles and pulls off her shirt he looks on amazed he sees her scars and it makes his sad she’s covered in them. He never wanted her to join in the first place. She sees his sad face and kisses him “There only scars Eren.” He still looks sad she then takes off her bra” He then looks at her breasts and she kisses him he then brushes his thumbs over her already hard nipples he looks at her and grabs her face “Seeing your scars makes me so sad just the same as when I see this scar” He strokes the scar on her face the one he gave her. “I never wanted you to join me or Armin” She kisses him “Eren I go where ever you go you should know that by now and I always will”. 

He smiles she presses her head to his “I miss this how close we are now I know sometimes I used to push you away and I regret it all the time” She smiles “I know Eren I miss how close we used to be also but now we can always be together just like I always wanted. When this is all over I want to live out there outside the walls get a house just you and me maybe start a family or something” He smiles “Is that what you want” She smiles “That’s what I've always wanted” He kisses her “When this is over we will do that” She smiles “Really you’d leave the scouts that’s all you ever wanted to be” He smiles “At first it was all I wanted but now I just want to be with you.” She smiles “Take your top off” He smiles “It’s already off silly” She smiles he then kisses her breasts and she moans his name he lays her down on the bed and kisses her on the neck then the lips “You’re so beautiful I don’t deserve you” Shed smiles “Your wrong you deserve to be with me I want nobody else I never have and never will and thank you.” He touches her thighs and she smiles “Let me take my clothes off you must still be exhausted” He smiles but lets her as she takes off the rest of her clothes in front of him he sees more scars it makes him sad again then she’s standing in front of his completely naked. She just smiles at him she helps him out of his clothes she admires his body he’s got a lot of muscle now he’s not the scrawny little boy he was when he first joined but to be honest she wasn't that much different either when she first joined. She climbs into bed beside him and they kiss again. He Smiles “You Ready” She smiles “Yes I'm ready”. 

He slowly inserts his cock in her "This will hurt the first time remember what the books said that we read” She smiles “I remember I’ll be OK” He smiles “OK” She feels him inside of her and she groans this is all she’s wanted for years she’s loved him for so long. They both start thrusting not to hard but because of what they were doing before there both not far from finishing he kisses her neck and she runs her hands through his hair then he kisses her on the lips “I love you so much” She smiles “I love you to I always have” He smiles then they both feel it there almost done he sighs “Seems I'm almost done already” She smiles “Me to” They both keep thrusting and after a few minutes they both cum together. They remain wrapped around each other he pulls out of her and pulls the sheets over them and they fall asleep again.


	33. MIA Part 4 Lovers Re-United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the story alot of anger involved in this chapters and abit of kissing a different side to Armin i guess you could call it maybe jealousy or just hate I'd say hate

The next day Hangi walks into the Infirmary “So how is our patient” She sees clothes everywhere she looks in the bed and there wrapped around each other she smiles they look so cute curled up around each other. She smiles and closes the door and she bumps into Levi” How’s he doing” Hangi smiles “There both asleep” Levi rolls his eyes and opens the door he sees clothes everywhere and them wrapped around each other he looks at Hangi “If he’s made her pregnant I’ll kill him” She smiles “Don’t you think Eren’s been through enough for a while”. Later on when they've woken up Armin knocks on the door “You decent” Eren sighs “Shut up” Armin smiles and enters “Levi would like to see you both in his office. They both nod Armin smiles “You both seem rested” Eren smirks” Shut up” Mikasa just smiles. When they reach Levi’s office Hangi’s in there with him. Levi looks up when they enter and smirks “You better not be pregnant Mikasa”. Eren gulps and Mikasa just smiles” Levi rolls his eyes “So tell me Eren just how you got back here.” Eren tells them what happened and Hangi’s shocked “Wow Eren that must have been hard climbing for two days the first with one arm your endurance is commendable” Eren smiles “Getting back to Mikasa kept me going” Levi smirks “I thought you never remembered anything whilst in Titan form”.

Eren smiles “I didn't before but I do now I remember everything". Levi looks at Mikasa “Have you spoken to Jean since Eren woke up” Mikasa shakes her head “Why would I need to” Eren looks at Mikasa then Levi “Why should she talk to Jean” Levi sighs “They spent some time together whilst you were gone” Eren looks distraught he can’t look at Mikasa he looks at Hangi then Levi “Is that all” Levi sighs “Yes you can go Mikasa a word please” Eren doesn't even look at her when he leaves she looks so sad. She looks at Levi “Why did you say that to Eren nothing happened between me and Jean you know how angry Eren can be he’ll jump to the wrong conclusions. Levi sighs “Mikasa he’ll find out about you to from Armin I expect besides I'm not you babysitter I can’t baby you lot around.” 

Eren is walking around he doesn't know what to think would she betray him like that even after what happened last night he sees Armin and calls him over. “We need to talk now” Armin sighs he knows what this is about. When they walk far away from anyone else Eren snaps “Just what the fuck was Jean hanging around with Mikasa for” Armin sighs “You know he has a crush on her right” Eren nods of course he knows and it makes his skin crawl. He looks at Armin “Yes I know So” Armin sighs “Mostly he comforted her cuddled her although I hated seeing his with her I don’t particularly like Jean much either” Eren just nods “What else” Armin sighs “He tried to kiss her but she pulled away” Eren’s seething “When did he do this” Armin sighs about two days ago I think” Eren snarls “When I was still climbing up the mountain” Armin shocks “You climbed up the mountain” Eren nods and tells him what he did Armin’s shocked” Wow Eren that’s amazing they also hear another Wow and they turn around and its Sasha. She hugs Eren “I'm glad you’re safe and thanks for saving me” Eren smiles “I remember and your welcome to many of our friends have died” Sasha smiles “You see us as friends” He smiles “Yes were all friends here” Sasha smiles “So just how did you survive” Eren tells both Armin and Sasha what happened there both shocked Sasha smiles “Well thanks again I'm glad your back” She then walks away. Eren then turns back to Armin “Did she do anything at all” Armin shakes his head “From what I saws she did nothing at first she barely even acknowledged he was there then she must have let him cuddle her I guess just a hug then as I said he tried kissing her and she pulled away she told him he was not you and that she only wanted you. I thought that was the end of it but then the next night I saw him carrying her back to her room” Eren glares at Armin but Armin grabs his arm “He brought her back then left I think he wanted more from her but she didn't. in her heart and mine we thought you was still alive but you was gone for so long and with him saying you were dead and not to keep thinking you was alive maybe she was starting to doubt herself he said he wanted to be what you should have been but she just said nothing to that I watched them all the time She loves you Eren not Jean she has no feelings whatsoever for Jean and never will you have a history your destined to be together I always hoped you would see that” Eren sighs “Armin I always loved her I just couldn't tell her that I knew she had feeling for me maybe even love but I wanted the Titans gone before I told her how I truly felt” Armin smiles “That’s what I suspected” Eren sighs “I love her so much we slept together last night and seeing the scars all over her made me so sad I never wanted either of you to join” Armin puts his hand on Eren’s arm “I know but you know Mikasa” He smiles “I know wherever I go she goes” Armin laughs “Exactly so what are you going to do now” Eren snarls “I'm going to take my anger out on Jean he tried kissing Mikasa”.

Before Armin can say anything Eren storms off. Eren walks into the main hall he sees, Levi, Hangi, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and other recruits sitting down talking. When he sees Jean he shouts his name and everyone stops talking and watches as Eren walks up to Jean. Jean looks kind of scared Eren looks like a man possessed. Mikasa stands up she’s away from the other she’s about to walk up to Eren until she sees the look in his eyes she’s seen that look once before when he screamed that he would kill every last Titan she’s frozen in place. Eren glares at Jean who gulps “Oh hey Eren welcome back” Eren just glares at him then shouts “IF YOU EVER TRY AND KISS MIKASA AGAIN I’LL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG YOU WORTHLESS DOG” He then storms away and Mikasa runs after him” Everyone’s shocked Sasha has her mouth open he seemed fine a few minutes ago Connie’s also shocked Levi smirks “Now that was pure hatred” Armin saw Eren’s face and heard it all he sits down Connie sits next to Armin “Just what happened Sasha said he seemed normal a few minutes ago” Armin smiles “I told Eren what he wanted to know” Connie sighs “That was pure hatred have you seen that before” Armin nods “Yes just once just after his mother was eaten by a Titan Eren saw the whole thing he promised he’d kill every last Titan even I was scared he looked possessed” Connie nods “Like just now” Armin nods “Exactly”  
Jean sighs and mumbles to himself “Eren doesn't deserve Mikasa” Armin hears this and stands up “I suppose you deserve her do you well your pathetic you know nothing you’re a joke. Mikasa has loved Eren for years everyone knows that even Eren knew but he couldn't tell her the same Eren loves her as much as she loves him. You know what he killed for her when they were nine years old. Mikasa’s parents were murdered and she was kidnapped and even though Eren had never met her yet he was supposed to meet her on the day her parents died. He killed two of her kidnappers and then told her to fight and she killed the last would you kill for her I doubt it your pathetic I’d take his threat very seriously if I was you if he’d kill for her what do you think he’d do to you. This mission that just happened was a joke and what did you do you tried worming your way in. Everyone knows about your pathetic crush on her even Eren and it makes me sick as much as it does Eren. You tried kissing her and what did she do she pulled away. She loves Eren not you, she’ll never love you. You messed with her head telling her that Eren was dead even though in her and my heart we knew he was still alive and for that you make me sick.  
You wanted to be what Eren should have been to her well you’re not half the man Eren is you’re not even a quarter or even a tenth of Eren your nothing. You want to know what happened when I showed her Eren she ran to his bed and climbed under the covers and cried that is true love. Then she told him she loved him and he told her he loves her also and that he always has but he couldn't tell her until after the Titans were gone which is understandable then they slept together. Shows how much she cares about you oh wait she doesn't at all.” Armin then storms away and sits down away from everyone else. Levi smirks “Well it seems Armin’s learning from Eren that was pretty brutal” Hangi smiles “Wow that was intense from both of them”. Levi smirks “Well I think we know that was going to happen Armin’s been angry ever since we got back” Hangi nods “True”.

Eren is pacing backwards and forwards when Mikasa finds him she grabs him from behind “Calm down Eren please” She turns him so he’s facing him “it’s OK Eren” He snarls “He tried kissing you” She sighs “I know but I pulled away I have no feelings for him whatsoever I never have and never will I love you and always have” She leans her head on his he sighs “I love you so much” She smiles “I love you to come on let’s sit down” She leads him to a tree and he sits down and she sits on his lap” Eren we are stronger together never forget that you have nothing to worry about what we discussed last night is what I want a house with you outside the walls after the Titans are gone maybe a family and we can get married also.” He smiles “You want to marry me” She smiles and kisses him “I always have you scared them half to death especially Jean” Eren sighs “Good I’ll kill him if he tries anything.” She smiles “I won’t let him try anything” He hugs her and she grabs his face “I love you” She then kisses him and he kisses her back.

Levi stands up “I’ll go and check on Eren don’t want him doing anything stupid do we” he stands up Jean is still shook up and he smirks he leaves the room and finally finds them outside there making out again he smiles “Seems she can always calm him down” He goes back inside and sits down and picks up his cup of tea” Hangi looks over “Did you find him” Levi smirks “Seems Mikasa is snogging him into submission.” Hangi laughs” Armin hears this as he’s sitting near them he smiles “Everything’s back to normal well apart from Mikasa and Eren being together that is”.

Later that night Eren and Mikasa are in bed there only cuddling this time. Armin walks into Eren’s room and sees them in bed and smiles “I love you guys” He’s about to leave when he hears Eren “We love you to now go away” He smiles “Night guys” They both say goodnight and he closes the door. Eren looks at Mikasa “So marriage and a family that seems nice” She smiles “Yes it does with the man I have always loved.” They kiss then they fall asleep.


	34. Beach Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren go to the same college their friendly but that’s it although Mikasa is actually in love with Eren. So when they and all their friends are at the beach she takes the plunge and goes for it whats the worst that could happen?

Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Krista, Ymir, Tommy and Mina are all spending the day at the beach after a tough exam. Eren’s playing beach volleyball with Tommy, Reiner, Bertoldt, Sasha and Connie whilst the others watch them one more closely than the others.

Annie smiles at Mikasa who hasn't taken her eyes off of Eren all game everyone knows she’s madly in love with Eren maybe he even knows but she won’t do anything about it so Annie decides to intercede” Hey Mikasa when are you going to ask him out everyone knows you’re in love with Eren” Mikasa blushes “What if he doesn't feel the same way” Annie laughs “Then you’ll know won’t you there’s no harm in trying is there plus he’s single your gorgeous he’d say yes probably straight away” Ymir laughs “You know me I don’t get in people’s business but get it over with already girls are lining up to ask him out so do it first before you miss your chance” Annie laughs “Wow Ymir that’s the most I've heard you say all month” Ymir just sticks up her middle finger up at Annie” Krista giggles” Ymir’s right Mikasa he has a lot of admirers some might even be here now” Mikasa just sighs Krista’s right she can see some girls from college her although they could be looking at Connie and the rest maybe even Sasha who knows but she doubts it she knows Eren’s popular with the girls not that he’s dated anyone since he’s started college but how long will that last.

The game has just ended and Eren’s team of Eren, Reiner and Tommy winning. Eren walks away he’s slightly away from the rest of the group as he lies down. Mikasa watches him go she bites her bottom lip and stands up “Wish me luck” They all wish her luck and she walks over to Eren who’s sunbathing with his sunglasses on” She stops next to him and looks at him then back at her friends she looks back “Hey Eren” Eren opens his eyes “Oh hey Mikasa what’s up” She smiles the moment he spoke and she’s got his full attention she can’t speak” He smiles “Are you just going to smile at me not that I mind much you have a lovely smile but you did start the conversation” She bites her lip” Can I sit” He smiles “Sure” She sits down next to him and he smiles “Is that what you wanted to sit next to me” He sits up and looks over and sees all his friends watching he looks at Mikasa “What’s going on Mikasa” She sighs “Dammit” She moves closer and kisses him on the lips he’s initially shocked but not for long as he kisses her back he grabs her face and continues kissing her. She climbs into his lap and they carry on kissing” He breaks the kiss “This is nice” He wraps his arms around her she can feel his arms brushing up and down her back. She then pushes him backwards and continues kissing him then she kisses his neck and then starts kissing his chest he smiles that feels so nice.

Everyone is now standing with Annie and the others there all watching speechless. Reiner laughs “Damn look at her go” Annie laughs “She’s wanted that for so long she’s jumped at the chance” Reiner smiles “I bet a lot of his admirers are her probably watching and some are probably crying” Annie laughs “Good let them cry”.

Mikasa after kissing up his amazing tanned muscled body goes back to his lips. She looks behind him at his icebox full of drinks so she reaches behind him and grabs a can of coke. She opens it and drinks some then gives Eren some then she smiles and pours some down his chest and then leans down and starts licking it off his chest. Erens enjoying this he likes Mikasa he’s always wanted get to know her better but didn’t know how to tell her he liked her. When she’s licked it all up she pours more on him he smiles “You enjoying yourself” She smiles “Yes are you” He smiles “Sure am carry on “ She smiles and goes back to licking up his chest. When she’s licked it all up she finds the can’s empty and she sighs” He laughs He kisses her “My turn” She looks at him and smiles “Seriously” He smiles “You did mine it’s my turn” She smiles “OK” He looks behind him “What do you want” She smiles “Surprise me” he laughs then pulls out a shandy “This will do”.

Everyone’s watching Connie is shocked “No way is he going to do the same to her” Reiner laughs “Damn Eren”. Annie laughs "Wow never expected that from Eren" They all laugh

Eren opens up the can and takes a quick drink and she drinks some also then he pours some on her neck and licks it up she giggles but she’s enjoying this also does he like her also” He looks up “You like that” She nods “Keep going” He smiles “Will do” he then pours some down her chest and starts licking it up he smiles “Nice body Mikasa” She giggles. He smiles “You want some over your breasts” She laughs “If you want to go for it” He laughs he unhooks her bra and pours some on her breasts first the left then the right then licking them. He smiles “Great Breasts Mikasa” There is some more drink left so he pours some more down her chest and licks it up. The can’s empty now and he sighs she pulls him down and they kiss again. He sits up and she sits in his lap and they continue kissing. She laughs “You know everyone’s probably watching” He smiles “So let them you want to go somewhere else away from goggling eyes” She nods “Let’s go. She puts on her bra and he closes his icebox. They split up to get changed. He owns one of the little beach houses so he goes to the shed and puts the icebox into the freezer he has in there. He then changes into his jeans and a shirt he was wearing earlier. He then hears a knock at his door and she’s outside wearing jeans and a t-shirt he pulls her inside and they start kissing.

The gang are all stunned Tommy smiles “Wow that was weird” Krista smiles “It was long overdue” Reiner laughs “Seems the feelings were mutual” Annie laughs “So did any of you guys know” They all shake their heads Reiner laughs “I never even suspected and apart from Armin I know him best” Annie laughs “Well everyone here is only going to remember two horny students got it on” They all laugh Connie smiles “What do you think there doing in there” Annie laughs “What do you think there doing” Connie sighs “That’s why I’m asking silly” Ymir laughs “Connie your so dense there probably fucking right now” Everyone looks at her shocked she just laughs”. 

10 minutes later Eren’s beach house door opens and Eren and Mikasa walk out she pulls down her t-shirt and they kiss again Eren looks at her “I've always liked you did you know that” She smiles “You did I always liked you also” He smiles “So where do you want to go” She smiles “Yours” He smiles “OK” They hold hands as they walk to his motorbike he has his shirt open he climbs onto his bike and she climbs on behind him and wraps her hands around him she smiles “Great body you have” He smiles” You two” She smiles and they drive off.

Everyone’s watching Sasha laughs “where do you think there off to” Reiner looks “Who knows Armin’s not even here to see this he’ll be shocked it even happened” Annie laughs “Well he’ll find out soon enough look around us did you see some of the girls from our school they were practically crying” Reiner laughs “Well boohoo to them”.

As soon as they get back to Eren’s apartment she’s wraps her arms around him and kisses him he kisses her back “She smiles “We’re all sticky” He smiles “I can fix that he grabs her hand and leads her to the bathroom and starts the shower. They both quickly take off their clothes and climb into the shower they both wash each other for a while then she wraps her arms around his again and they kiss again she laughs “Make love to me right now” He laughs “you want to have sex in the shower” She nods “Yes” He smiles “OK” They start having sex and it doesn't take long they’d only just had sex earlier but there still up for more up and they quickly finish. Eren stops the shower and she jumps into his lap and he carries her to his bedroom where he lies her down on the bed and climbs in beside her and she hugs him. 

She smiles at him “I always wanted to do that with you for years” He smiles “All you had to do was ask” She looks shocked but she smiles “So if I would have come up to you and said lets have sex you would have said what sure why not” He smiles “Pretty much yea” She laughs “Were both such idiots” He laughs “Speak for yourself” She punches his arm “Hey” he laughs “No girl at high school or college could even match up to you you’re so beautiful” She kisses him “Thank You” He smiles “Don’t mention it you do know what’s going to happen at college on Monday don’t you” She smiles “I don’t care do you” He laughs “Nope not in the slightest all the rest of the girls will be so sad” She smiles “Good” He laughs” and they fall asleep.


	35. Online Dating Part 1 Feelings Of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa are best friends they’ve known each other since they were five there both now 18 there also in love with each other although neither actually know the other is in love with them also. They both join the same dating website and strange things happen.

Eren smiles “Finally all finished that took way to long I wish Armin was here to help me some of these questions made no sense at all. He looks across the street at Mikasa’s house and he sighs he’d much rather go out with her he does love her after all but what if she didn’t feel the same way there relationship would be ruined that’s why he joined this dating website after all. He knows Mikasa better than anyone well maybe her parents know her better but he’s a third in that regards well forth after Levi” He realized that he actually loved her about three years ago although he’s always had weird feeling’s for her since he was 12. 

Flashback

Three years ago many things changed they had just finished high school and they with all their friends were having a leaving high school party at Krista’s she had the biggest house after all. Eren was wearing a nice black jacket black shirt and black jeans although that was after many hell no’s from his mum and Armin. He never really liked dressing up as it was he much preferred wearing jeans t-shirts and hoodies on any normal day that would have been fine but it was a special occasion after all and Armin pretty much wore a tuxedo Eren wasn't that lame besides he didn't own one. When he got to Krista’s house he saw Mikasa and he was blown away he always knew she was drop dead gorgeous and beautiful the most beautiful women he’s ever seen although he says it’s his mum when she’s around.

Mikasa was wearing a beautiful red dress much brighter than the scarf he bought her years ago for a Christmas present. She never took it off which confused him even in summer she wore it he never understood why really well she wasn't wearing it now it would ruin the look. When he saw her she was dancing with Annie, Krista, Sasha, Petra, Hangi and Mina although Petra and Hangi being here was weird it wasn't unexpected after all. Eren wasn't much of a dancer to be honest yea his mum taught him but that was kind of embarrassing. Armin’s dancing with Annie and Connie’s with Sasha no surprises there. Erens sitting down alone on the couch drinking a beer. Mikasa sees him and walks over to him and grabs his hand she smiles “Eren dance with me” Eren looks up “Oh hey Mikasa I can’t dance” She smiles “Your mum taught you she told me so stop lying come on I don’t bite” Eren rolls his eyes “Fine” He sounds reluctant but he’d do anything for Mikasa so he reluctantly stands up puts his drink down and dances with her. It was during them dancing that he finally realised how beautiful she was her eyes were beautiful her small nose that would always go bright red when it snowed her lips pink and so inviting he just wanted to kiss her right then but of course he didn't he was a coward so he did nothing.

Present Time

Now it was three years later she’s still single he never understood why she was drop dead gorgeous everyone said that he never actually asked her either he knew people had asked her out even Jean which years ago would have annoyed the hell out of him but they became somewhat friends over the years they did play football together from High school and now in college. Still he wanted to be the one who dated her not anyone else so then why didn't he just go over there and tell her how he felt he knew why it was the same reason he didn't kiss her three years ago he’s a cowards. He clicks save to his profile it’s not perfect but who cares it will do.

Meanwhile across the street Mikasa has also just registered to the same website” She sighs “All done finally she looks at her clock 00:45 and she’s tired she’s happy with her profile all her hobbies and interests are there so that should help with getting someone although the person she really wanted was across the street Eren Yeager the boy she’s known since they were five. She’s been in love with him since she was 12. Everything about him mesmerises her Eren’s eyes are his best features his beautiful turquoise green eyes she could stare at them all day. His smile is beautiful she loves it when he smiles and laughs she loves his scruffy hair. She loves him smiling but lately he smiles a lot less she wonders why she hates seeing him sad. His kindness always makes her happy just being around him makes her melt which was nice three years ago when they danced and she had him all to herself. Although Armin’s also there other best friend she’d much rather spend the day with Eren then with anyone else. 

She has other friends but Eren is different she just loves hanging around with him she loves him so much but she can’t say anything. If she was with her friends and Eren asked her what she was up to she’d blow her friends off and meet Eren. Lately he’s been weird he stares at her more which makes her smile then he’d look away all sad sometimes when she’s talking to other guys Eren walks away sad. Like her he’s never dated anyone loads of girls have asked him out Annie did Mina did and many more but he just says sorry not interested it makes her sad although she’d much rather be with him he deserves to be with someone at least but he isn't she can’t really complain many people have asked her out including Jean who kind of annoys her she knows he has a crush on her but he just seems so smug all the time like he thinks he’s god’s gift to the planet She smiles “Like hell he is he’s not half the man Eren is. Still she always says sorry not interested. 

If Eren’s the only person she wants then why is she singing up to this dating website she should just go over there and tell him well its late text him or speak to him tomorrow but she doesn't she’s scared he’s say no to her and that makes her so sad. She sighs and clicks save profile. She goes over to her window and looks across the street at Eren’s house he’s still awake she can see his laptops still on she wonders what he’s up to. She looks at her clock it’s now 1am. She closes her curtains and changes into her pyjamas she then goes to her bathroom and brushes her teeth she looks at her reflection in the mirror and sighs she turns off the light and walks back to her room she closes down her laptop and then gets into bed and quickly falls asleep.

Eren walks over to his window he just saw her close her curtains he wonders what she’s still doing up she usually goes to bed a lot earlier it is 1am after all. He sighs then walks back to his bed he sits down and thinks exactly what it is he loves about Mikasa. He loves her jet black hair she used to have it longer then she cut it shorter but it’s still beautiful just like her. Her Eyes are also beautiful nice brown eyes and her smile wow that’s amazing and her laugh he loves seeing her smile and laugh just hearing her voice gives him Goosebumps. She’s got an amazing body also she’s into martial arts like he is they've both done that since they were 15. He wishes he could just kiss her all over her body sometimes he’s fantasized he’s done just that then he sighs it’s just a dream that will never come true and he knows it. He picks up his laptop and looks at his profile its satisfactory he supposes it’s got his hobbies and interests on there that’s what’s important isn't it. He wonders how many people will check his profile he quickly checks to see its only girls and smiles when he sees it is he doesn't want no damn guy chatting him up. He closes down his laptop leaves his room brushes his teeth and then changes into his pyjamas then gets into bed and quickly falls asleep.

A week later and Eren checks his profile he sees a few messages some pretty girls have sent him messages he reads them some seem to desperate he then sees a dating night set for tonight its lucky he checked his profile today. He has no plans he thinks then he remembers Mikasa wanted to hang out he sighs “Sorry not tonight” She’ll understand he thinks.

At Mikasa’s she’s also checking her website she has like 50 messages she laughs some are just gross most of them she reads but some she doesn't both some are just disgusting how do they let you type that shit isn't there like monitors or something she’s about to click delete all when she sees a date night for tonight she smiles “Sure why not then she remembers she has plans to be with Eren she’d rather be with him but he’ll understand this once. She sighs “There’s no harm in going is there it’s not as if I’ll meet the man of my dreams there that person’s Eren. She thinks about Eren and laughs “He’d never join a dating website why does he need to. She picks up her phone to text him about her plans when she gets a text from Eren.

To Mikasa  
From Eren

Sorry Mikasa can’t hang out tonight have other plans we’ll meet up tomoz maybe go cinema or something sound good?

She sighs he has plans now so its OK then she thinks what if she did meet someone tonight how would her friendship be with Eren. She reads the text again and smiles Cinema does sound good tonight could be a disaster after all she texts back.

To Eren  
From Mikasa

That’s OK I have plans also although cinema does sound great I’ll let you know 

Eren receives her text for some reason he’s kind of sad she bailed on him but there not glued to each other she can do what she wants he does smiles at the Cinema idea spending time with her is always a bonus just being with her makes him happy. He looks at his watch he sighs “Tonight could be good or could be a complete disaster. He remembers back to three years ago how much hassle Armin and his mother went through to get him to dress up he’s thankful that neither his parents or Armin are here tonight he hasn't even told Armin about this date night either. He looks through a lot of his clothes then finds a familiar outfit his black jacket with black shirt and black jeans he smiles and changes into them. He then looks at his tie’s and sighs “Tie or No Tie” He laughs “Forget the tie it’s not a damn wedding or funeral. He puts on some nice shoes and puts on some aftershave he then sighs “Is this too much” He looks into the mirror “It’s not too much you’ll blow them away.” He laughs and leaves the bathroom.

Mikasa didn't receive a reply so it seems he’s not to bothered he did say he’s got plans himself so why is she sad. She did tell her mum about the date night and she even looked sad why would that be maybe she wanted her and Eren to get together as much as she did” She sighs “Me to mum” She looks through her clothes she then pulls out her favourite dress. The same red dress she wore three years ago when she danced all night with Eren. It still fits after three years. The only difference is Eren’s gotten taller than her now three years ago they were the same height. He wasn't a great dancer his mum will have to teach him more but she loved the night anyway just spending the whole night with Eren was wonderful. She puts on the dress and looks in the mirror attacked to her wardrobe. She laughs “Looking good Mikasa” She closes her eyes and imagines Eren putting his arms around her and kissing her neck and she sighs she so wishes he would he’s all she’s ever wanted in life. Her mother calls for a taxi and it arrives five minutes later.

Eren leaves after Mikasa not that he knew she was leaving anyway he lost track of time playing video games he calls a taxi and it arrives five minutes later it takes him to the event. When it stops he looks out the event’s scheduled in a mansion wow it’s huge” He walks in and gives his username no proper names allowed apparently. He’s given a name tag it seems the girls and boys are in separate rooms. That’s a shame but oh well he’s no idea how this even works” 30 minutes later and one of the host’s comes out “Welcome Gentleman welcome to Date night if anyone’s new here the rules are as follows one the table in front of you are folders with profiles of everyone who’s here tonight its simple look through find the person you’re interested in then let us know when someone picks yours you will go into a separate room to socialize. Good luck gentleman”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never done a date night and i doubt this is how they'd do it but oh well


	36. Online Dating Part 2 Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren and Mikasa meet there picks will it be who they want who knows

In the other room another Host is telling the girls the same rules. Mikasa is confused why do this why not let us just pick by looks not just profile’s they could have a great profile but could look hideous. They start queuing up and starts looking through the profiles the men in the other room are doing the same. Mikasa wonders what Eren’s up to she smiles and thinks to herself stop thinking about Eren you’re on a date night.

Eren starts looking through the profiles there are some promising women here but none that stand out too much for him. In front of him a guy with piercings all over his face is checking out a profile Eren looks over his shoulder and sees Martial Arts so he’s intrigued so he waits next to him and picks up a profile its nothing special a bit to girly for his taste but she has some good qualities she likes some of the bands he likes which is good. He’s just waiting though he considers taking this card as he reads more of the profile she interests him then he thinks as soon as he saw the Martial Arts on the profile he immediately thought of Mikasa. Like Eren the guy who is reading the profile now has briefly checked the profiles like him but this one interest’s him but he does finally put it down and walks off. Eren puts down the profile he’s holding and picks up Mikasa’s profile although he doesn’t know it’s her. He looks through it and he’s amazed this woman is so like Mikasa it’s uncanny. This girl is like a female version of himself just like Mikasa is he smiles this is the one for him. He takes the card and walks to the host he hears the guy from before sigh and he smiles “Snooze you lose” He walks up to the host who takes the card “Follow me sir” He leads Eren to another room it seems cosy there is champagne and a bit of food the host smiles “Wait here feel free to eat and drink. He picks up a glass of champagne and smiles “Only one don’t want to get drunk he also picks up a plastic plate and puts a cheese and ham sandwich on it with some cocktail sausages he loves those he then sits down to wait.

Mikasa is in the queue not many profiles have interested her yet one reminded her of jean so much she hopes he’s not here. One profile seemed to intrigue her well up until the end then she groaned and put it down. The girl in front of her has been checking out this profile and she seems interested the girl in Mikasa’s opinion is well a total turn off she has piercings all over her face and ears that’s just way over the top she has no tattoo’s though. She then hears the girl groan “He has tattoo’s she is kind of shocked she has piercings why care about Tattoo’s but she doesn’t care much. She picks up the profile and smiles he works out he does martial arts just like her and Eren. The Profile isn’t great really it kind of reminds her of what Eren would put if he ever did this but she forgets about that though why would he need to do this then she thinks why does she. She continues reading and everything about this profile screams Eren. She sighs “Why does she keep comparing everyone to Eren. Besides it’s not Eren as far as she knows he has no tattoos although she did see a bandage on his shoulder for a week it could be a tattoo. She smiles “This is the one” She takes the profile to the host” The host smiles “Follow me it seems someone has picked you can meet that person then this person oh wait it’s the same person who picked yours” Mikasa smiles “ Wow what are the chances of that” The host smiles beats me “Follow me.”

Eren’s been waiting now for 10 minutes he’s just been told someone has picked his profile he might have to speak with someone else first he groans at that. But who knows two chances is better than one. The Hosts comes back in your match is here please put on this blindfold until she’s in” Eren raises his eyebrow “This is weird” The host smiles “She is blindfolded also as soon as she’s in you can take it off”. Mikasa enters with the hosts help. The host smiles “OK you two as soon as you hear the door close you can remove your blindfolds.” There both sat next to each other. Both Eren and Mikasa thinks this is stupid but they wait the doors close and they both take off there blindfolds they both look at each other shocked.

Eren is stunned “Hey Mikasa” She smiles Hey I never expected you to do a dating website thing” He smiles “Same for you” They both stare at each other neither knows what to say to each other although there both in love with each other she smiles “Did you get a tattoo” He laughs” Oh yea I never showed you it’s on my shoulder.” She smiles “What are the chances of us picking each other” He smiles “Well I’m not a maths whiz but as soon as I saw your profile I was like this is Mikasa or a female me “She laughs “I thought the same thing can I tell you something” He smiles “Well this is kind of the point isn’t it” She laughs “I guess so OK here goes I’m in love with you I have been since I was 12” Eren’s shocked “Seriously I never expected that but to be honest I’m in love with you also I have been for about three years now” He looks at her dress “Well since we danced and you wore that” She smiles “And you wore that” He smiles “Your right I wanted to kiss you when we were dancing I so wanted to tell you how I felt but I was scared I guess I was being a coward” She smiles “You’re not a coward I should have told you also I’ve wanted to for so long now” He smiles “Really” She nods she stands up and climbs into his lap and kisses him. He smiles and kisses her back they then remain kissing for about five minutes.

Eren breaks from the kiss and hugs her “I never thought you loved me like I love you” She smiles” I never thought you loved me what do we do now” Eren smiles “Well I guess we start dating that was the whole point of the date night and we can see where that leads us” She smiles “When I read you profile it reminded me so much of you I compared every profile to you for some reason. Your profile wasn’t the best but I don’t care I got what I always wanted to be with you now kiss me again” He smiles “I can do that it’s not as if I haven’t wanted to for years” They then kiss again. They continue making out for a short while then he gets her some champagne and they both drink another glass then they go back to making out. The hosts come in “You two were supposed to talk not make out” Eren smiles “That’s OK I already know Mikasa come on lets go” She gets off his lap and grabs his hand. They then leave together. Eren calls a Taxi and they go back to Eren’s. When they get in his house Eren sits on the couch and yet again she climbs into his lap and they make out again” After a short while Mikasa smiles “Let’s go upstairs or are your parents’ home. He smiles “There away for the next three days” She stands up and grabs Eren’s hand and leads him upstairs to his room.

When they get to his room she pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him and they start kissing again. She then starts undoing his shirt when that’s done she starts kissing and licking his chest and he moans. She giggles “I’ve wanted to do that for so long” He smiles “Well enjoy yourself then” She smiles “Oh I will” They both laugh then she gets off him and he looks at her “Is that it” She just smiles “Patience Eren” He laughs “You know I have none” She laughs “I know” She then unzips her dress and it falls to the floor he looks at her she’s standing in front of him in only her panties” He smiles “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “Take off your shirt” He quickly does and she sees his tattoo she touches it with her fingers “Wow that’s beautiful” He laughs what my chest or the tattoo” She laughs “Both” He smiles and stands up “Forget about the tattoo Mikasa”  
He wraps his arms around her and she jumps up onto his waist and he lies her back down on the bed. He starts kissing her lips her chin her neck he starts kissing down her chest feeling her amazing body he then goes back up to her breast and rubs his thumbs over her nipples and then he licks around the nipples before sucking on them and she groans he laughs “you enjoying that “She smiles “It’s all I’ve ever wanted now take off your clothes” He smiles “Your very demanding tonight” She smiles “Please” He smiles “I’d do anything for you well mostly anything” He unzips his trousers and pulls down his boxers then lies down next to her” She laughs “What about mine he smiles “Patience Mikasa” She giggles then grabs his face and kisses him  
“What now” He smiles “I have an idea he rubs his thumb along her clit she can feel it through her panties and she groans he then sticks his hands down and starts rubbing her clit and she groans “Take them off” He smiles “Not yet he starts licking her panties and she groans “Stop it Eren just take them off” He smiles “Fine” He pulls them down and then rubs his thumb along her clit then licks around it again before he sticks his tongue in her and she groans and calls his name he’s enjoying himself to be honest he doesn’t really know what he’s doing neither of them do but he’s enjoying himself and she’s allowing him to do what he wants She moans “Keep going” It doesn’t take long and she moans his name “I’m almost done Eren” He smiles “Then cum for me Mikasa” She smiles and does just that. He then kisses up her body finally kissing her on the lips “Was that good for you” She laughs “I’ve waited so long to be with you now we have to finish” He nods “Hold on he reaches into his draw and pulls out a condom she takes it from him and puts it on him giving him a few strokes and he groans “Don’t do that”. 

She smiles “Your no fun” He smiles “Dammit Mikasa I’m almost bursting here” She smiles “You know what to do then” He laughs “I do” He slowly goes in and she groans “I love you Eren” He smiles “You say that now” She laughs “But I do” He smiles “I know I love you to I’m not going to last long” She smiles “I know” They both start thrusting hard after a few moments he groans “Fuck I’m done” She kisses him hold on I’m not far off either” He smiles “You want me to hold on for you dammit Mikasa” She smiles “Please” He smiles “I’ll try” He manages to hold on barely and they both cum together” She kisses him “I’ve wanted to do this for so long” He smiles “Me too I love you so much Mikasa” She smiles “I love you too” Eren pulls out of her and discards the condom in the bin then wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep. 

The next day Armin lets himself in he hasn’t seen Eren for two days and wonders where he is it’s a Saturday after all so he’s probably sleeping” They all have spare keys to each other’s house just in case although there only used when the parents are away. He walks around there’s a feint scent of aftershave and perfume that’s unusual Eren doesn’t wear it and Eren’s mum is away. He looks at the clock its mid-day where is he probably still asleep the lazy bum well Armin’s bored so it won’t stay that way he slowly walks upstairs he knocks of Eren’s door no answer he slowly opens it he sees clothes all over the floor that confuses him then he notices the dress and the clothes he looks at the bed and sees Eren asleep in bed with Mikasa curled around him. He’s originally shocked then happy “Holy Shit Eren” Eren slowly opens his eyes and looks straight at Armin” What the fuck you doing in my room fuck off” Mikasa looks up and goes red” Armin smiles “I’m happy for you guys your both a pair of idiots I know you both love each other what the hell happened you meet up somewhere or something” 

Eren sighs “Fuck off down stairs and put the kettle on we’ll be down shortly” Armin smiles “Take your time this should be interesting” He leaves and Eren groans “She smiles “Be thankful it’s not your parents” Eren shudders at that thought. He sighs “They would be taking pictures probably” My mum always wanted us to get together” She smiles “Mine to that’s why she was sad last night” Eren smiles and kisses her you’re so beautiful when you sleep” She smiles “How do you know what I was like you were asleep first” He smiles “I woke up don’t know why I watched you sleep then fell back to sleep myself” She smiles and kisses him and he kisses her back” He smiles “I’d much rather stay like this all weekend” She smiles “Me to but we have to get up besides I have no spare clothes I can’t wear the dress all weekend” He smiles “Why not you look beautiful in it” She smiles “I know but it’s for special occasions” He smiles “This is we’re finally together. She smiles “I know Come on let’s get dressed” Eren groans “Do we have to” She smiles “Yes we do” He sighs “Spoil sport” She smiles “We can come back her later” He smiles “Promise” She smiles “Yes” He sighs “OK then let’s go down stairs” They go down stairs and find Armin in the kitchen with three cups of Hot Chocolate.

They both tell Armin about the date night and everything else and he laughs “Your both complete idiots” Eren groans “Shut it Blondie” Mikasa smiles “Well I’m happy it happened not the way it did but now we can date properly” Armin smirks “Wouldn’t it have just been easier to just ask each other” Eren sighs “I guess we should have but we were both scared of what the other would say I guess” Armin nods “Understandable I suppose come on you guys coming to the wreck centre all the others are here they’ll want to know” Eren groans “Why” Armin smiles “There our friends they all know how you feel about each other but we all promised not to tell you we wanted you to figure it out on your own.” Eren groans “Now I really don’t want to go” Armin smiles “I want to see Jean’s face it will be hilarious” Eren smirks “Oh yea I’ll bring my video camera to catch the moment his dreams fade” Mikasa kisses Eren “What’s this about Jean” Armin laughs “Don’t you know Jean’s had a crush on you for years I used to see the way it made Eren angry” She looks at Eren “Is this true” Eren nods “Yes” She smiles “Well I got the man of my dreams so who cares about his stupid crush I never even looked at him that much” Eren sighs “Really not once” She nods “No never you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted.” He smiles and they kiss again. She laughs Lets all see Jean’s face then” Eren laughs “So dark I like it” She smiles “Good he never had a chance with me I always thought he was gay to be honest” Eren and Armin look at each other than Eren laughs “You thought he was gay” She nods “Yea the way he’s so close to Marco made me think that Annie thought it also” Eren smiles “Wow”.

They finish there hot chocolate’s and then go to the wreck centre stopping at Mikasa’s so she can change and tell her parents who are over the moon especially Mikasa’s mum. They then meet up with Reiner, Bertoldt, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Tommy, Mina, Hitch, Ymir, Krista, Jean and Marco. When they arrive Annie is the first to see there holding hands and she’s happy at that seems they finally realized thee feeling for each other. “She laughs “So what’s going on guys” Eren sits on a table and Mikasa pretty much sits in his lap then they tell them all about the date night and how they picked each other. Ymir laughs” You two are such idiots” Krista laughs “I think it’s cute how they picked each other I’m so glad your finally together though it was starting to annoy us all” Reiner nods at Eren who glances at him then Reiner nods in Jean’s direction. Eren follows his head then smiles he nudges Mikasa who looks at Jean and she smirks” Sasha smiles “So what now guys” Eren smiles “Now I take Mikasa on a day long date I think starting at the Cinema like we discussed last night” She smiles “Oh yea we did discuss that” They kiss again and Jean turns away. Annie comes up to them “Jean looks sad” Mikasa smiles “Like I care did you know he had a crush on me I hardly even looked at him I only wanted Eren now I have him” Annie smiles “Well good for you guys go on have fun” They smiles they both look back “Laterz guys” When they leave they hear from behind the unmistakable voice of Armin saying “About bloody time”. 

When they get out Eren smiles “I almost didn’t get you a guy was staring at your profile for about five minutes you would have hated him he had piercings all over his face his eyebrows, his ears, his nose and a few in his lips I was like yikes luckily he put it down I saw the words martial arts so I was interested when I picked it up and read it I was like this person is so like you or a female me which I guess you are when I took the card I heard him groan” She laughs “Wow I would have said no anyway to be honest the same thing happened this girl had loads also but she saw you had a tattoo and put down the card which I picked up and straight away it made me think of you I was actually comparing every profile to you” He smiles “Really” She smiles “Yes you were the only person I wanted to be with now I am with you” They kiss again and walk to the cinema holding hands.


	37. I Love You Love Me Back Part 1 Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have grown up together they did everything together until high school when things change for Eren and Mikasa’s relationship. She has loved him since she was 10 but he doesn't know will she ever get Eren or will he fade out of her life.

Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were five they did everything together along with their other friend Armin they were inseparable. Although Armin was there other friend Eren and Mikasa spent more time together which made both parents think they would end up together eventually. They even shared their first kiss together when they were nine. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were at the park, Eren and Mikasa were on the swings and as usual Armin was reading a book. Eren noticed Armin blush and his mouth is left open so he gets off the swing as did Mikasa and they approach Armin Eren smiles “What you reading buddy” Eren looks at the page and laughs “Why you reading that stuff” Armin shrugs “I was just looking” Eren looks again and sees two people kissing on the page he looks carefully then looks at Mikasa then back at the page and smiles “I can do that” Before Armin can say anything Eren kisses Mikasa on the lips she’s stunned but she kisses him back” She has had a crush on him now for two years so that kiss makes her melt she wants to do it again. Eren breaks the kiss and turns back to a shocked Armin “Told you I could do it” Eren doesn't notice but Mikasa is blushing like crazy Armin sees but says nothing. This is what started off her feelings for Eren.

It’s now two years since that day. There now at High school. Since that day her feelings for Eren have only grown. Armin figured it out not long after the kiss but she begged him not to tell Eren. Eren is completely oblivious of her feelings. Eren took to high school pretty quickly he was always good at sports so he joined the school football team. He became a great player and with this came girls they all watched him play Mikasa watched also and she hated all the attention he would get from them she wanted him but he was oblivious to her feelings. Eren was clueless he never saw what affect the girls had on her. One girl in particular had a crush on him her name is Hitch Dreyse and she’s had one for him since primary school she’s more observant then Eren and knows that Mikasa also has a crush on him, and she plans to use his cluelessness to get in between them and make Eren hers. After one football match where they win 3-0 and Eren scored all three goals and where Armin and Mikasa are apparently missing which surprises and yet pleases her she makes her move. Eren always walks home with her and Armin so tonight she plans on sabotaging it and make him take her home instead.

She approaches him as he’s looking around probably looking for them. “Hi Eren” He turns around “Oh Hey Hitch what’s up” She smiles “What you up to” He sighs “Just waiting for my friends but they seem to have forgotten about my match they wasn't here what about you” She smiles “I just watched the game you were great out there” He smiles “Oh thanx” She smiles “Well I have a long walk ahead of me want to walk with me” Eren bites his lip he should really wait for them but where are they he looks at Hitch she’s only small and she said she has a long walk ahead of her so he smiles “OK sure” She smiles “Cool” She thinks to herself now all I need to do is to get him feeling sorry for me whilst he’s looking around she unties one of her laces. Then they start walking she trips over her laces and she grabs her ankle it’s not even hurt but she can act can’t she” Eren gets on one knee “You OK” She does a fake wince “It’s my ankle” He sighs “Can you walk on it” She shakes her head “No I don’t think so” He sighs he looks around what should he do then he looks at her “Climb on my back I’ll carry you home” She sighs “It’s a long way” He smiles “I can manage” So she climbs on his back and wraps her arms around him neck and smiles working out well so far. They then start walking.

Armin and Mikasa arrive five minutes after they leave apart from Levi the field is deserted. There’s no sign of Eren he wouldn't just leave without them. She call’s to Levi who looks up she sighs “Where’s Eren” Levi smirks “So you finally turned up did you well to answer your question he walked Hitch Dreyse home.” Mikasa’s face drops dammit not Hitch she knows she has a crush on Eren and Hitch knows she has one on Eren also. Armin sighs “We were in the library we lost track of time” Levi smirks he doesn't know about her feeling for Eren Levi smirks I think that Hitch has a crush on Eren she’s always here watching the game but mainly Eren she never takes her eyes off him” Mikasa’s face drops this can’t be happening not now she wants to be with Eren and so does Hitch will Eren fall for Hitch that would just devastate her bit what can she do” 

They both walk home they stay quiet for most of the walk home Armin keeps glancing at Mikasa he knows about her feelings for Eren and she’s trying to cry he sighs and puts his arm around her shoulder “I'm sorry I know you like him” She just nods they don’t say anything after that but she can’t stop thinking why didn't she tell him she’s in love with him she has been for two years now she keeps blaming herself now she knows she’s lost him if Hitch gets her way she will have to try and tell him but how and when.  
Eren after two hours of walking he finally gets her to her house he puts her down on her doorstep “You take this long to walk home every day” She nods “Yea” He sighs “You should get a bus or something or a bike for your leg I’d suggest putting some ice on it” She smiles “I’ll look into it” He smiles “Well see you Tomorrow” She nods “Same to you she opens her door and does a fake limp into her house then closes the front door. Her mum sees her walking normally into the front room and sit on the couch” I thought you hurt your ankle” Hitch smiles “Nope its fine” Her mother sighs “Hitch you was acting that’s mean” Hitch just shrugs “It worked” Her mother looks at her “What worked “ Hitch smiles “I got Eren to feel sorry for me and carry me home” Her mum sighs “You should be ashamed of yourself you can’t mess with people’s feeling” Hitch just smirks “Whatever”. She then walks to her room.

Eren gets home it’s now about 10:35pm so he doesn't see Mikasa or Armin. He just has his dinner then goes to bed after doing some homework. They walk to school the next day Mikasa is trying to pluck up the courage to tell him her feelings when he speaks “Where were you yesterday I waited ages “She says nothing as he’s angry” Armin sighs “Sorry we lost track of time in the library” Eren snaps “You two and that damn Library well whatever” He speeds up and they just stay behind him” Mikasa is sad he never usually snaps at them” Eren sees Hitch ahead of them so he runs up to her Mikasa watches and groans what did they get up to yesterday.

When He’s about two metres from her he shouts “Hey Hitch” She hears Eren and smiles before turning around “Oh hey Eren thanks for carrying me home yesterday” Mikasa hears that and she just wants to go back home and cry” Eren smiles “How’s your ankle” She smiles “It’s OK now I did what you said put some ice on it although it’s still a bit sore” Mikasa looks up she was walking fine before is she lying to him” He smiles “That’s good then don’t do any strenuous stuff today then that’s what my dad says and he’s a doctor” Hitch smiles “I know” Eren smirks “Oh OK then” He then walks with her to school she slows down and starts acting her injury but it’s not fooling Mikasa. Armin hasn't noticed. They follow behind them. When they get to the school Hitch splits up from Eren. He watches her go and Mikasa looks at his face does he like Hitch” He then walks away without even talking to them” Armin saw her looking at him and he sighs “She hurt her ankle he’s probably just worried about her. She snarls “She hasn't hurt her damn ankle at all she was faking it was I the only one who noticed.” Armin sighs “Give it a rest Mikasa” She sighs and storms off”.

The rest of the day goes pretty slowly. Eren only had one class with her before lunch and he didn't even give her eye contact he even sat at the complete other side of the class when she texted him he ignored her. This just makes her even sadder what has she done to deserve this. At lunch he’s nowhere to be found so she just sits with Armin” Have you seen Eren” Armin looks up from his salad “No have you” She shakes her head “He sat away from me in class and wouldn't reply to my text he’s mad at me” Armin sighs “He’ll cool off give him time” Sasha and Connie sit down next to them. “Hey guys Eren’s sitting down outside eating his lunch with that Hitch girl” Mikasa looks up and she hates this she stays quiet”. After lunch she has PE and Hitch is there running around Mikasa snarls “Sore ankle bullshit” Hitch looks at Mikasa and smirks” Mikasa looks away She’s just proved it she has to tell Eren but what would he do would he just say she’s jealous well he’d be right of course but he’s already mad at her she doesn't want to drive him away. 

After PE she’s the last to get changed when she leaves the girls locker room she sees Eren and Hitch talking then Hitch puts her hand on Eren’s cheek and smiles he doesn't seem to mind. She hides back in the locker room she can’t take this. She feels tears coming down her eyes so she quickly wipes them away does her like her has she lost him already he smiled when she put her hand on his cheek. She sighs got to calm down she breaths in and out then leaves the locker room again and there gone so she leaves also. She goes to look for them she hears giggling around the corner so she peeks around the corner and sees Eren and Hitch actually kissing, Eren has his back to her but Hitch looks straight at her and smiles. Eren misinterprets this for her smiling at him so does nothing but Mikasa knows it was for her. She quickly goes back around the corner and runs away. Armin finds her crying he sits next to her “What’s wrong” She ignores him so he asks again “What’s wrong Mikasa tell me” Again she says nothing so he just sighs “Can’t find Eren again so let’s just go home without a word she gets up and follows him” They remain quiet for most of the journey home Mikasa has cried pretty much the whole way home then she just blurts it out “They were kissing” Armin’s confused “Who were” Mikasa looks at Armin “Eren and Hitch she saw me and smiled I saw her at PE that Ankle injury was fake she was running around without any pain she saw me and smirked she knows I know” He sighs “I'm sorry I know you like him” She cries I don’t like him I love him I have since I was 10 it started when we kissed” He sighs “Oh no I'm so sorry”.


	38. I Love You Love Me Back Part 2 Love Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has romance in it not gone to much into it there is more sadness on Mikasa's part hope you like it
> 
> Hitch is a very evil girl in this but enjoy

Since the day they first kissed Eren and Hitch got a lot closer whereas Eren, Mikasa and Armin seemed to fall apart and that made Mikasa so miserable. Eren started officially dating Hitch a week after they kissed and when Mikasa found out she skipped school for the next three days. When she returned after three days without giving any explanation she’s now a different person she barely talks any more. Eren notices this of Mikasa and he is worried he asked her why she skipped school but she just said nothing. He does glance at Mikasa but every time Hitch sees him looking she gets jealous and she kisses him and that seems to bring him around and he always looks away. Every time he looks away Mikasa gets more withdrawn. She went from being the enthusiastic girl who always put her hand up to answer or ask a question to the person who keep’s quiet and just keeps her head down. Eren notices this and he’s worried but every time he tries talking to her she runs away. She hates doing it she wants Eren with her but she hates seeing him with that bitch.

Over the next few weeks he stays over at Hitch’s house and during that time Mikasa and Armin hardly ever see him. Pretty much every night after high school she’s run home go straight to her room and cry all night. Ada, Mikasa’s mother knocks on her door one night she’s worried about her daughter she knows all she does is cry when she gets home but doesn't know why. So she decides to figure out what’s wrong Ada opens the door and sees Mikasa crying into her pillows. She sits down on the bed next to Mikasa “What’s wrong dear please tell me I don’t like seeing you like this” Mikasa looks up “Its Eren he’s with that slut Hitch Dreyse” Ada sighs “Don’t use that language in this house Mikasa” Mikasa sniffs “Sorry mommy but I miss him so much I hardly ever see him and when I do see him he’s always with her” Ada sighs “Are they a couple” She nods Ada sighs “I’m so sorry dear I know you like him he was your best friend but there was always a chance this might happen he’s and attractive guy he’s bound to get girls noticing him” Mikasa nods then cuddles up to her mum” I Love him mommy I have since I was 10” Ada sighs “Oh baby I'm so sorry” Mikasa cries again “I've lost him and I never got to tell him how I felt about him” Ada sighs “You’ll find someone dear” Mikasa sniffs “I don’t want anyone else I want Eren” Ada sighs “Well that won’t happen now I'm sorry but you have to move on I'm sorry but it’s true. Mikasa just lies down and Ada leaves after she closes the door she sighs”.

Over the next year Eren pretty much deserted his old friends yes he saw them around but he never spoke to them he was too busy with football and being with Hitch. Mikasa has become sadder but she’s doing as her mother suggested so she joins the gym where she meets Annie who she’s seen at High School they become friends as there both athletic and competitive. Annie also introduces her to Martial Arts well to be more specific Taekwondo they quickly become the best two students. She still sees Eren occasionally she still watches him play football although she leaves before he gets out. When Eren does see her or Armin he smiles that’s about it. They both smile back but she’s always sad.  
A year later and there now in college and Eren and Hitch share an apartment. Things do get a bit awkward now in his relationship with Hitch as he soon finds out she’s actually bisexual. Although they spent a lot of time together and she always watched his football first at High school then at College he’d noticed that she didn't come to them any more and he’d soon find out why. He’d just finished another football practice and was nearly back to his flat when he sees a guy and a girl coming out of their apartment and then Hitch kisses them both and it’s not a kiss on the cheek but a full blown kiss to the lips. He’s shocked what the hell is going on he quickly walks back the way he’s come. He goes home eventually and she tries to kiss him and he pushes her away “I saw you kissing another guy and a women what the hell Hitch” She smiles “Eren I'm bisexual so if anyone I see who looks fit I’ll fuck them why don’t you try it” He’s shocked “Are you fucking kidding me have you been doing this behind my back the whole time” She shrugs” I have a friend coming over when she gets here why don’t we have a threesome she’s hot you’ll like her” He’s shocked “Are you kidding me you want me to sleep with another women.”

She smiles “Annie is hot you’ll like her” He sighs “Annie your mean from college” She nods “She’s hot isn't she” He rolls his eyes “This is insane” She turns up a few minutes later and as soon as she arrives she walks up to Eren and just kisses him. Hitch is right well for the most part she’s more than hot she’s beautiful. He’s still shocked that she’d be so straight forward though but wow that was a nice kiss. She helps “It helps with the introductions don’t you think” He smiles “I guess it does.” She talks to Eren for a few minutes then they get down to business. The threesome was amazing he actually enjoyed it a lot Annie’s skin was so smooth and she’s a far better kisser then Hitch is and he won’t tell Hitch this but her body is so much nicer. She also enjoys it and she tells him that before she leaves without Hitch noticing she passes him her address and he hides it in his back pocket. Hitch then smiles “Before she goes why don’t you snog her” Eren smirks “OK” Annie just smiles and they come together and they snog for a few minutes. Then Annie leaves. Hitch smiles “Told you she was hot” He smirks “OK she was more than hot she was beautiful I’ll give you that but no threesomes with guys you got that” She shrugs “Whatever” Things go back to normal after that now he knows he’s still a bit weird about the whole situation although he did enjoy having sex with Annie.

Mikasa has been asked out by several guys but she turns them down she knows her mum said to move on but she can’t she’s still sad quite a lot and one time Annie notices after the gym there walking home they share an apartment. “Hey Mikasa why are you always so sad” Mikasa looks at Annie “I can’t tell you” Annie smiles “Come on were friends you can tell me” Mikasa sighs “I can’t tell you because your friends with Hitch” Annie raises her eyebrow “That’s true but I'm also your friend so tell me” She sighs “Fine I'm in love with Eren I have been since I was 10” Annie’s “Shocked “Wow wait you know Eren” Mikasa tells her everything and Annie’s shocked “Wow Mikasa that’s not what I expected and you don’t like Hitch” Mikasa nods “Yes she faked an ankle injury to lure Eren to her then he pretty much fell in love with her. Annie nods “I've met Eren but you won’t like how” Mikasa looks at her “Tell me” Annie sighs “Hitch is bisexual and she invited me over for a threesome with Eren but I didn't know I'm sorry” Mikasa sighs “Dammit I don’t blame you how long has she been ya know” Annie sighs “For years and that’s not the worst part I think he’s only just found out about it but she’s brought girls and boys back to her apartment for ages whilst they were together” Mikasa sighs “You mean she cheated on him behind his back” Annie nods “Yes” They walk back in silence Mikasa is now heartbroken but she still doesn’t blame Annie or Eren she blames Hitch she’s cheated on Eren for how long.

A day later and Eren turns up at Annie. Mikasa is visiting her parents. Annie opens the door she’s surprised” She remembers what Mikasa said but she likes Eren she smiles “Oh Hey Eren what brings you here. He sighs “Can I come in” She smiles “Sure” She lets him in and as soon as she closes the door and turns around Eren kisses her “You’re so beautiful I had to see you again.” She feels sorry for Mikasa what if she found out Eren was here but she wants him again she loved every minute of their threesome. She smiles “Does Hitch know you’re here” Eren shakes his head “No we had a fight she went back on her word and invited another guy for a threesome even though she promised I wouldn't do I left and well came here I want you. She smiles “I want you to” She leads him to her room and they have sex again. Eren loves it he’d dump Hitch in a heartbeat to be with Annie. Annie loves it also but a part of her is betraying her new best friend. After they have sex there lying together in bed she’s wrapped up around him “He smiles “Hitch is nice she’s fairly attractive but you well you beautiful” She smiles “Thank You Eren” He smiles “I shouldn't really say this but you are a lot better than she is “Annie smiles “I won’t tell her Eren do you ever think about Mikasa” He looks at her Mikasa that’s a strange topic to bring up but yea I guess I do. I don’t see her that much any more but yes I do miss her” She smiles “I'm friends with Mikasa we have been for a short while now she misses you a lot and hates that you've grown apart” He sighs “I do to but I'm glad she’s your friend how is she” She joined a gym that’s where we met actually then I introduced her to Taekwondo and me and her are the best in our class” He smiles “Wow that’s cool I miss her more than I thought but when I do see her she puts on a brave face but I know she’s sad She sighs “I know” He sighs “So is she seeing someone i want her to be happy what about friends or is it just you, Armin, Sasha and Connie” She smiles “In the friends department yea that’s it and no she’s not dating anyone although she’s been asked out but she always turns them down” Eren looks sad “Well that’s sad she should be happy” She looks at Eren if only he knew that the only person she wants is him” He looks at his watch I’d better go he kisses her then gets dressed and leaves. When he’s gone she comes up with a plan but should she tell Mikasa about what they just did.

Two weeks later Eren’s at home he never told her about Annie but would she even care. He also meant what he said she was a lot better than Hitch was. Then he thinks to what Annie said about Mikasa and he sighs he does miss her more then he’d ever admin to anyone. There watching TV when she grabs the remote and turns off the TV she looks at him “I want a threesome” He groans “This again what is with you are you a sex maniac or something” She smiles “Nothing wrong with Sex is there anyway a friends coming over I'm going to take a shower” She walks off leaving Eren sitting down on the couch. Five minutes later and the doorbell rings and he gets up and opens the door and a guy is at the door he grabs his coat and barges past him. “Hell No Hitch” Hitch comes out of the shower and sees her friend “Hey you made it” Her friend smiles “The guy just left” She smiles “Oh well call your friend you know which one I mean. Eren’s at the shop across the street when another guy turns up he punches a wooden door “Dammit Hitch” He grabs his phone and scrolls through the numbers and finds Annie and he dials her number. She picks up after two rings “Hey Eren what’s up” He tells her and she groans “Come over if you want” He smiles “I’ll be there in an hour” She nods “Take your time” She smiles “Now to set her plan in motion”.


	39. I Love You Love Me Back Part 3 Blindfold Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sex well the chapter name speaks for itself really hope you enjoy

Whilst Eren’s on his way Annie rings Mikasa who’s at the parents’ house. She picks up after a few rings “Hey Annie what’s up” Annie smiles “Get over her and be quick before the hours up” Mikasa sighs “Why” Annie smiles “Trust me I’ll explain everything when you get here” Mikasa sighs “Fine I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” Annie now has to figure out what she’s going to do she sits down in front of the TV and watches a magic show then she smiles “I’ll make them have sex but blindfolded then see what happens” Then she sighs then thinks to herself Mikasa only wants Eren she won’t go for this she’ll have to know who’s she’s going to be with but Eren can find out afterwards. Like she says Mikasa turns up within 30 minutes and she sees Annie happy “What you so happy about” Annie smiles “Sit down” Mikasa rolls her eyes but sits down “Annie smiles “I have a plan for you to get Eren” Mikasa smirks “I'm listening” Annie smiles “I’ll be blunt have sex with him and he’ll dumb Hitch for you” Mikasa starts laughing” That’s your plan and why would Eren go for that” 

Annie smiles “Right now Eren’s pissed off at the moment Hitch is probably fucking two guys and Eren won’t know it’s you I like Eren and it’s not fair on him what she does to him” Mikasa sighs “Why is he coming here” Annie sighs “Mikasa he came over here two weeks ago after he and Hitch had a fight and we got together but he told me he misses you a lot and it makes him sad that your always sad” Mikasa brightens up “He Misses me” Annie smiles “Yes he does a lot I think he only wants you to be happy and I know the only way you’ll be happy is when you have Eren” Mikasa smiles “True so how will he not know it’s me” Annie smirks “He deserves to be with someone who wants to be with him and nobody else that person is you I know that as for your question you will have blindfold sex” Mikasa is speechless but to be honest she doesn't care as long as she gets to be with Eren she smirks “Just how long have you been thinking of this” Annie smirks “I came up with the plan after we talked about you actually. OK rules are no talking he’ll know it’s you if you talk. Only take off the blindfold after the sex” Mikasa smiles “Got it when’s he coming” Annie smirks “He should be here soon go and wait in your room I’d suggest getting naked will be difficult whilst blindfolded” Mikasa smiles “OK” She goes into her room and undresses then Annie comes in and Blindfolds her “Remember no talking I’ll bring him in I’ll be outside don’t fall asleep” Mikasa smiles “Shut Up” 

Annie smirks then leaves the room to wait for Eren. Mikasa lies down she’s so happy she misses Eren so much now she will get to be with him even if he does bail as soon as they have sex at least she would have had him once but she hopes he will stay and then dump that bitch Hitch. Annie is in the front room and less than five minutes later there is a knock on the door she smiles she never told him that Mikasa was her room mate he will soon enough”. She opens the door and Eren smiles at her “Can I come in” She smiles “Sure” When he steps in she closes the door and faces him “Let’s play a little game shall we” He sighs “Annie I'm not going to fuck a guy” She laughs “I’d never make you do that trust me” She smiles “OK so I have a hot room mate she’s single I think you should sleep with her but blindfolded” 

He’s shocked “you want me to have Blindfold sex with a complete stranger” She nods “Didn't we do that” He smirks “I guess so” She smiles “So you in she’s beautiful more hotter than Hitch and Even me” Eren smirks “Someone more beautiful then you I see fine I’ll do it” She smiles “OK get naked” He looks at her “What right now” She smiles “Eren you’ll be blindfolded remember besides I’ve seen it all before” He sighs she leads him to her room and he undresses. Then she blindfolds him “OK the rules no talking at all you take off the blindfold when you’re done” He sighs “Has anyone ever told you your weird” She smiles “Yes you just did and I'm not weird” She take his hand I’ll lead you to her” He sighs “She does know about this right” Annie smirks “No Eren I want you to just surprise her and have sex with her of course she knows” Eren smirks “Just checking” She leads him to Mikasa’s room and tells him to climb under the covers as he gets in his hand brushes a leg its very smooth skin Annie smiles “You both know the rules “I’ll be watching enjoy yourselves” They both laugh. Mikasa moves closer to Eren and she touches his abs and she’s blushes she then finds his face and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back” She’s already melting she’s this close to Eren after all these years she couldn't be happier.

After they kisses Eren smiles and thinks to himself wow nice lips she seems to know what she’s doing he grabs her face again and they kiss again he opens his mouth wider and she sticks her tongue in and he’s loving this their tongues are having their own battle. He wraps his arms around her waists and Mikasa just moves closer to him. He kisses her on the lips her chin and then neck. Mikasa is just melting right into him she’s wanted this for so long she never wants it to end. He takes his arms from around her waist and rubs his hand along her breasts and he smiles to himself nice breast’s he rubs his thumb across her nipples then he licks around them before he starts sucking on her left then right breast. She’s already getting wet being this close to him his tongue on her breasts feels amazing and she groans. He then starts kissing down her body and she smiles he won’t know it’s her she’s changed a lot since they were last this close. He kisses her amazing muscled body and he’s loving it her body has muscles like he does she must work out he can’t wait to actually see who it is but he’s patient he can wait. She loves every kiss and lick he’s giving her then when he reaches the bottom he pulls back and she already misses his touch then he kisses her on the lips and she just kisses him back. He loves her body her lips and neck tasted so nice as did her amazing breasts who is this amazing women” When he goes back to kissing her she kisses him back and it’s with a lot of passion then she seems to take over she gives him one last kiss. 

She’s loving his lips the first time they kisses she flashed back to when they first kissed when they were nine it was rushed then but it’s not now. For Eren maybe it didn't mean much but for her it set off her emotions and feelings for him she doesn't want to stop kissing him she misses him way too much. Then she smiles she wants to taste more so she kisses his neck and also licks it and he giggles and also groans and she giggles then she starts kissing down his amazing chest his abs his shoulders she kisses him all over. He tastes so nice she loves his body she never wants to leave him but in the back of the mind she’s worried he will pull back when he finds out who she really is. Eren groans he feels her tongue on his neck and chest and it feels so nice Hitch is never like this Annie was a bit more passionate but this girl she’s tasting and kissing everything. She then works her way up his chest and stops at his nipples and licks them and he groans she licks them both then goes back to his amazing lips and she kisses them again and he kisses her back.  
He seems to take over again he kisses her amazing lips and her neck then with his hand he starts rubbing her clit and she moans he then kisses down her chest again and kisses her thighs and she knows what’s coming and she can’t wait he slowly opens her legs and she helps then he rubs his thumb over her clit then uses his tongue to do the same thing then he sticks his tongue in her and he’s enjoying himself. She can’t wait how long she’s waited for this it feels like a lifetime instead of only about a year and a half” She feels his tongue in her and she loving every second he obviously knows what he’d doing she can thank both Hitch and Annie for that although probably more Annie. She nearly calls out his name but Annie quickly walks over and places her hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear ”Remember the rules” Mikasa nods” He continues licking and damn he’s enjoying himself whoever this is her body is so amazing every part feels and tastes so nice he continues licking. She can feel herself and she knows she’s almost done she keeps moaning then she feels it she’s done. He seems to realize also and he keeps on licking and she then cums and he licks it up then he gives her pussy one last kiss then he goes back to her lips. She felt herself relax and it felt so nice now he’s back to kissing her again and she’s fine with that she could kiss him all day. Annie smiles “You two enjoying yourselves” She smiles and thinks to herself I know I am she’s surprised how he is with her he’s gently not forcing himself or anything he’s a lot different than he is with her and well there probably is no romance in his and Hitch’s relationship so it seems he’s going all the romance with her and she smiles” They nod to her question. “She smiles “Do you want to go all the way” 

They both nod” She pulls out a condom and puts it on Eren giving it a rub in the process and he groans She laughs “Enjoy” Eren shakes his head damn Annie but he then smiles and looks back at Mikasa and the come back together he slowly enters her he’s being gently it’s like he knows it’s her first time. She knows it will hurt the first time but she’s been hurt enough over the years she can take it although she still winces” Annie sees that “You sure you want to continue” Mikasa nods “Annie smirks “Carry on then” He won’t last long not after what happened with this girls done to him and Annie rubbing his hard on damn her” They lock lips again and they continue kissing. As he predicted he’s almost done but so is she they both continue kissing until they feel it and they both cum Mikasa for the second time. They remain hugging each other for a few minutes then he pulls out of her and pulls off the condom. Annie places a bin below the condom “Drop it” so he does she then places the bin away from them. Eren then sits up ready for finding out who he’s just been with Mikasa does the same the moment of truth is fast approaching what will Eren do” Annie looks at Mikasa she looks worried and maybe she is also she hopes for the best. She sighs “You can take of your blindfolds now” They both do it quickly and it takes a few seconds to get there visions back then Eren looks straight at Mikasa and he’s shocked he’s just had sex with Mikasa. Her face looks worried did she know all along. He looks from Mikasa to Annie then he smirks and crawls over to Mikasa and kisses her again then lies her down. She smiles and they kiss again.

He sits up and so does she “He smiles “You’re so beautiful Mikasa you've changed so much” She blushes “Eren I love you I have since I was 10 although I had a crush on you since we were seven. Then our first kiss made me realize that it was more than a crush. He smiles “You mean when we kissed after I looked at the book Armin was looking at” She nods “Yes” She then crawls over to him and climbs into his lap and kisses him then she smiles “I love you so much I miss you I want to be with you I always have” He wraps his arms around her and their heads touch. He kisses her head she looks at him “Do you love her” Eren looks down at her He’s now taller than her. He sighs I did but I don’t know any more with all this sex shit she does stuff I never knew about I don’t know if I do I’d say no” She smiles and kisses him “Love me as I love you I’ll never do what she’s done to you” He smirks “Part of me always has loved you and I missed you a lot. I saw you so sad and it made me sad also was that because of me did I make you sad.” She nods “Yes I hated seeing you with her she’s not right for you do you know the first time you met she faked her ankle injury. He looks at her “Really” She nods “I wanted to tell you but you well so angry with me I didn't want you to pull more away from me and you ended up doing that anyway” He sighs “I'm sorry Mikasa I really am I never meant to hurt you. You deserve to be with someone better than me” She brushes her hand on his cheek. “No Eren I deserve to be with you I always have you complete me.” He smiles “You mean that” She nods “Yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you I always have” He kisses her “I love you” She cries “I love you to” Annie has hears all this and she’s smiling she then gets a text she opens the text and it’s a picture of Hitch with two guys she looks at Eren and Mikasa and sighs “He deserves so much better than Hitch he deserves to be with Mikasa.


	40. I Love You Love Me Back Part 4 Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the story there is sex again but its deserved lol

Annie looks at the text again and sighs “Eren looks over “What’s up” Annie passes him her phone and he looks at the picture as does Mikasa he just passes back the phone. Mikasa grabs his face “Who do you want to be with a women who screws whoever she wants whenever she wants” Annie sighs “Eren I like you not like Mikasa of course but HItch is wrong for you she’s been fucking both girls and boys whilst you were together and before our threesome.” Eren nods “Yea I figured she always used to be at my games but she stopped coming after we got together. I didn't think much of it until I saw a guy and girl come out of our flat and Hitch kissed them both on the lips that was just before she told me she was bisexual.” Annie sighs “I know she was having girls and boys over for some reason she texts me pictures I always thought it was cruel to be honest then when I met you I realized that she was wrong for you then Mikasa told me about you and her and I had to do something”. 

Mikasa kisses him again “I ask again do you want to be with someone like that or with me who loves you and only you and always will” He sighs “I’d rather be with you but how do I tell her” Annie laughs “That’s easy you two have sex again I’ll take pictures then send them to her with a message saying YOUR DUMPED” He laughs “Your serious I live with her you know I’ll have to go back there.” Annie shrugs “Eren I've known Hitch a long time and Mikasa only since college has started but Mikasa is my best friend and I help my best friends out She was probably jealous of Mikasa’s beauty from the start” Mikasa smiles “She did know I had a crush on Eren” Annie smiles “That explains it” Eren smiles “To be honest your both more Beautiful then she is” Eren looks at Mikasa “Do you want to do it again” She smiles “Absolutely if it helps get us together then yes I've always wanted you” He smiles “Then you will be mine let’s do this.”

He lies her down again and they kiss “You’re so beautiful I never realised until we had sex your amazing” She smiles “Thank You” Annie walks away “I’ll leave you to it” He smiles “Yes do that you pervert” Annie smirks “Do you want me to join in” They look shocked she laughs “Only kidding I’ll be outside.” Again he kisses her body and she groans again “Keep going lick my pussy again” He smiles “OK” He does just that and whilst he’s doing that he sees a flash and he looks behind him at Annie she smiles “For the texts for Hitch remember” They all giggle then Mikasa grabs his head and pushes it down in between her legs and he obliges her. She doesn't take long and she cums again then he sees another condom on the bed. Mikasa takes it off him and opens the wrapper and puts it on him giving his cock a quick rub another picture is taken then he enters her again. He kisses her “I missed you so much” She smiles “I missed you more.” It doesn't take long again.

When there done he hugs her and another picture is taken they both giggle then he brushes a thumb over her cheek “I'm so sorry I didn't know you should have told me” She kisses him “I tried so many times but then Hitch came onto the scene” He smiles and kisses her “She’s not on the scene any more and it’s just going to be you and me forever” She smiles “You mean that” He nods “I do I never noticed something that was right in front of my eyes now I have and I want to be with you forever I love you” She smiles “I love you to.” Annie comes back into the room “Nice words Casanova sent the text along with the pictures and the sentence in capital letters YOUR DUMPED let’s see what happens I have some bubbly you two want some. They both kiss each other again then they both then look at Annie and say “Sure” Then Eren’s phone rings he grabs his trousers and grabs his phone its Hitch ringing when he accepts the call she shouts “What the hell is this” Eren laughs “PAYBACK What do you think it is I just had sex twice with the most beautiful women in the world and Annie took the pictures and the message was all me although she typed it in other words me and you were done I’ll be over shortly to pack my stuff” Before she can reply he hangs up Mikasa hugs him and he looks at her “I'm free” She kisses him “Good” they both laugh then Annie passes them some bubbly and they drink it They get dressed and meet Annie in the front room Annie sits in Eren’s lap leaning her back on his chest and he has his arms wrapped around her” Annie laughs “I take it she wasn't best pleased” Eren smiles “Would you be any ways I don’t give a shit any more I'm with Mikasa the person I should always have been with.” Annie smiles “Glad I could help” Mikasa smiles “Thank You Annie” She smiles “No problem” Later on Mikasa gives him a lift in her car to his house on the way he smiles “Nice car maybe I should get one two when did you learn to drive I thought you had to be 18” She smiles “I am 18” He sighs “Oh yea as will I next month” 

They arrive at Eren’s apartment and Eren kisses Mikasa be back shortly” Eren opens his door and starts packing up her thing Hitch is in her room when he comes in but she hears him through the wall although they were girlfriend and boyfriend they had their own rooms When she walks into his room she sees him packing she’s shocked she shouts “Stay with me I don’t want you to go” Eren ignores her until he’s fully packed he takes his stuff and leaves then comes back he must have a lift or something she thinks. When he has his last box she pleads again and he snaps “NO Hitch were done did you ever care about my feelings I never wanted you to be with other people now I'm with Mikasa the person I should always have been with goodbye Hitch.” He carries his last box outside and she looks out of the window and sees him put the box in the back seat then climbs into the front seat and someone climbs onto his lap and starts kissing him and she sees its Mikasa. Mikasa looks up at her and smirks and gives her the finger and Eren laughs. Mikasa then climbs into the driver’s seat and they drive away. They drive back to Mikasa’s and go to sleep they’ll sort out living arrangements tomorrow.

The next day Armin can’t find Mikasa anywhere he sits next to Connie and Sasha “Hey guys do you know where Mikasa is” They both look at each other they already saw them together earlier they've been like that since they got here 30 minutes ago Sasha smiles “She’s around the corner” They then both laugh Armin doesn't understand why. When he walks around the corner he sees Eren sitting against a tree with Mikasa in his lap and there making out. He’s originally shocked when did this happen but he doesn't care that much Mikasa has been sad way to long now she’s not so he’s happy and she’s with Eren so that’s even better “He smiles “Been a while Eren” Eren looks over and smiles “So it has Armin” Mikasa grabs his face and kisses him again so he kisses her back” Armin sits next to them “So you going to tell me what the hell’s going on” Eren stops kissing her and she’s OK with that as its to tell Armin. Eren tells Armin about Annie’s plan and what happened” Armin can’t stop laughing “Blindfold Sex seriously” Eren nods “Yes and it was amazing she’s changed so much I had no idea it was her” Mikasa smiles “I did though I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone but Eren”. Eren smiles “I figured as much when I saw your face when I took the blindfold off” Armin laughs again “You two are both idiots I’ll have to thank Annie when I see her”.

Behind him he hears giggling “Well go on then” Armin turns around and Annie is behind them. Armin has seen Annie before and always thought she was beautiful but that was about how far he’d go now she was talking to him he had to say something “Erm thanks for getting these two hopeless idiots together” Annie laughs “It was my pleasure “They all laugh. Then Mikasa continues kissing Eren. Armin looks back around “That was long overdue I'm so happy for them” Annie smiles “Yes years overdue if what Mikasa told me is true” Armin nods “Yea eight years overdue”. They both laugh then Annie smiles “We've never really spoken before have we” Armin nods “No we haven’t I'm Armin” Annie smiles and shakes his hand “I'm Annie” they hear laughing behind them and Armin turns around “What’s so funny” Eren smiles “Hey Annie why don’t you teach Armin the ways of the world” Annie laughs “If he wants me to then sure I’ll teach him” Armin is confused “What are you talking about” Annie smiles I’ll show you” She grabs his face and just kisses him at first he does nothing then he kisses her back All four of them laugh then he looks at Mikasa “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “Thank you” They then kiss again.

After College they walk to Eren’s house together when Carla opens the door she’s shocked Eren and Mikasa are holding hands since when were they together but she smiles “Well hello you two I thought you two had drifted apart” Eren smiles “It’s a long story all you need to know is that now were together”. Carla smiles and hugs them both “I'm so happy I guess you won’t have to visit your parents Mikasa they just heard everything now come in” They walk in and Ada is crying of joy Eren hopes She looks up “I'm so happy for you both you were made for each other how did this come to pass” Eren smiles “It’s a long story and not for parents to hear” Carla laughs “Oh a kinky story then” Mikasa smiles “Yea” Eren and Mikasa hug their parents. Then Carla sighs “So where are you going to stay you shared an apartment with that Hitch girl didn't you” Eren nods “Well I don’t know” Mikasa smiles “He can stay with me until he gets his own place” Grisha smiles “I can help with getting you situated there are flats near the hospital for staff who want to live close by some are vacant now you can stay in one of those for now until you get your own place” Eren nods “OK I’ll move in tomorrow” Grisha smiles “Come to the hospital after college and I’ll give you a key” Eren nods “Will do” Mikasa kisses Eren “I love you” He smiles “I love you to” Carla smiles “So what now for you two” Eren shrugs “I want to be with her forever so marriage eventually” Carla smiles “I think you should date first” Eren nods “We will first silly” Mikasa smiles “When were 20 we will get married” Eren smiles “You sure” She nods “Yes” everyone laughs Carla smiles “I’ll put it in the calendar”.

After a few more hours of talking and hugging they both leave and go back to Mikasa’s they meet Annie there and they order Chinese. When it arrives they all share it between them then Mikasa takes Eren’s hand and leads him to her room Annie smiles “Night guys” Mikasa smiles “When we get married I also want to have babies with you I want to grow old together” He smiles “OK sounds good not the getting old part though” They both laugh” He sighs “I have loads of making up to do” She smiles “Just be with me that’s all I want” He smiles “That I can do” They hug and fall asleep before she drops off she smiles to herself I have Eren my life is complete she then falls asleep in his arms.


	41. More Then Friends Part 1 Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were seven and there inseparable throughout primary school and high school. Mikasa is also in love with Eren but is too scared to say anything. Now they are in college and a fellow student gets Eren’s attention during college she’s never had competition for Eren now she has how will this effect their relationship?

Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were seven and there inseparable throughout primary school and most of high school. Mikasa is also in love with Eren but is too scared to say anything. She never dates anyone but what is surprising to Mikasa is that Eren doesn't date either it’s not as if girls haven’t asked but he always says he’s not interested in dating. Eren also doesn't know about Mikasa’s feeling towards him. What is strange is that everyone assumes there a couple and Eren would always shout at them and they would shut up but it never stopped the rumours from spreading. It didn’t help by the fact that Mikasa spent pretty much all her time with Eren. They always sit together at class and they cuddle a lot. To Eren he’s only being friendly but to Mikasa it means so much more. He also gives her piggy back rides.

This happened all the way through primary school and high school but they still never got together which surprised all their friends and family. There now in college and a troubled student threatens to break their friendship. All through his life Eren’s mother has taught him to be kind and considerate to everyone especially girls so when he gets teamed up with the troubled girl Mina Carolina on an English project a girl who is shy and has a troubled home life thanks to the divorce of her parents Eren’s life will change. Mikasa has to partner up with Armin which makes her sad then she sees Mina sitting next to Eren and she gets worried the girl is pretty will Eren notice that she hopes not. As Mina sits next to Eren she immediately looks away so he has to get her talking somehow so he smiles “Hello I'm Eren Yeager what’s your name?” She sighs and then looks at him “I'm Mina Carolina” He smiles “Nice to meet you Mina” She just nods. Mikasa watches this and for some reason she’s jealous” Mina looks at Eren and smiles “So what’s the assignment” He shrugs “Sorry I wasn't paying attention” She smiles “Me either so what are we going to do” He scratches his head “Hold on I’ll text Armin” 

To Brainbox   
From Yeagermeister

Hey what is the assignment neither of us were paying attention?

Armin reads the text and looks over at Eren and Mina then he shows Mikasa. They both laugh then seem to have a quick discussion then Armin replies Mikasa wants them to fail so they so she can be back with Eren.

To Yeagermeister  
From Brainbox

You have to find out as much about her whole life within five minutes then discuss it?

Eren reads the text and raises his eyebrow what has this got to do with English he looks over and there both giggling so he texts back

To Brainbox  
From Yeagermeister

Cut the crap what’s the assignment?

Armin smiles and tells Mikasa his reply then he texts back

To Yeagermeister  
From Brainbox

You have to pick a book any book and explain what it’s about, who are the main characters and how you would improve the story?

Eren reads the text and bangs his head on the desk Mina looks at him “I take it’s not good” He passes her his phone and she reads the text. Mikasa looks over and is jealous how dare she touch his stuff. Mina sighs “Wow this is a crap assignment” He nods “So do you have any books in mind” She shrugs “Not much of a bookworm I'm afraid what about you” He smirks” Something we have in common I'm afraid I do read some books but not many my friend over there is the bookwork” Mina looks where he’s pointing and sees Mikasa she looks back at Eren “She doesn't seem the type” Eren laughs “She reads some books but I'm talking about the Blondie next to her” She looks over “Now he looks the type” They both laugh and Mikasa hears them and is jealous. Eren sighs “I have read some books how about the Lord Of The Rings” She sighs “It’s a bit long isn't it” He sighs “Yea I guess OK how about my favourite book The Good Guy by Dean Koontz its not to long also” She smiles “What’s it about” He smiles and tells her she smiles “Sounds interesting”  
He smiles “I have a copy at home I’ll bring it in for you tomorrow or you can get a copy from the library they might have a copy” She smiles “Your copy is fine so tell me some names of the characters” He smiles and does as he’s asked and she takes notes of them and what she remembered about the story he just told her. Mikasa watches them they seem to be getting on Mina is shy so people say but Eren has a way of opening people up its one of the things she loves about him. She hates it when he talks to girls although he is friends with quite a lot but so is she and they all know her feeling plus two of them are in love with each other and another is in love with Connie another of their friends. The other girls Annie, Petra and Hangi are all pretty but for some reason Mina makes her worried and extremely jealous but she won’t tell Armin. Armin looks where she’s looking and smiles “It seems they have a book in mind” She nods then texts him

To Yeagermeister  
From Blackwidow

What book did you choose?

Eren feels his phone vibrate so he checks the phone he’s got a text from Mikasa and smiles

To Blackwidow  
From Yeagermeister

I choose The Good Guy bug shock aye lol

She reads the text and sighs that’s there book she shows Armin the text and he smiles “Of Course he’d choose that its only his favourite book” Mikasa smiles “It’s a great book he’d read it six times I've read it three times also” Armin smiles “Isn't that the hit man story where he’s chasing a guy and a women everywhere” She nods “Yes” She looks back at Eren and Mina and sighs to herself that’s our story now he’s sharing it with her.

Its lunchtime there’s no more classes but they always stay for food. Eren invites Mina to join them and Armin doesn't mind and although Mikasa says she doesn't she really does. Mina sits next to Eren and Mikasa sits on the other side and Armin on the other side of the table. Mikasas watches her like a hawk Mina seems to be more normal now not at withdrawn as before thanks to Eren and that makes her more jealous than ever. First she’s working with Eren now she’s sitting next to him at lunch what next. Eren still talks to her and Armin so that’s good. He walks home with Mikasa and Armin as Mina gets a lift from her mum. He gives Mikasa a piggyback ride home and she calms down she’s with Eren so she’s happy she rests her head on his shoulder and he smiles “you better not be falling asleep up there I've heard Levi say you snore” She smiles “But your padded shoulder is a nice pillow and for the record I don’t snore” Both Eren and Armin just giggle” She just smirks and they walk to Eren and Armin’s apartment to study as Mikasa’s room mate Annie is out for the day and she hates being alone.

Mikasa looks at Eren “What you doing” Of course he’s just drawing as his coursework can wait and he loves drawing he smiles “Stop being nosy” She smiles “Show me” He smiles “NO” She smiles “Please” He smiles “NO so what you doing” She smiles “I asked you first” He sighs “Fine” he shows her his picture and she laughs “I don’t think Mrs Brzenska asked for you to draw a T-Rex” Armin looks over at Mikasa’s picture and laughs “So Why have you drawn one also” Eren looks at her drawing and laughs “Yes Mikasa I don’t think Mrs Brzenska asked you to draw a T-Rex either” He then starts tickling her and she starts laughing “Stop it you know I'm ticklish” Eren laughs “I know that’s why I do it” Armin laughs “You two are idiots” He knows about her crush on Eren if you can call it that. It makes him sad though as he knows about the rumours as they probably do and he wonders why they aren't together either. He saw the way Mikasa was looking at Mikasa is she threatened by Mina Armin doesn't know. They order Chinese after they've eaten it Armin looks at them and Eren and Mikasa are fast asleep already lying on the floor and Eren’s cuddling Mikasa. Armin grabs Eren’s duvet and puts in on top of them then goes to bed himself. He sighs this could be bad if Eren likes Mina as he doesn't want to see Mikasa get hurt.


	42. More Then Friends Part 2 New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there is alot of sadness but with a happy ending so enjoy abit of romance but only kissing

The Next day Eren brings in the book for Mina she smiles and takes the book and checks the book preview and smiles. They both have a free period so they go to the library and Mikasa sees them go and sighs but she doesn't have a free period so she goes to class after what happened last night she hope nothing will happen with Mina she’d be devastated if he actually likes Mina. Whilst she’s reading they get to know each other better he learns about her parents’ divorce and he sighs “It must be tough so do you still see your dad” She sighs “Maybe once every two months he travels for work” He sighs and grabs her hand and she doesn't pull away “Do you miss him” She nods “Sometimes this book is pretty cool I’ll enjoy reading it” He smiles and takes his hand away “That’s cool it’s my favourite book I've read it six times now Mikasa’s read it three times I think Armin’s read it he probably has although he like other books which are so boring I fall asleep after reading like one page” She giggles “I know the feeling” He smiles “There is some shocks and the ending is weird but as you read through the book you’ll notice Tim isn't just a bricklayer but I've said top much read it for yourself” She smiles “I will shouldn't take long to read” He smiles “Dean Koontz is a great author I've read a few of his books and there cool but I'm nowhere near as book wormy as Armin is” She smiles “I get that vibe from you maybe I’ll look into it read a few” He smiles” Well that’s cool then”

A week later and Eren and Mina give their book report and the tutor smiles “Great work you two” What is unexpected and devastating for Mikasa is they spend more time together now since the book report and she just hates this is she going to lose Eren to Mina she’s always wanted to be more then friends with Eren her true feelings started when they were 10 and since then have only grown whereas Eren is oblivious to this she so wants to tell him her feelings but is too scared. It’s now Sunday Armin is visiting his grandfather and Mikasa is visiting her parents whereas Eren’s parents are on holiday so he’s stuck at home bored Mikasa asked him to come with her but he said she should see them by herself. Of course she was sad at that but she went any ways. Eren’s watching a movie when the doorbell rings and when he opens it he gets an unexpected visitor.

It’s Mina and she looks sad maybe even been crying. It’s raining outside so he tells her to come in. He grabs a towel for her to dry herself. She dries herself and then starts crying. Eren’s not really the feelings type of guy but he always hugs Mikasa when she’s sad so he hugs Mina now. “What’s Wrong” She looks at him “It’s my dad” He sighs “Is he OK” She nods “Yes but he’s getting married the divorce has finally gone through” He continues hugging her then he sighs “That was fast does your mother know” She nods “Dad told her before he told me he’s had a mistress for years now that’s who he’s marrying” He sighs and grabs her face “How are you taking it” She doesn't say anything she just looks at him then kisses him. He’s shocked at first but then he kisses her back. What he doesn't know is Mikasa just let herself in and saw them kiss she leaves before either of them saw her, but Mina does see her running across the street she’s not stupid she has heard the rumours about Eren and Mikasa which is why she’s so shocked he kissed her back but why did she kiss him.

Mikasa runs home to her apartment she runs into her room and jumps on her bed and cries she saw them kiss she hoped he’d push her away but no he kissed her. Her worst fears have come true she’s lost the love of her life. She sits up and grabs her bag and starts packing some clothes she then grabs her camping gear and tent and leaves she’d better leave now before Annie got back she’d only try and dissuade her.

As Eren didn't know about Mikasa being there and Mina not telling him he’s surprised that she’s not at college on Monday what’s also weird is she misses the whole week it’s not like her and he’s worried. He rang her parents on the Wednesday but they said they haven’t seen her and Annie went on holiday on Monday so she’s no help. He tried calling and texting her but she never replied, Armin tells him she never replied to him either, They when her parents ring Eren and tell him she won’t pick up he gets worried. When Eren rings Levi and asks him to try and he gets no luck either then he’s really worried where is she. Eren visits her apartment on Friday maybe she’s ill or something but when he finds her books all over the bed and her wardrobe doors left open he realizes she’s run away. He notices she’s taken her camping gear so she must be camping somewhere but where. Eren rings up Mikasa’s parents and tell them about what he found her dad who’s a cop he sends out for search and rescue. After three days there is still no sighting of her and Eren is distraught. Since the kiss and Mikasa’s disappearance they have not really talked not that he’s bothered much he’s more bothered about where the hell Mikasa is.

Since the day she never replied Erens barely sleeping he’s anxious, distraught and blaming himself did he do something wrong he kissed Mina but she didn't see did she. After the week she missed he hasn't been back to college all day he’s looked for her although the search was stopped he’ll never stop searching for her she means to much to him for him to just give up on her now. He eats but not much he’s out of his apartment from 9am until at least 2am everyday but still no luck where is she. It’s now Wednesday about 6pm she’s officially been got for 10 days now he’s sitting on his bed crying he misses her like crazy why is she doing this to him. He knows about the rumours who wouldn't he thinks to himself does she have feeling for him he’s not the best at feelings of course he likes Mikasa she’s his best friend but then why is he thinking about her a lot more than usual does he actually have feelings for her. He thinks about her the soap she uses smells like strawberries he knows here better than anyone so why can’t he find her. He goes to his bathroom and takes a hot shower when he’s done he looks in the mirror and sees her reflection behind him he looks behind him and there’s nobody there he rests his head against the mirror “Where are you I miss you Mikasa I care about you way to much where are you dammit Mikasa why are you doing this to me” He then gets dressed and goes back to his room and hides his face in his pillows. Then it hits him he jumps out of bed and puts his boots on as its raining he then grabs his coat and leaves the apartment he might know where she is. Why did he never check Trost peak they always loved it up there they used to watch the sunrise there when they were younger. Their parents used to take them there when they were very young. Even Armin went with them sometimes. At first it used to be the three of them going up there then it just became him and Mikasa but they haven’t been there since college started. He looks outside and it’s like a thunderstorm out there.

He runs there it still takes him 40 minutes though when he gets there he sees her she’s near the edge looking up at the sky he stops what is she going to do he opens his mouth to speak then closes it he’s found her he sighs then calls to her “Mikasa don’t do it please” She looks around and she’s crying “Stay back Eren” He ignores her and walks closer “Why are you doing this its killing me” She looks over “You have Mina” He’s shocked “Were only friends Mikasa” She snaps “Friends don’t kiss each other well not in the way you two did” He’s shocked “You saw us kiss” She nods “Yes I saw the love of my life kiss someone else” He’s stunned by that “Wait you love me” She nods “Yes and I have since we were nine now I’ve lost you I had a feeling I’d lose you to Mina.”

Eren sighs “Mikasa what are you talking about you never lost me I'm right here please step away from the edge and come to me I er I care about you I always have and always will” She snaps “But you love Mina” Eren sighs “I don’t love Mina at all me and Mina are just friends her dad’s just finalized her divorce and is already getting married to his mistress I didn't know she was going to kiss me” She snaps again “But you kissed her back” He sighs “Mikasa I’m sorry I don’t love her if I love anyone then it’s YOU” She looks at him “You love me” He nods “Yes a part of me has always loved you. You know what I'm like with feelings I didn't know about your feelings I'm an idiot I knew about the rumours who wouldn't for the last week I've been wrapping my head around the idea of my feelings for you and I came to the conclusion that you are the most important person in my life. You've always been with me when I was angry after fighting you calmed me down if I was stressed out you was always there hugging me and telling me everything would be OK so yes Mikasa I love you more then you know” She runs up to him and runs into his arms” He wraps his arms around her “I'm so sorry I really am” She smiles “I missed you so much” He smiles “I missed you” He then grabs her face and kisses her and she kisses him back. The remain kissing until they see some headlights coming towards them they then hear footsteps behind them and they turn around and it’s both of their parents they must have figured it out after all. He looks back at Mikasa and rests his head on hers “I love you so much Mikasa” She smiles “I love you to Eren” Whilst there talking Thomas Mikasa’s dad and Grisha are putting down the tent and putting it in Thomas’s car. Eren looks at his and Mikasa’s mums and there both crying although it could be the rain who knows. He looks back at Mikasa “Let’s go home”.

They walk back to their parents and Eren hugs his and Mikasa hugs hers. Thomas then walks up to Eren and hugs him “If anyone would find her it was you Eren” Eren smiles “Can I take her home with me” Thomas sighs “She’s coming home with us but you can see her tomorrow” Mikasa runs into Eren’s arms” I'm going home with Eren Daddy” Thomas smiles “Fine OK give me your keys I’ll drop off your stuff then I’ll see you tomorrow” She nods “OK daddy” Grisha smiles “I’ll give them a lift to Eren’s there not walking back in this” Thomas nods. The two families split up Eren’s cuddling Mikasa in the back whilst Grisha and Carla are in the front. When they get home Eren carries her inside and his parents drop him off. He changes into Dry clothes then he nudges Mikasa “Hey I’ll have to get you out of these wet clothes I have some dry one’s for you if you want to change yourself” She takes the clothes into the on suite bathroom and she gets changed then she walks back into his room and he’s at the window she comes behind him and hugs him. “I love you” He turns around and hugs her back “I love you to”. He then kisses her again then he smiles “Let’s go to bed” She smiles and leads him to his bed and they get in to bed and she kisses him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Then they cuddle and try to go to sleep she looks up at him “Aren't you tired” He looks at her “I haven’t slept much since you've been gone it’s hard to sleep I was so worried about you” She smiles “ I'm right here where I've always wanted to be with you I'm not going anywhere I haven’t slept much either” He smiles “Then we should both be able to sleep now were both together” They kiss again and then cuddle and within five minutes there both asleep.


	43. More Then Friends Part 3 Friends To Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the story so enjoy

Eren wakes up or more importantly is woken up by Mikasa kissing him on the lips and his neck” He smirks “Just what are you up to” She smiles “Just kissing you that’s all” He smiles “I see that” She smiles then brushes her hand down his chest “I've always wanted to touch your chest with your amazing muscles” He smirks “I see” He kisses her and she smiles “Make love to me” He smirks “You serious” She smiles “I'm deadly serious the rumours from school think were together so we should be and I think we should make love” He laughs “How far do you want to go” She smiles “All the way” He smiles “You sure” She smiles and pulls off the t-shirt he borrowed her followed by her shorts and panties” He looks at her “You’re so beautiful I've always known but just looking at you proves my point” She smiles “Quit talking and make love to me” He smiles “Very well” He kisses her on the lips for a few minutes then her neck then he pulls away and grabs a condom out of the draw then pulls down his own shorts and boxers then he looks at her “The first time will hurt you know this” She kisses him “I know Eren but I’ll be OK” He sighs then he kisses her and enters her and she winces he looks at her “You OK” She kisses him “Yes keep going” They both start thrusting hard and they both groan she smiles “I've wanted this for so long” He smiles “I'm sorry I didn't know before” She smiles “it’s OK.” They go back to kissing and he wraps his arms around her whilst they have sex it doesn't take long and they both finish together and then both come together exhausted and breathing heavily He breaks away from her and pulls off the condom and dispenses it in a bin besides his bed then he goes back to Mikasa and they hug he smiles “I love you Mikasa” She smiles “I Love you to Eren”

Armin doesn't know about Eren finding Mikasa and he got in very late and went straight to bed. He heard Eren having sex and assumed it was with Mina although he didn't think they were that ready yet they haven’t known each other long. He thinks about Mikasa and it makes him sad that Eren’s moved on then. He's surprised when he hears talking so they must have finished he hears Eren say “I love You Mikasa and he’s shocked did he just call Mina, Mikasa that would be awkward then he hears a reply “I love You to Eren” He’s confused he knows that voice it’s not Mina’s its Mikasa voice he must have found her then he smirks “If anyone could it would be Eren” He knocks on the door “You decent” Eren groans “Fuck Off Armin” Armin smiles “I'm coming in” He slowly opens the door and sees Eren sitting up and Mikasa sitting up beside him but with the covers covering her body” He looks at them both then smiles “You found her Eren if anyone could it would be you” Eren sighs “Yes I found her she was at Trost Peak now go away” Armin smirks “We have college today you've both missed a lot” Eren groans “Dammit fine we’ll see you there” Armin nods “I'm glad you got your head out of your ass and realized your feelings for her and got together” Eren sighs “Shut It Armin but thanx” Mikasa smiles “Yes thank you can you get my clothes out of the dryer they were very wet I put both of ours in there earlier” Armin nods “Sure it finished about 20 minutes ago so I’ll bring them both in” He quickly brings them both in then he leaves and leaves “See you at college” he then closes the door.

They both lie back in bed and cuddle” She rests her head on his chest “There’s a lot of rumours about us” He sighs “So what were together now so who cares” She smiles “I know and that’s all I've even wanted” He smiles “Was you at Trost Point the whole time” She nods “Yes” He sighs “Don’t you ever do a thing like that again when I saw you at the edge I though you was going to jump I would have died if you would have done that” She smiles “I’ll only do that again if when were 20 you don’t propose to me” He laughs “You want to marry me” She smiles and kisses him “Yes I always have and I also want a family with you that’s always been my dream”. He smiles “Wow do I have a say in this” She smiles “NOPE” He pins her down “I think I deserve a say don’t you he kisses her then starts tickling her and she giggles “OK OK you deserve a say now stop tickling me” He smiles “But I like tickling you” She smiles “Stop it” He stops and kisses her “OK I’ll stop and I’d love to do those things with you” She smiles “Really” He smiles “Yes” They kiss and hug again then they get dressed and get ready to go to college. She smile “I’ll have to go to my apartment for my books” He smiles “Nah I brought them all over her no idea why really but job done” She kisses him lets go then.

They arrive at College holding hands a lot of people are looking at them but they don’t care. There’s still time before their first class so they sit down on a table and she climbs into his lap and they make out again. A short while later Armin, Annie, Sasha and Connie turn up they see them kissing and they all start cheering but they ignore them. Levi and Hangi then hear the commotion and walk over and he sees Mikasa and smirks “So she’s back” Armin smiles “Yes Eren found her last night” Levi smirks “Of course he did he knows her to well so are you two going to acknowledge us” They both look at them but then continue kissing” Hangi laughs “How cute excuse us you two but since when are you two together” Armin smiles “Well since yesterday I suppose I heard them this morning getting acquainted intimately plus I heard them both say they loved each other.” Mikasa just giggles Levi sighs “You two are both idiots” They both grin at each other and Hangi smiles “Well I'm happy for you both the only person who found her was the person who knows her best” Eren nods “Yes that’s true”.

Hangi smiles “So now your back at college what are your goals for the next few years” Mikasa smirks “Get married to Eren when were 20 and start a family” Everyone except Levi laughs then Hangi looks at them again “I meant Job wise but that’s OK that will be one of your jobs won’t it” Mikasa nods “Yep” Eren shrugs as for me I have no idea” Armin laughs “You two are complete idiots” Eren looks at Mikasa and whispers in her ear “He’s being so mean we should un-friend him” She giggles and whispers back “I agree” She then looks at Armin “Your being mean so were both unfriending you” Armin sighs “Oh well” She then laughs “That goes for the rest of you also” Levi smirks “I don’t like even like either of you” Eren whispers to her “He’s so mean” She giggles again then kisses him then looks at Levi “Well for you I’ll disown you big meanie” He smirks “Promise you want to shake on that” Eren whisper “Is he serious” She nods “He is” He smiles “Oh well his loss then” He wraps his arms around her “I love you” She smiles “I love you to”


	44. Week Of Coffee Part 1 Day 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa Ackerman works at a gym she’s single and bored she also loves coffee so when a new coffee shop opens across the road she checks it out but coffee’s not the only thing that intrigues her

Day 1

Mikasa is working at the gym when her friend and fellow gym boss enters the gym “Hey Mikasa a new coffee shop has opened I know how you love your coffee I was just there the food is great the coffee’s great and the servers well there all hot one of them is so your type” Mikasa smiles “Well I'm on my lunch break now so I guess I’ll check it out.” Annie laughs “What intrigues you the Coffee, the food or the servers” Mikasa smirks “You know me” Annie laughs “That I do so the servers then” Mikasa shrugs “Who knows” She grabs her bag with her wallet in and walks outside she looks across the road she saw people moving in earlier not that she paid much attention but she’s glad it’s a coffee shop she loves coffee and the shops round her well the coffee’s pretty bad. She walks down to the shop and enters it the first thing she notices is the nice smell fresh coffee plus the food smells nice. It’s the opening day so it said outside and it seems it’s very busy she sees the size of the mugs there massive she likes that when she sees people with those puny cups she’s like WTF she looks at the food Sasha would love it here. She then looks at the counters and sees three guys there is three queue’s although one seems to have a bigger queue then the others she wonders why. One is blond looks a bookworm type to her not who Annie was talking about. The Other is taller and has spiky hair but his face is huge it reminds her of a horse’s face that makes her chuckle then the customer moves and she sees the third guy and damn he’s cute, tanned and messy hair that’s her type. He looks at the blond kid and smiles and she likes his smile he then seems to look straight at her and she sees his bright green eyes and she can’t look away. She smiles and joins his queue.   
When she gets to him he smiles “Hello there what can I get you” She’s speechless he’s cuter close up he waits for her and waits she smiles “Sorry about that I got lost in your eyes” He smiles “You’re not the first” She smiles “Can I get a Mochaccino with whipped cream and caramel sauce please” He smiles “Certainly anything else” She looks at the menu “OK can I have a Cheese, Ham and pickle baguette please” He smiles “Sure do you want the meal deal which means a desert or crisps its £5 without the meal with what your ordered its already£6.50” She smiles “ I’ll do the meal deal then. £5 that’s a good price I’ll have a packet of cheese and onion walkers please” He smiles “Certainly you eating in or taking out” She smiles “Eating in” He smiles “Well that’s £5” She passes him a fiver he smiles “Take a seat I’ll bring it over”. She smiles “Thank you”

She finds a seat and waits for her food and coffee” A few minutes later he brings it over on a tray and places everything in front of her” “Enjoy” She smiles “This looks good big mugs I’ll enjoy this” He smiles “Good to know” He smiles then walks back to the counter” She tries her coffee and she’s shocked “Damn that’s good. The hot guy walks over and passes her some napkins “She looks at him “Oh thanks “He smiles and points to his lip she raises her eyebrow then touches her own she has whipped cream all over her mouth she feels so embarrassed but she smiles and licks it up “Thanks for that “He smiles “Any time” she giggle and he walks away. She then shakes her head and picks up her baguette. She adds a few crisps to it. Whilst she’s eating she occasionally glances over at them they all seem to be friends it’s pretty quiet at the moment so there just talking. The guy walks over when she’s finished “You finished I hoped you enjoyed it” She smiles “Oh I did” She stands up as he walks back to the counter as she leaves she glances back inside the shop and he waves at her she smiles and walks away smiling.

DAY 2

Mikasa is at the gym again as she is everyday not that she really needs to being the boss and all but she loves working there. Plus as she’s the boss she can take her lunch when she wants so as she has nothing to do she decided now is that time. She grabs her bag and goes back to the coffee shop it’s an hour later then yesterday and when she gets there it’s pretty quiet she looks at the counter and sees every queue but the cute guys is empty but she joins his queue anyway there’s only five people ahead of her one joins the blonde’s queue and one joins the horse’s queue but she waits in the cute guys queue. Another person joins both the blonde’s and the horse’s queue now there is just one person in front of her. The blond finishes with hers and says “Next” But she smiles “ I’ll wait” He smiles and looks at the horse looking guy and they both smirk” The cute guy is now free so she steps up to him” “Oh hello again you've been here for a while you could have joined the other queues you know” She smiles “Oh I know” He smiles “Armin and Jean don’t bite well maybe Horseface over there” he points to the one she thinks has a horse face Jean just rolls his eyes “I don’t look like a horse” The cute one smiles “Your face says otherwise” Jean just rolls his eyes She thinks it’s funny so she chuckles “Maybe I just like looking at your nice face” Jean smirks “It’s the eyes isn't it” She nods “Yea” The cute guy smiles “Is that so” She smiles “Yes that’s right” 

She looks at his name badge Manager Eren Yeager “Yes that’s right Eren Yeager so you think he looks like a horse also” Eren smiles “Why do you” She shrugs” And he laughs “Damn Jean even she thinks you look like a horse” Jean just rolls his eyes. Eren turns back to her “So what can I get you wait my Yeager senses are tingling a Mochaccino with whipped cream and caramel sauce” She smiles “So you can read minds can you” He laughs “Sorry I'm not professor X that’s more Armin then me he’s the brains” She laughs “Nah your more the rugged Wolverine” He laughs “Wolverine awesome so what does that make Jean then Beast or Nightcrawler” She smiles “You decide” Eren looks at Jean “Beast I think” She smiles “You said it not me” He laughs “So what else can I get you” She smiles “Well let’s see a corned beef with cheese and pickle baguette I think and a chocolate chip cookie please” He smiles “Eating In or wait my senses are tingling eating in am I right” She smiles “Very good” He smiles “I work on it” She smiles and passes him a fiver” He smiles “Thank you take a seat the same one as yesterday. She looks over and sees them all sharing a joke but it also seems there making fun of Eren but he’s laughing along with them.

A few minutes later Eren comes over with her order including some napkins “He smiles “Enjoy” She smiles “I will wolverine” He smiles and walks away. She smiles to herself what is she doing. She picks up her coffee and drinks some Eren walks up to the table next to her and starts cleaning it he whispers “You've got a Mochaccino Nose” She smiles and uses a napkin “Is it gone “He looks over “Yep all gone catastrophe averted” She smiles “That’s good” He then goes back to the counter and she continues eating. Everything tastes wonderful and the cookie wow they taste home baked does he bake also. She’s now full then Eren comes back over “You all done” she nods “Yep” He puts everything on a tray she smiles “So you all friends or something” Eren smiles “Well me and Armin have known each other since we were three Jean since we were 10 we met in high school I played football with him all the way through high school and college” She smiles “Must be fun working with your friends” He smiles “Yea it has its perks I get to boss them around then if they annoy me I either do the Vince McMahon or Alan sugar quote” Before he finishes she smiles “Your fired” He nods “That’s the one” She laughs “Your funny” He smiles “Sometimes”. She smiles “This cookie its baked isn't it” He nods “Yes unfortunately it’s not me I know your devastated it’s my mum's baking every morning she bakes cookies muffins and bread she’s amazing. Mikasa smiles “Yes I'm devastated but wow that’s nice of her” He smiles “Yea so she gets paid from me for baking the stuff. 

He takes the stuff back to the counter and she follows him she has a lot of paperwork to do so she’ll need a refill on the coffee. He turns around and sees her again “You’re not still hungry are you” She smiles “Nope I'm not Sasha”Eren smiles “Sasha Blouse” She nods “You know her” He nods “Yes knew her in primary and high school always eating that one” She smiles “So you do know her” He nods “Yep she hasn't been her yet” She smiles “She’s a friends from college maybe I’ll let her know about this place “Eren groans “Please don’t she’ll eat everything” She laughs “I know why do you think I haven’t told her” Eren smirks “So what can I get you” She smiles “Another Mochaccino to go please I have a lot of paperwork to do” He smiles “Of course that will be £3” She passes him £3 “There you go bub” He smiles then gets her coffee done and passes it to her enjoy it” She smiles “Oh I will cya Logan” He smiles Seyanara Kimosabe. She laughs and leaves the shop.


	45. Week Of Coffee Part 2 Days 3 & 4 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more flirting in this chapter enjoy

Day 3

Mikasa has had a tough day morning she had to fire one of her staff as he was stealing supplies she hates this part of her job but she’s the boss so it’s her job to do the firing still she hates it. After the guy left she took her lunch break and she went back to the shop she walks in its quiet people are sitting down someone’s even in her seat so she groans this day keeps getting worse and worse. She walks up to Eren “Hey Eren he looks up” Oh Hey you look sad what’s up” She sighs “I’d rather not talk about it” He nods “Gotcha “So what can I get you other than the Mochaccino” She smiles “A BLT baguette please and a chocolate chip muffin” He smiles “So you trying every dessert then” She smirks “Yea I guess” He sighs “ Bad day “She nods “Yea you could say that I did the Vince impression” He smiles “Oh I see well you take a oh your normal seats taken take any seat I’ll bring it over you can pay afterwards” She smiles “Thanks” He smiles “No problem”

She walks around and sits down and she looks out the window and sighs Then she stands up and walks back to Eren “Sorry Eren can I take that to go” He nods “Sure no problem” She pays him the money when he puts the order in front of her along with some napkins she pays him and walks out. She goes back to her office and sits down she places her order on the desk then groans she’s not the best company right now Eren was only trying to cheer her up but she didn't want to snap at him she actually likes him. She gets in these moods sometimes especially when she has to do something she hates doing it’s not the first or last time she’ll fire someone. She opens the bag of food and pulls it all out he’s packed napkins which is good he’s even wrote something on one of them she reads it

Remember to check your face after drinking.

She smiles he seems like a nice guy he’s cheered her. She opens up her baguette and takes a bite it tasted nice he’s given her some extra bacon and she smiles. She eats everything up and it’s delicious then she groans for 45 minutes every day she’s away from work but today she’s right back her. She won’t admit it to anyone but meeting Eren makes her day but she didn't want to ruin it today.

Day 4

She’s in a much better mood today after an early night she felt refreshed she’s going to apologize to Eren for leaving yesterday she’s not sure why but she feels she was rude to him” They hired Sasha to replace the fired member of staff she’s a friend and she needed a job after all she even told her about Eren’s shop so when she went on her lunch she went there to see her friends” Sasha doesn't know she liked Eren so she doesn't tell her Eren’s not there today. She helps a guy with his weights then she goes on her lunch. When she enters she only sees Armin and Jean and she groans that’s her perfect day ruined. She walks up to Eren’s friend Armin and smiles “Hello” He looks up “Oh hello sorry Eren’s not here today he’s I’ll we went out last night and he ate something bad he got food poisoning the place we went to should be shut down the food was terrible unfortunately Eren was the only one who got sick” She sighs “That sux I hope he gets better” Armin sighs “I know me to I guess you’re stuck with me today so what can I get you other than your coffee its seared into all our brains”.

She smiles “I see is that a good thing or not” He shrugs “Who knows” She smiles “Yes I'm devastated Eren’s not here but your OK for today” Armin smirks “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not” She smiles “It’s up to you so can I get a Chicken Salad Baguette and a fruit salad tub” He nods “Sure “What salad do you want” She smiles “Erm Lettuce, Tomatoes, Cucumber and Mayo please” He smiles “You want any Salt or Pepper on it” She smiles “Both please” He smiles “Sure thing so you staying in or out” She sighs “Out today please” Armin smirks “Oh I see you only stay in to stare at Eren now I'm offended but your secrets safe with me” She smirks “You should be ashamed of yourself” He smirks “Am I wrong” She smirks “How cheeky are you” He smiles “I get it off of Eren but I'm not cheeky I'm sweet and adorable” She smirks “Keep telling yourself that you’re not fooling anyone” He laughs but continues preparing her order when he’s done he passes it to her “That’s £5” She passes him the money and he smiles “Your comments really hurt I'm crying inside” She smiles “I'm sorry” He smiles “That’s OK I’ll cry when I go home tonight” She sighs “Don’t do that you’ll make me feel guilty” He smiles “And so you should” She smiles “See you tomorrow” He smiles “If I haven’t drowned in my own tears” She smiles and leaves she likes Armin to he’s funny just like Eren now she knows why they get on so well”

She goes back to her office and eats her food it sucked Eren wasn't there but Armin was nice maybe she’ll talk to him more well if Eren’s already serving that is she starts laughing Armin was really funny. She takes out her food and starts eating when she takes a drink of her coffee she notices something different it’s still nice but it’s not the way Eren does it does he add something else. She eats all her food then gets back to work.

Day 5

Another good day for her as the new equipment she’s been waiting months has finally arrived. After it’s all been set up and she’s signed for it she goes on her lunch. She hopes Eren’s back and as she opens the door and he’s there so she’s happy at that she smiles” She walks up to him “Welcome back I heard you were ill yesterday” He smiles “Well Thank you Armin told me you asked about me that was nice it took a while Armin filled up a whole bath full of tears what did you do to him by the way might I ask your name” She’s shocked “Oh how silly of me I've been her every day and never once thought to tell you my name” He smiles “You don’t have to give it you know” She smiles “I want to my names “Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman” He shakes her hand “Well Hello Mikasa Battleship Ackerman” She smiles “Battleship” He smiles “Yea Mikasa was a name of a Japanese Battleship” She smiles “I know I work at the gym across the road” He smiles “Oh at the gym” She nods” “Well I'm the boss actually” He smiles “That Explains the firing two days ago” She nods “And Armini made him cry did I” He smiles “Yep he cried like a baby” He looks at Armin “Didn't You” Armin smirks”  
Eren turns back to her “Don’t mind him he’s always been a cry baby he tells people he’s sweet and adorable but he doesn't foul me or you so he says” She smiles “I said I was sorry and sorry I left two days ago I get real moody when I have to do something I hate doing” He smiles “I see well when I went home I cried like a baby also but lest keep that a secret” She smiles “I see you and Armin are more alike than I thought why did you cry if I mighty ask” He smirks “Well two reasons one you left so I couldn't talk to you the other is well you coming here is the highlight of my day” She giggles “Oh really mine to If I'm honest” He laughs “So what can I get you apart from you know what” She smiles “Can I have a Tuna Mayo and Cucumber Baguette with a beef and onion packet of walkers crisp” He smiles “I’ll see what I can arrange” She smiles “Oh really” He chuckles “Yep take a seat I’ll bring it over or are you taking out” She smiles “In Today” Armin smirks “It’s because your hear that she stays” She goes bright red” Eren smiles “You look cute when you blush” She smiles and takes a seat. When she sits down she smiles to herself he said I was cute.

A few minutes later he brings over the food He smiles “Here’s your food battleship I had to go to the black market for the crisps keep it our secret if you tell anyone I’ll deny everything.” She smiles “What if I recorded it” He smiles “Then I’ll deny that’s my voice there is technology to mimic peoples voices you know” She laughs” So I've been told” Eren puts everything on the table then he smiles “I always add napkins to your order as you seem to like covering your face with whipped cream” She smiles “Do Not” He smiles “I beg to differ” She smirks “I want proof” He sighs” Doh I should have kept the pictures” She smiles “Your weird” He smiles “I'm weird speak for yourself” She smiles “You’re not going to cry are you” He smirks “Not decided yet” She smiles “Can I ask you a question” He smiles “That depends” She smiles “On what” He smiles “If your recording it” She giggles” No I'm not recording so you want the question then” He smiles “Go on then” She smiles “What do you put in my coffee that makes it taste different then when Armin did it yesterday” He sighs “You got served by Armin yesterday that makes me so sad I think I will cry now but to answer your question I add ginger” She smiles “Don’t cry Armin means nothing to me and ginger yes I taste it” Eren smiles “It’s too late I'm already heartbroken and it gives it a bit of a kick doesn't it” She smiles “Seeing me means that much to you does it and yes it does”

He laughs “I already told you seeing you is the highlight of my day” She smiles “Yes I remember and yet again you’re an idiot” He pulls a sad face “Your so mean I was going to say enjoy your food but now I’ll just walk away sad” He then walks away and she smiles and she enjoys her lunch. He walks over to her when she’s finished and she looks up “you still sad because of what I said” He nods “Yep you called me an idiot both Professor X and Beast think your mean” She smiles “I'm sorry please forgive me” He shakes his head “No can do that’s £5” She smiles and hands over the money he then walks away she laughs then leaves as she leaves she hears laughing from behind her and she smiles.


	46. Week Of Coffee Part 3 Days 6 & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter its a short one and it has more flirting well you'll have to read and find out what else lol

Day 6

Mikasa’s had an average day at work it’s because all she’s thought about is Eren he makes her laugh a lot he’s a joker he’s also smoking hot. He’s all a total idiot not that it’s a bad thing. She hasn't told Annie or Sasha about her feelings for Eren as they will make fun of her plus Sasha knows them from high school. When she goes on her lunch she goes to the same place as always. When she approaches the counter she hears Jean say to Eren “The mean girls back” He looks up and smiles at her and she smiles back” When she gets in front of Eren she smiles “Hello Eren how’s your day been” He smiles “Well it was good until the big meanie turned up” She smiles “Please forgive me” He sighs “Fine I’ll forgive you but you have to know I cried all last night Armin had to give me a sedative I was so distraught” She looks at Armin behind Eren who’s trying not to burst out laughing she smiles “You seem to cry a lot” He smiles “I know I look like an adult but inside I'm a big baby.

She laughs “You don’t wear Diapers do you” He laughs “Nah but Jean and Armin does Armin wears them Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and Jean Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday She laughs “I see” Armin smiles “It’s all lies Jean wears them every day” Eren looks shocked “Really wow” Jean smirks “Shut up” They all laugh then Eren looks at Mikasa “So Battleship what can I get you” She smiles “You know your being mean to me” Eren smiles “How do you figure that” She smiles “Your calling me Battleship” He smiles “Oh OK Mikasa what can I get for you today other than your Mochaccinp “She smiles “Well I had no breakfast today so I'm starving so can I have a Chicken, Beef, Ham, Salami, Turkey, Bacon, Cheese and Mayo on a baguette and a Chocolate Chip cookie” He smiles “Meat Carnage you sure you can eat all that” She smiles “You’d be surprised”.

He smiles “You work at a gym is all that meat wise” She smiles “Are you worried about my body” He blushes “Erm Well its perfect right now why ruin it” now it’s her turn to blush she smiles “Stop it” Eren hears giggling behind him He smirks “You want me to do the Vince McMahon quote” That shuts them up he then looks at Mikasa “Can’t get the staff these days” She smiles “I know I’d fire them if I was you” He laughs “I couldn't do that to Armin he’s cry himself to death” She smiles “Would he really do that” Eren shrugs “Do you really want to put it to the test” She shrugs “Could be funny” He smiles “Possibly Well back to the food if you insist on the food there is little I can do to stop you” She smiles “I’ll be fine” He smiles “If you say so it will take some time I’ll have to hire a forklift truck to carry it to you so it will take some time” She smiles “I'm also the boss remember I have no Lunch Time Limit” He smiles “Special treatment for yourself aye” She smiles “Don’t you do that” He nods “I've never known any boss to give him or herself a no lunch time limit” She smiles “Well I'm special” He smiles “I see well take a seat I’ll bring everything over when the forklift truck arrives”.

She smiles then sits down at her usual table she smiles and thinks to herself does he like me or is he just messing around and does she like him back. Her thoughts are broken when Eren puts everything on her table “Enjoy all those slaughtered animals” She smiles “Oh I will you can count on that have you tried this” He smiles “Never crossed my mind maybe I will someday I’ll have to keep watch over you so I can call the ambulance if you need it” She smiles “Good idea” He smiles “Well back to work” He walks away she looks at the baguette can she really eat all this she decides to start on her coffee until she figures out how to tackle it” He comes back with a large knife “You want me to cut it in half” She smiles “It will make it easier” “He smiles “You want any salt or pepper on it Armin says he asked you when I wasn't here I never thought to ask” She smiles “Nah not this time” He smiles “Well enjoy if you can” She smiles “I’ll do my best” He smiles “If you can’t eat it all you can always take the rest back to work with you” She smiles “True but that won’t set a good example to the others” He smiles “Good point” He then walks away.

She lifts up one part of it and takes a bite and she smiles “Wow that’s good” She smiles “Cutting it in half really helped” Eren looks over and she gives him a thumbs up and he chuckles and shakes his head. She goes back to eating it’s so filling it’s tough to get through but she does she looks at the cookie and pockets it for later” She goes back to the counter and he looks up “Still alive then” She smiles “Yea but that was tough to eat she passes him the fiver” He smiles “So I guess you’re going to have to run that all off now “She smiles “I guess so well see you tomorrow you are open on Sundays” right” He nods “Yep 9am until 18:00 if I don’t see you I’ll take that as you no longer living” She smiles “Yea good point. “She then leaves the shop.

Day 7

Mikasa finally told Annie and Sasha about Eren. Annie laughs “You really like him don’t you which one’s that the Blond, the horse looking on or Green Eyes” Mikasa blushes “I like The Boss The green eyed God does everyone think Jean's a horse” Annie smiles “Yea he was cute and well he does you have seen the size of his face heaven't you” Mikasa smiles “I have and I think I'm going to ask Eren out” Sasha smiles “Eren’s a nice guy does he flirt with you” Mikasa smiles “We both flirt” Sasha smiles “That means he really likes you” Mikasa smiles “How do you know” Sasha laughs “I've known Eren for years he’s flirted but not that much if he does it day after day then he likes you” Mikasa smiles “Well then he likes me” Annie smirks “Go for it before I do” Mikasa smiles “You try and I’ll fire you You can have Armin“ Annie smiles “Which ones that” Mikasa smiles “The blond one he’s a nice guy he’s also Eren’s best friends has been since they were three” Sasha smiles “I knew they were best friends but 15 years wow” Annie smiles “How come you haven’t asked him out already it’s not as if you haven’t been going there every day for lunch” Mikasa sighs “How do you know” “Your my best friend I know your looks and besides you head the same way each lunchtime” Mikasa smiles “So the foods great the coffee is amazing and Eren’s gorgeous” Annie smiles “Your weird just ask him out before I do” Mikasa smiles “Shut up I'm going back later. As she leaves she hears giggling behind her she just laughs.

She enters the shop it’s a Sunday so not much business today. Only Eren and Jean today on the walk down her she’s already decided she’s going to ask Eren to join her now she just has to actually ask him then ask him out. Eren’s looking at the food when she stands in front of him he looks up “So you are alive” She smiles “Yep still alive and kicking although I didn't have much to eat later on not that I needed it I just had a crisp sandwich” I love those so what can I get you today the same as yesterday” She smiles “No that’s strictly a once a month deal” He smiles “How brave of you” She smiles Can I have an Egg Mayo and Bacon baguette please and a packet of Cheese and Onion crisps please” He smiles “Sure I can do that” She smiles “Why don’t you join me for lunch it’s pretty dead here today you can always jump on if needed” He smiles “I don’t see why not I am the boss after all” She smiles “Cool” He looks at Jean “Going on lunch”.

Jean smirks “Sure thing Boss” Eren looks over and shakes his head”. Eren looks back at Mikasa take a seat I’ll bring your order over” She nods “What you having” He smiles “You’ll see soon enough” She nods and sits down. A few minutes later he brings her food over she looks over “Where’s yours” He smiles “Still preparing mine” She nods “I’ll wait then” He nods “OK” He comes back two minutes later with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce and the same baguette she had yesterday along with some Steak and Onion Crisps. When he puts it down she smiles “Can you cope with that” He smiles “Only one way to find out isn't there” He cuts it in two and takes a bite She watches him as he takes a bite “Wow that’s good” She smiles “I know it was tough to eat but delicious” He nods Yea its turning out that way” They continue eating of course she finishes first” She notices he’s also added the crisps for the baguette she smiles “You do that to aye” He looks up “Huh” She points to his crisps you put them in your baguette’s” He smiles “Oh yea always not that this really needs it but it’s a habit” She smiles “I know for me to” He finally finishes and he leans back “Wow that was nice but I'm full” She smiles “I know the feeling” He takes a drink of His hot Chocolate she looks at it “Is that a coffee” He smiles “You want to know a secret I don’t actually like Coffee” She’s shocked “But you run this Coffee Shop” He smiles “We do more than coffee we do Tea all types, Water cans, Slushes, Milkshakes” She smiles “Well that’s OK but can I ask you something” He smiles “You aren't recording it are you” She smiles “Nope” He smiles “Then go ahead” She smiles “Well OK her it is you know I've been coming here all week” He nods “Go on” She smiles “The food and the Coffee and the deserts are great but I also came her to get to know you better” He smiles “Well I gathered that much myself” She smiles “OK well I was wondering do you want to ya know go out sometime” He smiles “Sure when and where” She’s shocked “You don’t even want to think about it”.

He smiles “Nope I've wanted to ask you out all week but I didn't know if you were seeing anyone” She smiles “Wow OK I wanted to do the same but I didn't know if you were with anyone” He smiles “So where and When” She smiles “How about after work finish at five” He smiles “Well we close at six officially but we can close early most things are close before we close anyway” She smiles “Great” He smiles “How about we meet up outside here after work” She smiles “Look forward to it” He smiles “Me to” She gives him the fiver then she leans in and kisses him “See You tonight” He licks his lips and smiles “OK see you then “He kisses her back” She smiles “What was that for “He smiles “Only fair” She smiles “I guess so cya Wolverine” When she leaves He puts all their stuff on a tray and brings it behind the counter then Eren hears clapping behind him and he turns around Jean laughs “Damn Eren took you long enough” Eren smirks “Shut Up were closing at 5pm from now on” Jean nods “Makes sense” Eren smiles “He’s wanted to kiss her all week pretty much since the moment they locked eyes he can’t wait for tonight.

When He closes up she’s already there waiting he smiles “Hey” She smiles “Hey yourself” He smiles “So where do you want to go” She smiles “How about the cinema then we can go for a drink” He smiles “Sounds good but first” He walks up to her and kisses her and she kisses him back He smiles “You look nice” She smiles “Thanks now quit talking and kiss me again” He smiles “OK does this make you Jean Grey or Mariko” They then kiss again and she smiles “ I’d say Mariko Jean has Cyclops remember” He smiles That’s she does” She nods “Let’s Go” He smiles “OK” They then walk off holding hands.


	47. Hunted Part 1 Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kreiggers (Yeager’s later On) Were a normal family until Grisha a well-respected Doctor was taken by gangsters and forced to be there personal doctor he was blackmailed and also his family Carla and his seven year old Son Eren were guarded or watched. Something went wrong and The Kreiggers fled the country then the father left his wife and son to fend for themselves. Everything returned to normal until Eren was 20 then they found them and shot up the place shooting both Eren and Carla. Eren then returns home to Shiganshina in Trost but would he really be safe or would he always be hunted.

The Kreiggers (Yeager’s later On) Were a normal family until Grisha a well-respected Doctor was taken by gangsters and forced to be there personal doctor he was blackmailed and also his family Carla and his seven year old Son Eren were guarded or watched. Grisha worked many times for the Groltz Cartel. On one occasion the boss of the Groltz Cartel Schmitt Groltz was shot when a shuffle in power emerged. Grisha was summoned and although he tried he was unable to save Schmitt. Grisha knowing what would happen to him and maybe his family he fled. He manages to get home unnoticed and he forced his wife and son to pack and they left the country. Eren was extremely sad as he wasn't able to say goodbye to his best friend Armin Arlert. Schmitt died and when they went searching for the Kreiggers they had already fled. They fled first to Austria and then Zurich but Grisha fearing for his life abandoned his family and went into hiding. Eren grew up not knowing anything about what happened but he never forgot his best friend Armin although he couldn't remember what he looked like any more. Eren’s life was pretty uneventful he went to Primary and High School then college but he always wanted to return home. When he was 20 Carla told him about why they fled and Eren was shocked. 

One afternoon after Eren had got back from work at the workshop his life would change again and he would lose someone dear to him. He was in the front room watching TV and His mum was cooking dinner when He heard his mother scream he jumped up but just at that moment there was chaos as gunfire ripped through the house hitting both Eren and his mother she was hit six times and Eren three times. Although she was going to die she crawled over to Eren and grabbed his hands “Son I'm going to die remember what I told you change your name to Yeager my maiden name know that I’ll always love you” Eren looks down at her and that’s her last words as she dies in his arms but as he’s been hit also he also passes out. The Mob fled when they heard sirens luckily for Eren. Eren was rushed to hospital where two of the bullets were extracted but the third one was in a dangerous place so they didn't want to risk his life further. Maybe in time it would move and be taken out.  
A few days later Eren’s in hospital in Zurich. He’s still groggy from the surgery. His friend who’s a nurse in the hospital and his good friend has been looking after him when she overhears two men in dark suits asking about Eren she can tell there nod Feds there dodge as hell she can tell so she quickly rushes to get him some scrubs to wear then she rushes to his room” She looks at him he’s weak but conscious although groggy she nudges him” Eren wake up now” He groans Zara what is it” She sighs “Eren there is two men asking about you there not Feds I’d say there up to no good could they be the people who did this to you” He winces “I don’t know” She passes him some scrubs get changed you have to get out of here” She helps him up and takes off his gown and helps him get dressed. She kisses him on the cheek “Remember what your mum Said your now Eren Yeager I’ll be outside here take my car keys go home back and get out of here.” She hugs him and kisses him on the head “I’ll miss you Eren” He groans “I’ll miss you to Zara They hug again “I’ll hold them off you go down the back” He looks at her “Don’t do anything stupid” She smiles “You know me” He sighs “Yes that’s why I told you not to do anything stupid” She smiles “I won’t” He sighs “I don’t want your death on my conscience” She smiles “Go Eren” He hugs her again “Bye” she smiles “Bye”.

He does as she asked took the stairs he got out easily enough he heard nothing so that’s good” He gets home and starts packing then he rips up the floorboards and grabs all the money there its about 100 grand how they saved that much up he’ll never know but he take sit any ways. They never even had a bank account after all. He grabs his passport and a picture of his mum and puts them both in his bag then he looks around then leaves. They live close to the train station so that’s good so he gets there quick and buys a train ticket to Trost. He gets to Trost the following afternoon at about 1pm. As he leaves the Train Station he groans something’s wrong has the bullet moved he feels like crap. He looks around he hasn’t been her in 13 years. He’s looking around when someone calls his name but its Eren Kreigger not Eren Yeager so he freezes could they have found him already then he groans he did live here before after all” He turns around and a blond man is looking at him Zara described them he’s not one of them he sighs “Do I know you” The guy smiles “Eren it’s me Armin Arlert your best friend” Eren smiles “Wow sorry it’s been so long” Armin smiles “You look older of course but you have the same hairstyle” Eren smiles “You can remember my hair style from 13 years ago” Armin sighs “Wow it’s been 13 years what happened to you”

I was Eren Kreigger I'm now Eren Yeager so don’t call me Kreigger any more “Armin sighs “Did you get married” Eren sighs “I'm not gay Armin no it’s a long story but I'm now Eren Yeager” Armin smiles “OK Eren Yeager it is” He hugs Eren and Eren winces “Armin looks at him you OK” Eren groans “Bad sunburn I’ll be OK” Armin smiles “I can’t believe your back.” Eren sighs “Well I have to go I’ll meet you tomorrow” Armin smiles and writes something down “Meet me there tomorrow” Eren takes the paper and pockets it “See you then” Eren walks off and Armin watches him go then leaves himself. Eren finds the cheapest place he can he wants to stay unnoticed. The place is a dump but it’s discreet and that’s what he wants.

He drops everything on the bed then goes into the bathroom and takes off his top his chest in still bruised the bullets knocked him off his feet and he’s been rushing around no wonder the bullets moved. He touches the entry wounds then the exit wounds. It hurts to touch them he also feels dirty so he takes a shower. He smiles Typical of Armin to notice him but how after 13 years He lies down and quickly falls asleep. The next day he gets a taxi to the dinner Armin mentioned he opens the door and looks around a lot of young people there he sees a nice Japanese girl she seems to look at him also but he can’t get attached he doesn't really know why he came back here or how long he’ll be here. He continues looking around until he sees Armin so he walks over to him and sits down” “Hey Armin” Armin looks up “Damn Eren you look terrible “Eren groans “Thanks I needed that” Armin smiles “Are you OK” Eren sighs “I must be coming down with something” Armin sighs “So where did you move to” Eren sighs “Austria then ended up in Switzerland. Zurich to be more exact but I’d rather not talk about it if it’s OK with you” Armin smiles “Of course so how’s your parents “Eren groans “I’d rather not talk about that also not to be mean but I'm not feeling so good I have to go I’ll call you” Armin writes down his number “You sure your OK” Eren smiles “I’ll be fine change of climate maybe.” As he walks out someone barges into him and he groan and grabs his chest.

Mikasa sits down “Hey he a friend of yours” Armin watches as Eren pops some pills into his mouth “What did you say” She smiles “I said is he a friend of yours” Armin looks at her “Yes he’s an old friend he disappeared 13 years ago now he’s back did he look OK to you” She sighs “No not really he looks like he’s in pain” Armin sighs “He said its sunburn” She smiles “That’s not sunburn I know that” He sighs “Well I might as well get my things to go then go back to work early.” She smiles “OK enjoy your work” He smiles “Don’t I always” She smiles Someone has to” He chuckles” She looks outside she saw him popping pills also she knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the dinner it’s not sunburn she knows that. She goes outside and sees a bottle on the floor she goes over to it and picks it up it’s an empty bottle of painkillers.

She looks around and sees Armin walking to work then she looks the other way and sees Eren walking the other way something’s wrong with him although she doesn't know him he’s Amin’s old best friend and Armin’s also her best friend she looks back in the dinner nobody’s even realized she’s even gone so she follows him. He leads her to the poorest part of Shiganshina she sees him enter an apartment complex she grabs the door before it closes she watches him enter his apartment she walks up to his door and sighs then she knocks.

Eren’s in the bathroom. He knows something is wrong the pain is getting worse he knows what he has to do his dad was a doctor after all. He takes off his t-shirt he looks at the bruises and the bullet wounds the pain is unbearable. He then hears a knock at the door he ignores it he knows nobody maybe they’ll just go away. Then he hears a knock again and he groans he puts his t-shirt back on then leaves the bathroom and goes over to the door he looks through the eye hole it’s that Japanese girl from the diner why would she be here. He sighs then opens the door he looks at her “Can I help you” She looks at his chest the looks at him “I'm a friend of Armin’s” He groans “So” She sighs “You look like you’re in pain” He sighs “Its sunburn I’ll be fine” She sighs “Cut the crap it’s not sunburn” He sighs “What do you want” She sighs “As I said you are Armin’s friend and were both worried about you” He sighs “You don’t even know me” He then grabs his stomach and runs off. She sighs and enters the apartment and closes the door she finds him in the bathroom he’s coughing up blood he hasn't noticed her so he goes back to the mirror and takes off his t-shirt. She sees his back she sees bruises and holes although healed in his back she’s seen movies before there bullet wounds she sighs “You've been shot” He turns around “I was shot three times they got two out one they didn't as it was in a dangerous place now it’s moved it seems.

She’s shocked he walks past her and goes into the kitchen and opens a draw and pulls out a large steak knife “She runs up to him “What are you doing” He winces “My dad’s a doctor I know what I'm doing” He then opens up the fridge and pulls out a bottle of vodka. He then pours some vodka on the knife” She’s worried now “You’re going to get it out” He nods she sighs and grabs his arm “But you’re too weak let me call my brother”. Eren sighs “Is he a doctor” She shakes her head “No” He looks at her “Then what good is calling him then” She sighs “His friends Hangi is a doctor I’ll get her over here” He sighs “Be quick the pain is unbearable do what you need to but do it fast” She sighs “Put down the knife” He sighs and puts it on the counter and she pulls out her phone and rings Levi.

Levi picks up after two rings “What’s up sis where did you go” She sighs “No time to explain can you ring Hangi tell her to bring her medical bag and get to Miersk Crescent as soon as she can” He sighs “The cheap shit area what are you doing there” She sighs “Please Levi just do it Armin’s old friend you saw him right well he’s been shot” He sighs “I’ll bring her and be there in 10 minutes” She sighs “OK” She hangs up she looks at Eren “They’ll be here in 10 minutes” He sighs “Lest hope So” He then climbs on the table she looks at him “Will you be OK” He shrugs then winces “Who knows” She sighs “I’ll wait outside for them don’t do anything stupid” He sighs “I can’t promise anything” She sighs then walks out of the kitchen he hears her open then door and it closes behind her he’ll have to let her in of course he gets off the table picks up the knife just in case and the vodka and takes a swig.

Outside Mikasa waits for Levi and Hangi she’s worried about Eren she doesn't really know him but he seems a nice guy and plus he’s Armin’s old friend Armin told her many stories of them and she wondered what happened to him as much as Armin did. They arrive exactly like they said when Hangi gets out she looks at Mikasa “What’s this about a shooting” She looks around “He lives here in this dump” Mikasa nods “Come on” Hangi sighs “What happened how was he shot” Mikasa sighs “I don’t know he told me he was shot three times they got two out but the third was in a difficult place he thinks its moved he’s going to try and operate on himself” Hangi sighs “You serious” Mikasa nods They get to the door it won’t open she presses his number “He buzzes them through. They all run up the stairs and the front door is open they find him in the kitchen he has a mirror beside him and has a knife Hangi looks at him “Put that knife down are you crazy” He sighs “I disinfected the knife with Vodka” She sighs “Let me look at you she sees three entry wounds She looks at him “Where is the bullet” He points to where he thinks it is “There I think” She nods “She looks at Levi “Open my bag everything I’ll need is in there” Levi looks around “This place is dirty as hell you’re going to open him up in here” Eren smiles “It should be for £30 a month” Levi sighs “I wouldn't hand over a penny for this dump you can’t stay here and you can’t seriously be thinking on operating in here this places needs to be burned down” Hangi looks around “I agree” Mikasa looks at them “Is he going to be OK” Hangi sighs “I don’t know” Mikasa sighs “Armin he has a spare room he can stay there I’ll call him to meet us” She dials Armin who picks up “Oh hey Mikasa what’s up” She tells Armin what’s happened she hears “Shit get him to my place I know something was wrong I’ll be there when you get there”

Hangi looks at Eren “Can you move” He nods “Yea I think so” She nods “Good enough” She looks at Levi “On three we lift him up and get him to Armin’s as quick as possible I’ll operate on him there” Levi nods “OK” She nods “1,2,3” They both lift Eren and he groans They take one arm each and Mikasa follows she grabs Hangi’s bag and follows them out. They get into Hangi’s BMW X5 and they drive to Armin’s He’s waiting for them there He opens the door and sees Eren “Fuck Eren why didn't you tell me“ Levi sighs “Armin enough questions his life’s at stake get your door open well talk afterwards”. Armin nods “OK” He opens his front door and again Levi and Hangi help him inside” Levi looks in “This is much better” Hangi smiles “I agree OK we’ll lie him down on the table then I’ll get started” Eren takes a swig of vodka then he pretty much passes out” Hangi smiles “I guess that solves him panicking we can work in peace” She opens him up and finds the bullet and takes it out” She then closes him up and sighs “Damn these wounds are fresh when did it happen she hears a voice its Eren’s he whispers “Two weeks ago” Armin sighs “What happened” Eren doesn't reply as he’s passes out again”.

When he wakes up it’s a day later he looks around he’s in a room he doesn't recognize he then tries to sit up then someone grabs his arm “Easy there Eren how you feeling” He sighs “Much better did you get it out” She smiles “I did so what happened” Just then Mikasa, Levi and Armin walks in Eren sighs Hangi helps him sit up she then makes him drink some water” He sighs “Thanks” He then sighs and tell them everything” Armin’s shocked “That’s why you left 13 years ago without saying anything” Eren nods “I had no choice I was seven” Armin nods “Sorry about your mum she was a nice women” He nods “I know” Armin sighs “How many times was she shot if I might ask” Eren sighs “Six times” But she still managed to crawl over to me tell me to use the name we agreed on then she died” Armin nods “Yeager” Eren nods “Yea her Maiden Name” So Eren Kreigger is dead now” They shot up our house in broad daylight they even came for me in the hospital if it wasn’t for my friend Zara who was a nurse there I would have died” Mikasa sighs “You've had a tough Month” Eren smiles “I've had a tough month” Hangi smiles “Lucky Mikasa was so curious I’d say you could have been dead within three days if I wouldn't have operated” Eren sighs “Well I'm lucky then” Hangi nods “OK He’s out of danger but he needs to eat and rest when was the last time you ate.” Eren sighs” Erm “What day is it” Hangi smiles “Thursday” Eren sighs “Then Monday was the last time I ate if you call hospital food actual food” Everyone smiles Armin looks at Eren “I’ll make you some Chicken and Vegetable soup I can cook now by the way” Eren nods “Not out of a tin I hope” Armin smiles “No” I make it so it will take about 1 hour I can make you a sandwich first if you want” Eren nods “Crisp sandwich if you have any crisps that is” Levi sighs “You still eat college food” Mikasa smiles “Crisps sandwiches are awesome” Hangi smiles “I’ll check up on you in a few hours” Eren nods thank you” Levi sighs “Get well soon kid” Eren smiles “Thanks Levi and Hangi that’s your names right I was weak but I think that was what Mikasa called you” They both nod “Hangi smiles “Yes that’s are names Hangi Zoe Levi and Mikasa Ackerman” Eren nods “Thank you both” Hangi smiles “Happy to help” Mikasa smils I’ll stay with him for a while” Hangi smiles “OK ” Hangi and Levi leaves Armin shouts from the kitchen “You want a crisp sandwich to Mikasa” She smiles “Yes please and flavour but salt and vinegar” Eren nods Yea “Cheese and Onion if you have it” Mikasa smiles “Eren says Cheese and Onion if you have it and make that for me to” Armin smiles “Gotcha” 

She sits down and shortly after Armin comes in and passes them there sandwiches. Eren and Mikasa both tuck into their crisp sandwiches. When there done Mikasa takes the plates back into the kitchen she brings a chair in with her when she comes back and she sits next to him” She looks at him “How you feeling” He smiles “Much better thanks to you guys I owe you my life” Mikasa smiles You can thank me later” He smiles “Oh what do you have in mind” Armin smiles “She’s not your nurse Eren stop flirting with her” Eren smirks Spoil sport Armin laughs “Hope you feel better I have to go back to work” I’ll be back later can you check on the soup in about 30 minutes Mikasa” She nods “Sure” Armin looks at Eren “Glad your back” Eren smiles “Me to” Armin then leave.

Eren tries to grab a pillow from behind him and she smiles “You want help with that” Eren smiles “Why do you want to baby me” She smiles “Do you always flirt with women” Eren smiles “It’s a gift really I suppose it’s my eyes you see it mesmerises women” She laughs “you do have pretty eyes” He smiles “So I've been told” She smiles “I’ll check on the soup. He nods and lies back down. She leaves the room then after a few minutes she comes back on with a big bowl of soup with some crusts bread. She places in in front of him “Eat up” He smiles “Give me a chance to sit back up” She smiles “I’ll give you five seconds” He smirks “So mean”.

She smiles “I'm not mean” He smiles “I beg to differ so back to the previous question before Armin interrupted how do I pay you back what do you have in mind” She smiles “Patience Eren” He sighs “Sorry that’s not one of my strong points I'm afraid” She giggles “I see” Eren laughs “Was you blind before then” She smiles “very cheeky aren’t you” He smirks “I work on it that’s one of my awesome talents” She smiles “What other talents do you have” He smiles “Patience Mikasa all in good time”. She smiles “Unlike you I have a lot of patience” He smiles “Good to know” He then starts eating the soup “Wow this is good” He eats it all up then he looks at Mikasa “You boyfriend must be jealous of you being here” She smiles “No boyfriend “He smiles “Girlfriend” She smiles “I'm straight although I did experiment in college” He smiles “Interesting do tell” She smiles “All in good time are you trying to hit on me Eren” He smiles “What do you think I've been doing since we started talking” She laughs “Running your mouth mostly” He sighs “So So mean” She laughs “I told you I'm not mean” He smiles “I beg to differ again so how about a kiss then”.

She laughs” Very Smooth Eren” He chuckles “I work on it so how about it” She smiles “OK” She stands up and kisses him on the cheek” He smiles “Not what I had in mind” She smiles “Fine she stands up again and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back then she sits back down and smiles at him. He smiles “I never actually thought you’d actually do it how about another one” She laughs “you always like this around women” He smiles “Around the hot ones yes “She smiles “And around the ugly ones” He smiles “So far I haven’t seen any ugly women only two pretty women you and Hangi but I’d say you were prettier” She smiles “Thanks your cute” He sighs “Only Cute that makes me sad” She smiles “Why’s that” He Smiles “I was hoping for a Greek God” She smiles “Show me your chest then maybe I’ll upgrade to a Greek God” He smiles “Now who’s doing the flirting” He takes off his t-shirt though She smiles “OK you’re a Greek God” He smiles “Want to see anything else “She smiles “Now Now Eren”.

He laughs “So tell me about you” She smiles “I could tell you but then I’d have to kill you” He smiles “Join the club well my History is classified the last person who asked was sent to GITMO” She smiles “How nice for them” He smiles “You do know what GITMO is right” She nods” Yea a Prison” He nods “It seems we both have secret histories” She laughs “It seems so“ He smiles “So how long have you lived here or is that info worth dying over” She smiles “I've lived here my whole life it seems I met Armin when I was 10 we've been best friends ever since it seems his former best friend moved away”. He sighs “I know I hated it I was crying after I was woken up and forced into packing makes me wonder what would have happened if I’d have stayed although I probably would have been dead so I got the better deal. Although I never forgot Armin I never really gained many friends growing up we moved around a few times before settling in Zurich then my dad just packed up and left one night whilst I was asleep.

She sighs “I bet it was hard growing up without a father and I'm sorry about your mum” He nods “It was hard and thanks my mum was awesome a great cook a kind person I wasn't the best child to bring up. When dad left I sort of calmed down and she got sadder but we had each other so that was cool. She never met anyone else maybe she hoped he’s come back someday but he never did mum said he left to keep us safe not that it did she died after all” She sees a tear forming so she stands up and sits next to him on the bed and wipes it away” She smiles “I would have loved to have met her she seems perfect” He smiles “And she you probably” They both stay quiet for a few minutes then he smiles “Your very beautiful how come you’re single surely there must be queues of guys wanting to be with you”.   
She smiles “Just never found the right person I guess what about you” He sighs “Well moving so often was tough I did have the odd girlfriend but nothing serious. As for friends I didn't have many for the same reason although I had a good friend in Zurich her name was Zara she was the nurse who warned me about the two dodgy looking guys asking about me I hope she’s OK she was very attractive but not as pretty as you” Mikasa blushes and he smiles “Am I making you uncomfortable” She smiles “it’s OK” Eren smiles “I could do with some ice cream should we see if he has any” She smiles” That’s stealing” He smiles “Are you saying you don’t want any come on who doesn't like Ice Cream if it makes you feel better I’ll buy him some” She smiles “Well OK” They walk into the kitchen and Eren sends Armin a Text

To Armin  
From Eren  
Raiding your fridge for ice cream

He gets a quick reply

To Eren   
From Armin  
No problem bottom shelf Cookie Dough enjoy

Eren smiles and shows Mikasa the text “I know he wouldn't mind” He opens the bottom shelf and pulls out a tub of Cookie Dough ice cream he smiles “Yummy my favourite flavour.” She smiles “Mine to” They leave it to defrost for a few minutes they talk for a short while about nothing really then Eren opens the tub “That’s better” He puts his finger in and a blob goes on his finger he then touches her nose and smiles “Now you have a cookie Dough Nose” She uses her finger to wipe it off then puts it in her mouth “Yummy” She then smears some on his forehead” He uses his finger and wipes it off then puts it in his mouth” He then looks at Mikasa and she looks at him and smirks ”What” He smiles “Oh Nothing” She smiles “Stop staring then” He laughs “Sorry mission unacceptable your too beautiful to ignore” She rolls her eyes and he gets some more ice cream and smears it on her lips she opens her mouth and licks it off his finger and he smiles then she moves closer to him and they start kissing.


	48. Hunted Part 2 New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren and Mikasa get a lot closer mentions of sex and a lot of kissing

After the kiss Mikasa spent pretty much every day at Armin’s being with Eren. Friendship can start so quickly as can love and it seemed that Eren and Mikasa liked each other a lot. After a week Eren was now fully healed and allowed to leave. On that day Mikasa had visited her parents so she wasn't there. Armin smiles “How You feeling buddy” Eren smiles “I feel good no more pain” He smiles “Is that because of Mikasa’s presence it distracted you from the pain I know you like her and I know she likes you” Eren smiles “How do you know that” Armin smiles “Well apart from her being here every day I heard and saw you kissing. Eren smirks “Stop Perving on us then” Armin smiles “Where is she today” Eren smiles “Visiting her parents I believe” Armin smiles “Well come on lets go out you can meet all my friends. They've been waiting to meet you” Eren raises and eyebrow “Why” They leave Armin’s house and start walking then they continue talking.

Armin smiles “Well they want to know about my old friend and they also want to see the guy who’s swept Mikasa off her feet the person she never shuts up about” Eren smiles “I see” Armin smiles “I've known Mikasa for 10 years now and she’s dated people before but the way she looks at you is different it’s like you’re her soul mate or something” Eren laughs “I like her to she beautiful to be the most beautiful women I've ever seen to be honest” Armin smiles “Well that’s good” Eren smiles “Just how many boyfriends are we talking about here” Armin smirks “Why are you jealous” Eren rolls his eyes “How many” Armin smirks “Three in total but none of them lasted that long she told me they weren't right for her but you and her I think that could work out how about your love life”.

Eren smirks “Well moving was difficult for making friends or girlfriends but I’d say eight I think but like Mikasa’s they never lasted long they never felt right to me the longest was six months but she moved away we dated in my last year of high school but she moved to England before college started she pretty much ended it as soon as she got to England” Armin sighs “Wow I'm sorry to hear that was you in love with her” Eren shrugs “I'm not sure I really liked her but I guess not as soon as I saw Mikasa I was blown away”. Armin smiles “Eight girls damn Eren” Eren smirks “I can’t help it its these eyes girls stare at them and they like me” Armin laughs “Nice excuse Eren” Eren smiles “It’s not an excuse even Mikasa admitted I have beautiful eyes” Armin smiles “They are cute” Eren punches him “Strictly girls my friend” Armin laughs “Come on here’s the place” Eren looks up “Oh here again” Armin nods “This time you can stay longer” Eren smiles” Yea I see a burger and fries with my name on it” Armin smiles “I see well it’s an American diner so all good” Eren smiles “Is this the only place you hang out” Armin shrugs “It’s a college hangout” Eren nods “I see”.

Just then someone jumps on Eren’s back “Your free from your bed” Eren smiles its Mikasa “Yes I’m free as quotes by William Wallace FREEDOM” They all laugh then Armin walks in and Eren follows with Mikasa on his back. All Armin’s friends are there about 12 of them plus Hangi and Levi. Mikasa slips off his back and Armin introduces him to them “Hey guys this is my old/new best friend Eren Yeager formally Eren Kreigger” They all say “HI” Armin looks at Eren “You know Levi and Hangi of course” Eren nods at them Armin continues “Well the others are he points at each of there individually. Annie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Tommy, Mina, Jean, Marco and Levi’s girlfriend Petra or Mrs Ral she was our History teacher at college” Eren shakes all their hands” Hangi smiles “How’s the bullet wounds healing” Eren smiles “There all good thanks for saving my life I owe you one” Annie walks up” “You were shot is that why you looked like crap when we saw you last” Eren nods “That would be correct I still had a bullet in me although I was shot three times the doctors took two out but one was in a difficult place they didn't want to risk further damage but it moved” Hangi “Smiles “Yes and you were going to operate on yourself luckily I got there before he did anything. I got it out of him and not a moment too soon if I hadn’t he would have been dead by now if Mikasa wasn't so curious” Connie smiles “Who shot you” Levi speaks before Eren “Give him time some of us know and its very traumatic give him time then he’ll say” Eren smiles “Thanks Levi I will say soon enough” Connie laughs “You do know we’ll all be making up weird stories about it”.

Eren laughs “I see well feel free to think hard and let me know some of your stories they might be funny” Sasha smiles “We are all glad you’re safe although we only just met you well properly you’re a friend of Armin’s and Mikasa’s so you’re a friend of our also” Eren smiles “Thanks so I'm starving I need Burger and Fries” Reiner laughs “Don’t we all” They go to a booth that fits at least 15 people it’s pretty much a full circle. Obviously Mikasa sits next to Eren Annie sits on the other side next to Armin. Eren looks at Mikasa “How were your parents” She smiles “They were good then Armin texted me and told me you were coming here so I left” Eren smiles “And jumped on my back” She nods “Yep” Levi looks over “So how long you staying” Eren sighs “I don’t know because of what happened I might have to run again”. Annie looks up from her phone “Run from who” Eren looks at Mikasa then Armin, Levi and Hangi. Levi shrugs”. 

Eren sighs “Fine I’ll tell you now” Everyone’s listening” Eren sighs “OK I used to live here 13 years ago my surname was Kreigger as Armin mentioned” Petra sighs “I remember that name there were many rumours about your dad” Eren nods “Yea he was a well-respected doctor back then have you heard of the Groltz Cartel” She nods” Yes most of them are in prison now” Eren sighs “I see well they found out about my dad somehow and took him pretty much off the street. They forced him into being there personal doctor of course he said no why should he help criminals but then they forced his hand by staying with me and my mum or watching the house closely so he had no choice but to do what they asked. One time the boss at the time Schmitt Groltz was shot badly apparently there was in fighting or some shit like that and he was shot my dad was summoned and he worked on him but the bullet wound had done too much damage so he was going to die whatever my dad did. When he took the bullet out and stitched him up the rest of the people were fighting against each other so my dad slipped out and came home forced me and my mum to pack and we fled to Austria We travelled a lot so I never made that many friends I moved like every few months it seems to different parts of Austria then we fled to Switzerland and did the same ending up in Zurich. But my dad was paranoid so he left me and my mother thinking they would leave us alone I have no idea where he is I haven’t spoken to him in over 10 years now. He was wrong that they would leave us alone and they found us this year I had just got home from work when I heard my mum scream and run into the front room where I was then all hell broke loose. 

They shot up the place in broad daylight my mum was shot six times and me three times before she died she crawled over to me and made me promise to do as we discussed which was change my name to Eren Yeager her Maiden name they don’t know It I hope. Then she died in my arms but I fell unconscious shortly afterwards. I woke up about three days later and was told they took out two of the bullets but the last one was lodged next to my ribs and left lung they didn't want to risk further damage they said it should move on its own which it did. They came for me a day later I was still weak from the surgery and my friend a nurse there noticed they were dodgy not Feds as they claimed so she rushed to me and got me out of the hospital I went home ripped up the floorboards grabbed all the money we saved which was about 100k plus my passport saying Eren Yeager then I packed and left Zurich and came here you know the rest so that’s why I might have to run if they come here” Pretty much everyone’s shocked Annie sighs “Fuck that’s terrible I'm sorry about your mum” Eren smiles “Thanks Annie” Connie sighs “Damn man you've had a rough life” Eren nods “Tell me about it” Connie smirks “I just did” Eren laughs “So you did” Levi sighs “OK nobody else but us must know about this don’t tell your parents nobody else must know” They all agree to keep a secret. Levi looks at Eren “Is it wise coming back here though you did live here before yes 13 years ago but Eren isn't a common name” Eren sighs “I know” They all order food then they ask Eren about all the places he stayed at. He tells them what he can. Jean smiles “What were the girls like” Eren shrugs “Some were nice but I didn't have much time for girls I moved way to often” Eren and Armin look at each other and Mikasa sees she whispers to Eren “What was that look for” He smiles “I’ll tell you later” She nods then the food comes and they all eat. After a few hours they all go their separate ways and Eren and Mikasa go for a walk she grabs his hand and they walk down the beach holding hands she sighs “I don’t want you to go” He sighs “I don’t want to either but I don’t have much choice do I” She rests her head on his shoulder “I know”.

Eren decides to stay it’s been at least six months since he came home. He gets his own place a lot nicer than his old place he still would prefer to stay un noticed but he does get his own place. He even gets a job working in Hannes Scrapyard. One day when he’s walking through the scrapyard he finds and old Black Pontiac Firebird. He checks it out it has some rust. The engine also needs an overhaul, it needs new breaks and tires and a wind shield. It shouldn't be a problem for him though as he’s a qualified mechanic he can fix it besides he can get what he needs here or order what he needs.

He goes to Hanne’s office and knocks on the door and walks in “Hannes looks up from his paperwork” “Hey Eren what’s up” Eren smiles “Do you know what cool cars are out there” Hannes nods “I do why have you found something that interests you” Eren nods “Yes I just saw a beat up Black Pontiac Firebird can I have it and repair it I am a mechanic by trade” Hannes smiles “That old thing does it even start” Eren smiles “I can’t hot wire cars Hannes so I have no idea if it does or doesn't but I’ll make it work” Hannes smiles “Sure take it wait hold on” He stands up and opens a box and riffles through until he finds what he’s looking for then he throws them at Eren” Eren catches them it’s the keys to the Pontiac “Good luck Eren” Eren smiles “Thanks Hannes can I also look for parts for the car” Hannes smiles “Sure there only going to be destroyed anyways” Eren smiles “Thanks Hannes Mum always said you were a nice man” Hannes sighs “I'm sorry about your mum Eren she was a great women and a great mum from what I saw” Eren smiles “She was the best I learned so much from her I miss her so much” Hannes sighs “Do you remember what you used to call me when you were younger” Eren shakes his head “No” Hannes smiles “You used to call me Uncle Hannes although I wasn't really your uncle” Eren smiles “Well you are now If you want to be” Hannes smiles “Just like that aye” Eren nods “Sure say can I borrow the truck to deliver the car to my house” Hannes smiles “Sure thing nephew” He throws the keys to Eren “Remember you work her though” Eren smiles “I remember”.

He leaves the office and brings the truck to the Pontiac then he gets out and gets in the Pontiac like Hannes thought it doesn't start. Eren starts pushing it then Hannes helps him” He looks at Eren “You sure you can repair this it’s been here a while” Eren shrugs “I’ll do my best”. They both push it up the ramp on the track then they tie it down with harnesses then Eren jumps into the truck and starts up the engine I’ll be back in about 30 minutes. Hannes nods “Take your Time” Eren smiles “How much time “Hannes laughs “1 hour tops” Eren nods “I see well cya soon”.

When he gets back home he unhooks the harnesses and slowly pushes it down the ramp then Reiner comes by “Need a hand Eren” Eren nods “Sure” Reiner jogs up “Sweet ride” Eren nods “Yea it will be when I repair it I found it in the scrapyard” Reiner smiles “Damn can you fix it” Eren shrugs “I’ll do my best” together Reiner and Eren push it into his driveway then they both cover it up” Reiner sighs “So how you finding being back here” Eren smirks “It’s nice it’s like I never left. It must be hard do you really think you will have to run again” Eren shrugs “I don’t know me and Mikasa are dating now but I’ll have to leave her if the worst happens I can’t have her getting involved.” Reiner nods “I understand if it happens everyone will look after her” Eren smiles “Thanks let’s hope I won’t have to run well I have to get back to work” Reiner says goodbye and Eren gets in the truck and drives back to work.

Eren gets back to work but as it’s a slow and hot day Hannes lets him get off early. He grabs some of the parts he needs with Hannes help and Hannes drops him off at his house. Eren gets straight to work on his car. An hour later Mikasa turns up and she wraps her arms around him he smiles “I'm dirty” She smiles “So what” He stands up and wraps his arms around her and kisses her “How was your day” She smiles “It was good how was yours” He smiles “It was good Hannes let me have this car I found in the scrapyard I'm repairing it” She smiles “Nice car” He smiles “It is and will be working when I finish it” She smiles “Can I watch” He smiles “Sure if you want how about your run in and get two cans of coke” She smiles “Sure” She runs the house and comes back shortly after with two cans she then sits on the wall and watches him work. After a while he smiles “Are you checking out my ass” She smiles “It’s a nice ass” He laughs “Pervert” She giggles “I wouldn't have to stare if you paid me more attention” He laughs “Give me five minutes and I'm all yours” She smiles “Great I have some good ideas for what we’re going to do afterwards” He smiles “I'm sure you do” She laughs and he gets back to work. He actually takes 10 minutes but that’s OK for her. He closes the bonnet and climbs into the car. He turns the keys and the engine starts he starts revving it up this is a powerful car he thinks he’ll give it some more bhp that will make it better. She pokes her head throw the driver’s window and he looks up and kisses her” Can I help you” She smiles “Let’s go for a ride” He smiles “It’s still a death trap the brakes are fucked the wheels need changing all new tires also plus it has no windscreen but I can put that on tomorrow” He turns off the engine and she takes her head out he winds up the window and gets out of the car and covers it up again. 

He turns towards Mikasa “I'm all yours” She smiles “Oh Goody” She smiles “First stop a shower I think” He smiles “A shower by myself” She smiles “Nope” She picks up some mod from the grass and wipes it down her arms and he chuckles “What are you doing” She smiles “I seem to be dirty I’ll have to join you”. He smiles “Oh really” She walks up to him and they kiss again “Yep you wouldn't want me to remain dirty now would you” He smirks “Oh we can’t have that come on” She giggles and grabs his hand and they walk inside his house. They wash the dirt off each other and also have sex. When there done in the shower he carries her to his room and they both lie down on Eren’s bed and he hugs her. After a while of just lying there they then get dressed and make their way into his front room. He sits down and she climbs into his lap and they make out again. After 10 minutes he smiles “I’ll cook some dinner” She smiles “Can I help” He smiles “Sure” He cooks a nice dinner of Chicken Stew and Dumplings.

Later on when they've finished eating there sitting on Eren’s couch He’s lying back and she’s in between his legs he also has his arms wrapped around her she has her back on his chest” He smiles “Why don’t you move in with me it’s not as if you’re not sleeping here most nights any ways” She smiles “Do you want me to” He smiles “Would I have asked if I didn't” She smiles “I’d love to” She turns around and climbs back into his lap” I’d love to live with you” They kiss again He smiles “When do you want to do it” She smiles “Tomorrow well it’s getting late we should go to bed” He smiles “Just sleep right” She smiles “Tonight yes tomorrow who knows” He smiles “Well come on then” He sits up and she climbs on his back. He smiles “A piggy back ride seriously” She smiles “Yep now giddy up” He smiles “I think your confusing me with Jean” She giggles “So I am” He chuckles and carries her upstairs. As she’s always here any ways she has PJ’s here. He smiles “You want some privacy” She smiles “Haven’t you seen everything already” He smiles “Many times”. He watches her getting changed and she smiles “Are you checking out my ass” He smiles “Like you said earlier it’s a nice ass” she laughs then then climbs into bed beside Eren and they cuddle and they fall asleep together.

A few months later now and Eren’s finished working on the car Hannes has come to check it out he smiles “Good work Eren I know you could do it but that’s not the only reason I came over I'm on holiday tomorrow so Old Man Klauss will be in charge not that he’ll do much but sleep so it’s more you in charge really” Eren smiles “Sounds good so where you going then.” Hannes smiles “Me and Rico are going to the Bahamas.” Eren smirks “Nice” Hannes smiles “Should be fun well got to go home start packing leaving very early” Eren nods “Enjoy the holiday” Hannes smiles “Bye you two” Eren and Mikasa smiles they both say “Bye” Mikasa then wraps her arms around Eren “So when are we going for a drive” He smiles “Sure hop in” Eren climbs into the driver’s seat and she climbs in also and sits in his lap. He smiles “Not what I had in mind” She smiles “I like it here” He smiles “Me to but I can’t drive with you on my lap now can I plus the police would pull us over” She leans in and kisses him then climbs into the passenger’s seat She smiles “Spoil sport” He smiles “I’ll make it up to you” She smiles “Promise” He nods “Have I ever lied to you” She shrugs “Not that I know of” He smiles then they go for a drive.

The next day starts little does he know that this will be the day he has to flee they day he hoped would never come. He’s late for work thanks to Mikasa asking him for a quickie which of course he obliged. He’s not really worried Old Man Klauss would probably be asleep already why Hannes actually put him in charge is beyond him. He only lives a few minutes away so he walks to work. As he approaches he hears some arguing so he slows down he looks around the corner and sees two guys arguing with Deiter (Old Man Klauss) Eren is already suspicious Zara gave them the descriptions of the two people who came to the hospital and these two match his description he hides around the corner “Shit they've found me” He listens though. The tall man sighs “Where is Eren Kreigger old man” Klauss sighs “For the 10th time I don’t know any Eren Kreigger there is an Eren who lives here but I don’t know his surname” The smaller fatter man sighs “Then how do you know it’s not “Kreigger” Klauss sighs “Well I know the owner and he says no Kreigger lives here” The taller man sighs “Describe him to me you have seen him haven’t you” Klauss nods “I've seen him he works here but he’s late for work” The fat one sighs “Describe him old man” Klauss sighs “Fine” He describes Eren to them and they smile “So he is here” Eren slips away then he hears a gunshot so he runs home. When he gets home he rushes inside Mikasa’s still in the kitchen he runs into the kitchen. She looks up “What’s wrong have you been running” He nods he sighs “They've found me they just interrogated and killed Old Man Klauss in cold blood I have to leave now you have to leave he might have told them where I live so go to your parents and go now” He quickly starts packing and she runs into their room and hugs him” I’m coming with you” He breaks the hug “No you aren't please pack and go to your parents I love you but you can’t come with me” She sighs “Please” He sighs “No I don’t want anything to happen to you so pack and leave if you see any of our friends tell them they found me and I'm heading East but if they talk to them then tell them I went West” She nods “I love You Eren” He sighs “I love you to Mikasa” He describes them to her and she nods Fat and Slim” He nods “Pretty much tell Armin I’m sorry” She hugs him “I’ll miss you” He smiles “Likewise” She starts crying “I hate this” He puts his head to hers “I know I hoped this would never come I'm sorry” After a few minutes they’ve both packed he climbs in the car he rolls down the window and she leans in and kisses him “Go” He sighs “OK” He starts up the car and drives away leaving here crying but she quickly looks around then runs to the bus stop and gets on a bus for home. 

Eren whilst driving sees Levi coming out of the bank he beeps his horn and Levi looks up and he walks over Eren rolls down the window “Levi they've found me Mikasa is on her way to her parents they just killed Old Man Klauss One fat one Small man I'm going East tell them if they speak to you that I went West.” Levi sighs “Shit Eren We’ll look after Mikasa just Go” Eren nods “I hate leaving her I love her” Levi sighs “I know and she loves you but Go and go now” Eren nods then drives away. Levi sighs “Always knew this day could happen but fuck” He walks off. On the outskirts of Trost Eren stops and looks back then sighs and continues driving.


	49. Hunted Part 3 Wherever You Go I Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter there's a bit of romance but not much and some death enjoy

Eren got away easily enough he drove for a few hours and managed to reach a small town at least two away from Trost when his car ran out of fuel. When he got out and checked the car it realized it had some damage it had a puncture and some damage to his rear bumper. He finds a motel on the outskirts of the town if you can call it that it was more like one long road for the town and houses around it. When he gets in his room he lies down on the bed and sighs he’d just started a new life back in Trost had an amazing beautiful girlfriend in Mikasa and now his life was turned upside down of course he always knew this day could have happened but he wished it wouldn't have. He wonders if she’s OK he doesn't know everyone in Trost and if the guys asked about me they would probably find out about Mikasa let’s hope they were not that interested although leaving her was wise it could also be used against him if they found out about her. 

Although he should ring Mikasa first being his girlfriend but Zara is his friend he has to know if she’s OK after what happened at the hospital. He tries Zara first and she picks up after a few rings” Eren it’s good to hear from you” Eren sighs “Did they do anything” She sighs “Yea luckily they didn't ask many questions they just got took to your room and you was gone they never spoke to me I told them you must have checked yourself out. They didn't even check they just left is everything OK” Eren sighs “No they found me well not me personally but they came to where I lived. It was lucky my girlfriend wanted a quickie or I would have been on time and maybe killed” She sighs” Shit what you doing now” Eren sighs “Driving as far as I can I had to leave my girlfriend though it was tough I love her” Zara sighs “I'm sorry Eren how did they find you” Eren sighs “Other than the fact I used to live there I have no idea” She sighs “14 years is a long time for a grudge” Eren sighs “I know it was also the same two you told me about” She sighs “Maybe its personal” Eren sighs “Maybe well I got to go now just checking in” 

She smiles “Would you of married her” Eren smiles “Yes I think I would have” She smiles “Well if you get this sorted out and you do get married I better be getting an invite” He laughs “If I get this shit sorted then yes I’ll let you know. How’s things back there” She smiles “The same as before well cya” Eren smiles “Get a boyfriend Zara” She laughs “It would have been you” Eren sighs “I see well how about what Matthias he’s had a massive crush on your for years” She laughs’ “Seriously he likes me that’s unusual he’s so shy” He smiles “So make a move he’s a great guy he just needs a push or you to take the lead” She laughs “Eren the cupid aye” Eren laughs “Hardly I just get girls to like me with my eyes” She laughs “You have beautiful eyes” He laughs “So I've been told well go for it” She laughs “I will cya Eren” He smiles “Cya and do it” She sighs “I will just go already” He laughs then hangs up. 

He smiles he could always make Zara laugh he never knew she liked him through but he loves Mikasa, should he ring her though he smiles she’s his girlfriend he has to know if she’s OK he dials her number she picks up after one ring” Where are you” He sighs” Have you got that phone attached to you and I can’t tell you it’s for the best” She sighs “Tell me please I love you” He sighs “Dammit Mikasa fine I'm two towns away, before you ask no you’re not coming here I need some repairs to my car then I'm going” She smiles “How long will they take” He sighs “A day tops but you’re not coming I can’t risk it”

She sighs “I Miss you” He sighs “I miss you to I’ll talk to you again soon” he hangs up before she can reply. As soon as he hangs up she starts packing then her Ada comes in “What are you doing” Mikasa looks up “Going to be with Eren” Ada sighs “Dear I know about his situation it’s too dangerous to be with him” She sighs “I don’t care about the danger I'm going to be with Eren the man I love he’s only two towns away and I'm going to him before he moves on” She zips up her bag she then looks at her mum “I'm a big girl now mum I'm 21 I can take care of myself you either drive me to the coach station or I walk there” Ada sighs “Mikasa you’re sure about this” She nods “I love Eren I loved him the moment I saw him I'm going to marry him one day so yes I'm sure” Ada sighs “Fine get in the car before your dad gets home” Mikasa hugs her mum “Thanks Mum” She leaves the room followed by Ada when they get in the car Ada turns to Mikasa “Does he know you’re coming” Mikasa smiles “Nope he told me not to come” Ada sighs “And you really shouldn't” she sighs “Mum we've already gone over this” Ada sighs “I know” She then drives her to the coach station” When she gets there she buys a ticket for Mikasa then when the coach arrives she hugs Mikasa “Let me know when you get to Eren and keep me appraised of your location” Mikasa sighs “Fine Bye Mum” Mikasa hugs her mum then gets on the coach. When it drives away she sits down she knows this isn't wise but love makes you do crazy things. 

It takes four hours to get to the town Eren’s in when she gets off the coach she looks around it’s a small town shouldn’t be too hard to find him he said his cars being repaired so she can’t find him that way but knowing him he’ll keep as hidden as he can she asks someone where the motels are and the women smiles “This is only a small town dear but the motel is up the road at the very top will take you about five minutes to walk up there it’s a steep hill. Mikasa thanks her and takes the short walk to the motel when she gets there she goes to the main office it’s a small town shouldn't be many guests other than Eren. When she asks the motel owner about Eren he smiles “A boyfriend of yours is he” She smiles “Yes” He smiles “He’s in room 15” She smiles “Thanks” She picks up her bag and walks to room 15 she puts her bags down and takes a breath then knocks. 

Eren’s lying down watching TV when he hears the door he’s immediately suspicious nobody knows he’s her and the TV isn't that loud he looks out the window and groans he opens the door “Dammit Mikasa I told you not to come why you didn't listen to me” She runs into his arms and kisses him then she smiles “Wherever you go I follow” He sighs “Mikasa I'm being hunted” She smiles “I'm coming with you whether you like it or not” He sighs then looks around “You better come in” She smiles and picks up one of her bags and he picks up her other bag. When he closes the door he hugs her “Your insane” She smiles “Love makes people do insane things” He smiles “I missed you I wanted you with me but also didn't” She smiles “I know what you mean I missed you also but I couldn't stay away” They sit on the bed and she climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders “What now” He sighs “I don’t know I was just going to keep moving” She sighs “For how long” He shrugs “I don’t know they’ll never stop looking for me they either want to just kill me or they want to know where my dad is” She sighs “Do you even know where he is” Eren shakes his head “No idea like I said months ago I haven’t spoken to him in 10 years.” 

She sighs “Let’s get some sleep and we’ll think in the morning”. He smiles “It’s a single bed” She smiles “We’ll manage” They get changed and she curls up around Eren he looks down at her “Did they speak to anyone” She nods Yea Levi he told then what you told him to say luckily he sent text’s to all of us know knows about your story telling them what to say if there asked. He sighs “Well that’s good was Old Man Klauss dead I didn't wait around to find out” She nods “Yea he was dead nobody else was hurt they also followed what Levi said they even spoke to Reiner and Bertoldt but they said the same thing so they went where they said should keep them off our backs for a while” He sighs “I hope your right but I can’t really take the chance can I” She sighs” 14 years is a long time for a grudge don’t you think” He nods “Yes Zara said the same thing” She looks up “You spoke to her” He nods “I wanted to know what happened after the hospital incident she said nothing happened but she agrees with your assumption she said maybe its personal it is the same two people as then and by reports the same two who shot up my old house”. Mikasa sighs I agree with her” Eren nods “I have to keep moving though what other choice do I have” She sighs “Fight back” He smirks “Your serious” She nods “yes its two men the same two as you said a minute ago its always been then maybe there related to this Schmitt Groltz so that means they hold a person grudge we just have to get rid of them and it will be over”.

He looks at her shocked “What do you mean kill them” She nods “Before they kill you I mean us its kill or be killed Eren if it was the organisation coming after you why did it take nearly a year to find you this is personal to them. When I said why isn't it more than the two of them I'm not talking like a hitman squad or anything but don’t you think it’s weird it’s the same two people always” Eren nods “You might be right they didn't want to talk they just opened fire on my old house” She sighs “That’s true it also proves they don’t care they shot up your place when it was still daylight they then went to the hospital pretending to be Feds then they killed Old Man Klauss in broad daylight they either think there untouchable or they don’t care so we kill them and say it was self-defence” He sighs “What if we get caught this is a small town not many visitors I bet we could go to jail.” She smiles “Behind this motel is a cliff right” He nods “What you getting at” She smiles “They will come by car probably so after we kill them re push it over the edge there cold blooded killers they must be wanted by the authorities right” He nods “But killing them” Know doubt there will be a bolo out on them in Zurich and probably Trost and the surrounding towns plus there gangsters they don’t deserve to live” He sighs “That’s true” She kisses him “Did they wear gloves when they shot Old Man Klauss” He shakes his head “Not that I saw” So we either get them arrested or we get rid of them” He sighs “But murder” She sighs “I don’t want to murder anyone but what choice do we have run for the rest of our lives”. He sighs “Let’s say we kill them what if more people come after us” She sighs “Then we run and never stop”. He sighs “So what we wait for them her and ambush them” She nods “Pretty much let’s get some sleep” He sighs “OK” They quickly fall asleep.

The next day the Mechanic pulls up with Eren’s car he pays him for the repairs. Mikasa has gone for supplies whilst he waited for the Mechanic now he’s just waiting for her to get back. He’s lying down on the bed when he hears a single shot and he jumps out of bed his first thought is Mikasa he hopes its not her he leaves the room and they see him he freezes so much for the ambush He sees them standing next to the dead owner and he’s relieved it’s not Mikasa. They walk away from the dead motel owner the taller one smiles “So we found you Eren nice diversion telling people you went West we saw through that after a while and circled back so where is your father he let our pops die” He sighs Mikasa and Zara were right a personal grudge he sighs “I haven’t seen or heard from my dad in over 10 years” The fat one smirks” You expect us to believe that your father would just desert his family” Eren snarls “He left me and my mum thinking we’d be safe but he was wrong you found us and killed my mum and almost killed me” The taller one snarls “We don’t believe you where is he”.

Meanwhile Mikasa has two bags full of food and she’s walking up the hill when she hears gunfire well only one shot then she hears arguing its Eren. She quickly runs up the road when she sees them pointing a gun at Eren she freezes they couldn’t prepare for them.

Eren sighs “I don’t know where he is” He then looks behind them and sees Mikasa. The taller man looks around and sees Mikasa and smiles “She your girlfriend maybe we’ll rape her in front of you and maybe even cut her up that will get you to talk” Eren shouts “No I don’t know where he is dammit” The fatter one looks over his shoulder “She’s pretty maybe she can do with a real man” There both looking at Mikasa so Eren lunges forward and grabs the fatter one’s hand and twists it around and breaks his wrist Eren then grabs his gun before it falls to the floor it all happens so quickly before the taller one turns around Eren shoots the fatter one in the head then as the taller one turns around he is met with a second bullet luckily they put a silencer on the gun. Eren looks down at his hands there shaking he then looks at the gun in his hand. Then Mikasa runs into his arms and he hugs her luckily he was wearing gloves as the room was cold. She’s also wearing gloves so she takes the gun and drops it then turns back to Eren “I thought you was going to die” He sighs “That might have been there plan before they saw you” She looks up ”What do you mean” He sighs “They were both going to rape and then cut you up forcing me to watch until I begged them to tell them where my father is” She kisses him “Fucking pigs” He sighs “I couldn't let them do that to you” She smiles “You did what you had to do let’s get them in their car”. 

Eren nods and they both place them in their car. Mikasa looks in the car and sees booze she grabs a bottle of Vodka and pours it all over them and in the car Eren looks on then she looks up “Help me push it over the edge” Eren nods and they both push it over the edge. He then looks at her “What was the Vodka about” She sighs “They were drunk and drove over the edge” He sighs “What about the bullets in their heads“ She shrugs “Drunken double suicide” He sighs “Have you thought of everything” She sighs Hardly” They then hear the explosion from the bottom of the cliff so they look over the edge He looks at Mikasa “That’s a long drop” She nods “True come on lets go home I’ll get the bags” He sighs “Do you think anyone heard anything” She shrugs “Who knows” She runs across the street and retrieves the bags then she puts them in the back of Eren’s car then she follows Eren inside and they pack there things. They come out a minute later and put their bags in Eren’s boot then she climbs in. Eren looks around nobodies coming so nobody must have heard anything” She gets out the car and hugs Eren “Come on lets go” He nods and they both get in the car and he starts it up and they drive off. 

There was another guest who heard and saw everything but Eren and Mikasa didn't see her. Eren looks at Mikasa “Are you sure it’s really over” She shrugs “I think so” Eren nods “They were Schmitt’s kids” She nods “As we thought” He nods “Yea” They turn around and head back to Trost. It takes them three hours to get home and when they do it’s already midnight so they just put the leftover food in the cupboards and fridge then go to bed.

The next day Levi visits them how he knew they were back they’ll never know he parked in the garage. When they hear a knock at the door they look at each other Eren picks up his baseball bat and edges towards the door he looks through the side window the sighs and looks at Mikasa “Its only Levi” Eren opens the door and Levi sees the baseball bat “You expecting anyone” Eren shrugs and lets him in when there all sitting down Eren tells Levi what happened he sighs “You took a mighty risk you could still go to jail” Eren sighs “I know but they deserved to die they killed the Motel owner so that’s another death on my conscience” Levi sighs “I know what you mean are you sure it’s over” Mikasa sighs “We thinks so it was the same two people every time and they were related to the dead crime boss we think it was a personal vendetta if it’s not over then we’ll run again” They show Levi out but just then a police car pulls up and two cops get out one of them speaks "Which one of you is Eren Yeager/Kreigger” Eren sighs then raises his hand “I am” They both walk up to Eren and turn him around and handcuff him “Your under arrest for double murder”. Eren sighs” Mikasa runs to Eren “Where are you taking him” They sigh “Are you Mikasa Ackerman” She sighs “Yes” They pull out some more cuffs “Turn around your under arrest also you helped cleaning up the murder” They handcuff her and drag her to the police car and place her next to Eren who looks at her “This seems weird “They couldn't know my name or yours I never gave it something’s wrong here” She sighs “Could they be involved with the mob” He shrugs “Corrupt police it happens” They hear Levi arguing with the cops. Levi knows everything and he knows this is bullshit “What bullshit have you heard” they turn around “And you are” Levi sighs Levi Ackerman Eren didn't murder them he defended himself and her from the mob” They look at each other then back at Levi “They told you what happened” He nods “Yes so whoever told you this bullshit is talking out of his arse”.

Just then an SUV with Interpol on the side pulls up Eren looks out of the car then at Mikasa “Look Interpol is here” She smiles “Let’s hope there not corrupt then” Eren smirks “Good point”. The two agents look at Eren and Mikasa then at the two police officers arguing with Levi they both then walk up to the two police officers grab them from behind and put handcuffs on them. Eren watches this and he looks at Mikasa “Did you see that” She nods “Yea what the hell” One of the police officers shouts “What are you doing were police officers you can’t arrest us” One of the agents then goes to the police car and opens the door and takes off Eren and Mikasa’s handcuffs and they get out of the police car. The agent tells them to stand next to Levi he then goes back to his partner. The police look up “There under arrest there murderers” Both Interpol agents laugh then one smiles “Actually there not at all Eren acted in self-defence we have a witness she saw and heard everything they threatened to rape and cut up Mrs Ackerman besides they were both wanted by us the FBI and FIS for murders in their countries” One of the cops shouts “So why arrest us” The Interpol agent smiles.

The Interpol agent looks at Eren “We've been looking for you for 14 years changing your name was wise I guess. Eren nods “They've been hunting our family because my father failed to save the crime boss he couldn't be saved the wound was to severe” The agent smiles “We know everything we've been looking for Franz and Gunter Groltz for 14 years also. We've spoken to the new leader of the cartel if you can call it that all the bosses are in prison they never sanctioned the hit on your family Franz and Gunter were rogue members. The boss actually met you and your mother once and your father he has no interest in your father so you and him are safe now he’s was angry when he found out your mother was killed although he was a crime boss he hated innocents getting killed and getting shot to death was way unacceptable he even tried sending his own people after Franx and Gunter but they never found them so now you are free nobodies coming after you. Mikasa hugs him “It’s over” He smiles “Yes it is” He looks at the Interpol agents “Why are they under arrest” The one who’s spoken to Eren smiles “These two worked for the Groltz family there corrupt as hell they murdered for the Groltz cartel also blackmailed people if we wouldn't have come along when we did they would have took you somewhere and put three bullets in all your heads so they deserve to be locked up”.

They take them to the Interpol SUV then the talkative Interpol agent comes over “Your free from all this shit” Eren sighs “But I murdered them both” The Interpol agent smiles “A minor problem you saved your girlfriend from them they wanted to force you into telling them where your father was or so I was told by the witness” Eren nods “But I have no idea where he is” The agent smiles “If you ever find out tell him its over” Eren smiles “I will” The Agent gets in the SUV and it drives off Mikasa hugs Eren “No more running” He smiles “Yea I can be with you now forever” She smiles “Great”.


	50. Hunted Part 4 Hunted No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part in the story its shortish with a bit of romance enjoy

After what just happened all of them are sitting in Eren and Mikasa’s front room there all pretty shocked Mikasa is the first to say something she grabs Eren’s hand and smiles “Your Finally Free” He smiles “I am aren't I” Levi smirks “So what now” Eren shrugs “I get on with my life I guess” Mikasa climbs into his lap and grabs his face “Now we can be together always” Eren smiles “What do you mean” Levi sighs “She means she wants to marry you DUMB ASS” He looks at Mikasa “You mean it” She nods and wraps her arms around his neck “I've wanted that for ages” He smiles “Are you sure you want to marry me” Levi smirks “I agree he is a moron” Eren looks at Levi “Hey” She smiles “He’s not a moron and I love him so yes I want to marry him and much more”.

Levi sighs “Go and get her a ring” He smiles “OK” She kisses him “Well come on then let’s go get my ring” Levi rolls his eyes “Sis you’re not supposed to go there with him” She smiles “Things change” She grabs Eren’s hand’s and pulls him up” Come on” He smiles “You want to go now” She smiles “The sooner we get the ring the sooner we can get married” Levi rolls his eyes “You two are idiots”. Mikasa sticks out her tongue at Levi and Eren just laughs “Come on lets go then” Levi stands up and follows them out then he goes his own way. Eren cuddles Mikasa “I never thought this day would happen” She smiles “What day” He smiles “The day I was free and also they day I marry the love of my life” She smiles and they kiss again then they get in his car.

They get to the jewellers and she picks out her own engagement ring the shop assistant is puzzled but she smiles anyway. She puts it on “It fits perfectly” He smiles “Now take it off your time for wearing it will come in time” She kisses him then takes it off” They then go back home. When they get there and open their door they see a letter for them. Eren picks it up and opens it Mikasa looks over his shoulder “What does it say” He smiles “It’s a welcome home party at Petra’s Restaurant Bar” She smiles “Oh goody you can propose to me tonight” He chuckles “I'm supposed to do that not you” She pouts and he turns around and lies her down on the couch “Now Mikasa no need to pout my love” He kisses her and she kisses him back after a few minutes she smiles “So when’s the party” He looks again “Seven Tonight” She smiles and grabs his hand “Plenty of time for other things then” He smirks “What do you have in mind” She kisses “Him Patience dear I’ll show you” She grabs his hand and leads him to their room then she closes the door and she starts taking off her clothes and then she helps him out of his and he smiles “Oh I see”.

A few hours later they arrive at Petra’s she’s wearing the nice dress Eren bought for her on her last birthday a beautiful black dress showing off her amazing body and her back. Eren's wearing matching black a nice black silk shirt that she bought him for his birthday along with black jeans and black shoes. When they step in everyone cheers the restaurants been closed for this party so nobody they won’t know” Armin hugs both Eren and Mikasa “Welcome back guys you both look stunning” Eren smirks “Stop looking at my girl Armin” He smiles “Wouldn't dare of it my friend so it’s all over” Eren smiles “It is” Armin smiles “Great another reason to celebrate” Eren smiles “I know”. Armin looks around then goes to the stage “Hi everyone thanks for coming to welcome Eren and Mikasa home some might know some might not but the whole ordeal is finally over for Eren” There’s more cheering and hugging from friends.

Later on and everyone’s dancing of course Eren and Mikasa are in the middle Eren then kisses her and looks in her eyes she smiles “What” He smiles “Your just so beautiful” She smiles “I know you keep telling me” He smiles “It’s true” He looks down “Oops my shoes are untied be right back” She smiles “Be quick” He smiles “Patience my dear” He gets on one knee and does his laces up one really was untied then he pulls out the engagement ring she looks down and smiles “What’s taking so long” He smiles and the whole room goes silent they must have saw what he was doing. He smiles “Now’s the right time I guess” She smiles “Yes it is well go on then propose” He smiles “Will you marry me Mikasa Ackerman” She smiles “Well I don’t know you made me follow you around Germany you almost got me killed” He shakes his head “I’d never let anything happen to you” She smiles “Of course I’ll marry you” There’s more cheering Mikasa helps Eren up and he puts the ring on her finger then she smiles “I love you” He Smiles “I love you to” Then she wraps her arms around him and jumps into his lap and starts kissing him there’s more cheering then he puts her down and there’s more hugging for both parties. 

She smiles when they go back to dancing together she smiles “My life will be complete when we get married” He smirks “As will mine” All the girls start checking out the ring and there’s more hugging again. Armin smiles “This has been a weird night” Eren smiles “That it has do you know she came with me to get the ring” Armin laughs “Seriously” Eren shrugs” Whatever my love wants she gets” Reiner hugs him “You big sortie” Eren laughs “Shut up” Reiner smiles Glad you’re safe buddy” Eren smiles “Yes me to so what happened” Eren sighs then whispers into Reiners ear “I shot them both dead” Reiner sighs “I heard Interpol came to you house they didn't you know” Eren smiles “Nope I got away scot free” Reiner smiles “You lucky SOB” Eren smiles “I just wish my mum could have seen us get married” Mikasa then grabs his hands “She will be looking down on us and she will be happy” He smiles “She will” Levi then comes up with Petra Levi looks at Mikasa “Can I have a word with your fiancé” She sighs “If you must but don’t take too long” Eren follows Levi” You’re a good guy Eren she loves you so much it’s surprising how quick she fell for you she always used to tell me until you came into her life she always said something important was missing” Eren smiles “I felt the same she is my missing part” Then Mikasa wraps her arms around Eren “And He’s my missing part”. Levi smiles “I’ll leave you to love birds alone” Mikasa smiles “So Fiancé “What now” He smiles “Isn't that obvious we get married” She smiles “Then we’ll start a family” He smiles “Sounds good” She smiles “I know your sad about your mother know doubt your father won’t know either” He sighs “I know but as long as your with me I'm happy you are now my family you and all my friends”. She smiles “Yes and my parents are also your parents well they will be” Eren groans “That means Levi will be my Borther-In Law” She smiles “He’s not so bad” He smiles “I know”.

Six months later they get married in a nice church all there family and friends are there Armin is his best friend of course and Annie is Mikasa made of honour. Like Eren promised Zara came to the wedding she immediately liked Mikasa telling her he was always a ladies man but the way he looks at her is something else. Zara told Eren that Mathias and her dated for like a month then he found someone else. He smiles at that and says “Look around there’s plenty more fish in the sea”. When the priest asks if anyone objects to the wedding someone speaks. Eren looks around and is stunned Mikasa looks at him “Who is it” Eren looks at her “It’s my dad” She smiles “Give him a quick hug then get back here” Eren nods and walks up to his dad and hugs him” Grisha smiles “Your mum would be so happy now go back and get married boy I'm not going anywhere. She’s very beautiful” Eren nods “She is” He then runs back to Mikasa then looks at the priest “Continue please” The priest nods and they get married. When everything’s done and there’s no more works to say the priest then tell them there married and he can kiss the bride. Eren wastes little time in kissing her and she kisses him back the kiss is slow and passionate and there’s a lot of cheering. When they walk down the aisle Grisha stands up Eren looks at Mikasa “Mikasa my love this is my father” She smiles “Nice to meet you Mr Yeager” He smiles “The pleasure is all mine you look beautiful daughter in law he hugs them both. Eren smiles “Almost perfect” She nods “I agree” After the wedding reception Grisha visits them at their home. Once again Grisha hugs Eren “I'm so sorry my boy Carla was an amazing woman she was your mum but she was my wife when I heard about it on the news I cried for a week I thought you were dead then I heard that you had survived and I was so happy Losing Her almost killed me if I’d have lost you I would have died.” Eren sighs “I'm glad you’re safe it’s over now how did you know about me getting married. Grisha sighs “Hannes told me he’s the only person I trusted to tell we have spoken several times he rang me when you arrived back here then he told me how you fell in love with Mikasa then he told me that you had to flee when they found you then he told me you were back so I got on a plane straight here” Eren sighs” Hannes has been in contact with you for how long why didn't you tell me” Grisha sighs “About a year I never changed my phone number he contacted me when you first arrived” Eren sighs “He should have told me” Grisha sighs “I told him not to”.

Mikasa grabs his hand “Eren it wasn't right to do that but I get why he did it he was protecting you Hannes is your guardian sort of” Eren looks at his father “So what now” Grisha smiles “Now I pay for my son and daughter in laws honeymoon where do you want to go” Mikasa looks at Eren where do we want to go” He shrugs” Where do you want to go” She smiles “Howe about Greece” Eren smiles “Greece sounds good” Grisha smiles “Perfect I’ll book it as soon as I get to my hotel wait where in Greece” Eren smiles “Athens then I can visit Thermopylae” She nods “Sounds good Athens then” Grisha smiles “Athens I’ll get it done” Eren and Mikasa both hug Grisha and both say “Thanks Dad” He smiles “You have two now son” Eren nods “So I do”.

Grisha then smiles and leaves he turns back “I’ll let you know when it’s done” Eren smiles “Thanks dad” Eren then looks at Mikasa well Mrs Yeager how about we have some fun” She smiles “I'm interested husband what do you have in mind” He smiles “Follow me” He leads her upstairs and into their room and closes the door she smiles and jumps into his lap” So what now” He smiles “Patience my love” He carries her to their bed and lies her down. Then he climbs on top of her and they start kissing then he takes off his top and she takes off her top” He smiles “Forget to put on a bra did we” She smiles “Maybe if left something else off also” He smiles “Oh I see” He unzips her jeans and opens the button then he pulls them down he admires her beautiful body then smiles “Amazing Mrs Yeager” She smiles “Your turn Mr Yeager” He quickly takes off his clothes and she smiles “Amazing body Mr Yeager my love” He smiles then climbs back on top of her he kisses her “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “Are you going to talk all night” He smiles “Nope” They then kiss and then they have sex its slow and passionate just the way she likes it not that she minds much as long as it’s with Eren” When they've both recovered there lying in each other’s arms he smiles as he strokes her cheek “I've never met anyone like you I love you so much” She smiles “I feel the same way I love you more” He laughs “No I love you more” She smiles “No I love you more” He smirks “Impossible I love you more” She smiles “Fine my love you love me more” He smiles “To right I do” She giggles “When we get back let’s start a family” He smiles “You’re not dying or something are you”.

She kisses him “No my love I just want a family of my own with you” He smiles “OK then when we get back let’s go for it” She smiles “You mean it” He smiles “Were both 21 so were both old and young enough if you know what I mean” She kisses him “I know what you mean and thank you” He smiles “Anything for you lets go to sleep” She smiles “What if I just became pregnant we did just have sex after all” He smiles “If you are pregnant then you are pregnant it’s that simple” She cuddles him and they fall asleep wrapped up together.

A week later and there in Athens they both visited Thermopylae now there walking on the beach holding hands when she looks at him “Eren” He looks at her “Yes Mikasa” She smiles “You remember when we had sex” He smirks “”We've done that often you’ll have to be more specific” She smiles “The one where I wore no underwear” He smiles “Oh that time I remember that one perfectly you were amazing” She smiles “Well when we had sex then I became pregnant” He stops and turns to her and wraps his arms around her “Wow that’s amazing isn't it” She smiles “It’s what I want” He smiles “Me to” They kiss again. He smiles “Now were having a family you me and our baby to be” She smiles “Amazing isn't it” He nods “Yes it is”.


	51. Neighbours Part 1 New Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa Ackerman has always felt alone she has friends but nobody that close to her someone who makes her warm and safe then a hot young neighbour moves in and she’s immediately interested in him. Eren Yeager has great parents good friends but a girlfriend he’d rather not be with then he moves into his new house and meets his neighbour and that’s all he can think about not that he should he’s in a relationship after all.

Mikasa Ackerman has always felt alone in the world she felt her world ended when her parents died when she was nine and she was forced to live at her alcoholic uncle’s with her older brother Levi. Then Levi joined the Army and she was stuck with her angry drunk of and uncle who was so spiteful and hated her being there as much as she hated being there. Her luck changed though when after High School she joined College and moved out. After college she moved out for good and got her own place in a nice quiet neighbourhood. Although she felt she was alone she did have friends such as Annie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Mina and Connie. They helped her when she was sad which happened a lot as every time she saw a family together she would become miserable. They visited her but she refused to visit there house they knew why they all had parents and it would just make Mikasa sad. She also never dated not that she wasn't asked but she always told them she wasn't interested in dating. 

Mikasa had booked a week off of work she had a lot of housework to do the problem was she was just too lazy it could wait but that’s what she’s been saying all week its now Thursday and she’s barely started. It’s just so boring. She goes to the window and looks out there’s nothing much going on it’s a quiet neighbourhood most people are at work she then sees a car pass her house and drives up the driveway of the vacant house next door she sighs she hopes it won’t be a new family it would just make her miserable. At first she ignores them then she sees a man and wife get out and she groans she waits to see kids following but at first nothing she looks at the women she’s very beautiful black long hair like her and her mother she then looks at the man he seems ordinary nothing special then she hears another car door slam and the most gorgeous guy she’s ever seen walk up the drive he’s on his mobile and she’s blown away he’s tanned with scruffy hair he’s muscly she can see that he must work out he’s wearing a tank top and shorts and she’s stunned she blushes then smiles “She wouldn't mind if he moved in but only him.

She sighs knowing her luck it be the whole family she turns around and sees a basket full of clothes and she groans she can’t put it off for ever. She picks up the basket and goes into the kitchen and puts a washing load in the washing machine then she lies down and then next thing she’s asleep. She’s woken up a few hours later when she hears a door closing she gets up and once again goes to the window she sees the Guy standing next to the door and the mum hugging him followed by the dad then they get in the car and drive away she smiles she’s happy its only him but she’s not sure why does she actually like him she blushes and looks away.

Eren’s not bothered to unpack what’s the point with no electricity he can’t do much which means no gaming he groans at that but he smiles although he’ll miss his mums cooking he’s finally got his own place he looks around this will be great it has a spare room for if Armin wants to stay over if he wants to that is. He noticed it had a cooker but no other appliances that confused him well for a minute it did. He’ll buy new stuff tomorrow thanks to his dad he has a lot of money to spend on appliances. His parents did leave him some stuff though they gave him two table chairs not very comfortable but there seats they also gave him two deck chairs and some utensils and plates and bowls and of course he brought his Batman mug. He opens the sliding doors and checks out the garden he briefly did before he smiles “Not bad” he goes back inside and grabs his tool box its full of nails and hammers he also grabs his hummock he smiles “Might as well put this up before it gets to dark”. He then gets to work putting up the Hummock.  
Mikasa wonders what he’s up to as she hears banging coming from the backyard. She watches him as he bangs nails into the tree’s it confuses her that’s not how you put up a hummock. She watches him anyway she has nothing better to do and she wants to see if it will actually work. 

He takes about 1 hour he had to stop to get a drink out of his icebox then he carried on now it’s finally done he studies it he hopes it will be OK he climbs on and at first it seems to be safe then the next moment he comes crashing down to the floor and lands on his arse he just lies there and sighs. 

Mikasa watched him study his handiwork then climb in at first she’s surprised it actually work the when it falls down with him in it and he falls on his arse she couldn't hold it in she started giggling. Eren hears the giggling and he looks to his left and he sees Mikasa he shocked she’s pretty. She then speaks “You need some help” He stands up and gets a closer look at her and she’s way more than pretty she’s gorgeous no more than that totally beautiful a lot more beautiful than his girlfriend she’s stunning. He scratches his head “Did you enjoy the show”.

She nods “Very Much so it was funny your lucky I didn't video tape it then post it to you've been framed” He smirks “I'm glad you didn't” She smiles “Want some help” He shrugs “Do you always laugh at people you don’t know” She smirks “Nothing better to do so do you want some help” He smiles “Sure why not” She smiles he watches her as she puts her hands on the top of the short fence and then flips over it and she lands on her feet and does a finishing pose. He smiles and starts clapping “Impressive” She smiles “Thanks” She walks over to him then looks at the tree with the nails in then back at him then she smiles “How’s your ass” He smiles “My ass is fine thanks for asking” She smirks “Have you never put up a hummock before” He smirks “You saw what happened what do you think” She smiles “No you don’t” He nods “My dad put this up years ago I never paid much attention I just lied in it” She nods “I see well you’re not supposed to put nails in the trees your supposed to tie the ends around it” He nods “I see” She smiles “So shall we get to it might as well get it done before it gets dark” He nods “We might as well” It doesn't take long about five minutes actually She looks at him and he at her then he smiles “Oh silly me I'm Eren Yeager” She smiles “Nice to meet you Eren Yeager” He smiles “Pleasures all mine so what’s your name” She smiles “I can’t tell you that if I did I’d have to kill you straight afterwards” He smiles “Oh I see how mean of you I guess I’ll just have to call you the hot neighbour from next door then” She’s shocked then she smiles “You think I'm hot” He scratches his head “Well yea of course” She giggles “Its Mikasa Ackerman” He smiles “I see well nice to meet you Hot Neighbour Mikasa Ackerman from next door” She laughs “That’s a mouth full how about just Mikasa” He smirks “If I must” She nods “Yes you must” He smiles “You want to see if it works” She raises her eyebrow at him and he laughs “ I mean the hummock” She giggles “Oh right sure” She climbs into and lies back then she smiles “Oh this is nice if you don’t mind I’ll stay here for a while” He smiles “I see” He moves closer to the hummock and locks his arms and flips it up and Mikasa goes into the air and he catches her he looks at her “Enjoy the ride” She giggles “Put me down” He sighs” If I must” She nods “Yes you must put me down” He obliges her when he puts her down he notices their faces are almost touching he smiles then pulls back slightly he so wanted to kiss her she’s so beautiful but his girlfriend wouldn't approve not that he cares much about her opinions he scratches his head and moves away he picks up his toolbox and sighs. Behind him Mikasa is blushing like crazy he’s the hottest guys she’s ever seen and she thought he was going to kiss her then he backed away and she sighed at that what would she have done if he did kiss her would she have kissed him back she thinks she would have but he pulled away.

He uses the other end of the hammer to pull out the nails from the trees he closes his eyes he wants to kiss her so bad he’s only just met her but already he likes her she’s the girl he’s always looked for not that there wasn't other hot girls growing up there sure was but Mikasa beats them all hands down.

She smiles as she watches him pull out the nails she’s still blushing though she thinks he’s cute no more than that drop dead gorgeous she never thought anything like this would have happened to her there’s an obvious attraction between them well that’s what she thinks. She sighs nobody’s ever kissed her before well apart from her parents. Guys over the years have approached her Annie tells her she’s gorgeous not that she thinks so but she’s never been interested she even heard rumours at college that they thought she was a lesbian of course she’s not she just never wanted to date anyone before she said she wasn't interested in dating but Eren surely interests her.

He finally finishes with the nails and he drops them into his toolbox and puts the hammer in the box also then he stands up and looks at her she seems to have zoned out much like he kind of did he smiles “You OK” she looks up “Oh yea sorry kind of zoned out there” He smiles “Happens to all of us” She smiles “Does it” He nods “Yea so how long have you lived around here or is that going to get me killed also” She laughs “I've not lived here long to be honest six months actually” He nods “I see so what’s the area like any trouble” She shakes her head “Nah no trouble it’s pretty quiet which is nice it’s been trouble free since I've been here“ He nods “That’s good then” He smiles then carries the box back into the house he turns back I’d ask you if you wanted a tea or coffee but have no gas or electricity until tomorrow but I have an icebox full of soda’s if you want one”.

She smiles “What you got in there” He smirks “Good question no alcohol I know that well there is Shandy so let’s see” He opens the icebox and looks in “We have Pepsi and Pepsi Max, Coca Cola, Cherry Coke, Sprite, 7UP, Shandy, Fanta’s Cherry and Orange, Barr Raspberryade, or IRN BRU” She smiles “That’s a lot of choices” He smiles “I like my soda well Sprite no idea why that’s in I not really a fan must have picked it up by mistake oh well” He pulls out and Irn Bru and opens it “So what can I get you” She smiles “Surprise me” He smirks “I see” He puts his hand in “Damn its cold” He pulls out a Shandy “Closest to Alcohol good choice” She opens it up and takes a small sip “Wow that’s cold” He laughs “It’s supposed to be cold it’s in an ice box remember” She smiles “Good Point ”

She looks around his house “It’s pretty much the same as mine” He smirks “You don’t say I thought all house were different seems the builders didn't get that memo” She laughs “Funny” He smirks “I thought so” She looks around “Not much furniture” He smiles “Oh it’s all camouflaged” She smiles “I see” He nods “My mum brought over some chairs I have my tent and sleeping bag that will do for tonight I’ll buy new stuff tomorrow” She nods “That would be wise” He nods “You don’t say” She smirks “I do say” they both laugh she then smiles “It’s gonna be cold for the next week according to the weather man” He nods “Well that sux wait are you worried I’ll freeze to death Mikasa Ackerman I guess I better put my tent up the before it gets dark I’ll sleep in my sleeping bag that should keep me warm I hope plus I have a hot water bottle that should help plus a Nintendo ds if I can’t sleep and an ipod and snack food in case I'm hungry”. He looks at her and she’s blushing she then smiles “I was just saying” He laughs “I'm just messing with ya I also have a portable heater I should be fine for one night if not it was nice meeting and knowing you” She blushes then giggles he smirks “You sure do giggle a lot its cute well I better put up the tent before it gets dark” She blushes again then smiles “It’s a defence mechanism” He nods “The Giggling” She nods “So you want some help putting it up I guess” He nods “Sure why not” They both get to work it doesn't take long when it’s up they realize it takes up most of the bedroom they put all his stuff in the tent as they do her hand brushes his he doesn't seem to notice but she does and she blushes he looks at her “Big isn't it” She nods “It is” He smirks “Is there any take out places around here” She nods “Yea a few all on the same road actually. All you do is turn left when you get to the bottom of your drive follow the road down to the bottom your will see the shops across the road there’s a chippy, a Chinese take out, Pizza shop a Kebab shop and a corner shop” He nods “Well that’s cool then more variety” She nods “Well I better be going thanks for the Shandy also nice meeting you” He nods “nice meeting you to Mikasa I’ll walk you out” They leave his bedroom and he escorts her out when he opens the door she turns back to him “Welcome to the area and goodnight” He smiles “Thanks and goodnight to you to” When he closes the door he smiles “Wow a smoking hot neighbour lucky me” He goes back to his room and brings in the icebox then he grabs his keys and leaves the house he locks up and the turns around and shivers “Damn she wasn't kidding” He opens the door and quickly changed into warmer clothes.

It’s now about 7:30 but it’s already dark and cold outside he zips up his coat and follows Mikasa’s directions it doesn't take long he goes to the corner shop first and buys some extra batteries and some noodles and a small pan why they have pans he'll never know but he needs one so why not. Then he buys himself a kebab. He walks home with it at least this kebab will keep his hands warm. When he gets home the house is in darkness so he goes straight to his room and enters his tent he shivers and puts on the portable heater and that warms up the tent he opens his kebab and starts eating its good just what he needs right now not that he’ll be buying takeout’s a lot one of the many things his mum taught him was to cook not that he won’t get the odd take out. He drinks a Shandy with his kebab and that makes everything better. When he’s finished he grabs his phone and dials Armin.

Armin picks up after a few rings “Hey Eren how was the move” Eren smiles “The move in was good” Armin smiles “Is it a big house” Eren smiles “Yes it has a spare bedroom also so that’s cool” Armin smiles “Is the house nice and warm” Eren smirks “Nah it’s all getting put on tomorrow” Armin smiles “I bet your hatting that no gaming tonight” Eren smirks “I have my DS and my tent up I also put up my hummock ” Armin smiles “You did it all by yourself” Eren smirks “No there is great news” Armin smirks “Go on” Eren smiles “I met my neighbour she helped me put up the hummock and the tent and she’s smoking hot man” Armin smiles “Why do you care you have Hitch” Eren groans “I know I do but damn you should have seen her she’s beautiful a lot more the Hitch” Armin sighs “You’re in a relationship you can’t fantasise about being with anyone else” Eren sighs “Who says I'm fantasizing about her” Armin smiles “I know you I’d expect your already thinking how it would feel to hold her and kiss her” Eren sighs “Damn Armin I wasn't but now I am” Armin sighs “Crap but you have Hitch” Eren sighs “I know that we nearly kissed earlier I so wanted to” Armin’s shocked “You nearly did what” Eren sighs and tells him what happened” Armin smiles “Seems she likes you to” Eren sighs “Yea I got that impression” Armin sighs “Don’t you love Hitch” Eren sighs “I don’t know buddy we have nothing in common I don’t know why I'm still with her” Armin sighs “You’ve said before its tough what you going to do” Eren sighs “I don’t know”. 

Mikasa’s on her laptop she’s on Skype with her friend Annie. Annie smiles “Why you so happy” Mikasa smiles “You’re not going to believe what happened today” Annie smirks “I'm sure you’re going to tell me” Mikasa smiles “I have a new neighbour and he’s drop dead gorgeous” Annie smiles “I though men didn't interest you” Mikasa smiles “Eren sure does” Annie smiles “Is he hot” Mikasa smiles “He’s drop dead gorgeous so yea he’s hot” Mikasa then tells Annie all that happened earlier Annie smiles “So he nearly kissed you” Mikasa smiles “Yes and I wanted him to but he pulled away” Annie sighs “Why” Mikasa sighs “It looked like he wanted to though” Annie smiles” Would you have kissed him back” Mikasa smiles “I think I would have yes maybe he pushed away because he has a girlfriend but it seemed like he still wanted to kiss me” Annie smiles “Maybe his relationship isn't perfect if he wanted to kiss you maybe it’s not what he really wants” Mikasa sighs “You think so I like him he’s gorgeous I've never met anyone like him before” Annie sighs “Maybe you’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

She stays on line for a while with Annie then she finally leaves as she’s getting tired she logs off and lies down on her bed she tries to sleep but she can’t all she sees when she closes her eyes is Eren’s green eyes plus from what she saw he has an amazing body a body she would like to touch all over she’s never been interested before but something about Eren makes her want him so bad. She remembered what she said to Annie about kissing him back and she would have that’s for sure.

Eren’s lying in his sleeping bag after he spoke to Armin all his thought have been about Mikasa how it would have felt for his lips to have met hers and his hands running down her body she looked very athletic she proved that by flipping over the fence. He really wanted to kiss her but at the last moment he stopped as Armin said he has Hitch but is that who he really wants to be with he only spoke to Mikasa for about 1 hour but he can’t think of anything but her. He sighs what he said to Armin about him and Hitch having nothing really in common was true they don’t he’s thought this now for two months now. He finally does fall asleep about 2am.”


	52. Neighbours Part 2 Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren and Mikasa get closer and introduces you to Hitch there's jealousy involved and abit of flirting enjoy

The next day the gas and everything else was put on. Eren used his laptop and started buying furniture he bought a king size bed and a double bed for the spare room, two recliner chairs, a fridge-freezer, a Microwave, a kettle, a cutlery set full of plates, bowls and cups, he also bought two sets of cutlery. Some towels, a washing machine, he buys a pots and pans set and that was only the kitchen in the front room he bought a flat screen TV and some wardrobes. And some shelves he’ll put up himself, He also bought some carpet for all the rooms except the kitchen. For his bedroom he buys more wardrobes. He also buys plenty of food. He’s told everything should arrive during the day he hasn't got any plans really he’d booked a week off of work so he could move in and get steeled not that Hannes had much work they’d finished repairing the last car two days earlier. Besides Hannes also had Reiner and Mike Zacharias to help. As he’s nothing better to do he turns on his Hi Fi system he picks out the Rammstein Album (Mutter) and puts that on then he goes into the kitchen and puts on the stove and starts cooking the noodle’s in his new pan a cheap old thing he’ll probably throw away when the new stuff arrives. After his noodles are cooked he picks out the one bowl his mother left him and puts the noodles in the bowl he grabs some chopsticks and sits on one of the garden chairs and starts eating. He used to hate chopsticks when he was younger he hated using them but now he has no problem using them now.

Mikasa gets out of the shower she feels a lot better she hates the mornings takes her ages to get out of bed. When she gets to her room she smiles she can hear the music its Rammstein the album Mutter one of her favourite bands. She has the album but she loves listening to it. She’s still so bored after she left Eren’s house she did nothing she couldn't be bothered she did take the washed clothes out though and put them in the dryer that was about it for her work. She takes the dry clothes out of the dryer and starts folding them up whilst she listens to the Rammstein album at least they have Rammstein in common that’s always a good thing. She sits down on the couch and sighs she booked a week off work so she could get her house in order but now she’s at home it’s so tedious she picks up a book and starts reading whilst listening to Eren’s music he must have all his windows open or something it’s pretty loud but that’s OK she loves Rammstein. She only reads two pages and then she puts her bookmark in the book and closes it she’s so bored she usually likes reading but right now it’s boring. She sighs “What am I going to do I'm so bored” She goes to the window and looks out not really watching anything.  
Eren’s now finished his noodles and he just picks up his DS whilst listening to Rammstein he just turns it on when the doorbell rings. He pauses the music and opens the front door it’s the delivery men for his two beds. He leads them to where the beds are going to be luckily he took the tent down and it’s now packed away under the stairs. They put everything down it’s not there job to put it together after all just deliver it. It will keep him busy so that’s cool. He then signs for everything and then they leave. He puts the music back on and sits down again he’ll start putting everything together when it’s all here. A few minutes later the doorbell rings again he opens it and it’s another delivery his TV this time he tells them where he wants it and they attack it to the wall for him that saves him doing it and possibly breaking his new TV in the process again he signs for it then they leave. Within the next few hours his doorbell is constantly rang with all his stuff lastly his food arrives which is good he’d rather it came after the fridge had arrived.

He puts on another Rammstein Album Hertzelid then he looks around what should he do first as he’s thinking there’s another knock at the door he thinks there’s nothing else to come is there he walks over to the door this time it’s his hot neighbour Mikasa she smiles “You've been busy today with all those deliveries.” He smiles “That I have that doorbell’s probably got a headache” She smiles “I bet it has” He smiles “You want to come in” She smiles “Sure” she looks around “Nice TV he smiles “Thanks” She smiles “Is that a recliner chair” He looks where she’s pointing “Yea I have two” she smiles “Aren't we the rich one” He smiles “My dad helped really he gave me like 10k for everything “ She smiles “Wow is he a millionaire throwing money around” He smiles “Nah he’s just a doctor but he’s the best and head doctor so he gets well paid” She nods “I see” He looks at her she seems sad “You OK” She looks up “Oh yea I'm OK” He sighs “Did I say something wrong” She sighs “Talking about families just makes me sad that’s all” He sighs “Oh I see” She looks up “What do you mean” He sighs “Did you lose yours” She nods “When I was nine” He sighs “Oh shit and here I was talking about my dad” She smiles “It’s OK it happened a long time ago” He nods “You don’t have to tell me” “She smiles “I will tell you eventually” He sighs “You really don’t have to” She smiles “So have you any things to put together” He smirks “You bored or something” She smirks “How can you tell” You wondered if I have stuff to put together” She smiles “Good point yea I booked a week off work so I could get my house in order but it’s so boring” He smirks “I Know what you mean and yea I have shelves to put up and a double and king size bed” She smiles “Two beds” He smiles “Yea one for the spare room. She smiles “Oh I use that as my clothes room” He smiles “You have a lot of clothes then” She shrugs “Some so you want some help putting them up” He smiles “Damn you really are bored” 

She laughs “I really am” He smiles “Follow me” She smiles “So you like Rammstein also” He nods “Yea I have three albums so far” Mutter, Sehusucht and Hertzelid” She smiles “I love them two I only have Mutter though” He smiles “Shall we listen to one whilst we put the beds together “She nods “Sure which one” He smiles “Which albums have you listened to” She smiles “Well I have Mutter and I heard Hertzelid through the walls” He smiles “Thin walls aye” She nods “Yea not good if babies live next door” He smiles “I'm only a baby to my mum” She smirks “A mamma’s boy aye” He nods “Depends on the day” She laughs so does he goes over to the hi fi system pulls out the Hertzelid disc and replaces it with the Sehnsucht disc then presses play then he walks back to her “Shall we” She nods “We shall” He smiles “You want a drink I can offer hot or cold this time” She smiles “ A Pepsi would be nice” He smiles “Sure Pepsi or Max” She smiles “Either's fine” He pulls out two Pepsi Max’s from his ice box and they both open them and take a drink then they get to work first on the double bed. Then they start or the King Size bed he looks at her “So hows your day been” She smiles “Boring” He chuckles “Do you get bored easy” She nods “Very easily” He smiles “Me to sometimes”.

She smiles “I had a shower read two pages of a book before I got bored folded up some dry clothes that was it” He smiles “Did you take off your clothes first when you had a shower or was that to boring” She smiles “Can’t tell you that you pervert” He smiles “Fair enough” They both start laughing then they continue with the bed. He smiles “Two whole pages Wow” She smiles “Shut up I usually love reading” He smirks” Fair does I read sometime but mainly books about war I read crime books sometime also” She smiles “Cool” He smiles “What was you reading” She smiles “Homer” He nods “Oh I've read that” She nods “Cool” he smiles “So you booked a week off of work to do house work but your too lazy to actually do it” She smiles “Pretty much” He smiles “Tell me about it” She smiles “I Just did” He shakes his head “I give you 1 out of 10 for that” She smiles “Come on 1 out of 10” He smiles “Try harder” She giggles then rolls her eyes “So do you work” He smiles “I do” She rolls her eyes again “And” He smirks “You only asked if I worked you never asked what it was” She smiles “OK I'm asking what is your job” He smirks “Its classified” She smiles “I see” He laughs “Was you blind before then” She looks at him with a raised eyebrow “What” He chuckles “After I said it was classified you said I see” She smiles “Oh I get it Funny” He smiles “Better than 1 out of 10 that’s for sure” She laughs “Yea I’d say at least 6 or 7 out of 10” He smiles “Not bad” She smiles “I agree” He smiles “I'm a mechanic actually but I booked a week off also to do the move in and settle” She smiles “Oh I see” He smiles “Again” She laughs “Shut Up” They finish putting up the bed she smiles “Eren can I ask you a question”

He smiles “Sure” She sighs “Do you have a girlfriend is that why you pulled away yesterday” He goes quiet and that’s all she needs to know he sighs “Yes I do” He sees her face drop She looks up “I better go” He sighs I'm sorry if I led you on I'm an idiot sometimes” She smiles “It’s OK I’ll see myself out” He sighs she was sad he had a feeling that’s what she was going to ask he likes her he saw the way her face dropped does she like him also.

When she gets back to her house she closes the door and leans on it and sighs “I'm such an idiot of course he’s have a girlfriend someone as hot as he is but at least she knows but what is puzzling her is he seemed to want to kiss her yesterday maybe Annie was right maybe he’s relationship isn't what he truly wants she’ll still be his friend though they are neighbours after all. What is also bugging her is why he looks at her like he does she’s nothing special even though Annie tells her otherwise” she touches her face and looks at her hand and its wet is she crying she pushes away from the front door and goes to the bathroom and washes her face.

Eren sits in one of the recliner chairs and sighs “He knew that was what she was going to ask he just wished she wouldn't have asked it. He sighs she looked devastated when he said he does have a girlfriend. He’s curious though why did she ask though if he said know what would she have said date me then he smiles as that if he’s honest he’d much rather date Mikasa they seem to be similar in a few things. And she’s far more beautiful than Hitch its Hitch isn't Un attractive but nowhere near as Beautiful as Mikasa is. He smiles “Why choose him though she’s probably got loads of guys drooling over her. He sighs he still wonders what it would be like to date her though. Just then his phone rings when he picks it up he groans “Speak of the devil” He opens it up “Hey Hitch Sup” She sighs “Eren you got your own place when was you going to tell me” He sighs “I wanted to get settled first who told you any ways” She sighs “One of your neighbours he said you moved out yesterday morning” She sighs “So where do you live then” He sighs he can’t really be bothered with her today especially after what just happened he sighs and gives her the address” She smiles “Oh that’s not far I’ll be there in about 45 minutes.

He sighs “Fine” Then he hangs up does he even love her yea they've known each other since college but Armin was surprised when they got together as did Reiner and some other of their friends for some reason Jean seemed sad but he’s her cousin right. He stands up and goes to take a shower. He’s in there for about 20 minutes” When he gets out he changes into some ripped jeans and a black Rammstein t-shirt. He hooks up his PS3 and starts playing some MW3 whilst he waits for her to come over. 20 minutes later he hears the doorbell and groans he’d rather not see her today he’d not planned on telling her for at least a week.

Mikasa looks out of her window and sees a girl at Eren’s it must be his girlfriend she’s already rang the doorbell once and he’s not answered she looks closely at her and she doesn't look that special to her a bit of a let-down in her opinion. For some reason she instantly doesn't like her she doesn't know why but she just does.

Eren finally gets up and makes his way to the door and opens it and Hitch sighs “I rang the doorbell twice” He sighs “I was playing on the PS3 is didn't hear you” She sighs “Aren't you a bit old for playing video games” He sighs “I'm 18 so no is that all you’re going to do moan if so you can go away” She smirks “Depends” He sighs “On what” She smiles “On what you’re planning to do tonight” He sighs “I wasn't planning on doing anything why” She pulls out a DVD how about we watch this” He looks at the DVD “Love actually are you fucking kidding me” She sighs “It’s a good film” He sighs “It’s a chick flick so its rubbish”.

Mikasa hears the argument and she feels sorry for Eren his girlfriend really has a poor taste in films and as for the other thing you can never be too old for video games well that’s her opinion.

Eren sighs “That trash isn't going to be played in my house” She sighs “Fine lets go out then” He sighs “Where” She smiles “There is a new place that’s opened a restaurant Grolties we’ll go there and then to a nightclub.” He raises an eyebrow “Grolties that’s a vegan place I'm not eating vegan food” She sighs “Well I want to go so you’re taking me” He sighs “And I guess the nightclub you’re talking about is Kyalstons right” She nods “Great music and tonight its 80’s night” He sighs “Whatever” He saves and turns off the PS3 then garbs his coat and changes into shoes then they leave.

Mikasa watches them leave and she watches Eren he doesn't look happy at all he looks fed up and she can’t blame him though Vegan food then 80’s music that is so lame from Rammstein to that ouch. She can tell that his girlfriend knows nothing about Eren and seems to hate everything he loves and rubs it in his face what a spiteful bitch she knows Eren will be miserable all night. If she did ever date Eren she wouldn't ever take him to a place he would hate unlike his current girlfriend. She sighs but there not together so she should stop wishing they were.

Eren’s night was terrible as he thought it would be he ordered nothing for himself unlike Hitch who ordered quite a bit of food. He just ordered a beer of course he had to pay for everything not that he should have he ordered nothing only a beer why is he paying for her crap. They then went to Kyarlstons and he had to put up with lame 80’s crap for several hours Hitch was oblivious of course he just drowns his sorrows in Alcohol that’s easy enough. Shortly after 10pm about six of her friends turn up he told her he was leaving she didn't even seem to care. He got a taxi and got back to his house about 10:30pm he’s starving but he’s not cooking now so he goes into his kitchen and pulls out a box of two Chicago town pizza’s and puts them in the over he then grabs a beer then he puts on a Disturbed CD and sits down in his chair.

Mikasa is woken up by Erens music she must have fallen asleep she rubs her eyes and looks at the clock its 10:30 she smiles “Disturbed now he must be fed up” She gets up and goes into her kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine. Then she puts on her trainers and goes to Eren’s he needs cheering up and as a friend she’ll do that with alcohol.

Eren’s sitting back in his chair with his hands on his face. He’s so fed up why the fuck is he with Hitch after tonight he really hates tonight it’s not the first time she’s dragged him to that crappy Kyarlstons. He then hears the doorbell lucky the song he was listening to has just finished he gets up after tonight he hopes it’s not Hitch she didn't seem to care that he left so why would she come back now. When he opens the door its Mikasa he didn't expect that after what happened earlier but she’s better company then Hitch he guesses. She smiles “You look Miserable” He nods “I have a reason to be you want to come in” She smiles “Sure” He lets her in then she turns to him “I thought maybe we could do with some wine that’s if you drink wine” He nods “I've dabbled in wine sometimes” She smiles “Guess your night was terrible I heard everything” He sight “You don’t want to know” She smiles “That bad aye” He goes into the kitchen and grabs two wine glasses and then comes back she pouts two glasses and they sit down” He sighs” I didn't expect to see you again well today that is after earlier” She sighs “I know but I figured you could use some company after what happened” He smirks “Yea I guess your right the night was 1000 times worse than bad” She smiles “Wow that’s painful” He smiles “I know can you believe she made me pay for her food I only ordered a beer she had two glasses of wine and a big meal speaking of food be right back” He jumps out of the chair and goes into the kitchen and she follows “Eren I have to say I feel sorry for you she’s taking advantage of you”

Eren sighs “Yea I guess your right” He puts the two pizzas onto a plate and grabs a fork and goes back into the front room. She sighs “Pizza” He nods “Yea quick to eat and tasty” She nods “So you don’t usually eat junk food” Eren smiles “Nah “Usually I cook my mum taught me” She smiles “What do you cook” He smiles “Spaghetti Bolognese, Lasagne, Pizza, Cakes, Cookies, and loads more”. She smiles “Wow that’s cool” He smiles “Yea can I ask you something” She smiles “Sure” He sits down “I don’t know why I'm with Hitch to be honest we have nothing really in common” She sighs “Yea I gathered that when she said aren't you too old to play video games” He smiles “You heard that” She nods “Thin walls remember” He smiles “Oh yea I remember” She sighs “You should end it with her she’s only making you miserable” He sighs “She’s not always this bad tonight she was just pissed that I never told her I’d moved.” She sighs “No offence but you could do better than her” He sighs “Yea your probably right” She smiles “So you like disturbed” He nods “Yea I love Rammstein, Disturbed, Slipknot, Muse, Avenged Sevenfold, Mettalica, Hanz Zimmer, and a few others. She smiles “Wow I like most of them to but who’s Hans Zimmer” He smiles “Oh he does a lot of Movie songs he even did the main tune for MW2” She smiles “Cool” He nods “I have 2 albums of his” She smiles “Can I borrow one” He nods “Sure” 

He stands up and passes her the album for the film King Arthur good film also never got the recognition it deserved if you ask me.” They talk about other stuff and find they have more in common than they thought. They finish the wine and she smiles “I better get home” He smiles “You’re a bit tipsy aren't you” She nods “I'm not too good with my alcohol” He smiles “I’ll walk you home” When she opens the door he follows her in she turns around to him and just kisses him but she’s also fallen asleep just after the kiss. He carries her to her bed he lays her down takes off her trainers then pulls the covers over her then he leaves putting down the album she wanted to borrow on the table when he goes to the door he sees it locks automatically when it closes so he just leaves. When he gets home he just goes to bed he smiles she kissed him it felt nice but I doubt she’ll remember it unlike him. 

A month later and Eren and Hitch seem to have compromised on a few things that only makes Mikasa sad she thought maybe he would have ended it with Hitch. She did remember the kiss although it was quick she felt it and she liked it now it seems Eren and Hitch are changing. She spends times over at Eren’s she also brings another guy with her but Eren seems to know him so maybe it’s a friend of theirs but why would she bring a friend over shouldn't it just be the two of them. What makes matters worse is he gives her a spare key.

Mikasa is surprised by Hitch’s changes but something’s still bugging her about all this if Hitch’s trying to work things out with Eren her friend shouldn't be there. At first it just bugs her but then she sees other things that makes her surprised Eren told her that the guy’s called Jean when she said he looked like a horse Eren laughed and told her he agreed and calls him Horseface She laughed at that now other things surprise her Jean and Hitch seem to stare at each other and smiles a lot they are cousins but something doesn't seem right to her there also petty touchy sometimes they brush hands together without Eren noticing and that’s what worries her she hasn't changed has she. Now she knows why she’s always hated her she’s taking the piss out of Eren. She really likes Eren she’s has since the moment they first met she doesn't want to see him get hurt maybe they are cousins but that’s not how cousins are supposed to act well that’s what she thinks. She’s never actually spoken to Hitch and never wants to She told Annie about Hitch and Jean and her assumptions and Annie agreed although she doesn't know Eren that well she has met him a week earlier Annie seemed to like him which was good and she agrees with her after what Mikasa told her. Mikasa decides to buy herself a video camera her and Annie have decided to go on holiday next month besides if there is anything fishy she can record it and show it to Eren then he’ll surely dump that cow.


	53. Neighbours Part 3 Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is full of maybe jealousy maybe just sadness for a friend there is also mentions of sex and eventual happiness

Mikasa and Eren became pretty close over the next few months he cooked her dinner a few times and even invited Annie to come over he brought his friend Armin so it was all good Eren got to know Annie better and Mikasa met Armin and Annie got to know both Eren and Armin better of course Eren did all the cooking the other three weren't really cooks. Mikasa wanted to tell Eren her thoughts on Hitch and her supposed cousin Jean but maybe it was nothing and she didn't want Eren to be mad at her that would just push her away from everything. She told Annie she likes Eren and Annie could tell even Armin noticed but maybe she liked Eren more than just liking him maybe it was more she thinks about him constantly she thinks about the kiss they shared if he even remembered it she’ll never know She wonders what it would be like to do more than kiss him but Annie would keep telling her he’s in a relationship and he’s out of bounds. All four of them had dinner for the second time and they mentioned it to Armin whilst Eren was cooking. Armin was shocked he had no idea and he looked at Eren and sighs then looks back at Mikasa “Get proof it’s not normal I agree.

Over the next few weeks Eren got more fed up with Hitch she brought Jean with her all the time but why yes he’s been friends with Jean for about six years now and Hitch only two years until he met Hitch he never knew that Hitch was Jean’s cousin neither did Armin, Reiner or Bertoldt there other friends who've also known Jean for six years.  
As Hitch had a spare key she started taking liberties with Eren like spending time at his house when he wasn't even there even though Eren told her not to be. One of those days Mikasa was home ill from work she was lying on the couch with a blanket over her and eating some soup that Eren had made and brought around for her before he went to work. She was falling asleep when she heard giggling from next door she knew one on side of hers it’s an old couple and the other side it was Eren’s but he’s at work until about six Eren’s told her how annoyed he is that Hitch spends time over at his when he’s not there. This confused her at first now she can hear laughing its Hitch she know that Eren wouldn't leave work so it must be Jean she gets up and puts her ear close to the wall and she hears Hitch and Jean laughing she then hears Hitch say “Where do you want me today” Mikasa’s shocked What the hell she gets up and grabs her video camera and puts on her trainers then leaves the house she climbs into Eren’s garden and looks through the window and she’s disgusted.

She always suspected something was wrong with those two now she knows and she knows what she does at Eren’s when he’s not there and it sickens her. She grabs her camera points it inside and starts recording they don’t see her there to busy snogging each other then they start taking off each other’s clothes she’s always hated Hitch she never knew why now she does she’s cheating on him for just how long who knows. She watches as they have sex of the table then on the couch then in one of the recliner chairs this is not what she expected but this is disgusting there’s no other word for it still she keeps recording. She watches them as they leave the front room and she knows where there going luckily it’s in the back of the house people might call the police if she did it at the front she moves to his window and peeks in luckily the beds facing away from the window she starts recording again she can even hear them now it’s making her sick just thinking about it.

Eren told her that Eren and Jean are friends who’ve known each other for six years bad taste in friends not that they’ll be friends after this she thinks. What’s also disgusting is he’s also not wearing protection that’s just disgusting. How is she going to tell and show him this it’s sickening just thinking about it what will Eren think but it’s her duty as his neighbour and friend to tell him so she will?.

They have sex three times in his bedroom and the other times makes six times he has to admire them though there still going but that’s quickly ended by her disgust and disrespect of Eren he lives there. She watches them as they leave the bedroom again she knows where they’re going to the bathroom she goes around but the windows to high up she can hear running water and them having sex again. She sighs then goes back to her house. When she gets there she sits down and sighs then she smiles Armin wanted proof she has it now but it’s still tough to think of what she just heard and witnessed. She lies back down after taking off her trainers she pulls the blanket over her and tries to go back to sleep but that’s impossible as soon as she closes her eyes she opens them all she can see is what she just witnessed she sighs then gets up and takes a shower of her own. Whilst she’s in the shower she sighs “She’s wrong for Eren” He knows this so why hasn't he kicked her to the curb as the saying goes. She smiles “He will now surely” After a long hot shower she lies down and quickly falls asleep.

A few hours later Eren gets home when he opens the door he sees letters on the floor but what is unusual is they weren't there before he left for work but there’s mud on the letters he groans Hitch again she’s been here why does she come her when he’s not even here. He picks up the letters only bills he throws them on the side table to look at later. Then he walks in the front room He changes out of his works clothes and grabs some clean clothes when he looks at his bed it’s a mess did he leave it like that before he left he doesn't think so just what the fuck does she do here. He leaves the room with his clean clothes and enters the bathroom the windows all steamed up he had s shower hours ago it wouldn't be still steamed up after so long he grabs a towel out of the closet and puts it on the railing and puts the clothes there to then he opens up the shower the floors all wet he sighs but he’s dirty from work he’ll think after a nice hot shower.

After a 10 minute shower he changes into his clean clothes and leaves the bathroom just before he leaves the bathroom he stops he can smell something weird smells like aftershave or something he doesn't wear his that often this one is strong but not what he has just what the fuck is going on. He’s tired from work and he’s hungry he goes back into the front room he goes to his bag and pulls out a bag with his new Rammstein Album Reise Reise in it” He walks to the Hi Fi system and puts it on then he goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare his dinner a chicken curry.

Mikasa wakes up and rubs her eyes she’s feeling a lot better now the music actually woke her up its coming from next door Eren must be home its Rammstein again not one he had before although he said he was going to buy one after work. She gets up grabs her camera puts on her trainers and grabs her coat then picks up her keys this will probably ruin his mood but it has to be done ASAP. She leaves her house and takes the short walk to Eren’s front door before she knocks she sighs how is she going to tell him his girlfriend has just fucked her way around his house. She knocks on the door several times then remembers he’s listening to his music its loud she then rings his doorbell the first time nothing she’s just about to press it again when the door opens and Eren looks at her “Hey you looking better” She smiles “Yea hey can I come in” He smiles “Sure” He steps back and she comes in he closes the door behind her “She smiles “That smells good” He smiles “Hope it tastes as good as it smells” She smiles “Probably” She takes off her coat and hangs it up” They then walk into the front room she smiles “New Rammstein album” He smiles “Yes Reise Reise been looking for this album for a while” She nods” He smiles “Take a seat she’s about to sit but stops herself he sits down on the other recliner chair and looks at her “You OK the chairs not going to bite you know” She sighs and grabs a table chair and sits down he looks at her with a raised eye “IS something wrong” She sighs “Yes something is wrong and you’re not going to like it” He looks at the camera you going to record our conversation or something” She looks down at the video camera and sighs “You have to watch this and you’re not going to like it” He sighs “Is it bad” She nods “Yes” She passes him the camera and he walks over to his TV and hooks everything up then he pauses the album and presses play Eren watches it all he glances around his house then looks at the other recliner chair and sighs “That why you didn't want to sit in it” He watches it all without saying another word then he sighs “Should have guessed cousins my ass to many things were weird when I got home now I know why” She sighs then tells him everything they saw before that disgusting crap and she tells him what her and Annie thought about it all. Eren looks at her “Armin knows “She nods “He said get proof” Eren sighs “Well that’s proof enough fuck I'm such an idiot” She walks up to him and grabs his face “You’re not an idiot” He sighs then stands up and walks to the kitchen and looks around then he opens the fridge and grabs a beer she’d followed him and she grabs the beer from him “Eren I'm so sorry” He smiles “Don’t be saves me the trouble of breaking up with her which I was thinking of doing any ways we had nothing in common right even you told me that” She smiles “You were going to break up with her” He smiles “I like someone else” She looks sad “Someone at work” He grabs her face “No” She looks into his eyes “Then who”.

He smiles “That’s easy YOU I've always liked you my heads been a mess for months I just didn't know what to do” She’s shocked “You like me” He nods “Ever since we met” She smiles “I like you to” He smiles “I gathered that much out” She smiles then he brings her closer and kisses her on the lips he smiles “I even remember your kiss a while ago” She smiles “You remember that” He smiles “Of course I do I would have kissed you back but you fell asleep before I could” She blushes “Sorry about that” He smiles “Don’t be”


	54. Neighbours Part 4 Neighbour Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter there is smut involved and a lot of kissing enjoy

Eren wraps his arms around her and smiles “You’re so beautiful I wanted to kiss you that first day I really did” She smiles “Well we can kiss again if you want” He smiles “OK you know me and you have a lot in common I’d much rather date you then Hitch I don’t even know I dated that cheating bitch in the first place” She smiles “I’d like that” He smiles “Really Annie told me you've never dated before why is that” She shrugs “Wasn't interested back then” He smiles “But I do interest you” She smiles “Yes you do I’ve liked you since the first moment I saw you” He smiles “So the flip over the fence was to impress me was it” She smiles “Did it work” He smirks and kisses her “Yes it worked” She smiles “Good but Eren I've never been with anyone before” He smiles “That’s OK no hurry we can take it slow just kissing if you want” She smiles “OK” They start kissing again he smiles “So guys asked you out and you turned them down must have made then very sad maybe even suicidal” She smiles “Probably”.

He smiles “So I'm the lucky one am I” She smiles “Yes you’re the lucky one who takes my breath away” He smiles “Oh really” She smiles “I want to do it” He looks at her “You mean have sex” She nods “Yes I'm 19 well overdue what about you” He smiles “Well I lost my virginity at 13” She looks shocked “Seriously” He nods “Yea but enough about that follow me” She looks at the dinner “What about your dinner” He smiles “Its cooking it will be a while forget about the dinner you want to join me for dinner” She smiles “Sure but after” He smirks “Yes after” He leads her to his bedroom then stops and sighs She smiles and pulls him away and to the spare room he smiles “you know my house so well” She smiles “I helped put the bed up remember” He smiles “So you did”.

When she opens the door she looks in “They never came in here” He smiles “That’s good” She smiles “Yep” When he closes the door she wraps her arms around his waist. “Eren what now” He smiles “Well you said you wanted to have sex so let’s do it she smiles and sits on the bed and he sits down next to her he then whispers to her “Lie down” She nods “OK” She lies down on the bed and he climbs on top of her and they start kissing she reaches her hands under his t-shirt and starts feeling his abs and all his muscles “Very Nice” She then takes it off “Better then nice it’s amazing” He smiles “I take it as you work at the gym yours will be similar” She laughs” Yes but I have breasts” He chuckles “You don’t say I’ll have to remember that women have breasts wow you learn something new every day” She smiles “Shut Up its common knowledge” He smiles “Do you understand the meaning of being sarcastic” She nods” I do” He then puts his hands under her top and feels her muscles “Impressive” He then leans down and kisses her stomach and she groans “Wow that’s nice keep going” He smiles “OK” He then pulls off her top and smiles “Wow impressive your muscles are just like mine should I be ashamed at that” She kisses him “No just happy were more alike was She like that” Eren smirks “Hitch you’re kidding she wouldn't know what to do if someone passed her a weight”. She smiles “Lucky Me” He smirks “You’re more than lucky your beautiful has anyone ever told you that” She nods “My parents did and so does Annie” He smirks “Should I be worried at that” She shakes her head “No its nothing like that I'm just not someone who thinks I am” He sighs “Why you are beautiful the most beautiful women I've ever seen followed closely by your friend Annie and my mum” She smiles “Should I be worried” He kisses her “Not at all you’re the women I want” He kisses her again then her neck he smiles “Tasty” She smiles “You’re not a vampire are you they like the neck” He laughs “No I'm as normal as you are” She nods “OK” He looks at her bra “May I” She nods He unhooks her bra and she throws his next to her top he smiles “Amazing Breasts Mikasa” She smiles “Thank You” He smiles then runs his fingers across her breasts then rubs his thumbs across her nipple and she laughs “That feels nice” He smiles “Then this will make you moan” Before she can say what he licks her breasts and she does moan “That feels amazing it also tickles” He smiles “So are you ticklish” She looks at him “Don’t you dare” He smiles “To late” He starts tickling her all over and she laughs “Stop it” But he won’t stop so she grabs his face and kisses him” He smiles “Spoil sport” She laughs “Stop tickling me then” He smiles “This feels so much nicer anyway “He leans in and they kiss again. She gives him one last kiss then smiles “Keep going” He nods “You’re sure” She nods “Yes” He looks down and she edges closer he smiles “Your body is so beautiful just like you” She smiles “Why are you stalling” He kisses her “Just stating a fact” He then reaches down to her jeans and unzips them and slides them down he smiles “Cute panties” She goes red “Shut Up” He smiles “Just stating another fact” She smiles “Well stop then” He smiles and starts touching her legs “Very smooth he then grabs her panties “Are you really sure about this” She nods “I am sure” He nods “OK then I’d hate for you to change your mind and then kick my ass” She smiles “I might if you don’t get on with it” He laughs “Patience Mikasa” She smirks “I'm losing mine for you get on with it I'm 19 years old make my suffering end” He smirks “Oh the suffering of being a virgin I take it” She nods “Yes when did you lose yours” He smiles “When I was 13” She’s shocked seriously” He nods and pulls down her panties and starts kissing her thighs then he puts his thumb on her clit and starts rubbing it and she moans his name he smiles “Yes Mikasa” 

She just rolls his eyes then he leans down and kisses her clit and she moans again “Keep going” He keeps licking and she keeps moaning he smiles “Sshush Mikasa the neighbours will be jealous” She smiles “Fuck the neighbours just make love to me” He nods “Very well” He takes his own clothes off then gets back into bed and goes back to her clit and she opens her legs wider he smiles “Thanks” It doesn't take long and she starts moaning again “I'm almost done Eren” He smiles “Well come for me then Mikasa” She can feel it and a few seconds later she cums and he licks it up. He then goes back to her and kisses heron the lips “Did you enjoy that” She nods “Of course now keep going” He nods and leans over to the draw and pulls out a condom” She smiles “You don’t use this room” He smiles I supplied both room just in case” She nods “Good because then you would have to go into the other room” He shivers “Don’t say that I'm going to have to burn the sheets and sanitise the house already” She smiles and grabs the condom from his he smiles as he takes it out of the packet and puts it on him he moans “Well that felt good” She smiles “Sshush” He smirks “That’s my line” She smiles “You talk too much” He smiles “Sorry I do that when I'm kind of nervous” She looks at him “Your nervous” He nods “Before you told me you’d never done it before I thought you was like an active sex person I have wanted to be with you since I met you I always thought you was too good for me” She kisses him “You are the only person I have ever wanted to be with I know that Annie knows that and so does Armin I'm not too good for me your just right for me”.

He smiles “OK” He wraps his arms around her “The first time will hurt you know” She nods “OK” He then enters her and she winces then looks at him “I'm OK keep going” He nods “OK I’ll go slow” She nods “OK” At first he goes slow then she smiles and kisses him and he smiles and they both start thrusting they remain kissing she wraps her arms around his neck after a few minutes she kisses him “I'm almost done” He kisses her “Me to you OK” She nods “The pains not that bad” After another minute they both feel it as they both climax together. The both breathing hard as he gets off her he smiles at her “Your sufferings come to an End” She giggles “So it has thanks to you” He discards the used condom in the bin and then cuddles her again “She smiles “Thank You Eren” He smiles “No thank You, You were my first ” She looks at him “For what” He kisses her “For showing me what Hitch’s been doing here” She nods “It sickened me seeing what she was doing I had to tell you” He nods and tells her what he saw when he got in she smiles “Well now what are you going to do about Hitch” He kisses her “Hitch doesn't matter any more” She smiles “I never liked her” He smiles “Why” She smiles “I always knew she was wrong for you and I guess that was it but I just hated her I wanted what she had YOU” He smiles “Well now you do I was such an idiot to be with her after everything I saw when I got home and the fact Jean was always here with her I was just an idiot” She kisses him “You wasn't an idiot Eren they tricked you and she used you to get what she wanted” He nods “I guess your right” She nods “End it with her then never talk to her again and Jean” He smiles “Can I copy that video onto Disks” She smiles “Two copies right” He nods she smiles “One for Hitch and one for Jean” He smirks “Beautiful and smart a lethal combination” She smiles “What do you plan on getting from sending them the disks” He smiles “Simple they will know that I know what they did then with her copy I’ll add a message YOUR DUMPED” She smiles “That will get her attention” He nods “Then I can be with who I have wanted to be with for months now YOU” She smiles “Let me help then” He smiles “How devious of you” She kisses him they deserve it”.

They get dressed and dinner is just about right they both sit on the recliner chair and eat there dinners then he grabs his laptop she goes home and grabs hers also then she comes back with a bottle of Champagne he looks at her “Champagne” She nods “For later” He smiles then they make two copies of the recording both with messages to Jean and Hitch. 

Jeans message says

You are a fucking cunt and I leave her for you to enjoy the bitch.

Eren smiles “Now that wasn't very nice but sounds good save that” She smiles “What did you say to Hitch” Eren smiles “See for yourself” She looks”

To my lying cheating girlfriend I know what you did Horseface is all yours bitch

She smiles “Good enough” he smiles “What would you have put” She smiles “You don’t want to know” He smiles “Oh really” She kisses him “Yes” He then takes out the disks and puts them both in envelopes “I’ll send them tomorrow they’ll need weighing” He then sighs “It’s getting late she smiles “Stay with me tonight” He smiles “Really” She nods “It’s what I want yes”.

She smiles “Grab the new album” He smiles and takes it out of the Hi Fi and puts in back in its case and turns around and she grabs the champagne with one hand and with the other grabs his hand “Come On” When they get in her house he smiles “I was only in here for about One minute its cosy in here” She smiles “I don’t know why I never invited you here” He smiles “I'm here now” She wraps her arms around his neck “Lucky me put the album on my Hi Fi I’ll open up the champagne” She walks into the kitchen as he goes to the stereo he smiles “Pricey Speakers” She passes him a glass of bubbly he takes a few swigs then puts it down as does she and grabs her around the waist and they kiss again. He smiles “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “So you keep telling me and yes your only stating a fact”. 

He nods “Exactly” She leads him over to the couch he grabs both glasses of bubbly and he sits down eventually lying down with her resting her back on his chest and they listen to the music she wraps his arms around her and he strokes her tummy she smiles “Stop it I know what you’re doing” He smiles “I'm not doing anything” By the time the albums finished they between them have finished the whole bottle of champagne he smiles “Are you tipsy like last time” She smiles “Yea but this time your coming with me to bed” He smiles “So I'm not on the couch then” She smiles “Oh no” She gets up and takes out the disk and places it in its case then she walks back to Eren and grabs his hand and leads her to her room. It doesn't take long until there both asleep.

The next day He posted the letters and then when he got home from work he stayed at Mikasa’s again. They told Armin and Annie about them getting together and they were both happy for then. The day after Hitch goes around to Erens he’s changed the locks so she starts ringing the bell but of course Eren’s not there he’s at Mikasa’s. Hitch has never spoken to Mikasa although she has seen her before and she’s beautiful. She knocks on her door Mikasa opens the door apart from a bed sheet she’s completely naked Mikasa looks at Hitch “Yes” Hitch sighs “Do you know where Eren is” Eren then comes up behind Mikasa and wraps his arms around her waist then smiles at Hitch “Want Something” Hitch’s shocked she looks at Mikasa who smiles as her then looks at Eren “Your cheating on me” Eren laughs “Like you haven’t been cheating on me with Jean did you get my package cheating on me with your cousin Tut tut tut” Hitch sighs “That wasn't me” Eren laughs “Oh I'm betting that wasn't my house either and that wasn't Jean” Mikasa smiles “It was you, you cheating bitch it looked like you when I was recording it” Eren smiles “Also your tattoo kind of gave it away Hitch I have to thank you actually you saved me the problem of dumping you which I was going to do today any ways we have nothing in common whatsoever unlike Mikasa here we share a lot of things in common” Mikasa kisses him “We sure do” She looks at Hitch “Anything else” Hitch is stunned Eren smiles “I’ll take my key back not that it can be used any more after I changed the locks”. Hitch sighs and passes him the key” Eren smiles “Jean’s all yours enjoy him” Mikasa smiles “Vegan food and 80’s music how lame can you be” Eren and Mikasa laughs and Mikasa slams the door in Hitch’s face. Eren looks at Mikasa “That was fun” She smiles “Oh it was I know what’s also fun” He smiles “Do tell” She takes his hand and leads him back to her room and closes the door.


	55. Princess And The Warrior Part 1 Sad Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ackermans rule the kingdom of Shiganshina. The Yeagers are lifelong friends of the Ackerman’s their children Mikasa, Levi and Eren all grew up together although Levi was much older than the other two. Now at the age of 22 its time for Mikasa to be married off there’s only one problem Eren her best friend is madly in love with her but she doesn’t know.

Two months previously

There was a jousting competition hosted by The Ackermans and many people took part like the Prince of Trost Jean Kirstein. Eren Yeager is the captain of the guard and after many gruelling battles he won the competition he even beat the Prince of Trost Jean Kirstein in the seconds round even though he wasn't happy. Mikasa was very happy for Eren being her best friend Jean noticed Mikasa that day as did her and Jeans parents. She smiled at him being a prince. When Eren saw this he was angry he loves her but he can’t tell her his true feelings the only person who actually knows is his friend and lieutenant Reiner Braun. Eren stormed off after seeing Jean he hated the brat he had no place in the tournament Eren was forced into making the fight seem even but it wasn't Eren could have beaten him in less than two minutes.  
Present time

Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were born Eren’s father even brought them both into this world him being a doctor. She is a month older than him but that didn't matter to either of them. Eren realized he was in love with her when he was 10 years old. Eren’s on the training ground when Mikasa approaches him “Eren there you are I've been looking all over for you” He smiles “Mika I mean Princess what’s the matter” She sighs “Eren call me Mikasa “He sighs “You are a princess I cannot I'm sorry that’s the way it has to be now” She sighs “But why” He sighs “You are a princess I am just a soldier” She sighs “Fine I've just heard some great news” He nods “Go On”.

She smiles “You remember Prince Jean of Trost” Eren remembers him he hated his guts he also hated the way he stared at her “Yes I remember him” She smiles “Well Father has just arranged it I'm to marry him isn't that wonderful” Eren’s shocked how can they do that to him he gives her a fake smile “ How nice well I have to get back to work congratulations sorry I have to go Princess” She’s shocked why isn't he happy for her she thought he was her best friend although he has been a bit grumpy since the tournament and he wouldn't tell her why she knows him to well he’s sad about the news then she sighs “He’s just sad about me leaving surely” She then gets sad he’s her best friend and they will be split up and that makes her sad. She sighs and walks back to the keep.

Of course Eren had no work to do but after what he just heard he wants to be alone. He finds a place to sit away from anyone and just sits down he knew this day would come along eventually it’s just he loves her so much and now she’s leaving and to cap it all off she’s marrying that parasite Jean Kirstein from Trost the smug joke of a warrior who he had to pretend he was struggling against for 20 minutes when he could have beaten him in less than a minute. He sits down and sighs “Why that pathetic snob why is this happening to me” It starts to rain but he just sits there an hour later and he’s still sitting there and now its pouring down yet again he just sits there eventually he pulls himself up and walks to the keep apart from the odd guard the courtyard is deserted. He’s soaking wet but he doesn't care he makes his way down to the kitchens where he sees his mother cooking food. He sits down in the chair and drops his face in his hands. Carla looks around and sees his soaked through “Eren go and get changed your soaked through” he doesn't move so she sits down next to him “What’s wrong son are you not happy for Mikasa” He looks around there’s nobody else around he sighs “No I'm not happy” She sighs “I know your sad you’re going to lose your best frie… He stops her “Yes I'm sad about that but I'm in love with her mum I have been for years now she’s getting married off to that Snob that joke of a warrior who I could have beat in about one minute but no I had to make the parasite look good” She puts her hand over her mouth “Oh I'm so sorry Eren I didn't know this must be devastating for you” He just sighs and stands up and walks away.

Eren over the next few days avoided Mikasa he didn't like doing it she’s his best friend but he also can’t face her it was also difficult as he was the captain of the royal guard so he spent a lot of time with the King and Queen and Prince Levi and Mikasa but being the Captain of the guard also kept him busy. Mikasa missed Eren a lot she thinks she’s done something wrong but what. 

Two months later and King Ackerman got the news he’d been waiting for the Marriage was going ahead but The King of Trost has requested that Princess Mikasa has to live with her future husband for a time The King was OK with that the wedding would still be in Shiganshina. 

For the two months Eren avoided Mikasa he took extra shifts at the gate or said he was too busy to eat with the Ackermans but being the captain of the guard he was excused. He’s talking to his Lieutenant Reiner when a servant walks up to him “Captain Yeager” Eren turns around “Yes what is it” The servant smiles “You have been summoned to the king” Eren nods “I’ll be there shortly The servant nods “Very good” He then walks away. Reiner sighs “What do you think the king wants” Eren shrugs “No idea take over here I’ll be back shortly” Eren makes his way quickly to the throne room. Then the servant nods “Wait here” He opens the door “King Captain Yeager is here” King Ackerman smiles “Send him in” The servant opens the door “You may enter Captain Yeager” Eren walks in and gets on one knee “King Ackerman you sent for me” Thomas smiles “Lighten up Eren get up you don’t need to kneel to me” Eren stands up then Thomas smiles “How are you boy” Eren smiles I am well my king” Thomas smiles “Good Good well Eren its time Mikasa met her husband don’t you think” Eren nods “Yes king” Thomas sighs “I know you’ll miss her we all will but onto Business I'm sending You and 100 guards along with Mikasa’s carriage. Annie her lady in waiting will accompany Mikasa and stay with her in Trost your job is to guard her until she gets to her Husband and then return” Eren salutes “Understood my king when do we leave” Thomas sighs “Tomorrow I know you’ll miss her but you knew this day might happen” Eren says nothing Thomas sighs “Say something Eren” Eren sighs “You are my king and you are right I will prepare for the journey may I be excused” Thomas sighs “Very well” Eren quickly leaves and Thomas sits on his throne next to his wife she sighs “He’s devastated dear” He looks at her “I know dear”

For the rest of the day Eren prepares for the journey although he’s invited to Mikasa’s last meal at home he doesn't turn up this makes her sad so she nudges Levi he looks at her “What” She sighs “Why is Eren avoiding me” Levi looks at her “How the hell should I know” She sighs “I hardly see him any more and he’s missing tonight I miss him” Levi sighs “So what do you want me to do about it” She smiles “Go and talk to him” He sighs “Why” She sighs “He’s your friend isn't he” Levi sighs “Fine I’ll talk to him” She smiles “Thank You Levi” Levi sighs then stands up and walks away. He finds Eren down in the training yard practicing” Levi sighs “”Eren I thought you was too busy to come to the farewell dinner you don’t seem busy are you also avoiding eating to practice.” Eren looks over his shoulder and sighs “Prince Levi what did you say” Levi sighs “You heard what I said now cut the crap I know you Eren speak your mind” Eren sighs “Very well Prince” Levi sighs “Cut the prince shit tell me whats on your mind” Eren sighs “Fine I don’t want Mikasa to go and especially to marry that snob who I had to act like I was struggling against for 20 minutes when I could have beaten him in under one minute he’s an ugly parasite she deserves better than him” Levi smirks “I couldn't agree more I saw how pissed you were playing to their family making that snob look good even if he lost in the end but I'm sensing something else” Eren sighs “I can’t say” Levi sighs “Can’t or won’t” Eren sighs then looks away its only Eren, Reiner and Levi there and Reiner already knows” Eren sighs “OK here it is I'm in love with Mikasa I have been for six years now but now I find out the love of my life is about to be married off to a fucking snob so tell me why should I be happy about that tell me that”.  
Levi sighs “Shit Eren I'm sorry now I know why your avoiding her it’s too painful being around her right now but how are you going to avoid her when you’re in change of leading the convoy to her royal snob of a husband” Eren sighs “I don’t know” Levi sighs then walks off. Reiner stops and walks up to Eren “Eren your totally fucked my friend” Eren sighs “Great Pep talk Reiner you always say the right things”.

Reiner sighs “Eren she’s a princess what did you expect to happen” Eren snarls “I know Reiner I hate this but now I have to personally hand her over to that snob” He walks off before Reiner can say anything” He walks back to his room and finds some food in his room it’s still hot he smiles “Thanks mum” He slowly eats the food then he gets a knock at the door he opens it and its Annie he sighs “What do you want” She sighs “Tell me why your avoiding Princess Mikasa she’s your best friend she doesn't deserve this from you” He sighs and goes back into his room and she follows him in he starts picking at his food then tells her and she’s shocked. He looks at her “She must never know” She sighs “I'm so sorry Eren this must be eating you up inside” He nods” She pats his arm “I'm really sorry” She then leaves.


	56. Princess And The Warrior Part 2 The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty obvious a journey to trost with a little bit of action to keep it interesting

The next day and Eren’s at the head of the convoy with Reiner. Mikasa’s carriage is in the middle of the convoy. They set off at noon” Eren hasn't spoken to Mikasa in days now he says hello and that’s about it if they meet. Then he always makes excuses and leaves. Mikasa is in the carriage with Annie even Annie’s been quiet since yesterday Mikasa sighs and looks out of the carriage she looks for Eren but she can’t see him he’s probably at the front with Reiner.

Eren hasn't said anything all morning Reiner beside Eren is bored “Eren when did you last talk to her I mean really talk to her” Eren ignores him Reiner nudges him “Come on Eren she probably thinks she’s done something wrong” Again he ignores Reiner who sighs “Dammit Eren stop being a moody man and go talk to her” Eren looks at him and just rolls his eyes and grunts and moves forward and Reiner lets him he looks back at the carriage and shakes his head. The rest of the day is uneventful. Eren calls a stop when it gets too dark to travel. Mikasa and Annie are helped out of the carriage after their tent has been put up for them. 

Everyone has put up their tents and eaten and most people are either sleeping, drinking or gambling Eren’s on watch not that he should but he’d rather be alone so they leave him to it. Mikasa isn't asleep she waits until Annie falls asleep and sneaks out of the tent to find Eren. She finds him sitting alone when she’s just behind him she calls to him “Eren” He looks up “Get some sleep Princess” She sighs “Not until you talk to me what did I do wrong” he sighs “You did nothing wrong” She rolls her eyes “Eren why are you avoiding me then I’d have thought friends would want to spend time together before one of them leaves.” He punches the floor he wants to tell her how he truly feels but he can’t he’s only a soldier she’s a princess he sighs “Princess” She snaps “Call me Mikasa” He shakes his head “Fine I'm sorry I care about you a great deal but your marrying a jerk who made me seem weak” She snaps “How dare you call Prince Jean a jerk know your place Eren”He sighs “Whatever go and get some sleep” She storms off when she gets back to her tent she sits down “How dare he calls my betrothed a jerk” Annie looks up “Is everything OK princess” Mikasa looks over “He insulted my betrothed” Annie sighs “He’s just sad Princess he’ll miss you just like everyone else” Mikasa sighs “Maybe your right.”

Eren sighs “Maybe he shouldn't have called Jean a jerk in front of her but he hates this he never expected her to snap at him he sighs and continues keeping watch when he sees movement a lot of movement all around them he quickly gets up and rushes back to camp and shouts “To Arms Men” The soldiers quickly get ready Eren looks at them “There’s movement all around us arm yourselves and protect the princess at all costs.” He turns around and just as he does he’s shot with an arrow he falls to his knees. Mikasa saw it happen and she shouts “EREN” he looks up “Stay back I'm OK” Reiner runs up “I’ll pull it out” Eren grabs his arm “No time he shouts “SHIELDWALL NOW one here the other around the princess” There is arrows flying all around them most arrows hit shields but there is an odd scream meaning someone was to slow to raise their shield. Then they hear shouting from all around Eren shouts “Javelins launch” Nearly a hundred are thrown and the is a lot of screaming it seems the people attacking them didn't expect to be attacking soldiers they barely have armour on there probably thieves attacking unsuspecting travellers. Eren is given a shield and he slams it into the first bandit who comes at him the force is weakened thanks to the injury but it still stuns the bandit enough for Eren to slam the shield down on the bandits neck breaking it He then pulls out his short sword and slashes at his next victim cutting his sword hand off the guy screams but its cut short as Reiner’s Axe cleaves through his head” Eren smirks “How can you wield that in a shield wall” Reiner smiles “Practice my friend” Eren and Reiner slash their way through the bandits. Eren and Reiner kill all the bandits attacking there Shield wall but the other shield wall is receiving the most attention. Eren scream “Shield wall about face engage the enemies from behind it seems they want treasure and what’s most valuable there guard it with your lives lets show these Bandit scum who their fucking with”. 

The shieldwall engages the Bandits from behind and they cut down every last bandit when there dead Eren falls to one knee and Mikasa runs to him “Eren are you OK” He sighs “It’s nothing” he looks at her and she’s crying “It’s not nothing your hurt” He winces “It’s OK I've been hurt worse than this before” Reiner comes up to him “Can I take it out now” Eren nods “Reiner sighs “Hold on this will hurt” He slowly pulls it out when it’s out Eren groans “Damn that hurt” Reiner looks at Mikasas “Princess you should get some sleep” She looks at him “Not until Eren’s looked after do we have a doctor here with us” Reiner shrugs “I don’t know we never expected to be attacked in our own lands by Bandits no less” Mikasa nods “Then I will look after him” Reiner shakes his head “You are a Princess leave this to us we know what to do please get some sleep” Just then Annie walks up “Come Princess let them work” Mikasa looks at Eren “Don’t let him die Reiner” He nods “Understood Princess” She then gets led away Reiner watches them go then he shouts “20 guards around the Princesses tent we will switch every five hours until day break the rest of you get some sleep” He looks for Connie “Connie heat up some hot pokers we’ll need some to close the wound”.

Reiner crouches down beside Eren “Not to deep Eren seems your armour protected most of you” Reiner helps Eren into his tent and Connie follows with two hot pokers Reiner takes the hot poker and sticks it on Eren’s wound and he screams. Mikasa hears his screaming and she starts crying “What are they doing to him” One of her guards speaks from outside the tent “Princess there closing the wound with hot pokers” She sighs “Will he be OK” The guard smiles “Don’t worry about Captain Yeager Princess he’s young but he’s a tough stubborn man he’ll be fine now please get some sleep princess it’s over now” She smiles “Thank you I’ll try” A few minutes later Reiner stops outside her tent “Princess are you awake” She smiles “Reiner I am is Eren OK” Reiner smiles “He’s sleeping he’ll be fine an arrow wound won’t stop Eren” She smiles “You’re a good friend to him Reiner” Reiner smiles “I owe him my life princess now please get some sleep” She smiles “Thank You Reiner Goodnight” He smiles “Goodnight Princess” Reiner goes back to the tent he’s sharing with Eren and he lies down and looks at Eren who’s sleeping “You scared the shit out of me Eren don’t do that again” Eren smiles “I’ll see what I can do” Reiner smiles “You asshole” Eren grins and they both fall asleep”.

At sunrise everyone wakes up. Reiner helps Eren to his feet then goes off to get him some food as he leaves he bumps into Mikasa “Oh sorry Princess are you OK” She smiles “I'm OK can I see Eren” He looks back OK Princess but were moving out as soon as everyone eaten” She nods “Thank You Reiner” She enters the tent and Eren looks up “What are you doing her Mika erm Princess” She sees his bandages “Are you OK I heard you screaming last night” “He sighs “You heard that” She smiles “I think the whole world did” He smiles “I'm OK” She sits down next to him “I was so worried I've never seen you hurt before beside I actually saw it happen” He winces “I’ll be OK I’ll let my dad take a look when I get back you better get to the carriage we’ll be moving soon” She smiles “I’ll sit with you until just before we leave” He nods “OK” She leans on his shoulder I’ll miss you so much” He smiles “I’ll miss you more then you’ll ever know” Reiner brings in the food then leaves Eren starts picking at the food She smiles “Do you want me to feed you” He smiles “No way I’ll manage” After he’s finished she leaves and they get on the road again.

They arrive at Trost castle about 7pm. Prince Jean is pacing around when the Convoy approaches. When Eren and Reiner dismount Jean walks up to them “What took you so long” Eren doesn't bow or anything he just sighs “Last night we were attacked by Bandits but we killed them all” Jean Snarls “You pathetic useless peasants did my betrothed get hurt” Eren wants to just gut this snob right away “No but we think she was the intended target they didn't get close to her” Jean snarls “You’ll address me as Prince Jean if you were my soldiers I’d have you all hanged for your incompetence” Eren snarls “You’re not my prince and you never will be your nothing but a pathetic cockroach and were not your soldiers so you can’t do anything can you” Without waiting for a response he turns around bring up the carriage” When he turns back around Jean’s already stormed off probably to cry to his momma” The carriage passes them Then the men come back Eren turns to his men “Let’s go home” Reiner sighs “Eren you’re not going to say goodbye to her” Eren sighs “No lets go”. As they get back on their horses and gallop off Reiner smiles “Was that wise provoking him calling him a cockroach” Eren smiles “Probably not but I enjoyed it” They both laugh and they all speed up.


	57. Princess And The Warrior Part 3 Infection

Mikasa exits her carriage with help from a palace guard and she looks around “Guard where is the escort” He looks at her “Princess Mikasa they have already left” Mikasa sighs she didn't even get to say goodbye to Eren. Annie then is helped out and she pats Mikasa “Come Princess let’s get you settled before you meet your betrothed” Mikasa looks at Annie and nods. Some servants come up and take all her luggage and with some guards escort her to her new room. When Annie goes back to Mikasa after she’s unpacked her stuff she sees Mikasa crying shed sits next to Mikasa “What’s wrong Princess” Mikasa leans on her shoulder “I never got to say goodbye to Eren” Annie sighs “he probably thought it was better this way” Mikasa looks at Annie “What aren't you telling me” Annie sighs and closes the door then sits back down “Princess I asked Eren why he’s been avoiding you that’s why I have been quiet these past two days” Mikasa looks at her “When did you do this” Annie sighs “The night before we left to start the journey” Mikasa sighs “What did he say” For a few minutes Annie just keeps quiet “He told me not to tell you” Mikasa sighs “Tell me please” Annie stands up and walks to the window “It won’t change anything Princess” She sighs “Tell me what he said” Annie looks around and sits down again “Princess Eren’s in love with you he has been for eight years now” Mikasa is speechless then she starts crying “Oh on I didn't know and I was so mean to him before he got injured he really loves me Annie why didn't he say anything” Annie sighs “Princess he’s only a soldier and you are a princess” Mikasa sighs “He’s more than that to me” Annie just sighs then Mikasa starts crying again “Now I know what he meant when he said he’ll miss me more then I’ll ever know”.

The return journey is uneventful although Eren does seem to be struggling he keeps grabbing at his chest where he was injured when he stop for the night and he lies down he feels so weak. Reiner notices this and approaches him “Eren are you OK your sweating like crazy” Eren looks at him “No Reiner I feel so weak something’s wrong” Reiner sighs “We will rest for a few hours then we will push on the castle is only five miles away as soon as we get back give your report then visit your father”. Reiner informs the men about Erens condition and the all agree to move out in three hours. 

Three hours later and Reiner helps Eren into his saddle and as quick as they can they arrive in the courtyard. Reiner helps Eren off his horse and they quickly make their way to the throne room. They both salute the king and queen then Thomas smiles “Welcome back Eren I take it everything went well” Eren winces “Not really my king just before we left our lands we were set upon by bandits she was the target it seems but we killed them all then escorted the Princess to her destin…. Eren collapses before he can finish his sentence. Thomas looks at Reiner “What happened” Reiner sighs “As Eren said my king we were attacked by Bandits Eren was shot with an arrow” Queen Ada stands up “Reiner find Grisha now” Armin the head servant steps forward “Queen I know where he is” She looks at Armin “Then go Armin be quick” Armin rushes off and finds Grisha talking with his wife in the kitchens Armin knocks on the door “Doctor Yeager come quick Eren is back but he’s injured come quick he just collapsed in the throne room” Grisha grabs his bag “What happened “Armin sighs “I will explain on the way” Grisha nods he turns to Carla who’s crying “Hell be OK dear”. 

One the way to the throne room Armin tells Grisha what happened and Grisha nods. By the time Grisha gets to the throne room Reiner has taken off Eren’s armour Eren is lying down with a pillow under his head Grisha opens the bag and takes a look at Eren’s wound “It’s infected we must clean the wound immediately” Ada speaks “Well he be OK Grisha” He looks up at her “I Don’t know he’s very weak I will do all I can” He then looks at Reiner “How long ago was he hurt” Reiner sighs “At least two nights ago would have taken longer but when I found on about this we pushed on it saved a day” Grisha nods “Pick him up Reiner and carry him to the infirmary” Reiner nods “What about the report” King Thomas Nods “I got the gist of it help Eren now then make the full report afterwards Erens more important right now” Reiner nods “Yes my king” Reiner slowly picks up Eren and follows Doctor Grisha to the infirmary. When they get there Grisha instructs Reiner to lay him down on a bed which he does as instructed then he stands back. Grisha looks at him “Stay here I might need you if Eren regains consciousness” Reiner nods “Yes Doctor” Carla then walks in “How’s my baby” Grisha looks up “Let me work dear” She looks from Eren to Grisha then grabs Reiner’s arm “What happened tell me” Reiner sighs then tells her Grisha only heard a bit from Armin so he listens to the full report from Reiner Carla looks then at Eren and starts crying “Save my baby Grisha”Grisha sighs “I’ll do my best dear” Reiner sighs “We used hot pokers to cauterize the wound was that wrong to do so” Grisha looks up “No you did good did you wash the wound first” Reiner shrugs “I'm not sure I thought Eren did it” Grisha nods then grabs a knife and reopens the wound and loads of puss comes out. He then cleans the wound and stiches him back up then wraps fresh bandages around him.

He looks at Carla he has a high fever but the wound is now clean” Just then Queen Ada comes in “How is he Grisha” He looks up “My queen his wound is now cleaned and I have stitched him back up and wrapped him with fresh bandages but he has a high fever” She sighs “Let’s hope he pulls through” Carla looks at Ada “Queen can I stay with Eren” Ada smiles “Of course Carla remember you are all like family to us” Carla smiles “Thank you Queen Ada” She then sits down on the bed next to Eren and wets a cloth and starts wiping his face. Ada then looks at Reiner “Reiner clean yourself up have some food then report back to the King” Reiner nods “Yes my queen” He walks away and Ada looks back at Carla who is nursing Eren and she sighs then she leaves.

Carla looks at her son and she sighs she starts cleaning his body and face he’s yet to regain consciousness she kisses him on the head “Stay with baby don’t leave me” She then looks at all the other scars over his body he’s only just turned 21 and he looks like he’s been fighting for years well he has actually he’s been fighting for King Ackerman ever since he was 15. Sits back in her chair she holds his hand then starts crying again.

Over the next few days Eren regain consciousness several time but his fever still hasn't gone down. Carla has barely left his side over those days she sleeps in the bed next to him. Both The King and Queen visit him over the days but he’s still too weak. He’s yet to wake up today The Queen finally summoned her but only to ask how he was. She’s now back next to him Reiner comes into the room “How is he” Carla looks at him “No change he’s yet to wake up today tell me was Mikasa hurt” Reiner shakes his head “No they didn't get close to her she saw him get shot and she was very worried do you know about Eren’s feelings” She nods “He told me the day he found out what was going to happen She spoke to him the day we arrived at Trost castle she’s never seen him get hurt before and a guard mentioned she was crying a lot” Carla sighs “I See” Reiner nods “Well I better get back to work” Carla smiles “you’re a good friend to him” He smiles “He saved my life on many occasions I owe him” She smiles “I know Eren’s told me” He smiles then leaves. 

Carla looks back at Eren his fever has started to go down she uses the cloth again. Then she smiles and starts singing to him. The songs she used to sing to both Eren and Mikasa when they were very young. She finishes one song then starts another unbeknownst to her The King and Queen are listening as she finishes Thomas smiles then claps “Marvellous Carla you have such a beautiful voice” Carla looks around “Oh why thank you my king” Ada smiles “I remember those songs weren't they the ones you used to sing to Eren and Mikasa when they were young” Carla smiles “They were my queen” She’s about to stand up but Thomas raises his hand stay seated how is he” Carla smiles “His fever has finally broke my king” He smiles “Good to know” Carla then feels a hand touch hers and she looks at Eren he smiles “I heard your singing mother” She smiles “Oh my baby your awake” He looks over her shoulder My King My Queen” Thomas smiles “No need to worry about us Eren get better my boy your like family to us now rest up” He nods “Yes king” Thomas looks at Carla “I think he could do with some of your amazing cooking” She smiles “Good idea”. She leaves and goes to make him some food. The King and Queen then leave.


	58. Princess And The Warrior Part 4 The Wedding

It’s been two months since Mikasa went to live with her betrothed Prince Jean now it’s time for the wedding so there all coming back. Eren’s slowly healing but is not healed enough to resume his responsibilities as captain of the guard. He’s now back in his own room which suits him better he’s sitting up in bed when his mother comes into his room “Mikasa’s coming back for her wedding it will be nice to see her again same for you won’t it” Eren sighs but doesn't answer She sits on the bed beside him “Eren she’s your best friend” He sighs “I know that but why should I be happy she’s coming her to get married to that pathetic, horse faced ugly arrogant snob who I should have gutted when he called me a useless fucking peasant” She’s shocked “He called you that what a spoiled brat but still she’ll want to see you” Eren sighs “I'm sorry but I can’t see her” She sighs Eren you can’t do that to her” He sighs “Its better this way” She sighs “Better for whom”.

He sighs “Mum relationships don’t always work and besides knowing how I feel about her and knowing that she’s a princess and I'm only a soldier” She sighs “Eren this will only make you miserable” He sighs “I know but I love her and I can never be with her so I’d rather not see her again it’s too painful” She sighs then walks away when she closes his door he sighs “it is better for the both of us”.

Two days later and Mikasa, Jean, Annie and Jean’s parents arrive. Eren’s still pretty weak and besides he doesn't want to see her. When Mikasa gets to the throne room she hugs her parents and Levi she smiles “It’s so good to see you mother and you to father and I guess you Levi” Levi just smirks “Missed you to sis” Ada smiles “We all missed you” Mikasa smiles and looks around the room but Eren’s nowhere to be seen she then looks at her mother “Where’s Eren” He father sighs He’s still recovering” Mikasa looks at him “Recovering from what surely not the injury he received” Ada sighs “His wound got infected dear he’s been very ill for a while now he nearly died but he’s now recovered but he’s still very weak” Mikasa’s shocked “He almost died can I see him” Just then Jean walks up he bows to the king and queen then looks at Mikasa “My betrothed will not mix with common peasants beside I just heard he was ill I don’t want to getting ill” Levi is punching up his fists he wants to punch this snob he hates him just like Eren does Ada puts he hand on his fist and he looks at her and then sighs Jean the continues “This Eren wouldn’t be that insolent peasant who insulted me would it” The king sighs “What did he say Prince Jean” Jean sighs “I called him a pathetic useless peasant for letting bandits near Mikasa he then didn't even address me as Prince Jean and I told his that if they was my soldiers I’d have them all hanged for their incompetence” Then he snapped at me that useless vermin and said you’re not my prince and you never will be your nothing but a pathetic cockroach and that the soldiers are not mine so I couldn't do anything then he had the cheek to turn around and order the carriage to be brought up”.

Levi was trying not to laugh at what Eren said to him his mother sees this and gives him a stern look and he turns away. Jean then snaps “He should be executed for his insolence” King Thomas sighs “Please accept my apology Captain Yeager was severely wounded whilst bringing my daughter he wasn't thinking clearly I will deal with him” Jean sighs “Fine but keep him out of my sight if I see him I’ll kill him” Levi speaks then “So you can fight then Prince Jean” Jean looks at him “Of course I can fight didn't you see me at the tournament” Levi smirks “Oh yes I remember you battled Eren I believe” Jean sighs “So the man who insulted me also bested me he cheated he should know his place” Thomas sighs “Prince Jean in my tournaments Royalty can participate if they choose to but they do not receive special treatment if they lose the lose” Jean just groans and Levi smirks “So have you ever killed anyone Prince Jean” Jean looks at him “No Prince Levi I've never had the chance to”.

Levi smiles “Captain Yeager has killed many people he’s a killer and a great warrior he’s 21 now he’s been killing since he was 15” King Thomas Sighs “Enough Levi” Levi just smirks and walks away. Mikasa had no idea Eren said these things and she knows Levi was just gloating seems Levi doesn't like Prince Jean either she so wants to see Eren but she won’t disobey her betrothed but how would he actually know she knows every hidden path in this castle. Eren’s sitting up in his bed eating when he hears a cough and sees Levi leaning on the door frame “Get up you lazy bum” Eren smiles “Prince Levi what do I owe the pleasure” Levi walks in and closes the door “I just met the cockroach nice insult by the way” Eren smiles “Well he is a cockroach” Levi smirks “That he is he’s an insolent swine I’d gut him if I had the chance” Eren smiles “Wait in line” Levi smirks. Eren smiles “So he told you everything” Levi nods “My mother didn't like hearing you being insulted like that and Mikasa was shocked also by what you both said my father I think wasn't impressed either your family is like our family to sort of” Eren sighs “I bet the king wasn't happy how I insulted him” Levi smiles “Don’t worry he told him he’d deal with you but he won’t do anything although I’d stay away from Jean he’s threatening to kill you if he sees you not that he’s actually killed anyone unlike you” Eren laughs “Oh no I'm so scared”.

Eren sighs “Levi do you think he deserves her” Levi smiles “No way that prick doesn't deserve to be anywhere near her” Eren smiles” I agree” Levi nods at him “So how you feeling” Eren smiles “Ready to get back to work” Levi smirks “So you coming to the wedding” Eren sighs “What do you think” Levi sighs “I know how you feel she’s marrying a cockroach after all” Eren smiles “You like using that word don’t you” Levi smirks “I do don’t I well it suits him well I’ll see you later maybe we can practice together” Eren smiles “I wouldn't want to make you bleed Levi” Levi turns back “Oh you won’t do that” Eren sighs “How was she” Levi turns around again “She seems OK but she was horrified to hear you almost died” He sighs “I see” Levi then leaves the room.

Two days later and it’s the day of the wedding. Eren is back to work but he hasn't seen Mikasa which is what he wants. Mikasa has managed to break away from her guards and she tried looking for Eren but she heard he’s back at work so he’s probably avoiding her again and it’s only making her sad she wants to see him so much she has missed him so much. Eren is outside doing light training with Reiner when King Thomas approaches him “How are you feeling today Eren” He looks around “I'm much better now my King” Thomas smiles “So you will be attending the wedding then” Eren sighs and Reiner walks away Eren sighs “I can’t my king please let me command the guard at the gate” Thomas sighs “Eren what is the real reason” Eren lowers his head “I can’t say my king” Thomas sighs “What if I demand you to tell me” Eren sighs “Is that what you want my king” Thomas grabs his shoulder “Eren you are like family to me I don’t like seeing you sad and I know you was sad before you left to escort my daughter so what is the reason” Eren sighs ”This is hard for me king but I will tell you I don’t want to be at the wedding because” He sighs “Because I'm in love with Mikasa” Thomas sighs “I see now I know why you avoided Mikasa and your still doing it” Eren sighs “Yes sire” Thomas sighs “Eren you will never see her again after today at least say goodbye to her” Eren sighs “I can’t sire it’s too hard for me to see her please I beg you please don’t force me” Thomas sighs “Eren OK fine but she won’t understand” He sighs “I know sire”.

The king then walks away and the king visits his daughter he knocks on her door” Mikasa it’s your father can I come in” She opens the door herself” She smiles “Your always welcome daddy” He enters the room “you look so beautiful darling” She smiles “Thank you daddy will Eren be at the wedding” Thomas sighs “No dear and before you say it I know” She looks at him “He told you that he loves me” Thomas looks shocked “You know to” She nods “Annie told me why won’t he see me I miss him so much he almost died daddy” Thomas sighs “Mikasa this is extremely hard for him he’s watching the women he loves marry an arrogant piece of shit” She looks shocked “day how can you say that” Daddy how can you say that” Thomas sighs “Because its true he disrespected both Eren and Me by saying my men were incompetent if he wasn't a prince I’d cut out his tongue and shove it down his throat” He touches her cheek “I'm sorry dear but Eren begged me to be excused he misses you he doesn't actually say it but I know he feels it he won’t see you” She sighs “Daddy I never got to say goodbye to him when he left me in Trost”.

He sighs “Oh I'm sorry about that” She sighs “Is he all better now” He nods “Yes what was nice is when he was ill his moths sang to him the same songs she used to sing to the both of you were both so very young” She starts to cry “I miss him so much please let me see him just one last time” He sighs “Your putting me in a difficult position here” She sighs “Please daddy” He sighs” Very well I’ll send someone for him wait here” He leaves the room and sees the head servant and Eren’s other friend Armin “Armin go and bring Eren here he’ll be down at the gate tell him it’s an order one that I don’t like giving but it must be obeyed ” Armin nods “Yes Sire” He then runs off.

He finds Eren where the king said he’d be he stops out of breath “Eren” Eren turns around “Out of breath there Armin what’s the matter” Armin sighs “The King Requests your presence at Princess Mikasa’s room” Eren sighs “Dammit” Armin sighs “He told me to tell you it’s an order one that I don’t like giving but it must be obeyed” Eren sighs “Very well” Armin runs back inside and Eren looks for Reiner and then whistles when Reiner looks up Eren calls him over Eren smiles when Reiner stops next to him” Never knew you were a dog Reiner” Reiner smiles “Very funny What’s up” Eren sighs “I've been ordered to meet Mikasa” Reiner smiles “Well don’t keep her waiting everything will be fine here go” Eren nods and walks back to the keep.

When he approaches her room the kings outside he sighs “I'm sorry Eren she begged me at least say goodbye to her” he sighs “Yes sire” He knocks on the door then enters as soon as he closes the door she runs into him and hugs him “I'm missed you so much” Eren sighs “I missed you to“ She’s already crying “Father said you almost died” He sighs” Yes its true” She cries “I almost died when I heard are you all better now.” He wipes away her tears “I'm not easy to kill” She sniffs “I know” They both smiles at each other then she speaks “I know you’re in love with me” He’s stunned “How did you find out” She smiles “Annie told me” He sighs “I told her not to tell you” She grabs his face “Kiss me Eren” He pulls away “I can’t” She approaches him again “Please” He sighs “Mikasa you’re getting married I want to but I can’t” She smiles then before he can do anything else she kisses him at first he does nothing then he kisses her back and they kiss for a minute then he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on hers “I love You Mikasa I always have and always will but this is goodbye” Before she can say anything he pulls away turns around and leaves the room. 

As he leaves the room he’s crying he looks up and sees the king and queen he looks away and hurries off” Thomas sighs “He said goodbye to her” Ada looks at him” What aren’t you telling me” He looks at her “He loves her dear he has for years that’s why he avoids her She’s shocked does she know” He nods “Yes dear” She sighs “This must be killing him inside” Thomas sighs “I know go to her she must be so sad right now” Ada quickly approaches Mikasa’s door and opens it and finds Mikasa crying in her bed she sits next to her and strokes her hair “Darling look at me” Mikasa looks at her “I love him mommy” Ada sighs “We all do dear” Mikasa sighs “I mean I really love him” Ada sighs “You don’t love Jean” Mikasa shakes her head “No he’s arrogant selfish and a snob” Ada sighs “But you’re getting married today we need allies dear not all marriages are for love” Mikasa looks at her mother” Yours was” Ada smiles “yes ours was maybe in time you will come to love Jean” Mikasa sighs “I will never love Jean as I love Eren”. Ada sighs “That may be true but you have to go through with this” Mikasa just lies down and starts crying again and Ada leaves.

The wedding still goes ahead with this marriage an alliance is formed. A few days later the married couple leave. She never saw Eren after their kiss as there carriage leaves she sees Eren but when he looks at her he quickly looks away and she sighs luckily Jean didn't see. The journey back is uneventful. The night after Mikasa left he stares out of one of the guard towers and he knows his love is gone forever that just makes him sad it doesn't matter what Reiner or anyone tries he remains sad.


	59. Princess And The Warrior Part 5 Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees a big battle take place with un unexpected twist but i hope you like it

It’s been a year since the marriage but now news get to King Ackerman of trouble a large force has been spotted entering his lands King Ackerman in order to show force sent for his Son Prince Levi with Captain Yeager and his lieutenants Reiner, Ymir, Connie and Hannes when there all seated he speaks “Gentleman and Ymir of course I have just received a worrying report it seems a large force has entered our lands we don’t know who leads them we also have no idea what they want but they made a mistake invading my lands.” He looks at his son Levi “Son you will lead the force with Eren as your second in command meet this force and obliterate them she the not to mess with me of course first you will parley with them. That is all Oh son take prisoners I want to know who would dare invade my lands I leave you my son to continue the war council you have all my forces at your command”. Levi nods “Yes father everyone else salutes. 

When The King leaves Levi stands up “OK we have 20 thousand troops here we won’t need them all I'm sure our reports show they have about the same but we will win we are a force of warriors reports our we are facing a rabble” Just then a messenger comes in and passes Levi a message he looks at it and smiles then he tells the messenger to go “It seems they have been reinforced they now have 20 thousand but there still just rabble” He looks at Eren then back at the rest of the lieutenants “I meant to say Cockroaches still we will still send 16 thousand apparently half the recruits are no more they kids whoever is leading them must think he’s funny but we have discipline and we are warriors born to fight and kill OK back to the council I will lead as my father mentioned with Eren as my second we will command the centre we will both have 1500 cavalry, Reiner you will take the left with 1500 cavalry also and Ymir the right with the same. Hannes you will be in charge of our artillery you will have 500 archers, 500 infantry and 500 artillery men plus 1000 cavalry they are not to engage unless were losing. Connie you will have 1000 cavalry you are to split up from the main force and encircle the enemy and attack them from the rear you will also take 500 archers and you will burn the baggage and assault there command centre if they even have one that is” As well as my and Eren’s cavalry we will have 1000 infantry and 500 archers as will Reiner and Ymir. Like I said they have four thousand more than us but there cockroaches. Connie if you succeed in your mission then your next mission is to take the prisoners.” Connie salutes “Yes Prince Levi” Levi smiles “Let’s go and have some fun shall we and do what we do best”.

A few hours later the 1600 strong army sees the invading army Hangi Grisha’s apprentice goes with them along with other medical personnel. Eren and Levi are sitting on their horse staring at the enemy. Levi smirks “What a bunch of idiots has their leader even studied war strategy” Eren smiles “I guess not well my blade yearns for blood” Levi smiles “It will taste blood today that’s for sure” He raises his arm and the army stops he looks at his trumpeters “Sound the formations” The signal is given and the army gets into position Connie’s force backtracks and starts its own mission. Eren stands up and looks closely at the enemy banners then he turns to Levi “I know that banner Levi” Levi looks at him “Who’s is it” Eren smiles “Prince Cockroach” Levi smirks “Are you certain” Eren smiles “I saw the banners when I escorted Mikasa yes I'm sure” Levi sighs “Why would the enter our lands their allies aren't they” Eren points to the enemy “Does that look like an allied force to you but in my opinion were being invaded but why wait Mikasa” Levi sighs “This is weird he looks around “Tommy ride back as fast as you can and tell my father what’s going on” Tommy nods “Yes Prince Levi” He rides off and Levi looks at Eren “This makes no sense I hate Jean as much as you do well maybe not as much but I hate him but why attack us” Eren sighs “Maybe that little snob cried to his daddy that the king wouldn't execute me who cares let’s just slaughter them” Levi smirks “Let’s not be hasty Eren when did you think of nothing but slaughter” Eren smiles “It keeps my mind of Mikasa now if that is The kings army where is he or Prince Cockroach I see no royalty or real leadership at all besides I've killed ever since I was 15 have to stay ready don’t I” Levi smirks “I guess your right on both parts I see nobody so who leads them” Eren sighs “Does it matter let’s just slaughter them”.

Levi sighs “I don’t know they haven’t sent anyone to parley yet so we wait for my father’s reply” Eren sighs “Yes Prince” Levi sighs “Quit it with the Prince it’s just Levi your like my little brother to be honest I’d rather you had married Mikasa then that cockroach” Eren smiles “Really” Levi smiles “Why do you look so surprise she loves you to don’t you know that” Eren looks at him “You serious yea we kissed but she loves me” Levi nods “Yes mother told me that she doesn't love Jean she wants you” Eren smirks “Well OK so when we win and go to Trost then Jean’s mine” Levi smirks “You’d kill a Prince” Eren smiles “He’s not a Prince he’s a cockroach remember” Levi laughs “So he is”.

Nothing happens for over five hours then Tommy rides up to Prince Levi “Prince Levi your father says parley with them demand to know why there here if they don’t parley just obliterate them he will be here shortly he says get the parley started immediately” Levi smiles “I like the second part of that come Eren. Levi, Eren, Reiner and Ymir and two guards ride up to them they also send a small set of troops to meet them when there about five yards from each other Levi stops “State your business here” The lead man smiles “It’s simple hand of the one known as Eren Yeager or you’ll all die” Eren smiles and with one quick motion cuts of the man’s head he the looks at the other in the convoy “I am Eren Yeager come and get me He then stands in his saddle and shouts to the rest of the enemy “I am Eren Yeager come and get me you sons of whores” Levi smiles “Nicely done Eren he then points to the scared convoy “Who sent you here was it Prince Jean” The man looks at Levi “No this army was summoned by the king” Levi smiles “Oh Really interesting well there was no chance we would hand over Eren so run back to that joke of an army and prepare to die” The convoy retreats Levi looks at Eren “That went well” Eren smirks “Common Levi you were itching for a fight as much as me” Levi smiles “True come on lets go back and get ready to have some fun” They return to their men and Levi looks at his men “They wanted Captain Yeager what should we do to them” They all shout “Slaughter them” Levi smiles “Sound like a plan sound the advance” The horn blows again and the army moves slowly towards the enemy the enemy still hasn't moved. Eren smiles “They don’t know what to do”. Levi smiles “Did they really think we’d just hand you over what idiots are they” Eren shrugs “Who cares let’s just slaughter them. 

Levi’s army picks up speed and crashes into the enemy and the slaughter begins. Eren pulls out his Titansmasher and starts slashing right and left he then stands up and dives into the enemy then stands up and starts slaughtering them its utter chaos the enemy have no idea what to do. Reiner is also off his horse he swings his massive double edged axe and smashes it down on skulls and arms breaking whatever it hits. On the Right Ymir is also off her horse using her spear skills and agility to demoralize the enemy some are just surprised a woman is on the battlefield and they pay with their lives. Levi is still on his horse but he’s now using both his swords slashing left and right killing many the archers and infantry are also causes mass casualties for the enemy.

Eren continues swinging his Titansmasher like a short sword but it cleaves its way through the enemy Eren swings so hard with the sword it gets stuck in one guy’s head he manages to pull it out just in time to counter another soldiers slash. He then kills that soldier by opening up his chest with a lunge. He then kicks him into another soldier and whilst there both down he plunges his Titansmasher through the both of them. The battler if you can call it that is pretty much won there was no cohesion between the enemy so they just drop like flies any enemy that manages to form a small unit is quickly attacked and slaughtered. 

When King Ackerman arrives he sees the carnage and smiles he sees Lieutenant Hannes and calls him over when Hannes stops next to the king he salutes “My King we weren't expecting you” He smiles “Report Hannes “He smiles “Yes king they wanted us to hand over Captain Yeager sir 20 thousand sent by the king but they are pathetic sir we have smashes them to pieces. Your son has learned well my king will his strategy we have obliterated them. Lieutenant Connie’s force should be attacking the enemy’s camp right about now he’s in charge of taking prisoners my king” King Thomas laughs “They really expected us to just hand him over who leads them Hannes” He shrugs “We know not my king look there is the red flag we have their camp victory is our” King Thomas nods “Very good Bertoldt you relieve Reiner Hannes you Ymir I will speak to my son maybe kill a few scum in the process” They both salute and follow his orders.

Levi is sitting on his horse he has ran out of men to kill when his father stops next to him “Son why aren't you killing” Levi looks around “Father” Thomas smiles “I have sent Bertoldt and Hannes to relieve Reiner and Ymir how did they do” Levi smirks “Oh they were amazing they smashed their way through the enemy” Thomas smiles “Did they really think we would just hand over a man who is like a second son to me are they insane” Levi smiles “Apparently” Thomas smiles “So where is he any ways” Levi points to where Eren is cutting down any soldier in his path” Thomas and Levi both engage the enemy Thomas uses his massive hammer to smash anything it touches and Levi slashes anything that moves he looks at his father “Such fun aye father” Thomas smiles “It’s been a while but yes have to keep my arms strong so how does Eren swing that massive sword what does he call it Titansmasher how does he swing it with such ease I know Reiner does the same with his axe but he’s a giant of a man but Eren” Levi smiles “Eren is strong and quick a lethal combination. Ymir is fun to watch she scares the enemy with her speed and recklessness.” Thomas smiles “I remember when Eren first recommended her to be a lieutenant I thought Eren was mad but just look at her” Levi smiles “She causes fear to the enemy” Thomas smiles “She is amazing that’s for sure” Levi smiles “Reiner tells me she’s a beast in bed to” Thomas laughs “Oh really” Levi nods “So he tells me” Eren finally retrieves his horse and returns to Levi he’s covered in blood none of it his own when he sees the king he stops “Sire I wasn't expecting you I'm not looking to good right now as you can see” Thomas smiles “I had to come no scum army invades my land and so Hannes told me tries to demand a man I see as a second son plus I got to smash some skulls so a good day are you hurt boy” Eren looks down a few bruiser but this blood is all the enemies they were a joke sire” Thomas laughs “Go clean yourself up boy you did well” Eren salutes “Thank You my king” Eren walks off and cleans himself up then Connie approaches with some prisoners he sees the King “My King I didn't expect you here” Thomas smiles “So I keep hearing so these are prisoners I see” Connie nods “Yes Sire this was there leader I found him hiding what a coward”.

When the leader is thrown bound at King Ackerman’s knees the king looks down at him laughs “You pathetic coward not even fighting with your men whilst your men died like sheep how proud your parents must be if there alive that is so tell me The king sent you am I correct” The man’s obviously scared he can’t even look at the king He does speak eventually “The king send us he demanded you hand over Eren Yeager so Prince Jean could kill him” Thomas laughs “You pathetic shit did you really expect us to just hand over Eren Yeager he’s like a son to me as is my real son Levi who just masterminded this bloodbath that Eren participated in Jean himself told me he’s never killed how would he kill Eren who’s been killing since he was 15” The man smiles “Oh he would have been chained up Jean was going to toy with him whilst Princess Mikasa watches” Thomas snaps “You whole existence makes me sick you are a coward who deserves to die by my hand” He swings his hammer and smashes the man’s skull into mush. He then looks at Connie “How many prisoners Connie” He looks over the prisoners then turns back “25 sir” The king nods “Kill all the wounded bring the uninjured with us were going to take a small visit to Trost after we all rest that is”. He stands on his horse and addresses the soldiers “You all did well you should be proud of what you did today there will be more to come but for now rest.

After an hours rest The King calls for a meeting with the leaders when there all in his tent he smiles “You all did amazing today that includes you my Amazonian Huntress” Ymir smiles “Thank You my king” He smiles “You deserved the name it will bring out fear for all you meet now Hannes tells me that they wanted Eren they paid with their lives with their insolence no we will go to Trost and wipe them off the face of the planet they thought because we were allies we would just do as they ask well they were wrong nobody pisses me off by invading my lands. I will personally kill the king and Eren you get to kill what was it you called him oh yes a cockroach” Eren nods “Yes sire and thank you”. The queen walks in “Sorry if I'm interrupting but I'm coming to” The King looks up “Wouldn't have it any other way my dear”.


	60. Princess And The Warrior Part 6 Revenge Is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees The Kingdom of Shiganshina assault the castle of Trost for revenge there's also romance involved

Now that King Ackerman is here he’s now leading the army. They arrive a mile from Trost about 6pm its just getting darker As well as Queen Ada arriving Eren’s father Grisha arrived and through the night he and Hangi worked on the injured and helping the others pass on into the next world. Just then the gates of Trost castle open and a small convoy comes out King Ackerman moves forward so he can hear what’s being said to Eren who’s leading the army. When the convoy stops a few metres away from Eren the leader of the convoy moves forward “State your business in our lands” Eren’s about to speak but King Thomas puts a hand on his shoulder and Eren remains quiet King Ackerman then speaks “I am King Ackerman the leader of this army and you insolent dog will show some respect not that you deserve it you had the nerve to invade my lands and demand this man Eren Yeager to be handed over to the likes of you a man who is like a son to me what nerve I will slaughter you all just like my men did to that army if you can call it that just did”. The Leader of the convoy is stunned “My apologies King Ackerman” King Ackerman smirks send for your king I require a word with him”. The Man nods “Yes King Ackerman” The convoy retreats and The King moves his army forward he takes Eren with him and Levi and moves forward with an escort of 25 men including Reiner, Bertoldt and Ymir.  
He doesn’t wait long as King Kirstein comes out onto the wall at first he’s shocked he sent over 20 thousand men all he wanted was Eren Yeager for his son’s amusement but seeing the army in front of him it seems there simple request was denied. 

King Ackerman then looks up “Well Well Well you finally show your face you have the nerve to send an army invading my lands and demanding one of my Generals a man I treat like a son what nerve of you.” King Kirstein smiles “Surely one man isn't worth dying for” Thomas smiles “Oh he surely is and just under 20 thousand died for that request now get down here so I can kill you” King Kirstein looks down “Why would I do that if you want to kill me then come and kill me”. King Ackerman smiles “Oh I will you can count on that and if you lay a finger on my daughter then Eren will cut you to pieces after he deals with that cockroach of a son but I have to ask what would you have done if we would of handed him over” King Kirstein smiles “Oh well if you must know my son was going to fight him to the death” King Ackerman smiles “Eren will cut him to pieces” King Kirstein smiles “Oh I think not seeming he will be weaponless and chained up and for the added bonus your daughter will watch her friend die how nice of me aye” King Ackerman smiles “You will pay for your impudence you can count on that oh King Kirstein your pathetic army you sent that Eren may son Levi obliterated do you know your general hid like a coward whilst his men died in there thousands for one man's grudge personally killed him just as I will do to you”. The king looks back at his army “Bring up the artillery” Hannes nods “Yes sire”.

Erens talking with Reiner and Ymir “So I have a bad feeling that they will try and use Mikasa as a shield we have to get in there and quick you heard what that fat blob of a king said they were going to do to me they either know about my feelings for Mikasa or know that were friends that would have killed her” Reiner and Ymir nod Then Eren looks behind them and sees a sewer exit “Follow me you two” They follow him to the sewer Eren tries to dislodge it but he can’t he steps back “Reiner do the honours” Reiner steps forward and rips the cover off the sewer then he stands back and Eren looks in “Let’s see where it leads shall we” They both follow Eren into the sewer. It leads them around the side of the keep. Eren smiles then looks back at Reiner and Ymir “Let’s go back and inform the king”. They both nod and they retrace their steps then they go to King Ackerman’s tent”.  
King Ackerman smiles “Nice plan Eren you do have a brain then” Eren smiles “Yes sire but I don’t use it much” King Thomas smiles “So how many men will you take along” Eren thinks “I’d say about 40 20 to silently take the gate and open it for us to enter whilst the other 20 scale the walls and firstly find Princess Mikasa I have a feeling they might try and use her as a shield” Thomas thinks “I never considered that I’d also suggest taking off your armour it will give you away maybe pack it away then put it one just after you have ascended the wall and just before you attack the gate guards silently that is” Eren nods “I see you also have a sharp mind Sire” Thomas laughs “You will make a fine strategist one day Eren” Eren smiles “I prefer to just fight sire leave the strategizing to the leaders” Thomas smiles “Which you are Eren” Eren nods “So I am sire I think we should wait until nightfall it should be in about 30 minutes or so” Thomas nods “ Get something to eat quickly then” Eren nods “Yes sire” Eren starts picking people of course Reiner, Ymir, Bertoldt, Tommy, Connie all volunteer which isn’t much of a surprise really. After the 40 volunteers have been picked they all sit down for a quick meal.

Inside the keep Mikasa is talking to Jean “What’s going on who’s outside” Jean knows of course “it’s your father with his army there attacking us we’re allies I have no idea why he’s doing this he walks to the door close this door and don’t let anyone in only me” She nods “OK” When she closes the door she leans on it and she’s happy she hates it here Jean isn't even a proper husband they still haven’t slept together not that she ever really wanted to she only wants to be with Eren she still doesn't love Jean and never will after Annie told her why he doesn't sleep with her she was shocked he seemed to love the idea of being with her at first then Annie told her that he’s gay she was shocked and it just made her miss Eren even more. She smiles again if her father’s here then so are Levi and Eren. Although she’s happy she’s also puzzled what Jean said was true her father would never attack an ally something is amiss here” Something else is odd also Annie’s been locked away and they won’t tell her why or even where she is she has nobody to talk to The queen hates her and she the queen she seems to be the real ruler here not that that fat slob of a king could do any fighting”.

30 minutes later and Eren with his lieutenants and 34 soldiers under cover of night sneak into the sewer they did as the king said they also put mud on their faces and skin to help with the cover. When they slowly get to the edge of the sewer Eren sees two guards they weren't there before he pulls out two daggers and slowly walks up to them he looks out there’s two people near a camp fire but that’s it he has to do this quietly. He quickly moves in between them and as they turn to him he rams the daggers in both their throats Reiner then grabs one of them before he lands and Eren quickly grabbed the other they bring them in the sewer and quickly silence them. He points to Tommy “Hey Tommy before you get to the gate there is two sentries next to a camp fire kill them but wait for our signal there are more sentries up on the roof we will kill them then you go” Tommy nods “Yes Captain” Eren and a few others throw grappling hooks up the wall then wait but there’s no alarm. There are five ropes so with Eren, Reiner, Ymir, Connie and Bertoldt on each respectively they slowly ascend the ropes. As Eren’s the fastest he gets up the quickest He signals to the other’s climbing he signals two sentries one above him and one above Ymir. He waits for her then when she’s ready he gives the signal “3, 2, 1 on one they stab up once and it goes straight into their throats. They fall to the floor already dead” Ymir and Eren both throw the sentries over the roof and beyond the wall into the ocean below nobody has done anything. He signals everyone to start climbing quickly and they do he sees Tommy and another soldier kill the two sentries then head off to the gate.

That was the signal that Eren suggested so Tommy moves out he and another soldier whilst in cover kill the two other sentries then they make their way over to the gate there’s only five guards and there quickly dispatched. Tommy then sends a signal to Eren then he slowly opens the gate.

Jean is in his own room although he’s married to Mikasa he still sleep ion his own room with his lover Marco although Marco’s not hear he has his own mission that he was sent on a few days ago he hopes he’s OK”.

Tommy moves aside as the army silently enters the castle that is also Eren’s signal to move out. They enter the keep through the door and silently make their way down stairs.  
Jean hears the commotion and looks outside there are hundreds maybe thousands of enemy soldiers inside the castle. He quickly gets dressed and runs to his parents room luckily there still awake” Jean sighs “They've breached the keep father barricade you and mother in the throne room take men with you” The King sighs “Grab Mikasa she will be our hostage or shield” Jean nods “Yes father I’ll get her personally” He runs off to do what was asked of him he also shouts and orders the soldiers to be woken up. He reaches his room and grabs his sword and knife he then rushes to her room. He starts pounding on the door when Eren comes down the stairs. Two guards who are with Jean rush at him but he quickly runs them through with his sword then he looks up “Cockroach it’s been a while. “ Mikasa was about to open the door until she head Eren’s voice now she just listens from the other side of the door.

Jean looks at Eren “You should be dead” Mikasa’s shocked then she hears Eren laugh “Did you really think invading our lands and demanding me was going to work you cockroach you’re so pathetic I had a lot of fun slaughtering your men they died like sheep led by a weak pathetic coward much like you are” Jean’s panicking now he bangs on the door but from the other side of the door he hears Mikasa shouts “Kill this cockroach Eren” Eren smiles “Gladly Mikasa I've waited so long for this Jean so have you gotten any better since the tournament I have I've been slaughtering your fathers men cutting them down just like I'm going to do to you my friends Reiner, Prince Levi, Connie, Hannes and Ymir or as our king now calls her Amazonian Huntress that’s right isn't it” Ymir nods “Yea” Eren laughs “You should have seen your men running away from her although they didn't get far she cuts them down like sheep of course I with my Titanslasher Reiner with His Axe and Levi with his two swords we cut your army to pieces even King Ackerman smashed a few heads in with his hammer even personally killed your leader who was hiding.” He then speak louder “Do you know Mikasa he put a bounty on my head sadly nobody was able to collect they just felt my anger instead just as you will now turn around and fight me or are you a coward also”.

Jean’s not a fighter he knows that Eren smiles “Come on Cockroach where’s all that bravado from before the wedding Levi told me all about it about how you told them to keep me away from you or you would kill me like you ever could do you know that by some chance they would have handed me over or if they won they were going to make me fight to the death with Jean I would be unarmed of course unlike Jean and I would also be chained up and they were going to bring you along to watch me die well come on Jean here’s your chance”. Just then Levi comes up the stairs and looks at Eren “So you found the cockroach then oh hey cockroach you ready to die” Eren smiles “I was just telling him how everyone ran away from Ymir and what he planned to do to me” Levi smiles “Oh yea Cockroach you should have seen how much fun me, Eren, Reiner, Ymir, Connie, Bertoldt, Hannes, Tommy and even my father and all our men had pulverising your pathetic men it was amazing”.

He looks at Eren “Well get on with it The King wants you to present Jean’s head to his parents.” Eren nods one last question he turns to Jean “Hey cockroach I have a question the tournament we had do you think it was equal I want your honest opinion now” Jean nods “Of course it was I almost had you” Eren looks at Levi “Can you here this cockroach” He then turns back to Jean “Sorry to disappoint you but I was told to go easy on you I could have killed you in about one minute” Jean’s shocked you lie” Levi laughs “He’s telling you the truth he was told to make it seem equal when it wasn't” Eren nods “Exactly you have as much skill with a blade as my mum” Levi smirks “Eren your disrespecting your mum there she’s around blades all the time besides she’s killed before” Eren looks over “Really” Levi nods “Yes when I was about 7 or 8 your mum was pregnant with you when my father’s castle was invaded your mum killed two men luckily my dad was there or you would never have been born” Eren’s shocked “Wow OK so as skilful as Armin then” Levi smirks “Now Your disrespecting your friend”.

Eren scratches his head “Your right so what then” Levi smirks “Shit maybe” Eren nods “That will do but now shits being disrespected” Levi smirks “Can’t please everyone” Eren nods “I agree” He turns to Jean “You have as much skill with a blade as a piece of shit” From inside the room Mikasa bangs on the door “Hurry up and kill him Eren then we can be together” Eren shrugs “Well that’s an order from Mikasa I have to obey” Jean’s shocked “You love her a lowly peasant” Eren smirks “That’s the last time you will insult me you swine now fight me cockroach” Eren lifts Titansmasher on his shoulder and moves towards Jean who unsheaves his own sword and lunges at Eren who sidesteps the slash and at the same time brings his own sword down cutting Jean’s sword arm off Jean screams and the sword with the hand attached rolls over to Eren. He looks down at it pulls the hand away from the sword and kicks the sword back at Jean “Pick it up Cockroach” Jean picks it up Eren smiles “I can use both hands let’s see if you can” Jean again lunges and Eren just parries the lunge then slashes with Titansmasher and cuts off his other hand. 

Jean falls to his knees and he’s crying he looks at Eren “Please don’t kill me” Levi laughs “Your handless what use are you he walks up to Jean and grabs his hair you insult us by living the only worthless peasant is you when you insulted our men you insulted my father” He looks at Eren “Finish it” Eren nods “With Pleasure” He stands behind Jean and smiles “bye Cockroach don’t worry you’ll meet your parents again soon enough” With one slash he cuts off Jean’s head. Just then King Ackerman walks up the stairs and the head stops at his feet “Nice work Eren is Mikasa safe” Eren picks up the head as Mikasa opens the door “I'm fine father” She then looks at Eren “Did he really put a bounty on your head” Eren nods “Yes” King Ackerman’s shocked “He did what nobody told me that who did Him or the king” Eren shrugs not sure I was just told when I was fighting someone he mentioned it never said who set up the bounty but if its him then it’s over now” King Ackerman nods “And if it was the king I’ll take his head pass me his head Eren” Eren passes his Jean’s head then Tommy comes up “Sire the king has barricaded himself in the throne room with his wife and some guards we don’t know how many” Eren sheaths Titansmasher behind his back. Mikasa looks at her father “Nice to see you father” He smiles “And you are you well” She smiles “I’m fine father he never touched me even once” He’s shocked “What do you mean not once not even on your wedding night” She shrugs “I'm glad he didn't he was vial and besides I found out he’s gay” King Ackerman is furious “I married off my daughter to a gay prince I'm so sorry” She shrugs “I don’t think he was gay then Annie told me about three months ago well tell me when you get through the barricade” He smiles “You might as well come with us then it won’t take long” She smiles “I have other ideas first she grabs Erens hand and pulls him into her room and closes the door” Levi smirks “Well that was unexpected lets give them time alone aye father” He smiles “Sure lets go get us something to drink and eat before we meet the king and queen.

After Mikasa has closed the door behind them she runs into Erens arms “I missed you so much I love you” He looks at her “What” She smiles “I love you” He doesn't know what to say so she just kisses him unlike last time he kisses her straight back “She smiles “I want you now” He looks at her “Are you sure I'm only a soldier” She smiles “I don’t care besides I want you to be my first” He sighs “But I'm only.. She kisses him “If my father didn't want us to be together wouldn't he have stopped us” He’s speechless “I guess I love you Mikasa” She smiles “I love you to” He picks her up and leads her to her bed. He lies her down and then climbs beside her and they start kissing then she grabs his hand and sticks it up her dress he smiles “What are you doing” She smiles “I don’t know help me out of this dress” He smiles and gets off her and he helps her out of the dress when he looks up at her she’s now only wearing panties he’s stunned she’s so beautiful she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck “Like what you see” He smiles “Yes” She smiles and he lifts her up and lies her down on the bed again she smiles “Your wearing to much take it off” He smiles “And he starts taking it off and before he knows it she’s helping him she smiles “Your taking too long” He smiles “Sorry it’s a lot of clothing” She kisses him “And I thought women had trouble getting out of clothes” He smiles “You would still be trying to get out of the dress if I didn't help you”.

The finally get most of his clothes off between then then she takes his hand and leads him over to the bed then she climbs on and he gets on top of her and she pulls down her panties “I want you so bad” He then pulls down his breeches and they start going at it they start kissing she smiles “I have wanted this since I found out that you loved me” He smiles “I've wanted you for so long it broke my heart to see you leave me” She sighs” I’m so sorry but now were together let’s keep going” He nods and they continue humping it doesn't take long and after he lies beside her and she climbs on top of him and just lies down” I love you so much Eren” He smiles “And I you Mikasa” She then wraps her arms and legs around him “I want to marry you Eren” He looks at her “I would love to marry you but your father won’t allow that surely” She smiles “I’ll make him.


	61. Princess And The Warrior Part 7 Marriage Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of the story there's some violence and death but more happiness

There lying beside each other under the covers when there’s a knock at the door “You had your fun you two” Mikasa kisses Eren “Yes father” He smiles “Were about to get in the throne room” Eren stays quiet she kisses him again “We’ll be there shortly” Thomas smiles “Take your time but be warned your mother heard everything” Eren hides his face under a pillow she takes it off him “You OK” He shakes his head “I'm a dead man how can I ever face Levi or your parents again” She smiles “Don’t worry I’ll protect you” He’s still got his face hidden “That’s my job” She turns him around “You said you was a dead man” He smiles “I will always protect you I always have and I always will” She smiles “I know you will so will you marry me” He smiles “If your father allows it then yes I've always wanted to” She smiles “I love you” He smiles “I love you to”.

The get dressed as quickly as they can when Eren opens the door he sees Reiner and Ymir smirking as well as Levi then they see the King and Queen Eren lowers his head then Queen Ada smiles “I heard you two had fun in there’re goes bright red. The king smiles “Come on we have a traitorous King to cut down” Mikasa smiles “As does the queen he may be the king but she’s the ruler no doubt it was her plan to attack your lands father” King Ackerman looks back “Is this true” Mikasa nods “Yes father she never liked me I don’t know why but I didn't like her either to be honest the king is as much a fat slob as anyone and Jean was a cockroach” Thomas laughs “You've been around Eren and Levi to long it seems to be there new favourite word Eren’s been teaching you foul language daughter” She smiles “He’s been teaching me a lot more then that” Eren looks away embarrassed and sees Levi smirking. Thomas laughs and walks away Queen Ada hugs her daughter “Did they mistreat you in any way” Mikasa smiles “No mother but Annie has been locked away somewhere I don’t know why” Ada sighs “We will find her dear” Mikasa smiles “Thank you mother” Ada smiles and starts to walk off then Mikasa smiles “Mother” Ada turns around “Yes dear” Mikasa looks at Eren then at her mother “I want to marry Eren” Ada smiles “Do you now” Mikasa smiles “Yes and a marriage of love just like your was.” Queen Ada smiles “I will ask your father after this is sorted out” Mikasa nods “Thank You Mother” She smiles “You two are so cute together and don’t blush Eren I know you want to marry her to” Eren smiles “Yes My Queen”. Ada smiles “Well come along you two let’s see what my husband has in store for them”.

They break through the barricade and enter the throne room Ymir and Reiner go in first and between them kill all the guard there was only six though. King Ackerman then enters the room “Thank You Reiner and My Amazonian Huntress” They salute then stand back Eren Mikasa, Levi and Queen Ada then enter the throne room. King Ackerman smiles when he sees the King and Queen sitting on their throne’s he smiles “So you didn’t try and run King Kirstein to fat I expect” King Kirstein smiles “What now King Ackerman” Thomas smiles “Now you pay for all the trouble you caused me” King Kirstein sighs “We only wanted Eren Yeager” King Ackerman laughs “ Well you failed you also invaded my lands I got reports of raids on two villages and there was murder and rape so don’t give me that bullshit as for demanding a man who is like a son to me did you really expect us to just hand him over how pathetic are you and then finding out I married my daughter off to a man who’s gay” Queen Kirstein snarls “He insulted my son” King Ackerman passes something to Eren he then smiles “Eren would like to show you something” He looks at Eren “As would Mikasa” Queen Kirstein looks at Mikasa who has one hand in Erens “What are you doing your married to my son Mikasa smiles “We have a gift for you bitch” They both raise their gift and its Jean’s head” The Queen’s shocked “He’s your husband” Mikasa laughs “Was and I hated his guts I love Eren” Eren smiles “Your son put a bounty on my head so I took his head its only right This cockroach insulted me and our king by his words and actions and so forfeited his life” Mikasa smiles “Jean was a cockroach who treated me like shit who deserved to die now he is how he treated me shit”. Thomas smiles “Well Queen Kirstein my daughter tells me you’re the real ruler here so you sent the kings men to invade my lands demand my captain of the guard and your men died for their impudence so are you ready to lose your head puppet king” King Kirstein’s shocked you’d dare kill me” 

Thomas smiles “Weak kings die it just depends how you want to die like a coward like the leader you sent against me or as a warrior” King Kirstein sighs “I will fight” King Ackerman is built like a warrior whereas King Kirstein is a fat overweight man who gets his men to fight for him just how he won his kingdom is anyone’s guess maybe he was different once. The fight is brief King Ackerman makes quick work of King Kirstein he smashes his hammer onto King Kirstein’s shoulder causing it to break After this King Ackerman’s had enough he uses his hammer to break King Kirstein’s sword hand then he smashes the hammer over his head then he pulls out a dagger and runs it through the king straight into his heart. Queen Ada smiles “Great work my love she’s mine” Eren’s shocked Mikasa smiles “She will kill her my love” Queen Kirstein looks at Queen Ada I can’t fight” Queen Ada smiles “Shame you’ll just die easily then” She looks at Eren “Your sword Eren” Eren nods “Yes Queen Ada” He pulls out his short sword and passes it to her hilt first” She smiles “Thank You Eren” Queen Ada turns back to Queen Kirstein “It’s been a while” She takes a few swings “Nicely balanced should do the job” Eren smiles “I never knew you could fight my queen” She smiles “It’s been a few years but my husband has taught me many things” Mikasa smiles and whispers in his ear “And When were married you can teach me” Eren looks at her “If I'm allowed”.

Queen Ada smiles “You ready to die” Queen Kirstein sighs “I have no weapon” Queen Ada smiles “Do you know how to use one” Queen Kirstein shakes her head “No” Queen Ada smiles “Then why bother” Queen Kirstein nods “Make it quick” Queen Ada nods “Very well” With one slash of the sword she lops off the queen’s head” Queen Ada passes the sword to Eren “Not bad aye Eren” He nods “Yes My Queen” Ada turns to her husband “Oh dear Mikasa wants to marry Eren” Thomas looks at both Erend and Mikasa “Is this true” Mikasa smiles “Yes father I do” He then looks at Eren “And You” Eren nods “Yes I do sire” Thomas smiles “Very well you’re like a son to me already let’s make it a son-in law then” Mikasa smiles “Thank You father” He smiles “Anything for my daughter I would have married you earlier if you would have told me Eren” Eren nods “Thank you sire” Mikasa kisses Eren then she turns back to her father “Father they have Annie hidden somewhere I don’t know where though” He sighs “We will search for her” He then turns around Tommy supervise Mikasa’s packing she’s coming back with us” He turns to Mikasa “Or Do you want to stay here” She smiles “I want to go home I hate it here” He smiles “Well You heard her Tommy get to it boy” He nods “Yes Sire” He picks out a few men and some servants and they leave the throne room.

Eren leads one search party with Reiner and Ymir Mikasa follows Eren’s not happy but she won’t leave his side so he has no choice. They go down a flight of stairs and they hear talking Eren still has Jean’s head so he walks down the stairs “Gentleman where is Annie being held” They look at him then see Jean’s head and freeze before the grab their swords. One of them looks at Eren “Who are you” Eren smiles “I am Eren Yeager maybe you’ve heard of me Jean did and now look at him now I have an angry Amazonian Huntress who’s just waiting for the order to cut off your privates then force you to eat them shall I give that order or do you want to tell me what I want to know” The guard freezes. The one who spoke before points behind him “She’s in there” Mikasa steps forward is she alone” The guards look at each other Eren sighs “Ymir have fun with them” they both plead “were sorry she’s not alone” Mikasa then hears screaming she looks at Eren “She’s in trouble” Eren nods “Ymir just restrain them for now” She nods “Yes Captain” Eren barges past them and Mikasa follows they see Annie trying to hold off a guard she sees Eren with Mikasa but he puts a finger on his lips. Mikasa slowly pulls out the sword her mother just used and grabs the man’s hair and rams the sword through the back of his neck. Annie kicks his off her he’s already dead.

Mikasa passes the sword back to Eren who wipes the blood on the dead man’s clothes before sheathing his sword. He looks at Annie “You OK Annie” She nods “Yes thanks to you he tried rapping me whilst I was asleep” He nods “I'm sorry we had to deal with Cockroach Jean and his parents” Eren shows Annie Jean’s head and Annie sees Mikasa leaning on Eren’s shoulder Annie Smiles “Nice look for him” Eren laughs “That it is” Annie smiles “Did something happen between you two” Eren smiles “Oh” Mikasa smiles “Yes something happened we had sex and were also going to be married when we get back home” Annie smiles “Wow a lots happened but it’s great news I always hoped you would get together” Eren, Annie and Mikasa leave the room Eren looks down at the two dead guards he looks at Ymir “I said restrain them” Mikasa smiles “They let this happen there better off dead did she do what you threatened them with” Ymir smiles “Yes I did princess” They all leave and make their way to Mikasa’s room everything’s packed. Mikasa stops in front of Eren “I want to ride with you but wearing a dress is so uncomfortable” He nods “Let’s go find you some riding trousers then. “It doesn’t take long to find what they need and she quickly changes into them. Now all the soldiers that are left have now sworn allegiance to King Ackerman.

Later on There all riding back home Mikasa is on Eren’s horse in front of him she’s leaning back into him and he has his arms around her as well as the reins. He’s happy he has what he always wanted and she’s happy to. On the ride back Mikasa smiles “Why do you call Ymir an Amazonian Huntress? Eren smiles “Well originally your dad did first I just like it and so does she” She smiles “I like it to” He smiles “I like you to” She turns her head and they kiss “I like you to” He does a fake sad look “So you don’t love me any more” She turns around and climbs into his lap “Oh I love you of course I do” He smiles “And I love you did he really treat you like shit” She nods “Yes he insulted you a lot to my face you and Levi saying he’d love to kill you both he said he was actually saving me from you” He sighs “He couldn't kill anyone but I saved you from him do you know what would have happened if I wasn't there and you would of opened the door” She looks at him “I guess you’re going to tell me” He kisses her “He would have used you as a shield to protect his family” She looks at him “He would have done that”.

Eren nods “Yes he would have but I saved you why didn't you let him in any ways we heard a bit of banging before we got there” She smiles “Something didn't seem right my father wouldn't attack an ally” He smiles “He had reasons” She smiles “As did you I heard the guards saying that there was a big battle and you were outnumbered by four thousand men” Eren smiles “Oh we were but the army was a rabble with Levi’s strategy we beat them easily even your father got involved” She smiles “Did you have fun” Eren smiles “Yes although killing isn't fun I was covered in blood in the end none was mine” She nods “What were the casualties” Eren nods “Minor for us we lost about 500 they lost nineteen thousand five hundred” She nods “You showed no mercy I'm glad you didn't get hurt” He smiles “I'm a good fighter” She smiles “I know it was one of the things I always loved about you” He smiles “Oh I never thought I’d even be able to marry you I never thought I’d ever see you again” She smiles “Oh can I tell you something when I was 12 I wanted to marry you” He’s shocked “Really” She nods “And now we will be for real” He smiles “What happened when we were 12” She smiles “We used to play rescue the princess and stuff “ He nods “”We were just kids” She smiles “But I did love you then I just wasn't sure what type of love” He nods “Well when we get home we will get married “Mum will be so thrilled” She smiles “So will I” They then kiss again then she turns back around and leans back into him.

The arrive home shortly after 6pm and within two hours the wedding is already getting set up” Carla and Grisha both cried when they heard the news. A few hours later Whilst Mikasa is asleep in her bed Eren’s walking around the grounds when he sees at the corner of his eyes someone running at him with a knife he quickly sidesteps the man and kicks him in the face and he’s out cold” Reiner runs up “What happened who is her” Eren shrugs “He tried attacking me I saw at the corner of my eye he was coming at me I have no idea who he is”. Mikasa wakes up and sees Eren’s not beside her so she gets out of bed she looks out of the window and sees Eren outside and someone coming at him but she sees Eren take him down she gets dressed and goes out to him. By the time she gets there Levi has joined both Eren and Reiner. Levi looks at Eren “Do you know him” Mikasa stops beside him “That’s Marco Jean’s lover he’s been away from the castle for almost a week” Eren nods “Seems he was coming to kill me” She nods “Yes I saw” She walks up to him and hugs him “I thought he was going to kill you” King Ackerman then comes “What’s going on who’s that” Eren nods “Sire this is Jean’s lover apparently he was sent to kill me” Queen Ada comes “I've seen him he’s a new steward so I was told”. Thomas nods “I see Eren dispose of him then I suggest you take your bride to be to bed” Eren nods “Yes sire” He stands above Marco as Mikasa called him when Marco slowly regains consciousness He looks around and sighs “Do with me what you want “ Eren nods “Oh I will” Mikasa smiles “No I will this will be my final gift to my ex-husband” Eren looks at her and shrugs and passes her his sword she plunges it into Marco’s neck”. Thomas smiles “Nicely done throw this man away.” Eren then takes Mikasa back to her room he’s about to leave when she grabs his arm “You’re staying with me tonight” He smiles “Were not supposed to do that” She smiles “I don’t care come to bed with me” He shrugs “OK”.

The next day they get married and Carla and Queen Ada cry when they see Mikasa in her wedding dress” Eren watches her approach him and he smiles and when she sees him she smiles to” When she stops next to him he smiles “You look beautiful” She smiles “Thank you so do you” He smiles “You can’t say that I'm a man” She laughs. The ceremony goes off with no problems. When there married he kisses her hands then she moves closer to him and they kiss again and everyone cheers” Carla and Queen Ada are still crying they probably cried the whole way through the ceremony. Mikasa wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist and they kiss again he smiles “Hello wife” She smiles “Hello Husband the love of my life” She then starts crying as they hug.

Levi walks up to them “Welcome to the family my brother” Eren smiles “Thank you Levi” Mikasa smiles “Excuse us brother but me and my beloved have some business to take care of” Eren looks at her “We do” She smiles “We do in our bedroom” He nods “Oh I see” He turns to Levi “Excuse us brother” Levi then smirks and walks away” Eren then picks up Mikasa and carries her to their room. When they get to his room he lies her down she smiles “Eren I'm pregnant” Eren’s shocked But we only had sex the one time” She smiles “And we will have much more sex starting right now” He smiles “I can hardly say no to a princess now can I wow were going to have a child that’s amazing does anyone else know” She smiles only us two and Hangi we’ll tell the other later now let’s get to it shall we” He smiles “Yes we shall my princess bride”.


	62. Fight And Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and MIkasa met in high school and quickly became best friends apart from that Mikasa fell in love with him at first sight but didn't know how to tell him. During College Eren had a bad dirt bike accident resulting in him breaking both his legs the doctors told him the damage was bad and he may never walk again which just kills Eren inside Mikasa wants to help him any way she can even if he may hate her for it she’d do anything for the man she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my shortest story I've ever done but it was fun to write

Eren and MIkasa met in high school and quickly became best friends apart from that Mikasa fell in love with him at first sight but didn't know how to tell him. During College Eren had a bad dirt bike accident resulting in him breaking both his legs the doctors told him the damage was bad and he may never walk again which just kills Eren inside Mikasa wants to help him any way she can even if he may hate her for it she’d do anything for the man she loves.

Six months later Eren’s back in hospital and his casts have been taken off but he just lies in bed he’s literally given up his mother’s worried about him but he just ignores her. His father hates what’s happened to Eren but he won’t listen to him either he’s inconsolable. Carla has told Mikasa about Eren and she hates it to she decides to get him back to normal even if he hates her for it. When she arrives at the hospital she goes straight to his room when she sees him just lying there staring off into nowhere she sighs “Eren get up” He looks at her “Leave me alone Mikasa its over” She sighs “Eren I said get up” He snaps “I said leave me the fuck alone” She walks into the room “I said get the fuck out of that bed Eren” He ignores her that time so she just rolls her eyes and walks around the side of the bed pulls the covers away from him grabs his hands and pulls him out of the bed and hugs him” He sighs “What the fuck are you doing dammit Mikasa” She sighs “Helping you now wait here” He’s left leaning on the side of the bed when she leaves she doesn't go far she’s back after a minute with a wheelchair He sighs “Like hell am I going to live my life in a damn wheelchair fuck that” She smiles “Trust me” He sighs “Dammit Mikasa your so damn annoying” She smirks “Sit” He sighs “No” She grabs him and puts him in the wheelchair. 

He glares at her but she just smiles and wheels him out of the room and down the corridor to the fitness room. He looks at her “What the fuck we doing here” She sighs “Stop swearing and you will see” She turns around and backs into the swinging doors then she turns around before they close so they don’t close onto Eren’s legs. He looks around the room and sees two sets of bars he knows what there used for he’s seen them in movies. He looks at Mikasa “Dammit I can’t walk any more you heard the doctors” She just smiles and wheels him next to the apparatus then helps him out of the wheelchair and rests his hands on the bars he looks at her “Why are you doing this you heard what the doctors said” She smiles “You remember your motto” He sighs “What Fight and never give up” She smiles “Exactly that one and the doctors said you MAY not walk again they never said it was certain” He rolls his eyes “Whatever” She goes to the other side of the bars “Now walk to me” He sighs “Dammit Mikasa I can’t” She sighs “There’s no such word as can’t now please try for me” He sighs “I hate you sometimes” She smiles “No you don’t now move your butt” He raises his eyebrow “You wanna bet” She smiles “If you hate me so much come and get me” He sighs “I hate you so much right now” She smiles “So you keep saying now put one foot in front of the other” He sighs “Shut up I know how to walk” She smiles “Then do it then”.

He looks down at his legs and sighs he then shakes his head but slowly moves his left leg forward then he lifts his right forward he goes to start the process again but loses his balance and falls between the bars. She rushes to him and kneels next to him “Get up Eren”. He sighs “Mikasa its over I can’t do it” She rests her head on his “You can do it Eren I believe in you remember Fight and never give up” He sighs “Why are you doing this I mean really” She sighs “Eren I love you I have since the day I met you now get up” He looks at her. “You love me” She nods then leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips then she pulls back “Now get up”. He sighs and lifts his arms up and pulls himself back onto the bars he looks at her she’s back at the end of the bars “Your so mean” She sticks out her tongue at him then smiles “Now walk to me” He sighs but starts walking. He manages to get half way before he has to stop she smiles “You OK” He sighs “No I'm being forced to do this annoying thing” She smiles “I’ll make it worth your while” He sighs “I hate you” He carries on and finally makes it to her “I made it but I still hate you”. She smiles “Why do you hate me now”. 

He smiles “You call that a kiss before” She laughs then moves towards him and she wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss again this time its slower and more intimate. He then smiles “This is embarrassing” She giggles “You want to stop” He smirks “Hell no its just well can’t we take this somewhere else where there isn't people watching us” She smiles “What do you have in mind” He smiles “My room here would be good” She nods and goes to get the wheelchair when she comes back he sits in it and she takes him back to his room. She locks the door and closes the blinds whilst she’s doing that Eren’s climbed back into his bed she smiles and climbs in after him she lies beside him and they start cuddling and kissing he smiles “I never expected you actually love me I always thought you was too good for me” She smiles “Your just right for me I've never considered anyone but you.” He smiles “Well OK then if I'm being honest I think I love you to” She smiles “Really” He nods “Yes but like I said I didn't think I was good enough for you” She kisses him again” I have wanted to tell you for years now but I was scared of ruining our friendship then especially when Kyarlston Marx asked you out I was scared you would say yes to her” He smiles “Her I’d never go out with her I only ever wanted you” She smiles “Well now you have me and I'm going nowhere”. He smiles “Good”.


	63. Cupid Part 1 Hidden Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa was a normal high school girl until her boyfriend at the time Jean Kirstein got her pregnant. What made matters worse he dumped her as soon as he found out leaving her to bring up her son Levi alone with her parents help of course. Levi is now 10 years old and wants his mum to be happy so he hatches a plan to get his football coach Eren with her.

Levi loves his mum a lot and he hears her crying a lot when she’s at home she’s not dated since Levi was born Levi wants her to meet someone. She’s been coming to his football games and she loves watching him but he’s noticed she gets distracted sometime. The first time Eren and Mikasa crossed paths is at Levi’s first football match of the year she’s watching her son he’s a great player by what she can see she also notices he’s close to his coach they seem to get on well together and when she first looks at his she’s stunned he’s so cute and he’s built he has muscles that she can see he’s gorgeous not that she can really judge she hasn't dated since Jean maybe she should she watches him and she can’t look away. Eren sees her and he’ shocked he’s seen her around before she must be one of the parents but she’s always alone either the dads busy working or just can’t be bothered to Eren that’s weird if she was his he’d never leave her alone she’s drop dead gorgeous beautiful black short hair nice body from what she can see he wonders who her kid is well he has 11 chances of getting it right. He notices her watching the kids but there’s something about her she’s not as animated as the other parents and she seems kind of sad she looks lonely also he sighs a woman that beautiful shouldn't be alone.

She notices she’s being watched and she smiles she doesn't know it’s actually the coach but she hopes it is she imagines he could have any women he wanted so why is he staring at her she’s nothing special she’s a single mum her even though her friend Annie tells her she’s gorgeous she doesn't think so. He looks away and back to the game and then she starts watching him again.

This game they both play goes on for many months he glances at her then she glances at him they occasionally glance at each other at the same time but they just smile and look away. Eventually Levi notices the glances and he’s happy at that he won’t say anything of course he just watches and smiles. He never knew his dad and his mum never speaks about him but what he did to her he doesn't want to know him he knows his name he’s never met or wants to meet him. He hears her cry does she miss his dad he doubts it she wouldn't glance at Coach Eren if she did. He has asked her before if she missed his dad and she always laughs and says she’d be glad if she never saw him ever again not that she has since he dumped her. If it’s not sadness about his dad then why does she cry? She never tells him it makes him sad and also annoys him. He wants her to be happy like his friend’s parents are they all have fathers and he’s never had one. He smiles she does look at Coach Eren a lot and he looks at her a lot also.

The next day after another night of his mum’s crying he knocks on Coach Eren’s office. When Eren opens the door he’s surprised to see Levi there he smiles “Hey what’s up Levi” Levi sighs “Coach can I talk to you” Eren smiles “OK Levi come in” Eren sits behind his desk and Levi sits on a chair” When Levi’s settled Eren smiles “Talk Away Kiddo” Levi’s only 10 so he’s not very subtle he just comes out with it “Coach do you like my mum” Eren has hears a lot of weird things but from Levi never he’s shocked “Excuse me” Levi smiles “Your always staring at my mum during the matches and she stares at you to so do you like her” Eren smirks “That’s your mum damn why didn't I guess that you both being Japanese and all waist who put you up to this Levi” Levi sighs “Nobody put me up to this mum sad a lot she needs a man in her life” Eren rolls his eyes “Levi your 10 years old how do you know about all this romance stuff” Levi smiles “Mrs Hangi told us she’s a weird teacher but she’s funny also but she tells us weird things about mating and weird stuff” Eren sighs “Hangi’s an odd duck take no notice of what she says” Levi sighs “But coach I want my mum to be happy can’t you make her happy”.

Eren chuckles “Where’s your father Levi” Levi shrugs “No idea never met him I know his name but I hate him for dumping mum when she was pregnant with me. She hates him to so do you like her or not” Eren smiles “Your mum is a nice lady she’s very beautiful women but it’s complicated Levi” Levi sighs “Fine can I go then” Eren nods “Off you go don’t tell anyone what you told me Levi” Levi nods “OK coach” He leaves as soon as the door closes Eren bangs his head on the table several times then he smiles the women he’s been staring at is Levi’s mum there both Japanese why didn't he think about that he laughs “Damn Levi the cheek of you do I like your mum” He smiles He does she’s beautiful. He sighs “It must be tough bringing up a kid all by yourself especially Levi of all kids then he sighs who would dump a girlfriend when he finds out she’s pregnant that’s just wrong. Just then a face pops into his head his arch nemesis from school Jean Kirstein he’d probably do a wicked thing like that although he hopes he didn't.

When Levi gets home he sighs and goes to his room to start on his homework. Later on and he and his mum are finishing off there tea when Levi sighs “Mum” She looks up from her plate “Yes baby” He smiles “Do you like Coach Eren” She’s about to drink her cup of tea but stops just in front of her mouth “What did you just say” He smiles “Do you like Coach Eren” She’s stunned “What are you talking about” He smirks “I've seen you both staring at each other I think it’s funny he looks at you then you look at him you do it all the time she’s stunned “Levi” He smiles “What your always sad and that makes me sad you like him and I think he likes you I like him also he’s a cool coach so you to should get together” She sighs “Levi were not having this discussion go and finish your homework” He sighs “Fine” He walks away and she hears him walking up the stairs and she waits for his door to close before she burst out laughing.

She smiles “Does he like me” Then she continues drinking her tea” She can’t believe Levi would say a thing like that it was indeed a surprise. A day later and she sees Eren in town there both in the same supermarket. She’s never actually spoken to him before but she wants to ask him some question. Eren’s in the supermarket when he sees Mrs Ackerman it’s packed today so he can’t exactly run away from her. She stops next to him “Coach Eren isn't it” he nods “Yes Mrs Ackerman how’s Levi today” She smiles “He’s good he’s at his grandparents today so is your surname Eren” He smiles “No it’s actually Eren Yeager” She smiles “So why call yourself Coach Eren then” He smiles “Oh Mr Yeager’s my dad I like to make it different” She smiles “So Coach Eren” He nods “Exactly” She smiles “Doing some shopping” He nods “I am I need ice cream” She smiles “You’re in the right aisle” He nods “Yes that’s always good” They both try and speak at the same time he smiles “You first” She smiles “Oh OK Levi knows that we ya know” Eren smiles “Stare at each other” He bites his lip “He spoke to me yesterday seems he wants us to get together it was kind of weird his exact words were but coach I want my mum to be happy can’t you make her happy”.  
She puts a hand over her mouth “Oh my awkward” He nods “Tell me about it” She sighs “He spoke to me to”. He nods “Oh really what did he say” He said that I like you and you like me and he likes you to so we should get together” He smirks “Little Cupid aye well this is awkward” She smiles “I agree” He doesn't know what to say he’s kind of embarrassed he sighs” Well I better be going nice talking to you” He quickly leaves before she can say anything he hasn't bought anything he just gets into his car and drives away. She sighs he didn't even buy anything she sighs again probably not the best place for a chat she sighs and continues shopping he never denied her though so does he actually like her.

When Eren gets home well his home for another week that is he’s planning on moving to a nicer area he’s already been shown a nice house and seen pictures from inside and he liked it a lot seemed very nice a lot better than his current rented place. He sits down and sighs all he’s thought about is the chat with Levi and about her now they finally spoke and he liked her voice plus her smile. She seemed nice much more beautiful closer up he smiles the chat with Levi was extremely awkward then he spoke to his mum that must have been funny well not for her that is. He has to admit he does like her she’s totally gorgeous he’s not dated for a while he likes her a lot actually he can’t take his eyes off of her does she feel the same way. He wonders what it would be like to hold her in his arms and kiss her he bets it would feel nice. He takes a shower maybe that will help clear his head the hotter the better. When he gets out 20 minutes later he sighs “Dammit no ice cream he gets changed and goes to the corner shop and he buys some not as much variety but mint chocolate chip will do.

When Mikasa gets home she puts the shopping away she can hear music coming from Levi’s room he must be back home She leaves him to it she goes into the kitchen and starts to make herself some hot chocolate when she’s made herself some she lies down on the couch she takes a few sips before putting the mug down on the coffee table then she smiles that’s the closest they've been to each other he’s a lot hotter close up then she smiles she can’t believe Levi’s spoken to both of them just what is he up to. She then remembers how awkward the chat they had in the supermarket was but she has to admit to herself she does like him not that she’s ever tell her son that she likes him a lot he’s so gorgeous his tanned skin his muscles his scruffy hair and his eyes wow they were hard to ignore it was hard to focus on anything other than his eyes. She then smiles and wonders what it would be like to kiss him and wrap her arms around him she bets it would feel nice nobody since Jean has made her think this way. She smiles then if she did date someone Levi would have to like them if they got serious that is. Then she remembers what Levi said you like him he likes you and I like him so get together she starts giggling at that “If only it was that simple” Levi leans over the couch and smiles “If only what was so simple mum”. 

She smiles “Never you mind do you want some Hot Chocolate baby” He smiles “Of course I do who do you think I am” She smiles “You really want me to answer that” He smiles “What do you mean” She smiles “I think you’re a nosy person that’s what” He smiles “But I'm your baby” She smiles “So you are” She then smiles She goes into the kitchen and makes him some hot chocolate then she starts watching him he likes Coach Eren or Coach Yeager so does she but how would it work she only sees him at football practice and the games it’s not as if she can just walk up to him and say hey I like you and you like me so let’s get together. She smiles at that.


	64. Cupid Part 2 Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sees Eren get harassed by teachers its pretty funny so enjoy it

It’s been two days since Levi spoke to both Coach Eren and his mum and he’s still fed up he doesn't understand they obviously like each other he figured that out himself so why don’t they get together Coach Eren’s cool he’s so cool Levi admires him he used to play football in high school and college he does still play Sunday league or so he said he said he’s too busy to do much more than that. He’s now science with Mrs Hangi she’s going on about something weird he suspects although Levi didn't smile what Coach Eren called Mrs Hangi was funny he called her an odd duck he looks at her and pictures her as a duck he smiles at that Coach Eren is funny. He’s not really listening to her besides it seems she love hearing her own voice that’s funny in itself if he’s honest. At the end of the class he’s walking out of the class when Mrs Hangi calls his name “Levi a moment please” He groans he’s in trouble that’s all he needs a long talk from her he’ll be here for hours but he turns around “What is it Mrs Hangi” She pulls up a seat next to her desk “Take a seat” he sighs but does as he’s told she smiles after she sits down on her seat at her desk “So what’s wrong with you Levi you seemed unfocused today don’t you enjoy hearing about science” He sighs “Well not really science isn't my thing really besides Coach Eren said you was an odd duck and to take no notice of what you say” Hangi starts laughing “What a cheeky bastard he is oh sorry Levi”.

Levi smiles “You don’t look like a duck” Hangi smiles “I should hope not do I look like a duck to you” Levi smirks “Nope so why would Coach Levi say that then” She smiles “I suspect he’s really a duck and he’s trying to hide it by saying I'm a duck” Levi smiles “He doesn't look like a duck either though” She smiles “Well what’s on your mind what’s got you so unfocused” Levi looks at her “Mrs how do you know if you love someone or like someone” She smiles “Do you like or love someone your only 10” Levi smiles “No not me I'm talking about my mum” She nods “OK I see so she likes someone” He nods “I think so she stares at him constantly and he does the same at her” She smiles “Just who are we talking about here who does she stare at” Levi smiles “Coach Eren” she smiles “Your mum likes Eren interesting” Levi looks at her “Why is it interesting Mrs Hangi” She smirks “Oh Nothing” Levi smiles “I asked Coach Eren if he likes my mum” She smiles “Do tell” Levi smiles “At first he was shocked then he said she’s was beautiful but that it was complicated what does that mean Mrs”. She smiles “Well you’ll find out when you get older now run along” Levi sighs gets off the chair and leaves the room with his head down more confused than he was before. After Levi closes the door Hangi smiles “Odd duck am I Eren how mean of you” It’s now break time so she goes to the teachers’ lounge she makes herself some coffee then she sees Eren in the corner she smiles “I’ll show you calling me an odd duck he’s sitting on the couch when she approaches “May I join you” He looks up “Oh Hangi I guess so as long as you don’t talk too much” She rolls her eyes and sits next to him then she looks at him “So I'm an odd duck am I” Eren smirks “Do you really want me to answer that with a straight face”.

She smiles “I'm not weird” Eren smirks “Keep telling yourself so what’s this about” She smiles and takes a sip of her coffee then she looks at him “A little birdie tells me you have a crush on his mum” Eren groans “Keep it down dammit Hangi” She smiles “Do you” Eren sighs “Why are you asking me this” She smiles “Answer the question” Just then Petra or Mrs Ral approaches “What question would that be Hangi” Eren groans that’s all he needs he gets up Hangi grabs his arm then looks at Petra “Grab his other arm and bring him back here” Petra does quickly and he groans and they pull him back into the couch he’s now in the middle of the couch. He groans “I hate you Hangi” She smiles “No you don’t”.  
She looks at Petra who’s just sat down the other side of Eren “Do you have Levi Ackerman this year” Petra nods” Yes I have him in history he’s a smart kid but has been unfocused the last couple of days” Hangi smiles “I know why” Eren groans “I hate you both” Petra smiles “What did I do” Hangi just giggles she looks around the teachers’ lounge is pretty empty no so she tells Petra who’s shocked, Eren just groans She looks at Eren “That’s so cute I've seen Levi’s mum she’s very beautiful no idea who Levi’s father is though” Eren sighs “He fucked off when he found out Mrs Ackerman was pregnant Levi’s never seen him and he hates him as does his mum” Petra sighs “Oh my that’s terrible” Hangi smile “That is terrible but now I know why Levi wants you to get with his mum” Eren looks at her “I'm guessing you’ll explain” She nods “Levi wants you to be the dad he never had” Eren’s shocked “Your serious he wants me to be his dad” Petra giggles “That’s so cute” Eren looks at her “is that all you say” Hangi grabs his arms “So answer the question I asked you before do you like her” He sighs “Yes I do like her she’s beautiful and gorgeous” Petra smiles “Then go for it” Eren looks at Petra “What” Hangi smiles Ask her out dummy” He sighs “I can’t do that” Petra smiles “Why not” Eren looks at her “There are rules aren't there about dating kids parents”.

Hangi smiles “There more guidelines so just go for it” Petra smiles “That’s how my parents fell in love well sort of my dad was bringing his nephew to school and my mum was his teach it was like love at first sight so they tell me” He sighs “You two are crazy” Petra smiles “By what Hangi just said she looks at you as much as you look at her so its mutual besides she’s not the only one who stares at you Eren” Eren raises his eyebrow at Petra “Who else” Petra smiles “Well I do but you like someone else so I'm out there’s also three other teachers” Eren’s stunned “Seriously” Hangi smiles “Hey I also stare” Eren smirks “Great the odd duck stares at me” Petra smiles “Odd duck” Eren smiles “She’s strange” Hangi smirks “Am not” Petra laughs “Oh I see OK five teachers like you and I don’t know about some of the other pupils”.

Eren sighs “Can this day get any worse go on which teachers like me then” Petra smiles “Mrs Dreyse, Mrs Carolina and Mrs Brzenska” Eren groans “Mrs Brzenka she’s like late 30’s right” Hangi smirks “Maybe she wants you to be her tomboy” Petra laughs “She’s married though so no worries on that front” Hangi smirks “You never heard of affairs” Petra laughs “Oh yea you’re in trouble Eren” Just then the bell goes so Eren quickly jumps up and leaves the room hearing laughing behind him. He quickly rushes to his office and closes the door and sighs “What the fuck was that” He the laughs as he walks back to his chair no PE for two periods that will give him enough time to think. Just then he gets a knock on his door he opens it up and it’s Arulo Bossard he’s Eren’s friend at school Eren smiles “What’s up” Arulo smiles “You hiding or something.” Eren sighs “It’s a long story” Arulo laughs “Fine you can tell me latter” Eren raises an eyebrow ”Latter” Arulo smiles “Yes latter after work when we all go to the pub like we always do on Fridays” Eren smiles “Oh yea right fine I’ll tell you then but it’s bizarre” Arulo laughs “Does it have anything to do with why you pretty much ran away from the teachers’ lounge” Eren nods “Pretty much” Arulo laughs “Well see you later then” Eren nods “Yea laters”.

On his lunch break he buys his lunch then makes his way back to his office he sits down and is about to bite into his burger when he gets a knock at the door he groans and puts down the burger then opens the door and sees Mrs Ymir and Mrs Lenz” He sighs “Can I help you” Ymir smiles “Can we come in and we can help you” He rolls his eyes “Help with what” Krista laughs “With your dilemma” Eren groans “Not you to” He moves out of the way and they both enter he goes back behind his desk and grabs a few fries. Ymir smiles “So you want are help or not” Eren sighs “Why is everyone meddling” Krista smiles “Everyone likes you Eren you have a lot of admirers it seems” He groans “So I've been told” Her takes a bite out of his burger and damn that tastes good. They allow him to finish the burger then Ymir smiles “So why haven’t you made a move on Levi’s mum I've seen her in parents evening and she’s hot no offence Krista” Krista laughs “None taken but she’s right she is Eren” Eren just rolls his eyes “Ymir leans on his desk with her back to him “So make your move on Mrs Ackerman we’ll keep the others off your back”.

Eren sighs “I can’t do that we can’t date parents of our pupils” Krista smiles “Make your move Eren Mrs Ackerman is beautiful make your move before someone else does on her and you” They then leave and he sits back in his chair and groans “This day is bizarre” After work he meets up with Arulo as agree and he tells him everything and what everyone’s said and he laughs then he takes a big gulp of his beer then he smiles “Eren go up to her kiss her on the lips and tell her to go out with you she won’t say no after what you've just told me count on it” Eren sighs “That’s just crazy” Petra sits next to them “I’d say he’s got it spot on maybe not just kissing her but that’s just me take it slow” Eren sighs “Why is everyone here so damn crazy” Arulo laughs “Buddy from what you told me she likes you she wouldn't stare at you so much she likes you and you like her so make your move before another person does or someone makes there move on you if you know what I mean” Eren groans “I’ll think about it”.


	65. Cupid Part 3 Feelings Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren move in across the road from the women he can't stop thinking about what could go wrong.
> 
> there is smut in this chapter i'm still not good at it but oh well enjoy

Two days has after Eren’s nightmare of nagging teachers a day he’s rather forget although he was surprised how many teachers liked him female ones at least he heard one of the male teachers liked him to that was disturbing to know. Eren’s finally moving today. Before he went to the pub he had football practice as they have a match Monday night and of course she came to pick him up and of course they stared at each other they even locked eyes once they both looked away quickly but he noticed she blushes when she looked away maybe they were right it does seem mutual if it was only him staring then yea that would be different but they both do it so maybe she likes him. 

He’s mostly packed during the week he’s picked up the keys Thursday night after work he looks at the pictures of the house he’s just bought and it looks amazing the area he’s told is nice no trouble a quiet area. He puts everything in his X5 and starts his trip to his new house he looks at the street names then he picks up the sheet of paper to look for his street he’s only a few street away he continues driving and finally finds his street and his house is half way up the street.

Mikasa and Levi are in the front garden of their house there not doing much just kicking the ball towards each other she was a pretty good footballer in school until the pregnancy forced her to quit college although she did go back after Levi was born. Mikasa sees a BMW X5 drive up the street and it stops several times then starts again she smiles must be a new neighbour or something. Levi looks at her “Someone’s lost aye mum” She smiles “Apparently so”. They then see the car stop and drive into the house for sale across the street. He finally finds his new house and he parks in the driveway he stays in the car and picks up his address sheet just to check and yes this is his house. He gets out of the car He opens up the house and then goes back to his car and starts taking stuff out of the car. Mikasa and Levi watch Levi smiles “A new neighbour aye” Mikasa smiles “Yes he looks familiar” Levi looks “Does he” Levi leaves the garden to get a closer look he sees the guy coming out and watches him he smiles and turns to his mum “I think its Coach Eren he said he was moving” Mikasa smiles then thinks to herself this will be awkward.

It takes Eren several trips to the car he has a lot of stuff of course he picks up his last set of boxes and closes his door and is making way to the front door when he hears his name being called he sighs he knows that voice it can’t be he can’t be moving in across the street from Levi and his mum he will get so much stick at work now. He turns around and sees him coming across the road followed by his hot mum this will be awkward he can’t avoid her now he likes her a lot but there’s still the problem with dating a pupils mum Arulo, Petra and Hangi said to just ignore it Ymir and Krista pretty much said the same thing though. Levi stops next to him “Wow coach you live across the road from me how cool is that” Eren nods “I do now yes” Levi smiles “That’s so cool” He turns behind him and his mum’s just behind him he smiles at her “Hey mum Coach Eren’s moved in how cool is that” She looks at Eren he smiles “Hello Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “Hello Mr Yeager” Levi’s confused he looks at his mum “Who’s Mr Yeager mum” Eren smiles “I am” Levi scratches his head “I thought you was coach Eren” Eren smiles as does his mum who pats him on the head “His names Eren Yeager Levi” Levi looks at her “You sure” Eren laughs “Yes my name is Eren Yeager” Levi scratches his head again “So why call yourself Coach Eren and not Coach Yeager” Eren smirks “Mr Yeager is my dad I prefer coach Eren” Levi still looks confused “But your still Eren Yeager right” Eren nods “Yep”

Mikasa smiles “Some children like to change things thinking it’s too formal as he said his dad is Mr Yeager and he is to but he prefers Coach Eren to Coach Yeager” Eren smiles “Exactly” Levi looks at them “I'm still confused so your Coach Eren and also Coach Yeager” Eren nods “Pretty much yes” Levi nods “So what do you want me to call you” Eren smiles at him “Coach Eren like before “Levi nods “OK” Mikasa smiles “Its 2:28 your programs about to start” Levi looks at her “Oh cool bye Eren” He nods “Bye Levi” Levi nods and runs back to his house.

Eren and Mikasa stare at each other without saying anything then Eren nods “Well I better get this inside bye Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “You can call me Mikasa Mrs Ackerman’s my mum” Eren chuckles “Mikasa a pretty name well bye Mrs Mikasa” She smiles Bye Mr Eren” He chuckles and then she turns around and walks back to her house. Eren watches her go then he thinks to himself Mikasa Ackerman I like it. He walks into his house and puts down the last box then he smiles “Mikasa Ackerman a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. He first unpacks his HI FI they rang him to tell him his gas and electricity was put on yesterday so he plugs in his HI FI system then opens his box containing his albums and picks out the Rammstein Album Mutter and he puts that on then he continues unpacking.

Across the road Mikasa’s in the kitchen she smiles “He said my name was pretty I wonder if he knows it was named after a battleship my dad’s such a moron”. She likes his name Eren just saying it makes her smile she likes him a lot she’s never met anyone like him not that she’s really looked if she’s honest but from what she can remember from high school and college he’s hotter then all them and Jean now that she thinks about it Jean wasn't that attractive he had a large face she wonders what she ever saw in him. Eren is gorgeous his scruffy hair his amazing green eyes he has a nice smile she does wish she had met him in school instead of now he seems to like her but she’s a single mum would he want to date someone with a child although Levi does seem to like Eren and he seems to like Levi to so that’s good for her. She doesn't know what to do that doesn't stop her from thinking about Eren he’s just moved in across the street just her luck. Before Levi goes to bed she gives him a bath but as she’s thinking about Eren she forgets to stop with the shampoo until she’s poured half the bottle on Levi’s head Levi giggles “Mum my hairs not that dirty”. She smiles “Shut up” He smirks “Are you thinking about Mr Eren Yeager” She looks down “Shut up” She continues washing his hair then she puts him to bed. Then she goes downstairs and lies down on the couch she puts her hands over her face but smiles her son is a cheeky boy but he’s right she was she doesn't know why she’s feeling this way. She gets up and walks towards the window she looks out and sees Eren’s light are on so he’s still at home. She can’t believe it really he lives so close to her it’s so unreal. She goes back to the couch and sits down for about 30 minutes in that time she’s done nothing at all she gets up and goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine. She stops before she opens it and smiles “It can be a house warming gift let’s hope he likes wine” She slips on her trainers and grabs her keys and opens the front door and leaves the house.

Eren’s just got out of the shower a long hot shower unpacking is tiring work he went out and bought a double bed and brought it back luckily it wasn't a DIY bed that would have been to tiring. He goes over to his HI Fi system and replaces the Mutter album with the Hertzelid album then presses play.

She slowly makes her way over to his house she doesn't really know what she’s actually doing she’s winging it as the saying goes. When she gets to his front door she knocks at first there’s no answer she can hear music though so maybe he didn't hear she’s about to knock again when the door opens and she sees Eren soaking wet with just a towel around him she thinks why make this so hard for me Eren she bites her lower lip it seems like he’s embarrassed also she sees him blushing and she can feel she is also so it seems it’s as awkward for him as it is for her. He’s stunned why her of all people this can’t get any worse can it he sees her blush and can feel he is to this is not what he had in mind when he saw her next but what do you expect when you open the door this late only wearing a towel who else knows he’s here. He smiles “Erm Hey Mikasa” She smiles as soon as he says her name she goes up in Goosebumps she smiles “Hey I brought you this for a house warming gift” He looks at the wine” She sighs “You don’t drink wine” He shrugs “I do occasionally” She passes him the bottle and he smiles “Thanks erm you want to come in” She’s unsure this is weird but before she can think she says “Sure” He steps back and she comes in she hears the music Rammstein its only her and Levi’s favourite band seems like Eren likes it to that’s a good sign she’s never heard these songs before but Levi doesn't have all the albums He notices her smiles “You like Rammstein” She nods “Erm Yes it’s both mine and Levi’s favourite band” He smiles “Levi likes Rammstein” She nods “He does he heard it on the radio not sure what song but he loved it now he has a few of the albums he got me into them to be honest I've never heard these songs though and I've heard all of Levi’s albums” He smiles “This album is Hertzelid not there best but it’s not bad I have four of their albums this one Mutter, Reise Reise and Sehnsucht” She smiles “Levi only has Mutter and Sehnsucht” He nods “Wait here I’ll just go change”. 

He walks away and she watches him as soon as she saw him she wanted to just kiss him now after seeing his body she’s really coming out in goosebumps she bites her lower lip again a thing she does when she’s nervous and she certainly is now without knowing it she follows him into his room he’s still wearing his towel and he’s picking out clothes to wear when she walks in he looks around he’s shocked but before her can say anything she just kisses him at first he doesn't know what to do this is all going so fast but the kiss is so nice then he drops his clothes and grabs her face and kisses her back and they both start kissing then he wraps his around her waist she smiles and pulls back he can’t believe it she pulls off her top and they go back to kissing again He breaks this kiss and smiles “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “Thank you” She then unhooks her bra and it falls to the floor next to her top. She still has no idea what she’s doing but Eren’s just staring at her. He can’t believe it her body is amazing she has beautiful breasts he smiles “Amazing” She smiles “Thank you I like you Eren” He smiles “I like you to” She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck “Make love to me” He’s stunned “You serious” She nods “I've never been more serious I want you I have for months now” He smiles “I've wanted you to”.

He grabs her waist and she jumps into his lap then they kiss then he carries her to his bed and lies her down and they go back to kissing. He starts kissing her neck and she moans “Keep going Eren lower” He smiles “OK” He starts rubbing her breasts then he kisses them first the left then the right and she moans again. He smiles “Your breasts are beautiful”. She smiles “Lower” He smiles and starts kissing down her stomach and amazing chest. He smiles “Amazing” She smiles “Lower” He looks up at her “Are you sure” She nods “Yes” He nods “OK” He then starts undoing her jeans and she helps him by shimmying out of them he smiles “Cute panties Mikasa” She smiles “Shut up” He just smiles “I won’t go lower like you want” She smiles “Please” He laughs “OK” He pulls down her panties he smiles “You’re so beautiful your whole body is just amazing” She smiles “Keep going” He smirks “What’s the hurry” She smiles “I need you now” He smirks “I understand” He starts licking her labia and she moans his name “Keep going that feels so good” He smiles and does as she asked. She can feel his tongue in her and it feels amazing she’s wanted him so bad she’s desired him his tongue on her body feels so nice yes she’s never looked since Jean but Eren is so gorgeous she just had to have him although this is all new to her she still doesn't want him to stop. He smiles as he licks her clit her whole body is so smooth her breasts were amazing and tasted amazing when she kissed him it felt so nice he’s wanted to kiss her since the moment his eyes first locked eyes on her seems like a lifetime ago and now he’s actually having sex with her not really how Arulo and Petra suggested it I doubt they thought he would be the one being seduced but he doesn't care he’s desired her for so long and when she followed him into his room he was shocked at first but also turned on she desires him to she must have wanted this as much as him or maybe more. Now he’s licking her clit and it tastes amazing her whole body does he thinks he’s already in love with her but he’s never really been in love before yes he’s had girlfriends but this is so different. It doesn't take long for her she can feel she’s almost done she bites her lip again then she moans his name again “I'm almost done Eren” He looks up “Then come for me” She does as he’s asked and he tastes her and licks it all up. He gives her clit one last lick then a kiss then he goes back to her mouth and they kiss again he loves her lips. She wraps her legs around him and her arms around him neck then she smiles “I want you inside me” He smiles “I just was” She kisses him and that was amazing but I want your cock in me I need it in me” He chuckles “Lets me get a condom”. 

She kisses him “No” He looks back at her “Mikasa you could get pregnant remember what happened last time” She smiles “I had my baby Levi and I don’t care I'm in love with you I want you in me” He grabs her face “You’re sure about this” She nods “Eren I would love to have a baby with you” Eren looks at her “Were not even dating” She smiles “Do you want to” He smiles “I would love to I'm in love with you to” She smiles “Really” He nods “I think I have been since I first saw you I've wanted to kiss you for so long” She smiles “And I you” She smiles “So shall we finish then” He smiles “your 100% sure of this” She nods “100% sure I want you to sleep with me” He smiles “This is crazy” She looks at him “Don’t you want to” He kisses her “No its just we well I guess just started dating and you want to have a baby with me” She nods “No risks no rewards right” He smirks “I don’t think they meant this when they said that you’re sure” She nods “Yes” He kisses her again “OK” They come closer together and they start having sex.


	66. Cupid Part 4 Cupids Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the story its different from the other chapters as it jumps forward in time several times i hope you enjoy it as much as i have writing it

After they had sex they remain in bed wrapped around each other and there also kissing. Eren looks at her “Levi told me what his father did he was an idiot to let you go and an idiot for letting you bring up Levi by yourself you had help though right” She nods “Yes my parents helped and yes Jean was an idiot and I hate him for what he did” He looks at her shocked “Jean please don’t tell me it was Jean Kirstein” She kisses him “Do you know him” He nods “you could say that we were rivals at primary school and college I guess you met him in high school” She nods “Yes he was nice but he still did this to me not that I'm not happy I’d never wish for Levi to not be born even though his father is an ahole” He sighs “Do you know he came out in college” She looks at him “What do you mean” He sighs “Jean’s gay that might have been the reason for dumping you” She laughs “Wow this is amazing Levi’s father is gay he already hates Jean now he will even more not that he knows what it means” Eren nods “When are you going to tell him” She smiles “When he’s older”.

Eren nods “That’s wise” She nods “He’s really gay” Eren nods “I was more shocked then anyone in primary school he was like all normal then half way through he would be a flirter then in college it was like who is this guy it’s not who I know who do you think his boyfriends is” She leans into him so her backs resting on his chest “Who is it” Eren smirks “His best friend Marco Bott he never went to the same high school as me either” She turns around onto her elbows “Marco wow I knew he was gay in high school but wow” Eren smiles “I never liked Jean but Marco was a nice guy we found out that they were lovers at a college party when they were both extremely drunk which wasn't like Marco but exactly like Jean well Marco just walks up to Jean and plants a kiss right on his lips. Everyone saw it and was shocked then Jean kissed him back I think the feigned shock was a show for us my friend Armin said they were a bit weird so it made perfect sense to me then the next thing we know Jean leads Marco upstairs to one of the rooms we didn't see him until the next morning you can guess what probably happened next although I’d rather not” She nods “Me to so when was this” Eren bites his lip she watches he bites his lip to although when he’s thinking not like her she does it when she’s nervous He smiles “I’d say about eight years ago now” She nods “So when Levi was two” He nods “Yea I'm sorry” She kisses him “I don’t care any more I have you now I remember the sex with Jean and if Ism honest it was shit well it was my first time maybe his to but sex with you was amazing” He smiles “Why thank you” She smiles “Your welcome Eren”. They both laugh.

He wraps his arms around her “It’s still fucked up though dumping you when he found out you was pregnant it’s just not right was you in college” She nods “When I found out I was like four months into college so I had to leave I did go back though when Levi was two.” He sighs “Well at least you went back that was good it is weird though he looks nothing like Jean” She smiles “That’s a good thing right” He kisses her “It is” She smiles “Levi would prefer you to be his dad anyway as would I” He looks at her “Just what are you saying” She smiles “Well we’re now boyfriend and girlfriend so after a few months I want you to marry me you make me so happy and Levi idolizes you sometimes he never shuts up about how cool you are and that you used to play football in primary school and high school and college” . He’s speechless staring at her then he grins “Levi really does that” She smirks “Yes” He smiles “That’s pretty cute and as for us let’s see how it goes” She smiles “OK” She kisses him then he smiles “Be right back”.

He climbs out of the bed and comes back a minute later with the bottle of wine when he gets back to the room he smirks “Oops forgot the glasses” She gets out of bed naked and approaches him then she wraps her arms around him and they kiss she smiles “Forget the glasses” She grabs his hand and leads him back to the bed. When they get in Eren opens passes her the bottle “I opened it before I came back” She smiles and takes the bottle he smiles “We will get drunk very quickly doing this it’s not the way to drink wine” She smiles “It’s OK we’ll sleep afterwards” He smiles “I have to ask you was it your attention to sleep with me when you came over” She looks at him and smiles “No not really but as soon as I saw you I had to have you. Seeing your body was to inviting” He laughs “I'm that irresistible am I” She kisses him “You are” He smiles “I've heard that I have a lot of admirers at school teachers and pupils or so I've heard” She smiles “Well your all mine” He smiles “I've only every wanted to be with you from the moment I first saw you” She passes him the wine and he takes a swig “Not bad” She smiles “I know” They finish the wine pretty quickly then they lie down next to each other and she curls up next to him she looks at him “I'm so happy right now I've not been this happy in years” Eren nods “Levi’s told me he’s heard you crying before” She sighs “I know it’s hard to lie to him but now I have you and you make me so happy I love you Eren” He kisses her again “I love you to” They lie down and eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms.

When Levi wakes up the next morning its 11am usually his mum wakes him up he goes to her room but its empty the bed’s even made he sighs that’s strange then he goes downstairs he checks every room but she’s not there either she’s not in the back garden either he’s starting to get worried now he runs upstairs and gets dressed and makes his way across the street to coach Eren’s house Coach Eren will help him look for her she wouldn't just leave without saying anything to him. When he knocks on Eren’s door it’s opened pretty much immediately by Eren. When Eren sees Levi he freezes “Levi what brings you here” Levi sighs “My mums not at home can you help me look for her” Eren scratches his head he knows exactly where she is she’s asleep in his bed. Before he can answer him Mikasa comes out of his room wearing his shirt and only that she sees Levi and sighs “Crap” Levi looks from Coach Eren to his mum and smiles “Kinky” They all laugh then Mikasa goes back into his room and puts on her clothes Levi looks at Eren “So what were you doing” Eren laughs “You don’t need to know until you’re at least 500 years old” Levi sighs “That’s far too long” Mikasa comes out and smiles “Maybe by then you will have forgotten” She kisses Eren “See you later” He kisses her back “Well you just made it that he knows” She smiles “He does is that a problem” Eren chuckles “Wasn't he trying to get us together in the first place” She nods “Good point” She turns to Levi “Come on I’ll make you breakfast”. Levi smiles “Bye Coach” Eren nods “Bye Levi” Mikasa turns back “Bye” He nods “Bye”. They then walk across the road.

Eren doesn't see her for the rest of the day and that’s OK even though Levi was trying to set them up it was kind of embarrassing to catch them at it. She does come over though about 11pm when he opens the door she walks up to him and kisses him and smiles “I missed you” He smiles “I mist you to how long can you stay” She smiles “A few hours” He smiles “Why not stay the night its already 11pm and it looks like it’s raining behind you” She smiles “OK then but I have to be back there before he wakes up” He nods “That’s understandable what did he say” She smiles “Not much although he’s glad were together as am I” He smiles and grabs her and brings her towards him and they kiss then she jumps into his lap and he smiles “Kinky” She smiles “Take me to bed” He nods “Why not” He carries her to his room and closes the door and then lie down and fall asleep.  
They keep their relationship secret for a while until Hangi and Petra who are shopping see them kissing in Eren’s car. Hangi knocks on the window and Eren looks out and he’s and he’s kind of embarrassed but he rolls down the window and Hangi and Petra look in Hangi smiles “So when did this happen Eren” Eren looks at Mikasa who smiles then Eren smiles “ A few months ago when I moved in across the road from her” Petra smiles “You never told us that” Eren sighs “I don’t tell you everything” Hangi smiles “So when did you first kiss” Mikasa smiles “The same day he moved in I went to give him a house warming gift a bottle of wine but he had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel I just had to have him” Eren looks at her “Mikasa” She smiles “What were all adults here” Hangi and Petra are laughing pretty hard. Petra looks at them “You look so cute together we will have to break a lot of women’s hearts when we get back to school on Monday there will be a lot of crying” Eren smiles “Good” Mikasa smiles “Just how many women liked Eren” Petra smiles “About seven teachers including us to but we already knew about you and him and a dozen pupils” Mikasa smiles “Well good only I have Eren” Hangi smiles “That explains why Levi seems to be happy and more focused” Petra nods “Must be well we’ll leave you to your kissing” They both laugh and walks off. On Monday there is some surprises when Mikasa drives Levi and Eren to school and she kisses him and a lot of the teachers and some pupils see. Eren smiles “You’re doing this on purpose aren't you” She smiles “Just showing them whose your women” He smiles as does Levi they both smiles and say “Kinky” She smiles “So what” They both laugh and walk to class. 

There’s a lot of talk when Eren enters the teacher’s lounge but it goes quiet when Eren enters. He makes himself a coffee and sits down and Hangi, Petra, Ymir, Krista and Arulo sit near him” Ymir smiles “So Eren it seems you took the plunge” Eren sighs “So what you all wanted me to” Arulo smiles “So have you ya know” Hangi laughs “Oh they did that months ago the night he moved in apparently it seems Mikasa saw Eren naked apart from a towel on and by her words had to have him” Arulo laughs “Eren you dog” Eren sighs “How was I supposed to know she was coming over and that she would follow me to my room” Krista smiles “So she seduced you” Eren sighs “Leave me alone” Ymir smiles “Tell us” He smiles “OK maybe at first but I like her a lot no I love her I kind of have all along” Krista smiles “Well this is good news you will have to bring her out drinking with you on Friday” Eren sighs “Maybe” Hangi smirks “No you will Eren” He sighs “Fine I’ll bring her if she wants to come”.

During the half term break Eren takes Mikasa and Levi on holiday to Barcelona he even took Levi to a cup match there between Real Madrid and Barcelona. He also treated Mikasa by taking her out dancing another thing his mum taught him how to do as well as cooking. Whilst there dancing she smiles “I want you to marry me” He smiles “What now are you sure” She smiles “No when we get back home although we've only been dating for six months now it seems like years I love you so much I have since the moment I first saw you although I didn't at first realize it was love I want to be with you forever you make me so happy and Levi so yes I’m sure I want to be Mrs Yeager” He smiles “OK when we get back I’ll buy you a ring and we can be together forever just you and me” She smiles “And Levi” He smiles “Fine and Levi” She smiles and they kiss again.

When they got back Eren did what she asked and he got her a ring and Six months later they were married. Mikasa and Levi moved into Eren’s house as there's was only rented and Eren’s was bought and besides it was bigger. One night when there all watching a movie Levi looks at his mum and dad and smiles “Mum, Dad” They both look at him Eren smiles “What’s up Levi” Levi smiles “I think I would like a brother or sister how do I get one” Eren and Mikasa are both speechless Eren smiles “Babies aren't bought son there brought into the world through love” Levi looks at Eren “Love” Mikasa smiles “Yes love and it takes two to tango” Levi looks at his mum “It takes two people to drink a can of tango” Eren smiles “Do you want your mum to be as big as a balloon” She punches his arm “Hey” He smiles and kisses her “Sorry” She looks at Levi “Do you really mean it” Levi nods “Well go on then” Eren bursts out laughing “Chill out Levi” She smiles “Why not” Eren looks at her “You serious” She nods “I’d love to have a baby with you” Levi smiles “Cool so how are babies made” Eren smiles “Your too young to know” Levi sighs “That’s what adults always say both my grandparents said the same thing” Mikasa smiles “And there right Levi the movie’s finished now so off to bed” Levi smiles “Fine night mum night dad” They both say goodnight and he goes to his room. Eren then looks at Mikasa “You heard our son lets go and make a baby already” She giggles and stands up and grabs his hand and she leads him to their room.

A few days later and Eren’s brought Levi home from school and when they get out of the car they see Mikasa waiting at the front door. She kisses Levi’s head and he goes inside then she wraps her arms around Eren and he smiles “A welcoming how nice” Then they kiss and then she pulls back and she’s grinning he smiles “What’s so funny” She smiles “I'm pregnant” He picks her up and spins her around then he puts her down and they then come together and start kissing for about five minutes until Levi comes out he sighs “Your letting all the cold air in” They stop kissing and Mikasa takes Eren’s hand and they go inside. Eren smiles “Hey Levi take a seat” He sits down after grabbing his soda. Eren stands behind Mikasa with his arms around her waist” He whispers in her ear “You tell him” She nods then they kiss then she turns to Levi “You’re going to have a brother or sister in nine months”. Levi smiles “Really that’s cool” Eren nods “Yes it is kiddo” Levi smiles “This will be cool” Mikasa smiles “It will”. 

Nine months later Mikasa gives birth to another son they name him Connie”. All their families are at the hospital when they babies born even some of Eren’s teacher friends are there Hangi and Petra became good friends with Mikasa. When Mikasa is finally allowed to leave the hospital Eren takes her home and she couldn't be happier the first night with their new child there lying in bed she looks at Eren and he looks at her she smiles “For 10 years I was happy and also sad but since I met you all there’s been is happiness I love you so much I fell in love with you I married you and we now have a beautiful boy together I couldn't be happier it’s all thanks to you and the little cupid” Eren laughs “Cupid he smiles I love you to I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you I'm so happy I met you. You complete me” She smiles “And you complete me” Then they hear giggling and look at the door and see Levi giggling he smiles “Did you just call me Cupid mum what is a cupid anyway it sounds weird” Eren smiles “A cupid is a person if you can call a cupid that who gets people together” Mikasa smiles “Exactly and you are little cupid now go to bed and give Connie a kiss from his older brother” Levi sighs “OK I will night Mum night Dad” They both say goodnight then Eren turns to Mikasa I love you so much Mrs Yeager” The kiss then she smiles “I love you to Mr Yeager”.


	67. Notice Me Part 1 Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were five years old and along with Armin there other friend they were always together. During High School things changed Eren became very popular with both the boys and girls and Mikasa started to lose her best friend who she also loves so she sets out to get him to notice her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for most of the first chapter its based on Eren meeting Mikasa but will be different later on

(5 Years Old)

Eren’s looking outside its snowing outside at the moment sometimes he loves the snow other times he hates it like when he gets a cold he hates being ill. He’s watching the snow come down when he sees a car pull up in the driveway across the road from him followed by a large removal van. It seems he has new neighbours he smiles there going to be cold out there he doesn't pay much attention to the family but he watched the workmen bringing out the heavy furniture. Just then two arms wrap around him then his mum plants a kiss on his cheek “What’s my little baby looking at” Eren wipes his cheek then looks at his mum “I'm not a baby any more I'm five I think” She smiles “You’ll always be my baby even when your my age you’ll still be my baby” He rolls his eyes “But that’s silly” She smiles “That’s the way of the world my little green eyed baby so what you looking at” He giggles “New Neighbours” She sighs “Moving in during this weather that’s pretty silly don’t you think” He nods “Yea the snowman will take all there furniture” She nods “Now that would be funny try putting them in a police line-up” He giggles “There will just be water” She hugs him “Yea I know “ She then starts tickling him and he starts laughing “Stop it” She smiles Sorry no can do it’s my job to make my baby laugh it’s in my contract” He smiles “There’s no contract” She smiles “How do you know” He just shrugs “Who do you think’s moved in” She shrugs “I don’t know but when your father gets home we’ll go over I’ll bake some cookies also a house warming gift” He sighs “Why do we have to go over” She smiles “Its polite to introduce ourselves to our new neighbours besides they might have a kid maybe someone your age a new friend for you maybe”.Eren smiles “I have a friend he’s called Armin” She smiles “And a good friend he is to but don’t you want more than one” He shakes his head “No one is just fine” She rolls her eyes “That’s just silly Eren you should make more friends now your dad will be home within the hour I’ll start with the cookies OK” He sighs “OK”.

She starts baking the cookies whilst she’s mixing all the ingredients she watches Eren and sighs “He should have more than just Armin he’s five now she hopes there is a child over there a girl or boy it doesn't matter. When she’s finished with the mixing bowl she passes it to Eren along with the spoon and he goes about licking up all the leftovers. She smiles when she sees some of the mix on his nose she smiles a cookie nose she calls to him from the kitchen “Eren you have a cookie nose” Eren looks at her “I don’t have a nose dad took it this morning he keeps on doing it” She chuckles “Oh I see well lick off the mess then” He nods “OK” He wipes it off and sticks it in his mouth “That’s weird I have my nose again” She smiles “Must be magic Eren” He nods “Maybe I wonder where he keeps my noses” She smiles “Ask him when he gets home” He nods “I will”.

10 minutes later Grisha Eren’s father comes home as soon as he closes the door he smiles oh that smells nice” Eren runs to him “Hey dad” Grisha smiles “Hows my little rascal have you been tormenting your mother again” He shakes his head “No but she was tormenting me she started tickling me and wouldn't stop” Grisha smiles “Maybe you deserved it” Eren smiles “Did not” From the kitchen Carla smiles “Did to” Carla comes into the front room and hugs her husband then kisses him “How was work dear” He smiles “It was OK” Eren gags “Gross” Carla smiles “One day you will kiss someone you love” Eren sighs “Will not I'm never kissing anyone ever”. Grisha smiles “You’ll change your mind when you get older” Eren snorts “Will not” Carla looks at Grisha “Get changed Grisha we have new neighbours I baked some cookies for them” He sighs “There not for me” She smiles “Maybe you can have one of them” Carla goes back into the kitchen and Eren grabs his dads leg “Dad where do you keep my noses” He looks down “What” Carla pokes her head around the corner “He says you keep taking them” Grisha smiles “Oh I hid them in a place that you will never find” Eren sighs “That’s not fair” Grisha smiles “I’ll be right back give me five minutes get your boots, gloves, scarf and hat on Eren” He nods “OK dad”.

Five minutes later Grisha comes downstairs and he grabs one of Eren’s hands whilst Carla carries the tray of cookies. It’s still snowing but not as heavily as before they arrive at the front door and Grisha with his other hand knocks on the door then he steps back and waits. It’s not long before the door opens and a Japanese women smiles at them. She smiles “Hello there” Carla smiles “Hello were your neighbours from across the street were the Yeager’s here I baked you some cookies” The lady smiles “Oh why thank you do come in” She lets them into the house then she calls her husband “Thomas we have guests” A few seconds later Thomas comes in carrying a little girl. Eren looks at her she seems his age he thinks” The women then smiles at her husband “Thomas dear these are the Yeager’s they live across the road” Thomas smiles “Hello there as you can guess I'm Thomas and this is my wife Ada and my beautiful daughter Mikasa oh were the Ackerman’s by the way” Ada smiles “I’ll take the cookies if you want” Carla nods “There for you so sure” Ada takes them and then Carla smiles “Well I am Carla and this is my husband Grisha and my little boy Eren” She looks at Eren “Say hello” Eren looks at everyone then mumbles “Hello” Thomas smiles “Hello Eren so how old are you” Eren smiles “I'm five I think" He turns to his dad "Is that right dad” Grisha nods “That’s correct Eren” Thomas smiles “Five aye just like Mikasa here” He looks at Mikasa “Say hello to everyone dear” Mikasa looks at everyone then smiles “Hello”. Ada smiles “These cookies smell delicious” She takes four cookies and passes two each to Mikasa and Eren then she smiles “Why don’t you to go play outside whilst we adults talk” Mikasa nods “OK Mummy” She looks at Eren “Follow me” Eren looks at his mum who smiles “Go on then have some fun” Eren nods “OK” He then follows Mikasa outside. 

She’s sitting on the back door step when Eren sees her she’s eating her cookies so he sits next to her and starts eating also. She looks at him and smiles “Nice cookies” Eren smiles “I know I love cookies” She smiles “Me to” They both eat there cookies quickly then Eren looks around “What do you want to do” She shrugs “I don’t know” He looks around there’s a lot of snow about he turns back to Mikasa and smiles “How about we build a snowman” She smiles “OK” There both wearing gloves so they get to work on the snowman it takes about 20 minutes for the bottom and top to be done then they go back inside and get some supplies for the snowman their parents watch them but leave them to it. They comes back outside and start putting buttons on its tummy then he gets a small ladder and he climbs up it whilst Mikasa holds it and he puts a carrot for his nose then uses the rest of the buttons for it eyes. She looks up and giggles ”It has six eyes” He climbs down and smiles “Its and alien snowman” They both start laughing then he sees her shivering “Are you cold “She nods So he takes off his scarf and wraps it around her “Is that better” She nods and goes bright red “Yes Thank You” They then hear laughing behind them and the turn around to see both sets of parents staring at them.

Carla smiles “Oh my what a strange looking snowman” Eren smiles “It’s an Alien snowman” Thomas smiles “I like it hold on I’ll take a picture you to stand besides each other and I’ll take a picture” Eren stands next to Mikasa and Thomas takes a picture then he smiles “Great work you two” They both grin then Carla smiles “Come on Eren time to go” He sighs “OK” Mikasa starts to unwrap the scarf from her neck but he stops next to her “You keep it” She smiles and goes bright red again “Thank you Eren”. He smiles and walks to his parents and they both take one of his hands and say there goodbye’s then they leave. From that day onwards they became close friends even though he said he only wanted to be friends with Armin he had so much fun building the snowman that he ignored his own advice. They all became good friends this was the start of a long friendship between Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

(7 Years Old)

The three of them are now seven and there still good friends but Mikasa is a lot more closer to Eren then Armin plus Eren gives her piggy back rides whenever she wants which is a lot but he doesn't seem to mind to much. As well as piggy back rides Eren and Mikasa play football together. Armin’s not really the sporty type so he just watches or reads a book. It’s during this time that Mikasa starts gaining feelings for Eren at first it’s not much but they hold hands sometimes but that’s usually when there running away from Armin when there playing hide and seek or tag or whatever they play.

(9 Years Old)

There all nine now next years they will all start high school and there wall pretty excited. At first she didn't know what it was until her mum told her that she had a crush on her best friend Eren. Apart from herself and her mum and maybe her dad nobody knows about the crush although Armin’s smart he might figure it out. One night there all camping in Eren’s back garden as his gardens the biggest there in a king size tent which fits three adults so Eren, Mikasa and Armin have no problem with it. They all have their own sleeping bags of course. Mikasa moves her sleeping bag so it’s closer to Eren’s. Even that’s not enough for her so she opens up her sleeping bag and climbs into Eren’s with him its big enough for two although not really supposed to be she cuddles up to Eren and he wraps his arms around her he rubs his eyes “Can’t sleep” She lies “Nope” He yawns then he lies down and falls asleep with her in his arms with her resting her head on his shoulder. It’s during this time that Armin finds out about her crush on Eren he’s known Mikasa for four years now and Eren for seven and he never really expected anything but seeing the way there cuddling up together and the smile on her bright red face makes him think does she have a crush on Eren he knows there more closer to each other than Armin is with her. He sighs she might have a crush on Eren but Eren’s not the smartest person he doubts he even realizes what’s happening there very close that’s easy to guess but does Eren have any idea how much she likes him Armin doubts it Eren probably thinks it’s being friendly or it’s what friends do. Armin sighs he hopes that maybe over time Eren will realize how important Eren is to Mikasa.


	68. Notice Me Part 2 Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees The three of them start high school and alot of things change in regards to Eren and Mikasa

The three of them are now in high school it’s been hard for Armin and maybe Mikasa as it seems Eren’s still oblivious to Mikasa’s affections. There now in high school and things start to change Eren’s always been good at football and he was spotted early on during PE so he was one of the first to be picked for the school football team and he was already picking up new friends and admirers. Mikasa watches this and was happy but was also sad as the coach wouldn't allow girls to play and that’s what she always wanted to do play football alongside Eren. Things also changed off the field Mikasa knows how good looking he is she’s had a crush on him since she was seven but now other girls are noticing and it makes her sad.

Eren still spends times with Mikasa and Armin as much as he can. Eren’s made several friends in a short amount of time sure most of them are football team mates but some our also girls he’s friends now with Connie and Sasha who he knew from primary school and occasionally said hello to now there older he knows them better there not much different really there always eating where they store all that snack food is anyone’s guess he’s also friends with Annie Leonhart as is Mikasa and Armin there’s also Reiner and Bertoltdt, Jean, Marco and Tommy all of them play with him in the football team minus Annie other girls he’s friends with is Krista and Ymir, Mina and Hitch and a few other. Mikasa is happy he’s made new friends she doesn't begrudge him that she’s also friends with most of them also. Apart from Eren and Armin she’s closest with Annie there both pretty similar so they get on well with each other and besides Annie doesn't seem interested in Eren which is good for her. What does worry her though is the fact that with this popularity what will become of her and Eren in the future there now older and he still doesn't notice her affections for him she hopes he will before it’s too late.

He walks home with them every day unless he has football practice. He goes to the cinema with Mikasa and Armin sometimes. They always do there homework’s together with Armin if he’s not at the library which he does quite a lot which is good for Mikasa as she gets to be alone with Eren which is what she would prefer. One day at school Eren’s paired up with Natalie Bennett. This annoys Mikasa who was late for class not that it mattered apparently the teacher Mrs Brzenska picked the partners she’s partnered up with Annie but that’s just fine with her. Mikasa watches them and they both seem to be laughing together maybe even flirting and she sighs. When Annie looks at her then looks at Eren she smiles “Wow looks like Natalie’s making her move on Eren” Mikasa sighs and looks at Annie “I hope not” Annie raises and eyebrow “Why not” Mikasa didn't expect that she just sighs “Oh forget it” Annie looks at her then at Eren and Natalie and smiles “Oh I get it you like your best friend Eren that’s why” Mikasa sighs “Yes I do” Annie nods “So now that he’s like one of the most popular guys in school which is attracting attention from both boys and girls your thinking he’s going to pull away from you” Annie nods “So what you going to do about it then” Mikasa sighs “I don’t know” From behind them Sasha smiles “You have to make him notice you” Sasha is teamed up with Krista which is weird as Connie is with Ymir that’s also weird. MIkasa turns around But how” Sasha smiles “Easy dress sexy that will get his attention he’s a guy isn't he” She sighs “I don’t own anything sexy” Annie smiles “We will help with that won’t we Sash” Sasha nods “Oh OK sure why not” Krista smiles “So I’ll help with make-up I have loads of that but my clothes are way to small” Sasha smiles “I have that covered” Krista smiles “We should all meet up at break time and discus what to do” Annie nods “But what are we going to do about Natalie I've heard she’s had a crush on Eren since day one and I don’t know Eren as well as Mikasa but maybe he likes her to” They all look at them and Mikasa lowers her head “You might be right.

At break time Eren’s with his team mates Reiner, Bertoldt, Connie, Tommy, Jean and Marco. Reiner smiles “You and Natalie seemed to hit it off Eren” Eren sighs “I wouldn't go that far she’s a n ice girl and all but she’s a bit clingy and a bit to girly for me” Reiner smiles “I wouldn't mind a clingy girl” Eren nods “She’s all your then you just want to stare at her breasts”. Reiner smirks “Nothing wrong with that” Everyone laughs Connie nods “What about Becky Marx” Eren raises his eyebrow “Becky you serious” Connie smirks “What’s wrong with her”.

Eren smirks “Not too much really yea I guess she’s pretty but not my type she also stutters there’s nothing wrong with that apart from being a but annoying and I think she has a crush on Mr Bossard” Jean laughs “You serious” Eren nods “Have you guys seriously not noticed she blushes like crazy when he talks to her. Tommy smirks “Wait is Becky the redhead with glasses” Eren nods “Yea that’s her” Then yea I've noticed also”. He smiles I think Mikasa’s pretty don’t you guys” Eren nods “Of course she’s pretty but she’s my best friend so it’s weird thinking of her any other way then as friends”. Tommy nods “I guess your right do you know if she’s dating anyone” Eren shrugs “No idea I don’t think so” They all continue talking but Eren’s not really paying much attention to what’s being said he’s been thinking about what Tommy said he won’t admit it to anyone but she’s more than pretty she’s gorgeous but he can’t think of her that way it’s too weird. He’s broken out of his thoughts when Connie nudges him he looks up “What did you say” Connie laughs “Thinking about girls are we” Eren smirks “You know me” Connie smirks “I do so what I was actually asking you was do we have football practice tonight” Eren shrugs “Why you asking me” Reiner laughs “You are the captain dummy” “Eren nods “Oh yea I think we do I think we have practice every day this week except Friday of course” They all groan even Eren why the extra practice it’s pointless.

Meanwhile near the tables outside all the girls have met up as arranged of course wherever Krista goes Ymir goes but that was OK. Ymir smirks “So you have a crush on The YeagerMeister aye” Sasha laughs “YeagerMeister I love that what about me” Ymir sighs “I’ll think about it” Krista smiles “I think it’s cute who knows Eren better than anyone but his best friend so what do we do” Sasha smiles “Well we need make-up of course that’s your department Krista mine is to get her all dressed up I have a lot of nice stuff maybe we can buy something also a new look every day I think” Mikasa sighs “I've never worn make-up before” Krista smiles “That’s OK after I've finished you will have Eren drooling all over you” Mikasa sighs “That’s gross do you think it will work” Krista smirks “Who do you think you’re talking to of course it will work” Mikasa sighs “I hope so” Just then Sasha gets a text from Connie and laughs “Hey Mikasa it’s a no go for Natalie Eren thinks she’s to clingy and girly for him” She then gets another Text “Wow did you know that Becky Marx likes Mr Bossard” Annie smirks “Seriously” Sasha nods “Apparently Eren and Tommy both mentioned that she blushes like crazy whenever he talks to her in class” Ymir smirks “I noticed that to actually” Sasha then gets a third text “Oh this could be bad Mikasa Tommy likes you”.Mikasa sighs “I want Eren not Tommy” Just then the bell goes and everyone heads into class.

In the next class Eren sits with Mikasa which is pretty awkward for the both of them at first as they were both talking about each other less than five minutes earlier after a short while though they start talking as normal. Some girls and boys watch them and how easy they talk together and there jealous. Eren sighs “Won’t be able to walk home with you guys this week we have practice every day this week as we have a match on Friday” She sighs “Isn’t that a bit excessive” He shrugs “Yea it is but it’s what the coach wants which is weird though the team we have on Friday we beat them 8-0 earlier this year” She smiles “Then its way over excessive then what does the coach think they've built a brand new team or something” He smirks “Tell me about it” She smirks “I just did” He looks at her and chuckles “So you did” They both start chuckling. Just then a paper ball hits his arm he opens it and reads the note inside and he rolls his eyes. She puts her chin on his shoulder “What does it say” He smiles “nosey aren't we” She smiles ”What does it say” He reads it again then screws it up” Nothing nice” She nods “You going to tell me what it says” He sighs and passes it to her and she opens it up and reads it. It’s a note from Natalie to clingy.  
Hey Eren is she annoying you tell her to back off or ill kick her ass stupid chink”.

She smiles “She thinks she could kick my ass and name calling” He smirks “You could kick her ass with both arms tied behind her back and blindfolded. She grins “You think I'm that strong do you” He nods “Well yea you could kick her ass any time you wanted” She smiles “Thanks” He gives her a nettle punch on the arm “Your muscle women” She rolls her eyes then grins “You’re an idiot” He sighs “How mean” She punches his arm this time “Shut up”.

Annie is next to Sasha and there both watching them Annie turns to Sasha “They seem to get on so well together why doesn't she just tell him” Sasha shrugs “Beats me”. Just then the bell goes and they get up and go to their next class. They don’t see each other for the rest of the day. She’s told by Annie, Sasha, Krista or Ymir if there in his class that he’s paired up girls in every class by the teachers which only makes Mikasa sad she had fun being with Eren earlier she should have told him but she was scared of how he’d react she’d hate to lose his friendship.


	69. Notice Me Part 3 Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the story hope u like it a bit of kissing that's it

After that one class together Mikasa hardly saw Eren they shared the odd class together but for some reason the teachers kept putting everyone with unfamiliar people it felt to Mikasa that the teachers were conspiring against her. When they did meat it was only brief asking each other how they were what classes they were doing. Other than that he was at football practice. He’s also working with guys and girls all the time so she has no choice then to go for Sasha’s idea. She goes to the game on Friday like she always does but what she also sees is all his groupies not that he pays them much attention there also girls also that’s a problem.

On Saturday she meets up with Sasha and they go shopping and she borrows four outfits and Sasha buys her one also. On Monday she comes to school wearing a nice dress with a rose in her hair and some make-up mainly lipstick and eye-liner. She feels weird wearing but what else can she do” Eren didn't walk to school with her today as he had a dentist appointment and when he does see her it’s already break time. He notices her how could he not but so has many other people. Annie notices Eren keep glancing at Mikasa but she’s not sure how to take his looks he keeps glancing but it’s like he’s unsure what to make of it then he just walks off She sighs “Does he see her as anything other than a friend or doesn't he even care” This isn't what she expected to happen. Mikasa saw him walk away and she sighs this isn't what she expected she wants him to notice her and he kind of did she got compliments from Jean and Reiner and Tommy of course but she only wanted one person’s opinion and he just walked away without ever saying a word.

On Tuesday she wears another outfit a short black skirt and a tank top showing off her lower body not really good really even some teachers commented on her attire saying it was inappropriate she did get a lot of attention again though but not from the one person she wants it from. Eren did see her and it was more confusion on his part she never used to dress up before or wear make-up so why is she doing it now and yesterday yes he notices yesterday she was pretty it was strange though he’s never seen her wear that before not that he’s seen all her clothes before. Today was different. His team mates kept telling him how attractive she but he just ignores them if she wants to dress like that then that’s her problem. What’s confusing him though is he’s getting angry at everyone looking at her and talking to her but he doesn't know why it’s bothering him. He just sighs and walks away again by doing that for the second day it just made Mikasa miserable why won’t he even talk to her. Mikasa looks at Annie who just shrugs.

On Wednesday she wears some nice tight jeans and a matching Jean shirt and make-up again. She tried to approach Eren but he was pulled away by Stacy Brungre not that he struggled that much and Mikasa just sighs “Does he really have no interest in her whatsoever. Armin approaches her “You look nice Mikasa” She smiles “Thanks” He smiles “Did you go and buy loads of new outfits or something” She sighs “Only one I borrowed the rest from Sasha” He nods “Oh I see your trying to get Eren to notice you”. She nods “ You know” He nods “I figured it out when you slipped into Eren’s sleeping bag” She bites he lip “You saw that” He nods “I also saw the smile on your bright red face”.  
She sighs “What do I do I want him to notice me” He nods “Your trying to hard” She sighs “What do you mean” He sighs “Figure it out Eren’s your best friend I see what your trying to do but you’re getting the wrong people’s attention I hate to say this but Eren’s so dense its true. She sighs “So what do I do then” He sighs “its simple just tell him how you feel before you drive him into someone else’s arms”. She sighs “You think that will happen” He shrugs “Who knows” He then pats her on the shoulder and walks away leaving her more miserable.

On Thursday she wears the outfit she and Sasha bought a short black skirt with big black knee high boots with a matching black top leaving her shoulder bare there’s also a black jacket that goes with the outfit she loved it as soon as she saw it. She understands what Armin said but she loves this outfit maybe she wanted to wear it she was going to save it for Friday but she wore it today instead when Eren sees her he’s actually surprised she looks amazing he still doesn't know why she’s even doing this she’s also receiving a lot of attention also not that she wants it.Just then Stacy walks up to him “What a slut just look at her” Eren glares at her “That’s my best friend Stacy keep your fucking mouth shut” He storms off and Stacy follows him” Mikasa heard him shout at Stacy but she didn't know what was said she sees him storm off and Stacy follow him and she sighs. Then Armin approaches her “You look nice now follow him and do what I said” She sighs “But” He lifts his hand “No buts move it now” She nods and follows them and everyone seems to follow her for one reason or another. It doesn't take long to find them Mikasa sees Stacy trying to flirt with Eren “I'm sorry Eren I didn't mean it” Eren glares at her “Don’t you ever call her a slut again she isn't a slut“ She sighs “Then why is she wearing all those clothes then” He sighs “I don’t know she never used to” She smiles “Maybe she wants to impress you” He looks at her “Impress me”. She sighs “You’re really a dumb idiot do you know that she likes you I can tell but so do I” He’s stunned “She likes me” She shrugs “Maybe but so do I so do you want to go somewhere after school maybe a movie or something.

Mikasa heard everything and sighs and turns away but sees Armin staring at her he nods in Eren’s direction and she sighs she turns back to Eren and then bites her lip then she approaches him. Stacy sees her coming and she’ panics Eren notices the look and turns around and sees Mikasa. She doesn't say a thing she just walks up to him and grabs his face and kisses him. At first he doesn't know how to react this is his best friend after all but he has been getting strange feeling lately about her. Mikasa notices he doesn't kiss her so she pulls away slightly but he grabs her hand and steps forward and kisses her back. Stacy looks shocked “Eren” He just sighs “Go away I'm busy” He then kisses her again and she kisses him back. She smiles “I love you Eren I have for so long” He’s stunned “What” She smiles “I love you I have since I was 10” He smiles “Really” She nods “I've had a crush on you since I was seven”.

He smiles “And all this dressing up what was that where did you get all these outfits” She smiles Before today I wore what Sasha borrowed me but today I wore what I bought I wanted you to notice me” He smiles “It kind of worked and also backfired” She smiles “Did you like what I wore” He nods “Of course I did especially this one it suits you” She smiles “So it worked” He nods then picks her up and she wraps her legs around him and he carries her over to the tables and climbs up he smiles “For a moment I thought maybe you’d robbed a bank or something” She smiles “I could have won the lottery” He smiles “You don’t do the lottery” He smiles “Take off your jacket let me see the top” She smiles “OK” She slides out of it and he puts it beside him then he strokes her arms “Your skin is so smooth this outfit suits your so well” She smiles “Thank you”. Reiner then approaches “Damn Eren just kiss her already” Eren raises and eyebrow as he sees a lot of people staring at them both then he looks at Reiner and smiles “I have kissed her but OK” He grabs her face and kisses her and she kisses him back then she wraps her arms around his neck and he smiles at her “You should have told me” She rests her forehead on his “I tried many times then she kisses him again and he kisses her back. He smiles “Well you've told me now” She smiles “I'm so sorry it took so long” He smiles “Don’t worry about it come on let’s get out of here there all watching us it’s kind of creepy” She smiles “What about school” He smiles “One day won’t matter” She smiles and gets off him and grabs her jacket and puts it on then he reaches out and she grabs his hand and they run off.

Annie watches them go and turns to Armin “Do you think the dressing up helped” He smiles “Oh it helped didn’t you see his face when he first saw her today” She shakes her head and smiles “Nope” He smiles “His mouth was wide open he probably always noticed it was just confusing for him to see her like that I think he was getting angry at everyone approaching her though. Tommy then approaches them “So she always loved Eren” Armin shrugs “She’s had a crush on him since they were seven” Annie turns to Tommy “She also just said she’s been in love with him since she was 10” Tommy nods “I didn't stand a chance then did I” Armin shakes his head “Not with Mikasa No”.

Eren and Mikasa run out of the school and run until they approach the park then they hide in there they are truanting after all She looks at him “Lets sits next to the tree” He nods “OK” He sits down and she climbs back into his lap then she kisses him and hugs him “All I've ever wanted was for you to notice me not just as a friend but more” He sighs “Mikasa I always noticed you how could I not your so beautiful I'm just not the smartest person and I'm crap with expressing my feelings my dad told me the day you moved in that I would find someone just like my mum found my dad although my dad’s not really you know good looking” She smiles So what does this mean “He smiles “I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you to” She smiles “You should be happy they got together if they didn't you wouldn't of existed and we would never have met and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you” He smiles “You said you started your crush when you were seven right “ She nods “Remember when we were camping not long before high school” He nods ”Vaguely” She smiles “Remember I climbed into your sleeping bag beside you” He nods “I remember” She smiles “That’s when I started to realise that I loved you so just before I was 10” He smiles “”So you lied to me” She looks at him “What” He smiles “You said you couldn't sleep” She smiles “Oh that was true but you was more comfy to lean against you helped me sleep” He smiles “Your terrible” She smiles “But you still love me” He sighs “If I must” She kisses him “Yes you must” He kisses her “OK” She then hugs him “I'm so glad were finally together I hated seeing all those girls around you” He smiles “I felt the same when you started dressing up” She smiles “I love you” He smiles “I know you keep reminding me and I love you to”. He smiles “You are so amazing you’re so beautiful your also funny smart athletic and sexy as hell with a killer body damn yesterday wearing that top where everyone could see your lower body was tormenting me” She smiles “Well I only ever wanted you to admire it now you can admire it and every other part of my body if you so choose” He smiles “Oh really” She sees the grin on his face and kisses him “Well not right now behind closed doors you can” He sighs “Your no fun” She smiles “Eren what are you saying you want to have sex right here and now” He smiles “And make people jealous of what I have and they don’t no way. You know dressing up wasn't necessary jeans a top would have been fine or just always wear this” She smiles “


	70. More Than Meets The Eye Part 1 Loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager is a loner he’s 13 years old and he has no friends and he’s OK with that he doesn’t really want any he’d much rather be alone anyway he’s a smart student but only talks when the teachers ask him something he likes to listen to music during class secretly and he also plays the guitar. Mikasa is also 13 and secretly has a crush on him.

Eren Yeager is a loner he’s 13 years old and he has no friends and he’s OK with that he doesn't really want any he’d much rather be alone anyway he’s a smart student but only talks when the teachers ask him something he likes to listen to music during class secretly and he also plays the guitar.

He’s now in science with Mrs Hangi Zoe. He doesn't mind her that much she’s kind of funny in a weird way she also loves to talk and she never stops he’s not even sure if she’s aware there only 13 with what she talks about it also gives him an excuse to listen to his music he pulls out one of his earphones and pulls it through his sleeve and he then looks around nobody’s watching him so he rests the arms next to his head and starts listening to his Rammstein album. He’s been doing this a lot so it’s not so loud but that’s OK as long as he can hear it and others can’t then its OK. Unbeknownst to him though he has been seen by Mikasa but she won’t say anything she watches him and wonders what he’s listening to he does it a lot she’s noticed that he does it especially in this class not that she can blame him Mrs Hangi likes to go on with herself. She likes watching him she kind of has a crush on him it makes her sad though that he’s a loner she’s had a crush on him for about a year now he’s attractive and he has beautiful green eyes she’s actually staring right now. Eren turns around and sees a girl staring at him he rolls his eyes she seems to be off in her own world. Mikasa sees him roll his eyes and she looks at him and he looks at her and she gulps she smiles at him but he just turns away and she sighs her brother who’s the football coach and PE teacher here says he doesn't do PE apparently he’s got an injury and he can’t participate in lessons but he does bring a note.

Eren sighs and doesn't look at her but he’s curious why was she looking at him she’s noticed she does it a lot and it’s kind of creepy he’s not interested in dating at all she is pretty of course but he’s still not interested in dating he’s seen her with a blond girl and she’s also pretty well one of her blond friends she seems to have a few. He just sighs and looks at Hangi still going on with herself then he just goes back to his music. Its break time soon he can play his guitar in peace on the roof. How he found the roof access is beyond him he was bored one day and was looking for an isolated place to play and saw the trapdoor above him so he goes up there every day. He leaves the guitar up there hidden during the day and gets it after school He’s just finished the song Sonne when the bell goes and it’s the end of class so everyone quickly leaves. He waits until everyone’s gone before he leaves. He quickly makes his way up to the roof area and grabs his guitar.

Mikasa is sitting down with her friends Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha. There all talking but Mikasa isn't really paying much attention she’s thinking about other things she never sees him during either break time. At lunchtime he just grabs his lunch and leaves just where does he go he’s always the last person to leave the class does he stay in the school somewhere. Her thoughts are broken when she hears it the guitar player whoever he is he or she is playing again. There’s rumours going around school but nobody actually knows who the guitar player actually is but they admit the player is good. She nudges Annie “Hey you hear that” Annie nods “Where do you think there at” Mikasa shrugs “Do you know the name of this song” Reiner sits down with Bertoldt and smiles “Its Stein Um Stein by Rammstein whoever the guitarist is they like Rammstein I think it’s a guy but who knows.” Mikasa turns to him “You sure it’s Rammstein” Reiner nods “Yea there one of my favourite bands this song’s from the album Reise Reise it’s a good album”. 

Eren continues playing he’s heard people talking about him the unknown guitarist and he just smirks he finishes Stein Um Stein and starts playing Ohne Dich not one of his favourite songs but its next in the album he’s listening to. He doesn't sing along not that the lead singer actually sings it would be weird to sing along someone might recognize his voice not that he talks much but he’s rather not risk it. Not until he gets to his tree house. When he finishes Ohne Dich he plays the last song Armour from the album. He has geography and maths next there boring he has PE after lunch but he’s already decided he’s going to leave and go to his tree house he could participate if he wanted he’s not injured he hasn't been for ages but he doesn't want to socialize with anyone other than on Sundays when he plays Sunday league football with some people from this school. He smiles and decides to go down after this song he’s about to pack up when he smiles he’s on a roof why not he then starts playing a new tune.

Mikasa and their friends are listening then the new song starts not that it’s a song really. Reiner smiles “That’s not Rammstein I know that but I know this tune “Connie smiles “It’s from the film The Crow it’s the last thing Eric Dravan AKA The Crow does before he goes to kill the last person who caused his girlfriend and his death” Reiner nods “Yea it is” Mikasa smiles “This is cool whoever it is there good” She has a slight suspicion of who it could be but she won’t say until she finds out for herself. After the little tune he packs up and hides his guitar then goes back downstairs. At the corner of her eye she sees someone running down the stairs but when she looks there gone. Eren gets to the ground floor just as the bell rings and he smiles nobody’s here so he just heads to class.

When Mikasa enters her next class she sees Eren already in the class he’s always the first person in but the last to leave it’s weird. She enters the class and sits on the back row like Eren but across the room from him. Her suspicion is Eren’s the guitarist but she can’t be sure. Everyone else enters the room and the class starts. Annie sits next to Mikasa and smiles “Do you like him or something” Mikasa looks at Annie “Who” Annie nods in Eren’s direction “I've caught you looking at him and it’s not the first time so do you” Mikasa sighs “Shut up Annie you don’t know what you’re talking about” Annie just smiles “I know you to well Mikasa” Mikasa sighs “Why do you think he has no friends” Annie shrugs “No idea it’s not as if he’s ugly or anything he’s pretty cute if I'm honest” Mikasa looks at Eren then back to Annie “I agree he’s cute now I need to tell you two things neither of them must be told to anyone” Annie sighs “You want me to keep two secrets” Mikasa shrugs “One’s a secret the others a hunch” Annie smirks “Go on then” Mikasa whispers into Annie’s ear the secret first and Annie looks at her and smiles “you do like him” Mikasa nods then she whispers the other thing the hunch. Annie then looks at her then at Eren then back to her “You serious” Mikasa nods “Where does he go every break time and lunchtime he grabs his lunch then leaves and he’s the last to leave but the first hear so yeas I think its him” They both look at him he seems to feel that he’s being watched so he looks around until he sees that girl and the blond staring at him so he quickly turns away.

He ignores them and continues to listen to music when the class ends he goes to his next class and he sits down and they both come in and look at him again. This is just weird first the Japanese girl now her blond friend do they know something he hopes not. He ignores them again and when lunch comes he quickly stands up and leaves he makes his way to the cafeteria and grabs his lunch then he leaves some people go out for lunch even though you’re not supposed to but he follows them then when he gets to the forest he breaks away from them and enters the forest. After five minutes he gets to his tree house he finished it last Saturday so it’s a cool hideout plus its up in the tree people could pass him unaware's. He climbs up his handmade ladder and unlocks the padlock he’s put on the trapdoor he’s made and enters the tree house. He sits on his mattress and eats his lunch and his drink then he picks out a comic from his box and starts reading.

Mikasa doesn't hear the guitar player at lunch so maybe her suspicions were right. After Lunch Eren doesn't turn up for the register so maybe he left school after he left so quickly. She has PE with him not that he ever attends she wonders where he could have gone. She’s never actually spoken to him before not that he talks that much only when the teachers talk to him and even then it seems he’d rather not also he talks if he’s paired with someone else and even then he hardly even speak he hardly even contributes much at all.


	71. More Than Meets The Eye Part 2 Suspicions Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees well like the title says her suspicions being confirmed and it also introduces new characters to the story hope u enjoy

Two weeks later and yet again Eren went missing after lunch well it is two weeks to the day so it’s the same lesson he missed PE. The now walking home and cutting through the forest is quicker than walking around it plus it comes out near Mikasa’s house there talking about PE they had a cool game of football was a lot of fun when they both hear it. Annie smiles “So this is where your crush is” Mikasa blushes “Shut up what’s he even doing here” Annie shrugs “Beats me but let’s follow the sound of the music it’s hard because of all the trees”.

Eren’s playing Links 123 by Rammstein and he’s singing along with it this time. As they get closer Mikasa hears it “Is that singing” Annie smiles “Yea it’s definitely a guy that’s for sure and he’s got a nice voice” There directly below him but they don’t know it. After finishing Links 123 he hears talking outside so he looks outside and groans it’s those two annoying girls again. He goes back to his guitar and picks it up and starts to play Reise Reise when he hears them shouting “We know it’s you Eren” He groans and puts down the guitar and looks out “Go away” Mikasa looks up “Sweet Tree house Eren did you build it yourself” He sighs “Go away and leave me alone” Mikasa sighs then sees the ladder and nods to Annie then she starts climbing up the handmade ladder when she gets to the top she sees a trapdoor he’s even made one of those he’s a strange kid he’s only 13. Never the less she knocks on it. He opens it and looks down at her and she looks up at him she’s finding it hard though as he’s bare chested and he’s got muscles and tattoo’s he looks hot she’s speechless. He sighs “I said go away” She smiles “Can I come up” He sighs “What part of go away don’t you understand” He then closes the hatch and she smiles and knocks again and he opens up again “Go away” She smiles “I'm going to keep knocking until you let me up” He sighs “What are you five” She smiles “Add eight years to that” He sighs “What do you want” She smiles “I want to come up” He rolls his eyes “Why” Just then she loses her footing but he’s quick and he grabs her arm and hauls her up why he didn't just put her back on the ladder he doesn't know. Whilst he was lifting her she wrapped her arms around his waist now she’s up she still has them around him she can feel his muscles and its nice. He sighs “You can let go now”. She smiles “Oh” She lets go of him and looks around the tree house “WOW you did this all yourself” He sighs “Yes” Just then Annie pokes her head through the hatch “Wow nice pad Eren” He rolls his eyes “Thanks”.

Annie nods “Can I come up” He sighs “Fine” He walks away and grabs a t-shirt. Mikasa walks up to Annie “Did you see his chest” Annie smirks “How could I not” He turns around “So you've looked around you can go now” Mikasa smiles “Do you even know our names” He shrugs “Why would I want to know” Mikasa smiles “I'm Mikasa and this is Annie” He nods “OK” She nods “And your Eren” He rolls his eyes “You don’t say” She smiles “I do so why don’t you have any friends” He sighs “I don’t want any” She sighs “Why not”  
He scratches his head “Friends are untrustworthy and they leave so why bother” She sighs Sorry to hear that” Annie smiles “You’re a great guitarist Eren it is you right” He nods “Yea” Mikasa nods “So where do you play we've looked all over for you but can’t find you” He sighs “The roof” She’s shocked “you found a way up to the roof” He nods “Yea” She smiles “It’s quiet up there I guess” He sighs “It was” Annie smirks “What do you mean it was” He points at them “You know where I play so I’ll have to go somewhere else” Mikasa smiles “Stay up there but I want to watch you play” He sighs “No” She smiles “how many songs can you play” He sighs “A lot” Annie nods “That’s cool well we better go come on Mikasa” She nods “OK nice pad Eren can I come up again sometime“ He shrugs “Maybe” They both leave and he sighs “Fuck they know this sux” They also know about his tree house can this day get any worse.

The next day he arrives at school and he sees the two girls what were they called oh yea Mikasa and Annie there with three other students two of them he’s nicknamed The Munches twins if there even twins he’ll never know but there always eating so why not he quickly leaves before they notice him.

Sasha smiles “So he’s built a tree house all by himself” Mikasa nods “Yep” Connie smiles “Must have taken a long time to build” She nods “It looks like it” Sasha smiles “Do you think he’ll let us see inside” Annie shakes her head “I doubt it he doesn't want any friends he said there untrustworthy and they leave” Sasha sighs “That’s sad” Mikasa smiles “He has a nice body” Connie smirks “How do you know that” Mikasa blushes then Annie smiles “He was topless and he has a lot of muscles and some tattoo’s also. Sasha smiles “He has tattoo’s and muscles for someone his age so why did you just blush then Mikasa” She smiles “I slipped off his ladder and he pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist” Annie turns to her “You never told me that” Mikasa shrugs “you never asked” Annie smirks “So you got closer to your crush then you expected” Mikasa blushes “Annie I told you in confidence” Connie smiles “So you have a crush on Eren aye” Mikasa sighs “Damn you Annie yes I do but don’t tell anyone else” Sasha smiles “He is cute” Annie looks at Mikasa then smiles “He’s also the mystery Guitarist” Everyone’s shocked. Mikasa sighs “Don’t you know how to keep a secret” Annie shrugs the first was a secret the other a hunch remember” Connie smirks “There’s more to Eren then meets the eye” Armin smiles “He’s different that’s for sure” Mikasa looks at Armin “Why do you say that why is he different” Armin sighs “He’s a loner but he must work out plus he’s built a tree house but he also doesn't hang out with other people. He has tattoos so he’s rebellious in my opinion he’s not a happy person”. Everyone nods and it makes Mikasa sad.

Since that day Eren avoids Mikasa and Annie he doesn’t want any friends. Mikasa did come by the tree house but he just ignored her. There’s nothing wrong with her he just doesn't want any friends or anymore he has friends out of school in Sunday football but he’s told them not to approach him at school.

It’s now Sunday afternoon. Mikasa has just left Annie’s house as Annie and her parents are going out to dinner with family so Mikasa left. She’s now walking past the football field when she hears football being played. It must be a Sunday league match she knows the matches are being played here. She has nothing better to do so she sits on one of the benches and watches them. She’s only been watching the match for about 30 seconds when she’s shocked she sees Eren playing according to Levi he has a bad injury that’s keeping him out of PE but he looks fine right now he’s running around just fine. She smiles and watches him as he nutmegs one player then passes it to a team mate then he runs forward and he’s given the ball back he carries on running with the ball until an opposing player slides into him digging his studs into Eren’s leg. She stands up shocked when she hears Eren scream out in pain and fall to the ground. She approaches Eren’s team goalie and whispers to him “Where’s your medic or Physio” He looks at her then points to Eren “Eren’s are doc” She sighs “Don’t the other team have one” The goalie scoffs “That kids a medic student of like one week” She sighs “Thanks” She pulls out her phone and dials Levi he picks up after like three rings “What’s up” She sighs “Is Hangi with you” Levi sighs “We are a couple sis so yea why we’re going to lunch” She tells him about Eren and what just happened” He sighs “I’ll be there in about two minutes luckily were just around the corner” Whilst she’s talking Eren gets helped off the field when he lies back he looks over and sees Mikasa.


	72. More Than Meets The Eye Part 3 Sunday League Eren Of All Trades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren get found out and helped by Hangi and his dad enjoy

Just like Levi said he turned up two minutes later with Hangi. Mikasa sees them and approaches them “Eren’s the team doctor and the opposite team’s doctor is actually a one week medical student who looks out of his depth if you ask me” Hangi sighs “How bad is the wound” She sighs “I'm not sure all I saw is the guy slid in and digged his studs into Eren’s leg looked intentional to me” Hangi nods “Take me to him” When they get over to Eren, Hangi sighs “That looks bad Eren” The Medical student looks at her “Are you a doctor” She smiles “I've been trained as a doctor and I'm also the school football teams doctor and I know Eren he’s one of my students” He nods “I'm only a one week medical student not done any stitching yet” Hangi nods “Leave this to me” The medical student nods and gets up and walks off” Hangi opens up her medical bag and starts wiping his leg then Eren looks up “Mrs Hangi” She smiles “Howde Eren I'm also the football teams doctor slash physio”. He nods “Patch me up I need to get back in there” She sighs “Eren this is pretty bad wound”.

He sighs “Just get me back into the game please” She sighs “Fine” She uses a spray then wraps up the wound with a bandage” Then she helps him up and he slowly runs onto the pitch. She looks at Levi “Didn't he have a note saying he had a Achilles injury” Levi nods “Apparently” Mikasa sighs “He’s been running around just fine” They all sit down and watch him he takes a bit of time before he starts running but eventually he starts taking on players with not as much finesse as before. Levi looks around “They have no subs unlike the other team where’s the manager” They then see another guy clatter into Eren again. Levi sighs “Now that had to hurt” Hangi goes back onto the pitch and bends down next to Eren “That’s going to leave a bruise hold on I’ll spray something on it to take the pain away but I’d advise you to leave the field you can’t continue any more especially with two hurt legs” He sighs “We need to win this match its nearly over” She sighs “Eren do you see how bad your injuries are” He nods “I do and I have to stay on” Then he winces she sighs “Are you OK” He nods “Help me up” Then walks off the pitch and looks at Levi “He’s a stubborn kid” Levi smirks “Sometimes stubbornness is needed” They continue to watch Eren has a free kick about 25 yards out. He takes a few steps back then slowly jobs up and curls the ball over the wall and its beats the goalie. A second later the ref blows the final whistle. Eren’s team mates cheer with him but don’t hug him.

Hangi sees him wince again and clutch his chest she jogs onto the pitch and grabs his arm “Eren does your chest hurt” He nods and lifts up his t-shirt” She sighs “Bloody hell Eren when did you receive this you shouldn't have continued after this where’s your manager” He winces “Your looking at him” Levi also followed Hangi onto the pitch “You’re the manager” He nods “Manager, Captain, Doctor, Penalty taker, free kick taker and corner taker” She sighs “Damn Eren your 13” He winces “I know that this is my own team The Shiganshina Titans” Levi sighs “To much responsibility for a 13 year old” Hangi makes him sit down and she sprays something on him then bandages him up then she looks at him “By any chance is your dad called Grisha Yeager” Eren nods “Yes my surname is Yeager after all” She smiles “Of course Silly me he will need to look at this I'm not sure how bad the injury has been” Eren nods “Marcus grab my phone it’s in by coat” Marcus nods “Yes coach” Levi smirks “So you’re the coach also” Eren shrugs “This is my team I guess I'm kind of everything” Just then Marcus comes back “Here Eren” He passes the phone to Eren who opens up the phone and goes to contacts. Hangi looks at him I’d be best if I spoke to him your chest hurts” He nods “OK”.

When the phone’s answered Grisha speaks “What’s up son” Hangi smiles “Sorry Doctor Yeager this is Hangi Zoe do you remember me I trained under you about two years ago” Grisha nods “I remember is Eren OK” She bites her lip “Well he’s been playing football and he’s took a bit of a beating he has a gash on his left leg and a nasty bruise will form on the right and he has a nasty bruise on his chest he only showed me after the match. Is there any chance you can come take a look” Grisha smiles “Sure where are you at is it the normal place they play at” Hangi looks at Eren and he nods she smiles “Yes doctor Yeager” He smiles “Well then I’ll be there in 10 minutes tell him to lay down” She smiles “I made him do that” He nods “OK” She hangs up and passes the phone back to Eren who has also received his coat and bag from Marcus he slides the phone in his pocket then Levi sighs “Faking an injury to get out of PE that’s naughty” Eren just smirks and shrugs “I was injured about three years ago” Levi just smirks “Good free kick Eren” He nods “Thanks” Mikasa looks at him “You OK Eren” He shrugs I'm OK still in a lot of pain though” She nods “The fouls looked intentional” He nods “They were our teams hate each other so do they know” Levi looks at them “Know What” She smiles “There’s your answer” Eren nods “I see” Levi smirks “What else are you hiding Eren”.

She looks at Eren who just sighs and shrugs she turns to Levi and Hangi who seem interested “You've heard the guitarist playing haven’t you” Hangi smiles “Hell yea whoever it is knows how to play” Mikasa points to Eren “Its Eren” Hangi smiles “Really wow” Levi smiles “So you’re the guy who all the girls and boys talk about aye and they don’t suspect it’s you” Eren sighs “I’d prefer if nobody knew” Hangi sighs “Why not” Mikasa sighs “Eren doesn't want and friends or attention” Levi looks at Eren “You have friends on the team and some of them come to the school so why not make other friends” Eren sighs “Why does everyone even care” Hangi smiles “Because making friends is good” Eren just rolls his eyes. Just then Grisha turns up he sees them and makes his way over he smiles at his son “So what mess have you gotten into this time” Eren shrugs “Got beaten up but I won’t give up” Grisha smiles “Stubborn just like your mother so let’s take a look” He takes off the bandage covering the gash then the others “These are pretty bad I better take him to the hospital for stitches”. Levi helps Eren up Grisha takes one arm and Levi the other and they go back to his car with Hangi following. Mikasa picked up Eren’s coat and bag and follows them. She puts his stuff in the back seat and then Eren lies’s down in the back whilst Grisha drives.

The next day Eren arrives at school his mum dropped him off he’s limping pretty badly but at least he’s not using crutches. He had stitches in his knee and bandaged around each wound. He finds a table and climbs onto the table and lies back with his hands over his face he sighs “This is going to suck four weeks out this sux well maybe three it depends three bruised ribs could have been worse” He sighs then he feels the table move and someone seems to sit on the table next to him who’s come to bother him now he opens up his hand and sees Mikasa looking at him and he groans” She smiles “You comfy” He sighs “What is it with you why do you keep pestering me and what do you think” She smiles “I’ll go for no” He sighs “What part of I don’t want any friends don’t you understand” She smiles “oh I understand it I'm just ignoring it” He sighs “Your weird” She smiles “I'm not weird I'm not Hangi” He smiles “You’re the childish weird” She smiles “I'm not childish” He removes his hands “Oh I beg to differ saying you were going to keep banging on the door until I let you up I suppose that wasn't childish” She smiles “Nope I'm going to be your friend Eren” He sighs “Whatever” Levi then walks up “That’s not a bed Eren” Eren groans and sits up not without wincing though. Levi nods “So what did your dad say how bad’s your injuries” Eren groans “Three bruised ribs eight stitches in left leg and heavily bruised right leg so I can’t play football for at least a month but I’ll be better in three weeks” Mikasa sighs “That sux” Eren then smirks Levi smiles “I’d take that smirk right off your face if I was you you’re not going to be playing for at least a month and if you think you will just turn up and play this Sunday well I’ll be there and I won’t let you play” Eren sighs “Why will you be there” Levi smirks “You may not do PE but I'm still responsible for you as a teacher and I have a proposition for you” Eren sighs “I'm listening” Levi nods “How about I help you manage the team on Sundays your only 13 after all too much responsibility for someone your age” Eren sighs “Do I have a choice” Levi smirks “Not really so why don’t you have any subs” Eren sighs “It took me months just to get this team so no besides its Sunday league” Levi sighs “The other teams had some so how about I help you out and get some players to help you took a lot of risks yesterday and it was commendable but you took a hell of a beating I guess you would have just played as normal if we weren't there.”

Eren sighs “I'm needed I'm too valuable to the team” Levi sighs “Don’t you trust your team” He sighs “I do” Levi nods “Well for starters you’re a man down so you need someone to replace you and you have no subs you have problems” Mikasa smiles “I’ll do it” Eren looks at her “You” She smiles “I'm good” Levi smirks “She is” Eren sighs “I'm not even sure if girls can play so far there is none” She sighs “Can’t you check” He sighs “Fine” He pulls out his phone and dials a number and afte ra few rings Hannes picks up “Hannes can girls play in the Sunday league” There talking for a little while then Eren nods “You Sure well OK then” Then he nods again “Yes a girl wants to play” Then he nods again “I've no idea I've never actually seen her play do you want to speak to my assistant manager whilst I’ll be recuperating he’s the school PE teacher and football team coach also” Eren nods and passes the phone to Levi” Levi takes the phone he nods “Yes she’s one of the best players in the team” He nods again “I understand Eren will be out for four weeks I’ll make sure of it. Can I also bring some other subs. Sure I’ll get all the details from Eren” He pulls out a pen “Sure I've got your e-mail I’ll email you everything” Then he hangs up and passes the phone back to Eren then he looks at Mikasa “Your in but don’t expect special treatment” She smiles “That’s OK she goes to hug Eren but he pulls back “Hey injured here” She smiles “Sorry”. Levi smiles “OK write down all the players names I know some already write their positions also I will supply subs for each position Then tell me who should captain them whilst your out of the team and who should take the penalties and so on” Eren nods “I will” Levi then walks away and Mikasa smiles “So are we friends” He sighs “Do I have much choice” She smirks “Not really” He sighs “Fine”.


	73. More Than Meets The Eye Part 4 New Friends

A day after Eren gave Levi all the details he requested Levi told him to summon all the team to the playing fields. Eren does as Levi asks and texts them all to meet up after school. Levi arrives with Eren in the car with Mikasa sitting next to him. When everyone arrives Eren stands up “Team I have some bad news because of my injuries I won’t be able to play for at least a month” There’s a collective groan from the players. Eren then raises his hand “It sux I know but my assistant her will be helping whilst I'm out injured” There’s some sniggering at that “He smiles “He has all your names and positions. We are a man down and so I asked Hannes if girls could play and he said yes so does any of you have any objection to Mikasa here playing.”

There’s a bit of smirking but they all say there OK with it He then smiles “Coach Levi has some suggestion so I’ll pass you over to him” He turns to Levi “Assistant Coach” Levi rolls his eyes and Mikasa smiles then Levi steps forward. And Mikasa helps Eren sit down and she sits next to him “That was mean” Eren grins “Maybe but it was funny” She grins “It was” Levi then smiles “A few of you know me from school and I know some of you also so you know I don’t take no shit but this is Sunday league so I’ll calm down. I have all your positions so I would like to watch you all in action. Now next topic you have no subs so I have brought four players don’t get down though you are the players they are cover Reiner step forward “Reiner steps forward and Levi smirks “He’s a goalkeeper” He steps back the Levi nods “Connie is a defender Left back if I remember correctly he’s small but very fast and tougher then you think. Then there is Annie s midfielder Attacking Midfielder strong fast and well you don’t want to get on her bad side if you know what I mean” Mikasa is also a midfielder but a winger like Eren that’s why she will be playing on Sunday Then lastly her is Tommy a striker either left or right it makes no difference. 

Now do any of you have any place to be for the next hour” They all say no so Levi smiles “Perfect OK seven a side so who’s going watch as we have to many players” Mikasa lifts her hand “I’ll miss out” Levi smirks “I don’t think so sis you’re in the team for Sunday they need to see you play to get to know you better” Annie raises her hand “I’ll step out” Levi nods “OK Annie” She walks over and sits where Mikasa sat “Hi” He nods “Hey” She smiles “Mikasa told me what happened to you you’re a but insane aren't you” He sighs “If you say so” She smiles “So can I tell you something” He looks at her “What” She smiles “Mikasa has a crush on you” He looks at Annie “Yea right” She smiles “Why do you think she constantly stares at you and wouldn't stop banging on the door she likes you” He sighs “Fuck” She smirks “Maybe eventually” He looks at her “What are you talking about” She smirks “Never mind” He looks at Mikasa and she looks back at him and smiles” Annie smiles “Told you” He sighs and she pats him on the shoulder “Face it she wants to be your friend whether you like it or not” He sighs “You two are weird I already reluctantly agreed to be her friend and your but you two are still weird” She smiles “ She smiles “You’re not a bad looking guy Eren I can see why she likes you and your chest well let’s just say nice” He looks at her and sighs.

He sighs “Should I take that as a compliment” She smiles “If you want and like Mikasa I’d like to be your friend also” He sighs “Why haven’t you got enough friends already” She smiles “You can never have to many friends” Just then they hear laughing behind them and they turn around to see Mrs Hangi smiling at them “So you’re getting forced into making friends are you” Eren nods “Seems they won’t leave me alone” She smirks “So how’s your injuries” He tells her and she nods and Annie sighs “You really are crazy” Hangi nods “That he is you do know you’re not playing on Sunday right” He nods “I know Levi’s helping with the coaching he’s my assistant manager” Hangi laughs “Oh I bet that made people laugh so you’ll also need a doctor right” He nods “I can’t run onto the pitch and as your hear I take it that’s going to be your job” She nods “Yep me and Levi discussed it last night we both agreed you should focus more on playing” He nods “Fine but I'm still the manager” She smiles “Levi knows that you will still be the manager this is your team he will just give advice” Eren nods” Annie smiles “So your Levi’s boss” Eren nods “Yep” Annie smiles “So are we friends “He sighs “Fine”. A short while later Levi calls it quits and most of the players leave. The only people that remain is Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Connie, Reiner Levi and Hangi well for a while then Sasha turns up. Mikasa sits next to Eren “Did you see me” He nods “Your good” She smiles “Thanks” He turns to Levi “Coach this Sundays opponents well they were last weekend’s opponents it’s a cup match were currently 2-1 down from the first leg there rough as you saw and they will target Mikasa” He looks at her “It will be tough” She smiles “Let them try and take me down” Sasha smiles “Hi Eren” He looks over “Hey oh look it’s the munches twins” Mikasa laughs “What did you just call them”.

He smiles “What there always eating and its funny” Sasha smiles I like the name but were not twins” He shrugs “Well your always together I can think of something else if you want” Mikasa smiles “I like it” Connie smiles “Me to” Hangi smiles “Ah how nice is this Eren’s being forced into making friend even though he didn't want to” Levi smirks “Guitar boy’s growing up” Reiner smirks “Guitar boy” Annie smiles “Eren’s the mystery guitar player” Reiner nods “Really” Eren nods “Yea” Reiner smirks “Your good man you like Rammstein how many songs can you play” Eren smiles “Well all of them from the four albums I have that is”.

Reiner smirks “And the Crow solo” Eren smiles “I can play many random songs” Reiner smiles “So how did you find out” Mikasa smiles “Me and Annie were cutting through the forest on the way to my house when we heard him playing then we heard him singing although sounded more like talking to me” Reiner smirks “The lead singer doesn't actually sing well he sort of does its weird so what then” Well we were below him and he told us to go away” Reiner raises and eyebrow “Below him” Mikasa nods “Yea we looked up and saw the tree house Eren’s built” Hangi smiles “Wow Eren your unusual” Levi smirks “A bit like you then aye” Hangi smiles “So when did you do all this”.

Eren shrugs “Weekends mostly but sometimes I left school early and did it then” Levi smirks “Like when you had PE and you gave me that Achilles Injury note” Eren smirks “Well I did have an Achilles Injury but that was three years ago” Hangi smiles “So can we see it” Eren looks at her “See what” She smiles “The Tree House of course” He sighs “Nine people’s going to be a tight fit” She smiles “Let’s go now” Eren smirks “You sound so childish it reminds me of someone else” Mikasa punches his arm “Shut up”. They all climb into Levi and Hangi’s cars and he leads them to the forest. When they get to the forest he nods “We have to walk now for about five minutes”. They all get out and follow Eren slowly as Eren’s still limping. When they get there he point above him Connie smiles “Dude you built this yourself this is awesome” Eren starts to climb up the ladder slowly and unlocks the padlock then climbs up then they all slowly go up. Reiner being the tallest has to stoop his head a bit but not much. Connie looks around this is awesome man wait comic books damn you have a lot” Sasha nods “ A mattress how did you get this up here” Eren shrugs the mattress doesn't weigh much I got help from Hannes he’s family friend we hoisted it up” Hangi smiles “You are a strange 13 year old built your own football team, built your own tree house you play the guitar there is more of you then meets the eye” Eren sighs “Bye easy quiet life” Levi looks around “It’s pretty clean” Eren smirks “That’s because I'm here pretty much every day” Hangi smiles “So at school where do you play” Eren sighs “The roof” Levi looks at him “You serious” Eren nods “Yea I found a step ladder that comes down it had its own hatch kind of gave me the idea for my tree house” Reiner sees the guitar “Damn is this your guitar how much did it cost it looks expensive” Eren shrugs “Cost £850 and I've been playing since I was eight”.

After a short while everyone leaves just Eren stays. Eren lies down on the mattress. A few seconds later there’s a knock on his hatch and he opens it up and see’s Mikasa looking at him” He sighs “What now” She smiles “Can I sat for a while” He sighs “Why” She smiles “I want to talk to you” He sighs “Fine” She climbs in and he closes the hatch then sits on the mattress and she sits next to him “This is comfy” He smiles “So Annie tells me you have a crush on me” She goes bright red “She told You” He nods “She said that’s why you keep acting so childishly it’s because your flirting with me” She smiles “Well OK yes I do like you she then puts her hand on his “I like you a lot “ He doesn't know what to say then she shocks him even more by moving even closer to him then she smiles and bites her lip she looks at him and he looks at her then she leans forward and kisses him. He’s stunned he doesn't know what to do he’s never been kissed before he’s only 13 then she leans in again and kisses him again this time he kisses her back they continue kissing for about five minutes then she pulls away “That was nice I've wanted to do that for a while now” He smiles “It was nice” She then leans onto him and he lies down and she lies beside him she rests her head on his chest and before they know it they fall asleep. There asleep for a few hours until Mikasa alarm on her phone goes off its now 9:30pm. They quickly get up and leave the tree house.


	74. More Than Meets The Eye Part 5 Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story there's quite a lot of kissing but that's about it

After leaving the tree house they rush as quickly as they can through the rain. By the time they get to Mikasa’s house its 10pm. Just before Mikasa’s about to open the door it opens and Ada (Mrs Ackerman) stares at them “And just where have you been Mikasa” Then she sees Eren “And who might you be” Mikasa smiles “This is Eren” Ada nods “I see well your both soaked you better come in” Ada steps back and they both come in then she goes to get two towels for them then she looks at them “Do you want a hot cup of tea” Mikasa smiles “Yes please” She then nudges Eren who looks at her then at Mrs Ackerman “Oh Yes please”.

She makes them both a cup of tea and she watches them they seem to be friendly she thinks maybe more maybe this is the boy she’s overheard Mikasa and Annie talking about. She also makes herself a cup and sits next to them at the table “So where have you been” Mikasa smiles “We were in Eren’s tree house we kind of fell asleep” Ada smiles “Is Eren your boyfriend” They both blush and Eren just wants to die. Mikasa sighs “Mum” Ada smiles “You both look so cute you both blushes so have you eaten” Mikasa shrugs “Not since lunchtime” Ada looks at Eren “And you Eren” He shrugs “Yea I guess the same Mrs Oh sorry I don’t know what your surname is” Ada smiles “You don’t know “ Mikasa smiles “He was kind of a loner but not any more he had no friends now he has several” Ada nods “Oh I see well my and Mikasa’s surname is Ackerman” He nods “Oh OK well not since lunchtime Mrs Ackerman” She nods “And you are” He scratches his head “Eren Yeager Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “Well then I’ll make you both something how’s that” Mikasa smiles “Awesome” Eren nods “Thank You Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “I think you better ring your parents they’ll be worried or do you want me to talk to them I wouldn't suggest you walk home in this horrendous weather”.

Eren nods “Maybe you should” She nods “OK” She leaves the chair and picks up the house phone in the kitchen and passes it to Eren who dials his home then passes the phone to Mrs Ackerman. Ada walks out of the room then the phones answered by a woman must be his mum. Ada smiles “Hello is this Mrs Yeager” Carla nods “Yes it is” Ada smiles “Hello there my names Mrs Ackerman our kids go to school together their friends they just arrived here about five minutes ago soaking wet there just drinking some tea together they were in his tree house and fell asleep” Carla smiles “So he has some friends that’s good he hasn't had any since his old friend moved away in primary school well I'm glad he has a friend” Ada smiles “Several apparently” Carla smiles “Well that’s good then his father will be pleased” Ada smiles “I'm making them some supper it I’d rather not send him home in this weather on an empty stomach” Carla nods “I see” Ada nods “He can stay over if he wants to unless you want to pick him up” Carla smiles “He can stay over his father’s working and my cars in the shop wouldn't want you to get wet either so he can stay” Ada smiles “My son still has some old clothes here Eren can wear those” Carla smiles “That’s good then can I ask you a question Mrs Ackerman” Ada smiles “Call me Ada and sure ask away” Carla smiles “Well you can call me Carla then so does it look like our kids are close” Ada looks into the kitchen then looks back “I think so I'm not certain but I have heard from Mikasa and her friend Annie that she likes a boy in school I think It’s your son” Carla smiles “Oh how nice that’s so cute well have a good night Mrs I mean Ada” Ada smiles “And you to Carla”.

Ada walks back into the kitchen and places the phone in its charger then turns to Eren and Mikasa “your mums fine with you eating and staying over” Eren nods “Oh OK Thanks Mrs Ackerman I’ll make up the spare bedroom after I start with your supper you can go sit in the front room if you want”. They both get off the chairs and make their way into the front room Eren sits on the couch and Mikasa leans her back on his chest and smiles. Ada sees this and smiles then goes back into the kitchen “Yep they like each other” 30 minutes later they eat what Ada prepared and she goes to set up the spare room for Eren. When everything’s done about 20 minutes have passed so they should be OK to go to bed now. They both go to their rooms and Eren finds a t-shirt and shorts waiting for him he tries on the t-shirt its a bit tight as are ther shorts so he opens his bag he still has his spare shorts and t-shirt in there his gym clothes not that he can go for a month so he puts them on then. Ada knock on the door “Are you decent Eren” He nods “Yes Mrs Ackerman” She comes in “I’ll put your and Mikasa’s wet clothes in the dryer overnight Oh was Levi’s clothes not right” He shrugs “They were a bit tight luckily I had by bag with me with my gym clothes” She smiles “Well that’s OK then goodnight Eren” He nods “goodnight Mrs Ackerman” She then closes the door he looks around its strange being in someone else’s house and sleeping for that matter it’s been so long well since Karlston moved away not that he spent that many times at his.

Mikasa’s lying in her bed but she can’t sleep she smiles she can’t believe she actually kissed Eren and well he kissed her back not at first but they shared a long kiss then she remembers when she wrapped her arms around him when he was topless and how warm his body was just as warm as it was when they fell asleep next to each other in his tree house. It gave her Goosebumps and she blushed a lot but it felt so nice she wants to do it again so she gets out of bed it’s about midnight now her mums probably asleep also she slowly leaves her room and tiptoes to Levi’s old room where Eren is. She looks at her parents room there’s no light so she must be asleep that’s good she hopes Eren’s not asleep she slowly opens his door Levi had a double bed like she does she lifts up the covers and slides in then crawls over to Eren and whispers to him “Eren are you awake” He turns around shocked “What are you doing here” She smiles and moves closer until there faces are barely apart he sighs “What are you doing if you mum catches us… before he can continue she kisses him and he kisses her then she breaks away he sighs “Are you insane” She smiles “Sshush” She wraps her arms around his waist “Let me stay you’re so warm” He sighs “You really are insane” She just smiles and he wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep again.

The next day she goes into Mikasa’s room and she’s not there she smiles and looks at Levi’s room then walks over and opens the door and smiles there asleep but also cuddling it looks so adorable she coughs “Since when is this your room Mikasa “Mikasa smiles “Oh it’s not oh I must have taken a wrong turn when I came out of the bathroom last night” Ada smiles “Well dear that would be weird as your bedroom is across from the bathroom whereas this room is further down the hall” Eren smirks “She’s got you there Mikasa” Mikasa sighs “Your supposed to be on my side” He shrugs “This is a family discussion” Ada smiles “I've made breakfast so come downstairs your clothes are both dry so you can change into them well Eren can Mikasa has clean clothes to wear”. Ada leaves the room smiling and Eren sighs “Your families weird”. Mikasa smiles “No we aren't” He nods “OK keep believing that” She smiles “”I won’t kiss you again” He smiles “Fine your families normal” They both laugh. Then make their way downstairs to eat breakfast.

Later on when they get to school Annie sees them both get out of Mrs Ackerman’s car she smiles and waits until Mrs Ackerman’s gone before she approaches them. So “What did you two get up to aye I see Eren’s wearing yesterday’s clothes” Mikasa smiles “He stayed over at mine” Annie nods “Oh I see so much for not making friends Eren” He just rolls his eyes. They don’t share first class together so they split up after registration. Mikasa walks with Annie and tell her everything. Annie smirks “Damn Mikasa you kissed each other and shared a bed” Mikasa nods “Twice sort of I like him a lot. a lot more then I originally thought after we fell kissed and fell asleep I realised that I want to spend more time with him he’s hot he’s a good kisser” Annie smirks “What about Jean” Mikasa raises an eyebrow “What does Jean have to do with this” Annie smirks “I just found out from Reiner that he has a crush on you” Mikasa laughs then shudders “Who cares I like Eren so who cares about Jean”. Annie smiles “ So you two do like each other than” Mikasa nods “Well we both kiss each other so I guess so he could have told me to go back to my room but he didn't” Annie smirks “So cute”.

Later on in the day Mikasa’s sitting down in class when Jean approaches her she’s waiting for Eren to arrive so she can sit next to him. When she looks up she sees Jean “Can I help you Jean” He smiles “well the thing is” Mikasa raise her hand “I know about your crush on me Jean but I'm not interested in you I like someone else” He’s shocked “Who is he he’s a guy right” She nods then sees Eren enter the room and smiles “He’s a boy who’s drop dead gorgeous, plays Sunday league football where he’s the manager, and captain and takes everything penalties, free kicks and corners a boy who single handed built his own tree house and is also the mystery guitarist who everyone’s heard” Jean sighs “What’s his name” She smiles “I’ll do better I’ll show you who he is” She stands up and walks up to Eren and just kisses him at first he’s shocked he doesn't want to attract attention but he likes kissing her so he kisses her back. Hangi then walks in “Now Now Eren this is a change going from no friends to several to kissing I'm impressed” He shrugs and Mikasa smiles “Come on”.

She takes his hand and leads him to her seat where she just was and he sits next to her he’s embarrassed of all the attention this is what he’s been avoiding for three years. He looks at her when they sit down “Why did you do that” She smiles “Showing off my new boyfriend the guitarist” He looks at her “Boyfriend” She nods “If you want to be” He sighs “You mean I have a choice” She smiles “Not really if I did all that before to get you to be my friend what do you think I’d do to make you my boyfriend” He looks around the room he can hear everyone talking about him being the guitarist he turns back to Mikasa “Fine” She smiles “Cool” Then Annie, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Tommy, Reiner, Bertoldt, Ymir and Krista sit near then. Eren’s never spoken to Ymir or Krista before” Krista smiles “Is it true about you being the mystery guitarist” He nods “Yes” Mikasa smiles “And now my boyfriend” Annie smiles “So sleeping in the same bed last night put everything into perspective did it” Eren sighs “What the hell does that even mean” Armin smiles “It means your realised you had feelings for each other” He nods “Oh OK yes I guess I did then” Annie smiles “Last week you was just a normal loner now you have friends and a girlfriend damn Eren” He shrugs Krista smiles “Can we be your friend also Eren” He looks at her “Sure why not” Ymir smiles “So Eren’s the guitarist go YeagerMeister” He nods “What” Krista smiles “She’s complimenting you” He nods “Oh”. Ymir smirks “So you shared a bed aye” Mikasa nods “Well we fell asleep in his tree house then we went to my house and Eren was just so warm and comfy I wanted to do it again” Connie smirks “Wow you work fast Mikasa” She smiles “I had my eye on Eren so I got him” Eren rolls his eyes. Reiner smirks “So in less than a week you went from wanting no friends to gaining a girlfriend and me, Bertoldt, Annie, Armin, Connie Sasha, Ymir and Krista” Connie smirks “Oh you forgot Coach Levi and Mrs Hangi although that comes at a price” From behind him he hears a chuckle “And What would that price be Connie” Connie stays quiet and she smiles “I thought so well I'm happy you found someone Eren I guess all the tormenting warred you down”. He nods “I guess so”.

Over the next few days Eren and Mikasa sat with each other and at break time and lunchtime they sat together when they sit outside she always rests her back on Eren’s chest He plays the guitar now he doesn't care who knows and he gains a few watchers but all his friends all watch him. On Sunday he watches her play her first match in his team she plays very well he’s impressed so are her team mates she manages to avoid a lot of rough tackles but her team mates help her also she plays so well its like she’s always been there. She scores twice and they win the tie 3-2 on aggregate. After the game she approaches him “So how was that”. He smiles “Perfect although now I think my place is threatened” She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him “You’re the manager your place is secure I can’t wait to play alongside you” He smiles “Three more weeks and you will get your chance” She sighs “Way to long” He smiles “Tell me about it but patience Mikasa” She smiles “I’ll be patient I was with you wasn't I” He shrugs “I wouldn't call tormenting me as being patient” She smiles “It worked though” He nods “That it did” They then kiss again.

Eren takes her to his house as he’s already met both her parents when Eren goes to open the door it opens and Carla’s on the other side she smiles “So you must be Mikasa I must thank you” Mikasa smiles “Thank you Mrs Yeager but why must you thank me” Carla smiles “You changed my son forced him to meet new people so I must thank you for that” Eren rolls his eyes “Forcing me to meet new people she tormented me for a week” Carla smiles “This beautiful girl tormented you don’t be daft” Mikasa sticks her tongue out at Eren and he smiles then Mikasa turns back to Carla “To be honest Mrs Yeager I've liked Eren for about a year now it was hard work though because he’s so stubborn” He sighs “I'm right here” She turns to him and kisses him “I know you are” He smiles then turns to his mum “She’s so childish” Carla smiles “In what way” Eren then tells her what she did to torment him and she laughs “Oh my Eren you wasn't lying but she’s also a real life siren she’s ensnared you” He shrugs and wraps his arms around Mikasa then looks at her “I needed waking up” Carla smiles “Well I'm happy for you both” Just then Grisha pulls up when he gets out Carla smiles “Eren’s been ensnared by this beautiful girl” Grisha smiles “Oh so I see we meet again how are you”.

Mikasa smiles “I'm good Mr Yeager” He then smiles again “Wait I didn’t notice it before but is your mum Ada by any chance” Mikasa nods “Yes but how did you know” Grisha turns to Carla “Me, Ada and Thomas all went to college together” Mikasa smiles “Thomas is my dad but how did you know Ada was my mum” Grisha smiles £Easy you look just like her” Eren looks at her “Oh yea why didn't I notice that” Carla smiles “Your mind was probably on other things son” Eren looks at her and raises and eyebrow “Huh” Mikasa smiles “She means you mind was on me” He smiles “Oh”.

After that day they were always together both sets of parents met up for a BBQ after Mikasa told her father who Eren’s parents were. After a few months Eren taught her how to play the guitar and after a while Annie to. He did start doing PE but he didn't join the football team he always watched the matches though as Mikasa was playing as were several of his friends. In the Sunday league season The Shiganshina Titans won both the league and cup for the first time and Eren and Mikasa made a great partnership as well as Reiner, Annie, Tommy and Connie’s help and Levi and Hangi’s help was indispensable. By the end of the season Eren was top scorer of the league with Mikasa two goals behind him and she was the top scorer in the cup with Eren one goal behind her.


	75. The One That Got Away Part 1 Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have known each other since primary school what Mikasa doesn't know is Eren’s in love with her he gained a crush on her when he was seven and it only grew but she knew nothing about it. He’s in love with her and she’s in love with the world. Throughout high school and college she’s dated but he hasn't he only wants her then she meets someone during college who she falls for Eren can’t take it so when college is finished he moves away but fate will bring them back together.

Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were five along with their other friend Armin the three of them were always together in primary school in high school a lot of things changed they all gained new friends that was obvious but Mikasa also gained the attention of many boys. Eren at this time had had a crush on her for about three years so it was extremely hard for him to watch as Mikasa flirted with any boy who flirted with her he hated how boys drooled over her some of his own friends included such as Jean, Reiner and even Bertoldt. What made it even worse is she would flirt back with whoever flirted with her. He’s watch this and his heart would break she never flirted with him so it just hurt that she would flirt with any other boy and not him. Girls would approach him but he’s just say he wasn't interested in dating he only wanted Mikasa and if he couldn't get her then he’d be with nobody. Mikasa was a free spirit and had no idea of his feelings and it was just hard to be around her.

She didn't completely end their friendship but it was strained not that she knew it. They went to parties and he had to put up with more guys some he didn't know drool over her and she’d just flirt with them and he’d just walk away and either sit outside drinking by himself or just go home. Although he never told anyone his feelings Armin knew he was his best friend after all he’s very smart. Eventually both Sasha and Connie also found out they told him to man up and tell her his feelings but he did nothing. She dated Jean but that didn't last long a week in fact as Mikasa put it he’s a complete dork who talked so much bs it was surprising he had any friends at all. There were other boys she dated but they never lasted more than two or three months but that was not good news for Eren she’s only find someone else. The hardest thing was hiding his feelings for her from her which didn't help that she spent so much time over at his house throughout high school if she wasn't with her current boyfriend or other friends. She also loved Piggy back rides but would only want Eren to give them to her not that Armin could carry her. 

During college much the same thing happened and flirting boyfriends and more heartache for Eren. Then during the end of college she started dating Thomas/Tommy Wagner and she immediately took to him. Tommy wasn't a bad guy if Eren’s honest but he’s with Mikasa so he was hated by Eren. It went worse for Eren when after two dates she told him she slept with Tommy she told him she was infatuated with Tommy and by what Eren could see the feelings was mutual. This just made it harder for Eren he was devastated. After that confession from her he lied to her saying he was busy but Mikasa took it the wrong way and only got closer with Tommy. Which was worse for Eren?

Two months after college and Mikasa got an apartment together and wherever she went he went also and that was the last straw for Eren he’d lost her. He was still living with his parents at the time Mikasa and Tommy got there place. As soon as they moved in together Eren got to work on moving away he’d already bought his plane ticket in secret and it had just arrived the day before all he had to was wait for a time when he could leave. He hadn't seen Armin, Mikasa or any of his friends for about two days now saying he was ill Armin probably knew he was lying but said nothing. He’s lying on his bed when his mum comes in all dressed up she smiles “You OK Eren” He looks up “You going out” Carla smiles “Yes a hospital fundraiser we’ll be back late around twoish” He nods “OK have fun” She smiles “Love you” He smiles “I love you to mum now go have some fun” She smiles and kisses him on the forehead then she leaves he sighs “Guess tonight’s the night I go” He looks out of the window and sees them drive away. 

He immediately starts packing he feels sad he has to leave his parents he knows his mum will be devastated but he can’t stay here not any more he wants to get as far away as he can from this life he hasn't been happy for years. It takes him about 45 minutes to pack everything then he sits at his desk and writes two letters one to his parents and the other to Armin why bother with Mikasa he’s actually crying when he writes these letters this is extremely hard for him. It takes him about 30 minutes to write both letters. When he’s done he places them on top of his bags and walks down stairs he called a taxi so it should be here shortly. He walks to the kitchen and uses two of his mums magnets to pin up the letters he’d rather ot post the one to Armin directly in case the doors opened then he waits for the taxi. It arrives after five minutes he emptied his bank account just after he paid for his plane ticket he has money that should last him for about a year. He looks at some family photo’s he sighs then picks up his bags and leaves the house dropping his keys back inside the letterbox. He looks across the road at the Ackerman’s house and at Armin’s nobody’s looking outside that’s good he then puts his bags into the boot of the taxi then climbs into the back he doesn't want to socialize. When the driver asks where to Eren sighs “The Airport” The driver nods and starts the taxi he looks back one last time.   
It takes 45 minutes to get to the airport he gets there about 10:45pm his plane isn't for another 30 minutes how he decided to go to Canada was well a guess he just looked for a nice place and ended up looking at Calgary. He sits down and waits after a short while he gets the announcement for his plane so he picks up his bags and walks to his terminal and boards the plane and after a short wait the plane takes off he looks out of the window then closes the blinds and puts in his headphones and sits back.

Four hours later his parents return home they don’t notice his keys on the floor they don’t notice his letters either they just go upstairs to bed not even checking on Eren. The next morning Carla gets up and walks downstairs she doesn't notice the keys again she goes straight into the kitchen to start breakfast for the three of them when she goes to the fridge she stops when she sees the letters. Were they there before she doesn't think so when she gets closer she noticed the letters are addressed to both his parents and one for Armin? When she looks at the handwriting she knows it Eren’s handwriting she’s immediately worried then she hears someone coming down the stairs but she’s just staring at the letters in shock. Grisha sees the keys next to the door and raises and eyebrow then he picks them up there Eren’s keys why would he just leave the by the door. He walks into the kitchen “Hey Carla Eren’s keys were besides the door” Carla looks at him the back at the letters she then grabs the letter addressed to them and opens it and starts reading. Grisha looks at her “Is everything OK” Then he hears her crying “What’s wrong” Carla starts crying and passes him the letter and he reads it he can’t believe it Eren’s gone he reads it again

To Mum and Dad

I love you both with all my heart I will never forget you but all my life I’ve loved a girl who loves the world and not me and now she’s finally found someone special to her and my heart is broken forever. You know who I mean maybe you’ve always known I don’t know but by the time you read this I will be gone I won’t tell you where I've gone I might write I haven’t decided yet. Don’t look for me as I don’t want to be found I love you both  
Goodbye   
Eren

Grisha can’t believe he’s actually gone he knew Eren wasn't happy but this he looks at Carla who’s still crying he helps Carla sit down then sits next to her Carla hugs him “my baby’s gone” Grisha’s speechless he looks at the fridge and sees another letter addressed to Armin he stands up “Armin will want this I’ll give it to him I’ll be back in a minute” Carla doesn't even acknowledge him she’s still crying. He hates seeing her like this but Armin will want to know he’s only across the street not too far away. When he gets to the front door he knocks and its quickly answered by Armin’s grandpa” Moring Grisha” He doesn't reply “ Armin’s grandpa sighs “Is something wrong” Grisha sighs “Give this to Armin will you” Armin’s grandpa nods “Is it bad” Grisha nods “Yes” He then walks away. Armin’s Grandpa knocks on Armin’s door and when Armin opens the door he passes the letter to Armin “Grisha just told me to give this to you something’s happened I think” Armin takes the letter he notices its Eren’s handwriting straight away and he closes the door and opens the letter and starts reading.

To Armin

Hey buddy by the time you read this I’ll be gone I’ll miss you a lot you can probably figure out the reason why I've gone if not its simple Mikasa is lost to me look after my mum she’ll take this very hard. Tell Mikasa if you want if she’ll even care I don’t know. I won’t tell you where I'm going and don’t try and look for me. I love you like a brother but this is the last you will ever hear from me I won’t write it’s too hard for me I want to start a new life away from everyone and everything I know. I said to my parents that I might write to them but I don’t know your my old life now.

Goodbye buddy  
Eren

Armin’s stunned what’s he going to do now he knew Eren was sad but this it’s extreme. Armin’s granddad pops his heads in “Is it bad” He tells him and he’s shocked “Oh my I'm sorry my boy” He pats him on the shoulder and leaves the room. When he turns back he actually hears crying from Armin’s room and he sighs and walks away.

When Grisha gets home he can’t find Carla anywhere he goes upstairs and first looks in the bathroom then there bedroom she’s not there then he goes to Eren’s room. When he opens the door Carla’s laying on Eren’s bed crying and cradling a picture of Eren. He sits next to her and hugs her she looks up “My baby’s gone do you think he’ll be OK” Grisha sighs “He’s a smart kid but it depends how much money he has I know he had quite a lot he was saving up for a new car after all and a motorbike” She sobs “That won’t last him for long” He sighs “I know he also saved up from his job at the cinema I’ll send him some money if he ever writes if not I don’t know what to do” She just starts crying again.


	76. The One That Got Away Part 2 Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story jumps from time to time

A few hours later Armin’s at the wreck centre the rest of his friends are there but he’s not feeling sociable right now so he sits away from them and refuses to talk to them. When Mikasa and Tommy come in they find all their friends Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista all are sitting together. Mikasa looks around as she doesn't see Eren or Armin then she sees Armin sitting by himself she looks at her friends “What’s wrong with Armin” Sasha sighs “None of us know he won’t even talk to us” Connie nods “Yes all he does is just keep staring at the letter in his hands he keeps reading it over and over again he won’t tell us what the letters about either”.

Mikasa then looks around “Where’s Eren” Sasha shrugs “Who knows none of us have seen him for a few days now” She nods “I’ll go talk to Armin” She walks over to him followed by Tommy she stops next to him “Hey Armin what’s up” He just ignores her she sighs “What’s wrong” He looks up at her “Eren’s gone” She smiles “Gone where” He snarls “How the hell should I know he packed last night he left me and his parents a letter” She smiles “Funny Joke Armin” Armin snaps “DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING JOKING” She’s shocked Tommy sighs “Calm down” Armin snarls at him “Fuck you Tommy this is all your fault as much as hers” Tommy’s shocked “My fault what did I do” Armin snarls “You took Mikasa away from Eren well not that he ever had her to begin with” Mikasa looks at him “What do you mean” Armin sighs “Eren’s been in love with you since he was 10 years old and he’s watched as you've flirted with every man you see each time that happened Eren’s heart broke piece by piece why do you think he’s never dated he only ever wanted to be with you. Now he’s gone to gods knows where and he doesn't want to be found I've just come from his parents’ house his mum hasn't stopped crying all morning Eren’s dad had to sedate her she’s that traumatised and it’s all your fault” Mikasa can’t believe it “I never knew” Armin smirks “Some friend you are then” He barges past them and leaves. He walks past everyone most of them are shocked well apart from Connie and Sasha they knew but didn't know he’d moved away. He doesn't acknowledge anyone as he walks past.

Mikasa is crying she can’t believe this she runs past everyone and Tommy follows her when he grabs her shoulder she pulls away “Just leave me alone for a while OK” He nods “OK” He then turns around and goes back to the wreck centre. Mikasa runs home to her parent’s house when she knocks on the door Ada answers “What’s wrong dear” Mikasa just hugs her “Eren’s gone” Ada sighs “Gone Where” Mikasa just sobs “I don’t know he packed and moved out last night he left a note for his parents and Armin he said that Mrs Yeager had to be sedated she was so traumatised Armin just told me Eren loved me he has since he was 10 and I never even Armin told me that Eren’s watched me flirt with any guy I saw so Armin says and it broke Eren’s heart piece by piece I drove him away my best friend and I drove him away I told him that me and Tommy did it after two dates I can’t believe I did that that must have killed him why was I s stupid not to notice this” Ada sighs “I know about Eren dear” Mikasa looks up “You knew he loved me why didn't you tell me this” Ada sighs “Carla told me and it wasn't my place to tell you I guess it was Eren’s but that won’t happen now I'm so sorry dear I’ll go and see Carla if she’s awake she could do with a friend you should go home dear”. Mikasa does leave but she doesn't go home she goes over to Armin his grandfather opens the door “He’s in his room” When she knocks he opens it when he sees its Mikasa he snarls “What do you want”.

She sighs “I'm so sorry I didn't know he loved me what did the letter say” He sighs “Why should I show you what it says” She sighs “He was my friend to Armin” He sighs “Oh really” She sighs “Please let me read it” He sighs and passes it to her and she sits down to read it and she cries then looks to Armin” He thinks I won’t care that he’s gone of course I do” Armin sighs “Do you” She looks at him “How can you say that of course I care he’s my best friend” Armin smirks “Oh really so how come you never knew he loved you I knew his parents knew Sasha and Connie knew but his best friend didn't good friend you are” She’s speechless she doesn't know what to say so she just lowers her head and leaves. When she leaves the house it’s raining she looks up and starts crying again “I'm so sorry Eren I miss you where have you gone” She continues walking home when she gets there she just lies in bed and cries she can’t believe this she had no idea at all maybe Armin’s right Sasha and Connie knew even her mum knew but she didn't.

A few weeks later In Canada Eren’s got a small apartment he’s laying on his bed and he sighs he misses home he always will but it’s for the best that he left then he remembers what he put in Armin’s letter a few months ago would Mikasa care she probably would but he was angry when he wrote it and sad. He trained at college to be a mason it sounded interesting and now he’s gained some experience it’s easy for him to get a job as a mason.

A few months later he started a new project that project was his very own house just on the outskirts of Calgary. He’s made a few friends one he met when he got his first mason job after a short while Eren and his friend Jacques Duproix set up their own business. They became good friends and he also became friends with Jacques girlfriend Monika Roux she was a doctor like his father so they had a few talks about that but not much Eren doesn't want to think about his old life and they don’t pressure him. 

It’s been a year since he moved to Canada he’s changed quite a lot he’s grown his hair long into a ponytail he’s also put on a lot of muscle from being a mason and from his new hobby rock climbing that Jacques and Monika got him into. It took about a year to build he rented a trailer to live in whilst he worked on the house. When the house was finished it was two stories tall had two bathrooms one up and one downstairs had two massive bedrooms like the bathrooms one up one down it had a massive kitchen which was good for Eren as his mum taught him how to cook it was even bigger than his own parents kitchen. He missed his mum a lot more then he knew he also missed her cooking he was a good cook but not as good as his mum. He wondered how she was he knew she would be devastated.


	77. The One That Got Away Part 3 Happy Reunion

After a long time Eren decided to write to his parents he misses them and wants them to know he’s OK he told them that all his hard work at college had paid off and now he was a full-fledged mason and with his skills he’d built his own house along with his friend. He told his mum he has a massive kitchen even bigger then there’s. He also tells them he cooks a lot now thanks to his mum’s nagging which he’s thankful for now. He tells them he misses them both so much he asked how Armin’s doing but said he wouldn't contact him and for them to just to tell him he’s OK he finished the letter by telling them he loved them.

Half a week later he received a letter from his parents they were so glad he was safe and over the moon about his work and they both loved him. His dad asked how his money situation was but said he wouldn't say anything else it would be up to Eren to answer if he wanted to. When he looks in the letter he sees two folded pieces of paper when he opens them he smiles two of his favourite recipes that his mum knew he loved he loved that he hadn't had them in a few years so now he knew how to make it himself he would.

He sent another letter back thanking his mum for the recipes telling here he’d be getting the ingredients for them both shortly but would not be as good as here. He said his money situation was OK but not great especially with building his own house he said he’d love to see them both if they wanted to come that would be Ok but he would never return to his old home saying this was his home now.

The Monday after he sent the letter he received one back when he read it he smiled his mum was coming but his dad was unfortunately to busy but would try and come another time. His mum said she’d come with a cheque from his dad and that she’d be there in two weeks ending with that both love him. He sent a quick letter back saying he can’t wait and thanks for the money when it arrives.

Two weeks later Eren met his mum at the airport and she cried in his arms she looks at him “I missed you so much Eren” He smiles “And I you but you know why I had to do it” She nods "I do but it was very hard on all of us even Mikasa” He stays quiet at the mention of her name he sighs “How’s Armin” She smiles “He’s OK I told him you got in touch he can’t believe you built your own house he’s happy that your happy but still misses you” He sighs “And I miss him I always will” She smiles “Let me see my baby’s house” He nods OK” He takes her bags and puts them in his X5 then he takes her to his home. When he drives into his drive she looks at the house “Oh my god you built this” He nods “Yea Me and my friend Jacques I won my own mason business and he’s my business partner”.

They both get out of the car she smiles “I'm so proud of you” He smiles “Thanks mum” He takes her bags and leads her inside the house he puts her bags in the spare room which is a little bit smaller than his own. Then he leads her to the kitchen and she’s blown away “Oh my its massive two cookers, two sinks, loads of cupboards and a dishwasher you lazy bum and a massive fridge freezer and what’s that” He looks where she’s pointing “That’s the pantry well what do you think” She smiles “I'm jealous but I’m still a better cook then you” He smiles “You always will be” She hugs him “I missed you my baby” He smiles “I missed you I’m sorry for leaving the way I did but it was the only way I wanted to leave no I needed to leave” She touches his cheek “I know you did now show me the rest of the house” He smiles “OK” He takes her to her room she never went in before instead looking around she’s stunned He nudges her “Bigger then you own again right” She smiles “Bigger isn't always better” He smirks “Depends on the situation” She smiles “Shut up I've taught you better than that” He smirks “Sorry check out the bed” She sits down “Wow so comfy” He smiles “Comfier then yours” She smiles “Oh yes it is better not tell your father he’ll get jealous and buy a new one to rival this one” He smiles “My own is more comfier then this one”. They then leave the room and he shows her his room the dining room both bathrooms then he takes her into the back garden that has a pool” She smiles “Oh my Eren this house is perfect maybe I should move out here and you can build me a house” He smiles “Maybe”.

She smiles “This is a perfect house for my baby” He rolls his eyes” I'm 19 years old” She hugs him “you’ll always be my green eyed baby” He rolls his eyes again “So what do you want to do you must be tired do you want to rest for while” She nods “That would be nice” He smiles “Whilst your napping I’ll go down to the town and buys something nice for you”. She smiles “Lead the way back to that comfy bed Eren” He smirks “This was madam” She hooks her arms in his and he leads her back into the house. He leaves her at her room and smiles “Try not to sink into the bed” She smiles “I’ll do my best” He leaves her to it and goes down to the town and picks up some champagne some massive steaks that he loves and two massive potatoes that he uses for jacket potatoes he also buys some cookie dough ice cream for dessert. When he arrives back he checks in on her and she’s still napping he watches her sleep he’s missed his mum a lot he walks to the kitchen and starts preparing the food the potato’s will take a few hours to soften. He puts the ice cream and steaks away and puts the champagne in the fridge then puts on the potatoes.

It’s about an hour later When Eren hears from behind him “Now that smells nice” He smiles “Massive steaks and Jacket potatoes I found this amazing place that sells them there massive oh I also bought some champagne and some cookie dough ice cream for dessert sound good” she smiles “Sound marvellous do you want a hand” He smiles “Nah I got it oh wait you can check on the potatoes if you want then open the champagne it’s in the fridge” She smiles “I can do that” She opens up the cookers “Oh my there massive there still a bit hard though” He nods “OK” She nods “Where are the glasses” He looks at her “Good question I'm not sure” She chuckles and starts opening the cupboards it doesn't take long “Found Them” She takes out two champagne glasses and places them on the counter then goes to the fridge and opens the fridge and pulls out the champagne and opens it and pours two glasses then passes one to Eren.

Then she watches him as he cooks the steaks he looks at her and smiles “What” She smiles “Just admiring my little baby all grown up” He smirks “Yep I can cook, eat, drink rock climb, swim build so yea that’s cool” She nods “Exactly I’m just so happy you learned something from me” He smiles “Well I got your looks to mum” She chuckles “That you did”.

After another 30 minutes he dishes up the food and they start to eat when Carla takes a bite from the steak she looks at Eren “Perfect steak but what is this weird taste” He smiles “Can you guess what it is” She smiles “I can taste pepper but I’m not sure what is it” He smiles Paprika” She smiles “Paprika yes now I taste it” He smiles “Good isn't it” She smiles “Oh yes it is but what made you put Paprika on it” He smiles “Well it was a mistake actually not this time I always put it in now but the first time I opened the cupboard and pulled it out thinking it was pepper then sprinkled some on. Then didn't really pay much attention until I took a bite and was like wow this is good so I went into the kitchen and found the pot of Paprika out I was like Oh well it tastes nice”. She smiles “Silly you but it really gives it a kick I’ll have to surprise your father with it”. He smiles “Oh that will be funny” She smiles “That’s why I’ll do it” They both laugh. 

For the rest of the week he takes her around Calgary she buys her a few gifts and she buys some for Grisha and Armin and his granddad. He takes her dancing and they even get mistaken for a couple. They both laughed at that. Whilst she’s there it’s his birthday probably planned by her of course. She bakes a cake for him and gives him a present she bought before she came and one from his father and one from Armin. She’d also given him the cheque for 20 grand from his father. When he opens the present from his mum it’s a nice black silk shirt which he loves. From his dad he gets a nice gold watch and from Armin he gets some nice trainers he loves all the presents but never expected one from Armin but he’s also not surprised I bet she told Armin she was coming. He hugs her “Thank you mum” She smiles “Anything for my baby now try it on” He walks away she grabs his arm “Here’s OK” He sighs then pulls off his t-shirt and puts the shirt on and she smiles “Put quite a lot of muscle on I see and you look so handsome”. He laughs “Thanks Mum” She smiles “Glad you’re happy” He also puts on the watch and she smiles “Perfect”.  
Two days later and it’s time for her to go he takes her back to the airport when they get there she hugs him again “I’ll miss you” He smiles “I’ll miss you to”. He watches her plane go off before he leaves he loved having his mother here would have been better with his dad also but that’s OK”. A few days later he gets a letter from his mum thanking him for a wonderful holiday and promising that she and his father would visit for Christmas.

He smiles after reading the letter his parents coming over for Christmas will be good he writes back telling them it will be great to see them both at Christmas and he can’t wait. After writing the letter he goes to work as he has quite a lot of mason jobs to do that will keep him busy for a few months. One night when he’s back at home he goes into the spare room and he can still smell his mother’s perfume that then reminds him of when he took her dancing and that old couple thought she was his girlfriend he laughs at that his mum is still beautiful but that’s not what you’d expect although taking your mother dancing is kind of weird and nowadays older women dating younger men is normal but kind of creepy to Eren. They both found the funny side of it though. He takes off the dirty sheets and everything else and carries them to the washing machine after that he goes to work.


	78. The One That Got Away Part 4 Sad Reunion

It’s been two months since his mother went back home. He’s just got home from a hard day at work when he walks past his answering machine he sees he’s got a message so he presses play and seas that he’s been called from someone in Trost his old home he’s told if he wants to ring back the number he has to press one it must be his mum or dad ringing she must have taken his number when she was here two months ago he heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge and pulls out a beer and starts to drink it he then goes back to the phone picks it up and goes and sits down in one of his chairs and dials the number then he says yes to calling the number it rings for about one minute before someone picks up then he remembers the time difference then the person speaks it sounds groggy “Hello” He knows that voice its Armin’s he sighs “Armin is that you” Even after a year and a half Armin knows that voice “Eren hey” Eren sighs “What the hell I told you not to look for me or contact me I'm hanging up” He’s just about to when Armin shouts “Eren wait no I'm calling about your parents” Eren sighs “Are they OK” Armin sighs “I've been trying to call all day there’s no easy way to say this but your parents were killed in a car accident yesterday” Eren can’t believe it he saw his mum two months ago and now he’ll never see them alive again. Armin can’t hear anything “Eren are you still there answer me” He then hears crying on the other end of the phone and he sighs he speaks into the phone “Eren the funerals in two days”.

Eren sighs “I can’t come back” Armin’s shocked “There your parents Eren” Eren sighs “I know they are but I can’t come back that’s my old life” Armin can’t believe it he snaps “Don’t give me that shit Eren get your ass back her it’s your parents funeral dammit” Eren sighs “Please Armin don’t make me come back” Armin sighs “Get your ass on a plane” Eren sighs “Armin please I can’t Armin snaps again “You either get your ass on a plane or I’ll fly to Canada and drag you back whether you like it or not” Eren sighs “Damn you Armin fine “I’ll be there sometime tomorrow” Armin smiles “Good ring me when you get in I’ll pick you up” Eren sighs “Fine” He then hangs up then he cries again his parents are gone he has nobody any more no family nothing. He finishes the beer and follows it up with seven more. He doesn't remember what happens afterwards as he passes out. When he wakes up its 11:30am he feels like crap first he rings Jacques and tells him what’s happened and he’s told to take as long as he needs he thanks Jacques and hangs up.  
He then rings the airport and is told the next train to Trost leaves in four hours he buys a ticket and is told he can pick it up when he arrives at the airport. He thanks the lady then hangs up packs for three days and finds his passport then he takes a long shower. He gets out 45 minutes later and rubs the mirror and looks at his reflection he really does look like shit as much as he feels right now he’s changed a lot in a year and a half he’s grown his hair long and put on a lot of muscle he takes his glasses and packs a suit along with his other clothes then he calls a taxi he’s not really fit to drive he’d probably crash the car and he’d rather not do that. The taxi arrives 10 minutes later and he just says “Airport” Then says nothing after a while the driver gets the hint of no small talk and stays quiet. When he arrives at the airport he picks up his ticket and when the plane arrives he boards it. A noisy man sits next to him but when Eren just doesn’t acknowledge him he finally shuts up.

He arrives in Trost at 7pm he doesn't call Armin he’d much rather not even be here he hails a taxi and tells them to take him to a hotel. The Driver takes him to the Trost Royal Hotel an expensive place he’d rather not stay her but he’s only here for three days even though Jacques gave him as long as he wanted off. He pays for a room and is shown to his room he doesn't recognize anyone so that’s good. When he gets to his room he quickly unpacks then makes his way downstairs to the bar. He’s on his third beer when Armin finds him” He sits next to him “Damn Eren you look rough why didn't you call me when you got in” He looks at Armin “Does it matter how did you find me” Armin smiles “I'm smart remember I rang every hotel you was bound to be staying at one of them this one’s a bit pricey isn't it” Eren sighs “What do you want” Armin smiles “I'm your friend remember and your parents funeral is tomorrow so how much have you drank” Eren smiles “Not enough” Armin looks at the barman who shows his three fingers then points to the beer Armin nods at him then turns to Eren “Make that your last beer”.

Eren sighs “Why” Armin sighs “You don’t want to be drunk on your parent’s funeral do you” Eren sighs “Fine” He drinks the beer in one go it was pretty much full then he stands up and leaves the bar Armin follows him to his room. When Eren opens the door he looks over his shoulder” “Why are you following me” Armin smiles “Eren I don’t trust you tonight so I’ll sleep on the couch I'm sure it has one” Eren just smirks “Suit yourself” When they get inside Eren goes straight to his room and is shortly asleep. Armin follows him and sees him asleep and he sighs he’s not surprised by Eren’s actions he’d be the same it was different for him when his parents died so long ago he had his grandpa, Eren and Mikasa to help him get through it Eren probably feels he has nobody but he’s wrong he has him. When he first saw Eren he was shocked he looks so different he’s grown his hair long it’s in a ponytail now and he’s put on a lot of weight but its muscle probably he is a mason and he did build his own house plus his mum said he goes to the gym when he’s not working and does rock climbing you have to be strong for that. He leaves the room and grabs some blankets and spare pillows then he lies down on the couch and quickly falls asleep.  
The next day when Armin wakes up he sees that Eren’s still fast asleep. He looks through Eren’s clothes and finds a suit that’s good although it’s not been ironed in a while he takes the suit with him and he writes a note saying he’ll be back in a few hours he also lets Eren know he’s taken his suit. When he arrives back a few hours later he sees that Eren’s only just gotten out of bed he’s sitting down watching TV when Armin sees him he sighs “Damn Eren go take a shower here’s your suit I had it cleaned and ironed for you” Eren just nods and goes into the bathroom and Armin hears the shower going. Armin sits down and waits for him.

Two hours later and there at the cemetery he never went inside the church he didn't want anyone to notice him. He went straight to the cemetery instead. When everyone turns up at the cemetery he notices a few old face Armin of course and his grandpa and Hannes he also notices Mikasa and Tommy and her parents plus Levi, Hangi, Petra, Connie and Sasha are there he stays to the back of everyone so nobody recognizes him although some people do glance at him. He looks different also and he’s wearing sunglasses his eyes will probably give him away he also has a ponytail now and he’s built like a wrestler. When the caskets are lowered Eren is the first to walk up so they will probably guess who he is plus Armin and Hannes are next to him.

Mikasa sees him well she saw him straight away and guessed it was him he looks so different but she knows it’s him he won’t even look at anyone she watches him when he drops two roses in the caskets one for each of his parents. Then she sees him walks to the back he wants to be alone it seems she can’t blame him though he just goes up the hill and waits for everyone to drop roses then to leave. Tommy looks at her “That was Eren wasn't it” She looks at him “Yes” They follow them out some people are crying Eren notices that Mrs Ackerman is crying but she was his mums best friend also Mr Ackerman is crying but again he was his dads best friend. Armin approaches him “Hey you coming to the wake I'm sure everyone would love to see you” Eren shakes his head “Why bother I'm going home in two days this isn't my life any more” He sighs “Eren at least meet the Ackerman’s you were like a son to them”. Eren sighs “I’ll think about it” Armin pats him on the shoulder and walks away. Eren then approaches then grave it’s now started to rain but he doesn't care. He stops next to the grave and starts to cry “I can’t believe you’re gone I was so looking forward to seeing you both for Christmas now I'm all alone I have nobody I’ll miss you both I will see you again. I love you both but I will never be coming back here please forgive me for that but I have nothing keeping me here any more Goodbye Mum Goodbye Dada”. He slowly walks away he calls for a taxi and when it arrives he tells the driver “Trost Royal Hotel” that’s all he says.

Mikasa went to the wake Tommy only stayed for a short while then he left he had work to go to. She consoled her mum and dad then slipped out when Eren didn't turn up. She hails a taxi and when it gets there she gives him her address then he drives off. When she gets home she sits on the couch she’s been thinking about Eren a lot lately and how he must be taking this she knows Eren so she knows he was dying inside she knows it because Mrs Yeager and Mr Yeager were like second parents to her. She also misses him so much she wanted to just go over and hug him but he’d probably just push her away. She picks up the phone there isn't many hotels in Trost she asks for Eren Yeager and for three of them no luck when she rings Trost Royal she’s in luck she they ask her if she wants to ring him she says no and hangs up. She then calls for another Taxi and when it arrives she tells the driver to take her to the Trost Royal He nods and takes her there. When she gets there she asks which rooms he’s staying in but they are reluctant to give that advice out so she walks away. She’s approached by a luggage man who after exchanging £10 tells her which room he’s in and what floor. When she gets in the elevator she thinks what exactly is she doing. She’s still with Tommy after all but she’s missed Eren for so long she wants to comfort him like a friend should. When she gets to his room she’s about to knock but she stops why’s she here what is she even planning to do. She sighs then takes a deep breath then breaths out and does it again then she bites her lip. What is she even going to say to him after all this time he left because of her after all? She knocks anyway. She waits but nobody answers the door she knocks again still with the same reply the man who told her where he is said he came back little over an hour ago. She knocks again this time the door slowly opens and she looks at him and he looks at her “Hey Eren”.


	79. The One That Got Away Part 5 Loneliness

Eren heard the first knock on the door but ignored it it’s either room service or Armin and he doesn't want any company right now. He’s happy just sitting on the couch. When the second knock happens he sighs and stands up and picks up the bottle of champagne and sits back down and starts to drink. It’s been at least two minutes since the second knock they've probably gone which is good for him just then a third knock happens he sighs if its Armin he’ll tell him to just fuck off but if it was Armin he would have probably shouted who it was. He walks over to the door with the bottle of champagne in his other hand he doesn’t look through the keyhole he just opens it it’s not Armin its Mikasa they both stare at each other then she smiles “Hey Eren” What he really wants to do is slam the door in her face he saw them together so why is she here. He looks at her “What do you want” She smiles “Can I come in” He glares at her then moves out of the way and she walks in. He looks at her She looks as beautiful as she always did he’s not even thought of her for about a year now but now she’s right here so all his old feeling come flooding right back he doesn't really know what to say. She smiles “You look different with long hair its weird” He sighs “What do you want Mikasa” She sighs” I miss you I really do I'm so sorry about your parents they were great people and a second family to me growing up” He just says nothing she sighs “Say something Eren” He just lifts the champagne to his lips and takes a drink then it’s all gone.

He sighs and throws it onto the couch then he looks at her “Why did you come here your still with Tommy” She nods “I am” Before he can reply she walks up to him and hugs him. “I missed you so much” She looks at his face and he’s just staring at her. She grabs his face “Say something Eren” He looks at her “What do you want me to say” She sighs “That you missed me I don’t know” He sighs “Mikasa you’re my old life I'm not that man any more that Eren died along with his parents.” She rests her head on his chest “Eren I miss you so much” The next thing she does even surprises her but she gets on tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. He looks at her “Why did you do that” She smiles “Because I wanted to” She pushes him onto the couch and climbs onto his lap and then kisses him again. At first he does nothing he has no idea what the hell’s going on but he wanted her for so long so he kisses her back. He’s wanted to kiss her for years but now she’s kissing him also. They remain kissing for a few minutes then she stands up and takes his hand and leads her to his bedroom. 

When they get to his bed she pushes him onto the bed and he just lies there as she unzips her dress and he watches as it falls to the floor. He looks at her and she’s not wearing a bra she’s only wearing panties now. He’s imagined what it would have been like to be with her. Now she’s right in front of him pretty much naked” She then smiles at him and pulls down her panties and she’s now fully naked. She then climbs onto the bed and starts undoing Eren’s shirt buttons, When she’s got them all undone she starts kissing and licking her way down his chest she can’t believe how muscled he’s become she can’t wait to lick her way up and down his chest. He smiles it feels so good he’s always wanted this.  
When she’s licked and kissed his chest she tells him to take off his shirt when he does she sees his tattoos one is like a badge with beautiful wings she’s heard of this tattoo before it’s called wings of freedom it’s on his left shoulder on his right he has another tattoo it’s the GrimReaper on a horse it looks amazing and just below his neck is like a barbed wire chain tattoo with a skull in the middle she can’t believe how much he’s changed she smiles then starts kissing his neck then back to his lips again and he kisses her back she still doesn't know what she’s even doing she’s with Tommy but it doesn't stop her she gets off him and helps him out of his shoes then she unzips his trousers then pulls them down followed by his boxers then she grabs his cock and starts rubbing it whilst she goes back to kissing him. He’s loving this although he’s not thought about her for over a year he always wanted this so he’s just loving this. Her tongue all over his chest and neck felt so nice and her tongue in his mouth was nice also. Now she’s rubbing his cock whilst kissing him it’s amazing but he still doesn't know why she’s doing this but he still groans she smiles “You like this” He looks at her “Why are you doing this” She smiles “It’s what I want” She then kisses him one more time before she moves down and sticks his cock in her mouth. He’s shocked by aroused also it feels so good he knows he won’t last long. He’s proved right he can feel it he’s almost done.

She still doesn't know why she’s doing this there is so many mixed emotions going through her head she’s missed him for so long he was always good looking and she just wants him so bad she knows it’s wrong but she won’t stop something Armin said though is true she flirted with everyone but never Eren she did wonder what it would be like to date Eren but she never thought much about it. When he opened the door she subconsciously knew what she was doing but why she’s with Tommy she loves Tommy doesn't she so why is she really here and with Eren of all people but she’s also enjoying herself so much. Seeing Eren’s chest turned her on and now she’s sucking his cock. She can feel it he’s almost done. After a few seconds he cums and she licks it up then she goes back to kissing him. She knows she should stop and just leave but part of her doesn't want to. Eren then spins her around so she’s lying on the bed and he goes back to kissing her then her neck and she starts to moan she can’t believe how amazing this feels he then starts to stroke her breasts then he starts licking and kissing them he’s never been with a women before but he’s watched enough porn to get the general idea of what to do.

After he’s finished on her breasts he starts kissing down her stomach she’s got muscles also he’s impressed. She can feel his tongue going down her stomach and she’s loving it she wants him to go lower and he does he starts kissing her thighs then he rubs a thumb over her clit then traces it with his tongue before he sticks his tongue in her and she moans his name she’s loving this as much as he is. She also knows she won’t last long after what’s happened so far. He’s enjoying himself he’s always wanted this with Mikasa but he doesn't know why he’s doing this he’s leaving tomorrow and he’ll never return he was supposed to be leaving in another two days but why wait he’ll sort out the will when he gets home. He continues then he hears her moan “Eren I'm almost done” He just smiles “Then Cum” It takes a few seconds but she then cums like her he licks it up she feels so amazing after he’s finished he goes back to her lips. She then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him then she smiles “It’s not over yet” He sighs “I don’t have any condoms” She smiles “Me either” He sighs “Mikasa you might get pregnant” She smiles “Oh well that’s a risk I’ll have to take now I want you to fuck me” He sighs “Mikasa” She moves closer to him and lowers herself onto him he sighs “OK” She smiles and they start going at it. Just like before it doesn't take long for either of them and they both cum together. She then hugs him “Thank you Eren” He nods “Haven’t you got to go won’t Tommy wonder where you are” She smiles “Don’t worry about Tommy he’s working tonight won’t be back home until about lunchtime tomorrow I’ll just say I was at Sasha’s or Annie’s” He looks at her “You’d lie to him” She smiles “Would you rather that I told him the truth”. He smirks “No” She smiles “Just hold me OK I've missed you” He nods and they remain entangled together and they fall asleep.

Eren wakes up at 10am he looks at her she’s still asleep she’s so beautiful and looks so peaceful he kisses her forehead and writes a note then he packs his things then looks at her again he does still love her he sighs then leaves the room. He goes down to reception “Hi Mr Yeager Checking out what time is the normal check out time If I may ask” The man smiles “Mid-day sir” Eren nods “My friend is sleeping still let her sleep in” The man nods “We can do that sir anything else” He nods “Could you call a taxi please” The man smiles “Certainly sir” It arrives five minutes later he puts his bags in the boot then tells the driver to go to the airport. The driver nods and drives off.

Mikasa wakes up at about 11:30 she reaches for Eren but he’s not there she sighs then she sees a note and knows it’s from Eren he must have gone. She sighs she then reaches over and opens the note.

Hey Mikasa I love you I always have and always will but I'm not coming back here this isn't my home any more I have no reason to come back now tell Armin I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I hate saying it. If you are pregnant tell Tommy it’s his and please don’t look for me goodbye Mikasa I will never forget you I love you too much

Goodbye  
Eren


	80. The One That Got Away Part 6 Pregnant

As soon as Eren got on the plane he turned off his phone he didn't want to talk to Armin if he rang. When he gets back to Calgary he stays at home Jacques said he could have as long as he wanted off so he would take the week off. When he sits down on his couch he sighs he’s glad he’s back now Trost was his old life he hated going back Mikasa was his old life although he still loves her she isn't his so isn't in his life any more but he was glad he got to have her at least once although it was kind of a mistake he knew it and she’ll probably think that to. When he gets up he sees a message on his answering machine he presses play but as soon as he hears Armin’s voice he deletes the message then goes to the kitchen and grabs a soda then makes himself some lunch a crisp sandwich should do.

Mikasa was never asked about where she was so she said nothing. She knew what she did with Eren was wrong she’s in a relationship of course but after not seeing Eren for a year and a half she wanted to be near him and it felt so right to her. She didn't tell anyone about what happened with her and Eren so that was good. She also hoped her gamble would pay off it was a stupid thing to do really and she knows it she would be fucked if she was pregnant as her and Tommy have never done it which a lot of her friends think is just weird to be honest so does she. He wants to wait until he’s married not that he’s ever proposed to her or anything. Life continues as normal for her she still misses Eren she always will they were best friends for so long although maybe she wasn't as good a friend as she thought she was she never even suspected he loved her? Of course Armin knew he’s super smart but even Connie and Sasha knew before she did and by then it was already too late. It’s been two months since Eren was here and she’s thought about him every day what they shared two months ago was amazing for her maybe Tommy isn't who she really wants to be with but maybe that just the not being able to have sex with him speaking she does hate that though. She’s in the shower washing herself when she feels a bump on her stomach and she looks down and groans “Oh shit” She quickly dry’s herself and then gets changed she has to be sure so she goes to get herself a pregnancy test not from around here though a lot of people know her and Tommy no she has to go across town where nobody knows her. When she gets back home she quickly opens the box and follows the instructions and when she looks at the box she groans again “Fuck I'm pregnant”. She can’t believe it what’s she going to do.

She sits down and waits for Tommy he should be home from work shortly. He comes home two hours later when he gets in he kisses her on the forehead “Hey babe” She nods “Hey we need to talk” He smiles “Give me five minutes and I’ll be right with you”. She groans but waits for him. He comes downstairs five minutes later and sits in the chair opposite her “What’s up” She sighs she’s been dreading this conversation all day and kind of for two whole months. She sighs again “Two months ago Eren came back home for his parents funeral” He sighs “Yes I remember a sad day for a lot of people he looked so different.” She nods “He did well I went to see him at his hotel room later that night and well I don’t know how to say it but we slept together”. He’s stunned “You did what you seduced him on probably the worst day of his life is that what your telling me”. She sighs “Well at first maybe I did but he joined in he still loves me” He punches the arm “Dammit Mikasa why did you do that you’re my girlfriend” She sighs “I'm sorry Tommy but I've missed him for so long he was my best friend.” He stands up “I get that you missed him but why sleep with him” She sighs “I don’t know we were both sad he’d just lost his parents and I well I lost my second parents which they were in a way I was always around Eren’s growing up” He sighs then turns to her “Did you use protection” She lowers her head “No” He looks at her “What” She sighs “Neither of us had any condoms” He covers his face with his hands “This is great so why didn't you stop then” She sighs “I'm sorry Tommy he told me that we should stop” He sighs “So why didn't you then” He looks at her closely “Did you want to sleep with him” She sighs “I don’t know yes I think so and I'm sorry” Tommy can’t believe what he’s hearing “Fucking hell Mikasa what were you thinking wait was this because I wanted to wait until I was married”.

She shakes her head “No, Yes, Maybe I don’t know but there’s more” He looks at her “Oh what’s worse than finding out my girlfriend cheated on me” She sighs and lifts up her t-shirt and he sees the bump she sighs “I'm two months pregnant its Eren’s” He head-butts the window “Well its certainly not mine is it” She sighs “Eren wants you to help me raise it” He glares at her “Oh did he now well fuck that it’s not my kid and as of now were done” He shakes his head “I want your stuff out of this house by the time I get back I'm going out before I do something I’ll regret” He grabs his coat Mikasa looks up “Tommy” He ignores her and leaves there apartment. She sighs then takes out her mobile and dials her parent’s house after a few rings its picked up by her mum who smiles “Mikasa dear what a pleasant surprise” Mikasa sighs “Mummy me and Tommy have broken up is dad there” Ada sighs “I'm sorry to hear that and yes he’s here I’ll just get him” Ada leaves the phone and Mikasa can hear her talking to her father then he picks up the phone. “Hey darling you mum told me what happened did he hurt you” Mikasa sighs “No daddy but what I've done I'm lucky he didn't” He nods “You want to tell me about it” She sighs “Can you come pick me up I’ll tell you when we get back home” Thomas nods “Where is he” She sighs “Gone out maybe to the pub he wants me gone before he gets back” Thomas nods “Start packing we’ll be about 25 minutes” She nods “Thanks daddy”.

She hangs up and immediately starts to pack this went as well as she expected it to although Tommy wasn't usually an angry person but well he has a reason to be angry with her after all. Although Eren told her to tell Tommy it’s his baby that’s hard to do when they never did it so Tommy has every right to not want to raise the baby as his own who would. 25 minutes later her parents arrive like they said and they help her finish packing then they drive her back home. When she’s settled back into her old room she makes her way downstairs and sees her parents sitting down on the couch waiting for her she groans but sits down in a comfy armchair and sighs.

She looks at them both then sighs again and then tells them everything. Mikasa’s shocked when Ada smiles “I'm going to be a grandmother that’s amazing” Thomas acts a bit different he sighs “What you did was very stupid you were with Tommy he has every right to end it with you but to kick you out straight away that’s not right well what about Eren where is he” Mikasa shrugs “I have no idea he left before he was supposed to I was surprised he turned up to the funeral” Ada smiles I bet Armin knows “Who do you think told Eren about his parents” Mikasa smiles “I’ll go talk to Armin then” Thomas raises a hand “Wait who do you want to be with Eren or Tommy” Mikasa stops after getting out of the chair she looks at her dad “Well Eren I think I've known him longer and he is the father and I have missed him more than I ever thought I would I do care about Tommy but a part of me has always loved Eren from the moment I found out that Eren loved me I wanted to see him but he already left and I do love him my feeling have been all over the place since he left but I think everything makes sense now Eren is the one that I love maybe I always have loved him I wasn't as good a friend as I ought to be its time I made up for that ” Thomas smiles “Well then you better go find him then and make him take responsibility for his actions I know it was also your fault but it takes two to tango as the saying goes” She smiles “Yes Daddy”.

She rushes over to Armins house and knocks on the door and it’s answered by Armin since the argument they regained their friendship they talked about Eren a lot as they both missed him a lot. Armin smiles “Oh hey Mikasa what’s up” She smiles “Can we go for a walk” He nods “Sure” He tells his grandpa he’s going out then grabs his coat and they leave. On the walk she tells him everything he doesn't interrupt her once he just takes it all in. They sit down on a par bench then he talks “Wow Mikasa that’s pretty fucked up you know” She smiles “I know so do you know how to contact Eren” He sighs “I do but since he left he hasn't answered my calls” She smiles “Let me call him” He nods “And writes down his number and passes it to her “I hope he answers I really do”. She nods “Me to” They both walk back home and then they split up and she runs upstairs to her room to ring Eren. Eren’s in bed when the phone rings he reaches over to the phone and picks it up without even looking who’s rang “This better be important you woke me up” He doesn't expect to hear Mikasa’s voice she smiles “Sorry to wake you then Eren” He’s shocked “Mikasa how did you get this number I told you to not look for me I told you when I arrived for the funeral my life is hear now not there” She sighs “I’m sorry Eren but this is important as for who gave me the number that was Armin” Eren sighs “Damn you Armin fine what is so urgent” She smiles “I'm two months pregnant and you’re the father” She hears a groan on his end “I warned you this could have happened what did Tommy say you told him it was his right” She sighs” No” She then tells him what happened “He sits up in bed “Did he touch you” She smiles “No but he might have that’s why he left to go to the pub but Eren there’s something else I care about Tommy but not as much as I do for you I love you Eren and I want to be with you” He groans “Fuck Mikasa I left my old life behind that includes you” She sighs “Don’t you love me any more” He rubs his eyes “Of course I love you I always will OK so what do you want to do”. She smiles “Well I want to be with you so I’ll come visit for a month” He laughs “Your serious can you travel whilst pregnant I know my dad used to say not to” She smiles “Later on in the pregnancy maybe not but I'm only two months this is partly your fault Eren as my dad said it takes two to tango” He laughs “ I prefer Pepsi myself” She smiles “Very funny so can I come then” He sighs “Fine when you coming” She smiles “I’ll be there in about a week have to give Annie a month’s notice we work together at the gym well were joint bosses actually” He yawns “fine ring me when you arrive and I’ll come pick you up” She smiles “I can’t wait to see you again I love you sleep well” He groans “I hope I can get back to sleep I’d still be asleep if someone didn't ring me” She smiles “Just wait until the babies born you’ll never sleep then” He groans “Thanks for reminding me well I love you to now I'm going to try and sleep” She smiles “You do that” She then hangs up and he sighs but smiles also then he replaces the phone in its charger then lies back down.

After hanging up she makes her way downstairs and sees her parents in the kitchen “Hey mum I'm going to Calgary for a month to spend it with Eren” Ada smiles “He lives in Canada how nice get him to lose that stupid ponytail it doesn't suit him” Thomas smiles “Have you got the money to go” She nods “Erm I think so” Thomas smiles “I’ll help you out with the ticket you just worry about the spending money” Ada smiles “So when you going” Mikasa smiles “Next week have to book a month off with Annie but as were both bosses it should be OK” Ada smiles “Does Annie even know yet” Mikasa smiles “I only found out myself a few hours ago” Ada nods “Oh yea silly me” Mikasa grabs her dads arm “Dad can you drive me to the gym” He smiles “Am I your chauffeur now” She nods “Yep” He rolls his eyes “Come on then tubby Princess” Mikasa sighs “Stop insulting me” Ada smiles “Yes dear you don’t want to make the women in your life angry” Mikasa smirks “You don’t want to see us angry” Thomas raises his hands “So you’re the hulk now are you fine come along Princess” He mumbles Tubby” Ada smiles “I heard that” He smirks “I didn't say anything”.

A week later and she’s at the airport waiting for her plane she hugs both her parents then gets on her plane. She smiles as she sits down she’s going to see Eren again it feels like years again even though they only met two and a half months ago. As soon as she touches down in Calgary she calls Eren. Eren’s at home when she calls him he smiles “Hey tubby” She smiles “Shut up and come pick me up” He smiles “Be there soon Mrs Bump” She smiles “Stop being mean you’re as bad as my dad” “He smiles “I’ll be there in about 45 minutes Mrs Blobby” She laughs “I said stop being mean” He smiles “You woke me up remember this is payback” Before she can reply he hangs up then grabs his coat and keys and leaves the house and jumps into his X5. When he hung up she shakes her head then picks out a book she can’t wait to see him again to wrap her arms around his neck. He gets there in about 30 minutes and he sees her sitting on a chair waiting for him he stops behind her and whispers into her ear “Hey tubby” She looks up from her book “Hey” He smiles “How was the flight” She stands up “Uncomfortable” He smiles “You don’t say” She smiles “I do” She then closes her book and puts it in her bag he sits down next to her and she climbs into his lap “I missed you” He smiles and kisses her “I missed you to” She then kisses him “I've waited for this ever since we spoke on the phone last week” He smiles “Plenty of time for more kissing let’s get your home shall we”. She nods “Let’s do that” He smiles “You’ll see the house I built” She looks at him shocked “You built your own house” He nods “Not all by myself my friend Jacques helped” She smiles “I can’t wait you've changed so much” He nods “Yea I also rock climb” She smiles “Really” He nods “I’ll show you which cliffs I've climbed you can see them form my house” She smiles “Sounds good lets go” He nods and picks up her bags and then he leads her outside she smiles “Nice car” He nods “Good for off road and its pretty strong plus its German” She nods “Have to have your country cars right” He nods “That I do” He puts her stuff in the boot whilst she climbs into the passenger’s seat then he climbs into the driver’s seat and starts the engine then pulls away from the airport.


	81. The One That Got Away Part 7 New Life & Old Life

Eren drove Mikasa to his house and when he pulled up into his driveway she was shocked “Bloody hell Eren it’s amazing you seriously built this” He smiles “Like I said I designed it and built it along with my friend Jacques this is my house” She smiles “Wow” He smiles “Wait until you see the inside” She smiles “So it’s like the Tardis” He grins “In a way” They both get out of his car and he takes her bags and lets her in he leaves her in the main hall whilst he puts her bags in the spare room. Then he comes back She’s shocked “Wow it looks massive” He smiles “I’ll show you your room” She follows him into the room it’s massive she’s shocked “This is the spare room” He nods “Yea my mum stayed in this room during my birthday” She touches his shoulder “I'm sorry” He smiles “It’s OK mum enjoyed the bed apparently you can sink in it” She smiles “You mean like how Johnny Depp died in Nightmare and elm street” He laughs “I guess so come on I’ll show you the rest of the house” She takes his hand and he smiles then leads her out of the room she smiles “Don’t you sleep in there” He shakes his head “Nah I sleep upstairs the rooms bigger then that one” She nods then he leads her into the kitchen and she’s blown away “Oh my god its massive two cookers, a massive fridge freezer, loads of cupboards and what’s that over there” He looks where she’s pointing “Oh that’s the pantry” She nods “This room is like bigger then both our parents kitchens combined”.

He nods “I know” She looks around “How can you afford all this” He smiles “Masonry is pretty good pay also my dad gave me 20 grand along with my mum also everyone wants walls built” She looks at him “It must be hard for you to have no parents any more I don’t know how you cope” He sighs “It’s not easy that’s for sure I have nobody any more” She steps up to him and grabs his face “You have me I’ll never leave you and we will soon have a child together” He smiles “Your right come on” He takes her hand again and shows her the rest of the house he shows her the main bathroom upstairs then his bedroom then the games room she’s shocked when she goes in he has a PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, X Box, X Box 360, X Box One, Nintendo 64, Saga Megadrive, Gameboy, Gamegear, Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo Wii, Original Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Sega Saturn, Nintendo Gamecube. As well as a PC and a laptop” She’s shocked “Wow all those old consoles must have cost a lot” He smiles “Not as much as you think” She smiles and looks outside and sees the swimming pool she then turns back “You have a swimming pool to” He nods “Yes” She smiles “I have to use it before I go back” He nods “OK so what do you think” She smiles “It’s amazing” He smiles “You hungry” She nods “Yea” He smiles “I’ll cook for you”.

She smiles “So your mums constant nagging paid off aye” He nods “Yea something had to right” She nods “Your mum would have been proud” He nods “She was she cried a lot when she was here of how proud she was I bet my dad would have also” She hugs him “I miss them to” He smiles they were going to come for Christmas” She nods “Oh so what you going to do now” He shrugs “Don’t know” She smiles “Come on I want to see you cook” He nods “OK” She takes his hand again and they go downstairs and he cooks Spaghetti Bolognaise for her with the added spice of Paprika which she loved and unlike her mum recognized straight away. Later on they both go to bed Eren thinking about the baby had her stay in the spare room. She’s in bed thinking about everything she’s seen its amazing he’s made a new life for himself he’s a mason she then smiles he’s right about the bed it almost does feel like your sinking but she knows something’s missing Eren’s not here she just wants to cuddle up to him. She sighs then gets out of bed with a lot of difficulty the bed is so comfy after all but she wants to be beside Eren so that’s what she’ll do let’s just hope his is more comfy it probably will be he wouldn't have a bed that’s not better than the spare room’s bed. She leaves the corridor and finds the fire going he said he keeps it on all night so the house is always warm she likes that she bets it will get cold out here he is up near the mountains after all. She makes her way up the stairs smiling she will have to play some old video games with Eren whilst she’s here but as long as she’s with Eren that’s all that matters. She slowly opens the door and sees his sleeping she smiles he seems so peaceful. She then lifts up the other side of the covers and slides under then and crawls over to Eren she can already feel it this better is more comfier then the other bed as she suspected it would be. She wraps her arms around his waist and he smiles “Is something wrong” She nods “Yep” He turns around “What’s wrong then” She smiles “I was lonely down there in that comfy bed without you with me so I came up here to snuggle up with you” He nods “This bed is comfier” She smiles “I know” He smiles “you’re not going to seduce me again are you” She giggles “I never seduced you last time” He laughs “You kind of did”. She smiles “I could always leave” He smiles and wraps his arms around her “No chance” He then reaches in to kiss her but she kisses him first “I love you Eren” He smiles “I love you to” She smiles “This feels so much better so nice and cosy” He looks at her “Didn't you and Tommy ever cuddle” She sighs “Sometimes but not too much he was affectionate but not overly affectionate. So I guess I did love him at one time but in a way kind of fell out of love with him also. The fact he wanted to wait always bugged me I like having sex I'm not a sexaholic but sex once in a while is good I was with him for so long and Annie and Sasha both asked me if that’s what I wanted to wait until we got married I never gave them an answer maybe they could tell by my facial expressions so they never asked again but now I think about it maybe I only stayed with him because you wasn't around I was never the same after finding out how you felt about me” He nods “Oh and if he would have proposed and you wouldn't have got pregnant” She bites her lip “Well if we would still have met and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant then I'm not sure if I would have gone through with it. I missed you so much I think I would have said no to his proposal. I know it would be hard for him to take but the truth is we got into a routine and I guess I was just complacent I wanted to be with you but had no idea where you were if I would have known It might sound harsh but I think I would have ended it with him and came to find you” He nods “Oh” She smiles “I'm just glad it worked out he’ll find someone he’s a nice guy after all” He nods. She moves closer to him resting her head against his neck and shoulder and then they fall asleep after one last kiss.

Over the next few days she goes swimming, plays a lot of old video games with Eren travels around Calgary with Eren she meets up with Jacques and his girlfriend Monika who both love Mikasa. Mikasa and Monika spend a lot of time together quickly becoming close friends Monika also takes Mikasa to a few places for some new clothes being a doctor now she knows she’ll need new stuff soon which leaves the boys following in their tracks or doing other things. He takes her dancing like he did with his mother and the same couple again think there together and this time there right. Mikasa actually blushed when they said it then almost pissed herself when he tells her the same couple mistook him and his mum as a couple. When there back home in the back garden he shows her the mountains he’d climbed and she’s happy but also kind of sad he’s built a new life here does she really want to ruin it for him she knows they were both stupid to do what they did although they both wanted it they were idiots to not use protection. She looks at him “Eren you've built a new life here you've changed so much and I have ruined it by one reckless action maybe I shouldn't have come”. 

He nods “I see” He wraps his arms around her waist “Mikasa I could of hung up when I heard your voice I really could but I wanted to hear your voice I love you I always have I know I've built a whole new life here but your now my life I've always wanted you to be with me things change priorities change things I know we did something stupid” She smiles “It might have been stupid but I wanted it did you” He nods “Although I was a wreck I've always wanted to be with you so yes I wanted it also I thought my live was meaningless when I lost my parents but now your my life now” She brushes the hair out of his eyes “Yes I am your life and so will our baby Armin’s also a part of your life I know it’s your old life but he misses you a lot not as much as me of course but he’s like family to you also and all your old friends miss you there like family to us even Jacques and Monika are like family in a way isn't Hannes family”. 

He smiles “Not really he was a family friend it’s like the saying goes he’s your favourite uncle who isn't actually your uncle” She smiles “Oh” She grabs his hands and looks at him “Come back with me I don’t want to lose you again” She then moves closer so their foreheads are touching she starts to cry “I can’t bare to lose you again” He sighs “What about this place I can’t just sell it this place means to much to me” She smiles “You don’t have to use it as a holiday house” He smiles “That’s actually a good idea” She smirks “I'm smart” He raises an eyebrow “Not to smart you never noticed I loved you” She smiles “OK not that smart I'm not Armin” He smiles “I'm glad you’re not one Armin is bad enough” They both laugh.

Later on their lying on down on the couch Mikasa’s sitting in Eren’s lap “I go home in two days will you come with me” He smiles “I’d love to but I have to sort out a few things before I do that like my business I'm joint owner of and this house has to be left under someone I trust” She smiles “How about having Jacques and Monika look after it” He smiles “Good idea OK well I should be done in about a week or so” She sighs “To long I’ll miss you like crazy” He smirks “I’ll miss you to”. That night they invite Jacques and Monika over and Eren cooks them all a nice meal with a little help from Monika. After the meal Eren takes Jacques outside leaving Mikasa and Monika inside talking. Jacques leans against the wall there both drinking a bottle of beer he then looks inside at Mikasa “Is she the one that got away” Eren smiles “Sort of but I'm also the one who got away from her but fate brought us back together again” He looks at her talking to Monika then he looks back at Jacques “I love her Jacques I always have now although not planned were having a baby together” Jacques smiles “Seriously though Eren you needed a babe and she sure is one you told me about her how she almost tormented you by what she did with other guys” Eren sighs “I know it was terrible but it’s different now” He nods “I get it she is your soul mate” Eren nods “Yea I guess she is”.

Jacques laughs “So you’ll be leaving then” Eren nods “Yea but I have to finalize a few things first like the business and this house I want to use it as a holiday home” Jacques smiles “We will look after this place me and Monika as for the business I’ll buy your stake in the business under one condition” Eren smirks “I'm listening” Jacques smirks “Simple invite us to your wedding” Eren laughs “Wedding who said anything about us getting married” Jacques smirks “Seriously Eren I see the way you both look at each other you love her as much as she loves you it’s the same with me and Monika so will you or not” Eren rolls his eyes “If we ever get married then yes your invited” Jacques smiles “Do you think you’ll build a new house” Eren nods “Hell yea I don’t want to live with Mikasa’s parents forever I’ll miss you to though you helped me get over Mikasa well sort of” Jacques laughs “Glad to help” Jacques smiles “No man hugs dude” Eren chuckles and they clasp arms “I get ya”.

Two days later and Mikasa has to go he helps her pack her stuff after the first night she spent every night in Eren’s bed not surprisingly. When they get to the airport she hugs him “I'm going to miss you” He smiles he has a surprise for her but he will keep it a surprise for now “I’ll be there before you know it” She smiles “Oh I forgot to say mum says get rid of that mess on the back of your head it doesn't suit you” He smiles “I’ll think about it” He escorts her to the terminal then she turns around and hugs him then they kiss he smiles “So beautiful where you staying your parent’s house” She nods “Yes” She hears the last call for her plane she doesn't want to go “See you soon Eren” He smiles “See you next week” They both kiss again then they hold hands but she doesn't want to let go he smiles “You better go” She’s crying “I love you” He smiles “I love you to” She then breaks away she turns back and waves to him and he waves back then she’s gone. He watches the plane take off then he leaves the first place he goes to is the barbers he gets his hair like it used to be but he asks to keep the ponytail for a surprise the barber laughs and puts it in a bag and they both laugh. He then meets up with Jacques and Monika for a farewell Calgary drink he hasn't told Mikasa but he’s already sorted everything out so he’s just going to surprise her by turning up early. Monika smiles at Eren “Mikasa is a lovely women Eren and she adores you she knows she did a lot wrong but she wants to make things right”.

Eren nods “She doesn't need to be sorry what happened was in the past”. Jacques smiles “There soul mates just like we are” Monika smiles “Are we now” Jacques smiles “Of course we are and he’s driving down to surprise her and we’ll be looking after his house for him it will be his holiday home” She smiles “Oh OK don’t worry Eren we’ll take good care of your house” Eren smiles “I'm sure you will”.

A day later and Eren’s already packed up and ready to go he’s just waiting for Monika and Jacques to turn up so he can hand the keys over. Everything’s already packed in his X5. When they arrive Monika gives him a bag full of sandwiches and some crisps and soda he takes the bag and thanks her she hugs him “I’ll miss you Eren” He smiles “I’ll miss you to now take care of Jacques he’ll probably cry like a baby” Jacques smiles “She’ll be doing the same I suspect”. Monika smiles “I'm a girl I'm allowed to cry” They all laugh at that” Jacques smiles “Remember our deal Eren” Eren smirks “I remember” He hands the keys to Jacques then gets in the X% but has to get out again as the car keys are attacked to the house keys. He gets the key and then drives away beeping the horn on the way. 

It takes him two days to get back to Trost. He arrives at about 7:45pm on Wednesday he looks around the area not much has changed since he left over two years ago he quickly finds Mikasa’s parents house and then parks the X5 outside. He’s pretty exhausted he wanted to get here as soon as possible but it took longer than he thought it would. He gets out of the X5 after a five minute rest then he grabs his bag for Mrs Ackerman then he walks to the front door and knocks on it and waits the door is quickly opened by Mikasa who sees him and is shocked he smiles “Hey Beautiful” She smiles and runs into his arms “What the hell I thought you said you was coming next week” He smiles “Well I sorted everything whilst you were there with Jacques and Monika there looking after my house and Jacques took my share in my company” She smiles then looks outside and sees his X5 she’s shocked you drove here” He nods “Yes” Just then Mrs and Mr Ackerman come to the door their both pretty surprised to see Eren Ada smiles “Is that you Eren” He nods “It is here I have a present for you” He passes her the bag and she opens it and pulls out his ponytail and laughs “Oh my how hideous” Everyone laughs” Thomas hugs Eren “Its good to see you Eren welcome back” He smiles “Thank You” Thomas looks outside “You drove here from Calgary” Eren nods “Yes” Ada sighs “You must be exhausted” Eren nods “Yes” She nods “Have you eaten” He shrugs “Nothing since 7am this morning” She nods “I’ll cook you something now go and take a nap I’ll wake your when it’s done” He nods “OK” Mikasa smiles “I’ll join him I think” She takes his hand Thomas smiles “Where’s your stuff” Eren smiles “In the car” Thomas smiles “I’ll bring your stuff in pass me your keys” Eren hands them over then is led upstairs into her room and they both lie down and within five minutes are both asleep curled up in each other’s arms.


	82. The One That Got Away Part 8 Old Friends

It’s been a few hours since both Eren and Mikasa went upstairs she goes to check on them and slowly opens the door and sees them cuddling up and there still asleep. Top walks up beside her “What are you doing” He looks through the door then he smiles “Let’s leave them in peace” She smiles “The look so cute together” He nods “They do Carla and Grisha would be so happy I think Carla always wanted them to get together but there both looking down on them and they’ll be happy” Ada smiles “I'm sure they both are come on let’s check on the dinner” They both walk away.

They both wake up a few hours later thanks to a knock on her door they hear Ada smiles “Dinners Ready you two” Mikasa smiles “Thanks mum we’ll be right down” Eren groans “Do we have to get up” She moves closes to Eren and plants a kiss on his lips “Yes we do” Just then his tummy rumbles and she giggles “Your tummy agrees” He smirks “I guess it does” They both climb out of the bed and walk downstairs holding hands. When they get downstairs they start eating. They talk about many things Eren’s house being the first topic of discussion Tom’s very impressed “So you and your friend built a house” Eren nods “Yes sir” Mikasa smiles “The house is massive the kitchen is bigger than yours and the Yeager's old kitchen combined” Ada smiles “That’s marvellous do you cook a lot Eren” He nods “Mum taught me well” Ada smiles “She did I miss her” He nods “Me to”.

After the meal they sit down to watch a movie. Towards the end of the movie Eren notices that Mikasa has fallen asleep and he’s not far off either if he’s honest he says goodnight and carries Mikasa upstairs and lies her down then he climbs in bed beside her as she’s asleep he doesn't cuddle her then as he closes him eyes he feels her arms cuddle him so he smiles “I thought you were asleep” She smiles “I was but I didn't feel you cuddling me so I had to cuddle you” He smiles “Or really” She nods “I love you” He smiles “I love you to now go to sleep”. They both quickly fall asleep.

The next day they visit Armin who doesn't know he’s back. When Armin opens the door he’s shocked “Eren it’s really you” He nods “It really is” They then hug then he looks at Mikasa beside him and smiles then looks back at Eren “Are you back for good” He nods “Yes I am” Armin nods then invites them in as soon as he closes the door he smiles “Thank god you cut your hair long hair doesn't suit you Eren” Eren grins “So I've been told” All three of them laugh. Armin then looks at Mikasa “How are you” She smiles “Perfect I'm having Eren with me and we’ll soon be having a baby so I'm great” Armin’s shocked “You don’t know how happy I am that your together it makes me so happy” Eren smirks “Less then how I felt of course” Armin smiles “Obviously you wanted it more than anyone and this is amazing news I have both my friends back so this is a happy day”. Eren sighs “Sorry for not returning your calls” Armin smiles “Don’t worry about it your back home and that’s all that matters you guys hungry everyone should be at Hannes’s restaurant it is lunch time after all”. Eren smiles “Sounds awesome I'm hungry” Mikasa smiles “I Second that I'm hungry” Eren smirks “you ate like two hours ago” Armin smiles “Buddy she’s eating for two remember” Eren smirks “Oh Yea”.

They get to Hannes Restaurant/bar and Armin goes in first whilst Mikasa waits for Eren when everyone greets Armin Annie nudges his arm “Why is Mikasa waiting outside” He smiles “You’ll see”. The door then opens and Mikasa comes in followed by Eren and everyone’s shocked nobodies seen him in a year and a half unless they were at his parents funeral Connie smiles “Wow Eren you've changed your looking good” Eren smiles “Thanks Connie” Sasha is the next to do anything and she hugs him “Welcome back” He smiles “Hey Sasha you better stop Mikasa will get jealous” Sasha giggles and lets go. Reiner stands up and grabs two more chairs. Reiner smiles “I see you lost the ponytail” Jean smirks “Eren had a ponytail” Eren smirks “Yea apparently it didn’t suit me” Ymir laughs “Whoever told you was spot on your lucky I never saw you I would have cut if off myself” Eren nods “Well it’s gone now” Ymir smiles “This calls for drinks she stands up and goes over to the bar and Hannes approaches her “What can I get you” She smiles “10 pints of lager and a Jagerbomb. Mikasa shouts “A coke for me” Ymir smiles “And a coke for Mikasa” He smiles “A bit early for drinks isn't it” She smiles “Normally but a long lost stranger has returned home from the wilderness that’s who the Jagerbomb’s for” Hannes looks over “Is that Eren” She nods “Yep” He nods “I’ll bring them all over”. Ymir pays for it all then goes back to the table. After a few minutes Hannes brings them all over he places the coke in front of Mikasa then The Jagerbomb in front of Eren “Compliments of Ymir Eren” He nods and lifts the glass to her and she lifts her pint back at him Hannes smiles “Welcome back kiddo” Eren nods “Thanks Hannes” Hannes passes all the drinks around then pulls up another seat and sits down its pretty quiet at the moment.

Reiner is the first to speak he shouts “So Eren Armin told us you built your own house” Eren nods “Yes with my friend Jacques” Hannes is shocked “Your parents never said that’s pretty cool Eren” Eren nods “Mum got to see it as did Mikasa its now my holiday home”. Everyone’s pretty shocked nobody actually paid much attention to what Eren was studying although Reiner and Bertoldt also did Masonry at college. Mikasa smiles “Two stories tall two master bedrooms one up and one downstairs two bathrooms up and down a kitchen which is like half the size of this room here and a swimming pool outside and a games room what was in it oh yea a PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, X box, X box 360, X box one, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Wii and many more” Reiner’s shocked “Damn Eren you been busy how could you afford it surely there wasn't space” Eren smirks “I lived up near the mountains which I also climbed started my own business with Jacques very busy there plus my dad gave my mum 20 grand cheque when she visited.” Ymir smirks “What have you done to the Eren we knew” Eren smirks “I evolved and adapted to change” He smiles “So what now you looking for a job” Eren shrugs “Yes why” Reiner smiles “We studied together I'm also a mason so is Bertoldt you can work with us if you want” Eren shrugs “Sounds good I have to provide for my kid don’t I” Jeans looks over “You have a kid” Krista laughs “Not yet but Mikasa’s having one and Eren’s the father”.

Jean’s shocked “When did this happen it explains the drink I guess” Mikasa smiles “I sort of seduced Eren at his hotel the night his parents funeral” A lot of people are shocked but not for long most of them start laughing” Annie smiles “Damn girl wasn't you with Tommy then” Mikasa nods “Yes but I missed Eren so much and it kind of just happened” Eren smirks “Remember what your dad said it takes two to tango” She smiles “Oh Yea” Jean is the only one who’s not happy but neither Eren nor Mikasa even care. Hannes stands up “So is everyone eating” Everyone says “YES” He smiles “The usual’s then” Again there is a collective “YES” He looks at Eren “And for you” Eren smiles Double Bacon Cheeseburger and fries” Hannes smiles “So pretty much what their all having” Eren smiles “I guess so”.

They all talk until the food arrives then they all eat. After the food mostly everyone leaves just leaving Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner and Bertoldt. Reiner smiles “So do you want the job” Eren nods “Yes” Reiner smiles “Well that’s the interview done welcome to the job Eren” He laughs “Thanks” Reiner and Bertoldt then both leave before Reiner leaves he turns around and write down some info for Eren on a napkin he then gives it to Eren “Meet me there in two days then you can start working if you want” Eren nods “Sounds good” They then leave. Armin turns to Mikasa “You really seduced Eren you never told me that” Eren smiles “Yes I was violated” She punches his arm “Hey you wanted it as much as I did” Eren smirks “Can’t disagree there” Armin shakes his head “You two are weird I’ll see you guys later” He walks off laughing then Hannes approaches them and starts clearing up “Your mum would be so happy” Eren sighs “I know” Hannes sighs “Sorry do either of you want anything else”.

They both say “NO” and then they leave. They go for a walk and she’s holding his hands. She sighs “Eren I'm sorry” He looks at her “Sorry for what” She sighs “I never knew you loved me I don’t know how you can ever forgive me” He smiles “Simple I love you and it’s water under the bridge what happened is in the past” She sighs “You said that I probably wouldn't care that you left and I did I cried for three whole days” He sighs “I regretted writing that I was angry with you and sad when I wrote the letters” She sighs “I cried for so long I couldn't believe it when Armin told me I was devastated especially how I used to be around you when I read the letter you left for Armin I thought you hated me” He stops and wraps his arms around her and hugs her “I never hated you yes what you put me through was hard but I never hated you I always loved you so forget what I said I didn't mean it” She smiles “I love you to” He smiles “Remember what I said your my family and soon we will have a kid together” She smiles “I remember” He smiles “So where do you want to go” She smiles “Let’s just walk around”. He smiles “I can do that”.

They walk around for a few hours not much has changed since he’s been gone a few new blocks of house’s that’s about it. After about four hours it starts to get cold so they walk back home Eren puts his jacket over Mikasa’s shoulder and then she takes his hand and they walk beside each other when they get home her parents are out so they lie down on the couch with Mikasa lying on top of him with her arms and legs tangled with his and her head resting on his chest. There both asleep when Ada comes home she just puts a blanket over them and lets them sleep.


	83. The One That Got Away Part 9 Baby And The Secret House Project

Eren’s put his stuff in storage for the time being which is good as it’s not exactly massive Mikasa’s parent’s house. Although he’s been living at Mikasa’s parents now for about two weeks he already has a project in mind. It’s going to be a secret so he won’t tell Mikasa. He’s told her parents of course who have promised to not tell her Ada loves having her daughter home and Eren also so she’s OK with it.

It’s now just over two months since he returned home and he’s been working with Reiner for about two months he’s been wondering if he should ask Reiner but as its pretty quiet at the moment he goes for it there only playing cards so why not He looks up “Hey Reiner I might have a job for us” Reiner smiles “I gathered you've been on edge all day what’s the job” Eren smiles “OK Me and Mikasa have been living in her parent’s house now for two months but we need our own place especially with a baby on the way so I was wondering now that it’s quiet that we could do my own project” Reiner smiles “Sure what do you have in mind” Eren stands up and heads to his bag then comes back with some designs he opens them up and Reiner watches then smiles “You want to build a new house it looks good sure we can do this when do you want it done for” Eren scratches his head “Well as soon as possible” Reiner nods “We can call in Bertoldt of course but we could do with some more help if it’s before the babies born which I'm thinking is your plan” Eren nods “Yea” Reiner nods “Other than Bertoldt I know a few people who can help” Eren smiles “Anyone I know” Reiner smirks “Connie can help, Which means Sasha probably will also then there’s Mike Zacharias, Gunter, Mr Bossard and Levi”. Eren looks at him “Mr Clean seriously” Reiner laughs “Sure he’ll help it’s for his sister so yea he’ll help then there’s also Hannes he’ll help and Jean and Marco even also Marlowe would help” Eren nods “Let’s do it Mikasa must never find out” Reiner nods “Understood” .

Eren smiles “So when do we get started” Reiner smiles “Fear not Eren I’ll get everything sorted we’ll meet up at Hannes” Eren looks at him “His house” Reiner chuckles “No his restaurant” Eren nods “Oh” Reiner smiles “You go home and see your girlfriend I’ll call you when they've all agreed or all there” Eren nods then rolls everything back up then leaves. He gets back to the Ackerman’s house he has a spare key now when he enters the house he finds Mikasa lying down asleep on the couch he watches her she looks so cute when she sleeps he gets on his knees beside her and brushes some hair out of her eyes then gives her a quick kiss he starts to pull himself up when he hears her speak “Get back here” He smiles and gets back down and they kiss then he smiles “How you doing” She sighs “Being a mum is hard work” He smiles “Your telling me always resting and eating like there’s no tomorrow seems like a lot of hard work to me” She giggles “Shut up you know what I mean” He smiles “Oh you mean being as big as a balloon yea that must be hard work” She giggles again “Shut Up what you doing home still no work”.

He smiles “Well a new project is being sorted out so I’ll be going back out shortly” She sighs “Cuddle me” He smiles “If I must” She nods “Yes you must” He smiles and then climbs behind her on the couch and wraps his arms around her and smiles “Is this OK” She nods “Perfect” They lay like that for about an hour when Eren’s phone rings he answers the call “I’ll be there shortly” He then climbs off her then whispers to her “Got to go be back later” She groans “Aren't you forgetting something” He smiles “Not that I'm aware of” She rolls her eyes and he smiles “Oh you want me to kiss you goodbye” She nods and he chuckles and leans in to kiss her but she grabs hold of him and sits up and climbs into his lap and then they start kissing again he smiles after a few minutes “I have to go” She sighs “Do you have to” He nods “Yes beautiful I do” She climbs off him and lies down again turning away from him “Then be gone with you” He smiles “You don’t have to be so mean”.

She smirks “Leave me lower life form” He smiles “Seyanara my sweet” He gives her a kiss on her cheek then leaves. He gets to Hannes Restaurant after about 10 minutes he sees them all drinking coffee Levi looks up” What took you so long” Eren smiles “What do you think your hormonal sister” Levi just rolls his eyes and Reiner laughs “Well guys Eren has a project for us like I mentioned I think it will be fun but I've called you all here as it’s a project that needs to be completed as quick as possible show them the plans Eren”. Eren opens his bag and spreads out the sketches. Levi nods “So this is a house for Eren and Mikasa I take it” Reiner looks at Eren who nods Reiner turns back to Levi “Yes It is for them and their baby how long is Mikasa Eren” He scratches his head “Five months” Reiner continues “We’d like this project to be finished before the babies born or the latest just afterwards but ideally before so that’s why your all here”. Levi looks to Eren “Does she know” Eren shakes his head “No and I’d like to keep it that way if anyone sees us it’s just a normal house were building” Connie smiles “Well I’m in this will be sweet” Sasha smiles “Yes I'm in to a house for you guys that’s awesome” Hannes smiles “Well I'm in of course” Mike and Gunter smile “Mike smiles “Were both in” Mr Bossard says the same Levi nods “I'm in also” Levi looks at Jean “And You” Jean nods “Sure I'm in”.

Reiner nods “Well let’s get to it then” Levi looks at Eren “Have you done something like this before” Eren nods “I built my own house with my friend in Calgary but we took our time about 11 months to do I stayed in a trailer for 11 agonizing months I wouldn't recommend it” Levi nods “Well with us all we should get it done a lot quicker I guess “Reiner nods “I agree should take about four to five months I’d guess” Levi nods “Well then I suggest we get to it then” Reiner nods “Yes let’s start it”. The work gets started and within two months the foundations have been put down. After a short time Ymir and Krista who own a café not far away provided lunches for everyone and promised not to say anything to Annie or Mikasa not that Mikasa left the house that much. Marco joins in sometimes when he’s free. By the time four months is up the house is mostly done. There old high school principal Mr Erwin Smith also helped on the weekends when he wasn't too busy.

Mikasa is now in hospital now as its been nine months and the babies due any day now but Eren still works on the house he will do until the last possible time. Eren’s inside wallpapering when Annie finds him she touches his arm "Hey Eren” He looks around “Oh hey Annie what’s up” She smiles “get to the hospital now it’s coming today” Eren stops what he’s doing “Seriously” Reiner takes the brush from him “Go” Eren nods and leaves the house he rushes downstairs followed by Annie and he jumps in his X5 he starts up the engine then looks at Annie “Where you going” She smiles “The hospital of course” He rolls his eyes “Get in” She jumps in and he drives off whilst she puts on her seatbelt” She smiles “So the house your building is for you, Mikasa and your baby right” Eren looks at her “Nope” She smirks “Cut the crap Eren it is why would everyone be there if it was only a normal persons house” He nods he couldn't argue with her on that one. He sighs “Fine it is you happy now” She nods “I knew it” He sighs “Does Mikasa know” Annie smirks “You haven’t told her” He shakes his head “It’s supposed to be a secret unless someone’s told her” She smirks “I haven’t said a thing to her besides she’s hardly left her parent’s house I only just figured it out myself”. He nods “Good” Annie sends a text to Mrs Ackerman telling her that Eren’s on the way should be there in five minutes”. 

Ada looks at Mikasa “He’ll be here in five minutes Annie says” She nods just then the doctor walks in “Were ready for you now” Mikasa looks at him “No not until Eren gets here” The doctor sighs “Five minutes and not a minute longer.” She nods “Come on Eren”. As soon as Eren reaches the hospital he jumps in the car and looks back “Park it for me Annie” She nods and climbs into the driver’s seat whilst Eren rushes into the hospital. The doctor walks into the room “I'm afraid we can’t wait any longer” Mikasa screams “Not until Eren gets here” The doctor sighs “Mrs Ackerman we… Just then Eren bursts through the door out of breath “Sorry I'm late” The doctor looks at him “Eren I presume” He nods Ada passes him a bottle of water and he quickly drinks some of it. He walks over to Mikasa “Hey” She smiles “Hey you made it” Hey nods “Sorry I was late” He leans down and kisses her. Mikasa then looks at the doctor “Were ready now”. The doctors take her away and Eren follows them. 

45 minutes later Ada hears a baby crying and she smiles as does Thomas. Eren comes out of the room holding his little baby girl. He approaches Ada and Thomas and Ada smiles “What is it Eren” He smiles “A baby girl” Ada smiles “She’s beautiful look she has your green eyes Eren” He looks “Oh yea”. Ada then smiles “How’s Mikasa” Eren smiles “She’s OK just tired I better get back in there” He takes his daughter back into the room to Mikasa he puts her in Mikasa’s arms he smiles “She’s got my eyes” Mikasa smiles “I noticed isn't she beautiful” He nods “She is looks just like her mum and nan” She smiles “That she does what will she gain off you other than the eyes “He shrugs “No idea”.


	84. The One That Got Away Part 10 The Wedding

Eren lies beside MIkasa and their daughter he strokes his daughters face then arm “She’s so beautiful as are you” Mikasa sighs “I don’t feel beautiful right now” He kisses her on the neck “You’ll get your amazing figure back don’t worry but your still beautiful now and you always will be in my eyes” She smirks “So corny Eren” He smiles “So what” She smiles “So what are we going to call her we never really discussed baby names” He smiles “Isn't it a bit early for names” She smiles “I think we should call her Carla” He smiles “Are you sure” She nods “I think she would like that” He nods “OK she’s called Carla” She smiles “The house will be cramped” He nods then he gets a text from Reiner telling him the house is finished but shouldn't move in for a few days until the paints dry and Sasha, Annie, Hangi, Petra, Krista and Mina are all buying furniture. Eren smirks a nd Mikasa looks at him “What’s so funny” He smiles “Patience my Beautiful Goddess” She chuckles “Your and Idiot” He smiles “Maybe” She smiles “So how’s are house coming along” He looks at her “What you talking about” She smiles “I know you've been building our house”.

He raises and eyebrow “Oh Really” She kisses him “Remember we were best friends we grew up together I'm not stupid so tell me how’s it coming along” He sighs “Your annoying” She smiles “But you still love me” He groans “Yes I do and I should have figured out that you would know as for the house it's finished all our friends are buying furniture for it” She smiles “So it is our house” He glares at her “Damn you” She kisses him “You were always so gullible” He rolls his eyes then he picks up Carla and puts her in the little bed besides Mikasa’s bed Then he climbs back in and she smiles “What are you planning” He smiles “Sshush” He then starts tickling her and she starts laughing “Stop it Eren you’ll wake up Carla” He sighs then grabs her face and starts kissing her and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. They then cuddle then she rests her head on his shoulder and he smiles “Me, You and Carla are my family now” She smiles “Now for the next part of my master plan” He looks at her “What are you planning now I only tickled you” She smiles “I know so my plan is well Marry Me Eren” He’s shocked “You serious” She smiles “I've thought about it since we met in Calgary so yes I'm serious so do you want to marry me” He smiles “Of course I want to marry you I've always wanted to marry you” She smiles “Well go and get me a ring then” He smiles “I will” She smiles “Well go on then” He smirks “You want me to get one now” She smiles “The sooner the better” He smiles “OK I’ll recruit Armin” She laughs “Good idea I don’t want you to give me a basketball ring or something like that”. He smirks “Your wounding my pride Mikasa” She kisses him “I love You” He shakes his head “Apology not accepted” She pulls a sad face and he laughs “Don’t give me that look Mikasa you pretty much said I was dumb” She smiles “You’re not dumb but you did grow a ponytail so something’s wrong up there” He sighs “I’ll remember this Mikasa my vengeance will be sweet” She smirks “I'm not worried” He smirks “You should be” They kiss then he leaves the room. As soon as he leaves the hospital he rings Armin who picks up after a few rings “What’s up Eren is everything OK” Eren smiles “Everything is great we had a beautiful girl her name is Carla but that’s not why I'm ringing I've seconded you for a mission meet me outside the gym” Armin smiles “Will do and you can tell me everything” Eren nods “If I must” Armin smiles “Of course you must”.

When Armin meets him 10 minutes later Armin smiles “Congratulations buddy” Eren smiles “Thanks Buddy” Armin smiles “This is great news so what’s the mission” Eren smiles follow me you’ll know soon enough” They walks a few blocks until they stop outside a jewellers. Armin looks at Eren “Are you planning on doing what I think you’re doing” Eren smiles “She wants to marry me so she told me to get her a ring” Armin laughs “She asked you” Eren nods “Yea” Armin smiles “And what if you didn't wait never mind of course you want to marry her you probably always wanted to am I right” Eren sighs “You and Mikasa know me to well” Armin smiles “That’s what friends do Eren especially friends who've known each other as long as me and Mikasa have known you” Eren sighs “Yes I guess so” They both walk into the jewellery shop. Eren buys a beautiful ring then they leave Armin nudges him “So when are you going to propose”. Eren smiles “I think the party that Mikasa’s parents have arranged at Hannes Restaurant I guess will be a good a place as any”.  
A month later and there all living in the new house. Mikasa just fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. It’s now the night of the party. Surprisingly a lot of the extra weight she gained has gone he’s told her he has a ring but won’t tell her when he’s going to propose to her. A few hours later and everyone’s at Hannes place it’s been closed for a family party. Ada is holding Carla whilst Eren and Mikasa are dancing. After a few dances Mikasa goes off to talk to Annie and Sasha and a few of the other girls invited. So whilst she’s away Eren approaches Hannes. When Hannes looks up he smiles “Congrats on baby Carla Eren your mum would be so proud of you” Eren smiles “Thanks Hannes I have a favour to ask you” Hannes smiles “I'm listening” Eren explains what he wants to happen Hannes smiles “I've got you covered” Eren nods “Thanks Hannes” He then walks away and approaches Mrs Ackerman when he gets there Ada hands over Carla to him and he cuddles her then looks at her “My little princess”. 

Mikasa then walks up to him “So what am I” He smiles “My beautiful goddess remember” She rolls her eyes “You are so corny”. Just then Hannes gets on the stage provided for the night he takes hold on the mic “Welcome everyone so we all know why we’re here if not then I’ll tell you to celebrate the birth of baby Carla let’s get the spotlight on the couple Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman with baby Carla” Ada and Annie both take a few pictures a few other people take pictures then a few minutes later Hannes Continues talking then when he’s finished he nods to Eren who looks at Mikasa “Here take Carla I’ll be right back” Mikasa looks at Carla “Where’s daddy going to aye” Eren walks over to his coat and grabs the small box that has been there for over a month now it took longer for the paint to dry and the smell to go away and especially with a new baby that wasn't good luckily after a month everything was OK so now they moved in today in fact. 

He walks back to Mikasa then nods at Hannes who smiles “Last word tonight guys there is one last surprise so spotlight over to the couple please” Mikasa smiles but she’s unsure of this surprise then Eren smiles and gets on one knee he hears a few gasps but that’s OK Mikasa then looks at him and smiles as does he “MIkasa will you… before he can finish she smiles “Yes” Eren rolls his eyes “Your supposed to let me finish” She smiles “Well go on then” He shakes his head the coughs “Mikasa will you… She smiles “Yes” He rolls his eyes again then Armin approaches him and pats him on the shoulder “Just get up Eren she’s not going to let you finish she’s given you your answer” He sighs then pulls himself up and she smiles at him and he takes her hand and puts the ring on her finger. Armin takes Carla from Mikasa then Eren and Mikasa come together and they kiss. There’s a lot more cheers and more photo’s being taken.He looks at you “Your so annoying” She smiles “I love ruining your plans” He smiles “Remember what I said revenge will be mine” She smiles “You wouldn't hurt the moths of your child would you” She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles “Would You” He smiles and kisses her “I never said anything about hurting you” She chuckles.

Six months later they get married there are two empty seats with pictures of Eren’s parents in the front row. It was a beautiful wedding and by the time of the wedding Mikasa had regained her amazing figure. What made everyone laugh was when the priest said you may now kiss the bride she pretty much jumped into Eren’s lap and kissed him which made everyone laugh? Then they walk down the aisle and leave the church. Ada is following them holding baby Carla who looks just like her and Mikasa but she has Eren’s eyes and his temper from what Eren’s mother Carla described what Eren was like as a baby. Eren and Mikasa get down the bottom of the church steps then climb into a horse and carriage not that they wanted it but they also didn’t say no to it either Ada then passes Carla to Mikasa who places her on Eren’s knee Carla’s a right daddy’s girl not that MIkasa minds that much so is she if she’s honest. At the reception Carla sits with Ada who feeds her whilst Armin and then Annie give their speeches.

After the reception they get a lift home as Eren and Mikasa have both drunk quite a bit it’s their wedding after all. When they put Carla to bed they do what most married couple’s do the first night there married. A week later they fly to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Ada takes charge of Ada whilst there away. She video chats with them every day so Carla can see her mummy and daddy before she goes to bed. When they get home there lying in bed watching Carla they then start talking so Carla crawls under the covers and crawls her way up Eren’s chest then pokes her head out next to Eren’s face and he chuckles “Can I help you little princess he grabs her and blows raspberry’s on her stomach and Carla laughs she loves that he then puts her on the floor and she goes to play with her toys then Eren turns to Mikasa “Your turn” She turns to run but Eren grabs her and pins her down and does the same to her and Mikasa starts giggling “Stop it” He does stop but only to start tickling her she always was very ticklish. She tries to pull away “Stop it” He smiles “No can do revenge is mine” There’s only one way to stop him so she sits in his lap and kisses him so he stops. He smiles “Hello Mrs Yeager” She smiles “Hello Mr Yeager” He smiles “I love you” She smiles “I love you to”.


	85. Holiday Romance Part 1 Train Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie are pen friends who've known each other for 10 years although they've never met as Mikasa lives in Japan and Annie in Trost Germany. Mikasa secretly decides to visit her but on the train journey from Munich to Trost she meets Eren Yeager and there immediately attracted to each other. The Only problem is she’s only visiting Annie for a month.

Mikasa’s (POV)

Mikasa’s just arrived in Munich and she quickly makes her way from the airport to the train station when she gets there she sighs the first part of her journey is over but she knows she has a six hour train journey this will be boring she then sees a hot guy about her age she smiles “Cute” She then gets on the train.

Eren’s (POV)

Eren’s on his way back from a concert he just watched Rammstein in Munich he hates travelling at least he has his ipod and headphones to keep him busy for the boring six hour train ride. He sits down in his seat and immediately see’s the hottest girl he’s ever seen and she’s on the train with him this could be fun. He looks at her she’s Japanese and she’s sitting in the table seat facing his chair he smiles then puts on his earphones and starts listening to Adema.

Mikasa’s (POV) 

She sits down in her seat a table seat which is good as she can watch a dvd or something on her laptop time will fly if she does that. As soon as she gets out her laptop she groans “Six hours this will be fun” When she opens up the laptop she sees that cute guy again he then turns her way and smiles at her and she smiles back then he looks away and she smiles she can feel a blush coming what’s gotten into her this happens way to often if she’s honest. At least the trip won’t be as boring as she thought.  
Over the next few hours they constantly glance at each other but that’s about it there also both listening to music Eren (Adema) and Mikasa (Disturbed) it doesn't stop them from glancing and smiling at each other occasionally. After a few hours this changes as more people get on the train.

Eren’s (POV)

Eren’s just finished listening to his third album he glances her way and she smiles back then three people join her table so he can’t keep staring at her which is a shame as she’s very attractive he doesn't want the other women to get the wrong idea there not even slightly attractive if he’s honest but he sighs no more distractions four hours of more albums he guesses. He moves over to the window seat. He starts on a Hans Zimmer album before he does he can already hear them there loud he feels sorry for the hot girl.

Mikasa’s (POV)

As soon as she saw the three women getting on the train she hopped they wouldn't sit next to her and of course they did just that. Just before they settle she notices he’s moved to the other seat next to the window so that must mean the other seat is vacant but for how long. She smiles then speaks to the women next to her “I'm sorry Mrs but I have the wrong seat can I get out” The women smiles “Of course dear” She moves out of the way and Mikasa packs up her stuff then grabs her bag out of the luggage space she then looks around nobody else is getting on so she walks over to the cute guys seat and taps him on the arm”.

Eren and Mikas’a (POV) 

Eren’s leaning back with his eyes closed when he feels someone tap him on the arm when he opens his eyes he sees the girl from the table she smiles “Seems this is my seat” Then she puts a finger over her lip and he chuckles “Well then it’s your seat then” When she puts her bag in the compartment and sits down he smiles “They that bad are they” She smiles “Oh yea very loud and besides I lost my view of you so I had to move” He smiles “Oh I see well you can see me easily enough now I'm Eren by the way Eren Yeager” She smiles “I'm Mikasa Ackerman nice to meet you” They shake hands then they start talking he smiles “So are you a tourist” She nods “Yes I'm visiting my pen friend we've been friends for 10 years now but have never seen each other except by sky ping”. Me smiles “I'm going for a guess here but you not talking about my friend Annie are you” She nods “How did you know” He smiles “A guess she talks about you a lot always wonder how you've never actually met so you live in Tokyo Japan aye” She smiles “So you know Annie” He nods “Yea I've known her for most of my life we've kind of grown up together her me and my friend Armin so does she know you’re coming or is this a surprise” She smiles Yes a surprise I’ll be here for about a month” He smiles “A month well this will be a surprise of course”.

She smiles “She’s actually mentioned you a few times she said you were going to see Rammstein said she was going to go but she couldn't get time off work” He nods “Yes she wanted to come it sux she likes them and it was last night she would have loved it I've seen them before of course” She smiles “I like them also what are they like live” He smiles “There a bit bizarre but there still awesome” She smiles “Bizarre as in what way” He smiles “Hard to explain you’ll see if you ever see them live” She nods “OK so what were you listening since you got on the train probably not Rammstein” He smiles “No not Rammstein I listened to Adema first then a Slipknot album then Disturbed” She smiles “And now” He smiles “Oh Hans Zimmer what about you” She giggles “Rammstein” He nods “Oh what album” She nods “Sehnsucht” He smiles “Great album wow they are loud aren't they” She looks over then back at Eren “They sure are” He smiles “So we should get into Trost in just over an hour and taxi’s will be expensive at this time of night I’ll give you a lift to Annie’s if you want” She smiles “If it’s no bother then sure”.

He smiles “Nah besides she’s my friend to and I want to see the look on her face when she sees you and I also live a block from her any ways.” She nods “Well thank you and your mean” He smiles “I'm not mean” She smiles “So she says you've been friends since you were five is that true” He nods “Yea it seems weird really but yea a long time I've known Armin since I was three but yea me, Annie and Armin have known each other for so long” She smiles “I bet it must be nice to have known someone for so long” He nods “It’s good and bad I guess” She smiles “So did you and Annie ever you know” He smiles “Oh I’d hate to ruin all the gossip you two will probably spend all night talking about so I’ll let you answer that”.

She smiles “You’re just as she describes you” He smiles “Don’t listen to everything she says” She giggles “Oh why not”. He rolls his eyes “She likes to lie” She smiles “Does she now” He smiles “Your just as cryptic as she is” She smiles “Good I think” He smiles “I’ll let you think on that then” She smiles “So have you always lived in Trost” He nods “Yea born and bred what about you” She smiles “I've always lived in Japan but my dad was from Trost” He smiles “A long time ago I take it” She nods “He moved to Munich for University that’s where he met my mum they fell in love and quickly got married then he followed her to Japan and never looked back. He smiles “So your half German then aye” She nods “Yes I guess I am this is the first time I've left Japan” He smiles “You’ll like it here mostly everyone’s nice” She smiles “Mostly” He smiles “Annie will fill you in probably” She laughs “Does she have a lot of info to fill me in on” He smirks “You’ll see”. They continue talking then they get into Trost station and they quickly disembark. He helps her with her luggage as he has no luggage himself then he escorts her to the car park. She smiles “Why didn't you drive to Munich” He smiles “I drank a lot of alcohol so wouldn't have been a good idea”. She smiles “And Now” He smiles “Don’t worry I'm sober now well until I get home that is I have a 12 pack with my name on it order a pizza and drink beer a great end to the night” She laughs “Something tells me you do this often” He smirks “Not as often as I’d like well here it is”. She looks from the BMW X5 to Eren “How can you afford this” He smiles “You should know the drill by now” She laughs “Annie again” He nods “See you get it” They both laugh then Eren helps her put her bags in the boot of the car then they climb in and she seatbelts up she looks at Eren “Seatbelt” He looks over “What” She points to the seatbelt and he looks at her “Oh right” She smiles “Sorry it’s just my dad’s a cop safety first right” He puts on his seatbelt “I guess so” He then starts up the engine and they drive away. The journey isn't that long so they just talk about hobbies until they get there. It takes about 35 minutes to get from the train station to Annie’s when they get there she helps him get her bags out of his car then they walk up Annie’s path she knocks though and Eren waits behind her after a few seconds the door opens and Annie’s shocked “Mikasa oh my god” She then sees Eren behind her “Hey Eren” He nods “Hey Annie found her on the train gave her a lift home” Annie nods Eren then brings the bags in then he says goodbye.


	86. Holiday Romance Part 2 Gossip and Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of flirting that's about it

Annie & Mikasa’s (POV)

Annie looks at Mikasa “I can’t believe you’re really here this is awesome I thought we’d never actually meet so how long you here for” Mikasa smiles “I'm here for one month” Annie nods “Well this is awesome your lucky I have a spare room” Mikasa nods “Lucky you then” Annie smiles “Come on I’ll take you to the spare room and help you unpack if you want” Mikasa shrugs “OK” They both pick up the bags Eren put down and take them to the spare room after they unpack they sit down in the front room Annie grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses then comes back and they both sit down. Annie looks at Mikasa “You Hungry” She nods “Yes how about a pizza Eren’s ordering one to so he told me” Annie smiles then grabs the phone and orders two meat feast pizza’s then gives them the address and hangs up. She turns back to Mikasa “So how did you meet Eren” Mikasa smiles and tells her everything that happened and Annie laughs “It’s his eyes they attract women’s attention not that he cares much he doesn't date much as far as I know two people”

Mikasa smiles “Is one of them you by any chance” Annie grins “Did Eren tell you” Mikasa smiles “He told me to ask you but telling from that grin its yes” Annie nods “Yes we did date for a year I had a major crush on him we got together the first year of college but we eventually ended it mutually after the year was up we've known each other most of our lives so neither of us wanted to ruin our friendship” Mikasa smiles “OK so juicy details how did you get together”.

Annie laughs “Well like I said I had a major crush on Eren for about five years we and a lot of our friends took a year out after leaving high school so we only finished high school last year so I had a crush on him since I was 10. Well any-ways back to what you wanted to know we were at a party a college the first in college actually We had both drunk a lot Eren far more than me so he’d gone to bed about 20 minutes earlier whilst I kept drinking Apparently he, Jean and Reiner had a drinking game Eren won like he usually does but he was exhausted so he went to bed. I went up about 45 minutes later I didn't notice at first as I was pretty drunk by then but even thought there was like 50 rooms at Krista’s house/mansion I happened to enter the room that was occupied already” Mikasa smiles “By Eren I take it” Annie nods “Well yea but I still didn't know at first I took my top off and jeans so I was just in my panties and tank top I climbed into the bed I quickly noticed someone was already in the bed and when I looked closer I noticed it was Eren by his tattoo’s one on his shoulder was clearly visible I was kind of embarrassed I had a crush on him and now I was in bed with him then he turned around so he wasn't asleep after all he just looked at me and I at him then I just moved over and kissed him he kissed me straight back so he must have liked me to we just went at it snogging for like 10 minutes both completely drunk but we both knew what we were doing and who each of us were his body was amazing we started dating the day after which wasn't a surprise to many of our friends Eren never really told anyone but he liked me but didn't know if I was interested but like I said we broke up a year later mutually which made some of our friends sad but they understood why we did it I still wonder though” 

Mikasa smiles “You mean friends with benefits” Annie shrugs “I don’t know about that maybe I don’t know but as you described you stared at each other for three hours then talked for the other three hours so tell me do you like him” Mikasa blushes “I do but I'm only here on holiday” Annie nods “Yea I understand that besides there are other guys to like Armin Eren’s best friend then there’s Reiner, Bertoldt, Tommy, Connie, Jean and Marco” Mikasa nods “You told me that Eren and Jean have a strange friendship” Annie nods “That they do” sometimes there friends and get on OK other times their rivals but in my opinion its more jealousy on Jean’s part”.

Mikasa nods “Go On” Just then the food arrives so Annie pays and they start eating then Annie continues “Well Eren was the football captain in both high school and college he’s played football since he was young and well Jean is just jealous he felt like he deserved the captaincy which he doesn't in my opinion he’s not leadership material he’s an OK footballer but Eren’s a true leader he takes the penalties and free kicks he deserves his rewards because he backs it up on the pitch but like I said Jean is just jealous of that in my opinion the rivalry is stupid I've even told Eren that and he agrees with me. Then there’s the other problem with his only other girlfriend Mina Carolina apparently both Eren and Jean liked her but she chose Eren then later on she dumped Eren for Jean and it was weird he wasn't that bothered to be honest or maybe that was show who likes to be dumped. He just told Jean to treat her well unfortunately they only stayed together for two months until she moved on to someone else I think it’s just Jean wants what Eren has and then when he got it he didn't know what to really do he tries to upstage Eren. Jean’s not ugly well he has a huge face which is why me and Eren call him horse face but he has nothing on Eren. Mikasa smiles “Jean seems like a Muppet to me” Annie laughs “Yea I guess he is well tomorrow night you will meet all out friends when I take you out clubbing he’ll be there and will probably try it on with you he thinks he’s god’s gift to women but well he isn't.”. They continue talking for a few more hours than Mikasa goes to bed as does Annie. Mikasa lies in bed but all she can think about is seeing Eren again.

The next night like Annie said she takes Mikasa out on the town after a few clubs they end out at Annie’s favourite bar luckily most of her friends are there minus Eren which immediately makes Mikasa sad. She talks to everyone there they all seem very friendly but the one person she wants to talk to is missing she wonders where he is. Mikasa notices how close Sasha and Connie are but Annie tells her there just friends although Mikasa doesn't believe her. Mikasa’s just spoken to Armin who is Eren’s best friend who tells her that Eren should be here soon and she’s happy at that. Armin then moves on to talking with Connie and Sasha. Mikasa moves away from that conversation and at that moment is by herself just at that moment Jean approaches her “Hi Mikasa isn't it”.

She nods “Yes and your Jean right” He smiles “That’s correct so how do you like Trost so far. She smiles “It’s Cool so far” He smiles “So anyone here that interests you” She looks at him she can’t believe it is he seriously asking her if she likes someone does she expect to say well you’re not bad that’s not going to happen” She raises an eyebrow “You’re asking me if I like someone” He nods “Well yea you’re a very attractive looking women I take it Annie’s told you about me and Eren” She nods “She has” He smirks “Well Eren if I'm honest Is all talk he can’t even keep a girlfriend” Mikasa can’t believe how much of an arsehole he is and she’s been speaking with him for less than a minute she smirks “Well You took one of them off him and by what Annie says she dumped you after like two months”.

Just then Eren turns up and he sees Armin first “Hey Buddy” Armin smiles “Hey buddy you made it Annie’s ben friend from Japan came here she’s very pretty she’s around here somewhere” Eren looks around and sees her talking with Jean and he groans then Ymir comes over “Eren Yeager’s in da house” He smiles “Your weird Ymir” She smiles “I’ll be right back with a special drink just for you” He nods “OK” She walks up to the bar then the bartender approaches her she smiles “A Jaegerbomb please” He nods whilst this is going on Reiner has approached Eren and Armin. Reiner smiles “Eren you have to meet Annie’s penfriend she’s totally hot so your type” Eren smirks “Oh really” Reiner nods “Yea” Eren smirks “I've already spoken to her on the train here actually we met in Munich when I was coming home from the Rammstein concert and yes she’s very attractive and seems very outgoing” Ymir then walks up and passes him a drink she smiles “A Jaegerbomb for the Yeagermeister”.

Mikasa hears the name Yeager although it sounded like YeagerMeister but that’s OK she looks around with her eyes whilst Jean’s going on with himself at first Eren doesn't seem to notice her he’s sharing a joke with Reiner, Ymir, Krista and Armin over something. Then maybe a sick sense he turns to her and she smiles and so does he maybe Jean thinks she’s smiling at him he’d be dead wrong. Jean then smiles “I’ll be right back” He walks off and heads to the toilets and she rolls her eyes she’s just glad he’s finally shut up what an ego he has she then walks over to Eren she smiles “Hey Eren” He smiles “Hey Mikasa where’s horseface gone” She shrugs “No idea and to be honest who cares no offence but he’s a bit of a dick his ego is through the roof as the saying goes his ego is writing cheque’s his body can’t cash” Reiner laughs “Yea that’s Jean for ya”. She smiles “So what you drinking” He smiles “A Jaegerbomb or Yeagerbomb” She looks confused Ymir smiles “We call him Yeagerbomb or Yeagermeister” She smiles “Oh a nickname” Eren nods “Yea”.  
She smiles “Can I try it” He nods “OK” Before he can pass it to her she grabs his hand and brings it to her mouth with his hand still holding the glass and she takes a drink. Reiner, Ymir, Krista and Armin are trying very hard not to burst out laughing. She smiles “That was nice so do you want to dance” Eren is pretty embarrassed here he scratches his head “I'm not the best dancer” She smiles “That’s OK” She takes his hand and leads him onto the dance floor then she wraps her arms around his neck “I've been waiting for you to arrive” He nods “Oh OK”.

Reiner and Ymir are laughing wow if I don’t know any better I’d say she already likes Eren just how long was they on the train together” Armin smiles “Six hours and for four hours all they did was stare at each other then she sat next to him and they chatted for the next two hours” Krista laughs “That’s so cute”. Ymir smiles “Yeagerbomb’s got an admirer. Armin nods “Yea I hope he remembers she’s only here for a month.” Krista nods “Good point”.

They Start dancing then Jean leaves the bathroom and notices Mikasa’s gone he sees her with Eren dancing and he groans then Annie approaches him “You’re not going to cry are you Jeano” He looks at Annie “What does she see in Eren” She smiles “No offence but Mikasa never had any interest in anyone here she was waiting for Eren all along your never stood a chance she met Eren on the train in Munich and for four hours all they did is stare at each other then she sat next to him and they talked for the last two hours” She looks at them dancing then back at Jean “She’s not your type she only dates humans not horses” She laughs and walks off. Jean glares at her then at Eren and Mikasa and sighs then goes to get a drink.


	87. Holiday Romance Part 3 Getting To Know One Another

Mostly everyone’s still out a few have gone home eg. Jean as he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with Annie’s pen friend as she only has eyes for Eren and hasn't left his side since he arrived. He does notice how different Eren is though it’s like he’s never seen anyone like Mikasa in his whole life. Mikasa and Eren are back dancing again then she looks him in the eyes and he looks at her and smiles “What” She smiles “I'm going to kiss you” He smiles “Oh OK” She moves closer and they kiss slowly at first then tongues get involved they both leave the dance floor and they sit down but she quickly climbs into his lap and they continue kissing. Ymir looks at Annie “Seems they like each other” Annie laughs but in a way she’s kind of sad Eren can be a pretty emotional guy he knows she’s her only a month he can’t get to attached to her but she smiles at Ymir “You Don’t say”.  
She then walks over to them “Hey guys get a room” Eren smiles “Sshussh” Annie laughs “Take her home Eren to my house not yours” He smirks “OK” They both stand up and say there farewells Armin smiles “Taxi’s waiting outside” Eren smiles “Thanks buddy” Armin smiles “Nice meeting you Mikasa” She smiles “Same” Then they both leave they climb into the cab and Eren tells the driver where there going. It takes about 20 minutes to get to Annie’s.

A soon as Mikasa opens the front door she drags Eren into her room luckily Eren has closed the door before she grabbed him. As soon as they get into her room she goes straight back to kissing him and within moments there both stripped naked and are going at it. Before they know it there breathing heavily after just having sex. There now curled up together she smiles “That was amazing” He chuckles “I know it was fun” She laughs “Did you see Jean’s face when we kissed” He smiles “Well I was more focused on actually kissing you and why did you have to ruin everything by mentioning that horsefaced arsehole but to answer your question I did see and it was priceless” She smiles and rests her head on his chest “I can see why you don’t get on” He nods and brushes hair out of her eyes she looks up “Apart from Jean they all seemed nice” He smiles “Yea there all good mates” They kiss again then fall asleep.

Over the next few weeks Eren is with Mikasa a lot unless she’s with Annie he takes her to the cinema, ice skating, rock climbing and to the zoo (her choice) He also takes her up to Trost Peak where he tells her that he and Armin used to come up and watch the sunset they also watched it together one day. Most of the time she’s with Annie is because Eren’s at work and he usually meets her after work. One day Mikasa and Annie are sitting down on Annie’s couch when Annie turns to her “Mikasa is it wise to as close as you are with Eren your only hear another week then you’ll be gone this will be hard on Eren when you do finally go he really likes you and your with him pretty much every day” Mikasa sighs “I never meant for this to happen it just well did I really like Eren he’s gorgeous, funny, athletic he has a killer body as you well know and he’s amazing in bed as you also know”.  
Annie laughs “Oh yes I know I just don’t want to see either of you get hurt he’s my best friend he won’t show it but I know him to well he’ll be devastated when you go” She sighs “I know Annie so will I I’ll never see him again although anything’s possible right I've never met anyone like Eren before he has many friends they’ll help him won’t they” Annie nods “Yea he will be OK I hope so has Jean tried again” Mikasa laughs “Horseface no he avoids me which is good he’s a jerk if you ask me he’s so full of himself he thinks he’s god’s gift to women well he aren't” Annie laughs “I agree he’s far from god’s gift” They both laugh.

A few hours later Eren rings the front door and Mikasa opens it she smiles “Hey” He smiles “Hey Yourself so what do you want to do tonight” She bites her lip” Let’s just stay here tonight and cuddle and watch a movie or something” He nods “Sounds good my legs are killing me so are my shoulders” She smiles “Come in then and I’ll give you a massage” He nods “Oh OK” He sees Annie “Hey Annie” She nods “Hey Eren damn you look like shit man” He laughs “Gee thanks Annie men like to be insulted after a hard day’s work”. Annie smirks “Shut it Yeager” Mikasa smiles “Come On” She leads him to her room and he takes off his top and she climbs onto his back and gives him a massage which leads up to them both being naked and having sex again which is OK for both of them”.

It leaves them exhausted so instead of watching a movie they end up falling asleep. The next day Eren’s off work so he takes both Mikasa and Annie to a theme park. They all have fun on the dodgems after a few hours they leave and meet up with Sasha, Connie and Armin and go against them at Paint ball. Eren’s team wins easily with Eren ending up killing both Connie and Sasha and Annie and Mikasa teamed up to kill Armin shooting him a combined total of 20 times.

Over the next few days Eren takes her to more new places such as laser quest, bowling, miniature golf and lastly swimming which wasn't new to Mikasa as she was a good swimmer who told Eren she won loads of medals in school and stuff which was cool. It’s now the night before Mikasa’s due to leave there was a farewell party the night before now the night before she’s going it’s just Eren, Annie, Mikasa and Armin at Annie’s house. Eren and Mikasa are sharing one couch with Eren lying down with Mikasa sitting between his legs with her back resting against his chest. Armin and Annie are both sitting on other comfy chairs. Armin looks over at Mikasa “Did you have fun Mikasa”

She nods “Very much so I did so many new things it sux to be leaving in a few hours” Eren’s been pretty quiet all night for obvious reasons of course. Both Armin and Annie can see the inner torment he’s showing Armin’s even told Annie he thinks Eren’s actually in love with Mikasa and after this she agrees with him. After a few more hours of small talk Armin stands up and stretches “Well everyone I'm off it was nice meeting you Mikasa” She stands up and hugs Armin “It was nice meeting you also your just as Annie describes you also” He nods “I’ll take that as a compliment I think” She nods “It’s a good thing so take it as a compliment” He nods “Latters Annie Laterz Eren” Annie waves but Eren does nothing. Armin sighs then just leaves. Annie then looks at them “I’m off to bed guys I’ll see you before you go right” Mikasa smiles “Night” Annie leaves then Eren stands up he heads towards the door and Mikasa turns around and grabs his hand “Are you OK Eren you've been so quiet all day” He lowers his head “I'm OK I'm just sad that’s all” He wants to tell her that he’s in love with her but he can’t she’s never coming back he knew this day would come and he hates it he can’t believe how quickly he fell for her” He turns to leave again but she stops him “Stay with me” He sighs “Mikasa” She sighs “Please” He nods “OK” She leads him to her room for a few more hours at least. They climb into the bed and just hug each other. She looks at him “I'm going to miss you so much Eren” He sighs “And I you it’s been a fun month right” She nods “It has I’ll take a lot of fond memories back with me but I’ll also be going back very sad I never expected for us to get so attached so I’ll miss you so much but promise me you’ll be OK when I'm gone” He sighs “I’ll try” She turns to him and they kiss then she lies down and quickly falls asleep but he can’t sleep he’s just lying there with the girl of his dreams asleep in his arms who in a few hours’ time will get on a train and never see him again how can he sleep knowing that the girl he’s in love will never see him again.

A few hours later and she’s all packed up Eren’s in his car as he’s taking her to the train station. Annie and Mikasa are saying goodbye to each other they both hug. Annie smiles “It was so good to finally meet you let me know when you get back” Mikasa smiles “It was great seeing you to and I will now please look after Eren I know he’s sad I don’t think he slept last night I know he’s sad and I feel the same way”. Annie looks at Eren in the car then back at Mikasa “I’ll try that’s all I can promise” They hug again. Then Mikasa hands over the spare key then walks to Eren’s car he gets out and helps her with her bags then they get in with not a word spoken as everything was said yesterday although Mikasa still wants him to talk but he just drives she can see the sadness in his eyes but what can she do. Eren doesn't even glance at her in his own world probably.

When they arrive at the train station he accompanies her to the platform and the trains already there she hugs him “Goodbye Eren I’ll never forget you I had so much fun but I’ll miss you more than anything” He doesn't reply just nods. She doesn’t know what to do so she just picks up her bags and gets on the train by the time she’s found a seat he’s gone that makes her sad. When he gets to his car he sighs then before he knows it he feels something land on his hand he touches his eyes and he’s crying.


	88. Holiday Romance Part 4 Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part in the story there is alot of sadness as u can tell from the title read the chapter to find out what happens

It’s been a month since Mikasa left and even though Annie, Armin and his other friends tried to help him it was near impossible when he never left his house or let anyone enter his house he never even opened the door. He also wouldn't answer there calls or anything Hannes his boss who knows Eren has gave him some time off which of course was good for Eren he could be home by himself. Reiner came over once to ask him if he wanted to go play football with Bertoldt and the other but he never opened the door so Reiner just left. After a time they stopped trying to contact him even his parents failed to get in touch with them. As Armin lives across the road he saw food delivery trucks and take out vans arrive so he was still alive. Armin contacts Annie and tells him about the delivery trucks and there both worried but they haven’t told Mikasa yet.

After two months he finally leaves the house and he’s changed so much he’s lost weight so maybe he’s not always eating what he asks for he looks exhausted and tired he doesn't acknowledge anyone he quits his job but Hannes won’t let him he just tells him to have time off. Eren reluctantly agrees. He’s seen going for long walks by himself going out in the early hours of the morning and not coming back until late nobody knows where he actually goes. He’s seen sometimes sitting on the swing at the park and just stares off into space like a zombie. Sometimes he remains on the swings even if it’s raining. Armin finds out about what he does and when he tells Annie she’s shocked he’s like a zombie now they've had enough they have to tell Mikasa well Annie does she’s Mikasa’s pen friend. What’s worrying Annie though is how MIkasa felt did she actually care for Eren or was it just a fling if it was then she wouldn't tell her.

Annie after work opens up her laptop and goes onto Skype then opens a chat with Mikasa and waits for her to reply. She waits like five minutes before Mikasa’s face pops up on the screen as soon as she sees Annie’s face she looks worried “What’s wrong” Annie sighs “Mikasa I have to tell you something but first I need to know something do you like Eren or was it just a fling” Mikasa looks at her “Is something wrong with Eren” Annie sighs “Yes but can you tell me please” Mikasa nods “OK I do like Eren I can’t stop thinking about him it wasn't just a fling I've missed him so much so what’s wrong with Eren tell me he’s not dead or hurt or anything bad” Annie sighs “He’s not dead or hurt no but he’s a total wreck for the last two months hey stayed in his house spoke to nobody ordered his food and take out he’s finally come out this week but Armin says he’s lost weight his boss has gave him a leave of absence he goes out early and comes back late he sits on the swings at the park and just looks like a zombie he interacts with nobody not even his parents I'm worried about him”.

Mikasa’s shocked devastated maybe “She sighs “Why is he doing this” Annie sighs “Me and Armin aren't certain for sure but we think that he might be in love with you Armin figured it out first then told me and I agree with him Eren’s always been a pretty emotional guy he’s been in a bad place before but nothing like this he only dated me and Mina and I know it was hard for him although he never said anything I know Eren to well then with you it was different he was like a new man but now you’re gone he’s like a zombie it’s not your fault of course he knew he shouldn't get to attached but love happens quickly sometimes. It’s sad Mikasa he won’t even talk to his parents like I said earlier he’s lost weight he looks like he doesn't sleep either” Mikasa’s stunned “He loves me” Annie nods “We think so we don’t know for how long maybe instantly who knows” Mikasa sighs “Where is he now” Annie shrugs “Not sure he likes to go to the park so there is a good a place as any he sits there for hours and doesn't even care if it’s raining but he does leave if it’s to heavy or to dark” Mikasa nods “Go and find him and bring your laptop call me when you find him I have to talk to him” Annie sighs “Is that wise” Mikasa shrugs “I don’t care I need to talk to him I care about him”.

Annie does as Mikasa asked and she finds him at the park sitting on the swing with his head sown she opens her laptop and skype’s Mikasa who picks up immediately “Put me in front of Eren” Annie nods and places the laptop on Eren’s knees. Then Mikasa speaks “Eren look at me” At first he thinks he’s just wishing to hear her voice he’s missed her so much although it’s only been two months. Then He looks up and sees Mikasa on the screen and he touches the screen “Mikasa” She smiles “Hey what are you doing to yourself Eren” He sighs “I love you I miss you so much I'm nothing without you with me it feels like my soul has deserted me I don’t know what to do any more”. She’s crying she touches the screen “Eren I'm so sorry this is so hard for me seeing you like this I miss you to I can’t stop thinking about you seeing you like this is killing me you said you’d be OK” He sighs “I tried but I was deluding myself I wanted to tell you how I felt but I couldn't it was too hard” He close the laptop and passes it to Annie then walks away.

Annie sits down where Eren was and reopens the laptop “Eren’s in a bad way” Mikasa nods “You don’t think he’s hurting himself do you” Annie sighs “I don’t think so but I can’t be certain like I told you earlier he spent two whole months alone in his house not even his parents could reach him I’ll take to you laterz OK” Mikasa nods “OK let me know if anything changes” Annie nods “I will” She then logs off Skype and shuts down the laptop. She sighs “This is fucked up Eren’s never been like this before” She doesn't notice anyone’s there until Jean sits on the swings next to her “He really loved her aye” She looks up “Oh Jean you heard that it was private you know but yea he does” He nods “Yea maybe I shouldn't have eavesdropped but I don’t know seeing them that night you took her out made me see Eren differently I had a feeling this might have happened although were not always friends we are sometimes I've known him a long time I ‘ve never seen him this messed up what can be done about it though” Annie shrugs “I'm not really sure he’s my best friend I had a feeling this might have happened I warned Mikasa about this but I never thought it would be this bad. She gets up and walks away leaving Jean alone he sighs “You can be a real idiot sometimes Eren but I know how you’re feeling well sort of I guess”.

After Mikasa had gotten off Skype with Annie she lied down in bed she didn't expect it to be so bad Annie should have told her earlier but he was locked away for two months so what could she do. She decides to go downstairs and talk to her mum so she walks downstairs and sees he mum reading a magazine so she sits down next to her “Mum can we talk” Ada smiles and puts down the magazine “Why sure dear what’s troubling you” Mikasa tells her mum everything and also what’s happened to Eren since she came back home. Her Mums pretty shocked “Oh my that’s so sad he’s not in a good place right now” Mikasa sighs “I think I'm in love with him to I miss him so much I know it was only a month over there but it was amazing he was amazing we did so much together I miss him so much”.

Ada sighs “It was only a month though Mikasa” Mikasa nods “I know but it felt like years I just wanted to be with him all the time every moment I was there I wanted to be there with him so yes I do love him but what should I do ever since we danced together and we shared our first kiss I realised that I do love him I didn't know if he felt that way though but obviously he did”. Ada sighs “So what do you want to do your 21 now you free to choose your own path” Mikasa smiles “My own path then that’s simple my path coincides with Eren” Ada smiles “Then you know what you have to do then” She smiles “Yes mum I have to go back and be with Eren the man I can’t stop thinking about” Just then they hear laughing then the sound of Mikasa’s dad laughing “So my little babies in love is she” Mikasa looks up “Hey daddy” He sits down next to Ada then looks back at Mikasa “So who is this person then” Mikasa tells her dad everything and he smiles “Did you say his name was Eren Yeager I know a Yeager once” Mikasa nods “His dad’s called Grisha and his mums called Carla” Thomas smiles “So they got together then always suspected they might they were an odd couple though but they loved each other so that’s all that mattered so Eren must be there kid then Wow” Mikasa smiles “So daddy I'm going to move and be with Eren” He smiles “Is this what you really want” She nods “Yes a part of me never wanted to leave him” He nods “Well then go for it like your mother said your 21 now follow your own path so when you moving then” Mikasa smiles “As soon as possible” He smiles “Well you start packing then you don’t have a job yet so you pack we’ll get the ticket”. She jumps and hugs her dad “Thanks Daddy” She rushes upstairs to start packing. Thomas smiles “So the next generation of the Yeagers and The Ackerman’s will interact aye maybe we’ll get some grandchildren doesn’t seem like Levi’s interested in having kids”. It doesn't take as long to pack and yet again she tells nobody she’s coming she gets into the back of her dads car and they take her to the airport. They both hug her goodbye Ada smiles “Let us know when you get there” Mikasa smiles “Oh I will I’ll miss you both but my path leads to Eren” Thomas Smiles “Then go be with him then”. She hugs them both again then goes to her plane.

Its 6pm the following evening when she arrives in Trost she gets a taxi straight from the train station to Erens. She hopes he’s actually at home. When she knocks at first there’s no answer. She’s just about to press the doorbell again when the door slowly opens. Eren stares at her “MIkasa” She smiles and runs into his arms and he hugs her she smiles “I love you to Eren I'm here now to be with you if you want me to” He nods “I do” She smiles “I've been in love with you since we danced and shared our first kiss” He nods “I can’t believe you’re really here” She smiles and looks at her bags then wraps her arms around his neck “I'm here to stay with the love of my life” He smiles “A surprise visit” She nods “Well sort of but this time I'm staying and not in your spare room” He smiles “Good because my spare room’s a games room you’ll be staying in my room then” She nods “Yep” He picks her up and she wraps her arms and legs around him again. They kiss for a minute before he lets her go then they bring in her bags then he takes her hand and leads her to him room and within moments of entering the room there making love again. After they've had sex there lying in each other’s arms she smiles “My dad knows your parents”.  
He nods “Oh really” She nods “Yea my dad said your parents were only dating when he knew them” He nods “Oh well that’s nice I guess” She giggles “Now the next generation of the Yeager’s and the Ackerman’s will join forces and have many kids together and battle the Kirstein family to the death”. He laughs “Jeans not a problem he knows how much I love you I spoke to him yesterday he won’t get in the way” then he kisses her “So you've figured it all out have you Mrs Ackerman” She kisses him “Oh it will be Mrs Yeager soon enough with a small army of little minions” He smiles “So married and kids anything else about the kids just how many do you want” She smiles “Yes I've thought of everything and a boy and a girl would be nice” He nods “Your serious about all this” She nods 2I’ve never been more serious I've thought of nothing else since I left Tokyo I want to be with your forever besides my mum and dad want to be grandparents it doesn’t seem like my older brother Levi is having any any time soon” He smiles “Sounds good to me but first we need to get reacquainted again” She giggles “I understand perfectly” He nods “Good” They start kissing again.


	89. College Romance Part 1 Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a college student who’s very popular with both the boys for his sports skills everyone wants to be friends with him and the girls. Girls ask him out all the time but he’s not interested in them but there’s a problem he has his eyes set on an older women not to old though this person happens to be one of his college tutors her name is Mikasa Ackerman what he doesn’t know is she likes him not that she really should being his tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more mature then most there is sex quite regularly I'm still not good at it but oh well enjoy it if u want to or don't

Erens just finished football practice but he’s left his bag in his locker so he has to get his bag out of his locker before College closes. He quickly grabs his bag and goes back to the doors unfortunately there locked up he goes to all the doors but there all locked also so he groans and walks off to find another door. Mikasa’s just left her lecture room she had to stay behind to mark some work so she’s late leaving. She grabs her coat and bag and leaves the room she better be quick the doors will be locked shortly. When she gets to the main doors she finds them locked she tries a few others but there also locked she searches her coat for her mobile but it’s not there then she remembers she took it out of her coat it’s on her desk she quickly runs back to her room but it’s now also locked so she groans.

She leaves her lecture room to find another door surely there must be one still open if not then she’s fucked. She finds all the doors locked so she groans again then someone talks behind her so she turns around. It’s one of her students she knows exactly know Eren Yeager it’s kind of embarrassing because she has a crush on him he’s 18 so his records show but she’s still his tutor. He smiles “Its locked up like every other door I've checked myself” She nods “Eren Yeager isn't it” He smirks “Seriously you know what my name is Mrs Ackerman I've only been in your class for nearly two years” She nods “Fuck” He smirks “Now Now Mrs Ackerman” She shakes her head but laughs He smiles “Seems were locked in this spooky college hope you’re not afraid of the dark” She just rolls her eyes he smiles what are the chances he’s be locked in college with the women he’s had a crush on since college started. She’s drop dead gorgeous. She breaks him out of his trance “Eren” He looks up “Sorry what did you say” She smiles “I asked if you’re sure all the doors were locked”.

He nods “Yea I checked and double checked were stuck in here” She nods “Have you got your phone” He shakes his head “I'm afraid not I left it at home to charge what about you” She points behind her “Left it in my lecture room” He smirks “Gutted” She smirks “Seems so” He leans on the wall “It’s going to get cold in here very quickly” She nods “Is there any place that will stay warm” He shrugs “You’re the teacher not me” She sighs “I'm only a temp only here until the end of this year” He nods “There’s a boiler room that should stay warm I bet” He shivers its already getting cold and he’s still wearing his football uniform short sleeved shirt and shorts. He hasn't even brought his coat as the weather was supposed to be sunny it won’t be now but he never expected to be locked in his college all night.

She looks at him “You look cold” He nods “I better go change he walks over to the toilets of course there locked also. she smiles “You’re not afraid of the dark are you” He smiles “Why do you want me to hold your hand” She smiles “Do you want me to” He laughs “Now Now Mrs Ackerman anyone would think your flirting with me” He chuckles then walks into the next corridor to change not seeing the massive blush she’s wearing on her face right now She moves over to the corner she shouldn't do it but oh well she sees his muscles and she blushes again before she knows what she’s doing she blurts out “Very Nice” He comes back around the corner wearing jeans and lowering his top he heard her comment of course but feigns ignorance “What did you say” He smiles “Or should I say stop perving over your student Mrs Ackerman” She blushes again and he smirks Then puts a jumper over his t-shirt “That’s better should keep me warm” She nods “I think I know where the boiler room is” He nods “I know where it is also it’s a well-known hang out for couple or so I’m heard” She smiles “Oh really” He shrugs then smirks “Don’t look at me like that”. 

They walk to the boiler room and she tries the door it seems locked. She steps back and he feels above the door and brings down the key she looks at him with a raised eyebrow” He smirks “More insider information” She nods “Of course” He smirks and uses the key to open the door then they both head into the boiler room as expected its nice and warm so he immediately takes off his jumper and his t-shirt gets raised causing Mikasa to bite her bottom lip and blush again. He pulls down his t-shirt again and grabs a blanket someone must have left he hopes it doesn't smell too bad he places it on the floor then he then sits on it and groans “I'm knackered” She sits next to him “Why are you knackered” He smiles “Football Practice my legs are killing me feels like they've been hit with a cricket bat” She nods “That Bad aye” He lies back and she does to she can’t believe how close she is to him. She looks at him but he has his eyes closed he smiles “Are your checking me out” She bites her lip “No I'm not” He smiles he also can’t believe his luck he’s at college with the hottest women he’s ever seen he wants to just kiss her he wonders how that would feel. He looks over at her and she’s looking in the air then she closes her eyes he licks his lips then he moves his position and just leans over and kisses her he starts to pull away but she grabs his t-shirt and pulls him back down and they kiss again then he kisses her neck and she groans.

She grabs his t-shirt and puts her hand underneath and starts brushing her hand over his chest then she lifts it off him and smiles “Amazing” He smirks then does the same to her shirt then he rubs his hand on her chest then starts kissing down her chest and she moans again “That feels so nice” He then sticks his hand up her skirt his hand moves to her panties then his hand slips under then and she moans again as he starts rubbing her clit “Pull them down” He smiles and kisses her again before he pulls them down as she asked he starts rubbing her clit again then whilst kissing her. After a few seconds she pushes his head down and he understands what she wants he opens her legs up and starts licking her clit and she moans again. She tells him to keep going so he does and it doesn't take long for her she tells him when she’s almost done. He smiles and looks up “Then cum for me Mrs Ackerman” She does just that he then goes back up to kissing her and they start snogging again she unzips his jeans and with his help pulls them down followed by his boxers she then leans down and starts sucking his cock it doesn't take long for him either when he’s finished they go back to kissing again. She then stops “Have you got a condom”.

He looks at her “You serious” She nods “I'm sure are you” He nods then grabs his bag and pulls out a box of condoms. She take the box and pulls one out and puts it over Eren’s cock then she climbs on top of him and they start going at it. It doesn't take long they both climax together they then lie beside each other panting. Eren smiles “Well that wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning” She smiles “Me either” He smiles “Do you regret it I don’t” She takes her time answering this surely got out of hand not that she didn't enjoy it she smiles “No I don’t regret it” She thinks though is that really true he’s a student after all. He looks around then puts his clothes back on she starts to put her clothes back on also but she watches him “What are you doing” He looks around again then he sees hit he stands up and walks over to a lift device and presses the button just at that moment the roof opens and the lift goes up and it leads to the back of the school. When he looks down he sees Mikasa looking up at him he smiles “We have a way out” She smiles “Did you know about this” He shakes his head “No I was just looking around to be sure” She nods “OK” He smiles “FREEDOM” She laughs then passes up his bag he takes it then helps her up just before they go he presses the other button and puts the controls on the lift and it goes down and the hatch closes.

When they get to her car she smiles “Do you want a lift home” He shakes his head” I only live 10 minutes away” She nods “Well OK then goodnight” He nods “Yea same to you”. He starts to walk away as she gets into her car and drives away. Eren gets home and just goes straight to bed he can’t believe it he just had sex with his tutor a hot tutor but still his tutor. He’s happy as he drifts off to sleep but he also wonders what will happen now he did just sleep with her after all.

She gets home and goes straight to bed also when she lies down she smiles it’s what she’s thought about but actually doing it has her worried she’s his tutor what if the board found out she sighs although it was amazing it mustn’t ever happen again. But there’s also a part of her that wants it to continue yes he started it all by kissing him but she pulled him back down to kiss him so she’s to blame also the sex was amazing he has a great body he’s very athletic and has amazing muscles. Her heads all over the place just what is it she really wants she can’t officially date Eren well whilst he’s at college that is afterwards who knows. She drifts off to sleep with her head all messed up.


	90. College Romance Part 2 Mixed Feelings

It’s now Monday it’s been two days since that encounter happened. He wasn't that focused all weekend he hasn't got her class until the end of the day. When the time finally comes to see what will happen next he’ll have to put up with his friends talking Reiner, Sasha, Connie, Bertoldt, Jean and Marco are all in the same class as far as he knows none of the suspect a thing he’d like to keep it that way he’s surely not going to tell them. Reiner’s sat next to him and he asks Eren what he got up to he did nothing but he lies “I went to my parents” Reiner nods “Cool your mum still cooking that amazing food” Eren smirks “You know it” During the class they don’t make eye contact once. He’s now sitting by himself when Kryston Marx sits next to him she smiles “Hey Eren” He looks over she’s pretty he can’t deny that a lot of girls are in college but he only has eyes for Mrs Ackerman. He smiles “Hey Kryston” She smiles “Hey can I ask you something”.

Mikasa looks up and sees Eren and the girl sitting next to him he seems preoccupied but maybe it was just a fluke maybe she just imagined that he liked her she shakes the thoughts out of her head she’s his teacher yes she likes him but it can’t happen again. He nods “Fine ask me what“ She smiles “Are you single” Deep down Eren groans he’s sick of this happening it happens all the damn time. He looks over at Mikasa but she’s back marking papers or something. He turns back to Kryston “I am single but I'm not interested in dating right now” She sighs “Oh I see” He sighs “Sorry” She smiles “That’s OK if you ever change your mind you know where I am”. She then stands up and walks back to her seat and Reiner sits where she just was. “What was all that about” Eren looks at Reiner “Huh” Reiner smiles “Did she ask you out” Eren rolls his eyes “When did you become a girl Reiner” He smiles “Come on were friends here how long have we known each other” Eren sighs “To Long” Reiner smirks “That hurt Eren but seriously have you ever dated anyone I’ve never noticed” Eren sighs “Yes years ago” Reiner raises an eyebrow “When and who” Eren sighs “None of your business to both questions”. Reiner smiles “How far did you go first base, second base or third base” Eren sighs “What are you implying Reiner” Reiner whispers “You know are you a well you know what I'm going to say” Eren groans “Fucking hell Reiner no I’m not what you think I might be” Reiner nods “Fair enough” He gets up and sits back next to Bertoldt and they start talking. Luckily nobody else sits next to him. He sighs “He didn't fully lie to Reiner he did have a girlfriend a long time ago but it never got intimate he has lost his virginity though but only a few days ago to Mrs Ackerman.

It’s now the end of the class and everyone leaves pretty quickly but Eren take his time. He waits for everyone to leave then makes his way over to Mrs Ackerman. She looks up when she sees him approach “What can I do for you Mr Yeager” He’s kind of stunned by the way she said that he sighs “Can I talk to you” She raises and eyebrow at him “Isn't that what we’re doing right now” He scratches his head she’s acting weird “Well yea OK whatever well I er ya know” She puts down her pen “Spit it out” He’s confused now she’s sounding so hostile and cold to him he sighs “Fine I enjoyed what happened like I told you I like you Mrs Ackerman I really do maybe we can… Before he can finish she sighs “No Eren we won’t be doing it again what we did was a mistake I'm your teacher just pretend it never happened besides it seems you attract a lot of girls attention anyway it should be hard for you to get someone from what I can see and what I hear”.

He slams his fist on the table “I don’t give a fuck about anyone else here I like you and only you” She sighs “Well like I said it was a mistake it won’t happen again so get your head straight me and you will never happen” He’s stunned “You said you had no regrets” She sighs “What did you expect me to say Eren that was terrible” He glares at her “Well fuck you then you fucking cold hearted bitch” He storms off out of the room. She sighs “That hurt her she never meant to hurt him she does like him but it’s also wrong dating a student could get her fired or worse she likes him but her feelings are irrelevant to the situation better to end it now but what he said really hurt her. He hates her now she’s dreading what will happen from now on. She sighs “Fuck” She sighs this wasn't how she wanted it to happen but what do you expect they slept together and then she just threw him away like trash she heard what he said though that he liked her and only her she’s heard rumours around the college that he has loads of admirers but he only wants well wanted her now who knows. The next day Eren’s in a foul mood after what happened Annie who is one of his best friends along with Armin sits next to him “You OK” He sighs “Leave me alone Annie” She sighs “What’s wrong” He ignores her and stands up then he turns to her “I said leave me alone dammit” He storms off leaving Annie shocked and sad Armin comes up and sits next to her “What’s was that all about” She shrugs “I have no idea it’s not like him to snap at me like that something’s wrong” Armin nods “Maybe”. Later on Eren’s in her she asks him a question and he just ignores her she tries again but he just glares at her and she sighs and asks someone else. As soon as the class is over he’s the first to leave He doesn't talk to anyone he just walks home Armin sees him but as he’s still in a foul mood he doesn't even bother trying to catch up with him.

Back in the room Mikasa sighs the look he gave her would have broken glass it was pure hatred he really does hate her now it seems she sighs will he be like that all the time now she hopes not there’s only just over two months left until college is over she hopes he won’t be like that all that time. She never wanted to hurt him he took it a lot worse then she expected he would. Sex with him was amazing she loved every moment of it his body was amazing he was an amazing kisser better then she thought he’d be his lips and tongue on her body and in her body felt electrifying everything about it felt that way she never wanted it to stop but it did and now everything’s gone wrong he won’t even talk to her he was the first out of the class. What could she do though maybe she came off a bit cold to him but what could she do she could get fired and he could get suspended or worse she doesn't want that for either of them. The next day he missed her class altogether she overheard two of his friends Annie and Armin talking apparently there Eren’s best friends apparently he left the college just before here class she wanted to talk to him after class tell him she wanted a word but now she can’t do that either. She sighs then gets on with the lecture it’s her job after all.

The next day he turns up but like on Tuesday he blanks her out again he does glance at her but only once he quickly looks away he still can’t believe how cold she was maybe he went over the top with what he said but she pissed him off treating him like shit was way too far. At the end of the class she looks up “Mr Yeager a word please” When she looks up though she finds out he’s blatantly ignored her. When he gets outside Annie runs up to him “What the hell Eren Mrs Ackerman wanted a word with you” He looks at her “Like I give a fuck what she wants” She’s shocked “What’s wrong with you Eren you've been in a foul mood since Monday night what’s going on” He sighs “Forget it” She stops in front of him “Dammit Eren What’s wrong with you” He pushes her out of the way “None of your damn business” She’s unsure of what to do so she lets him walk away she’s worried about him he’s her best friend but she also has a crush on him and he’s been in a foul mood since Monday night.

When Mikasa gets home she sits on the couch just what can she do to get him to talk to him he blatantly ignored her request. She goes to the fridge and gets out her leftover Chinese food from yesterday and starts eating it after that she takes a hot shower. When she closes her eyes all she feels is Eren’s hands and lips on her body she starts touching herself imagining its Eren touching her after a few minutes she orgasms. She smiles then she’s come up with an idea she’ll make him come to her that’s if he accepts her request. She gets out of the shower and gets changed then she rings up a hotel and makes a reservation for Saturday afternoon. She then writes a not for Eren telling him to meet at a hotel maybe his curiosity will get the better of him she hopes so. A few hours later she goes to bed hoping he’ll turn up if not then she’s done all she could she likes him and wants to be with him fuck what happens.

The next day she writes a note for Eren then slips it in his assignment she’s just marked she’s surprised how smart Eren actually is she knows his friend Armin’s the smartest in the class but Eren’s not far off a lot of people say Jocks are dumb there dead wrong about Eren he’s in the top half out of the whole college in her opinion. His other friend Annie’s smarter then she thinks she comes across as not really that bothered but like Eren she’s also smart then there are dumb jocks like Jean Kirstein she read his essay and he either never even listened to what the assignment was about or he’s just a moron. Everyone has their own desks so as she’s the first person there she puts the essays on each desk then waits for everyone to come in she’s had to wait all day again she’s had the note written all day now she can see what happens.

Eren comes in alongside his friends Armin and Annie he sits down away from them though so maybe he’s still mad she hopes not she hopes he won’t just screw up the note and throw the note in the bin on the way out. She gave him and A on his essay she enjoyed it he has a way with words that interest her he has an unusual imagination which makes her smile. She watches him as he picks up his essay and smiles when he sees his grade he flicks through the essay then he finds the note and raises an eyebrow he looks around the class but nobody’s looking at him.


	91. College Romance Part 3 The Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has sex again eventually there's also some anger and sorrow involved and well read the story to find out lol

When Eren sat down after splitting up from Annie And Armin he sighs he’s so fed up he doesn't hate Mrs Ackerman he still likes her he can’t stop thinking about her but what she said still bugs him did she really mean those things she said was it all a lie she did have sex with him she could have stopped he’s also disgusted with what he said to her but he can’t take back what he said he sees his essay on the desk and looks at the grade she gave him an A that was a surprise he half expected her to give him an F after what he said to her but she gave him an A he smirks “Not Bad” He then starts looking through the essay when he comes across the note at first he just stares at it then he looks around nobody’s looking at him so he opens the note and reads it.

Meet Me at Trost Royal Hotel tomorrow 3pm room 232

He looks around again he’s about to screw it up he’s sick of girls trying to ask him out not when he only wants to be with Mrs Ackerman he looks over at Mrs Ackerman but she’s writing something he sighs and looks at the letter could it be Mrs Ackerman who wrote it she did try and speak to him yesterday well sort of but she also said never again he sighs but puts the note in his back pocket.

Mikasa stands up “Well class as you can see I've marked all of your essays some are impressive some are well a joke isn't that right Mr Kirstein”. Eren looks up and smirks “Jean you’re a dumb ass”. She continues “Now I don’t like to praise students I don’t pick favourites but there were three outstanding essays done by Armin Arlert which isn't a surprise really then there is Annie Leonhart and Eren Yeager. He doesn't look at her but he guesses she’s looking at him she then goes back to her desk. He’s thinking of the note when he gets a text he looks at his mobile and sees its from Annie he opens the text “What did you get grade wise” He replies to her “I got an A” He gets a quick reply “That’s awesome the three of us should celebrate Armin impressed also” He sighs “He’s been an arsehole to her this week and she in his best friends well one of them he replies back, "Sounds Good” Annie receive the text and she smiles he seems to be in an OK mood today so that’s good he was quiet earlier though he’s been mad all week so it’s good that she can spend time with him she missed doing that with her Taekwondo and his football they don’t see as much of each other as she’d like to. She’s also best friends with Armin but he’s a bit of a bookworm and not really into sports unlike her and Eren who are more alike besides she has a crush on him so it’s always good fun being around him. Mikasa sees Eren and Annie exchanging texts she doesn't mind so much its Friday after all but she does hope the notes not from Annie there close she’s seen that but she hopes its not more a love triangle is not what she wants. After class Eren’s approached by Annie and Armin he looks up “Hey guys” Annie smiles “So where are we going to go to celebrate” Eren shrugs Armin smiles “How about the new American Dinner that’s just opened Sasha says the foods awesome and she’d know right” She smiles “Sounds good” Eren shrugs “Sure why not”. Mikasa watches them leave together Eren seems to be in a good mood today or at least not a foul mood. She starts to worry now though she really hopes he doesn't think it’s from Annie he said that he only wanted her right does he still think that she’ll just have to wait and see of course. The three of them each get a burger and fries and milkshakes Eren and Annie share a chocolate Sunday. Later on when Eren gets home he pulls out the note again and sits on his couch and just stares at it who’s it from its not signed it could be from anyone maybe even Annie he’s noticed she’s different around him now does she like him or something he hadn't thought much of it until now but anything possible but would she really hide it from him wouldn't she just come right out and say it or text him. He thought it could also be Kryston even though he told her earlier this week he wasn't interested in dating it could be anyone it could also have been put in his work by mistake he shudders at that He “I hope it’s not a guy”.

The next day Mikasa gets up and wears a nice dress it brings out her curves hopefully that will work she leaves her apartment and arrives at the hotel at 1pm she bought some champagne and chocolates who doesn't like chocolates. She gets the key for the room and waits in the room hoping that Eren will turn up she hopes he will or this will be annoying if he doesn't she doesn't know what else to do.

Eren gets up at Midday he takes a quick shower all night he’s thought of nothing other than the note and who wrote it. The note was a typed message so it could be anyone. He has nothing better to do besides Mrs Ackerman made it clear nothing would ever happen again although it saddens him he has to move on. He leaves his apartment and goes to the hotel what he doesn't know is Annie’s following him. She was on her way over to his house to ask if he wanted to hang out with her. She watches him enter Trost Royal Hotel it’s a surprise for her why would he be coming here of all places. Eren walks straight to the elevators she follows him in but makes sure he doesn't see her when another lift opens she jumps in she hears the elevator next to her open so Eren must have left the elevator. She leaves the elevator but stays back and slowly follows Eren.

He finds room 232 he looks around this is still weird but he knocks. Mikasa smiles when she hears the knock and she walks to the door and opens it. Eren’s stunned when he sees its Mrs Ackerman he never expected that especially after what he said and what she said to him. She grabs his hand and pulls him into the room he’s really stunned this is the last person he expected but also the person he most wanted it to be she looks at him “Hi” He’s speechless at first “Hi” She smiles “I was wrong Eren I want to be with you you’re so gorgeous I've thought of nothing else but you since Monday I even masturbated over you on Thursday” He smiles “Seriously” She nods she moves forward and grabs his t-shirt and brings him towards her and they kiss. He sighs “I'm sorry for what I said” She smiles “So am I it’s ancient history now” He looks at her and what she’s wearing and he smiles “Did you dress up for me” She smiles “Do you like it” He smiles “Sure it looks nice on you” She smiles “Oh you’d prefer it off me well go ahead help me out of it” He’s stunned “What” She smiles and takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. As soon as they get there she pushes him down on the bed then climbs onto his lap. She takes his hand and sticks it up her skirt just like he did before but this time though she’s not wearing underwear she then kisses him and he immediately kisses her back. She climbs off him and quickly slides out of her dress she’s now completely naked and he can already feel himself getting hard she climbs on top of him and smiles “I want your tongue all over my body” He smiles and they switch places on the bed he starts by kissing her on the lips followed by her neck then he kisses her breast he didn't touch them last time but wow there amazing. He then kisses down her chest and he smiles “You’re so beautiful Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “Call me Mikasa” He stops kissing her chest “What” She smiles “My names Mikasa now keep going” He smiles then kisses her thighs and then he opens up her legs and licks around her clit before he sticks his tongue in her vagina. She starts moaning his name “Keep going Eren that feels so good I'm almost done” He smiles “Then cum MIkasa” She does after a few seconds of him licking her after he’s finished he goes back to her mouth and starts kissing her again. He smiles “Did you enjoy that” She nods “More then you’ll even know my turn” He smiles and she lifts up his t-shirt and starts kissing up and down his ripped chest she smiles “I've wanted to do this all week” She wastes little time in pulling down his jeans then quickly followed by his boxers then she starts sucking him off. And he groans he knows it won’t last long but wow he loves this so much her tongue feels so nice.

It doesn't take long for him he cums to and she licks it all up then she goes back to kissing him on his amazing lips. She smiles “I've missed your amazing body all week I've wanted to taste you but we haven’t finished yet” She reaches over and opens a draw and pulls out a condom and wraps it around his cock then she climbs on top of him and they start going at it again. At first they go slow then after a short while they start going faster with more passion there both enjoying themselves Eren’s so happy they got the awkwardness out of the way he still hates what he said to her but she seems to have forgiven him after a few minutes there both done they both feel it as the both cum together. She climbs off him and he discards the used condom finding a bin close to the bed then he gets back into the bed and they start cuddling she has her heads on his chest. She strokes his chest “Who did you think wrote the note you was certainly shocked it was me” He smiles “I had no idea at all to be honest I'm sick of girls trying to ask me out I never thought it was you because of what I said to you and what you said about not happening ever again. She smiles “I was losing hope of getting to talk to you especially after you left even after I asked you to stay” He sighs “I'm sorry about that and I'm glad I came I missed you I hate myself for what I said” She touches his cheek “Don’t be we both said things we didn't mean I was thinking of what would happen if anyone found out I would get sacked and you could get expelled but now I don’t care as long as were careful” He nods “Oh OK”.

They lie in bed beside each other they exchange numbers as there now together although secretly. He stays for a few hours then he gets dressed she puts on a long shirt she has and is only wearing that nothing beneath. When he leaves they kiss each other goodbye. He’s taken a few steps when he hears his name and both Eren and Mikasa look the opposite way down the corridor and see Annie standing there she looks devastated. Mikasa has a feeling she might have cared for Eren after all. Eren sighs “Fuck” Annie sighs “Dammit Eren I like you” He’s shocked “What” She sighs “I like you Eren I have for ages how long has this been going on I was on my way to yours earlier and followed you hear” Eren looks from Mikasa to Annie but doesn't know what to say luckily Mikasa takes over “Come inside Annie we’ll tell you”.


	92. College Romance Part 4 Can You Keep A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has quite alot of sex involved not in real detail but still quite alot there's also some funny moments and a twist at the beginning

Annie follows Mikasa into the hotel room with Eren bringing up the rear. Annie sits down. Mikasa goes to dress herself to be more presentable. Eren goes into the kitchen and gets Annie a glass of water he passes it to her and she nods but says nothing. He sighs and pulls up a chair and sits and waits for Mikasa. She comes into the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Mikasa sits next to Eren on the couch Eren sighs “Annie I'm really sorry you saw that I didn't know you liked me so I'm sorry”. She looks up “How long has this been going on you hated her earlier this week” Eren sighs “It’s true something happened and things were said and well it’s complicated” Annie sighs “What happened” Eren looks at Mikasa then back at Annie “Not yesterday but the Friday before we both happened to get locked in the college together me and Mikasa Mrs Ackerman we got out eventually but that was after we did it. I know loads of girls like me but I've only wanted to be with Mikasa here I've had a crush on her since I first saw her nearly two years ago”.

Mikasa looks at him “You've had a crush on me that long” He smiles “Yes” She smiles “I've had a crush on you well for the same amount of time” Annie’s confused but you seemed to hate her this week” Mikasa sighs “That was my fault he likes me and I like him but I thought of what could happen if we got found out and I panicked” Annie sighs “It doesn't look like you ended it” Eren sighs “We both said things we regret I hate myself for what I said and I took it out on you my best friend so I’m sorry for that” Annie sighs “So what about now” Mikasa sighs “Like I said I had a crush on Eren and I wanted to talk to him so bad I can’t stop thinking about him so I wrote a note in his essay asking him to come here I missed him so badly I know I'm older but only two years he’s gorgeous and I want to be with him” Eren nods and looks at Annie “And I want to be with Mikasa but there’s the problem of the teacher pupil thing I want to continue seeing Mikasa but now you know” Annie nods then looks at Mikasa “Do you feel the same about Eren Mrs” She nods “I do I'm so sorry Annie” Annie sighs “I'm taking it you want me to keep it a secret” Eren nods “Yes” Annie surprises them both by smiling “OK on one condition” Eren raises his eyebrow “What condition” She smiles “I want to fuck you just once” Eren’s shocked “What are you serious” Annie nods “Oh I'm deadly serious”.

Mikasa’s kind of shocked she smiles “I’ll leave you to it then” Annie smiles “I’ve changed my mind” They both look at her Eren sighs “What now” Annie smiles “How about a threesome” There both speechless. Eren looks at Mikasa then Annie “Your serious aren’t you” Annie shrugs “Girls like to experiment at least once unless they like it and well Mrs Ackerman is smoking hot I have to say” Eren is stunned but he has to agree with Annie about Mikasa she is smoking hot “This is crazy” Mikasa nudges his arm “Why not” He looks at her “Seriously” She moves closer to him and kisses him then smiles “Were all 18 hear besides she has appoint girls do like to experiment” Eren’s stunned this is insane he rolls his eyes “Fine” Annie walks forward and takes his hand and plants a kiss on his lips “At least its two girls right” He smiles “That’s true” She smiles “You don’t think I'm beautiful” He looks at her “Annie of course your beautiful anyone would be crazy to think you aren't” She smiles “Thank you Eren” He nods “Nobody must ever know about this” She smiles “I’d never tell a soul”. He nods “OK” The three of them walk back to the bedroom Eren is kind of turned on Annie’s always been beautiful but so is Mikasa this should be fun two smoking hot women what guy would say no to that he surely wouldn't another chance to be with Mikasa and a chance to sleep with Annie is a bonus. Annie smiles she was disappointed but when they agreed it was weird but also a turn on she gets to sleep with Eren and Mrs Ackerman or Mikasa as that’s her name.

An hour later and there all lying on the bed. Eren’s in the middle of the bed with Mikasa on the left and Annie on the right of him. Annie smiles then leans over and kisses Eren “I'm so glad I got to have you at least once. She then leans over further and kisses Mikasa “And you to Mrs Ackerman I can see why he’s attracted to you” Mikasa smiles “Why thank you Annie” Eren smiles “You’ll meet someone Annie your beautiful someone special just like I have” Eren and Mikasa kiss then Annie grabs his face and kisses him again but whilst she’s doing that Mikasa kisses him on the neck so he turns back to Mikasa and starts snogging her. Annie looks at them she’s still a bit sad she’ll never be with Eren but she is happy she got to have him once and Mrs Ackerman was a bonus she’s beautiful and only two years older than her she watches them kissing and she just knows that they like each other maybe even love each other. She will keep her promise to Eren and Mrs Ackerman they look good together and besides Eren’s her best friend. She smiles “Your secret is safe with me” They stop kissing then Eren smiles “Thank You Annie” Mikasa also smiles “Yes Thank You Annie”.

Annie nods then picks up her clothes then she leaves. They both look at each other and Mikasa laughs “Well that was weird but enjoyable” Eren smiles “I have to agree was that your first lesbian experience” She laughs “And only lesbian experience now you ready to go again” He smiles “You want to go again” She shrugs “I'm ready if you are” He shrugs. An hour later they've had sex again he smiles “I have to go now” She sighs “Really” He nods “Wish I didn't I’d rather stay in this bed with you all weekend” She smiles “Then do it” He kisses her “I wish I could but I have coursework to do and it needs to be done for Monday and if I stayed here it wouldn't get done your too distracting” She smiles “OK” Don’t want you to fail so same time next Saturday” He smiles “You want to do this regularly” She nods “Yes” He nods “OK next Saturday then” She nods He gets changed and leaves. Eren leaves the hotel and immediately an arm wraps around his arm “You owe me dinner” He turns around and sees Annie he sighs “What are you doing here and why do I owe you dinner are you blackmailing me” She smiles “I waited outside that room for ages then another hour did you have sex again” He shrugs “What if I did” She smiles “I'm hungry” He sighs “So you really followed me here” She nods “Yes well I was on the way to yours like I said earlier was surprised when you came here you look good together is it serious” He smiles “It is I can’t stop thinking about her she drives me insane” She smiles “Well buy me dinner then before you go insane” He sighs “Come on then” They start walking then he looks at her “Hey Annie how long have you actually liked me” She smiles “Since we were 12” He’s shocked “Why didn't you tell me” She sighs “I tried to but I guess I was kind of scared of how you’d react I know girls asking you out annoys you and now I know why you only wanted her right what about before college” He shrugs “Before college there was nobody” She nods “I'm happy for you then but how are you going to keep it a secret” He smiles “Thanks Annie and I honestly don’t know” She smiles “So what about after college” He looks at her “What do you mean for me and Mikasa” She nods He smiles “Hopefully we can go public with it they can’t do anything after college” She smiles “If you get married I’m your best man right” He laughs “Married calm down there Annie and girls can’t be the best man” She smiles “Wrong I’ve seen it in a movie once.

On Monday Reiner asks Eren what he did on the weekend as he seems more cheerful then normal Eren smiles “Visited my mum like I do every weekend and did coursework” Reiner nods “Oh did you finish it” Eren nods “Yes but barely like I said went to my parents on Sunday lost track of time there” Reiner nods “OK I bet Jean forgot he’s such a dork sometimes” Eren smirks “You said it not me” Reiner smiles then walks away. For the rest of the week Eren and Mikasa share quick kisses her and there but that’s all they can do. On Friday evening she asks him to stay behind Annie smiles and walks out. When everyone leaves Mikasa looks around then kisses him “So you still up for tomorrow at the hotel same room again” He nods “Wouldn't miss it for the world quick kisses isn’t good enough” She smiles “My thoughts exactly” He then walks away. The day after he meets her earlier then last time but this time they spend the whole day in bed, This routine goes on for another two weeks.

On the Monday Reiner and Jean corner Eren. Jean speaks first “What’s the deal Eren you've bailed on us for three Saturdays now” Eren smirks “It’s none of your business what I do” He then walks away. On the Saturday the do the same routine but unbeknownst to Eren both Reiner and Jean follow him to the hotel they have no idea why he’s here but whatever there her to find out what he does they go across the street to the café. They stay there for about five hours then they see Eren leave they follow him but all he does is go home. On the following Monday Reiner, Jean and Marco are talking when Mikasa arrives in the lecture room Eren came back to the hotel on Sunday so they actually spent the night together for the first time and she had to run home to change before college so that’s why she’s late. She looks at them talking “And what are you three talking about” Jean smiles “We think Eren’s got a girlfriend Mrs” She nods “I see and why do you think that” Reiner smiles “We saw him go to a hotel on Saturday and stay there for five hours then leave” Mikasa nods this could be a problem she looks around as other people come into the room still no Eren yet” Jean smiles “Were going to camp out all Saturday and see who goes there” She sighs “Eren’s life is private he can date whomever he wants” Just then Eren comes into the room she smiles “Isn't that right Mr Yeager” He raises his eyebrow “What are you talking about Mrs” She smiles “Jean and Reiner think you have a mystery girlfriend that you meet at a hotel is this true Mr Yeager” He looks at her luckily nobody can see he looks panicked but he smirks “My business is my own” She smiles “Quite right Mr Yeager” Eren’s confused but her sits down next to Annie “he looks at her “What the fuck was that” Annie smiles “Reiner and Jean followed you to the hotel on Saturday” He nods “Fuck” He looks at them and they both smile so he gives them both the finger. She nudges him “How do you think they found out” He sighs “They've been asking me where I'm going on Saturdays I guess they must have followed me like you did fuck”. They get on with the class and at the end as Eren’s walking out he gets a text from Mikasa he reads it “Meet Me at the hotel after college today” He replies back to her “Sure I’ll be there at four”. Annie sees the text “Mikasa” He nods “Were meeting up after college at the hotel” She smiles “She can’t wait until Saturday aye” He smirks “Shut It”. She laughs and they walk off Annie nudges him “What if they think it’s me” He shrugs “Then you’ll have to watch them then” She sighs “Crap”

After college he meets her before they talk they have sex. 35 minutes later and there lying beside each other she smiles “Oh I needed that” He smirks “Damn you freaked me out with your comments” She smiles “Sorry so we need to find a new place to rendezvous” He smiles “I might have an idea I’ll keep you posted” She smiles “Eren” He looks at her “Yes” She smiles “I think I'm falling in love with you” He smiles “And I for you” She smiles “Really” He nods “I’ll look into it today and call you later” She smiles “I love you” He smiles “I love you to it still baffles me how you’re not with anyone” She smiles “Would you rather I was” He smiles “No way well I have to go” He gets out of the bed and starts to put his clothes on when she smiles “But you just got here” He smiles “You want me to sort our problem out don’t you” She smiles “You have plenty of time come here” He smiles and takes his t-shirt back off and climbs into the bed and she wraps her arms around his neck and they start kissing again. He stays another 30 minutes then he leaves as soon as he leaves the hotel he calls his old friend Tommy Wagner he’s known his for years but doesn't go to the same college as Eren which is cool. Tommy picks up after a few rings “Eren it’s been a while how are you” Eren smirks “I'm cool bud does your dad still own those nice apartment buildings” Tommy laughs “Yes why” Eren smiles “Meet me at my place and I need a favour”. Tommy smiles “Ok I’ll be there in 20 minutes” Eren nods “Cool I’ll tell you everything when I get there I'm about 20 minutes out myself”.


	93. College Romance Part 5 New Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is quite alot of sex mentioned

Eren met up with Tommy as agreed. Tommy’s an old high school friend and former neighbour he doesn’t go to the same college so he won’t tell anyone. He’s been friends with him since Eren was six it was a surprise to everyone when Tommy said he was going to a different college from everyone. When Tommy arrives he and Eren clasp arms Tommy smiles “It’s been a while Eren your looking good so what’s so urgent” Eren smiles “You looking good to how’s college” Tommy smiles “It’s OK sux that I know nobody there though and you” Eren smiles “College is good it’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you” Tommy smiles “I kind of gathered that we could have talked about college over the phone so what’s this really about”.

Eren smiles “OK here it is I'm in love but it’s complicated only one person knows and that wasn't planned either” Tommy smiles “This women it is a female right” Eren glares at him “Do you want me to break your arms and legs” He’s laughing whilst he says this so Tommy laughs to “OK it’s a women so what’s the problem she’s not older then you is she” Eren smirks “Yea she’s older than me” Tommy nods “Is she married” Eren laughs “No she’s not married” Tommy smirks “So who is she then” Eren looks around “She’s my English college tutor”.

Tommy laughs “Damn Eren is she hot” Eren smirks “Smoking hot” Tommy laughs “Is she a cougar” Eren laughs “She’s only two years older than us so no she’s not a cougar” Tommy nods “So go to a hotel then for your Rendezvous” Eren sighs “We did but Reiner and Jean followed me apparently they never saw Mikasa though that was good but that means now we have to find a new place for our rendezvous and I thought of your dads apartments” Tommy smiles “You said someone know who” Eren sighs “Annie she’s had a crush on me for years I didn't know” Tommy nods “How did she find out” Eren scratches his head “She followed me to the hotel she waited and saw us come out and saw us kissing”.

Tommy nods “Must have been tough for her having a crush on you and all” Eren sighs “Yea I know” Tommy nods “So what happened then” Eren tells him everything and Tommy goes quiet Eren sighs “You OK” Tommy sighs “I guess you didn't know then” Eren raises an eyebrow “Know what” Tommy sighs “I've had a crush on her since primary school” Eren’s shocked “Seriously shit sorry man I didn't know” Tommy sighs “It’s OK how could you have known” Eren sighs “Yea maybe” Tommy sighs “I know she had a crush on you” Eren sighs “You knew why didn't you tell me why didn't you tell her how you felt” He sighs “I was going to the college came around and we went to different colleges” Eren smiles “She knows how I feel about Mikasa I love her and she loves me so maybe I could talk to Annie for ya how does that sound” Tommy smiles “You’d do that for me” Eren smiles “Sure I’ll do it your both my friends so I’ll do it but you have to help me out to”. Tommy laughs “Sure I’ll help you out” Eren smiles “Thanks buddy let me know when you’ve got a place for us” Tommy smiles “Same about the Annie situation” They both walk off Tommy home and Eren to Annie’s.

It doesn't take long to get to her house as soon as he knocks the doors opened she must have been close to the door or something. She sees Eren and smiles “Hey Eren what brings you here” He smiles “It’s a personal matter” She nods “Well come in then” She steps back and he comes into her flat they sit down and he tells her about Tommy she’s shocked “He likes me” Eren nods “Apparently since Primary School I never even suspected either. She smiles “Well he was cute” He smiles “Do you want his number he’s sorting out a place for me and Mikasa to do our rendezvous” She smiles “Sure I’ll take his number she smiles Jean and Reiner are arseholes” She smiles “So how many times have you two ya know” Eren smiles “None of your business Annie” She smiles “Spoil sport” He laughs then he gets a text from Tommy he smiles and then replies back that he’ll let Mikasa know and they’ll both meet them at the apartment complex. He then smiles at Annie “We got a place got to go apparently Tommy wants us to meet up there he probably just wants to see Mikasa” Annie laughs “Typical man” Eren rolls his eyes “Shut it” He then gets up and says goodbye and leave.

He rings Mikasa and lets her know about the apartment and she agrees to meet him at the apartment complex. Eren meets up with her and they share a quick kiss before they meet up with Tommy. Tommy sees Mikasa and he’s shocked she’s gorgeous quite a catch for Eren he smiles “Follow me I’ll take you to the apartment” They follow him and there both impressed Tommy smiles “So do you want it” Mikasa’s still looking around “How much is it” He smile “£50 a month” She smiles “That’s a good price so when do you want the first payment” Tommy laughs “You want it then” She smiles “Yes its perfect” Tommy smiles “OK end of the month cash would be better if that’s OK” She smiles “Cash is fine” Tommy hands over the keys to Tommy “Welcome guys hope you have fun with whatever you’re going to be doing here” They all laughs then Tommy heads out and Eren jogs up to him “Hey Tommy I spoke to Annie she has your number she even said you was cute” Tommy laughs “She said that” Eren nods “Yes” Tommy smiles “Thanks buddy”. He then walks off and Eren heads back to their new apartment he wraps his arms around her waist from behind “Nice aye” She smiles and leans back into him and lifts her head and they kiss she quickly pulls away and takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom he smiles “You want to christen the bed” She laughs “Sure why not”. A few days later and its now Thursday evening again what’s great is it’s a bank holiday so that’s Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday off of college so Eren decides to ask Mikasa if she’ll spent Bank holiday with him. Reiner breaks Eren out of his thoughts when he sits next to him “So what you up to this bank holiday” Eren smiles “I'm going away for the weekend won’t be back till Monday” Reiner laughs “With your mystery girl” Eren just shrugs.

Later on Annie overhears Reiner and Jean planning to stake out the hotel all bank holiday little do they know Eren’s already in his new apartment with Mikasa she sends Eren a text telling him what they’re planning. When Eren reads the text he laughs after class he pulls Mikasa to one side She wraps her arms around his neck he smiles “Hey stay with me all bank holiday” She smiles “I’ll think about it” He looks at her confused then sighs and walks away confused she smiles of course she’ll stay with him she was going to ask him to do the same thing. Eren’s at the new apartment lying down after Thursday’s football practice he has his eyes closed he’s pretty tired right now his body is aching all over. Mikasa uses her spare key to let herself in she puts her bags down then goes to the bedroom she sees Eren lying down on the bed topless still wearing his football kit he’s also got his eyes closed she smiles and slowly climbs onto the bed she then starts kissing up his chest then climbs on top of him and she plants a kiss on his lips he smiles with his eyes closes “Hey beautiful” She smiles “Hey sexy do you think you can cope with me for so long” He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist “I love you more than anything I always want to be with you” She smiles and they kiss again then she lays her head on his shoulder “So Reiner and Jean are staking out the hotel all bank holiday then” Eren smiles “Apparently let them suffer” She smiles “Whilst we have a carefree weekend and have as much sex as we want” He smiles “That’s not such a bad idea actually” She smiles “So let’s get started then” He smiles Mrs Ackerman I'm all yours” She laughs “Lucky me then oh this will be enjoyable” He nods “Yes it will”.

Spending four days together just made them realize how much they love each other. When Mondays evening came along they were both sad but they enjoyed themselves. They both pack up there stuff when there all packed He wraps his arms around her again “I love you” She smiles “And I love you to only one more month left and then we can be together without all this sneaking about” He sighs “Still too long” She nods “I know” She gives him one last kiss before they leave the apartment she gets in her car and drives away and he heads back to his own flat. At college on Tuesday Eren sees Reiner and Jean they look a bit frustrated so he smiles and approaches them “Hey guys how was your bank holiday I heard you've been staking out a hotel did you see any celebrities other than myself that is you two are weird I told you I was away for the bank holiday did you have fun” Reiner sighs “No we didn't see you or any celebrities this was all Jean’s Idea” Jean sighs “I never asked you to stay you wanted to know as much as I did” Eren smirks and walks away with a big grin on his face. They met up every Friday and spent most of the weekend together it had become really serious now. Time was running out at college Mikasa would be leaving also as she was only a temp assistant for the two years Eren was there.

The penultimate day of college sees them lying in bed together naked with only the bed sheet covering them and her resting on his chest she smiles “So are you doing anything to celebrate”. He smiles and stokes down her arm “Not really I think we’re all meeting up at that New American dinner I took you to” She smiles “So you’re not going to introduce me to your secret girlfriend” He laughs “Do you think I have a secret girlfriend” She laughs “I hope not” He laughs “I think you should turn up and pretend to be interested in finding out who the mystery girlfriend actually is then you should sit on my lap and we should make out in front of them and see their faces” She laughs “And see what they do” He smiles “I like it lets do that” They then kiss again Eren laughs “Everyone will be surprised they’ll never see it coming” She smiles “Exactly”.


	94. College Romance Part 6 Surprise

Since Annie found out that Tommy liked her they met up and within a few days they started dating there pretty inseparable now but like Eren and Mikasa’s relationship nobody knows about it.

Mikasa smiles when everyone’s in their seats no more hiding around she can be with Eren forever if they so choose to she smiles “Well everyone today is your last day I’d say it was fun seeing you all everyday but I’d only be lying to myself. Eren and Annie are sat next to each other he’s told her what’s going to happen later on and there both giggling there’s been rumours that Annie is Eren’s mystery girlfriend they just laugh at those rumours. Annie turns to Eren I’ll bring Tommy along we can do a double surprise but wait for us OK” Eren smirks “I’ll do my best”. After class Mikasa stands up “I hope you all do well in the future and give whoever you work for as much agro as you have with me” Everyone laughs and then packs up there stuff and leaves the lecture room.

Later on everyone’s at the American Dinner it has a name but nobody can remember it so they just say let’s go to the American diner. When Mikasa turns up she sees all Eren’s friend but he seems to be absent at the moment she knows them all Reiner, Armin, Jean or what Eren calls him (Horseface) Bertoldt, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista and Marco no Annie either but Eren told her she’s gone to get her boyfriend Tommy. She approaches there table it easily fits about 11 people maybe more she smiles “Hello everyone out celebrating I take it” Jean nods “Yes Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “You seem to be missing two people” Reiner smiles “Oh Eren’s in the bathroom don’t know where Annie is” She looks around “So he’s still not showed you his girl yet then” Ymir smiles “Why so much interest Mrs” Mikasa shrugs “Just curious that’s all. Eren leaves the restroom and sees Mikasa he sits down “Hello Mrs Ackerman what brings you here” Ymir smiles “She wants to see who your girlfriend is you said you’d finally introduce us to her” He smirks “Oh I don’t remember saying that” He sees Annie and Tommy walking down the street he can stall for a short while. They finally walk into the dinner and they approach everyone Annie smiles “Hey guys sorry I'm late had to meet up with my boyfriend” Jean looks to Eren then her “So Eren’s not your boyfriend” She laughs “No” Reiner smiles “Been a while Wagner how ya been” Tommy smiles “I'm good lurch and yourself” Reiner smiles “Can’t complain” They both nod then Tommy smiles “So Annie tells me Eren’s got a mystery girl” Reiner nods “Yea we thought it might be Annie they have gotten closer the last two months but we will find out today he said he’d tell us who she is” Eren sighs “You guys are insane I never said that at all and you know it”.

Tommy nods whilst Annie brings over two more chairs to the table” Annie smiles “Sorry Mrs Ackerman there’s no more chairs that’s if your joining us” She smiles “That’s OK” She sits down on Eren’s knee then turns around and plants a kiss on his lips. Then she turns around “This will do” Eren smirks and wraps his arms around her waist. Everyone is shocked well except Annie and Tommy who already knew. Mikasa smiles then she turns back to Eren again and they start kissing again. Ymir bursts out laughing “Wow that’s not what we expected” Mikasa smiles “That was kind of the point” Eren smiles “I was with Mikasa all bank holiday in the apartment we rented from Tommy” Reiner smirks “There’s going to be a lot of sad girls now” Eren shrugs “I've only ever wanted Mikasa since college so I don’t care” Krista smiles “That’s a pretty name Mrs but how long has this been going on”. Eren smiles “About two months” Reiner laughs “So when did this happen” Mikasa smiles “Me and Eren got locked in college one night to keep warm we stayed in the boiler room we lied down next to each other then Eren just kissed me he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him I pulled him back towards me and we kissed again and had a lot of fun before we finished by doing the business”.

Eren laughs “It helped that I had a massive crush on her since college began” Mikasa smiles “And I had one for Eren also just look at him how could I not” Sasha laughs “Wow but wait you was angry with her Eren everyone could see it” Eren sighs Reiner nods “Yes the way you looked at her was like you wanted to rip out her heart or something” Mikasa nods “That was my fault I didn't want it to continue we were student and tutor after all but I couldn't stop thinking about him I tried getting him to talk to me so I made an arrangement to meet him anonymously at the hotel he came to the hotel and we made up if you know what I mean” Ymir smiles “I think we get it well all of us except Jean he has no brain” Reiner nods “So how did you find out that we knew about the hotel visits” Annie smiles “I was the only person who found out it was them I had a crush on Eren had for years so I wanted to know why he was visiting the hotel so I followed him” Armin sighs “It must have been hard on you when you found out”.

Annie nods “Yes it was hard but I saw the way they were with each other but I did get something out of it I made them a deal for my silence”. She looks at Eren and Mikasa then at Tommy then she turns back to everyone “Tommy knows this what I'm going to say” Ymir smiles “And what was this deal” Annie smiles “I wanted Eren just once he reluctantly agreed but then Mikasa was starting to leave so I came up with a different deal” Sasha laughs “A threesome” Annie nods “And it was amazing” Reiner laughs “Fucking hell” Eren smirks “Two hot women what guy would seriously turn that chance down” Krista smiles “I have to admit seeing you two together now seems just so right in my opinion so have you spoken those three words yet” Eren turns to Mikasa “How many times have I told that to you now” She smiles “About the same amount of times I've told it back to you” Armin smiles “Well I'm happy you've finally found someone Eren nothing’s holding you back now that college is over”.

Eren smiles “Nope there isn't anything holding us back from being together whenever we want and as this was Mikasa’s last day at the college also we can do what we want. Mikasa smiles “Soon we’ll be married” Everyone’s shocked even Annie. Krista smiles “Are you serious” Eren smiles “We discussed it and were both over 18 so yea we’ll get married sometime I couldn't imagine my life without her now” He looks at Annie “Yes you’re going to be the best man” Armin smiles “Hey what about me” Mikasa smiles “You can be the maid of honour if you want”. Everyone laughs then Mikasa whispers in Eren’s ear “Let’s go somewhere else” He nods so she stands up and he does to he then turns to everyone “Laterz everyone but were going somewhere else”. Ymir laughs “To do what” Mikasa smiles “Why don’t you think on it whilst we do it you might need to tell Jean him being brainless and all” They both smile and walk away. Everyone is still pretty shocked about all this Annie and Tommy not as much as the rest. Ymir smiles “Well Eren’s got one smoking hot lady there nobody stood a chance even you Annie but you got to taste both fruits so you’re lucky it seems as soon as he saw what did he call her” Krista smiles “He called her Mikasa” Ymir smiles “Well as soon as he saw Mikasa every other girl didn't exist” Krista smiles “Mikasa is such a beautiful name it suits someone as beautiful as Mrs Ackerman” Connie laughs “She played you guys for fools acting all interested and she was the one who he was sleeping with”. Annie laughs “We all had a lot of laughs over your expense they knew about you stakeout I bet they had a good laugh in between their sexual escapades. Ymir smiles “Speaking of sex what was it like fucking your best friend and his hot girlfriend” Annie smiles “It’s hard to put it into words but if I had to put it into one word that word would be AMAZING”. Eren and Mikasa go back to the apartment Mikasa driving them both. When they get there Eren lies on the couch with Mikasa sitting in his lap she smiles “Did you see their faces” He smiles “Oh I saw it and it was priceless did you really mean what you said though” She smiles “About marrying you of course I meant it I love you every time I saw you I just wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you right there on the table” He laughs “Takes a new meaning to teachers pet doesn't it” They both laugh she smiles “As your teacher I order you to join me in the shower then ordering you to make love to me in the bed afterwards” He smiles “You do realize you’re not my teacher any more”.

She kisses him “Maybe I should re-enrol then so more guys can drool over me like you did” He smiles and kisses her “Like hell you are” He picks her up and she wraps her arms and legs around him and he carries her to the bathroom and turns on the shower. He puts her down “You may no longer me my teacher but your advice was received and I will do as you ask Mrs Ackerman” She laughs “Oh Goody I get to see your amazing body again” He laughs “And I’ll get to see your beautiful body to so that’s a bonus” She smiles “You say the cheesiest things” He smiles “I could always leave” She kisses him “Oh you’re not going anywhere”.


	95. Run Away Part 1 Anger And Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s been experimented on by Hangi for three days straight so he’s weak, frustrated and angry. So when Mikasa comes to check on him he snaps and says the wrong thing causing her to drop her scarf and take comfort with another man a man who also likes her his names Jean and when Eren sees how close they get he shuts down emotionally and moves back into the basement he starts harming himself on purpose. When he sees Mikasa and Jean share a kiss he runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the first stories i ever thought of in my head never knew how to write it until now it has similar feelings to MIA but there's also anger and regret involved and jealousy. 
> 
> i don't really care for Jean really as you probably can guess by now hope u enjoy this story

Eren’s just got back to his room he hates these damn experiments it always leaves him sore, frustrated and so angry most people leave him to it unfortunately Mikasa seems to ignore it and he snaps at her. He sits on his bed he punches his pillow “Why do I have to be experimented on” He’s so frustrated right now three days straight it’s ridiculous he sighs “Why put me through so much and for what” Just then there’s a knock at his door he knows who it probably is he’s rather not have company right now. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears her voice “Eren it’s me can I come in” He sighs “Go away Mikasa” Of course he knows she’ll ignore him and just come in and that’s exactly what she does he sighs “I said go away not come in” She sighs then looks at him she hates seeing Eren so sad and frustrated and sad she cares about him so much more then he know “You OK” He sighs “No I'm not OK why would I be OK after being experimented on for three days straight” She sighs “Why did they do that that’s never happened before” He snaps “Will you stop nagging me it’s really annoying you know sometimes I wish I never saved you when we were young”.

She’s shocked she pulls off the scarf and throws it on the floor then bolts from the room. Eren doesn't do anything he knows what he said he didn't mean it but he’s so sore he can hardly move right now. Mikasa runs down the corridor crying. She runs past Connie and Sasha they look back but just shrug and move on. She avoided Armin when he saw her. It’s now later and she’s sitting in the main room she’s still crying. She hears someone come into the room and touch her shoulder then sit down. Jean sighs “What did he do now” She says nothing he sighs again “Why do you put up with him he treats you like crap he doesn't appreciate you not like I do” She looks at him “What do you mean” He smiles “I like you Mikasa I always have since the moment I met you let me take care of you as you should be”. Mikasa then hugs Jean and this makes him happy this is what he’s always wanted Eren doesn't deserve her. They talk for a short while then they split up and go to bed. He turns back “Goodnight Mikasa” He goes back to his room and sees Eren asleep and smiles no more Eren in the way he doesn't know what actually happened but she wasn't wearing her scarf.

The next day Eren’s confused he feels much better but he knows something’s wrong he looks down and sees Mikasa’s scarf in his hands and is confused she’d never take this off she only does when she’s sleeping or washing it. He looks around the room and sees he’s the last one up. He slowly gets dressed and makes his way to the main room he looks for Mikasa and finds her sitting with Jean she’s never done that before she won’t even look at him Jean does though and he doesn't like that look. He sighs then gets his own breakfast but he doesn't stay he’d much rather be alone. He hears his name being called and it’s not Mikasa’s voice but Armin’s “Eren wait where are you going”.

He ignores him and keeps walking. Armin catches up to him they take their trays outside and sit next to a tree they start eating without talking at first then Eren sighs “What’s going on why is Mikasa sitting with Jean she’s never done that before”. Armin shrugs “I know she wasn't wearing her scarf either that’s just weird” Eren sighs “I woke up with it in my hands” Armin looks at him “That’s not normal she never takes off her scarf unless she’s washing it why would you have it when you gave it to her”. Eren sighs “I don’t know my minds all messed up you know about the experiments right” Armin nod “Yes that was wrong to do that three days is a bit excessive” Eren sighs “I felt so weak so frustrated and so angry like usual I vaguely remember Mikasa coming to my room I don’t remember anything else the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed with the scarf in my hands” Armin sighs “Do you think you snapped at her your moods aren't easy to judge after you've been experimented on”. Eren sighs “I hope I didn't but I don’t even know what I say afterwards I know I used to argue with her a lot but I've changed a lot but I must have why would she ignore us and be with that horsefaced arsehole and why else would I have her scarf she won’t even look at me”. Armin nods “Or me I have a bad feeling about this I’ll try and talk to her the bad feeling is about Jean he seemed so happy this morning and now he’s sitting with her” Eren looks at him “Oh shit Armin studies him “What“ Eren sighs “Oh nothing I have to go and think just leave me alone for a while OK” Armin sighs “OK” Eren then walks off Armin watches him go and sighs “What’s going on”.

Mikasa saw Eren arrive and then leave followed by Armin her heads a mess right now did he really mean what he said he’s hard to read at the best of times but is far worse after being experimented on. Just then Jean puts his hand on her shoulder “Just ignore them Eren doesn't deserve your love” She doesn’t look at him but just sighs “Maybe” Jean sighs “Mikasa you deserve better someone who really appreciates you someone like me” She ignores him and continues eating. She sighs maybe Jean’s right does Eren even care about her what he said wasn't right but did he mean it she doesn't know.

A few hours later Armin’s walking looking for Eren he hasn't seen him all day when he spots Mikasa alone he jogs up to her “Hey Mikasa” She tries to walk away he grabs her arm “Are you OK” She sighs “No I'm not” Armin sighs “Talk to me what happened last night” She sighs then tells him everything” He sighs “Mikasa he didn't mean what he said you know what he’s like when he’s been experimented on” Mikasa snaps at him “Eren doesn't appreciate me unlike Jean” Armin’s stunned “Jean what has he got to do with this” She sighs “Jean appreciates me he likes me and I've realized my love for Eren wouldn't be returned” Before Armin can reply she walks away he closes him eyes and sighs “Dammit Jean what have you been saying worming your way into her heart you arsehole” He knows Jean’s been waiting for Eren to slip up Eren’s said nasty things in the past but he’s changed anyone can tell that but he’s never said those words to her before what garbage has Jean been telling her. He sighs “I have to find Eren”. He finds him a few hours later he’d missed training he jogs up to him “Where have you been I've been looking all over for you” Eren sighs “I've been thinking trying to figure out what I said to Mikasa” Armin sighs “I know what happened and you’re not going to like it” Eren sighs “What did I say” Armin tells him everything and Eren’s stunned he rests his back against the tree and then slides down it and puts his head in his hands “I didn't mean what I said” Armin sighs “I know you didn't mean It I know you he then tells her what’s happened since then Eren looks even more distraught “Jean what the hell does she see in that horsefaced arsehole”. Armin sighs “I don’t know Eren but I think this is what he’s wanted all along you finally said the wrong thing” Eren looks up “But I didn't mean it I love her Armin a part of me always has it just took me a long time to realize it” Armin’s surprised “Really then why treat her how you did” Eren puts his head in his hands again “I don’t know I never wanted either of you to join up with me I wanted you both safe within the walls I was going to find her when the titans were gone and tell her how I truly felt” Armin sighs “I'm sorry then Eren but come on you know she’d never agree to stay within the walls she won’t leave you alone” Eren sighs “I know but now look what’s happened I told her the most important person in my life that I wished I never saved her I’ve lost her Armin to him that horsefaced arsehole”. Armin sighs “Damn Hangi and her experiments” Eren sighs “She might be partly to blame but she’s not the person who said that hateful thing to MIkasa I did” Armin sighs “This must be tearing you up inside” Eren sighs “It is I hate this how can she think I don’t appreciate her I love her more than anything of course I appreciate her she’s amazing she’s so strong and fast and beautiful although she probably doesn't think it yes the reckless is something I hate but everything else is what I love about her I appreciate her more then she’ll ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this story i am taking requests if you would like to ask me for one go ahead I'm also on tumblr and take requests there my username there is psychoeren31 feel free to message me


	96. Run Away Part 2 Regret And Self Harm

It’s been two days since the incident Eren’s not spoken to her and she hasn't made it easy for him to when he tries she walks away she’s always been quick quicker than him and he knows he’ll never catch her. Eren and Armin are sitting down eating there lunch when Mikasa and Jean walk into the main room there talking and don’t even look in their direction. Eren sighs “He hates this but what can he do she just ignores him then sits with Jean. Eren knows about his crush on her and it makes her sick before she didn't seem interested but now she’s always with him does she care for Jean has she finally given up on him he can’t bare it she means to much to him she’s all he’s got left other than Armin but Mikasa means more to him then Armin does it was a few months ago that he realized it when he saved her from the same titan that ate his mother so long ago he saw how beautiful she was at first he hated how better she was then him but he came to realise that she really is better than him stronger, faster has more endurance she never seems to give up and he realized that it didn't bother him as much. He sighs again has he lost her to him of all people that smug horsefaced arsehole he’s not a bad guy other than his crush he’s heard the things Jean’s mumbled like Eren’s not good enough for Mikasa and after what he might have said to her maybe he’s right. As soon as he’s finished his lunch he stands up and leaves the room. Armin looks up and watches him go and sighs again he should really tell Eren what she told him he still can’t believe he said that he knows Eren didn't mean it but whatever Jeans said to her has made her think otherwise he looks over at the and there still talking. Eren goes back to his room he starts to pack up his belongings not that he has much just his clothes he looks over at Jean’s bed and clenches his fist he starts to leave but then he sees her scarf on the bed and he stops he approaches the scarf and picks it up and breaths in the smell he can smell her on it the soap she uses he sighs then puts it with the rest of his stuff he leaves the room nobody’s around that’s good he slowly makes his way away from the main room and takes that old path down to the basement or what he called hell but he’d rather be alone right now. He throws the stuff on the floor and lies down and turns away from the door that he locked he was put down here because they couldn't trust him and right now he can’t trust himself either he’s just a animal he sighs again then he grabs the scarf and brings it close to his face and he just lies there with his eyes open at first he doesn't realize it until he feels water drop onto his hand he touches his face and realizes that he’s crying. He sighs “I don’t know what I've said to you Mikasa but I'm sorry”.

Armin doesn't find Eren all day he’s looked all over for him outside on the training grounds he made two trips around the castle and still no sign of him he bumps into Connie he asks him but Connie hasn't seen him either neither has Sasha. Later on when they all go back to their room Armin sees Eren’s bed and all his clothes and belongings are missing Armin’s confused where has he gone. When Jean enters the room he looks at Eren’s bed “Run away has he” Armin turns round after that comment “Keep your fucking comments to yourself you fucking horsefaced parasite” Armin just goes to his own bed and lies down and turns away from everyone. Jean’s surprised about Armin he’s usually the quiet one.  
Eren wakes up he must have fallen asleep there’s no windows down in the basement so he has no idea what time it is. He picks up the scarf then sighs again and drops it he climbs out of the bed and goes up to the wall and rests his head against the wall. Then without thinking he punches the wall the pain immediately rushes up his hand but he doesn't care he punches the wall again then again and after that he can’t stop punching the wall with both hands he hears the sound of his fingers breaking but he’s so numb at the moment he doesn't feel it he just keeps going after a while he bangs his head against the wall also he feels blood dripping down his head but he ignores it and keeps punching and head-butting the wall the walls covered with his blood now. He continues this self-harm for three hours he doesn't shout although he wants to he just quietly sobs he can’t feel anything any more. After a while he just collapses onto his knees he’s crying again he crawls back to his bed he lies down there’s blood all over the mattress he’s lying on. Now that he’s stopped bunching the walls the pain has hit him the pain is unbearable but he doesn't shout out somehow he falls asleep again.

Later on the next day when everyone’s training Eren finally turns up nobody saw him at breakfast everyone sees the bandages over his hands and his head somehow his hands haven’t healed. When he woke up he went to the infirmary and put bandages on himself it hurt like hell he had to put a tool in his mouth to stop himself from screaming out. Armin sees him and he’s shocked as is everyone else. Armin approaches him “Eren where have you been what have you done to yourself” Eren just turns away and walks away Eren’s sparing with a cadet he manages to floor the cadet about five times but also gets brought down twice also after the second time Eren just got up and continued Eren’s facial expression is weird it’s like he’s in a trance or something. Armin notices how tired he looks and wonders where he slept.

As soon as practice is done Eren leaves he doesn't talk to anyone he just finds his way back to the basement he hasn't eaten all day well not since lunchtime yesterday he just lies down again and falls back to sleep. In the main room Armin’s waiting for him but he never turns up. Connie sits next to him “What the hell’s going on with Eren did you see his hands and face” Armin sighs “It’s complicated and as for the injuries your guess is as good as mine I don’t even know where he slept yesterday or even if he slept to be honest I never saw him after lunch yesterday. Connie nods “What was with you last night you went off on one with Jean” Armin sighs “Jean is as dick plain and simple look at that smug prick what a fucking joke he is” Connie smiles “Eren’s been teaching you foul language again” Armin looks at him and smiles “No he didn't what I said to him was my own words and I meant what he said that was how I felt he’s a parasite he doesn't deserve Mikasa he deserves to be alone and should rot in hell I hope he dies before this war is over maybe I’ll save the titans a job and do it myself his crush on Mikasa is fucking pathetic it makes me sick to my stomach” He glares at Jean and then stands up and leaves the room leaving Connie surprised Armin’s not usually the angry type that’s Eren but he really seems to hate Jean. Mikasa heard most of what was said she saw Eren and it worried her. Jean breaks her train of thought “Hey want to go for a walk” She sighs “OK”.

Eren wakes up he can feel his hands are back to normal he touches his head and that’s better also. He doesn’t care why hasn’t Armin told him what he said to Mikasa he gets out of bed and starts punching the walls again just like last night starting with his fists then using his head. He’s crying again the tears mixing with the blood if anyone saw him now they wouldn't recognize him not that he cares that much. 

Armin’s in the main room he couldn't sleep he’s reading a book he bought the last time he was in back inside the walls. He has a candle next to him. He doesn't notice Levi come in. Levi looks up when he sees Armin “You should be asleep” Armin sighs “I can’t sleep Heichou” Levi nods then makes himself a cup of tea he looks at Armin “Do you want some tea” Armin nods “OK” Levi pours another cup out and brings them over and sits next to Armin he’s never really talked to Armin before but he knows something’s wrong. Levi sighs “So what’s keeping you up” Armin closes his book” Its Eren Heichou you must have seen him today I don’t know where he slept last night or even if he slept at all then today he comes to practice looking like that” Levi nods “Something started this off” Armin nods then tells Levi everything. Levi smirks “So the brat does like Mikasa I thought he had no feeling other than killing all the titans and now he’s said something he didn't mean and can’t take it back not that Mikasa’s giving him a chance to explain” Armin nods “Pretty much” Levi takes a sip of tea “So where do you think he sleeps” Armin shrugs wish I knew outside maybe or another room who knows” Levi just nods” Maybe”.

Eren keeps up punching the wall until the pain in unbearable and he just collapses and falls to the floor and passes out probably from blood loss. He wakes up a few hours later and his hands and head hurt like hell why isn't he healing properly he has no idea what time it is he’s not eaten for days it seems to him when it’s only been two. He should eat something but he’s in so much pain he picks himself up and stumbles to his bed and just falls on the bed he quickly passes out again probably from blood loss like earlier or exhaustion. When he does wake up again he can feel his hands and head aren't fully healed so he will have to bandage them again. He crawls out of bed he’s still wearing the same clothes from yesterday although there now covered in blood his own. He makes his way up the stairs and makes his way to the infirmary.  
When he gets there he looks in the mirror all he sees is blood he doesn't even recognize himself he sees his eyes just and there both bloodshot he’s starving he’s so weak right now he feels weaker than he ever has before. He reaches down to turn the taps on and his hands hurt he looks at the rushing water he’s about to put his hands in the water when Hangi enters he doesn't know or care who it is unless it was Mikasa but why would she suddenly care. He hears his name and knows its Hangi he groans “There you are Eren what are you doing in here” She approaches him and sees his face in the mirror “What the fuck Eren what’s happened to you” He groans “Leave me alone” She sighs “No let me look at you” He tries to pull away but she grabs his arms he’s too weak to push her away. She’s shocked “Fucking hell your head looks like it’s cracked” She then looks at his hands “Your hands are broken what are you doing to yourself Levi told me what happened told me you was like this yesterday also tell me what you’re doing to yourself”.

He stays quiet then his stomach groans she sighs “When did you eat last” He shrugs “I don’t know two days ago or something” She sits him down and starts cleaning him up he stays quiet and won’t answer any of her questions. When she’s patched him up she pretty much drags his to the main hall. He ignores everyone they can see him how he looks his bloodshot eyes the cuts on his head that the bandages haven’t fully covered up. He ignores everyone he grabs his food when he holds the tray he winces but he tries to hide the pain. She sighs “Go to your room and eat that then your rest no arguments “He just turns around and walks out of the room Hangi watches him and she looks worried. 

As he leaves the room he looks over and sees Jean kiss Mikasa and she kisses him she doesn't push him away or anything he sighs even though that hurts his head he then leaves the room he’s made up his mind there’s nothing here for him any more he’s leaving as soon as he’s eaten. Armin sees him look at them and Armin saw it to and closes his eyes and sighs. Eren rushes back to his room he’s starving he places the food on his bed and starts eating really quickly. After he’s finished he starts packing he then waits. He looks up at the camera they don’t know he’s even down here but by the time they find out he’ll be long gone. After an hour he gets up and leaves the room hopefully to never return. He hears them outside training so he should be able to sneak in and grab some stuff for his journey. He grabs some bread, some cheese and ham and some fruit then he picks up some flasks and fills them up then places them in his bag. He goes back to his room he looks up at the camera again and pulls off a pillow sheet and then uses a chair and places that on the camera then he grabs his bags and leaves. He sneaks past the sentries out he has a mission to do to kill every last titan or die trying.


	97. Run Away Part 3 The Mission Or Die Trying

He didn't take a horse he managed to grab some 3DM gear and three canisters of gas taking a horse would mean they would know he was gone he didn't want them to find him. He starts walking when he’s about a mile away he turns back “Goodbye Armin” He’s wrapped the scarf around his face so nobody knows it him it hurt to touch his head but oh well his fingers and head haven’t fully healed but there healing slowly. He’s about four miles out when he hears loud footsteps he sighs he jumps off his horse and ties it to a branch with his bag then he uses his 3DM gear and swings into the nearest tree. It’s a ten footer that comes past it hasn't notices him yet and before it does he jumps out of the tree and slashes the back of its neck he’s nowhere near as strong as Levi and Mikasa but he can hold his own now. He hears more footsteps so he swings back into the tree to do it again although it probably won’t be as easy this time there’s three titans this time.

Armin was shocked when he saw Eren’s wound haven’t fully healed usually he heals when he sleep but it doesn't look like he’s doing much sleeping in the last few days. He sees Hangi he noticed that she seemed worried about Eren also so he approaches her “Can I talk to you Hangi” She nods “Sure Armin what’s up” He sighs “I thought Eren heals quickly” She nods “He does” He sighs “So why was he wearing bandages again” She sighs “They were no injuries I’m not sure what he’s doing but I'm thinking he’s wounds are self-inflicted” Armin’s shocked he sighs then tells Hangi everything what’s happened she just nods then Levi approaches “Hey have any of you seen Eren I've been looking for him”.  
Hangi nods “I saw him his head and hands were all messed up I bandaged him up then brought him here to get some food I told him to go to his room eat then rest”. She then looks at Armin “Wait you said he’s not in his room so where’s he gone” Levi sighs “Shit I should have thought of this last night I think I might know where he is follow me” They go to the surveillance room. Armin looks at the camera you were spying on Eren” Hangi and Levi stay quiet” Armin sighs “Is something wrong with the camera” He’s in the basement lets go and see what he’s doing. They all go to the basement and find it empty his stuff is gone again. Levi looks up and sees a sheet covering the camera. Hangi being the tallest pulls the sheet off just as she does that she hears a gasp she turns around and sees Armin looking at the wall its covered in blood so is the mattress. She also sees vomit on the floor Levi sighs “I'm taking it that were looking at blood here” Hangi nods “I'm thinking he’s breaking his hands and bashing his head against the wall on purpose”. Armin looks shocked “Where is he” They all leave the room and go back to the surveillance room they check the recordings and rewind she sighs “Four hours ago he put the sheet on the camera” Whilst she’s talking to Armin Levi’s rewinding the video he’s shocked “you better come see this” They both look what Levi’s looking at and watch Eren punch and head butt the wall for hours until he can barely stand. Armin’s shocked “Why would he do this to himself” Then he sighs “Fuck he must have saw them kissing and it drove him away” Levi sighs “This is not good we need to get him back”.

Hangi sighs “He’s got a four hour head start on us and we don’t know which way he’s gone other than not going south” Levi sighs “I hate kids and romance he looks at Armin go back to the main room and wait we’ll think of a plan” Armin nods then walks away he can’t believe Eren would do this what was he thinking. He makes his way to the main room and sits down away from everyone. Connie and Sasha sits next to him” Connie sighs “You look like you've seen a ghost” Armin sighs “I have a very good reason to look like this Eren’s gone” Connie looks at him “Gone where” Armin shrugs “He intentionally broke his hands and smashed in his face he’s done it for two days that’s why he was wearing bandages and now he’s gone Levi and Hangi are speaking to the commander about going after Eren” Jean smirk as he passes them “So he has run away this time good riddance” Armin stands up “Fuck off you horsefaced fuck say another word I dare you if you do I’ll be shoving this knife right in your throat and I’ll keep stabbing you until you’re a lifeless piece of shit lying on the floor” Armin then walks away leaving Connie, Sasha and Jean all surprised and kind of scared Sasha saw the hate in Armin’s eyes she’s seen that look in Eren’s eyes to. Connie looks at Jean “You’re a right dick you know that” Jean looks at him “What did I do” Sasha sighs “You opened your big mouth”.

Eren has eaten some of the cheese and ham with some of the bread. He killed the three Titans since then it’s been quiet. He likes to fight he doesn't want to just transform all the time. After the food he takes a little nap he’s woken up by the sound of a lot of footsteps he opens his eyes there’s at least eight Titans below him of all different sizes luckily they haven’t seen him yet he’s good but not enough for eight Titans well not in this form Titan form maybe but he’s still tired. He clenches his fists so his hands are healed his head seems fine also. That’s god news that he’s all better.

Mikasa hears about the meeting summons although she doesn't know what it’s actually about she hasn't seen Eren around for a few hours. She approaches Connie “What’s going on” He looks at her “Eren’s gone” She raises an eyebrow “Gone where” He shrugs “No idea as for his injuries they were self-inflicted” She’s stunned at that “Why would he do that to himself” Connie shrugs he still doesn't know about what Eren said he just shrugs “Who knows” She sighs then walks off Armin will know. She grabs Armin arm “Hey why was Eren doing that to himself”. Armin sighs “So you care do you makes a change” She sighs “What’s that supposed to mean” Armin sighs “Follow me” He leads her outside where they won’t be disturbed.

When they get outside she sighs “What’s going on” Armin sighs “Eren’s run away what he told you he didn't mean deep down you must know that he’s been a mess ever since barely eating hiding down in the basement I told him what you told me and it devastated him you think he doesn't appreciate you well he does he told me as such he said that you’re the strongest person he knows your strong fast your endurance is amazing he said you were beautiful and the only thing he didn't like was your recklessness and well he’s always cared about you he hated how he used to be with you he knows it made you sad his anger gets the best of him he never wanted either of us to follow him he wanted us to be safe within the walls I told him you’d never leave him and he kind of knew that he wanted to end the titan threat then tell you how he truly felt about you but after what he said to you he pushed you into the hands of him” She sighs “How does he truly feel about me” He sighs “He loves you Mikasa you know how he is with his feelings. I'm not blaming you but you did speak to him after three straight days of experiments it’s bad enough after one but three drove him over the edge he snapped at you and he hates himself for it but you also never gave him a chance to explain”.

She sighs “I know” He sighs “Jean’s partly to blame he’s messing with your head telling you lies I'm just saying this because I don’t like Jean I'm saying this because I'm your friend and Eren’s and I knew you weren't family and I always hoped you’d get together but after you got close you drove Eren into depression and he’s done something I never thought he’d do”. She sighs “The injuries” He nods “Yes he’s intentionally harming himself for the last two nights he’s punched the walls until his hands are broken then doing the same thing with his head even after he carries on until he passes out from blood loss or exhaustion” She looks distraught “How do you know this” Armin sighs “I've seen him doing it to himself” She looks at him “How” He sighs “There’s camera’s in the basement where they used to keep him me, Levi and Hangi all saw him do it” She sighs “Why would he do this” Armin sighs “Isn't it obvious the most important person in his life has abandoned him and found her way into the arms of another me and Eren both know of Jean’s crush on you and it made us both feel sick he was just waiting for such a moment for you to run into his arms all he’s told you is lies Eren loves you he appreciates you deep down he always has”.

She sighs “So why has he gone” He sighs again “He saw you and Jean kiss it drove him away” She looks to her feet “Where has he gone” Armin brushes a stray hair out of his eyes “I'm not sure but I’d say to kill as many titans as he can until his body fails him he has no reason to live any more he’s lost you the most important person in his life”. Armin then pats her on the shoulder and walks away. Mikasa’s outside leaning on a wall with her face in her hands. She’s trying to take everything Armin said about Eren in, She can’t believe that he loves her and wanted to tell her but couldn't not until the titans were done its understandable she supposes. But he should have told her maybe she was hasty she can’t believe how much he really did appreciate him he could have told her but like Armin said Eren’s not been one to express his feelings she can’t believe he’d self-harm himself then she remembers Armin saying he saw her and Jean kiss it wasn't even a good kiss if she was honest although she hated Eren for what he said she’d never fully pull away from him maybe she did pull away when he tried to talk to her was Armin right was Jean just stirring up trouble bidding his time to move in. Just then Jean sees her outside so he approaches her “Are you OK” She shakes her head “NO I'm not al right how could I be al right after what Eren’s done to himself”. 

Jean sighs “Forget about Eren you know what he said all he’s ever done is treat you like shit you have me now” She looks at him “You I don’t have you I only want Eren he loves me and I still love him I know he’s said a lot of bad things to me in the past but he’s changed I know he snapped but he’s like that when he gets experimented on who wouldn't and now I find out he was self-harming himself because of what he said to me I still love him I don’t love you what we had was wrong you've manipulated me telling me lies do you think I never knew about your crush on me it’s over between us I'm going to go find I love him and need to tell him before he dies I can’t bare to lose him he means to much to me Eren loves me also and I love him he means to much to me” She walks off before he can say anything. Jean’s speechless did she really have no feelings for him whatsoever was she just using him he sighs “Damn you Eren why do you always frustrate me” Mikasa finds Armin she touches his arm “Show me what he did to himself” He sighs “Why” She sighs “Please I need to see” He sighs “Follow me then”.


	98. Run Away Part 4 Please Be Safe

Armin leads Mikasa to the surveillance room he looks back at her “You’re sure about this it was hard for all three of us to watch” She nods “I have to see it I do love him and I have to find him but why is there surveillance on him” Armin shrugs “When he came here he was probably watched it was a lot for them to comprehend a human who could turn into a Titan is was unheard of” She nods “I guess your right” He sighs “Why watch this though it will only make you sad” She sighs “Please just let me watch it” He sighs then presses play “I’ll be in the main room” She nods “OK” She sits down on one of the chairs and watches Eren she watches two whole days of video fast forwarding when nothing was happening. She’s horrified to see what he’s doing she’s already crying she touches the screen “I'm so sorry Eren why are you doing this to yourself. She watches both days and she can’t stop crying she can’t believe he’d do something like this yea he can heal but it’s just so hard to watch she has to find him and tell him how she feels about him hopefully he’s still alive. After watching the video’s she slowly makes her way into the main hall a few people see her and try to talk to her but she just ignores them until Armin stops in front of her and puts his hand on her shoulder “Are you OK” She sighs “No that was terrible I’ll be OK when we find him” Armin nods “Here’s The commander and Levi and Hangi” She turns around and listens. Commander Erwin speaks “This is a very sticky situation here Eren has gone missing were not sure exactly where but we have to get him back he has had now about five hours head start we need to get going” He looks to Levi “Levi” Levi nods then steps forward “We will be splitting up into three groups each led by either myself, Hangi or Commander Erwin. I will be going east Hangi, West and Commander Erwin North we will be going within the hour so get ready” As soon as Levi stops talking Mikasa approaches him “I'm going with you” Levi nods “What If he’s not gone east” She shrugs “I have a one in three chance then don’t I”.

Eren’s exhausted so far he’s not had to transform which is strange even for himself Mikasa would have been.. He stops that thought she doesn't care about him any more so why should he think about her. He looks down he’s already switched to the last gas canister and that’s pretty much empty now also he should have brought more gas but he didn't want to wait much longer. He’s sitting in a tree when he hears a lot of noise he sighs he’s run out of food and has no water and he’s tired he can barely stand let alone fight any more today. He has no choice any more he has to transform he uses the last of the gas to get to the ground the Titans are close but not to close he quickly pulls off the canisters and throws them away there dented a lot so there useless now he knows he won’t be able to last forever. He sees two titans come into view they see him and start running towards them. He sighs then looks at his hand then bites down. He immediately transforms. As soon as he does he runs at the two titans literally runs into them bringing on of them down with him he starts laying into it then stands on the head then starts pounding the neck. The other titan was stunned by the first attack and is now getting up again before it does Eren pounces on it and starts laying into it until this titan has also been beaten he then stands up and sees more titan coming towards him. He runs at the and grabs one by the hair and slams it’s head into a tree several times until its face is a mess he then rips out its neck. He then goes after the others. After a few minutes there also dead in five minutes he’s managed to kill six titans.

Mikasa and Lev’s unit sees mass destruction so Eren’s been east if he’s still going east is anyone’s guess. Mikasa sees some fruit on the floor it must have dropped out of his bag she looks around “Where are you Eren please be OK” They continue their journey. Levi sends up a flare letting the other groups that Eren’s been here. Then they continue moving. Eren’s killed six titans today luckily its getting dark he looks around there’s no titans around. He manages to cut himself out although with some difficulty he’s exhausted still he’s covered in sweet he has a massive headache he stands there watching his titan form dissolve he sighs another day at most that’s how long he thinks he’ll last he slowly picks up his bag he looks inside its empty he must have dropped some supplies he sighs then looks up a tree it should be and OK place to sleep he starts climbing as soon as he settles he looks around again and then closes his eyes and after a few minutes he’s fast asleep.Levi’s force camps for the night Mikasa sleeps in her own tent she lies down but she can’t sleep her heads a mess she’s so worried about Eren after what she’s seen today first by what he did to himself and what happened out here all that destruction she hopes he’s still alive he’s not weak any more she knows he’s strong although most people want him in his Titan form he can still fight without it she just hopes he’s OK she sighs “Please be safe Eren I couldn't bear to lose you your all I have left don’t you dare die on me. Let me find you alive I can’t live my life without you in it I already lost you once never again”. 

The next day Eren gets woken up by the sound of a lot of noise he looks out of the tree and sees several titan’s below him. He looks at his gear he’s down to two swords and no gas he sighs he’s still so tired he slept but without food and water he feels like crap this nonstop fighting is really taking its toll on his body. He sighs then stands up pulls out his last two swords and jumps onto the neck of a titan and slashes its neck this Titan is finished another titan goes to grab him he slashes its hand and then runs up its arm slashing its eyes it screams well it would if it could speak he climbs up its face and climbs down the other side he slashes at its neck killing this titan also. He grabs onto its hair as it falls to the ground as soon as it does he has to roll to the side as a titan tries to grab him. The titan tries to grab him he ducks under its hand and slashes its hand and runs up to a tree the titan tries to grab him for a third time but he slashes backwards. He looks back as he sees he’s cut off two of its fingers he looks back again but just as he does he’s grabbed by an abnormal he’s so tired he can barely move his legs feel like jelly he can’t break free it starts closing its hand tighter squeezing him he screams out he can feel it when he hears ribs starting to break he has to get out he manages to slash at its fingers and it releases him but before he can move he’s grabbed again by the same titan. He can barely move this time he drops his swords he’s done for he looks into the titans eyes it seems to be toying with him he screams as it brings him closer to its mouth he’s already been in a titan’s stomach before never again not again. He’s so close to its mouth he tries to break its grip he punches its hand but it’s doing nothing he knows what’s going to happen he has to think of something then he knows what he has to do he has to try and transform his hand he usually bites is trapped under the titans finger he has to pull it out but how. It’s no use he can’t get it out he sighs then he remembers his body can heal he manages to dislocate his arm and slides it out he can see the titans mouth getting closer. He feels its teeth bite into him but just as it does he bites his hand and transforms. There’s a flashing light which staggers two titans when the light’s gone Eren in his titan form is op top of the abnormal.

He starts head butting the abnormal titan until it stops moving he then grabs its neck and rips out its neck killing another titan for the day. He starts attacking the other titans he’s running on adrenaline right now he kills two more titans but sees at least six more coming towards him just where are they coming from. He picks up the last titan he killed and before it dissolves he launches it into the six titans. He runs at them as soon as he released the titan so as soon as there hit by the titan there also hit by Eren. He grabs on of the titans by the hair and smashes it down onto his knee several times then he rips out its neck. Somehow he manages to kill them all after much hard work. He hears more titans coming even his titan form is getting tired it’s lost and arm and part of a leg so he’s leaning against a tree. His ribs are hurting he has to end this quickly he sees a tree of what’s left of one lying on the floor he reaches down and picks it up. The titans haven’t seen him yet which is lucky so as soon as one comes around the corner he smashes it in the face with the tree. It falls into the other titan knocking them both down he staggers over to them and uses the tree as a weapon smashing the titan’s heads into nothing when they've stopped moving he rips out there necks.

Levi and Mikasa keep searching they see a scout cape lying on the floor so Mikasa jumps off the horse and picks it up its covered in mud and blood she looks around “Where are you Eren” She gets back on the horse and passes it to Levi “It must be Eren’s there blood also He touches it “Still wet” She sighs “We need to find him” Levi sighs “Eren’s not weak MIkasa he’s a tough kid believe in him” She sighs “I do believe in him but he’s out here all alone not even the both of us alone could survive by ourselves” He sighs “I know he’ll be fine” She nods “She knows Levi’s just trying to keep her up beat but how can she knowing Eren’s out here alone fighting for his life if only he knew they were looking for him.  
Eren’s killed all the titans now he slowly cuts himself out of the titan he rolls down his titan he can barely move now he’s on his knees. He lifts up his shirt he can see his stomach its black with bruises he can also see blood on his chest a rib is hanging out of his chest he screams as he puts it back in. He then hears more titans coming he’s finished he knows it he looks around then he remembers he threw away his gas canisters as they were empty he sees a shiny reflection he crawls over to it under a lot of dirt he sees a gas tank he tries to pull it loose but its attached to something he yanks it and his dislocated shoulder throbs he keeps on pulling and when he pulls it free he’s staring into the eyes of a skull a scout must have died a long time ago. He doesn't care he just checks the scout’s tanks there nearly empty but there’s still a bit left. He pulls them off the long scout and puts them on himself it hits his shoulder and he screams in pain the titans will be hear any minute he has to ignore the pain. He manages to get it on and stand up slowly. There almost on him he starts to swing into the tree but he’s not quick enough out of nowhere a titan grabs the wires and slams him into the ground. It then picks him up and slams him into the tree not once but three times the last time he feels his neck break. He’s barely conscious at this time the abnormal starts swinging him around it then slams him into the ground three more times. The wire cuts the titans hand and it lets go causing Eren to swing up into the tree. The titan can’t reach him he’s too high up. He doesn't know when it leaves but he’s hanging upside down with his ankle lodged between two branches lucky for him. He’s a bloody mess and he quickly passes out.

Hangi’s team has now joined up with Levi’s team they look at all the destruction trees on the floor blood on the floor and trees it must be Eren’s as Titans don’t bleed. Hangi’s unit then heads back the way it came to wait for the arrival of Commander Erwin’s force. Mikasa jumps of her horse when she sees a 3DM gear on the floor all dented she then turns around and sees the dead scout she falls to her knees then Levi sighs “That’s not Eren that scouts been dead for a long time” She nods She looks at the gas canisters there also dented and empty. She stands up and shouts “Eren speak to me where are you” Most of them know he’s probably dead they can see the blood and the destruction. Levi sighs “I'm sorry Mikasa but I think you have to face facts Eren is dead I'm sorry” She looks to the blood on the floor and the trees and she starts to cry he’d dead why didn't they move quicker why did they have to wait up for Hangi’s force. She’s walking back to her horse when something drops onto her shoulder she doesn't see it. She climbs back onto her horse she won’t look at anyone. Levi sighs “What’s that on your shoulder” She looks at it and touches it it’s blood she looks up and sees Eren hanging upside down. She screams “Eren” She quickly uses her 3DM gear to swing up the tree. Levi does the same and between them they pull him up. “She hugs him “Eren wake up please don’t leave me”.

Levi looks over “How is he” She doesn't answer he sighs “We have to let Hangi look at him”. They swing down with Eren in Mikasa’s arms she then lies him down and looks at his face its covered in blood his neck seems to be broken she lifts up his shirt and sees teeth marks and blood and a lot of bruising him stomach looks black. Levi looks “Shit he took a beating” Hangi’s squad had turned back to wait for The Commanders force. Mikasa climbs onto her horse and Levi slowly hands him to MIkasa she wraps her arms around him. They then turn around and head back to Hangi’s unit. She hasn't stopped crying since she found him she holds him “Eren stay with me I love you don’t you dare leave me.


	99. Run Away Part 5 Ultimatum

They meet up with the other units. There’s a cart for Eren but Mikasa won’t let him go. Hangi rides up next to her “Mikasa we have a cart for Eren he needs to lie down your holding him to tight Levi’s told me what he saw you’re not helping him you’re making it worse. She looks at Hangi “OK but I'm staying with him” Hangi nods “Sure you can stay with him. She takes Eren from Mikasa and when the cart comes up beside them she lays him down on top of some blankets. Mikasa then attaches her horse to the cart and climbs in beside Eren. Hangi also climbs in she has to take a closer look at him. She pulls off his shirt and is surprised how black his stomach is he’s really taken a beating. She looks at Mikasa “He has a broken neck a dislocated left arm teeth marks so one tried biting him he must have transformed but how did he get out. He also has a lot of broken ribs it seems one was hanging out he must have pushed it back in were lucky we found him when we did”. Mikasa just nods.

She then looks at her “Will he be OK” She shrugs “After he rests he should regenerate and be back to normal he’s been through a lot of trauma here” Hangi and Mikasa both clear up his wounds then they wrap bandages around his chest and head and Hangi puts Eren’s shoulder back into alignment. When she’s done she looks at Mikasa “We should be back tomorrow morning” Mikasa nods “Can I sleep beside him” Hangi smiles “Of course but don’t touch his chest he might have internal bleeding” She nods then Hangi gets back on her horse and goes to ride next to Levi and Commander Erwin. Mikasa lies down next to him resting her head on his un injured shoulder. Levi looks back at Eren and Mikasa before turning to Hangi “How is he” She sighs “He’s beat up badly we found him just in time there’s no way he’d be able to survive much longer out here alone” Erwin sighs “He’s a very resilient kid I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did” Levi nods “Me and Mikasa might be the strongest but he’s not far off the mark and his endurance has improved”. Levi looks back at them again “Seems she’s finally asleep she didn't sleep all last night I heard her crying quite a lot”. Hangi nods “Them two are strange it’s hard to get a reading on them two do you think there in love with each other” Levi sighs “I don’t know like you said it’s hard to read them” Just then Armin stops beside them “The answer to your question sorry I overhead what your just said and yes they do both love each other but it’s complicated to explain they love each other but Eren’s not good at expressing his feelings he never wanted either of us to join the scouts he said he’d end the titans then find us afterwards and tell Mikasa how he felt” Levi nods “Does she know that he loves her” Armin nods “She does now but does Eren know that’s the thing he left because he’d lost the person who meant most to him“ Armin pulls back and rides next to the cart he hears Mikasa mumble to Eren “I love you Eren” He smiles.

They travel through the night it’s easier as the Titans don’t come out at night. Its early morning when they see the scouts base of operations they better hurry up before there attacked a lot of people are tired they pick up the pace for the last few miles. As soon as they get inside they rush Eren into the infirmary he should heal by himself but he looks dehydrated so they have to get fluids inside him. Some of his injuries have already repaired themselves his neck had to be reset before it healed his the hole where the rib had come out had already healed his head wound seems to have healed also but they don’t know how much internal damage it received it will be touch and go for a while. Mikasa lies in bed with him she won’t leave his side Armin has to bring food to her. She looks at him brushing the hair rout of his eyes. It’s been two days since he was rushed into the infirmary. She sighs “Wake up Eren please come back to me” After another day she has no choice but to go back to her room. When he does finally wake up he’s rushed back into the basement to lie down and rest why is a mystery. They watch him in the surveillance room at first he seems normal looking around then he seems to realize where he is and he seems to close in on himself. He just sits down and zones out looking at nothing in particular. Levi and Hangi are both puzzled Levi looks at Hangi “What do you think” She shrugs “I'm not sure”. Just then Erwin comes in “We have a problem” Levi sighs “What now” Erwin sighs “It appears the Military police have found out about Eren’s little adventure outside alone and there not best pleased.” Levi sighs “We got him back though” Erwin nods “I know but I fear this isn't over yet mark my words.

Over the next few days Eren seems to get worse he barely eats or sleeps he just mumbles apologies to Mikasa. For some reason they have forbidden her from seeing him which just worries her but what can she do there in charge. It’s the third day of this when Erwin walks in and sees them watching Eren again he sighs “More bad news I think we might have a spy in our midst they've found out what happened to Eren and they've given him seven days to get better or they’re going to take him and execute him.” Levi sighs “They can’t do that” Erwin sighs “Were already on day three now so we have four more days to get Eren back to normal opinions please” Hangi sighs “We have no choice Mikasa she’s the only one who can get through to him” Levi sighs “What about Armin apparently he’s known Eren longer then Mikasa has” Erwin nods “Start with Armin see what happens then bring in Mikasa” Hangi sighs “Why did we keep Mikasa away you saw how worried she was telling her to go back to her room might have been a bad idea waking up with her beside him could have stopped this mess from even starting” Levi nods “No point worrying about it now”.

Hangi nods “I guess I’ll go and get Armin” She stands up and leaves the room she finds him sitting by himself in the main hall she sees everyone else eating away she also sees Jean sitting by himself he looks sad she doesn't see Mikasa maybe she’s sleeping she looks back at Jean and for some reason a smiles appears on her face she doesn't really know why well maybe she does she kind of thought that eventually Eren and Mikasa would get together Jean was trying to ruin that and now it’s over she feels happy again she likes Eren and well Mikasa is just like Levi. Jean is a good solider she guesses she doesn't pay much attention really she turns away and walks up to Armin and places a hand on his shoulder “Come with me we have a problem” He looks up and closes his book and follows her. She tells Armin what’s going on and he’s shocked “They can’t do that why won’t they just leave him alone what can I do to help” She sighs “He’s in some sort of trance he just keeps mumbling Mikasa’s name you know him best try and talk to him” Armin nods “I’ll try I might have known him longer but he was always closer to Mikasa why was she kept away from him” She sighs “It’s complicated now try and do your best” He nods then heads off she sighs to be honest she doesn't know why they kept her away either.

She follows him down to the basement then leaves him to it. Armin sits down in the chair outside his room Armin sighs “Eren are you OK” Eren at first ignores him then he slowly turns his head to Armin “Why am I back here I never wanted to come back here I wanted to die I accepted my death now you've robbed me of that I've lost Mikasa why prolong my agony she’s with HIM” Armin sighs “Eren Mikasa was the one who saved you she’s not with Jean she doesn't love him she loves you she’s been worried sick about you” Eren stays quiet for a minutes he closes his eyes and turns away from him “Lies she’s with him leave me alone she’s lost to me now” He sighs “She hasn't gone anywhere listen to me I'm telling you the truth she loves you Eren she saw what you were doing to yourself she cried a lot your all she has left just likes she’s all you have left other than myself she hasn't gone anywhere please believe me” Armin continues to try and get Eren to talk but Eren won’t even face him so after another five minutes of silence Armin sighs then stands up and walks back upstairs.

He goes to the surveillance room he sighs “He won’t listen to me Mikasa’s shouldn't have been forced away” Levi sighs “Nice try I guess it’s all up to Mikasa then do you know where she is “Armin nods “Resting in her room she’s been pretty quiet in the last few days” Armin leaves and goes to her room he knocks on the door he hears her say “Come In” So he opens the door and quickly closes it behind him he looks at her she looks a mess she’s been crying again he sighs “We have a problem with Eren” She looks up “Is he OK” He sighs “Yes and No” He explains everything and she’s shocked “They can’t do this why won’t they leave him alone please let me talk to him I’ll wake him up” Armin smiles “That’s why I came here” She pretty much runs down to the basement she finds the door is locked Armin opens it and she sees Eren she wants to hold him so badly she sighs “Eren it’s me Mikasa look at me” He slowly looks around what he says surprises her “You’re not Mikasa she wears a red scarf like this one” He shows her the scarf the same scarf she barely takes off now her neck seems so bare without it she wants to just take it from him she looks at him “Eren I am Mikasa look at me” He turns away “You are not Mikasa leave me alone” She sighs “Listen to me Eren I love you I always have please look at me” He ignores her and lies down and turns away from her. Like Armin did she continues to talk but without Eren acknowledging her it’s pointless.

She goes to the surveillance room and sees Levi, Hangi and Armin she sighs “He won’t listen to me why won’t he recognize me” Levi sighs “Now what” Hangi sighs “The key to this is the scarf get it off him and everything should be OK” Mikasa sighs “He never lets go of the scarf though” Armin sighs “I have an idea but it’s pretty weird” He explains the plan Hangi smiles “I’ll sedate him then you’re up Mikasa” Levi sighs “Am I the only one who thinks this plan is a joke” Mikasa sighs “I don’t care we have to do something” They manage to do the plan without much problem. Hangi gave him the sedative and let him sleep for a few hours. Mikasa wraps the scarf around her neck the plan was stupid but the scarf around her feels normal she’s worn it for so long it’s like a part of her body.

Mikasa sits back in the chair besides Eren’s bed she watches him sleep he seems so peaceful but she has to wake him up she hopes everything will sort itself out the plan was pretty silly but there wasn't a better plan to do. She nudges his arm and he slowly starts to wake up she smiles his green eyes look at her she smiles “Eren” He rubs his eyes “Mikasa you’re here” She nods “I'll always be with you I love you more then you’ll ever know and I know that you love me to”. He looks at her “How do you know” She climbs into the bed and kneels beside him “Armin told me everything I'm so sorry I should have listened to you or at least waited until you were better before talking I know your never in a good place after the experiments but I wanted to see if you were OK so badly” He looks at her “I never meant to say that I never regretted saving you. You have to know that” She smiles “I know that Eren I don’t love Jean at all I don’t know why I went to him but I'm sorry Armin told me you saw us kiss I'm sorry again I don’t love him I've always loved you and only you will you forgive me”.

He smiles “I've missed you” She smiles “And I've missed you also” She moves closer and grabs his face “Do you forgive me” He nods “I love you” She smiles then he moves forward and plants a kiss on her lips. She’s surprised but when he goes to pull back she grabs his shirt and brings him closer and she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her “I love you” She smiles “I love you to” He lies down he’s still pretty tired and she lays down next to him she looks at him “I’ll never leave you ever again” She smiles “I’ll let you rest” She goes to climb out of the bed but he grabs her hand “Stay with me” She could never say no not to him she smiles “Always” They lie down and cuddle just then Levi and Hangi come down the stair. Levi nods “So are you back to normal then Eren” He looks up “Back to normal” Levi smirks “You were like in a trance for a few days the military police found out they gave us an ultimatum get you better within seven days or they was going to come for you and execute you” Eren’s shocked “They were going to execute me why won’t they leave me alone” Mikasa smiles “Your back to normal now so it doesn't matter any more” Hangi smiles “You need some food in you” He just nods. She comes back a few minutes later and gives him some food. Hangi and Levi leave as does Armin just leaving Eren and Mikasa on the bed. He starts eating the food when he’s finished he puts the tray on the table she smiles then kisses him again “I love you” He smiles “I love you to” She smiles “When the titans are gone we can get a house outside the walls and be together forever” He smiles “Your old dream” She nods “The dream with you in where we live happily who knows what will happen then” He nods “Didn't the dream mention you getting married and having a family” She nods “Yes I married you and we had a family” He smiles “Oh is that what you really want” She nods “Yes but let’s end the titans first together not on their own” He sighs “I thought I lost you” She smiles “For a time you did until I woke up and realised you are my life”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest I'm not best pleased with the ending but I just wanted to end the story its not a bad ending though I guess


	100. Achilles Heel Part 1 Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager is an accomplished athlete he’s played football most of this life he also does running and mixed martial arts. He has many friends. There’s only one thing wrong with him his Achilles Heel talking to girls. He can talk to his teachers just fine and his mum of course and his friends mums plus his one female friend Sasha but he’s known her so long it’s like she’s a guy although she isn’t If a girl spoke to him at high school or college he’d literally fall apart. There have been several girls he’s thought were nice but never dared to talk to them. Then there’s Mikasa Ackerman she’s also an athlete and like Eren has many friends she doesn’t have Eren’s problem she can talk to whomever she wants. She has known Eren since high school she’s also had a crush on him but has never had the chance to talk to him. There now in college. Mikasa also works in a music store with the college roommate and Best Friend Annie.

After a hard day at college Eren and Jean who are best buds and roommates are walking through town when they see a music store Eren loves listening to music when he’s working out and just to listen to it. Eren stops and enters the store. Jean isn’t into music as much as Eren but as there both roommates he might as well find out what Eren’s going to buy next. He follows Eren into the store its lucky he did enter the store he knows about Eren’s little problem and he’ll need help as the only staff seem to be two hot girls. Eren goes straight to the heavy metal section. Jean looks around double checking for male staff Eren’s not in luck today Jean smiles. The last time Eren tried to buy something from a women he fell apart they both love the tv series the Big Bang Theory and Eren is so like Raj well except drinking doesn’t work for Eren either.

Eren finds the album he’s looking for he already has two Rammstein albums. Jean walks up to Eren “Dude we’ve got a problem” Eren sighs “What’s the problem” Eren looks at Jean he points to the counter and Eren follows his finger and groans he looks around no luck on male staff this is a nightmare. He goes back to the albums picks up the Rammstein Album he needs he checks the price and pulls out £10 and passes the money and the album to Jean “Buy them for me” Jean smirks “Do it yourself” Eren glares at him “You know I can’t come on” Jean smirks “Damn Eren when are you going to grow out of this” Eren sighs “Just do it I’ll be outside” Jean smiles then walks to the counter and smiles he’s served by the Japanese girl she seems familiar to him but he can’t place her he puts down the album and the money on the counter. Mikasa scans the album “Wasn’t your cute friend the one looking at the albums” Jean laughs “You think he’s cute” She nods “Hell Yea” The blond girl nods “It’s true so why are you here instead of him” Jean laughs “Eren’s Achilles Heel has kicked in” Mikasa smiles “And what is that” Jean smirks “Talking to girls he just can’t do it he just falls apart” Annie laughs “He’s like Raj from the Big Bang Theory”.

Mikasa looks at Annie “What” Annie smiles “You know the Indian guy who can’t talk to women unless he’s drunk” Mikasa nods “Oh yea him” Jean smirks “Drinking doesn’t work on Eren” Mikasa smiles “That’s a shame he’s cute well here you go do you want a bag” Jean smiles “It’s for Eren not me so yea best get a bag” Jean takes the bag and leaves. Annie turns to Mikasa “Damn girl the one guy you have a crush on and he can’t talk to girls your screwed” Mikasa sighs “Shut Up”.

Jean passes the bag to Eren along with the change he smiles “Hey Eren both the girls in there think your cute I think they go to our college well I think so they seem familiar somehow” Eren places the bag inside his rucksack then he looks in the window the Japanese girl waves at him and he gulps and quickly turns around “Let’s go” Jean sighs “I can’t be with you forever man” Eren sighs “Give it a rest will you let’s get home looks like it’s going to rain that’s all I need.”

Mikasa watches them go she looks at Annie who’s serving a customer she looks back outside. She won’t give up that easily she will talk to him he’s so cute and drop dead gorgeous she has to figure out a way of getting him alone. She’s wanted to talk to him for years but now she knows about his little problem she’ll have to think of something she’s a smart girl she can think of something. She could probably date whomever she wants but she likes Eren the one guy who just can’t talk to girls she has to find a way before someone else makes there move.

The next day Eren’s in college he’s in a little posse of him Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertoldt, Tommy, Connie and Sasha. Jean’s telling them all about his near meltdown last night Eren just groans Sasha laughs “Why can you talk to me but nobody else” He sighs “I don’t know” Connie smiles “I know the two girls Jean’s talking about and they do come her the Japanese girl’s called Mikasa Ackerman which must mean the blond will be Annie Leonhart she’s Russian or so I’ve heard” Jean smirks “I knew they were familiar they both said Eren was cute but I think Mikasa might like you more I think telling by her body language” Eren groans “Shut up Jean”. Reiner smiles “Could make for a great conversation she says Hey and he just stares at her and melts” Eren sighs “Fuck off Reiner it’s not my fault they were both pretty I know that but It’s hopeless what can I do” Jean smiles “You could always just write messages to each other tell her you’re a mute” Connie laughs “One problem with that you told them he just can’t talk to girls”. Eren sighs “You lot are a real help you know that” Marco smiles “Look there she is with that other one Annie” Eren looks over and groans he thinks to himself please don’t notice me and come over.

Across the field Mikasa and Annie sit on a hill Annie sighs “Damn those first two lectures were so boring” Mikasa looks at her “What” Annie smirks “What you thinking about” Mikasa sighs “Oh nothing” Annie smiles “you’re thinking about him” Mikasa sighs “Yes I’m thinking about him I’ve had a crush on him for a while now but I’ve never spoken to him and now this” Annie smiles “Just forget about him” Mikasa smiles “Oh no I’ll think of something” Annie smiles “Look who’s over there” Mikasa looks at her “Where” Annie points and Mikasa follows her directions and she sees him seems his friends are making fun of him she sighs it’s not his fault. She’ll figure something out. 

Reiner notices that Mikasa’s looking there way so he nudges Eren “She’s looking our way don’t look” Of course he looks around at that moment she’s not looking she’s talking to her friend Annie. Then he sees them both walking towards his group he’s screwed if they start talking he sighs “I’ve got to go I’ll catch you guys later”. Before they can reply he walks away he doesn’t run just walks very fast.

Mikasa sees Eren break off from the group and she smiles and breaks off from Annie and walks after him well to start with after a few seconds she starts to jog up to him. Lucky for her Eren takes a wrong turn and she’s cornered him. She stops behind him “Hi” He looks at her and she’s gorgeous he doesn’t know what to do or say not that he can talk to her he gulps “Erm Hi” She smiles “So you’re not Raj then” He raises his eyebrow and she smiles “You know Raj from the Big Bang Theory” He nods “Oh” She smiles “Did you enjoy the album” He nods ”Yea” She smiles “Good now pass me your hand” He looks at her “Why” She reaches out and touches his hand its smooth she rubs her thumb across his hand her skin is soft also it feels kind of nice she then turns his hand over and with her other hand she pulls out a pen and writes on his hand she then smiles “Call me tonight OK” He looks at his hand he sees a skype username he nods he can at least type messages to her that’s easy enough. She smiles “I look forward to your call your very cute Eren” She leans forward and plants a quick kiss on his lips then she smiles “That was nice Cya” She then turns around and walks into the door he passed and goes inside. He doesn’t know what to do he can’t believe she just kissed him he looks down and groans “Fuck” He’s got a stiffy. He takes off his rucksack and lowers over his privates this is all he needs he grabs the door and enters luckily there’s a toilet so he quickly rushes across the corridor and into the toilet. Annie and Mikasa are back together they see Eren enter through the door and rush straight to the toilet. Annie smiles “I think you gave him a boner didn’t you see him covering his privates with his bag” Mikasa smiles “Something to remember me by then he can talk he’s just very nervous.


	101. Achilles Heel Part 2 Skype Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of flirting and awkwardness

Eren stays in the toilet for a while he’s pretty embarrassed about what happened he finally leaves and goes to class he hopes she’s not there after what just happened it would be insane does she like him or something. When he enters the room he looks around she’s not there but her blond friend is she’s not bad looking either. She lock’s eyes with him for a second and she smiles at him he just closes his eyes and sits in the back of the class. He looks at his hand and thinks to himself she wants to skype with him he can at least do that. He then remembers the kiss she gave him it felt nice not that he has anything to compare it to his mum’s kisses don’t count not that she ever kissed him on the lips. He can taste the lip balm that Mikasa was using it tasted like strawberries he licks his lips he can still taste it on his lip. He smiles although he can’t talk to girls he can still like them and well Mikasa is gorgeous and she seems to like him but why.

After the lecture there’s no more classes so he heads back to his flat he shares with Jean he already knows that Jean’s staying over at Marco’s for a while so he has the flat to himself he drops his bag in his room then goes into the kitchen and takes a Rustlers Burger out of the cupboard and heats it up. He takes the burger into his room. He eats the burger then looks at his hand the hand that Mikasa touched and brushed her thumb over it felt nice although it was weird. He grabs a pen and some paper and writes it down onto some paper. He looks at the paper then leaves his room and takes a hot shower. He’s in the shower for 20 minutes when he gets out he changes into a fresh t-shirt and shorts then he lies down on his bed after a minute he looks at the paper and the skype address her skype address. He’s never dated before so what’s he even going to say to her. He sighs and screws up the paper and throws it in the bin then he falls asleep.

He wakes up three hours later he sits up in bed he immediately looks at the bin. He climbs out of his bed and retrieves the paper from the bin. He unravels the paper and looks at the address he sighs then picks up his laptop at first he checks his emails mostly junk mail stupid enlarge your penis emails and other crap emails he deletes them all then logs onto skype none of his friends are online at the moment he picks up the paper and puts in her skype username. He sends her a friend request then logs into facebook.

When Mikasa gets home she takes a long shower she’s surprised she actually kissed him that wasn’t planed at all not that she didn’t enjoy it the skype chat was planned though she changes into fresh clothes then grabs her laptop and opens up skype she sees a friend request from YeagerBomb she smiles must be Eren she knows his names Eren Yeager so she accepts the request luckily he’s still online so she smiles.

Eren’s on facebook when he hears a bleep he goes back to the skype window she just accepted his friend request. He goes open up a chat box but stops before he types anything he’s still nervous so he closes the chat box and goes back to facebook.  
She comes back to her room with a sandwich and a soda she checks the chat box still no message from Eren she sighs she opens her soda and takes a swig then she opens up a chat box and sends Eren a message she types in “Hello” Then waits for him to reply she picks up her sandwich and takes a bite crisp sandwich she loves them.

Eren’s hungry now so he leaves his room and makes himself a crisp sandwich along with a Pepsi max soda he puts his sandwich on a plate and goes back to his room he opens his Pepsi and takes a drink he sees he’s received a message on skype. At first he does nothing it might not be her it could be one of his friends he opens the page and sees it’s from her he sighs he opens up the chat box to see what she wrote it’s only a simple Hello exactly what he was going to type to her he stares at the screen and sighs “Calm down Eren she can’t see you can at least talk to her although there is an option to open up a wireless two way screen. He takes a bite out of his crisp sandwich and another swig of his Pepsi before he replies to her only a simple “Hello”.  
She’s talking to her mum on her mobile when she sees Eren reply she smiles “Got to go mum will speak on Saturday” Ada smiles “OK dear speak then” Mikasa hangs up then picks up her laptop then types a message to him “I didn’t think you’d reply” He reads her message and sighs if he’s honest he nearly didn’t he replies to her “I nearly didn’t” She smiles and replies back “I’m glad you did so how are you” He reads the message and smiles he takes another bite of his sandwich and another swig of his Pepsi then he replies “I’m OK just eating a crisp sandwich and drinking a Pepsi Max”. She smiles and looks at her own food and drink she hasn’t got a Peps Max she has a Cherry Coke but she does have a crisp sandwich at least they have that in common. She smiles whilst she type’s me to a crisp sandwich and a cherry coke”. He smiles he likes Cherry Coke also he smiles and replies “What flavour crisps”.

She smiles and replies “Seabrook Beefy flavour and yourself” He smiles and replies “Same as you” She smiles and takes another bite of her sandwich and a swig of Cherry Coke then replies “How cool is that were both eating Beefy Seabrook crisp sandwiches and a soda although there different flavours I knew we were alike” He smiles when he reads her message she has a point though well loads of his friends do that he’s still surprised that she likes him but why. She’s very attractive she could probably have whomever she wants so why does she like him. She’s one of the hottest girls he’s ever seen she did kiss him though.

He sighs then replies to her “Why do you like me” When she reads the message she smiles why does she like him she already said he was cute he’s athletic she’s seen his muscles once at the gym so she just smiles again and types “I just do so did you like the album” He reads the message it’s not really an answer so he just groans but replies to her “The album is great I’ve been looking for the Reise Reise album for a while now” She smiles then replies “Glad we had it in then” He nods he’s taking a risk here but can’t hurt to get to know her he replies “What bands do you like”.

She smiles “I like Rammstein like you I also like Muse, Mattalica, Disturbed and some others” He smiles she likes most of the bands he likes this is to weird he replies “You ever heard of Hans Zimmer” She reads the message then thinks the name sounds familiar but she’s not sure so she replies “I’m not sure” He smiles then replies “You’ve heard his music he does a lot of action films songs like Batman Begins, King Arthur, Gladiator, The Rock and even The Lion King and many many more he even did the main soundtrack for modern warfare 2” When she reads the reply she’s shocked its true she has heard his music before but Modern Warfare 2 that’s cool she remembers the soundtrack it was cool she replies “I’ve heard a lot of his music then it’s weird I didn’t know before” He smiles “I have the king Arthur soundtrack and a double disc set with films from loads of his films” She smiles “That’s cool you have to show me then I want proof” He smiles then replies “Why would I consider that we barely know each other” She laughs then types “My name Mikasa Ackerman I’m 16 we like the same bands and films I think we both like crisp sandwiches also I like you and want to get to know you better and maybe even kiss you again I enjoyed our last kiss” He reads the message twice before he smiles but he’s still unsure why she likes him of all people. He replies to her “Why do you want to kiss me again” She smiles he really must have not dated before but knowing his situation it’s doubtful he’s dated before. She smiles before replying “Because I enjoyed the kiss and want to do it again didn’t you like it” He reads the message and sighs she could be with anyone so why does she want him. He replies “The kiss was nice I’ve never been kissed before well other than by my mum but that wasn’t on the lips which is good but why would you want to be with me you could be with anyone you wanted so why me” She sighs then replies “Because I like you were similar in our interests and I don’t want anyone else I want to be with you”.

He’s stunned she really likes him a lot it seems he doesn’t really know what to say then she sends another message “Do you think I’m pretty” He groans of course he does. He replies “Of course I do your more than pretty your beautiful” When she reads that message she blushes he thinks she’s beautiful not many people have told her that before other than her parents. She replies “I’ve had a crush on you since year nine of high school” He reads the message and he’s surprised he didn’t even know she went to the same high school he only just found out they went to the same college today. He can’t believe she’s liked him that long. She waits for his reply it’s been about three minutes since she sent that last message she hopes she hasn’t scared him off she really likes him yes Annie thinks he’s cute to but she wants him and Annie knows she’s liked him so she’ll back off well she hopes so.

He reads the whole chat from the start to the end three times he likes her he really does sending messages is ok but he can’t talk to her face to face so how is this going to work he replies to her “I like you MIkasa your beautiful I have actually seen you in the gym before your athletic like me but I’m new at all this relationship stuff I can’t even talk to girls so how could I ever date you”. She smiles “You like me to” He reads the message and replies Yes I do although I only found out today that we went to the same college and then you also just told me we went to high school together also it’s a lot to take in I do like you but I’m new at all this I have to go” She sighs but replies “I understand I’ll give you some time but I’m not the only one who likes you Eren but cya”.


	102. Achilles Heel Part 3 Romance

The next day Eren gets to college all he’s thought about since he got off skype was what they talked about. He still can’t believe she actually likes him he does like her to he enjoyed talking to her they had quite a lot in common she’s also beautiful she’s athletic she’s funny and seems smart but although she said she doesn't want to be with anyone but him he still can’t understand why. He’s with all his friends he sees her with Annie he’s about to look away when she turns to him and they lock eyes she then smiles at him and he smiles back then she looks away. Reiner nudges him “I saw that” Eren looks at him “Saw what” He rolls his eyes “You locked eyes with each other then you smiled at each other before she looked away”.

Eren sighs “So I like her she’s a nice girl but what can I do I can’t talk to her well not face to face” Reiner nods “It looks mutual to me” Eren sighs and tells Reiner about what happened last night he smiles “So you spoke to her via Skype that’s something and you like each other she’s a good catch buddy a lot of guys have their eyes on her and I've even seen a few girls kind of kinky don’t you think but she only has eyes for you it’s kind of sweet I guess” Eren sighs “I like her Reiner but what can I do “Reiner shrugs “That’s the million dollar question“. He leaves Eren to his thoughts he looks back at Mikasa and Annie and sighs he looks away then sees other girls looking at him so he looks away and sighs he starts to listen to what everyone else is talking about.

After Smiling at Eren she’s talking to Annie. Annie smiles “So you both like each other that’s cool and don’t worry I won’t get in the way yes I think he’s cute but you like him and your my girl I wouldn't do that to you I’ll try and keep other girls away also so what you going to do now” Mikasa sighs “I'm not sure I said I’ll give him some time I guess” Annie smirks “No you aren't your talking to him tonight find out who is room mate is then ask if he’s going out then go and find out where he lives and visit him and see where that takes you” Mikasa looks at Annie “I said I’d give him some space to think he likes me and I like him he’s new at relationships and everything else” Annie rolls her eyes “Look around you girl there’s plenty of girls who like him don’t give them a chance to worm there way in don’t let them make a move make your own move before it’s too late” Mikasa sighs “But he’s new to all this relationship thing I don’t want to go to fast” Annie sighs “I know what you’re saying but think about this do you think any girl will care he’s 16 like you are you have a lot in common so just try and see what happens.

Mikasa sighs she’s seen other girls checking him out in football and other things she’s heard girls giggling and talking about him. She sighs “OK I’ll do it I just hope it doesn't backfire on me” Annie shrugs “You can’t be too careful you may lose him but otherwise you won’t I take it you don’t want that to happen I take it” She sighs “No it would be a disaster if he met someone else”.

It’s now 6pm and Eren’s back at home Jean went out Marco’s house earlier he’ll probably be there for most of the night but who knows with Jean. He opens Skype and sees Sasha and Connie on line so he talks to them for a while. An hour later he’s lying back in his bed he’s so bored right now so he’s just thinking about her again she likes him but she also said she’s not the only one he doesn't really know what he wants if he’s honest he’d like to be with Mikasa they have a lot in common and well she’s beautiful he’s never seen anyone like her before he can’t believe she’s liked him for so long.

Mikasa’s lying down in her bed she keeps glancing at her laptop she knows she said she would chat with Eren but she also told Eren she was going to give him some time to work everything out. After five minutes she sighs and just grabs her laptop and logs in and goes straight to Skype she sees that he’s on line so she smiles and opens up a chat with him she stops she’s not sure what she’s going to say after a minute she sighs then just types a message “Hello Eren I know I said I’d give you time but can I talk to you”.  
Eren’s half asleep when he hears a bleep and looks at his laptop and sees that he has a message from Skype he looks closer and notices it’s her he reads the message he does nothing at first then he replies “Hi Mikasa what’s up” She smiles when he replies she wonders what she’s going to say then she types again “Hey do I wanted to ask you who your room mate is and where you live” He reads the message at first he’s unsure how to respond she’s pretty blunt he replies “Why do you want to know that” She smiles “Pretty please with a cheery on top” He smiles “She’s so childish but for some reason he types in his address and his room mate although why she wants to know that is weird” She reads the message and smiles that’s only five minutes away she smiles they replies to him “That’s only five minutes from mine is your room mate in” He reads the message and he’s kind of shocked she doesn't live that far away. Why does she want to know if Jean’s here he replies though “Jean’s not here right now why do you ask”? He waits for a reply and after a minute he notices she goes offline. He sighs that was just weird she really is a weird girl. He checks Skype nobody else is on line so he closes down his laptop and just lies in bed. A few minutes later he hears a hears a knock at his flat door it’s not Jean unless he’s left his key again it wouldn't be the first time or the last.

He climbs off his bed he approaches the door then he looks down he’s only wearing jeans no top he opens the door and its Mikasa she smiles “Hey” He just stares at her then he scratches his head “Hey what are you doing here” She smiles “Can I come in” He’s shocked this is going pretty fast it’s a pretty big step from talking on Skype. He steps back and lets her in though. He leads her to the front room not that it’s a big flat it’s only the next room from the front door. She looks around and he nods “I’ll be right back” Before he can move though she pushes him onto the couch then sits on his lap. He looks at her “What are you doing” She smiles “Hey” He doesn't know what to do this is going very fast but he stammers “Hey” She smiles “I like you Eren and don’t want to lose you to someone else” He nods “OK” She leans in and kisses him on the lips again unlike last time he kisses her back she smiles and they start kissing again she wraps her arms around his neck and they continue kissing at first it was pretty bad He’s never kissed anyone before but after a few seconds it gets better she then pulls back and smiles and so does he she smiles “I want you to be my boyfriend” He looks at her “Seriously” She nods “I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it” He nods “I've never dated before” She smiles “That’s OK now let’s go to your room” He looks at her “Why” She smiles “You’ll see soon enough” She stands up and takes his hands with both of hers and pulls him into standing then she lets go with one hand but with the other one she locks her hand with his he looks down and she smiles.  
He leads her to his room as soon as he goes to close his door she starts taking off her clothes when he turns around he sees her pulling down her panties he looks at her body she looks so beautiful nice breasts ripped body like his skin as white as snow. She then walks towards him and kisses him and goes straight for his jeans he doesn't try and stop her after a few seconds his jeans and boxers are down at his ankles. He steps out of them and she takes his hands again and leads him to his bed. When they get in he pulls the covers over them she uses her hands to brush over his muscles then he kisses her and then they start going at it. This is all new territory to him but he’s enjoying it.

30 minutes later there lying in each other’s arms she smiles “That was long overdue for the both of us” He smiles “OK” Just then they hear the front door open and Eren groans she smiles “Jean I take it” He nods “Yea” She smiles “I better go” He sighs “Really” She smiles “We can do this again soon” He nods “OK” They both get dressed and they leave his room he leads her to the front door Jean sees them and is pretty surprised he watches as she kisses Eren and he kisses her back he smiles. Mikasa kisses him one last time “I’ll see you tomorrow then” He smiles “OK” He opens the door and she kisses him again before she leaves.

When he closes the door he hears a cough from behind him he turns around and sees Jean smirking “Just what have you two been up to” Eren shrugs “Boyfriend and Girlfriend stuff I guess” Jean smirks “So you’re a couple now what else did you do” Eren smirks “None of your business I'm going to bed laters” Jean smirks “You fucked didn't you” Eren turns back around “Not going to say yes or no” Eren then walks to his room and closes his door.

When Mikasa gets back to her flat she opens the door and sees Annie in the kitchen leaning on the counter with a coffee Annie smiles “Where have you been” Mikasa smiles “I was with my boyfriend” Annie smiles “And Who might that be” Mikasa smiles “Who do you think Eren of course I went over to his flat he only lives five minutes away his room mates Jean well I went over there and well we had sex and it was amazing well I'm off to bed” Annie laughs “So it worked then led to sex go girl” Mikasa smiles “Night Annie” Annie smirks “Night Mikasa. Mikasa goes to her room and gets ready for bed she changes into her pyjamas and brushes her teeth then she lies down and smiles she hadn't gone over there to have sex with him but seeing him topless made her g into overdrive she had to taste him every part of him and she did just that and she loved every moment she can’t wait to do it again.

The next day Eren’s with his friends when Mikasa and Annie sees them and approaches them. Jean smiles and nudges Eren when they approach the group. Jean introduces everyone Jean leaves Eren for last he smiles “Of course you know Eren right Mikasa” She nods and sits in Eren’s lap then she turns around and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back. Everyone but Annie and Jean are shocked she then turns around and leans her back against Eren’s chest and he wraps his arms around her and she takes his hands and interlocks them with her own. Annie laughs “So did you tell them what happened last night Eren” He looks at her “Tell them what exactly” She smiles “That your now in a relationship and that you slept together last night”. Jean smiles “I knew it”.

Reiner laughs “So you figured out your dilemma then the language of love aye”. Everyone laughs Annie looks around she can see a lot of girls looking at Eren and looking away sad she smiles “Look at them all they look devastated” Eren looks around and just shrugs. Mikasa smiles and kisses him and he kisses her. She smiles “I've liked Eren for ages nobody was going to get Eren but me” Reiner smiles “Well you two look good together I saw the little smiles yesterday but damn was it your intention to sleep with him yesterday” Mikasa smiles “Not really but when I got there he was topless so it was hard to resist” Reiner rolls his eyes “You should have done that earlier bud” Eren just shrugs.

Later that evening Mikasa’s in her flat she’s bored she smiles and runs into her bedroom and empties her bag of college stuff and shoves in clothes instead it’s a bank holiday so that mean’s three days off of college she rams in her clothes and toiletries then she goes to her front door Annie smiles “What you up to” Mikasa smiles “Spending the weekend at Eren’s” Annie nods “Have fun love birds”. Eren’s in his room it’s been quite a day a few girls approached him and asked him what he saw in Mikasa some called her names but he just laughed at them and told them that she was more beautiful than any women he’s ever seen and he never really looked at anyone that carefully. That usually caused them to walk away not that he cared what anyone else thought. Jean’s just cleaned the kitchen and is on his way to his own bedroom when he hears a knock at the door he looks at the clock it’s like 10pm who could this be he has an idea who it could be and smiles and opens the door and he’s right standing at the door is Mikasa he smiles “A bit late aren't you” She shrugs “Is he here and I'm staying the night” Jean nods “Oh I see well you know where his room is go ahead can I ask you something” She nods “Sure” He smiles “You two seem good together don’t rush things though” She nods “I won’t” She goes to Eren’s door and knocks. Eren opens the door he’s surprised to see her he’s pretty tired she smiles “Hey boyfriend” He smiles “Hey” She smiles “I'm staying here tonight you don’t mind do you” He smiles “Come in” She plants down her bag he smiles “That sounded heavy what you got in there the kitchen sink” She smiles “No only clothes and toiletries until Tuesday” He nods “Oh OK” She changes into her pyjamas then she leaves the room and goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. When she comes back into the room she slides into bed beside Eren and they cuddle up together. He smiles “A lot of girls were asking about why I'm with you some even insulted you there just jealous” She nods “Screw them” He smiles “I wouldn't do that to you” She smiles “Good point”. 

He smiles “Reiner told me that some girls even like you” She smiles “Seriously I don’t think I’d even go with a girl” He nods “I thought all women want to experiment at least once” She smiles “Do you want me to” He smiles and kisses her “Nope but if you did who would It be with” She smiles “That’s easy Annie” He smiles “That simple aye” She nods “What about you” He raises an eyebrow “What do you mean what other girl would I sleep with” She smiles “No I'm talking about a guy” He shudders “I’d never do that maybe women do that don’t think guys do that sort of thing. So you’d really experiment with Annie” She smirks “Are you worried I’ll actually do it” He smiles “I hope not but if you do can I join in” She smiles “You serious” He shrugs “Hypothetically speaking I mean” She smiles “If I ever did I’ll let you know” He chuckles “You do that” She smiles “Are you thinking what it would be like” He smiles “No” She smiles “Liar” He smiles “Shush he kisses her and she kisses him then she leans into him and they fall asleep.


	103. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants Part 1 Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Leonhart is best friends with Mikasa Yeager she’s also knows her brother Eren. She has a massive crush on Eren and when Mikasa finds out she gives her advice on how to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a first non eremika story for me hope u like it i have wanted to do a EreAnnie story for a while

Annie’s over at the Yeager’s house being Mikasa’s best friend means she gets to stay over sometimes which is good for her because she gets to see Eren who she has a major crush on. There in Mikasa’s room doing homework on Mikasa’s double bed her door is open so anyone could look in if they wanted Annie hears a sound outside the room must be someone coming up the stairs she looks out and sees Eren walking past he’s topless. Mikasa sees Eren walk past and sees Annie’s face blush and she smiles “Annie are you checking out my brother” Annie turns to her and shrugs “He’s smoking hot OK” Mikasa smirks “And the fact he was topless and why your face went bright red had nothing to do with it”.

Annie smirks ”Shut up don’t you think he’s attractive” Mikasa chuckles “He’s my brother so no” Annie smirks “OK Speaking as a girl to another girl tell the truth” Mikasa rolls her eyes then smiles “Fine yes he’s an attractive boy but he’s my brother so it’s weird talking about that” Annie laughs “And if he wasn't your brother” Mikasa laughs “I’d fuck him in a heartbeat” Annie’s shocked “Mikasa” Mikasa just shrugs. Just then Mikasa gets a text she looks at the message and smiles Annie smiles “Who sent it” Mikasa smirks “Eren” Annie bites her lip “Do you think he heard what I said” Mikasa shrugs “Who knows let’s see what he said. She opens up the text and reads it

From Eren  
To Mikasa  
You should be ashamed of yourself thin walls remember and in case you didn’t know INCEST your dark sense of humour is as weird as you are.

Mikasa laughs when she reads it “He heard what I said about fucking him in a heartbeat” Annie smirks “Busted do you think he heard what I said” Mikasa shrugs “He didn't say but he might keep that to himself plus I did say that out loud” A few seconds later Eren comes out of his room he’s now wearing his running clothes he glances in the room and shakes his head before moving off. Annie goes over to the window and sees Eren set up something on his watch before he starts his run. Mikasa approaches the window also “So you like him aye” Annie nods “Yea I've had a crush on him for about a year now” Mikasa smirks “Seriously why didn't you tell me” Annie shrugs “It’s complicated and well he’s your brother so it’s kind of awkward”.

Mikasa smiles and sits back on her bed and lies down “So why haven’t you asked him out then he’s single for now at least who knows with Eren he’s dated so much it’s hard to know how many girls he’s dated but none of them were serious if you didn't know he has a large girl fan base not that he cares much” Annie sits on the bed beside Mikasa and sighs “We don’t talk that much basically just hey and how are you maybe a short bit of small talk that’s about it” Mikasa smiles “OK and you want to change that I’ll help you to get him” Annie looks at her “OK So what do I do first” Mikasa bites her lower lip “Well Eren doesn't like a girl who’s to girly he’s dated a few but always ends it when he finds out what there really like so your OK there you’re not the girly girl type unless your hiding something from me” Annie smiles “I'm not a girly girl” Mikasa nods “Good so what bands do you like you do like music right”.

Annie nods “Of course I like music” Mikasa nods “So who do you like” Annie starts naming them “Megadeth, Mettalica, Prodigy, Muse, Disturbed, Slipknot, Papa Roach, Linkin Park oh and Rammstein of course” Mikasa smiles “You like Rammstein to wow how come you never told me and Eren both love Rammstein we've seen them live twice it’s his favourite band mine to” Annie nods “Wow that’s cool I guess” Mikasa nods “OK that’s one thing you have in common now are you a gamer” Annie nods “Yes” She nods “What games do you play” Annie smiles “Well I play Modern Warfare, Battlefield, Beat Em Ups and some strategy games also some hack and slash games and sports games like football and car racing games” Mikasa nods “Were going to have to start playing some games now you know that right” Annie nods “No problem about that” Mikasa smiles “OK so now were getting somewhere Eren plays modern warfare all the time plus other type of games you mentioned when he’s not out with his friends on his dirt bike or dating or running as you just saw so now to clothing have you any clothes that are like Marvel or computer game related or maybe music related” Annie shrugs “Other than my Rammstein hoodie I have to say no” Mikasa smiles “You've never worn that before why not” Annie shrugs “Not sure really” Mikasa shrugs “Well wear that on Monday he’ll notice you for sure” Annie nods “What if other people notice it’s Eren I want to notice” Mikasa smiles “Simple just ignore them or tell them you’re not interested it’s that simple and wait for Eren to see you it should get a conversation going at least then work something out from there”. Annie nods “Well I have a few things to do I’ll see you Monday”.

Mikasa nods and Annie leaves she smiles who’d of though Annie likes her brother she might be a good match it can’t be any worse than all those other girls he’s dated it kind of frustrates her that he doesn't know who he wants when she saw Tommy she knew he was the one well not straight away but after her second split from one of her ex's she met Tommy who was Eren’s friend first they just hit it off Eren needs someone he can connect with and Annie seems like just the girl. An hour later Eren comes back home he looks exhausted he stops at Mikasa’s door and knocks she looks up “What’s up” He smirks “You’d seriously fuck me in a heartbeat to be honest I'm not really sure how to take that” She smiles “Shut Up how was your run” He sighs “Exhausting think I need a shower I'm not going to have to lock my bedroom door am I won’t wake up to see you in my bed” She smiles “Only if you wasn't my brother” He rolls his eyes “I don’t know if your serious or messing around sometimes you have a dark sense of humour sis”. She smiles “I do don’t I” He smirks “Your weird” She rolls her eyes “You’ll have to do better than that if you want me to be hurt by your feelings”. He shrugs “Why bother you’re not worth it” She smiles “Now that was better” He smirks then walks away “Laters Weirdo” She just smiles. 

Two days later and it’s now Monday again Annie did what Mikasa said and fished out her Rammstein Hoodie. When she enters the school Reiner who’s with Eren, Tommy, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha and Bertoldt notices her and smiles then he nudges Eren “Check out Annie that’s a cool hoodie” Eren looks up and smiles “Rammstein Hoodie Nice” Reiner smiles “Isn't that your favourite band” Eren nods “Yea I've seen them live in concert I went with Mikasa” Jean smirks “Why not go with take a girlfriend then” Eren rolls his eyes” Both times I saw them I wasn't dating besides MIkasa loves them to so why not take her” Eren then looks over at Annie then turns back to his friends “I’ll speak to you later” He walks away before they can reply and he approaches Annie. Jean watches him approach Annie he turns back to his friend “What do you think he’s up to” Reiner rolls his eyes “How the hell should I know I’m not psychic” Everyone but Jean laughs then Connie pats Jean on the shoulder “Sometimes Jean you are such a moron their friend well I think they are she’s also his sisters best friend” Reiner smirks “Yea so shut up already Jean”.

Annie’s sitting on a table checking her emails when Eren approaches he smiles “Cool hoodie Annie” She looks up and smiles “Oh hey Eren thanks” He sits next to her “So is it new I've never seen you wear it before not that I've seen you in everything I’ll shut up now” She smiles “I've had this hoodie for a while now and I am at your house a lot your bound to notice what I'm wearing” He nods “I guess” She smiles “So you like Rammstein also then” He smiles “Yea I love them there my favourite band I seen them live twice with Mikasa. Annie already knows this from Mikasa but she smiles “Why not go with a girlfriend why go with your sister” Eren laughs and she smiles “What’s so funny” He smiles “Sorry it’s just that question was just asked by them over there” She nods “And what did you say” He shrugs “I was single both times I had a spare ticket and Mikasa loves them like me so she asked if she could come I said sure so we went none of my friends were free not that I'm aware of them liking Rammstein”.

She smiles “I think it’s cool a family thing in a way something you both enjoy” He smiles “Yea I guess it is now I know you like them if I ever get more tickets you should come along I’ll get three tickets or something” She smiles at that that would be cool spending time with Eren is exactly what she wants after all she smiles “Sure that would be cool so what exactly did you hear on Friday” He smirks “Oh you mean when my sister said if she wasn't my sister she’d fuck me in a heartbeat” She smiles “Yes that” He shrugs “Other than that didn't hear much I was changing into my running clothes the only reason I head what she said was because she said it pretty loud it was pretty bizarre she has a weird dark sense of humour” She nods “I know what you mean even I was shocked where did she get that weird sense of humour” He shrugs “Not from me or my parents that’s for sure”. Mikasa approaches her and Eren’s friends she walks up to Tommy her boyfriend and leans into Tommy’s chest he wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles “What’s up Kimosabe’s and the horse of course” Jean sighs “Stop calling me a horse you and Eren annoy me” She laughs “Stop looking like a horse and we won’t call you horse” Everyone laughs except Jean who just sighs Reiner smiles “Annie’s wearing a cool Rammstein hoodie and Eren’s talking to her there friends right” She nods “They are”.

Eren nods “So what’s your favourite song by them” She nods “I have quite a few, Reise Reise is cool as is America, Moscou, and Mein Hertz Brendt and oh yea Sonne is cool I only have one album Hertlzelid” He nods “I have that album probably the worst out of the four I have I have Reise Reise, Mutter, Sehnsucht and Hertzelid” She nods “Yea I know it’s not the best but that’s the only album I've been able to find” The first three songs you mentioned are from the Reise Reise album my favourite album. I’ll let you borrow one of my albums if you want the next time your over mine” She nods “Sounds cool I’ll do that” He nods “Are you a gamer” She nods “Yea” He smiles “What do you play” She smiles “This is the longest you've ever talked to me before” He scratches his head “Oh do you want me to go” She smiles “No I was just saying that’s all and to answer your question I play sports games, beet em ups, hack n slash games some strategy and Modern Warfare and Battlefield and Resistance and the Batman Arkham series” He smiles “Wow that’s a pretty cool selection but also a risky move”.

She smiles “How so” He smiles “Usually you play either Modern Warfare or Battlefield it’s like making a sandwich and putting savoury food and sweet food together like Cheese and Ham then you add some apples wedges or something it’ s just odd” She smirks “You are a strange man maybe Mikasa does get some weirdness from you or you get it from her” He smirks “Ouch that really hurt” She punches his arm “Shut up but I think I know what you mean Sasha and Connie would like that comparison” He smiles “Yea they probably actually do that in sandwiches” She nods “Maybe so I have modern warfare 3 we could maybe play together sometime” He nods “Yes we could do that” Just then the bell goes he stands up “Well I have to go cya Leonhart” She sniggers “Bye Eren” He walks away and she smiles “He called her Leonhart kind of weird but she liked the way he said it she smiles then walks to class she sits down in class and Mikasa sits next to her “So how did it go”.

Annie smiles “It went well your idea worked” Mikasa nods “Of course it did who do you think I am OK stage 2 Eren’s username on the PS3 is Yeagerbomb send him a friend request and me to what’s your username” Annie sighs “It’s just Annie99” Mikasa sighs “It’s a but bland don’t you think” Annie smiles “I know I was going to change it when I got home” Mikasa smiles “Change it to what” Annie smiles “Leonhart99” Mikasa smiles “I like it sounds badass what made you think of that” Annie smiles “Eren actually when he left for class he said laterz Leonhart” Mikasa smirks “I bet you loved that but it does sound cool” Annie smiles “It sounds cool and it was nice to talk to him it was the longest we've ever spoken also” Mikasa smiles “Don’t get all mushy on me Leonhart” Annie smirks “Shut up Yeager crap that doesn't sound as good as there’s you and Eren” Mikasa sticks out her tongue then smiles “You should flirt with him when you get on line tonight” Annie looks at her “No way it’s too soon” Mikasa shrugs “Whatever” Annie sighs “Fine I’ll think about it I've only dated two people before and you know how bad that was firstly there was Marcus who was well a loser already had a girlfriend before he ever met me did I tell you he wanted to have a threesome with his other girlfriend I dumped his ass as soon as I saw her ready for it then there was Jean and you know what a joke that was”. 

Mikasa smirks “Yea Marcus was an arsehole and well Jean you told me he was boring as hell and talked out of his ass so you just left when he went to the bathroom not very smooth but funny as hell I bet he was shocked” Annie shrugs “I told him the day later that nothing would ever happen between us I didn't give him the time to reply I just walked away” Mikasa smiles “Do you know he wanted to date me before I got with Tommy that was after you had that short date he’s not my type at all he’s an OK when he doesn't open his mouth” Annie smirks “I get that well he was talking like he was the best footballer in the team and well he isn't its Eren besides he was just so boring to listen to I just couldn't listen to him any more” Mikasa smiles “Well yes Eren is the best, Tommy and Connie are better players then Jean in my opinion so you really like Eren then” Annie nods “I do he’s cute attractive he has a great body yes I saw it on Friday he’s also funny and we both like the same things game wise and music wise” Mikasa nods “I hope it works out Eren’s my brother but he really has the worst taste in women I think your prefect for each other” Annie smiles “You think so” Mikasa nods “Yes of course I do” Annie nods “Thanks” Mikasa smiles “What are friends for besides Eren’s my bro I have to get him with someone who mum will like she already knows you which is already a plus point” Annie nods “Yea I guess so”.

When Eren gets home he does his homework with Mikasa like they do sometimes after that he goes to his room he turns on his PS3 as soon as he logs into the broadband he sees he has a friend request he checks the name its Leonhart99 it must be Annie maybe Mikasa gave her his username he’s not really that bothered though Annie’s a lot more interesting then he thought they have a few things in common he accepts the friend request and sends her a message.

To Leonhart99  
From Yeagerbomb  
Badass username Annie it is you isn't it if it is then I'm going on Modern Warfare 3 if you have it see you there if not well I have MW2 also.


	104. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants Part 2 Getting Closer

When Annie goes back to her room after her tea she sees a message she opens it up she also has a message saying Eren accepted her friend request she replies to his message

To Yeagerbomb from Leonhart99

Yes it is Annie and I’ll be on Modern Warfare 3 in a minute

She sends a text message to Mikasa whilst MW3 is loading up

To Mikasa  
From Annie

He accepted my friend request and we are going to be playing MW3 as soon as the game loads up.

Eren’s playing in a deathmatch battle when he receives a message from Leonhart99 he smiles then makes his character lie down in the long grass lucky for him he’s wearing his ghillee suit so he should be unnoticed for a short while he opens up his message box and sends a message to Annie

Yeagerbomb to Leonhart99

On a deathmatch at the moment will be with you shortly.

He returns to his game luckily he’s not been spotted so that’s cool he continues playing he stands up and knife’s an opponent who just passed him. Annie reads the message and goes downstairs to grab a soda. When she gets back she carries on waiting after a short while she starts customizing her characters and weapons for each class. When she’s finished her customizing she carries on waiting shouldn't be much longer now. After his deathmatch where he topped the leader board like he usually does he quits and goes back to the main screen he then sends and invite to Annie to join his party he then waits for her reply. He reaches over and opens a bag of potato chips and a soda and starts eating and drinking whilst he waits for her.

Annie sees her invite to join his party and immediately accepts then she picks up her headset and puts it on she smiles “So what type of party is this” He smiles “Hey Annie what do you mean” She smiles “I joined your party so what is it fancy dress or something like that” He laughs “Oh right it can be a fancy dress if you want” She smiles “I’ll think on what I should wear then” He smiles “You do that so what map do you want to do first” She smiles “You choose it doesn't matter to me” He nods “Oh OK you've mastered them all have you” She smiles “Something like that” They start up a mission and at first there enemies he kills her and she kills him by the end of the battle there both top of their teams leaderboards they play several other mission with the same results he smiles after a few missions “Damn Annie you love knifing people you even knifed me once or twice”.  
She laughs “It’s the thrill of the hunt” He smiles “You’re not a serial killer are you” She smiles “Nah it’s just fun I use the guns sometimes so do you want to team up now” He smiles “You’ll have to switch sides then” She smiles “You don’t say” He laughs “No I do say” She laughs then switches side and they start playing again this time as a two unit killing machine after half way through their team mates who must also have headphones start following them around and for a few missions they work as a sort of coordinated strike team. After a few more missions they go back to the main screen and change the settings making it just him and her against many people. They do a few more missions then Annie speaks into the headphones “It’s getting late Yeagerbomb I have to go” He smiles “OK catch you later Leonhart99” She smiles then quits the game and shuts down her PS3 she changes into her pj’s and brushes her teeth then she goes to bed. Annie lies in bed and smiles “That was fun she had a lot of fun with and against him but now what is she going to do she lies down and closes her eyes and falls asleep with a smile on her face. Eren also logs off the game he’s so tired himself he shuts down the game and his PS3 he changes into his pyjamas and leaves his room to brush his teeth when he leaves the bathroom he goes straight to bed within two minutes of his heads hitting the pillow he’s fast asleep.

The next day Annie is sitting with Mikasa waiting for the class to start there also talking about last night Mikasa smiles “So you had fun last night” Annie nods “Yea we did battled against each other at first then as a team so what now” Mikasa bites her lip then smiles “Prom is coming up it’s not really Eren’s thing really besides he has no date hint hint so make your move before someone else does” Annie sighs” What if he says no or someone else asks him” Mikasa smiles “Ask him after school today if he says no then well it’s a no go all you can do is ask right” Annie nods “OK I will wish me luck then” Mikasa smiles “You don’t need luck but good luck any ways.

After school Eren’s walking home Mikasa’s went off with Tommy somewhere so it’s just him at the moment Armin’s also off somewhere probably with Hitch. He hears his name and looks behind him and sees Annie jogging up to him he smiles “Not going to knife me are you” She smiles when she stops next to him “Nah your safe” He nods “So what’s up” They start walking for a minute before she brings it up “Eren are you going to the school prom” He shrugs “I'm not sure It’s not really my scene if you know what I mean dancing and all that why do you ask” She sighs but asks him anyway maybe he’ll change his mind “So is that a big HELL NO then” He looks at her “Why do you ask hasn't anyone asked you yet or something” She shakes her head “I don’t have a date but I want to go so do you want to go with me as my date” He smiles “You want me to be your date but why”.

She sighs “I do so how about it” He scratches his neck “Can I ask you something” She’s weary but nods “OK” He sighs “Do you like me Annie” She goes bright red she hoped that wasn't what he was going to ask it causes her to go bright red she does like him so no use in arguing about it “Yes I do I wanted to get to know you better first though” He nods “I like you to OK I’ll go with you could be a laugh maybe so sure I’ll be your date to the prom” She smiles then hugs him and he laughs and she pulls back she smiles “Sorry” He smiles “Sorry for what” She shrugs “I have to go see you tomorrow” He nods “OK cya” She jogs off back the way she comes Eren continues to walk home when he hears his name again and turns around and see’s Reiner approaching him so he waits up for him.

When Reiner stops next to him he nudges Eren “What was all that about” Eren smirks “She asked me to be her date for the prom” Reiner smiles “I never knew you liked her that much” Eren shrugs “Things change I saw her at mine all the time being friends with my sis she likes me and well I like her to so I said yes” Reiner nods “Well that’s cool bud” Eren nods “I never spent that much time with her before but she is hot and athletic like Mikasa and we both like the same bands and were both gamers we were playing MW3 together last night” Reiner smirks “Together aye” Eren rolls his eyes “You know what I mean” Reiner smirks “Well it’s been a quick change then aye let me give you some advice” Eren smirks “Oh this I have to hear what is your words of wisdom Lurch” Reiner smiles “You need to get a decent girl no offence but your dating history is pretty sketchy it’s like you don’t know who you really want” Eren sighs “Yea I know I don’t really it’s weird though she’s been Mikasa’s best friend for years now but it’s only recently I've stopped and looked at her and well she’s beautiful” Reiner laughs “Who Annie or Mikasa” Eren laughs “Annie of course but yea Mikasa’s beautiful to I guess in a sister kind of way” Reiner nods “Naturally” Eren raises an eyebrow before he smiles “Anyone asked you yet”.

Reiner shrugs “Well there is Hitch or Sasha or Petra she’s hot right” Eren smiles “Dude Sasha is Connie’s girl they love each other not that they’d admit it” Reiner looks shocked “Seriously” Eren smirks “Are you blind or something everyone knows about them to as for Hitch she’s going with Armin there going out you know” Reiner smirks again “Wow so much I didn't know” Eren smirks “It’s because your blind you got your head in the cloud’s you can’t see what’s happening on the ground ask Petra she’s cute or there’s Mina” Reiner shrugs “She’s going with Bertoldt”. 

Eren nods “OK I didn't know that so I guess that leave’s Petra and oh look she’s across the road go and ask her before someone else does I've heard that Jean’s looking for her”. Reiner smirks “I thought Jean was your friend” Eren shrugs “Off and on he is” Reiner smiles “I’ll go talk to her” He runs across the road and he calls to Petra who stops and they start talking for some reason Eren waits for him he sees Petra smiles so he must have asked her she also nods her head and Reiner looks back and gives Eren a thumbs up Eren rolls his eyes how corny is that he thinks to himself. Then the both of them cross the road and walk up to him. Petra smiles “Hey Eren” He smiles “Hey Petra I see Goliath asked you to the prom then” She giggles “Yes I’ll have to keep David away from him then” Reiner looks at Eren and Petra who both laughs “Who’s David” Eren smiles “David and Goliath” Reiner smiles “Oh that David” Petra laughs “You’re not all there sometimes Reiner” Reiner smiles “I guess not” Eren smiles “So did Jean ask you I know he was looking for you” She nods “Yea he asked I said I’d think about it but I prefer Reiner anyway” Eren smiles “The Horsey gets no love” Petra smiles “Then you ask him to the prom” They all laughs Eren smiles “I'm going with Annie”.

Petra smiles “Really that’s nice I've actually noticed her looking at you a lot lately I'm happy for you” Eren scratches his head “Just how long are we talking about here” Petra smiles “Oh I don’t know months maybe a year tops” Eren nods “Oh OK and thanks”.


	105. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants Part 3 The Prom

Over the next few days things started to change for Eren and Annie they got pretty close and Mikasa was OK with that she wants Eren to be with a normal girl and Annie is just right for him besides Annie likes Eren and she has been helping Annie to get him so not spending as much time with Annie was OK with her. Eren and Annie went to the cinema together and that was nice they both had fun they also went to laser quest and teamed up and beat everyone else. There still yet to kiss yet but it’s only a matter of time Mikasa thinks. They sit together at school sometimes before she only say with Mikasa or her other friends but she sits now also sits with Eren when there in the same class together. Eren does see Mikasa and Annie giggling a lot and he suspects that his sister is behind all this not that he cares that much they listen to music together they even started running together he took her out on his dirt bike once also that was fun until they saw how dirty they both were. It’s all good for Annie this is what she wanted more things in common with Eren is always cool.

It’s now the night of the prom all their friends have decided to meet up at the Yeagers house. Three stretch limos have also been hired to take them all to the prom. Tommy and Annie arrive at the Yeagers Tommy smiles “You look nice Annie all dressed up for Yeagerbomb aye” She smiles “Thank you Tommy you look nice also” He smiles “Thanks so tell me how long have you actually liked Eren” She smiles she doesn't care who knows any more “About a year and a half now” He smiles “Wow” Carla opens the door for them and she smiles “You both look wonderful come in there both upstairs. They both come into the house and Carla shouts upstairs “Eren, Mikasa your dates are here” Eren is the first to come downstairs as soon as he sees Annie he’s shocked Carla smiles “Close your mouth Eren” Annie smiles as does Tommy Eren walks up to Annie. He’s not the most romantic person he scratches his head “You look beautiful Annie”.

She blushes “Thanks you’re not looking so bad yourself” He smiles “Thanks” Tommy smirks “You clean up good Yeager” Eren smirks “Shut it wise ass”. Just at that moment Mikasa comes downstairs. Carla smiles “You look beautiful dear” Eren sees Tommy has his mouth wide open like he did earlier he nudges him “Close your mouth bud you don’t want to eat any flies do you” Everyone laughs again Mikasa stops in front of Tommy he smiles “You look beautiful as always” She smiles ”Thanks”. Just then the there’s a knock at the door so Eren being the closest opens it and sees Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Petra, Ymir, Krista, Mina and Bertoldt, Jean and Marco” Carla looks out “Back garden everyone I want some pictures of everyone” They all nod and head to the back garden. 

Annie follows Eren and takes his hand he smiles “Hi” She smiles “Hey” She smiles “Can I tell you something” He nods “Sure” She smiles and points to Jean who doesn't look that happy “Everyone must hate him or something he liked He liked me first but I found his boring besides I liked you then Mikasa but she got with Tommy then he liked Petra but now I found out she liked Reiner he really has no luck” Eren shrugs “Sux to be him then doesn't it does Mikasa know he liked her” Just then Mikasa approaches “Of course I knew but he didn't interest me one bit there was more a chance I would date Eren then Jean" Eren rolls his eyes.

Eren nods then smiles “You clean up good sis” She smirks “So do you bro” They both laugh then Carla comes out with a camera she smiles “Come on everyone all get into your couples and stand next to each other I'm going to take a picture you all look so marvellous” She takes two pictures of the whole group then each group several times there’s four pictures of Eren And Annie and Mikasa And Tommy then there’s also just Eren and Annie and Mikasa and Tommy in group’s they she even does one Eren and Mikasa but that’s just for herself. 10 minutes later and the Limo’s arrive and everyone gets in and sets off to the prom.

A few hours later and the prom’s now in full swing everyone’s dancing Eren and Annie are dancing she’s pretty good he’s an average dancer although his mother taught both him and his sister she as usual picked it up better than him not that he cared that much. She looks at him and he looks at her and he smiles “What” She smiles “I've liked you for a year and a half you know” He smiles “OK” He brings her closer and he smiles “I like you to” Before she can say anything he kisses her on the lips it’s only a quick kiss of course he smiles and starts to pull away but when he steps back she steps forward and it’s her turn to lean in and kiss him. He kisses her back this time and the kiss lasts longer than before. Mikasa and Tommy are dancing next to them. She smiles at Eren and Annie “I'm happy for you guys you make a cute couple” Tommy smiles “She’s right you know I've never said anything before but damn Eren you really knew how to pick the dregs of society” Eren rolls his eyes “Shut it they weren't all bad but one things for sure they nothing compared to Annie” She smiles “Really” He nods “Of course” She smiles “Good” They then kiss again. They break off again and she smiles “You’re not a bad dancer” He smirks “Thank my mum she taught us both not that I cared to try that much you’re a good dancer also” She smiles “I’ll have to thank her someday” He grins “You really look beautiful tonight” She blushes “Thank you”.

He smiles again and they keep dancing. A few hours later and everyone’s just waiting for the announcement for who’s going to be prom king and queen. Eren expected Mikasa and Tommy to win he’s not really bothered although he thinks Annie would love to win it of course. The music’s died down and most of the people are just talking or sitting down. Eren’s leaning against a pillar with Annie resting against his chest he has his arms around her waist he looks at Mikasa who’s stood next to him and Annie with Tommy he smiles “I think you've got this sis” She smiles “Maybe”.

Just then Principal Smith takes the stage he smiles “I hope you've all had a wonderful night now it’s time for what you've all been waiting for the crowning of the Prom King And Prom Queen” Everyone cheers” Then he raises his hands “The King And The Queen of the Prom 2016 is Eren Yeager and Annie Leonhart” There’s a lot of shocks there some people didn't even realise Eren and Annie were together some are shocked non more than Eren himself. Principal Smith smiles “Come on Up King Yeager and Queen Leonhart” Annie turns to face him and takes his hand. Eren sighs then follows her up. Mr Smith smiles “Congratulations you to” He places the crowns on each of their heads. Mikasa smiles she goes to her coat and pulls out the camera Carla used earlier she goes forward and starts snapping pictures left right and centre Eren rolls his eyes she tells him to pose for some which he reluctantly does she tells him to kiss Annie which he does and she takes that picture. Sasha also takes a few as does Krista. They all have a lot of fun Mr Smith just smiles as does Mrs Hangi. After everyone’s finished Eren and Annie leave the stage and follow Mikasa back to their places.

Reiner approaches them as there all talking he stops next to Eren “King Eren what are your orders” Eren turns around and smiles he looks around and sees Jean sitting with Marco guess they didn't have date then he smiles “Shave off Jean’s eyebrows when he’s asleep” Reiner laughs “Still no love for him aye” Eren shrugs Reiner smirks “Mission understood my King” Eren looks at Mikasa who’s trying not to burst out laughing which he’s also trying hard not to do if he’s perfectly honest same with Annie. Just then they all just burst out laughing nobody can hold it in any more. Annie smiles “What do you require of your Queen my King” He looks around then turns back to her “A kiss will do” She smiles “I can do that” She kisses him and he kisses her then she leans into him again he smiles again then Mikasa nudges him “Strange night aye bro” He nods “Yea” The music comes back on and they all start dancing again. Annie smiles “I always hoped I’d find someone special” Eren smiles “And you found someone special you found a king who would have guessed” She laughs “That I did” He sighs “I can’t believe we were picked though always expected it to be Sis” She smiles “I'm glad we were picked” He nods “Yes Queen Leonhardt” She rolls her eyes “You’re an Idiot” He grins “You played along so what does that make you” She grins “I can live with being an idiot if you are also” He grins “Deep down there right you know” She looks at him “What do you mean” He sighs “None of the girls I dated seemed to be right for me but with you I feel that it’s right”.

Later on about 9pm most of the people have left there’s only a few stragglers. Its only Eren, Annie, Mikasa and Tommy. Annie touches Eren’s arm and pulls him to the side she smiles “My parents are away for the weed stay at mine tonight” He looks at her “You serious” She shrugs “That’s if you want to” He nods “Sure why not” They walk up to Mikasa and Tommy. “Mikasa smiles “Where you to going” Annie smiles “He’s staying at mine” Mikasa smiles “Have fun” Eren looks from Mikasa to Annie they seem to share a weird sense of humour that he doesn't get he just rolls his eyes. Then Annie nudges him “Let’s go”. He follows her to her house she takes his hand and he’s OK with that.

It doesn't take long to get there about 10 minutes really. Annie opens the front door Eren looks around nice house kind of cosy. She leads him straight to her room when she closes the door she kisses him “I never expected to get you I saw all the girls you dated and It made me sad” He grabs her face “I'm sorry but you have me now I'm not going anywhere” She smiles “Yes I did” He looks around the room and as he does that she unzips her dress and slips out of it. He’s kind of stunned she’s only wearing panties right now she smiles “I'm up here” He smiles she then slips on a tank top and some shorts. She smiles “You want help getting that off” He smiles “You've come out of your shell very kinky” She smiles and starts unbuttoning his shirt he lets her do it he can’t seem to stop staring into her eyes she’s so beautiful. She then goes at his trousers he slips out of his shoes and socks he puts everything on a chair then she takes his hand and leads him to her bed a king size bed She wraps herself around him and he wraps his arms around her she smiles “No sex that will come in time just cuddling” He smirks “OK no problem I can wait” She smiles “Good” She then kisses him and he kisses her back. He smiles “I'm lucky to have met someone as beautiful as you” She smiles “I'm the lucky one”.

He nods “OK” She rests her head on his chest and he strokes her hair then he smiles “Goodnight Leonhard99” She looks up “We aren't going to sleep yet” He looks at her “We aren't” She untangles herself from him and climbs into his lap she smiles “We have more kissing to do YeagerBomb” He smiles “OK Leonhart99” She smiles “Fuck it I want you now fuck waiting” He grins “Your so kinky”. She smiles “Shut up and make love to me” He grins “You and Mikasa are to alike” She smiles “That’s a good thing” He raises and eyebrow “Is it” She nods “Yes” She kisses him.


	106. Meddling Mothers Part 1 The Parcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager is a college student he’s very popular with the girls and as such has dated a lot of girls his mother has approved of none of them then here friend and work colleague Moriko Ackerman tells her that her daughter is just as bad as Eren with the one exception is she has a crush on Eren and has since High School so Carla and Moriko meddle into getting them together as there both currently single.

Eren’s looking after his parent’s house whilst both his parents are away his father Grisha is in Switzerland on a work’s conference and his mother Carla is on holiday with her best friend who Eren doesn't know or really care about. He’s sitting down in the front room playing on Modern Warfare 3 when the phone rings he groans probably his mum checking up on his he’s 17 he’s not a kid any more. He’s rather not deal with the phone but then again it could be important he pauses the game and stands up and picks up the phone “Yeager residence Eren Yeager speaking” He smirks he doesn't know why he’s acting so posh for he hears a female voice chuckle “Yeager residence I like it so Eren is it”.  
Eren rolls his eyes it’s nothing important he doesn't recognize the voice it’s probably a wrong number but she should have got that when he said Yeager residence. He sighs “That’s what I said didn't I and you are” The female laughs “Oh sorry my names Mikasa Ackerman we go to college together” He raises his eyebrow “OK” He goes over to the kitchen and opens the fridge his mum’s stacked the fridge with junk food and soda’s he smiles and pulls out a monster energy drink and opens it he sighs “So you called to tell me you go to my college how did you even get this number and how did you know I was here if you know we go to college together wouldn't I be at my dorm room” The girl smiles “Well because I saw you arrive yesterday you walked right past my parent’s house where I'm staying over the week” He smirks “Not to sound mean and all but is there a point to this conversation Mikasa Ackerman he smiles he kind of likes her name it’s kind of pretty. She smiles “Actually yes Eren Yeager there’s a parcel here your house is 25 Yarrick Drive mine is 52 Yarrick drive the parcel came to this address but it has your name on it” He’s kind of confused “Wait what you know where I live are you a stalker or something”. 

She laughs “Do you want me to stalk you” He smiles “This girl’s pretty funny in a weird sort of way he smiles “Do you want to stalk me” She smiles “Maybe but our parents know each other our mums work together that’s who your mum’s on holiday with” Eren nods “Oh OK” She smiles “So do you want your parcel or not” He groans he hadn't planned on leaving the house today unless he needed to he sighs “Give me 10 minutes or something I'm killing people on Modern Warfare 3” She laughs “Cool game you playing Main game or on-line” He smirks “Main game I'm near the end of the mission so I’ll be about 10 minutes or so”. She smiles “See you then Eren” He smiles “OK” They both hang up he smiles he likes the way she said his name kind of sounded seductive or something he smiles and goes back to his game he smiles “Parcel to the wrong address either a stupid postman or something weird.

He finishes the mission then he closes down the PS3 and turns everything off then he puts on his jacket and trainers and opens the door he stops before he moves off the doorstep it’s raining heavily can this day get any worse he closes the door he changes his jacket for his coat and his trainers for his boots he knows he’s going to get soaked he goes back to the door his hat is at his dorm room most of his clothes were his mum called him from the airport seriously she could have planned it better what if he was busy not that he was of course. He sighs then opens the door again and steps out into the rain immediately rain goes down his neck and he shivers this parcel better be worth it but he’s also intrigued to meet this Mikasa Ackerman. He’s lived here his whole life but ask him which way to go and he’d look at you like you just insulted him. He sighs and locks up then he leaves his driveway he’s already soaked he sighs “Dammit I better not get a damn cold that’s all I need” He looks back at his house then the house next to his what number did she say again he nods “52” He looks which way that will be and then starts walking that way. He’s lucky he doesn't have to go far he gets to 51 Yarrick Drive he stops he sighs then he hears a sound it sounds like his name so he looks across the road and sees a girl calling him over.

He jogs across the road and they girl smiles He’s seen her before at college he’s heard some girls call her a slapper but he doesn’t think she is she’s much prettier up close and personal she smiles “I like the look” At first he’s lost for words then he gets what she’s saying so he grins “Going for the drowned Rat look” She laughs “Oh really” She steps out of the way “Come in out of that weather unless you want to stay out in that” He shrugs “No I think I'm wet enough don’t you” She shrugs then she passes him a towel he smiles “All ready for me were you” She shrugs” Dry yourself off” He takes the towel from her and starts rubbing his neck he can feel water dripping down his back his jeans are stuck to his legs not surprising Jean’s and rain don’t mix he takes off his coat and finds his black t-shirt is stuck to his chest a second skin he used to joke about with Armin years ago. He groans now though “This sux” She smiles “You look a tad wet” He smirks “You don’t say”. 

Without thinking he takes off his t-shirt and starts drying his chest she looks at him and blushes she’s had a crush on Eren for years. He’s always dating skanks in her opinion some people say she’s not much better not that she really cares what other people think she looks at his chest he has a six pack muscles everywhere his arms his abs his chest his neck muscles she wouldn't be surprised if his back’s full of muscles also she sees a Winged Tattoo on his left shoulder she’s heard of it The Wings Of Freedom the price is something like £150”On his right shoulder he has the Batman signal she smiles through her blush a Marvel fan that’s cool something else they have in common lucky he’s paying more attention to drying his prefect body then he is in being modest not that she minds she could stare at him all day if she had to. She knew he’d get wet. He looks around and goes over to the sink and starts ringing out the shirt she sees another Tattoo on his back a Winged Eagle just below his neck that must of cost a fortune. She blushes again she can’t stop he’s so cute she never knew about his tattoos she hasn't gotten any herself yet but she loves them on Eren she’d love to touch his chest traces the lines of each tattoo with her fingers.

He finally stops ringing out the t-shirt and turns around and then seems to realize what’s he’s just done this isn't even his house he bites his lip “Oh shit sorry I wasn't thinking” She smiles “It’s OK nice tattoo’s by the way” He looks down just how long was he in his own world he smiles “Thanks” He’s really embarrassed right now a strangers been staring at him he can’t say he’s not an attractive guy or so he’s been told but this girl he’s only just met has probably been staring at his half naked body she is beautiful though so that’s OK.

She smiles “You’re not going to strip naked are you” He smirks “Haven’t you seen enough” She smiles “Oh I don’t know I haven’t seen what’s down there yet” He’s stunned he smirks “Pervert” She laughs "I'm not the half-naked person am I” He looks down “Sorry about that” She smiles “It’s OK nothing I haven’t seen before. He nods She smiles “My dad should have some old clothes I’ll get some for you” He nods “Well that’s lucky then” She leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs she stops around the corner of the stairs where he can’t see her she starts blushing again she can’t stop she wanted to just snog him the moment she saw his amazing body she still does really she has to control herself before she goes back down stairs. After 30 seconds she leaves the wall and gets some old clothes of her fathers a pair of worn Jeans and a t-shirt that should fit him well until his wet clothes are dry that is she goes back downstairs and passes him the clothes his hand brushes over hers slightly she blushes luckily he doesn't notice to hide her blush she tells Eren he can use the downstairs bathroom. He nods and goes over to the bathroom he closes the door but not fully he quickly undoes his soaked jeans and steps out of them followed quickly by his boxers. Eren’s now completely naked and Mikasa can see the whole thing.

She blushes like crazy this has never happened before but she’s never met anyone as hot as Eren before that’s for sure. She has to leaves the hall or she’ll go right in there and snog him and she doesn't want to really do that well she does but he could have a girlfriend. She goes into the kitchen and sighs then smiles “Control yourself girl” She can’t believe it she’s seen all of him well not from the front not that she wouldn't love to. She’s had a crush on him for so long five years to be exact not that she’s ever talked to him before today he’s had countless girlfriends in her opinion there all not good enough for Eren he really has poor choice in girls.

Eren looks around she didn't give him any boxers that’s weird but not a problem he slips on the jeans they fit nice although it’s weird to be wearing jeans without boxers he then puts on the t-shirt it fits nicely also he looks in the mirror he looks out then he feels embarrassed the door wasn’t fully closed why does he keep doing stupid things around this girl she’s beautiful of course he smiles did she see everything it seemed like she was flirting with him not that he’s much of a flirter himself girls do flirt with him all the time do they think he’s easy or something he’s dated a lot of girls over the years none of them were right for him he’s never fell in love with them. He knows his mother doesn’t approve of his choice of girls they weren't all bad of course but none seemed to be girlfriend material either. He’s even been told that two of the girls only dated him over bets with their friends that made him mad really he’s never been in love before but around this girl he’s doing stupid things she’s blushed quite a lot if he’s honest does she actually like him or something he’s seen her around college she’s smart athletic and beautiful he’s never spoken to her before he’s always with his buddies or with a girlfriend. Armin’s told him so many times to think before he acts Armin hasn't approved of any of his girls either it kind of made him mad at first doesn't Armin want him to be happy but if he’s honest none of his relationships ever lasted to long he always found something wrong with him he always did the breaking up none of them seemed to be right for him at all.

He leaves the bathroom and finds her in the kitchen she looks up “Do they fit OK” He nods “Yea” She smiles “Good put them wet clothes in the dryer next to you” He nods “Oh OK” He puts them in then turns back to her She smiles she seems to do that a lot he’s notices “Do you want a cup of tea” He nods “OK” She puts on the kettle and pulls out two mugs then she turns back to him “You should dry your hair” He smiles “Good idea be right back” He leaves the kitchen and finds the towel and he dries it not that it’s too wet any more. He goes back into the kitchen to find a hot steaming cup of in her hands and one across the table from her he sits down in the chair near the cup he wraps his hands around the mug should warm up his hands. He brings the mug to his lips “She sighs “Sorry you never asked if you took sugar is it OK” He shrugs “I prefer one sugar but it’s OK” She ignores him and puts on in his tea before giving him the spoon “You can stir it yourself right”.

He nods “I think I can manage” She grins and sits down on the other side of the table from him she smiles again “Just be thankful you didn't have to travel further” He smiles “If it was any further I would have left it until the weather wasn't as bad still I got soaked so I guess I wasn't thinking too much so this parcel” She nods “Oh yea I’ll be right back” He watches her go she has a nice ass always a good sigh she has a great body another good sign. She comes back with a letter he looks at it “Not much of a parcel he looks at the letter just like she said his name but with this address this is so bizarre” She smiles “Open it” He looks at her “It might be private did you think of that” She shrugs you won’t know until you open it. He smiles and then tears open the letter and there’s an envelope inside he pulls out the envelope and opens it and two tickets fall out he picks them up Rammstein tickets live in Concert in New York he smiles “Nice” She smiles “What is it” He looks at her “Concert tickets to see Rammstein live in concert in New York in three months” She smiles “Wow that’s so cool I love Rammstein I'm jealous of your right now” He looks at her “You like them to aye” She smiles “You too I take it” He nods “Yea seen them live once before in Munich about two years ago” He then sighs “Just have to find someone to go with me not many of my friends like them”.

She smiles “Take me then” He looks at her “I don’t even know you that well” She smiles “I'm MIkasa Ackerman I love Rammstein like you I love playing football gaming, partying and one of my favourite things to do is kissing” He laughs “You like kissing do you” She nods “I’ll prove it to you” He looks at her “How” She stands up and walks around the table and stands next to him “I’ll kiss you if you want me to prove it” He smiles “You’d kiss a stranger”. She shrugs.


	107. Meddling Mothers Part 2 New Friendship and Romance

She smiles “I'm proving I'm a good kisser to you” He raises and eyebrow “Chill out I was only joking we don’t need to kiss OK” She shrugs “OK then your loss” She turns around and goes back to her seat he’s kind of shocked did she really intend to kiss him then not that he wouldn't have minded that much he groans now that’s all he’ll be thinking about how it would feel to kiss her. He smiles when she sits down “So what do you think this was a mistake or something else” She smiles “Who do you think sent it” He shrugs “Beats me but someone who obviously knows I like Rammstein” She nods “That’s true” Just then Eren hears his mobile go off he groans it’s in his soaked coat he leaves the kitchen and goes to his coat he fishes through his pockets until he finds it.

He sighs “Hey mum what do you want now checking up on me again I'm not a child any more you know” She smiles “Shut up so how are you” He sighs “I'm fine did you send a letter to me” She smiles “Maybe” He sighs “Don’t you know your own address you going senile or something” He walks back into the kitchen she smiles ”No Eren I'm not going senile it went exactly where I wanted it to go” He scratches his head “But I don’t live here the Ackerman’s do and your aware of that so I'm told” She smiles “Yes I know the Ackerman’s live there” He sighs “Am I missing something here” she smiles “You've met Mikasa I take it” Eren looks over at Mikasa who smiles back at him “Yes so” Carla smiles “She likes Rammstein like you I think you should take her when you go” He sighs “What” She sighs “Eren you’re not really smart are you” He looks at the phone “What’s that supposed to mean”.

She smiles “Do you think she’s pretty” Eren looks at Mikasa who seems to be listening he then seems to understand what’s going on” “Yes she is are you trying to set us up” Mikasa bursts out laughing Eren just rolls his eyes Mikasa smiles “Who is it” He sighs and covers the phone “My mum she sent those I'm guessing” Mikasa looks where he’s pointing and nods he then goes back to the phone “Mum I don’t need help with dating” Carla smiles “Obviously you do going by your dating history and besides she likes you she has for years she went to high school with you” He looks at Mikasa for the third time he can’t believe it his mother is seriously trying to set him up with Mikasa he can’t deny she’s not smoking hot but he always thought she was way out of his league she’s perfect unlike himself but to find out that she actually likes him is strange and she has been flirting with him. He goes back to the phone “How do you know this” Carla sighs “Moriko her mother my friend told me so you’re at the house then I take it is she there” He sighs “Yes” She smiles “Good put it on speaker phone” He sighs “Why” She sighs “Just do it” He groans “Fine” He presses a button and places the phone on the table Mikasa looks at him he smiles “You’re on the air” Mikasa laughs as does Carla “Very funny Eren are you there Mikasa dear” Mikasa’s also shocked “Erm Yes Mrs Yeager how’s the holiday going” Carla smiles “It’s good now Eren are you listening to me” He groans “Yes” She smiles “Good Mikasa is a beautiful girl don’t you agree” Eren sighs “Mum seriously” She smiles “Answer me” He sighs and looks at Mikasa who’s also looking at him he’s blushing now this girl is seriously beautiful but this is embarrassing but he answers anyway “OK yes she’s beautiful so” Mikasa looks at him he thinks she’s beautiful she’s happy Carla smiles “You both have a lot in common good and bad things by what Moriko says I have to say dear your dating history is just as bad as Eren’s here’s Moriko we have the kids on line 1 Moriko” Eren sighs as Mikasa for some reason seems to be enjoying this but why. Moriko comes on “Hello Kids” Mikasa smiles “Hey Mum” Eren rolls his eyes “Hello Mrs Ackerman”.

Carla smiles “Your both good kids but we both feel that you suck when it comes to dating” Eren sighs “You seriously talk about my relationships” Carla sighs “Yes” Eren sighs “Fuck” Carla smiles “Now Now Eren there’s ladies present” Eren just grumbles “Yea nagging ladies” Mikasa hears and smirks Carla smiles “I heard that and we both feel there’s only one person who you should date and that is Mikasa and Mikasa should date Eren” Eren starts banging his head on the table “Are you kidding me what about what we want” From across the table Mikasa smiles “Well I’d like to be with you” Eren looks at her “Seriously your like way out of my league” She smiles “No I'm not and besides I've had a crush on you since high school what’s the worst that can happen.

He sighs “It’s kind of weird though we've never spoken before today” She shrugs “So” She walks around the table again and stops in front of him “I like you like your mum said we have a lot in common so why not try” He sighs and picks up the phone “Your both Evil” Carla smiles “Oh shut up and kiss her already” He looks at Mikasa who steps closer “I guess I’ll prove it to you after all” She grabs his collar and brings him towards her and she kisses him on the lips he smiles and hangs up the phone then he kisses her back then he pulls back and wraps his arms around her waist and smiles “I’d give your kiss a five” She smiles “Oh that was only an appetiser” She kisses him again and he kisses her also she wraps her arms around his neck he grabs her legs and she jumps into his lap he steps back and sits her on the table and they start kissing again. He breaks off “Much better at least a nine” She smiles “Oh I'm not finished” They go back to kissing both using tongue this time she wraps her legs around him. After a few seconds she jumps off the table causing Eren to stumble back he manages to regain his balance with her in his lap he walks around the couch and sits down and she pulls back “And That” He smiles “Oh I’d say that was a 15” She laughs “So are we going to see Rammstein then” He smiles “OK” She leans forward and whispers in his ear “Lie down” He looks at her “Why” She smiles “Please” He smiles and lies back on the couch and she lies on top of him resting her head on his chest she smiles “Much better more comfy a nice pillow” He smiles “Oh really”.

She nods and then sits up but staying in his lap she then sticks her hand under his t-shirt she smiles then leans down and starting kissing his chest he smiles this feels so nice she smiles “Amazing body I want to kiss it all over well I have since you took your top off earlier if I'm honest” She then lifts the t-shirt off him he helps of course she then throws it onto the coffee table and smiles as she touches his chest weaving her fingers along his ripped chest and his tattoo’s she smiles “Your gorgeous Eren your body is amazing your amazing you deserve so much better then all those skanks you've dated in the past” He smiles “They weren't all bad” She smiles “Maybe so you really think I'm beautiful” He smiles “Hell yea your smoking hot” She smiles “Thank You” He smiles “Only stating the truth”.

She smiles then pulls off her own top she has a tank top underneath of course he smiles she has an amazing body also he touches it “Wow great body Mikasa” He kisses her chest and she smiles “Keep going that feels so nice” He smiles “You’re so beautiful” She smiles then climbs off him he immediately groans but she reaches out a hand “Come with me” He stands up and she leads him upstairs to her old room she opens the door and he goes into the room. She closes her door then takes his hand again and leads her to her bed. She pushes him onto the bed he smiles when she crawls onto the bed and then back into his lap. She then kisses him before taking off her tank top.

He smiles “Wow perfect breast” She smiles he then rubs his thumb over her already hard nipples. He then she moves closer and he starts licking her nipples and she moans. She bites her lip “Oh that feels so good” After kissing both breasts and her lips and neck he starts kissing down her chest she moans when he stops “Help me out of my jeans” He nods and helps her out of them he smiles at her panties “Cute panties” She smiles “Take them off” He pulls them off also he looks at her perfect body and he’s aroused this girl is amazing smoking hot she smiles and puts her hands on his head and lowers it down he smiles as he gives her clit a quick lick. She smiles “Keep going I want your tongue in me make me cum” He looks up “Are you always like this” She smiles “I just like you so much please” He smiles “As you wish” He leans back down and starts licking her clit he’s done this before but never with anyone as beautiful as her it doesn't take long she moans “I'm almost done” He smiles and looks up “You know what to do then” She smiles and within 30 seconds she climaxes. He gives her one last lick before going back to her mouth he loves kissing her perfect mouth.

She leans over him and opens a draw and pulls out a condom she drops it next to him and goes for his jeans he lets her unzip them he smiles “Did you forget to get me boxers on purpose” She grins “Not exactly but it’s easier for me isn't it” He grins then she pulls down his jeans and grabs his cock “Nice” She then licks the end of his cock and he groans “Fuck” She smiles then starts sucking his cock he groans again he’s loving this nobody’s ever been so demanding of him before he’s letting her do whatever she wants not that he cares so much this girl is amazing. It doesn't take long for him either after what they've just been through over the last few minutes how can he expect to cope with this smoking hot girl going down on him she swallows everything then she gives the corner of his cock another lick before moving back up to his mouth she smiles “That was nice” He smiles “Your telling me” She picks up the condom and puts it on Eren’s cock she starts rubbing his cock again and he starts groaning she smiles then lowers herself on him and they go at it again.

Neither of them knows they can hang on for too long he climaxes after about two minutes with her a few seconds later. She collapses on him and she smiles and kisses him before climbing off of him then reaches down and slides off the used condom and throws it in the bin the goes back and wraps her arms and legs around him. He wraps his arms around her he pulls the covers around them both and they go back to kissing she pulls back and smiles “Although I've dated I've only wanted you really since high school” He smiles “I noticed you all the time but like me you always seemed to be dating you’re so beautiful we should have gotten together ourselves” She smiles “So what now” He shrugs “I'm not really sure” She smiles “As were both single right now why don’t you become my boyfriend” He smiles “Is that what you want”.

She nods “It’s what I've wanted since high school it’s also what our parents want”. He smiles “I don’t really care about what our mums want this has been a strange day and yes you did prove you’re an amazing kisser” She smiles “Told you” He grins “Did you expect this from our mums” She shakes her head “No but I'm glad they did this like I said I've liked you since High School and I want to be with you” He smiles “We do have quite a bit in common and what we just did was bloody amazing haven’t had such wild sex like that is well I never have you’re a sexy beast” She smiles “I’ll take that as a compliment so will you be my boyfriend” He smiles “Sure I’d love that” He yawns “I better go that took it out of me” She smiles “Were already in bed why don’t we just go to sleep” He smiles “Mikasa Ackerman I really do like you you’re not one to beat around the bush” She smiles “I know what I want and I take what I can and I like you to Eren Yeager” He smiles “Got no plans tomorrow so fine I guess I’ll stay here” She smiles “Good” They both kiss again and she lies on his chest and they fall asleep all tangled up together.


	108. Secret Talent Part 1 Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have been close friends since they were five. When he turned seven he gained a crush on her. By 11 he realised it was more than a crush it was actually love might have been silly to feel that way but love is love. When Mikasa turned seven she gained a crush on Eren when she turned 12 she realised it was more. It was love for him. Mikasa thought she knew everything about Eren she was wrong one night whilst out with her friends she saw a side of Eren a side she never thought existed. There now in college and how will this change Eren and Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty corny story and funny also hope u enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Eren first met Mikasa when she moved in across the street from him at first he didn't like her because his mum was forcing him into making more friends than just Armin, Connie and Sasha. Mikasa was a quiet girl growing up Armin took a liking to her but he liked anyone it was only when a boy start picking on her that Eren acted the guy was calling her insulting names and grabbing her bag. Eren lunged in and knocked the boy on his ass and the kid ran off crying. Mikasa hugged Eren after that and it immediately changed him he befriended her and eventually they came inseparable along with Armin of course. It was the three of them or the five of them if Sasha and Connie joined them. A change happened to the both of them when they both hit the age of seven they both gained crushes on each other not that neither of them knew that when Eren turned 11 he realised he was actually in love with his best friend it was weird he was only 11 but he never wanted to be around anyone else but her. Mikasa was the same but it would be another year before she started to see Eren romantically. Armin knew of course he was too smart for his own good but he left it up to them to work out there feelings for each other. Years went by and still no exchange of feelings neither of them have dated not that she wasn't approached by Jean Kirstein in high school but she made it quite clear that she had no intentions of being with him she only wanted Eren she never actually said Eren to Jean but he found out by himself. As for Eren he was more clueless it seemed he was in love with Mikasa of course and would spend most of his free time with her. 

It was when Eren found out about Jean asking out Mikasa that he had his first argument with her they were both 13 then. He knew that Jean liked her and yea he was jealous. She told him that it was nothing and of course he took it the wrong way. She told Jean she liked someone else that person being Eren but Eren took it as I can date whoever I want so mind your own business. So he stormed away causing her to be sad for the rest of the day she wanted to tell him her feelings for him but he never gave her a chance as he walked off. That was the only fight they ever got in Eren soon realised that she turned Jean down he felt guilty of course but he was stubborn and refused to admit it. There now in college everything went back to normal it’s now spring break so both Eren and Mikasa are back at their parents for the week. Annie has become one of Mikasa’s best friends of course Eren is her main best friend that will never change well she hopes someday it will grow into more.

Annie comes over to Mikasa’s house she knocks on the front door and Mrs Ackerman opens the door “Hello Annie dear how are you how’s your folks” Annie smiles “I’m good and my parents are good also is Mikasa here” Moriko sighs “She’s a bit sad today it seems Eren’s bailed on her again I wonder what he’s up to well you know the way off you go”. Annie smiles “Thanks Mrs A” Annie jogs up the stairs and knocks on Mikasa’s door. Mikasa’s noticed that Eren has been a bit distant lately more so than usual but if she’s honest he’s been different ever since that stupid fight they had a few years back he’d go out some night’s after school and return late not telling anyone where he went she’s worried for him and maybe jealous that he’s found someone else why else would he go out and not tell anyone. The same thing happened at college of course not every night was the same but she misses him when he’s not there it feels like a piece of her heart’s been ripped out every time he goes out. Tonight is one of those nights he was a bit silent when she, Eren and Armin went to the movies earlier. When the movie ended he told them he had to get home as he had to be somewhere for once Armin was in the dark about what he gets up to and if Armin didn't know that she was clueless. She’s sitting in her windowsill bored still Armin had to go with his grandpa somewhere she didn't care about that so much as not being with Eren.

When Annie knocks on the door and comes in Mikasa turns to her. Annie sighs “Damn girl what’s up with you” Mikasa leans against the window “I'm bored Eren’s gone out on one of his weird secret visits again” Annie smiles “He’s probably fine but this is prefect for us get dressed girl were hitting the town wear something nice” Mikasa sighs “I'm not really in the mood to go out” Annie sits on the bed “You’re really worried about him aren't you it’s probably nothing” Mikasa looks at her “Eren’s been distant of late but it’s been edgy between us ever since that fight we had I hate that he’s pulling away and won’t tell me something” Annie sighs “That was years ago” Mikasa sighs “I know” Annie sighs “I know you might not want to hear this but have you ever thought that maybe he’s met someone” Mikasa sighs “That was just what she was thinking before Annie came in she sighs “It’s possible but why would he hide that from me it would break my heart but he could tell me fine lets go out where exactly are we going”.  
Annie smiles “Just around town maybe go dancing so you have to dress nice” Mikasa sighs “Help me find something will you” Annie smiles “OK” They look through her clothes and find a nice black backless dress not one her parents really approve of but she doesn’t care Eren likes it so if he likes it so does she and of course she does she fell in love with it the moment she saw it. An hour later and there ready to go. They go to Sasha’s house and met up with the rest of the girls Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Mina, Hitch and Petra. They all get on a bus and go to town. They find a nice bar and spend about an hour there. They are still under age so they just get cider or coke. After the hour they get bored and move on. Although Mikasa agreed to go after a while her mind went back to her earlier thoughts she likes Eren a lot she had a crush on him since she was seven then she turned 12 and something just changed she saw him in a new way she always thought he was attractive his emerald green eyes were one of his best features his tanned skin his messy hair he’s just so perfect. It would truly devastate her to know that he was seeing someone. 

There walking down a street when Sasha smiles “You hear that” Krista smiles “It’s a piano I think whoever they are there good” Annie nods “It’s coming from over there let’s go check it out” They all agree Mikasa follows them quietly. They all get there drinks there all sitting down talking about the music not who’s actually playing it. Mikasa looks over to see whose playing as everyone seems to have ignored her she shocked when she sees who’s playing its Eren. Annie looks over to where Mikasa’s looking she’s shocked so she looks over and is shocked to “OMG that’s Eren” Sasha looks over “Eren where” Annie points over to the piano and everyone follows her finger and they all see Eren playing the piano.

Mikasa hasn’t taken her eyes off of him he’s an amazing pianist but why didn’t he tell her about this he’s amazing. She ignores her friends and just continues to watch Eren. Annie nudges her arm “Do you like Eren I mean really like him you haven’t taken your eyes off of him in 30 minutes.” She smiles and looks at Annie “He’s amazing” Annie nods “Yea he is so is it the music that’s got your attention or the person playing”. Mikasa smiles “Both I guess” Annie smiles “So do you like him or not” Mikasa looks at Eren then back at Annie “Yes I really do like him”. Annie sighs “Why haven’t you told him then” Mikasa sighs then bites her lip “I can’t” Annie rolls her eyes “If you don’t tell him someday he will find someone”. They watch him play for another 20 minutes before he finishes he takes a break and goes to the bar he seems to know the barman who passes him a drink and then they start talking he never saw them and they never called to him.

After two minutes the girls finish there drinks then they all get up to leave Mikasa reluctantly follows them. There only just outside when more music starts and this time it’s not a piano it’s a band playing so they all had back inside this time Eren’s using a guitar and he’s also singing. There’s also a drummer another guitarist and a female member playing a keyboard. They all get more drinks and sit back in the same table as before. Again Mikasa can’t look away why didn't he tell her about this it’s nothing to be ashamed of. After the first song Eren steps forward “Hey everyone you should all know me by now and my band The YeagerMeisters well this next song is old I mean before I was born old but my dad loves it and it’s a cool tune it’s called Knights in White Satin enjoy”. He starts to play the song and sing along to it. Mikasa smiles she’s heard this song being played in both Eren’s house and her own her dad loves the song also she likes the song to it’s an old love song and she would love Eren to sing this to her it’s kind of corny but she doesn't care.

Krista smiles “My dad loves this song he says they don’t make love songs like this anymore” Annie smiles at Mikasa then looks at Krista “I bet Mikasa wishes Eren sang this to her she likes him” Ymir smirks “She likes Yeagerbomb” Krista smiles “Hey I think it’s cute” Sasha smiles “I like this song never heard it before but it’s catchy” Annie nods “Yea me to” Krista looks at Mikasa “I bet you like it don’t you Mikasa” Mikasa turns around and smiles “Of course I like it I’ve heard it many times it’s both mine and Eren’s dads favourite song or one of them. Eren plays this very well” Krista smiles “He has a lovely voice” Mikasa blushes and nods “He does”.

After Knights In White Satin Eren tells them there going to do some movie songs. Sasha smiles “Movie songs “Awesome” They play Take My Breath Away the female sings this time. Annie smiles “She goes to our college” Krista smiles “Oh yea she has a nice voice to” The next song is California Dreaming and Eren sings along with the girl then The next song isn't really a song really Eren gets on the keyboard and starts playing Mission Impossible. Sasha laughs “Wow he can play the keyboard to” Mikasa smiles “He’s so talented” Eren then plays some other tunes Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me by U2 then Eren plays another love song I Never Met A Girl Like You Before he also plays the guitar” Mikasa smiles like before she wishes he’d sing this to her she can’t stop blushing he can play the guitar so well. After This Eren sings one last song a computer game tune Scorpions Theme tune Sasha smiles “Mortal Kombat awesome” After the song Eren starts to pack up and everyone starts to clap. When the lights come back on he locks Eyes with Mikasa he looks embarrassed. When he stops off the stage he goes over to the bar he can’t believe she’s actually here as well as half the girls from college. Did she hear everything he sang Every time he plays Knights In White Satin he wishes he was singing it to her. When He plays Take My Breath Away and I Never Met A Girl Like You Before he thinks the same thing he’s never told her before how he really feels as he’s not good at that type of thing he expresses his feelings through music. Mikasa sees Eren he looked so devastated and embarrassed she sighs she leaves with her friends she’ll have to express her feelings to him she has to she has to stop being a coward. When Eren turns around he notices that she’s gone so he just sighs.

He helps them all pack up then he heads home his parents are away so he has the whole house to himself when he gets to his house he looks across the road at the Ackerman. He sighs he wishes he could tell her how he really feels about her things haven’t been prefect between them since that stupid argument years ago. He sighs then makes his way over to her parent’s house all the lights are off so there all probably still in bed. He climbs up the drainpipe and goes to Mikasa’s windowsill he looks in she has her back to him so she must be asleep luckily the window is open so at least he can tell her even if she’s asleep.

He looks at her and sighs “Mikasa I'm a coward to tell you this whilst your asleep but I have to say this maybe I’ll tell you face to face when I pick up the nerve but I love you I have for years now. I know it’s been kind of edgy for us since that stupid argument I know it was so long ago but whatever I do love you and I wanted to tell you so many times about what I do. I guess you might have been worried for me thinking maybe I’d met someone else but I've never wanted anyone but you. I wanted to tell you and also kind of didn't as this is kind of corny but some of the songs I sang today I wish I was singing them to you I wanted to tell you I really did but it felt embarrassing for me Knights In White Satin, Take My Breath Away which I sometimes sing and I Never Met a Girl like you before I wish I could sing them to you but I'm not good with expressing my feelings at all you know that of course. This is cornier then anything but Knights in White Satin is a cool love song I love playing it and singing and it’s how I feel for you. For Take My Breath Away it’s different but even cornier but you take my breath away I'm such an idiot but it’s true the song I Never Met a Girl Like You is also true as and this is so corny it’s embarrassing but I've never met a girl like you before your smart, beautiful, funny and well perfect in every way and you’re too good for me if I'm honest this is selfish of me really but I had to tell you how I truly feel I love you maybe you don’t feel the same way and that’s OK. He sighs then climbs back down the drainpipe and goes home.

Although she had her back to him she wasn't asleep so she heard every word he said. He loves her she can’t believe it she loves him also. Although he said he loves her he might not wait forever for her so she has to tell him how she feels. She smiled so much at his words yes they were corny but also kind of romantic he’s lucky he didn't see how much his words made her blush. She climbs out of bed and puts her Jeans on and a t-shirt and her Jean Jacket then some socks and trainers then she silently sneaks down stairs and sneaks out the front door and makes her way over to Eren’s house his parents are away so he’ll be alone.


	109. Secret Talent Part 2 Exchanging Feelings

Eren’s lying in bed he feels happy he’s got that off his chest but he’s still anxious as he’ll have to do it when she’s wake. His face is hidden under a pillow. He hears something hit his window it’s probably just a branch or something it’s pretty windy outside. He then hears a lot of knocking so it’s not a branch it sounds like knocking on the window. He gets out of bed and walks to the window he pulls the curtains aside and sees Mikasa at the other side he gulps did she hear what he just said to her. He opens the window and she climbs in through the window. The first thing she does is hug him. Then she looks at him “You were amazing why didn't you tell me you can play the piano so well and that you’re in a band and that you can play multiple instruments and sing”. He looks down “I'm sorry” She smiles “Don’t be you have a beautiful voice and your amazing” He blushes” She smiles and takes his face in her hands “Did you mean what you just told me” He looks into her eyes “You heard that I thought you were asleep” She smiles “I heard it and it was so corny and romantic but you love me Eren and well I love you to” He looks at her shocked before he can reply she kisses him and he kisses her back. She smiles then wraps her arms around his neck” You really wish you were singing them songs to me” He grins “Well Yea I've loved you since I was 11 but had a crush on you since I was seven. The songs I mentioned is how I truly feel for you I Never Met a Girl Like You Before is true I've never met anyone like you before you’re so perfect”

She smiles “I've never met a guy like you before either”. They both grin and she kisses him again “When you sang Knights In White Satin I wished you was singing it to me and it’s not corny that I Take your Breath Away because you take mine away” He smiles “Who’s being corny now”. She smiles “Shut up I've had a crush on you since I was seven also and then when I turned 12 I realised it was love I had for you” He smiles “What happened when we were seven to make us both gain a crush on each other” She shrugs “I don’t know but it doesn't matter any more and I know you’re not good at expressing your feelings but you did it with your singing and well you also just did it to me a short while again even though you thought I was asleep.

He smiles “You never told me either” She smiles then rests her forehead on his “I hated that stupid fight I told Jean that I liked you I guess you didn’t hear that part that fight made me so sad it’s been different between us ever since I hated that then you started distancing yourself and I feared that you had met someone else then when I saw the girl in your band I feared it was her especially when you sand so close together what was your band called again” He smiles “The YeagerMeisters and I’ve never wanted to date anyone but you. Yea she did ask me out but I told her I liked someone else so she backed off she’s dating the guitarist now anyways. She smiles “I’ve never wanted to date anyone but you also I made that perfectly clear to Jean and whoever asks you take my breath away and I've never met a guy like you before your funny, caring, smart drop dead gorgeous and you were wrong your perfect for me I love you and only you” He smiles “I love you to”.

She smiles “So when did you learn all this new talent” He takes her hand and leads her to his bed he climbs on the bed and she climbs up also he expects her to sit next to him but she climbs into his lap He looks at her “What are you doing” She smiles “Sitting in your lap So about the talent” He smiles “Oh so when we were 13 we had that stupid fight I've not really liked him and I knew he liked you so I gathered it was only a matter of time before he asked you out and I was 13 so I already liked you” She smiles “Just how long did he like me” He sighs “He had a crush on you since year eight of high school he annoys me and well I just didn't want to lose you I was still young so it was all weird” She smiles “That explains a few things then I was so miserable after you walked off I wanted to go after you I was 13 so I was already in love with you by then I've never looked at Jean that way were hardly even friends I knew he liked me of course but not for how long.”

He sighs “So after that argument I stormed off” She nods “I was so miserable I didn't know what to do so what happened then” He sighs “I'm Sorry” She smiles and kisses him “It’s OK So continue“ He smiles “I was walking around town and I was walking around town and I saw the back door of Steigger’s Music store open I shouldn't have done it but I creped in and saw this old Piano I started touching the keys . Then out of nowhere the owner tells me if I liked to learn I freaked out I was trespassing and expected him to tell me to piss off but he didn't he seemed OK with me being there so as I had nothing better to do and kind of felt guilty for arguing with you I said sure” She smiles “So he taught you how to play it” He nods “Exactly” I brought this album my mum had of classical songs so he taught me how to play each song that was what I was playing the night you saw me He also taught me to play the guitar and the keyboard I can play the drums also” She smiles “My boyfriend the musician” He looks at her “Boyfriend” She nods “Yep” He smiles “Do I have a choice in the matter” She smiles “Nope you kept this from me so I'm blackmailing you” He chuckles “Oh really” She kisses him “So your my boyfriend” He smiles “OK” She smiles “You mean it” He brings her closer so there bodies are touching and he kisses her “It’s what I've wanted since I was 11” She smiles “So what about the band” He raises his eyebrow “What about it” She smiles “How did you form it”.

He smiles “Oh well I was already playing the piano at that place already I saw the rest of the band had come they were all friends you see and well after I finished I got talking to Abigail she told me she was in a band with the other two members they had another member but he’d just moved away he was multi instrumental like I am as well as a singer” She smiles “I love your voice” He smiles “Good to know well she asked me if I was interested in joining and as I could play what they wanted I said sure why not of course I’d never sang before. She sang some of the songs of course but the whole band tried so when it was my turn they liked it so I became the main singer it was also Abigail who suggested the name YeagerMeisters I was like I'm new but she said so the other members said it was cool name so I was like OK” She smiles “It’s a good name well I'm tired” He nods “OK you better go then” She smiles and climbs off him and proceeds to start taking off her Jean’s and jacket and top leaving her in just a tank top and shorts. He’s stunned he watches her climb under the covers he’s stunned “What are you doing” She smiles “Going to Bed get in and keep me warm”.

He grins he’s only wearing shorts already so he climbs under the covers also and she crawls up to him and wraps her arms around his waist “This is nice” He smiles “OK” She leans into him and they both kiss again then there all tangle themselves up together. She smiles “I'm so happy right now” He smiles “Me to” It doesn't take long their both tired so after 10 minutes there asleep, She has her head resting against his.

The next morning they both wake up she smiles “Morning” He groans “I wish it was still dark” She smiles “It will be soon enough and you can keep me warm again. He smirks “Oh really” She smiles “We better get up and eat before college” He yawns “I’d rather stay here” She smiles “So would I but we have college” He groans “Come on we could miss one day can’t we” She kisses him “We have an exam today remember” He groans “Oh yea” She sits up “Come on” She takes his head and he allows her to pull him out of bed. They both get dressed and go down and he makes breakfast for them both. Later on during College Eren’s with Armin, Connie, Reiner and Bertoldt” Reiner smiles “So what did you guys get up to yesterday” Connie smiles “Not much went to my parent’s house as my gran came over”. Bertoldt sighs “I had to babysit my annoying nephew t sucked” Reiner nods “He’s not lying I've met the little terror as for me I worked with my dad pulling pints it was fun”. Eren grins “I can’t say what I did” Connie smiles “Why is that”.

Just then Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista and Hitch walks up. Mikasa stops next to Eren he looks at her and she smiles. Reiner sighs “Eren won’t tell us what he was up to yesterday” Annie grins “All us girls know poor you” Reiner raises an eyebrow “Why would you all know” Eren groans “Fine I was playing music on the piano and with my band” Reiner looks at him “What” Eren rolls his eyes and tells them all” Connie laughs “Damn that’s awesome Eren” He smiles then Mikasa smiles “That’s not all that happened” Eren looks at her she smiles and tells them what Eren said to her Krista laughs “I knew it”.

Eren sighs Mikasa turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck and she kisses him. Connie smiles “It took you both long enough” She looks at them “You all knew” Annie smiles “We suspected we’ve seen how close you both are” Bertoldt smiles “Jean won’t be happy” Mikasa smiles “Jean knows I only wanted Eren I don’t care if he’s sad or not I only wanted Eren and now we have each other.” Eren nods “Exactly” Reiner smiles “Well now there together we can focus on getting Connie and Sasha together”. Mikasa whispers into Eren’s ear “Let’s go home the bed's calling to us and I want you” He looks at her. She smiles and whispers to him again "Sex Eren I want you" He grins and they try to slip away unnoticed but Armin and Annie notice. They just smile as they see them holding hands.


	110. Love Struck Part 1 Not Enough For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Annie are twin’s Annie is slightly older so is more of an older sister and she’s very protective of Eren. Her best friend has had her eyes on Eren for a while now she also knows Eren’s ex-girlfriend so when Annie tells her that she’s dumped Eren she wastes little time in getting close to Eren and plans to get him to go out with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has some similarities to The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants but i don't care enjoy

Eren arrives home and he seems to be in a bad mood their parents have gone on holiday so Eren and Annie are looking after the house until they get back. Both Eren and Annie are in college right now plus college is only a short walk from there house. Annie’s in her room when she hears cupboard doors slamming so she goes downstairs to find out what’s going on She quickly jogs downstairs and sees him in the kitchen she walks into the kitchen and sighs and grabs his arm “Hey what’s with all the banging” He sighs “I'm fucking hungry and I'm pissed off me and Kathrina broke up”.

Annie drags him into the front room and makes him sit down then sits next to him “So what happened” At first he does nothing then he looks at her “We broke up” She rolls her eyes “Yea you already said that already but what happened”. He sighs “We were at a party everything seemed fine we were talking and having a good time then I went to the bathroom and when I came out I saw her snogging a guy” Annie punches her leg “That Bitch” He sighs “It gets worse she snogged his friends three other guys and one girl” She’s shocked “What the fuck” He sighs “I left but she must have saw me lave so she followed me I asked her what the fuck was going on I said aren't I good enough for her “ Annie sighs “What did she say” He sits back and closes his eyes “She said I wasn't good enough for her” Annie’s furious “Damn bitch I'm going to kill her” Eren opens his eyes “Why bother she’s not worth it” She looks at him “Your defending that bitch” He sighs “No but why get into trouble for this” She grabs his arm “Look at me” He looks at her “Your my brother and she treated you like shit then threw you away when she was done with you nobody does that but me” He pulls away and stands up and leaves the house she calls after him but he ignores her. She sighs but lets him go it’s best to leave him when he gets like this she punches the cushion “Damn bitch nobody treats my brother like shit I'm going to kick your ass show you who your fucking with. She gets on the phone to her friend Mikasa she tells her everything and she’s sad it seems she knows the girl from high school. 

Eren’s walking around town but he’s now hungry again he went without dinner as he was going to take his girlfriend out after the party then he was to pissed off to make something at home he walks past a dinner then redoubles back and goes in and orders a Double Bacon Cheeseburger and fries with a large chocolate shake to go. When he gets his food he leaves he doesn't go far he walks to a picnic table across the street and sits on the table even though there are seats. He pulls everything out and starts eating he’s been eating for about 30 seconds when someone stops next to him “Hey Eren” He looks up and sees Annie’s friend although she’s known Annie for a while and goes to the same college as them both he’s not really sure of her name which is kind of embarrassing he guesses. He only says like hello or hi to her or my sisters upstairs they've never actually spoken before. He smiles “Hey” She smiles “You don’t know my name do you” He looks embarrassed “Erm there’s no easy way to say this but no sorry” She smiles “Well we haven’t really spoken before just hey or hello or my sisters upstairs” He smiles “I was just thinking that” She smiles “I'm Mikasa Ackerman” He smiles “I’d shake your hands but there kind of greasy right now” She shrugs “That’s OK may I join you” He shrugs “Sure” She sits next to him “Looks good” He nods “I'm starving you can have a chip if you want” She smiles “OK” He passes her the bag and she takes a few she then looks at the burger “What did you get” He smiles “A Double Bacon Cheeseburger” She smiles “Looks Nice” He nods “And All mine if you want one buy your own” She giggles “I wouldn't dream of it and I'm fine right now” He nods “Good because I'm starving” She sighs “Annie told me what happened to you your girlfriend I mean Kathrina has no idea what she’s talking about though if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't kiss anyone but you” He looks at her with a few chips in his hand “Oh OK thanks I think” She smiles “Kathrina has always been a moron she’ll regret losing you” He looks at her then takes a bite of his burger then swallows it before replying “Let her regret she’s not worth it so how do you know her” She sighs “I've known her since Primary School and we went to High School together so to long really” He nods “I see”. She smiles “I’ll let you get back to your food nice talking to you” He smiles “Nice talking to you to Mikasa” She smiles then gets up and leaves he watches her go then smiles of course he’s seen her around at college and at his parent’s house but he hardly spoke to her and surely never paid much attention to her but after speaking to her for a few minutes he can admit she’s a lot prettier then he first thought he smiles again “Was she flirting with me” He shakes his head and continues eating.

An hour later he returns home he walks past Annie’s door but she hears him and calls him “Hey” He looks in “Hey” She smiles “Come in” He sighs but goes in. He leans against the wall so she stands up and drags her onto his bed “So” He looks at her “What do you mean so” She rolls her eyes “What did you get up to after leaving” He sighs “Oh nothing much just went for a walk ended up going to that new American dinner got a nice Double Bacon Cheese Burger fries and a Chocolate Shake” She sighs “You should have told me I would have come so how was it” He smiles “Sorry maybe I should have called you but it wasn't planned I was hungry and I went there spare of the moment and it was very nice I'm going there again that’s for sure” She smiles “I’ll have to check it out or next time text me” He sighs “Fine I will I met your friend Mikasa” Annie raises an eyebrow “Oh” He smiles “It was kind of embarrassing because I didn't actually know her name”

Annie laughs “Seriously she’s been here enough you seriously didn't know her name” He shrugs “She’s your friend not mine I hardly even say anything to her just hi or hello or Annie’s upstairs” She laughs “I know all your friends names” He rolls his eyes “So you know them I know it’s Mikasa now”. She smiles “So what did you talk about” He shrugs “My food at first I think she wanted my burger” She laughs “A bite maybe not the whole thing so after that” He smiles “Well she told me that you told her that I’d broken up with Kathrina she told me she’s known her since Primary School which she said is to long I don’t think she likes her” Annie smirks “She’s not the only one” He smirks “I think she was flirting with me” Annie smirks “Oh really what did she say”.

He scratches his head “Well she said that she thought Kathrina had no idea what she was talking about and that if she was my girlfriend she wouldn't kiss anyone but me” Annie laughs” Did you flirt back” He rolls his eyes “I don’t know how to flirt and besides I was eating” She smiles “I’ll teach you how flirt with me” He looks at her “Your weird” He climbs off the bed “Laterz Weirdo” She smiles “Come back it will help in the future” He smirks “I’ll pass” She smirks “Your loss bro”.

He goes to his room and lies down and grins “Teaching me how to flirt how stupid” He gets changed and brushes his teeth then he gets into bed. Then there’s a knock on his door he sighs “What now weirdo” She comes into the room “You tired” He shrugs “Not really why” She smiles “I downloaded the new Avengers movie you want to watch it with me” He shrugs “Nothing better to do” She smiles “Cool I’ll go heat up some popcorn and soda’s I’ll be right back” He sighs “She always does this when something bad happens but he doesn't care that much he loves his sister even if she can be a nuisance sometimes. A little while later there both lying on Eren’s bed watching the movie. She falls asleep before the end so he stops the movie he isn't sure when she fell asleep he’ll ask her tomorrow. He closes down the laptop and puts it in her room before coming back and picking her up and carrying her back to her room then he goes to his room and goes to bed also.


	111. Love Struck Part 2 The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of romance and alot of flirting i guess hope u enjoy it

It’s been a few days after Eren spoke to Mikasa and she’s now over at the house again for a sleepover. When she arrives Eren’s not there he’s out so Annie says out on his dirt buggy with Reiner and Connie. There both in Annie’s room when Annie smirks “Flirting with my bro aye” Mikasa smiles “How can I not it’s what girls and guys do” Annie smirks “Do you like him” Mikasa smiles “Yes from the first moment I saw him in college I've had a crush on him I've seen him playing football and I've seen him at the gym he’s gorgeous and he has a body to die for” Annie smirks “I take that as a yes then” Mikasa smirks “”Yes I do like him”. Annie nods “Fare enough”.

Just then they hear the front door open then close then they hear him coming up the stairs. Annie shouts “Eren” He sighs and comes into the room he’s topless and covered in mud” Annie smirks “Mud wrestling are we” He smiles “No Dirt Buggy racing not my thought it rained like hell yesterday” He then notices Mikasa he kind of feels embarrassed but he smiles “Hey” She smiles back “Hey” Annie smiles “She’s staying over do you mind” He shrugs “Fine with me I'm having a shower”.

He leaves the room and Annie turns to Mikasa “I bet you enjoyed the show” They both laugh then they hear the sound of the shower so Mikasa gets up and leaves the room Annie shakes her head and follows her out she finds Mikasa peeking into the bathroom she grabs Mikasa’s arm “Stop perving over my brother” Annie drags her back to her room and Mikasa sighs “Hey I was enjoying that” Annie smirks “What’s with you” Mikasa just smiles and shrugs. Annie rolls her eyes “Let’s watch a movie” Mikasa shrugs “Fine what you got” Annie shrugs “Take a look” Mikasa takes a look and groan “Nothing new since I was over last what about Eren do you think he’ll have something I haven’t seen” Annie sighs “Go look but don’t take too long”.

Mikasa nods and leaves the room she goes into Eren’s room she’s never been in her before she has a look around she smiles loads of posters a guitar a few football trophies and then she sees his consoles he has a lot of them PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, X Box, 360, X Box One plus and old Game Boy she checks out his games she smiles she plays some of them so that’s something they have in common. She then takes a look at his DVDs mostly action films, and epics, and war films sword and shield and axe and so on not up to date war although there is some there’s also a few fantasy and a few horror movies she picks out one called Red Cliff she’s never seen it before she reads the back it’s based of the Dynasty Warriors mission Chi Bi. She likes those games she looks over at Eren’s games and sees he does to that’s cool something else they have in common he also has Samurai Warriors she pulls one out and notices it’s pretty much the same game as Dynasty Warriors but set in Japan instead maybe she’ll play it with Eren sometime if she ever gets up the nerve to ask him out. She takes Red Cliff and leaves the room and returns to Annie’s room and passes it to Annie.

Annie looks at it “Red Cliff haven’t seen this and I've seen all his movies he must have bought it recently” Mikasa smiles “It’s based of the Dynasty Warriors games it’s the battle of Chi Bi” Annie smiles “Oh you mean that hack n slash game me and Eren play that’s cool we've created loads of Characters” Mikasa smiles “Cool I love those games to something me and Eren have in common” Annie smiles “Oh really” Mikasa nods “So let’s watch it.” Annie sets everything up then she hears Eren comes out of the room Mikasa sees through the gab in the door that he’s only wearing a towel and when she sees Annie looking at her she blushes Annie smiles Mikasa isn't normally like this yea she’s never seen Eren half-naked until today now she’s seen him twice. She smiles “I’ll let Eren know we've borrowed his movie” She leaves the room and knocks on Eren’s door “You decent” Eren groans “What” She smiles “We borrowed Red Cliff me and Mikasa are watching it” He nods “Oh OK” Annie smiles then walks back into her room and sits on the bed next to Mikasa and they start watching the movie.

Later on it’s now 1am Annie’s set up the airbed for Mikasa and got her a quilt and pillows and a sheet from the airing cupboard. They both take turns in the bathroom then they lie down it doesn't take long for Annie to fall asleep. Mikasa is still awake she hates sleeping on airbeds she misses her own bed it’s the only thing she doesn't actually like about sleeping over sleeping on the airbed or the floor. She tries for the tenth time to fall asleep but every time she closes her eyes all she sees is Eren topless she’s seen Eren a lot how can she not when Annie’s her best friend but she’s never seen Eren like that before it’s making her crazy weird blushing a lot and watching him shower that’s even weird for her she’s dated before that was before she met Annie in college since then she’s not dated she’s only thought about being with Eren which is just insane but her mum’s told her love comes in all shapes and sizes that is if it’s even love she’s feeling for Eren it’s definitely a crush she’s known that since she first saw him last year’s entering College she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She wonders what it would be like to date Eren to kiss him to rest against him to touch his muscled torso to curl up with him it’s all so crazy to her she’s never really fantasised about anyone before that was until she saw Eren the first time that’s when everything changed for her. She opens her eyes and sighs then pushes the covers away and steps off the airbed and stretches that’s another things she hates it’s so uncomfortable sleeping on the airbed she always feels so stiff when she gets up she looks at Annie and sees she’s asleep. She smiles and leaves the room she goes to the bathroom then washes her hands. When she leaves the bathroom she stops she looks over at Eren’s room before she knows what’s she’s actually doing she’s already at his bedroom door. She turns the handle and opens the door she looks back outside then she slips into his room and quietly closes the door. She looks over at him she can’t tell if he’s asleep or not she walks over to his bed and lifts up the covers and climbs under the covers.

Eren seems to notice something so he turns around and sees Mikasa in the bed with him he’s stunned what is she doing in bed with him he opens his mouth to speak and at first nothing comes out then he does speak “What are you doo…. She puts a finger over his mouth then she moves closer to him “Sshush don’t talk” He rolls his eyes and she moves closer again their noses are almost touching he can’t believe what’s happening he also can’t believe how beautiful she is yea they were pretty close when they were sitting on the table next to each other but now she’s pretty much in his face literally he can’t understand what’s going on does she like him or something they've only had one conversation after all. She smiles “I like you Eren and I'm going to kiss you” His eyes open wider but before he can take it in she leans closer and kisses him on the lips although he’s shocked he immediately kisses her back before she can pull away. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist then they kiss again. He can’t believe how nice that feels and neither can she she’s wanted to kiss him for over a year now and it’s just how she’d hopped it would be.

She smiles “I've wanted to do that for over a year now” He looks at her “What” She smiles “I've had a crush on you since College started” He’s stunned but smiles “Really” She nods and he smiles “Why did you come here” She grins “Have you ever slept on an airbed before besides a bed is so much nicer and as I like you your bed will do” He smirks “Your as weird as my sister” She smiles “Do you want me to go” He grins “Do you want to go” She grins “No I want to kiss you again because I enjoyed that then I want to cuddle up with you and then go to sleep”.

He chuckles “What if I don’t want to kiss you” She smiles but before she can do anything he kisses her and she kisses him they remain kissing for a minute before they have to breathe again. She smiles “You’re a good kisser” He grins “You’re not so bad yourself” She smiles and moves in again and they start kissing again using tongue now both battling to see who can come out on top he’s enjoying this so much he’s dated a few girls but he’s never wanted to kiss somebody as much as he wants to kiss Mikasa. After a few minutes of more kissing they finally pull away she smiles then she leans into him and he wraps around her again she’s almost wrapped in a ball their legs are entangled she has her head resting against his shoulder within a few minutes there both asleep.

The next day Annie wakes up and yawns then rubs her eyes she can sleep so easily it’s weird she’d probably sleep through and earthquake. She crawls to the end of the bed and looks down to see if Mikasa’s still asleep she’s not there maybe she’s in the bathroom. She waits for her to get out but after five minutes she’s not returned she looks at the wall she can’t be in Eren’s room that’s weird she wouldn't be that abrupt would she. She gets out of bed and knocks on Eren’s door there’s no answer so she quietly opens the door she approaches Eren’s bed and sees them both cuddled up and entangled together she shakes her head and smiles then leaves the room closing the door loudly that causes Eren to wake up he opens his eyes and sees her it obviously wasn't a dream then. He smiles and so does she “Hey” He smiles again “Hey” She grins “I've not slept that well in ages” He grins “Happy to help” She grins and brushes her hand over his cock through his boxers “I can tell your happy” He groans “Shit” How embarrassing is that although what do you expect when a smoking hot girl climbs into your bed in the middle of the night and goes about snogging you how could any guy not wake up with a hard-on but it’s still embarrassing. He climbs out of bed and leaves the room she smiles as he runs to the bathroom. She sits up in bed and waits for him to return which he does a few minutes later she smiles “Feeling better” He rolls his eyes “That was your fault” She grins “Me what did I do” He smirks “You know perfectly well what you did”. 

She grins “We better get up now any ways” He groans he just wants to get back in bed and go back to sleep preferably with Mikasa asleep with him again. He sighs “Do we really have to get up” She smiles “Unfortunately we do with have college” He groans and lies back down on the bed and she crawls up to him and leans her chin on his stomach and he looks at her “What” She grins “We kind of have to get up now” He rolls his eyes “Fine” She kisses him before getting up and leaving the room. She goes back into Annie’s room luckily Annie’s not there so she gets dressed quietly she really enjoyed sleeping with Eren although nothing happened apart from a lot of kissing and some cuddling she hopes she’ll get more now he knows she likes him and he seems to feel the same way. Eren gets dressed then makes his way downstairs to start making breakfast Annie might have learned something’s from their mother but cooking wasn’t one of them. He sees Annie in the kitchen.

She smiles when he enters the kitchen “Sleep well” He smirks “Shut it” She grins “Have a little problem did we I saw you legging it to the bathroom” He groans “Shut up already” He rolls his eyes then opens the fridge and pulls out some sausages and two packs of bacon and six eggs. He then opens up the cupboard and gets three tins of baked beans and three tins of tomatoes. He puts the beans and tomatoes in two separate saucepans then turns on the hob. He then starts cracking some eggs and putting them in a frying pan. He then puts some bacon on the grill before getting out another two frying pans and puts sausages in them. Whilst he’s doing all that Annie’s making herself useful and putting on the toast and making some tea and orange juice for the three of them. When Mikasa comes downstairs she smiles “Wow that smells nice” Annie looks up and smiles “It’s all Eren he’s nearly as good as our mum how do you like your tea” Mikasa smiles “Milk with one sugar”. Mikasa then walks up to Eren and wraps her arms around his waist “Hey” He smiles “Hey” She looks “No mushrooms”. Annie smiles “Neither of us like them sorry” Mikasa smiles “Me either”.

20 minutes later Eren dishes everything up and they all start eating Eren made some fried bread as well as normal toast. After everyone’s eaten Mikasa smiles “That was awesome a great breakfast but I better go I’ll see you in college Annie” Annie nods “OK” Mikasa then sits in Eren’s lap and kisses him “I’ll see you later” He nods “Count on it” She gives him one last kiss before getting up and grabbing her bag and leaving. Eren turns around and sees Annie grinning “What” She smiles “I didn't say a thing”. He just rolls his eyes.


	112. Love Struck Part 3 Dating Twins

After Mikasa left Eren and Annie are washing up well Annie’s washing Eren’s part drying part daydreaming. She smiles “I was surprised Eren” He looks up “Surprised at what” She smiles “Well not totally surprised but getting into bed with you it was kind of making a statement” He raises his eyebrow “A statement” She rolls her eyes “Yes she likes you and wants to be your girlfriend” He smiles “Oh well she’s your friend I like her but she’s your friend first” She smiles “What you want my permission to date her you have it she’s a nice girl and to be honest your kind of cute together” He smirks “You think so”.

She nods “Yes so what’s your next move” He shrugs “I don’t know” She grins “It’s pretty straight forward bro walk up to her and say to her will you go out with me” He nods “OK and what if she says no” She smirks “You seriously think she’ll say no after what happened last night there’s absolutely no chance whatsoever that she’ll say no” He smiles “I guess it was kind of a statement huh” She rolls her eyes “Well duh of course it was and were family what are sisters for then to help there little brothers out” He rolls his eyes “You’re like 10 minutes older” She grins “And don’t you forget it” He rolls his eyes then they finish what they’re doing and head off to college.

They go to the garage and he pulls off a sheet and she sees a sweet Black and Red Dodge Charger she looks at him “When the hell did you get that” He smiles “Last week mum and dad know I guess it was just you who didn’t”. She smiles “This car is another statement it will surely get you some attention” He smiles “Good” They get in the car and he starts up the engine and they drive to college. When they get close to the college it’s hard for everyone to not hear the powerful engine as he drifts around the last bed before entering the college car park. He sees all his friends outside but everyone seems to want to know who’s driving the car unfortunately for them the windows are tinted so they’ll have to wait”. 

When the car stops Annie looks at Eren “Show off” He puts on his sunglasses and smirks “Party Pooper” She smiles and puts on her own shades. Eren smirks “The Yeager twins are in da house” They both laugh before getting out of the car. Reiner, Connie and Sasha are the first to greet them. Reiner smiles “Sweet ride bud it is your right” Eren nods “Yep” Connie laughs “Must have cost a fortune how fast does it go” Eren smiles “185mph 480bhp” Sasha smiles “Wow” Just then Mikasa turns up and walks up to Eren “Hey he smiles “Hey” She looks at the car “Sweet ride” He grins “Thanks” He’s unsure of how to act around her now it also seems she’s unsure also she smiles “When you going to take me for a ride then” He scratches his head “Erm after college I guess” Annie smiles “Thanks Bro” He shrugs then they all go to class he’s going to ask he rout maybe he should have when she arrived but he was nervous and now he hasn't gotten a class with her until the end of college today. During the first English lecture Reiner sits next to him “Damn Eren how the hell did you afford that ride” Eren grins “I did well in high school I was failing but my dad said pick up your grades and I’ll buy you a car so I did and he did” Reiner nods “So you and Mikasa aye common it was hard to miss how you were looking at each other I never knew you even liked her” He shrugs “Yea I know but she’s hot you have to admit that I like her and she likes me I'm going to ask her out today”.

Reiner smiles “You totally should before Jean makes his move” Eren looks at him “Horseface like’s her” Reiner nods” Yes and unfortunately for you he has classes with her all day” Eren groans “Fuck I don’t have a class with her until the end of the day” Reiner nods “Bummer so can I ask you something” Eren looks at him “Sure” Reiner smiles “Is Annie seeing anyone right now” Eren grins “You like her” Reiner nods “Of course I do she’s hot, athletic, funny and smart” Eren smirks “Go for it then she hasn't dated in a while” Reiner nods “Cool I’ll ask her next lesson”. Eren just nods but he’s thinking about Mikasa and Horseface he can’t lose her to Horseface but would she even say yes to Jean after what happened last night that wasn't normal he knows that and after what she said.

IN the other lecture room Mikasa’s at the back of the lecture room she doesn't know anyone her except Jean and she doesn't really like him that much she knows he has a crush on her. He annoys her he won’t stop staring at her it’s annoying and kind of creepy. At the end of the lecture he approaches her “Hey Mikasa” She looks up “Jean” He smiles “So I was wondering are you seeing anyone right now” She smiles “Not exactly” He smiles “Oh OK well I was wondering would you like to you know go out with me or something” She smiles “Hate to burst your bubble but I like someone else” He sighs “Oh Who” She smiles “Eren Yeager” He groans “That arsehole you can do better than him what’s he got that I haven’t” She smiles “You want to know well fine I’ll tell you for one he’s not an arsehole just because you don’t like him doesn't make him one, as for I could do better I guess you’re talking about yourself and I have to laugh at that I've had a crush on Eren since college started and we both like each other. As for what he has that you don’t well for one he has a killer sexy body a body full of muscles all of his body. Two he’s also a great kisser three he drives a badass black Dodge Charger four we both like the same music and games and movies and five and this might hurt your feelings but he doesn't look like a horse unlike yourself.

Jean snarls at her “You bitch I don’t look like a horse did he tell you to say that” She smiles “Did whom tell me to say that” Jean glares at her “Eren” She chuckles “He thinks you look like a horse also another thing we have in common then he never told me to say it that was all me. Reasons why I wouldn't go out with you for one you constantly stare at me and it’s annoying and creepy. Two you’re not my type Eren is. Now don’t take this the wrong way but I guess you probably will but I always thought you were gay” He looks at her then just storms off. Annie stops besides her “You go girl” She turns to Annie “It’s True he’s just so annoying and creepy”.

Annie nods “I know I feel the same way about him he did the same to me in high school until I threatened to give him two black eyes unless he stopped staring then I just told him straight that I don’t like him. Like you said he’s just so annoying and well he looks like a horse and Eren hates his guts. I punched Jean once when he broke Eren’s Ankle in high school playing football they've hated each other since they first met.” Mikasa’s shocked “Wow” Annie smiles “Speaking of punching be right back” She leaves Mikasa and walks up to Kathrina and just punches her in the face “Treat my brother like shit again and I’ll do worse” Mikasa walks up to them and just smirks at Kathrina she nudges Annie “Nice Punch” Annie smirks “Wanted to do that since Eren told me what she did to him” Mikasa smiles “Good she deserved it”.

In the next lecture Reiner sits beside Annie desk he smiles “Hey Annie” She looks over “Oh hey Reiner” He smiles “Heard what happened earlier punching Kathrina Hertz why did you do that” She smiles “Don’t you know what she did to Eren” Reiner looks at Annie and shakes his head so she tells him everything. Reiner sighs “What a bitch” She nods he then smiles “So I was wondering are you seeing anyone right now” She smiles “Are you asking me out Reiner” He grins “I guess I am” She nods “Sure I’ll go out with you” He smiles “Awesome ok now it’s just Eren’s turn” Annie looks at him “He’s going to ask Mikasa out” He nods “When he sees her yes which won’t be until the end of the day and I heard Jean’s going to ask her out” Annie smirks “He won’t need to worry about Jean” He smiles “Why is that” She smirks then tells him what happened” Reiner laughs “Ouch that’s cold but good for my boy Eren” Annie grins “Do you know she had a sleepover last night and she crept into Eren’s bed last night they didn't do anything except Kiss and entangle themselves together and sleep” Reiner laughs “He never told me that damn Eren’s pretty slick” Annie shrugs.

Later on in the day and it’s now the last lecture of the day Eren’s finally in a class with Mikasa he can’t see her yet but he does catch Jean glaring at him not that he gives a crap Jean’s an ass always has been always will be. He then hears his name and looks to the side and she smiles at him He smiles “Hey” She grins “Hey yourself” He bites his lip and looks down she looks at him “Are you OK” He looks up and smiles “Yea I'm just not good at this but here goes do you want to go out with me” She grins “I don’t know Jean already asked me” His eyes open wide “Oh”.

She smiles “Of course I’ll go out with you Jean asked I said hell no because I like you and he’s annoying and creepy and looks like a horse” He grins “You think so to” She nods “As does Annie” He nods “Oh I know that” She grins “Hold on just getting a text” She reads the text then looks up “Wow Reiner asked out Annie and she said yes” He grins “So he asked her then” She looks at him “You knew” He nodded “Yea he said he’d ask her in the next lecture we had” She nods “OH” He looks around still no teacher he turns back to her “Teachers late” She nods then grabs his hand “Let’s get out of here” He smiles “You serious” She smiles “Hell Yea” He nods then they both get up and leave the class they run to his car in the car park and he unlocks the door and they both get in.  
She moves over and sits in his lap and kisses him “Hey boyfriend” He grins “Hey Girlfriend you do know I can’t exactly drive with you in my lap” She leans forward and they start kissing then she breaks away and sits in the passenger’s seat. They both put on their seatbelts and then he starts the engine and they drive off she turns to him “So the Yeager twins are now both dating” He nods “Yes they are but I got the better deal” She smiles “I agree” They both laugh.


	113. Heartache Part 1 Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have been best friends since they were five at first everything was fine until Eren starts to gain feelings for Mikasa and things become complicated then she’s asked out and says yes and Eren starts pulling away eventually it gets so bad he sinks into depression and almost dies. When he returns to school he’s forced into seeing a councillor who advises him to end his relationship with his best friend MIkasa which he does then he ends it with Armin his other best friend he becomes a loner ending his friendship with pretty much everyone he knows how will things work out or will they just get worse

Eren, Armin and Mikasa have known each other since they were childhood, Eren and Armin since they were three and Mikasa since they were five. They did everything together. Eren and Mikasa were very close and they both watched each other playing sports for Mikasa volleyball and Tennis and Eren in football. It stayed like this through most of high school. It’s now less than a year from graduation and things start to change. Eren’s always known Mikasa was pretty but one day whilst watching her play volleyball he starts to see her in a new way she’s athletic and amazing at sports and if he’s honest the most attractive girl in school not that he’d ever tell anyone that. It starts out slowly but over time he wanted to be more than just friends with her for a few months is was just a harmless crush but then it changed and he started feeling like he was in love with her it didn't help that Mrs Hangi wouldn't shut up about reproduction and mating and all that crap he just though Mrs Hangi was weird but he’d turn to Mikasa and imagine what it would be like to date her to kiss the girl who when they first met he didn't like but was forced into befriending her when Armin did as she had no friends. When they started hanging around with each other it was quick to notice that she preferred Eren to Armin as he was more fun and into sports whereas Armin was more into reading which was kind of boring for her.He’d look away before she’s notice him looking at her. He couldn't ask his parents about it as his parents and Mikasa were best friends. He’s the absolute worst when it comes to expressing his feelings. Armin is very smart so if he noticed he never said anything. It’s now three months until high school is over he wants to tell her but he can’t he’s scared of what might happen.

He’s sitting down at lunchtime with Armin when Mikasa sits down smiling “Hey guess what just happened” Eren’s in his own world so Armin answers “What happened” She smiles “Jean asked me out” That breaks Eren out of his trance he looks over she smiles “I said yes” Eren’s shocked and hurt by those three words he just stands up and leaves the table. Mikasa watches him go then turns to Armin “What’s with him” Armin just shrugs “No idea he’s been a bit strange lately” She nods “I've noticed he seems to space out a lot”. Eren’s starving but he just left his dinner behind and going back would mean having to be questioned in why he left in the first place he can’t believe it how could she do this to him he punches his locker then leans his head on it Jean’s an arsehole sometimes they get on but most of the time they don’t and now he’s asked her out and she said yes this sux. He leaves the school and sits down outside by himself hiding from anyone who knows him he hears his tummy rumbling but he only groans he sighs he should go back inside and get his lunch but he can’t then he remembers he’s got football practice tonight before the match later on but that means being around that horsefaced arsehole for two hours. Then another hour for the match.

When lunch is over he goes straight to his next class he sees there already seated so he sits the other side of the class from them. Mikasa sends text’s to him but he just delete’s the message after the fifth text he delete’s it then shuts his phone down. The next class he does the same thing luckily after this its football practice but no doubt she’ll be there she always is.

His assumption was correct of course as he knew it would he ignored her of course but Jean didn't Eren caught them talking then laughing so he just shakes his head and gets on with practice. Most of the time he’s the life and soul of the team but tonight he’s unfocused depressed and angry with himself and both Mikasa and Jean. Eren receives the ball and starts running but after a few seconds he loses the ball he just sighs and keeps going. This happens throughout the match until Coach Shadis has had enough he subs Eren with Marlowe. At first Eren doesn't notice until Marco tells him and he just sighs and walks off the pitch. Marlowe comes on and Eren just passes him the captains armband without even looking at him and continues walking walks down the tunnel.

Mikasa’s kind of stunned by Eren tonight he’s not usually like this she wonders what’s wrong with him he never replied to her texts and just shut his phone down. Coach Shadis looks around “Where’s Eren gone” Connie points to the tunnel “Went to get changed probably” Coach Shadis sighs “Go and get him” Connie jogs down the tunnel but comes back a few seconds later “He’s gone coach” Mikasa heard this and is shocked what’s gotten into him.

Later on she went to Eren’s house but Mrs Yeager tells her he hasn't returned yet so she just goes home. Over the next few days Eren got more and more depressed he avoided Mikasa and Armin whenever he could he just wants to be alone right now he even failed to turn up to school for two days. He continues practising but he’s still so unfocussed so after practice he goes to Coach Shadis’s office “Can I talk to you coach” Shadis looks up “Eren sure sit down” Eren takes a seat Shadis sighs “What the hell’s wrong with you Eren you’re the captain of the team but something’s changed what is it” Eren stays quiet for a few seconds he won’t even look at the coach when he finally does he sighs “I'm done coach I can’t do this any more I've lost the will to play any more I'm done” He takes off the captain’s armband and drops it on the desk before standing up and leaving the office he just grabs his bag and leaves the locker room and goes home luckily she didn't wait for him.

The next day Mikasa is with Annie, Sasha and Connie there all talking then Connie sighs “You heard what’s happened with Eren” Mikasa looks over “What happened” He sighs “He quit the team told the coach he was done and had lost the will to play anymore” Mikasa stunned Eren loves playing football she sighs “What’s with him” Connie sighs “He’s well I don’t know so quiet nowadays it’s not like him” She sees Eren enter the cafeteria so she gets up and approaches him “Hey what’s wrong with you” He looks at her he looks tired worn-out and much more he looks at her “Leave me alone” Before she can say anything he turns around and leaves the cafeteria. He keeps going until he reaches the main door’s he just opens them and leaves school.

He starts walking around town he has his head down he doesn't want to talk to anyone he’s walking past a liquor store when he sees Old Man Groltz and approaches him. Groltz is a war vet who’s fallen on hard times like so many more have in the past. He’s a nice guy He’s told Eren stories before of his old days. Eren smiles “Hey Groltz” He looks up “Oh Eren been a while how ya been” Eren sighs “Been better hey you want a drink” Groltz nods “Wouldn't say no” Eren passes him a £20 get two bottles of Vodka” Groltz nods then enters the shop and comes back out with two bottles “Here’s your change” Eren nods “Keep it” Groltz smiles “Sweet” Eren takes one of the bottle’s Groltz looks at him “Eren you 14 you can’t drink” Eren groans “Drink your vodka and keep your opinions to yourself old man” Groltz sighs “Eren” Eren ignores him and jogs off.

At school Mikasa starts looking for Eren she can’t find him anywhere she sees Hitch “Hey Hitch have you seen Eren” Hitch smiles “Yea he left school about 10 minutes ago right after he spoke to you actually” Mikasa nods “Did you see which way he went” Hitch smiles “Towards town” Mikasa nods and like Eren leaves the school she’s getting seriously worried about Eren now something is seriously wrong with Eren and she’s going to find out what.


	114. Heartache Part 2 Hospital And Counselling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has alot of sadness in it and some confusions especially the end

Eren walks up to Trost Peak he sits down and looks out he can see the sunset isn't far away. He unscrews the cap off the bottle of Vodka and takes a swig he immediately gags it tastes disgusting but he takes another swig then another it doesn't take long until he’s finished the whole bottle maybe he should have taken both bottles from the old man. He leans his back against the tree and sighs.

Mikasa’s walking around when she finds Old Man Groltz she’s asked several people but nobodies seen Eren maybe Groltz has if he’s sober enough. “Have you seen Eren” He takes a swig of vodka then looks at her “Well Well Well little miss Mikasa yea I saw Eren he didn't seem to be in a good place right now has something happened to his parents or something” She sighs “There fine what happened” He sighs “He gave me a twenty made me buy two bottles of vodka he let me keep the change but took one of the bottles then ran off” She’s shocked “He did what which way did he go” He points to the left” She runs off she has an idea where he might be.

She runs as fast as she can up to Trost Peak she has to stop him from drinking he’s not old enough to drink she has to stop him from doing something stupid. She runs up the hill and gets to Trost peak just after the sunset it’s now raining pretty heavily she can’t see much she looks around then shouts “Eren where are you answer me” She hears nothing back so she continues looking then she remembers a tree they always used to sit under where they also carved their names into they loved doing it her and Eren, Armin reluctantly did it. She finds the tree and she sees Eren sitting down leaning against the tree she jogs up to him and drops onto her knee’s in front of him he has his eyes closed she sighs “Eren can you hear me” He doesn't reply to her she then sees the bottle of vodka in his hand she takes the bottle he’s drank it all. She doesn't know what to do at first then she grabs her phone and dials Mrs Yeager. When Carla answers she smiles “Well hello dear wait why are you ringing me aren't you at school” Mikasa hates lying but she doesn't know what to do she looks at Eren “Mrs Yeager Eren’s in trouble I just found him at Trost Peak he’s drank a whole bottle of Vodka and he’s not responding to me what do I do” Carla’s shocked “Why would he do that wait it doesn't matter now I’ll use my mobile to call for an ambulance stay with him I’ll call his father also I’ll hang up now”. Mikasa nods “OK Mrs Yeager” Carla hangs up and Mikasa drops her phone in her pocket then takes Eren’s hands “Please be all right Eren”.

It takes 25 minutes for the Ambulance to get up to Trost Peak she gets in the ambulance with Eren and it drives to the hospital. She follows Mr Yeager into the hospital he was waiting outside for Eren to arrive. She follows beside the gurney. She looks on it must be more serious then she first thought if he’s resulted to drinking. She grabs Grisha’s arm “Mr Yeager this is the bottle if it helps” Grisha nods “Pass it to the nurse Mikasa” She nods and does just that she watches as they rush Eren into the ER she waits then someone places a hand on her shoulder she turns around and sees Mrs Yeager.

After an hour Grisha comes out he sees them and approaches them “He’ll be all right he got alcohol poisoning but he’ll be OK” They both nods Mikasa nods “Can I see him” Grisha nods “Sure follow me” They both follow Mr Yeager he’s still not woken up Carla sits next to him in the seat provided for visitors. Carla takes his hand but after a few hours he still hasn't woken up she finally goes home but Mikasa won’t leave. Armin arrives he stays for a few hours Mikasa tells him what happened he listens but after a few hours he also leaves. Mikasa sits back in the seat and takes his hand.

Grisha comes in a few hours later and puts a blanket over her as she’s already asleep he checks on Eren then leaves. Eren wakes up the next day he’s all groggy he has no idea where he is he looks around then feels something holding his hand he looks around he’s in a hospital how did he get there he doesn't remember much after drinking that vial vodka. He then looks down he sees it’s Mikasa holding his hand he pulls his hand away she doesn't wake up did she find him he still can’t be around her now she’s dating Jean. When she finally wakes up she looks at Eren he’s awake but not looking at her she smiles “Your awake that’s good I'm so relieved” He ignores her she sighs “What’s wrong with you your all normal then you start avoiding me and Armin then you quit playing football the game you've loved since you were six and now I find you drinking what’s wrong with you” He sighs then looks at her “Leave me alone Mikasa” She sighs “Eren” He snaps “Fuck off and leave me alone I don’t want you here leave get out”. She’s shocked “Eren you don’t mean that” He glares at her “Don’t I now leave me alone” She sighs “Eren” He turns away “I said leave and don’t come back”. She sighs then finally stands up and leaves the room.

After a week he’s fit enough to go back to school he’s immediately stopped by Principal Pixie he looks at Eren “How are you Mr Yeager” Eren sighs he sees plenty of people staring at him not that he cares he looks at Mr Pixie “I'm fine” Mr Pixie sighs “I've had reports from your teachers that you've changed a lot of the last two weeks drastic changes I mean Is something wrong” He sighs “I'm fine” Mr Pixie sighs “I’d like you to talk to the school councillor Mrs Brzenska” Eren sighs “Do I have to” Mr Pixie sighs “I'm afraid you do now follow me”. He leads Eren to Mrs Brzenska’s office he knocks on the door then enters followed by Eren. Mr Pixie smiles “Mr Yeager is her Rico” She nods “Thank You Dot” He smiles then leaves she smiles “Nice to meet you Mr Yeager she raises her hand Eren just ignores her so she drops her hand “Take a seat”.

He sighs and sits down Mrs Brzenska sits opposite him “OK Eren can I call you that” He rolls his eyes “NO” She nods very well Mr Yeager” tell me why you would try and kill yourself” He glares at her “I might be forced to come here doesn't mean I have to acknowledge you” She waits him out “Fine I've been having some problems and I didn't try and kill myself I wanted to know what the big fuss was” She nods “And your conclusion” He smirks “Alcohol tastes revolting especially Vodka” She smiles “I'm glad you figured that out now these problems” He sighs “Why do you want to know about them” She taps her pen on her folder he sighs she sighs “I think all of your problems are connected maybe I can help” He sighs but stays quiet if I stay quiet what happens I'm unable to come back to school or something” She takes a drink of her coffee “Mr Yeager don’t you think it’s easier for you to just tell me to get all this sorrow out so I can help guide you” He sighs “Fine I've been best friends with my friend Mikasa since I was five we've always been close then six months ago things changed I started seeing her in a new way” She nods “You grew feelings for her” At first he doesn't reply he’s never been that good with expressing his feelings he sighs “At first I guess it was just a stupid crush I'm only 14 then things just escalated and well I'm terrible with expressing my feelings so I never told her then that horsefaced jerk Jean asked her out and” He goes quiet and she waits for him to continue he looks down “She said yes” She nods “How did that make you feel” He glares at her “How the fuck do you think it felt I was devastated I think I'm in love with her or something then I find out she was asked out and said yes” She nods “I've heard that you quit the football team even though football was your love for many years and also you avoid her as much as you can”.

He sighs “Yea so what I want to be alone is that a crime now” She nods “I think I will have to talk to Mrs Ackerman” He looks at her “Why” She nods “She has to know how you feel you seem unable to tell her” He closes his eyes “You want to tell her all I just told you” She nods “Yes but I will take it slow you can wait outside you can send her in” He looks at her “You knew already” She shrugs “She is your friend I wanted to talk to her about you so I might as well tell her what you've just told me” He sighs then stands up and leaves the room he sees her sitting down she smiles “Hey Eren” He sits down “She wants to talk to you” Mikasa nods she stands up and walks to the office she looks back but Eren refuses to look at her so she turns back and enters the room closing the door behind her.

Mikasa sits in the seat Eren was just occupying Mrs Brzenska smiles “Tell me Mikasa can I call you that” Mikasa nods “OK” Rico nods “Eren is going through some hard times as I'm sure your aware of things that most teenagers go through tell me how well do you know Mr Yeager” Mikasa smiles then stops “Eren’s my best friend I've known him since I was five years old” Rico nods “I see well let’s not beat around the bush what I have to tell you will upset you and shock you but Mr Yeager has feelings for you strong feelings how do you feel about him” Mikasa’s stunned and confused Rico continues “Do you have feelings for him” Mikasa nods “Feelings of friendship of course I do” Rico sighs “I mean deeper feelings” Mikasa nods “Oh unfortunately I don’t” Rico nods “That’s all you can go can you tell Eren to come back in” She nods she’s still confused she doesn't understand but she leaves the room she looks at Eren “She wants to speak to you again”. 

He just ignores her and walks straight in the room. Rico sighs “Take a seat Mr Yeager” He reluctantly does she sighs “I have some bad news I've told Mikasa about your feeling and I'm sorry to say she doesn't return your feelings so what now can you remain friends with her knowing your feelings for her” He’s shocked and hurt he looks down “No I can’t remain friends with her I'm done with her are we done” She sighs “I guess we are” He stands up and leaves the room he doesn't even look at Mikasa he just walks away. MIkasa wants to talk to him so she follows him.


	115. Heartache Part 3 Friendships Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sadness and anger in this chapter with some sorrow also

Mikasa follows Eren she’s still shocked by what councillor Brzenska said to her she grabs Eren’s arm and he turns away “Get your hands off me” She’s shocked so she just lets go of him “Talk to me Eren were friends” He snaps at her “We are not friends any more I guess the bitch told you” She looks down and nods. He looks at her “I can’t go back to the way it was so it’s over our friendship is over I never want to speak to you or hear from you ever again your dead to me now” He storms off leaving her shocked she can’t believe this she can’t lose Eren anyone but Eren. Just then someone puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns around and it’s Armin.

He sighs “He didn't mean it surely” There’s tears in her eyes she sniffs “He meant every word he hates me now” Armin says nothing at first then he looks up “Let me talk to him” She just nods and Armin lets go and follows Eren. He catches up to him pretty quickly “Eren wait up” Eren turns his head ”What do you want Armin” Armin stops next to him “What the hell’s going on she’s your best friend” Eren snaps again “Not any more” Armin sighs “She doesn't feel the same way as you do for her huh” Eren sighs “NO” Armin sighs “How can you throw away nice years of friendship” Eren snaps “Stop talking about her she’s dead to me” Armin’s shocked “You don’t mean that” Eren snaps again “Don’t I you know what you can fuck off to your just as annoying our friendship is over to your both dead to me” Armin tries to grab Eren’s arm but he just pushes him away which results in Armin landing on his backside” Eren glares at him “You heard what I said your both dead to me” He then storms off again. Everyone saw what just happened and there all shocked Mikasa helps up Armin she’s still in shock. Eren’s in her next class what’s going to happen.

When she enters the room Eren’s already in the room but at the far side of the class he won’t even look at her she sighs and sits down. When everyone’s sat down Mrs Kernsteiger smiles “Today class we will be doing a team up exercise I will be picking the teams so let’s see Mikasa Ackerman you will be teamed up with let’s see” She looks at the register “Eren Yeager” Eren snarls “NO” She looks at Eren “Excuse me” He glares at her “Put me with someone else” She raises her eyebrow “No Eren I'm the teacher and I pick the teams you will do a I say” Eren punches his desk “Like fuck I will fuck this I'm out of here” He stands up and walks over to the door but she gets there first he snarls at her “Get out of my way” She shakes her head “Sit down Mr Yeager” He snaps “I said get the fuck out of my way or I’ll punch you in the face” She’s shocked “Sit down” He clenches his fist and punches his first through a pane of glass in the door beside her there’s blood of the glass and on his hand there’s also a piece of glass in his hand she looks at his hand “Eren your hand” He doesn't even look at it he just pushes past her and leaves the classroom.Everyone’s shocked his old team mates can’t believe what’s going on. Mikasa is devastated she can’t believe what just happened he’s just so angry. Jean smirks “He’s going to get in trouble” Reiner sighs “Just shut up Jean”.

Eren goes to the bathroom he finally looks at his hand theirs a piece of glass in his hand he grabs it and tries to pull it out which results in him cutting his hand on the sharp glass he puts his bag down and opens it and pulls out a pencil and sticks it in his mouth he then goes to the toilet and grabs a lot of loo roll and wraps it around both his bleeding hands then he rips out the glass and he screams out in pain there’s a lot of blood he pulls off the loo roll and turns on the tap and tries to clean up his hands but it won’t stop bleeding he raps more loo roll around his hands then he leaves the bathroom bloods already seeping through the paper he doesn't care he just walks down the corridor leaving blood drops on the floor he then leaves the school.

The whole class heard Eren scream Mikasa also heard the scream of pain he must have pulled out the glass himself. She’s still worried for him she’ll go and see him after school to see if he’s OK he may hate her but she still cares for him they've known each other to long.

Eren gets home he sees his dads cars in the driveway he’s about to open the door when it open and Grisha’s there he looks at Eren’s hands “What have you done to your hands get in her now” Eren follows him in and leads Eren to the kitchen where he goes about unwrapping the loo roll he’s shocked he looks at Eren “This is deep what happened” Eren sighs “I punched through a pane of glass and a piece got stuck in my hand so I pulled it out but it won’t stop bleeding” Grisha puts a temporary bandage on both hands then says “Come with me I'm taking you to the hospital these need stitches” Eren just follows his dad to the car and they get in and drive off to the hospital.

A few hours later they arrive back home Carla sees Eren’s hands “What the hell happened” Grisha tells her she sighs and turns to Eren who can’t even look at her “What’s this all about Eren tell me” He sighs “I have feelings for Mikasa I have for about six months now she doesn't have any for me so our friendship is over same goes for Armin there both dead to me now” Before they can reply he runs upstairs and they hear the sounds of his door locking.

Later on Mikasa and Armin visit the Yeager's house Mikasa knocks and Carla opens it “Hello you to” She looks at Carla “How’s Eren Mrs Yeager” She sighs “Had 10 stitches in his hand plus plasters on his hands they were cut pretty bad as he pulled out the glass himself” Mikasa sighs “Will he be OK” Carla sighs “He will be fine and I know everything he’s told me everything and he doesn't want to see either of you I'm afraid it’s sad I know but there isn't much I can do” They both nod then reluctantly leave.

Two days later Erens returns to school his hands are all bandaged up he sits by himself his former team mates try to talk to him but he just ignores them so they finally leave him alone. Mikasa watches him and she’s sad in class he stays quiet he doesn't ask any questions or answers any not that he did that much before so teachers just ask someone else. He doesn't do PE because of his hands he just sits by himself.

It’s been two months since the incident Eren’s still the same she sees bandages on his arms but has no idea what they are. Some kids are even weary of being near them he snaps at them for no reason he doesn't care what anyone thinks any more. He does his GCSE’s like everyone else but when it comes to picking up the certificates he’s not to be found. He’s at the gym he just joined. Over the next few months he spends every day there. He’s already decided he’s not going to college until the year after.

When September comes along Mikasa notices Eren’s not at the college so after college she visits the Yeager’s house. Mrs Yeager tells her he’s taking a year out from college. Mikasa sighs and leaves. She misses Eren a lot she misses the piggyback rides the easy laughter they once shared between each other than there was the cuddling well that was kind of weird but she loved them anyway. She’s hardly seen him she knows he leaves his house every day and comes back later she doesn't know where he goes somehow she’s gaining feelings for him not that she ever sees him only in passing they never speak although she wants to he’s only ignore her. Her relationship with Jean didn't last long at all she liked being with him at first but he got to clingy he wanted to be her new Eren not that he told her that but there’s only one Eren she ended it with him a week before college began. She misses Eren and now she’s found out he won’t be coming to college until the year after. She’s still confused she’s staying on campus so that stops her from seeing Eren but her feelings are still growing but how. How can you grow feelings for someone who you don’t even see feelings of guilt maybe but she doesn't know?

As well as going to the gym daily he’s also joined a Boxing, Wrestling, Muay Thai and Taikwondo classes across the street. He does make a friend though someone he went to school with but never really got close with and like Eren didn't go to college either his name was Tommy Wagner he wasn't interested in doing further education but like Eren he loved fighting. Eren’s at the gym when Tommy approaches “Hey I see you here a lot” Eren nods “I know you I think you went to my high school” Tommy nods “Yea the names Tommy Wagner or Wagner for short” Eren nods and they shake hands “Eren Yeager” Tommy grins “I know PscychoEren some people called you” Eren nods “So I heard I don’t care” Tommy grins “So you not going to college” Eren shrugs “Next year” Tommy nods “I see”.


	116. Heartache Part 4 Feelings Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter shows changes for the both of them hope u enjoy

It's been eight months since college started and Mikasa has really started to miss Eren not that she saw him much after school but eight months is a long time she stayed on campus maybe that was the problem she only went home on weekends when she went home she hardly ever saw him as he was always at the gym she was told. Her mother was still friends with Carla so she tells Mikasa about Eren she knows that as well as going to the gym he's also joined many other classes such as Boxing, Wrestling, Taekwonds and Muay Thai classes so she knows he'll be a lot different from when she saw him last.

After one such Taekwondo class there walking home they actually live close by so they usually walk home together Tommy smiles “Hey bud I’ve just got myself a sweet apartment it's to stuffy at my parents house so they helped me get this apartment so you wanna be my roomie” Eren smirks “Did every girl you ask say no” Tommy shrugs and smirks “Well” Eren thinks then smiles “Sure” Tommy grins “Great so when do you want to move in” Eren shrugs “Tomorrow sounds good and as boxing class was cancelled might as well do it then”. Tommy nods “Cool I’ll be over at 12 then I’ll hire a van” Eren nods “Sounds good” They both split up when Eren reaches his house.

When Eren closes the front door he goes straight to his room and starts packing. Then he goes downstairs his parents are talking in the kitchen when Carla sees him she smiles “Hi son when did you get in” He shrugs “45 minutes ago any ways I’m moving out tomorrow thought you should know” Carla's surprised” Where are you going” He sighs “You know Tommy he's just got an apartment I’m going be his room mate we're both going to college next year plus I also need my space” She looks at him “This is what you really want” He nods “Yea” Grisha looks at Carla “He's old enough dear” He looks at Eren “And your definitely going to college” Eren sighs “Yes dad I’m going to college” Carla sighs “I'll miss you” Eren rolls his eyes “Mum seriously I would have moved away when I went to college I’ll still visit” Carla looks at Grisha then sighs “OK” He nods “OK I’m tired I’m off to bed I’ll see you tomorrow”.

He next day he moves out it's Saturday so Mikasa is visiting her parents when she enters her parents house her mum smiles “How are you dear how's college” Mikasa sighs I'm OK and college is fine I’ve made some new friends but I still miss Eren more then I thought I ever would I miss hearing his voice I miss seeing him how is he have you seen him” Moriko nods “He's OK but I have some bad news” Mikasa sighs “Has he met someone” Moriko sighs “No dear he's made a new friend from high school Tommy Wagner there good friends always at the gym and other classes together it's not what you think well Tommy's had many girl's there now room mates”.

Mikasa sighs “Do you know why this all happened” She shakes her head “No dear you never told me neither did Carla” Mikasa sighs and sits down and puts her head in her hands “Eren grew feelings for me in high school then I started dating Jean everything changed then the situation with the drinking then the damage to his hand it's all connected he then had to see the councillor he told her everything she called me in and asked me how I felt about Eren at that time I didn't have feelings for him other then as my best friend and he loved me and when he found out I didn't return the feelings he pulled away we stopped being friends as did Armin then that caused the damage to his hand”. Moriko nods “Oh my I’m so sorry dear” Mikasa looks up “You know me and Jean broke up before college the reason was he got to clingy he wanted to be Eren and he's not I realised he wasn't who I wanted to be with so we broke up during the time we ended our friendship and ever since my heads been a mess i've gone over my past with Eren and I have realised that I do have feelings for him it just took me actually losing him to realise that and now he's moved away” Moriko sighs “He's still going to college next year” Mikasa sighs “But that's still give months away it's unbearable”.

Moriko sighs “Dear what if everything’s changed when he goes to college in five months what if he's lost his feelings for you what if he gets a girlfriend I don't want you to get your hopes up” Mikasa looks up “I hope he doesn't meet anyone” Moriko moves from the seat she was in to the couch Mikasa's on she puts her arm over her shoulder and kisses her head then Mikasa leans into her Moriko sighs “Eren went through this remember I know it's painful for you but remember he's gone through it also you were very close growing up both me and Carla assumed you two would get together or hoped you would so don't get your hopes up everything will be as easy” Mikasa nods “I understand”.

The night Eren moved in they had a house warming party just Eren, Tommy and a few girls from the gym and other classes there in. Tommy flirted with all of them all the time he's areal player some of the flirted with Eren he spoke to them but never flirted back. Although he's not friends with Mikasa he still loves her in a weird way it's all so weird he wonders how she's doing is she still with Jean his mum doesn't talk to him about Mikasa not that he asks about her. It's weird he hasn't told anyone but whenever he sees a girl he sees her face it's bizarre really it's OK though more girls for Tommy.

Eren continues to go to the gym plus his other classes he's now the best in most of the classes he's stronger and faster then he's ever been he's better then Tommy as he's been doing it longer besides Tommy goes to check out the girls but he's still strong. There in the flat playing Modern Warfare Tommy looks at Eren “Can I ask you something” Eren nods “Sure” Tommy smiles “What happened with you and that girl what was her name Mikasa”. Eren groans “I fell in love with her she didn't feel the same” Tommy nods “Do you still love her after all this time” Eren sighs “I guess so whenever I see a girl doesn't matter what hair colour they have the face is always her” Mikasa smiles “Wow her as a redhead that's weird” Eren grins “Any colour other then black would be weird for her”. 

Tommy smiles “You know she broke up with Jean before college started” Eren didn't know that he nods “Oh OK” Tommy sighs “What if the situation hasn't changed what then” Eren sighs “Then after college I’ll move away start a new life somewhere else” He sighs “You'd move away from your parents”. Eren sighs “It would be hard but it's for the best every time I see her I’d be miserable”. He nods “I understand why don't you just meet someone else”. Eren shrugs “Can't we change the subject”. Tommy smiles “OK you looking forward to college” Eren rolls his eyes “Not really a change of subject she'll still be there but as for college might be fun”. Tommy nods “Let me put it this way if she still has no feelings then she'll be gone after a year” Eren nods “That's true come on lets kick some Alien ass” Tommy nods “Sounds good” They put on Alien Vs Predator but at the back of his mind he's dreading seeing Mikasa he loves her seeing her after a year will be hard.

Mikasa's happy she's in her dorm room she share with Sasha next week Eren starts college she can't believe it's been so long since she saw him last she's kind of wondering what he looks like now a big beefy guy maybe. She wants to see him but has no idea how to talk to him or even what to even say. She hopes her mum isn't right about him having a girlfriend. From what she can remember of Tommy Wagner and what Sasha remembers Tommy is a ladies man the Eren she knows wouldn't join in but the new Eren who knows. She counts down the days until she sees him the boy she grew up with and the person who she's been pinning for since he ended there friendship.

It's now the day before Eren comes to college she can't sleep she'll see Eren she's acting like she's a little girl. She sighs she grabs her wallet and pulls out a photo of her and Eren their at the beach she's on his back as he's giving her a piggy back they both look so happy it was taken a year before all the shit went down. She remembers after that picture was takes her ran into the water with her still on his back he jumped backwards and they both got soaking wet they both laughed a lot. She sighs and puts the picture back in her wallet she looks at the wallet and then turns away and closes her eyes. Within five minutes she's asleep.

Eren's also in bed he also can't sleep he's got a lot going through his mind will thing of changed or will it be a year of misery. He hopes that her feelings have changed and that she misses him as much as he misses her going to the gym was a defence mechanism for him to try and forget her now he's found out she's not with Jean but that doesn't mean anything it will all depend on what happens tomorrow.


	117. Heartache Part 5 Moment Of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some pinning and flirting in this chapter with a little bit of kissing

Eren and Tommy only live 10 minutes from the college so they both walk. There walking down the corridor of college when someone bumps into Eren. The guy stops and glares at Eren “Watch where you’re going arsehole” Tommy smiles he knows Eren has anger issues he's had enough bruiser from Eren in training. He steps in before Eren kicks the shit out of this prick. “For starters you bumped into him and secondly it's not a good idea to piss him off” He looks at Eren then Tommy and smiles “Oh really” Tommy grins “Yes really myself I could kick your ass you'd be unable to sit down for weeks and cry to your momma Eren here has enough fighting experience to break every bone in your body with little effort and he'd enjoy it he might even kill you so do you really want to risk it” The guy looks from Tommy to Eren who's been glaring at him since he bumped into Eren he's getting second thoughts so he lifts his hands and walks off.

Eren smirks “You really think I could do that” Tommy punches his arm “Probably but it was fun to see his face it was hilarious” They both laugh and walk off. After the register there both bored there first class isn't for 45 minutes. Neither Eren nor Tommy have seen any of their old friends so they just go outside and sit on a table. Eren sighs “45 minutes is so boring how about a contest” Tommy smiles “What do you have in mind” Eren smiles “An arm wrestling match” Tommy sighs “Stipulations” Eren grins “We each put in £5 whoever wins gets £10 and does all the cleaning for a week” Tommy groans “That's not fair have you seen your arms” Eren smirks “You’re not scared are you”. Tommy groans and pulls out a £5 “Let's do this” Eren pulls out his £5 and they sit on either side of the table. 

Mikasa’s walking down the corridor with Sasha and Annie when they hear some girls talking when they get closer they realize its Hitch and Mina. Sasha smiles “Hey guys what’s going on” Hitch turns around “Two new guys are having an arm wrestling match there over there” Mikasa looks out and sees everyone crowding around two guys having an arm wrestling match she follows Sasha and Annie. Annie knows Eren from college but Sasha’s never met him. Sasha smiles “The blond guys cheating he’s using both hands” Annie smiles “Eren doesn't look worried wow he’s changed a lot look at the muscles on his arm his arm’s steady look he’s even drinking from a can of soda he’s not worried” Mikasa nods it’s good to see him.

Eren smiles “I wonder what I’ll spend my £10 on maybe buy a new game or something what do you suggest Wagner” Tommy sighs “Damn Eren your strong I can’t budge your arm with both of mine” Eren grins “You ready for this to be over” Before Tommy can reply Eren slams both his hands on the table then he stands up and takes both the notes that was under Eren’s bag “Easiest £10 I've ever won come on I’ll buy you a soda” Tommy sighs “How have you become so strong” Eren shrugs “Do I really have to answer that you already know” He catches a glance of Mikasa he looks away and follows Tommy to the cafeteria. Mikasa saw him look at her he didn't look right through her or glare at her or anything so that’s good but it also proves nothing yet. She splits up from Annie and follows Sasha to her first lecture of the day.

It’s now lunchtime and Eren and Tommy have already eaten there lunch and there back outside bored again. Tommy grins “Lets spa” Eren grins “Your funeral you do remember me embarrassing you earlier right” Tommy smiles “Shut up already” They both laugh then go onto the field behind the college. They start doing a few warm-ups then they take off there tops and start circling each other Eren smiles then rushes in and gives Tommy a quick sit hit combo that knocks Tommy on his ass.

Mikasa’s sitting with Armin when Sasha runs up “Hey guys those guys who were arm wrestling are sparing outside on the field there both topless girls are drooling on both of them me included the one who won the arm wrestling has like an eight pack he’s ripped to fuck the other guys has a four pack eight pack gave blonde a quick six combo which knocked him on his ass”. Mikasa and Armin both follow Sasha and it’s like she said girls are watching them not that Eren or Tommy are paying much attention well maybe Tommy is. Sasha is also right Eren is ripped to fuck Muscles on his chest, arms and neck Tommy’s the same but not as big his daily gym sessions have paid off. She watches Eren start doing wrestling moves on Tommy followed by some Taekwondo then it changes it seems like Muay Thai just what has he been doing he seems to be good Tommy can barely do much. She’s also done some Taekwondo. After 10 minutes of Eren wiping the floor with Tommy he finally gives up and they both lie down on the grass tired Tommy from the beating and probably Eren for going all out. She decides to approach Eren might as well get the hard part over with as quick as she can no point in letting it drag on.

Mikasa stops a few yards from them both. Tommy notices her first and puts his t-shirt on “I’ll catch you later” Eren looks where Tommy was looking at and sees Mikasa she smiles “Hey Eren” He doesn't really know how to respond she passes him a bottle of water “You look like you could use that” He nods “What do you want” She sighs “I miss you Eren a lot has changed since we spoke last I've changed and so have you you've gained a body of a Greek god and I've been looking forward to seeing you ever since we stopped being friends”. He nods then unscrews the water and drinks half of the bottle then he looks at her “Heard your broke up with horseface” She smiles “Yea he wasn't right for me”.  
He just nods “How have you been” She sighs “OK I guess I miss my best friend the person who makes me happy who helps me when I'm sad like I said I've waited 14 months to see you” Before he can say anything she walks up to him and just hugs him she looks at him “My soul was empty without you my heart was missing a massive piece but now so close I love you Eren don’t leave me again”.

He’s shocked he’d always hoped this would happen but after what happened before never thought it would actually happen she pulls apart “Do you still love me” At first he doesn't know how to reply he’s still shocked he nods “Yes” She smiles “Good” He smiles “I've missed you” He steps forward and kisses her and she kisses him straight back she’s already crying “Mum told me to not get my hopes up in case you met someone else” He smiles “That wasn't going to happen every girl I saw I saw your face was kind of creepy in a way you as a blond or redhead or ginger I've only ever wanted you” She smiles “Me as a blond yikes she moves forward and they kiss again. She breaks apart “I only want to be with you also I started gaining feelings for you as soon as our friendship over it only hit me how much I cared for you when I lost you I want to go back to when we were younger how close we were but I want to do that as your girlfriend I love you and want to be by your side forever”. He smiles “You really mean that” She nods “I've wanted that for a year now a year that had my head all over the place not knowing how you felt about me after what happened”.

She rests her head on his chest as he hugs her she smiles “So much muscle” He grins. Then Armin approaches “Hey Eren” Eren nods “Hey” Armin smiles “How have you been” Eren grins “I've become Greek apparently but I'm OK better now I have Mikasa” Armin smiles “Your Greek well I'm happy for you” Eren sighs “Mikasa says I’ve got the body of a Greek God and Armin I'm sorry for what I did my head was all over the place I’m sorry” Armin smiles “It’s OK water under the bridge better doing it then when you was normal human then now when doing the same thing would have sent me to hell” Eren chuckles “Satan would hate that you’d clutter hell up with all your books” Armin smiles “I guess your right” Mikasa grins “The old gang back together” They all laugh then they all hug.

Sasha then walks up “Oh look it’s Erenidas from 300 great Photoshop work Leonidas’s body and your head Eren isn't it” He smiles “And you are” Sasha smiles “Mikasa’s roomie names Sasha Blouse nice to meet you” Eren smiles Eren Yeager” She smiles “Cool so been fighting Persians have we” Eren grins “Something like that” Mikasa breaks away “Just what were you doing before some Boxing, Wrestling, Taekwondo and Muay Thai” He smiles “Just what you just said I joined those classes as well number one student in all but Muay Thai third best in that”.

Just then Annie walks up “We better get to class" She looks at Eren "Hey muscle man” Eren grins “Hey Annie” Mikasa kisses him “I’ll see you later” He nods “OK” Armin nods “What you studying” Eren grins “History and Sports Coaching” Armin smiles “Oh cool well I have to go” Eren nods then puts on his t-shirt “Hey Armin do you know where Mr” He looks at his planner “Mr Bossard’s lecture room is” Armin smiles “I'm going past that follow me” Eren puts his planner in his bag then picks up his bag and follows Armin. Armin smiles “You've changed I'm surprised by how much I'm surprised Tommy knowing his reputation with the ladies didn't try and set you up” Eren grins “Oh he tried the night I became his flat mate we had a party he invited loads of girls from the gym we go to he flirts with them all they tried to flirt with me but I only wanted Mikasa every face I saw was hers it was weird” Armin smiles “But you stopped being friends with her” Eren sighs “I know but I always hoped it would change how she felt about me I mean” Armin smiles “Well you got your wish” Eren nods “Yea” Armin nods “Well here’s Mr Bossards he’s a good teacher and funny”. Eren nods “Catch you later”. Armin nods “Cya”.


	118. Heartache Part 6 As It Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter and some happiness can't beat that lol

The first day of college was pretty boring apart from getting with MIkasa it was boring. Apart from Eren and Tommy most of the new students were school leavers. Eren only had three lectures that day but they were all pretty boring his chosen subjects weren't until tomorrow afternoon. He knew Tommy though so at least there’s that. He met up with Mikasa after college and they kissed some more but then they split up and went home. The next day went slowly again nothing really happened in the morning just introduction which was boring.

It’s now lunch time again Eren and Tommy are sitting down when Reiner approaches he smiles “Eren you and Me Arm Wrestling right now” Eren grins “How you been Reiner” He grins “Not bad now I saw your beat Tommy with ease yesterday so I think I’ll give you a challenge” Eren grins “Oh really let me finish my dinner then you’re on” Reiner grins “Eat up then” Tommy smiles “This will be fun” Eren grins “Oh yea but I don’t back down from a challenge I'm Erenidas I don’t retreat or surrender”. Tommy grins “What” Eren grins “Sasha called it me I think it’s cool” Tommy nods “I agree. Eren quickly finishes his dinner then they move all the trays to the next table Reiner sits where Tommy was sat. Tommy’s the ref for this match as he has nothing better to do. They've already gained a following as Eren and Tommy seemed to have gained a little reputation in the one day they've attended college. There are also some old friends and some new people such as Annie, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Mina and Hitch. Eren smiles “You ready Goliath” Reiner laughs “Goliath I like it sure I'm ready are you” Eren grins “Of course”.

Mikasa’s walking to the cafeteria with Sasha when Annie sees them and approaches them “Hey guys Eren’s arm wrestling with Reiner” Mikasa smiles “Cool” Annie smiles “I want you to distract Eren” Mikasa smiles “Why” Annie grins “Haven’t you missed him” Mikasa grins “You know I have” Annie grins “So kiss him sit on his lap or something he’ll be happy to lose” Mikasa laughs “Fine” She follows Annie to the table Eren and Reiner are arm wrestling on whilst Sasha goes off to get some food. Annie nods for Mikasa to do what they agreed Mikasa smiles “Why do you want Eren to lose” Annie sighs “I put a bet on Reiner to win OK” Mikasa smiles “How Much” Annie sighs “£10 so he needs to win OK” Mikasa nods “OK”. 

Eren stares at Reiner “You having fun” Reiner grins “Who’s winning here” Eren smiles his hand is near the table but it’s been there for about two minutes now Reiner can’t get it down. Eren grins he’s about to turn the tables when Mikasa sits down on his lap “Hey He raises his eyebrow “Hey” She then moves closer and kisses him he smiles “What are you doing” She smiles “Distracting you” He smiles “Oh really” She nods then wraps her arms around his neck. Eren rolls his eyes “Hey Reiner she’s got a front row seat” He smiles “Shame she’ll see you lose then” Eren grins then kisses Mikasa she grins then whispers “Beat Him” He smiles then looks at Reiner “Sorry buddy” He with one quick motion turns it around and lifts up Reiners hand then slams it down on the table for the win. He lets go of Reiner’s hand and wraps his arms around Mikasa’s waist and starts kissing her.  
They stop kissing and she smiles “We just cost Annie £10” He smiles “Poor Annie shouldn't bet against me should she” She smiles “How’s your day been” He smiles “Pretty boring so far but it’s picked up in the last few seconds” She grins “Good” He grins “How’s your been” She smiles “It was OK but you wasn't there so not as fun” He grins “I'm here now” She smiles “Yes you are so what you doing tonight” He smiles “Have boxing at five” She nods “Until when” He scratches his jaw “Until 6:30”.

She nods “Where do you live” He tells her she smiles “So close I’ll see you at seven then” He nods “OK” She kisses him then climbs off his lap “See you later” He nods “Cya” She walks off and Reiner smiles “I see the distraction failed” He nods “I guess so” Reiner grins “So what have you done to the Eren we all know you’re like an ass kicking fighting machine” Eren grins “He got upgraded” He stands up “Well have to go next class catch you later Goliath that’s your name from now on by the way”. Reiner grins “Fine with me it’s good to see you buddy” Eren nods “Thanks buddy”. Eren then gets up and goes to his last lecture of the day. 

The lecture dragged for Eren one hour felt like 10. It’s now 6:45 and Eren’s just got home he takes a quick shower before Mikasa arrives. He’s sitting on the couch he’s pretty tired so he’s falling asleep. He’s been resting his eyes for 10 minutes when there’s a knock at the door. Tommy who’s in the kitchen making a sandwich before he goes out opens the door he sees Mikasa and smiles “Never knew I hired an escort to my party” She grins “You wish is Eren here” He smiles “ON the couch he’s taking a nap” She nods “OK” He lets her in and he goes back to the kitchen to finish his sandwich. He then grabs his coat “Have fun you two” She just smiles as Tommy leaves. She walks towards the couch and sees Eren napping he looks so peaceful but she’s been looking forward to being alone with Eren all day so she climbs onto his lap and kisses him “Wake up Hercules” He grins “Hercules” She nods “I've waited all day to be alone with you so I'm not letting you off that easy by allowing you to sleep” He grins then opens his eyes “Hey”.

She smiles “Hey yourself” She leans in and they kiss again she smiles “This feels nice” He nods then moves so he’s lying down and she lies down on his chest then they kiss again. She smiles “I've missed you so much I've counted the days until I saw you again I can’t believe you were only 10 minutes away from college” He smiles “I always hoped that when I came to college things would have changed that feelings might have changed and I'm so glad they have”.

She smiles “My feelings changed quickly it took actually losing you to realise how much I actually cared for you” He smiles “What do you want to do now” She smiles “Let’s watch a movie” He nods “OK” They put on Avengers Age Of Ultron and she cuddles up against Eren. About half way through she turns to him “I'm too tired to continue watching let’s go to bed” He looks at her and smiles “It’s a bit early about going to bed don’t you think” She smiles “Oh I'm not talking about sleeping just yet” He raises his eyebrow at her and she just kisses him “Where’s your room” He smiles and she gets off him and he also gets up and he takes her hand and leads her to his room she turns to him “Is Tommy coming home tonight” He shrugs “He’s at a party so who knows” She smiles and he opens the door to his room she follows him in then pushes him onto the bed then climbs in his lap again she kisses him for a minute before she lifts up his t-shirt and brushes her hand up his chest tracing his muscles she lifts off the whole top and smiles “Amazing” He grins and she then takes off her own top and bra he looks at her “You’re so beautiful”.

She smiles “You’re not so bad yourself” She lies down on top of him and they kiss again she uses her hand to start undoing his jeans and he lets her she then takes her own off followed by her panties she then pulls his boxers off she smiles “Do you have any condoms” He shakes his head “No but Tommy will I’ll be right back” He pulls on his boxers and leaves the room she looks around the room some posters but not much else. He comes back into the room and he takes off his boxers again then climbs onto the bed and she climbs on top of him again and they start kissing followed by them going at it Eren’s new to all this and so is she Jean and Her never got that physical they kissed that’s about it. It doesn't take long for them it’s messy and awkward but it can only get better. She collapses on top of him and she smiles “I love you” He grins “You do” She nods “Yes” She climbs off him and he discards the used condom in the bin then he pulls the covers over them they both cuddle and although it’s still early fall asleep pretty quickly in each other’s arms. The next day they wake up its 11am she smiles “I’d better go have to change” He groans “Do you have to” She nods “”We can’t stay in bed although I’d prefer to you've only just started college and well I have been there for a while I’d much rather stay in bed with you all day.” He sighs “Fine” She smiles “We’ll come back tonight or you can stay at mine” He smiles “OK” She quickly gets dressed then she kisses him “I'm so glad we sorted everything out I’ll see you later” He smiles “I'm glad to and yea I’ll see you later then”. She leaves with a massive smile on her face and her face as red as well whatever’s red. He lies back in bed and smiles “It’s been a weird time gaining feelings then losing her then getting her back again. As soon as he gained feelings for her he always wondered what it would be like to kiss her and well he’s done that and a lot more he smiles he couldn't be happier there finally together Armin will probably say took you long enough.


	119. Tormented Soul Part 1 Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager’s 14 years old, Eight years ago his best friend Armin died and now he’s a loner he has and wants no friend. He blames himself. He blames himself for Armin death. Mikasa Ackerman is also 14 and like Eren lost someone important to her so when she finds out about Eren’s past she wants to befriend him and help him through his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try not to do sad stories if i can help it but oh well

Eight Yeager Earlier

Eren and Armin are in Eren’s front garden knocking a football around the yard. Armin smiles “What are we doing this weekend” Eren shrugs “We could go and see a movie at the cinema” Armin smiles “We did that last weekend we can’t keep doing that” Eren shrugs “So” Armin smiles “I know how about we go to the beach or something that will be cool” Eren smiles “Yea that sounds like fun” Armin smiles “Sweet” They enter Eren’s house and ask Eren’s mother who agrees to take them on Saturday. They smile and go back outside and carry on kicking the ball around. Eren receives the ball from Armin and immediately passes it back but he put too much power in the pass and the ball rolls past Armin and into the road. Without thinking Armin runs out into the road to get the ball. Eren watches him go he sees a car coming and shouts “Armin stop” Armin picks up the ball and smiles “Got it” He starts walking back across the road he hears the sound of a car to late and it hits him causing Armin to fly over the bonnet and lands on his neck.

Eren’s frozen in place Then Carla and Grisha comes out after hearing the car screech. Grisha runs to Armin and Carla runs to her traumatized son and quickly picks him up and leads him back inside the house. Grisha comes in a few minutes later. Carla looks at him and he just shakes his head before dialling for an ambulance not that it’s needed. Eren calls to him “Daddy is Armin OK” Grisha looks at Carla then Eren “I'm sorry son but Armin’s gone” Eren looks at him “Gone where” Carla hugs him “He means that Armin’s no longer with us” Eren looks at her he’s crying “He’s dead isn't he” Carla nods then hugs him again. “I'm so sorry Eren I'm so so sorry” Eren cries “It’s all my fault” Carla looks at him “It wasn't your fault it was an accident” Grisha’s outside waiting for the ambulance and the police to arrive Eren sobs “I kicked the ball to hard he died because of me”. Carla sighs “It was an accident you can’t blame yourself” Eren nods but he still blames himself.

Eight Years later

Eren’s blamed himself for eight years and always will. Since the day Armin died Eren closed in on himself he made no new friends thinking he’d only get them killed also. His parents kept telling him it wasn't his fault but he ignored them. He’s in high school now and is still withdrawn he wears all black all the time and hides under his hoodie. He has tattoos although how he got them is anyone’s guess there is supposed to be an age limit before tattoos. One of the tattoos is a personal reminder to show him what he did wrong his parents found out about all the tattoos but there wasn't much they could do about them now. Eren sits by himself all the time everyone avoids him and he’s OK with that the teachers don’t even put him with anyone which he’s also fine with. He only speaks when he’s asked a question other than that he stays quiet.

Mikasa’s with her friends Annie, Sasha, Connie, Tommy, Mina and Hitch. Mikasa has always wondered why Eren’s so sad but never asked why. Mina looks at Mikasa who’s glancing at Eren yet again. “Hey Mikasa what are you doing” Mikasa sighs “Oh it’s Eren over there he seems so lonely he has no friends” Mina nods “Eren’s a tortured soul” Mikasa looks at her “Why do you say that” Mina sighs “Eight years ago Eren’s only friend Armin died right in front of him hit by a car” Sasha looks up from her food” What happened” Mina sighs “Well I went to primary school with them both my mum told me that Eren and Armin were kicking a ball in Eren’s yard and apparently Eren kicked the ball to hard causing it to run into the road. Armin ran into the road and a car hit Armin breaking his neck. Eren saw the whole thing and blames himself” Mikasa sighs “She knows how he’s feeling she’s also lost someone important to her also maybe she can help him through his pain.

She watches him stand up after he’s finished his lunch and walk away. Jean walks in with his friend Marco. Jean’s been a complete jerk ever since she’s known him he thinks he’s a badass well he isn't he stops in front of Eren “Oh look it’s Goth boy” Eren just stares at him Jean smiles “Look at you trying to act all big” Eren tries to walk past him but Jean grabs his arm. Eren lashes out and sweeps Jean off his feet and he lands on his backside Eren just keeps walking. Sasha smiles “That was badass” Connie laughs “Totally was did that and walked away without a second thought”.

Mikasa watches him go and sighs “How can he blame himself” Mina sighs “He always will he won’t be in tomorrow” She turns to Mina “Why is that” Mina sighs “Tomorrow is the anniversary of Armin’s death every year he skips school I don’t know where he goes or what he does” Annie sighs “How do you know so much about him” Mina sighs “I wanted to get to know him to befriend him but after Armin died he shut himself away he was a nice kid great footballer he was fast and strong but gave it up after what happened hasn't kicked a ball in eight years. Eren was eight months older then Armin he was like an older brother. Armin kind of idolized him. Armin was bullied at school he had this real girly haircut. Eren always protected him getting into many fight he’d never back down” Connie sighs “He must be real lonely” Mina sighs “He won’t make friends he thinks he’ll just end up getting them killed also like he thinks he caused Armin’s” Mikasa sighs “But he didn't cause Armin’s death” Mina sighs “I know but he believes he did and nobody can tell him over wise” Mikasa sighs again “Has anyone tried to talk to him” Mina nods “They try but he ignores them”.

Later on after school Eren’s walking home he sees some kids playing football he watches them for a minute before quickly walking away. He hates school he used to love it but he used to love a lot of things back then like football, The Lion King, reading and many more things. Now he hates them all. Armin’s favourite film was the lion king they’d probably watched it over 50 times now he hasn't watched it since he ripped up all his football posters threw away his football jerseys everything to do with football he got rid of. He looks at his watch tomorrow is the anniversary of his death at least he won’t have to put up with people staring at him and that horsefaced arsehole Jean he gets on his nerves.  
He gets home and goes straight to his room he throws his bag on the floor then gets changed luckily he has an icebox fridge in his room so he doesn't have to trek downstairs to be bugged by his mother asking how his day at school was. He goes over to the fridge and pulls out a monster energy drink he starts to drink it he drinks it all the throws it in the bin before lying down. His parents don’t know he skips school the same day every year. He hates this life he misses Armin and wishes he had died in place of Armin. He pulls off his t-shirt and looks on the tattoo on his arm a thing he does everyday

Armin Arlert Nov 2002 – July 2008  
My friend who’s death I caused let me burn in hell for my actions


	120. Tormented Soul Part 2 Shared Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sadness in this chapter and combined pain hope you like it

Eren gets up at 8am like he usually does for school he goes downstairs his mums in the kitchen making breakfast she smiles “Morning son this day again such a sad day how are you feeling”. He sits down “I'm fine” She places his breakfast in front of him Sausages, Bacon, Eggs, Beans and Tomatoes some toast a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice he nods “Thanks mum”. He eats his breakfast as quick as he can without being sick then he then goes back up to his room he puts on his uniform then opens his bag and pours everything on his bed then puts in his black jeans black t-shirt and black hoodie. He leaves his room he goes downstairs and leaves before his mum talk to him.

He walks two blocks then goes to the café he goes straight to the bathroom and changes into his normal clothes. When he comes out he buys a bottle of Orange juice and then leaves. He makes his way to the graveyard like he does this day every year. It takes him about 15 minutes the gates not opened yet so he climbs over the fence and goes to Armin’s grave.

Meanwhile at school Mikasa’s with her friends Annie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Hitch and Mina there all friends from primary school or since high school’s started. There waiting for school to start. Mikasa’s watched the main gate and is wondering if he’ll turn up or not Mina said he won’t she wonders what he gets up to or where he goes to the same day every year. Maybe the graveyard it’s a reasonable place to go to be close to his old friend.

Eren sits next to Armins grave “Hey buddy I miss you man you’d be 14 now and 14 in four months why did you do it Armin why run into the road you know better than that it was only a damn football. Why did you have to die and leave me alone I hate it I hate my life I hate everything?

Mikasa sighs nobody’s really noticed Eren’s not here. She looks around maybe she could sneak away and go and look for him. She waits five minutes then does just that. She already has her bag on her shoulder so she just sneaks away nobody calls her name she runs a few blocks then she comes to a stop. She has her gym clothes in her bag so she goes to a café and goes to the bathroom and puts her shorts on under her skirt she replaces her shirt with her t-shirt she then leaves the café. There’s one graveyard in Trost and she knows where it is it’s close to where her mum works in the flower shop luckily for Mikasa her mum’s got a doctor’s appointment so Rico’s opening up today. She doesn't know Rico that well but she’s her mum’s college friend so it would be wise for her to avoid her if possible.

She arrives at the graveyard at 9:45am she peeks in the flower shop and sees Rico serving a customer there’s also no sigh of her mum so she leaves the shop and heads across the road she walks through the gate and starts looking for Eren.  
She’s looked through most of the graveyard it seems to go on forever it’s now 10:35 and still no sign of him. She’s about to give up when she spots someone down the other side of the field she can’t tell if it’s Eren or if it’s even a boy or a girl for that matter but they appear to be sitting down. She approaches the person as she gets closer she makes out it’s a boy voice not many people have actually heard Eren’s voice as he’s very quiet. She stops behind him he seems to be talking to the grave she reads it 

Armin Arlert November 2002 – July 2008

She listens to him he sighs “Do you remember what we were going to do on the weekend before you died we were going to go to the beach you loved going there we had so much fun you’d read books of famous castles and then we’d go about making them with sand somehow they worked well not all the time but most of the time. Do you remember the first time it failed you cried until my mum bought you and ice-cream. We had some good times but now you’re gone and I'm alone here in this sad existence we will never meet again though and for that it’s my fault you’re destined for heaven whereas I'm going to hell and I deserve to I got you killed and I’ll never forgive myself.

Mikasa can’t believe what she’s hearing he hates himself so much he says he deserves to go to hell for what he thinks he did well he doesn't she opens her mouth to speak then closes it what exactly is she going to say to him she sighs then opens her mouth again “Eren”  
Eren hears his name and turns around he’s crying like he always does when he comes here every year on this date he looks at Mikasa he knows her from school he glares at her “Leave me alone” She sighs “Eren it wasn't your fault you’re not going to hell because it was an accident”. He snaps at her “You don’t know me leave me alone”. She sighs and steps closer. She sits down next to him “No I don’t know you but I know the pain you’re going through” he snaps “Like hell you do you never saw your best friend get killed right in front of your eyes like I did” She sighs “That is true but I have lost someone close to me not a friend but my father”.

His face softens at those words he sighs “What happened” She sighs she hates bringing up sad memories but she came here to help Eren with his own pain so she tells him “My father was a cop he was off duty the day he died and in a store buying food a druggy I'm told came in my dad being the cop he was tried to reason with the man but he was high on something and just shot my dad dead”.

Eren sighs “I remember hearing that on the news five years ago right” She nods “Yes so now you know I also feel the pain of loss I don’t blame myself my mum doesn't either the person responsible was to blame and the person who sold him the drugs he used. I know you blame yourself but you shouldn't I asked my mum about it yesterday apparently the guy driving was drunk and on his mobile he’s to blame not you” He sighs “I kicked the ball to hard he ran into the road to get it how am I not responsible” She touches his hand “I know but it wasn't intended I never knew Armin but I heard what you said he seemed like a nice guy a kind boy who idolized you. You were like his older brother” Eren sighs “An older brother who let him down” She puts her other hand in his hand “It was an accident and god won’t send you to hell for an accident” Eren snarls “I don’t believe in god he doesn't exist if he did he wouldn't have let Armin or your father die but look Armin’s dead as is your father” She sighs “He can’t save everyone life isn't always fair “He pulls his hands away “I'm not religious so don’t bore me with that religious crap” She nods “OK I won’t” She pulls out a tissue “Here wipe your eyes” He sighs “It’s my right to cry if I so choose to” She nods but he uses his sleeve to wipe away his tears. She sighs “Do you come here every year on this day” He nods “Yes”.

She nods “Do you stay here all day” He nods “It’s quiet usually”. She smiles “Unless the dead come back to life” He smiles “I hope not do you know how many graves there are here in this graveyard” She smiles “I’d say a lot” He smiles “No chance of us getting out alive that’s for sure” She smiles “You have a nice smiles Eren” He sighs “Probably the first time I've smiled in years” She smiles “You should smile more” He sighs “I don’t deserve to be happy I deserve a sad lonely existence” She sighs “No you don’t would Armin want you to be miserable I don’t think so you’re not lonely any more you have me I want to be your friend and no you won’t get me killed like you think you got Armin killed” He looks at her “Why are you doing this why do you want to be my friend” She smiles “Both of us share the pain of loss we can help each other can I see your tattoo”.

He looks at her “How do you know I have a tattoo” She smiles “Connie said he saw it once in PE” He nods then lifts up his sleeve and she reads the message

Armin Arlert Nov 2002 – July 2008  
My friend who’s death I caused let me burn in hell for my actions

She sighs “You need to get rid of that it won’t happen I won’t let it happen when are you 15” He looks at her “March 30th why” She smiles “Mine is February 10th so now I'm your older sister sort of and I’ll protect you your now my friend”.


	121. Tormented Soul Part 3 Soul Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alot more happy this chapter and the last in this story hope u liked it

Eren looks at her “What do you mean older sister” She smiles “You was like Armin’s older brother you protected him so now I'm the older one so I will help you move on never to forget but to move on with your life” He nods “OK” Come on lets go graveyards give me the creeps” He grins “Afraid of what you said earlier” She smiles “Kind Of” He nods she stands up first and helps him up he looks back “Bye buddy” The walk away as they leave the graveyard Mikasa hears her name being called he smirks “Busted”.

Mikasa turns around and sees her mother approaching her she stops in front of them both “Why aren't you in school” Eren nods “Catch you later Moriko looks at him “Eren Yeager stop where you are He turns around “How do you know me” Moriko sighs "I know you mother what are you doing in the graveyard” He sighs “Visiting a friend on the day he died” Moriko nods “Oh” He sighs “I do it every year” Mikasa sighs “I was helping him through his pain as I also know how he feels” Moriko nods “Your still skiving both of you” Eren sighs “I always come here on this day I don’t care” She sighs “You should be in school” He sighs “I will tomorrow” She sighs “Why not after lunch” He sighs “I'm going tomorrow” She sighs “Fine I won’t tell your mother this time so what are you going to do now” He shrugs “I don’t know find a place to take a nap I guess” Just then his tummy rumbles Moriko shake she head “Your stomach wants food” He shrugs” It usually does around this time” Moriko points across the road “Go and buy your lunch” He nods “OK” He walks off then Moriko turns to Mikasa “Well Mikasa what have you got to say for yourself”.

She smiles “Eren needed my help I’ll go to school tomorrow” Moriko smiles “Be gone with you” Mikasa smiles “Thanks mum” Moriko sighs then walks away as Mikasa follows Eren to the diner. They get food then take it to the park where they eat it then the sit below a tree. Like Eren said they both take a nap. They wake up when Mikasa’s phone goes off she answers the phone “Hey mum” Moriko smiles “Where are you it’s 7pm” Mikasa rubs her eyes “I’ll be home in 30 minutes” She stands up as Eren starts to wake up he rubs his eyes and looks at her and she looks at him “I have to go” He nods then she helps him up she looks at him “How far is your house” He scratches his head “About 30 minutes away” She nods “OK” At first they walk together then they split up she turns her head “See you tomorrow” He just nods and walks away.

The next day Eren’s at school he hasn't spoken to her it’s now lunchtime again. He’s eaten his lunch and is just waiting for the bell to say it’s back to class. Jean turns up with Marco he smiles when he sees Eren he likes to wind up people and especially Eren he thinks he’s funny as Eren’s so different from everyone else he gets a lot of Jean’s attention Jean smirks “Have you ever killed a kid before” Marco looks at him “What the hell are you talking about” Jean smiles “You heard me” Marco sighs “No I haven’t what’s this about”.  
Kean nods at Eren “He killed a kid stupid weird….. Before he can finish Eren jumps over his table and literally floor s Jean and lands on him he pulls himself off and rests his foot on Jeans throat. Jean can see so much anger in Eren’s eyes. Eren snarls “Maybe I should kill someone else I think I’ll kill you then you horsefaced fuck”.

Mikasa was across the room she’s wanted to talk to him but never got around to it she sees Eren leap over his table and launch himself at Jean. She sees the look in Eren’s eyes he’s full of anger she sees him put his trainer on Jean’s throat. She runs up to Eren and grabs his arm “Eren come with me” She takes his hand and pulls him away she leads him outside.

Jean grabs his throat “What’s his problem” Annie looks at him “You’re a jerk his best friend died and he blames himself and you like causing him pain” Marco looks at Annie “Are you serious” She nods “He saw it happen”.

Outside Mikasa grabs his hand Eren’s fuming but when she grabs his hand he looks at her she sighs “Jean Is a jerk remember what I said yesterday it wasn't your fault Jean knows nothing of what you went through the pain you feel but remember we share that pain so calm down”. She puts her hand on his cheek “Eren I didn't tell you everything the day my father died it was my ninth birthday he went out to buy me ice cream like you I blamed myself but I know I didn't force him to go he died trying to do his job”. She puts her other hand on his cheek.

“Eren let me help you I like you let me be your friend you need people around you let me be by your side” He gulps then she move s closer and she brushes her lips over his. He’s shocked “Why did you do that” She smiles “I like you” She leans in and kisses him properly this time she pulls away. He doesn't know what to do he’s been alone for so long the kiss did feel nice though. She stares at him and he looks towards the floor she looks down sad she starts to turn away but he grabs her arm she turns around and he lets go and grabs her face and plants a kiss on her lips.

She immediately kisses him back she puts her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist they press their foreheads together” He sighs “Mikasa why are you doing this why now”. She sighs “Eren you’re so sad you've held onto the guilt for so long it was never your fault and you need to move on let me help you I share your pain as you share mine” He nods “OK” She smiles “Kiss me again”. He smiles but locks lips with her again. It’s slow at first Eren’s new to this affection and everything Mikasa’s not an expert either but they continue kissing for a few minutes until they hear giggling behind them. They both have their eyes closed so when they hear giggling they open them and look behind them to see Annie and Sasha giggling Annie smile “So what’s going on here” Eren being the loner tries to pull away but Mikasa keeps hold of him she looks at him “Don’t go” He looks at her then Annie and Sasha of course Sasha’s eating he always sees her eating this time it’s a bag of potato chips. Annie steps forward “Hi I'm Annie” Sasha stops eating “I'm Sasha” He nods “I know” She nods “”Yea I guess you do by now I'm sorry about your friend I know it was eight years ago but I'm still sorry” He smiles “Thanks” Annie grins “Your as quick as a cat”.

Eren nods “What” She grins “Twice we've seen you floor Jean before he knows what’s happening” Eren nods “Oh he’s an arsehole” Annie grins “A horsefaced arsehole right” Eren grins “Yea” Sasha smiles “You’re not to blame for what happened you know that right you can’t blame yourself forever” He looks at Mikasa “I know” Mikasa smiles “I know it’s tough you've been by yourself for years but you need to have friends around you I'm already your friend right” He nods “Yea” Sasha smiles “So are you like a couple now or something” Eren looks shocked “A couple” Mikasa smiles “We will take it slow if you want just hang around with each other and see what happens” He bites his lip “OK” She smiles “Cool” Sasha grins “So I’ll be your friend to” Annie nods “Count me in to that is if you want more friends”. From behind everyone Connie comes outside he sees Mikasa holding Eren’s hand and sees them real close he smiles “If Sasha’s your friend then so am I package deal I'm afraid” Eren nods “Mikasa says I need friends to help unburden myself so sure I’ll be your friends”. 

Connie grins “Awesome you know how quick you kick Jean’s ass you’re like a ninja or something” Eren nods then the bell goes. Mikasa isn't in his form room but Annie is so she sits next to him some kids look at them but Eren doesn't care. When they get to the next class Mikasa sits next to him again people look at them they both ignore then she smiles at Eren “Hey” he smiles “Hey” She grins “Fancy meeting you here” He nods “Tell me about it” She smiles “What are you up to after school” He looks around people are staring again it’s kind of annoying. She follows his eyes “Ignore them so” He sighs “Nothing why” She smiles “Me, Annie, Sasha and Connie are going to the cinema we all wanted to know if you wanted to come with us” He sighs “I don’t know everything’s going so fast for me” She smiles “One of the first steps to getting over loneliness is to make friends you've done that now interaction with them is good” He nods “OK” She smiles “I’ll let them know” From the right and left they hear “We heard” Connie smiles “Should be fun Eren you’ll have fun with us were all cool” Eren nods “You two going to eat all the food like you do at school” Sasha smiles “You've seen that aye” He nods tried to think of nicknames for the two of you but I gave up” Sasha grins “Keep thinking we want to know” He nods “OK” Just then the teacher smiles and they begin the class.


	122. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission outside the walls Eren and Mikasa share a moment alone and she tells him how she feels about him and he tells her.

Levi and Hangi led a mission beyond the walls there quite far out at least two days from the walls there now on their way back but they've made camp as everyone is exhausted. Everyone’s set up their tents and now preparing food. Eren’s by himself walking through the camp he’s so bored and has a lot of things on his mind he looks around nobodies watching him not even Mikasa even though some of the things on his mind is her he looks around again and then sneaks out of the camp he starts walking through the Forest.

Mikasa’s just finished with her tent she then goes to find Eren and Armin she finds Armin easily enough sitting on a tree stump reading a book she looks around but can’t see Eren anywhere so she approaches Armin “What are you reading” He looks up” Oh Hey Mikasa this oh I bought it it’s old it’s about countries in the world” She doesn't really care that much she continues to look around for Eren she then turns to Armin. “Have you seen Eren” Armin shakes his head “No sorry not since we finished putting up the tent he looked off in his head again he’s been like that for a while now” She nods “She’s noticed she smiles “I’ll see you later” She walks away and looks around the camp twice but doesn't find him. She puts her hands on her hips “Where the hell are you” She’s decided that he must have left the camp which is risky but she looks around then does as he did earlier she still has her 3DM gear on so she’s armed if anything happens.

Eren’s been walking for about five minutes when he hears the sound of running water a lot of it so he follows the sound he comes out of a clearing he stops he sees rushing water coming from high up he remembers Armin describing something like this in one of those books they used to look at a waterfall he thinks it was called. Eren looks up it’s amazing Armin would love to see this but he’d rather be alone with his thoughts right now he just stands there and watches after a few minutes he sits down and pulls off his boots and socks and rolls up his trousers and slowly walks into the water. It’s not too cold kind of warm actually he walks further out until the water is just below his knees any more and his rolled up trousers will get wet. He touches the water with his fingers.

Mikasa’s been looking for Eren for a few minutes now she doesn't shout she did sneak out after all plus she doesn't want to attract any attention from Titans. She continues to walk around then she hears the sound of running water she follows the sound it’s getting louder not a stream or something much more powerful she keeps on walking and after a minute she comes out into a clearing she sees the waterfall it’s massive she then looks into the water and sees Eren she sees his boots and socks on the beach so she sits down and takes hers off to. She rolls up her trousers and like Eren did she walks into the water it’s not cold it’s actually warm she touches it with her fingers until she reaches Eren.

He doesn't notice her at first he’s too focused on looking up at the waterfall he only notices her when she bumps her hand against his and he looks over “Mikasa” She nods “Hey” He smiles “Hey have you seen this it’s amazing” She smiles “It is Armin would love this” He nods “He would” He turns around and heads back to the beach and she follows him. When they get out of the water they both sit down she smiles “I'm glad were alone I have thing’s I need to talk to you about” He looks at her “OK so what do you want to say” She puts her hand on his knee then sighs “Eren I like you” He raises his eyebrow “I like you to” She smiles “No I mean I really like you” He nods “Oh” She sighs again “You’re not understanding what I'm saying”.

He looks at her “You like me I get that” She grabs his hand “Eren I love you” He looks at her “What” She smiles then climbs into his lap “I love you Eren I have for years I know I always wanted to protect you and you probably hated me for it but it was because I loved you when I heard you’d died I didn't want to go on living but then I remembered what you told me the day we first met to fight and never give up then you came back and I couldn't believe it I never wanted to be away from you” He looks at her “You’re not my sister I know that I've always known that yes it did annoy me but I never hated you I know I never treated you right I can only apologize for that. It took me a long time to realize but your all I have left you and Armin you’re the most important person in my life Armin I care for but you it’s different. Do you remember when that Titan who killed my mum came for us and I saved you it was because I care about you? You mean so much to me”. She leans forward and kisses him he kisses her straight back. She pushes him back so he’s lying on his back she’s now on top of him.

She smiles then kisses him they continue kissing he has his hands on her back she has hers on his. They continue kissing for about five minutes then he sits up and she’s still in his lap he smiles “Wow” She smiles “I've wanted to kiss your for ages” He smiles “Do you want to do it again” She smiles “OK” She leans forward and they kiss again. Then she pulls back “Do you love me” He looks at her “Yes but it is wise to start something were not safe from the Titan if anything ever happened to you I’d never forgive myself I don’t want to lose you” She smiles then wraps her arms around his neck “I don’t want to lose you either so we watch each other’s backs as for the other thing maybe it’s not wise but I don’t care I love you and you love me that’s good enough He looks at her and smiles “OK”.

He looks at her and smiles “What about Jean you know he has a crush on you” She smiles “This is what I think about Jean’s crush” She kisses him again he smiles and kisses her to. She smiles “I don’t care about Jean you was the person I wanted you and you alone he’ll figure it out eventually if not well I don’t care” He nods “Good” She looks out into the water then back at Eren “Let’s go for a swim“ He chuckles “Are you serious” She nods then starts taking off her 3DM gear followed by her harness he’s not wearing his he kind of wasn't thinking really he just wanted to be alone. He pulls off his shirt followed by his trousers he’s just in his training shorts she takes off his shirt and trousers also she’s left in her training top and shorts. He looks at her and she looks at him. She smiles and takes his hand and leads him back into the water. They go in pretty deep so only their heads are seen. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and they start kissing again. She smiles “We can’t stay here forever” He nods “I know but let’s just cherish the time we have together” She smiles “We don’t have to go back yet” He smirks “No we don’t”.

There still in the water kissing when they hear their names being called. They look to where they heard the voices and they see Levi, Hangi, Armin, Sasha, Connie and a devastated Jean not that they care about Jean any more. They both smiles they see Armin both smiling and looking around they were right Armin’s fascinated as they guessed he would be. Levi shouts “Had your fun have you” Hangi laughs “You two aren't naked are you” They both blush but shake their heads a recruit comes out of the clearing with some towels. Eren and Mikasa both then walk back to the beach and there clothing. Armin passes them the towels and they put them around themselves.

Armin smiles “I never thought I’d see something so beautiful” Eren smirks “She’s with me” She grins and looks at Armin “And he’s with me” Armin nods “Understood but I was talking about the waterfall but I'm glad you’re finally together to” Hangi walks up to them “Nice find guys this is a beautiful sight for both things if you know what I mean” Levi then approaches them “So you two finally got your acts together took you two brats long enough” Eren blushes “We love each other we know it’s not wise to start anything but we know the risks and will keep each other safe” Levi nods “OK go and dry yourselves and away from each other” They both nod and go to different areas. Sasha passes Mikasa her clothes and she starts to put them on then Sasha walks away. Connie passes Eren his clothes also. When she comes back into the clearing Jean’s there “You picked Eren”.

She smiles “I chose Eren because I love him and always have he killed for me even though he never met me before and I killed for him he loves me and I love him I've only ever wanted him. There was never going to be me and you Jean I'm sorry if you thought maybe there would have been” She then walks away leaving Jean watching her. She sees Eren and approaches him and takes his hand. He turns to her and smiles. She then takes his other hand and he smiles and they kiss again. Jean sighs and walks away.  
Eren looks at Mikasa “When we end this nightmare I’ll leave the scouts and we can be together I know that’s what you've always wanted right”. She nods “Yes and we will be together forever we can get married and start a family when this is all over” He looks at her “Is that what you really want” She nods “What about you” He shrugs “Whatever you want is what I want” She smiles “I wanted you” He nods “You've got me” She smiles “I have”.


	123. Friends Re-United Part 1 Unwelcome News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren was best friend very close until Primary School ended and Mikasa was forced to move away. She had a crush on Eren which made it extremely hard to say goodbye. She returns 10 years later to find the boy she was in love with in a relationship with someone else when they meet things get complicated he starts to remember his old friendship and things get weird what will happen

Mikasa leaves Trost train station she’s been travelling all day it seems she’s tired but first she has to find a place to stay. Then tomorrow she plans on meeting Eren and Armin mainly Eren though she’s missed him so much. She also wants to meet the Yeager’s they were always close they were like her second parents growing up. She looks around Trost she’s surprised to see most things are the same as before she left. She hated that day she hated her parents she was miserable for weeks. She sighs she wonders if anyone will even recognize her it has been 10 years after all.

She’s looking around Trost again when she sees Armin he’s much older he has long hair but she’s sure it’s him he’s even walking towards her not that he notices it’s her. She’s still surprised it’s him when he gets within a yard of her she speaks “Armin is that you” Armin looks up “Erm Yes I'm Armin can I h… He stops “Oh my god Mikasa is that you” She nods “It is I'm back” Armin smiles and he opens his arms and she rushes into his arms. He smiles “It’s really you I can’t believe it” She smiles “It’s true I'm back home it’s so good to see you I almost didn't recognize you with long hair it suits you” He smiles “It’s been 10 years I can’t have that hair all my life” She smiles “You look more masculine now” He smiles “This is so unreal we never thought you’d return when did you get back” She points to her bags “Just got out of the train station about 10 minutes ago” He smiles “It’s so good to see you you've improved my day it was going to be boring so thank you” She smiles “And it was great seeing you I was planning on doing it tomorrow after I found a place to stay” He nods “Just you then”

She nods “Just me so how’s Eren” Armin goes quiet so she fears the worst she sighs “He’s OK isn't he nothing bad has happened please tell me” Armin sighs “He’s in perfect health” She smiles “Good so why so quiet” He sighs “Eren’s in a relationship right now” Her face drops “No please tell me your lying” He sighs “I'm afraid not he never gave up hope that you’d return he never dated anyone through high school or college not that he wasn't asked”.

She sighs “He’s not married is he” Armin smiles “Married no” She bites her lip “So who’s he with” Armin sighs “You remember Sasha Blouse” She nods “I remember her always though her and Connie would get together” Armin smiles “They did actually for two years they were together but then broke up as they didn't want to ruin their friendship” She’s shocked Armin sighs “Eren was a wreck when you left for years he was more quiet for months he dropped all his old friends except me but eventually he came around 10 years he waited for you to come back you never wrote, emailed skyped nothing can you expect him to wait for you forever”.

She sighs “I know I wanted to I really did the way we ended everything was all wrong I never got to say goodbye but there’s more” He nods “”Let’s go get a coffee OK” She nods she picks up two of her bags and he gets the other. They go across the street he gets two coffees and they sit down outside He sighs “You were saying” She sighs I'm not sure if you knew but I had a massive crush on Eren” Armin nods “I suspected of course but never got a chance to ask you” She nods just then the coffees arrive. She takes a sip of her coffee then she looks up “I cried for weeks when I left I hated my parents they wouldn't even let me say goodbye I came back as soon as I was old enough so I could finally tell Eren now I felt and be with him I love him Armin it was a crush but turned into love the longer I was away from him. I did date but nothing serious they weren't Eren but now I'm home I find out he’s with someone else” He sighs “I'm sorry but like I said earlier you never wrote, emailed skyped nothing can you expect him to wait for you forever he would have waited for you I know Eren to well he would have waited”.

She sighs “I know your right but I was scared so how long has he been with Sasha” He sighs “A year now” She sighs “Are they happy” Armin shrugs “From what I can tell they appear to be they work together at a bar after about three months of working together she asked him out at first he said nothing but eventually said yes” Just then he sees Eren walking down the street across the road from them he looks over the road and sees Armin with a women as far as Eren knows Armin’s single so he crosses the road. Armin sees him coming and tells Mikasa who both stand up. When Eren stops next to them he’s shocked.

He sees a face he hasn't seen for 10 years a face he’s wanted to see for so long she’s back she walks over to him and hugs him at first he looks at Armin not quite believing it’s really her. Armin seems to sense this and nods Eren then hugs her. He looks at her “Mikasa” She nods “I'm back” He’s still shocked “I never thought I’d see you again you've grown up so much” She smiles “And I never thought I’d see you either and so have you”. There still hugging and she’s crying. From down the road Sasha and Connie are talking but when Connie looks up he sees Eren hugging some girl “Is that Eren who’s he hugging” Sasha looks up “I don’t know lets go find out” As they get closer Connie’s shocked “Oh my god that’s Mikasa she’s older but that’s her” Sasha looks closely he’s right it is her she’s back it seems.

Eren looks at her “When did you get back” She smiles “About 30 minutes ago” He nods “I've missed you so much” She smiles “And I've missed you” Just then Connie and Sasha approaches. Connie smiles “Welcome back Mikasa” She breaks away from Eren when she sees them both She smiles even though she’s not that happy about what she’s heard “It’s good to be back” She looks at Sasha “Hey Sasha” Sasha smiles “Welcome back girl we all missed you girl” Mikasa smiles then Sasha looks at Eren “We better go or we’ll be late for work” He nods then looks at Mikasa “I have to go” She nods “OK” He walks off with Connie and Sasha but he looks back several times he can’t believe it she’s really back he sighs. Sasha’s seen him look back she starts to get worried. Then he grabs her hand and she smiles. After a few minutes they break off from Connie. She looks at Eren “Quite a day Mikasa being back” He nods “Yea” They continue to walk to work in silence.

Armin and Mikasa sit back down there both quiet for a few minutes just drinking there coffees. Armin smiles “You want another” She just nods” He walks off and orders another two then comes back. Armin sighs “That must have been difficult” She nods “I've missed him so much what am I going to do” Armin shrugs “Find someone else” She looks at him “I don’t want anyone else I want Eren he’s all I've thought about for years”. Armin nods “Do you remember Jean Kirstein” She nods “Vaguely” He nods “He had a crush on you” She rolls her eyes “I never liked Jean that much before he and Eren didn't get on and Jean was always so full of himself I'd never date him”.

Just then out of nowhere Jean comes around the corner how convenient. He sees Armin with a girl when he gets closer he notices it’s Mikasa she looks as beautiful as she always has and now with Eren out of the way he’ll make his move” He stops next to them he doesn't stutter apart from around women and especially Mikasa. “Erm Mikasa how nice to see you your looking beautiful as always” She nods “Jean” He nods “So your back then have you seen Eren” She nods “I have” He nods “He’s with Sasha you remember her right” She nods and sighs “I saw them both actually” He nods “Oh well could I maybe buy you a coffee sometime”.

She sighs “No offence Jean but we were never friends before why do you think we are now” He sighs “I was a jerk back then but I'm different now” She sighs “Maybe you are Jean but I'm not interested sorry we can maybe be friends but nothing more than that” He sighs “Oh OK see you around then” She just nods. He waits until Jean’s far enough away before he speaks “He hasn't changed all that much and it’s been 10 years I know that you love Eren but he’s unavailable so what are you going to do stay single forever” She shrugs “For now yes” He nods “So where are you planning on staying” She sighs “No idea yet” He smiles “Why don’t I take you to see Aunt Carla she’d love to see you plus maybe you could stay there she’d enjoy the company now” She looks at him “What do you mean by that” He scratches his head “Eren’s parents got divorced he ran off with a temp doctor Eren hates him now refuses to answer the phone when he rings” She sighs “That’s awful lets go and see Aunt Carla then” Armin nods “You wait here I’ll go and bring the car around” She nods “OK”.


	124. Friends Re-United Part 2 Confusion

Armin drove Mikasa to Aunt Carla’s of course she wasn't an aunt to either of them but they always called her that and Eren did the same with Mikasa’s parents and Armin’s grandpa. When they get to the house Mikasa sighs “Not much has changed to the house not much has changed at all other than Eren being with Sasha and Aunt Carla being divorced it felt like so much had changed. Armin knocks on the front door then steps back. When the doors opened Carla smiles “What a pleasant surprise Armin” He smiles then steps to the side and Carla sees Mikasa “Oh my god Mikasa is that you dear” Mikasa smiles “Yes Aunt Carla” Carla opens her arms and Mikasa runs into her warm embrace” Carla smiles “It’s so nice to see you dear” Mikasa smiles “And you” Carla looks at Armin “Well get her bags Armin chop chop we haven’t got all day” Armin grins “Yes Maam” He goes back to the car and pulls out the bags he brings them into the house that Carla and Mikasa have entered” Carla smiles “Off you go” He smiles “I’ll see you tomorrow Mikasa welcome back” Mikasa smiles “Thank’s and yes I’ll see you tomorrow” He closes the door and gets in his car and drives off.

Carla sits down on the couch and Mikasa sits next to her “So you back then for how long” Mikasa sighs “It was going to be for good but things might have changed” Carla nods “Eren and Sasha” Mikasas nods “I saw them earlier I'm devastated” Carla put’s her arm on her shoulder “Shouldn't you be happy for him” Mikasa sighs “No” Carla looks at her “Why not dear he’s your friend”. Mikasa sighs “Before I left I had a massive crush on Eren but over our time apart it grew into love I've dated to try and forget about him but they weren't Eren I'm in love with him as soon as I was old enough I saved up and came straight back home but now I find out he’s with Sasha and I can’t bear it”.

Carla sighs “I suspected you had a crush on him I'm so sorry for you Mikasa” Mikasa looks at her “Thank you” Carla looks at Mikasa “You’re staying her and I won’t take no for an answer” Mikasa smiles “OK Aunt Carla” Carla smiles “You can have Eren’s room” Mikasa nods “How’s Eren been” Carla sighs “It took him year’s to get over you but I don’t think he ever really did” Mikasa looks at her “What are you saying” Carla shrugs “I can’t be certain but it’s possible that maybe he was in love with you to” Mikasa’s shocked “You think so” Carla sighs “Like I said I'm not certain but he hasn't dated anyone until last year so it’s possible” Mikasa nods then sighs “If I can’t be with him I can still and try to be friends with him”. Carla smiles “Yes that’s true”.

Mikasa smiles “Now onto you Armin tells me you got divorced why haven’t you found anyone else” Carla chuckles “Don’t worry about me dear” Mikasa smiles “Sorry I have to so what about Hannes” Carla laughs “Hannes were just friends” As there talking there’s a knock at the door and when Carla opens it who would have guessed it being Hannes. Carla smiles “Hello Hannes what brings you over here” He smiles “Just checking to see how you are were friends after all”.

Mikasa smiles “Hello Hannes” He looks shocked “Oh my Mikasa your back” She smiles “Yes I'm back” He nods “Well I see you have company Carla so I’ll see you later” She nods “Thanks for popping by bye Hannes”. When she closes the door she turns around and sees the smiles on Mikasa’s face “Not a word you” Mikasa smiles “Did I say anything” Carla rolls her eyes “I know that look Mikasa” Mikasa smiles “You’re not getting any younger” Carla laughs “You cheeky little madam”.

A few hours later after work Eren rides home on his motorbike but instead of going to his new home he drives to his mums since his father left his mums been very lonely he can at least tell her about Mikasa that should cheer her up”. He parks on the path then walks up the drive and knocks on the door when the door opens Carla smiles “Eren hows my baby doing” He groans “Mum seriously I'm 18” She smiles “And still my baby” He rolls his eyes “How are you today I have some good news you’re never going to guess who’s back in town”.

She smiles “Mikasa” He sighs “How do you know” She smiles “Armin brought her over she’s staying here until she can get her own place a bit of company will do me some good” He sighs “Go out and meet someone you’re not to old yet hey what about Hannes he’s ancient like you are”. She smiles “You cheeky little bugger” He smiles “You've known him for centuries you two have lived since earth was created” She laughs “Shut up” He laughs “What’s the worst that can happen”.

She sighs “You coming in” He smiles “I guess so” He walks in he sighs “So how is she I only spoke to her for a few minutes” Carla smiles “She’s OK she’s glad to be back apparently Jean’s already hit on her” He gags “Gross I’ll go and say hello” She nods “How long you staying here have you had any tea yet” He shrugs “No sure and no” She smiles “I’ll make you something” He nods “OK” He starts walking upstairs she’s probably in his room this will be weird but that’s where she probably is. He knocks he hears a “Come In” She turns around when the door is opened and she sees Eren He smiles “Hey that just felt so weird” She smiles “What is knocking on your own bedroom door”.

He nods “Yea” He looks around still posters up still old stuff her he smiles “We had some good times in this room” She nods “That we did like when you mum would catch us cuddled up asleep in the bed”. He scratches his head “Yea I'm glad your back I missed you” She smiles “You said that earlier” He sighs “Yes but it was true it was so weird not seeing you at high school or college”. She nods “Same about not seeing you at mine or Armin or anyone I knew”.

He sits on his old bed and she sits next to him she sighs “The way we left things was heart-breaking I still can’t believe my parents thought it would be best to just move without me saying goodbye I cried for weeks” He nods “Why did they do it” She sighs “I think they didn't want to make it too hard on either of us” He smiles “Me being a man who like most men can’t show weakness and actually cry I was extremely sad” She smiles “You’re a liar Eren Aunt Carla told me you cried a lot” He sighs “Where did you move to any ways” She sighs “My mum was homesick so we went to Japan”.

He nods “That’s where you went” She nods “Took me ages to adapt talking in Japanese at school only at home and the few friends I made who knew English I hated it” He nods “I bet it was tough” She nods “My gran is traditional and wanted my mother to marry me off but my mum said no so did my dad” He’s shocked “Wow arranged marriages they still do that” She nods “The traditional families do my parents aren't traditional lucky me but I would like to get married one day”. He looks at her “Really” She nods “Someday perhaps” He smiles “I think you’d make a good wife” She blushes “Shut up” He grins “As long as you don’t marry Jean seriously he still looks like a horse” She laughs “Do you really think I’d marry him he’s still a creep Armin says he hasn't changed much even though he told me he has your safe on that OK I’d never date him let alone marry him I hated him back then and I still don’t like him now” He nods “OK” She looks at him “How come you never dated until last year” He shrugs “I don’t know really tons of girls asked I just didn't want to date what about you” She sighs “I've dated nothing serious though they wasn't what or who I wanted” He nods “Oh OK” She sighs “I really did miss you so much not being able to even say goodbye I cried all the way to Japan didn't speak to my parents for a week” He grins “I bet they might have enjoyed that” She smiles “Shut up”.

He smiles “Well you’re back now so it’s all good” She nods “Yea I'm back” She says it kind of sad but he doesn't look at her so he doesn't notice her tone when she said it. “Well mums making me something to eat before I go can’t take it with me as I'm on my motorbike” She looks shocked “You ride a motorbike are you crazy” He smiles “Relax I'm a professional” She smiles “Says the person who hurt himself all the time growing up” He nods “Yea well things change right maybe we can you know go cinema sometime” She nods “I’d like that” He hugs her and she hugs him she’d love to just stay like this forever but she knows she can’t so she pulls back and he leaves. She closes the door after he leaves and sighs “I love you Eren”.

When he gets downstairs his mums him some beef stew and dumplings she has it in a large container she gives it to him he always knows what to do even when he’s riding his motorcycle. He takes the container and gives his mum a kiss on the cheek she smiles “Drive safely” He smiles “Don’t I always” She rolls her eyes. He smiles and leaves he puts the container in his rucksack carefully. He starts up the bike he stops before he rides off Mikasa seemed happy and sad he heard the way she said that she was back it’s like she was glad she was back but also sad does she miss her parents. He starts up the engine and drives off. The streets are deserted at this time of night so it doesn't take long. When he gets home he pours all the food into a large bowl grabs some crusty bread and a beer and a spoon then sits down on the couch he puts the spoon in the food and takes a bite and smiles still nice and hot he dips in the crusty bread and starts eating.

It’s now and hour later he had to let his food go down now so he goes to bed. He lies down and sighs “I can’t believe your back I never gave up hope” Then he sighs “Or did I” Some of the things Mikasa said earlier were confusing not being with what or who she wanted and the thing about the painful goodbye’s it was weird yes they were very close but she said she cried all the way to Japan it was weird. Then he remembers what she said about the cuddling up together they did that a lot growing up he remembers that. Then he remembers the short marriage discussion saying she wanted to get married someday that was nice of course but then he went back to what she said again not being with who she really wanted who exactly did she want to be with not Jean that was good news her calling him a creep was funny and true. After she left a few friends asked him why he never even considered dating her he told them that they were only 10 and to shut up but then they asked what would have happened if she wouldn't have moved away what would have happened he couldn't answer them then they asked him why he never dated at first he told them he just didn't want to but he didn't really even know himself is the reason because maybe the person he wanted moved away. He sighs “I've never thought of Mikasa that way yea she was beautiful then and now even more so but there just friends and besides he’s with Sasha.


	125. Friends Re-United Part 3 Awkwardness

The day after Eren, Armin and Mikasa went to the cinema like Eren suggested Armin sat in the middle of them as he knew Mikasa’s situation. They all had fun or it seemed that way they all seemed to enjoy the movie but it was also good for the old gang to be back together. After the movie they went to Pizza Hut for lunch Eren and Mikasa shared the biggest Pizza they had between them whilst Armin had the buffet lunch.

Armin smiles “I thought this would never happen again” Eren grins “What eating food we do that every day well I do your getting pretty bony Armin” Armin rolls his eyes then smiles. Mikasa chuckles as does Eren” Eren smiles “I agree I never saw this coming it’s great”. This time Armin chuckles “What you and Mikasa sharing a massive pizza it’s not like you didn't use to do that before” Mikasa laughs “Good Point” Eren nods “True”.

After the food Armin gets a phone call so they wait for him. After a few minutes Armin comes back “So sorry guys I have to go into work seems there useless without me” Mikasa smiles “What do you do” Eren smirks “He’s a solicitor in one of the biggest in Trost he’s the big cheese apparently” Armin smiles “This time he’s speaking the truth” She smiles “That’s OK you go and have fun at work or at least try to” Armin smiles “I’ll do my best now you two have fun” Armin then walks off. Eren looks at Mikasa last night he had a lot of things going around in his head so although he’s glad she’s back he was kind of glad Armin was here it’s been weird awkward even being around her after his thoughts last night he doesn't really know how to act around her right now. He looks away before she notices but then she looks at him she did notice he was staring at her she also saw his facial expressions he seemed kind of awkward around her she noticed how could she not she hopes nothing wrong. She smiles “What do you want to do now” He looks at her “What” She smiles “I said what do you want to do now” He nods “Oh what do you want to do” She smiles “It doesn't matter” He nods “OK” He scratches his head “Well there’s a bowling alley or miniature golf there’s a Zoo if your into that kind of thing I'm not really but I’ll go if you want to go”.

She smiles “Miniature golf sounds like fun in Japan there was nothing like that if I wanted to go to the cinema I had to travel quite far” He smiles “How far” She smiles “At least four owns over” He’s stunned “Ouch” She nods She grabs his arm “Let’s Go” He nods “OK” She lets go and they walk to the miniature golf park. After the miniature golf it was about 7pm so it was time for Eren to go to work he looks at her “I have to go to work now do you want me to drop you off at my mums” She shakes her head “No it’s OK I’ll walk” He nods “Oh OK well I have to go I’ll see you later” She nods they don’t hug this time there both finding this kind of awkward now. He smiles “Cya” She smiles “Bye” He then turns around and walks away.

She watches him go and sighs this is hard for her she said to Aunt Carla she’d be friends with him but she’s finding it difficult and awkward as it was for Eren. She wants to tell him so bad how she feels how she’s pinned for him for years how she’s counted down the days until she was old enough to travel but she can’t say anything she has nothing against Sasha other than her being with the man she loves. She’s wanted to be with Eren for years she’d look at old pictures and sometimes cry herself to sleep.

Eren did have work but he lied to Mikasa he hasn't got to be at work for another two hours he has to think he cares about Sasha she’s been patient with him. She’s been friends with him for years he’s known her since they were seven so 11 years altogether he only knew Mikasa for five years as she moved away he remembers how close they were it made how Sasha and Connie are together seem like reluctant friends but that all changed when she moved away but now she’s back it’s so awkward around her some of the things she said he still can’t get out of his head he can’t concentrate that much and he nearly walks out into the road luckily Sasha saw him and grabbed him “Damn Eren you nearly walked right in front of a car” He nods “Sorry” She smiles “Just be more careful oh by the way I'm going to my parents tomorrow I’ll be back on Monday” .

He nods “I'm not invited I'm hurt” She laughs “My family live on a farm remember what happened last time how bored you was when we spent a week there you hated it getting up early milking the cows and feeding the other animals” He nods “Good Point” I'm no longer hurt” She smiles “I'm used to it” He nods “What time are you setting off” She smiles “Oh very early I shouldn't really be working today especially as I'm driving” He nods “Hannes will let you go home we could call in Annie she’s always asking for shifts”. She nods “Good point so what’s going on with you before” He nods “Oh just thinking or most likely over thinking that’s all.” She nods “Were early you want to get some food there’s a new American dinner around here somewhere” He nods “I went to Pizza Hut earlier with Mikasa and Armin but I'm still a bit hungry” She smiles “That’s the spirit let’s go”.

She smiles but deep down she’s slightly jealous of Mikasa being back she knows they were best friends growing up and they were a lot closer than her and Connie ever were but she’s still worried. She never told anyone but she saw the sighs way back then. Mikasa had a crush on Eren not that he noticed maybe he’s confused about everything it would explain why he almost walked into the road and nearly got hit by a car. She loves being with Eren she’s had a crush on Eren for almost three years now even when she was with Connie which was weird. She doesn't know if she’s in love with Eren. They've been together for about a year now she does love kissing him he’s a great kisser which only she’s had the pleasure of being kissed by him. She also loves that he can cook because she’s can’t she loves eating but not really cooking. She also won’t admit that Eren’s a better kisser then Connie was. It was there second date where they finally kissed the second week after she asked him out. She’s also slept with him and took his virginity. She loves touching his muscled body his body puts Connie’s to shame. Everything was different with Connie though they split up mutually she still wonders what would have happened if they never broke up did they do the right thing. She sighs she’s with Eren now she shouldn't have these thoughts but she can’t help it. She gained a crush on Eren whilst she was with Connie so it’s only fair. She smirks.

They walk to the dinner he orders a shake and a Bacon Cheeseburger she orders a Double Bacon Cheese Burger, Fries, Onion Rings and a shake he’s always amazed how she can eat so much and still keep her slip figure. They eat in silence they both seem to be in their own worlds. After the food they set off and go to work. Hannes lets her go home as soon as she tells him about her trip. He calls in Annie who’s only too happy to come in more money for her.

Eren and Annie are working in the bar it started busy but now it’s like 10pm it’s quieted down now. Hannes and Tommy take over and let them have their breaks together. When they sit down Annie looks at him “What’s troubling you I’d thought you’d be happy Mikasa’s back” He nods “You've seen her” She nods “I saw her earlier we went for a drink and talked about old times. She looks good but kind of distracted as you seem to be”. He nods “My heads a mess I'm with Sasha but seeing Mikasa again after so long knowing how close we were before its bringing back old memories. She nods “What kind of memories” He shrugs “We were very close and some of the things she said yesterday has me thinking that maybe she has you know feelings for me and well I think maybe I have feelings for her to I never dated as you know you asked me out yourself but until Sasha asked me and I said yes but I'm now thinking I never said yes to anyone was because the person I really wanted moved away what do you think”. She shrugs “You might be right I think she might like you”. He nods “Really” She nods “Just a hunch mind you but who knows”. He nods “Yea who knows”.


	126. Friends Re-United Part 4 Out With It

After the chat with Annie he seemed to act normal it’s now the day after and Sasha’s already gone she came over at 7am they kissed and hugged he made her some sandwiches for the journey which of course she loved him for she loves eating cooking not so much. Then she left. Eren went to have a shower he’s off work today and has no plans so he plans to just sit around the house and do nothing maybe watch some DVDs or play some video games who knows. He starts off by putting on and Adema album and lies down on the couch his feelings are all over the place ever since Mikasa returned his feelings have been all over the place it was awkward around here but he doesn't know if it’s just feelings of sadness or proper feelings.

Mikasa wakes up at 11am when she goes downstairs she sees Carla in the kitchen making breakfast it seems that Aunt Carla’s only just woken up also maybe not having family around her has changed her a lot growing up well for five years she was always the first up making Eren and his Uncle Grisha breakfast it feels weird saying Uncle Grisha now but oh well. After she left Eren she bumped into Annie they were friends before she moved away they went to the pub and chatted for a while they chatted about old times and what they both got up to how everyone was. There’s still so many old friends she hasn't seen yet.

Carla smiles when she sees Mikasa “Tea or coffee dear” Mikasa looks up “Oh either is fine” Carla makes her a cup of tea. She places the tin of sugar on the table and a small class jar full of milk. Carla places the cup on the table then goes back to making breakfast which a few minutes later is places in front of Mikasa a full English. Mikasa goes straight in Carla tucks into hers also. After the breakfast Carla sighs “What’s wrong you seem distracted” Mikasa sighs “I know I said I could be friends with Eren but it’s really hard for the both of us it’s so awkward I need to tell him how I really feel you should have seen him yesterday it was like walking on eggshells” Carla nods “Are you sure about this“ Mikasa nods “I'm sure that I love him and can’t stop thinking about him” Carla nods “What if he rejects you” Mikasa sighs “Then I guess I’ll have to move on I don’t want to but I’ll have to do you know where he lives wait of course you do you’re his mum” Carla smiles “Yes I am hold on I’ll write it down” She leaves the table and comes back a few minutes later she’s given her his address and the bus to get and when to get off and where to go. Mikasa smiles “Thanks Aunt Carla” Carla smiles “Good Luck” Mikasa nods then goes upstairs and gets changed. 10 minutes later she leaves she only has to wait a few minutes for the bus to arrive it takes a further 10 minutes to get to Muller road. She gets off the bus then follows her directions she finds Eren’s house after two minutes she goes to the front door and stops “You can do this Mikasa” She knocks.

Eren’s in the kitchen making himself a smoothie when he hears the door he puts it into a glass then walks to the front door and opens it he’s shocked to see Mikasa there she smiles “Hey” He smiles “Hey” She sighs “Can I come in” He nods “OK” He steps back and she comes in he closes the door then goes to the kitchen to get his strawberry, banana and chocolate smoothie. She smiles “A smoothie” He smiles “Yea do you want one” She shrugs “OK”.

He goes back into the kitchen and pours some into another glass he passes her the other glass and they sit down and drink some. She smiles “It’s like a Neapolitan ice cream” He smiles “Yea but Banana instead of vanilla nice aye” She smiles “Yes”. They continue to drink some then she places hers on the table she sighs “Eren I have something important to tell you” He nods he can feel the awkwardness coming already but for some reason not as much after telling Annie his feelings he seems to be calmer now. She smiles “This could end our friendship” He looks at her “Out with it then” She sighs “We were really close I mean really close for five years until I moved away” He nods “I know” She nods “When I was seven I started seeing you differently I gained a crush on you” He grins “Seriously” She smiles “Yes” She sighs “Which was why it was so hard when I moved away my feelings had grown” He nods “I see” She sighs “I never wanted to leave and I told my parents that like I told you a few days ago I hated my parents for ages I made myself a promise that when I turned 18 I’d come back and be with you the person I was in love with and who I haven’t stopped thinking about for years. His eyes are wide open he looks at her “Your in love with me”.

She nods “Yes then I come back and Armin tells me your with Sasha and I was devastated I counted the days until I saw you again 10 years of sadness for me I told Aunt Carla I’d try and remain friends but you saw what we were like around each other it was awkward I'm not the only one who thought that right but now I can’t remain that way I have to tell you that I love you so much and I was deluding myself into thinking I could remain your friend”. Eren remains quiet so she sighs and gets up to leave. She gets to the front door and is about to turn the handle when Eren gets up and runs to her he grabs her hand and turns her around he grabs her face and kisses her she immediately kisses him back.  
After a minute of kissing they pull back Eren rests his forehead on here” Mikasa ever since I saw you two days ago my head’s been a wreck all over the place like you said it was awkward well it was frustrating then me and Annie spoke last night she works sometimes cover shifts mainly I told her my thoughts and feelings which you just confirmed by the way what I told her is also true I also have feelings for you I guess maybe I always have I care about Sasha but I think I'm in love with you. I never dated before for years I never knew why when people asked me but now I think I know why I didn't date”. She smiles “Why” He sighs “I think it was because the only person I really wanted to date moved away” She nods “What about Sasha” He sighs “I guess I’ll end it with her she’ll be sad but I have to follow my heart and my heart belongs with you”.

She smiles then they kiss again he wraps his arms around her waist and they kiss again. After a few minutes they break apart he smiles “Hey” She grins “Hey” He closes his eyes “I missed you so much I never thought I’d see you again” She smiles “I always knew I’d come back to be with you and now I'm not going anywhere” He smiles “Good” She smiles again then wraps her arms around his neck “We can be together but only after you end it with Sasha” He sighs “Come on she’s not back until Monday what do you expect me to do” She smiles “Eren I was away for 10 years a few more days isn't long”.

She kisses him then finishes her smoothie then she smiles and leaves. He groans then sits down and picks up his own smoothie and is about to drink it when his mobile goes off. He opens the phone it’s Sasha “Hey what’s up” She sighs “My dad’s unwell so I'm coming back I’ll be home in about two hours” He nods “See you then” She hangs up so he places his phone on his coffee table he sighs “This is going to suck but I have to follow my heart and my heart tells me I love Mikasa maybe I always have” He sighs “This is so fucked up”.  
He gets up and takes a shower which turns into 30 minutes. When he’s done he changes into a nice black t-shirt and black combat trousers he then sits down on the couch to wait for Sasha he has to think of the right way to explain everything to her. He knows this will be sad for her she must have seen sighs of this he’s not that subtle. He’s much rather get this over and done with. Although Connie and Sasha broke up mutually or so they say he sees the way they still are around each other and feels maybe they shouldn't have broken up in the first place maybe he can convince her to get back with Connie what’s the worst that can happen Connie will say no but he can’t remain with her he wants to be happy and Mikasa will make him happy she always did when they were young yes it was only five years but that doesn't matter.

An hour later there’s a knock at his door he opens it and Sasha smiles and he steps back and she comes in they sit down on the couch she looks at him “You OK is something wrong” He sighs “Sasha we need to talk” She nods “Oh OK It’s about Mikasa isn't it” He nods “Yes it is” She nods “OK talk”


	127. Friends Re-United Part 5 My Heart Belongs To You

Eren sighs “Sasha me and you have known each other for 11 years were good friends you helped me to move on and I’ll always be grateful for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart I care for you a lot but my heart belongs to Mikasa I think maybe it always has you know how close we were she came over a little while ago she told me everything how she had a crush on me which made it so painful for her to leave without saying goodbye the crush over years turned to love for me she loves me. It’s take years to finally come up with an answer to the never dating question” She’s stunned but for some reason knew this might happen she nods “Go on” He sighs “I think the reason was I wanted to date Mikasa and nobody was her subconsciously I must have known. Everyone knows I've never been the best with expressing my feelings as you know” She nods “I do”.

He nods “This is really hard for me as I said I care about you a great deal but I love Mikasa maybe I always have I gave up hope I’d ever see her again and she was counting the days until she saw me again she always knew she was coming back. Ever since she returned my heads been all over the place” He smiles “I kind of proved that by nearly getting run over” She smiles “Eren I understand a part of me has always knew as soon as I saw you two hugging. I know that a major part of you has been missing all those years she was that part I know that now” She touches his face “We had some good times Eren and I’d never forgive myself if I stopped you from following your heart she’s your soul mate Eren you love each other and you two should be together yes I'm sad but I understand” He smiles “Thank You we can still be friends of course that won’t change I’d hate to lose our friendship” She smiles “You’ll never lose it I’ll still be coming over for your cooking” He smiles “Fine”.

The both laugh then he smiles “Now I want to ask you something” She smiles “Shoot” He smiles “Do you regret ending it with Connie”. She stays quiet for a minute then nods “Yes I never wanted to end it with Connie he suggested it and well I kind of had a crush on you by the time we ended it” He smiles “Do you still love him” She nods “Yes I do” He smiles “Go to him and tell him you want to give it another go tell him you want to be with him” She nods “What if he says no” He smiles “Then he’s an idiot like you said we had some good times but a part of me always wondered why you ended it you didn't want to ruin your friendship but no risks means no gain” She nods “I guess your right thank you Eren” They both hug then she leaves he follows her out she turns to him “I'm happy for you Eren I'm sad also but follow your heart” He nods “You follow yours to” She nods “I will” She gets in her car and drives off. He climbs onto his motorbike and drives over to his mum’s house and to Mikasa.

It takes him about five minutes to get there he pulls up in the driveway and knocks on the door Carla opens it “Hello Eren” He smiles “Hey mum is Mikasa here” She nods “Upstairs” He nods “Thanks” She smiles “I'm going shopping” He nods “Have fun” She smiles and leaves the house. Eren jogs up the stairs to his old room now Mikasa’s room. He knocks on the door and Mikasa opens it” Eren it’s not Monday yet” He smiles “Hey” She smiles “Hey” He moves closer and kisses her then picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist he smile “Sasha came home her dads ill we broke up mutually she’s going to try and get back with Connie” She nods “Good” He nods “I love you”.

She smiles “I love you to” He smiles “We have the house to ourselves mum’s gone shopping” She smiles “Perfect” He nods “My thoughts exactly” He carries her to his old bed and lies her down he climbs on the bed and climbs on top of her and they start kissing again. Within two minutes their clothes are on the floor and there going at it. He starts kissing her neck and she moans she’s wanted this for so long now she’s finally got him. He then starts kissing her breasts then starts kissing down her chest. He looks up she has her eyes closed but she’s smiling so he smirks then starts kissing her thighs then he kisses her on the clit and she opens her legs wider he smirks “You enjoying yourself” She smiles “Keep going I need this Eren” He smiles I got ya” He starts licking her clit and she moans his name he smiles “Sshush your making too much noise” She laughs “Shut up and keep going that feels amazing” He laughs “Your insane” She smiles “Please Eren” He smiles “OK just keep it down” She smiles “I’ll try” He chuckles then keeps going a minute later she climaxes he licks it all up then he moves back up to her lips and they continue kissing again. They remain kissing until they have to break for air then there lying next to each other she lies on his chest “I want you inside me” He smirks then goes into his draw and pulls out a condom she takes the condom “No Eren you in me” He looks at her “Mikasa are you serious” She smiles “I love you were not young any more and you remember what I said about marriage and kids “He smiles “But” She puts a finger over his lips” “I'm 18 now on college to get in the way” He nods “I know but what about your life you know clubbing and holidays and stuff” She smiles “I'm not much for clubbing and your my life now you always have been” Besides “We can still go on holiday and stuff” He smirks “You’re sure this is all a bit fast don’t you think” She smiles “Eren I've waited eight years for you I want to marry you as soon as I can it’s only been you I've wanted”.

She climbs into his lap and kisses him “I've never been more sure in my life” He nods “OK” He lowers her onto the bed and then he enters her she wraps her arms and legs around him and they start going at it again they also continue kissing oh how much he loves kissing her and she loves it to. It doesn't take to long for them they both climax straight after each other then he rolls off her and lies beside her she crawls closer to him and he grabs the covers and pulls them over them. He wraps his arms around her waist “Your my soul mate” She smiles “Your mine” Then then fall asleep in each other’s arms even though it’s only 1pm. When Carla gets home she looks around they must have gone out. She puts all the food away then goes upstairs Mikasa must have some dirty clothes she might as well put a wash load on. She opens Mikasa’s room and pokes her head in she sees clothes all over the floor she then sees them cuddled up together she smiles then closes the door she smiles “Crazy kids”.

The wake up a few hours later she looks at him “Hey” He smiles “Hey yourself” they kiss again he smiles “I could lay here all weekend” She smiles “Me to” There’s a knock on the door “Dinners ready” Eren groans “Do you think she knows” She smiles “Does it matter” He shrugs “Not really” She smiles “Good” He nods “I think you’ve got some packing to do” She looks at him “Packing why where am I going” He grins “Your living with me” He smiles “Or you can continue living here” She smiles then kisses him “I’ll pack after dinner” He nods “Good idea after dinner I’ll ride home and bring my car” She nods “Don’t be too long” He smiles “You were out of my life for years I’ll be as quick as I can” She smiles “Good” They both get dressed he smiles she looks at him “What” He smiles “Oh I was just remembering one time years ago where we fell asleep together I woke up to your drool all over my t-shirt” She smiles “Probably fantasizing about you in my dreams” He smirks “Doubtful we were like six then” She smiles “Maybe I was dreaming into the future” He rolls his eyes “Weirdo” She smiles then they get dressed then go downstairs. Carla smiles “Already going at it I see” Both Eren and Mikasa are shocked she smiles “Nothing to be ashamed of I want grand kids so hop to it” Eren’s shocked “Mum” She smiles “Shut up” Mikasa smiles “Well be getting married hopefully before we have kids” Carla smiles “Marvellous”. Mikasa smiles “It’s been nice Aunt Carla but I’ll be moving out today” She smiles “Leaving so soon oh I see your taking her away from me already Eren” He shrugs “A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do and that’s to share his home with his soul mate” Mikasa nods “I agree” Carla smiles “Fine” After dinner Eren kisses Mikasa “I’ll be back in 30 minutes or so I haven’t used the car in a while now I remember it’s running low on fuel” She smiles “That’s OK I’ll start packing” He nods “OK” He leaves the house and Mikasa and Carla start packing.

Eren gets home then changes then he gets into his car luckily the gas stations only around the corner. He actually gets back to his parent’s house in 25 minutes. He opens the door he creeps upstairs and sneaks up behind Mikasa and wraps his arms around her waist “Hey soul mate” She chuckles “Hey yourself” He looks around “Ready to go” She nods “Yep” He takes some of her bags and she carries the others. He carries the bags to his BMW GTR, Whilst Mikasa says goodbye to Aunt Carla. Carla smiles “I enjoyed your company even if it was only three days” Mikasa smiles “I enjoyed it to but my soul mate has spoken” Carla chuckles “Has he now” Mikasa nods “He has” Eren comes back he hugs his mum “What are you two talking about” Carla smiles “About her soul mate taking her away from me” He nods “Oh yes souls must be together” Carla smiles “I see” Mikasa leans on Eren he smiles “We better go thanks for dinner we’ll be over again soon” She smiles “OK” Mikasa smiles “You should ask Hannes Out” Carla shakes her head “I don’t need advice from two kids” Eren chuckles “She’s right mum go for it” She smiles “Be gone with you” They both smile and get into Eren’s car. The traffics dead so they get back to Eren’s in about 10 minutes.

She unpacks her stuff then she stretches “I could do with a shower” He smiles “It’s the second door on the left” She smiles “I saw it want to join me” He smirks “Sure why not” He takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom he turns on the shower then turns around and she’s already naked he smiles “Beautiful” She smiles and then helps him out of his clothes. They enter the shower and after a few minutes of washing she starts kissing him and they start going at it again.

After the shower he carries her back to his room she already has her legs wrapped around his waist he lies her down and they go at it for a third time today. He smiles “I love you so much” She smiles “I love you more” He smiles “Not possible “She smiles “It’s possible He smiles “Negative” She smiles “OK we settle on both loving each other the same” He rolls his eyes “Fine” She whispers I love you more” He kisses her “I heard that” She smiles “So” He grins “Like I said earlier you’re a weirdo” She chuckles “Am not” He smiles “Am too” She smiles “I could always move back out” He smiles “Not a chance” She smiles “Make it worth my while” He smiles “I would do if you stopped talking”.


	128. Lost Memory Part 1 Who Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans have finally been beaten but Eren went missing he’s feared dead. He’s far from dead but he’s lost his memory. He returns to the walls to see if he can regain his memories to find out who he actually is

It’s been two years since the fall of the Titans there was a lot of death like there always is in war but eventually the day was won. There was some distressing news when everyone regrouped there was no sign of Eren Yeager. Although they searched for two whole days he was nowhere to be found. There was nothing to do but return to the walls. Eren was proclaimed MIA. At first Armin wouldn't admit he was gone but it’s been two years now so he has come to admit that he’s gone. Mikasa on the other hand also at first wouldn't admit it either she loved him she’d lost him once before and now again it was like some cruel twisted world where whoever she loved died her parents then Eren’s parents then Eren only for him to come back and now gone once again. But like Armin she’s now come to the conclusion that he’s gone.

Jean tried to talk to her at first he told her how he felt about her and she just glared at him and walked away after that he got the message it was Eren or nobody. Without Eren in her life her heart turned to ice or stone she trains eats sleeps leads soldiers then does it all over again. Armin, Hangi and Levi who she’s found out is her brother is the only people she talks to. It’s so sad because Eren is far from dead he’s only two days out from the walls but he also has no memory of who he is.

When Eren woke up two years earlier he couldn't remember who he was he didn't know his name he had nothing only the clothes on his back and his horse that woke him up it knew him but try getting anything out of a horse. He also carried blades and some gear not that he knew what it was used for or even how to use it. For over a year he lived in a cave and used his blades to catch food. After a year people started arriving not far from him they were suspicious of him at first. One man told him he was wearing the clothes of the scout corps of the military he asked the man if he knew him and the man said no and couldn't answer any of his questions. He eventually gave up as nobody knew him they were building a village so he helped them in return they helped him build a house of his own he told them to build it near the ocean he had no memories but something nagging him was telling him what to do so that’s what he did a house and a stable by the ocean. Eventually they had to name him he went with Matthias he had no idea why he just liked it. So from then on he was known as Matthias. He helped people he became a farmer a blacksmith, a miner whatever they villagers asked of him.

The kids took a liking to him for some reason they’d tell him stories about the Titans which seemed more like nightmare’s to him but they were also interesting. One of the kids was called Jacob he told Eren now Matthias many stories himself he told Matthias he wore the clothing of the scouts which he already knew Jacob loved the scouts they were hero’s there was always casualties but they did what needed to be done. Eren sighs “Jacob these scouts you love so much what makes you think I was one you said there were like three forces didn't you” Jacob smiles “You see that badge on your cloak and jacket that’s of the scouts” Eren nods “I still don’t remember anything and it’s been two years now” Jacob smiles “Maybe you should go back to the walls someone there will surely know who you are”.

Matthias sighs “I have stuff to do here you know that” Jacob smiles “I think you were an amazing scout you’re a fighter not a farmer or anything else you do here” Matthias sighs “How do you know I didn't just take these clothes” Jacob smiles “My dad says you have everything scars on you weapons, 3DM gear a horse the right clothing isn't that enough proof” Matthias sighs “Still I'm needed” Jacob smiles “You should visit the walls it’s like two days ride if nobody knows you then come back here your horse is strong it will get you there no problem” Matthias sighs “Why do you want me to go” Jacob smiles “You’re a scout there hero’s they fought against Titans there hero’s as I'm sure you are also” Matthias sighs “But why do you want me to go so badly” Jacob smiles “Like I said you’re a scout a warrior not a farmer you don’t belong here your deserve to be with the scouts exploring this world not being a villager who has no memory go to the walls someone is bound to know you. Tell me why do you think you haven’t regained your memory”. Eren shrugs “I don’t know” Jacob smiles “I have an idea you know nobody here where as at the wall someone will know you” Matthias sighs “Fine I’ll go”.

Matthias started packing he told the villagers he was going they were sad to see him go but they knew he must go. They gave him food and water for himself and his horse. Jacob advised him it would look better if he wore his scout’s uniform so he did even though it was a bit small for his now changed body. He’s told them he’d return if nobody knew him. Eren starts his two day journey he says goodbye to all the kids who seem to like him not that he knows why. He sets off to the walls to try and regain his memory. He passes other villages and he stops there for the night but like his own village nobody knows him either so he just moves on. He’s changed a lot in two years he wasn't exactly scrawny before but not exactly butch either now he’s full of muscles he’s also a great hunter not that he needs to hunt he still has food.

Half way through his second day he can see the walls there massive there amazing so tall built to keep out the Titans so Jacob says. Other than his body changing he also looks different he has long hair and a beard another think Jacob said the scouts didn't have it would only get in the way. It’s getting quite late now and Jacob said the gates always closed when it started to get dark so he speeds up he makes it inside the gates with minutes to spare.

He dismounts when he enters the walls he takes his reigns he sees people dressed like him although his clothes are small and pretty ripped but it should be OK he hopes. He approaches two men “Excuse me” They look at him “What do you want you look like a mess but you have a horse and you wear the clothing of the military not that you look like one you. You didn't steal those clothes off someone” Matthias shakes his head “No I didn't I think I'm a scout but I lost my memory I’ve lived outside the walls for two years” One of them looks closer at him “How old are you” Matthias shrugs “Like I said I have no idea who I am so I can’t answer that either I’m afraid can you tell me how to get to the scouts corps headquarters”.

The one who just spoke smiles “Follow me I’ll take you to Captain Hangi Zoe second in command” Matthias nods “Hangi I remember that name somehow” The man looks around “I thought you have no memory” Matthias shrugs “I don’t but the name sounds familiar that’s all”. The man nods and carries on and Matthias follows leading his horse. It takes five minutes to get to the Scouts headquarters. The man bangs on the gates and it’s opened then guys have a short discussion.

After a minute the man who led him turns to Matthias “Good luck kid” Matthias nods “Thanks” The gates open and the man that was talking looks at Matthias then motions him in they walk a short while then they stop at the stables and the cadet looks at Matthias “Your horse will be looked after” Matthias nods and a stable hand walks up and Matthias passes him the reigns. The cadet looks at Matthias “What’s your name” Matthias sighs “They call me Matthias I don’t know my real name” The cadet looks over his shoulder “You don’t know your real name” Matthias sighs “I lost my memory I don’t remember anything from before two years ago” The scout nods “Well you’re a scout although you look a lot different maybe Hangi can help you” Matthias nods that name again the guy knocks on a door and a women opens the door “What can I do for you cadet” The cadet points to Matthias “This cadet has arrived in the walls he has no memory of who he is but he’s wearing a scouts uniform”.


	129. Lost Memory Part 2 Left For Dead

Hangi opens the door so she can get a better look at the person in front of her something seems familiar about him but she doesn’t know what yet. Hangi turns around and walks back in the cadet tells Matthias he can go in so he does. Hangi walks to her desk and sits down and motions Matthias to do the same so he does. Hangi smiles “So you’re a scout who’s lost his memory just how long ago can you remember” Matthias “Sighs “I have no memory other than the last two years” She looks up “Last two years OK so you know nothing what is your name you must call yourself something” Matthias sighs “The villagers call me Matthias I lived in a cave for a year and hunted animals the villagers told me I was a scout but that was it”. 

She looks closely something is bugging her two years ago and her suspicion about him seeming familiar is bugging her she looks at his eyes green her eyes open wide in shock “Eren is that you” He sighs “I don’t know you are Hangi Zoe right” She nods He nods “I don’t remember anything you’re your name sound familiar somehow” She nods “Show me your left hand” He looks at her but does it anyways she looks at his hand she can see faint scars on his hands she can’t believe it she looks up “Oh My god Eren we thought you were dead”.

He nods “OK” She smiles “So where were you” He scratches his head “I came from the north took me two days to get here by horse my horse knows me so I guess it was mine” She smiles “So close” He shrugs “So who am I” She smiles “Your name is Eren Yeager you were a scout under our now commander Levi your best friends are Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman” Eren raises his head at Mikasa's name” He smiles “I know those names”. She smile “So you can remember tadbits of information it seems names mostly” He shrugs “Yes I guess so although I live by the ocean something was nagging me about it” She smiles “Well Eren you look tired I’ll find you a room” He nods “OK”.

She stands up and he does also and she leads him to a room and enters the room and he follows. There's not much a bed a desk that's all he really needs. She smiles “The bathroom's are outside and to the left you can't miss them welcome home Eren” He nods “Thank you Captain Hangi” She leaves him and he sits down on the bed he smiles his name is Eren Yeager he was a scout like Jacob said and he has to friends Armin and Mikasa he smiles at that and lies down. Hangi goes straight to Levi's office and walks in without knocking Levi looks up “Haven’t you heard of knocking four eyes” She smiles “Shut it shorty your not going to believe who's just arrived at headquarters” Levi rolls his eyes “Who” She smiles “Eren Yeager” Levi was only half listening but the mention of Eren's name gets his attention “Eren where's he been” She smiles “Two days away apparently but he's lost his memory I’ve told him his name he seems to know names that's all”. He nods “I see” She smiles “This is weird” He nods “Where is he now” She smiles “I put him up in a room he's resting he looked exhausted he looks different I guess you'll see soon” Levi nods “Let him sleep we better tell his friends we'll do it tomorrow morning”.

The next morning Mikasa and Armin are in the cafeteria with Jean, Connie, and Sasha when Hangi approaches them “Captains Ackerman and Arlert” They both look up she smiles since Eren left Mikasa's become a hard women barely talking to anyone hopefully with Eren's return it will break her cold heart she smiles “Commander Levi would like a word now” They both nod and follow her. Arfmin has seen Captain Hangi seems happy but even though he tries to get something out of the meeting she stays quiet” Hangi knocks on the door and Levi tells them to come in so Hangi opens the door and goes in followed by Mikasa and Armin. Levi's facing the window when they walk in “Sit down you two” They both sit down and Levi turns around and sits down “I have some good news” Armin smiles “Another missiosn”.

Hangi smiles “Better please let me tell them” Levi rolls his eyes “Whatever” She smiles “Eren's alive” There both shocked they'd both come to conclude that he was dead or he would have returned by now. Hangi continues “He arrived at headquarters last night but there's a problem he's lost his memory of anything before two years ago”. Mikasa's shocked she's finally given up hope and now this she looks up “Where is he” Hangi smiles “He's in the guest quarters he looks different long hair and a beard and muscle a lot of it” Levi looks up “Get him cleaned up” Mikasa stands up “I need to see him” Armin looks up “Where was he” She smiles “In the north not two days away” Mikasa's shocked “So close take me to him” Hangi nods “OK” Armin smiles “Let Mikasa see him first i'll get Sasha to give him a haircut” Levi nods “Good idea” Armin nods and leaves the room he's also shocked Eren's alive this is hard to comprehend he gave up on him as did Mikasa but now they find out he's alive and that he was so close to them.

Hangi leads Mikasa to Eren. Mikasa is still shocked by all this he's alive and she will see him again but he's lost his memory that's a problem but she doesn't care Eren the man she loves is back nothing else matters. Hangi stops outside the door and knocks “You awake Eren” Mikasa hears him reply “Yes he sounds different but it's him she knows it” Hangi smiles “You have a guest I’m coming in” She opens the door and steps in with Mikasa. He looks around and sees Hangi along with another women about his age not that he knows how old he is.

Something about her is just familiar she's attractive but the scarf is more familiar Hangi smiles “Eren this is Mikasa” He looks at her “Mikasa” She runs to him and hugs him she smiles “Eren It's really you” He nods “Apparently” Hangi smiles “I'll leave you to it” He nods and Hangi smiles and leaves the room. Eren looks at Mikasa “Mikasa” She's already crying she hasn't cried in nearly two years she looks at him “I thought you were dead” He uses his thumb to wipe away her tears “I don't know what happened” She puts both of her hands on his face and then kisses him. He pulls back “What ae you doing” She sighs “I'm Sorry it's just well I’m in love with you I have been for so long since you saved my life.... Before she can finish he speaks.

“Human traffickers kidnapped you and killed your parents” She looks at him “I thought you had no memories” He sighs “I don't really I have odd bits of information that just come to me” She smiles “you saved me even though you had no idea who I was” He nods “You saved me to” she nods “Yes the third kidnapper” He points to the scarf “I gave you that scarf” She nods “Yes” He nods “Were we close before” She stays quiet for a minute “Yes we were best friends but I loved you you at first wanted nothing more then to kill all the titans then overtime you changed” She smiles “I lost you one before but you came back then I lost you again I won't lose you again I never had the chance to tell you but I love you more then anything in the world your my whole world” He nods “I understand” She smiles “You need to cut your hair and get rid of that beard there both to long” He looks at her and she sighs “Did I say something wrong” He looks at her “Did I say that to you one time” She smiles “Yes years ago that beard doesn't suit you”.

He nods “not scouts issue or something” She smiles “Something like that it also covers your face” He nods “OK” She smiles “I never thought I’d see you again everyone said you were dead for ages I didn't believe them neither did Armin but eventually he lost hope” He nods “And you” She starts to cry again “Unfortunately I to thought you were gone to but only recently I’m sorry” He smiles “It's OK Mikasa” She looks up “It's not OK I gave up on the man I love” He sighs “You really love me” She nods “With all my heart” He nods “I seem to remember there was someone else who liked you had a crush on you it always annoyed me” She smiles “Jean but you called him... He smiles “Horseface” She nods “He approached me last year but I ignored him I love you and you alone” He nods “What If I didn't come back” She sighs “Then I never would have been happy”.

Armin goes to find Sasha he finds her with Connie he smiles “Sasha we need your barber expertise” She smiles “Who needs a haircut” He smiles “Your not going to believe it but Eren Yeager” They both look shocked Sasha smiles “He's alive” Armin nods “Yes he's with Mikasa now apparently he has long hair and a beard” Sasha laughs “Wow I’ll get to work then” Connie smiles “He's really alive” Armin nods “Yes but he has no memory from before two years ago” Connie sighs “That sucks” Sasha sighs “That's terrible”.


	130. Lost Memory Part 3 Returning Memories

Armin leads Sasha to Eren's room then he knocks where Hangi told him where Eren's staying the doors opened by Mikasa she smiles “Come in” Armin walks in followed by Sasha Armin's shocked he looks so different older but that might be the beard he's also put on muscles. He approaches Eren “Hey Eren” Eren nods “Armin right” He nods then hugs Eren “I'm so glad you’re alive” Eren nods “Me to” He then looks at Sasha “Your Sasha” She smiles “How did you know I thought you had no memory” He shrugs “It's mainly just names” she nods “I'm glad you’re alive” He smiles “Thanks Sasha” Just then there's another knock at the door and it's opened and in comes Levi with Hangi trailing him. Levi looks at Eren “What the hell have you done to your face” Eren smiles “Commander” Levi looks at Sasha “Get that crap off his face the hair well cut it shorter or whatever he wants but cut it shorter then it is now” Sasha nods “Yes Heichou” He turns back to Eren “Welcome back Eren or is it Matthias now”.

Everyone looks at Eren he smiles “The villagers had to call me something besides it sounds kind of cool” Mikasa smiles “Eren sounds better” He nods “I agree” Levi looks at Eren's clothes “A bit short aren't they” Eren nods “And very tight” Levi nods “Well get that seen to and we'll find you some clothes that will fit your new physique” Eren nods “Ok” Armin nods “I'll sort that out”. Levi nods “Very well” Armin's about to leave when Eren calls to him “Armin did we want to visit the ocean” Armin turns back “Yes we did why” Eren smiles “I have a house next to the ocean it was weird it was like I had a constant nagging telling me to do it something else was weird I tasted the water it tasted like.. Armin smiles “Salt” Eren nods “Yea” Armin turns to Mikasa “Told You” She smiles. Levi has no idea what they’re talking about so he just leaves followed by Hangi. Armin smiles “I'll see you later” Eren nods “Yea” Armin nods then leaves. Sasha turns to Mikasa “You’re not leaving” Mikasa shakes her head “I'm staying” Sasha nods “OK let’s get to it”. It takes a few hours t get the beard off and the hair short for some reason Eren went back to his old hair although a bit longer. When Sasha's done Eren takes off his shirt as he's itching like mad. Mikasa and Sasha sees his muscles and look at each other Sasha smiles “Much better” He nods not knowing if he means his hair or his body he saw them both looking but did nothing“Oh thanks” She smiles “You look normal again so no problem” She packs up her stuff and leaves leaving just Mikasa and Eren together again He stretches “That feels better” Mikasa can't keep her eyes off his chest she wants to just touch his muscles. She's broken from her thoughts by Armin re-entering the room with fresh clothes he also sees Eren's chest and smiles “These clothes should fit you and your muscular body” Eren smiles “I hope so the villagers made me do a lot Farming, Blacksmith, Miner, Mason I kind of did whatever they wanted me to” Armin smiles “Well at least you kept yourself fit” Eren nods “For a year I loved in a cave and just hunted then the villagers arrived and kind of took me in” Armin nods “Awesome” Mikasa smiles “Not so lazy any more” Eren nods “Yea I guess so”.

The rest of the day Eren gets checked out to see if he can still become a Titan he can’t not any more he doesn't understand but Hangi says she'll explain everything so he just leaves it at at that. Food is also brought to him. Hangi tells him he’s in good health and also tells him he’ll regain his memory overtime he tells her Jacobs theory and she agrees with him. Later on he’s given a new room but one for just him again not everyone knows he’s back yet and those that do have been sworn to secrecy the military police might still want him. It’s now night time and Eren’s in bed trying to sleep but he’s restless he’s having a nightmare he doesn't understand it although he thinks it might be a memory there’s a girl and boy being dragged away and a titan the girl looks like a younger Mikasa and the kid himself. Mikasa’s room isn't far from Eren’s new room she can’t sleep either ever since she heard Eren was alive she hasn't been able to think straight she gets up maybe she should see if Eren’s doing OK. She leaves her room and sneaks down the hall as she gets close to Eren’s room she can her him he seems restless. She doesn't have nightmares any more she doesn't know about Eren but with what happened with his memory she can’t be sure. She slips into the room he’s sat up in bed covered in sweat he has his eyes closed and he’s breathing heavily. She perches on the bed and touches his arm.

Eren opens his eyes “Mikasa” She smiles “Was it a nightmare” He covers his face with his hand “Not sure it felt so real a memory perhaps” She gets off the bed and goes over to the sink and wets a cloth then comes back and sits on the bed and passes his the wet cloth “Tell me about the nightmare” He wipes his face the sighs “It felt like years ago I'm being dragged away well I think it’s me and I think you are two were both young there’s a Titan and this women gets… She touches his arm “Eren that was a memory of your mother’s death” He looks at her “Death” She nods ”I'm afraid so” He sighs “I should have saved her” She grabs his hand “Eren we were kids we tried but she was trapped Hannes saved us” He starts to cry she climbs more onto the bed and wipes the tears away like he did for her earlier she sighs “You shouldn't blame yourself” He sighs “I had another nightmare before that a female titan killing a team I was there they all died protecting me” She sighs “Another dream of Levi’s squads death again not your fault” He looks at her “How can you say that it was my fault I could see myself about to bite my hand but the girl kept saying no trust us” She sighs and moves so she’s in his lap she grabs his face “Listen to me neither of those things were your fault” .

She goes to climb off but he grabs her hand “Stay with me please” She smiles that’s what she was coming to do she nods “OK” She climbs under the covers. He uses the cloth to wipe the sweat off himself before climbing under the covers and she immediately finds him and they hug They look at each other he sighs “That same titan that killed my mother came for us later I stopped it” She nods “You did” He nods and smiles I remember now that’s when my feelings for you started your important to me you’re all I've got other than Armin but your more important than even him like I’d be nothing without you” She smiles “She didn't know he felt that was about her yes he changed a lot after that Titan attacked not so rude to her he wouldn't get angry with her or try to push her away. But to actually hear his say he had feelings for her is a shock but did he still have feelings for her. He smiles and leaves over and kisses her she immediately closes her eyes but she also moves closer and kisses him straight back. She smiles “I love you Eren make love to me”. He looks at her “What” She smiles “Make love to me I want you I've missed you so much please Eren” He nods “OK” She quickly sits up and pulls her nightgown over her head and throws it on the floor she sees Eren’s sat up so she climbs into his lap again he lies backwards and she lies on top of him they start off by kissing there both new at this whereas Mikasa went sort of cold for Eren when village girls spoke to him he seemed to back off like he knew someone loved him it was strange like the ocean house thing he’s getting to know Mikasa all over again kiss by kiss she tastes amazing she’s also getting to know Eren again although when they were nine they did share a bed and she loved doing that mainly to keep warm and to help with nightmares but also because she loved him even back then. He kisses her for several minutes before he pulls back but only to move down to her neck she loves that to as does he her skin is so smooth she’s so beautiful a lot more beautiful than anyone in the village and what’s better is she loves him it will take time to remember everything but for now he’s enjoying himself and she seems to like it to. 

She can feel his tongue as he kisses and licks her neck when they were kids something like this would have made them run away screaming but now there much older she wasn't wearing a bra under her nightgown so her breast are on show for him he smiles and brushes his fingers over her nipples then he leans down and kisses her breasts first the left then the right and she feels like she’s in heaven she’s always dreamed about what it would be like and now she’s feeling it with the man she loves. She smiles “Have you done this before” He looks up “No have you” She shakes her head “No Keep going this feels amazing” He smiles and they starts kissing down her chest full of muscles he’s amazed she’s nearly as muscular as he is. It feels so nice she’s so amazing she loves him kissing her whole body it feels like bliss obviously she and Eren’s parents must have done this or they never would have been born same for Levi for that matter. After he’s kissed all the way down her amazing chest he goes back to her lips she grabs his hand and sticks it under her panties he looks at her and she smiles then kisses him and he kisses her at first she’s doing the job for him but he gets the picture and takes over and she’s loving it as it seems is he. 

She pulls down her panties and she’s fully naked she smiles “Take off your shorts” He nods and does it quickly and kicks them off the bed falling next to both their clothes. She climbs on top of him and they start having sex without the threat of the Titan there’s no reason to hold back. It doesn't take long for either of them and they both climax together he pulls out of her and she lies beside him. They both clean themselves up before they climb back into bed and cuddle up together then they fall asleep.

The next morning everyone’s in the main room eating everyone except Mikasa and Eren that is. Levi looks up “Where’s Mikasa and you know” Sasha shrugs “No idea” Hangi smiles “I’ll go look for her” Hangi gets up and leaves the main room she goes to Mikasa’s room now she’s a captain she has her own room as do all the captains. She sees the bed is empty the sheets are pulled back but no sign of Mikasa she smiles then closes the door and goes to Eren’s room she knocks but there’s no answer so she pokes her head in she sees clothes all over the floor she looks in the bed and sees Eren and Mikasa cuddling but asleep it’s not certain other than the fact there’s clothes all over the floor but she thinks they had sex. She closes the door and heads back to the main hall smiling.

She sits down again next to Levi. He look up “Well” She smiles “She’s asleep” Levi nods “OK” Then sees the smiles on Hangi’s face “Am I missing something” She shrugs “I never said she was in her own bed now did I” Levi nods “Oh I see she’s with Eren” Jean looks up “Eren he’s alive” Levi nods “Yep although he’s lost his memory” Hangi smiles “I think he’s getting it back they did the business last night I'm pretty sure of that” Sasha laughs “They had sex” Hangi shrugs “There was clothes all over the floor and they were cuddling and asleep what do you think”.

Jean sigh’s “That’s disgusting” Armin smiles “Poor Jean finally realised that Mikasa’s one true love has returned and it’s not him what a shocker” Jean sighs “What does she see in him” Armin smiles “More then she sees in you there friendship started through pain and loss it’s been built up with combined loss and love for each other although Eren never showed it I think he was in love with her eventually and we all know how long Mikasa’s been in love with him” Jean looks at him “How long” Armin shrugs “Well it’s my opinion she’s loved him the moment he killed to save her Eren changed before the end and love was there in a way I think neither wanted to tell each other in case something happened whilst the Titans were around” Levi nods “That’s understandable”. Jean just nods as does Hangi, Sasha and Connie nobody but Armin seemed to know just how long but he's there best friend and he's smart if anyone would know it was him.


	131. Lost Memory Part 4 Forgotten Dream

Mikasa wakes up first she smiles at Eren this is what she’s always wanted to be with Eren it’s been her dream to live free with him and now the Titans threat is over there’s no reason the dream can’t come true. She watches him as he starts to wake up himself she’s missed seeing him two years she hasn’t seen those green eyes that tanned skin him messy hair he opens his eyes “Hey” She smiles “Hey it’s morning now” He nods “Morning to you to hey can I ask you how old am I now” She smiles “Were both 18” He nods “Oh” She smiles “We better get up and get some breakfast before Sasha and Connie eat it all” He smiles “They do that a lot” She nods “There older but yea pretty much” He nods “So the titan are really gone” She nods “Yes for two years now you went missing the day we defeated them” He nods “Oh” She sighs “I missed you so much” He smiles “I’m here now”.

They both get dressed she smiles “I’ll have to go back to my room to change wait for me OK” He nods “OK” He only has to wait five minutes until he sees here coming around the corner apart from the spare set of clothes Armin brought several other pairs of clothes were brought to him whilst Hangi was checking him out. When she stops next to him she smiles “Ready” He nods “Yep” They walk to the main hall when they get there she smiles “I have to sit on the captain’s table I’ll see you later” He nods “OK” She grabs his t-shirt and plants a kiss on his lips before walking away leaving Eren embarrassed. He gets his own food and sits down people are looking at him not that he knows why he doesn’t recognize anyone really. A cadet sits next to him he looks up and recognizes the cadet who showed him to Hangi’s office two days ago the cadet smiles “You know Captain Ackerman” Eren nods “Very well apparently it’s still a bit foggy memory hasn’t fully returned” The cadet smiles “She’s very attractive but we heard she lost someone very close to her so she went kind of cold hearted apparently one of the captains asked her out she just glared at him until he walked away” Eren smiles “Your talking about Jean or Horseface as I used to call him well good and the person you’re talking about is me I went missing two years ago must have hit my head or something what must have caused my memory loss plus I should know how attractive she is we kind of you know last night”.

The cadet smiles “You’re a cadet right” He nods “Kind of a veteran cadet of sorts” He scratches his head I was there when we defeated the Titans” The cadet nods “That explains why I’ve never seen you until two days ago you look better without the beard and long hair” Eren smiles “Thanks what’s your name” The cadet smiles “Cadet Volks and you do you remember it now” Eren smiles “Yes it’s Eren Yeager nice to meet you Cadet Volks” Volks smiles “Karlston Volks” Eren shakes his hand “ Nice to meet you Karlston Volks” Karlston smiles “Likewise Eren so why horseface if I might ask” Eren grins “Have you seen the size of his face” Karlston smiles “Now that I think about it I do see the resemblance so a horse riding a horse shocking” Eren laughs “Thought you might that guy’s had a crush on Mikasa since we joined up but she loves me and I love her so screw Horseface”.

Eren’s eating with Karlston when another cadet stops next to him “Commander Levi would like a word Cadet Yeager” Eren picks up his tray “Catch you later Karlston” Karlston smiles “You to Eren” Eren smiles it’s weird being a cadet when everyone he knows is a captain. He smiles it’s weird but a lot of his memory has returned Jacob was right he just needed to be near loved ones and friends. Eren stops next to Levi “You asked to see me Heichou” Levni nods “Why are you over there” Eren raises his eyebrow “I’m a cadet aren’t I” Levi smirks “Oh yea you’ve been missing for two years” Eren nods “Yea” Levi nods “As you can see everyone on this table you know some more intimately then others” Mikasa rolls her eyes “Shut up brother”.

Eren’s stunned “Brother” Levi smirks “Yes found out she’s my little sister I’m surprised she didn’t tell you when you were fucking last night” Eren smirks “Had more important things on our minds probably no offense Heichou” Levi nods Hangi’s trying not to burst out laughing as in Sasha Mikasa seems o just smile but she agrees with Eren. Levi nods “Well sit down Captain Yeager” Eren’s shocked “I’m a captain when did that happen” Hangi smiles “About five seconds ago” Eren smiles “Oh” Eren finds a place next to Mikasa seems she was just waiting for him did she know so many weird things have happened she turns to him “Hi” He smiles “Hi” He whispers to her “What’s it like being his little sister” She smiles “It’s OK”.

Levi smiles “So Eren it is that now not Matthias” Eren nods “Yes Eren now” Jean is confused but says nothing Sasha must have told Connie. Levi smiles “So when did you last train” Eren smiles “Well whenever I trained last before I went on the last mission probably but I have to practice with a bow I’m a pretty cool hunter” Sasha smiles “You can hunt” Eren nods “Hunt, Skin animals, and track them I used the 3DM gear wasn’t hard to figure out” Levi nods “I mean fighting training” Eren nods “Well that would be two years ago I guess” Levi nods “Your training after breakfast two years isn’t good enough”. Eren nods “OK apart from hunting I also built my own house with the villagers help of course although I built most of the house and a stable I’m also a trained Blacksmith, Farmer although that sucked, Fisherman, Carpenter and much more” Hangi smiles “I take it that’s why your arms are like tree trunks” Eren shrugs “Was a farmer had to plough fields and move heavy machinery which I hate doing by the way”. Sasha smiles “You should see his chest and back I’m sure Mikasa’s seen everything of course” Mikasa smiles “Of course”.

Hangi smiles and Levi rolls his eyes “Levi smiles “Well at least you’ve not been idle in the two years you’ve been away that’s good because I won’t go easy on you” Mikasa smiles “I should do it” Levi rolls his eyes “Sis I want him to train not get swept off his feet then get seduced” Eren smiles “That’s not a bad idea” Levi rolls his eyes “Wrong it’s a bad idea now finish up your breakfast let’s say in 10 minutes show me your mettle” Eren nods “OK Heichou” Levi gets up and leaves as does most of the others leaving just Mikasa and Eren. He turns to her “Is that what would have happened” She smiles “You’ll never know will you” He smiles “OK”.

10 minutes later Levi and Hangi are sparing a lot of people are there to watch. Hangi is impressed Eren has improved he manages to drop Levi once with a move Sasha told him he only saw once before he mastered it against Jean Sasha says. After that the fight’s pretty much equal. Levi is the quicker of course Eren the stronger but it doesn’t stop Eren from landing on his backside for the 10th time. They’ve been sparing for over an hour now they both seem tired. Levi calls a stop “Not bad Eren Eren’s on his knees exhausted he nods “Thanks Heichou” Levi nods then walks off followed by Hangi. Eren lies on his back and Mikasa sits next to him “You OK”.

He sighs “Would have preferred sparing with you but I’m OK” She smiles “You want to go for a walk” He sits “Up “My legs hurt” She smiles “Only to the tree over there” He looks where she’s pointing he nods “I can make it there I think” she helps him up and they walk over to the tree he sits back down with his back to the tree and she sits in-between his legs. She rests her head on his chest their hands are intertwined she smiles “What’s your dreams in life can you remember” He nods “Well it was to end the Titans but I guess that’s done it was also to join the scouts and explore the world so other than that I’m not sure what about you” She sighs “Mine’s silly” He smiles “Tell me” She smiles “OK I want to live beyond the wall get married and start a family now the titans are gone I can do that” He smiles “That’s not silly at all it’s nice and like you said with the titans gone nothing’s stopping you” She sighs “I guess your right” He smiles “So who are you going to marry” She smiles and turns around and sits in his lap “I’d like it to be you” He smiles “Your serious you’d leave the scouts” She smiles “Eren I only joined to keep you safe I’ve always had this dream it’s always been you who I want” He nods “I see” She smiles “if I left would you come with me” He smiles “My goals are done and I do love you so OK I’ll come with you besides I’ve been away for two years although I always wanted to explore I’ll leave that up to Armin“ She smiles “OK lets go and resign then” He smiles “You mean now” She nods “The sooner the better” He sighs “My legs still hurt” She grins “That’s what you get for fighting Levi” Eren sighs “Like I had a choice in the matter” She shrugs “She smiles “We tell Levi now and then we can lie down and cuddle” He sighs “Fine” She gets up and helps him up again.

She smiles as she takes his hand “So we can live in your house right” He smiles “I guess so might have to do some extensions if you want to bring your own horse if you can that is” She smiles “Perfect come on” They arrive at Levi’s office and she knocks on the door. Hangi opens the door “Hey guys” Mikasa smiles “is he in” Hangi nods “Doing nothing as per usual” Mikasa nods then enters the room followed by Eren. Levi looks up” “What do you two want” Mikasa smiles “We both want to leave the scouts and live together in Eren’s house and make my dream a reality”.

Levi nods “The living with Eren getting married to him and having kids with him” Mikasa nods “That’s the one” Levi sighs “Your both captains now” Mikasa shrugs “Titans are gone Eren’s goal has been completed and me I only joined because Eren did and to keep him safe the threat of the Titans is gone so we want to leave” Levi looks at Eren “You to” He nods “Like she said my job was to kill the titans besides I’ve been away for two years I don’t know what’s going on and besides where she goes I go” Mikasa smiles “And I go where he goes” Levi sighs “Very well I can see you’ve made up your minds very well tomorrow your both free to do what you want”.

Mikasa smiles “Thank you brother you’ll be walking me down the aisle soon” Levi sighs “Do I have to” Mikasa and Hangi both say “YES” Levi sighs “Fine now scram” They go to the main room and tell everyone then they go back to Eren’s room and lie down in each other’s arms again. She smiles “One journey is coming to an end “ He smiles “And another one will start tomorrow” She kisses him exactly” They cuddle and quickly fall asleep.


	132. Love Triangle Part 1 Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s an 18 year old former jock who had his life ruined through injury causing him to give up the sport he loves and through heartache. He owns a music store. A girl Petra meets him one day whilst he’s out walking they become quick friends little does he know she’s had a crush on him since high school and college what she finds out is he won’t return that love as he’s in love with Mikasa Ackerman and throughout high school and college tried to get her attention with no success or so he thought. But when Petra and Eren start dating things change and it becomes a love triangle between Eren, Mikasa and Petra who will Eren choose to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a different side of Mikasa not really made her like this much it will go into more detail of her in later chapters i keep saying that he thinks he doesn't get her attention but all will be revealed later
> 
> hope u like this story it's a different twist to what i usually do but oh well

Eren Yeager is 18 years old a former footballer at high school and college. Until his injury he loved everything about football watching it playing. Since he was five he played football with his two friends Connie and Tommy. The three of them travelled around Germany watching football match. They were all great footballers Eren being the most talented of course. They both agree Eren would go professional they also hoped they would also. When they went to high school they all joined the school football team. Eren quickly became the best player and also became the captain who also took all spot kicks and most free kicks.

Off the field Eren was also smart not genius smart like his other non-football friend Armin but pretty smart for a jock. He also attracted a lot of attention from girls not that he cared that much. There was one girl that he liked her name was Mikasa Ackerman she was of Japanese descent she was smoking hot in his opinion he’s known her since play school she’s always been popular and pretty in his opinion he also went to the same primary school and high school as her but it wasn't until high school that he really noticed how beautiful she actually was. Throughout high school he tried to get her attention with no success or so he thought. By the end of high school he started to lose hope but would never fully give up she dated a lot so that was always hard to watch. What he didn't know was there was a girl who was as much infatuated in him as he was in Mikasa Ackerman her name was Petra Ral she noticed him early on in high school and quickly gained a major crush on him not that he noticed. He’d see Mikasa get boyfriends but they would only last weeks or a month she always ended it though. He always wished it was he who was dating her he wasn't shy or anything so he doesn't know why he just didn't talk to her but he never did he’d see the guys she dated and think she could do better.

Petra on the other hand would watch Eren play football the game he loves so much she’d smile watching him it was like she was a little girl not a teenager he was an amazing player to her fast, strong, skilful, a perfect footballer he also had the body of a Greek god in her opinion. She’d see him staring at another girl her name was Mikasa Ackerman not publicly said but most guy’s opinion as Hottest Girl in school. Petra was kind of jealous of her she dated so often it was unreal guys would drool all over her to please her and she’d soak it all up it made her so mad. Then there was Eren who seemed to try so hard to get her attention other than actually talking to her and she didn't even notice it was like was she blind or something. In her opinion he’s like the hottest guy in school a football expert with a killer body also pretty smart it was like best of both worlds but she never even looked at him it so infuriated her even though in a way she was glad because she liked him. She thought he was drop dead gorgeous and she wasn't the only one but it seemed Eren only really wanted Mikasa to notice which was just futile. Petra would see Eren’s face when Mikasa got a new boyfriend and although she had a crush on him she got mad at Mikasa for dating trash as she thought they were. It was quite obvious Eren was infatuated by Mikasa and it hurt to see him sad when Mikasa would date someone new and although she liked him she couldn't even pluck up the courage to talk to him.

The last year of high school brought a lot of misery to Eren a year that would almost break him. At first it started of nice Eren hadn’t dated at all although girls liked him none actually asked him out. When Mikasa got a new boyfriend though someone finally did her name was Natalia Martinez one of the cheerleaders of the football team she asked Eren out and at first Eren said he’d think about it but after a day he agreed to go out with her. Petra was devastated when she heard about it Natalia was a nice girl she guessed but there was rumours about her cheating on past relationships and also of her being bi-sexual. On the field everything was great or so it seemed. Eren had been with Natalia for most of the last year of high school they started slow as Eren was new to dating. But after four months of dating her they slept together. For Eren everything seemed great a girlfriend to take his mind off Mikasa and football was great. He had no idea that Natalia had actually been cheating him from day one with both boys and girls. Petra knew as did a few other people she so wanted to tell Eren but she didn't. Natalia even tried it on with Mikasa but she blew her off she only date’s guys at least that was something. It’s now two months before high schools over and Eren’s playing against a rival school there’s a lot of bad blood between Eren’s school Titan High and Trost High every time they play there fights, injuries, sending’s off the games are always heated encounters. During this encounter it’s already been bad. Both teams have had a player sent off for fighting plus two injuries for Eren’s team it’s half way through the second half and Eren’s running down the wing with the ball he’s just about to cross the ball to Tommy when out of nowhere two rival players slide in from each side slamming into Eren’s knee studs go into his leg he screams out in pain as he falls to the ground the ref immediately sends off both players but Eren’s stretchered off the pitch with his hands covering his face.

He’s immediately send to hospital and he’s told his injury is serious so serious in fact that he’s told he’ll never be able to play again. The sport Eren’s loved since he was five has betrayed him all his potential wasted his dreams of becoming professional down the drain because of two stupid idiots from a rival school. What was also worse was there were scouts watching Eren at the match. Whilst Eren’s in hospital suffering his girlfriend is cheating on him yet again in another threesome with a girl and a guy she even rubs salt in Eren’s wound by sending him pictures as well as telling him she’s dumping him. He couldn't believe it he cared about her deeply maybe even loved her and this is how she treats him did she ever care for him he doesn't know he’s in so much pain right now both physical and emotional pain.

When he returns to school a week later on crutches everything changed not only for him but for Natalia also. For Eren there was shock and sadness and pity. When Connie and Tommy found out he’ll never be able to play again they were shocked and devastated the rest of the team and the coach thought so also. Everyone knew about Eren’s love for football it was such a shock for them to know someone they knew who had so much potential had his dreams ruined by two idiots. People also found out about Natalia and her cheating. When Petra found out about Eren’s injury she was mortified she didn't watch the game as she had a doctor’s appointment so missed it she also heard about what Natalia did to Eren on the worst day of his life. Before Natalia got with Eren she was well liked that is apart from the people who knew about her history but when she posted pictures on-line There was many rumours around school but the fact she cheated on him whilst he was playing football and more recently whilst he was in hospital a shock for most people and that’s why the whole school turned on her she was thrown off the cheerleaders squad not that she took part much any ways.

After her exams Natalia Martinez moved away and was never heard of again not that anyone cared. Eren had to pick himself up and move on he didn't watch Connie or Tommy play or any of his team mates and they knew why they understood his pain. In college Eren again tried to get Mikasa’s attention and again he failed or so he thought. Petra went to college with him and still had a crush on him but still couldn't pluck up the courage to talk to him. Eren had to find new hobbies to take his mind off everything he’s always loved music so he taught himself to play the guitar with help from on-line courses. He quickly mastered it and so when College started he enrolled to do a music course and he also chose Business Administration as he’d already decided he’d open up a music store as soon as he could so studying music and business admin seemed like a good idea.

Petra still watched him maybe it was stalking to some people not that Eren noticed but to Petra was like a celebrity to her he became a footballer and mastered it then he became a musician and mastered that two . She’d see him play his guitar at the park sometimes after college he’d always sit leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and he could play anything without looking at the guitar he’d play heavy metal, rock, even some classical it was like whatever he did he mastered well except getting Mikasa’s attention he failed at that she thought. Petra’s friends Hangi also knows she liked Eren and has tried many times to get her to just talk to him saying “What’s the worst that can happen”. Eren joined the gym as he was advised during his stay at hospital he could walk properly although he had to wear a brace most of the time and always whilst he was at the gym his knee hurt but he worked through the pain the same thing happened when he went jogging or it rained.


	133. Love Triangle Part 2 Plucking Up The Courage

It’s now a few months after college with his dad’s help Eren got his music store he sold many things there such as LP’s CD’s DVD’s and even music posters. Armin is co-owner but doesn't work there that much as he has his own job. Connie and Sasha Connie’s girlfriend both work at the store. Petra’s never been inside the shop although she’s walked past it many times when she’s looked in she’s noticed it’s very popular with all generations old and new. One day after more nagging from Hangi she finally agrees to speak to him when she enters the store she sees for once it’s pretty quiet that should make things easier. Plus it’s Only Eren today she looks around the store she looks at the Adema albums but she has them both she then moves onto Evanescence but there’s only one album there and she has it so she approaches Eren at the counter “Hello Eren” He looks up “Erm Hello do I know you” She smiles “Not really but we went to high school college together” He nods “Now I think about it you do seem familiar you was always with that girl with glasses the weird science girl”.

She laughs “That’s Hangi my best friend and yes she’s crazy but don’t tell her I said that I'm Petra, Petra Ral nice to finally meet you Eren” She sticks out her hand he smiles before shaking her hand “Eren Yeager” She smiles “I know and I'm sorry about your injury I saw you play you were amazing professional material” He looks down “Thanks I guess” She sighs “Oh I'm sorry” He smiles “It’s OK” She smiles “So I was wondering can you order like new albums in I looked before and you only have one Evanescence album in and I have that already” He smiles “Yep we can order albums in or should I say I can” She smiles “Well can you order me the album The Open Door” He nods “Sire not a bad album that” She smiles “I know” He starts typing and after a minute he smiles “All done the album should be here within the week it would normally be £7.99 but with booking it will be £12.00 is that OK” She nods “That will be fine” He nods “Anything else” She smiles “Well yes you want to go for a coffee” He smiles “You seriously asking me that it’s like the worst chat up line in history”.

She smiles “So” He laughs “You serious” She nods “Yep I've had a crush on you since high school so how about it” He smiles “That’s a long time besides I have a shop to run” She smiles “When’s Connie coming in” He raises and eyebrow “How do you know he works here are you stalking me” She grins “Do you want me to stalk you it might be fun” He rolls his eyes “Did you escape the Looney bin” She smiles “I'm not insane I got tested” He smirks “Oh really and why would you need to be tested” She grins “Can’t tell you so when’s he getting back or coming in” Before Eren can answer the front door opens and Connie comes in Eren nods “Right now” She nods “Perfect let’s go” Eren smiles “Connie going on lunch” Connie looks up and sees them both and smiles “OK” Eren grabs his coat and follows her out of the store and they walk to the nearest coffee shop.

After they order there drinks and food they sit down. Petra smiles “I've been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you for years” He nods if he’s honest he’s been trying to do that for Mikasa “Oh really” She nods “Yea I used to watch you play I'm sorry again for what happened both on and off the pitch” He looks at her “Oh you mean her” She nods “Natalia yea did you hear the rumours about her” He sighs “I don’t listen to rumours” She nods “Maybe you should have this time it would have saved you from getting hurt by her” He nods “OK so what do the rumours say” She sighs “She’s cheated on everyone she’d ever dated it was no different with you I hate to say this but she cheated with you from day one” Just then the food and drinks arrive he takes a drink of his hot chocolate then sighs “Your serious” She nods “Unfortunately apparently she was also b-sexual” He sighs “Shit I was such an idiot” She sighs “You’re not an idiot she took advantage of you” He sighs “I really cared for her do you think she ever cared for me” She shrugs “Knowing what she did posting pictures on-line I doubt it” He sighs “She really did that” She nods “Yes I'm sorry to tell you but you needed to know so I told you” He just nods.

They eat their food and drink there drinks without talking she feels bad for him and he feels shocked. They leave the coffee shop and they head back to his shop she looks at him “Eren do you even think you’ll date again” He looks at her “Who knows maybe why” She smiles “Would you like to go out with me then” He smiles “Your pretty blunt you know that” She shrugs “I'm just plucking up the courage and well I have had a crush on your for years I'm nothing like that Skank Natalia” He nods “I see” She smiles “So how about it we’ve already had our first date” He raises his eyebrow “We have “ She smiles “Yea a lunch date” He nods “Oh” They continue walking in silence he looks at her she’s pretty very pretty but he still wants Mikasa but she has ignored him for over six years what else can he do he sighs “OK I’ll go out with you” She smiles “Really that’s great so when do you get off work” He smiles “I haven’t dated much but usually dates are like supposed to be every few days or something not twice in a day” She smiles “That’s the usual but I want you to go to the cinema with me after work” He smiles “Oh and see what” She smiles “You decide” He laughs “What If I chose something you don’t like” She smiles “What about that new film “Revenant it’s won Oscars and that stuff story sounds interesting how about that”.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow “You like that kind of thing” She smiles “I'm open to most genre’s” He nods “I see well I guess I could watch it” She smiles “Cool when do you get off work” He smiles “6:45” She smiles “Cool I’ll meet you outside the shop at 7:00” He nods “OK” She smiles “I’ll get the food you buy the tickets” He chuckles “Oh I buy the expensive things” She smiles “I'm not cheap you know” He rolls his eyes “OK deal” She smiles “Cool well I’ll see you later” He nods “OK”. She jogs off in a different direction from him he’s still a bit confused “What the hell just happened” He sighs She’s a nice girl but he still wants Mikasa. She said she couldn't pluck up the courage to talk to him well he’s the same with Mikasa he knows he’s in love with her his friends says he’s an idiot to think that but he doesn't care so why did he agree to go out with Petra he sighs again then gets back to his shop and gets back to work.

Petra smiles as she walks home “That went surprisingly well lunch date to cinema date” She can’t actually believe she said yes maybe he’s just lonely or maybe he’s finally given up on little miss perfect Mikasa after six years of failing to get her attention. She smiles at that she’s not jealous well she doesn't think so well maybe a little bit. When Eren was with that skank Natalia he still stared at Mikasa probably didn't care if Natalia saw or not. Maybe she thought he was cheating on her well she knows he wasn't he seemed to be enchanted by Natalia which must have broken his heart when she told him how often she cheated on him. Why she even told him about all the cheating still confuses her but he did need to know she guesses. She knows that if they do start dating she’d never cheat on him she’s enchanted by him if she’s honest. She sighs though what if he hasn't given up on Mikasa what if he’s in love with her although that’s weird seeming they've never spoken before why else would you stare at someone for so long. She hopes he isn't in love with Mikasa because she wants him to like her maybe in time love her not Mikasa. She sighs then smiles when she enters her flat and then bedroom “Time to find out and time to find a nice outfit to wear” She’ll have to tell Hangi of course she tells Hangi everything she smiles “Petra 1 Mikasa 0” She laughs.

Eren’s in the store it’s got pretty busy now so that’s keeping his mind off things. After an hour the complete opposite has happened the store’s quiet so he has time to think again which sucks. Connie smiles “So was that a lunch date you had with Petra Ral” He smiles “I guess” Connie smiles “So you've finally given up on Mikasa” He sighs “I don’t know” Connie sighs “Come On Eren it’s been six years she’s not even noticed you move on Petra’s nice isn't she” He sighs “Yes she is she said she’s had a crush on me since high school” Connie laughs “Seriously” He nods “Yea were going to the cinema tonight” Connie nods “Two dates in one day Wow well good on you buddy you need it” Eren just nods but doesn't really reply he loves Mikasa he doesn't know why it’s just a fact that he does and he can’t tell anyone so why date Petra he doesn't understand this he likes her she’s nice and kind but loving her he doubts it he doesn't want to hurt her or anything so why date her in the first place.

It’s now 6:00 and Petra’s all dressed up she’s wearing nice black tights with a short black mini skirt and black t-shirt with a Jean jacket it’s blue but that’s OK she leaves her house and it should take her about 30 minutes to get to Eren’s music shop. She could always go inside and wait inside if it’s too cold. Then she sighs she doesn't want to come off to needy. She walks slower to the shop she even stops off for a cup of coffee she sits down and drinks it. She finally arrives at the shop at 6:40. Connie sees her first and smiles “Eren hot babe at 12:00” Eren looks at Connie then looks outside and sees her outside she looks very nice he can’t deny that. The last customer leaves so he turns to Connie “Get lost Connie see you tomorrow” Connie laughs “Ouch Eren Ouch” Eren rolls his eyes “Shut it Baldy” Connie laughs then grabs his coat and bag “Laters Kimosabe” Eren nods “Laters Baldy” He then starts closing down the tills then shuts everything down he turns off the lights then grabs his own stuff. He opens the door then closes it and puts down the shutters then he turns to Petra “Hey” She smiles “Hey you ready to go” He nods “Yep erm you look nice” She smiles “Thank You”.


	134. Love Triangle Part 3 Noticed

Eren and Petra have been going out for two months now. After a month the slept together they both enjoyed it. By now Petra’s in love with Eren she knew it could happen. Eren likes her she’s hot, smart, very kind and he loves being around her but he doesn’t think he’s in love with her he’s not even sure if he ever will. Petra knows this and it makes her sad, she still has a suspicion that he loves Mikasa but she can’t get her head why he does she doesn’t even notice him. Eren during this time joined a new gym closer to his work. As well as the gym he’s also took up boxing like everything else he’s already mastered it.

Mikasa actually goes to the gym he’s joined not that he’s noticed yet. One day whilst he’s there she’s there with her friend Annie they see Eren walk in he’s been coming to the gym for about two months now according to Annie who comes here a lot he’s here most days. They both know that he used to be a footballer at high school until his injury they can see the proof by the knee brace he always wears when he comes here. He can move fine. Mikasa’s notices that if he overworks his legs he cringes a lot but he never gives up. He uses the treadmill a lot and he really pushes himself. When he’s worked on his legs he always switches to his fists most of the time when he trains he does it topless. It’s not the first time she’s watched him train he’s kind of hard to miss with his perfect abs and muscled torso not to mention his muscled arms and his cool tattoo’s he’s got on his shoulders and arms and one across his back then there’s his legs there also muscled and then there’s his knee brace caused by those two idiots who ruined his life just because the two schools hate each other.

She’d see him around high school and college his name around high school until the injury was the next professional footballer hero she’d see him play a few times he was very good. That was until that disaster of a match against their heated rivals. His dreams ended that day and she felt sorry for him to be unable to play what you love doing must be hard to do. He was kind of a football celebrity around school. There was also plenty of girls who liked him not that he seemed to pay much attention until that Natalia Martinez asked him out in her opinion the slapper of Trost the girl who had no morals who would sleep around with pretty much everyone she ever tried to hit on her once of course she told Natalia to go fuck herself. She’s heard the rumours about her cheating and Eren was no exception. Eren didn’t seem to know about the rumours or chose not to listen to them he really should have and saved himself the heartache. She was even cheating on him whilst he was playing whilst he got injured and was in hospital she even sent him pictures of her with another girl and boy that was disgusting and uncalled for then to post them online. 

After the injury and the heartache he seemed to become more withdrawn. It was understandable he had to change his life around. He did by becoming a musician and a pretty good one from what she’s heard. She kind of thought he was like a robot in a way whatever he undertook he seemed to master it was quite an achievement really. She’s watching him know using the weights and it gives her Goosebumps she’s dated a lot not as much as that slapper Natalia but she’s dated a lot but none of them lasted they just didn’t seem right to her in the case of Jean Kirstein he was to clingy and too full of himself or in the case of Matthias Kertz a drunk who took his anger rout on her until she couldn’t take any more and ended it with him. She’s now 18 years old she hasn’t dated much since college ended she’s had enough of wasting her time with useless boyfriends. She continues watching him she knows he has someone Petra Ral, Annie said the small red head who’s now Eren’s girlfriend seems to be all over him. For some reason Mikasa felt sad for him she knows what it’s like to have a clingy boyfriend.

She thinks Eren’s too good for Petra maybe Petra knows this and that’s why she’s so clingy. Hangi works at the gym as a fitness instructor she sees Eren and she like him to he has an amazing body but she won’t get in-between him and Petra she also sees other girls from college staring at him such as Annie and Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa in particular can’t seem to take her eyes off him. Petra’s told her that Eren’s tried to get her attention for over six years but failed but it seems maybe it didn’t fail altogether.

Eren after using the weights leaves the equipment room and head into the boxing area he starts by taking off his soaked t-shirt and using a towel from his bag to dry himself. He pulls out a bottle of Lucozade sport and drinks half the bottle before he pulls out his boxing equipment. He starts off by using the punching bag. He’s noticed that Mikasa actually comes to the gym he’s just continued with his workout six years is enough and what has he got to show for it. He knows that Petra's best friend Hangi works here she helped him out when he joined sorting out a knee brace for him she gave him instructions of what to do and not to overdue it he sometimes listens but not always. Other then Hangi he keeps his head down ignoring most people. Most of the time leaving in more pain then when he arrived. Today he's feeling OK he's getting better at boxing hopefully he'll master this also like everything else he seems to try.

Later on after Eren's gone home Petra meets up with Hangi who's just finished work Hangi tells Petra about Mikasa and it makes Petra mad she groans “Why can't Eren love me what's so special about her yea she's not like that Skank Natalia but she's still a slapper” Hangi sighs “Cut that out it's not nice to insult someone” Petra shrugs “Whatever” Hangi nods “Well I have to go I’ll see you later” Petra just nods she's still angry. She looks through the window and sees Mikasa with her friend Annie and she punches her hand Eren's been at the gym now for two months and now she notices him she's so pissed off. She sees there leaving so she waits for them to come out.

Annie has already walked off in a different direction it's just Mikasa checking her phone so she walks up to her “Mikasa” Mikasa looks up “”What do you want Petra” Petra glares at her “Stop staring at my boyfriend” Mikasa smiles “Jealous are you” Petra snarls “You make me sick Eren's liked you for years ever since high school six damn years he tried getting your attention and you ignored him do you know how long he's known you I’ll tell you since play school right through till college now I love him I’ve had a crush on him since high school just as long as he's had a crush on you. Now I know he doesn't really want to be with me he wants you god knows why you slapper but he's mine so leave him alone you got that bitch. She storm off leaving Mikasa surprised and shocked.

Mikasa walks over to the bus stop and sits down nobody else is there which is good. She can't believe Eren actually likes her and has for so long it's s surprise she's never spoken to him she knows a lot about him though he owns his own music store and his friend Armin co-owns it with him and Connie and Sasha work with him. She can't believe he wants to be with her and not Petra she's seen them together they seemed good together but now after what Petra said she remembers that Eren does seem like he'd rather be anywhere else now she knows why. Six years he's liked her it's just so unreal she had no idea he's tried getting her attention but he doesn't do it now which is weird. She noticed him he was an amazing footballer the best in the team how could she not notice someone of his potential. She's dated a lot as Annie knows but none of them seemed right. He likes her why would he want to be with her she's nothing special.

Although it's bizarre it's also nice that someone wants to be with her he's her type she thinks but he's with Petra. She's also confused if Eren likes her then why is he still with Petra. Petra loves Eren but he doesn't love her its weird. She smiles Eren has a great body Annie's told her to stop drooling not that she does but she knows what she means she smiles again and wonders what it would be like to kiss him to hold him in her arms to feel his warm body on here for there tongues to meet for him to be inside her it's all so weird she's blushing like crazy she shouldn't be thinking these things especially as he's with someone else. Annie would laugh her ass off if she found out what she was just dreaming about. She'd just laugh and say stop dreaming it and just go for it. She smiles she's never fantasized about anyone until now. She never fantasized about any of her previous boyfriends so why is she now fantasizing about Eren Yeager a boy who is with someone else not that it seems he wants to be. She then remembers what Petra said about him wanting to be with her not Petra and she smiles just then her bus arrives so she gets on the bus and goes home.

The next day Eren's in the shop it's a slow day he didn't get much sleep yesterday but he can't remember why. Petra's been acting weird lately being more clingy especially last night and other times when there lying in bed and she gets into a bad mood does she know he still liked her. He doesn't stare at her as much any more since college she's not dated he wonders why sometimes. Someone that beautiful should never be single is everyone blind or something. He opens up a box of new albums that have arrived he puts the into genre's Metal, Rock, Pop, Classical, Movie soundtracks and so on. 

Mikasa looks into the shop apart from Eren the shops empty must be a slow day. When she got home she took a shower before going to bed but she couldn't sleep she couldn't stop thinking about Eren and his amazing body she didn't do anything other then think about kissing him again and touching his amazing body she did wonder what it would be like to sleep with him there bodies colliding together there lips crashing together their tongues battling against each other and him inside her and how amazing it would feel to feel his tongue tasting her whole body. She fell asleep with a massive smile and her face bright red. Now she's outside the shop she bites her lower lip she wants him so bad right now she doesn't care about Petra at all or that he's in a relationship. She opens the door and steps inside the shop. He doesn't seem to notice her even though there was a bell that lets you know someone's entered the shop. She walks straight up to him. She watches him for a few seconds he seems to be typing in the new albums she speaks first “Hello Eren”.


	135. Love Triangle Part 4 Lust

Eren heard the door to the shop but he's busy typing in the new albums into the spread sheet he created it's only when he hears his name that he looks up and there she is Mikasa Ackerman the girl he's in love with standing right in front of him six years he tried to get her attention with no success and now she's right in front of him. He looks at her again speechless then he finally speaks “Erm Hi” She smiles “Nice place” He smiles “Thanks” She smiles “Not busy today that's unusual” He shrugs “Not right now it isn't She nods “I'm sorry about your knee” He raises his eyebrow “My knee” Then he smiles “Oh right thanks I guess”.

She smiles “I saw you play you were amazing” He's stunned she did notice him this is weird” He scratches his head “You thought I was amazing” She nods “Yes best player on the team I saw the tackle what were they thinking” He sighs “I'd rather not talk about that” She nods “Sorry it must be hard my older brother had the same thing happen to him” He nods “Sorry to hear that” She nods “You know him well you must have seen him at college coach Levi” He nods “I kind of pulled away from football after what happened but yea I knew off Coach Levi so he's your bro aye” She nods “Yes”. He just nods.

She smiles “I spoke to your girlfriend Petra yesterday” He nods “Oh” She smiles “She told me many things” He gulps “OK” She smiles “Your very attractive Eren” He's stunned about all this “OK” She smiles “It's lunchtime right” He nods “So” She smiles “You need a break” He raises an eyebrow at her she smiles and walks to the door and flips the sight to closed then walks back to him. He looks at her “What are you doing” She smiles and goes around the counter and takes his hand “Come with me” He can't believe what's going on but he allows himself to be dragged into the back room by her. When there in the back she lets go of his hand and just kisses him on the lips. He licks his lips then kisser her straight back they continue kissing for a minute then she jumps into his lap and she wraps her legs around his waist. He leads her over to the table and she sits on the table and they continue kissing he can't believe he's actually kissing Mikasa after all this time it feels so nice he lips are amazing she's so beautiful. 

He always wondered what it would be like and now he's actually doing it. She also can't believe it he tastes so good a better kisser then she hoped. She still has her legs around his waist after a minute she stops kissing him and pulls back. She grabs his hand and sticks it up her Jean skirt onto her panties at first he's shocked but then he starts rubbing her clit through her panties and she's loving it she then grabs his hand again and slips it down her panties and he continues rubbing her clit. She smiles “Oh that feels so good” She then lies back so she’s lying down on the table at first he does nothing then he slides down her panties and brings her closer which she obliges he lowers his head and starts licking it feels so nice she's so beautiful she smiles she can feel his tongue inside her and it feels amazing just as good as she hoped it would.

She knows she won't last long and she doesn't she can feel her body relaxing and knows she's just experienced something amazing. She smiles “I want you in me again stick your cock in me” He nods and pulls out a packet on condoms from his pocket and undoes his jeans and sticks the condom on before he moves forward and lowers himself into her and they start thrusting. She sits up and grabs his face and they start kissing again. She never expected this to happen but she's glad it's happening especially after yesterday at the gym and what she was thinking last night she's also surprised that he's this good she knows he hasn't dated much. Their tongues clash together and it feels so nice she feels him inside her and everything is perfect. He's kissing her and this just feels amazing her body is amazing her skin so soft it feels so right but also wrong he's with Petra after all but he has always wanted Mikasa and now he has her. Sex with Natalia was OK sex with Petra was a lot better but sex with Mikasa feels like bliss licking her pussy earlier was amazing he took a gamble as neither Natalia or Petra would let him go down on them but Mikasa enjoyed it as did he.

Now he’s inside her it feels amazing he knows he won’t last long and he’s right he climaxes and she does a few seconds later. He stops kissing her and pulls out of her he can’t exactly drop the used condom in the bin Connie or Sasha might see so he rushes to the bathroom and flushes it down the toilet then he comes back out She grabs his t-shirt again and they start kissing again for a few minutes then they pull apart and they straighten out there clothes. She kisses him again then they go back to the front of the shop she goes straight to the front door changes the sign back to open then she leaves.

Eren’s confused about all what just happened six and a half years he’s imagined what it would be like and now he actually did it. She’s so beautiful her skin so white so soft she was even better then he imagined her to be. He can still taste her lip barm on his lips it tastes like cherries he knows what they just did was wrong in so many ways but it felt so right to him he sighs he’s with Petra he knows that but he doesn’t love her he loves Mikasa he has for years. Yes Petra is beautiful anyone can see that but he wants Mikasa. Connie once asked him why he loves her he found out a few weeks ago and when he asked Eren he couldn’t really answer him because he didn’t know himself. Now he’s been with her once he wants it again to touch her amazing body to feel her bare skin on his her lips on his again he still can’t believe it happened he’s still trying to get to terms with the fact that she did notice him.

After Mikasa left the shop she went straight to Annie’s and told her everything and Annie laughed like crazy “So how was it” Mikasa smiles “It was amazing he’s amazing I loved every second of it nobody’s ever made me feel like that before” Annie laughs “You do realize he’s with Petra” Mikasa shrugs “I know and don’t really care I like him but something Petra said is now bugging me she said that Eren likes he not her he wants to be with me do you think maybe he’s like in love with me or something” Annie shrugs “No idea but what if he does” Mikasa sighs “I don’t know I like him I really do but look at my dating history it’s never worked out in the past”. Annie nods “Not every guy will be like the one before you know that” Mikasa nods “I know but he’s also with Petra he should be with her” Annie nods “Yea maybe but like she told you he’d rather be with you she feels threatened by you” Mikasa nods “I’ll tell him no if he asks me he’s with Petra I don’t want to get in between them”.

Eren doesn’t see Petra as she’s visiting her parents and will be gone for a few days. He hasn’t seen Mikasa either was it all just a dream did it really even happen he doesn't know what to do he likes Petra she’s good company. Sex with her is good minus what he did with Mikasa if they even did it and he wasn't dreaming. She seemed to enjoy it didn't she that’s if it even happened and he wasn't just dreaming about it not that he’s done that before. It’s been three days since it happened he’s told nobody he’s not even sure if it really happened himself. He goes to the gym but only stays for an hour and a half instead of five hours. He’s walking back home to shower before work when he sees Mikasa coming towards him not that she’s noticed him yet besides she’s on her mobile he’s about to cross the road when she looks up “Hey” He smiles “Hey I have to ask you did we really do what I think we did or was it just a dream” She smiles “Yes we did have sex” He nods “Oh I feel like an idiot right now” He scratches his head “You said you spoke to Petra what exactly did she say to you”.

Mikasa tells him and he’s embarrassed he nods “Oh OK so you know that I like you right well it’s kind of more than that I feel like an idiot for saying this but I'm in love with you you’re so beautiful your amazing” He sighs “I like Petra but I would rather be with you” She sighs she was dreading hearing those words but she has to say it quickly” Eren your with Petra I'm not good at dating my boyfriends were not right for me I'm sorry but I'm not going to be with you I'm sorry be with Petra she loves you” Before he can say anything she walks away she hated saying that but it needed to be said. He’s frozen in place he can’t believe it she rejected him. It starts to rain and he just stands there in disbelief he’s soaked in minutes he just sighs and walks home. He dries himself then just lies on the couch. After 10 minutes he takes a hot shower when he out gets of the shower he rings work and tells Connie that he’s not coming in so he can lock up Sasha can work with him if she wants he then hangs up.

Later on there’s a knock at Eren’s door he just wants them to go away but if it’s Petra she’ll just let herself in with her spare key. She opens the door and enters his house she sees empty bottles of beer and cans all over the floor. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a bag and picks up all the bottles and cans and puts them outside in the bin. She knows Eren only drinks when he’s sad so by how much he’s drank something’s seriously wrong she’s going to find out what. She sees him sat on the couch looking out into nowhere she sits in his lap and grabs his face “What’s wrong are your parents OK did something happen” He looks at her his eyes are bloodshot he’s been crying “She rejected me” Petra knows immediately who he means “Mikasa” He nods “I love her Petra she came to the shop a few days ago the shop was quiet” She sighs she knows what he’s going to say “You had sex” He nods “I'm sorry I saw her earlier and told her that I loved her and she said she wouldn't date me” She can’t believe this she can’t even believe she’s forgiving him so easily she kisses him “She’s not worth it Eren I've known for a while that you want her but she’s just rejected you fucked you and just threw you away like trash I don’t deserve you but neither does she I warned her to stay away from you you've been hurt enough for one lifetime I love you Eren why can’t you love me”.


	136. Love Triangle Part 5 Coping With Rejection

Petra stayed with him for the night and also for the next few days she told Connie to look after the store whilst Eren was away. Connie was OK with that she didn't tell him why he was away though only that Eren was unwell. She cursed Mikasa all the time Eren’s been hurt enough in his 18 years first through injury then by that skank Natalia and now this. It’s now been two weeks since Mikasa saw Eren last he hasn't been to the gym since she saw him last he also hasn't been to work since then she sees Petra who just glares at her she wouldn't be surprised if she put a curse on her or something. It’s two months before she sees Eren he looks terrible he’s lost weight he hasn't been to the gym in all that time he’s cut down his hours at work but he is the boss so he can do that. She sees him sitting on the swings with Petra sitting in his lap his eyes look bloodshot she can also see bags under his eyes so he’s hardly sleeping she sighs then walks off. Petra looks at him “You OK” He looks at her “I'm OK” She sighs “Do you still love her” He closes his eyes “What’s the point she rejected me she used me and threw me away like you said like trash” She sighs “Baby look at me” He looks at her “She is nothing but a slapper using men and throwing them away” He sighs “She’s not a slapper don’t call her that” She looks shocked “Why are you defending her after what she did to you”.

He looks at her again “Don’t call her a slapper I hate that word don’t say that word” She sighs “Eren I'm sorry but what she did to you is unforgivable” He stays quiet” She smiles “Come on lets go there’s a new Chinese restaurant opened how about a buffet lunch my treat” He nods “OK I'm hungry” She stands up and helps him up she takes his hand and they walk away from the park to the restaurant. Hitch Dreyse is a friend of Mikasa and Annie’s from college she heard pretty much all Petra said she’s at the park with her nephew she remembers Eren from high school the football genius everyone said she wasn't really friend with Annie or Mikasa until college but she remembers him. She sighs maybe Mikasa could have done a better job of handling it with Eren she knows Mikasa well she knows about her previous boyfriends but she’s not certain but she thinks he might still like Mikasa even after Petra’s meddling. Petra seems like a nice girl but she’s being spiteful and cruel and Hitch hates that in anyone but he did cheat on her when he knew Petra was his girlfriend. Annie told her about Eren liking Mikasa for years and she was surprised and she also told Hitch about Petra knowing this also. She knows Mikasa is a nice girl yes she’s had some poor choices for boyfriends it’s time to change that. She’s seen him around he seems content with Petra but doesn't really look happy she also knows Mikasa has been single for ages.

Petra’s trying to manipulate Eren he seemed to her at first that he was changing his mind maybe he was giving up on Mikasa but then he defended her from Petra it seemed to annoy Petra so maybe he still likes her but maybe not forever. She leaves the park with her nephew she has to talk to Mikasa. If Eren like Mikasa then Mikasa should take a risk yes maybe she’s scared but you can’t be scared forever Eren seems like a nice girl Mikasa agrees plus she’s been with him even though it shocked Hitch that she slept with him.  
After their lunch Eren brakes off from Petra and goes to visit his parents he hasn't been for a while his mum is shocked to see how much he’s changed but she still hugs him. “Eren it’s good to see you how are you” He smiles “I'm OK” She smiles “Come in I’ll make a pot of tea” As soon as she puts on the tea she sits next to Eren he seems sad she grabs his hand “What’s wrong son you seem sad and you've lost weight” He sighs “Do you remember the girl I liked in high school” She nods “This is about her I thought you was with Petra” He sighs “Yes I am but well she came to the shop Mikasa I mean and well we had sex out back it was wrong but well I enjoyed it I loved her but she also rejected me” Carla sighs “What about Petra she’s your girlfriend” He sighs “I know I like Petra I really do but well it’s complicated” She nods “Do you still love her” He sighs “Petra or Mikasa” She smiles “Mikasa” He sighs “I don’t know she rejected me but she’s so beautiful I've been in love with her for years I've never met anyone like her before never met anyone as beautiful as her before” He smiles “Other than you of course” Carla laughs “Well of course I'm the most beautiful women in the whole wide world” Eren laughs “Mum your so corny” She laughs “Good” She makes the tea and he follows her into the kitchen she turns to him “So you don’t love Petra” He sighs “I care for her a lot but no I don’t love her she loves me I know that but I don’t feel the same way about her.” She nods “Eren I understand but if you don’t love her why did you stay with her if she knows why hasn't she found someone else she will have to move on as will you” He sighs “I know” She pours out the tea “So what are you doing tonight how long you staying do you want me to cook for you” He smiles “I just ate but I can stay for tea tonight I have nothing else to do today” She smiles “Good” He smiles “So how are you” She smiles “Oh I'm just great I was just told I was beautiful by an angel”. He rolls his eyes “Seriously you going to make me gag” She punches his arm “Shut up” He laughs as does she. After Hitch dropped off her nephew she went searching for Mikasa she finds her in the supermarket “Damn Mika finally found you” Mikasa smiles “Hey Hitch what’s up” Hitch laughs “The sky didn't you know” Mikasa rolls her eyes and giggles as does Hitch “I saw Eren and Petra earlier she’s trying to manipulate Eren she called you a slapper but he defended you and got pretty angry with her. He’s also sad he looks so different I wouldn't be surprised if she’s told him that a few times before but he also said you used him and then threw him away like trash” Mikasa sighs “He said that” Hitch nods “He did but to me it seemed like he only told her what she’s already told him or he only said it because that’s what she wanted to hear. She’s accused you of being a slapper and the throwing him away is all her words I think she’s still threatened by you”.

Mikasa looks at her “Threatened but why” Hitch smiles “Damn girl it’s obvious your gorgeous your smart, funny and your exotic” Mikasa laughs “Do you think he might ya know still like me” Hitch nods “I think so Petra seems like a nice girl apart from being manipulative but yes I think deep down he still wants you she’s like a conscience to him she’s a friend to him I think she loves him but I don’t know but I’d guess he still doesn't love her it’s hard to completely go from wanting someone for six and a half years to nothing yes what you did could have been better remember what’s happened to him in high school maybe throwing him away is his words Natalia did the same remember but she was cheating on him all along if you take anything from the rumours about her” Mikasa sighs “I'm not the best judge of character I dated Jean who was to clingy and so full of shit then there was Eren’s team mate Tommy who even though was with me flirted with every girl then there was Matthias and you know about him.”

Hitch nods “Eren seems to be different you have to remember everything that’s happened to him a promising football career ended through injury that bitch Natalia you told me he’s changed his life around you told me a while ago that whatever he tries he masters I think he needs someone like him in his life your both into music and martial arts well he’s into boxing which is still fighting but I will say this no risk no gain you've been single now since college ended you’re afraid to date because of Matthias but I think you’ll be perfect for each other you told us that sex with him was amazing and Annie says you couldn't keep your eyes off him at the gym I think you should talk to him tell him your fears like you said Jean was to clingy Tommy a flirt and Matthias well tell him if you want but remember he’s wanted you for nearly seven years now he only wanted you even when he was with Petra yes you might have kissed him first but he wanted it as much as you I think.

Mikasa smiles “Your very blunt” Hitch laughs “Because you should have approached Eren years ago Petra told you that he tried getting your attention for years and failed but I know she was wrong as does he I saw you watching him you was there when he got injured you looked devastated same when you found out what Natalia had done plus from what Annie said when she saw you at the gym you was staring like crazy almost drooling over him what about your sexual encounter with him you said you loved every second of it I know you’re afraid but you’ll always be afraid if you don’t take a risk and Eren is a worthy risk and prize so go get him.”

Mikasa sighs “What about Petra” Hitch smiles “if he still likes you he’ll end it with her as I said I don’t think he loves her” Mikasa nods “OK I’ll talk to him” Hitch smiles “Good you do that” She then leaves. Mikasa continues her shopping luckily nothings frozen she then goes home she puts everything away then sits down she does like Eren. Put Jean, Tommy and Matthias and he would still be better hotter in every way Eren was a better kisser then all of them all combined even. She knows Hitch is right part of her is scared. She sighs “I’ll do it tomorrow I’ll tell him the truth” She’ll tell Eren the truth of why she rejected him Eren was a football genius all three of the others were average Eren only had eyes for her Tommy was all over the place staring at any women he wanted and Eren would never hit a women he seems gentle he was with her he’d only fight a women if they were sparing. She smiles and goes to take a shower.


	137. Love Triangle Part 6 All Or Nothing

Eren ended up staying at his parent’s house which his mum enjoyed and it was also a welcome surprise for Grisha when he returned home from work. After they all ate they watched a movie then they talked into the early hours of the morning, they then all went to bed. He left at 11:45am he went home to change then he went to the hairdressers as his hair was getting to long. Armin likes long hair he even suits it but he prefers short hair.

Mikasa was walking down the street when she looked in the hairdressers and saw Eren so she waited outside for him. It didn't take too long as his hair was only slightly long. When he left the shop he turned in the opposite direction that Mikasa was in until she called his name and he turned around he looked a lot better not tired whatever happened yesterday he seems kind of happy he needed it after what he looked like when she saw him at the park. He just looks at her he doesn't approach her so he approaches him she stops in front of him “Hi” He brushes a few hairs out of his face “Hi” She smiles “How are you” He yawns “I'm OK” She nods “Do you want to get a coffee and talk” He sighs “What is there to talk about”. She sighs “Please let me explain everything” He sighs “Fine". She crosses the street and he reluctantly follows her they sit in the corner of the coffee shop away from anyone else. After they get there coffees and sit down she sighs and bites her lower lip “OK Eren I like you I really do the reason I said I wouldn't go out with you is because I've not had the best luck with boyfriends.” He nods “How many bad ones we talking about” She sighs “Three main ones Jean Kirstein who you know and Tommy Wagner and Matthias Kurtz” At first he’s shocked then he sighs “So let me get this straight you went out with a horse a guy who has the attention span of a Nat and can’t stop staring and flirting with every women he sees and don’t get me started on Matthias that arsehole rapist who’s in prison for attempted murder but you won’t go out with me”.

She’s shocked “Attempted murder” He nods “Yea since college he became a gambler he lost big he said the guy cheated so he nearly beat him to death the guys paralysed from the waist down the rape was from what I heard was he asked a women to suck his cock she said no so he beat her up and rapped her” She’s shocked “I'm lucky then” He looks at her “He beat you to” She nods “Yes” He sighs “I'm sorry” She smiles “So Jean’s a horse is he” He nods “it was me, Connie and Tommy’s nickname for him” She giggles “Oh” He nods “As for Tommy well he was an idiot” She nods “Thank You so what I'm trying to say is I guess I'm kind of scared to date again” He sighs “Why scared of what” She sighs “I guess someone like who I've dated before” He sighs “You think I'm like any of those three I'm not” She sighs “Do you love Petra” He says nothing for a minute then he takes a sip of his hot chocolate “Love as a friend yes love as in romantically no she’s beautiful of course but I just don’t love her that way”.

She nods “What about me do you still love me” He sighs “Yes I still love you Petra’s kept telling me stuff evil things cruel things for the most part I zone her out but she has made some valid points you did use me. I spoke to my mum and she said I should end it with Petra and move on” She nods “I'm sorry you felt as if I threw you away like I said I was scared so do you mean move away” He sighs “No meet someone else” She nods “You thought I never noticed you well I did I always noticed you but even back then I didn't know who I wanted I dated because I guess I was lonely but nobody was right for me” He sighs “So why not talk to me ask me out I never dated until Natalia and you know how that ended” She nods “I don’t know Eren you were like a star I guess I though I wouldn't be good enough for you I’d already dated a few guys in high school I guess maybe I thought you’d think I was nothing but a slap... He sighs “Don’t say that word I hate that word” She sighs “Sorry I shared your pain though your dreams ended in high school then I thought maybe you’d think I was just taking pity on you or something” he sighs “I liked you Mikasa six years I tried getting my attention if you knew that then you should have approached you I never thought you were that word so what exactly are you trying to get at with this chat exactly your talking in riddles” She smiles “Oh OK will you go out with me” He raises his eyebrow “I thought you were scared” She smiles “Hitch told me yesterday that I’ll always be afraid if I don’t take no risks she also said you were a worthy prize and to in her words go get you”.

He smiles “Oh this Hitch is weird” She nods “I know so what about Petra if you agree to go out with me” He smiles “I do want to be with you I have for years as for Petra I’ll end it with her she’ll be sad I know that she loves me but I don’t love her I never have” She smiles then grabs a napkin and writes something on it and passes it to Eren “That’s my address meet me there later” He pockets it “I will” they both get up and he smiles “You know what you did was illegal and wrong on so many levels” She smiles “What did I do that was wrong and illegal” He smiles “You dated a horse it’s called beastiary and it’s wrong on so many levels” She giggles “Wow your right I’ll have to be more careful in the future” He nods “Good idea” He leaves the shop and she sits back down she smiles he’s actually pretty funny.

Eren goes over to Petra’s house she’s not working till late he knocks and she opens “Eren what brings you here” He sighs “We need to talk” She nods “Oh OK” She steps back and he comes in she sits down at first Eren just starts pacing she sighs “Sit down” He looks at her then finally sits but not too close to her. She smiles “Is everything OK” He shakes his head “Petra I know that you love me I think your an amazing girl your smart, funny, beautiful and caring but although I care for you I don’t love you the way you love me I still love Mikasa I know this will be hard but you know how long I've pursued her” She sighs “So your breaking up with me” He sighs “Petra it’s best if we do you’ll find someone who can love you like you love them I'm not that guy in a way I do love you but as a friend you've helped me through a lot of hardships you made me happy just not in the way you thought I will always remember you for that I know you don’t like Mikasa but I love her and want to be with her and she wants to be with me. She was scared before the guys she’s dated were all wrong for her Jean well he’s one ugly freak she asked me out I know we were still together but I love her I have for years I tried to get her attention and I thought I failed I didn't she watched me play she was there when I got injured her brother coach Levi had the same thing happen to him years ago”.

She sighs “I knew this would happen I hate this deep down I was dreading this day but I know you've never really loved me like you love her I’ll miss you” He smiles “We can still be friends just not with benefits” She nods “Who else did she date” He looks at her “Wagner and Matthias Kurtz” She’s shocked “She dated Wagner and Matthias that animal” He nods “She was lucky he still hit her but she was lucky to end it with him when she did” She sighs “I didn't know that’s terrible that’s why she was so scared” He nods “Yes she never dated after Matthias” She sighs “I understand” They hug then she smiles “Go get her Eren I know this day could happen I'm sad but do what your heart wants” He smiles “I meant what I said about staying friends” She smiles “Me two now go”. He nods “I will when I find out her address”. 

She smiles and gets her laptop “Give me her address I’ll find it for you” He nods and tells her the address and types it in she smiles “Its only around the corner from the gym you both go to” She shows him on Google map and he smiles “Oh OK thanks again I have to ask why are you giving up” She smiles “Even though I've loved you I know you don’t feel the same Hangi told me I should have ended it with you” He nods “My mum said the same thing” She smiles “That’s why I'm sad but kind of knew it would happen you've cared about her for too long” He nods “I guess I have well I better go home you find someone you deserve to be happy Petra” She smiles “Yea I know you need to be happy also.” He smiles “Thanks Bye” She smiles “Good luck” He smiles “Thanks” He leaves her house he actually passes her street so he turns back he finds his house and he looks up “Nice House” He knocks on the door then waits. 

Mikasa opens the door and smiles “Oh Hey” He scratches his head “Hey” She smiles “Come in” He nods “you have a nice house well from what I saw from the outside” She smiles “Oh thanks it’s OK nothing special” He follows her into the front room she sits down on the couch and she places her hand next to her and tabs so he sits next to her she smiles “How did it go with Petra” He sighs “Hard to tell I think she finally realised that I wouldn't love her as she wanted me to and Hangi suggested that maybe she should break up with me I think she just hopped we never would break up we will remain friends though but now I can be with you” She smiles “You sure you want to be friends with her” He nods “Yes she helped me through a lot although I never loved her I cared about her” She nods “OK” He smiles “I still can’t believe you dated a horse” She smiles “Shut up it was a long time ago” He smiles “It was still illegal” She puts her hand over his mouth “Shut up if I could go back in time I’d stop myself but I can’t” He smiles “I'm not sure if I want to kiss you after a horse kissed you” She climbs into his lap “But I'm going to kiss you now” He smiles “Oh rea... before he can continue she kisses him.

He smiles before he kisses her back she smiles “It’s weird how long we've known each other play school is a very long time ago” He smiles “It is I remember in play school you used to come in school with flowers in your hair” She giggles “You Remember that” He nods “Yea of course I didn't start liking you until high school but yea I remembered that about you. You were always pretty”. She blushes “Thank You” He smiles “One kiss is that all” She smiles and they start kissing again She smiles “You know every time I saw you at the gym you were making me drool with you topless most of the time” He smiles “Oh to be honest I didn't really pay much attention to who watched me” He kisses her and she kisses him with tongue he uses tongue also then he smiles “I have to thank you though” She smiles “For what” He smiles “Neither Natalia or Petra would let me lick there you know”. She smiles “Really oh my poor baby” He smiles “Shut up” She smiles “Letting you do that to me was the most amount of fun I've had in well years” He smiles “Me too” She touches his cheek “Do you ever think about your old life you know football” He shrugs “I watch it occasionally but not much it’s still hard to watch” She nods “Levi’s the same but he still trains the next generation” He nods “I guess that’s one way of coping” She nods “Yea hey come with me” He looks at her “Where we going” She smiles “Exploring” He’s confused “Exploring” She stands up and pulls him up” You’ll see” She takes his hand and leads him upstairs and into her room as soon as she closes her door she turns to him “I’ll be exploring you whilst you explore me” He smiles “Oh I see” She giggles “I thought you might get it” He sighs “I know you probably don’t love me but I do love you” She smiles “Only time will tell I'm attracted to you so that’s good now stop talking and take off that t-shirt I want to see that amazing body of yours” He smiles “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” She smiles “Deal”.


	138. Overcoming Disorders Part 1 Stressful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are best friends they've known each other since they were three. There now in high school. Eren is also dyslexic and Jean makes it his mission to bully Eren. Mikasa a fellow pupil at the school immediately stands up for him and becomes friends with him Jean doesn't like that as he has a crush on her but she seems to like Eren how will high school treat Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anyone with dylexia but here goes this is how someone could react who knows

The day before high school Armin’s over at the Yeager’s house. Eren and Armin are in Eren’s room there watching Avenger’s 2 Age of Ultron. Armin looks at Eren and sighs he knows that Eren will find it extremely difficult at high school because of his dyslexia he found it hard in primary school but high school is a lot different he won’t be with Eren all the time like he was in primary school he sighs again “Eren” He looks at Armin “What’s up” Armin sighs “Tomorrow is a whole new challenge we’ll have to make friends I’ll be there when I can but you will have to make friends for when I'm not with you” Eren nods “I know”. Armin sighs “Now don’t lose your temper either I'm guessing there will also be bullies there also ignore them you remember the old sayings Sticks and Stones” Eren rolls his eyes “Sticks and Stones could break your bones but names will never hurt you” Armin smiles “Something like that” Eren sighs “It’s lies names do harm people. People have killed themselves over words” Armin sighs “Yes words can hurt you but your stronger then that ignore words” Eren just nods then they continue watching the movie not that they haven’t seen the movie before. After the movie Armin goes home. Eren lies in bed he’s not looking forward to high school wearing a stupid uniform a shirt and tie it’s ridiculous at least he can wear Jeans wearing a stupid uniform is one thing high school in general is another thing more kids at the school it will be harder to hide his disease even though Armin tells him it isn't a disease it’s a disorder but he doesn't believe him. The next day Armin meets Eren outside his house and they walk to high school. Eren’s mum made him a packed lunch. He remains quiet as they walk to school. Armin looks so excited about high school. They sit down in their first class. Eren’s not looking forward to any of this it just gets worse for him when Mrs Kraus picks pupils at random and asks them to come up and introduce themselves. Eren looks at Armin who’s next to him. A girl just sat down Eren remembered her name was Mina that was all he remembered.

The teacher looks at the register “OK who’s next let’s see Eren Yeager please stand up and introduce yourself” Upon hearing those words Eren freezes this can’t be happening. Armin touches his arm “Hey it’s OK just do your best even if it’s spelt wrong ignore everyone just do the best you can” Eren closes his eyes and breaths in an out before slowly standing up he looks back at Armin who just smiles “You can do it” Eren isn't so sure but he slowly walks up to the white board he picks up the marker and writes his name he does that perfectly and his age and his parents names properly he writes that he has no brothers or sisters but he spells it Brovers or Sistars he hears a snigger behind him he sighs why him he also spells his address wrong and his nationality wrong to add insult to injury the teacher tells him he did several things wrong. He just sighs and drops the marker and just leaves the class room. Armin sighs and stands up “Some teacher you are kick him when he’s down why don’t you couldn't you see by his mistakes that he was dyslexic you should be ashamed of yourself”. He picks up his and Eren’s bag and follows Eren out of the room.

Mikasa is sat next to Annie she saw the look on Eren’s face when his name was called he was scared or nerves until she saw the mistakes herself then heard his friend say he was Dyslexic she doesn't know what that is exactly she looks at the teacher who seems utterly devastated. She turns to Annie “Do you know what dyslexic is or means” From behind her she hears Krista “Dyslexic is a general term for disorders that involve difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols, but that do not affect general intelligence. Mikasa turns to her “Is it curable” Krista sighs “It’s not a disease it’s a disorder and unfortunately he’ll have dyslexia for the rest of his life” she sighs that’s why he looked so terrified she looks over at Jean who was the one who sniggered earlier she’s known him from primary school and she knows he’s a bully she knows He’ll probably try and make Eren’s life hell from now on.

Armin finds Eren in the bathroom hyperventilating he touches his back “Breath calm yourself down it’s OK” Eren does what Armin says. He then looks at Armin through the mirror “I hate this damn disease” Armin sighs “How many times do I have to tell you it’s not a disease the teachers to blame she should have seen the signs” Eren splashes water over his face “Four years I put up with this in primary school and now it’s only been one lesson” Armin sighs “Calm yourself it was a one off just forget about it the lessons almost over what do you have next”.

Eren sighs but opens his bag and fishes out his planner “Maths with Mr Zigg... Armin looks over his shoulder “Mr Ziggler I'm not in that class but your good at maths so just remain calm don’t stress out try and make a friend if you can” Eren nods just then the bell goes signalling that the first class is over they leave the bathroom and walk to the maths department when they get outside Eren’s class Armin pats him on the shoulder “Remember stay calm don’t stress out if you do calm down take deep breaths until your calm I’ll see you in an hour OK” Eren nods “OK” He steps into the classroom he goes to the back of the class he sighs as he sits down no Armin this is going to be stressful in itself. He looks around the room half the people from the previous class are also in this class they don’t seem to be paying him much attention but he does see the odd person look in his direction that’s all he needs he’s probably already got a reputation for the kid who freaked out and left the room he doesn't care though.

Just then a boy and a girl sit opposite him. He ignores them until the girl leans over “Hey Eren right” He looks at her and nods “Yes” She smiles “Hi I'm Sasha and this is my best friend Connie” The boy nods “Hey” Connie salutes “Hey” Sasha smiles “You OK” He shakes his head “Not really” She nods and passes him something he looks at it it’s a pop tart he looks at it again then at her “Why give me this” She smiles “Friends help out each other besides it will help to keep the nerves down and keep calm” He looks at them “You want to be my friend” She nods “Always good to make new friends right plus we’ll also keep you calm that’s what your friend said to you earlier right to stay calm” Eren nods “Armin did say to make new friends” Sasha smiles “That’s your blond friend right” Eren nods. Mikasa glances at Eren he seems better than before more calmer he also seems to have made two new friends in Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer that should be good for him. For the rest of the class it’s normal no introductions which was good just Maths which Eren was pretty good at. After class Armin’s waiting outside for him and they walk to the cafeteria. They sit down and Armin smiles “So how was maths” Eren smiles “It was better no introductions I made two new friends” Armin smiles “That’s great” Eren smiles and nods “Yea just like you advised right” Armin nods. Just then Connie and Sasha walk into the cafeteria and they see Eren with Armin so they sit next to them and Eren introduces them to Armin. “Armin this is Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer guys this is my best friend Armin Arlert” They both smiles and say “Hello” To Armin who says “Hey” back.

Armin smiles “So were there any problems in Maths” Sasha shakes her head “Nah nothing like in English so can I ask you Armin what is dyslexic or Dyslexia” Armin sighs “A general term for disorders that involve difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols, but that do not affect general intelligence. Unfortunately it will be with Eren for the rest of his life” Connie sighs “Damn that sux” Eren groans “Don’t I know it” Sasha smiles “It’ll be OK one of us will be able to help you during class surely one of us will be in your class” Eren nods “I hope so” Eren checks his planner “Double history yikes” Armin smiles “You like history” Eren smiles “I know but two hours is a long time.


	139. Overcoming Disorders Part 2 The Bully

Sasha was with Eren in history so they sat together. He’s already found out she loves to eat and has a stash of snacks in her bag. The history teacher’s called Mr Bossard he seems kind of odd but he’s also kind of funny in the same way. He starts talking about World War 1 he starts looking around the room and unfortunately his eyes stop on Eren he smiles “What’s your name kid” Eren sighs “Eren Yeager sir” He smiles “Come on up here and write down who participated in World War 1 which countries I mean” Eren groans not again” Mikasa sees Eren is worried again so she sticks up her hand “I’ll do it sir” Jean smirks “He asked Eren not you”.

Eren slowly gets up Mr Bossard puts his hand on his shoulder “You OK Eren you seem overly nervous maybe even a little scared” Eren sighs “I'm Dyslexic sir” Mr Bossard nods “I see well go and sit down” He turns to Mikasa “What’s your name then” Mikasa smiles “Mikasa Ackerman sir” He smiles “Well the boards all yours” She smiles and stands up and walks to the white board and starts writing up what Mr Bossard asked for. As Eren sits down he turns to the front and sees a guy glaring at him he nudges Sasha “Who’s the horse” She smiles “Horse” He points to Jean and she smiles “Oh that’s Jean Kirstein school bully and a complete arsehole apparently he likes your saviour”.

He raises his eyebrow at that “Saviour” She points to Mikasa and smiles Mikasa Ackerman” He nods “Oh so that horse likes her” She nods “I don’t think she likes him though” He nods “Oh OK”. The two hours go pretty quickly and it’s now lunchtime again Eren, Armin, Sasha and Connie are together Eren puts crisps in his sandwich and Sasha giggles “You like crisp sandwiches also” He grins “Hell Yea” She grins “Me to so does Connie” Connie grins “Yep love them” Eren grins “Yea”. Mikasa’s sat with her friends Annie, Krista, Ymir, Mina and Hitch. Hitch smiles “Hey Mikasa why did you volunteer to switch places with Eren earlier” She sighs “He has Dyslexia so it’s not right that he gets picked on twice in one day” Ymir smirks “Oh really and it has nothing to do with him being cute we've all seen he’s cute” Mikasa blushes Annie sighs “Ignore her Mika it’s going to be hard for him though you can’t bail him out forever”. Krista nods “It sure will my dad knows about the disorder sometimes they hide the disorder you could be right next to one and not even see the signs like the English teacher some dyslexic’s have little quirks to help them cope with it”.

The last two hours of school goes pretty quick Eren’s with Armin for science and Connie for geography. Eren’s going to his locker when he sees someone’s vandalised his locker it say’s

I AM STUPID I CAN’T READ

Eren takes his time reading it then sighs from behind him Jean smirks “Like my message can you even read it how much of a joke are you can’t even spell properly” Eren clenches his fists. From a metre away Mikasa sees Eren clench his first Jean doesn't notice he just smiles “Dumb kids don’t deserve to come to this sch... before he can finish the sentence Eren punches him in the face one punch is all it takes to shut Jean up as he’s out cold. Eren’s about to walk away when Principal Smith stops him “Vandalizing school property on your first day this is unacceptable I’ll be speaking to your parents also you’re on a week’s detention I think that should fit the punishment” Eren’s speechless he can’t believe he’s getting into trouble for something he didn't even do. Jean wrote it not him. Mikasa can’t believe it Eren’s getting into trouble for something Jean’s done plus it also seems Eren’s going to accept the punishment she can’t allow that she steps forward “Principal Smith Eren didn't write that message someone wrote it on his locker but it wasn't him” Mr Smith reads the note and he shakes his head “Disgusting he turns to Eren “Are you being Bullied Eren” Eren sighs “I'm dyslexic sir” Mr Smith nods “Who wrote it” Eren points to Jean’s unconscious form Mr smith looks down at Jean “What happened to him” Eren shrugs “No idea sir I think he slipped the floor is slippery” Mr Smith raises his eyebrow then turns to Mikasa “What really happened” She nods at Eren “Like Eren said sir he must have slipped on the wet floor maybe someone spilled a drink or something Jean’s not the smartest person he probably wasn't looking where he was going” Eren smirks he can’t believe she’s lying for him not that he didn't just lie himself and to the principal of all people. Mr Smith nods and looks back at Jean who seems to be coming around he smiles “So you back with us Mr Kirstein a week’s detention for you for vandalism I’ll be contacting your parents about this and Dyslexia isn't his fault you should be ashamed of yourself. You can also clean up this locker now that school has finished for the day” Jean groans but stays quiet.

Eren after the incident he looked at Mikasa who just smiled at him and walked off he scratched his head then walked off to find his friends. He tells them about what happened he’s confused why she keeps helping him out it’s weird but it was also a welcome intervention he’d rather not get a detention for something he didn't do well he did punch Jean but got away with it he would have accepted his punishment even if he didn't do it he’s not really a confrontational person. That’s twice now in one day she’s helped him out but why that’s what he wants to know. He’s broken from his thoughts by Connie “So are you two coming to the youth centre later” Eren smiles “Sounds like fun where is it” Connie smiles and tells them Armin smiles “We’ll meet you there at five” They both nod.

They split up from Eren and Armin and go their own way. Eren and Armin walks home Armin turns to Eren “It’s good that we've made some new friends already they seem nice” Eren nods “Yea Sasha’s pretty funny so is Connie there both always eating it’s funny” Armin smiles “I noticed” Eren then tells Armin about what happened with him and Mikasa and Jean. Armin listens then he shrugs “She was right to stick up for you but there is something else maybe she likes you” Eren smiles “Why would she like me” Armin smiles “Why indeed” Eren raises his eyebrow then bursts out laughing as does Armin.

They live next door to each other so that’s good. Eren opens his front door and walks in and his mum Carla pokes her head around from the kitchen “How was school” He sighs “It was OK” She smiles “Do you have any homework today” He shakes his head “Nah not today” She nods “Do you want your tea now or later” He smiles “Later me and Armin made two new friends were going to the youth centre is that OK” She smiles “That’s marvellous and of course you can go did you have any problems at school” Eren tells her about his day then she sighs “That Jean boy should stop being an idiot he deserves his detention but punching him Eren that was wrong you should just ignore him you don’t want to get into trouble young man” He nods “OK mum hey can I have a crisp sandwich” She rolls her eyes “Fine go and get changed it will be down here when you get back down” He nods “Thanks mum” He runs upstairs and she shakes her head”. He’s only gone two minutes then he runs downstairs. Wearing Jeans and a black t-shirt he’s also pulling on his Batman hoodie.

He sits down at the table and starts eating his crisp sandwich Carla wraps her arms around him “Have fun we’ll be having lasagne tonight” He smiles “Awesome” He finishes his sandwich then leaves the house and goes next door to Armin’s They aren't meeting Sasha and Connie until five so they have an hour to do what they want. They play a few matches on Mortal Kombat, Eren’s a much better player and after 45 minutes it’s 10 wins for Eren and one for Armin. Eren smiles “Should we go now” Armin nods “Sure why not it’s only 10 minute walk let’s go”.

They leave Armin’s and as Armin knows where they’re going Eren follows Armin as usual. Eren smiles “So I wonder what’s there football tables maybe that would be cool” Armin nods “Yea it would but what if there all full it is a youth centre after all there should be tables to sit and wait I bet or I at least hope so” Eren shrugs “Well We’ll think of something when we get there” Armin just nods. Eren smiles “So what are we going to do on the weekend” Armin smiles “It’s only Monday”. 

Eren shrugs “So” Armin shrugs then smiles “Like you just said we’ll think of something when the time comes” Eren smiles “I said when we get there not when the time comes” Armin smiles “I improvised” Eren rolls his eyes “You and your odd words your 10 not 20 or something” Armin smiles “What I like to read” Eren smiles “There’s reading then there’s what you do” Armin smiles “What does that mean” Eren laughs “Read kids books or something your own age you read weird stuff” Armin just smiles “You read what you want to read I’ll read what I want to read” Eren smirks “Dyslexic remember” Armin laughs “Your dyslexic I just thought you were lazy” They both laugh Eren smiles “Oh I am that also” They both burst out laughing again.


	140. Overcoming Disorders Part 3 Coin Football

Eren and Armin met Sasha and Connie outside the youth club. Connie smiles “You made it” Eren grins “Yep” Connie nods “Bad news all the football table are being used right now the place is packed I don’t see us getting on any time soon” Eren nods “There’s this game me and Armin used to play in primary school were not sure what the proper name was but we called it Coin football” Sasha smiles “Coin Football” Eren nods “Let’s go in I’ll tell you the rule there’s table in there right” Sasha nods “Yea several” Eren and Armin follow Sasha and Connie inside and they find a table and sit down Eren tells Connie to sit on the other side of the table from him completely opposite him. The next thing he does is pull out a 2P. Mikasa and Annie are also in the youth group talking when they see Eren, Sasha, Connie and Armin enter and sit down Mikasa sees Eren tell Connie to sit opposite him which he does then he pulls out a 2P they get up and move closer to see what they’re talking about.

Eren smiles “So like I said it might have a proper name but I don’t know you might have played this also everyone played it in primary school I’ll tell you the rules. He smiles so you knock a coin this coin across the table in four attempts if it doesn't reach the end of the table or falls off your turns over and your opponent takes over. Connie and Sasha nods. Eren nods “I’ll show you what I mean” He knocks the 2P across the table in one move he then smiles “That’s the first step now here is step two you can see the coin is hanging off the edge” Everyone nods he looks up and sees that Mikasa and Annie from what Sasha told him are also watching he doesn’t mind really he just continue “Ok step two” He puts his thumb under the coin and flips it up in the air and then catches it “So you have to catch it if you don’t it’s your opponents turn” Everyone nods so he continues “Step three after you flip and catch the coin you spin the coin on the table and then you catch it in between your thumbs if you fail well you get the point OK Step 4and both people are involved in this step as it’s the last step” He uses his hands and makes a goal post and uses a middle finger to use as a goalkeeper. He looks at Connie “Do as I just did Connie” Connie nods and does what Eren asks Eren looks at him “Ready” Connie nods “Yes” Eren smiles “Last part is I have to score you use your middle finger as a goalkeeper you have to stop me from scoring” Eren looks at Connie then shoots and scores through his fingers. He smiles “So me and Armin played this throughout primary school so we’re kind of veteran’s” From behind him they hear a chuckle “So you learned nothing at school at all” Eren turns around he doesn't know who this person is but Sasha seems to “Hey Mrs Hangi” Hangi pulls up a chair “I heard your rules sounds like fun” Eren smiles “Oh yea it’s fun” She smiles “You could make a little league out of it someone will have to type up the rules or something” Armin smiles and opens his bag and pulls out a little notepad and opens it up and passes it to Mrs Hangi” She looks at it “Sounds more technical then you said but I guess if you've played it for a while now you know the rules off by heart” Eren and Armin nod “Yea we know the rules”.

Connie smiles “Well this will be fun beats waiting for the football tables” Reiner who was also watching and listening with Bertoldt smiles “Sorry to interrupt I heard the rules like you said sounds like a cool alternative to the football table” Levi pulls up a chair “So cheap football” Eren nods “Yea” Hangi smiles she was creating a table they needed she smiles “OK I’ve created a table now the rules was there a limit to get to” Eren smiles “Oh yea first to five goals wins” She smiles “And the points system” Eren looks at Armin who smiles “Well we never thought about that but you could do it like football three points for a win 0 for a loss” She smiles “And a draw” Eren shrugs “We never really thought about it” She smiles “How about each person gets 20 turns if nobodies won then they get 1 point” Eren shrugs “That sounds good” She smiles “I’ll take this typed up rules and add the points system if that’s OK” Armin smiles “Sure” She smiles “ So who’s playing in the league I only know Mikasa” She pulls out another piece of paper and writes down “So Mikasa Ackerman oh wait there’s Annie so Mikasa and Annie” Eren smiles “Eren Yeager” Armin smiles “Armin Arlert” Connie smiles “Connie Springer” Sasha smiles “Sasha Blouse” Reiner nods “Reiner Braun” Bertoldt nods “Bertoldt Hoover” She smiles “So eight people so who’s playing first” Eren nods “”Connie’s already here” She nods “So Eren vs Connie who else”.

Mikasa smiles “I’ll play Annie” Hangi nods “So Eren vs Connie and Mikasa vs Annie who else” Armin smiles “I’ll play Sasha” She nods “That leaves Reiner vs Bertoldt” They both nod She smiles “So four matches let’s get started shall we”  
They all find free tables next to each other and they start playing after the first set of matches the results were Eren 5 Connie 0, Mikasa 5 Annie 0, Armin 5 Sasha 3, and Reiner won 5-4. They all played once more Eren played Sasha and won 5-2 Mikasa played Reiner and beat him 5-1 Armin beat Connie 5-3 Annie beat Bertoldt 5-4. After two matches Mikasa leads the table by conceding less goals then Eren who’s in second. Armin’s in third place Reiner in forth, Annie in fifth place, Bertoldt in sixth Sasha in seventh and Connie in eighth place.

Armin’s now talking with most people Eren’s by himself he’s spinning a coin on the table when Mikasa sits down “Hi Eren” He looks up “Oh Hey” She smiles “You and Armin are very good how long have you been playing this game” He scratches his head “A few years you’re not too bad at this game either your leading the table at the moment” She smiles “That’s cool and yea I'm a quick learner I’ll play you next and I won’t go easy on you” He grins “Likewise should be a good game” She nods “Yea you know you should just ignore Jean he’s an idiot and a bully” He sighs “I’ll try erm can I ask you something” She smiles “OK” He bites his lip “Why do you keep helping me at school” She goes quiet at first then looks at him “It’s not right that you were picked twice on your first day” He nods “And the Jean situation” She sighs “You was going to take responsibility for what Jean did I couldn't let you do that” He nods “Oh” He smiles “Sasha says he likes you” Her eyes open wide “Seriously I can’t stand him” He nods “He was glaring at me in history when you took over from me”.

She sighs “Jean’s a bully he gets off on bullying people” He sighs “He won’t stop will he” She shrugs “Maybe eventually he’ll find someone else he does like to pick on bookworms your friend looks like the bookworm type” He nods “Yea he always reads” She nods “It seems for now though you’re his target” He sighs “That’s all I need first my problem now Jean” She smiles “You could always just punch him again” He smiles “There’s only so many times I can punch him and get away with it and tell them he slipped” She grins “That’s true”. He nods then looks at his watch “I better go I'm kind of hungry now haven’t had my tea yet” She smiles “What are you having” He smiles “Oh Lasagne” She smiles “Awesome I love Lasagne also” He nods “Well I better go” She nods “Bye Eren” He turns back “Bye Mikasa” He walks over to Armin and they both say goodbye then they both leave. Annie sits where Eren was sitting and she grins “Had a nice chat with him did you” She smiles “He’s nice I like him he told me that Jean likes me” Annie pulls a face “Yikes” Mikasa grins “Exactly I can’t stand him he’s nothing but a bully in my eyes” Annie grins “I agree if he’s trying to get your attention he’s going around it the wrong way” Mikasa rolls her eyes “I'm too young to think of dating but Jean would never be on my list ever” Annie grins “Would Eren” Mikasa blushes “I better go it’s getting late” Annie smirks “OK I’ll see you tomorrow” Mikasa nods “Yes same to you” She approaches Levi and they both speak then they leave in the car Levi turns to Mikasa and smiles “You and that kid seemed to be having a nice chat” Mikasa nods “Eren’s a nice boy it’s kind of sad that Jean’s found him as his new target” Levi looks back at her “Why would he pick Eren” She sighs “Eren’s dyslexic Jean’s already started but it kind of backfired on him when Eren knocked him out with one punch” Levi whistles “Nice” She nods “It was sad at school he looked so scared when he got called out to introduce himself and again in history” Levi nods “I can imagine”.


	141. Overcoming Disorders Part 4 Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sees a jump in the story there's also alot of sadness

The next day Eren and Armin walk to school again half way there they meet up with Sasha and Connie between the four of them they share a two whole boxes of pop tarts. Sasha smiles “Hey Eren you and Mikasa shared a nice chat yesterday” Eren smiles “She’s a nice girl” Connie smiles “She’s Chinese I think” Eren shakes his head “No she’s Japanese and it’s an insult to call a Japanese person Chinese and vis versa so my parents tell me” Connie nods “Lucky I never spoke to her then” Sasha smiles “So what did you talk about” Eren shrugs “About Coin football at first she wants to face me next” Sasha laughs “You’re both good will be a challenge for you” Eren nods “Yea it will” Connie nods “And then what did you talk about” Eren sighs “Jean”.

Connie sighs “Why talk about that idiot” Eren sighs “She said she thinks Jean’s just a bully” He turns to Sasha “I told her what you told me and she was shocked apparently she can’t stand him maybe she doesn't like bullies and that’s all she sees in Jean” Sasha nods “Do you like her” Eren scratches his head “Yea I like her but I'm too young to think about anything deeper then friendship” Sasha and Connie looks at each other and giggle they then continue to talk to school.

The second day isn't as stressful as the first day Eren’s not called out. Jean seems to avoid Eren which Eren likes overall it’s a pretty good day. He had Mrs Hangi in science and realised she’s just crazy and very funny. Sasha tells him she should be in a straitjacket on her way to the loony bin he laughed at that. At lunch they all shared lunch again. Mikasa, Annie, Bertoldt and Reiner also joined them they all chatted and agreed to meet up at the youth centre after school. They already agreed to the matches Eren would face off against Mikasa Armin would face Annie Sasha will face off against Reiner and Connie against Bertoldt. After lunch they all went back to their classes. The last two classes of the day was PE with Coach Levi. Eren was in the class Armin wasn't but Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Bertoldt, Sasha and Connie was they also introduced Eren to Ymir, Krista, Tommy, Hitch and Mina. Jean and Marco were there also but seemed to stay away. 

Levi had them playing football Eren liked playing and he was pretty good Mikasa found out that Eren was quick very quick on the ball but he also stayed quiet also not shouting for the ball or anything. Jean tacked Eren a few times and would walk away with a smirk on his face Eren for the most part just got up and ignored him but after the 10th time he clenched his fist but Connie grabbed his arm and he calmed down. For the rest of the lesson Connie and Eren worked together and stayed away from Jean as much as possible. Mikasa was also playing alongside Annie and she kept on getting pissed off also with Jean and even sent him on his ass several times herself.

After class Eren stayed in his PE clothes and just walked home after meeting up with Armin. Whilst they walked home he told Armin about Jean and Armin just got frustrated “He really is annoying isn't he I had him in Science he tries to come across smart but he’s really dumb it’s kind of embarrassing he thinks it’s funny though that he can just laugh off his stupidity but I think even the teacher was getting annoyed at him with his clueless attitude” Eren just nods “We still going to the youth centre” Armin nods “Yea in about two hours I think you should have a shower even a skunk would be offended at your odour” Eren smirks “Poor skunk he never played football for two hours did he” Armin smiles “I doubt it” They both laugh when they get to Eren’s house they split up.

Eren enters his house his mum smiles “How was school” He shrugs “I’ll tell you in a bit I need to have a shower apparently Armin says Skunk’s would get offended by my odour” She laughs “I wasn't going to say anything but he’s right” He laughs “Your supposed to stick up for me saying my son smells of roses or something daft like that” She laughs “You will smell of roses after you've had a shower” He rolls his eyes then runs upstairs. He comes back down 20 minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt he’s about to sit on the couch when his mum comes up behind him and hugs him “My baby smells of roses” He tries to pull away “Mum that’s so gross” She chuckles “Shut up” I've made pasta today but as it’s a hot day I made cold pasta with salad do you want some or are you going out” He smiles “I'm going out but I'm hungry two hours of PE and playing football has tired me out” She smiles “My poor baby is tired” He rolls his eyes “Mum quit it I'm 11” She smiles “You’ll be my baby even when your my age” He smiles “I doubt I’ll reach your age you've lived as long as the dinosaurs I still don’t know how your lived when all the dinosaurs became extinct” She laughs “You cheeky bugger but I’ll tell you I'm invincible and I have good sun tan” He laughs “Of course you are someone else who needs to go to the Loony bin along with Mrs Hangi” Carla rolls her eyes “Not another word from you young man or I’ll ground you until you turn 18”.

He laughs “You’d miss me to much I’d only stay in my room and never leave” She smiles then goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of pasta he sits at the table and starts eating. She sits opposite him with a cup of tea so how was school” He shrugs “It was OK made more new friends that Jean was annoying again kept fouling me on purpose was funny when Mikasa sent him on his ass at least three times” She smiles “Who’s Mikasa” He looks up “Oh a girl from school” Carla chuckles “Is she pretty” He scratches his cheek “I guess so” She smiles “Your turning into a tomato” He rolls his eyes “Am not” She laughs “Am too” He rolls his eyes “I'm 11 liking girls is so gross” She smiles “The way you spoke about her you like her” He sighs “She’s nice OK it’s just..” She looks at him “Just what” He sighs “Oh nothing” She sighs “Tell me” He sighs “I'm not whole I'm damaged” She grabs his hand “Don’t say such nonsense your perfectly fine” He sighs “I'm not I'm Dyslexic or whatever that D word is” She sighs “Eren listen to me” He carries on eating” She taps his hand “Now listen to me Eren Yeager you are perfectly fine a normal beautiful boy if people don’t like you then that’s their fault” He sighs then pulls his hand away “I'm going out If Armin comes over tell him I'm going to the park across the street” She sighs “OK”. He’s already wearing trainers so he just leaves the house.

He walks across the road to the park and sits down on the swings he looks around and sees kids with their parents he sighs he’s always felt wrong like he was in robot terms defective. He knows his Parents and Armin tell him he’s just depressed but it’s more than that he knows he’ll never be whole never be as confident as other people he’ll always be damaged, broken a half person why would any person like him it’s just stupid why would anyone want to be with a damaged person a person who will never be what everyone else is a grown-up who has the brain capacity of a child and always will.

20 minutes later Armin goes over to Eren’s house he knocks on the door and Carla opens “Hello Armin” He smiles “Hello Mrs Yeager is Eren here” She sighs “He’s gone to the park he’s kind of depressed right now” He sighs “About what” She sighs “It was my fault he was talking about Mikasa and seemed so happy then he went sad started talking about him being damaged and that stuff” Armin nods “I’ll go find him” She smiles “OK look after him I know he’s older then you by nearly half a year and you think of him as an older brother but he needs you” He sighs “I know I knew this might happen it’s not helping with this Jean being a bully and picking on Eren did Eren tell you what he wrote on Eren’s locker” She sighs “He said he was being a bully he never mentioned no locker incident what happened” He sighs “He wrote on Eren’s locker in capital letters I am stupid I can’t read” She puts her hand over her mouth “What an evil little brat” Armin nods “Yes he is I’ll go and find Eren” She nods “OK.

Armin goes across the road and finds Eren on the swings he looks sad he sits next to him “Hey” Eren looks up “Oh hey” Armin sighs “Why do you keep doing this Eren your just as normal as anyone else” Eren looks at him “That’s a lie I'm not right in the head I’ll never be smart never be anything” Armin sighs “Being dyslexic doesn't mean you’ll be dumb at all there is loads of people who are smart but dyslexic it just means you’ll have problems with words and stuff” Eren sighs “Still doesn't change anything you said maybe she likes me well do you really think that or do you think she’s really just pitying me” Armin sighs “Eren were 11 were too young to be thinking about this kind of thing” Eren just sighs “Come on lets go” Armin sighs and stands up and they walk to the youth centre they walk in silence. Armin keeps glancing at Eren but says nothing to him.

When they get there Armin meets up with everyone and Eren at first sits by himself then he goes outside and rests against the wall. Armin’s sat down and at first doesn't even realize that Eren was even by himself or went outside. Mikasa nudges him “Hey Armin where’s Eren” Armin looks behind him “He was right behind me” He sighs “He must still be down” She sighs “Why is he down it’s not about Jean is it” Armin sighs “Maybe partly he just hates being dyslexic he thinks himself as damaged broken even he won’t listen to us” She sighs “Oh I’ll go look for him” Reiner looks up “He went outside a few minutes ago” She smiles “Thanks” She leaves the youth centre and sees him sitting down against the wall she walks over to him and sits next to him “Hey” He looks over “Mikasa” She smiles “You OK” He shrugs “I don’t know” She sighs “Eren look at me” He sighs then looks at her “What” She smiles “You are a normal kid yes you might not be like everyone else but you have friends to help you through everything you have your parents you have Armin, Connie, Sasha you have me” He looks at her “You” She smiles “Yes me I would like to be your friend if you’ll let me and I’ll try to help you forget about your disorder” He sighs “You sure it’s not just pity” She looks at him “No Eren I like you your kind your smart you’re a great footballer when you grow older the girls will be all over you” He sighs “I highly doubt that” She smiles “Who knows” He rolls his eyes “So are we all here” She nods “We were just waiting on you two” He nods “Well let’s get started then you ready to lose” She smiles “Fighting talk I like it” He smiles “I’ll back up my words don’t worry” She smiles “Eren Yeager prepare to be crushed by a girl” He smirks “I can’t have that” She smiles “Well you know what to do then don’t you come on” She stands up and takes his hand and pulls him up.

She quickly lets go and looks away she’s actually blushing when she turned away he smiled her hand was so smooth it was only a quick thing but he can feel his own face heat up he smiles “Come on” They both enter the youth centre and Hangi’s there “So you found him” She smiles and just nods Hangi smiles “We got everyone drinks so when you’re ready start” Eren smiles “Thanks Mrs Hangi” He goes over to his drink and drinks a quarter of it then he sits down across from Mikasa he smiles “You’re going down” She grins “Big words Eren back them up” He grins “Oh I will Mikasa” She smiles “All I hear is banter prove it to me” He smiles “Just waiting on you I'm not the one who’s stalling am I” She grins “Heads or tails” He smirks “It doesn't matter” She grins and flips the coin he catches it “Heads or tails” She grins “Heads” He opens his hand and smiles “Tails now don’t cry now” She smiles “Just play” He nods “OK”.

They start playing and Eren takes a 2-0 lead but after turn 11 Mikasa is now winning 4-2 by turn 17 Eren has it all square on his turn 20 he makes it 5-4 for the win. He smiles “Eren Yeager is victorious just like I predicted” She smiles “I almost had you” He smirks “I made you think that I had it all planned out by turn one” She smiles “Oh really” He nods “Ask Armin from across the table he hears “He’s right he plans everything out carefully but not almost losing to you” Eren rolls his eyes “That was also planned to lure her in to get her overconfident then crush her hopes for a win” She smiles “Oh really” He nods “Yep I don’t lose you were my hardest opponent but still not good enough” She smiles “revenge will be mine” He grins “Now who’s boasting”. After that match the other results were all close Annie managed to beat Armin 5-4, Sasha beat Reiner 5-4 also and Connie beat Bertoldt the same score so four close matches. 

3 Years later

Eren still has minor problems but with help from his friends he slowly started to perk up he wasn't so depressed any more. Jean kept up his bullying but it had little effect on Eren. After a while Jean changed he wasn’t a bully any more he started to talk to Eren not that it happened much they became rivals now as Jean saw that Eren was good at sports especially football and he was also smart. Jean became friends with some of the other kids. He became Eren’s rival as he wanted to outdo Eren. One day after a hard practice session he’s leaving the locker room at school when he hears two people talking he quickly realises it’s Jean and Mikasa he’s became a lot closer to Mikasa then anyone they do a lot together they go running together they go to the cinema with other people and even went once just the two of them. Neither of them thought it was a date until Reiner told him it kind of was. To be honest by this time Eren’s feelings for Mikasa had grown although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he always knew she was pretty she was athletic and competitive like he was and he likes that he likes her a lot.

His mother told him that it was his first crush. He denied it but she was right. Sometimes when they run they brush up against each other and they both blush. It’s weird though years ago she said she couldn't stand Jean he was nothing but a bully but he has changed he has more friends now even he and Eren are kind of friends but when he changed Mikasa started to see him differently and they became friends. He watches them and it makes him mad he looked it up once and the computer said it was jealousy but jealousy over what. A few girls have tried asking him out over the years but he was never really interested one girl was so rude to him when she asked him why he had problems when he told her she left him alone and spread hateful rumours about him. He looks around the corner again and sees Jean smile and touch her arm she does nothing at first then she smiles so he walks away sad.

Armin’s at the library so he walks home by himself. He sits down on the couch then his mum comes in “What’s wrong” He sighs “I think Mikasa might like Jean she hated him before I thought maybe she liked me I guess she lied to me when I asked if she just felt pity for me and she said she didn't I listened to her but after seeing her and Jean together it’s only made me remember what I felt before why would anyone want to date someone as fucked up as I am” She sits down next to him “Listen to me never say that about yourself and as for her and Jean people change you even said he’s changed now I know you like her but if she likes him you’ll have to find someone else” He stays quiet then he goes upstairs to change he comes downstairs and goes out he doesn't know where he’s going he just needs to be alone to think somewhere quiet.

Mikasa gets home from school she was surprised Jean asked her out years ago she hated him and would have told him to get lost but he’s changed now he’s a nicer guy now but she still never gave him an answer. Over the years her and Eren got close he’s become a great footballer and runner he’s also put on a lot of muscle also his beautiful green eyes which she likes to stare at then he has beautiful tanned skin he’s also funny and smart but she’s also seen Eren get a lot sadder lately and she doesn't know why Jean asked her out but she doesn't know why she wants Eren or Jean. She goes upstairs and goes out like Eren did she needs time to think.

Eren finds the park it’s deserted right now it is getting late now he’s been walking around town for several hours now it’s also getting windy but he has a thick jumper on he should be OK he sits down at the swings he sees a couple walk past him holding hands and he sighs and looks away. Apart from the Jean and Mikasa situation Armin’s found Hitch then there’s everyone else he knows Reiner’s with Annie, Bertoldt’s with Mina, Tommy’s with Petra. Marco’s met someone and now it looks like Mikasa and Jean are about to start dating all his hopes are over. Even Connie and Sasha realised they had feelings for each other. He sighs and looks to the floor He thought that Mikasa liked him was it all in his stupid dyslexic head he’s lonely he admits that he thought that he and Mikasa would date but why would she date a pathetic person like him. Just then it starts to rain at first only slightly then it just starts getting worse. He doesn't care apart from his parents would anyone care if he died he doubts it.

Mikasa’s walking around like Eren she’s been walking around town for a while she was also window shopping she’s walking past the park when it starts to rain heavily she runs under a bus stop. She’ll wait until it dies down. She shivers she’s only wearing a thin jean jacket and t-shirt and skirt and leggings but she’s already soaked. She starts ringing out her Jean jacket but as it’s Jean material she knows it’s useless she puts it back on then looks out into the rain she sees she’s near a park it’s doubtful anyone would be out here in the rain she remembers the park she used to go here when she was younger she’s about to look away when she sees someone sitting on a swing she’s surprised how stupid some people can be there’s also now thunder and lightning some people are just stupid do they want to get a cold. She tries to look closer she sees that whoever it is isn't wearing a coat she then notices the jumper she knows who it is it’s Eren what would he be doing out there all by himself. She pulls out her phone then scrolls through her contacts until she finds Eren then she dials the number and waits for him to pick up. She watches him as he pulls out his phone she expects him to answer but he doesn't he declines the call then puts his phone in his jeans. She doesn't know why he wouldn't answer she has to go get him and talk to him she sighs “Damn it Eren” She leaves the bus shelter and runs across the road into the park.

Eren’s sitting down he’s soaked but he doesn't care his mum will probably kill him but he doesn't care he also declined the call from Mikasa he doesn't want to talk to her right now. He wants to be alone so when he hears his name and looks up and sees her running towards him he just groans. She stops next to him “Eren are you insane you’ll catch a cold or worse” He doesn't look at her he just shrugs “SO” She sighs and grabs his hand he tries to pull away but she’s strong so she pulls him off the swing and proceeds to pull him out of the park and they run across the road and stop under a bus shelter. When they get under the shelter she turns to him “What’s wrong with you” He sighs “Leave me alone” She sighs “What’s wrong please tell me” He sighs but he won’t look at her “Everyone’s found someone Armin found Hitch, Connie and Sasha are together Reiner and Annie, Bertoldt and Mina, Tommy and Petra and you and Jean I'm all alone it sux” She looks at him “Me and Jean how do you know about that”.

He closes his eyes “I saw you two earlier he touched your hand or arm I don’t remember which and you smiled at him so yea you and him now leave me alone the kid who is pathetic dyslexic and a damaged kid that girl was right I am a disease if defective I was so stupid to actually like you and all you did was feel sorry for me the poor dyslexic who can’t even spell properly how much of an idiot was I to ever think I had a chance with anyone and especially someone as perfect as you” She’s shocked “You like me” He looks at her now and she sees that he’s actually crying he starts to turn away but she grabs his arm she goes down to his hand his fingers are cold she sighs he’ll get a cold for sure she looks at him “I do like you I don’t feel sorry for you you’re not broken you’re not defective that girl was a bitch maybe at first I pitied you but that ended quickly as for me and Jean were just friends” He looks at her “It looked like more than friends” She sighs “He asked me out but I didn't give him an answer because I don’t know what I want or who I want” He sighs “I’ll make it simple for you be with him he’s normal I'm not” He pulls his hand away and walks away.


	142. Overcoming Disorders Part 5 I Choose You

Eren didn't go to school for two days as he expected he got a cold his mum was furious but he didn't care that much. Armin brought him his homework but just left after that. This kind of made Eren sad although he didn't want Armin to get his cold it used to be him and Armin vs the world now it’s just him. He never told his mum what happened between him and Mikasa she’d only worry even more and he hates being questioned and that’s all she’s ever done he sits in bed his mum does bring him soup and although he doesn't like being babied his mum climbs into bed beside him and cuddles him even though he’s 14 now. She holds him until he falls asleep she can see he’s sad but she doesn't question him about it.

When he goes back to school two days later he sits away from all his friends. On the first day back during lunch Connie and Sasha came over and he just got up and left before they sat down. Nobody knows what’s wrong with him even Armin who knows him better than anyone minus his parents is clueless only Mikasa knows why he’s like this. Mikasa still hasn't given Jean an answer yet. There’s also been three times today she’s seen Eren and three times he’s just walked away from her. It’s now lunch Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Hitch, Mina, Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Bertoldt, Mina, Petra, Tommy, Ymir and Krista are all sat on a table that they put together so they could all sit down together. Armin sighs “Does anyone know what’s wrong with Eren” They all shake their heads all except Mikasa. Armin turns to her “Do you know” She just nods then sighs “It’s silly sort of he’s lonely everyone’s found someone he feels abandoned he feels he’ll be alone forever because of his dyslexia” Armin sighs “I'm thinking there’s also something else you’re not saying” She looks down and nods “Years ago I hated Jean he was nothing but a bully but now he’s changed and well were friends but a few days he asked me out but I also found out three days ago that Eren likes me to I haven’t given Jean an answer because I don’t know what I want or who I want” Armin nods “I'm thinking there’s something else” She sighs “Yes Eren told me to date Jean saying Jean was normal whereas he’s nothing but a broken and defective nobody who will never be normal” Armin nods “Annie smiles “I say date Eren Jean’s an ass he always has been and always will be have your forgot how much he bullied Eren over the years”.

She sighs “He’s not like that any more” Annie sighs “You always stuck up for Eren your just going to forget all he did to Eren. That horsefaced jackass is a joke but it’s your life I guess I’d rather puke then even look at that arsehole” Krista sighs “You have to pick one of them Mikasa you can’t string them both on. She nods then sighs “I’ll see you guys later” She gets up and leaves the table. She leaves the cafeteria and starts walking down the corridors she doesn't know what to do she likes Eren a lot but although she didn't like Jean he has changed it’s weird how much Annie hates Jean she’s not really that close to Eren but she still hates bullies. Just then she hears her name from behind her and she turns around and sees Jean he smiles “Hey” She nods “Hey” He smiles “You OK you look kind of confused” She sighs “No not really and yea kinda” He nods “Let’s sit down” They sit down on a window ledgethen he turns to her and places his hand on hers she immediately pulls away so he looks confused “What’s wrong” She sighs “I don’t know what I want or who I want to be with” He looks shocked “What do you mean who else is there” She sighs “Eren” He nods “Oh him” She turns to him “Don’t say it like that”.

He sighs “How do you expect me to take it I've liked you for years you've known Eren for what three years I've liked you since I was seven” She sighs then stands up “Jean I hated you for years you was nothing but a damn bully you made me sick to my stomach then it came to high school and you kept it up you found a new target Eren you made his life hell for years you made fun of his dyslexia you made him feel so small it took a while for him to make friends and then even longer to open up to them even me I like him now I know you've changed but it still doesn't change the fact that you was a complete arsehole to him in the past I've gotten close to Eren I like him he’s sweet kind, a very nice person but because of bullies like you he has no confidence in himself you’re not like that now you've even became sort of friendly with him but some people still don’t like you for what you did before” He sighs “So you like him but how much” She sighs “I like him a lot” He sighs “Does he know this” She nods “He saw us together when you asked me out I saw him later on he told me he liked me” He nods “So who do you want to be with me or him” She sighs “I don’t know” He stands up “I think I know and deep down I think you know to”.

She turns to him “What do you mean” He sighs “Deep down I've known for a while when I said who else was there I knew you was going to say him you stuck up for him on more than one occasion over the years you also go running together you go cinema with your friends you even went once with him and only him I heard you tell him it wasn't a date but it kind was even Reiner said so to Eren. I also hated how close you got I wanted you to like me but you got close to him I've seen how you look at him and how he looks at you quick glance you both do. He’s not a bad guy he’s actually kinda cool yea he still has moments of sadness a lot lately I might add but he’s also strong willed well sometimes he’s smart he’s a great footballer I was jealous of him. Years ago I was an arsehole I can never change what I once was. He was also kind of the reason I stopped being a bully. Dyslexia is a sad thing yes on the first day I was the biggest arsehole in the world I saw his face he was utterly terrified who wouldn't be knowing what he condition was I’d never heard of Dyslexia or Dyslexic before until I asked my mum about it and she told me I felt so sick to my stomach of what I did that day he didn't deserve it. I kept bullying him because you became friends with him and I hated that.  
“As he got older he changed he didn't like to do it but he did what was asked of him he didn't hide behind his disorder I was surprised but I also respected him for doing it yea he was worried but he did what was asked of him. Then I saw him at sports he was a great footballer. We became rivals and although it pains me to admit it he’s a much better player than me he’s stronger, faster, he reads the game so well he’d make a great captain he really would. There’s also him on the track he’s off like a rocket he’s like that Jamaican dude Usain Bolt he’s better than me on that and I know it. I asked you out because I knew he liked you as do I. I hoped you’d choose me over him but it’s been four days since I asked you which only makes me conclude that it’s a no so I ask you again do you like Eren” She can’t believe he admitted all that but maybe he was right maybe she did want Eren after all She looks at him “Yes I do like Eren a lot he’s gorgeous he has beautiful green eyes his smile is infectious. I love spending time with him. Like you just said he’s amazing at sports I love watching him play he’s so full of life when he plays he has a great body the cinema thing wasn't meant as a date but we also had a nice time deep down I've liked him since the moment I first saw him I'm sorry Jean but Ymir was also right on the first day when she asked me why I was sticking up for him she said was it because he was cute she was right and also wrong yes he was cute but I also hated that he was called out twice on the same day to come up in front of everyone he was terrified it annoyed the hell out of me after I heard Krista tell me what Dyslexia actually was so I am sorry Jean you’re a nice guy but maybe you were right maybe I always knew who I wanted”.

He smiles “I understand I tried forcing you to like me and it was wrong go and find him corner him if you have to just tell him how you feel” She nods “Do you know where he goes since he came back he’s avoided people” He nods “I've seen him sitting behind the bike shed” She nods “Thank You Jean” He nods “Wish you luck” She smiles and rushes off. Jean sighs from behind him Marco pats him on the shoulder “Did you mean what you just said about Eren” Jean nods “Unfortunately I did Eren’s a lucky guy to have someone like her in his life” Marco smiles “Did you mean everything though” Jean nods “Yes it pains me to admit it but yes everything I said I meant” Marco smiles “Come on I’ll buy you a soda” Jean smirks “Screw that you can buy me dinner” Marco rolls his eyes “And why would I do that” Jean grins “To cheer up a friend” Marco grins “Fine lets go”.

Eren’s where Jean said he’d be sitting down and leaning against the bike shed it’s quiet here kids only come here at the end of the day when they’re getting their bikes to go home so it’s quiet. He sighs he really does like Mikasa she’s perfect like he said to her even soaking wet she was beautiful does she pity him he doesn't know he groans “Why are you pushing her away stop hiding from your dyslexia” He hears someone chuckling and looks up and sees her and she grins “Talking to yourself is the first sigh of madness you know” He shrugs “OK” She nudges his leg “Move over let me sit down” He sighs but does it she then sits next to him she rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand “Eren I want to be with you it’s took me a while to realize it. I think deep down I've always known it was you I wanted. Eren I want to be with you because I think I'm in love with you” He looks at her “What why” She smiles “You not going to guess who put everything into prospective for me” He shrugs “Who” She smiles “Jean he told me a lot of things, things I never really thought of before she smiles “I love you Eren and I want you to be my boyfriend” He’s stunned then stunned again when she moves and sits in his lap. She smiles “I'm going to do something I've wanted to do or at least thought about since we flirted like crazy over our coin football match all those years ago” He grins “You remember that” She nods “I'm going to kiss you” He looks at her with his eyes wide open “OK” She grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. He kisses her back then she wraps her arms around his neck and they continue kissing then she pulls back and smiles “You’re a good kisser have you kissed anyone before” He looks at her “On the lips no have you” She smiles “Had one kiss once when I was nine this boy I liked but it was terrible we had like one date until I noticed he didn't like me at all he was just showing off to his friends.” He nods “Oh” She smiles “Your much better” He grins “OK I'm going to kiss you” She smiles “You didn't have to ask” He nods OK” He kisses her and they kiss again for a few minutes until his tummy rumbles she giggles “Someone’s hungry let’s go and get you some food shall we” She stands up and pulls him up he grins “How come you’re so strong” She smiles then grabs his hand and leads him back inside the school and back to the cafeteria.

They enter the cafeteria and it’s not long before all their friends see them they all smile especially Armin. Armin's face changes when he sees Jean approach them but he sees Jean smile so he’s just so confused. Jean smiles “You found him then” She nods “Yep” He nods “She’s an amazing girl Eren” He nods “I know" Jean sighs "Eren I'm sorry about bullying you it was wrong I hope you can forgive you” Eren just smiles “Sure” Jean nods then pats Eren on the shoulder before walking away. Eren gets some food then they approach there friends they sit down but before Eren picks up his fork Mikasa kisses him on the lips he smiles then picks up his fork and starts eating. Everyone’s already finished their food so they just wait for Eren to finish when he does Armin speaks to Mikasa “So you figured out who you wanted then” She grabs Eren’s hand “Deep down I think I always knew” She kisses Eren again. Annie smiles “I'm happy for you both” Eren Smiles “Thanks Annie”. Krista smiles "So what happened with Jean I saw him leave a short while after you did" Mikasa smiles "He found me we talked he made me realise that deep down it was always Eren I wanted I guess it just needed Jean to tell me how close we were and well how attractive Eren really was" Krista smiles "You do know Eren's blushing right" Mikasa turns to Eren and kisses him on the lips then she leans against him she smiles "Me and Eren are officially going out now it's weird but what Jean said maid me realize that I'm actually in love with Eren" Everyone's shocked Armin smiles "You're in love with him" She nods she turns to Ymir "You were right well partly I did stick up for Eren because he was cute I think over time as we got close I started to fall for him" Annie smiles "And the fact that I remember how much you were flirting with each other all those years ago on your coin football match helped make your love grow" Krista laughs "You were flirting" Eren smiles "It was more banter I don't know how to flirt" Armin smiles "Eren that was flirting" Eren shrugs "Whatever" Mikasa smiles "It was flirting" Eren smiles "OK" Reiner smirks "So your a couple that's cool to be honest I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier like when you two went to the cinema together Hitch was there you know she said Mikasa starred at you a lot during the movie and from what she saw Mikasa thought about kissing Eren" Eren smiles and turns to Mikasa "Really" She blushes "Honestly I thought about it" Everyone laughs Eren smiles as does Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last chapter of this story hope u enjoyed it


	143. Orphan Assassins Part 1 Happiness to Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa Ackerman is an Orphan she’s also and Assassin along with her older brother and other orphans. Eren Yeager is also an orphan but not an assassin he finds her when she’s failed a mission and he treats here injuries he then helps her with her mission but gets taken later on so she rescues him because she owes him and also because she’s attracted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only a short first chapter more an prologue then an actual chapter

Levi is an assassin for hire. When his employer is killed he goes into hiding. Neither his parents nor his little sister know he was an assassin. His former employer Erwin Smith took notice of Levi at a young age and trained him in the art of Assassination. Levi always kept watch of his family. Levi’s father is of German descent he his little sister Mikasa and his mother Moriko are all of Japanese descent there a race and there also the only Japanese people in the land, because of this it came at a price people would pay good money for them. Over the years several attempts were made to take them but Levi always killed the traffickers and with Erwin’s help disposed of the bodies. One such time two sets of traffickers were sent one set to take or kill Levi the others to take Moriko and Mikasa. Levi with Hangi killed all their assailants but one who they interrogated who told him everything.

He rushed home to find his mother and father dead she must have thought back his sister was nowhere to be found. After a few hours of searching he found her kidnappers and one by one killed them all. He then took his nine year old sister and they returned to Erwin house only to find Erwin dead so they fled again they met up with Hangi and the three of them went into hiding. After a month Levi found a hidden old barracks and started his own secret Assassins guild with the help of his friend Hangi Zoe, Petra Ral and Mike Zacharias they started up there guild they took in orphans and trained them in the art of assassination. Mikasa also trained to become an assassin so she would no longer be useless. She quickly became one of the best only bettered by Levi. Over the years they took in several orphans such as Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Ymir, Krista Lenz, Marco Bott, Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, Tommy Wagner, Mina Carolina they were all trained and all had their own individual skills.

Years before when it was only Levi and Hangi whilst his family were still alive Levi and Hangi were on a mission they succeeded but had to fight their way out and as a result were both injured. They were treated by the then town doctor his name was Grisha Yeager his wife Carla Yeager also helped to patch them both up. They had a son Eren Yeager he was only five the same as Levi’s sister Mikasa. Although Grisha didn't approve of them killing he realised they only killed evil people and there were many so he agreed to help them if they were injured but only to come during the night. As they helped Levi he had a debt of gratitude towards the Yeager’s.

Eren grew up with much love from his parents with his friend Armin Arlert they played everywhere they terrorised the locals but the locals let them be as the locals knew the Yeager’s who were a well-respected family and also the doctors of the village of Shiganshina. Grisha knew the Ackerman’s Thomas his wife Moriko and there little daughter Mikasa who was the same age as their son he didn't know that Levi was also there son. He wanted Eren to befriend Mikasa as they were the same age and she didn't have any friends that of course all stopped when the Ackerman’s were found dead in their house by himself he managed to pull his son outside before he saw anything. Grisha never found out what happened to the daughter Mikasa of course he’d heard about traffickers and as the Ackerman women were Japanese and a rare race in this land they were ideal targets. The happiness of the whole of Shiganshina came to an end when the new lord of the land Jean Kirstein a man so evil and cruel the town once active with life became a ghost town both day and night. Girls went missing and were never seen from again bodies were found on the streets animals cut open and left on the streets everyone knew it was on Lord Kirstein’s orders. Nobody stood up to him they were too afraid of his wrath one family tried and there whole family was hanged old young, women kids it didn't matter. When Lord Kirstein found out that Grisha Yeager was a doctor he wanted him but Grisha refused saying he’s a doctor of the village not only him. It went badly for him Eren once a young happy boy changed overnight he came home to find his father had hanged himself he also found out his mother had been executed personally by Lord Kirstein. Eren only nine at the time went into hiding swearing one day when he was older and strong he would get revenge and personally kill that ugly horsefaced lord.


	144. Orphan Assassins Part 2 Wounded Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more worse in a way but it's also sad in moments plus there's torture so enjoy

Eren is now 17 he’s a hunter for hire he calls himself Titan Hunter his old friend Armin knows who he truly is but he won’t say as Jean’s forces still search for him as they found out the doctor had a son. The villagers also know but also tell the guards nothing. He’s called in several times to hunt wild animals or large animals that get to near to the village or kill livestock. He always wears black clothes to disguise himself along with a black hood he also uses a black scarf to cover his mouth so only his eyes are seen. Not everyone knows it’s Eren but if they looked close enough they would know it’s him because of his turquoise green eyes. A lot of people now fear him the people who don’t know him and maybe some that does.

He’s 17 and he’s killed many creatures such as bears, mountain lions, wolves whatever he’s asked to kill he kills and he’s well paid for his services. Everyone knows he has no fear of death and charges in head first so some people think he wishes for death to take him. There was a rumour that he also killed someone who kidnapped a little boy and girl. The kids walked into the village traumatised saying a demon killed there tormentor of course it was only Eren not a demon although he fight’s like a demon by what people have told the villagers. 

Mikasa is also 17 and a great assassin her target was Lord Kirstein she failed because he was to well-guarded she barely managed to get away with her life not that she wasn't badly injured in the process as they set the dogs on her. She stumbles through the forest leaving a blood trail for anyone to follow. She’s also stumbling because she has an arrow through her left leg and right shoulder. She managed to kill the dogs pursuing her but not without receiving many bites on her body. She’s also dizzy as one of the dogs bit down on her leg causing her to fall forward and she hit her head on a tree. She’s loosing blood and she’s exhausted she’s walking around in circles now so she finally collapses and falls unconscious.

Eren is out hunting not for anyone else other than himself. Lord Kirstein has said every animal is his and anyone found killing them will die he’s killed several guards who have tried hunting him down. He doesn't care about that parasite lord he’ll die soon enough. He only hunts though when his money has dried up. This time he’s out because he’s bored he’s out with his bow and arrow and two twin daggers when he hears wolves fighting against each other he knows that means there fighting over something so he goes to investigate. What he finds is six wolves circling each other and eyeing what looks to be a woman unconscious he pulls out an arrow and shoots and kills all six wolves before they know what’s happening. It’s his job to track animals and if possible to kill them before they know what’s happening which he does a lot he’s the best archer around so they say not only his village but other villages have sent requests for his services. After killing the six wolves he approaches the women he realizes it’s not a women well it is but she’s about his age. He looks at her checking for injuries he sees the arrows and is confused but he knows how to heal people he used to watch his father enough to know what to do. He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder then takes her home.

At first he takes out the arrows and uses herbs and stuff to clean the wounds he lifts up her shirt and sees teeth marks and quite a lot of blood so he cleans the blood away and puts on more herbs over the wounds. He also uses a paste to stop the wounds becoming infected. He sees a small bump on her head nothing major maybe a concussion. He looks at her face she’s very pretty she also has many weapons hidden all over her body that makes him smile. Now he realises what she is she’s one of those assassins everyone in the village is talking about not that he pays much attention he’s surprised someone so young is an assassin but then he smiles he’s not young and he does crazy things. He lies her down and then leaves his house whilst she sleeps he returns to the dead wolves they weren't very strong from what he can see all skin and bones he could probably have killed them with his twin daggers. He cuts the fur off them he could do with some more blankets anyway there mostly bones but it’s better than nothing. After skinning all the wolves and cutting off the meat they had he buries them maybe he should have just scared them away but he was bored and enjoys killing prey anyway what’s done is done.

When he returns he puts all the fur in his room the puts his food in leaves and saves them for later. He then goes to the table the girl was lying on he finds her gone then he feels someone grab his arms and place it behind his back with another arm gripping his throat then he feels a knife across his throat. The girl speaks “Where am I” He doesn't reply at first then he sighs “I healed you plus wolves were about to eat you now why don’t you stick that knife in my throat I'm not the begging type just kill me now and be done with it” The knife is pulled away from his throat He groans “Hey kill me dammit” She speaks again “Why do you want to die” He sighs “My reasons are my own are you going to kill me or not” She lets go of him he turns to her “Kill me” She sighs “No” He sighs “Kill me dammit” She looks down “I will not kill you” He sighs “Please” She looks away “How old are you where are your parents” He sighs “None of your damn business if your healed enough then fuck off”.

She looks at him “You’re an orphan aren't you” He looks away “Leave me alone” She sighs “Do you live here alone” He sighs and turns to her “Who was you going to kill I know you’re an assassin” She stays quiet he rolls his eyes “If you really want to know my parents are both dead so yes I'm an orphan I keep to myself a few people know who I really am but I go by Titan Hunter I live her alone so I don’t care about gossip I live here because I'm alone I have nobody any more I'm alone in this world a ghost a hunter nothing more I'm hired to kill wild animals I'm feared and that’s all I am” She nods “I've heard of you” He shrugs “Good for you so”.

She sighs “I was trying to kill Lord Jean Kirstein” He looks at her “He’s mine” She looks at him “Your Eren Yeager aren't you” He looks away He takes a few steps away from her she approaches him “Everyone thinks you’re dead” He looks at her “I wish I was besides Jean’s guards are hunting for me as for Jean he’s mine he killed my parents he slit my mother’s throat personally and my dad hanged himself Jean is mine” She puts a hand on his cheek “Have you killed before I have I’ll kill him for you” He pulls her hand away “He’s mine” She sighs “I’ll kill him for you he has to die” He sighs “I know that and I’ll kill him” She smiles “Have you killed before” He nods “A few times” She smiles “Let me help you let me help end your pain” He sighs “Fine do what you want” She sighs “I failed once that’s why I was injured it’s never happened before I've never failed a mission before” He sighs “How did you try and get in” She smiles “I tried sneaking in from the front” He rolls his eyes “I thought you had brains follow me” He leads her away from his house for about a mile then he comes out into an opening she sees a waterfall she smiles “Wow beautiful” He shrugs “Come on” He leads her behind the waterfall there’s a tunnel he leads her to some stairs then turns to her “Those stairs will lead you up to the courtyard next to that arseholes castle the rest is up to you”.

She looks up the stairs then back at Eren “How do you know about this place” He shrugs “Me and Armin found it years ago before the castle was occupied there’s a gate blocking the exit you’ll have to break the lock the rest is like I said up to you” She nods “Thank you Eren” He turns away then walks a few steps before turning back “Give him my regards before he dies” She walks up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips “Thank You Eren” He looks at her confused then just turns and walks away. She watches him go for some reason she’s sad he’s leaving he’s cute and very sad it seems and also very angry. Levi mentioned the Yeager’s a few times and was frustrated he wasn't able to save them as he was away it also brought back the painful memories of her own parents deaths first her father then her mother’s as she picked up Mikasa and tried to flee when she saw her way was blocked she tried fighting them but died. Her mum told her to run but she was frozen in place. Luckily Levi saved her from them nobody saved Eren he didn't even see them die he just saw his father dead she’s heard the rumours about what happened to Eren’s parents. For some reason she wants to comfort Eren not that she knows why she’s only just met him after all. She turns back to the stairs and makes her way up she now has two missions although there both the same Levi’s mission to kill Jean and Eren’s to end his pain and suffering. 

A few hours later there’s a knock at Eren’s door a lot of banging before he gets to the door it’s kicked in then several guards come into his house before he can react he’s knocked unconscious. Another hour later he’s woken up by water being thrown over his head he’s chained up he looks around he’s in a dungeon he guesses he turns to the man in front of him. The man smiles “Eren Yeager finally got your revenge did you” Eren grins “Oh I never killed him but I'm glad that parasite is dead did he die quick or slow tell me it was slow” The man punches him “You piece of shit you’ll pay for killing our boss” Eren grins “I already told you I didn't kill him but if you want to kill me then get it over with your voice is giving me a headache” The man smiles “Oh no you’re not getting off that easy your death will be slow and extremely painful” Eren grins “Whatever just get on with it you fat ugly freak”.

The man smiles then steps away and comes back with a red hot poker he smiles “This will hurt” He slashes it on Eren’s chest. Eren can feel the pain his skin burning but he doesn't scream he won’t give the guy the satisfaction he just clenches his teeth and glares at the man. The man burns his thighs his neck his hands he burns Eren several times over his chest. The man is shocked to see that Eren’s not screaming at all when he stops Eren spits on his face “is that all come on” Eren’s in so much pain it’s unbearable. The man wipes away the spit then grins and pulls out a knife then heats it up like he did the poker he’s about to stab Eren in the eye with it when he hears a commotion outside followed by a lot of screaming which only lasts moments before it’s silenced the man looks at Eren “Who’s out there” He looks outside then back at Eren then back outside again Eren grins “Shitting yourself are you”.


	145. Orphan Assassins Part 3 Bonds Of Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of torture in this chapter and the seeds of affection

Whilst Eren was taken by the guards Mikasa was coming out of the tunnel Jean was hard to kill but not too hard he was slow but that was because he was drunk. She makes her way out of the tunnel and goes back to Eren’s house to thank him for helping her with her injuries and making her job a lot easier. When she approaches his house she sees the doors been kicked in she pulls out two dagger and slowly approaches the house she slowly enters the house she sees it’s all been smashed up but Eren’s nowhere in sight. She’s in the middle of the room when she hears someone enter the house she waits for them to enter the room then she grabs them around the throat “Who are you” The kid sighs “Let me go” She puts a knife to his throat “I'm not going to tell you again who are you” The kid sighs “My names Armin” She remember that name from Eren she lets go “What are you doing here” He coughs “I saw you come in who are you” She sighs “I'm the one asking the questions her not you where is Eren” The boy coughs “They took him to the keep Lord Kirstein was killed they think he did it there going to kill him and he’ll let them do it he wants to die”.

She sighs “I have to save him” Armin touches his throat “Who are you how do you know Eren” She looks at him “Your Eren’s friend” Armin nods “I was I haven’t seen him in a while I was coming to warn him but I was too late it was you wasn't it” She glares at him “Shut up” She leaves the house and retraces her steps back to the tunnel then she runs up them two at a time she hears talking they must have mistaken Eren for her. She sneaks up there’s four of them luckily there all facing away from her she sneaks up on them she stabs the first one in the throat she kills the others quickly but one managed to scream before she killed him she smiles “One minute for four kills not bad” She then sees several guards rushing her way so she hides and jumps out at them killing them all.

She then sees a cook and grabs his collar “Tell me where the dungeons are” The man points to the dungeons she knocks him out she then runs to the dungeons maybe she should have killed him but maybe she will but Levi does forbids innocents death’s. She kills a few more guards they get off a few more screams before there silenced. She sighs “Don’t you dare die on me Eren not after all this” She opens the last closed door and she sees Eren chained up he has blood running down his chest and burns all over his chest and legs he’s been tortured she then sees the man holding the knife his torturer she’s glaring at the man who seems surprised that a women has done all the killing Eren look at her “So you killed him then did you have to bring them my way though” She smiles “You OK” He rolls his eyes “Do I look OK” The man finally speaks “You You killed Lord Kirstein” She smirks “I did now it’s your turn” From behind him Eren smirks “You’re in trouble now” The man lunges at Mikasa with his hot knife she ducks under the blade and punches him in the gut so he stumbles back in the same instance she twists his knife hand and takes the knife from him then she lunges forward and stabs him through the throat before he was able to adjust himself from his gut shot.

Eren smirks “You really like the neck don’t you always pointing it or stabbing it” She smiles then approaches him she looks at the locks holding his arms and legs then she looks at the man she killed and rifles through his clothes until she finds the keys. She then stands up and unlocks the locks he falls into her and she falls to her knees holding him he groans “Why won’t you let me just die” She sighs “I won’t let you through your life away you’re not going to die” She manages to get him over her shoulder and slowly leaves the dungeons when she gets outside she puts him down and strips a dead man of his shirt and she slowly puts it on Eren she knows it will hurt but he’s actually naked she goes back to the man and strips him of his trousers and puts them on Eren also he now cringes but he doesn't shout out even though he’s in pain with the burns on his thighs how can he not shout out. She the slowly walks to the stables and puts a saddle and reins on a horse and leads it back to Eren. She starts to put Eren on the horse but it’s hard he’s strong then she gets help she looks back and sees the cook she threatened helping her he smiles “Get him some help damn guards” She nods “Sorry about that” He shrugs “It’s OK just go” She climbs up behind Eren she wraps her arms around him and then quickly leaves the fort she goes as fast as she can to the hideout she has to get some medical help for Eren she’s certainly no medic.

It takes 30 minutes to get to the hideout as she has to make sure she’s not being followed by the time she gets there Eren’s unconscious. Just outside the camp she’s stopped Levi jumps out of a tree “What took you so long and who’s that” She sighs “Tend to Eren and I’ll tell you everything” He looks at her “Eren, you mean Eren Yeager” She nods “He’s been tortured you have to help him” He nods and takes Eren from her although he’s smaller then her he’s very strong. He turns back to her “Get Hangi” She nods and runs off to find Hangi. Levi lies Eren down it’s been years since he saw him last he thought he was dead. Mikasa and Hangi walk into the room where Eren and Levi is. Hangi looks at Eren “Who is this” Levi looks up “Eren Yeager he’s an orphan you remember his parents healed us several time I thought he was dead MIkasa says he’s been tortured” Hangi nods “Yea I remember them and Eren he was an adorable kid if not a troublemaker” Mikasa breaks into the discussion “He’s had a hot poker on his neck, thighs, hands and several places on his chest he’s also been punched several times I think I got there just in time his torturer had a knife that had been heated god knows what he was planning on doing with it he’s also Titan Hunter” Levi looks at her “Really” Hangi nods “He looks to have been in a lot of battles” Mikasa nods “He’s very brave”.

Hangi nods “Help me get these clothes off him” Mikasa blushes “He has nothing on underneath I put them on him as he was naked when I found him” Hangi smiles “I’ll try and resist the urge then won’t I” Levi sighs “Your weird” Hangi gets some scissors and cuts open the shirt she sees the wounds on his body she cuts the trousers off and Levi puts a cloth over his man parts. Hangi then washes the blood off of him she sees scars all over him and bite marks and burns and gods knows what else” Levi looks also “Battle scared” Hangi nods “He’s been rumoured to have thought against Mountain Lions and Bears there not easy things to kill” She sighs “Scars down his legs” She then whistles “It looks like he’s been tortured before how old is he” Levi scratches his head “17 I think same as” Mikasa. Mikasa looks at him “How do you know” Levi sighs “A story for another time can you heal him” Hangi nods “I might not be as good as his father was but this should be easy enough” .

It takes a while for Hangi to tend to him whilst this is going on Levi talks to Mikasa “So what took you so long” She sighs then tells him everything” Levi nods “Got a bit of his father in him it seems” She nods “He never screamed that’s so weird don’t you think” Levi just shrugs She sighs “So how do you know Eren” Levi sighs “I only met Eren twice many years ago when you was about five or so me and Hangi were on a missions we did our mission but were both badly hurt Eren’s parents healed us both I and Hangi owed Grisha and Carla our lives” She sighs “Eren told me that Lord Jean personally cut Eren’s mothers throat and that he found his father hanged I'm not sure if he knows the full details of what transpired but I do know he wanted Jean dead he wanted to kill him personally” Levi sighs “Like I said I owed them my life unfortunately I was on a mission at the time it happened” She nods “When did they die” He sighs “The same year our parents died a few months after if I remember correctly I should have been here to save them I would have killed Jean myself but I can’t believe he’s still alive seven years old he would have been out there all on his own I'm surprised he didn't die I made a promise to his parents that if anything happened to them I’d take Eren and look after him I failed on both accounts”. She sighs “Armin knew he was alive some others must have known also the people that didn't called him Titan Hunter” She leans against the wall “You remember the rumours he was dressed like us pretty much only his eyes being seen everyone’s afraid of him from what I’ve heard it’s also sad because all he wants to do is die it’s sad really” Levi nods “I bet 10 years by himself can push people over the edge I could have helped him if I’d known he was Titan Hunter” She nods “Do you think he’ll be OK” He shrugs “Physically yes emotionally who knows”.

A few hours later Mikasa’s sitting in a chair beside his bed she sighs he’s had such a hard life 10 years by himself maybe he told Armin to stay away obviously Armin still cared enough to try and warn Eren. She looks at him again he was tortured because of her he would also have accepted death but she had to save him not only for saving her but because she won’t let him die if he’s going to risk his live then she will risk hers to protect him it’s that simple. She owes him her life technically she’s already paid that debt by saving him but she will save him whether he likes it or not. She’s also confused about these feelings are towards him she’s only 17 but for some reason she doesn't want to leave him there like kindred spirits or something like that she climbs into the bed beside him she rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

A few hours later Levi and Hangi are talking Hangi smiles “Seems Mikasa’s getting attracted to Eren” Levi sighs “She shouldn't get attracted to him there’s no room for love in the life of an assassin” Hangi smiles “When did I say love I said she likes him there’s a difference” Levi just shrugs “Like turns into love sometimes” Hangi nods “Maybe so what now can Eren be trained” Levi shrugs “Not sure he’s been alone for so long all that hate, regret, sorrow building up inside him he might be to damaged”. She nods they then go to see how Eren’s doing. They open the door and see Mikasa in the bed beside Eren they both appear to be asleep Hangi smiles “Now that looks cute” Levi just sighs and they leave the room.


	146. Orphan Assassins Part 4 Damaged Goods

Eren woke up the next day he looked around everything here is unknown to him he winces as he sits up he looks down and sees bandages all over him he then hears the door opening and a small man enters something about him is familiar but he can’t picture it. He’s also the same as that girl who saved him not that he knows her name then man sits down on a chair the man speaks “I knew your parents Eren they saved my life many years ago do you remember me you would have been about five at the time” Eren nods “Yes I remember you and a girl” Levi nods “Yes me and Hangi who healed you this time” Levi sighs “I should have been there to save your parents I owed them my life but I was far away on a mission I'm so sorry I was told to look after you but you disappeared” Eren looks at him “What’s your point here” Levi sighs “I would have made you an assassin”. Eren sighs “What makes you think I would have wanted to become an assassin” Levi nods “I would have given you a choice of course” Eren nods “So” Levi sighs “Eren I blame myself for not finding you I looked for years” Eren sighs “I hid for a reason”. 

Levi nods “For 10 years you were by yourself alone honing your anger your hate your regrets you hate everything and everyone and especially yourself and you want to die tell me I'm wrong you risk your life day after day in the hope that you’ll die I can’t have you as an assassin I can’t have you here your damaged goods I'm sorry Eren but when your healed you will have to leave” Eren smirks “Can you risk that I won’t tell anyone” Levi raises an eyebrow” Eren grins “Relax as I said earlier I hid for a reason I talk to nobody people fear me and I like it that way beside you are cool you kill monster’s I like that is she OK the girl who killed Jean I never got her name” Levi nods “Mikasa is fine I'm thankful you patched her up you learned well from your father he would have been proud of you that your learned something from him” Eren nods “I've been alone for 10 years I can’t even picture what they look like any more I try to picture them but the face is blank I heard that he cut my mother’s throat right in front of my father because he wouldn't work for him. At first he asked my dad then when he said no he took my mother and in the main town square demanded he work for him I heard my dad was considering it until my mum told him to follow his heart they were her last words as Jean cut her throat straight afterwards. She didn't deserve to die then what did my dad do he killed himself what about me I was nine for fuck’s sake did he even care was all he said to me over the years a lie did he hate me”.

Levi sighs “Eren he loved you as much as your mother Carla did he killed himself out of guilt but deep down he probably knew what he did was wrong he told me to take care of you if anything happened to him or your mother he called you his little man he loved you Eren he really did as much as your mothers did you have to believe me when I tell you this” Eren just stays quiet so Levi stands up “Heal up” Levi then leaves the room. Eren climbs out of the bed no point staying here it’s true he’s a broken man he has been for years why wait to heal he can heal on his own. He winces he was burned pretty bad he knows that he finds fresh clothes on the bed he didn't notice that before he puts them on and leaves the room he walks outside and sees kids training loads of them girls and boys like Mikasa probably all assassins like Levi, Hangi and Mikasa. There all different sizes two in particular are very tall more like giants not what you’d expect from an assassin they’d stand out to much but what does he care.

There was some pretty girls there not as pretty as Mikasa of course he can’t see Mikasa there he wonder where she could have gone. He sees the short guy with that woman who healed him he vaguely remembers here from many years ago. When he approaches them Levi turns around “Eren you going somewhere” Eren nods “Home” Hangi smiles “You look better how do you feel” He shrugs “It hurts but I’ll be fine” Levi nods “I'm Levi the leader of these Assassins and I told you about Hangi” She smiles “So you’re really Titan Hunter” At that most the people who are training turn around he can hear gossiping behind him but he doesn't care He turns to Levi “So how do I get home” Levi sighs “Follow the road no wait I’ll take you to the outskirts of Shiganshina from there you should be OK” Hangi smiles “Nice meeting you Eren Titan Hunter Yeager” Eren just rolls his eyes then he follows Levi out of the camp.

A few minutes into the walk Eren turns to Levi “Where’s Mikasa” Levi at first says nothing then he turns to him “On a mission” He just nods they keep on walking in silence it takes 20 minutes to get to the outskirts of Shiganshina. Levi stops “I know it’s 10 years to late but I'm sorry about your parents” Eren nods “Thanks you keep up the good work there’s a lot of bad people around like that parasite Jean Kirstein now my parents can rest in peace” Levi smirks “Thanks can I ask you something” Eren turns to him “Sure” Levi scratches his cheek “The rumour about the kidnapper and him being found dead and someone rescuing the two kids was it you” Eren sighs “I followed him and yes I killed him it wasn't planned I tried surprising him he was stronger than I thought we thought and the next thing he has a knife in his gut then I found the kids I asked them if he’s hurt them they said apart from a few punches no but I could tell he was probably going to do worse you don’t take kids into the mountains unless your planning something evil”.

Levi nods “That is true you saved those kids from something bad you still have some good in you” Eren sighs “No I don’t like you said I'm damaged I have been for years” He looks around “I should be fine from here” Levi nods “Keep up the good work also wild animals are always a problem don’t kill yourself OK” Eren just nods so Levi starts to walk away Eren sighs “Hey Levi is Mikasa related to you” Levi stops and turns around “She’s my little sister” Eren nods “Mikasa Ackerman right” Levi nods” Eren scratches his head “I guess I know what happened to her now nobody knew it was a mystery what happened my father told me a terrible crime was committed” Levi nods “Our family are rare in these lands very scarce a person of our descent would get good money me my mother and Mikasa were all Japanese descent they tried kidnapping us several time they finally succeeded” Eren’s shocked “She was kidnapped” Levi nods “I rescued her I was too late to save my parents who both died they sent two groups one for me one for them Mikasa saw the whole thing a nine year old should never see anything so cruel” Eren nods “Must have been traumatic”.

Levi nods “She told me it was she was lucky” Eren nods “Look after her then” Levi smirks “It’s my job as her big brother” Eren nods then walks off. Levi watches him go and sighs he sighs “I'm sorry Grisha and Carla I failed you” He then walks off” It takes Eren 10 minutes to get to his house or what’s left of it. It seems Lord Kirstein’s people had some fun and burned down the house. He groans he walks through the rubble he pries up some floorboards and pulls out his bow and arrows and his twin daggers then he leaves his clothes are ruined luckily he has some more buried outside. He leaves his old house and goes to where he’s buried a box he digs it up and pulls out some spare clothes and a bag to hold the clothes he puts the clothes in the bag and slings the bag over one shoulder. Then he straps his daggers to his belt and put his bow and arrows across his back then he walks away.

It starts to rain and snow at the same time he has no destination in mind away from Shiganshina will do for now. The snows coming down along with the rain he looks up and groans “Snow and rain together a bad omen” He carries on walking. A few hours later Mikasa returns to the camp after her mission she informs Hangi on the success of her mission then she goes to the room Eren was in when she opens the door he’s gone she goes to find Levi when she finds him she sighs “Where’s Eren” Levi looks up good work on the mission” She sighs “I asked you a question where’s Eren” He sighs “Gone home” She sighs “He’s not fully healed” He sighs “He chose to leave I said he could stay until he was healed” She sighs “Why didn't you ask him to stay” Levi sighs “He’s damaged not right for being an assassin he’s damaged goods he agrees with me” She sighs “I need to find him” Levi sighs “Why” Mikasa turns to leave then turns back “I need to know he’s OK” Levi sighs “Emotions are not good for an assassin” She glares at him “Just because your emotionless doesn't mean everyone is” She storms out of the room and leaves the camp quickly she sighs “Levi’s not emotionless but it’s complicated she hasn't told anyone about her feelings for Eren maybe Levi’s words are true emotions are not good for assassins but she doesn't care she has to know he’s OK” It’s raining and snowing now very heavily she’s travelled several times to Shiganshina but in this weather it’s going to take longer she can barely see in front of her. It takes her an hour to get to Shiganshina as she went round in circles several times. She goes straight to Eren’s house she almost passes it then she sees what’s left of the house she runs inside it’s all burnt she finds floorboard pulled up she goes outside and finds a hole in the ground with an empty box beside. She looks around he could have gone anywhere. She’s cold now and soaked she wraps her arms around her waist she didn't think to dress appropriately for the weather. She looks around she can’t see any tracks she sighs then starts walking away from Shiganshina.

Eren found a cave after putting down his bag he went hunting and killed a deer. He now has a fire going it seems the cave’s been used for shelter before so that’s good he also has blankets he found them in a box also somehow they were fine. He’s warming his hands over the fire when he thinks he hears his name he looks up and around he can’t see anything he turns back to the fire it must be the wind who would seriously be out in this shit storm he was lucky to find this place before it got to bad out there. He’s not checking on the deer as it’s cooking when he hears it again then several times it sounds like a female voice he sighs “Stupid girl out her by herself” Then he hears it again his own name he sighs only two women know his name Mikasa and Hangi. He grabs his daggers it could be a trap after all he puts on his cloak and goes out in to the shit storm. He can barely see in front of him he hears his name again he follows the sound and sees her in front on him he sighs and grabs her hand and leads her back to the cave. When they get there he looks at her she looks cold she’s shivering he sighs “What are you doing out here Mikasa it’s a shit storm out there are you insane” She shivers “I was looking for you” He sighs “Your insane look at you your soaked you look terrible” She smiles “Thanks” He rolls his eyes “I wasn't complimenting you” She smiles “Is that a fire” He sighs “What do you think” He leaves her and gets a blanket her puts it over her and she approaches the fire he sighs then walks to the end of the cave and looks outside it’s getting worse she looks up and leaves the fire and approaches him she nudges him “You OK” He shrugs “I'm fine”.


	147. Orphan Assassins Part 5 Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has well smut in it and mentions of lesbian sex with Mikasa and Annie there's also alot of mixed feelings going on and i guess the start of love for each other hope u enjoy

They both eventually sit down close to the fire the foods cooked so he starts cutting it up and they start eating there both hungry so it doesn't take long to eat he has beer that he bought before he went hunting so they share that also when there finished she turns to him “I feared the worst when I came upon your house or what was left of it I thought you were dead” He nods “It was like that when I got there” She nods “Who do you think did it” He shrugs “Compliments of Lord Kirstein’s men probably” He nods “When I was getting tortured how did you find out about it” She smiles “Your friend Armin he came to warn you but was to late he followed them then returned to the house he saw me enter your house was a mess he told me where you was and well you know the rest”. He nods “Oh OK” He then yawns he sighs and stands up and walks over to the blankets there’s a lot of them she stands up also and lies on top of them she has her back to him she closes her eyes. 

There both still awake 20 minutes later they've just been lying there in there soaking wet clothes Eren’s starting to nod off when there’s a flash followed by lightning and she jumps he looks over “You OK you’re not scared of a bit of thunder and lightning are you” She turns around and moves closer to him she climbs under the blankets and hugs him. She sighs “I don’t like thunder of lightning” He smiles “Why what’s so bad about it I think it’s soothing” She looks into his eyes “The night my parents died it there was a lot of thunder and lightning It makes me think of them dead in front of me” 

He sighs “I'm sorry Levi told me what happened and why” She smiles “Hold me” He nods “OK” He wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles then he groans “Crap I forgot your soaking wet” Without thinking she lets go of him and strips naked he looks at her she’s so beautiful she also has scars over her body he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as her not that he’s cared about that thing before. She surprises him again by climbing back under the blankets she smiles “Your soaking wet to” He’s kind of embarrassed “They’ll dry on their own” She smiles then grabs his shirt and He’s stunned “What are you doing” She smiles and lifts it off his head “You’ll catch cold if you sleep in wet clothes” She then goes for his trousers he’s to shocked to do anything she then slides down his shorts he can’t believe what’s going on he’s never been with a women before. 

She starts touching his body for some reason it feels nice he goes to speak but she kisses him before he can it’s not a quick kiss like last time this time it’s slow and long she’s obviously kissed before but this is all new for him she starts touching his arms and then his back her nails scratch down his back but it doesn't hurt that much. He’s also touching her skin it’s so smooth and soft he can feel the muscles on her body obviously from long hours of training he loves every touch of her amazing body she touches his face and he smiles then they kiss again. He kisses her for a minutes before he moves onto her neck she smiles it feels so nice it also makes her giggle he stops kissing her “What’s wrong” She smiles “Sorry it just tickled that’s all” He nods “Do you want me to stop” She kisses him “No keep doing it” He nods and goes back to kissing her neck she threads her fingers through his hair. He feels her fingers in his hair it feels kind of nice. He stops kissing her neck and goes back to her lips he enjoys kissing her on the lips he brushes his hand along her shoulders then accidentally brushes her breast he moves it away but she grabs his hand and puts it back on her breast.

She smiles “Have you been with a girl before” He shakes his head “No have you sorry I mean a man” She smiles “It’s OK I've never been with a guy before but I have been with Annie before” He nods “Oh” She smiles “It didn't mean anything we was just comforting each other it wasn't planned or anything I don’t love her or anything it just kind of happened” He smiles “What was it like” She smiles “Well it was nice I guess I don’t have anything to compare it to as I've never been with a guy before but it was nice” He nods “OK” She smiles “I want to know what’s it’s like to be with a man start by kissing my breasts” He looks at her “What” She smiles “Kiss my breast I want to know how it feels” He smiles “You’re sure” She nods so he leans down and kisses her breasts he licks her hard nipples and she groans “Keep going” He kisses her other breast she smiles she loved how it felt with Annie but this feels so much better. He stops kissing her breasts he doesn't really know what he’s doing he’s kind of going on instinct now.

He starts to kiss down her stomach she has muscles her also she smiles this feels so nice his tongue on her body feels so nice he kisses all the way down he then looks up she smiles “Keep going” He nods and kisses her thighs and she giggles again then she bites her lower lip and he licks around her clit she moans and he smiles so obviously he’s doing it right well he thinks he is he stops licking around her clit and sticks his tongue in her she opens her legs more she then threads her fingers through his hair again Annie never did this they were kind of nervous she did stick her fingers in though eventually and she did the same to Annie. She’s loving every moment of this and so is he he’s been by himself for over 10 years now it feels so nice to have company. The moment he first laid eyes on her he was surprised how young she was he thought she was about his age but he could be have been wrong then later one when she took the knife away from him he was stunned at how beautiful she was then a short while ago when she stripped in front of him he was blown away he doesn't know why she saved him he wanted to die like he has wanted to for so many years. But ever since he saw her his heads been all over the place she’s so attractive not that he looked at women much at all he preferred his own company but now she seems to want to spend time with him but why Levi said he was damaged goods and he agrees but she said she won’t let him die but why.

Why does she even care about him they barely know each other. She’s an assassin why is she getting attached to him someone she barely knows. What’s even more confusing is that there now enjoying each other’s company there making love he guesses. When he first saw he unconscious and took her back to his house to patch her up the moment he saw her face his face went bright red then when he went to skin the wolves he immediately missed her then the situation with the knife then he helped her to sneak in then the quick kiss was all so surreal he missed her immediately after she left then when she rescued him it was weird at first he was angry that she saved him he’d already accepted his death but he was also glad that she was back it was insane. Then he woke up and she was gone again and was immediately sad again. He told Levi that he didn't want to join the assassins years ago he probably would have but now he wouldn't fit in.

He’s damaged so full of hate for Jean and the world and his father for abandoning him and also regret he couldn't save either of his parents but he was 10 what could he have done but now Jean’s dead so what now what should he do now” He keeps on licking tastes so nice she moans “I'm almost done that feels so good I can’t hold on” He stops and looks up she smiles “Keep going” He does as she asks and a few seconds later she can feel it coming he tastes what comes out of her. After a few seconds he stops licking her and pulls away she looks up at him as he’s sat up she sits up also and climbs into his lap and they start kissing again she wraps her arms around his neck she pushes him down and does what he did to her kissing his neck then down his chest he’s also full of muscles like her she touches each scar wondering how he got each scar he’s full of scars some she knows about she was the cause of them she looks up and sees his face cringe she moves up to his face and grabs it with both hands. She kisses him on the lips “I'm so sorry you were alone for 10 years your body is full of scars it makes me sad to see them”.

He says nothing she sighs “Do you want to stop” He sits up and she’s back in his lap again he then rests his head on hers he has his eyes closed at first neither do anything they both have their eyes closed then he kisses her again “I want to go on” She nods “OK” She lowers herself onto his cock and they start going at it they continue kissing he pulls the blankets over them. She touches his chest again then touches his back there’s muscle there also his body is so ripped so broad it’s amazing. He touches her back also her skin is so smooth he then feels scars on her back circumstances of her job probably. He kisses her again he can’t believe how beautiful she is he can’t get enough of her. Deep down he knows she’ll leave and he’ll be sad all over again. 

What’s wrong with him three days of her and he’s all over the place he’s changed so much he always wanted to be alone before he met her but now it’s different. She can’t stop kissing him she loves kissing him and trailing her hands all over his amazing body scared muscled body so different from Annie’s body which is to be expected she prefers Eren he makes her so happy it’s weird before she met him nothing mattered but the mission. She’s given a mission she does the mission she east sleeps trains nothing else for years she was so withdrawn until Annie arrived but even that didn't last it was an endless cycle broken the moment she locked eyes with Eren deep down a scared child like her they both share the pain of having their parents murdered whereas she was saved by Levi Eren was alone for 10 years he’s lucky to be alive.

They lock hands her hands so smooth his scared her hands smooth and perfect but used to wield weapons of murder maybe even her hands themselves a weapon but he doesn't care. They both start thrusting at first slow but then gradually they pick up the pace. This is new to both of them for Eren everything is a new experience for Mikasa only new to being with a man of course she’s not bled for the first time yet as her and Annie only kissed a lot and touches each others bodies and made each other cum it was amazing but this now is so much better she can feel it she’s almost done again. He can also feel it he’s almost done also a few seconds later it happens they climax together there so tired now breathing heavily she slowly controls herself there’s blood on the blankets but that’s normal she’s heard.

She climbs off of him but only to lie down next to him she wraps her arms around him and they kiss again she looks into his eyes his beautiful green eyes and she sees tears come down his face she wipes the tears away with her palm she then strokes his cheek “What’s wrong” He looks at her and sighs “This is just so weird I've been alone for so long before I met you it was what I wanted I welcomed loneliness then I met you and everything changed your so beautiful I like having you around the little interaction I had before was welcomed I guess but being alone is so hard now when you’re not here I miss you. I like you a lot but I know you’ll leave me again and I’ll be sad again before I met you I was barely living then I met you and that changed” She listens to what he’s saying and in a way her life was exactly the same but unlike Eren she wasn't alone she had Levi, Hangi and all the other Orphans she can’t imagine what it was like for him over the years the only interaction was his summons it must have been unbearable sometimes. She also feels the same when she’s with him she’s happy when he’s gone she’s sad it’s weird she never felt this way before what is she feeling is it love she doesn't know she’s never been in love before.


	148. Orphan Assassins Part 6 Tricked

Mikasa wakes up first it’s now morning it’s sunny outside she slowly puts her clothes on as not to disturb Eren who’s still asleep. The clothes are mostly dry she’ll change when she gets back she slept on and off all night as Eren seems to have nightmares he eventually stopped several hours ago and they both slept for several hours but she’s now awake she looks at Eren he looks so peaceful she would prefer to stay with him but she has to get back she knows he’ll miss her and she’ll miss him also she feels the same when he leaves as he does when she leaves but Levi is also right she can’t get attached but she can’t just forget about him she knows it now she is in love with Eren she realised it during their sexual encounter last night she gets on her knees and kisses him on the forehead and then on the lips he doesn't stir luckily she wraps the blankets over him she looks outside then back at Eren she’d like nothing more than to just get back under the blankets with Eren and go back to sleep. The night together was amazing the sex was unbelievable but now she has to leave him the man she’s known for three days and has fallen in love with but can’t be with she sighs “I love you Eren” She then turns around and leaves the cave.

Eren sits up an hour later he looks around but she’s gone again as he knew she would love can’t happen for Assassins he knows it and maybe she does to but he’s realised that he’s in love with her what they shared last night was amazing but utterly pointless Assassins can’t get attached it will only get them killed or a loved one killed or used for leverage he knows that and she will figure that out also but it’s still hard that she’s gone again.

Mikasa arrives back at the camp just after midday Levi approaches her “Where have you been” She sighs “With Eren the man I love but can’t be with you happy now I have to be miserable just like you” Levi sighs “I'm sorry where is he” She sighs “In a cave his house was burnt down probably by Lord Kirstein’s people he heard me calling him he saved me again we made love and it was amazing I love him so much but we both know we can never be together” She walks away before he can reply.

Hangi walks up to him “So love happened who would have thought it your parents knew Eren’s and now the next generation have met also” Levi sighs “The life of an Assassin isn't a happy one let her eat then tell her about the mission she’s been requested for” Hangi nods “Don’t you think it’s weird though a personal request a request for her personally seems fishy to me” Levi nods “I agree the request was for Raven her codename but yes I agree someone does seem off about this request summon Connie and Marco to me at once” She nods “Will do shorty” He glares at her “Shut it four eyes” She smiles “Chill out why so serious all the time” She walks off before he can reply. A few minutes later Connie and Marco enter Levi’s room Levi looks at them “You two are our best infiltrators this mission doesn't sit right with me go to Shiganshina” He writes down some information and passes it to Connie “Follow these instruction then when you have looked around one of you return and report back to me I want eyes on this client at all times” They nod then leave the room they grab their gear and leave the camp.

Mikasa’s changed into fresh clothes and is now eating alone when Annie approaches her and sits down “Hey Mikasa who was that kid that was her before he was cute” Mikasa sighs “That was Eren” Annie nods “So that was Eren Yeager he’s alive and also Titan Hunter” Mikasa just nods “Annie smiles “I've heard of his exploits I expected him to be older he’s killed Bears, Mountain Lions and loads of other things you name it he’s probably killed it but I saw him he looks so sad” Mikasa sighs “Lord Kirstein who I killed executed his mother in front of his father and that led to his father killing himself I failed the first time I tried to kill Lord Kirstein but Eren helped me get in after he healed me he knew a secret way into the castle a secret he and his old friend found when they were kids I followed his instructions and managed to kill him but they took Eren and tortured him as they thought he did it I saved him and brought him here then he left again and he saved me again this time from freezing to death”.

Annie smiles “You like him don’t you” Mikasa nods “It’s more then that I love him” She looks around it’s only them two in sight so she turns back to Annie “We had sex last night” Annie grins “Wow how was it” She smiles “It was amazing his body is amazing I can’t believe how much I enjoyed touching his muscled body what me and you did was nice but” Annie smiles “What you two shared was better but let me guess your sad because you love him but can’t be with him” She sighs “Before he met me he enjoyed being alone and well I did to but ever since we met each other me miss each other when either of us is away it’s weird he’s so lonely 10 years alone just isn't right I love him I don’t know how it happened I guess it’s kind of because we both lost our parents we share that loss I never wanted to leave him I wanted to climb back under the blankets and fall asleep in his arms again. It’s also I felt a bond with him it made me sad when he begged me to kill him I saw the look in his eyes anger, sadness, regret, loneliness and much more in those beautiful green eyes of his. Annie nods “I'm sorry he seems like a badass guy do you think he loves you” Mikasa shrugs “I have no idea maybe”.

An hour later Hangi summons Mikasa when she arrives she passes a note to Mikasa “You've been requested for a mission hand-picked more like” Mikasa raises an eyebrow “Hand Picked” Hangi nods “Yea I know it’s odd none of us like it but your one of the best you should be fine” Mikasa nods she opens the note and reads it she can read as can everyone else in the guild. She reads the note twice it makes no sense at all she doesn't like it either but she has a job to do Levi will get to the bottom of this she does have to leave most of her weapons that’s also weird and makes her feel naked if she’s honest and utterly defenceless. She puts on her assassin’s clothes the she leaves for Shiganshina she has to meet this man Dimo Reeves who will give her further instructions this isn't how it’s usually done but she’s one of the best she can take care of herself. She gets to Shiganshina she looks down the road she travelled from the cave Eren’s at she’d like nothing more than to just go and say hi and ask for his advice but the job is urgent so she continues walking into Shiganshina. She arrives in the town the tavern she has to go to is not from the nicer part of the town but the darker side the side where dangerous people are she slowly makes her way there she feels like she’s being watched and she probably is maybe she’s just being overly cautious she gets to the tavern she looks around there’s nobody about she slowly opens the tavern door it’s pitch black she’s immediately on guard but she enters there’s no tables no chairs nothing she’s about to reach for her knife and back out when she’s struck on the back of the head she immediately crumbles to the floor before she blacks out she hears them talking “That’s her she killed Lord Jean Kirstein” Then another man speaks” Take her into the forest keep her there until were ready we want information from her about the Assassins base of operations beat it out of her if you have to Jean’s father wants to kill her himself” She then blacks out.

Levi’s in the camp waiting for the report when Connie rushes into the office “Sir we have a problem it was all a set up Mikasa’s been kidnapped at least 10 men they took her into the woods Marco tried to save her” He goes quiet then he bangs on the table “He tried to save her but there was to many they cut him down they hacked him into pieces he told me to run I wanted to help but he said you needed to know about this he died sir” Levi nods “You did the right thing anything else” Connie nods “Yes sir the man you described he was behind it all he works for Lord Kirstein I overheard that much before I ran back here it’s all connected sir Jean’s death her kidnapping all of it we have to save her” Levi also punches the table “Fuck I knew this was fucked up from the very beginning where did you say they took her” Hangi comes in and passes Connie some water and he drinks it before replying “The woods sir they were heavily armed mercenaries maybe were mercenaries sir we can’t fight them head on we need to track them first” Levi nods then walks out he summons all the assassins “Who is the best tracker here” Annie steps forward “I am sir but I know someone who’s better than me” Levi sighs “Who might that be then” She smiles “Eren The Titan Hunter” Levi sighs “How do you know” She smiles “It’s kind of a hobby of mine I've studied his kills the story of how he tracked that kidnapper into the mountains he thought he’d be safe taking the kids during a snowstorm he was wrong” Levi nods “So it really was Eren” She nods “Yes Mikasa told me what I suspected he tracked him through the snow storm you need the best and Eren is the best”

Levi sighs he’s conflicted he has to rescue his sister he knows that but she’s also in love with Eren his feelings might get in the way and get her killed. Annie sighs “Sir they love each other I can tell that he needs to know Eren will find her” Levi sighs “Fine Annie come with me and Sasha you come to your our best bowman. Eren will track them down and you will kill them silently Eren killed one man he said it was an accident he’s not a killer he’s not trained to kill as you two are I’ll talk to him then I’ll pay a visit to this client I have a few words I need from him nobody fucks with my family and my assassins.

The three of them gear up then they leave the camp they find what’s left of Eren’s house then they continue as they see smoke. They follow the smoke and eventually find him he’s cooking something a boar it seems like before they get close he spins around and shoots three arrows just missing all three of their feet that stops them in their tracks. Annie smirks “You've got a rival Sash” Sasha grins “Yes seems so” Eren didn't even look at them at first then he turns around Annie grins “He’s totally bad ass” Sasha smiles “You said he was taken by Mikasa” Annie shrugs “Maybe she’ll share” Sasha smiles “You really think she’d share your crazy” Levi turns around “Shut it” He turns to Eren “We need to talk” Eren sighs “About what” Levi sighs “Mikasa” Eren’s face is covered apart from his eyes he reaches behind his back and pulls out two curved daggers Annie smiles “He’s so cool sweet blades”.

Eren pulls down his scarf “Cut to the chase Levi I have little patience my next arrows won’t miss” Annie smirks “He’s so cold I love it” Sasha smiles “You’re a creepy girl Annie” Levi’s still struggling to ask for his help so Annie steps forward “Eren, Mikasa’s been kidnapped” Eren’s eyes open wide he looks from Annie to Sasha then to Levi he doesn't know the women although he saw them he looks “Is this true Levi” Levi nods “Yes” Eren glares at him “Why are you hear why aren't you out looking for her” Annie speaks again “We need you you’re the best tracker I know we need you to track them” Levi sighs then turns to Annie “You talk to him I have someone to meet and he won’t be happy to see me”. He runs off and Eren looks at Annie and Sasha Annie speaks again “Can we approach” He sheaves his blades when they approach Sasha smiles “He’s cute” Annie smiles “He’s taken remember” Sasha shrugs Eren interrupts them “I have little patience tell me what happened” Sasha smiles “Is that a boar” Eren sighs “No it’s a Rhino” Sasha smiles “Funny looking Rhino wait what is a Rhino” He turns to Annie “Who took Mikasa” She tells him about the request and what happened he listens then nods “Sorry about your friend he sees Sasha keep’s staring at the boar he rolls his eyes and rips off a leg and tosses it to her and she smiles and starts eating he turns back to Annie “How many and how long ago” She tells him those details also.


	149. Orphan Assassins Part 7 Rescue

Eren listens to everything he can’t believe it that was a stupid move even he would have been wary especially what’s happened in the last few days. He walks back into the cave and puts out the fire then he follows them they told him that he’s only to track they’ll do the killing but he’ll act if he sees Mikasa in danger. Annie’s watching him and thinks he’ll do something reckless she’s kind of hoping he will something about him intrigues here she heard what Mikasa said she wants him to let out that inner monster inside him. They lead him to where Marco was killed there’s still blood Sasha looks sad Annie just seems normal Eren touches the blood “Still fresh” He then starts walking so they follow him a few minutes later he finds footprints there’s still snow and it was raining last night after all. He gets on his knees and touches the footprints “At least an hour old” Before they can reply he’s off again so they follow. Sasha nudges Annie “So he’s really Titan Hunter” Annie nods “Yep he can track anything, anyone, anywhere” Sasha nods “He seems cool” Annie nods “I know righ… she looks around “Where did he go” From above Eren sighs “You track with stealth and quietly” Annie smiles “How did you get up there” He sighs “How do you think” Annie and Sasha climb up the tree and sit on a branch he turns to them. Eren the points down to the prints there are traps all over the place they know they could be followed but they can’t set traps in the trees so we stay up her and follow that way” Sasha looks at him “Seriously can’t we just watch out for traps” Eren sighs “You can if you want I’ll track this way” Annie smiles “Eren you’re a total bad ass” He smirks “Are you Annie”.

She nods “Yes how did you know” He shrugs “ A hunch so tell me what was it like having sex with Mikasa” Sasha’s shocked Annie laughs “It was nice but she told me sex with you was so much better she loves you did you know that” He looks down “I love her to” Sasha’s still shocked “You've both had sex with Mikasa” They both look at her and grin He smiles “I have to save her now do what I do and stay quiet they could have scouts about” Sasha nods “You both had sex with Mikasa” Annie smiles “Let it go” Eren smiles “What she said now be quiet” Sasha whispers “For a hunter you sure know” He nods “I know human’s as for being in the trees do you think I’d hunt a lion or bear head on that would be suicide I use sneak attacks I piss them off I make it so it can’t think straight then I go in for the kill” Annie nods “That’s actually smart so who taught you all this” Eren shrugs “Books mostly I used to read the books my friend bought me I read and adapt” Annie smiles “Your seriously bad ass” He looks at her “You like talking about my ass” She blushes “Well it’s a nice ass” Sasha grins “It’s true” He rolls his ass “I didn't get your name” Sasha smiles “Sasha Blouse” He nods “OK now follow me and stay quiet” They both nod and follow him. 

They make their way from tree to tree. The trees being so close it’s easy to do it they make their way through the forest Eren stops them and shows them traps they just nod Annie likes Eren a lot he’s so cool not like Mikasa likes him well maybe slightly but she won’t get in the way she likes him because he’s so bad ass so ruthless, smart and well attractive. They've been travelling for at least two hours when they find the camp they might have set traps but they never places any scouts of course they would never have expected an attack from the trees. He smiles they might be mercenaries but there not that smart.

Eren looks around the camp he sees nine mercenaries he’s about to act when he remembers there were 10 of them he also can’t see Mikasa anywhere he then hears a sound at the back of the camp and sees Mikasa tied to a tree and she’s getting shouted at and punches by one of the mercenaries he’s demanding answers but Eren’s is pissed nobody touches Mikasa. Annie and Sasha are preparing to move into position when Eren pulls out his bow and shoots two arrows one arrow going straight through the man’s neck the other through the heart he falls down dead before he noticed anything. Mikasa looks shocked she’s looking around but can’t see anything. Annie and Sasha are also shocked but Annie’s also smiling. Sasha looks at the other nine mercenaries they appeared to hear nothing. He pulls out more arrows and starts shooting killing them off so quickly they don’t even realise what’s happening until there already dead. Only the leader is left alive he’s looking around shocked he’s just lost eight of his best men he looks over at Mikasa and sees the other mercenary dead. Eren lowers his bow and jumps out of the tree and lands on his feet but he’s also crouched. Annie smiles “Fucking hell he’s a demon” Sasha nods “I have nothing on him so précised not one miss” Eren pulls out his twin daggers Annie looks down he’s not an assassin but he’s in the stance of them he holds the daggers like an assassin also. Sasha is stunned “Levi said he wasn't a killer” Annie nods “I’d rather not get on his bad side” Sasha nods “I agree”. Annie nods “This should be good I wonder how he fights” Sasha nods “That guy looks tough” Annie nods “Strong but slow I think Eren will kill him let’s go get Mikasa” Sasha looks at Annie “Don’t you think he’ll need our help” Annie shrugs “I think he’s got this” Sasha nods “OK” 

Eren gets up and glares at the leader of the mercenaries he’s a big guy and old to a veteran probably Eren speaks “You’re the leader” The man nods “Your just a boy” Eren at first says nothing then he smiles “Remember the name Titan Hunter it will be the last name you hear before you die” Before the man is ready Eren rushes in and stabs him in both kidneys before the man has even pulled out his sword. The man stumbles back coughing up blood Eren lunges in again slashing at his knees then his ankles then behind his ankles the man screams out and falls to his knees he’ll never walk again not that he’ll live much longer he’s already dead he just doesn't know it yet. Eren lunges in again slashing at his wrists the man hasn't done a thing he can’t believe what’s happening 50 years in combat and he’s been bested by a punk kid. Eren kicks him in the face. Then when the man’s on his backside Eren slashes at his privates and the man screams. Mikasa, Annie and Sasha are looking on there all kind of shocked. Eren’s wearing gloves so he picks up the man’s privates and shoves them down his throat before he cuts his throat. He glares at the man then looks at the other dead men and approaches them and cuts off their privates and does the same to them as he did to the leader. When he’s done the eight soldiers he looks over at the man who was punching Mikasa and he approaches him he gets on his knees and cuts out the man’s eyes, cuts off his nose, ears, tongue then cuts his throat even though he’s dead he finishes off with cutting off the man’s privates and shoving it down his throat. Eren’s glaring down at the dead man when someone grabs his hand he looks who it is and sees it’s Mikasa he sees bruises on her lip and face and a cut below her eye he touches the scar and she touches his hand “It’s OK” He looks down and she grabs his face and kisses him “I love you Eren” He hugs her “I love you to they didn't touch you or anything bad like rape or anything” She shakes her head “Do you think they would have” He sighs “I don’t know it’s possible” She nods “Your something else Eren” He looks at her “What” She smiles “You were amazing so quick do précised your danced around him he couldn't do a thing what was all that cutting off the privates thing about”.

He sighs “They deserved it” She nods “They did and him” She points to her beater” He glares at the dead man “He hit you so he’ll go to hell deaf, blind, sightless, and unable to smell or talk” She smiles and they hug again “You were amazing I saw the precision with the bow I though Sasha was good Throat and heart they never saw it coming”. He nods “Kind of the point don’t you think” She nods “So your first set of kills other than that kidnapper” He shakes his head “No several times Jean sent men after me I killed them to I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you” She hugs him again then Annie and Sasha come over. Annie smiles “Damn Eren you were so quick a total.. Eren grins “Let me guess a Total Bad ass” He smiles at Mikasa “She keeps talking about my ass” Mikasa grins “It’s a nice ass” He nods “You sure your OK” She nods “I'm OK I promise I've been through worse” He nods “We should get you back” She nods “How did you know what happened to me” Sasha sighs “Levi sent Connie and Marco to watch you and this client it was all a set up as you can guess when they knocked you out Marco tried saving you but they killed him” Mikasa sighs “Shit Marco was a good guy”.

Eren moves away and lets them talk as it’s Assassins business it doesn't last long though as they go quiet when they hear people moving towards them Eren reaches for his blades but Mikasa touches his arm and he looks at her and lets go then out of the brush comes Levi, Hangi, Mike, Connie, Petra, Reiner, Bertoldt, Ymir, Krista, Tommy, Mina and finally Hannes. Levi speaks “Nice work you saved Mikasa and killed them all it seems” Annie smiles “We did nothing this was all Eren he killed nine of them before they knew what hit them. Hangi looks at the man leader “This man’s cut to pieces” MIkasa nods “Eren danced around his and cut him to pieces” Levi turns to Eren “You did this” Eren doesn't even look at Levi he’s glaring at Hannes. Hannes seems to notice then his eyes go wide open “Eren is that you” Eren pulls out his daggers “Why didn't you save them I should kill you” Mikasa grabs him “Eren stop” She grabs his face “Hey Calm down” Eren glares at Hannes before he looks at Mikasa she kisses him and he clenches his fist she sighs “What’s all this about” Hannes sighs “Eren I tried to save them” Eren shouts “You didn't try hard enough you were my parents friend you should have tried harder you could have stopped him from killing himself I bet you were to damn fucking drunk as per usual” Hannes sighs “I got there to late I was looking for you after your mother died then I found him and continued looking for you” Mikasa touches his face “Hey look at me” At first he keeps on glaring but finally looks at her she smiles “I love you do you love me” He nods “Yes” She smiles then turns to Levi “I'm done I'm leaving the Assassins and being with Eren you said Assassins shouldn't ever fall in love well I did and I'm no longer an Assassin any more I'm just Mikasa Ackerman” She takes Eren’s hand “Come on” Eren’s still glaring at Hannes then he follows Mikasa.

Annie smiles “You should have seen Eren toy with their leader he was totally badass before he brought out his sword Eren had already stabbed him in each kidney then slashed his knees then behind his ankles then kicked him in the face and cut off his privates and shoved them down his throat then he cut his throat and he died in agony” Ymir grins “I missed that damn” Sasha nods “I thought I was good with the bow I have nothing on Eren”.

Eren leads Mikasa away keeping an eye on the traps he takes her back to his cave she stops in front of him and hugs him “I love you so much and you saved me again” He smiles “I’ll always save you I love you to” She smiles “How much” He looks at her “How much what” She smiles “How much do you love me” He smiles “I’ll show you” He picks her up and carries her back to the blankets he lays her down and they start kissing. Whilst there kissing she puts her hand up his shirt and smiles he does the same to her. She smiles then pulls his top off. Within a minute there both fully naked and going at it again under the blankets. He’s inside her again and she loves it she can’t get enough of Eren she loves him so much whilst she was getting beaten all she was thinking was that she’d never see him again she never said it to Eren but she thought they might try and rape her belittle her or something like that but she was too strong for that she would have thought back but there was 10 of them then she saw Eren and she was so glad that her lover came to rescue her with some help from Annie and Sasha of course although they said Eren killed every one of them. Now she’s here with Eren again and she’ loves it she wants to be with him forever. He’s making love to the women he loves he was so angry when they told him what happened he had to save her he did go kind of crazy when he saw them all laughing away whilst one of them was beating his lover they deserved everything he dished out to them now he has her back he’ll never let her go again but does she want that does she want to be with him as much as he wants to be with her. He’s broken out of his thoughts when she smiles “Eren I’ll be with you forever I love you so much” He smiles “Forever’s a long time” She smiles and they keep going at it a few minutes later they climax again and she’s still on top of him but just lying there she moves to the side of him and brushes a hand across his chest and smiles “We can get married and start a family” He looks at her he looks sad “Are you sure I've been alone for so long and you've been an assassin is it right for us to be happy when we've made people sad and is it right for us to bring a life into the world when we've both taken lives”.

He sits up and she crawls into his lap and kisses him “It’s not ideal but were still young I want to marry you and start a family with you we’ll be the coolest parents ever they’ll never be weak we’ll train them well” He smiles “The stories we tell them of what we did shouldn't be told” She smiles “I guess not so what do you say do you want to marry me” He brushes a finger down her arms and smiles “Is this really what you want” She smiles “All I thought about whilst I was taken was that I’d never see you again I want to be with your forever so yes this is what I want I was an assassin but I still read books deep down I wanted to be normal like my parents were its fate that we met up our parents knew each other they wanted us to meet we just never did it whilst they were alive” He nods “OK let’s get married we might have already created a baby” She smiles “Yea maybe so when do you want to get married” He shrugs “When do you want to get married” She smiles “As soon as possible” He nods “Sounds good now back to business” She smiles “Yes Titan Hunter” He smiles “Did you have like a codename or something” She nods “Raven” He nods “Cool name maybe a cool kids name” She smiles “Yea so why you still talking I thought we had business to take care of” He smiles “I'm waiting for you to.. He smiles “Never mind” He lays her down and they start kissing again.


	150. Photo Modelling Part 1 How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa meet in college and quickly become close friends Eren’s loved photography from a very young age so he studies it in college Mikasa loves modelling so like Eren she studies that in college. After college Mikasa gets noticed and Eren becomes her personally photographer but things get complicated when Eren who has always had feelings for Mikasa finds out that Mikasa is dating his arch nemesis from high school Jean Kirstein it becomes hard working with her knowing how he feels about her and her being with someone else but is all this manipulation from Jean who throughout Primary school and High school has made Eren’s life hell

Eren has always loved photography he got his first camera at the age of seven and he took many pictures. Pictures of everything cars he liked, his family himself his friends Armin and Annie. He loved snapping quick pictures of anything that took his interest. His mother would pose for him all the time doing funny poses just to make him laugh she was always beautiful and loved making her son happy. Apart from photography he was also a footballer very good Armin and Annie said good enough to play professionally. He never boasted of his skills but he once dreamed of playing in the Bundesliga or any league but playing in Germany would have been ideal as he was German. He was also the captain of the high school football team through high school. He also took set pieces such as free kicks and penalties and occasionally a corner. Although he never boasted he was told he was the star player of the team and that also brought him into the attention of girls. There was one such team mate called Jean Kirstein who resented Eren because he wanted to be what Eren was things came naturally for Eren and not him in practice Jean would always tackle Eren intentionally it seemed to most people especially Eren’s close friend Annie. Jean was also a compulsive liar he’d tell girls that he was the star he was the captain and he had to bail out his team on more than one occasion all lies of course. For the most part girls ignored him knowing the truth as they watched the games. Jean hates Eren and Eren hates Jean it’s that simple. Jean likes to wind up Eren. One time Jean even stole Eren’s girlfriend whilst Eren was on holiday he wasted no time in messing with Eren’s life.

Mikasa has always loved modelling she’s been doing it since a very young age she used to do beauty pageants at school things were different Primary school was OK but high school was a different matter she was of Japanese descent so she was picked on a lot most days were terrible but not all of them. It made her so sad sometimes she dreaded going to high school. She did continue her modelling though that would never change whatever happened at school modelling was always her salvation. She knew she was going to go to college and determined to study modelling. She never dated through her education and it never really bothered her that much nobody paid her much attention so why would anyone date her.

Things changed for the both of them when College started they even went to the same college not that they knew that at first. Eren’s life was great Jean went to a different college so two years without him was great for him. Although he loved football he quickly changed his dreams back to photography his first love and studied photography. Mikasa got into college and was able to study what she wanted to do. Some things did stay the same though Mikasa was still a loner so that was always sad for her. The first day was actually nice people seemed nice no name calling although it was only the first day so who knows what would happen. When she was younger she used to walk up to Trost peak and just sit there she decided she’d do that again as it’s been a while since she was there last. 

After finishing his first day of college Eren went back to his dorm room he shares with his best friend Armin and he changed then grabbed his camera and bag and left his dorm one of his favourite places was Trost Peak just when the sunset comes up the view is amazing it’s been a while since he was there last. It didn't take him long to get there as soon as he arrived he placed his bag next to a tree and started snapping away it wasn't quite time for the sunset but the view was still amazing he could see his house just and his high school and well his college of course.

After Mikasa got back to her dorm room she changes also she has no room mate but that’s just fine with her knowing her luck it would probably be a racist girl and that would just suck for two years. She grabs his coat and leaves the dorm. She gets on the bus and gets off a few stops later then she walks up the hill to Trost Peak. She looks out at the view and smiles then she goes to sit by a tree when she hears clicking sounds at first she thinks it just birds but then she looks around and sees a guy taking pictures. He looks to be her age he has a camera. He then stops and turns around and looks straight at her he thought he was alone but oh well he smiles “Hi” She smiles “Hello what are you doing” He smiles “Taking pictures isn't that kind of obvious” She smiles “Yea I guess so” He smiles “Sorry that kind of came out rude I'm studying Photography at college I like to come up here to take pictures” She smiles “That’s cool” He smiles “I've been into photography since I was six got my first camera at seven took so much stupid pictures my mum posed a lot she was crazy” She giggles “That’s a very long time” He scratches his head he can’t believe how beautiful she is he has no idea who she is of course but damn she’s gorgeous he wonders where she studies he hopes the same college as him. He smiles “So what about you what are you studying” At first she doesn't reply this guy seems different from anyone he seems kind and well he’s interacting with her that’s new to her usually it’s just her all the time. But he seems so kind and easy to talk to she opens her mouth he is actually attractive not that she cared much before. “I'm studying Modelling I've been doing it since well like you since I was seven”. 

He smiles that’s cool” He aims the camera at her “Pose for me” She’s shocked “Seriously” He shrugs “Sure why not” He looks at her and sees she kind of nervous what is he even doing he lowers the camera “It’s OK you don’t have to” She looks at him “Pose how” It’s his turn to be stunned he smiles as he sees the sunset coming up “Look behind you what do you see” She looks behind her and sees the start of a sunset beautiful colours of Red, Yellow, Orange even purple it’s so wonderful” She turns back to him “A sunset did you know about this” He nods “Of course I was waiting for it I used to come up her when I was young with my parents and sometimes with my friends Armin and Annie and we’d watch it come up” She looks again “It’s so beautiful” Eren’s staring at her not the sunset he sees a sunset enough times but her she’s more beautiful he smiles “It sure is” He can’t believe how beautiful she is jet back hair her white skin he can see modelling potential easily. She turns back to him “So what do you want me to do” He thinks apart from his mum and sometimes Annie he’s not asked anyone before he also thought she was messing with him but he wants to be a professional someday he’ll have to tell people what to do how to pose.

He sees the wind blowing her hair so he smiles “Just smile and act natural do what makes you feel comfortable” She smiles “he’s talking like a professional which is kind of funny for someone so young but it’s nice to just be around him without anyone coming along saying stay away from her. She threads her fingers through the belt buckles of her jeans and just smiles it’s not really that sexy but she’s not dressed really for sexy he smiles “That’s perfect now hold still” He raises the camera and takes a picture he smiles “That was cool just one more is that OK” She smiles “It’s nice to just be around someone and he is kind of funny she nods “What do you want me to do this time” He looks around and sees the tree “Lean up against the tree maybe place a foot on the tree or something the rest is up to you” She smiles and walks up to the tree she moves his camera bag and then does as he asked this time she places her hands in her coat pocket. He smiles “Perfect that was nice although you've done photo shoots for years probably” She nods” He smiles then turns back to the sunset and starts taking pictures he smiles “So did you do like beauty pageants and stuff like that”.

She nods “Yes” She smiles this is all new to her she’s kind of always wanted a friend she almost had one once but that proved to fall apart but he seems very nice she can’t believe how freely she is around him usually it takes time but with this guy everything seems natural it’s like they've known each other for years and not less than five minutes he seems very kind she wishes she could have met him earlier in her life all she had was annoying spiteful girls who called her names constantly made up lies about her which of course everyone believed one girl even said she was a disease and anyone who talked to her would get a disease also which was lies of course but everyone avoided her like the plague it was sad and hard growing up. Another girl said she had nits when she didn't but of course everyone believed the lies. He’s been studying her she seems to be happy one moment then get sad she must have had an awkward childhood he smiles “I'm Eren, Eren Yeager I probably should have said that earlier so what’s your name” At first she doesn't answer the last person who tried asking her that was chased away and beaten up from what she heard then the girl moved schools but Eren seems nice he seems like a person who would get told to do something and he’d do what he wanted she smiles “My names Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman” He smiles “A pretty name also a Japanese battleship” She smiles she remembers her father always calling her that when she was little he’d say my little battleship then when he was giving her a bath he’d say my little battleship in her element. At first she didn't understand but she always smiled. Later on he explained what he was talking about and they’d always laugh about it. Good times and also bad times she remembers a boy in school he must have looked up her name and found it was also a name of a ship because when she came into the class he pointed at her and laughed “Look the Chink Ship” She remembers she ran out of the class that day and ran all the way home. He looks at her she’s doing it again happy and sad straight after each other he sighs “You OK” She looks up “Oh sorry just remembering the past”.

He sighs I'm thinking it’s about you being Japanese my mum was is Japanese kids used to call me names at first it hurt but then I started fighting them I got into trouble of course but all that shit stopped did the same thing happen to you” She nods “He seems to be able to read her like a book but of course he’s right she bites her lip “In Primary school it wasn't that bad but high school was terrible” He nods “Lots of name calling I take it I saw your facial expression change several times from happiness to sadness on more than one occasion it was like you was remembering that was happy then something sad” She nods “Can we sit down” He nods “Sure” They both sit down he looks at her “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” She smiles “It’s OK When I was little my dad used to call me his Little Battleship then when he used to bath me he’d say My little Battleship in her element” He smiles “That’s so cute and funny I wish I was named after a battleship would have made a cool nickname” She nods “When I was like 10 I’d been at high school for about two weeks when I came into class and this boy said look the chink ship” Eren sighs “Shit I'm sorry that must have been terrible what did you do” She sighs “I ran out of the class and ran home ran into my room then my mum came in and I told her what happened” He sighs “Did your mum do anything” She sighs “I told her not to I’d only get insulted more if I got one of them into trouble” He sighs “I get that you should have punched them” She smiles “I'm not one for confrontation” He nods “Well if anyone insults you now I’ll kick there ass if it’s a girl I’ll get Annie to kick there ass she’s one of my best friends she does Taekwondo and other stuff she might be even able to kick my ass but I know how to stop her not that I would do it” She smiles “What would you do” He chuckles “Kiss her it would freak her out” She laughs “So is she like your girlfriend” He smiles “Me and Annie nah but we've known each other years it would just freak her out that’s all” She nods “Yeager’s a cool name it’s named after a beer isn't it” He smiles “You mean Jagermeister” She nods He chuckles “I guess your right but my names Yeager but similar” She nods “Close yea” He looks at her “Can I ask you something it was hard at first for me but then things changed but when you were growing up was it hard being in history” She nods “It’s OK yea it was tough I loved history but yea it was hard when the war was mentioned or Pearl Harbour or Hiroshima I’d get so much glaring at me like I took part in it and I'm to blame for just being Japanese well half Japanese”. He sighs “What a bunch of jackasses”.

She shrugs “My dad’s German he met my mum at college apparently my dad’s family wasn't very happy about it” Eren nods “My dad’s also German and met my mum in uni love at first sight so she says and like you my dad’s parents didn't like it one bit but then saw how much they loved each other so they came around eventually” She smiles “That’s nice” He nods “Yea so what about yours did they come around” She shakes her head “No he disowned them all well all except Uncle Kenny” He sighs “That sux” She nods “It’s OK I'm fine with it my dad said it was hard at their wedding only Kenny being there” He nods “Yea I bet it was so what college do you go to” She smiles “Trost College” He smiles “Seriously me to” She smiles “Cool” He nods “Stick with me Battleship sorry Mikasa and we’ll be good friends for life I’ll introduce you to Armin and Annie Armin likes everyone Annie who knows she’ll come around most likely” She nods “Thank you Eren I’d like to be friends with you and you can call me battleship if you want” He smiles “I’ll leave that for your dad what does he do” She smiles “He’s a detective” He pulls a face “Yikes” She smiles “I’ll protect you from him” He smiles “OK well I'm hungry could do with a burger and fries maybe even a shake” She sighs “Oh OK” He stands up “Do you want to come” She looks shocked this is so unreal talking to him, becoming friends with him now eating with him she stands up “OK but I have no money with me I wasn't planning on eating anything” He shrugs “I got you covered” She looks shocked “I’ll pay you back I promise” He smiles “Don’t worry about it it’s a gift well sort of” She smiles “A weird gift” He rolls his eyes “Fine you can wait outside whilst I eat a delicious burger and fries and a shake whilst you wait outside and realise how much you insulted my generosity” She smiles “You wouldn't do that to me would you” He shrugs “Who knows come on” She smiles and follows him.


	151. Photo Modelling Part 2 New Beginnings

From the moment they first met at Trost Peak Eren and Mikasa became close friends there was no insulting which was good for her her life was finally getting on track she had her modelling she had a really good friend who wasn't chased away. When Eren introduced her to Armin and Annie Armin immediately took to her as he does with most people Annie it took a bit longer but finally realised how close she was with Eren and he with her that she finally came around. It's now two years later. There both still close friends Eren got his break in photography. He was the main photographer for Levi, Mikasa's older brother who got married to his college sweetheart Petra Ral as well as Ymir's wedding to Krista. Mikasa also got her break. Throughout college Eren took pictures of Mikasa with her permission of course. Eren started up his own photography company and he also became Mikasa's personal photographer. Eren watched as she was noticed and he had a lot of jobs men saw her but she didn't do anything which was good for Eren as he has strong feelings for her he has since the moment he met her. He's liked her for so long but never acted on his feelings even though he was told to by Armin and Annie but he just said he was scared of losing his close friendship with her.

Another year has passed and he still hasn't made his move and now he gets some sad news as his relationship with Mikasa gets strained as he finds out she's been seeing someone someone from Eren's past his arch nemesis Jean Kirstein. She'd been dating Jean for a week before he found out about it as he was very busy as a company from England had requested a brochure of pictures of Mikasa and he was only to happy to do it for the money they was willing to give him for the job. They were planning on using the best pictures for there magazine. Eren had to book a building for his photo shoots and it cost money £250 for a day and as the job was so important he'd booked it for the whole week costing £1750.

Eren first noticed something was weird when Mikasa arrived for work 30 minutes late wearing the same clothes as she did the day before. Since the day he met her she's never been late for anything Modelling was always so important to her she also looks tired he sighs “No offence Mikasa but you look terrible” She sighs “Sorry I was out last night with my boyfriend” At those words Eren was devastated his whole day was ruined his cowardness had laughed in his face she'd never dated before so why now. She yawns “Eren is there any chance we can reschedule I’ve not been to bed yet Jean took me around town” When he hears that name it only makes it worse that arsehole has done it again he's dating the girl he's in love with how could this of happened he's hated Jean for years he knows that Jean is jealous of him and a compulsive liar and now he's with the girl Eren loves. He turns away from her so she can't see the hurt in his eyes “Go home get some sleep” She smiles “Your the best” She turns around and runs out the building as soon as the door closes he punches a table “Fucking hell Jean of all people damn you, you horsefaced fuck” He looks around and sees everything’s set up al ready to begin the photo shoot he sighs “He's just lost £250 and it's not refundable he puts his head in his hands he sighs and puts the sheets over everything then he grabs his stuff and locks up. He goes for a walk his day has just been ruined not only did he just lose £250 he also lost the girl he loves again. The moment he laid eyes on her he was blown away enchanted maybe. It has been hard working with her for a while now because of his feelings and now this. To date Jean of all people how can this be happening to him again what could she possibly see in Jean he looks like fucking horse for fucks sake. He's been walking for a short while when he finds a coffee shop he orders a basic black coffee with sugar and he sits down outside. After a minute he hasn't even touched the coffee he's just stared at it he's devastated. He sighs Armin, Annie and even his mother told him to just do it band tell Mikasa how he felt about her but he couldn't and now he's lost her. He's not dated much and nobody since he met Mikasa the last time he had a serious relationship was in high school and she cheated on him whilst he was on holiday with his parents and who would be the guy she cheated on him with but that same damn arsehole Jean Kirstein. He actually thought she was the one he was wrong when he returned home he had a message from her on his answering machine telling him she's dumping him and that she's now with Jean saying Jean was so much better then he ever was. Which was a lie because she dumped Jean a month after that she ended up getting with four other guys. She realised her mistake and tried to apologize but he wouldn't accept it and he never spoke to her again. Jean seems to love causing Eren pain it's like a sick game to him or something like that. What was worse was he had to play alongside that arsehole for four years on the school football team. One time Jean even went over the top and injured Eren's ankle causing him to miss seven months of football. Jean at first never admitted he did it on purpose although most people knew he did especially Annie. It was the only year that his high school Titan High didn't win the school league all thanks to Jean's jealousy of Eren. The injury actually happened a few months before Eren's girlfriend cheated on him with Jean. Jean did tell Eren the truth they happened to bump into each other and Jean told him he did do it on purpose.

Eren's still not touched his coffee when someone sees him and approaches him “Hey Eren” Eren looks up and sees It's Marco Bott Jean's best friend there also friends well not for much longer. Marco's not a bad guy other than being a friend to that arsehole Jean” He glares at him “What do you want Marco” Marco looks confused “You OK is something wrong” Eren glares at him again “Yes there's something wrong your horsefaced prick of a friend is dating Mikasa” Marco looks shocked “I thought she was with you I knew you liked her it's been a few years why didn't you ask her out I knew you liked her” Eren sighs “I couldn't I was scared I guess” He then looks at Marco “How did he find out about her knowing Jean it was no coincidence Jean's about as smart as a piece of shit” Marco sighs “Oh shit we were talking about college we went to different colleges” Eren clenches his teeth “How did he know about Mikasa Marco” He sighs “I mentioned that you were studying photography and that you were friends with Mikasa I didn't think of it at the time but he actually perked up after I described her” Eren stands “Up what gives you the fucking right to talk about me you know how much we hate each other and you know what he's done to me in the past but your to fucking blind to see it I thought we were friends you’re a fucking arsehole” Marco sighs “Eren I’m really sorry I didn't think he'd do something like this or does he hate you that much”.

Eren sighs “Jean's always been jealous of me you should know by now how much he likes to ruin my fucking life yes me and Mikasa were close I should have asked her out but I didn't I loved her Marco and he's fucking done it again just to spite me because you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut about me well you know what I don't need backstabbing friends so if I see your face again you'll wake up in hospital” Eren doesn't give him time to reply he just leave. He arrives home and sits down on the couch it seems several people knew about his feelings maybe Marco was right as well as everyone else he should have made his move. He goes to his room and changes on his way back his phone rings he looks whose calling and declines the call. He lies down on the couch then it rings again he picks up the phone its Annie again he answers the call “Not in the mood Annie” She sighs “What’s wrong” He sighs “I’m not in the mood he hangs up the lobs the phone across the room. 

10 minutes later the buzzer goes off he groans typical of Annie she’s so damn stubborn like him. He won’t answer the door though she’ll get the message soon enough and go. He puts his arms over his face then a minute late he feels someone touch his arm he opens his eyes and sees Annie “He sighs “How did you get in here” She spins the key around her finger and he groans he sits up and she sits next to him “So what’s wrong you should be working the last time you was like this was when you got dumped” At first he says nothing then he sighs “Did you know she’s dating Jean” Annie looks at him “Who’s dating that parasite” He sighs “Mikasa” Annie sighs “How did he know about her” He sighs “Who do you think Marco couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut” She nods “So he’s doing it again why didn’t you make your move” He sighs “I don’t know I was scared I guess of losing her and now I have” She sighs “I just don’t understand why he does it” He sighs “It’s all a game to that prick ruining my life is all a game to him he’s jealous of me always has been always will be. He wants what I have it’s that simple it’s like he’s not right in the head he takes pleasure in my suffering and now he’s going to rub this in my face I know it did I tell you I saw him a month ago and he admitted that he injured me on purpose he thinks it’s funny to cause me pain”. 

She sighs “Dammit he’s a fucking arsehole if Armin was here he’d say the same thing” Eren sighs “When was the last time you heard Armin sware” She smiles “Good point” He sighs “She’s never dated before and knowing Jean he’ll tell her that usual bullshit and she’ll believe him even though I told her about him I never used his name maybe I should have” She sighs “Eren I’m sorry I knew you had feelings for her and I did tell you several times” He sighs “I know Marco said the same thing” She sighs “Is there a chance it was a coincidence” He sighs “No Marco told him about her this is a game for Jean how to ruin Eren’s life day by fucking day” She sighs “I’m Sorry”.


	152. Photo Modelling Part 3 I’m Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is alot of angst in it and depression and drinking

The next day Eren goes back to work yet again he’s waiting on Mikasa she’s only a few minutes late this time she looks refreshed so that’s good he supposes he’s supplied some outfits for her to wear. She gets changed and they start shooting after an hour of shooting there’s a knock at the main door nobodies supposed to be here as they've just finished a set of shoots Mikasa goes to open the door she smiles when she opens it “Jean you made it” He smiles “Of course have you told him yet” She sighs “No not yet” Jean smiles “Do it now” Mikasa takes Jean’s hand and pulls him inside Eren’s changing the film when Mikasa calls to him “Hey Eren” Eren looks around and sees Jean he’s trying to hold in his anger he just wants to rip his fucking head off” She smiles “This is my boyfriend Jean” Eren looks at Jean who’s behind Mikasa he’s smirking. Mikasa is oblivious to this of course she smiles “Jean’s taking me to Munich I’ll be gone until Monday is that OK”.

Eren can’t believe it what is she playing at he wants to just say no I mind were busy but he’d do anything for her even if it kills him to do it he sighs “Fine” She looks at Jean “I'm going to get changed” He smiles “Take your time” She rushes off and Jean approaches Eren “Now look at you Eren Yeager infatuated with someone yet again and yet again I've taken her from you” He smiles “You make it so easy for me you know we've kissed a lot she’s a good kisser we've not had sex yet but maybe in Munich we will she’s a virgin you know. Marco told me how much you liked her I can see the hurt in your eyes I’ll take her virginity Eren and I bet you wanted to do it every time I kiss her your wishing it was you who was kissing her does it hurt to lose people you care about I can’t wait to fuck her she’ll tell you probably and it will cause you misery”.

Mikasa comes into the room she grabs Jean’s hand “You’re getting along that’s nice” Eren just looks away the hurt he’s feeling is unbearable. Mikasa kisses Jean who’s watching Eren’s face he can see the hurt in his eyes. She smiles “Bye Eren” He doesn't answer her so they just leave. As soon as they leave Eren slides down to the floor. He puts his head in his hands again he can’t believe this is happening he should have told her long ago like everyone else said. He should have told her the person that he told her about was her so called boyfriend. He doesn't know how he’s going to explain to the company from England that they can’t have what they want because the model is on holiday with her boyfriend he can’t believe how much money he’s just thrown away first for the renting of the building and now the deal which has gone out the window half a million pounds just gone in an instant and the £1750 for renting this place he’s not made of fucking money. He just sits there for a while then he gets up and packs everything up no point in leaving the stuff here so he puts it in his car and drives to his office and puts everything there he should just sell it all, all of her dresses and other stuff see how she feels then maybe she’ll know how he feels right now. He leaves his office and drives home as soon as he gets home he unplugs the land line phone, turns off his phone, he finishes off by locking the door so she can’t get in like she did yesterday. He takes a long hot shower he sighs Jean’s right Eren makes everything to easy for him it’s sick really the pleasure Jean gets.

The following Monday Mikasa and Jean arrive back in Trost there walking through town when they see Eren. Mikasa calls to him and at first Eren doesn't turn around he doesn't want to talk to her and especially that horsefaced fuck she stops behind him “Eren” He finally turns around she can see the look on his face bags under his eyes. She looks confused she smiles “I’ll be back to work tomorrow” He just looks at her then he just snaps “Like you care about your job any more you spat on my job and your own” Jean sighs “Eren chill out” Eren turns to him “Go fuck yourself you horsefaced cunt” He turns to Mikasa “You just cost me £1750 plus a deal worth half a million you've spat on my job and your own so I'm done Mikasa I'm done with you are friendship is over you spat on it the moment you started dating that piece of shit find someone else to do your photography if you even care about your modelling career any more” He storms off leaving her shocked in the five years she’s known him he’s never raised his voice to her she saw the look in his eyes she can’t believe what’s going on what’s that £1750 thing about or that half a million deal she had no idea.

Jean takes her home then he leaves. She unpacks and takes a quick shower before getting changed then she goes over to Eren’s to find out what’s going on. She buzzes his door and he doesn't answer but his cars there’s she rings his phone and can’t get through she rings his mobile and can’t get through either. She sighs she doesn't know what to do then she thinks Annie should know what’s going on so she goes around to hers. After she’s knocked twice the door finally opens Annie looks at her “So your back then what do you want” Mikasa sighs “Something’s wrong with Eren he just quit his job” Annie nods “Good you've fucked him around enough” Mikasa sighs “What does that mean can’t I be happy” Annie laughs “Happy with that horsefaced fuck dream on Eren’s better off without you”.

Annie tries closing the door but Mikasa puts her foot in the way” Tell me what’s going on I've never seen Eren like this before he’s my best friend” Annie sighs “Best friend really fine come in” Mikasa sighs then comes in Annie’s house seems cosy she sees Annie on the couch. Mikasa sits on the armchair across from her “What’s going on” Annie sighs “Do you remember years ago when Eren told you about high school and his enemy at the school who hated Eren” Mikasa nods “Yes I remember” Annie nods “That enemy is your horsefaced boyfriend and throughout high school he’s made Eren’s life hell. All through high school Eren was the captain of the football team” Mikasa sighs “That’s a lie Jean was” Annie smiles “Typical the one naïve girl who actually listens to the bullshit coming out of Jean’s mouth I bet he’s told you so much bullshit I bet he said he was the star player also and had to bail out the team all the time” Mikasa sighs then nods” Annie rolls her eyes “I can tell you for a fact just ask Armin if you don’t believe me or any of our friends we introduced you to they can tell you the truth if you don’t believe me but I am his best friends or one of them and I went to every match well I was the head cheerleader also so I know that what Jean told you is as much shit as he is in person Eren was the star player he could outplay any player on the team he was so good he could have gone professional if he so wanted Eren was the captain and Reiner was the sub captain. Eren was the best player, Reiner was better than him, Connie was better than him, my fiancé Tommy’s better than him damn even Bertoldt is a better player than Jean.

Half the damn squad was better the Jean he was average at best Eren led by example he took penalties, free kicks even the occasional corner he told you this have you forgot all he told you or are you so in love with that compulsive liar you’d believe him over your so called best friend the first friend you even had. Eren scored all the time, Jean was a striker and he still only scored like once a month he missed more open next then I can count but oh not gullible you believe everything Jean says. Jean’s never been well liked his only true friend is Marco Bott. Jean was lazy he wanted the ball but would not help put the team he was a joke. Now for the why Jean hates Eren well Jean resents Eren for being what he was a kid with so much potential he could have been a professional. Do you remember when Eren told you about his ankle injury” Mikasa nods Annie smiles “Jean again we all knew he did it on purpose although he never admitted it until recently to Eren. Then there’s the girls Jean thought he was a ladies man god’s gift to women he wasn't the girls loved Eren not that he cared that much. Jean’s resented Eren for that also which leads me onto the cheating girlfriend he told you about that to right” Mikasa nods” Annie smirks “Who do you think did the cheating horsefaced Jean yet again. Jean hates what Eren has and takes pleasure in ruining his life. Eren thought she was the one the girl of his dream until he came back from holiday and found out she cheated on him with Jean which made Eren close in on himself like he’s been doing since he found out you've been dating that parasite. Eren’s scared of admitting his feelings to anyone in case he gets hurt again”.

Mikasa can’t believe all of this Jean told her none of this but he wouldn't would he. Annie continues “Which leads me onto you” Mikasa looks at her “Me” Annie sighs “Eren won’t admit it but he’s been in love with you since your first met and yet again Jean’s wormed his way in again found out about you from Marco and approached you and started off this chain of events causing Eren to barely sleep barely talks to anyone all because of him” Mikasa is so shocked she can’t believe any of this she puts her head in her hands then looks up “What about the money he mentioned” Annie sighs “The 1750 was for renting out that building for seven days £250 a day all for that other thing the half a million deal some company in England found out about you and wanted him to make a brochure for them so they could make a magazine with you in that’s what the renting out the place was for then you turned up late then they day after you fucked off to Munich” Mikasa sighs “Why didn't he tell me” Annie sighs “Eren loves you he’d do anything for you even if it hurt him to admit it as for the deal thing it was probably a surprise so was this trip Jean’s Idea”.

Mikasa nods Annie sighs “I know it’s a while away but do you know what he was making your for Christmas a book full of pictures of you over the years he’s been building it up for a few years he showed me some great work” Mikasa mumbles “He’s the best” Annie nods “He’ll probably burn it if he hasn't already along with everything else with you in it” Mikasa looks at her “His life’s work” Annie sighs “Maybe or maybe just everything with you in now I think it’s time you leave you've hurt Eren enough so leave him alone if you've ever cared for him then stay away from him let him move on just do as I say you know I didn't like you at first I thought you’d take Eren away from me but then I realised how close you two were I told him many times to just tell you his feeling Armin and his mum said the same thing as did my mum damn everyone told him but he was scared even bloody Marco thought you two were an item so do as I ask and leave him alone forget about him you've put him through enough pain.” Mikasa stands up this is so unreal she leaves Annie’s house and immediately starts crying just at that moment it starts raining but she doesn't care within moments she’s soaking wet but she’s frozen in place Eren was in love with her she always wondered why he never dated now she knows why because he loved her she had no idea then Jean tormenting him it’s hard to get to grips with does she really know Jean at all was all he said to her a lie.

Later on Eren leaves his house he knew who was there but didn't want to talk to her he goes to the supermarket and buys several boxes of lager and a few bottles of vodka and some Coca Cola he pays for it all and leaves Mina who’s his friend but more Annie’s works at the supermarket so she saw what he bought and she was shocked although she doesn't know what’s happened. As soon as he gets home he lies on the couch and grabs a bottle of vodka and starts drinking it out of the bottle. After an hour he’s gone through two bottles of vodka at least 10 cans of Carlsberg and now he’s passed out on the couch with another bottle of vodka in his hand although half is on the floor. Annie was told by Mina what happened and after she explained to Mina what’s happened she rushes over to Eren’s she lets herself in as soon as she opens the door she can smell the reek of alcohol she sees the empty beer cans on the floor as well as two empty bottles of vodka on the floor she sees a third bottle in his hand half empty he’s passed out. She takes the bottle off him and pours it down the sink as well as all the alcohol he has left. She then looks at him he’s out of it big time she sighs “Damn you Mikasa and Damn You Jean”. She helps him upstairs she puts him into bed and puts the covers over him she then rings Tommy and tells him what happened and tells him she’s staying over to make sure he’s OK. She then makes up the spare room and goes to bed she sighs “Eren’s really not in a good place right now he needs to get away a holiday maybe he hasn't been on one in ages it will do him good to get away from everything including Mikasa she sighs she really did think they would end up together.


	153. Photo Modelling Part 4 Leaving

The next day Eren wakes up in his own bed he doesn't remember getting into bed not that he can remember much of yesterday except shouting at Mikasa he has the biggest hangover ever he’s never got that drunk before. He smells coffee and food did he meet someone last night he doesn't think so he stumbles out of bed and goes downstairs and stumbles into the kitchen when he sees Annie he groans “I thought one Annie was bad enough now I see three of you” She smiles “That could come in handy one Annie to work the other spends time with Tommy whilst I sleep” He groans “What are you doing here” She sighs and pours him out a mug of coffee and places it in front of him. She also places a glass of water and some tablets in front of him. He picks up the tablets and tosses them in his mouth then washes them down with the water then he wraps his hands around the steaming cup of coffee he looks at her “Well” She sits down across from him.

She sighs “Mina called me she works at the supermarket you raided for alcohol she saw what you brought and called me so I rushed over but you was already passed out I was worried you was going to do something stupid” He nods “OK” She sighs “She visited me yesterday she knows everything” He just nods. She sighs “Damn it Eren I told you tell her” He nods” She sighs “I called your parents” He looks up “Why” She sighs “I thought you needed a break they agreed so I’ll buy you an around the world ticket you can take pictures all over the world if you still want to do photography that is then you can come back all refreshed and ready to get on with your life”. He nods “I guess that would be cool” He takes a swig of coffee and smiles “Strong coffee” She smiles “You needed it after what you drank why don’t you take a shower and I’ll buy that ticket of you” He nods “England, America, Spain, Italy, Greece and Japan” He sighs as Mikasa’s from Japan. She smiles “I’ll put them places in” He nods he finishes the coffee then leaves the kitchen and walks upstairs to take a shower. She does as she said she would and buys him a ticket he can pick it up at the airport she’s told. She saw the burned folder in the fireplace and sighed a lot of work went into that and now it’s ruined. She sighs yes Eren’s an Idiot but she’s also do anything for Eren she loves him like a brother and he’d do anything for her. Right now she needs to help him get away for a while. When he gets out of the shower and gets changed he sees Breakfast is made for him so he eats it. After the breakfast they both start packing for his holiday. He looks in the fireplace he burned everything it was hard to do it he did send her two pictures though he should be gone before she wakes up.

Mikasa slept very little the night before she couldn't stop thinking about what Annie said about Eren and Jean and how cruel Jean’s been to her best friend over the years tormenting him for all those years. It did confuse her when Eren was so quiet when she told him about Jean and now she knows why. She also thought about how her and Jean met she didn't think of it at the time but was him bumping into her all an act was it all an act or is he really that petty. She also didn't know why Eren never told her how he felt about her. Eren was her first friend they shared everything apart from her parents or brother he knew more about her then anyone. Eren’s her most important friend she has Armin and Annie if they still want to be her friend is another things she also knows all his other friends they all seemed nice she at first wasn't sure why Annie didn't like her she does now though. She also remembered what she said about what Eren was making for her and that he’ll burn everything it’s so heart breaking to know this. She also knows she’s broken his heart that’s the hardest thing to comprehend.

Eren broke the shell around her with his kindness he’s important to her he’s attractive also she can’t deny that he’s actually more attractive then Jean. He also has a great body he’s funny and smart and he’s driven which was even more sad to hear when he said that she had spat on his career she never wanted to hurt him she hates him sad. It was when he snapped at Jean when everything seemed to go weird the hate in his eyes for Jean at that moment she saw a new side of Eren a side she didn't like but she had no idea what was going on the way she was with Jean around Eren must have been like a knife going through his heart then there was the money for renting out that building a lot of money wasted because she’d rather spend time with Jean then work but if she would have known about that deal she never would have gone but it was a secret so Annie says but she should have been told she felt dreadful finding out about it from Eren and Annie seeing the hurt and anger in Eren’s eyes was one of the worst moments in her life. When Annie told her about Jean and how much she and Eren hated Jean at first she thought it was Annie just being petty towards them as a couple but now she knows everything every time she closed her eyes she saw the look in Eren’s eyes and it made her cry so much.

She climbs out of bed and stretches she gets dressed and goes downstairs she sees post by the door so she scoops them up and takes them into the kitchen she puts them on the counter whilst she puts on some coffee and gets a bowl and fills it up with cereal. She starts eating then when the coffee’s done she pours herself some she goes back to her cereal but something’s nagging at her like a sick sense or something about the post she looks over and grabs the letters she groans Bills, Bills, Bills, then she sees a letter she knows that handwriting it’s Eren’s she rips it open the letter and two photo’s fall out she looks at them and instantly remembers them the first two pictures Eren ever took of her there’s been better ones over the years but he always loved these and she liked them to she feels a tear coming down her face he’s not burned everything she turns one over the first he did and sees a message the other one is blank. She sighs she knows it’s going to be hard to read she puts it down and finishes her breakfast and coffee this is hard for her she doesn't know if some of that hate in Eren’s eyes was for her anything’s possible but if there was he wouldn't have sent these photo’s she’s never wanted to see Eren sad because if he’s sad she’ll be sad. She picks up both photo’s she puts the them in front of her and looks at them there nothing special just her standing there with her hands in her jeans and the wind blowing her hair with the sunset rising behind her and the other one leaning against the tree she picks up the one with the message and reads it.

To Mikasa  
This is hard for me to write I'm not good with expressing my feelings but well I love you I have since the first moment I turned around and saw you in front of me you was like an angel or a goddess or something stupid like that I don’t hate you I just hate that your dating HIM and you broke my heart when you told me what I said to you I said in anger maybe at the time I meant it but now I don’t know I’ll tell you though don’t stop modelling your so talented your beautiful, smart, funny, kind your perfect in every way and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I should have told you how I felt many times how I loved you so much how I loved being around you how happy you made me how much I spent on renting out that building for the brochure I was going to make I should have told you about the deal it was a secret but it was also business and I should have told you but I'm an idiot a stupid idiot and a coward I kept putting it off everyone was nagging me but I kept putting it off time and time again and then well you know what happened he happened the only person to blame is myself and for that reason I have to get away for a while travel the world something like that so by the time you read this I’ll be gone so take care of yourself and don’t give up on your dream.

p.s I will always love you but maybe it would be best for us to be apart for a while.

Eren

She’s crying as she reads it three more times. She has to stop him if she can he can’t leave her she couldn't bear that she needs him in her life. She’s already decided she’ll end it with Jean at first maybe she did love him at first but everything he’s told her was a lie everything just seemed to perfect and familiar and maybe Annie was partly right maybe her love for him blinded her thinking Eren told her all about his football days in college and pretty much described Jean without actually saying his name. Eren’s always been a great friend to her and she loves that about him she always feels safe around Eren she can’t let him go maybe she loves him also if so that’s another reason to stop him from going. She puts on her trainers and grabs her coat and car keys and rushes to her car she groans “Don’t you stall on me you piece of crap” Luckily it starts first time and she drives off she hopes he’s at home. She gets there and jumps out of the car when she sees Annie she runs up to her “Annie has he gone” Annie sighs “I told you to leave him alone” She sighs “I can’t let him go he means to much to me he loves me and well I love him to” Annie sighs “Your with Jean” She sighs “Everything he told me is a lie” Annie rolls her eyes “You can’t just go from not loving someone to loving them” She sighs “Eren’s the most important person in my life other than my family he’s like family to me he opened me up he made me whole after years of sadness he means the world to me and deep down I guess I've always loved him to” Annie sighs “What about Jean” She shrugs “Me and Jean are done our relationship was built on a lie and he’s ruined Eren’s life I want to be with Eren so when did he leave please tell me there’s still time” Annie smirks “His plane leave’s in two hours” Mikasa nods “Thank you Annie” She runs back to her car luckily she kept the engine going she drives off Annie shakes her head “Good luck” She smiles and walks off. Jean was on his way to Mikasa’s when he saw her run out of her house and quickly drive off he followed her then he saw her jump out of the car and speak to Annie for a few minutes before running back to her car and driving off so he continues following her wondering where she’s going.

Eren’s at the airport waiting for him plane his first stop is London it will be a good start he’s not travelled much and definitely to none of the places he’s going to visit on this trip so many great places to go great monuments he sighs he hates what Jean’s done to him over the years but stealing Mikasa was one of his worst moments ever at least he’ll be gone for most of the year if not the whole year he won’t see Jean not that he has much people will miss him of course but he needs to do this to get away he’ll miss them and especially Mikasa. Mikasa gets to the airport followed by Jean not that he knows why she’s here. She starts looking at the around but she has no idea where he’s going maybe she should have asked Annie she gets a text saying he’s going to London first she smiles “Thank Annie” She looks at the screen terminal and sees the flight to London is on terminal 10 so she starts running. Jean follows her. Eren finally hears the announcement that his plane is now boarding he picks up his bags and starts walking to the tunnel when he hears his name being called he stops and turns around and sees Mikasa she’s out of breath she’s been running it seems she stops then catches her breath then she looks up “Don’t go Eren please I don’t want you to go I love you” He looks at her then he sees Jean approaching he sighs then turns back around he’s not going to stay just because she doesn't want him to go Mikasa calls again “Eren please don’t go I don’t want you to go your all I've got” Eren doesn't stop he just keeps going he passes his ticket to the attendant then passes through the door and goes down the tunnel to the plane.


	154. Photo Modelling Part 5 Take Me With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of my story some smut involved and some sadness

Mikasa was stunned when he kept on walking she can’t believe it he’s gone but for how long she sits down on a chair and puts her head in her hands then Jean sits down “What the hell was that your my girlfriend” She looks up at him “Were done Jean I don’t love you I'm sickened to believe I ever did you’re a spiteful evil man who likes to see people suffer your just a jealous person” He looks at her “Jealous what are you talking about jealous of who” She glares at him “Eren everything you told me is nothing but a lie your nothing but a compulsive liar. You've been jealous of Eren for years”. Jan laughs “Jealous of Eren Come on why would I be jealous of him.

She glares at him “Eren’s what you always wanted to be he’s a better player then you he’s better in every way what your told me is a lie you said you captained the team throughout high school and you were the star and you bailed out the team it was all a lie or in your head, Eren was the captain and you know it he was the star and he even told me he hated the accolade Eren was the best player on the team he took everything penalties, free kicks and occasionally the corners. Annie said you always resented Eren because he was better then you she said you were like the eighth best player in the team so why lie to me about everything”.

He says nothing so she continues “You hate Eren and he hates you he told me about you he never said your name I now know why he hates you and I know why you hate him. You hate him because he had what you wanted the skill and leadership. Annie also said you thought yourself as a ladies man well that was also a lie the girls liked Eren also not that he was that interested in dating and when he did date someone you took her from him to get off on tormenting him you sick in the head then the injury yes he told me about that and so did Annie but she told me something he never did that it was you who injured him and you even admitted it to him that you did it on purpose seriously how fucked up are you your cruel spiteful and you’re a fucking joke and I can’t believe I even liked you”.

Eren sits in his chair he closes his eyes everything is so fucked up why say she loves him when Jean’s right behind her. He feels someone sit next to him and he opens his eyes the guy smiles at Eren “Hey Eren been a while” Eren nods “Yea it has college how you been” Oliver smiles “I've been good was that Mikasa who just told you she loves you” Eren sighs “She’s with Jean I don’t know why she did that I'm going because she’s with Jean” Oliver sighs “I thought she was with you, you were always close in college what happened why didn't you tell her how you felt” Eren sighs “We were just friends but I did love her I did from the moment I met her” Oliver sighs “So why didn't you tell her” He sighs “I don’t know I was scared I guess” Oliver sighs “Because of what happened last time” He nods “And look what happened he did it again” Oliver sighs “Why does he do it” Eren sighs “He’s a jealous arsehole who likes to make my life hell isn't that reason enough” Oliver sighs “You do realise she said she loves you not Jean” Eren sighs “Jean was there though” Oliver smiles “Yea I know I saw him and saw his face when she said she loved you so do you still love her” Eren nods “Yes” Oliver smiles “Then get off this plane before it takes off” Eren looks at him “But” Oliver smiles “No buts get off this plane before you do lose her” Eren sighs then gets up and gets grabs his bags and walks back down the tunnel.

Mikasa and Jean are still talking. Jean sighs “I care about you” She glares at him “Do you I think the only person you care about is yourself you’re sick in the head Jean is anything you told me the truth or are you just a compulsive liar like Annie says you’re a cruel spiteful man I don’t love you maybe at first until I realised what you really are a spiteful, cruel idiot who’s no better than the bullies I put up with in high school. I can’t even believe I cared for you made the most important person in my life’s life a living hell I love him Jean not you maybe deep down I always have he was my first friend he made me see the world in a new way he told me about you he didn't use your name but if I knew it was you I would have punches you in the face” Jean sighs “”I care about you I'm not lying besides Eren’s gone” She sighs “I don’t care were done Jean I ‘ll wait for him I don’t care”.  
He sighs “What if he meets someone what will you do then” She sighs “I’ll hope he doesn't but if he does I’ll find someone else even though I would have let him slip through my fingers my true love” Jean sighs “Why not me” She looks at him and scoffs “You give me a break I can’t stand you any more don’t you realise what I just said to you. Jean you might have taken my virginity but you’ll get nothing else from me we won’t be friends nothing just leave me alone and stay away from Eren your cruel disgrace for a human being I love Eren”.

Eren leaves the tunnel and looks around she’s not there what does he do now. Maybe it was all a ploy to keep him there he sighs he should just turn around and get back on the plane. Mikasa’s still talking to Jean well Jean’s talking she’s just staying quiet. Jean sighs “What is so special about Eren” She looks at him “He’s smart, funny, kind, he’s everything you want to be and more he’s the first person who befriended me he’s handsome he’s the first person who made me feel safe he has a great body I saw it once muscles everywhere he didn't see of course he made me feel like everyone wasn't against me he made me feel normal and well I love him and no I've driven him away for gods knows how long” Jean sighs “You really love him” She nods “With all my heart and soul” He’s already seen Eren of course. She sighs “Jean tell me why do you do it why act like you do nobody liked you on the team you’re not well liked so why do it” Jean sighs “I don’t know maybe deep down it makes me feel good” She sighs “Then you deserve to be alone forever” He sighs “Eren’s at the tunnel” She stands up and sees him and runs to him. Eren looks up and drops his bags and opens his arms and they hug she’s already crying “I'm glad you didn't go” He smiles “Oliver made me come back I thought I’d lost you” She smiles “I thought I’d lost you to I love you Eren I really do I guess maybe I always have” He smiles “I love you to I'm sorry I never told you I should have I'm just not good at you know expressing my feelings especially after.. She puts her finger over his lips “I know Annie told me you didn't want to get hurt again because of well you know” She nods he looks over his shoulder and sees Jean walking away. She smiles and grabs his face and kisses him. She smiles “I love you you’re the most important person in my life other than my parents and thank you for the photos” He smiles then he kisses her and she kisses him. She smiles “You’re a better kisses then he who shall not be named” He grins “You’re not bad either”.

She sighs “I'm not a virgin any more but I wish it was you who I’d lost it to not that spiteful man” He leans his forehead on hers “The first times not always the best” She nods “Do you still want to go” He nods “I do but now I don’t know” She smiles “Take me with you” He grins and she smiles “What’s so funny” He kisses her “I was going to ask you to come with me” She smiles “Of course I’ll come with you” She sighs “I'm sorry I broke your heart” He smiles “I glued it back together” She grins “Can you still use your ticket” He shrugs “I don’t know I’ll have to ask” She takes his hand and he picks up some bags and she picks up the other two. They walk over to the information desk and he asks them. They tell him for an extra £50 they can change it so he gets the next flight. He then asks how much it would be for another ticket with the same destinations when they tell him they both put money in and buy another one. The lady at the information desk tells them the next plane is in five hours. They leave the airport and they get in her car which starts first time he smiles “You should really get a new car” She nods “I know” She starts up the engine and she drives to her house. As soon as they get in her house they go to her room he left his bags in her front room. Eren grabs her bag “We should start packing” She takes the bag from him “Later” He looks at her and she smiles and pushes him onto the bed. 

She climbs into his lap and starts kissing him again she sticks her hand up his shirt and touches his ripped chest she smiles ever since she saw him naked she’s subconsciously wanted to kiss up his chest she pulls his t-shirt off and starts doing just that. He smiles he’s always wanted this to happen but thought it never would after she gets to the bottom of his chest she unzips his jeans she pulls them off then starts grinding against him then she goes back to kissing him on the lips. She sits up and takes off her own t-shirt followed by her tank top she takes his hands and sticks them on her breasts. He starts brushing his thumbs over her already hard nipples and she groans then he sits up and starts licking her breasts and she groans again. She smiles she’s still grinding against him he goes back to her lips and smiles “You’re so beautiful you have an amazing body” She smiles “And you have a hard on” He smiles “Can you blame me” She sticks her hands down his shorts and grabs his cock she smiles “Seems your pleased to see me” He grins “What do you think” She lets go of his cock and unzips her own jeans then she grabs his hand and sticks it down her panties then she grabs his cock again and he starts rubbing her clit he wants her so bad and she wants him so bad right now. She stops stroking his cock and he stops then they pull off their underwear she climbs back on top of him and lowers herself onto his cock. He looks at her “What about protection” She smiles “I don’t care I want you so bad so just fuck me” He smiles and they start going at it. He smiles “At least you know what you’re doing” She kisses him” Stop talking” He nods “OK” They start thrusting against each other they know from what they were doing neither will last long at all. After a few minutes they both climax then she collapses on him as they both come off the high they just experienced there both exhausted.

She smiles as she leans on his chest “That was amazing” He smiles “Any time” She smiles “Really” He laughs “Well not on the plane” She smiles “So when we get off the plane” He shrugs “If you want” She smiles “We better pack” He nods “But let’s just lie here for a few minutes” She smiles “OK” She wraps herself around him she’s on top of him again “She kisses him “So what you going to do take pictures” He nods “Of course “Big Ben, Statue of Liberty, The Coliseum and many other things” She smiles “Sounds good She smiles then gets off him and starts getting dressed and he does also then they start packing. When there done she smiles “Three and a half hours until our flight and it only takes 30 minutes to get to the airport” He looks at her “We’ll get a taxi” She nods “Good idea now come with me”.

She leads him into the bathroom and she turns on the shower he looks at her “What are we oh I see” She grins and starts taking off his clothes as he does the same to hers then they get in the shower and within a minute there going at it again. After having sex again they wash each other then get dressed again. She calls for a taxi which arrives five minutes later and they go to the airport. When they get there they get on the plane they sit next to each other holding hands. She smiles “I've never been out of the country before” He smiles “I've only went out once should be fun” She nods “The start of a new life together” He grins then whispers into her ear “We can have sex all over the world” She kisses him “Sounds like a plan I'm sorry about before” He smiles “IT’s OK” She sighs “Jean really is a cruel person” Eren sighs “Yea” He smiles “You’re so beautiful I love you so much” She smiles “Thank s and I love you two this will be fun” He nods “Sure will even better with you with me” She smiles “I know” They start kissing again.


	155. Love And War Part 1 Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager is a Prince of The Harii a German tribe now serving The Roman’s. When he and his two bodyguards Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Hoover see their ship is going to sink they jump overboard and swim to an island unfortunately the island is inhabited by the Brigantes who are enemies of the Romans. The Harii are no cowards so Eren and his two bodyguards swear to die together as blood brothers but Princess Mikasa of The Brigantes has other ideas she falls for Prince Eren the moment she meets him unfortunately she’s betrothed to someone else what will happen will love blossom or will war ravage the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention it in the story but when Eren, Reiner and Bertoldt talk there talking German and when Armin,Mikasa and Levi speak there speaking in the own languages but most of the stories there speaking Latin

The wind is terrible a storm is on the horizon and there’s a massive storm heading there way unfortunately the Roman fleet is right in it’s path. Seventeen vessels full of men and supplies set off from Rome to bolster the Romans grip in Britannia. On one of the ships is Prince Eren of the Harii a German clan who are known as great night fighters who now serve Rome. A swell as a prince he’s also a Decurion with his two bodyguards Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Hoover there a force to be reckoned with. Eren might be smaller than his two bodyguards but he’s faster than them with his twin Spatha’s (Roman Sword) He’s a one man killer add Reiner Braun with his mighty Battle Axe and Bertoldt with his Pilum (Roman Spear) there a nightmare to face. Eren goes on deck it’s raining heavily but he doesn't care he looks out to sea he’s followed by Reiner and Bertoldt. Eren sighs “This is bad what idiot set out during a fucking storm” Reiner shrugs “The Omens are bad I don’t like it Eren” Bertoldt nods “I agree the sea will claim many poor souls today” Eren nods “I agree” Reiner looks out to sea look land over there” Eren nods “We should land then” Just then thunder strikes several times one time it strikes the sail and it causes the ship to spin me n go flying all over the place and some overboard Eren shouts “The gods are angry” Reiner nods “What do we do Prince Eren” Eren looks back at the land “We have to get to that land over there this boat is done for” Reiner looks at Eren “Are you insane swimming in this weather we’ll drown for sure” Eren shrugs “We have no choice we stay here we drown we climb overboard we might have a chance” Three quick strikes in the same place makes there decision unanimous they climb overboard armour and all. Eren and Reiner start swimming and manage to get on the land it’s a miracle they all survived men followed them but they all drowned but with full armour they somehow didn't it’s like the gods forbade their deaths or something. At one point Eren and Reiner had to help Bertoldt who wasn't as good a swimmer as Eren and Reiner. When they reach the land Eren stands up he’s soaked he looks Left and sees Reiner he looks right and sees Bertoldt. He then looks forward and sighs they have reached land but seem to have come ashore on an English Tribes land he turns to Reiner “We have trouble”.

Reiner looks up and sees men and women and some kids looking at them He turns to Eren “They don’t look friendly “Prince Eren” Eren nods “I agree anyone have and clue as to who they are” Bertoldt nods “I've studied the English Tribes insignias these are the Brigantes” Eren nods “Friend or Foe” Bertoldt groans “Foe Prince” Eren nods “I see all three of them are tired there soaked and exhausted their fur cloaks are weighing them down so they all discard them” Eren watches the Brigantes they seem to be wondering who they are also. Eren pulls out his flask and takes a drink as does Reiner and Bertoldt they all finish their flasks then put them back on their belts Eren smiles “It’s been fun guys we face death her today I’ll die that is certain it just depends how many we take down with us“. Bertoldt looks at Eren “You want to fight them Prince Eren” Eren grins their enemies so yea” He pulls out a knife and cuts his hand “We three will die as blood brothers” Reiner and Bertoldt cut their hands and Eren first clasps hand with Reiner then Bertoldt and Reiner and Bertoldt do the same. Eren nods “You two are like family to me now we are brothers and we will fight and die gloriously” Reiner grins “We could always surrender” Eren grins “Didn’t take you for a coward Reiner” Bertoldt looks back out to sea” There’s always back out there” Eren and Reiner look out Eren smirks “I’d rather go out fighting then drowning” Reiner nods “Your orders” Eren grins “Shield wall” Reiner laughs “Just the three of us” Eren grins “Do you see anyone else because I don’t” Bertoldt sighs “You are a prince you could be ransomed” Eren raises and eyebrow “Cowardly besides they’d just kill you I can’t allow that so we fight to the death” Reiner and Bertoldt nods “To the Death” Eren nods “To the Death see you in Valhalla my blood brothers”. They pull out there weapons and get into a three man sheildwall.

Princess Mikasa’s been watching them since they came out of the ocean there warriors that’s certain it also looks like the smaller one seems to be the leader from what she can see. It seems they intend to fight which is kind of funny in this weather she’s also a fighter not that her parents like her fighting they want her to be all princess like but she loves to fight and as there at war with Rome her father allows Levi to train her in the art of war. She watches them as the smaller one pulls out a knife and cut his hand they the other two do the same and then they shake hands a weird ritual but she doesn't know who these people are there not Romans that’s certain. She sees one of them look out to sea then the other two look out they seem to want to fight so going back out there is quickly forgotten she has no idea what they’re saying either some unknown language. She watches the small one he’s about her age she thinks he seems determined to fight she has to admire his bravery these could be bloodthirsty people maybe there Goth or so Armin tells her a conquered nation who now serve the Roman’s like some of the English tribes do already. Just then Armin approaches her “Princess Mikasa what are you doing” She sighs “Just call me Mikasa, Armin what is it” He sighs “Very well Mikasa what are you doing” She nods at the three men “Watching them” He nods “What do you think they are demons or something they did come out of the water and they don’t look friendly” She smiles “There not demons Armin there just men and warriors from what I can see I think the small one is the leader” He nods “There not Roman’s” She nods “No not Roman’s maybe allies of Rome so what did father say to do”. He sighs “Talk to them ask what they’re doing here” She nods “There was a storm so who knows do you think they’ll understand you” He shrugs “Only one way to find out” She nods Armin walks off and she follows him the three men see them coming and the small man seems to look at her and she looks at him he’s pretty cute then he looks at Armin. Eren saw the girl following the man they locked eyes for a second she wasn't bad looking he then looked at the blond man approaching he grins “Maybe they want to surrender to us” Reiner grins “I highly doubt that” Eren grins “We’ll know soon enough” The man starts talking but none of them understand him they look at each other confused maybe it’s their own language or something. The blond man then stops and looks at the women then he changes and starts speaking Latin. Eren grins “He knows Latin since when do these tribes speak Latin” Bertoldt smiles “Some serve Rome remember” Eren nods then replies in Latin “What do you want Brigante are you surrendering to us”.

Armin grins “Who are you” Eren looks at Reiner “How should I respond” Reiner shrugs “It’s up to you Prince Eren” Eren nods “Very Well” He turns back to the blond man “Were demons” The women chuckles that’s the second time she’s done that the first time being when he asked if they were surrendering. Armin grins “You’re not demons are you Romans” Eren raises his eyebrow “Do we look like Romans do we dress like Romans do we act like Romans” The blond man looks worried he might have insulted the man he sighs “My apologies so who are you then” Eren smirks “Demons remember” He smiles “Fine I am Prince Eren of the Harii I am Goth and these are my sworn bodyguards and blood brothers Reiner and Bertoldt now enough talking are we going to fight or what speaking the language of those Romans annoys me” The women grins he’s a prince and a warrior that’s nice “Do you want to die that much” Eren turns to her she looks prettier close up “it beats talking were warriors it beats talking to death” She grins “You could always surrender” He smirks “You don’t know us we don’t surrender now quit stalling and get your warriors to come here and fight us already” Reiner grins “You like her don’t you” Eren grins “You thinking with your dick again Reiner”. He laughs “I'm not the one who’s flirting am I” Eren shrugs then turns back to the blond man and the women “So are we going to fight or what” The blond smiles “In this weather I think not” He turns around and walks off and the women follows him. Eren groans “Well that was boring now wasn't it” Reiner laughs “Do you have a death wish Eren” Eren shrugs “Looks like there ignoring us and going to sleep or something how rude” Reiner grins “Tell me about it” Bertoldt sighs “What now Prince Eren”.Eren shrugs “I don’t know but I'm tired” Just then the blond man comes back “There is a tent if you want it or do you want to sleep outside it’s up to you but if you do choose to stay in the tent you cannot leave if you do we’ll have no choice but to kill you hospitality only goes so far” Eren nods “Very well we will accept your offer of a tent but what’s to stop you from attacking us whilst we sleep were keeping our weapons” The blond man smiles “My name is Armin Arlert I've been told by King Ackerman that you aren’t to be harmed unless you leave the tent that I mentioned” Reiner nods “What is we need to relieve ourselves” Armin nods “Let the guards know many hear speak Latin and the guards speak in fluently”.

Eren nods “Very well we accept your terms” Armin nods “May I ask The Harii who are they I've never heard of them before” Eren grins “We are Goth like I said earlier we are a tribe of German’s from Germania Minor” Armin nods “I see and you serve Rome” Eren sighs “Yes we do” Armin nods “You don’t seem happy about that” Reiner sighs “Who would like to be conquered” Armin nods “But aren't you trying to do the same to us” Eren nods “We do what were asked” Armin nods “I see well follow me” They follow Armin people are still watching them not that they care they can look all they want. They enter the tent Armin looks at them “Do you require food and drink” Eren nods “We would like food yes” Armin nods “Beer or do you prefer wine” Eren scoffs Wine we are Goth beer will be better” Armin nods “I understand we will provide beer and some bread and cold meats and some cheese will that suffice” Eren nods “That will be fine” Armin turns to leave then Eren calls out “Who was that women with you” Armin turns around “That was Princess Mikasa” Eren nods “Oh I see” Armin nods then leaves the tent.


	156. Love And War Part 2 Getting To know through Other Means

Eren, Reiner and Bertoldt have finished there beer and food they’d never tried the beer before Armin said it was called Meed. There now lying down after the food they provided plenty of furs for them to sleep on or under the weather hasn't let up it might have even gotten worse. Mikasa’s with her two friends Annie and Sasha there all talking about the three Harii soldiers Annie smiles “I saw the way that small soldier was looking at you he was cute and I saw the way you was looking at him” Mikasa grins “Oh he was cute he’s a prince also” Sasha smiles “That’s cool but what are you going to do your betrothed to Prince Jean of the Parisi” Mikasa sighs “I hate it he’s 20 years older than me he’s also ugly or so I'm told and he doesn't fight in the shield wall he’s no warrior unlike Prince Eren now he’s a warrior all scared he kind of proved it a three man shield wall it takes guts he would make a great husband” Annie nods “Maybe so but he serves Rome and last I looked we are enemies of Rome Jean is of this land and it’s a political marriage to end this civil war with the Parisi”.

Mikasa sighs “You hate Jean to and I’d rather die than marry him come on let’s go and introduce ourselves to them” Annie grins Introduce ourselves you mean go out in this storm” Sasha laughs “You want to go out in this weather just to say hello or do you have something else in mind” Mikasa just grins and they all laugh then follow Mikasa out of their tent they run quickly as it’s still raining heavily Mikasa tells the guards to get something to eat and drink they reluctantly leave. Eren’s lying down under the furs he has his eyes closed and is listening to the rain he loves rain it’s soothing. The next thing he knows he feels something touch his lips he opens his eyes and sees Princess Mikasa leaning down he’s shocked then she kisses him again. He opens his mouth to say something then he closes his mouth she smiles “Hello Prince Eren” He looks around the tent and sees two other women in the tent and he also sees both Reiner and Bertoldt kissing the women he looks back “Erm Hello Princess Mikasa” She grins “I thought we should introduce ourselves your blond friend is meeting my blond friend Annie and my other friend is saying hello to your other friend” He nods “Annie’s saying hello to Reiner and Sasha’s saying hello to Bertoldt” She nods then climbs under his furs she smiles as he’s naked under the furs she touches his chest it’s full of scars she starts tracing her fingers along his many scars knife wounds, sword, spear axe even a few burn scars she feels scars all over his arms also and his legs.

She then looks at his face and looks in his eyes she sees scars on his neck and down his left eye from his eyebrow to his cheek he was lucky he could have lost an eye he also has a slash along his right cheek for a prince he’s surely scared she touches the scar on his cheek he’s so young maybe the same age as herself but it looks like he’s been in war for years she smiles and kisses him again she sits in his lap then pulls off her own wet clothes and throws them beside the furs she’s now fully naked like he is she takes his hands and places them on her breasts he touches her nipples it seems like it’s been years since he was with a women but he’s only 19 this women is beautiful it’s a bit strange for her to be doing this being a princess but he can’t stop staring at her she’s about his age he thinks and she’s so beautiful she smiles then lays down on top of him and they start kissing he places and hand on her back she’s still touching his scars they fascinate her it shows her what a real man really is.

He stops kissing her on the lips and moves down to her neck then to her breasts. He sits up and then lies her down and starts kissing her breasts and her hard nipples she moans as he does this he then kisses down her chest she also has a few scars so she must be a warrior also. When he’s kisses down her chest he kisses her thighs before he starts kissing her labia she moans again as he does this. He then sticks his tongue in her and he’s enjoying himself and she’s loving this also she’s never been with anyone before to be honest she never wanted to but the moment she saw Eren she just knew he was her destiny, The man she wants to spend the rest of her life with, The man who could rescue her from a marriage she doesn't want. It doesn't take long her long and she orgasm’s a few seconds later he smiles and goes back to her lips he can’t believe how beautiful she is he’s never met anyone like her before. He grabs her thighs and looks at her “You sure you want to go on” She nods “I've never done this before but yes keep going”. He nods then lowers himself onto her she wraps her legs around his back there both loving every moment of this. Eren knows how this feels to be with another women there was a girl back home but she died when the Roman’s attacked it still surprises him why he works for the people who killed his first love Isabel but he did kind of as a hostage but it’s OK he gets to kill. Annie’s told her what it was going to be like and it’s amazing just as Annie said it would be they both start thrusting he seems to be going slow for her as it’s her first time it’s kind of painful as Annie said it would be but that’s only the first time and she doesn't care.

After a few minutes of her moaning a lot it’s all over their both breathing heavily she kisses him “Thank You Prince Eren” He smiles “You OK” She nods. He moves to the side of her and she cuddles up next to him. They lie like that for a few minutes until she sits up he sits up also when he sees her face she looks sad. He touches her cheek “What’s wrong” She looks at him and sighs “I'm to be married off but I don’t want to marry him I want to be with you” He nods “Why are you getting married off” She sighs “The Parisi are enemies of ours my father wants me to marry Prince Jean who’s 20 years older than me he’s ugly as hell and he’s never thought in shield wall he’s never fought in combat unlike you who from the look at you have been in many battles your scars prove it” He nods “A political marriage then my parents were the same my mother is a fighting queen a warrior who’s one of the strongest and bravest people I know she’s feared and adored in equal measure they were roughly the same age they did fall in love though eventually”.

She smiles “Your mothers a warrior” He nods “ A great warrior” She smiles “And your father” He goes quiet for a moment then looks at her “My father fights when he needs to but he’s hardly a warrior” She nods she kisses him then she gets dressed and leaves with the other women. He sits there thinking a woman as beautiful as her being married off someone 20 years older than her it’s revolting. He shudders a women like her having to lie with someone like that sickens him then he’s a coward who doesn't even fight who probably watches whilst him men and in this country women die on the war machine called the Legions. Reiner looks up “I feel your pain Eren but this is not our fight we can’t interfere” Eren sighs “I know it’s just well it sickens me someone so beautiful is being sacrificed well it’s just wrong” Bertoldt sighs “Prince Eren we both feel the same way as you just think she had one night of passion she will treasure it for all eternity nothing can take that away from her” Eren nods “But it’s still wrong he’s not even a man he’s nothing but a coward” Reiner nods “We know but like I said there is nothing we can do we are guests I think she said it was a civil war it will end the war this marriage” Eren nods “I know” He lies down and closes his eyes but he can’t sleep so he gets dressed and leaves the tent. Reiner also gets dressed as does Bertoldt. Eren looks in “Get some sleep” Reiner sighs “We are your bodyguards we go where you go” Eren sighs “Bertoldt you sleep Reiner your with me” Bertoldt nods “Very well Prince Eren don’t let anything happen to him Reiner” Reiner smiles “I’ll do my best” Reiner then joins Eren outside.

Eren turns to Reiner “How was she” Reiner grins “Amazing” Eren grins “I bet I heard you” Reiner grins “I think you will find that was Princess Mikasa she was pretty loud” Eren chuckles “She was wasn't she” Eren approaches the guards they seem to be playing some sort of game. They watch them for a while and the guards tell them what there playing. Then a small man approaches them and the guards he’s a small man black hair like Princess Mikasa maybe a relation or something he seems to be wearing clothes of rank they can’t be sure the small man talks to the guards again in their own language. The man then turns to them he looks at Eren first then Reiner and smiles “Tall bodyguard you have their” Eren grins “Yes he is Bertoldt’s even bigger and you are” The man smiles “Prince Levi you met my sister earlier” Eren nods he looks at Reiner who just shrugs. Levi smirks “She’s attracted to you I saw that I also know she just left your tent did she enjoy herself someone did going by the sound she made” Reiner nods “That would have been Princess Mikasa Prince Levi” Levi laughs “I think the whole camp heard her”. Eren smiles “I heard she is to be married off” Levi sighs “Yes to an ugly coward of a man he acts all tough from what I've seen but he’s never been in combat he talks like he has but I've seen him a few months ago a big battle took place The Parisi took heavy casualties as did we he stood there with his parents whilst his men and women were cut down then there’s you who I can see by your scars have been in your fair share of fighting am I right what are you 17, 18” Eren replies “19 I've been fighting since I was 16 like my mother before me” Levi grins “Your mothers a warrior” Eren nods “A great warrior and a leader of men unlike my father” .

Levi nods “Come share a drink with me your bodyguard can come also nice axe by the way” Reiner nods “Thank you Prince Levi” They follow Prince Levi back to his tent and they sit down and start drinking Eren salutes Levi “What is this beer we don’t have it in Germania” Levi nods “It’s called Meed it’s like honey beer” Eren nods “It’s nice so tell me you don’t seem to like this situation with Prince Jean” Levi nods “I feel sorry for my sister to be used as a pawn it’s going to stop a war but she’s my little sister nobody should be forced into marrying someone unsuitable and Prince Jean well is well it pains me to see Mikasa so unhappy” Eren nods “She went sad so quickly” Levi nods “I saw her the moment she saw you she changed” Eren nods “She’s a beautiful women” Levi nods “So tell me who was your first enemy”. Eren smiles “The Romans were my first enemy the finest enemy I've ever fought now well we serve them” Levi nods “I've thought them there discipline is commendable there bred to kill and conquer” Eren nods “That they are although I love fighting and I've done it all over the world there is always a part of me saying you’re helping to conquer unknown lands but in a way I have no choice I'm kind of a prisoner to the Romans” Levi nods “I understand and I don’t hate the Romans there just doing what there emperor commands a cripple or so I've heard” Eren nods “Yes I've heard the same he drools also it’s weird someone so unfit to rule actually rules. Levi nods “And you have no choice but to obey” Eren nods “That is true”.


	157. Love And War Part 3 Forbidden Love

After that first night Eren barely saw Mikasa he and his bodyguards feasted with King Ackerman and his wife. Mikasa was there of course they shared odd glances but that was it. Annie and Sasha returned every night Mikasa was forbidden to. Eren spent his evenings drinking by himself or with Prince Levi who he has built a friendship with. They tell each other stories about the battles they've participated in. Eren's shocked to find out that Levi is actually 33 he thought he was like 25 or something. When the night when Eren was drinking alone women were offered but he turned them down he only wants who he can't have. On one such dinner with the king and queen the matter of Eren's mother comes up Queen Ackmerman smiles “So Prince Eren my son Levi tells me that your mother is a warrior queen” Eren looks up “Yes that is true Queen Ackerman she's a great warrior she's feared and I miss her” She smiles “How long has it been since you saw her last” He thinks “I'd say three years now Queen Ackerman” She sighs “I bet she misses you” He takes a drink of his beer “Maybe she is a warrior she has to block out those thoughts from your mind Queen”.

She nods “That may be true but she is also a mother and she will always miss her children are you her only child” He nods” Yes Queen” She smiles “Then she will miss you a lot for her only child to be so far away she will miss you more then you know but she will be proud of you” He nods “Well I've never had the chance to write to her with war things get put aside but if my mother prays to the gods she will know of my exploits” He catches Mikasa's eye and she smiles at him and he smiles at her” Then King Ackerman speaks “So Prince Eren what of your father is he a great warrior like your mother” Eren turns back and sighs “Hardly King Ackerman he fights when he has to but he's hardly a warrior of renown” He nods “I see so do you see that as a weakness”.

Eren scratches his head “I'm not sure King Ackerman in my opinion a king should lead but my mother leads my clans armies it's weird for her to lead but she is a great warrior so it's OK” Queen Ackerman smiles “Your mother seems wonderful I’d love to meet her someday” Eren grins “Anything is possible Queen Ackerman” King Ackerman sighs “Prince Eren you know of our daughters wedding don't you” Eren looks down “I have heard King Ackerman” He nods “I know that our daughter likes you but this marriage will end a civil war” Eren sighs “ I understand my parents were also arranged my mother was of the Chatti who also thought the Roman's” He nods “I see now as fro you being here although we are enemies of Rome we have no quarrel with the Harii the Parisi will though so when they arrive you must hidden when the Prince arrives” Eren just nods “I understand” After the feast they return to there tent Eren immediately pours himself some meed when Reiner grabs his arm “Is this all your going to do Prince Eren drink” Eren looks at him” Sorry that I have fallen for someone who is forbidden to me whereas you fuck every night“.  
Reiner sighs “You have been offered women but you turn them away come we should train you drank a lot in the feast time to work it off” Eren nods “Fine” Eren follows Reiner out of the tent and they arrive at a training area Reiner says he then passes Eren two wooden swords. “I borrowed them show me you still got it” Eren nods “He takes off his top and does a few stretches as does Reiner then they size each other up a crowd of people start watching as Eren starts swinging the wooden swords getting used to the weight of them. The people see the scars on both there bodies and the muscles of both men as they lunge at each other time after time. Reiner although being the stronger of the two is having a hard time blocking Eren's lightning reflexes. After an hour they both fall to there knee's exhausted. Levi stops next to them “Impressive work both of you” Eren nods he can't do much more then that” Levi looks at Reiner “Can you show us some of your skills with that massive axe of yours” Reiner looks at Eren who just nods. Reiner walks back to is tent with Eren then comes back with his axe and starts showing them his skills. Eren lies down and closes his eyes he's breathing heavily he hates it when Reiner works him that hard then he feels a wet cloth put on is head he opens his eyes and sees Mikasa sat next to him she smiles “Hi” He smiles “What are you doing here you know your not allowed to visit me” She smiles “I know I can't stay long but I had to see you I watched you practice your amazing” He grins then she takes the cloth off his head and then starts wiping the sweat off his chest she puts her hand over his and he links his fingers through hers she then leans down and kisses him and he kisses her they remain kissing for a minute before she stops and sits up she sighs “He's coming tomorrow” He nods “I'm sorry” A tear runs down her face he sits up and uses his thumb to wipe it away then she looks at him “I'd rather die then let him touch me” He nods he's not sure what to say to that she kisses him again before she stands up and leaves and he sighs.

He lies back down then after a minute he stands up and leaves the tent he finds a bucket of ice cold water he picks it up and pours it all over his head he then sighs and goes to find some fresh water to drink near the training camp. He watches everyone as they watch both Reiner and Bertoldt show them there skills. He takes a drink then he starts watching them then someone touches his shoulder he turns around and sees the Queen smiling at him “Aren't you cold after what you just did that must have been ice cold”. He smiles “Yes it was cold but I needed it non the less Queen Ackerman” She nods “I see and I saw she saw you again” He looks down she smiles “I won't tell anyone I know she loves you I’d much rather have you as a son in law then Prince Jean of the Parisi” He looks at her “Really Queen Ackerman” She grins “Deep down my husband thinks so to he can see the way you look at each other he saw you smiles at her and she at you but this marriage is political I’m afraid”.

He nods “My parents were nearly the same age Jean in 20 years older then her it's hard to think about it” She nods “I understand he's 39 he's not a warrior he's not right for her I’d hate to think of what he does to her” He looks at her “What do you mean” She sighs “Our clans have been in a civil war for two decades he might beat her for being a Brigante I can't comprehend what vial things he might do to my little girl” He nods “Unfortunately I have a good idea of what he might do I'm a warrior I know what happens after battle's rape, murder, pillaging now I don't think he'd kill her that would just start up the war again but I can imagine abuse I'm a prince I never participate but I've seen some vial things happen I fear for her also”. She sighs “As do I Prince Eren” She then walks off. Later that night he's awake again neither Annie or Sasha came this night so Reiner and Bertoldt are asleep. He sighs how long have they been here weeks, months he has no idea there not prisoners well he doesn't think so he sighs after the wedding they'll leave and try and find a tribe that's allied to Rome maybe some of the people from the ships survived maybe there all dead maybe they think he's a prisoner how would they know. 

He's falling asleep when he feels the furs pulled away when he opens his eyes he sees her smiling at him she lies down next to him she crawls up to him and she's resting her head on his chest. He can feel tears hitting his chest he looks down at her “You can't be here” She nods “I don't care just hold me” He sighs then wraps his arms around her waist he hears her crying but he doesn't know what to do. She looks up at him and brushes some hairs out of his eyes then she traces his lips with her finger he kisses her finger and she smiles “I love you” He smiles “And I love you” He wipes the tears away and then he kisses her and she kisses him. She smiles “You have beautiful eyes” He smiles “So do you” She rests her head on his chest tracing her fingers over his scars again. She sighs “I fear what he'll do to me” He sighs “You'll be his wife he won't harm you” Of course he's only saying that she sighs “He's so much older then me he'll force himself on me he’ll rape me I know it” He sighs “I hate this but I can't do anything” She nods “I know I wish he was dead but this might end the bloodshed in exchange for my misery”.

He sighs “I've never been in love before I thought I was once but when I met you I’d rather die then feel this much pain” She nods “Until I met you I had no reason to be happy but after today I’ll never be happy again” He brushes the hair out of her eyes “Your so beautiful” She smiles “Thank You Eren I'm glad I met you Demon Eren” He grins “I'm glad a met you to” They kiss again for a few minutes then she sits up and stands up she looks back at him “Goodbye my love” He stands up and hugs her and locks his hands with hers he kisses her then she leaves he sighs and lies back down. He sighs this is so not fair are the gods tormenting him sadness and death then happiness then sadness again only short moments of happiness which is quickly taken away and replaced with more sadness. H e punches the furs then closes his eyes within moments he's asleep. Its starts to rain outside followed by thunder and lightning.


	158. Love And War Part 4 The Confrontation

when Eren wakes up he slowly sits up he wishes he never came her never met the beautiful Mikasa never had the feelings of love in his head and the emotions of love deep in his chest. Reiner walks into the tent “You awake that is good Eren” Eren groans “What's good about today” Reiner sighs “Your thinking about her” Eren nods “I love her and she loves me and today it's all over I'm destined to die sad”. Reiner sighs “Bertoldt's making breakfast” Eren nods “So were to be hidden today are we” Reiner shrugs “We aren't even supposed to be here” Eren nods “As soon as the weddings over were leaving we've been here to long were warriors we need to get back into the fighting it will take my mind off my pain” Reiner nods “I'll let Bertoldt know” Eren nods “Very well”. Reiner leaves the tent and Eren sighs nothing keeping them here any more he'll inform the king and queen after the wedding.

Mikasa is getting helped into her wedding dress she cried all night as soon as she returned from visiting Eren she cried and never stopped. She’s been informed that the Parisi delegation is an hour away along with her husband to be. She’s known about this marriage for months now she wanted to just die when she was informed and it’s even worse now she’s actually fallen in love with Prince Eren. She’s met Prince Jean two years earlier when Caratacus was planning on destroying the Romans. She hated Jean on sight he was all smug like his father he boasted but never backed it up from what Levi told her he told her he never unsheathed his blade whilst thousands of his countrymen and tribesmen died fighting the Roman War Machine known as the Legion and now she has to marry him whilst her true love watches on helpless to act life can be so cruel the gods are also cruel. An hour later Prince Jean arrives he rides up to the gates all smug he looks at the Brigante civilians and spits “Damn Brigantes” He shouts at the gates “I Prince Jean of the Parisi demand you send out that bitch daughter of yours we will have peach but she will scream when I rape her for being from your tribe come on get on with it”.

Eren was outside the tent when he heard Prince Jean’s voice and a guard told him what he said about his lover. He re-enters his tent and starts putting on his armour and his blades. Reiner comes in “Eren what are you doing” Eren glares at him “Killing that parasite who just insulted my lover” Reiner sighs “You can’t interfere” Eren smirks “Watch me” He leaves the tent and finds Levi on his horse talking to Bertoldt he smiles when he sees Eren in full armour “What are you up to Prince Eren” Eren grins “Letting off some anger can I borrow your horse” Levi smiles “Looks to me like you’re going to confront him” Eren grins “Oh I’ll be doing more than that” Levi grins then dismounts” Eren mounts the horse Bertoldt sighs “You’re not thinking straight this will end a civil war this marriage” Eren ignores him “A strong horse” Levi nods “She’s a good girl she’ll do you proud” Eren nods then heads to the gate. Bertoldt turns to Prince Levi “Why aren't you stopping him it’s not right but this will stop a war” Levi smirks “It’s his choice” Bertoldt sighs “He’s thinking with his heart not his brain” Levi just shrugs so Reiner smiles “Well he has been restless”. The guards see Eren and are unsure of what to do he looks at them “Open the gate” They look at each other then they see Levi who nods for them to do as he asked so they do and Eren rides out.

Eren sees Jean for the first time such an ugly man with a face as long as what he’s riding. Jean sees him “Who are you” Eren grins “I am Prince Eren of the Harii and your executioner” Of course Jean can’t understand him as he’s talking his own language so he switches to Latin “Do you speak Latin Horseface” Jean glares at him “How dare you” Eren grins “Shut it you horsefaced parasite I am Prince Eren of the Harii and your executioner” Eren’s been riding around Jean since he left the gates when Jean heard executioner he froze “Harii you’re not from Britain” Eren nods “I am Goth I am Harii Great night fighters who have thought against Rome and now serve Rome you insulted my lover so you forfeited your life”. Mikasa has climbed the tower with Levi she sees Eren circling Jean and insulting him she heard him call her his lover and she blushes. Levi grins “Prince Jean’s shitting himself” She grins “I hope Eren kills him” Levi looks at her “You think he will” She smiles “Why else would he have gone out there in full armour and be insulting him like he is I hope he kills him.

Jean looks at Eren “Stop moving” Eren grins and keeps moving “You know what horseface has anyone ever told you how ugly you are you have a face only a mother could love does that mean she looks like a horse also means your father probably looks the same also am I right” He finally stops in front of Jean “I've heard about you the coward tell me horseface have you ever been in battle I mean got your hands dirty. The Brigantes tell me you’re a coward who lets his men and women die whilst he hides with his momma and daddy. You’re kind of pathetic aren't you? I personally have thought for four years I've fought and killed Romans now I serve Rome I've thought Greeks, African’s, and Syrians I've not had the pleasure of killing any Britain’s yet I've killed many men some women to my mother is a warrior queen she’s killed also is your mother proud of your horseface 39 years old and saying you’re going to rape someone she must be so proud of you” Jean looks at Eren “Why are you here” Eren grins “Well it’s a long story and you don’t deserve to hear it so are you ready to die”. Jean looks at him “I'm getting married” Eren grins “Oh no I'm afraid that’s not happening any more you see you insulted Princess Mikasa my lover so your life ended the moment you called her a bitch” Eren starts to unsheathe his Twin Spatha’s and he points them and he points them at Prince Jean “These blades have killed many people the Brigantes have seen me train with wooden swords but never killed now they will see me kill you with these” He rushes forward and before Jean can do anything Eren slashes with both blades and Jean’s head comes clean off his shoulders. He then trots up to the delegation he smiles “King Horseface are you here show yourself” A rider moves forward with his sword out “You killed my son” Eren nods “I did do you want me to kill you to” The King glares at Eren “This was not your concern”.

Eren laughs “Wrong your son made it my concern when he insulted me lover so I made it my concern and he paid for it with his life so can you fight or are you a weakling like your son” The king charges as does Eren they have a little sword fight but Eren’s quicker and it shows he parry’s a blow then as the kings readjusting Eren cuts off his sword hand. The king screams out and looks at his now handles stump then looks at Eren who smiles then slashes once more and cuts the kings throat. Eren kicks him out of his saddle then turns back to the Parisi “Anyone else maybe queen horsey perhaps” He points his sword at a solider “Who will rule now the queen” The soldier looks at his friends before turning back to Eren “We will make someone a ruler” Eren nods “And this feud will it continue” The soldier shakes his head “The Kirstein’s started this feud we didn't want it the feud ended with Prince Jean and King Kirstein’s deaths” Eren nods Well OK what about the horse lady” The soldier looks at the now terrified lady and then back at Eren “Not your concern Prince Eren of The Harii” Eren nods “Very well” He turns back and heads back to the gates the gates open and King Ackerman looks at him furious “What have you done” Eren grins “Ended your civil war and killed two horse’s”.

King Ackerman is confused “What do you mean ended the civil war” Eren grins “The Kirstein’s started the civil war there dead now the Parisi don’t want war they never did so it’s over” King Ackerman is stunned “20 year feud is over” Eren nods “Prince Jean was an only child so yea it’s over plus the king died the queen will probably be killed or something they said it wasn't my concern” Eren dismounts the horse King Ackerman smiles “Your Insane young man” Eren grins “Probably” Just then Mikasa runs out of the gate and runs into his arms and he hugs her. She grins “I heard everything horseface” He smiles “He looks like one” She smiles “Now what” He shrugs “I don’t know but I'm hungry” Bertoldt sighs “Prince Eren how are we supposed to protect you if you provoke confrontation” Eren grins “Relax Bertoldt” He sees Levi and passes the reigns to him “Horse did me proud” Levi nods “I told you she would and nice kills” Mikasa then takes his hand and leads him away she leads him to her tent and tells him to sit down. She puts some meat and bread and cheese on a plate and brings it back to him she sits in his lap and starts feeding him he smiles “I don’t need you to feed me” She smiles “Your my hero let me show you how much I mean it” He nods “OK just because it’s you” He eats all she gives him toying with him several times she even puts some cheese between her teeth and tells him to take it from her which is funny.

When he’s finished eating she puts the plate on the table and cuddles up to him she smiles “You enjoyed tormenting him didn't you” He grins “Yes it felt good” She grins then kisses him “I'm glad you killed him” He grins “Maybe I should have let you do it” She smiles “In this dress” He grins “It’s a nice dress” She grins “I’ll wear it when I marry you then” He grins “You want to marry me” She nods “Since the moment I laid eyes on you” He grins “So when I told you to surrender” She grins “My heart did surrender to you” He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck and they start kissing. Levi then walks in “Sorry to interrupt Eren but there’s a massive force coming this way and a women’s leading them” Eren nods “A women” Levi nods “They dress like you” Mikasa smiles “Is there any female commanders” He shrugs “The only female commander I know is well my mother but it can’t be here what would she be doing here and how did she know where I was” Levi shrugs “Not sure I’d mount up if I was you in case it is your mum we don’t really want to fight right now I left my horse for you again” Eren nods Mikasa stands up and pulls Eren up he kisses her once more before he leaves and Levi’s horse is there again and goes back to the gate.


	159. Love And War Part 5 Warrior Queen

Whilst Eren’s waiting for the gate Reiner and Bertoldt ride up wearing full armour and carrying their weapons. There also on horseback which they don’t like much. The gates are now opened and the three of them leave the camp they stay in close formation then a soldier rides out but on closer inspection they see it’s actually the leader of The Harri Royal Guard Commander Erwin. He stops in front of them and looks at Eren “Prince Eren they let you go” Eren smiles “I was never a prisoner Commander” Just then Eren’s mother approaches Eren smiles “Mother why are you here” She smiles “I heard my son was being held prisoner nobody keeps my son locked away so I came to rescue you”. Eren grins “I'm fine mother it’s good to see you” She dismounts as does Eren and they hug she then pulls back she looks at him it’s been years since she saw her son he’s grown so much she sees his scars on his face and sighs “What are you doing you’re a prince” He smirks “I'm also a warrior mother I have scars all over my body I've killed so many” She looks from Reiner to Bertoldt “And what were you doing whilst my son was in the thick of fighting I'm guessing that’s where he was” Reiner bows “My apologies My Queen but we trained him well and we never leave his sight were always right with him” She nods then turns back to Eren “She smiles I'm glad you’re safe now tell me what happened”. He looks at her “We were shipwrecked in the storm we barely made it on land I did tell these to surrender but they declined” She smiles “I should hope so” She looks at Eren “Your covered in blood” Eren shrugs “I ended a civil war” She shakes her head “You interfered in matters that don’t concern you” He smiles “The matters concerned my lover” She looks at him “Lover” He nods “She is a Princess of the Brigantes” Just then the gates open and the King and Queen come out along with Levi and Mikasa. Carla looks up “Who are they” Eren smiles “I’ll introduce you” He waits until there behind Eren then he turns to them and smiles “King Ackerman, Queen Ackerman, Prince Levi, Princess Mikasa this is my mother Queen Carla Yeager”.

Queen Ackerman smiles “How wonderful it’s a pleasure to meet you a warrior Queen your son speaks very highly of you” Carla smiles “It’s nice to meet you to Queen Ackerman” She sees Mikasa brush he arm against Eren and she smiles “Your lover Eren” Eren grins “Yes mother this is Princess Mikasa” Mikasa smiles “It’s a pleasure to meet you I am also a warrior but to meet a warrior queen is amazing Queen Yeager” Carla smiles “A beautiful girl do you love my son” Mikasa looks at Eren then back at Queen Yeager “I do I loved him from the moment I locked eyes with him and when he said he was a demon and asked if we were surrendering” Carla smiles “And you Eren do you love her” Eren nods “Yes mother I love her with all my heart I kind of did the moment I met her also” Carla nods “General Vespasian is on his way he’ll be here in two days with his legion” Eren looks at her “Coming here why” Carla looks at him “Son the Brigantes are enemies of Rome word reached us you were a prisoner of them”. Eren sighs “I was never a prisoner” She shrugs “I've sent off messengers telling him your safe” Levi speaks “Queen Yeager what will we do I've heard of this Vespasian he thought Caratacus and killed his brother he’s a great general what will his intentions be” Carla shrugs “Eren may not have been a prisoner but as I said earlier you are enemies of Rome” King Ackerman Sighs “What if we joined up with Rome” Eren looks at him “You know what that means all weapons destroyed I have no idea of the other clans allegiances other than the Parisi which you said are enemies of Rome” King Ackerman sighs “No weapons to defend ourselves.”

Eren sighs “You can have bows to hunt but no swords, spear or axes I believe the Romans help their allies I think you might be able to keep your weapons General Vespasian can tell you what will happen” Carla sighs “It’s not right what happens but we went through it also we battled the Romans but eventually joined them” King Ackerman nods “We will discuss the situation” Carla nod “Rome is a better ally then enemy” King Ackerman nods “We have thought the Romans” Mikasa looks at Eren then her father “Father “He turns to her “Yes Mikasa” She smiles “I want to marry Eren father” Eren smiles “You do” She nods “Yes” Carla nods “We will be leaving with Vespasian’s legion Eren” He nods he takes Mikasa’s hand “I will be leaving I know not if I will live or die” She smiles “I will go with you” he looks at her “You’ll leave your family” She nods “I would have left them if I would have married Prince Jean” He nods “But I might leave Britannia what then” Carla sighs “We will have to wait for General Vespasian you might not be able to marry her” Eren looks at his mother “She’s as princess and I am Prince” King Ackerman nods “Better to know for sure Eren” He nods “Very well” Carla smiles “I have no problem with it of course but Rome might” He nods “I understand mother.”

Two days later General Vespasian arrives with his legion. Eren, Reiner, Bertoldt, Queen Carla and Commander Erwin approach General Vespasian they salute him and he smiles “So your Prince Eren your alive it seems” Eren nods “Yes general I was never a prisoner only myself and my two bodyguards from my ship survived I think we managed to swim to this island it was an enemy land but they let us stay we don’t know who is allied with Rome so travelling through unknown lands seemed unwise General” Vespasian nods “You do realise The Brigante are also enemies of Rome” Eren nods “I'm aware general we might have helped to end that” Vespasian looks at Eren “How so Prince Eren” Carla speaks “General they are discussing whether to ally themselves to Rome like the other clans have” He smiles “Really”. Eren nods “Yes General they do not want to fight Rome again” Vespasian nods “it is wise not to” Just then the gates open and King Ackerman and his Queen and son comes out and approaches them. Eren sees them and breaks away to meet them “King Ackerman what did you decide” King Ackerman sighs “Is that him Prince Eren” Eren nods “Yes King Ackerman it is General Vespasian” The King nods and pats him on the shoulder “I will speak with him” Eren nods “I will introduce you” King Ackerman nods then follows Prince Eren. Eren stops in front of General Vespasian “General this is King Ackerman King Of The Brigantes” Vespasian looks at the man “you have made your decision King Ackerman” King Ackerman nods “I have General Vespasian we will surrender to you” Vespasian smiles “Marvellous worth the trip after all I will get my scribes to prepare everything” King Ackerman nods “Very well General we have prepared a feast in your honour your name is well known in these lands we can’t feed all your men though” Vespasian laughs “Prince Eren his Mother Queen Yeager his two Giants and Commander Erwin will suffice”.

King Ackerman nods he then turns around and goes back to his wife and son and they enter Vespasian dismounts and follows them he sees Eren seems to want him for something so he smiles “What is troubling you Prince Eren” Eren looks up “Oh general well I was wondering something I need your advice on something” Vespasian chuckles “What can I help you with Prince Eren” Eren smiles “Well general I'm in love with King Ackerman’s daughter and she loves me also she wants to marry me and I her but we didn't know if we actually were allowed to neither me or my mother knew if we could” Vespasian grins “You can marry her you are both royalty are you not” Eren nods “We are” He grins “Then by all means marry her” Eren grins “Thank you General she also wants to come with us when we leave well come with me” Vespasian nods “She’s sure “ Eren nods “She is” Vespasian grins “Then she goes with you then” Eren grins “Thank you General I will tell her the good news” Vespasian grins “New allies and a wedding this certainly was worth the trip." Eren rushes through the gates to find Mikasa he finds her in her tent he smiles “Mikasa” She smiles and turns around and approaches him he kisses her and smiles “We can get married” She grins then they hug. She smiles “I would have gone with you anyway even if we couldn't have married” He grins “I love you” She smiles “I love you to” They kiss then the hug again.

Everything gets signed The Brigantes are now allies of Rome now it’s time to prepare for the wedding. Vespasian attends the wedding which is a surprise but also nice both Carla and Moriko have become close in the few days they've known each other and there both crying on the wedding day. Eren also notices that his mother and Commander Erwin are in love he doesn't care really he loves his father but in a way is kind of ashamed of him. Eren and Mikasa get married linking the Brigantes and The Harri as family. Eren and Mikasa kisses and everyone cheers. There’s more feasting Eren and Mikasa end up feeding each other which everyone laughed about. Later on and there lying in bed together he smiles “I'm glad I was shipwrecked I know it sounds weird” She smiles “I'm glad to you saved me from a life of misery my very own demon from the sea” The both laughs they they kiss and make love again then they cuddle and fall asleep. Two days later and it’s time for Eren to leave Mikasa said her goodbye’s yesterday but she still hugs her family and Armin. Annie and Sasha also leave with Reiner and Bertoldt as there lovers. Levi gave Eren the horse he rode as his wedding gift to Eren and Mikasa. She’s now wearing trousers again so she can ride with Eren she has her own horse but when they leave she rides in the saddle with Eren her husband he has his arms wrapped around her and he smiles she looks at him “What” He grins “You’re so beautiful my wife” She grins “As are you my husband”. He kisses her and they ride off with the army.


	160. Meant To Be Part 1 Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren have been friends a very long time since they were five when Mikasa turned six she gained a crush on Eren by 13 she was in love with him. When Eren is asked out by Krista he says OK causing Mikasa to pull away and regret not telling him how she felt about him. Jean asks her out and she says no she loves Eren so Jean helps Eren re-evaluate his decision and Eren starts to feel confused and re-evaluate his history with Mikasa.

Mikasa’s been friends with Eren since they were five years old she was a very shy girl and at first Eren didn't like her because his friend Armin spent less time with him and more time with Mikasa as she was new to the country and also the only Japanese girl in the school. So when he’s partnered up with her Armin doesn't know what will happen as it turns out she’s just shy she opens up to him saying she was just lonely and scared to be in a new place. Eren saw a different side to her it didn't take long for him to realize she was funny, smart and she only needed friends to give her confidence which Eren and Armin both did. Although she knew Armin for a few days before she spoke to Eren she took to him a lot easier and although she was friends with Armin she was a lot closer to Eren. She cuddles Eren and much more.

A year later things get complicated she loved spending time with him but whenever she was around him her tummy felt weird like butterflies in her chest. She loved his corny jokes his clowning around his piggy back rides she’s wrap herself around him she loved everything together. She’d blush like crazy whenever Eren ended up brushing his hand against hers she’d go home and tell her mum and she told her that it was because she had a crush on her best friend. Armin being the smart one of the three saw the signs early on at first he said nothing but when he asked her she begged him to keep it quiet he reluctantly did.

Years went by and her feelings only grew but Eren was oblivious to it all. Maybe Armin should have said something by the never did When Mikasa turned 13 she realised that she was in love with Eren it was insane she was only 13 but she couldn't deny her feelings towards Eren she watched him play football she watched him run around and scoring goals she’d always blush like crazy watching him she always knew he was handsome with his beautiful green eyes sometimes she’d get lost in his eyes then there was his tanned skin then there was his messy hair she used to thread her fingers through his hair and mess it up and he’d just laugh she loved to hear him laugh she loved every moment they shared together sometimes when they were watching a movie they’d curl up together she always loved those moments. Again Armin caught on and was getting thrust-rated with both her and Eren. Her for not telling him and Eren for being so blind to not notice her properly deep down he had a feeling something bad would happen and he didn't want that they were his best friends. He even told her that if she didn't make her move someday someone would ask him out and he would say yes as he knew nothing of Mikasa’s affections she knew he was right but was scared to say anything.

One other unexpected thing happened to her Eren’s friend Jean had fallen for her she’d spoken to him a few times but mostly as she was just waiting for Eren maybe deep down she was so infatuated on Eren she didn't see other people liked her also. Jean knew that they were close but didn't know the extent of their friendship so he decides to bring it up there all together Eren and his football team-mates are chilling out after a hard day’s practice Coach Shadis had them training like crazy. Jean waits until everyone’s talking except him and Eren then he nudges Eren “Hey Eren” Eren opens his eyes “Sup Jean” Jean smirks “You and Mikasa you’re very close anyone can see that but how is your relationship do you see her as anything other than a friend.” Eren looks at him and raises and eyebrow “What do you mean” Connie laughs “He’s asking you would you ever see yourself dating her”.

Eren laughs “Me and Mikasa as a couple I doubt it were just friends it’s too weird why do you ask Jeanbo” Jean smiles “Just curious” Eren rolls his eyes and lies down and closes his eyes Jean smiles and stands up “I’ll see you guys later” He jogs off Connie nudges Eren “What do you think that was about” Eren smiles but keeps his eyes closed “Knowing Jeanbo it’s anyone guess” Connie smiles “I think he likes Mikasa” Eren laughs “You think so I thought he was ya know” Connie laughs “You thought he was gay” Eren shrugs “Kinda” Reiner laughs “Dude he likes Mikasa he’s always checking her out” Eren sighs “Shut up guys don’t talk about Mikasa like that she could do better than him” Reiner nods “You really don’t see yourself dating Mikasa” Eren groans “Guys just drop it jeez” They all just lie down Bertoldt sighs “Coach is really pushing us what’s with the extra practice” Eren grins “I know it’s not like Reiner needs to practice all he does is stay in the same place all match” Reiner laughs “I need practice or my legs will collapse under me from doing nothing” Eren grins “Exactly do like that French goalie did what was he called” Tommy laughs “You talking about Barthez” Eren nods “Yea him” Tommy laughs “He wants you to run with the ball Reiner not that it really worked for Barthez” Eren laughs “Better not actually he’ll cause earthquakes” They all start laughing.

Jean knows that Mikasa’s at Annie why he knows that is weird people might think he’s stalking her or something it’s weird though he hardly knows this girl it’s taken months to pick up the nerve to ask her out maybe Eren doesn't see her as dating material but he does. He’s been waiting for a few minutes when he sees her coming down the street he crosses the road he’s still nervous so he acts like a coincidence that he saw her he smiles “Oh hey Mikasa” She looks up “Oh hey Jean” He smiles “Can I talk to you” She smiles “You’re doing that already” He scratches his head “Well yea well here goes I know we haven’t spoken that often but I like you Mikasa so I was wondering… She sighs “Are you asking me out” He sighs “Well yea I was trying to” She sighs “Jean you’re a nice guy but I like someone else I have for years” His face drops “Oh who is it” She sighs “Eren” He nods and sighs “Figures” She sighs “I'm sorry Jean but I'm in love with him I've had a crush on him since I was six and I realised this year that I love him” He sighs “Mikasa do you know he sees you only as a friend I asked him earlier he laughed and said it would be too weird for you to ya know date” She sighs “He said that” He nods “I'm sorry so what are you going to do” She sighs “I have to change his mind I've tried he means to much to me I can’t lose him to someone else I know girls like him I'm not blind”.

Jean sighs “There’s no chance you would consider dating me” She sighs “Jean no you’re a nice guy but I don’t see you as anything other than a friend” Jean nods “I understand you can’t forget about the ones you care about OK how’s this I don’t stand a chance with you but I’ll help you to get him I’ll make him see what you are to him I don’t want to see you happy” She looks shocked “You will but why” He sighs “Don’t ask me Eren’s a cool guy he’s my friend but he’s also a dufus how can he not see how amazing you are I’ll speak to him get in his head I promise” She smiles “Thank you Jean you’ll find someone” He nods “Thank you” He walks off sad but he will help her he knew they were close he’ll make Eren so confused he’ll go insane from confusion.

The next day Mikasa’s with her friends Annie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Mina and Hitch. Mikasa’s not slept well the night before it was hard to hear that Eren doesn’t see her as anything but a friend when he means everything to her what else can she do other than just kissing him and she’s thought about that but she’s still a bit of a coward. Krista looks at Mikasa “Hey Mikasa do you know if Eren’s seeing anyone” Mikasa’s face drops she thinks please no not to one of my friends she doesn't know what to do for some reason she replies “No not right now why” Krista smiles “I was wondering because well he’s hot and was thinking about asking him out you don’t mind do you” Mikasa’s stunned of course she minds she doesn't want anyone dating Eren but her which is weird when she replies “It’s OK” Krista smiles “Great I’ll see you all later” She gets up and runs off” Annie nudges her “I thought you love him” Mikasa sighs “I do” Annie sighs “So why say it was OK” Mikasa sighs “I panicked” Annie sighs “What if he says yes” Mikasa sighs “I’ll just have to hope he says no do you know he told Jean that he sees me as a friend and nothing more” Annie sighs “Really so what now” Mikasa sighs Jean’s going to talk to him” Annie raises and eyebrow “What has Jean got to do with this” Mikasa sighs “He asked me out yesterday after he asked Eren how he felt about me I told him the truth and he said he’d help and talk to him” Sasha nudges Mikasa “Jean’s not in today” Mikasa looks at Sasha “Really” She nods “Yea Marco told me he’s got a bug or something”. Mikasa sighs “Shit”.

Eren’s with his friends “Connie, Armin, Reiner, Bertoldt, Tommy and Marco, Jean’s ill apparently. There all talking when Krista walks up to them she stops next to Eren “Hi Eren” He looks up “He’s not talked to Krista much she is pretty though she’s always happy that’s one thing going for her he smiles “Hey Krista what’s up” She laughs “The sky didn't you know that” Reiner laughs What if he’s indoors” She smiles “The roof could be blue couldn't it” Reiner nods “Fair enough” She turns back to Eren “So I was wondering your single right” He nods “Yea why” She smiles “Great well do you want to go out on a date with me” He grins “You’re asking me out” She nods “Yea well” He shrugs “OK” She smiles “Great so do you want to go to the cinema after school” He shrugs “Sure” She smiles “Great I’ll see you after school then” He nods “OK” She grins then leaves”. Reiner nods “Well that was a surprise” Eren turns to him "Why” Reiner grins “Well most of us thought that you and Mikasa were an item but after what happened yesterday it was weird bringing it up” Eren raises and eyebrow “You thought we were dating” Bertoldt nods “Your so close even closer than Connie and Sasha are and there close” Eren looks to them “You all thought that” They all nod “Connie nods “Well yea even Jean know I think that’s why he asked you that question yesterday”. Eren nods he can’t think about that now he has to think about tonight it’s strange that she asked him out it’s actually been a while just how many people thought him and Mikasa were dating.

School’s just finished when Mikasa finds Eren “Hey what are you waiting for I'm here” He nods “Yes you are” He scratches his head “Well about that well Krista asked me out were going to the cinema I'm actually waiting for her actually it’s OK right” She’s devastated he actually said yes she hoped he wouldn't she sighs “I’ll see you later then” He nods “Yea you sure your OK” She puts on a fake smiles “Yea I'm fine” He nods “OK” She walks off within seconds there’s already tears coming down her face she can’t believe what’s happened today why the hell did she say it was OK Krista to ask Eren out when it clearly wasn't OK what’s wrong with her” Armin catches up to her he sees there tears in her eyes “You OK MIkasa is something wrong” She sniffs “Krista asked Eren out I said it was OK I don’t know why I said it was OK but I did and he said yes now they’re going to the cinema what am I going to do I love him and now I might have lost him”. He’s stunned I know you liked him a lot but love are you sure” She nods “I've loved him well all this year I hoped he’d say no to her but he didn't” Armin sighs “Mikasa I did tell you this might happen why didn't you listen to me and tell him how you felt”. She sighs “I know you told me but I was scared of losing him and now I actually have I guess Jean never spoke to him” Armin looks at her “Jean what has he got to do with this” She sighs and tells him everything he listens to her then he nods “Jean liked you” She nods “Yes” He nods “He was off ill today flu bug Marco told me should be back tomorrow” She sighs “Fuck I hate this why am I such an idiot he doesn't even see me as anything but a friend” He nods “Eren isn't the smartest person on the planet but to be completely oblivious is just stupid”.

The next day Eren’s at school the date was good if it was a date he’s by himself at the moment he didn't walk to school with either Armin or Mikasa today apparently they set off earlier than usual so he walked by himself. When Jean got to school he heard off Marco what happened he’s kind of sad for Mikasa but he did agree to help maybe it’s not too late to sow the seeds of doubt in Eren’s messed up head. He finds Eren leaning against the wall waiting for class he approaches him “Hey Eren” Eren looks up from his phone “Oh hey Jean your back have a fight with a bug and lost or something” Jean laughs “Something like that I heard about you and Krista” Eren nods “Yea was a surprise for me I had no idea she even liked me” He nods “You remember what we talked about two days ago about Mikasa” Eren nods “What about it” Jean leans against the wall and turns to him “Don’t you think Mikasa’s pretty”. Eren raises his eyebrow “Why you asking me this Jean” He sighs “Just answer the question” Eren scratches his head it’s weird talking about Mikasa but he can’t deny she’s pretty she’s always been pretty so he replies “Of course she is she’s gorgeous beautiful even what’s this all about” He smiles “And it never crossed your mind not once about dating her seriously your so close some of us thought you were already dating the way you were around each other”. Eren’s confused Reiner and everyone said the same things yesterday and it’s been nagging him all morning and if he’s honest ever since they said it he sighs “I thought you asked me that for a reason and Reiner said you liked Mikasa yourself” He sighs “I do like her and well yea I kinda did ask you because I knew you were so close well after you said what you did I met up with her and well asked her out” Eren nods “And” He sighs “She likes someone else more than likes them actually” Eren nods “She likes someone else really she never told me” Jean sighs and thinks to himself it’s you dufus how can you be so damn blind. Just then Krista walks up to them “Hey Eren” He looks up “Hey” She smiles “Hey Jean feeling better today” He nods “Yes thanks for asking” Jean turns to Eren “I’ll see you later” Eren nods “Yea” Jean walks off Krista smiles “I enjoyed last night I had a good time” He smiles “Me to”.

Jean walks around he finds Mikasa by herself she looks up and see’s Jean approaching her. Jean sighs “Hey” She sighs “Hey” He sighs “I'm sorry about yesterday I just spoke to him though I tried my best I might have got him thinking differently but we are talking about Eren here so who knows I'm not sure what else I can do it seems I might not have been the only ones talking to him when I told him that I and a few others thought you were already dating he sort of got quiet likes he’s been told that before. So maybe someone else said something Marco was told that Reiner and Connie and even Tommy were talking to him about you they were surprised he said yes to Krista”. She nods “That’s a start I guess I should have stopped all this and said no when Krista asked if I minded her asking out Eren” He nods “So why didn't you” She sighs “I don’t know I guess I just panicked let’s just hope that what you and the others said got in his head enough he’s smart after all. Jean nods “Well if it doesn't work then I'm sorry I tried there isn't anything else I can do and I'm sorry I was ill yesterday” She sighs “It’s OK Jean I don’t blame you I guess maybe I blame myself and Eren in a way” He nods.


	161. Meant To Be Part 2 Doubts And Re-Evaluation

What Jean said to him did get Eren thinking not that he wasn't already after what Reiner and the others said. He was honest with Jean, Mikasa is beautiful anyone could see that the fact that she likes someone was new to him but what Jean and the others said about him and Mikasa already being a couple yes they were extremely close growing up but actually being in a relationship that was just weird it’s hard to comprehend. He sighs he knows he’s not the smartest person around that’s for sure he knows girls like him but he can’t stop going back to what Jean asked him a few days earlier about him being more then friends with Mikasa until Connie and Reiner told him what Jean meant by that question he was confused everything is so confusing right now then it hits him does Mikasa want to be more then friends. She was sad when he told her he was waiting for Krista and not her he could tell she was sad it wasn’t that late after he got back from the cinema maybe he should have visited her but he didn't.

Mikasa seems to be avoiding him he sighs he only saw her in two classes today before lunch he watched her but she didn't look at him once which is weird has he done something to upset he maybe she does feel something for him he doesn't know being that close for a boy and a girl there’s bound to be feelings right. He’s been picking at his food for about five minutes until Krista sits next to him he hasn't even seen Mikasa or Armin enter the cafeteria yet they both can’t be mad at him can they it’s possible for Mikasa to be mad at him but Armin he sighs. Krista looks at him and nudges him “You OK you seem distracted and you've hardly touched your food” He looks at her he’s not going to tell her all he’s thought about since speaking to Jean was Mikasa that would be weird that’s not what a boyfriend should say wait are they boyfriend and girlfriend they only went to the cinema was that a date I know she said it was but it was just the cinema right he sighs “Sorry just in my own world it happens sometimes what you eating” She smiles “Same as you dummy”.

He looks at her dinner then his own and smiles “Oh” She smiles “Mikasa’s been quiet today is something the matter with her” He sighs “I don’t know I haven’t spoken to her today I've only seen her in two of my classes today” She nods “I see” She looks at him he seems sad for some reason unlike MIkasa she’s been in every class he’s had today it’s kind of why she likes him he’s cute and funny and kind of childish and enthusiastic about a lot of things. It is weird though this whole situation has been weird she thought he and Mikasa were a couple to be honest the whole school probably did so when she said it was OK for her to ask Eren she was speechless and confused she saw Mikasa at break time she was with Armin she did look sad she didn't know why. But she’s also noticed Eren’s been zoning out all day ever since he spoke to Jean it seems what did Jean say to him does Mikasa have feelings for Eren but if she did why did she say it was OK for her to ask him out it doesn't make sense at all she would have backed off straight away if she was interested they eat there dinner without talking then they head back to class.

Mikasa hated doing it she was avoiding Eren the two classes they had before lunch she avoided looking at him she could feel his eyes on her but she just ignored him the best he could then when he looked away she looked at him then back to her work she hated doing it but she’s kind of mad at him and herself after Jean spoke to her she did see that Eren was confused she saw him at lunch and saw him picking at his food he only does that when he’s confused maybe it’s really working she’s mad at him because he said yes to Krista asking him out. Armin sits next to her in class “How you feeling” She sighs “Dreadful I hate avoiding him I hate all of this why didn't I tell him Armin why didn't I tell him how I felt” Armin shrugs “You said you was scared it is understandable telling someone your so close to that you have feelings for them would be nerve-racking to say the least so what now” She sighs “I've avoided him all day” Armin sighs “Why he’ll think he’s done something wrong he sort of did but how was he supposed to know” She sighs “I’ll tell him to meet me I’ll tell him how I feel” He sighs “Is that wise he’s with Krista” She shrugs “One date is hardly saying there an item and I need to tell him” He nods “And if it ends your relationship what then” She sighs “Then I guess it ends the relationship he’d know though” He nods “Well good luck then” She nods then pulls out her phone and sends a text to Eren.

To Eren  
From Mikasa  
Meet me at Trost Peak after school we need to talk

Eren’s in class when his phone buzzes he pulls it out it’s a text from Mikasa so she’s not avoiding him but she needs to talk this should straighten everything out he’s about to reply but he stops and pockets the phone he’ll go he needs to know what he did wrong he hates seeing Mikasa sad. After school Mikasa rushes out of school she jumps on a bus and gets off at Trost Peak she needs to think of what she’s even going to say he never replied but that doesn't mean he won’t come she hopes he will though maybe Armin’s right is it the right thing to do maybe not but she thinks it needs to be done so she’ll tell him how she feels if it ends their relationship then she’ll be sad but will have to just move on. After the last lesson Eren’s walking down the corridor when Krista jogs up to him he smiles “Hey” She grins “Hey what you up to you want to hang out” He sighs “I have something to do I’ll meet you later is that OK” She nods “OK” She stops and he walks off she waits a few minutes then starts to follow him. He sighs “Trost Peak” There old stomping grounds he sighs. “As good a place as any” He walks to Trost Peak he could get a bus but he’d rather walk he doesn't know he’s being followed but he is by Krista. When he arrives at Trost Peak he sees Mikasa near the edge he’s worried what is she doing she’s not going to do something stupid maybe something’s happened at her house he stops a few yards behind her and sighs “Mikasa” She turns around and he sees she’s been crying he carries on walking until he’s right in front of her.

He sighs “What’s wrong why are you crying is something wrong have I done something wrong or is it something at home please tell me” She wipes the tears away with her sleeve she sighs before she speaks “Eren we've known each other for years since we were five” He nods “Yea so” She sighs “What I'm about to tell you could be good or bad I don’t know it might end our friendship and I’d hate that I already hated avoiding you today” He sighs “So you were avoiding me but why” She sighs “When I was six I gained a crush on you” He’s stunned “Seriously” She sighs “Let me finish don’t interrupt please” He nods “OK sorry go on” She sighs “Ever since then my feelings have only grown then this year things changed” She sighs and looks down “This year it turned into love were so close Eren it was bound to happen” He looks down “Jean said he asked you out and you turned him down saying you loved someone else” She nods “Yes You” He sighs “That’s why you was avoiding me all day and why Jean asked me how I thought of you as more of a friend or not”. She nods.

Just then Krista stops out “You said it was OK for me to ask Eren out” Eren’s stunned he turns around “You followed me” She nods “Ever since Jean spoke to you you've been distracted you were messing with your food unfocused all day and why you ran off after school I wanted to know what you were doing” He sighs “You were following me” She sighs “Yes” She turns to Mikasa “Why did you say it was OK if it wasn't MIkasa” Mikasa sighs “I don’t know I panicked I love Eren I have the whole year but I was scared to tell him how I felt so when you asked me I panicked”. Krista sighs “I understand but you should have told me the truth I knew you two were close I would of backed off straight away the whole school pretty much knows how close you were half are friends thought you were a couple” Mikasa sighs “I'm sorry Krista your my friend I should have told you but I was scared of losing Eren I said the wrong thing” Eren’s stunned about all this Krista turns to him “Eren what do you want to do” He looks at her “What do you mean”.

She sighs “How do you feel about Mikasa I mean really feel” He sighs “This is so fucked up” He looks at them both he sighs he cares a great deal for Mikasa how could he not whereas he hardly knows Krista all that well it’s fucked up he’s only 13 he shouldn't have to deal with this shit right now he looks at Mikasa “You’re in love with me” She nods “Yes” He nods he’s trying to remember all what the two of them did growing up trying to piece together things he’s missed all the hugs the cuddling the piggy back rides the times they fell asleep side by side he looks at Krista and Mikasa, Krista is a nice girl she’s funny they had a nice time last night she told some funny jokes but he and Mikasa have known each other for years he knows her more than anyone he sighs “Krista I had a great time last night you’re a great laugh I enjoyed it a lot but what me and Mikasa have is so much more you’re asking me who I want to be with right” She nods “Yes I am I know you know Mikasa but does that mean you have to automatically pick her” He sighs “No it doesn't but I care about Mikasa more than most people maybe Jean and the others told me what I kind of already knew we were close more closer than Sasha and Connie and there very close I choose Mikasa because well I think I'm sort of in love with her to I know I said I didn't see her as anything other than a friend but I was wrong any smart person would see the signs I didn't I'm sorry Krista I'm blind and stupid to not see the signs Jean, Reiner, Connie, Tommy all told me things and I was oblivious to all this”.

Krista nods “I understand Eren” She turns to Mikasa “You’re lucky Mikasa to have Eren in your life he’s a great guy and I'm sorry I made you sad maybe I should have spoken to you in private” Mikasa smiles “I know I'm lucky thank you Krista” She turns to Eren “Your also lucky to have Mikasa in your life treat her right Eren” He smiles “I will and yes I am lucky” She nods and walks off. Eren looks at Mikasa and he sighs “I'm sorry for causing you pain” She walks up to him “Hi” He rolls his eyes “Hi” She sighs “I'm sorry for avoiding you” He steps forward and wraps his arms around her and she wraps her arms around him He smiles “Did I ever tell you when we first met I hated you” She looks at him “Why” He grins “You took Armin from me” She grins “Oh” He grins “Then we worked together and everything changed” She nods “I remember that” He smiles “I don’t deserve you I know that” She smiles “Yes you do we deserve each other I've only ever wanted to be close to you”.

He smiles “You’re beautiful you know that” She smiles and blushes “You think so” He nods “Anyone can see that I might have missed all the signs but I always knew how beautiful you were and your blushing is so cute” He touches her cheek “You've always been pretty” She blushes again “Stop it” He smiles “I can’t I like seeing you blush you do it all the time it’s cute” She hits his arm “Stop it” He smiles “No I’ll make you blush again” She looks at him “By doing what” He smiles “This” He kisses her on the lips and she blushes he steps back “Told You” She smiles then steps forward and grabs his face and she kisses him he wraps his arms around her waist then he rests his head on hers “You should have told me” She nods “I know” He smiles “Let’s sit down” He takes her hand and leads her over to a tree he sits down resting his back against it she sits in his lap before he can say anything she kisses him again not that he minds that much. They kiss for a while then they just hug.

After a short while she moves and sits between his legs and she leans back against his chest he wraps his arms around her waist again. She places her hands in his and they just sit there. After 20 minutes they watch the sunset come up she smiles “So beautiful” He smiles “Not as much as you though” She chuckles “Your so corny but I still love you” He smiles “Oh really” She nods “Become my boyfriend everyone thinks it already so why not make it happen” He grins “So I say one corny thing and I'm forced into becoming your boyfriend is that what you’re saying” She grins “Exactly” He grins “I can live with that” She looks up “Really” He nods “Yea” She moves back into his lap and they kiss again she moves back this might be a shock tomorrow” He shrugs “Well they already thought we were an item so now it will be official come on let’s go home” She stands up and pulls him up he smiles “So strong” She smiles “Don’t you believe it so do anything wrong and I’ll kick your ass” He chuckles “I know you will I’ll have to stay on your good side” She smiles “Exactly you don’t want to see me angry” He grins “I know you’ll turn into She-Hulk” She smiles “Exactly” She takes his hand and they walk off. She smiles “You know Armin knew” Eren smiles “I’d be surprised if he didn't” She smiles “I love you Eren I want to be with you forever” He smiles “You sure” She nods “Yep this is what I always wanted this was meant to be.


	162. Jobless Boredom Part 1 Life's A Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teenagers who've just finished college end up on a training course at different times when they meet there's an immediate attraction between them the only problem is there's another person who has his eye on the girl.

Mikasa Ackerman has finished college just over a month ago she's registered with the job centre who put her on a training course to help her get a job. She hates it she hoped to be in work immediately after leaving college not that it's ever easy nowadays and going to a lame training provider is just so boring she has no interest in making friends as she doesn't want to be there she's been told half the people who go there are old people or useless bums who have no interest in getting a job. When she arrives at the building she looks up it's a massive building but it's also old. She presses the intercom and is buzzed in she makes her way to the floor provided on the letter she has floor 4. When she gets off the elevator she sees a pretty women on the main desk she smiles at her “Can I help you Mrs”.

Mikasa passes her the letter and the women smiles “Welcome Mikasa Ackerman your the first here go down the corridor it's the last door on the left your Advisor is Mr Bossard” She just nods “Thank you” She goes to where the receptionist mentioned and she opens the door a man looks up “Hello take a seat anyone is fine name please” Mikasa sighs “Mikasa Ackerman” He nods and ticks a register “Welcome Mikasa” She just nods again and takes a seat. It doesn't take long for other people to arrive two older women maybe 50's or something she groans then a friend enters Annie her best friend at least it won't be to bad knowing she knows somebody here. She hasn't seen Annie since college ended it's a shame there both jobless but at least they can keep each other company whilst they put up with being here. Annie gives her name and sits next to Mikasa.

Mikasa smiles “How have you been” Annie groans “How do you think I'm jobless and at this dump luckily your here so it won't be so bad” She nods “I know what you mean I thought I’d be in wok by now not stuck here in this place” Annie nods “You know what's the routine here old people so far it's normal do you think anyone cute will turn up your still single right” Mikasa grins “Yea but I'm not desperate unless a smoking hot guy arrives I'm holding out for that” The door opens and a guy comes in but they can tell he's in his 30's or so they think he smiles at them and they smiles back only being polite of course he gives his name and sits down. Annie nudges Mikasa “That guy was seriously ugly I think he liked you it was you he was staring at not me thank god” Mikasa shudders “I thought he was looking at you” Annie gags “I hope not I may also be single but come on I'm not that desperate” Mikasa smiles “And you think I am I agree with you let's hope someone else arrives.

Unfortunately the only other people who arrive is a man in his 60's a women in her 40's and 16 years old boy and they both agree to pass on him. Mr Bossard smiles “Well that's everyone” Mikasa groans as does Annie” He continues “So let's see Mikasa” She puts her hand up” He nods “Annie” She does the same he nods “Jean” They both look around and see it's the ugly 30ish person” They ignore everyone else. The first thing they do is CV's if they don't already have them. Neither Mikasa or Annie have CV's s so they start doing one it's boring but it'll pass the time the older people already have CVs so there told to go on the PC’s to do Job search. After a sig break Annie sits back next to Mikasa “That Jean's totally checking you out I've seen casual glances but that guy is so blatant it's creepy” Mikasa nods “I know I noticed when you went to the loo he introduced himself to me all he did was stare at my breasts I wanted to just punch him” Annie laughs “So gross” Mikasa nods “I know I said this place could be fun I'm not so sure any more damn pervert I looked at his registration form he's 36 years old so exactly double my age it's revolting if he attempts to ask me out I will punch him” Annie grins “Tell me when you do I’ll record it and post it on youtube”. 

Mikasa smiles “How's your CV coming along” Annie smirks “Half way through and you” She smiles “Almost finished” Annie looks behind her and shudders only one PC left next to pervert Jean she turns back “I'd go real slow if I was you because when your done you have to type it up” Mikasa raises an eyebrow “Why go slow” Annie points behind her “One PC left and guess who it's next to” She looks and groans “Fuck” Annie grins “That's probably what he wants to do with you” She shudders “Don't make me puke there's more chance of me sleeping with you then him” Annie smirks “Really” Mikasa grins “Never going to happen so don't even bother visualizing it” Annie grins “To late but I'm straight also but I do have to say kinky” Mikasa rolls her eyes “Your sense of humour is dark very dark no wonder guys were scared of you in high school and college” Annie grins “They were scared because if they annoyed me I’d cut off there sausage” Mikasa grins “Exactly your a scary girl with a weird sick sense of humour” Annie grins “You brought up sleeping with me not the other way around” Mikasa groans “I was making a point” Annie grins “Chill I'm messing with you”.

They took there time finishing there CV's they both said they'd type it up on there own time. They both walked to the bus stop Annie's bus was the first to arrive so she left first. Mikasa's bus finally arrived and she got on the bus everything was fine until the next bus stop Jean got on-board she was upstairs and even though he went upstairs there was no seat's free well there was next to her luckily he didn't notice and went back downstairs. She crouched down also she's rather not talk to him today or she'd have to take a page out of Annie's play book and borrow her knife and cut off his little friend. She gets off the bus and walks home at least they finish at 3pm so the days not totally wasted she hated being there if it wasn't for Annie she would have walked out. She goes to her room and loads up her laptop she inserts her flash drive and starts typing up her CV.

It takes her an hour to type up she saves the document she'll print out 10 copies tomorrow she puts a plastic wallet in her bag for tomorrow and closes down the document. Just then there's a knock at her door and Mikasa's little sister walks in” Mikasa looks up and sees it's Miyoshi” She looks at Mikasa “Sis I'm bored” Mikasa sighs “What do you want me to do about it” Miyoshi smiles “Take me to the park” Mikasa groans “Ask mum I've got better things to do” Miyoshi sighs “I don't see you any more I only saw you when you came home from college” Mikasa sighs and gets on her knees in front of her sister “Hey I'm sorry don't be sad I'm just having a bad day go and put on your boots, coat and gloves OK and I’ll take you to the park” She smiles “Really and Ackerman adventure” Mikasa grins “Sure”.

Miyoshi smiles “Yay” She runs to her room. Mikasa sighs then goes back to her laptop and closes it down. She puts on her trainers and her coat then grabs her keys and mobile and leaves the room and goes downstairs. She enters the kitchen “Hey Mum taking Miyoshi to the park” Moriko smiles “She asked you then” Mikasa sighs “Blackmailed me more like using her puppy dog eyes” Moriko smiles “She just misses her big sister” Mikasa sighs “I know” Moriko smiles “So how was that place you went to”. Mikasa sighs “Annie's there so that's good other then that it's lame there's this 36 year old guy makes me gag just thinking about him me and Annie have caught him staring at me it makes me cringe just thinking about it” Moriko shudders “Your making me shudder just thinking about it so shut up” Mikasa grins “I bet dad did that” Moriko grins “No your father was more direct he just came up to me said me and you on a date how about I was flattered he was attractive so I said sure the rest is history” Mikasa smiles “Wow he was pretty sure of himself”.

Moriko grins “You know your father” Miyoshi runs into the kitchen “I heard you mention daddy is he here” Moriko sighs “He's at work dear he'll be home later” Miyoshi sighs “Oh” She then smiles and grabs Mikasa's hand “Come on and Ackerman Adventure is about to begin” Mikasa rolls her eyes then turns to her Mum “Yes I know my father we'll be back soon. Moriko gets on her knee in front of Miyoshi “Do what your sister says Miyoshi” Miyoshi nods “I will mum” They both leave the house. It takes 20 minutes to get to the park. As soon as they get there Miyoshi runs to the climbing frame. She watches Miyoshi six years old and already a spitting image of her and her mother when they were that age. She walks over to the swings and sits down and watches her again. She smiles “Miyoshi's so full of life so care free whereas she has to get a job and try not to throw up every time she sees that ugly man on the course. She hid when he got on and an old lady looked at her and didn't seem amused but what does she care stupid old bat. She's broken out of her thoughts by a group of teenagers walking by the park one of them is smoking hot tanned skin, athletic tattoo's it looks like. She smiles “Now there's a smoking hot guy please come to my training course so I can be the one doing the staring” She chuckles.

He's there and then he's gone probably never see him again but she can dream right. Miyoshi stops in front of her “ What you smiling about” Mikasa turns to her “Nothing so what's next on the agenda climbing frame’s been done” Miyoshi smiles then looks around “See-saw” Mikasa gets off the swing and they both go one the sea saw. After that Miyoshi goes on the roundabout and lastly the swings and Mikasa pushes her but she never stopped thinking about that guy . They walk back home she smiles that guy was hot, Smoking hot even though she only saw him for about 20 seconds those 20 seconds was like a lifetime he was drop dead gorgeous exactly her type wait does she even have a type if she did he'd be her type that's for sure. She only dated once but that was only for a month until she realised it was going nowhere so she ended it. Since then nobodies peaked her interest until she saw that guy he never looked at her but that's OK she may never see him again but like she thought earlier she could dream.

The next day she told Annie who laughed she told her she'd probably never see him again. Mikasa knew she could be right but that didn't stop her from dreaming she would see him it's a small world after all. For the next few weeks she thought about him often. Jean kept up his staring she didn't care any more the sooner he realises the better even after five weeks she still didn't know the other's names. Jean did speak to her once more he talked about his life she didn't pay any attention really just nodded when it seemed suitable to do so. Luckily he went for an interview after lunch and never returned that day. She told Annie who just laughed and told her to watch herself around him which was understandable the more and more Mikasa saw Jean the more she was turned off of him not that she ever was turned on the guy is seriously ugly maybe he likes younger girls but she doesn't date older guys and especially not someone as ugly or old as he was she sighs “Come on hot guy join this course take my mind off thinking of that old pervert.


	163. Jobless Boredom Part 2 Enter Yeager

After Eren left college he tried to get a job he had a few interviews but nothing came of it which sucked so he had to start signing on at the job centre which sux who in their right mind would want to be there after two weeks of being there he was informed that he would be put onto a training course to help him get a job in other words the job centre was useless so they passed you onto someone else who was also useless. When he told his friends they told him they felt sorry for him because the only people who went there were old people with the occasional young person most of the time they were ugly but not always. He hoped that this time there would be something nice there to take his mind off being there for two damn years.

Eren received a letter telling him to be at the said building by 9am which sucked as Eren hates being told what to do and hates being told what to do one someone else’s clock which he was at the moment but he manages to drag himself out of bed at 8am and got the bus it wasn't a long journey he arrived in town at 8:45 he quickly got himself some breakfast he arrived outside the building at 8:55 he looks up a massive building he groans “What’s this built in the Victorian era or something he presses the buzzer and is immediately buzzed in he looks at the letter and presses the elevator for floor 4 he steps on the lift and goes up he groans “Two years here kill me now” When the door opens he steps out he immediately sees a hot receptionist she’s kind of small has red hair but she’s cute not really his type but oh well he approaches her and reads her name tag Petra Ral he smiles “Hi my mornings just picked up after seeing you thank you Petra” She chuckles “Happy to help now how can I help you” He passes her his letter and she types something on the screen then she smiles “Welcome Eren Yeager Welcome to Hell” He laughs “I was expecting ya know Fire, People chained up little devils with pitchforks mass screaming” She chuckles “Were having a refurbishment” He grins “Oh I see” She smiles “They should be back next week” He nods “Duly noted”. She smiles follow the corridor it’s the last door on the left welcome Mr Yeager and have fun your advisor is name Mr Bossard ” He smiles “Can’t promise anything but I’ll do my best and thanks good to know”.

He makes his way down the corridor he sighs although there is the pretty receptionist he hopes there will be some nice women here to keep his mind off of being here for two damn years. He opens the door Petra mentioned and steps in the room, it’s deserted except for a man Mr Bossard he presumes. The man looks up and Eren smiles and salutes “Eren Yeager reporting for duty Sir” Mr Bossard smiles “At ease Mr Yeager take a seat” Eren smiles and takes a seat “Sir am I the first here or are you my personal advisor I didn't think I was that important mind you” Mr Bossard laughs “No Mr Yeager your only the first here you’re not that important I'm afraid” Eren smirks “I'm hurt by your words Mr Bossard” Mr Bossard laughs “I can tell your going to be a real laugh here” Eren grins “You know it sir so how goes the refurbishment” He looks at Eren “What refurbishment” Eren smiles “Never mind” He looks around “So how many people in this group then” Mr Bossard smiles “Six including you” Eren smiles “SIX damn sir you must be stressed out” Mr Bossard chuckles “You have no idea Mr Yeager” Eren nods “So what’s on the agenda today” Mr Bossard smiles “Oh for you I have paperwork so much paperwork and if you’re lucky a paper cut” Eren grins “Paper cuts Doh” Mr Bossard laughs “Yes those pesky things so irritating aren't they” Eren nods “Your telling me”

Mikasa’s outside with Annie they stopped off at the shop before coming over Annie needed sigs and Mikasa needed a drink. Annie presses the buzzer and there buzzed in. When they get off the elevator Petra smiles “Morning girls” They both nod “Morning” Petra smiles “Good news girls a new member to your group he’s a hunk let me tell you tanned skin green eyes messy hair I wouldn't say no that’s for sure” Mikasa looks at Annie “It can’t be him can it” Annie shrugs “only one way to find out”. Eren’s scowling through his phone when they enter the room Mr Bossard looks up “Ah Mikasa and Annie this is Eren he’s starting today” Eren looks up and sees two smoking hot girls staring back at him he smiles things are looking up first Petra now these two what did he hear Mikasa and Annie. Just then a man walks in he sees Eren staring at Mikasa he’ll have to dissuade him. Eren sees Jean and smirks “Damn horses on the program that’s a new one” Mikasa and Annie smirk then sit down. Annie nudges Mikasa “Is it him” Mikasa nods “It is damn he looked hot from far away he’s way hotter closer up” Annie nods “I agree your smoking hot trainee just as you wanted” Mikasa smirks. Annie sees Jean glaring at Eren and smirks and whispers to Mikasa “Jean’s glaring at Eren I saw the way you looked at each other maybe he’s jealous” Mikasa grins “Like hell if I care now Eren’s here things are getting better” Annie nods “So you are attracted to him then” Mikasa nods “Of course”.

Eren’s scrolling through his phone when it rings he answers the call “Sup Goliath nah I'm busy right now on a training course thing, Two years they tell me, Pub yea sounds awesome think I’ll need a few tonight, wait hold on” He covers the phone “Sir what time do we finish” Mr Bossard sighs “Three Mr Yeager” Eren nods then takes his hand away from the phone “15:00 hours, Should take about 30 minutes if we’re going to our local, I’ll text you when I'm nearly there and you buy me a pint, Yea well that would be telling now wouldn't it, I’ll tell you later Seyanara Braun San” Eren hangs up “Sorry about that I'm kind of a popular guy” Mr Bossard raises an eyebrow and then passes him a form “Fill that in Mr Yeager” Eren nods “Message received Sir” He salutes again then chuckles and starts filling out the form as requested. Two minutes later his phone rings again “Sup Wagner” Training course, Yea already got it sorted with Goliath, Erm I’ll fill you in later, Sunday League sure, A name how about Shiganshina Titan’s, Yea Badass right, You know the routine, Yea kick everyone’s ass at pool as per usual and get wasted and still kick your asses at it, Yea I know what you mean and as for the normal at places like this you should wish you were here, Catch you later Wagner” He puts his phone away and carries on filling out the form.

Mikasa smiles “He’s funny” Annie nods “He’s funny al right Goliath and Wagner cool names” Mikasa smiles “He’s going to drink on a Monday” Annie grins “A Rebel” Mikasa nods “A smoking hot rebel” Annie nods “Yes a smoking hot rebel who just so happens to be looking our way” Mikasa smiles and turns around he sees her and smiles “Hey” She smiles “Hey” He then gets on with his form. Annie smiles “Are you in love yet” Mikasa punches her arm “Shut up” Annie grins “Why don’t you just go over there and sit in his lap and snog him I know you want to” Mikasa looks shocked “Annie shut up” Annie smiles “I'm only telling you what your hearts thinking” Mikasa smiles she looks at Eren he is cute. The rest of the morning went slowly Eren filled out the form no more phone calls he already had a CV done so he just printed some out. It’s now lunchtime. Eren leaves the building and heads to a bank to get some money out when he turns from the cash machine he bumps into someone when he looks at them he notices it’s the guy from the course Jack or James or Jean he can’t remember he sighs “You want something” Jean nods “Yes stay away from Mikasa she’s mine I like her and she likes me” Eren rolls his eyes “First off back off arsehole your breath stinks and secondly I don’t take order from anyone that includes horse looking freaks like you I do what I want when I want how I want and if people don’t like it well I don’t give a fuck so in answer to your request I have to say request denied” Jean grabs his shirt “You think you’re a real bad ass don’t you” Eren smiles “Take your hand away from me or you’ll be face down in that dog shit you just stood in now fuck off jackass” Jean glares at him “She likes me so stay away” Eren grins “You must be deaf old man I don’t take orders from anyone that includes you so back off”. 

Eren’s phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and walks away. “Sup Mum, pretty boring actually, yea it could be Interesting he laughs “Now I'm not going to tell you now am I, Yea I’ll be over Sunday I expect to be fed the usual way, He laughs “I'm hurt by your words how could you be so cruel to your only son that was uncalled for, Yes I love you to mum catch you later McDonald's is calling to me, No not a friend the fast food restaurant, Yes I know I'm a teenager mum like you was centuries ago, No mum you look amazing for your age, He laughs “Not yet I know mum, Mum seriously I've been there half a day yea there is two nice women on the course, Yes they are mum seriously, He sighs Mum you will have grand kids someday, Mum I've hardly spoken to them I've only said hi to one of them, I have to go I’ll speak to you on Saturday night to tell you when I'm coming over, Fine I’ll call you on Wednesday you happy, He rolls his eyes Bye mum” . He pockets the phone and smirks “Jeez mum” He goes to McDonald's and then finds a field that everyone’s using as a resting spot he sits down and starts eating when he’s done he puts the wrappers in the trash and lies down on his coat.

Mikasa’s with Annie when they see Eren lying down on the grass with his bag next to him so they go over Mikasa smiles as she sees his eyes are closed he looks so peaceful “Hey Eren” He opens one eye and smiles “Hey I'm sorry but I've been advised to not talk to you and stay away from you” She raises an eyebrow “By who” He grins “Horsey from the course he said he likes you and said you like him so if you do will that’s a shame and if you did anything it would be illegal and I’d be forced to report you to the police” Annie smirks “He means getting all cosy with Jean the horse” Mikasa looks at her “That’s gross” He smirks “Is that his name” Mikasa sighs “The guy gives me the creeps he’s 36, 18 years older than me I don’t even like him or want to talk to him so I don’t know why he’s gotten it into his head that I actually like him” He smirks “Big head small brain probably so he’s 36 yikes well he thinks you like him” She sighs “Well I don’t” He smiles “Does he know that maybe you should tell him” Mikasa grins “That would require actually talking to him” He smiles “More than likely but I’d wait until he eats some mints his breath smelt like horse shit” Annie grins “You’re not doing a very good job of staying away are you” He smirks “I never said I would listen to him he’s really 36 I pictured him for 50’s or something maybe he wants to be your sugar daddy” Annie laughs “I can’t believe you said that I'm going to throw up” He smiles “Sorry so how long have you been here” Mikasa smiles “We both started six weeks ago” Eren opens his other eye “Six weeks with him yikes how did you cope without me around” Annie laughs “Your pretty full of yourself” .

He laughs “Just the way I am has he been there as long as you” Mikasa nods “Yea he has and the first time he spoke to me he didn't leave my breasts not that they were showing” Eren’s closed his eyes again he smiles “Nothing wrong with that” Mikasa blushes Annie sees her and shakes her head luckily he has his eyes closed or he’d see Mikasa turn into a tomato. Just then his phone buzzes he opens his eyes and grabs his phone and groans “Back to hell” He stands up and they all walk back luckily Mikasa’s returned to normal colour just outside the doors his phone rings again he leans against the wall “Hey Freckles, Sorry there is two of you OK let me think something Norse let me think” Mikasa nudges him “The God Freya” He gives her a smile “OK Your now Freya sup Freya, Yea Goliath told you yea pub I need it after being in this dump, not that everything was dull I’d say there was three sexy divas there, Freya what kind of a man would I be if I told you and not everyone else you’ll have to wait until later like everyone else I’ll give you all the low-down at the pub, Erm well Yeagerbomb of course, Goliath, Lurch, Arlert, Baldy, Munchies, Freckles, Freya and if your there then Krista, I’ll think of a nickname for her, No I won’t be mean would I be mean to you or Krista, well there you go then come on we dated so you know me, oh yea Wagner is coming also, No you’d attempt to kick my ass if I was mean and gave her a cruel name, Yes I do don’t I, You remember that I was voted best male ass in college thank you very much, Yea catch you later Freya I’ll think of a name and tell her when we meet up later go and defend Asgard or something I don’t know, Bye Freya” He pockets his phone he didn't realise they were still there.

Mikasa smiles “You have a lot of friends” Eren nods “Yea I guess” Annie grins “Best ass in college” He smirks “Best Male ass” So Freya is a girl right” He grins “Hell yea I don’t go that other way it makes me cringe just thinking about it yes Ymir’s a girl we dated nobody knows her surname or if they do they don’t know how to pronounce it so we just call her Ymir” Annie grins and they start walking into the building Annie smiles “So you give all your friends nicknames “Eren smirks “Hell yea well most of them Reiner is Goliath, Bertoldt is Lurch, Wagner is Tommy Wagner is his surname, same for Arlert or Armin Arlert maybe I should call him Brainbox or Super Genius he’d find that funny, then there’s Baldy which is Connie and Munchies is his best friend who everyone thinks is in love with him her names Sasha she won’t stop munching so well you get the jist, Freckles is Marco he’s pretty cool still no name for Krista Ymir’s girlfriend then there’s Hitch and Mina” He scratches his head “I’ll have to think of something for Krista maybe baby face she kind of has one but I don’t know now Hitch she could be crazy girl she’s insane and Mina now that’s a hard one I don’t know her as much as the others.” Mikasa smiles “You’ll think of something” He nods “Yea”.


	164. Jobless Boredom Part 3 Misinterpretations

It’s been a week since Eren’s joined the course he seems to have attracted a lot of attention the receptionist Petra openly flirts with him, He thinks Annie might like him but does nothing then there is Mikasa she seems to like him but also seems kind of shy then there is that annoying Jean who just glares at him all the time it’s just so damn annoying the other people seem to keep to themselves he doesn't know or care to know their names really they all seem to like each other’s company the youngest kid left a day after Eren started got a job apparently lucky him. Eren turns up wearing a tank top showing off his tattoo’s when he gets off the elevator Petra smiles “Nice tat’s Eren they must have cost a fortune” He smiles “They sure did” She smiles “I’d be too scared to get a tattoo” He smiles “It hurts some but it’s worth it” She smiles “I’ll pass thank you very much I’ll just admire yours” He chuckles “Not all of them” She smiles “Why don’t you show me then” He smiles “Now Now Petra I'm not a stripper” She smiles “Really I thought you were” He rolls his eyes “Catch you later Red” She smiles “Red” He nods “My nickname for you Red for Red head” She chuckles “I like it” He smiles “Good to know laterz Red”

He enters the room he sees Annie there and Mr Bossard of course no Mikasa yet he sits down Petra is a nice girl he can tell she likes him but if he likes anyone really it’s Mikasa but with her shyness if that’s what it is and Jean being his normal annoying self-it’s hard to talk to her he’s like to talk to her she seems nice and funny her and Annie are always laughing about something. He sits down he nods “Sup Annie” She looks up from her phone “Oh hey Eren damn Sweet Tattoos how many you got” He smiles “Thanks Annie and I have eight tattoo’s so far” She smiles “Damn that’s a lot” He nods Painful but worth it for the end result he can I talk to you about something in private of course”. She nods “Sure” So they get up and leave the room. They go outside there both early so it’s OK they lean against the wall he sighs “OK this is weird but do you like me you seem to but you also don’t make a move or anything” She grins “Oh hell yea I like you but Mikasa likes you more and she’s my girl so I won’t make a move” He sighs “So does Petra I think” Annie grins “Really”.

He nods “Yea she openly flirts with me she even touched my ass last week she’s a nice girl and all but well I like Mikasa to but I don’t know it’s weird she seems to shy then there’s Jean glaring I like you to of course you’re a cool bad ass chick” Annie chuckles “She’s not shy just nervous” Eren scratches his head “Nervous Why” Annie sighs “She really likes you she just doesn't think much of herself she told me someone flirts with you I'm guessing that’s Petra she thinks you like Petra that she’s your type” He sighs “Petra is a nice women but she’s not my type not that I really have one” Annie nods “She saw you before you came her you know she was at the park with her little sister when she saw you with your friends probably the ones who've been calling you I’d expect she likes you trust me she talks about you non-stop she thinks your funny, kind of cocky cool around everyone and you have a great body yea we can’t actually see it but we can tell you work out then the tattoo’s we've caught glimpses of she really likes you but you flirt with Petra” He sighs “Shit I'm such an idiot your seriously not shitting me she really likes me” She nods “The day she saw you in the park she told me she never shuts up about it” Eren sighs “What can I do to prove to her that I like her stop flirting with Petra is easy but then there’s Jean I know he’s like 500 but he likes her he saw her first and he said she likes him.” Annie sighs “Eren we told you the day you started she can’t stand him he makes her gag damn pervert it was obvious what he wants to do to her if he had the chance it’s just gross” He sighs “Doesn't he make everyone gag” She grins “He probably does me and Mikasa for sure you to probably” He nods “Yea” She nods “So he really told you to stay away from Mikasa” He nods “He said stay away from Mikasa she’s mine I like her and she likes me I rolled my eyes and told him to Firstly back off called him an arsehole and said your breath stinks and secondly I said I don’t take orders from anyone that includes horse looking freaks like you I do what I want when I want how I want and if people don’t like it well I don’t give a fuck so in answer to your request I have to say request denied he then grabbed my shirt and said you think you’re a real bad ass don’t you I laughed and said take your hand away from me or you’ll be face down in that dog shit you just stood in now fuck off jackass he glares at me and said she likes me so stay away” I grinned at him and said you must be deaf old man I don’t take orders from anyone that includes you so back off”.

She laughs “Wow that sounds so like you old man that’s funny and you should have put his face in the shit if it was me I would have” He smiles “I was tempted” She smiles “Give me your number” He looks at her “Why” She smiles “Just do it were friends and it’s not really for me well it is but also for Mikasa” He nods and tells her his number and she puts it in her phone he smiles “Now I don’t want to receive any naked pictures” She grins “Seriously I was planning on going home later and taking pictures of my naked great body” He grins “And your telling me to stop flirting with Petra what are you doing” She smiles “Not even tit shots” He rolls his eyes “Are you like this with all men” She smiles “Just the hot ones so I've saved you as Yeager is that OK” He nods No probs” She smiles “N more flirting with Petra” He rolls his eyes “I got it no naked pictures either” She sighs “I’ll consider it she’ll be in shortly she’s at the dentist at the moment” He nods “I see”. Mikasa’s been kind of sad she really likes Eren but he flirts with Petra maybe he likes Petra she’s not surprised Petra is an attractive lady so is Annie for that matter but herself she’s not even though people tell her otherwise. She enters the training centre when she gets off the elevator she looks at Petra who smiles “Everything OK at the dentist” She nods she’s kind of jealous of Petra she doesn't hate her but in a way she also kind of does she smiles “Everything’s fine” Mikasa enters the room and sits next to Annie. She looks over at Eren she sees the tattoos on his arm there amazing must have cost a bit though he must have a high pain fresh hold just looking at him breaks her out in Goosebumps it’s insane.

Annie nudges her “Everything OK on the teeth front” Mikasa smiles “Just a check-up everything’s fine” Annie nods and slides over a piece of paper Mikasa opens it and sees a number she looks at Annie and whispers “A phone number” Annie nods “Put it in your phone” Mikasa sighs “Whose number is it” Annie smirks “Jean’s” Mikasa looks at her “You crazy I don’t want him number” Annie smirks “Relax I'm messing with ya it’s Eren’s. Mikasa looks at Annie then at Eren he seems to be thinking hard he didn't look up when she entered” Annie smiles “You really do like him don’t you he likes you not Petra” Mikasa smiles “He likes me but why” Annie rolls her eyes “It’s simple your gorgeous and he stares at you a lot and you at him I know and probably everyone on the course knows we spoke earlier he told me himself that he likes you not Petra he also thinks I'm bad ass I'm just saying” Mikasa smiles.

Eren heard her and smirks he’s trying to work on his covering letter but he can’t stop thinking on it how can she really think she’s not pretty or beautiful it’s absurd guys would have to be blind or gay to not notice her and even Marco knows a hot women when he sees one and he’s gay. The moment he laid eyes on her it felt like he was having a heart attack he’s not dated much over the years he dated Ymir for a short time all was going well until she told him that she was gay which was a shock but after seeing her and Krista together he realised it was meant to happen. Reiner and Connie kept on messing with him telling him he turned her gay. Marco a few days later told him that she didn't know what she was gay or not so she asked him for advice and as Marco was gay himself he told her his advice and she followed his advice and got with Krista. When Marco first told Eren about being gay Eren brushed it off saying he was his friend no matter what sex he prefers there would only be a problem if Marco tried anything. Marco just laughed and said he was flattered but Eren just wasn’t his type. After Ymir there was Hitch Dreyse everything was going well until she met Armin and they just clicked again it was hard for Eren to believe but he realised again that it was mutual it was Armin’s first girlfriend and now they’re planning on getting married well not just yet when there 20 they will. The only other girl he dated which took place in college ended when she moved away to America they stayed in touch for a short while until she met someone and are now married.

He’s not the best of catches if he’s perfectly honest. Reiner says he’s cursed to always be with the wrong girl or a stepping stone to a different relationship. He knows Reiner’s only messing with him but deep down he thinks maybe it’s true. He flirts because he can he’s been told he’s a stud muffin whatever that is, Ymir and Hitch both told him he’s drop dead gorgeous but if he is why did they both move on from him and meet other people. He acts all cocky yea he has tones of friends but deep down he hates seeing people together. It’s different for Ymir and Krista there both girls and well Armin and Hitch are OK in a way he kind of introduced them and Armin is his best friend who knows him better than anyone else. Tommy and Mina together are OK because he was the one who introduced them to each other. Connie and Sasha although there best of friends it’s obvious to everyone except themselves that there in love with each other. He has had strings of pointless dates that went nowhere he always ended it with them but now he’s seen someone he actually likes and the Muppet he is he might have driven her away because of his flirting with Petra he doesn't know what to do it’s just fucked up why would she like him if she knew who he really was a train wreck she’d run away probably turn gay like Ymir or date someone else that’s how fucked up his mind is.

Mikasa looks at Eren “He seems distracted especially not his cheerful self” Annie nods “He does now here’s what you’re going to do leave the room and go to the toilets and then you’re going to call him and tell him how you feel about him it’s obvious you like him I think the horse knows that’s why he won’t stop glaring at Eren” Mikasa smiles “Horse” Annie nods “Yea Eren told me he looks like one I see the resemblance now go” Mikasa nods “Your right he does and OK I'm going” She gets up and leaves the room. Eren’s given up on his covering letter he’s scrolling through his phone when it rings he doesn't recognize the number. Mr Bossard sighs “Mr Yeager I've told you to tell your friends to not call” Eren sighs “I think it’s a business call” Mr Bossard nods “Then take it outside” Eren stands up and looks at Annie then leaves the room he looks at the number it’s not a business number he answers “Hello” He waits for a few seconds before there’s a reply “Hi” He looks inside he can’t see Mikasa could it be her Annie did say she was going to give his number to her he replies “Hi” She chuckles “Is this all were going to say” He scratches his head “That’s usually how a conversation starts” She giggles “True go around to the toilets”. 

He raises and eyebrow but replies “The toilets but why” She sighs “Please” He sighs “OK” He walks around the corner and sees her and hangs up the phone “Hey” She smiles “Hey again” He smiles “So what’s up why the secrecy” She smiles “I like you Eren a lot” He nods “I like you to” She sighs “Then why flirt with Petra” He sighs “It’s complicated I've had a bad history with women turned one gay and the other met my best friend and now there together. The other one moved to America and is now married I guess I flirt because I can like I said it’s complicated”. She steps forward “You feel like you’re always going to be alone so it’s a defence mechanism do you feel like you’re always going to be alone” He sighs “Reiner says I'm cursed to always be with the wrong girl” She sighs “Do you like Me” He nods “Yes the first time I saw you I felt like I was having a heart attack you’re so beautiful and with my track record I thought you wouldn't feel the same way how are you not with anyone it’s insane your smart and funny you’d have to be blind or gay to not notice how beautiful you are I'm the one who’s nothing special I have friends but I'm not happy everything I do is an act to mask my insecurities.


	165. Jobless Boredom Part 4 Go Out With Me

Mikasa’s shocked by his words she’s thinking she’s nothing special but Annie her parents and even Eren think otherwise and now he’s telling her he’s nothing special that he’s masking his true self he leans against the wall and sighs and closes his eyes “I'm nothing special I have friends I go out clubbing but like I said I'm not happy got out of college and now look at me at this dump for two years and the one girl I actually like I'm falling apart around her.” She steps forward so she's inches away from him “Eren I'm in the same boat as you so is Annie we all expected to be in work by now but it's not easy it's not like the old days” She puts her hand on his cheek “You don't have to wear a mask around me just be yourself” He sighs “Myself turns women gay or the other stuff I mentioned” She smiles “You said that she was unsure of her sexuality it wasn't you I like you and you like me the moment I laid eyes on you in the park although it was only for about 20 seconds I liked you then but I never thought I’d see you again.”

He opens his eyes and smiles “I guess we both had a major affect on each other” She moves so her head is resting against his she sighs “Nobody felt right who I dated we never clicked nobody's ever made me feel how you make me feel” He smiles and brushes his lips against hers he doesn't know why he does it other then the fact he's wanted to do that since he's met her. She steps back shocked he sighs he's about to walk away when she takes his hand and opens the disabled toilets and pulls him inside with her. As soon as she locks the door she turns around and pretty much jumps into him she kisses him and he kisses her there both enjoying themselves he grabs her legs and she jumps into his lap he presses her into the wall and they continue kissing she wraps her legs around his waist after kissing her for a few minutes he starts planting kisses on her neck she smiles it feels so nice he's also smiling he's enjoying this also.

She smiles “Were not going to have sex in here are we” He grins “Not the most hygienic place is it” She smiles “No It isn't Eren Go out with me” He grins “How forceful of you” She grins “A family trait” He smiles “Your serious” She nods “I am from the moment I met you at the park till I met you here I've wanted nothing else it was just the Petra situation made me doubt myself” He kisses her “I'm sorry I really am she's nice but the moment I saw you I only really wanted you for me it was the Jean situation it was weird I thought you was shy or something” She smiles “Not shy just nervous” He nods “I know but your beautiful you shouldn't think otherwise” She smiles “You really think so” He nods “Of course I do your the most beautiful women I've ever seen other then my mum I still can't believe your single but OK I’ll go out with you”. She smiles and kisses him “Cool” He lets her drop down she smiles “Don't you think Mr Bossard will be wondering where we are” He nods “Probably I only left to answer the phone” He kisses her and she kisses him again he smiles “Your a good kisser” She smiles “So are you” Just then there’s a knock at the door he groans “Crap” She smiles “We have to go back eventually” He nods “I know” She stands back as he grabs the door and unlocks it and opens the door Mr Bossard is there staring at him” A long phone call Mr Yeager what made you enter the toilets though” Eren shrugs “I needed the toilet” Mr Bossard raises his eyebrow “Have you seen Mrs Ackerman”Eren's wondering what to do when Mikasa opens the door fully “Hello Sir”.

He looks from Eren to Mikasa and rolls his eyes “A toilet to hook up seriously” Eren shrugs “We only kissed” Mr Bossard smiles “Took you long enough I'm not blind you know from the moment you turned up Mrs Ackerman hasn't stopped staring at you and you Mr Yeager do it to” Eren smirks “I'd expect you to be mad or something” Mr Bossard laughs “Mr Yeager or do you prefer Eren” He shrugs “Eren I guess” He nods “OK Eren your phone calls are hilarious to say the least it sparks up this place” Eren nods “OK” Bossard nods “So what's the deal with Jean then he doesn't seem to like you” Mikasa smiles “He likes me and I can't stand him and I like Eren” Mr Bossard nods “I see he is a bit older then you” Mikasa nods “He's double my age” Mr Bossard nods “Yikes well it's lunchtime Annie's taken your bags outside I didn't understand why at first now I do” Eren nods “Oh thanks” They both walk past him Mr Bossard nods “Oh and Eren nice tattoos must have cost a fortune” Eren nods and turns around “They did sir but so worth it in the long run”. They get on the lift and meet Annie outside and she passes them there bags then smiles “Well what happened details you to” Mikasa leans into Eren “We talked then I asked Eren out and he said yes then we kissed and it was amazing” Annie laughs “I see well I'm happy for you I think Jean figured out what was happening he seemed pissed” Eren grins “Good” Mikasa smiles “Exactly so where we going for lunch I'm starving” Eren shrugs “I need a burger Extra Large Bacon Double Cheeseburger and fries and a shake from burger king” Annie grins “I like the way you think” Mikasa “Sounds good to me let's go” They walk to burger king. Eren and Mikasa walk side by side with there hands brushing several times before she puts her hand in his he looks down and smiles as does Annie “How cute” He smirks “Shut it Leonhart” She laughs “Leonhart” He nods “You nickname now Badass Leonhart” She laughs “I like it” Mikasa smiles “Me to so what about me” He smiles “How about Raven” She smiles “I love it” Annie smiles “Me to I guess Jean's Horse or something to that extent” He smiles “Horseface” She laughs “I like it suits him” Mikasa nods “It does doesn't it” He nods “Yea”.

When they get to burger king they all order the same thing with some sauces then they walk to the field they all eat at and they sit down and start eating. After the food Mikasa sits in Eren's lap he smiles “Hi there” She laughs “Hey boyfriend” She leans in and they kiss. Annie smiles “That looks so cute and adorable” Eren smiles “Shut it Leonhart” She laughs as do they all then Eren and Mikasa go back to kissing. Just then someone speaks “What the hell” Annie looks up “What do you want Horseface” He ignores her “I'm talking to you two” Eren sighs “Fuck of Horseface I'm busy” Jean glares at him “I told you to stay away from her” Eren rolls his eyes “And I told you I didn't care and don't take orders from you” Mikasa kisses him before standing up to confront Jean “I don't like you Jean I never have your twice my age you stare at me the first time you spoke you did nothing but stare at my breasts you make me cringe you have no right to tell my boyfriend to stay away from me maybe you liked me but the feelings weren't mutual I've wanted Eren since the day I met him at the park there was never going to be a me and you so fuck off and go cry to your momma”

He looks at her “Boyfriend since when” She smiles “Like it's any of your damn business but since I asked him 30 minutes ago so like I just asked you fuck off” Eren grins “You just got told” Jean glares at Eren who just smirks back. Mikasa stands in front of him so his view of Eren is blocked “What part of fuck off don't you understand” He looks at her then walks away. Eren smiles “Wow two bad ass divas” Mikasa sits back in his lap “He really annoys me” Eren nods “So I could tell” Annie grins “And you said I was the scary one” Mikasa smiles “Your still the scariest but I'm a contender” She turns back to Eren “Where were we” He grins “Well I believe we were kissing” Annie rolls her eyes “I'll catch you guys later three's a crowd as the saying goes” She stands up and leaves” Eren smiles at Mikasa “I like your bad ass side” She smiles “It's new to me but it was sooner or later it was bound to happen”might as well get it over with” He nods and wraps his arms around her waist “Your so beautiful” She smiles “Yeagerbomb shut up you talk to much” He chuckles “Yes Raven” They then start kissing for a few minutes then she climbs in-between his legs and wraps his arms around her waist and leans back into him she smiles “We need to get jobs so we can get away from this place” Eren nods then kisses her neck “And Horseface” She giggles “Yes and him we'll both probably get glared at now” He smiles “Just ignore him I do so about what you said earlier are you saying you do want to have sex” She giggles “In a cleaner place yea” He smiles “My parents are away on holiday for two weeks have the whole house to myself” She looks up at him “That could work”.

He nods “Yea it could” He looks at his watch “Back to hell” she smiles “It's not so bad Mr Bossard is pretty funny and laid back I expected him to kick off big time” He laughs “I know me to but he's cool so Annie said you have a sister what's she like” She stands up and pulls him up and kisses him “ A smaller version of me” He nods “So she looks like you or your dad” She smiles “Like me and my mum” He laughs “I bet your dad thinks he's going insane seeing mini versions of his wife” She laughs “Yea maybe he's funny you'll like him”. He nods “What does he do” She smiles “He's a cop” He nods “I'd rather not get arrested” She grins “I'll protect you from him” He grins “I believe you” She smiles and then head back to the building they get buzzed in and they get in the elevator. When the doors open neither of them get out as there kissing. Petra walks over to the elevator and smiles “Now Now you two show some respect not all of us can meet the man or women of there dreams at a place like this” They both laugh then step out of the elevator. Petra smiles “So when did this happen” Mikasa smiles “Today” She nods “I see” They head into the training room and sit down next to Annie with Eren in the middle of the two bad ass divas. They all see Jean glaring at them they all wave and laugh.

Mikasa smiles “I have to thank the job centre” Eren looks at her “Why” She smiles “They sent us both here and now the rest is history” Annie smiles “What about me” Eren smiles “I made a cool friend in you to” Mikasa kisses him and he kisses her He smiles “What you two up to after this” Annie shrugs “No plans” Mikasa nods “Me either until later on” He smiles “As it's Friday me and all my friends meet up at the pub do you two want to come” Annie nods “Sure meet all your nicknamed friends” Mikasa smiles “Wherever you are I’ll go so did you think of a name for Krista” He shrugs “Not really she's small and blond but she's also funny I was thinking maybe Goldilocks” Annie laughs “Will Ymir try to beat you up” He shrugs “I don't think so” Mikasa smiles “It's cool” He nods “It is”.


	166. Jobless Boredom Part 5 Meeting The Clan

After the course Eren, Mikasa and Annie got on the same bus and they all went to the pub Eren mentioned earlier Mikasa’s sitting next to Eren and Annie’s behind them there all chatting Annie smiles “Anything I should know about your friends” Eren nods “Yea Reiner a dufus” Annie nods “Is that all” He smiles “You’ll find out when you meet them” Mikasa smiles “Maybe Annie can find a boyfriend” He chuckles “Anything’s possible” Annie laughs “I don’t need help with finding a boyfriend oh by the way Eren she said she’d rather sleep with me then Jean” He smirks “Kinky as long as I got to watch I wouldn't have minded” Mikasa smiles “She’s just messing with you it will never happen” He sighs “Why not” She smiles and climbs into his lap “Because I have you now” Annie grins “I'm devastated but I’m OK” He smiles and kisses Mikasa and she kisses him” People are watching them but neither Eren nor Mikasa cares. They finally stop and after a few minutes they get off the bus and Mikasa takes his hand again and they walk to the pub with Annie in tow”. 

Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertoldt, Tommy, Armin, Hitch, Mina and Marco are all in the pub when they Enter Ymir grins “Yeagerbomb’s in da house” He smiles “Sup Freya” He stops in front of his friends Reiner laughs “Your bodyguards” Eren grins “No my girlfriend and her Friend Annie everyone this is Mikasa codename Raven and Annie codename Leonhart” He turns to Mikasa “Girls The lanky turd is Goliath, The other giant is Lurch, The one who’s eating would be Munches and Baldy, There’s Freckles, and Wagner, Psycho, Freya, Goldilocks, Brainbox and Mina sorry Mina I’ll think of a nickname for you I promise” She smiles “It’s OK Yeagerbomb” Krista smiles “Since when am I Goldilocks” Eren smiles “Since this afternoon why don’t you like it” Shed smiles “Nah I love it” Armin smiles “And When did I become Brainbox it was Arlert” Ymir laughs “Arlert was boring Brainbox is so much cooler”. Armin rolls his eyes “Fine I'm Brainbox” Tommy smiles “One rule newbies no names but codenames e.g nicknames it’s a rule” Mikasa smiles “Gotcha Wagner” Annie nods “No probs “Sideburns” He smiles “Sideburns” Ymir laughs “Oh yea how did we not call him that I call for a vote to change his name to sideburns all in favour” Everyone puts their hands up Ymir smiles “From this day forward you are sideburns” He rolls his eyes “Fine Freya I’m sideburns” Ymir smiles “So what your girls drinking I know Yeagerbomb is going to drink himself if you know what I mean” Mikasa smiles “I’ll have the same” Annie nods “Make it three” Ymir smiles “Three Yeagerbomb’s coming up”.

Ymir goes to the bar “Hannes Three Yeagerbombs for da bomb and Raven and Leonhart” Hannes smiles “New friends of Eren’s” She laughs “Raven’s Yeagerbomb’s girlfriend as of today it’s about time really” He nods “That it is” She returns to them and passes Eren his drink “Yeagerbomb” He nods “Thanks Freya” She passes hers to Mikasa “Raven” She smiles “Thanks Freya” She passes the last to Annie “Leonhart” She nods “Ta Freya” They all drink as well as Ymir who got one also” Reiner then nudges Annie “So Leonhart” She nods “Sup Goliath” He smiles and nods to the side so they step away from Mikasa and Eren” He nods “ So Leonhart was it hard being in the same room as Yeagerbomb” She laughs “Hell yea it was I was agonizing over ripping his clothes off and having my way with him until Mikasa told me it was the guy she saw at the park” She turns to Mikasa “Hey Raven was any of these people the ones you saw with Yeagerbomb at the park” Mikasa nods “Yea pretty much all of them except it was only the guys” Ymir laughs “You guys went somewhere without the smoking hot diva’s what gives guys” Eren laughs “Chill Freya were all her now” Reiner nods “Yea hey Hannes “Beer’s for all of us” He shouts back “Understood”.Mikasa gets pulled away by Sasha she smiles “So Raven how did you meet Yeagerbomb” Mikasa smiles “I met Eren” Sasha puts her hand over Mikasa’s mouth “Are you crazy it’s code names only” Mikasa smiles Sorry Munchies I met Yeagerbomb on the course I'm on I already knew Leonhart from college” Sasha nods “So I heard you saw him before the course” Mikasa nods “Yea for about 20 seconds he was with all the guys I was with my little sister at the park” Sasha nods “Was it love at first sight” Mikasa nods “Infatuation maybe but I do like him a lot had this ugly 36 year old perving over me it was gross he took a dislike to Yeagerbomb the moment he joined the course but Yeagerbomb ignored him” Sasha nods “You must be the girl he’s talked about” Mikasa nods “He’s talked about me” She smiles “Hell yea he talked about you a lot but him being him was a bit guarded about making a move” She nods “I know he’s told me about what happened with his other girlfriends” Sasha nods “I see”.

Eren’s watching Mikasa talk with Sasha he smiles “It’s good that they've made some new friends he’s also glad he sorted out this mess with Mikasa. He’s interrupted by Marco who brings him a beer “Hey Yeagerbomb” Eren nods “Hey Freckles sup” Marco smiles “Just this once let’s just do proper names” Eren nods “OK is something wrong” Marco smiles “No everything’s now perfect” Eren raises his eyebrow “Then what’s with the doing proper names then” Marco smiles “How long have we known each other” Eren nods “Since primary school so” Marco smiles “I know you act all macho and stuff and I also know it’s a mask I know you to well we all figured it out overtime well accept Reiner but you know him” Eren nods “You knew” Marco places his arm on Eren’s shoulder “Buddy” I know you to well I noticed pretty early on that what Reiner said to you got to you yes you’d laugh it off but deep down the words hurt like when he said you was cursed to be with the wrong girl you laughed but I could see your face it hurt to hear that it was actually Krista who noticed it first and she told me eventually everyone figured it out then I confronted Reiner why do you think he’s stopped with that shit I told him about how you really felt and he was shocked we all love ya man Ymir even threatened to cut off Reiner’s ball and make him eat them if he said one more wisecrack” Eren nods “I see can you believe she was like me in a way Mikasa I mean she had no confidence in herself didn't think she was beautiful even though people told her otherwise it was shocking I told her you’d have to be blind or gay to not notice you and I said even you who’s well gay knows a hot women when you see one” Marco nods “She’s a babe Eren I'm so glad when I heard you say she was your girlfriend you need to be happy and deep down we all wanted you to be happy even Reiner” Eren nods “Thanks Man”.

Eren looks at Mikasa and she looks at him and smiles he smiles back Marco smiles “That’s the Yeagerbomb we all know and love” Eren smiles “So wait your telling me Armin didn't know first” Marco laughs “To be honest me, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Hitch and Tommy all knew before he did some best friend he is right” Eren chuckles “Too much for his brain to take in” Marco nods” Exactly” Armin comes over “You talking about me I heard the word Brain” Marco nods “Yes I was just telling Yeagerbomb how you didn't know about how he really felt until half his friends knew” Eren laughs “Yea some friend you are Brainbox” Armin laughs “Sorry buddy but I'm glad you’ve met someone she’s pretty” Just then Ymir wraps her arms around Eren’s neck “Damn Yeagerbomb you've got a hottie there her friends hot also. I think Goliath likes her” Eren smiles “Yea I figured he might what about Leonhart” Ymir laughs “Not sure yet it’s hard to tell but damn Eren we all love you I wanted to just beat you up and tell you to get your head on straight” . Eren smiles “Sorry Freya I almost messed it all up I was flirting with the receptionist Petra she’s hot also but nowhere near as hot as Raven. Leonhart told me to quit as Raven was getting sad and pulling away luckily we sorted it out”. Ymir sighs “Your such a moron sometimes” He nods “I know” Just then Krista walks over “What’s going on here having a meeting” Ymir smirks “We were just telling Yeagerbomb that he was an idiot to act differently around us” Krista smiles “Oh I see she’s right Yeagerbomb” He sighs “Freckles tells me you realised first when did you find out” She sighs “Just after Goliath and Baldy said you were cursed to be with the wrong person I saw you laugh at first but then saw your face change those words hurt to hear so I watched you quite often after that and dammit I'm using proper names Reiner kept being an ass I could see your facial expressions you smiled but it looked fake to me so I told Marco then Ymir”.

Ymir sighs “Babe where’s the love” Krista smiles “Sorry babe” Eren nods “So you all realised” Ymir nods “Yea we all knew except Reiner so Marco told him to stop being an ass to you and told him how you was reacting to the words then I threatened to.. “Eren smiles “I've heard that would explain why he’s been different of late” Ymir laughs “Telling him what I’d do helped” He nods and Krista smiles “She’s pretty Eren you described her to us all but wow” Ymir smiles “Your telling me I wouldn’t say no” Krista looks at her “Babe” Ymir smirks “Don’t look at me like that we’ll be together and you wouldn't say no either” Krista shrugs” Eren nods “You lot remember that ugly guy Annie said that he liked Mikasa but jokingly said there’s more chance of her getting with Annie then Jean” Ymir laughs “Really” He nods “But she chose me she was just saying I said as long as I could watch I’d be OK with them doing it” Ymir laughs “Bollocks you’d be right in there for a threesome” Eren shrugs “OK that crossed my mind” Ymir laughs “Bollocks you visualised in in vivid detail in your head” Eren smirks “Maybe” Ymir laughs “Fuck maybe definitely” He shrugs and they all laugh. Just then Mikasa walks over so Ymir lets go of Eren and Mikasa smiles and leans into Eren and smiles “What’s going on here” Ymir smiles she’s about to speak but a sharp look from Krista stops her from speaking then she does open her mouth “We were just saying how great it is that Eren’s finally found someone” Mikasa smiles “We found each other” Armin smiles “Like Yin and Yang” Ymir laughs “More like soul mates that’s what I'm thinking” Mikasa shrugs “I guess your both kind of right from the moment I saw Eren of sorry.. Krista smiles “Say Eren this time” Mikasa nods “OK the moment I saw Eren I just knew he was the one” Eren smiles “I think it was the same for me the moment I saw her I felt like I was having a heart attack” Krista smiles “How cute true love blossoms” . Mikasa smiles and turns around to Eren he smiles and she smiles then she leans into him and kisses him and he kisses her back. Everyone’s watching them kiss until Ymir laughs “Are you two going to get it on or something” Eren rolls his eyes “Ymir your just weird” She laughs “So what I see the look in your eyes” He smiles “Shut it” Mikasa smiles “That’s coming later” She laughs “Oh Really”. MIkasa nods.

A few hours later and everyone’s pretty drunk by then. It’s getting late so most of say there goodbye’s and start to leave after 10 minutes it’s only Eren, Mikasa and Annie. Annie smiles “Your friends are awesome and weird” He nods “Told ya” Annie smiles “So it’s getting late I better be off also you coming Raven” She smiles “Nah I’m going home with Eren I’ll be there all weekend” Annie laughs “Oh I see going to be doing the business aye” He smiles “Now that would be telling now wouldn't it”. Annie laughs “I’ll see you on Monday then guys” They both nod and she walks off but it turns out they both have to go the same way so they catch up to Annie they all walk in silence to the bus stop when they get there they talk about random stuff that happened at the pub then there buses arrive so they say goodbye again and separate. It takes them 10 minutes to get to Eren’s street then they walk for a few minutes until they get outside the house she looks up “That’s a nice big house” He nods “I guess” He opens the door and takes her hand and leads her inside he smiles “You want a drink” She shakes her head “No I'm good” He nods and sits on the couch and she immediately sits in his lap and they start kissing again. She smiles “”Finally just the two of us” He smiles “Nice isn't it” She nods and smiles “So what was Ymir going to say before Krista gave her the evil don’t go there look” He smiles “You saw the look well you sure you want to know” She nods “Ymir’s funny so I bet it was funny also” He nods “If you’re sure then it was about what you told Annie ages ago about more chance of you being with her then Jean” She laughs “Oh but we never would have done it I was just making a point and now I've finally got you it doesn't matter besides I'm straight and so is Annie” He nods “OK but I told her what was said on the bus about being able to watch and Ymir said bollocks and that I’d want a threesome” She smiles “Oh” He smiles “but I want you all to myself” She smiles and kisses him “Same here so why are we still sitting down here then I want to rip your clothes off your body and devour you” He laughs “I don’t know what to say to that” She smiles “Say that you’ll rip mine off and we will have hot steamy sex” He laughs and grabs her legs and stands up she smiles “So strong” He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and they head upstairs. He close his bedroom door and lies her down on the bed and they start kissing after a minute he stops kissing her and sighs “I'm sorry about the Petra situation” She smiles “Forget about that we were both to blame in a way let’s just move on OK” He nods OK”.

They start kissing again and within moments there both naked and going at it. It doesn't take that long either and when there done he takes off the condom and throws it in the bin then he lies down beside her and she cuddles up to him “That was amazing” He smiles “Happy to help” She smiles “Ymir was right I think you are my soulmate” He smiles “And your mine” She smiles “I'm so happy right now this last few weeks have been weird my heads been happy and sad but now it’s all good” He nods “I'm happy also I'm so glad I met you like you said I have to thank the job centre for sending us both to that course I think I'm falling for you” She smiles “And I'm falling for you”. He smiles “So what do you think of my friends” She smiles “They’re all cool some are funny some are corny and some are just cute but what about what I just said” He smiles “What that your falling for me also it’s amazing I didn't think it would ever happen though I thought if I told you that everything I did was a mask it would ya know turn you away from me” She touches his face “I know Eren it’s OK like I said you don’t have to wear a mask around me in a way I just needed someone to tell me the truth and you did that were both messed up don’t you think” He smiles “I guess so what now” She rests her head against his chest tracing a finger down his ripped chest she smiles “I think we should continue to be together and spend as much time together to get to know each other better then when we know each other a lot we get married and have plenty of little kids” He smiles “Wow that’s erm very detailed description Mikasa”.

She smiles “I don’t know why but it’s weird I want to be with you forever deep down I've been searching for you all my life” He smiles “Your serious about all this you really want that for us” She nods “Yes I’d like to do those things with you” He smiles and brushes some hair out of her eyes “We've only known each other for what a month or so are you really sure about all this” She sits up and looks at him “I know what you’re saying is true but you know the saying the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants to be with you” He smiles and kisses her “Your insane you know that but OK let’s take it slow now I met you I don’t want to lose you and let’s see where it takes us” She smiles “That’s fine I know it’s weird talking about those things when we've only just gotten together but I'm kind of thinking long term if it lasts long term” He smiles “Come her he scoops her up and puts her back in his lap. She smiles “Just what have you got planned for Raven, Yeagerbomb” He smiles “Why don’t I show you” He kisses her and brushes his hand down her back she pushes him backwards she grabs another condom and they start going at it again just like last time it doesn't take long he pulls off the condom and throws it in the bin like before then climbs back in the bed and she wraps herself around him and he wraps his arms around her. She smiles “What have you got planned for the weekend” He shrugs “No plans why” She smiles “We should stay in bed then” He smiles “All weekend” She smiles “Sure why not” He laughs “OK but for now I think it’s time we went to sleep” He yawns “I don’t know about you but beer makes me tired and I've drunk a lot” She kisses him “It does the same to me and I'm tired also” He smiles and they lie there and within moments are asleep.


	167. Not What They Appear Part 1 Gaming Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Connie are best friends it’s been only the two of them for most of their lives. Over the years they’ve had crushes but this time Eren’s crush is an impossible target her names Mikasa Ackerman the hottest girl in school the head cheerleader the sort of girl you’d only get in your dreams. When another pupil Jean Kirstein who also likes her sees Eren staring at her he makes it his mission to mess with his head. Mikasa finds out and is intrigued by Eren and over time finds out that neither Eren nor Connie are exactly what they appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some similarities from another story but that's OK hope u enjoy and leave a comment I would like to know your thoughts

Eren and Connie have known each other since play school and ever since then it’s just been the two of them against the universe they love playing video games and football but in school they were both classed as loners not that that cared much they were perfectly happy to just hang around with each other snacking on pop tarts or anything they happened to bring from home they did this for years. There now in high school year 10 there still best friend and still have no friends not that either of them care much. Over the years they both gained hopeless crushes on girls but never did anything about it and even if they did it would probably lead to nothing so why bother. This time though Eren’s gained a crush on someone else but this time the girl is only the hottest girl in school the head cheerleader and he’s way out of her league She’s of Japanese descent and she’s very attractive even Connie can admit that Eren admires her smile her athleticism the way everyone likes her it’s amazing it’s also completely futile she’s a girl you’d get if you was popular which he isn't for him she’s a girl he’d only get in his dreams. Another thing was both Eren and Connie were both very gullible more Eren then Connie so if anyone told him he was ugly or a useless nobody he’d believe them and close in on himself it’s happened on many occasions as it’s happened to Connie.

This time it was more hopeless utterly hopeless she had many friend was hugely popular and he only had Connie he’s nothing special either he doesn't play football at school he’s just the loner who’s always with his other loner friend eating snacks. All this goes to prove he has no chance whatsoever of getting her he doubts she’s even looked at him and why should she it doesn't stop him from watching her. Connie’s told him to stop but he can’t she’s so perfect. This time he’s caught staring by Jean Kirstein a jock who happens to like her also so he thinks it’s about time he dissuades him. Mikasa’s not his yet and if he can’t get her nobody will. Eren and Connie are talking about the weekend when he approaches them “Hey you turd skin” Eren reluctantly looks up Jean smirks “Stop staring at Mikasa do you seriously think you’d stand a chance with her you’re a pathetic nobody she wants a real man not a wuss like you I'm trying to help you here make you see sense she doesn't like people staring so stop got it”.  
He walks away smiling and Eren sighs “Dammit he’s right I'm a nobody why do I keep doing this” Connie sighs “I'm sorry buddy but did you really expect anything else your sights were set way to high” Eren sighs “I know common let’s get out of here” Connie sighs “And go where” Eren shrugs “Anywhere but here we only have PE left and I'm not staying if you’re staying then I’ll see you later” Eren stands up and grabs his bag. Connie sighs and picks up his bag and they walk out of the cafeteria then slip out of the school. Mikasa saw Jean walk over to Eren and Connie and he had a few words with Eren then walked away smiling and Eren’s face seemed to drop then she saw him get up and leave followed by Connie she saw them leave the school also. She looks over at Jean who’s smiling at her she just rolls her eyes and looks away. 

Eren and Connie walk around town for a while checking out game stores then they come across the arcades there usual stomping grounds it’s also surprising why teachers from all school’s don’t come her as kids are always here when they shouldn't be. They start walking around until they see Mortal Kombat 2 free so they have a few battles against each other before they take it in turns completing the games Eren with Scorpion and Connie with Sub Zero. After they do that they move on to Sega Rally but they only play on that for a short while before moving on to Time Crisis 2 they team up to complete that also. People are watching them now not many but a few they watch them and comment on how in sync they are with each other. They shoot and then hide it’s like there a swat team or after that they move onto Terminator 2 which they also complete. After that they walk around they can hear people talking about them but they don’t care that much it happens more often. They walk around until they see Guitar Hero and they pick a song and start playing they can already tell people are watching them they play the song as a duo and finish it without making a single mistake. They pick another song and yet again complete it without making a mistake. Two hours later Mikasa, Annie, Sasha and Hitch are walking down through town there walking past the arcades then for some reason Mikasa looks in there’s like 20 or more people all crowded around two people playing a game she notices that the two kids are Eren and Connie respectively. She then hears two kids talking one of the boys smiles “24 straight songs on here without a single mistake it’s insane there so in sync with each other earlier they both took turns in completing Mortal Kombat 2 then Time Crisis 2 and Terminator 2 these two are like a two man killing machine it’s like there robots or something” The other smiles “There here all the time” She smiles it explains where they've been since they both left the school three hours ago have they been her all this time” Sasha smiles “Did you hear that totally bad ass” Mikasa nods “Yea impressive” They overhear the two boys talking again the first boy who spoke speaks again “After a while they were asking for requests and they did all them without mistakes also” Sasha smiles “Wow any song that’s cool” Mikasa nods “It is come on let’s go” Sasha nods and they walk off. Eren and Connie finish their 25th song people kept asking them for requests they didn't mind that much but now they’re tired their arms are hurting as are there fingers Eren turns around “Sorry but were done” Kids groan but they congratulate them it’s kind of weird really it’s never happened before they both smile but it’s all new to them some people from school are also congratulating them. Some even pat them on the back before they leave. After they leave they head off home.

The next day the two of them are playing cards when a kid walks up to them he smiles “Hey you two” Eren looks up it’s not that guy from yesterday although they have seen him around before. He smiles “Hi” The kid smiles and opens up his bag and pulls two items out he smiles “My dad works at the arcades you frequent he got these printed out” He shows them the t-shirts on the front it says Guitar Hero Rock Legends on the back it shows all 25 songs they played and completed without a single mistake he passes them the t-shirt “All 25 songs you did how do you do it my dad said you were awesome” Eren looks at Connie who smirks “Were Robots” The kid laughs “I see well my dad also said you completed Mortal Kombat 2, Time Crisis 2 and Terminator 2 before you kicked ass on Guitar Hero you must be massive gamers or something” Eren grins “That’s classified” The Kid laughs “Names Tommy Wagner you two are al right so why’s it classified” Eren grins “That’s also classified Tommy” Tommy grins “I hear ya well catch you later Robots and enjoy your t-shirts” Eren grins “Thanx Tommy” Connie nods “Yes Thank You” Tommy nods “Don’t mention it catch you later” He smiles and walks off” They both look at the t-shirts and laughs and do a fist bump then they laugh again. He smiles he looks over at Mikasa’s table then see’s Jean coming over again and groans “What does he want” Connie shrugs “Who knows but I guess were going to figure It out” Jean stops next to them “Heard about your little game thing you trying to impress her or something I told you already you’re a nobody now I didn't want to say this but I guess I have little choice now when girls look at you they run away and puke you two are like the ugliest mother fuckers I've ever seen your even uglier than those ugly Rangkors from star wars and damn that’s ugly you should quit whilst your behind” Connie sighs “You really are an arsehole you know that” Jean looks at him and just punches him knocking him out so Eren jumps up and does a sort of jumping uppercut catching Jean by surprise and under his chin knocking him flying over the table and like Connie he’s out cold. He looks at Jean then Connie then outs the t-shirts in his bag before putting it over one shoulder and then he grabs Connie’s bag and puts it over the same shoulder before he scoops up Connie and puts him over his other shoulder then he leaves the cafeteria.

Again Mikasa saw what was going on she saw Tommy give them a t-shirt each and have a laugh with them before walking off she saw them fist bump then laugh then she saw Jean walk over to them again and their faces seemed to drop then she saw Jean talking to them and Connie say something which caused Jean to punch him which in turn caused Eren to jump up and uppercut him knocking out Jean in the process. Sasha also saw it and said Eren did a Shoryuken from street fighter she then saw Eren carry out Connie he’s pretty strong it seems but even he was struggling. She wonders why Jean keeps on picking on them is he just being an ass like usual or just being a bully. She loved it when Eren upper-cutted Jean she was for some reason proud of them for getting there t-shirts there pretty talented it seems. Something about Eren is starting to intrigue her she doesn't know why she also wants to know why Jean’s seems to be picking on them although now he might think twice after what just happened.


	168. Not what They Appear Part 2 Ignore Lies

Eren carried Connie to the hills behind the school he’s laid Connie down and is now just waiting for him to wake up which he does after a few minutes. Eren’s sitting there thinking of course he believes what Jean says he knows he’s nothing special he thinks he’s plain looking not that Jean looks any better his face is long and reminds him of a horse. The uppercut was a surprise but he just acted without thought it surprised him which must have really surprised Jean. But what was Jean talking about trying to impress Mikasa she wasn’t even there and even if she would have been there why would she care. Do girls really puke when they see the pair of them? Just then Connie groans “Ouch that felt like I got hit by a freight train” Eren nods “Jean punched you pretty hard” Connie looks at him “Seriously” Eren grins “I gave him a Shoryuken” Connie laughs “Really” He nods “Knocked him clean out but dude seriously your too damn heavy lay off the pies I carried you all the way her” Connie grins “You carried me” Eren nods “You going to repeat everything I say” Connie chuckles “Nah you don’t actually believe what he said do you we aren't ugly unlike him but he might be right your way out her league I don’t want to see you get hurt buddy” Eren sighs “I know and your right but I’m not out of her league I'm out of her universe” Connie sighs “So you’re going to stop all the staring” Eren sighs “Yea what’s the point” Connie nods “Let’s get out of here” Eren sighs “Go where”. Connie shrugs “Well I have things to do at home what about you” Eren shrugs “I’ll go for a walk or something mums at home” Connie nods and stands up he staggers “Wow that made me dizzy I’ll see you later OK” Eren nods “Yea he opens his bag and holds out Connie’s t-shirt to him and Connie takes it “Thanks buddy” Eren also stands up and they both walk off in opposite directions.

Mikasa’s been looking for Eren she doesn't really know why he’s not really her type but there’s just something about him like he’s not what he appears to be. Things about him interest her she’s never gotten that close to him before. Hitch has though well not to close she’s sat near him before she said he’d cute but she says that about all hot looking guys. She finally turns the corner and sees Eren and Connie walking away from each other so she follows Eren. She tails him for a few blocks then he turns off the main road and goes up a hill she knows where he’s going. She continue to follow him she’s left school early so she’ll probably get into trouble but she doesn’t care all that much but she realises if he turns around he’ll see her. He gets to Trost Peak and looks out onto Trost it looks nice from yup here he can see the school the arcades he can also see his house he sighs and leans against a tree and sits down. He closes his eyes and sighs. Mikasa finally gets up to Trost Peak she sees him sitting against a tree he has his eyes closed surely he’s not asleep she sits near him and folds her legs underneath her she sighs then speaks “Eren” He opens his eyes when he hears his name he looks up and looks straight at Mikasa is he dreaming she’s never spoken to him before let alone looked at him and how does she know his name he looks at her then looks around. He smiles “Hey” She smiles “Hi how are you” He sighs “Why are you talking to a nobody like me” She raises her eyebrow “A nobody why do you say you’re a nobody” He sighs “It’s the truth” She sighs “Who told you that” He sighs and looks down “Jean he says I'm a nobody and says when girls look at me they run away and puke because I'm uglier than a Rancor from Star Wars” She looks shocked “Why does he say those hurtful things” He can’t look at her he’s embarrassed so she stands up and sits right in front of him “Tell me” He sighs “I like you your perfect in every way your pretty, smart, athletic in other words your beautiful and so perfect and well I'm nothing special” 

She smiles “You like me” He just nods she smiles again “You have beautiful eyes Eren and your attractive you kicked ass in gaming from what I heard from the people watching you and then today you knocked out Jean with a what did Sasha call it” Eren grins “Shoryuken” She nods Yea that” He nods “I surprised myself with that” She smiles “Which must have been more of a shock for Jean” He nods he still can’t look at her she sighs then moves again she sits down in his lap she lifts up his face and he looks at her she smiles then kisses him on the lips. She then sits back and wait to see what he’ll do she smiles “Did you like that” He’s still stunned about all this everything is just weird the hottest girl in the school is talking to him sitting in his lap and just kissed him he nods “Yes” She smiles “Was that your first kiss” he blushes “Yes” She smiles “Do you want me to kiss you again” He looks at her “Why did you kiss me you could have anyone you want” He looks down “I'm nothing special” She sighs “Eren I kissed you because you interest me I like you so stop listening to Jean why is he doing it anyway” He sighs “I think he likes you and well he must have caught me staring at you so he’s trying to warn me to stay away from you” She nods “I've known Jean for years since primary school he’s liked me since he met me personally I don’t even like him he’s rude, arrogant, offensive and just so damn ugly in my opinion” Eren smiles “I think he looks like a horse” She laughs “Yea I guess he does but I choose to be who I wasn't to be with if I liked Jean why would I come and look for you why would I sit in your lap and why would I kiss you” He shrugs “She smiles “Do you have a brain” He shrugs “It’s debatable if I have one” She smiles “Your funny“ He smirks and so does she then she leans forward and kisses him again he closes his eyes as she kisses him she smiles “Open your eyes” he opens his eyes and she smiles “Better you have beautiful eyes”. After a few seconds she sits back again she smiles “So you play video games all the time you and Connie” He nods “I have a lot of free time” She nods “Has it always been just the two of you” He nods and she sighs “You should make friends” He sighs “I guess we do kind of have friend well team-mates” She smiles “Team-mates so you play football” He shrugs and smirks “Maybe” She smiles “Why won’t you tell me” He smiles “It’s top secret” She grins “Why” He smiles “That’s confidential” She smiles “And I guess you can’t tell me” He shakes his head “I’d be committing treason I if I did that” She laughs “I’ll make you tell me”.

He smiles “How” She smiles “That’s confidential” He smiles “You’re playing that game are you” She smiles “Paybacks a bitch” He smiles “How do you know paybacks not a bastard” She laughs “Could be either” He nods “Or Both” She nods “Or both come on it’s getting late walk me home” He smiles “How do you know I'm a perfect gentleman” She shrugs she stands up and pulls him up then they start walking down the hill half way down she takes his hand and threads her fingers through his. He looks down this is all so weird he holding hands with Mikasa he’d never believe this would ever happen which means Connie would never believe this either” The walk in silence until they get to her house. She stops in front of him and smiles “Thanx for walking me home” He smiles “You took my hand” She smiles “I’ll see you tomorrow OK” He nods and then she surprises him again by kissing him goodnight he kisses her back this time and she leans into him and they kiss longer. When they do finally break away she smiles “Ignore everything Jean says to you you’re not a nobody you are Eren Yeager Guitar Hero Rock Legend” He nods “OK” She kisses him once more before she walks up her drive” He still can’t believe any of this but he turns around and walks home”.When Eren finally gets home his mum looks at him “Where have you been” He just shrugs “Around” She raises and eyebrow “Dinners in the oven me and your father are going out I was getting worried” He smiles “It’s fine I'm fine you have fun you look amazing mum” She smiles “Thank you dear” Just then Grisha comes downstairs he sees Eren “So your finally back we were getting worried or should I saw one of us was you look happy by the way” Carla smiles and wraps her arms over Eren’s shoulder “I will always worry about my little baby” Eren sighs “Mum” She kisses him on the cheek” He rolls his eyes he smiles “Hey dad can Connie stay over tonight” Grisha nods “Fine” Eren grins “Thanks” He leaves the room wiping the lipstick from his cheek. He picks up the house phone and dials Connie’s house. The phone is answered by Mrs Springer “Hello” He smiles “Hey Mrs S” She smiles “ Evening Eren” He smiles “Can Connie stay over tonight my parents are OK with it” She smiles “I have no problems with that I’ll put Connie on” He nods “Thanks” After a minute Connie comes on the line “Sup” Eren grins “I’ll tell you when you get here” Connie grins “Oh OK I’ll be over in about 20 minutes” Eren nods “See you then”. 20 minutes later there’s a knock on the door and Carla opens it “Hello Connie” Connie smiles “Evening Mrs Yeager have to say looking fine tonight” She chuckles “Shut up you’ll make my husband jealous” Connie grins “You know where I am if it all goes pair shaped” She laughs “Get away with you he’s upstairs” Connie smiles “Have a nice night” She rolls her eyes “Go” He chuckles “I'm going I'm going” He head up the stairs and at the top Grisha smiles “I won’t have to put a restraining order on you will I Connie” Connie laughs “Oh no Mr Yeager” Grisha nods and heads down the stairs. Connie heads to Eren’s room and opens the door and sees Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 set up” He smiles “Sweet” Eren nods “I know you to well” Connie shrugs “That’s what I want you to think” Eren smiles as does Connie.


	169. Not What They Appear Part 3 Not Dreaming

Two hours after Connie arrives there watching the movie 300 when Eren pauses the movie. Connie turns to him “What’s the deal” Eren smiles “You never going to believe what happened after we split up earlier” Connie grins “I take it you’re going to tell me” Eren nods “So I went up to Trost Peak I was just sitting there with my eyes closed and just thinking when someone calls my name” Connie smiles “Really Who” Eren grins “This is no joke but it was Mikass Ackerman I shit you not” Connie smiles “You sure you wasn't asleep and dreaming”. Eren rolls his eyes “It was real we started talking then she climbs into my lap and she kisses me like on the lips I shit you not” Connie grins “Why would she do that” Eren scratches his head “I'm not really sure she said I have beautiful eyes though and I was attractive” Connie laughs “You sure you didn't bang your head and imagine all this” Eren sighs “There’s more” Connie nods “Go on” Eren grins “So she asked me why Jean’s been messing with us and I tell her I think Jean likes her and she laughs saying she’s known that for years but she doesn't like him and she also said he’s just so damn ugly she also said she chooses who she likes and I think she likes me then she kissed me again”. Then we talked about us two being friend and I was being funny with her about football she started being funny back then she got up and helped me up and told me to walk her home on the way she holds my hand and we walk to her house then she kisses me again and I kissed her back and she leans into me and we kissed for longer then she tells me to ignore Jean and kissed me again before she went inside and I walked home I've been freaking out ever since” Connie smiles “Your serious about this” He nods “I wouldn't lie to you about something like this”.

Connie nods “No offence but why you of all people she could have anyone” Eren shrugs “I asked her that and she just said like I told you earlier that she likes me and she chooses who she wants to be with it’s all so weird I'm nothing special. Connie grins “Were Guitar Hero Rock Legends that’s not nothing” Eren grins “She said the same thing she said I wasn’t a nobody I was Eren Yeager Guitar Hero Rock Legend then she kissed me again” Connie grins “You sure you wasn't dreaming all this it seems so unreal” Eren nods “Tell me about it she actually knows are name and her sitting in my lap felt nice she’s so beautiful I've noticed since I first saw her but seeing her so up and close to me was insane my heart was pounding in my chest felt like it was going to explode then that first kiss and it just got worse a thousand times worse than the second one I don’t know seemed to calm me down” Connie nods “She is nice looking I can’t deny that” Eren grins “Don’t say that you’ll make my mum jealous” Connie laughs “You’re a real comedian but you do know if I ever got with your mum you’d be my son” Eren laughs “Then stay away from my mum” Connie nods “I will having you as my son gives me the creeps”. Eren nods “I know right” They both laugh then Connie nods “So what now”.

Eren shrugs “Beats me I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this” Connie nods “I don’t blame you but onto a new subject you looking forward to Sunday our first cup final match we've worked hard for this team created and top of the league the titles ours now just the cup all thanks to the Yeagerbomb and The Cookiemonster” Eren nods “Mainly the Yeagerbomb though right” Connie rolls his eyes “It’s a team game” Eren nods “I know Shiganshina Titan’s cup champions I can see it now” Connie grins “We have to win it first” Eren shrugs “A minor detail” Connie laughs “Minor” Eren nods “Yes Minor we've got this in the bag it’s just a matter of how many we win by” Connie nods “Ok”. Eren nods then presses play and they continue watching the movie whilst snacking on potato chips and soda. Connie nods “300 vs Thousands so awesome” Eren nods “Spartans are so badass the Persians are rabble conquered armies If we had time machines I’d go back in time and fight in some great history battles The Hot Gates, Chi Bi, Sekihagara, Teutonburg against the Roman’s” Connie grins “That would be cool unless you died but Virtual Reality would be better all the Spartans died at Thermopylae remember” Eren nods “Good point yea virtual reality would be better it would kick ass being a solider facing onslaughts of enemies fighting for your life so cool” Connie nods “Until you died then it would suck” Eren nods “Good point hey maybe you can get a virtual reality girlfriend” Connie laughs “Yea maybe” They both laugh and continue watching the movie.

Meanwhile at Mikasa’s house she’s lying on her bed she’s smiling she enjoyed kissing Eren of course she’s seen him in school never really close up though well until earlier tonight she’s realised how cute he actually is with his beautiful green eyes tanned skin messy hair amazing lips she really enjoyed kissing those lips it’s true before she’d never paid that much attention to Eren or his friend Connie it was only when she saw Jean walk over and talk to them that she paid attention it wasn't as if Hitch wasn't going on about another silly cat video she saw she’s watched thousands of them. She saw Eren’s face drop and she was curious why Jean would even be over there in the first place she was curious what he said to make Eren so sad then she saw Jean walk away all happy and smug then she saw them both leave the school and go to the arcades then her and the others heard what the two boys were saying about them both it kind of made her happy then the next day Tommy gave them t-shirts and they were happy only for Jean to mess everything up again but he got what he deserved it was a shame Connie had to get hurt though.

They why she followed him after he and Connie split up was a mystery why she sat in his lap was weird but nice why she kissed him was well weird but very nice holding his hand was also nice. But what Eren said about her being able to have whoever she wanted might have been true but like she told him she chooses who she goes out with. He interests her seeing him up close like that seeing a new side to Eren was nice he’s kind of cheesy but that only made her laugh kissing him and leaning into him what amazing he obviously works out she could feel the muscles on him he may not be a popular kid in school whether that’s his choice or not but he’s a lot more interesting than anyone at school. She smiles again if she’s honest if she would have kissed him all night it made her feel happy and kind of all warm inside. Annie doesn't know about what happened tonight but she does know that Mikasa is interested in Eren and she says it’s weird for her to take an interest in Eren but she doesn't care she likes him he seems like he’s not all he appears to be. She grabs her laptop and goes on Skype she sends messages to Annie, Sasha and Hitch asking for a group chat they all accept and after a few minutes there all there on the screen. Mikasa smiles “Hey” Sasha smiles “Sup” Annie nods “Hey” Hitch smiles “Hey girlfriend” They all laugh then MIkasa tells them everything. Sasha laughs “How was the kiss” Mikasa smiles “It was amazing” Sasha laughs “You want to kiss him again don’t you” Mikasa nods “Yes it’s weird but I think in a way I'm kind of falling for him” Annie laughs “Well go for it girl but what I want to know is your seriously saying that Jean likes you Yuk” Mikasa nods “I know let’s not talk about him he makes me shiver” Sasha laughs “Maybe Eren can cuddle you then that would make you feel better wouldn't it” Mikasa blushes “It’s weird but yes I would like to cuddle up with him there’s more to him then you think it’s like he and maybe Connie aren't what they appear” Hitch grins “Now we all want to know would you date him” Mikasa nods “Yes I think I would” Sasha smiles “So he plays football” Mikasa nods “He was all cheesy saying like it’s top secret, confidential and he’d get done for treason if he told me” Sasha laughs “He sounds funny” Mikasa nods “I know right”. Hitch smiles “Let me at him I’ll get the info out of him my charms never fail” Mikasa shrugs “Go for it but you better not fall for him I like him” Hitch laughs “I got your covered girlfriend I also noticed something else not about Eren although he does eat like Connie, But Connie eats a lot kind of like our eating machine yes you Sasha your both always snacking on something” Annie laughs “I've actually noticed that also you should so challenge Connie to a food eating contest” Sasha smiles “Maybe I will”.

Mikasa smiles “Well I have to go I’ll see you all tomorrow” They all say goodnight and leave the chat she logs out of Skype and logs into Facebook she puts in Eren’s name and she goes into his profile the first picture was updated earlier this evening showing Eren and Connie wearing the t-shirts Tommy gave them she likes the picture then continues to browse through his account she sees another picture of them at the beach she actually blushes when she sees the picture Eren’s topless he has a six pack she bites her lip he’s so gorgeous she scrolls further down after liking that beach picture she sees some pictures of him with his mother she’s very beautiful now she knows where he gets his looks from she’s actually surprised with herself she’s never done this with anyone before. She’d never really looked at Eren before two days ago now she can’t take her eyes off of him. She scrolls back to the top of the page and sends him a friend request she then logs out of Facebook and closes it down before grabbing a towel and goes off to take a shower. Eren and Connie are now scrolling through Facebook when they see three alerts come up and one of them is a friend request. Apart from Connie, His mum and his football team-mates he has no other friends. Connie looks at him “Who do you think it is maybe Tommy from school see who it is” Eren clicks on the friend request and it’s from Mikasa he clicks the other two notifications she likes two of his pictures he clicks which ones and sees it’s the one they posted an hour ago and another from a few months ago at the beach. Connie looks at Eren “Did you share it” Eren shakes his head “No I only sent it to you and for myself” Connie smiles “Which means she must have been on your account she must like you accept her friend request” Eren looks at Connie “Why” Connie smiles “Just do it” Eren is about to decline Connie notices so Connie sighs “She likes you” Eren sighs then clicks accept he has a new friend now why she wasn't to be his friend is weird he logs out of Facebook and closes down the laptop and they go to sleep.


	170. Not What They Appear Part 4 One Step Closer

The next day Eren and Connie are at school sitting in the cafeteria with their lunch. Eren’s not spoken to Mikasa but that’s OK he doesn't expect to. There eating cheese burgers and fries and pepsi’s when Jean comes over “Eren looks up “What do you want” Jean smiles “You were lucky yesterday but I’ll let that go you’re not staring any more you finally realised” Eren smiles “Were nobodies yada yada yada you’re a broken record” Jean looks at the confused but then shrugs and walks away with a smile on his face behind him Eren and Connie grin at each other and use their thumbs and finger to make an L for loser and put it on their heads and laugh. Mikasa saw all this and at first was confused but then she saw the L sign and realised they were dissing Jean he did look confused to whatever Eren said he walked away and smiled not knowing they were dissing him behind his back. She noticed that Eren accepted her friend request so that’s good she thought maybe he wouldn't but he did so that’s good he hasn't looked at her though. Hitch smiles “Jean just got dissed by them that was funny” Mikasa nods “Yea” Hitch smiles “I'm up”

Eren and Connie are sharing a packet of Rolo’s when a girl stops in front of them. Eren looks up “She smiles “Wow you really do have beautiful eyes” He looks at Connie “We sure are popular today” Connie nods “Tell me about it” Eren smirks “I just did” Connie grins “True” Hitch smiles “You two are real comedians” Eren smiles “Can we help you with something”. She smiles “Why yes you can tell me about where you play football” Eren grins “Oh really” She smiles “Yes” Eren looks at Connie “Should we tell her” Connie grins “Nah why make it easy I think we should give her the run around” She grins Eren nods “Well it’s top secret you know CIA redacted shit I could tell you but then I’d have to well you know kill you” She smiles “I’d rather not die if it’s all right with you” He smirks “Well there you go you don’t seem to be getting the info either better luck next time” She smiles “We will find out” He nods “Well until then bye bye” She grins and walks away” Eren grins “That went well” Connie grins “She was pretty” Eren shrugs “I guess” Connie smirks “I know you like Mikasa hey have you noticed her friend is kind of like me” Eren smirks “What small and bald” Connie laughs “No always eating something” Eren nods “Oh you mean Sasha” Connie looks at Eren “You know her name” Eren nods “Yea we worked together once a few years ago on some project I forgot about but she seemed nice and yea she was munching through something all the way through the class” Connie smiles “Cool”. Hitch goes over to Mikasa “Sorry girlfriend my powers failed to penetrate their brains they said it was CIA redacted shit and they’d have to kill me if they told me I like those two there funny it’s strange why they don’t have more friends”. Mikasa nods “It is strange but they seem to like hanging out together” Annie nods “So what now” Mikasa shrugs “No idea we’ll find out somehow” She watches Eren as they eat a whole packet of hobnobs between them. Sasha smiles “I worked with Eren once a few years ago he seemed nice we shared food whilst we worked together” Mikasa looks at Sasha “You never told me you worked together” Sasha shrugs “Must have slipped my mind but all this Eren stuff made me remember” Mikasa nods she looks over at Eren she bites her lip and sighs she wants to know why he won’t tell her about him playing football. 

It’s now two days later and Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Hitch, Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, Isabel, Ymir, Krista and Tommy are all walking home they all went to the youth club but left after a while as it was pretty boring. The whole time they were at the youth club Annie and the rest of the girls kept Jean away from Mikasa it’s stupid that he doesn't get that she just doesn't like him for the last two days she’s thought of Eren a lot she hasn't spoken to him since Thursday she wanted to but just never got the chance she thought about sending him a message over Facebook but chickened out she doesn't really know why. There walking past a field when they hear cheering so they keep walking to find out what’s going on they see a match taking place Mikasa immediately spots Eren taking the piss out of his opponents using skill to brush past them with ease or holding the ball for his team mates he dribbles the ball up to one such opponent then at the last moment flips the ball over his head then continues running she then sees him holding off two players she also sees Connie playing. Hitch smiles “Seems like you've found them”. She smiles “Seems so he’s good” Hitch nods “Yea”. Eren still holds off two players he seems to be stuck there looking at his face and not his feet so they don’t realise that when Connie stops behind Eren they don’t notice that Eren back heels the ball to Connie who runs off with the ball. Nobody but Eren, Connie or Mikasa notice what’s happened and Eren is still messing with them trying to get past the, it’s funny she thinks. She smiles and Sasha looks at her “What’s so funny” She smiles “Where do you think the ball is” Reiner looks at her “Eren’s got it” She smiles “Has he I think Connie has it” Reiner looks at Eren’s feet “Shit when did that happen” She smiles “When Connie ran behind Eren, Eren passed the ball backwards to Connie who ran off with it” Reiner smiles “Seems Eren’s got skills” She nods “He does”. Eren grins at his two opponents “Sorry guys but I don’t have the ball any more” They look down and see he’s telling the truth he smiles and runs around them and runs into their box and as he reaches it Connie crosses it and Eren chests it down then knees it into the air and goes for an overhead kick and smashed the ball into the back of the net 1-0. He lands on the floor then just flips straight back up and is immediately mobbed by Connie and his team mates. Sasha smiles “Yeagerbomb and Cookiemonster that’s funny” Mikasa smiles “Yea” They all decide to sit down and watch although Jean seems confused why there watching Eren and Connie is weird he’s looked at Mikasa who also seems to be watching Eren she’s been acting weird lately but doesn't know why.

Eren blocks a corner he passes the ball to Connie and they both run down the pitch passing the ball to each other all the way down Eren receives the ball 20 years out he sees the keeper off his line so shoots the ball goes over the keeper and into the back on the net 2-0. Reiner laughs “Bad move keeper Eren just made you look like a fool” The game continue Eren has the ball he zig zag’s two players before crossing the ball into the box and Connie volleys’ it into the net 3-0. Sasha smiles “Nice volley” Reienr nods “I would have had that covered” Tommy smirks “I doubt it that would have ripped your arm off” Reiner nods “Good point”. The game continues Carlston has the ball just outside the box he’s just about to pass the ball when he’s brought down. Eren steps up to take the free kick Connie comes over to have a word with Eren. The Connie nods and jogs into the box. Eren looks up takes a few steps back and then curls the ball over the wall and past the keeper 4-0. As soon as it goes in the ref blows the whistle full time. Eren’s teams cheering when the ref comes over and hands Eren the cup and he lifts it and the whole team cheers. Eren and Connie fist bumps Eren smiles “Told you a minor situation” Connie laughs “We sure showed them” Reiner smiles “Seems they won a cup nice” Mikasa smiles “It was nice she got to see Eren play he’s very good better than anyone on the school team that’s for sure.

She stands up and approaches Eren. Jean looks over “What is she doing” Sasha and Hitch laugh but say nothing. Eren’s holding the cup along with Connie whilst Carla snaps pictures. Connie sees Mikasa approaching and nudges Eren “They found us” Carla smiles and walks away Eren smiles also “Can’t get done for treason now can we” Connie laughs he takes the cup from Eren and passes holds it with his team mates. Mikasa stops in front of Eren “Hi” He smiles “Hey” She grins “You were awesome out there why don’t you play at school” He shrugs “Don’t want to play” She smiles “So you just won a cup” He nods “Yep Shiganshina Titan’s first year in Sunday league we won that two weeks ago and won the Sunday league cup match today not bad aye”. She smiles “So are you going to post it on Facebook” He shrugs “Probably or my mum will” She smiles “I saw your parents I can see where you get your looks from” He grins “My dad right” She smiles and steps forward so she’s inches away from his face. “I enjoyed being with you on Thursday evening I’d like to spend more time with you”. He smiles “I still don’t understand why you even like me”. Jean’s watching what’s going on he turns to Annie and the other girls “What’s going on she likes that nobody” Reiner grins “I hardly think he’s a nobody from what Tommy told me he’s a mad gamer he just took that team apart he’d run rings around you no problem as for Mikasa we all kind of figured it out she’s attracted to him and I don’t think she actually likes you that much” Jean looks shocked “That’s a lie” Sasha smiles “Actually it isn't she’s told me herself and most of the girls here she doesn't like you she thinks your rude, arrogant, offensive and well you and well what you seem to think about Eren being ugly she seems to think your uglier no offence mind you” Jean looks at her “She thinks that” Annie nods “Most of us think that and she also didn't appreciate you being a jerk to Eren or Connie and punching Connie she laughed her head off when you got knocked out she said you deserved it” Hitch smiles “Eren’s cute I can see why she kissed him” Jean looks at her “Kissed him when” She smiles “Thursday night when he walked her home after he knocked you out she followed him to Trost Peak she sat in his lap and kissed him more than once then as I said he walked her home and she held his hand she kissed him again and he kissed her back and she leaned into him and they kissed longer then she went into his house. Jean looks at Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa smiles “I've told you why I like you and after that performance you deserve an award” He scratches his head “I just won an award a cup” She smiles “A personal reward from me to you” She smiles then kisses him and he kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles “You Eren Yeager Rock Legend Football Tactician and if you say yes my boyfriend well if you want to be that is” He smiles “I've never dated before” She smiles “I’ll fill you in just kiss me again” He smiles “Why” She grins “Because I love kissing you I can’t get enough of it you’re an amazing kisser which is kind of weird as you've never kissed anyone before three days ago but that will change if you say yes” He smiles “I always thought you was out of my league or is it I'm out of your league well universe” She smiles “It would have been the second one and you’re in my universe now kiss me again” He smiles and kisses her she smiles “So what’s your answer” He looks at her “Answer to what” She smiles “Being my boyfriend” He nods “You sure” She nods “I'm sure” He nods “This is all so weird but OK” She kisses him “Great come on I’ll introduce you to my friends” She looks behind them “You can come to Connie” He nods “OK” Eren smiles “I’ll meet everyone but I’ll pass on Jean he annoys me She grins “Tell me about it” He grins “I just did” She laughs and takes his hand and they approach everyone.


	171. Teacher Romance Part 1 Student Interrogation And Nagging Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager’s an English teacher at Titan High his private life is affecting his job he’s in a relationship with his college sweetheart but now he doesn’t want to be with her at first everything was great but overtime it changed. There is another teacher that he likes at the school her names Mrs Ackerman but he fears he’s out of her league so does nothing. His students make him see sense. Mikasa Ackerman is a single teacher who’s only recently moved over from Japan she likes MR Yeager also but feels she is out of his league and yet again the same students make her see things differently.

Eren arrives at work late as he’d had another argument with his long term girlfriend Mina Carolina all they do now is fight everything he does she complains about he’s too busy to spend time with her he has work to mark he’s too tired to take her out. Over the last month she told him she’s now a vegan so anything he cooks she hates. She’s also changed the way she dresses; she dresses like she thinks she’s royalty it’s embarrassing to be around her. Then there’s her damn music OK classical is OK but her pop music is dreadful and every time she buys the lame music he has to go out when she’s listening to it which makes her have more arguments with him. Today was no different this time she wanted him to stay at home and spend the day with him he told her he was a teacher that it was the start of the week she didn't like that and as she was in the kitchen she launched a glass at him and it shattered over his face. It caused him several lacerations on his face. He didn't speak to her whilst he cleaned up his face he just left afterwards. He now arrives in class and everyone’s talking he sits down at his desk and sigh “Sit down everyone and be quiet” They all do that then Annie sees his face “What happened to your face sir” He sighs “It's not important” Reiner sighs “Looks like your face has been used as a cat scratching post” Eren smiles “Now that would hurt no it was a glass actually” Annie looks confused “A glass sir”. 

He nods “Apparently my girlfriend used a glass instead of a ball” She looks shocked “She threw a glass at your face” Eren sighs “Let's change the subject shall we did everyone read what I asked you you to do on Friday” Annie sighs “Sir why did she throw a glass at your face” He sighs “Annie change the subject” Reiner speaks up “She's got a point though sir” Eren sighs “She wanted me to stay home with her today I said I was working” Reiner sighs “That's fucked up sir” Eren nods “I agree and watch your language Reiner” Reiner smirks “Sorry sir” Sasha smiles “Are you happy sir no offence but you come to work sad more often then not” he sighs “Just read the next two chapters everyone”. Connie smiles “Not feeling the love from her any more sir” Eren rolls his eyes “You kids are insane now read what I said” They stop talking and start reading he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He's been doing this for five minutes when Annie speaks again. “Sir” He groans and opens his eyes “Yes Annie what now” Annie smiles “You don't look happy you should dump her ass and kick her to the curb” Eren sighs “Annie seriously drop it will you” She smiles “Sasha made a good point sir are you happy in your relationship” He groans “For fuck's sake” Reiner smiles “Language sir” Eren rolls his eyes “Ha Ha what is with you lot” Annie smiles “Your a cool teacher but you always seem sad” Krista smiles “Exactly an unhappy teacher makes and unhappy atmosphere in class” Eren sighs “Just continue reading until I tell you to stop” Luckily this time they do as he asks and when the bell goes everyone leaves.

The next class is a lot better no nagging students just the way he likes it. They get on with there books whilst he marks some work. Its now break time and he's in the teachers lounge sitting in the corner until his friend and fellow teacher Hangi sits next to him “A little birdie tells me you were late for work” Eren looks up “Oh really” She looks at his face and is shocked “What the hell happened to your face” He sighs “Mina threw a glass at my face you can guess the rest” She sighs “What did you do this time” He sighs “Nothing she wanted me to stay at home with her but I had work so well this happened” She sighs “Why your still with her is beyond me” He smirks “Some of my students agree with you” She laughs “Student interrogation aye” He shrugs “Your not going to believe this but she's a vegan now” She laughs “When did that happen” He sighs “About a month ago I cooked her a nice Spaghetti Bolognaise and she comes home and says I can't eat that I'm vegan now I was like what the fuck as I’d been cooking for over an hour” She nods “Seriously Eren be done with her” He sighs then sees Mrs Ackerman walk into the room and grab some coffee and sit down he likes her she's pretty he's only spoke to her once before not that he can remember what it was even about all he can remember is she had a nice smile and a nice voice perfect English also she also seemed kind of shy he's not sure though.

Hangi smiles “Eren” He looks at her “What” She smiles “You should talk to her” Eren raises an eyebrow “Who” Hangi points to Mrs Ackerman “Her Names Mikasa” He nods “And why would I talk to her” She smiles “You like her that's obvious by the fact you completely ignored me when she entered the room so do you actually like her so what's the problem” He sighs “I'm way out of her league or is it the other way around” She smiles “The first one and the first thing you should do is end it with Mina she's not right for you how long have I known you” He shrugs “Six years I guess” She smiles “Close eight years your forgetting the two years since college” He shrugs “OK so what's your point” She smiles “Well your my friend I've known you for ages and I told you she was no good for you back in college” He sighs “She's not always been like she is now” She sighs “Eren she's showing her true colours everyone saw it years ago now you are tell me do you even have anything in common”. He shrugs “Not really” She places a hand on his “Why do you let her treat you like that”.

He sighs “It's complicated” She sighs “Explain to me what's complicated you argue everyday, your miserable now even your students can see it. You hardly see your old friends well except me as we work together your to young and hot to be in a relationship that's going nowhere come on she threw a damn glass at your face wait it's not hormones is it” He looks at her “What” She sighs “You didn't knock her up did you” He groans “Seriously your so weird” He sighs “We haven't done it well in about two years I think she wants to wait” She looks at him “For what” He shrugs “How the hell should I know” She nods “You think it could be marriage” His eyes go wide open “You think so” She shrugs “Maybe tell me do you love her” He sighs “Maybe once but now I'm not sure to be honest I think I've gone in reverse and am falling out of love with her” She smiles “Well there you go then it's going nowhere tell me would you want to marry her”He sighs “No way” She smiles “Are you not getting this then” She uses her thumb “One you don't love her, Two you have nothing in common and three you don't want to marry her tell me what does this tell you” He sighs “That I'm an idiot” She grins “Exactly but it also tells you that you should end it with her” He goes to touch his face but she grabs his hand “Don't you'll make it worse so what are you going to do” She lets go of his hand.

He smiles “Say Bye Bye Mina” She claps her hands “There you go your getting it out with the old an din with the new” He looks at her “What” She grins “Mikasa” He groans “Don't start that again” She grins “You like her you should talk to her she's single you know” He groans “How do you know” She smiles “Simple were friends well sort of we talk occasionally. She's a nice lady and she's new to the country she's Japanese like your mum” He rolls his eyes “Like I didn't know that already” She smiles “Breaking barriers your half German half Japanese so is she. She likes to dance and you mu taught you and well me also so that's two things you have in common your hot she's hot and so on”.

He smiles “I don't see a halo above your head but your acting like a cupid” She laughs “I put on a cloaking device stops people knowing and thinking I'm weird” He rolls his eyes “Everyone already knows you weird you should seriously check yourself into Arkham Asylum your insane” She laughs “With Joker, Penguin, Bane, The Riddle, The Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, and all those other nut balls I’ll pass thank you very much”. He smiles he's about to speak when the bell goes they both stand up she smiles “So end it with Mina tonight then I’ll take you out to celebrate your freedom” He sighs “It's Monday” She shrugs “So like you've never done it before” He smiles “Yea when I was younger” She chuckles “Your 22 as am I were not that old” He chuckles “Really I thought you was 10 or something” She chuckles “Mind of a 10 year old maybe” He smiles “Then your mind is unable to drink” She chuckles “Dammit I’ll have to do it sneakily and sober up afterwards” He smiles “kebabs it is then and first drinks on you” She smiles “Mind of a 10 year old remember” He smiles “But you look older” She smiles “Fine first drinks on me should be fun” He shrugs “That remains to be seen”.


	172. Teacher Romance Part 2 The Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write always wanted to do a EreHan moment enjoy very graphic i guess so don't read if u don't want to

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Hangi was right his relationship with Mina is going nowhere it has been been going nowhere for the last year. When his final class of the day is over he places all the students tests in his bag and left the school he agreed to meet Hangi after work at six thirty then they'd do out drinking to his freedom that was if everything went smoothly with Mina. As he's driving home he keeps thinking about Mina and if he's honest how many times he's thought about ending it with her but always gave her another chance god knows why but not this time tonight will be different tonight will be there last day as a couple. He pulls into the driveway of the house they share he sits there in the car he's been in there five minutes when he gets a text from Hangi he opens the message and reads it.

To Eren  
From Hangi  
You know what needs to be done see you later.

He closes the phone and smiles he leaves his bag in the car then leaves and locks the car he breaths in and breaths out he then smiles Hangi's right. He walks to the door Mina's not a girl who would open the door and welcome him home with a big kiss and a hug. She's never been like that and he doubt's she ever would be well maybe if she got married but he smiles “Not to me you won't” He pulls out his keys and opens the door. Mina's lying down on the couch when he enters the front room she's reading a magazine she doesn't even look up when he enters the house she just speaks “About time you got home” He just sighs and goes upstairs and gets changed into a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt he then comes downstairs. He goes straight into the kitchen and opens the fridge he groans seems she's thrown away all his beer and soda's and replaced them with bottled water and Yakult yoghurt he grabs a bottle of water and closes the fridge he opens the bottle and drinks a quarter of the bottle he then goes into the front room. She looks up “I threw away your beer and soda's there bad for you so I got something better” He leans against the wall she looks at him “I'm sorry about that”. He sighs “We need to talk” She sighs “Can it wait my programs going to start in two minutes” He sighs “Fuck your damn program it’ll be repeated on Sunday like most things are” She looks at him “What’s your problem” He sighs “At the moment you are” She looks shocked “What did I do” He sighs “Mina I can’t do this any more” She stands up “Do what” He sighs “Us we have nothing in common whatsoever we fight every damn day this relationship is a joke it’s going nowhere it’s been going downhill for about a year now” She looks at him “What are you saying” He closes his eyes and rubs his eyes “I don’t love you any more once maybe but not any more you've changed way to much this year becoming a fucking Vegan when you used to love meat more than anything and the way you dress you think your damn royalty it’s embarrassing to be around you and your music I'm not even going to go there your too damn controlling my friends if I can still call them that saw your true colours but I didn't until recently so well to cut to the chase I'm breaking up with you”.

She looks shocked “You can’t be serious” He opens his eyes “Oh I'm deadly serious I've thought about it on more than one occasion but always relented saying I’d give you one more chance then another chance well not again” She sighs “Eren I love you” He rolls his eyes “Like hell you do you love the stuff I buy you because your too damn lazy to get your own damn job someone will make you happy but it won’t be me” She sighs “Is this about me throwing away your beer and soda’s I'm trying to help you” He laughs “Are you fucking kidding me this has well part of the reason but hardly the main reason you threw a damn glass at my fucking face have you seen the fucking cuts can you fucking imagine what my students and other teachers thought about it. No this is about us having nothing in common but trying to change me is fucking annoying doing things without telling me you have no right to do it fuck this I'm going upstairs to pack” She sighs “Eren please give me another chance” He sighs “Mina no I'm sorry”. He walks upstairs and she follows him as soon as he goes into his room he grabs his bags and starts putting clothes in them she sighs “Eren please give me another chance I can change” He continues packing “Mina you’re a great girl but me and you it’s just not working why don’t you see that your trying to change me but we have nothing in common that’s why we fight among other things” She sits down on their bed “This sux” He sighs and stops packing and sits next to her “it does but it’s for the best I'm miserable Mina it’s over I'm sorry” He stands up and continues packing. After 20 minutes he’s packed up all his clothes and got all his toiletries he goes downstairs and she follows him he takes down the photos of him and his family and some of him and his friends he turns to Mina do you want to keep the ones of us” She shrugs “Why” He shrugs “Put them in the bin then” She sighs “It’s a shame it didn't work out” He shrugs “Not all relationships do” She nods “So what now” He shrugs “We move on” She nods “OK” He smiles “You’ll meet a Vegan sometime” She smiles Not funny” He smiles “A little bit” She smiles “Maybe a little bit goodbye Eren”.

They hug each other he smiles “Goodbye Mina” He picks up his bags and she takes some and helps him put them in his BMW X5 he turns to her “On a serious note you’ll meet someone Mina you’re a nice girl” She smiles “I hope so and I hope you find someone also” He gets in the car and winds down the window “I hope so to and same for you” She nods and he starts up the car and drives off. He sighs “That went OK he expected her to kick off maybe she felt that it wasn't working either who knows he doesn't care that much he drives to Hangi’s it takes 20 minutes to get there. He knocks on her door she opens the door “Hey” He smiles “Hey” She smiles “Well” He smiles “I ended it” She nods “It’s for the best so you ready” He shrugs “I guess” She smiles “You want to spruce yourself up whilst I call a taxi” He shrugs “OK was you waiting for me you look nice by the way” She smiles “Thanks and yea kind of” He nods “OK” She smiles “You know where the bathroom is” He nods and grabs some aftershave. She watches him go and smiles then she grabs the land line phone and calls for a taxi. The taxi arrives five minutes later and they jump in and head into town. 

They go to several pubs before they return home three hours later but not before getting Kebabs they get another Taxi and get dropped off outside Hangi’s. There both pretty damn drunk right now maybe her more than him but he’s certainly drunk they stagger into Hangi’s house and they sit down on the couch and start eating there Kebabs they also continue drinking. It’s now 2am when Eren notices He stands up “I better go need to get some sleep we did kind of overdo it and on a Monday” She smiles “Where are you staying” He shrugs “ A Travelodge I guess” She smiles “Eren you do realise it’s 2am there all closed stay here” He shrugs “OK” He sits back down and she enters the kitchen and grabs more beers then comes back into the front room she passes him a beer he looks at her “We should stop” She grins “We should” He shakes his head and she passes him the beer they clink bottles the she sits down there both pretty tired. She looks at him and crawls over to him and sits in his lap he smiles “What are you doing” She smiles then kisses him and he kisses her back She smiles “She’s wanted this for a while now Eren’s always been attractive and now he’s single she’s going to have him even if it’s only once she’s enjoying this a lot and so is Eren. After a few minutes she pulls away and stands up and takes his hand and he stands up and she leads him to her bedroom.

As soon as they get there she starts unbuttoning his shirt as he starts undoing her dress within moments there both standing there naked she jumps into his lap and he carries her to her bed he lies her down and they start kissing again after a lot of kissing he works his way to her neck and she smiles he’s also touching her breasts she smiles “This is amazing fuck me Eren” He smiles and start s kissing her breasts. He then moves down to her thighs give them both a kiss then he smiles. She looks down and smiles “What” He smirks “Your so wet” She grins “Eat my pussy” He smiles “Why are we doing this” She smiles “I've liked you a long time and I've wanted you to fuck me plus you need it two years without sex you need it also” He chuckles “Your weird” He opens her legs and starts licking. She smiles “Damn that’s amazing” He smiles but continues it doesn't take long for her she climaxes after a few minutes then he sits up and so does she. She sits in his lap again then leans over him and opens her draw and pulls out a box of condoms. She kisses him then slides a condom on his cock she then pushes him down onto the bed before straddling him and lowering herself onto him and they start going at it. It doesn't take long for either of them as after thrusting like crazy for a few minutes they both climax and she collapses on top of him. After a few minutes of just lying on top of him she takes off his condom and throws it in the bin before grabbing another one.

He smiles “You want to go again” She nods “Fuck Yea” She passes him the condom and he puts it on then she gets on all four’s he smirks “Fine with me” He goes behind her and grabs her ass and shoves his cock in and they start going at it again. They’re both enjoying themselves for her it just feels amazing for him it’s long overdue and to be honest sex with Mina wasn't this fun it was just basic with her. Just like the first time it doesn't take long they climax together again he pulls out of her and disposes of the condom in the bin then lies down again she crawls over to him and wraps herself around him and they just lie there for a while. It’s about 3am now he pulls the covers over them she looks at him and smiles “That’s the best sex I've ever had” He smiles “Same here thank you” She smiles “Your welcome I've wanted you ever since I saw you in the shower’s” He smiles “When did you see me in the showers” She smiles “In high school you remember the film porkies” He nods “Pervert” She grins “Shut up you've always been fucking gorgeous” He kisses her “Your still a pervert” She laughs “I can still live with that so you going to talk to Mikasa” He smiles “Your just going to let me go just like that am I just a piece of meat to you” She smiles “I got what I wanted although” He smiles “Although what” She smiles “I'm ready to go if you are” He laughs “You serious” She nods “One night of bliss is great come on let’s go again” He smiles “It’s 3:30 we have to get up in like four hours” She smiles and kisses him then grabs another condom. He chuckles “OK then we sleep” She nods “Deal” He smiles and they start going at it for a third time.


	173. Teacher Romance Part 3 Student Meddling

After that night of sex they wake up in each other’s arms at 6:45. They only slept for a few hours so there both pretty tired they both open their eyes at the same time she smiles “Sleep well” He grins “What do you think” She laughs “Come on you needed it as much as I did” He nods “True we better get up” She nods “I guess so” They both sit up she smiles “So how far did you experiment with Mina” He chuckles “We didn't really we kissed had sex and cuddled pretty mundane really not like last night that was fun” She laughs “Then she’s insane just basic sex I bet” He nods “Yep basic crap” She smiles “She’s so boring” He nods “Unlike our sex last night so what about you” She smiles “Well my boyfriends were better than her but also kind of bland so our sex had to be extreme” He laughs “Weirdo” She throws his shirt at him “Shut up” He chuckles and they get dressed they eat a quick bowl of cereal each then they leave and go to work in separate cars he put his bags in her spare room before they left for work.

Eren enters his class before everyone he sits down in his chair he’s still so damn tired and a little hung over he groans “Damn you Hangi” He then smiles “It was quite a night” Just then the students enter the classroom as soon as they sit down Annie looks up and smiles “You look Happy sir” He rolls his eyes and thinks to himself damn Annie she never stops does she he smiles “I guess so Annie” She smiles “So does that mean you followed my advice” He shrugs “I followed someone’s advice let’s just leave it at that shall we”. She smiles “So your free from her then” He nods “I am” Jean smiles “Sir you seem overly happy if I didn't know any better I’d say you got laid last night” Eren doesn't answer him then Reiner smiles “Apart from looking happy you also look like you’re coming off a major hangover and extremely tired up all night were we” Eren rolls his eyes “Shut it” Annie smiles “So how many times did you do it sir” Eren shakes his head “That’s enough chit chat read the next two chapters of the book whilst I mark some of your tests you did last week and I have to say some of you impressed me some and I don’t want to name names he cough’s Jean were utterly dreadful” A few people laugh as does Jean who smiles “You do realize yesterday was a Monday alcohol and sex over work I like it sir” Eren glares at Jean who shuts up and starts reading but Eren smirks and shakes his head.

They carry on reading for a while whilst he starts marking he’s impressed with Reiner he’s smarter then he looks unlike some people Connie and Sasha’s exams were pretty similar but that’s no surprise after 10 minutes of silence more questions are asked this time by Sasha “So sir is there a teacher you like” Eren looks up “Excuse me” She smiles “Like a certain History teacher” Eren raises his eyebrow “What are you talking about” Sasha smiles “I've seen you sir at lunchtime you seem to like Mrs Ackerman” He sighs “Your seeing things” Annie grins “We've all seen it sir” Jean nods “It’s true sir you look at her then for some reason you seem to get sad” Eren sighs “You kids are as weird as Hangi” Reiner grins “First name basis with Mrs Zoe aye although she does prefer Mrs Hangi for some reason” Eren sighs “Most kids prefer using their first names thinking there surname is there parents names it’s all weird and as for knowing Hangi’s first name I've known her for eight years so shut up” Ymir smiles “That’s who you fucked last night wasn't it sir” Eren gulps and smiles “Ymir has anyone ever told you to respect your elders” She grins “Yes sir on many occasions but judging by the fact you gulped and then smiled I'm going for me being spot on” Eren puts his thumb and finger over his eyes and sighs “Enough questions” Annie sighs “But you like Mrs Ackerman right not Mrs Hangi” Eren sighs “Will all of you just shut up and read the chapters I’ve told you to read” Jean smiles “Sir why do you get sad after looking at Mrs Ackerman” Eren groans “You lot never give up do you” Annie smiles “Tell us sir” He sighs “Fine I like her OK now shut up” Jean smiles “But why get sad after looking at her there must be a reason”. Eren sighs “She’s way out of my league or whatever the saying is” Krista sighs “That’s sad sir it’s Your out of her league though” He just rolls his eyes luckily then the bell goes he sighs “Finally” They all leave apart from Hangi who approaches him “Did you enjoy it sir” He smiles “What do you think” She smiles “I think you fucked like there’s no tomorrow” He nods “I f you say so” She grins then leaves.

Most of the kids who just left Eren’s class now have History with Mrs Ackerman so they decide to stir things up even more. Mikasa smiles when then enter the classroom “Morning class how are we all today” Annie smiles “Good Mrs” She nods “OK” She sits down and starts teaching the class for about 10 minutes then she tells them to start on an essay but some of the students have other ideas. Annie smiles “Mrs” Mikasa looks up “Yes Annie” Annie smiles “Are you single Mrs” Mikasa looks shocked “Why is that any of your business it’s not relevant to the essay or history in any way”. Annie nods “That may be true Mrs but it’s still a valid question none the less” Mikasa smiles “Why do you want to know so bad” Annie just shrugs “Curiosity mainly Mrs” Mikasa chuckles “Fine yes I'm single now get on with the essay” Sasha takes over “Mrs is there anyone you like at this school” Mikasa sighs “Didn't you just hear what I just said” Sasha nods “I did Mrs but we all know there is someone” Mikasa rolls her eyes “Oh do tell Mrs Blouse” Sasha grins “Mr Yeager Mrs”. Mikasa goes quiet how could they possibly know that she likes Mr Yeager not that she’s spoken to him other than that one time just after she joined the school. Jean smiles “You look at him Mrs then you seem to blush like crazy” Mikasa looks shocked “I do not” Ymir smiles “So you admit you like him” Mikasa sighs “I never said that now did I” Annie grins “He likes you to Mrs” Mikasa sighs “He’s in a relationship so I highly doubt he looks at other people” Annie grins “Not any more Mrs he dumped her ass last night she made him miserable did you see his face yesterday Mrs” Mikasa nods “I did a lot of cuts” Sasha nods “His ex-girlfriend threw a glass at his face” Mikasa’s stunned “Oh my why would she do such a thing” Ymir grins “She was a bitch Mr he had to work and she wanted him to stay home with her when he said NO Wham glass in the face”.

Mikasa nods “I see” Jean smiles “He likes you Mrs we've caught him glancing at you Mrs but he feels he’s way out of your league so he doesn't do anything about it” Mikasa is surprised he thinks He’s way out of her league and she thinks she’s way out of his league she is interested in him but it’s weird but the moment she first laid eyes on him she was blown away he was so gorgeous with beautiful eyes and a nice smile then Mrs Hangi told her he was in a relationship it made everything stop. Then over the last few months she saw a different side to Mr Yeager he seemed miserable at first she thought maybe he was losing interest at work but then yesterday she saw his face she always wondered why he was sad now she knows why how could his ex do such a spiteful thing but to know that he liked her but thought he was out of her league was shocking “He really said that” Jean nods “Yes Mrs” She blushes and everyone sees. Annie laughs “Your turning into a tomato Mrs” Mikasa rolls her eyes “It’s hot in here” Ymir grins “Thought so Mrs” The class stop talking now they’ve sown the seed now they’ll wait to see what happens.

Two hours later and its now lunchtime Eren’s sitting with Hangi. Mikasa is on the next table. Eren glances over at her when she’s not looking he’s just about to turn away when she looks up and looks straight at him and he looks straight at her she smiles and so does he then she turns away and blushes. Hangi nudges him “That’s a start lover boy” He groans “Shut Up” She smiles “Several students are watching you” He groans “Let me guess Annie, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Jean and Reiner” She nods “How did you know” He smiles “Remember yesterday I told you about those kids asking questions well they were at it again today there weird like you are and they know about me and you last night” Hangi grins and whispers into his ear “What that we had Smoking hot sweaty sex three times or was it four or five I remember four I think it was four” Eren groans “Shut Up” She smiles “Sorry no can do the memories seared into my brain” He rolls his eyes “Weirdo” She grins “Well I have to go catch you later” She stands up and walks past the student her and Ymir seem to lock eyes and Hangi sticks up four fingers and Ymir smiles after she’s just figured it out She looks at Eren who’s just seen it also she smiles and he bangs his head on the table “Dammit Hangi” Mikasa stands up and stops next to Eren “You OK Mr Yeager” He looks up and sees her he scratches his head “Oh yea erm I'm OK I guess” He scratches his head again why does he always get nervous around her it’s embarrassing. She smiles “Can I ask you something” His eyes go wide “Oh Erm yea I guess” She smiles “You’re really nervous” He nods “I'm not erm usually” She nods “OK so a few students were talking to me a few hours ago some strange things” He groans “Fuck”.

She sighs “Is something wrong” He stands up “I've got to go” He quickly walks away and out of the cafeteria” She watches him go and sighs did she do something wrong. Eren once leaving the cafeteria hurries into the teacher’s toilets he splashes water over his face he looks into the mirror and sighs “What the fuck what the hell are those kids doing just what did they tell her and now you've just acted like a stuttering idiot in front of her just great way to go Eren”. Mikasa leaves the cafeteria she looks at the kids and then leaves as she’s walking back to her classroom she sees Eren leave the bathroom he looks at her then turns around and walks off. She follows him and in his haste to get away from her he ends up walking into a dead end as he turns around she’s right there she smiles “You OK was you having a panic attack or something” He sighs “No nervous breakdown maybe” She smiles “Why are you nervous around me” He sighs “It’s like I'm back in school” She grins “We are in oh I get it it’s about you being out of my league Jean told me” He groans “Great that’s all I need” She smiles “Can I tell you something truth be told I thought I wasn't in your league” He looks shocked “Really” She nods “You’re so handsome all the teachers like you maybe even some of the students but me I'm nothing special just basic” He’s stunned “Your kidding right your anything but basic your beautiful I've never met anyone as beautiful as you are” They both realise what was just said and they both blush he sighs then before he knows it he sticks out his hand “Eren Yeager” She smiles “Mikasa Ackerman” They both shake hands and smile.


	174. Teacher Romance Part 4 Getting To Know Each Other

After lunch he’s in his classroom his students are doing a test so there all working hard which is a relief for him he can’t stop thinking about what Mikasa said he was stunned when she said she was nothing special how could she possibly think that Basic she’s definitely not basic how could she even think that she’s drop dead gorgeous any sane person can see that. He on the other hand isn't that special she said he was handsome he doesn't think so but then again Hangi liked him he’s dated two girls his whole life one called Heika and the other one was Mina. With Heika he realised pretty quickly she wasn't who he really wanted which leaves Mina Carolina it took a lot longer to realise she was wrong for him he smiles then there was what happened last night. He smiles yes they were both drunk not just drunk but both wasted but it was amazing he’s always known Hangi was hot extremely weird and off her rockers but still smoking hot none the less and after two years of no sex and misery being with Mina he needed it last night. Then there’s Mikasa a true beauty a women you’d love to be with especially him but there’s the problem he likes her but fell apart when they spoke well at first it was a joke after he calmed down it got easier to talk to her. She must think he’s an idiot wait she said she thought she was out of his league does that mean she likes him. Now he knows this how in the hell could anything happen if he acts like he did before. He looks up and watches the class he sighs “Marcus put your damn phone away this is a test dammit no cheating” Marcus sighs “Sorry Sir” Eren sighs “Your only warning Marcus and anyone else who does what Marcus did will fail the test and get detention this is your one and only warning”.

In her history class Mikasa’s class is also doing a test she’s marked some essays from earlier so she has nothing to do now so she’s biting a pen lid a nasty habit she picked up when she was younger although she only did it when she was nervous and she surely is nervous now. She pulls out the pen lid and puts it back on the pen and puts it on the table she smiles he said she was beautiful of course her parents have told her that on many occasions. She’s dated a few lowlifes in school all meaningless flings that went nowhere they never said she was beautiful though it was kind of sad whereas Eren a fellow teacher said it and he barely knows her his stuttering was unusual he’s not like that usually although he did talk normal after his little panic attack she smiles maybe she just makes him nervous it’s a first of course but that’s OK. 

It’s now a week later since they shook hands it was weird but oh well. It’s now Friday he’s still looking for a place but Hangi’s said he can stay as long as he wants maybe she’s just lonely he smiles. Eren’s just left his classroom he was staying behind to mark some tests he’s walking past the history department when he sees Mikasa in her classroom they've spoke briefly but not in great depth he smiles maybe he won’t be so nervous around her if they get to know each other better he knocks on the door and she looks up “Mr Yeager” He smiles “Eren is fine” She smiles “Eren What’s up” He smiles “What are you still doing here I was marking tests” She smiles “Me to” He nods “Oh I’ll leave you to it then have a nice night Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “Wait I'm done” She quickly puts the tests she hasn't marked in her bag with the others she has and she leaves the classroom “If I have to call you Eren you have to call me Mikasa deal” He nods “Deal” They walk to the car park he approaches his X5 he doesn't realise that she isn't following him until he turns around and sees her walking away she must not drive or maybe her cars in the shop or something he’s never really noticed. He shouts to her “Mikasa” She turns around and he jogs up to her he stops in front of her he scratches his head “Do you want to get a tea or coffee with me it’s OK if you don’t” She smiles “Sure that would be nice” He smiles “Oh OK cool oh you mean now sure”.

She smiles “Didn't you mean now” He bites his lip “Well I kind of thought you’d say no” She smiles “Why would I say that” He starts fidgeting so she walks up to him “Calm down OK” He smiles “Sorry it’s just kind of weird getting to know someone new I've sort of liked you since well since I joined here two years ago of course I was with Mina then but I never thought well” He sighs “Crap things sound better in my head” She smiles “I know what you mean we both thought neither of us was right for each other but I like you and you like me so let’s just take it slow get to know each other better” He nods and smiles “This will sound weird but I'm not usually this nervous around women” She smiles “I've noticed it’s just me then” He smiles “It’s not funny” She smiles “It is a little bit”.

He sigh “It’s just that you’re just perfect and I'm well” She smiles “Let’s go and get that coffee” He raises his eyebrow “Coffee oh right I asked you” She laughs “You’ll have to show me I still don’t really know the area even after two years of living here” He smiles “OK let’s take my car, van, Jeep whatever it is” She chuckles “You funny” He scratches his head “Thanks I guess come on” He leads her to his X5 he opens the door for her and she gets in and he goes over to the driver’s door and gets in they both put on their seatbelts on then he starts up the car he turns to her “So you walk or do you catch the bus” She smiles “I usually drive but my cars in the garage so I've been taking the bus” He nods “I see” He drives her a few blocks then he stops outside a nice café he turns to her “They sell nice coffee, tea, hot chocolate whatever you like let’s just hope Hitch isn't here” She smiles “Why would that matter is she an ex or something” He chuckles “Nah I never dated her she’s a friend she’s a bit strange not as strange as Hangi but odd and I'm already having a hard time talking to you she’s only make it worse” She smiles “I think it’s funny that your falling apart around me” He shakes his head “Your so mean” She giggles “Do you want me to hold your hand just in case she’s there” He chuckles “Maybe another time” She smiles “Already thinking of the future are we”.

He smiles but stays quiet and she smiles. They get out of his car and walk to the café Hitch isn't there so he smiles he orders a Mint Hot Chocolate with extra whipped cream she orders the same and they both sit down with their drinks. She takes a sip and smiles “Wow that’s good” He smiles and takes a sip also “I know right oh you have a moustache” She smiles and uses a wipe to wipe it off “All gone” He nods “Yep” She smiles “Good so about what I said last week we never brought it up again” He nods “About the kids talking are they still doing it” She nods “Well sometimes not every day though” He nods “Same for me” She nods “So they said your ex threw a glass at your head” He nods “Yea it was a bad start to the day she made me miserable it took me far too long to realise it so when did they speak to you” She takes another sip then replies “The day after it happened” He nods “They were asking question the day before but it was the day after they started talking about you” She smiles “I see” He nods “It seems Annie seems to be the ringleader” Mikasa chuckles “I noticed that also” He smiles “Yea she told me to end it with Mina then they all started talking I eventually told them what happened to my face we had nothing in common and she changed so much I hardly recognized her any more last month she comes home from work I've just cooked us Spaghetti Bolognaise and she comes in and says I can’t eat that I’m a vegan now I was like What the fuck then there was her dressing she dressed like she was royalty it was embarrassing to be around her”. 

She scoffs “She seems odd to me” He nods “Yea” They both continue drinking then he speaks again “Then the day after I broke up with Mina they saw a different side to me and started asking me questions then they tell me they've seen me… He goes quiet so she puts her hand on his “Go on” He sighs “OK they noticed me looking at you and well it’s kind of embarrassing telling you this” She leaves her hand on his and smiles “Eren I did the same thing and they noticed also” He nods “Oh” She smiles “So did you follow there advise” He pulls a funny face “Not exactly I followed Hangi’s advice although it was pretty much the same advice but she kind of went into more depth she knew Mina also” She nods “You and Hangi are quite close” He gulps “I've known her for eight years as I said she knew Mina also she made me realise what I had to do so I took her advice and well I ended it with Mina” She nods “It seems like it’s made you feel better so what happened after you broke up with her you seemed tired the day after and hung over you both did actually” She takes her hand off his and he nods “She took me out to celebrate my freedom as she called it” She smiles “That was nice of her” He nods “Yea it was” She smiles “So how long were you out” Well we was out for most of the night got back to hers with Kebabs at 1am” She nods “Then what”. 

He sighs “We ate the kebabs but we kept on drinking we probably shouldn't have got up to leave about 2am she told me everything was closed and told me to stay at hers” She nods “OK and” He sighs “I like you” She smiles “You had sex” He closes his eyes and sighs “We were both really drunk more like hammered and well me and Mina hadn't done it in like two years” She smiles “So you wanted it also” He nods “Kinda yea she likes me I like her to but as a friend and this was before we spoke that day” He sighs and goes quiet she smiles “Eren we weren't going out in a way she helped you” He nods “I guess” She smiles “Does she know you like me” He nods “She does she told me some things about you like us both being half German and half Japanese. She smiles “You are” He nods “Mum’s Japanese” She smiles “Same with me” He smiles “Cool she also said you like to dance my mum taught me and Hangi although don’t know why she taught Hangi”. She nods “Did the students find out” He nods “Yea they asked me who it was I said something like they were as weird as Hangi and they put two and two together and Ymir came out with it Jean was the one who said I’d got laid” She chuckles “I bet you wanted to just die or kill Jean” He smiles “Yea kinda then Annie’s like but you like Mrs Ackerman right not Mrs Hangi then they asked why I got sad after looking at you and I reluctantly told them about me being out of your league luckily the bell went then” She smiles “Saved by the bell they grilled me the next lesson about me glancing at you and blushing like crazy” He smiles “You did so then the lunchtime thing happened so what do you think there up to trying play matchmaker or something” She smiles “It seems so” He nods “So what now”.

She shrugs “You can start with taking me home I've still got tests to mark” He nods “I thought you finished” She smiles “I wanted to talk to you” He nods “Oh I see well come on then I’ll drive you home thins time you have to direct me” She smiles “I can do that at least” They don’t really say anything on the drive to her house there both finding it difficult to think of what to say. When they get there they both get out he looks at her house it’s pretty big he smiles “Big house” She smiles “It’s OK thank you for the well Hot chocolate” He smiles “Don’t mention it” After that they go quiet again there both acting like children instead of grown-ups for some reason he doesn't want to go and she doesn't want him to go. After a weird few minutes Eren brakes the silence he smiles and she smiles at him then he scratches his head a nervous habit he’s always had well around women that is “I better go you have tests to mark me two actually” She looks sad but she nods “Oh OK. He just stands there for a minute then he turns away and gets into his X5 He rolls down the window “Goodnight Mikasa” She smiles “Goodnight Eren” He smiles then drives off. She watches him go and sighs then goes inside her house.


	175. Teacher Romance Part 5 Love Blossoms

After Eren left Mikasa’s house he returned to Hangi’s he’s staying there until he can get a new place he’s staying in her spare room. He opens the door and walks into the front room Hangi looks up “Another late night” He shrugs “At first” He sits down on the couch She smiles “So” He turns to her “Did I ever tell you that she liked me but felt I was way out of her league which is the opposite from me” Hangi nods “Mikasa right” He nods “We went out for coffee” She smiles “Details Eren Details” He sighs “We discussed what those damn kids were doing they were asking her questions also” She laughs “They were trying to play matchmaker it’s weird but I like her and well she likes me” She smiles OK She likes you and you like her move on”. He sighs “Give me a chance so I drive her home afterwards the drive home was awkward and then we get out and she lives in this massive house I say nice house she shrugs and says “I guess then she says thanks for the Hot Chocolate then it got awkward again we were just quiet like we didn't know what to say to each other I smiled at her and she smiled at her it was like we were children”. She laughs “Seems like you didn't want to go and maybe she didn't want you to go “ He sighs “ I don’t know maybe I think I kind of ruined it by saying I better go and well I saw her face it was sad she said Oh OK but it was a resigned sad. Then I got in the car said goodnight she said the same then I left.

Hangi rolls her eyes “Go get changed and go back around their” He looks at her “Go where” She sighs “To her house dummy” He sighs “Why” She sighs “It’s obvious she wanted you to stay” He sighs “Were just friends were taking it slow” She smiles “Fuck that she wants you Eren she wants you bad so do as I say go and get changed and go back there and fuck her senseless” He looks at her “Your crazy” She smiles “Maybe but I'm right again so chop chop” He sighs “Should I buy her some flowers” She sighs “Eren she wants you not some damn flowers but if you want to get her some now go and get changed” He sighs and gets up and goes to his room to change. After Eren left and she went inside she leaned on the front door and sighed she doesn't know what’s come over her maybe hearing about him and Hangi turned her on she certainly didn't want him to go she wanted to snog him so bad she wanted to just take his hand and bring him inside and have her way with him of course that didn't happen he left and she was sad. She had a quick shower and put on some baggy clothes and started marking earlier. Is she falling for him or had she fallen for him the moment her eyes saw him. Although she’s marking the tests she’s finding it hard to concentrate she’s opened up a bottle of wine and already finished half the bottle ever since he said she was beautiful last week she hasn't thought of much else but him. Eren get changed and had a quick shower then went downstairs he’s about to sit down when Hangi grabs his back “Don’t you dare sit down” He looks behind him and sees her holding his coat and his keys in her other hand. She smiles “Take these and get out” He rolls his eyes “Chill Hangi I'm going” She pushes the coat into his hands and then pushes him towards the door. She opens the door and he leaves and she closes the door he sighs then chuckles she really is bonkers He goes down to his car and looks across the road then he hears banging behind him and she opens the window “Fuck The damn flowers Eren” He sighs and gets in the car luckily she put her address in the satnav so he knows where to go it takes him 30 minutes to get there. When he gets there he sits in his car for a few minutes then he gets out of the car and walks up the stairs to the front door he presses the doorbell and waits he still doesn't know what will happen maybe he ruined his chance who knows.

Mikasa’s marking a test when she hears the doorbell she sighs “Who could that be” She’s already decided she’ll tell them to fuck off well unless it’s her Parents or Brother Levi but then again they always call first. She walks up to the front door she’s approaches the front door and opens it and is shocked to see Eren there “Eren” He smiles “Hey wasn't disturbing you was I” She smiles “Not at all” She grabs his hand and pulls him inside. As soon as she’s closed the door she turns to him and just kisses him he smiles and kisses her back. She takes his hand again and leads him through her house it’s a massive house inside it’s like the Tardis from Doctor Who. She leads him to her bedroom when there in the there she pushes him onto her bed before climbing on top of him she goes back to kissing him again then just rips open his shirt he laughs as she starts touching his chest first with her fingers and then with her tongue she smiles “Very Nice” He just smiles as she starts kissing up his chest she smiles he’s so ripped she gets to his nipple and bites it he winces “Ouch” She smiles then starts licking the same nipple she smiles “Is that better” He grabs her waist and flips her over so he’s now on top of her “That’s better” She smiles “What now” He smiles and lifts up her jumper he touches her chest “Very nice” She pulls her top right off he looks down and sees she’s not wearing a bra he smiles “Forgetting something are we” She smiles “Maybe, Maybe not” He smiles and kisses her on the lips then the neck he smiles “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “You’re not so bad yourself” He laughs then touches her breast then leans down and licks around her nipples she laughs “That tickles” He smiles “Do you want me to stop” She smiles “Like hell” He smiles then kisses each breast before kissing his way down her chest. He smiles “I thought my chest was good”.

She smiles “My chests perfect” He smiles “Yes it is” He carries on kissing down her amazing chest she takes his hand and sticks it down her sweat pants he smiles “Missing something down here also” She smiles “Kiss me” He nods and moves back up to her lips and they start kissing again. He smiles “Was this all for me or was you expecting someone else” She smiles “Hoping you would come back” He chuckles “Hangi told me well demanded I come back not that I really needed much convincing but I won’t tell you what she told me to do” She kisses him “Tell Me” He kisses her and whispers in her ear “She told me to fuck you senseless” She laughs “Well go on then wait how many times did you and Hangi do it” He smiles “You’re not jealous are you” She smiles “No just tell me” He smiles “Four times why”.

She smiles “Well then we will do it five times no wait double it eight times” He smiles “Eight times can you last that long” She grins “Let’s find out” He smiles “You got enough condoms” She grins “More than enough but first pull down my trousers” He kisses her then slides them down he smiles “Nice ass nice legs also” She smiles “Shut up” He grins then leans down and kisses her thighs then he opens her legs and kisses around her labia then he smiles and starting licking her pussy” She bites her lip then starts moaning he smiles “Sshush” She smiles and he carries on it doesn't take long though he smiles as she cums he licks it all up then goes back to her lips he smiles “Did you enjoy that” She smiles “Of course I did” He sits up and so does she. She leans forward and kisses him then climbs into his lap “My turn” She pushes him backwards then helps him out of his jeans and boxers then she grabs his cock and starts giving him a blowjob. He groans “Fuck” She stops “I will be patient” He grins and she goes back to it he groans then smiles “This feels amazing” She smiles but carries on it doesn't take long for him either. He can feel he’s almost done and when he is she licks it up like he did then she goes back and kisses him on the lips “Did you enjoy that” He smiles “What do you expect me to say of course I did” She kisses him “Good” She opens up the draw and pulls out a box of condoms she smiles “20 condoms” He chuckles “I'm not sure I can do 20 tonight” She smiles “That’s a shame” He kisses her “Let’s get started” She nods and puts the condom on him then they start going at it.

An hour later and there going for fuck number eight. She’s on top of him he’s kissing her and he’s loving it he loves kissing her. She smiles “I love kissing you” He smiles “I was just thinking the same about you” He grabs her ass “Very nice” She smiles “You've already commented on my ass” He smiles “It’s a nice ass very firm and smooth” She punches his shoulder “Shut up” He chuckles and they continue thrusting and after a few seconds they both climax and she falls on his chest. She smiles “Double what you and Hangi did” He chuckles “It’s not a competition” She smiles “I win” He smiles “Fine you win” She smiles “Hell yes I won” He smiles “You know you are a bit weird also” She punches his arm “I am not” He grins “Maybe a little bit” She smiles “Maybe I don’t like challengers” He smiles “I gotcha”. He kisses her and she rolls off him he pulls off the eighth condom and throws it in the bin with the others he’s exhausted right now he smiles “Your bins getting full” She smiles and snuggles up to him and him. He chuckles she looks at him “What’s so funny” He smiles “No sex in two years and in two weeks I've had sex 12 times” She smiles “Lucky you” He smiles “Hey what time is it” She looks at the clock “Midnight” He sits up “I’d better go” She sits up “Where you staying” He looks at her “At Hangi’s until next week” She smiles “If she asks what happens she may want to sleep with you to beat what we just did” He chuckles “So what do I do then” She smiles “You get back in this bed and snuggle up with me and keep me warm” He chuckles “I could do that it’s cold out there” She smiles “I’ll keep you warm” He smiles “I’ll keep you warm and you keep me warm” She grins “Deal” He lies back down and she cuddles up to him She kisses him “So what now” He smiles “Now we sleep I’m exhausted” She grins “You and me both sex eight times is a new milestone for me” He grins “Me to four was my limit” She smiles “Mine to” He kisses her then they cuddle up and after a few minutes are asleep.


	176. Teacher Romance Part 6 New Beginnings

Eren was the first to wake up he has to go home and get changed for work thanks to Mikasa ripping open his shirt and causing all but one button to come off it would be OK if he was a stripper but not good for a high school teacher although the thought of other teachers and female students drooling over him makes him smile. He looks over at Mikasa and brushes a hair out of her eyes he kisses her “I have to go” She smiles “Why” He grins “Well I have to go home and change you kind of ripped off all my buttons on my nice shirt in your haste to get to my chest” She smiles “It was worth it” He smiles “I’ll see you later” She smiles “Aren’t you missing something” He smiles and leans down and kisses her then he starts putting his clothes back on she sits up “I’ll see you later” He nods “I’ll let myself out” She nods “I’m certainly not getting out” He smiles “That’s a shame a naked lady helping me to the door would be the highlight of my day” She smiles “Another Time”.

He leaves the house and hurries to his car luckily nobodies around to see a man running to his car with a ripped shirt he chuckles as he starts the car her lips were amazing her whole body was amazing she’s so beautiful it’s hard to believe that she likes him and not anyone else but him. As there’s no traffic yet he manages to get back to Hangi’s in 20 minutes he opens the door and sees Hangi in the kitchen eating some toast with a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of her she sees Eren and laughs “What happened to you” He smiles “What do you think she ripped open my shirt” She laughs “What an animal” He smirks “You have no idea” He leaves the front room and gets changed she calls to him “You want some breakfast I bet you need it huh” He laughs “Yea that would be nice and yea I kinda do” She laughs. He calls to her “Gonna take a quick shower so hold off for about five minutes” She nods “No problem I’ll just sit here and visualize what happened last night” He sticks his head around the corner “Visualise away” Then he’s gone he actually takes a 10 minute shower then he gets changed then comes into the kitchen. She passes him a mug of tea and some toast with Peanut Butter on he smiles “Thanks” He sits down on the couch and she joins him.

She smiles “Details” He smiles “She didn’t care about the flowers” She smiles “Going by the fact she ripped open your shirt I’d think so” He smiles “Well we beat my old record set by me and you” She smiles “Really so how many times did you do her” He rolls his eyes “Your so crude” She smiles “Tell me” He sighs “Eight times happy now” She laughs “Damn you were busy last night” He nods “Yea she’s amazing I think I’m you know” She smiles “Your falling for her” He nods “Yea” She nods “You should ask her out” He smiles “You think so” She nods “Of course you should you like her she likes you it’s that simple” He nods “OK” She nods “We better get going you’re going to have to drive me had to take my car to the garage yesterday” He nods “You know I was going to leave about midnight but she didn’t want me to go she thought that if I told you then you’d want to beat that eight times” She laughs “I wouldn’t do that to you well probably not” He chuckles “That’s why I stayed at hers”. They both finish there breakfasts then they get in Eren’s car and drive to work. After Eren left Mikasa continued lying in bed she hasn’t stopped smiling. Last night was amazing she’s so glad Eren came back the moment she saw him at the door she wanted him she loved every moment of last night Eren seemed to enjoy it also so that’s good. She smiles she could imagine marrying Eren she’s crazy about him well she kind of has been ever since she first saw him. She also smiles “Kids trying to set up their teachers but she is also glad they did it made them getting to know each other easier but now after what happened last night it’s going to be hard for her to focus on anything except Eren and his lips on hers his amazing abs on hers his arms wrapped around hers it was so amazing. She smiles “Damn girl it’s going to be hard when you see him later on”.

Eren walks into his classroom he’s early so he sits down in his chair. 10 minutes later his first class is her e and what a surprise it’s Annie and the meddling dozen he smiles and wonders how long it will take them to start meddling again usually about 10 minutes or so. This time it actually takes two minutes. Annie as usual starts off the questions “Hey sir did anything yesterday” Eren smiles “I’m not a girl Annie I don’t gossip” Annie smiles “Come on sir we’ve all put a lot of effort in trying to get you two together” He smirks “Don’t you think we can make our own minds up”. Ymir smiles “You can’t fool us sir your too happy today so spill the beans” Eren sighs “Fine we went out for coffee OK” Jean smiles “I think there’s more” Eren smiles “Well what I said is all your getting out of me” Krista smiles “That’s OK Sir we’ll get it out of Mrs Ackerman she’s a women so she’ll gossip” He smiles “You do what you have to do but for now how is everyone on the book”.

It’s now a few hours later and lunchtime Eren’s sitting down eating his lunch when Mikasa sits next to him “Afternoon Mr Yeager” He grins “Same to you Mika” He looks around Mrs Ackerman” She smiles “So have you had them today” He nods “First thing” She smiles “And” He smiles “I told them we went for Coffee” She nods “I see well I have them next” He grins “They’re going to quiz you they said in their words well Krista’s actually we’ll get it out of Mrs Ackerman she’s a women so she’ll gossip” She smiles “What should I tell them” He smiles “That’s up to you but I’d advice telling them in great detail if you know what I mean” She smiles “I’ll think of something” He nods “Well you have some time” She smiles “So what did Hangi say when you got home” He smiles “She called you a beast for ripping my shirt and she was impressed we could last that long” She smiles “I know what she means”. After lunch the meddling kids arrive in Mikasa’s class. Mikasa since speaking to Eren has been thinking of what to say it was lucky Eren even told her what they were planning. Five minutes after they sit down Annie starts it off “How was the Coffee with Mr Yeager Mrs” Mikasa smiles “It was nice and we both had Hot chocolate actually with Extra whipped cream” Ymir smiles “Do you know about him and Mrs Hangi apparently they did it four times” Mikasa grins Ymir is very blunt she smiles “He told me” Annie nods “How did that make you feel we know you like him” Mikasa grins if only they knew what happened last night she smiles “We aren’t together so he can do what or who he wants”. Ymir smiles “but you want him to right Mrs” Mikasa laughs “Ymir has anyone told you how blunt you are and to respect your elders privacy” She smiles “Well actually Mrs the last person who told me was Mr Yeager” Mikasa smiles “You don’t seem to listen then do you” Ymir laughs “I do listen I just prefer to ignore it so do you” Mikasa smiles “Who says we haven’t”. Krista smiles “Details Mrs” Mikasa chuckles “I can’t tell you that now back to business your tests I’ve marked well most of them” Jean smiles “Unexpected visitor Mrs” Mikasa just shrugs.

Two hours later Annie and the rest are all outside school when they see Eren leave his classroom he should turn right if he’s going to the car park but he turns Left so they follow him until he reaches the history department. Eren walks up to her classroom he looks in and sees Mikasa at her desk he looks around no other pupils so he knocks she looks up “Hey” He smiles “Hey” She smiles “Come in” He enters the classroom not knowing he’s being followed. Annie and the gang stop outside the class they see Mr Yeager and Mrs Ackerman talking. Eren smiles “So what happened” She smiles “They asked questions as you’d expect them to I told them some things” He nods “So what exactly did you tell them” She smiles “Well I kind of hinted we might have done it” He smiles “You do realize they’ll be thinking what we got up to” She smiles and approaches him and grabs his shirt and kisses him. She smiles “A new shirt” He chuckles “You kind of ripped open my other one only one button was left on it” Outside they all heard everything Annie smiles “Kinky”. Mikasa smiles “I had to get to your chest quickly” He smiles “I had a lot of fun last night” She smiles “Eight times was good we should you know try and beat that” He smiles “Come on eight times was tiring” Ymir smirks. Krista nudges her “Why are you smiling” Ymir smiles “They fucked eight times double of what he did with Mrs Hangi” Jean’s shocked “Eight times wow” Eren overhears Jean and Mikasa looks at him quizzically he points behind them and she nods. Eren smiles “You want to start now” Mikasa smiles “I like the way that you think” Annie smiles “Let’s catch them in the act” Eren and Mikasa both lean on her desk and wait for them to come in. Annie, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Connie rush into the room. They all stop when they see Eren and Mikasa staring at them. Eren smiles “We heard you Jean” Mikasa smiles “Busted” Ymir smirks “You really did it eight times that's impressive” Eren rolls his eyes “You can go now” Krista smiles “So have you even asked her out yet” Eren smiles “No and it's none of your business” Ymir smiles “Go for it sir” Eren rolls his eyes and turns to Mikasa “Do you want to go out with me” She smiles “Yes Eren I will go out with you” He smiles “Cool”.

Mikasa turns to the kids “Mission Accomplished kids you can go now” Eren smiles “You should create your own business Student Cupids” Annie smirks “Nah once is enough” They all then leave leaving just Eren and Mikasa again. She smiles “So were only going out” He smiles “Why do you want to be my girlfriend or something” She turns to him and then climbs into his lap “Hell yes” He smiles “So what now” She smiles “Let's go eat then we can go back to my place and try and beat the record we set last night” He smiles “Are you a sexaholic or something” She laughs “I wasn't until I met you” He smiles and leans forward and kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They remain kissing for a few minutes then she climbs off his lap and takes his hand “Let's go I think Chinese” He smiles “Chinese sounds good” She packs up her things and they leave the classroom then leave the school holding hands. They get into Eren's car and they drive off. They arrive at a nice Chinese restaurant he gets out first and rushes around to open the door for her she smiles “Thanks” He smiles “No problem” They enter the restaurant and get a seat he pulls the chair back for her and she takes off her jacket and sits down and he does also she smiles “A perfect gentleman” He smirks “For now at least” She smiles “Yes for now at least later s another story” He smiles “I guess we'll find out later then won't we” She smiles “I guess we will” She takes his hand “Eren I think I’m falling in love with you” He smiles “I think I’m falling in love with you to”. 

She smiles “Well then let's eat quickly and get back to my place I want to rip your clothes off again” He smiles “If your planning on doing that I’ll have to stop at home well Hangi's to get some spare clothes” She smiles “Why don't you move in with me” He smiles “Are you serious” She smiles “I'm deadly serious” He smiles “Are you sure we've only liked started dating” She smiles “Who would you rather live and wake up to seeing me or Hangi” He chuckles “You of course OK I’ll move in tomorrow after work” She smiles “That's cool I can't wait” He smiles “Me either and I have an idea of what to do also” She smiles “You've got me intrigued you going to tell me” He smiles “Don't you like secrets” She shakes her head not really” He smiles “I'll take you out dancing” She smiles “Oh that sound amazing I can't wait let's order the food to go” He smiles “We haven't even ordered yet” She smiles just then a waiter comes over “May I take your order” They place there orders and say they'd like to take it to go” They have a drink whilst they wait when it arrives they take there bags and leave they go to Hangi's get two days worth of clothes. 

Hangi smiles as she come out of her room and is kind of surprised to see Mikasa in her house but that only means Eren's here also she smiles “Hello Mikasa” Mikasa smiles “Hello” Hangi” Hangi smiles “So what's going on” Mikasa smiles “”Were now dating were going back to my place eat this and have some fun he's moving in with me also” Hangi smiles “Oh I see he told me what happened yesterday and the fact you wasn't wearing any underwear” She smiles “I was hoping he would have come back” Eren comes in “And I did” Mikasa smiles and approaches him “Yes you did” Eren smiles “Taking her dancing tomorrow” Hangi smiles “That's nice well I enjoyed you staying here but it's wise your moving in with her as Mikasa was probably right I’d want to try and beat your new impressive record” Eren smiles “Never going to happen now we both got what we wanted” Mikasa kisses him “We better get home this food will get cold” Hangi smiles “What is it” Eren smiles “Chinese” Hangi nods “Well enjoy” Mikasa smiles “”Why don't we eat her then go afterwards” Eren shrugs “They always do give us more then what we need” Hangi smiles “I'll get the plates”.

They all eat the food and have a few drinks also Eren only has two though as he's driving. When the foods all gone they start talking about everything Hangi's happy “Well Eren I’m so glad it all worked out” She turns to Mikasa “Did the fact that me and Eren you know did it make you sad” Mikasa smiles “No actually it turned me on in a way” Hangi smiles “Really” Eren smiles “So sex was on the table from the moment you heard about it happening” Mikasa smiles “Well I hopped it would have happened when we had coffee but I’m glad you came back” He smiles “Me to”. They remain for another hour before they leave. They go back to Mikasa's house and after putting down his bags she drags him to her room not that he fights at all and she closes the door and they start kissing she#s on top of him again but he doesn't mind at all.


	177. Two Different Worlds Part 1 Wrong Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers from two different worlds meet by chance and fall in love. The problem is the boys dad has other plans for him . The boy rebels and gets disowned and goes back to his lover. He has to rebuild his life without his former luxuries. Luckily his lover is there to help.

Eren Yeager is 21 years old his father came from nothing to now being worth millions. Eren is different he hates the life of a rich posh snob all he wants to do is drive his fast cars or bikes he does all he can to be normal and not act like his father wants him to be. He's out driving his Ferrari F40 when he takes a wrong turning he's supposed to turn left but he turns right and this way leads him to Shiganshina the poorer part of Trost. He's lost and although he her 10 years earlier everything has changed so much he's driving slowly trying to read the signs when he sees a girl running he's about to look away when he sees another person running after her he sighs then he sees her run into a dead end she's in trouble he then sees the an grab her and push her against the wall he's shocked he's going to try and rape her that's sick he stops his car and quickly gets out of the car.

He sees the man lifting up her skirt and is about to pull down her panties when Eren grabs his arm and pulls him off her and pushes him on the floor then he then glares at him “What the fuck is wrong with you. You’re a sick fuck get out of here before I kick the shit out of you” The other guy looks at Eren then runs off. Eren watches him go then turns to the girl then he looks away this could have been a game or a setup he looks at his car everything seems OK so he turns back to the girl he bites his lip “Are you OK Mrs” At first she does nothing then she just runs into his arms. At first he doesn't know what to do but then he just hugs her “Did he hurt you” She shakes her head then he let’s go and she pulls back she looks at him she can't believe what just happened but she also can't believe how attractive her saviour actually is. She also has no idea who he is she looks behind him and sees his car it's a damn Ferrari he's definitely not from round here. He looks at her eyes and is blown away she's so beautiful she's of Japanese descent he knows that he's met pretty girls before but this girl beats them hands down. She finally speaks to him “I'm OK and no he didn't hurt me thanks to you thank you “He smiles “Well that's good” He scratches his arm he does that when he's nervous.

She speaks again “You’re not from around here are you” He smiles as does she he's kind of shocked really a minute ago she was nearly raped and now she's smiling at him like it never happened. He likes her smile he sighs “Actually I'm lost I lived here 10 years ago but it's changed quite a lot. She nods she can't stop looking at those emerald green eyes of his she could get lost in those eyes she's kind of surprised about how she's acting now she was almost raped and then she was saved by this guy maybe she's in shock or something it must be that. Then she remembers what he just said “You used to live here” He nods “Yea 10 years ago I can't remember much really of my old life here I think I turned right instead of turning left and it led me here I actually live in Sina. Her eyes goes wide open he's from Sina where the rich people live. He looks at his watch and smiles “It's getting late are you OK to get home on your own” She's still in shock after what's just happened. Shit like this happens when you go out on your own especially when you get lost she saw the look in that guys eyes he wanted to rape her if it wasn't for this guy he would have done it she's kind of glad he got lost or she would have been raped and nobody wants to go through that. Now he wants to know if she can get home on her own well now she doesn't want to be alone she looks at him “Could you take me”.

His eyes go wide open “Oh shit yea how stupid of me sure I can take you home but you'll have to guide me as I'm lost. Wait you just want to ride in my Ferrari” She smiles “I'll guide you and you don't get the opportunities that often especially in this neighbourhood” He smiles “I guess not” She points to the car “What one is it I know there loads” He smiles “It's a Ferrari F40 an old car but still cool and still super-fast one of many cars I own”. She's stunned “Just how many have you got” He smiles “Well there's a long list but well let's get in the car first” She nods “Good idea I think it's going to rain”. He nods “I think your right”. They walk to his car she's still stunned not many people have seen cars like this on TV yea but not in person and now she's going to be driven home in it. He opens the door for her she smiles “Thank You” He smiles “No problem” He then closes the door and rushes around to the driver’s door as it's starting to rain now. She looks around the car “No stereo” He chuckles “This car was made for racing not listening to music” She nods “That's true well”.

He turns to her after starting the car “Excuse me” She smiles “Your cars” He smiles “Oh well I have this obviously a Ferrari 355 an Aston Martin DBS, a Mach One Mustang, A ford Mustang the one they had in the old film Bullet, A Lamborghini Diablo, a McLaren F1, Ferrari F50, Porsche 911 Turbo, Lotus Esprit, Audi Quattro, Ferrari GTO, Ferrari Testarossa, Maserati March SS, Lamborghini Contach, Ford Capri 2.8I unusual but a cool car, Ford Sierra XR4I weird but cool car, TVR 390SE, Chevrolet Corvette, Peugeot 205 Turbo 16, Porsche 550 Spyder, Porsche 904 GTS, Porsche 93S, Porsche 911 Carrera Turbo, BMW M3 GTR one of my favourites and a few others to many to mention what can I say I love cars” She's stunned “Just how rich are you” He smiles “I can't tell you” She nods “Have you driven them all” He nods “I think I have so where are we going” She's stunned though he must be loaded to have that many cars. She doesn't realise that when she got into the car her phone fell on the floor. She looks around and smiles “I know where we are now head down this road until I say stop” He looks at her “Was you lost before” She looks at him “Pardon” He smiles “You just said that you knew where we were now so kind of makes me think you was as lost as I was” She sighs “I was lost actually that's what almost got me raped” He nods “I'm glad I was there to help”She smiles “Me too I saw the look on that guys face” He sighs “Why didn't you fight back” She sighs “He punches me in the stomach I was winded that's when he started lifting my skirt” He sighs “There's some sick people here” She nods “I know”. He smiles “I have motorbikes also a 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 2X-10R, 2009 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX 1300R, 2008 Triumph Daytona 675, 2007 Aprilia RSV 1000R, Yamaha 2008 Y2F-R6, 2009 Yamaha YZF-R1” She smiles “Brag much” He sighs “Sorry” She smiles “I'm messing with you I think it's amazing you have so much nice cars and bikes” He nods “Yea” She gives him more directions and they eventually arrive on her street. A Ferrari in this neighbourhood doesn't go unnoticed. When they get out of the car Eren looks around and sees a few neighbours looking at his car. He smiles “Don't get many Ferrari's in this neighbourhood I take it” She smiles “No”. 

They walk to her front door and it opens before they get there Eren sees a women at the door she looks just like the girl he just brought home only older. The women looks from Eren to her daughter “What time do you call this” The girl smiles “Sorry mum” The women looks at Eren then at his car she turns to her daughter “And who is this attractive young man” Eren smiles “Eren Yeager ma'am I saw you daughter in some distress so I brought her home. The women turns to her daughter “Mikasa care to explain” At first Mikasa seems unwilling to say then she sighs “I got lost and a guy chased after me and he cornered me and tried assaulting me” The women looks shocked “Oh my are you OK” Eren sighs “I managed to drag him off her before anything happened she might have a bruise on her stomach where he punched her” The women turns to Mikasa “At least your safe” She turns to Eren “I'm glad you were there Eren but going by your car and the clothes you wear what were you even doing there” He grins “Would you believe me if I said I was lost also “She grins “That would seem reasonable” Eren sighs “Do you know how to get back to Sina” She smiles “Of course” She points down the road “Follow the road until the train crossing take the left turn off it will lead you to the motorway the signs will guide you I'm sure”. Eren Smiles “Thank you Ma'am” She smiles “Mrs Ackerman will suffice Ma'am seems to posh for me “He grins “Understood” .

He turns to Mikasa “It was nice meeting you Mikasa and yours big sister surely you was wrong about this being your mum she's like 25 at the most” Mikasa and her mother laughs Mrs Ackerman smiles “get away with you young man my husband will get jealous” Eren smirks “We wouldn't want that now would we” He smiles “Seyanara ladies” They both smile and say Seyanara and he walks back to his car. As soon as he gets in the car he smiles then he starts the car and drives away.

Moriko smiles “Your hero was attractive” Mikasa smiles “He was wasn't he” She sighs “A chance encounter nothing more” Moriko smiles “Maybe” They both go inside Mikasa goes up to her room she closes the door and lies on her bed she smiles although she was almost raped all she can think about is Eren she smiles Bloody hell he was fucking gorgeous” The moment she hugged him she got Goosebumps she could feel his abs on her chest she could feel the muscles on his chest a six pack at least she didn't want to stop hugging him after what had just happened a hug was amazing she grabs her laptop and goes online. Within a minute Annie sends her a chat request which she accepts. Annie's face comes onto the screen “Tell me I wasn't dreaming and that wasn't a Ferrari I saw you get out of along with a smoking hot guy”. Mikasa smiles “You wasn't dreaming” She tells Mikasa everything that happened” Annie sighs “What were you doing out alone if Eren hadn't stumbled across you who knows what would have happened” Mikasa sighs “I left yours and I went for a walk must have took a wrong turn and then I saw that guy and I could see the look in his face thank god Eren was there” Annie nods “Well I'm glad you’re OK but damn that many cars and motorbikes he must be loaded” Mikasa smiles “I know it's a shame though I'll probably never see him again” Annie nods “Never say never also how come you never answered your phone” Mikasa looks confused “I never heard my phone go off” She searches for her phone in her bag and coat but she can't find it “Crap I've lost it” Annie sighs “Gutted well you'll have to buy a new one then”.


	178. Two Different Worlds Part 2 Attraction

Eren woke up the next day he missed another party last night not that he cared that much he hates the charade he has to put on for those posh arseholes. His only true friend is his neighbour Armin Arlert. His families also rich but unlike Eren's parents well his dad mainly Armin's parents are kind of down to Earth. He's eating his breakfast when there butler comes into the kitchen. Eren doesn't hate Frederickson but he hates that they have maids and all that shit they were normal down to earth people once upon a time living in Shiganshina now all this crap. He hates it that's why he gets away in his cars or motorbikes as much as possible. Frederickson stops in front of him “Master Eren Heinrich was cleaning your car earlier and he found this phone is it yours there's several missed calls”. Eren takes the phone “No it's not mine but I think I know who's it is.”

Eren finishes his breakfast he turns to Frederickson “Tell my mother I'm going out I'll be back later” Frederickson nods “And where might I say you’re going” Eren groans “Out is all you need to know and chill out Jeeves” Frederickson sighs “It's Frederickson Master Eren not Jeeves” Eren shrugs “Whatever Jeeves” He walks out the house and into his garage. He looks around “What should I drive today” He continues looking around then he smiles “I Hear The Ninja calling “He grabs the keys and helmet and gets on the bike he places the phone in his coat pocket then he starts up the engine he drives out of the garage and drives down to the main gate and is let out by the security he drives onto the motorway and drives to Mikasa's house. He weaves in and out of many cars and Lorries.

He arrives on her street it’s weird how he can remember it after only one visit there but she was kind of memorable. He almost drives past her house but then he sees her and a friend outside her house talking so he turns around and he stops at the pavement and stops the bike and takes off his helmet. Mikasa looks at him as does Annie. Annie nudges Mikasa “Kawasaki Ninja that's and expensive bike” Mikasa nods and approaches Eren she's surprised to see him again not that she isn't pleased also. Annie follows her also she smiles “Where have you been all my life” Eren grins and looks at Mikasa “Friend of yours Mikasa” She can't believe he still remembers her name but she nods “Annie this is Eren, Eren this is Annie my best friend” He nods “Hi” She grins “Hey yourself” Mikasa smiles “You lost again” He grins “no but speaking of lost” He pulls out her phone out of his coat pocket. “You left this is my Ferrari” She smiles “Thank you Eren” He passes her the phone “Several missed calls I believe” She nods “From Annie” Annie grins “You should have answered the phone we could have chatted” He grins “It never rang whilst I was in the car” She smiles “Shame” She turns to Mikasa “I'll catch you later “Then she turns to Eren “Nice meeting you cutie” He smiles “Bye” Annie leaves them alone and he turns to Mikasa “So are you one of those girls who is attached to her phone” She smiles “You saved me again” He grins “Always a damsel in distress” She chuckles “You could have posted this or had someone else deliver it” He nods “I could have but I wanted to see you again”.

She blushes again he smiles “Am I embarrassing you” She smiles “No it's just were from different worlds I bet there's loads of pretty girls in Sina why come see me “He smiles “Yes there is loads of rich snobs yea there pretty but to girly for me as for why come to see you other than bringing your phone well I guess I like you your down to earth not one of those girls who goes oh look at me I'm a princess or has a panic attack when they break a nail” She smiles “It takes a lot of time to get your nails right” He rolls his eyes “Your one of them to Jeez”. She sighs “So what now you've given me my phone haven't you got to be getting back” He sighs “Are you telling me to go” She sighs “Sorry but I googled you you’re the heir to the Yeager family surely you have parties to go to” He sighs “Is that all you think rich people are snobs who got to parties and look down on the less fortunate I thought you might have been different I guess I was wrong bye Mikasa” He puts his helmet on and starts up the engine she sighs “Eren I'm sorry I just don't know how to act around you now I know who you really are”. He sighs “I'm a normal person yes I have money but I hate the snob lifestyle. I came here to be around normal down to earth people I rebel against the rich lifestyle I buy fast cars and motorbikes. I go surfing I go jet skying, power gliding everything I can do to be away from the life I'm supposed to be in. Yesterday I missed another party because I was out driving and I met you. I'm just like most people I'd give up everything I have to be a normal person like I used to be 10 years ago. Now I now live in a massive house with butlers and maids and damn security but that's just not me. I'd prefer to live in a normal sized house maybe have a dog and just be normal like I used to be”. Mikasa touches his arm “I understand what you say but what do you want from me I'm not rich I'm a normal girl who works at the gym why visit me we could never be together”. He sighs “Who says we can't I like you” She sighs “I like you to” He sighs I'd give up everything to be with you” She sighs “We hardly know each other” He sighs “So that's it is it” She sighs “What makes me so special that you'd give up everything you have” He sighs “Your beautiful your funny your athletic isn't that enough I have one friend Armin Arlert yes his families rich they there also down to earth like me he sighs “Goodbye Mikasa” He starts up his engine and drives off he has to turn around as he only know one way. Mikasa doesn't want him to go. As he turns around she steps out into the road he stops in front of her “What are you doing I could have run you over” She smiles “I don't want you to go” He looks at her “But you said” She smiles then she climbs on to the back of his bike. He looks behind him What are you doing” She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist “take me for a ride” He sighs “Why” She sighs “Please” He sighs “Hold on” She smiles “Already am” He nods “Where do you want to go” She shrugs “It doesn't matter” He nods then he drives off. They go onto the motorway whizzing and weaving past cars she smiles this is fun. He leaves the motorway and heads into Maria he drives for a while then he turns up a path and drives up a hill she wonders where there going.

He stops the bike and gets off and she does to. She smiles “That was a long ride” He grins “I know I like to come up here the view is amazing and when the sunset comes up it's so amazing.” She nods “It is a nice view” He nods and then walks over to a tree and she follows him he sits down and she sits next to him. At first they don't say anything just look out over Trost and the amazing view. She looks at him and he looks at her he smiles and she does also he brushes his thumb over the scar she has under her eye he then moves closer and just kisses her and she kisses him straight back. He wraps his arms around her and he picks her up and puts her in his lap not that she fights at all she wraps her arms around his neck then they continue kissing although she said some things about him being from a different world but she's also imagined kissing him since she first laid eyes on him with his beautiful green eyes and amazing ripped body and now she's actually kissing him and it feels amazing. He's enjoying himself he's never met anyone like Mikasa before with her amazing full lips which he's imagined kissing him since he met her and now he's actually doing it. Deep down maybe she's right his father would never approve of Mikasa like she said she's not rich but that doesn't matter to him. But what he also said to her was correct he would give up everything in a heartbeat to be with Mikasa.

They finally stop kissing and she rests her head on his chest “What are we doing” He sighs “I don't know” She looks up at him “Let’s say we got together would your father approve” He sighs “No but I don't care to hell with my dad” She sighs “What would he do to you disown you maybe then you'd lose everything” He sighs “But we'd still have each other isn't that what matters.” She sighs “What if we kept it a secret” He looks at her “What you mean our relationship” She nods” He sighs “My dad on more than one occasion has tried setting up a marriage for me so far it's come to nothing I don't want to marry someone I don't know just so he can gain favour I want to marry for love “She sighs “Then what” He sighs “I don't know” Just then his phone rings he checks the phone it's only a text he checks the text and it's from his mother telling him to come home he sighs “I don't want to keep it a secret it would only end badly if my dad tries again and he will” he sighs “I have to go back home I'll take you home “She stands up but says nothing. They get on the bike and he drives her home before he leaves he kisses her again then he drives off.

When he gets home his mother smiles “Oh good your back your fathers waiting for you” Eren groans he walks into his dads office “You wanted me” Grisha looks up “Off on one of your bikes again” Eren sighs “It's a motorbike not a bicycle” Grisha waves it off “Son It's time your grew up now I've been sorting out some things your 20 now” Eren sighs “I'm 21” Grisha nods “Fine 21 so I've been sorting out some things that will improve this family The Magnolias have a daughter your age and I'm thinking of joining our families in marriage. She's a lovely girl you'll like her she will make a great daughter in law” Eren is stunned not now not after meeting Mikasa he snaps “Are you fucking kidding me I'm not marrying just so you can gain favour I'm 21 now I'm not a child I'll marry who I want to marry not some rich snob” Grisha snaps “I run this family not you so you'll do as I say” Eren snaps “Like fuck I will.”


	179. Two Different Worlds Part 3 Disowned

Grisha snaps “Eren stop acting like a child” Eren glares at him “Were not in the Victorian age I'll not marry her I’m “He goes quiet then he looks up” I'm in love with someone else” Grisha raises an eyebrow “I see and this women is she well off” Eren bites his lip “No she isn't but that isn't the point” Grisha bangs the table “That is the point someone normal won't improve this families standing I'm the head of this family and you will do as your told” Eren snaps ”Fuck you money and power has gone to your fucking head I will not marry this women you want me to and you can't make me” Grisha nods “As the head of the family I can and I will this isn't about you”. Eren snaps “Are you fucking kidding me this isn't about me oh really so your just throwing me into something I don't want just to help you gain favour well fuck you dad” He turns to leave Grisha bangs the table “Come back here this instance you walk out this room and your done your disowned” Carla's heard everything she sighs “Grisha you don't mean it” He turns to her “Be quiet” Eren turns around “Don't talk to mum like that and fuck you dad and fuck your inheritance” He walks out of the room he goes to his room and starts putting clothes into a bag. He sits in his bed he hears some arguing then he sighs after 10 minutes it goes quiet he hears footsteps and then a door open a close he waits another 10 minutes before he picks up his bag and sneaks downstairs. He goes to the garage and gets the keys to his BMW M3 GTR his college graduation present and his favourite care which is weird seeming he has so many other more expensive cars. He gets in the car and leaves the security is lax so he's able to sneak out without them knowing.

He doesn't really know where he's going he just drives around for a bit as long as it's far away from his father he drives around and the next thing he knows he's in Shiganshina he goes to a motel cash gets him a room he lies on the bed and sighs “Fucking hell dad what the fuck is wrong with you why can't you leave me alone fucking arsehole” He looks at his rolex watch probably costs more then everything is this room it's midnight now so he just closes his eyes and within a few minutes he's fast asleep. He wakes up a few hours later he gets dressed and brushes his teeth and then leaves the room he gets in his car and drives around until he finds a diner he orders breakfast with some tea. After finishing his breakfast he continues driving then he comes upon a bungalow for rent he gets the number and calls them he's told to come in so he does he's seen inside and is now filling in the paperwork when he hears on the radio about himself being missing apparently he's still the heir not that he cares any more also means he's not been disowned yet at least although if his dad thinks he'll change his mind he has another thing coming. He finishes the paperwork and is given the keys it's already furbished so that's good. He makes his way back to his car no doubt his picture will be on the news so he has to get to the bungalow quickly before he's seen. He gets out of the car and makes his way to the front door he quickly goes inside. He has been seen though by Mikasa's friend Annie she heard on the news about Eren disappearing and she texted Mikasa and told her now she saw him get out of his car I was no surprise he put his hood from his hoodie over his head that was no surprise it's also no surprise he's driving a BMW not cheap but not as flashy she won't tell anyone though well except Mikasa she'll want to know she told her about what happened about them kissing it was cute Mikasa's been single for a while now she deserves to be happy.

She watches him go inside the quickly makes her way over to Mikasa's house I wonder if he knows he's only a few blocks from Mikasa's house. Seeming the fact he's got lost and although he lived here 10 years ago a lot has changed. She gets to Mikasa's why she's still living at home at 21 is beyond her she personally moved out of her parents after college. She knocks on the front door and hopes Mikasa opens. When the door opens it is Mikasa she smiles “Hey Annie what's up” Annie smiles “I've seen Eren” Mikasa nods “I heard on the news he had a big fight with his dad and left during the night his dad was acting all worried but it was a lie he doesn't care about Eren only moving up in society” Annie nods “What do you think the fight was about” Mikasa shrugs “No idea wait you said you've seen him where” Annie smiles “A few blocks away he's driving a BMW and wearing a hoodie and stuff I think he's hiding” Mikasa nods “Hold on I'll get my coat” Annie waits but only for a minute. Mikasa comes downstairs with her Jean jacket on “Take me to him” Annie nods and starts walking off and Mikasa follows. Annie smiles “So you like him then” Mikasa nods “Yes I do he's not like all those rich snobs you see on TV and stuff he's down to earth” Annie nods “Do you think he likes you as much as you like him” She nods “I think so he did kiss me first remember” Annie nods “Oh yea”.

Annie points to Eren's bungalow “He's rented it I saw it for rent fully furnished I believe well good luck” Mikasa smiles “Thanks”. Annie walks off then Mikasa looks around the streets deserted so she turns back to the door and knocks. Eren's sitting on the couch he has no idea what he's even doing they'll find him eventually as soon as the person who he rented this place off sees the news he will contact the police he's actually falling asleep when he hears a knock on the door he sighs “Could they have found him already he ignores the knock maybe they won't know he's here he sighs “Fuck my cars outside” then there's another knock he sighs “Might as well get this over with” He stands up and walks over to the door he looks through the peep hole it's not the police it's Mikasa. He sighs “What's she doing here and how did she find out he was here did someone she knows see him only her friend Annie and Mikasa's mum has seen him up close maybe the guy he rented this from knows her. He opens the door and grabs her arm and pulls her inside. He looks around before closing the door he looks at her “What are you doing here and how did you find me” She smiles “Annie saw you” He sighs “Great” She sighs “The police are looking for you they've posted your picture all over the news it's only a matter of time before they find you” He sighs “And that's why you shouldn't be here”. She sighs “What happened the news said you had a big fight with your dad and you left”.

He sighs “Remember I told you about him trying to marry me off well he tried again I told him about you. He asked if you were well off when I said no he said then ignore you. He so annoys me if I get married I want it to be for love not so he can move up in the rich fucking society” She sighs “But you might be happy eventually” He looks at her “Not when I'd be parted from the person I'm actually in love with” She looks confused “If you love someone then why kiss me “He smiles and touches her cheek “I'm in love with you” She looks at him “With me” He nods “The moment I met you I was blown away I'd never seen anyone as beautiful as you I'd never be happy with anyone but you” She smiles and then she leans into him and they hug. She smiles “Eren I feel the same way about you your my hero although we've only known each other for a short time for me it's been a lifetime I've never met anyone like you either” She kisses him and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her also”

He smiles “I want to be with you” She smiles “And I want to be with you” She takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. He's still shocked about all this yea he dated in high school but they all ended as quickly as they began not one of them were ever serious although he did lose his virginity so that's something. As soon as she closes the door he picks her up and carries her to his bed. She kisses him she wants to be with him she brought him into this room to sleep with him she isn't a virgin either although the first time was terrible as it always is. Since that terrible experience she's done it twice more they were better but both boyfriends weren't the one she thinks Eren is “He lies her down then he gets on the bed and hey start kissing she sticks her hands up his t-shirt and feels his amazing body it's amazing she pulls off his t-shirt and he takes off her coat and then lifts up her t-shirt then he lifts up her tank top and touches her breasts he looks at her and she nods so he leans down and licks her breasts and she groans he kisses both breasts before he lays her on the bed and he goes for her jeans he pulls them down and she helps him then he pulls down her panties. He then pulls his own jeans and boxers down then he goes back to kissing her and touching her skin it's so smooth and amazing she also has an amazing body most likely got that from working hard at the gym. They start kissing again then they start going at it. It doesn't take long for either of them. He pulls out of her and she cuddles up to him. They never even used a condom in their haste to have sex. She grabs her phone and text's her mum telling her she's staying over at Annie's then staying there the night. She also texts Annie and lets her know she'll be staying with Eren and to tell her mum if she rings that she's at hers. After she's finished with the texting she puts her phone in her coat then cuddles up to Eren again and they just lie there and fall asleep.

When they wake up earlier Mikasa orders takeaway and they eat that they lie down on the couch with her lying on top of him he doesn't mind she smiles “I'm so happy right now sex was amazing” He chuckles “You wasn't so bad yourself” She sits up “Wasn't bad” He smiles “Fine that was the best sex I've ever had you happy” She lies back down “That's better and that was the best sex I've ever had but we did kind of forget to use protection” He nods “Yea” She smiles “That doesn't matter though if I end up getting pregnant then I'll be happy you’re the father of my child” He chuckles “You want a family then” She smiles “Yes eventually why don't you” He smiles “If I found the right women and I have so sure that would be cool but what if they find me which I'm sure they will then what” She sighs “I don' know” He sighs “I won't go through with no marriage I love you so if he demands I get married I will disown my dad fuck him and his damn money” She sighs “But you'll lose everything” He smiles “I'll have you” She smiles “Yes you will” He smiles “It's getting late shouldn't you be going” She smiles “I texted Annie and my mum I'm staying here if that's OK” He smiles “You told your mum you was staying here” She smiles “No I told her I was staying at Annie's I told Annie I'm staying here if that's OK” He smiles “That's fine with me” He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. She laughs “Put me down” He smiles “I will hold on” He carries her to his room she's laughing. He carries her back into the bedroom and lays her down then climbs into the bed and she cuddles up to him and they fall asleep.

The next morning Eren's sitting on the couch as Mikasa makes them some tea when there's a knock at the door he looks at Mikasa who looks at him she sighs as does he. He walks over to the door and looks through the peep hole then turns to Mikasa “The Police” She sighs “What now” He sighs “I'll have to go with them” She sighs “What about me” He sighs “Go home wait until we've gone OK” She nods and he opens the door “The policeman looks up “Come with us Mr Yeager” He sighs “Let me grab my stuff it's only a bag” They nod “Very well be quick” He goes back to Mikasa and kisses her “I love you never forget that look after my car OK wait can you drive” She nods “I can I love you to” He kisses her again then he grabs his bag and puts his clothes in then grabs his coat and leaves. When the door closes she sighs and leans against the cupboard she hopes he'll come back to her. She goes into her room and puts her clothes on she hopes the news isn't here that will only make it worse. Eren looks at the cops “I take it your taking me back home” They nod one of them nods “Who's the women” Eren glares at him “NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS AREE WE GOING OR WHAT” The other cops nods “Get in the car please Mr Yeager” He gets in the car and they get in and drive away. Five minutes later she leaves there are already reporters on the street she runs past them and runs home she opens her front door and closes it.

They drive him back home the security let them in. The policeman escorts him inside and to his father. Grisha looks up “Had your fun ready to grow up now” Eren snaps “Nothing's changed your still a fucking arsehole and I'm still not doing what you want me to”. Grisha sighs “How do you know you won’t fall in love with her” Eren sighs “I'm already in love and it's not with her” Grisha sighs “That doesn't matter your marrying Isabel Magnolia”. Eren snaps “There you go again demanding all so you gain favour well I say the same thing I did last night I'm not marrying so go to hell” Grisha slams his hand on the desk “I'm your father you will do as I say” Eren snaps “I'll tell you again FUCK what you want I want a normal life this life isn't for me” Grisha snaps “You will do as I say” Eren snaps again “Like hell I will you told me if I walked out the door you'd disown me well I'll throw it back in your face I'm disowning you I never wanted this rich snob life that's not me so I'm leaving enjoy your snob lifestyle”.

He looks at his dad “I want nothing from you” He sighs “You can do what you want with my cars except my BMW and my clothes” Eren turns around the policeman have already left Grisha calls to him “Eren if you disown me you disown your mother” He looks at his father then looks at his mother he closes his eyes and sighs then he leaves. He goes up to his room and starts packing it takes about 10 minutes to pack he picks up his bags and turns around and sees his mother in his doorway she's crying he drops his bags and approaches her and hugs her “I’m sorry mum” She sighs “I'll never stop loving you that will never change your my baby and that will never change “He smiles “I'll always love you to” She smiles “This girl you love is she beautiful” He smiles “The most beautiful women I've ever met other than yourself although we haven't known each other long I love her and she loves me she's the one mum I know it” She smiles “I would have loved to have seen her but I can't I'll miss you” He smiles “I'll miss you also” She passes him an envelope he opens it he sees it contains money he counts it Two thousand Euros. He looks up “Thank you” She touches his face “It's not much don't forget me”. He kisses her cheek “I'll never forget you” She smiles “I called a taxi it's downstairs it will take you to her I've paid him already” He hugs her again “Thank you mum” He picks up his bags and walks downstairs. Carla stays upstairs she goes into his room and goes to the window. Eren puts his bags in the taxi he looks up and sees her he whispers “I love you mum” She does the same back to him. He's about to get in the taxi he goes to the other side of the car he sees his dad at the door neither of them say anything then he gets in the taxi and it drives away.


	180. Two Different Worlds Part 4 Heir No More

The taxi drives Eren to Shiganshina the pulls over. Eren gets out and grabs his bags. He looks around when the Taxi drives off he has no idea where he actually is he sighs and puts his bags over his shoulders then he starts walking. Now he's been disowned he doesn't know what to do he said he'd drop everything to be with Mikasa but now he has nothing he has no idea what his next move is other than finding Mikasa. Mikasa was watching the news with her parents the reporters were saying horrible lies about her saying she was only after Eren for his money which wasn't true at all she loves him and he loves her whatever they say is lies but it still hurts to hear what they say. She did go out again not that she wanted to she had to go into work. When she came back onto the street she was mobbed by reporters asking her questions she ignored them but it didn't stop them from asking there annoying questions. She manages to get to her front door but they won't stop it takes her dad opening the door and dragging her inside for it all to end. As soon as the door closed she bursts into tears he mother hugs her “I'm sorry dear we tried calling you until we heard your phone in your room charging “Her father sighs “What did you expect Mikasa he's the heir of the Yeager's. She looks up “I love him and he loves me he hates the rich life he doesn't care about the money he wants to be with me”. Her father sighs “Where is he now back home” She looks at him “He want to be with me he told me “Thomas sighs “Maybe your right maybe not” She look at him and bursts into tears and runs upstairs she enters her room and locks the door and lies on her bed and continues to cry.

After Eren left Carla refused to talk to Grisha she never wanted this to happen. All this marrying off was not right Eren was partly right power had gone to her husband’s head. Now she's lost her son. She's still in Eren's room she pulls out her mobile and dials Hannes an old friend and Eren's godfather. The call is answered “Carla never thought I'd hear your voice again it's been 10 years” She nods “Yes it has have you hears about Eren” He nods “I have it's not right somehow reporters have found out about his lady friend and there now outside her house I've heard from a neighbour Rico says she's a nice girl but what they’re saying about her was just wrong” Carla sighs “What have they been saying” He sighs “There saying she's only after Eren for his money” Carla sighs “Oh my that's not right” He sighs “What exactly happened what's all this about” She sighs Grisha kept trying to marrying him off he never wanted it now he's disowned Grisha but it also means he's disowned me I need you to become his godfather again and look after him and help him to adjust” He sighs “Help him how exactly” She sighs “I don't know help him with a place to stay and a job maybe he doesn't deserve what's happened to him” He sighs “You’re asking a lot Carla” She sighs “Please Hannes he's my baby and your his godson” He sighs “I'll do what I can” She smiles “That's all I ask thank you Hannes keep me appraised secretly of course “ He will “I will goodbye Carla.”

Eren's been walking for at least an hour now he's tired he should find a motel to stay at he keeps on walking then he sees a motel then he remembers he stayed there two nights ago he knows exactly where he is he's only 15 minutes away from the bungalow he stayed at she told him she was only four blocks away from her house. He walks to a shop and buys a drink and a sandwich with the change he had in his coat. He eats the sandwich and drinks the drink whilst he walks he seems to feel more rejuvenated him maybe he was just hungry. He finds the bungalow then he starts walking it takes him a few minutes until he sees her street. He starts walking then some reporters see him and start walking up to him. He looks up and groans “How did they find out someone must have leaked her name and address or something he hopes she's OK he knows how reporters are they bend the truth. One female reporter shoves a microphone at his face “Eren Yeager we'v3e heard your no longer the heir and your lover lives here do you think she really loved you or was she only after your money”.

He glares at her “Fuck you get out of my face he pushes past them and makes his way to her front door he knocks they won't stop though he turns around “Your all lying parasites your hated as much as fucking lawyers you stretch the truth you lie your nothing but parasites. Thomas opens the he hears Eren arguing with the reporters. Moriko nudges Thomas “That's Eren” Thomas nods and sticks out his arm “Get in here Eren” Thomas grabs some of his bags and Eren grabs the others then enters the house. Eren looks around and sees Mrs Ackerman and Mr Ackerman probably. He sighs “How long have they been here” Thomas sighs “All day they upset my daughter tell me why are you here” Eren sighs “I've been disowned I have nowhere to go is she OK” She sighs “She's OK You've been disowned but why” He sighs “My father was trying to force me into a marriage again but I'm in love with Mikasa” She smiles “She loves you to she's upstairs” go and talk to her. Her names on her door. He nods “Can I leave my bags here” Thomas sighs “Just put them next to the stairs out of the way” Eren nods and does just that then he heads upstairs. He thinks Mrs Ackerman seems nice but he's met her before Mr Ackerman's being protective of his daughter that's understandable he gets to Mikasa's room but stops before knocking what is he going to say to her or do he's just normal now what if the reporter were right what if she only liked him because he was rich what if she kicks him to the curb now he's in a way homeless and well will be penniless after this one thousand euro's goes. What will he do if she does kick him out he loves her he sighs he has to take a risk he knocks on the door and hears her say “Go away?”

He sighs “Mikasa it's Eren” He waits for a few seconds then he hears the lock on the door disengage and the door opens he looks at her she's been crying she smiles “You came back” He smiles “Of course I did l love you” She takes his hand and leads him into her room then she closes the door and hugs him “What happened with your father” He sighs “I disowned my father but that also means I've lost my mother also” He waits for her reaction she touches his face “I'm sorry that must be hard for you” He still doesn't know what to do he looks at her “Do you still love me even though I'm broke” She smiles “I've never cared about the money I only care about you because I love you”. She leads him over to her bed and she climbs on and he sits on the bed and she climbs into his lap and hugs him again she then gets off his lap and pulls off his trainers and he lays back and she lies backwards also facing him. She moves closer to him and he wraps his arms around her waist and she does the same to him. They just lay there facing each other. After a few minutes she speaks “They told me I was only after you for your money. He lets one arm go and cubs her cheek “Mikasa there parasites the spawn of society they lie, manipulate and bend the truth they know nothing you said yourself the money meant nothing so ignore them. I love you because your beautiful” He smiles “Just like your big sister.”. She smiles “Stop it you'll make my dad jealous” He sighs “I don't think he likes me I think” She kisses him “He doesn't know you that's all” He sighs “I have nowhere to go now my mum gave me a parting gift of a thousand euro's but that won't last forever what do I do now “She edges closer so she has her head on his shoulder “We'll figure something out” He nods “OK I like your room it's not to girlie” She smiles “I'm not really the girlie girl type” He smiles “I can see that”.

Hannes drives onto the street from the TV it seems the reporters have finally gone that makes things easier he approaches the door of the house he knocks on the door and waits. After a minute the door opens and a man's there “Can I help you” Hannes smiles “That depends Is Eren here “The man nods “That also depends are you a reporter” Hannes smiles “Your kidding right I'd rather puke so is he here “The man nods “He's upstairs with my daughter why do you want him” Hannes smiles “A reasonable request” I'm Hannes and I'm Eren's Godfather his mother told me to try and look out for him” The man nods “He's really been disowned” Hannes nods “Yes it's true I haven't seen Eren in 10 years so can I talk to him” Thomas nods “Wait here” He goes upstairs and knocks on Mikasa's door “Eren there's a man at the door who wants to talk to you says his names Hannes says he's your godfather”.

Eren's stunned his godfather it's been 10 years he kisses Mikasa “I'll be back shortly” She nods “OK but how does he know you were here” He shrugs “Maybe he watched the news and saw me arrive who knows I'll ask him” He kisses her again then gets up and leaves the room Mr Ackerman sighs “Sorry about being disowned it hurts” Eren nods “You've been disowned” Mr Ackerman pats him on the shoulder “A story for another time he's waiting” Eren nods “OK” Eren heads downstairs and opens the front door and steps outside Hannes looks up “Damn Eren you've grown” Eren rolls his eyes ”Well it has been 10 years” Hannes nods “So It has OK hears the deal you mum called me and told me what happened and she wants me to help you” Eren nods “How is she “Hannes sighs “How would you expect her to be she sounded OK but I could tell she was sad” Eren nods “Help me how” Hannes smiles “I have a bungalow you can have it and well also I work as a mechanic I own a business how would you like to come work for me jobs not easy but I hear you like cars apart from a mechanic I also restore cars you could help me if you want” Eren smiles “You serious” Hannes nods “Do you want the bungalow” Eren nods “Yes” Hannes passes him the keys to the house “It's fully furnished move in when you want” Eren smiles “Thanks Hannes” Hannes smiles and they hug “I never got to treat you kiddo now is my time I'll visit you when you move in also do you have a phone” Eren pulls out his phone and Hannes gives him his number Hannes smiles “See you later Eren” Eren smiles “Thank you” Hannes smiles “What's a godfather for” He smiles then walks off.

Eren re-enters the house and goes back upstairs he's shocked this happened he goes back into Mikasa's room and smiles “He gave me a place to stay and a job I can move in whenever I want” She nods “Tonight” He sighs “Do you want me to go” She stands up and hugs him “I want you to stay with me tonight” He scratches his head “You serious” She smiles “Deadly serious” They climb back into the bed and cuddle again. She smiles “Can I live with you” He smiles “Are we dating” She smiles “As of now that is if you want to I want to” He smiles “You really want to live with me” She smiles “I'm 21 I shouldn't still be living with my parents” He smiles “I know what you mean and if you want to move in with me I have no objections but what about your parents “He nods “You don't think we’re moving too fast” She smiles “From the moment you stepped into my life I know you was the one the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. He nods “I feel the same way” She kisses him “I'll tell them tomorrow” He nods “OK” They kiss then they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	181. Two Different Worlds Part 5 Adapting to Change

Eren wakes up first he looks at her she looks so adorable. He smiles he doesn't want to wake her but he also wants to kiss her he moves closer to her he's about to kiss her when she smiles “And what are you planning on doing” He smiles “I was planning on kissing you but your ruined the surprise” She smiles “I could act surprised” He smiles “But I wanted to see the look on your face when I kisses you” She smiles “I can act you know “He chuckles “Fake acting” She smiles “Just kiss me” He smiles “Fine” He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck. And they continue kissing. After a few minutes there's a knock on the door. And then it's opened. Moriko smiles “Don't you two look cute” They both sit up and look at her then Moriko smiles “I've made breakfast” She then leaves the room with a big smile on her face. Eren smiles “Is your big sister a good cook” She smiles “It's my mum and you know it and she's a great cook” He smirks “That's impossible she's so young” She smirks “Shut up come on I'm hungry” He smiles “I would but I'm to comfy right now” She smiles and kisses him then she gets out of bed and grabs his hand and he sighs “Fine”.

She leans into him and they start walking downstairs. She takes his hand again. When they enter the kitchen he smiles “Nice spread” Moriko smiles “You probably have this daily but thank you for the flattery” He smiles “Actually I don't have it as much as I'd like but this looks nice” Moriko smiles “Well dig in you two” They sit down and start putting food onto their plates. He smiles as they start eating he smiles he hasn't eaten this well in ages he looks at Mikasa and she smiles “You look happy” He smiles “I haven't eaten this well in ages” She smiles and they continue eating. After they've finished they sit in the front room and Mikasa sits in front of Eren on the couch. Moriko sits in the other couch she smiles “So Eren what are you up to today” he smiles “I'll move into my new place” Moriko looks shocked “How did you get a place so quickly” He smiles “My Godfather who visited last night it's only a bungalow though but it is fully furnished he's also given me a job” Moriko smiles “Well that's lucky then” He smiles “I never expected this either I'm surprised” Mikasa smiles “I'm going to move in with him” Moriko looks at her “Isn't this a bit sudden” Mikasa shrugs “Maybe but we love each other besides I'm 21 now it's about time I I've out it's long overdue”.

Moriko sighs “No offence to you Eren but Mikasa dear but you've only known Eren for what a few days” Mikasa sighs “I know what you’re saying but the moment I met Eren I fell in love with him he saved my life and I have always known I was missing something in my life Eren is that missing thing all that I want is to be with Eren forever” He looks at her “Are you serious” She nods “I love you I can't think straight unless I'm with you your all I want” Moriko sighs “As you said your 21now so it's your choice” Mikasa smiles “Thanks Mum” She leans back into Eren and looks up “Help me pack” He nods “OK” They get up Moriko speaks “Let me talk to Eren dear” She looks at her mum then Eren he smiles “It's OK I'll be up in a minute” She nods “OK” She heads upstairs and Eren sits back down as does Moriko. She sighs “Eren you seem like a nice young man but don't you think this is going to quick” He sighs “Mrs Ackerman I know what you’re saying I agree with you yes this is going very quickly I asked her the same thing but she loves me and I love her also Mrs Ackerman yes I was a rich kid but I never wanted that life going to high school and college with those rich slobs was hard they acted like they were like Royalty or bloody gods. I lived in a mansion of a house we had maids and butlers and security basically we had all then things rich people have but I was different I didn't want to be that way if they knew I used to be normal it would have been difficult I bought cars and motorbikes and I drove to get away from my responsibilities I missed parties and I didn't care I didn't want to be what my father wanted to be.

Then I met your daughter and everything changed like she said something was missing in my life. I never dated much they never seemed right to me we never clicked but when I met Mikasa it was like fate to take a left turn instead of a right then to so happen to be checking my sat-nav when she ran past then to save her it was like fate or something she is the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I think she fell in love with me on sight but held back when she found out who I really was for me I fell in love with her on sight I want to be with her I've never felt that anyone was the one until I met Mikasa I want to be with her as much as she wants to be with me I love her more than anything” Mr Ackerman walks in “I heard what you said so what are your intentions” Eren looks at him “What do you mean” Mr Ackerman smiles “I'm just asking if you will be with Mikasa and not hurt her” Eren sighs “I'd never hurt Mikasa she's the one I want to be with nobody else” Mr Ackerman nods “You can go” Eren nods and leaves he stops before going up the stairs “I'll marry her if she'll have me” Then he jogs up the stairs. He enters Mikasa's room she smiles “Is everything  
OK” He smiles “Yea” She approaches him “What did they say”.

He smiles “Your dad asked my intentions” She nods “Oh” He smiles “Everything's fine so how’s the packing coming along “She smiles almost done” He nods “OK he sighs “Mikasa are you sure this is what you really want” She looks at him “Yes this is what I want I want to live with you why don't you want me to live with you” He sighs “Mikasa I love you but moving in is a big step I want to know if your certain it's what you want if you do then cool” She sighs “What did they say did they tell you to dissuade you” He smiles “Mikasa I love you and that's all that matters I know this has been going fast but like you something was missing you was that missing thing I want to be with you and maybe when we know each other better then who knows what will happen” She smiles “Are you saying the M word could happen” He smirks “Maybe” She smiles “Well when that time comes the answer will be Yes” He smiles and kisses her “Let's finish packing” She nods ”OK” After another five minutes they go downstairs and Mr and Mrs Ackerman are there Moriko smiles “All grown up now don't forget about us” Mikasa hugs her mum then her father She the cuddles Eren “I'll visit I promise” Moriko smiles “See that you do” Mikasa then picks up some of her bags and Eren picks up the others and his own then they leave the house and put her bags and his in his car. Then he gets in the car whilst Mikasa hugs her parents again she smiles “I love you both” Moriko smiles “We love you to”. Mikasa smiles then gets in the car and they drive off.

Whilst Eren drives Mikasa reads the address from the paper she smiles “I'm looking forward to this” He smiles “Me to so how was the car you drove it” She smiles “Yes and it's a fast car” He nods “I know that's why it's my favourite car which is weird because I had so many more expensive and faster cars” She smiles “Does it have any significance” He nods “Got it from my mum for passing my GCSE's and passing college” She smiles “Well then it means something to you so I'll be Mrs Yeager eventually” He smiles “I should shave kept my mouth shut” She smiles “No you shouldn't I want to marry you when were ready “He smiles “So do you know where were going” She nods “Yea I know the area it's about 10 minutes away” He nods “Then my life's in your hands” She laughs “So I'm your puppet master” He rolls his eyes “Your weird” She laughs “Shut up”. They arrive at their new place she smiles “Now that's a nice place” He smiles “Let's get inside then” They grab all their bags and then head inside they place the bags down just inside the front door. She smiles “It's Perfect “He smiles “Looks cosy “She smiles “Let's check out the bedroom” He smiles “OK” They walk into the bed and see a king size bed. She smiles “Now that's a big size bed” He chuckles “It is isn't it” She smiles “We'll enjoy it later” He nods “Oh OK” She wraps her arms around his neck and she whispers in his ear “Now Now Eren we'll christen the bed tonight”.

He smiles “I didn't say a thing it was you who wanted to visit the bedroom” She smiles “Oh shut up “He picks her up and sits on the and places her in his lap “Now Mikasa I could always drive you back to your parents” She leans forward and they kiss “Not a chance come on let's unpack” He nods “OK” They leave the bedroom and retrieve their bags and bring them back into the bedroom. She smiles “I really like this place” He smiles “Me to our own place will be nice” He sees her bags opened and he sees some cute panties he smiles “Kinky Panties” She smiles “Shut up” He smiles “You actually wear these” She smiles “I said shut up” He smiles “Make me” She pushes him on the bed and climbs into his lap again “Your so mean” He smiles “I'm not the one with Kinky panties was one of them Stripes from Gremlins” She smiles “Shut up Stripes is cool” He laughs “I know he is but...She kisses him “Shut up” He chuckles “Don't give me a reason then” She smiles “OK I think we should go out and introduce you to my friends” He raises an eyebrow “Why” She smiles “It will be fun and I can show off my lover” He smiles “Oh I see so I'm your lover now am I” She nods “Yep come on Annie's seen you but my other friends haven't but they know of you” He sighs “OK”.

Meanwhile at the youth centre Annie's there with her friends Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, Tommy, Hitch, Ymir and Krista. Ymir smiles “So Annie this Eren is he hot” Annie smiles “Fuck yea he's gorgeous but I think Mikasa fell for him the moment they met” Krista smiles “Well that's nice she's been single for a while now” Annie nods “Well yea that is if he's come back since the police took him away” Ymir smiles “So he's a bad boy is he” Annie smiles “I doubt he's a bad boy but he did have some bad ass cars and bikes apparently from what Mikasa told me last he was being forced into marrying some rich girl he's never met but he said no” Jean nods “Forced marriages suck” Connie smirks “And how would you know” Jean rolls his eyes “I'm just saying it probably sucks to be forced into marrying someone. I didn't think that happened any more well apart from in Japan” Sasha turns to Annie “So you haven't spoken to her since he was taken by the police” Annie shakes her head “Nope not since she told me about that marriage shit” Jean nods “If he's forced into marrying someone else It will break her heart” Annie nods “Especially as he seems to love her also” Jean smiles “Well let's hope it doesn't go badly and he returns for Mikasa's sake”.

Eren and Mikasa arrive at the wreck centre. He parks the car and she turns to him. “You ready” He shrugs “I guess” She unbuckles her seatbelt and unbuckles his then climbs into his lap “Everything will be OK trust me” He looks at her “I do trust you” She kisses him “Good then come on” He nods and they get out of the car. She takes his hand and leads him to the front doors. She opens the doors and heads in pulling Eren in with her. She sees everyone in the corner so she leads him over to them so they can meet him. She smiles “Hey guys” Ymir looks up “Is that him damn girl you wasn't kidding ”Eren just smiles “Mikasa smiles “You know Annie” She nods “Eren” He smiles “Annie” Mikasa smiles “The cheeky girl who spoke is Ymir” Ymir smiles “Yummy” He looks at Mikasa who smirks “She likes you” He nods “OK” He looks at Ymir “Hi” She smiles “Hey” Mikasa smiles and points to the others are Krista, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertoldt, Hitch, Tommy and Mina” He smiles “Hi everyone” Jean smiles “So you’re the guy who's won the heart of Mikasa” Eren smiles “I guess so” Reiner smiles “So do you two want a drink” Eren and Mikasa both nod.

Reiner gets up and goes to get two more drinks. He comes back and passes a drink to each of them. Eren smiles “Has anyone ever told you you’re a giant” He chuckles “Yes I've been told on many occasions but Bertoldt here is taller than me “Jean smiles So no wedding presume” Eren smiles “No wedding” Annie nods “How did your dad take it” Eren sighs “He disowned me” Krista sighs “That sucks” Eren nods “I know” Connie nods “So all your cars gone” Eren nods “All accept my BMW” Jean nods “So where are your staying now then” Mikasa smiles “Eren's godfather Hannes gave him a bungalow which were both living in from today” Jean smiles “Moving pretty fast aren't we” She smiles “Maybe but it's also long overdue and it's a nice place we just came from it” Eren smiles “So you've all known Mikasa a long time” Sasha smiles “Longer then you” He smirks “That's true” Jean smirks “That maybe true Sasha but nobody stole her heart until she met you” Eren smiles “I find that hard to believe” Ymir smiles “So what you packing under the hood a six pack” Mikasa grins “He has an eight pack” Ymir smiles “And I bet you've tasted that eight pack chest” Mikasa smiles “Oh yes His whole body” Krista grins “Your making him embarrassed” Mikasa turns to him “I can remedy that” She wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him and he returns the kiss.

Jean nods “Quit it you two before you start ripping off each other’s clothes” Ymir laughs “Fuck that I want to watch a porno rip those clothes off” Krista smiles “Ymir” Eren and Mikasa laughs then kiss once more before stopping. Tommy brings two chairs “Take a seat you two” Eren sits down and Mikasa sits on his knee and leans back into him” Sasha smiles “I take it your fine where you are is that right Mikasa” She smiles “Yep” Jean smiles “So Eren do you miss your cars” Eren nods “I do but like I told my dad I'd give it all up for Mikasa” Jean nods “And you did but not by choice am I right” Eren nods “That is true but I have Mikasa and so I'm happy” Mikasa smiles “And I'm happy” Hitch smiles “I actually saw you on the news Eren you went off on one with the reporters calling them parasites” Connie nods “Oh yea I saw that it was funny” Eren smiles “I was only telling the truth” Mikasa smiles “They lie about everything” Annie smiles “You’re not wrong there”. Jean smiles “So what are you doing job wise will be weird seeing you at the job centre” Eren smiles “Won't be doing that I've been given a job” Jean nods “A house and a job your Godfather again” Eren nods “Yea” Reiner nods “Lucky you” Eren shrugs “I guess” Mikasa smiles “So what are you all up to” Ymir smiles “We've all been talking about your eight packed cutie” Eren smiles “Are you always this hyper “She laughs “I'm worse when I'm drunk” Jean smiles “Yea then you’re in for a treat” Eren smiles “Sounds like a good time” He smiles “Are you saying you've never got wasted ”Eren smiles “Well it was different for me rich people try and act differently which was why I never had the opportunity” Ymir smiles “Well now your here that will change so what's your surname” He raises an eyebrow “Don't you know from the news” Sasha smiles “Eren Yeager” Ymir smiles “Really Eren Yeagerbomb or Eren Yeagermeister” He smiles “Never had the opportunity to drink either of those” Jean smiles “Well you will” Eren nods “Oh OK” .


	182. Two Different Worlds Part 6 Tattoo Time And Jealousy And Sex

It's been several months now since Eren and Mikasa moved in together. Eren became quick friends with everyone but Jean quickly became his best friend he reintroduced Eren to football. Eren used to play a little many years ago but Jean got him into it again and he ended up joining a Sunday league team along with Jean, Connie, Marco, Reiner, Bertoldt, Farlan,Tommy, Gunter, Eld, Marlowe and Dieter they met up every Saturday to train before there match on Sunday. Eren took to it immediately you never forget what you once learned and he quickly became the best player. After one such match Eren's taking a shower he's the last to leave as Mikasa is at her parents or so he thinks.

As he's taking a shower he feels two arms wrap around him he turns around and smiles when he sees Mikasa “What brings you here” She smiles “My boyfriend was taking his sweet time so as I just arrived and had nothing better to do I thought I'd join him in the shower” He chuckles “You do realise you’re wearing clothes that are now soaking wet” She wraps her arms around his neck then kisses him “Then why don't you help me out of them” He smiles and helps her undress then he smiles “Now that's a beautiful body” She kicks away her clothes and wraps her arms around his neck again and he wraps his around her waist and they kiss again. She smiles “We should do it” He smirks “Here you’re crazy someone might see us”

She smiles “Everyone's gone “He smiles “There is janitors you know “She smiles “Are you scared” He smiles and shoves his cock in her “What do you think” She smiles “Oh that feels great we've never done it in the shower before” He smiles “Quite the thrill aye” She smiles and they continue kissing and there both thrusting against each other and after a few minutes there both done they continue kissing until they hear laughing from behind them. They stop kissing and look behind them and they see Annie and Jean at the entrance to the showers. Jean smirks “We were wondering what was taking you so long” Annie smiles “I guess we figured out why you was taking so long although we didn't see you arrive Mikasa” Mikasa just smiles “I wanted to surprise him” Jean smiles “Going by what we heard you two fucking it was a nice surprise” Eren smirks “Oh it was” Annie smiles “You were lucky we found you and not the janitor I heard he's pretty pervy and I've heard he likes both sexes” Eren shudders and Annie smiles when she sees Mikasa's wet clothes “Mikasa you do realise when you have a shower you leave your clothes out of the way so they don't get you know WET” Mikasa is half hiding behind Eren to hide her body from Jean she smiles “I really should have undressed before coming in” Annie smirks “Well DUH so what you going to do you’re not putting them back on are you” Eren smiles “I should have some gym clothes in my locker” Jean nods “So what you waiting for then” Eren rolls his eyes “Isn't it obvious waiting for you to fuck off if you haven't already noticed were both naked ”Mikasa smiles “In other words Fuck off Jean”.

Annie grabs Jean's shirt and pulls him out. Eren turns off the shower and they leave the shower area and go to the locker room. Eren dries himself then gets changed after fishing out his gym clothes for Mikasa who dries herself also. Eren has a bag so Mikasa retrieves her wet clothes and puts them in the bag and then they leave the locker room. She's wearing his t-shirt and shorts luckily the weather is hot outside. They go outside and see Jean and Annie smirking at them. Annie smirks “Not bad Mikasa” Eren smiles “She looks better in it then I do” Jean rolls his eyes then smiles “So what now I guess you'll be all tired out now” Eren smiles “After just once your dreaming right “ From behind him another two arms wrap around him “A little birdie tells me your two were fucking in the shower” Eren chuckles “Hey Ymir” She smiles “Well” Mikasa chuckles “What we do is our own business” Ymir rolls her eyes “I already know the answer” Mikasa looks at Annie who shrugs. To try and stop the awkwardness Jean interrupts “So guys have you ever thought of getting tattoos” Eren smirks “Well it depends on what we have there is one tattoo I'd consider getting It's called the Wings Of Freedom maybe on my shoulder” Mikasa smiles “Oh I've seen that tattoo it's cool we should both get it” Jean smiles “Matching Tattoo's that's so cute”.

Annie smiles “It sounds awesome” Ymir smiles “Hey Eren do you know anyone who actually owns a tattoo shop”. Eren smirks “I take it you’re going to tell me” She laughs “Oh I know someone her names Hangi” Jean smiles “That Cray girl seriously” Eren shrugs “I have no problems” Mikasa smiles “I know the people who work with her Petra works for her as does Mike Zacharias and Gunter Schultz” Ymir smiles “One for each of you” Jean looks at her “When did I agree to get tattooed” Eren smiles “What's that I smell of I think it's Chicken” Everyone laughs Jean just rolls his eyes and they all head to Hangi's tattoo shop just then Ymir gets a call she follows them “Sorry guys I'll see your tattoo's another time Krista's off work she's not well I'll catch you later” She runs off and the others carry on walking. They enter the tattoo shop and Hangi looks up and screams “Customers awesome four of them are you all getting tattoo's” Mikasa nods “Hangi” Hangi smiles “Oh hey Mikasa” She then looks at Annie and Jean then Eren she's never seen him before she smiles “Hey cutie never seen you before” Mikasa grabs Eren's arm and smiles “He's all mine” Hangi smirks “Wait I saw you on the news a few months ago that rich heir right” Eren shrugs “Once I was”.

Hangi smiles “Damn Mikasa he's cute which makes you the girl shit Levi never said it was you” Mikasa takes Eren's Hand “And he's all mine remember” Hangi nods “OK so what are you getting” Eren steps forward “I was thinking of getting the Wings Of Freedom Tattoo on my left shoulder “ Hangi nods she walks over to the computer and starts typing then she swings the screen over “You mean this” Eren nods “Yes but black instead of blue” She smiles “Oh that's not a problem I can do that easily enough what about the rest of you” Mikasa smiles “Same as Eren” Annie nods “Me to” They all look at Jean who groans “Fine all four of us” Hangi smiles “Well that's cool a little unit aye so all black like Eren” They all nod she smiles “Marvellous hold on” She shouts “Disciples front and centre”. Petra, Mike and Gunter walk from the back laughing.

Hangi smiles and points to the screen “Everyone four versions of this” They all nod then Hangi turns to Eren and the others “So who's first” Eren smiles “Me” Hangi smiles “What's your name” Eren smiles “Names Eren” She smiles and then prints off four copies and passes her staff each a copy then she takes Eren's hand “Come along Eren” He looks at Mikasa who doesn't look impressed at all. Hangi looks behind her and sticks her tongue out at Mikasa then she walks off Eren looks at Mikasa then he follows her. Petra puts her hand on Mikasa's shoulder “Relax Mikasa you know Hangi she's just messing with you come on I'll Tattoo you” Mikasa nods then follows Petra. Annie follows Mike and Jean follows Gunter.

The whole way through the tattoo's Mikasa just glares at Hangi who's obviously flirting with Eren she doesn't like it one bit it's driving her mad. Hangi smiles “Mikasa looks pissed looks like she wants to punch me” Eren looks at Mikasa and smiles at first she doesn't notice then she does and she smiles although it seems forced to him. He uses his lips to ask her if she's OK” She just raises her eyebrow at him and he sighs and looks away and thinks to himself “Is she mad with me” After a few hours Hangi's done she smiles “All done take a look in the mirror” He stands up and looks at it in the mirror he smiles “It's awesome” She smiles then he sits back down and she starts wrapping his arm up. He goes into the waiting area and 10 minutes later Mikasa's done also she pays for her tattoo Eren already paid for his he's looking at Tattoo's when she pays he turns around and she's outside he sighs and follows her out. She has her back to him he stops behind her “Hey have I done something wrong” She turns around to face him and he can immediately tell she's been crying” He's confused “What's wrong tell me” She looks at him “She was flirting with you” He's shocked “Mikasa you’re the only girl for me” She glares at him “Then why flirt with her” He approaches her and hugs her then he uses his thumb to wipe away her tears “I was only being nice Mikasa I love you and only you” She smiles “I love you to”.

He smiles then kisses her and she kisses him he chuckles “Doesn't pain hurt you” She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck “Oh it hurt I guess my anger at what was happening cancelled out the pain I guess” He smirks “So you wasn't jealous then” She smiles “I wanted to rip her head off does that count” He looks around the street and finds it's empty of people he smiles and takes her hand and leads her around the back of the tattoo shop. He kisses her and picks her up and they start kissing again she wraps her legs around his back. He smiles “The fact you was jealous was kind of funny and in a strange way a turn on” She smiles “Shut up” He grins “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “Oh you think I’ll let you off that easy” He kisses her “I love you and I’ll make it up to you tonight” She smiles “That’s a start so what do you have in mind” He smiles “Well for starters I’ll cook for you then you can have a nice relaxing bath with all that stuff you like maybe have a bath whilst I cook or something” She smiles “OK I forgive you “He smiles “Lucky me” They continue kissing until they hear laughing behind them again. Eren lets Mikasa stand up and they turn around and see Annie, Jean, Hangi and Petra smiling at them” Hangi smiles “Kinky” Jean smiles “Seriously again” Hangi turns to him “Again” Annie smiles “They were fucking in the showers earlier we heard them” Hangi smiles “Do they do this often” Jean smirks “More often lately” They all laugh then Eren looks up “Well it's getting late we better be going “Thanks for the Tattoo Hangi” She salutes “No probs Eren anytime” Eren just nods and they all walk off. Eren and Mikasa break off from Annie and Jean and head home saying there goodbye's first.

Mikasa takes Eren's hand “Looking forward to that nice relaxing bath” He smiles “Hope you enjoy it” She smiles “I'll enjoy it better if you join me” He smiles “I think I can arrange that”. They get home and she sits down whilst he starts preparing dinner she asked to help but he said no so she just sat down on the couch trying to flirt with Eren whilst he starts cooking. He puts on the dinner and leaves it to cook then he approaches Mikasa who's falling asleep he picks her up and she smiles “And what are you doing” He smiles “Your bath remember” She smiles “Oh yea”. She wraps her legs around his waist again and he takes her into the bathroom. He turns on the taps and pours in some creams and stuff then he feels his t-shirt being raised. He smiles and lets her take it off then he turns around and helps her out of his Gym top then they quickly get naked and climb into the bath. He sits back and she sits in between his legs and rests her head on his shoulder and he smiles they stay like that for a shirt while then she starts picking up bubbles and blowing on them he kisses her neck and she bites her lip then she starts putting bubbles on her breasts he chuckles “Hey I like your breasts like they are” She giggles then he smiles and starts rubbing her thighs and she takes his hand and puts it between her legs he kisses her neck “Oh I see that's what you want” She nods and he smiles and starts rubbing her pussy she starts moaning as he inserts a finger in her followed a few minutes later by a second.

After a few seconds she reaches down and pulls his fingers out and turns around and sits in his lap and grabs his cock and sticks it in her and they start going at it again. They start kissing again he uses a jug to wipe off the bubbles off her breasts before he starts licking them as they continue thrusting there battling for supremacy both by kissing and inside each other. After a few minutes she smiles “I'm almost done” He smiles “Me to” They continue going and a minute later they both climax. But they don't stop and they keep going and another few minutes later they climax again. They remain there she's still in his lap but she's just resting her head on his shoulder. She smiles “That was amazing” He smiles “Tell me about it we better get out this waters cold and dinner will probably be nearly done” She nods and stands up he smiles “Nice view” She smiles and approaches him and he smiles “What you doing” She smiles “You know what I want” He smiles “Seriously” She nods he chuckles then starts licking her pussy she puts her fingers in his hair and starts moaning he stops “Keep it down” She smiles “Sorry” He shakes his head but keeps going and a few seconds later she cums again for the fourth time today he licks it all up and she smiles and climbs out of the bath. He chuckles then gets out she turns around and grabs his cock and gets on her knees and starts sucking his cock. He's finding it hard to keep quiet he has to bite his hand but like her it doesn't take long.

When she's done she stands up and smirks at him. He chuckles “OK now I’m tired” She smiles "Then let’s eat” He chuckles “We better change first” She nods “Good idea” They wrap towels around them and head into their bedroom and they get into there pyjama’s then she goes around the bungalow closing the curtains whilst he dishes up dinner. He's made Spaghetti Bolognaise with Garlic Bread. They sit down at the table and start eating at first everything is normal until she starts using her foot to brush up his leg he looks over “Mikasa what’s gotten into you today ” She smiles “I guess getting jealous turned me on” He smiles “Oh really I never would have guessed and the shower sex” She smiles “Well I hadn't seen you in what was it six hours and we’ve never had shower sex before” He smiles “And now we've had both shower and bath sex in one day” She smiles “Which just leaves bed sex” He smiles and they continue eating. After they've eaten he puts everything in the sink he's about to start washing up not that he wants to he's tired when Mikasa turns off the tap “Leave it until tomorrow lets go to bed” He nods “Just sleep” She shrugs “Eventually” He rolls his eyes and she leads him to their bedroom then closes the door.


	183. Attack Of The Living Dead Part 1 Waking Up To A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Eren loses his parents in a car accident he joins the army to get away. On a mission, he's badly injured and sent home. He ends up being put in an induced Coma. When he finally wakes up the world he knows is over the world is now ruled by the living dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on the above story but will now post random chapters of other stories but won't forget the other story

'Inner Thoughts'

Eren was a normal 17-year-old with his whole life ahead of him until his life changed forever when his parents whilst coming home from a fundraiser in the mountains had car crash their car skidded on the Snow and Ice and flipped over sending them cascading off a cliff killing them instantly. 

Eren took it badly as you can imagine, and distanced himself from his friends with only Armin staying close. Hannes became his legal guardian being a close friend and godfather to Eren. As for Eren, he became a bit of a trouble maker getting into trouble with the police on multiple occasions he also would be seen getting drunk every chance he got.

On one of sober day's he was walking through Shiganshina when he stopped outside the Armed Forces recruitment center, for Eren being an action junkie this would be quite an adventure and with him now being18 he's able to join. He steps inside and signs up for the Marines.

Armin was sad to see his best friend go but when Eren had his mind set on something it's hard to dissuade him he wished him the best and off he went to start his new life. Armin also knew that deep down Eren needed to get away from his old life.

For a year he had fun quickly growing through the ranks as an excellent marksman and the best at hand to hand combat. On one of Eren's missions, his unit (Yes he's a Lieutenant now) is ambushed and one by one are taken out. Eren although severely wounded managed to hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrived then he collapsed.

He lost a lot of blood having being shot in the chest and a massive concussion from getting hit in the head when he went flying head first into a tree. Eren was sent home but when he returned he was put into an induced Coma as the head wound was worse than originally thought.

When Eren wakes up its four months later and the world he knew would never be the same as he'd soon find out.

He opens his eyes and sees he's lying in bed with wires sticking out of him he pulls them all out and is surprised when nobody comes to check on him. He sits up and groans "Shit wearing a damn dress man this is embarrassing." He then climbs out of the bed "First thing I need to get is some decent clothes.

He goes to the door but finds it's locked, he sighs he then uses his elbow to smash the window then unlocks the door and steps out as soon as he steps out he's in shock. There's blood all over the place there's also gurney's all over the place. But everything's so quiet.

He looks around "What the fuck is going on here it looks like something out of Resident Evil." He starts walking until he hears groaning. He quickly stops before he looks around the corner and sees people stumbling around hitting walls they don't look normal and there covered in blood. 

He's stunned "What the hell" He freezes when he sees one of the people in front of him's reflexion in the mirror and the sight he sees almost makes him puke. There's a guy with half his face bitten off with his eye hanging out of his socket and his neck's been literally been ripped to pieces.

He stops looking and rubs his eyes "This can't be happening." He looks back around and sighs "Fucking Zombies dammit." He slowly edges away from the corridor and makes his way to the locker rooms he knows where he is now this was the hospital his dad worked at. 

He enters the locker room and finds some scrubs and changes into them better then the damn gown he was wearing well anything is better than that he then finds some trainers and slips them on after finding out there his size. He looks outside and sees a motorbike he looks through the lockers but sees no keys "Shit hot wiring a Motorbike could take to much time."

He leaves the locker room and immediately sees a biker zombie and low and behold sees keys hanging out of his pocket and he groans Am I really going to do this shit. He slowly approaches the zombie making as little noise as possible and as slowly as possible pulls out the keys then backs away.

He slowly enters the stairs and makes his way downstairs. When he gets to the ground floor he cusses as the whole of the ground floor is full of zombies at the entrance he groans and heads back inside the staircase and goes up one floor he enters a room opens the window and shimmies down a pipe.

He looks around and luckily sees no Zombies in the immediate area so he jogs to the motorbike and rolls it outside the car park before he starts the engine and drives off. 

He knows where he's going the hospital is only about 10 minutes away from his parent's house he ended up staying there when he turned 18, Armin and Hannes would keep it clean whilst he was gone well he hoped they did.

He sees several zombies but he's too fast for them. He gets to his house and sees a scene he'd see in the Resident Evil such as smashed cars and blood everywhere and an occasional zombie he turns off the engine and wheels the bike into the back of the yard. Luckily without attracting and Zombies attention.

He first tries the back door sliding doors but the doors locked but he knows where the spare key is so he moves the plant pot out of the way and picks up the key and opens the back door and quickly closes and locks the door. 

He sighs "Thank God my parents aren't alive to see this." He quickly goes upstairs and enters his room, he looks around then heads to the bathroom he turns on the shower and has a long overdue shower a four-month overdue shower.

After the Shower, he grabs a towel and heads back into his room he dries himself then gets dressed into black combat pants with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

He heads down into the kitchen he makes himself a Pot Noodle after checking it's still in date. When he's done he heads into the garage and pulls off the sheet and smirks "Did you miss me, girl."

He grins as he admires his black Dodge Charger and he brushes his hand down the car and smiles. He and Hannes ended up finding this car and between them they finally restored it he just never got a chance to drive it.

He already picked up the keys before he left the kitchen. "Need to get some weapons Hannes should have some in his shop wonder if he's OK." 

He opens the door and climbs into the driver's seat he grins "Let's see what this baby can do shall we." He starts up the engine revving up the engine in the process, he presses the button and the garage doors open and he drives out slamming right into a zombie who had the misfortune of being in his driveway.

It doesn't take long to get to Hannes's gun shop he turns off the car and tries the door it's locked he hasn't got time to wait so he kicks the door in and steps inside. He smirks when he sees Handguns, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Grenades, Knives you name it Hannes has it. 

He goes behind the counter and grabs a bag then starts filling up the bag with guns and ammo he gets some gun straps and ties than to his legs then puts some handguns and a few knives on his body.

He zips up the bag and heads back to the car he places them in the back seat then heads back inside the best stuff is in the basement. He goes back behind the counter and moves the rug out of the way and pulls up the trapdoor.

He goes down the ladder, he's been down here enough times over the years to know where the light switch is. As soon as the light is turned on he looks up and grins "Hello gorgeous."

He steps up to the Samurai Sword he bought, his parents wouldn't let him have it in the house so Hannes let him keep it here, he picks up the sword and releases the sword from the sheath red and black handle he spent a lot of money on this sword. 

He uses a finger down the blade he touches the edge and smirks as he sees blood on the end of the finger "Still Sharp." He re-sheaths the sword and ties it to his waist he sees a box and opens it "Molotov Cocktails, nice one Hannes you sick son of a bitch.” He takes the box and takes it to the car putting it in the boot.

Unknown to him a girl with long curly hair has been watching him she watches the guy "Damn he's hot badass car badass guns and badass Katana. Wonder what was in that box" She watches him head back inside the shop as soon as he does she runs to the car she knows how to get in a car shouldn't take to long she hopes.

Eren heads back downstairs one last time he sees a Machete he takes that and then grins "Halberd nice this could come in handy.” He takes the weapon then heads back upstairs. 

He looks through the window and sees someone trying to get in his car he gets to the front of the shop and sees its a girl He walks over to her and pulls out the Machete and she doesn't even hear him as he approaches her from behind he raises the machete and puts it against her throat.

The girl gulps, and Eren grins "Tut tut little girl naughty girl trying to break into people's property." The girl stands on his foot and tries to bolt but his arm wraps around her neck she starts squirming for a few minutes but it's no use he's to strong. He whispers in her ear "Quit squirming." 

She screams "Let go of me, arsehole." He lets go and she falls on her backside. She looks at him "What the hell."

He sighs "Scram." 

He opens the door and tosses in the Halberd then closes the door and goes to the front of the car to the driver's side. 

She jumps up "Hey where are you going." 

He sighs "None of you business." 

She sighs "Take me with you." 

He smirks "Give me one good reason why I should seeing as you just tried breaking into my car." 

She sighs "I'm sorry I just wanted to defend myself."

He sighs "Look behind you there's a gun shop I doubt Hannes would mind." 

She sighs "Do you know how to use these weapons." 

He sighs "Yes, I'm a Marine, I know how to use all weapons." 

She grins "Wow you some sort of superman or something." 

He smirks "Hardly." He gets in the driver's seat She watches him then he gets out "Well are you getting in or what."

She nods "Did you see any crossbows in there." 

He nods "Yes." 

She nods "Be right back" He nods and gets out the car and locks it up then returns to the shop with her.

He shows her where the crossbows were and she goes down into the basement. He goes into Hannes office and opens the fridge and grabs two bottles of Pepsi. He opens one and takes a drink he then grabs a bag and puts them all in. 

When he's done he sees her with the crossbow she also has some straps on with two knives on either leg. They walk back outside and he puts the drinks in the back grabs another bottle and gets in the front.

She places the crossbow in the back seat and gets in the passenger's seat. He passes her a bottle of Pepsi and she opens it and takes a long swig "Damn I needed that."

He nods "Now talk, Name." 

She looks at him "Hitch Dreyse." 

He nods "Eren Yeager." They both shake hands he nods "OK, now that's out of the way how fucking long has this shitstorm been going on." 

She looks confused "You don't know." 

He sighs "Hitch I woke up from a coma early today I find out I've been in one for four fucking months."

Hitch looks at Eren in shock "Damn Eren that sux." She sees the dog tags "Lieutenant Yeager and to answer your question this shit storm happened three months ago."

He nods "Shit." 

She nods "Yea." 

He looks at her "So you've been by yourself for that long." 

She nods "Well I was with my friend Nanaba but she died." 

He nods "Sorry to hear that." 

She nods "Yea, I know she was my friend but she died because she was sloppy, It was a stupid idea for her to be wearing a dress it got caught and she paid the price."

He nods "I see." He then starts up the engine and they drive off. They drive for a while but it's getting dark so they drive into a motel luckily it's up in the hills so there are no zombies. Eren nods "Stay here I'll get a key."

He walks to the front office he sees a Zombie with a Managers name tag he pulls out the Machete and just cuts the head off. He then heads back to the car and between them, they take all the weapons inside one of the motel rooms.

When there done they both leave and head across the road there's a cafe. She looks at Eren "What are we doing now." 

He points to the cafe "I'm hungry." 

She grins "So you can cook." 

He nods "Yea." 

She nods and they enter. They kill a few zombies then go into the kitchen. He smirks "What do you want to eat." 

She grins "A burger and chips." 

He nods he makes them both Cheese Burgers and Chips then they head back over to the motel.

They start eating the food and opens some more of the Pepsi's. They start talking for a while then they notice how late it is so they look at the bed which so happens to be a king size bed. 

He takes off his jacket and T-shirt and she takes off her jacket and T-Shirt off she has a tank top underneath she can't take her eyes off his chest she puts a hand on his back she sees a scar down his back "Wow that looks deep."

He nods "Yea it hurt I was running some guy shot me it ripped through my jacket but only grazed my back but it felt like someone was using a rake on my back." 

She nods and points to another one "Is this a bullet hole." 

He nods "Yea Through and Through." 

She looks at this chest and sees the bullet hole he doesn't mind her touching him. He climbs on the bed and she climbs on also. He turns his back to her but she wraps her arms around his waist he turns around and she wraps her arms around him again and her wraps hers around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

She sighs "I've been so lonely I saw my best friend die and then Nanaba." 

He nods "Your lucky to be alive then." 

She sobs "I've been so scared I was swimming when it all happened I saw several people getting attacked I was able to stay under the water until they moved on seeing all that was terrible." 

He nods "I've seen such things happen also."

She nods "Whilst you were serving." 

He nods "Yea well not Zombie shit but death." 

She nods "So what are we going to do now." 

He shrugs "Not sure I'll think of something tomorrow." 

She nods she surprises him by locking lips with him. At first, he's shocked he's only just met this girl but he can't deny she's not hot so he just kisses her back he opens his mouth and she sticks her tongue in his mouth and they tongue wrestle, they kiss for several minutes, Before they break for air saliva still connecting them.

She grins "Wow that was my first ever kiss." 

He grins "Did you like it." 

She grins "Yea it's funny in a way I haven't kissed anyone until the world turns to shit." 

He nods "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

She nods "I'd like to lose my virginity." 

He grins "You don't ask for much do you." 

She grins "Either of us could die at anytime well more me than you with you being a Marine and all." 

He nods "That's true sure OK" 

She climbs on top of him and pulls off her tank top and straddles him "Please Eren." 

He nods "OK." She pulls down her shorts and he pulls down his shorts.

She pulls the covers over them and then lowers herself onto his member and starts riding him whilst locking lips with Eren again. She's loving every minute the pain of her hymen tearing was painful as she knew it would be but she doesn't care one bit. 

Eren grins "Your so tight." 

She grins "It's not my fault your cock's so big." 

He grins Eren lost him virginity only last year one of the nurses always flirted with him he was no stranger to the medic bay and one night when it was quiet he and Stacy (The Nurse) had fun together it wasn't like Eren didn't flirt with her also.

They kept on going and after a few minutes she moans "Eren I can't hold on this feels so good." 

He nods "Then do what you need to do I'm almost done also." She nods and kisses him again. A minute later he feels her pussy clamp around his cock and a few seconds later she orgasms a second after he does also.

They ride out there highs for a few minutes before she rolls to the side and there both breathing heavily. She grins "Wow that was amazing I can't believe I waited this long." 

He smirks "Yea it's addictive isn't it." 

She grins "Yea." She crawls up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around her.

She rests her head on his chest again and within moments she's asleep. He's still awake Hope your OK Armin I'll find you your to smart to die. He looks down at Hitch and smiles then he closes his eyes and within moments he's asleep.


End file.
